Newest Room Mate!
by lady315
Summary: Karl-heinz found young teen girl at Night Brook Orphanage. Sending her to live with Sakamaki, Mukami brothers and Yui in a new mansion. Their new roommate turn the world upside down. The Sakamaki & Mukami brothers found out in world this more what they thought their was. Their new roommate is more then she seems with many gifts. Their are twist and turns on her story.
1. New Room mate

Reiji had all his stuff up and sitting in the Foyer with few boxes of Yui's.

Yui was finishing her last box.

Because Ayato and Latio had took and misplace it.

Yui was looking for other stuff they took.

Each of the brothers was thinking what new roommate look like.

Karlheinz had sent Yui to live with them a year ago.

Reiji was the only one who took these matters seriously.

Because brothers failed to take anything seriously at all.

In Reiji's opinion that mere human could conduct herself more properly then his useless brothers.

Reiji went up stairs to hallway to founding Latio.

Latio came out bedroom screaming like girl.

Reiji walked up to Latio and said what his wrong now?

Latio said their spider in my room.

Reiji opening the door and steeping into Latio's bedroom.

His room had bed packed away in boxes and should've been downstairs by now.

Reiji said where is it?

Looking around the room for the spider.

Latio said by the bed.

Reiji walked in Latio bedroom and found the spider by the chair.

Reaching down picking up the spider and walking over to the window.

Throwing out the walked out Latio's bedroom and said move the boxes to Foyer right now.

Before the moving truck get here.

Walking down the hall to Kanato bedroom door and knock on the door.

Kanato yelled from the other side of the door.

GO AWAY!

Reiji said Kanato said it time to come out of your bedroom.

Kanato said we don't want to move.

Reiji said I make you cake.

When we get to the other house.

Reiji could hear Kanato talking with Teddy about what kind of cake it could be.

Reiji said it will be Chocolate cake with favorite fudge icing with raspberries on top.

I know that teddy favorite toppers on cake.

The door swung open and Kanato appeared in the doorway.

You have a deal with Teddy and me.

Hug his stuffed bear close.

Reiji could see that his Kanato bedroom was box up.

Reiji said Kanato now we need move your boxes down to Foyer.

Before the moving truck get here.

Reiji walked to Ayato's bedroom and open the door.

Found Ayato was playing with Eight ball and asking questions.

Reiji said What in the hell are you doing play at time like this?

Ayato said I asking my eight ball questions about the fucking move.

Reiji could see that Ayato half of boxes were unpack.

Reiji said Ayato pack your stuff and get in the Foyer.

The move truck will be here in soon.

To move it to other house.

Reiji walked out the Ayato's bedroom and in to Subaru bedroom.

Found Subaru sleeping in the his coffin.

Reiji wasn't going to fight with Subaru.

Open the lid of the coffin and found Subaru sleeping in the coffin.

Reiji close it and locked it.

Reiji grabbed it by the end of Subaru coffin.

Started dragging out of Subaru's bedroom and down to Foyer with Subaru still inside sleeping.

Reiji could hear Subaru started yelling what the hell is going out their.

When Reiji started walking down the stairs with Subaru coffin letting it hit every step on the way down to the Foyer.

Reiji could hear Subaru swear words come out of his mouth.

This made Reiji really happy that pull something like this on one of his brothers.

Reiji could see that Deadbeat laying on the coach sleeping like always.

Sitting Subaru coffin by the front door with Subaru inside of it.

Reiji walked over to Shu laying on the coach again.

Looking down on him like pry.

Waiting something to die before eat it.

The eldest Sakamaki son was laying around on couch or his bed and staring up at the ceiling like a simple-minded fool.

Shu was sorriest excuse for a man that Reiji even witnessed beside Ayato coming close second.

He didn't handle any of his responsibilities and to lie around like bump on log all day long.

Forcing household affairs on to Reiji.

The only things was interested was his music, eating and sleeping life away.

Shu asked what do you want?

Reiji asked Shu stuff packed?

Shu said leave me alone.

Reiji said I really hope that father send your ass back to the North Pole again. Deadbeat.

Shu closed his eyes again and yawn.

Leave me alone. I am busy.

Reiji said with what laying around all day.

Listening that stupid music of yours.

I bet you couldn't wipe your own ass.

If someone didn't help you.

Shu yawn big and close his eyes and said I can wipe my own ass.

That not that hard.

Within few seconds later, Reiji could hear started small snoring.

Reiji thought that was over quicker then usual.

Shu must have been feeling lazy today.

Reiji thought Shu was waste of flesh and blood.

He was nothing more then a spineless deadbeat.

Reiji grabbed the back of the coach and flipped Shu out of it.

Shu hit the ground and didn't move.

Making Reiji smile.

* * *

Yui was in the kitchen cooking last dinner in the house.

Before moving to the new house.

Reiji walked in to the dinner room and found the table sit for dinner.

He could smell really distinctive smell of food come from the Kitchen.

Founding Yui cooking dinner.

Reiji ask what in this world do you think that you are doing?

Yui said cooking dinner for everyone.

I just thought it would please you to have someone cook for you for once.

Reiji said will you thought wrong!

How dare you think.

That this would please me.

To have you touch my stuff with your dirty fingers.

Reiji started moving in on Yui.

Reiji pushing Yui against the stove.

Yui looked at Reiji with fear in her eyes.

Reiji said I think you understand your punishment for touching my stuff.

Reiji grabbed chin, turning it side, and biting down in her neck.

Yui started crying out from the pain in her neck.

Latio walked in to the Dining Room and looked around where the scent of blood was coming from.

Latio walked in to kitchen to found Reiji drinking from Bitch-Chan.

Ayato busted into the kitchen and said hands off of pancake.

As Ayato pushed Reiji off Yui.

Throwing Reiji in to the counter and said keep your fucking hands off my pancake.

Reiji looked at both of them and turn around walked away with out a word.

Latio said come Bitch-Chan and tells us what that was about?

Yui said Nothing!

With tears in her eyes.

Ayato and Latio started at Yui.

To have fun with her.

Reiji heard the telephone ringing in study and went to answer it.

* * *

The Sakamaki house

The day of the move.

Yui was standing in front room.

Looking around to see the old mansion for the last time.

Reiji walked up and rubbing his head.

Yui asked if he had migraine?

Reiji looked at Yui and said Yes!

Yui reached her hand out with a bottle of Migraine pills and said here.

Yui said they help me. Take a few of these. I hope they will help.

Reiji taking them from Yui.

Reiji was take back second time in the past two days.

Shu walked in room. Sitting on stairs and watched at Reiji and Yui.

Ayato walked in to the room and laughing at Kanato and Teddy.

Subaru asked where was his fucking coffin at?

Latio walked up behind Yui. Reaching his around Yui middle body and kissing neck.

Making Yui jump and face started turning red.

Ayato yelled at Latio saying get your hands off my pancake?

Latio didn't care what Ayato just said.

Latio want to make Bitch-Chan turn red and want kiss her.

Reiji rolled his eyes to see how Latio and Ayato acting around Yui.

Reiji looked down at watch and said it time to leave.

Yui trying to break free from Latio.

When Ayato grab Latio and said let go of pancake. You prev.

Latio said I am not the prev with a smile on his face.

Ayato said everyone knows that you are a pervert.

I seen your room full with panties.

Latio said at least I don't go threw Bitch-Chan panties drawer for mine.

Yui face to red like fire.

Ayato said I don't know what you are talking about Latio?

Latio said If I open one of the your boxes.

I bet I would find them in there.

Ayato said they might be in your boxes.

Yui broke free and run up to Ayato boxes.

Open them and founding them sitting on top.

Yui reached in grab them and pulled them said Now!

I know where they all went to.

I could only found one pair in my room.

Latio said laughing at Ayato that just get caught lying.

Ayato said why don't we open your boxes Latio.

See what we might found of Pancake stuff that she is missing?

Yui started putting her panties in her bag.

Reiji asked Yui to found other stuff of her that was missing?

Latio stop laughing and went silent.

Yui said my lotions, bath soaps, bath salts, shampoos, conditioner, and my journal.

Latio started turn red a little.

Ayato said what wrong Latio?

Do you have some of Pancake stuff in your stuff?

Latio said maybe?

Reiji looked at Latio.

Reiji said what do you have her stuff?

Latio said lotions, bath soaps, bath salts, shampoos, and conditioner.

Yui said why?

Latio said it smell good.

Yui said who has my journal?

Please give it back to me!

Shu said I do.

Every one turn around and looked at Shu with a surprise on their face.

Shu said What?

Yui said my I have it back now?

Shu said No! I am not done reading it.

Reiji thought to himself he should have done that.

Reiji looked down at watch and said it time to go to the new house.

* * *

Yui looked out the window of the limousine as different houses past by.

As thought to herself what the new mansion going to look like?

Ayato said what are thinking about pancake?

Yui didn't turn around to just keep looking out of the window.

She hope that Ayato would leave her alone.

Ayato pinch Yui hard in her side.

Hoping to get her look at him?

Yui jumped.

Turn around fast, Yui want who just pinch her and said what the hell that for?

Everyone looked at her with surprise eyes.

Could not believe that she say something like that.

Ayato said who are you to talk Ore-sama like that?

Subaru said I sick of hearing you calling yourself Ore-sama.

Ayato said Shut up.

Latio said I think Bitch-Chan looks really sexy when mad.

Subaru said You fucking pervert.

Shu said God Shut up!

You're all ruining my music.

Yui turning back around to the window.

Yui said under-breath ass holes!

Yui wish they could hurry up and pull in front of the new home.

So that she would not have to listen to the brothers yell at each other over nothing.

Yui was fucking sick of it.

Reiji thought to himself that Yui was showing a different side of her.

He found it sweet and cute.

Subaru said Where the hell are we going?

Reiji looked down at the address of this house.

Ayato said do you think might be ladies in this neighbors?

Latio said might a lot sexy house wife's.

Subaru said chicks with dicks.

Both Ayato and Latio just shiver in their seats.

Yui started laughing and smiling for what Subaru just said.

Shu slowly open is his eyes, and looked at Yui with a smile on his face.

Shu really love to see her smile, laughing at Ayato and Latio for once.

The limousine pulled up in front of a huge house.

Kanato said do you smell that?

Ayato said it smell living dead.

Yui open the door and started out of the limousine.

When someone pulled her back in the limousine.

Yui looking up at Reiji and looked back at the open door.

* * *

The Mukami pulled up in front of the house minutes before.

Yuma and his brothers all turn in the same direction as the same scents alerted their vampire senses.

Yuma said what the hell do you think they are doing here?

Azusa said Eve!

Kou said Masochistic Kitten.

Why would she want to see you?

Yuma said to bring Livestock back to us.

Azusa said I can't wait to see her may sweet Eve.

Kou said my Masochistic Kitten what to see you.

They all started as a black limousine suddenly appeared.

Driving through the gate and slowly inched up to the expansive driveway.

It parked on the other side of the fountain and one of the doors immediately swung open.

They could see what looked like Yui stepping out when pulled back inside the limousine.

Ruki stepped out of the limousine and stood looking at the other limousine.

Yuma stepped out and stood next to Ruki, Azusa and Kou was the last one out of the limousine

Waiting for something to happen with the Sakamaki and Eve.

Ayato was the first one to step out of their limousine and look back at the Mukami family.

Subaru was the next one stepped out of the limousine.

Shu looked down at Yui and said stay in the limousine.

Wait for me to come to get you.

Do you understand?

Yui said Yes! Shu

Reiji pulled her up to next to him and said wait.

She really hoped said be careful.

As Yui wait!

Reiji and Shu step out of the limousine.

Yuma said bring livestock to us now!

The Sakamaki stood in front of the limousine.

Reiji said No!

Yuma said what did you say?

Four eyes.

Latio said why are you here for?

Ruki said Karl-heninz sent us here to live Yui and new roommate.

Shu looked back at Yui and said Stay!

Yui said OK!

Subaru said I think that Mukami is confused who is living here with Yui and new roommate.

Kou said we are not confused on who is going to live with Masochistic Kitten and mystery roommate.

Subaru said Father sent us her to live with Yui and mystery roommate.

Yuma say You all fuck off and leave little pig here.

Subaru said Get lose! Loser

The Sakmaki and Mukami facing off to fight each other on who was going to live with Yui and mystery roommate.

* * *

A black motorcycle pulls threw the gates.

Sakamki and Mukami stopped fighting with each other.

They started all watch someone wearing black leather hand to foot.

Wearing backpack on her back pulling up the driveway.

Stopping in front of the house.

The mystery roommate slowly sit up and turning off the motorcycle.

Both Sakamki and Mukami could see that was a hot woman figure.

She climb off the motorcycle and undo the helmet.

Slowly taking off helmet.

Her white long hair fells down her back down her back with begs around face.

Putting her helmet on the seat of the black motorcycle.

The mystery roommate unzipping her black leather jacket and pulling out sun shades.

She putting on her sun shades on and slowly turn looking at them.

They could see that her skin was cream color with long flowing white hair with red lips.

Sakamki and Mukami all their mouths drops open.

Was surprise on how hot she looked like.

Making them all get hard on.

Latio for the first time had nothing to say.

Both Sakamki and Mukami thought what new roommate might look like.

They was way off on the looks.

All the brothers thought she was goddess on this earth and they was going to live with her.

Yui looked out of the window of the limousine.

Yui thought she was beautiful.

With the same color hair as Subaru.

Yui hoped that they will be friends.

The mystery woman just look at Sakamki and Mukami.

She started walking sexy to the Sakamki limousine.

With in a few second later"

She walked up the the Sakamki and Mukami bothers.

They could smell that she was sweet smelling like honey and strawberry.

Saying in a sweet voice asked Reiji Sakamki.

Reiji said I am Reiji Sakamki.

Luna slowly unzipped her jacket, reached inside and pulled out envelope.

Hand the letter to Reiji Sakamki.

Reiji took the letter from the mystery roommate.

The mystery roommate turn around started walking to the house.

Leaving them standing their with mouth wide open.

The mystery new roommate walking threw the front doors of the new the doors close behind her.

All other boys was speechless.

* * *

The Sakamki and Mukami brothers and Yui came threw the front door.

Seeing mystery roommate walking to the top of the stairs.

Ayato said She will answer my questions NOW?

Luna turn around and looked at them.

Ayato dashed up the stairs at her.

Kicked Ayato in the chest and back down the stairs.

Ayato fly backwards off the staircase from her.

Hitting the ground blow the staircase.

All them was surprise that she could move so fast.

She could kicked Ayato back down the stairs by herself.

Ayato jump up and said You Bitch!

Luna said watch your mouth in front of lady.

How dare you attack me!

Was you raise in barn?

All the brothers laugh at Ayato.

Reiji said We would like to talk to you.

Luna said I had a long trip and I would like fresh up first.

Before I speak to all of you.

I will meet you in Living room.

Reiji said that will be fine.

Luna turn around walked up stair with out any word.

* * *

Down Stair,

Yuma said do you think that she is human or vampire?

Subaru said She something.

Latio said I think that she might be human and maybe a virgin.

Kou said two virgin in the same house together.

Latio said we lucky.

Doing his happy dance.

Reiji came back in to the live room with a tea.

What are you boys talking about?

Ayato said that Bitch!

Kanato said she kicked your ass. Ayato.

Ayato said that Shut up.

She was just lucky.

Yuma said she is eye candy.

The best that I have seen.

Make my dick hard just thinking about sweet little ass.

Ruki said Yuma.

You have not meet her you thinking about get her in bed.

Yuma said you Damn right!

Latio said I bet she bulk wild in bed.

Subaru said you fuck pervert.

Kou say she is a fucking goddess on this Earth.

Reiji wasn't surprise to hear them to talk about her in that way about her.

Kanato said Teddy!

Do you think that she like us?

Shu and Reiji thought she was sexy as hell.

Ruki thinking something about her.

That he couldn't put his finger on.

But he was going found out.

Their was knock on the door.

Reiji said Come in.

The door slowly open to live room.

Luna walked in to the Living room.

Luna could see half of them was sitting or standing around watching them.

She felt that walking in to the lion den with lions.

All of them could see that new roommate was wearing white long skirt with slit up the right side up to hip.

White boots that belt up the outer side.

Her top white top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her abbes.

With a small choker around neck with a moon hag from it.

Her hair pulled back in pony tail with long bangs haggling around face.

Reiji said please have a sit.

Luna looked at Reiji and said thank you!

Luna walked across the floor to couch.

Bend down flipping two tea cups up right and looking at Reiji.

Asking Reiji what she would like in his tea?

Reiji said I would like little of sugar with lemon.

Put half spoon each cup of sugar and little of lemon in one cup.

Luna picked up tea pot by the handed and putting her figure tips on the lid.

Slowly pouring the tea slowly and careful with out spoiling it without making a sound.

Sitting back on the tray.

Reaching down picking up one of tea cups and travel without making noise.

Reiji was surprise to see grace and beauty.

While manger come from this mystery roommate.

Luna sit up and hand Reiji her tea.

Reiji said Thank You!

She said you are Welcome!

Luna reached down picked up her tea cup, sitting back with tea and cross her legs right over left.

Slowly stirring her tea and smelling the tea.

Luna was make sure that nothing in it before took a drink.

Remember that Reiji was in poisons and potion.

Looking up with her eyes to look at Reiji.

Reiji could see her eyes was a blue with long lashes and dark make up around her eyes.

Reiji thought to she was sexy.

Reiji say For the sake of formality let's begin.

Allow us to introduce ourselves that is the eldest son Shu.

My name is Reiji and I'm the second son.

Next the triplets is Ayato, Kanato and Latio.

Ayato said you will not be lucky next time.

The last son is Subaru.

Subaru said whatever.

Ruki said my name is Ruki Mukami.

Second son said Yuma.

The third son is Kou and last son is Azusa.

Yui said I am Yui Komori

Luna said My is Luna Moon.

It's pleurae to make your acquaintance.

Reiji said tell something about yourself.

Luna said I am extremely intelligent, music gifted, three languages and so much more.

Reiji was surprise that Luna could speak and read three languages.

Reiji said what languages do you know?

Luna said Greek, French and English.

Luna said I have few rules that all of you need know.

I will going to tell just once.

So pay attention.

Reiji said what are the you rules?

Luna said

1\. That I DON'T like to be touched at all.

All you will keep your hands to yourself.

2\. You will not go in my room at any time with out my say so.

3\. That you will keep your hands off my stuff.

4\. Is I will come and go as please.

5\. I will Not be feed on by anyone of you

It best stay just way from me.

Reiji could understand where she was coming from.

The rules simple to follow for him.

But for his brothers not so much.

Ruki asked Where did you come from?

As she turn her head to look at Ruki.

Snapping back around to look at Latio sitting next to her.

Latio is sitting on the arm of the couch.

Luna said I told you that I don't like touched Latio!

She could see that his hand was inch away from her.

Latio said I have not touch you.

Luna pushing Latio off the arm of couch in to the floor.

Subaru started laughing at Latio.

Subaru thought was the first time that Latio.

Didn't get what he want.

Latio looked at up at her with his green eyes and seeing Luna eyes was blue.

Latio thought she had wild with fire burning inside her.

Luna turn her head back around and looked back at Ruki and said Night Brook Orphanage.

Luna turn back to her Rose Tea.

Picking up again taking a small sip and said it taste good. Reiji

Reiji said Thank you! Luna

Latio said are a virgin?

Luna turn and looked at Latio.

That is none of you business! Latio.

Next question.

Everyone started laughing at Latio again.

Azusa said do you like pain?

Luna said Do you hit you?

Azusa say Yes!

Luna says maybe later.

Azusa just smile.

Reiji rolled his eyes to Azusa question.

Yuma said I think that you know more?

Luna said Yes! I do.

What is your point.

Subaru smile to her answer.

She had attitude!

Reiji grab her Luna rested.

Tell us what you know!

Luna strapped her head back around and looked at Reiji.

Luna said take your hand off me.

Stood up and pulled her hand away from Reiji.

Reiji could tell that Luna was stronger then normal.

Walking to the door away from them.

Stopping at the door and said you don't fucking listen.

Stay the fuck away from me.

Slamming the door behind her.

The brothers was surprise in the way reacted to being touched.

Subaru really like Luna now!

Reiji said what hell that about?

Subaru said My pet.

Doesn't like to be touch.

Ruki thought Luna must behind something.

That she doesn't anyone know.

But he was going to found out.


	2. First Dinner

Luna was up stairs, down the hall and to her bedroom door.

Luna opening her bedroom door.

Shu walked up on Luna fast.

Grabbing her long white hair pulling head back to him.

Luna reached back and grabbed his rusted.

Luna said Stop!

That fucking hurts.

Shu looked down at her and said we need to talk.

Luna looked up at Shu.

Shu said is this your room?

Luna said Yes!

Shu pushed her threw the door.

Luna fell on the floor.

Luna said oh! Shit!

Shu closed the door behind him.

Luna getting up off the floor.

When Shu grabbing her waist.

Making her stand and walking over to the bed.

Turn her around and throw her down on the bed.

Shu crawled on top of her.

Shu looked Luna eyes.

Saying Puppy have the same color of eyes as me.

Both of them stared at each other eyes.

Shu started leaned down to kiss her.

Luna turn put her hands in way.

So that Shu couldn't kiss her.

Luna said Don't touch me.

Shu grabbed her arms pulled it out of way.

Started lean down kiss her again.

Luna turn her head away.

Shu put arms together over her head and hold with her hands down with his hand

Grab her chin with other hand and turn it back.

Shu said Stop fighting me.

Luna looked at Shu and said please get off me.

Shu said you are sexy, bad attitude, wild and untamed.

This will be fun to broke you.

Luna said you will never broke me.

Shu said you want to bet?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said this will be fun.

Luna said what do you want Shu?

Shu licked her neck.

Luna let out a small pain sound.

Shu pulled back.

I bet that you tasted really good like candy.

Luna looked at Shu in her eyes.

Not showing fear.

Shu reached down grab his hand around the back of her neck pulling her to him.

When Luna eyes started cloud over.

Shu could see Luna eyes started clouding over.

Luna could see a two small boy sitting next to lake talking to each other.

One of the boy looked like Shu as small boy.

She watch little Shu say a name of Edger.

The other boy had apple throwing it to younger Shu.

Luna closed her eyes for few seconds and open them.

Shu looked surprise at Luna.

He realized that Luna was a seeker!

Shu said what did you see?

Luna said who was Edger?

Shu said someone.

I used to know.

Shu said have a gifted.

Shu asked do you see the past or future?

Luna said Both!

Shu lend down kissing on Luna on the lips.

Try to stink is tough in Luna mouth.

When Luna bite his tough.

Shu said ow!

You are wild one.

Aren't you?

Shu grabbing Luna neck and started chocking Luna.

Luna grabbed Shu hand trying pull it off her started kissing again.

This time made in her mouth give passion deep kiss.

When Luna turn the tables on Shu making him moan and enjoying Luna kissing him.

Shu pulled back from Luna.

The radio came on by itself and started playing Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do.

Shu turn his head and looked at the radio.

Shu said I think that your radio have mine of it self.

Luna reached up and turn Shu head to look at Luna.

Luna started kissing Shu again.

Shu started enjoy the kiss little to much feeling that he was about started cumming in paints.

Pushing body in to Luna and started humping Luna body.

Shu started grunting and moaning.

Shu pulled away and looked at Luna.

Realizing that his new puppy had magic gifts.

Shu sit up and looked at Luna.

Shu lead down kiss her neck smelling for sweet shot.

Bit down, and slowly drinking from her.

Luna started to cry out from the pain in neck.

Grabbing his jacket on sides.

Luna blood slowly pouring in to Shu mouth.

Fulling Shu mouth best tasted like finest wine.

Luna blood tasted better Yui blood could ever tasted.

Making Shu want more.

Slowly pulling away.

Shu said Your blood is hot and fusion warming the inside.

I can get bunted.

You're getting excited aren't you.

What a dirty puppy you are.

I can feel your tempter raising is my fangs caress your throat.

I think I finally understand.

Why fate has brought you to live with us.

Because you blood is finest quality.

Luna said that fucking hurt.

Shu lead down second time to found his bite mark was gone.

Moving Luna head to side to found the bite mark and founding disappeared from her skin.

Shu bite down again to take more blood making her pass out.

Luna eyes started to close.

Shu lean up and said I own you now!

Looking down and found his bites mark slowly disappearing in front of him.

Shu thought you are full surprise.

Get up on his hands and said is it time for us to sleep together in your bed.

You are really naughty Puppy.

Shu lead Luna head on pillow and taking her boots off.

Shu lead down next Luna.

Pulling Luna to his chest, smelling her hair founding it strawberry.

Thinking about her.

Felling to sleep with Luna in arms.

* * *

"Few hours later"

The was a knocked on her door.

Shu looked over at Luna sleeping and looked back at the door.

Few more knocked on the Luna awake.

Reiji said it time for dinner.

I need to speak with you.

Luna slowly open her eyes look up at Shu looking back her.

Shu say I came in Reiji.

Reiji open the door and seen Shu and Luna laying on her bed.

Luna looking at Reiji.

Reiji said what the hell is this?

Shu smiled.

Reiji said how dare you go after Miss Moon for lazy basted.

Shu said she mine now!

Luna looked at Shu and sit up.

Shu with a smile on his face.

Latio came in behind Reiji and could see Luna sitting behind Shu laying her bed.

Latio said it smell like blood in here.

Does she tasted good?

Reiji say Father.

Wrote in the letter we are not to killer her, bite her, touch her or hurt her.

Shu said tasted like fine wine.

Reiji said Spoiled Basted.

You always taking what is mine?

Shu said Wrong! Reiji.

Puppy belongs to me.

Luna radio playing Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment

Luna said Dumb Ass!

You need to understanding.

That I don't belong to anyone.

You need to fuck learn keep your fuck hands to yourself.

Stay the fuck a way from me.

Reiji smile at Luna.

To see her stand against Shu and not take his crap.

Latio said Luna that make you look so sexy.

Luna said what is that wish to speak to me about? Reiji.

But Reiji couldn't think at all.

Luna said I guess it not imported.

If you can't remember.

Shu could see that Reiji couldn't speak again in front his puppy.

Latio said it time for dinner.

Reiji said Your right. Latio.

Luna get up and walked around the bed.

Luna said are you coming?

Latio put his arm out Luna put around his arm.

Both of them started walking by Reiji stand and leaving Shu on the bed.

The radio turn off by itself.

Shu and Reiji looked at the radio.

Luna stop Latio in the hall.

Are you coming with us you two.

Hurry up and get out of my room.

Don't forget to close the Asses!

Latio giggle.

Pulling Latio back round and asked if Yui at dinner room?

Latio said she might be.

Latio thought Luna strong and sexy as hell.

Latio started hint on Luna.

Shu and Reiji walked out of her room to look at Luna backside.

Reiji close the door to Luna room.

* * *

Latio and Luna walked in to the dinner room together.

Where all them sitting waiting for Luna and Shu.

Subaru said it about time for you to show up.

Kanato was talking Teddy about what kind of cake they was going to eat.

Kou said Luna you look hot.

Ruki said you do look nice to night.

Luna said Thank You! Ruki and Kou

The others sitting at the table was looking at Luna.

Reiji and Shu came in behind them.

Shu break away Reiji.

Grabbing Luna by upper arm and said sit here with me.

Luna said step off!

Pulling away from him.

Subaru said what the hell his wrong with Shu?

Luna said Stop!

Touching me!

Luna started pulling away from Shu.

Shu was not getting Luna arm go.

Ruki said take your hands off Luna.

Let her sit where she wants.

Shu said Shut up!

Mind your business.

Yuma said is our business.

When a rich boy think better then us.

Kou say Think that he can have want he wants.

Ayato said You shut up!

Reiji said Please sit down and let Miss Moon go.

Shu said No!

Luna said you are hurting me.

Please let go of me. Dumb Ass!

Shu said I own you.

Luna said Never!

Yuma said Hell you do?

Yui said Please!

Shu let Luna go.

You are hurting Luna.

Luna knee Shu in nuts.

Shu drop to his knees.

Holding himself.

Luna said I can found my own damn seat without you. Dumb Ass!

Luna sit at the empty seat in front Yuma.

Latio. Kou, and Ayato started laughing.

Subaru was happy to see Shu get just rewards.

Shu get up and sit down next Luna.

Still holding himself

Reiji thought to himself at Shu have never seen act this way.

Yuma said Good going Sweetheart.

Give him just rewards.

Luna give Yuma sexy smile.

Yuma was surprise by Luna.

Reiji thought what must have got in to Shu.

Does he really must like Luna more then Yui?

But Reiji was going to fight for Luna.

Luna started rubbing her arm where Shu had her arm.

Yuma could see Luna look around at them.

Luna could see that the both Sakamki would eat quietly.

Mukami was different from each others.

Talking and yelling across at the each Sakamki.

As she eat her dinner.

Thinking to herself how the Mukami brothers remind of the Night Brook Orphanage.

When kids talking at breakfast, Luna and Dinner.

With the yelling and talking to each other.

But when she asked for something from down end of the Sakamki wouldn't give her.

Thinking to herself that are stuck up and rice boys.

Luna get up from her seat walked down to Subaru.

Grabbed some bread off Subaru plate.

Subaru said what the hell?

Luna lean over and said want to go out to night?

Subaru looked at Luna and said Yes!

Luna winked Subaru.

Walking back to her seat with some bread.

Eating the bread.

Luna said may I leave the table?

Reiji said Yes!

Shu said No!

Luna tipped Shu drink in lap.

Shu said Shit!

Luna said oops!

With evil look on face.

Yuma seen Luna on appears.

Started laugh at Shu.

Luna get up and picked up her plate in to the kitchen.

Walked back to the dinner room.

Luna stop at Kanato chair and put hand on shoulder.

Kanato looked at Luna.

Luna said Sweet Prince.

You can have my piece of cake.

If you want it.

Kanato smile at Luna.

Luna turn walked out the room.

All the guys watching Luna walked out.

After a few minutes later"

Reiji said now look what all of you have done.

We get a new roommate and this how you treat her.

Ruki said Poorly!

Reiji said what is wrong with you Shu?

Shu said Nothing.

Still eating dinner.

Reiji said you are poor lair.

Shu looked at Reiji.

Yuma said what sweetheart get you by the balls? Shu!

Latio said I would like my balls slap against her.

Ayato said for few times myself.

Kou said same here.

Subaru a crossed his arm over his chest.

Said I will fight anyone for my pet.

So keep your hands off her Shu.

Getting up leaving the room.

Yuma said I will fight her too.

Kanato said you have Yui.

Shu said Puppy is mine.

Reiji said Luna doesn't belong to anyone.

Stay way from her deadbeat.

Latio said this is going to be fun to found out who get her.

Kanato said I thought you didn't like her.

For kicking your ass off stairs.

Ayato reached for Teddy making Kanato pull Teddy away from him.

Shu said puppy is mine.

Keep your hands off of her.

Reiji said why would lady like her what you?

Shu said I going to be her first every thing.

Nothing you can do about it.

Yuma said bullshit!

Ruki said there is two ladies in his house.

Ruki said Baby will be with me.

Ayato said that pancake and soon that bitch will mine soon.

Yui said I don't belong to you Ayato.

Ayato said the hell you don't.

Shu over my dead body.

Puppy will be.

Yuma said I can help you with that Shu.

Shu said Fuck off! Asshole


	3. Hunt & Chase

They could heard the sound of motorcycle motor turn over.

Everyone jump up from the table.

Run to front doors to see the tail light threw the front gates.

Subaru and Luna was gone.

Shu said Shit!

Latio and Ayato started laughing.

Shu came back inside house with unhappy look on his face.

Laid down on the couch.

Turning on his music and thinking about his puppy.

Latio said where in the hell she going?

Kou said Out!

Kanato said Luna was in a hurry way from Shu.

Yuma said what wrong Shu?

Couldn't keep a hold of my sweetheart to wild for you?

Kou said she need a really man?

Like me!

Yuma crossed his arm over his chest.

Say like that will every happen.

Kanato said When do you think Luna are come back?

Latio said I think it time for her to go looking for them?

Reiji said Miss Moon said that she will come and go as she please.

Yuma said sweetheart wield and untamed.

Make her a good mate for me.

Shu said I own her.

Yuma said Wrong! Shu.

Azusa said I don't think Luna doesn't like you at all.

Reiji said I would agree.

Latio said Luna is wild and fun to play with.

Ruki said She not toy play with.

Everyone was looking Ruki.

* * *

Luna and Subaru was handing to Wild Card to have fun.

Somewhere they have blasted.

As the miles pass.

Subaru and Luna could see a city coming up fast.

Subaru driving threw Tokyo.

Getting off the bypass to go under the bridge and going miles down side road.

They knew Wild Card with a lot of people.

Make it hard for them to found them and make them go home.

Pulling up at a nightclub called Wild Card.

Started walked to the front door.

Luna said Hello! Johnny

Johnny said Hello! Luna.

Long time no see.

Luna said We am going in to have some fun night.

Johnny said Have fun.

Luna said there might be few guys will show up looking for us.

Please don't let them in.

Johnny said not a problem doll face.

Luna give Johnny smile.

Subaru looked at Luna.

Johnny open the door and they walked right in.

Subaru thought that was easy.

The music in was fast music and black lights going.

Subaru started pushing people out of their way.

Luna like how Subaru could hand himself.

Subaru and Luna to the bar.

Luna order a few drinks for them.

Subaru and Luna few shots and drink on a beers.

Subaru and Luna walking on dance floor.

Started dancing together.

Subaru found out Luna had a wild side.

Subaru asked Luna.

How do you know my brothers will come after us?

Luna say that my little secret that I have.

Don't worry pretty little ass over it.

"As the hours pasted"

Subaru and Luna had a lot shots and few beers each.

Subaru couldn't believe that Luna hold alcohol.

Luna had great dance movies and Subaru really being around her.

Luna started was making out with Subaru on dance floor.

Both of them was on dance floor together and kissing each other.

Subaru was enjoying his pet.

Touching her body and smell her scent.

Getting to touch her bring enjoyment.

Wanting to tasted her.

Found out why Shu think he own her.

When his pet belong to him.

* * *

As Shu, Latio, Yuma, Ayato, and Kou get out limousine.

They looked around if they could found Luna motorcycle.

Yuma said His Sweetheart is smart.

Shu turn and looked at Yuma.

Yuma said Luna motorcycle sitting in park lot next to other bikes in park-lot.

Kou said we have been to three different night clubs to night.

Latio said what the problem is?

Kou said I have work in the morning.

Ayato said Shu.

Way do we have chase your puppy?

Latio said are we going in or just stand here?

Yuma said let go find my Sweetheart.

She made me miss a football game.

They started walking across parking lot to Wild Card.

As they walked up a bounder said this is lady night.

Latio said that its why we are here?

Johnny rolled his eyes at them and said Fuck off.

Shu said step up and looked bounder in the eyes.

Tell me if you seen a tall, white long hair with blue eyes with cream skin.

Wearing white skirt and white top that shows off her back and flat belly.

The bounder cross his arms.

Sorry! Can't help you losers!

Pushing Shu away from him.

Yuma grab the bounder and started kicking his ass.

Latio and Ayato started laughing.

Kou pulled the door open and Shu walked in first.

Shu could smell Subaru and Luna was here.

Shu said spiraled up and look for my puppy and Subaru.

All the boys started walking around looking for Luna.

* * *

Shu walked up to the bar and asked the bartender.

If he seen tall, white long hair with blue eyes.

The bartender said Maybe.

Is she your girlfriend?

Shu said working on it!

The bartender said are you talking about Luna Moon?

Shu said Yes!

The bartender say you do know that Luna is gay.

Shu said No! I didn't.

Shu surprised to found out that puppy was gay.

Founding out puppy was in pussy and not in to guys.

Shu thought that he would have to change that fast.

The bartender say does Luna own you money?

Shu said No!

The bartender said Luna is here to night.

Luna is went white hair with purple tip guy.

Shu knew that his puppy was with Subaru.

Luna order few shots and beers.

You need pay her tab.

Shu said how much does is it?

The bartender said $25.95.

Shu was paying Luna and Subaru beer tab.

The bartender said what can I get you?

Shu said Shot!

The bartender pour and Shu pay for it.

Luna might be on the dance floor or back table with some lucky lady.

Shu said Thank you!

As Luna and Subaru kissed each other with passion.

Subaru and Luna dancing. '

Subaru grabbing around her waited.

Luna seen Shu sitting at the bar.

Luna said Shit!

Subaru said what is it? My pet.

Luna said Dumb-ass here.

Subaru say Fuck!

Luna said let go.

Pulling Subaru off the dance floor.

Luna said come with me.

Subaru said Where?

Luna looked over her shoulder at Subaru.

As Luna pulled Subaru behind her to the front door.

Luna turn around ran from Shu.

In hoping to get around Shu to the front door or backdoor.

Luna looking over a shoulder to see Shu at bar.

Kou and Yuma said getting a drinks and few talking to ladies.

Latio and Ayato hitting few woman by the front door of the club and had their back to them.

When Luna and Subaru by pass them.

Someone open the door to come in.

When Luna and Subaru running out by Johnny.

Luna said Sorry! Johnny.

Johnny said OK!

Luna and Subaru run up to the motorcycle.

Subaru get on first and climb on her Luna's motorcycle and said get on.

Luna get on back wrapping arms around his wasted.

They started pulling away the Wild Card.

Shu came out of the Wild Card club to seeing Luna and Subaru pull way.

Luna looked back and smile as Subaru drive in to the night.

Shu yelled Shit.

Yuma came out and I couldn't found Luna or Subaru.

Shu said they wasn't under some woman skirt.

Puppy and Subaru just pulled away on motorcycle.

Get the other and let go.

Yuma said Stop!

Telling what to do? Shu

Kou walked out of Wild Card.

He could see the tail lights in the night.

Kou said Shit!

Yuma said Subaru and Luna are together.

Shu looked at Yuma.

Shu knew Luna knew that we where came.

Latio and Ayato walked up to them and asking are they gone?

Yuma said we just miss them.

Latio said do you know this a gay bar?

Everyone turn looked at Latio.

Yuma said good going. Dumb ass.

Latio said what?

* * *

Subaru and Luna pulled up in front of the house.

Turn off motorcycle Luna and Subaru climb off.

Subaru and Luna walked steps into the front door.

When the front doors open.

Subaru and Luna took a deep breath of air and let it out.

Subaru and Luna started walking into the house.

When the door close.

Reiji and Ruki was standing behind them.

Reiji stated his clean glass and said about time both came home.

Do you know what time is?

Subaru, Luna turn around to see both Reiji and Ruki standing behind them.

Luna said Midnight or later.

Reiji said it two in the morning.

Luna said So what!

You are not my mother or father.

You can't tell me what to do.

Subaru, Luna turn around and started walking up the stairs.

Reiji and Ruki looked at each other.

Ruki said just minute young lady.

Subaru, Luna keep walking up the stairs and didn't say nothing.

Reiji said Luna is disobedience child is she?

Ruki said Yes!

Baby will learn who her master is.

Subaru and Luna stop and turn around at the top of the stairs.

Luna said You forget one of my rules.

I came and go as please.

Both of you will have fucking will learn that I am not someone bully.

Say I bow to No! Man or Vampire.

Why the hell did you send you dogs after us!

Luna said you have not to say.

Subaru was surprise that his pet was talking back to Reiji.

Luna said Good Night! Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki.

Luna turn back around and grabbing Subaru by the arm.

Pulling down the hall until Luna let go of Subaru at bedroom door.

Keep walking to her bedroom door and locking it.

To keep them out.

Luna thought live in here is going to hell for few years.

I get out this fucking nightmare.

Reiji said Luna talks back.

Ruki said But she sexy ass hell.

Ruki said Waited!

Did Baby called us Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki.

Both them said laughing.

Subaru walked in to new bedroom.

Really liking how his pet fight back.

He really like more.

His pet just like him.

* * *

Hour later,

Shu, Latio, Yuma, Ayato, and Kou pulled up in the driveway to the house.

They could see Luna motorcycle sitting their.

As they all walked in front doors.

Reiji was standing by the stairs with Ruki.

Shu said where is my puppy and Subaru?

Ruki said Who?

Ayato say are you owl now.

Latio giggle.

Shu said where Luna?

Reiji say Miss Moon and Subaru up stairs.

Shu started walking up the stairs of bleak of eye.

Ruki said I see that you didn't catch them.

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Slipped threw our fingers at the Wild Card.

Took off with Subaru.

Wait minute Subaru didn't come us to get her.

But he left with her.

Reiji said Subaru and Luna leave the house together.

Kou said Latio try to hitting on the woman.

Yuma said so was you.

Reiji and Ruki started laughing.

Ayato said Shut up!

* * *

Shu came to Luna bedroom door.

Founding that door was locked.

Shu teleport inside.

Founding Luna sleeping in her bed.

Luna had arms wrapped around stuff bunny.

Latio came to Luna room and found it locked.

Teleport inside and seen Luna arms wrapped around bunny.

Latio said I need a picture of this.

She looks like little kid with stuffy animal.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

Shu said send me the pictures on my cellphone.

Latio pulled the cover back away from Luna and bunny.

Found her in sleeping in her white belly shirt and white underwear with white knee socks.

Holding old stuff bunny in arms.

Shu, and Latio said Damn!

Latio took a lot of pictures at different side around the bed.

Latio said Naughty puppy is really sexy.

Shu said Now take a hick.

I need to train this wild puppy.

Latio said have fun with Naughty puppy.

Latio teleport to his room.

While looking at the pictures.

This picture make what jack off too.

Shu laid down next to Luna.

Watching her chest slowly rise and fell with each breath that she took.

Thinking how sexy looking she look like in her white belly shirt and white underwear with white knee socks.

Her cream skin was so beautiful.

Her white hair laying around on the pillow.

Luna look like a goddess.

Shu thought puppy does look like little kid with that bunny in arms.

Luna started dream from her past.

Luna could see fire around.

Hear sound of a woman saying get the children.

The hunters are here.

She could hear woman screaming.

Luna hug her bunny tighter.

Luna started whimpering in sleep.

Shu could see Luna was having a bad dream.

With tears coming from eyes.

He want to know what she was dreaming about.

What it was painful?

Luna sit started up and looked wild look in her eyes.

Still holding her bunny in arms.

Breathing hard.

Started looking around seeing Shu laying next to her.

Shu said lay back. Puppy!

Luna looked at Shu and started getting up with her bunny.

Shu reached grab arm and said lay down now. Puppy

Still holding her bunny in other arm.

Pulling her hand way from Shu.

Shu could feel how strong Luna was.

Luna walked around to the front of bed to her box.

Bending down putting bunny on lap.

Slowly open the box, pulled out a journal with belt around it and pen.

Close it the box.

Picking up her bunny.

Walking back around the bed and turn lamp next to the bed.

Luna climb back in the bed.

With bunny in arms and her book.

Putting her bunny next to her.

Undoing the belt, open the journal to a new page mart with blue ribbon.

Being to write what she see in her dream.

Shu said what is that?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu grabbed Luna bunny.

Luna said don't hunt my bunny.

Shu could see the bunny looked old with long ears.

Shu said you don't need this old bunny.

You have me now!

Luna said give button back to me.

Shu say If you don't tell me.

I rip your bunny apart.

Luna said my dream journal.

Shu said can I read it?

Luna shock head No.

Luna went reach for the bunny.

Shu pulled her bunny way from Luna.

Luna said give her back to me. Right Now!

Shu said did you have bad dream?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said what is it about?

Luna said none of you business!

Shu say if you don't tell me.

I going rap you bunny up.

Luna said My pasted.

Shu looked at Luna with puzzle look.

Luna said Now! Give Button back to me.

Don't hurt my bunny.

Pulling her bunny away from Shu.

Hugging the bunny.

Luna said I get you button.

That prevent will not hurt you.

Shu looked at Luna wield eyes at Luna.

Luna putting button on the other side of her.

Luna started writing down her dream.

Writes feeling that she get from it.

Shu sit up.

Looked at how much she was writing.

Shu put his hand between Luna legs and started playing with inter leg.

Luna pushed Shu hand off her leg and said Stop!

Touching me.

Shu said Don't you like?

Luna just looked at Shu.

It did feel good?

Luna said No!

I don't like it.

Shu put his hand back and started playing closer to pussy.

Luna started giggle

Shu said are you tickles?

Luna shack Yes!

Shu started kissing Luna right arm and rubbing Luna inter legs.

Shu say Puppy!

You have nice handwriting.

Luna said Thank You!

Finished writing down.

Move blue ribbon next page.

Closing the book and putting small belt back around it.

Luna lend over to the night stand and open it.

Putting dream book inside with the pen inside, and close the drawer.

Reaching up and turn off the light.

Holding her bunny in her arms really tight.

Luna said Now get out of my room and get away from me.

Shu said No!

Shu grabbed Luna bunny out of Luna arms.

Throwing bunny across room.

Luna said why hurt button?

Shu said it fun.

Luna asked why do you call me Puppy?

Shu said word play on your name.

Luna just looked at Shu and thought to herself what a dumb ass.

Shu pulled her head back showing off her neck.

Luna said that hurts.

Shu rolled Luna lay on her back.

Getting on top of Luna.

Are you trying piss me off?

Running from me and make come looking for you.

Luna said I do what I please.

Shu said Then you take off with Subaru.

I going to make sure you never run away from again.

Betting down in to her cream skin making Luna crying out.

Making screaming out letting every heard her.

Luna grab is his shirt trying push him off her.

Luna blood slowly pouring in to Shu mouth.

Tasted better then the first time he bite Luna.

Pulling back and saying you are dirty puppy.

Luna said Get off me Now!

Shu smile and said Never!

You get better with each drink.

Luna said Fuck you!

Shu said soon you will.

Luna said I will never let you be my first.

Shu said so your virgin.

First I have to break you.

Shu grab breast and Luna moan.

Shu said Do I turn you on?

Luna said No!

Shu said I need work harder.

Luna started feeling the lust coming off Shu.

Luna let out a loud moan with each his kiss on her skin.

Shu smile to hear loud moan.

When he touch her.

Luna legs started beginning shack.

Shu said does it feel good?

Luna moan again.

Shu kissing down to her chest making her moan again.

Luna grabbed the head board and her back come off the bed.

Shu started teasing Luna.

Bending down betting her again.

Luna knee Shu in balls again.

Shu said Shit puppy.

Luna push Shu off her in to the floor.

Luna jump up on the other side of bed.

Shu said You can't get away from me.

Shu was looking over the bed.

To see Luna bedroom door was open and she was gone.

Looking over where throw the bunny and seen it was gone too.

Shu said You really going have make me chase you again.

Oh! I going to punished you good this time puppy.

I hope you are ready for me.

* * *

Luna running down the hallway, staircase and to right side.

Running by study, liberty, down the hallway to other side of the house.

Luna came to mirror.

Hearing a voice to reach push hind button on frame.

Luna reaching up found hind button and hear chick.

The mirror open.

Hearing the voice said get inside and lock the door.

Luna step in door over frame of the door walking in.

The mirror close back.

Luna could see that their was lock and see threw the mirror to other side.

Thinking that Dumb ass couldn't found her.

Turn around and found spiral stair case leading up.

Luna started up the stair case.

Luna found red door top of stair.

Opening the door and looking for a hind floor in the house.

Luna could see it was hug.

Luna found light switch and turn it on.

Seeing more hug room.

Feeling that she could be safe from the monsters down stairs.

Seeing it need a good cleaning.

Luna close the door.

Shu started looking for Luna.

He was going to punish her for running away and kicking in his balls again.

Going everyone bedroom and opening the door looking for Luna.

Ask if puppy was in their bedroom.

Not founding her in their bedroom.

He was pissing everyone at him.

They yelling get out their bedroom.

Shu calling out for puppy.

Come and stop hiding me.

Luna never come out and made a sound threw out the night.

Shu found Luna scent and started following to found her.

Going down stair and to the right side of stairs.

Shu followed to Luna scent to the end of hall to the mirror.

Smelling around to see if puppy went somewhere.

Luna scent disappeared.

Shu started looking around to see where it went to.

But he couldn't found out where she disappeared to.

Searching the hole house from top to bottom.

Shu never found Luna at all.

Going his bedroom and waiting for his puppy come out hiding.

Thinking it was so odd how puppy disappeared from him.


	4. Shopping with Reiji

Next day

Luna wake up.

Remembering last night what Shu try to do to her last night.

It made her sick to stomach to have a him touch her.

How that prevent was touching her.

Thinking to herself that Shu need a bath.

He smelled like something die.

Shu had not taking bath in days or weeks.

How could someone not take shower or wash them self off.

His clothes looked dirty and need good washing.

Maybe gift basket with body wash, shampoo, conditioner and wash powers.

Maybe get idea that he stinks.

Luna really don't like how Shu thought he own her.

Luna knew that he would have to learn that Luna wasn't something to play with.

Luna get up from the bed.

Seeing a how big bedroom.

She was amazon that she could found this room last night.

Remembering the voice that heard telling how to get into this room.

It remember sounded like her mother voice.

Luna thought it would really nice with a good cleaning.

Could be a place for to hind from the monster down stairs.

Luna get up.

Started looking around founding bathroom and closet with full of clothes.

Founding out this room was lady bedroom.

Luna found a silk rob to put on.

Looking at herself in wall mirror.

Seeing it was long sleeve and touched the floor.

Seeing the color was red with red belt that came with it.

Thinking to herself how nice it felt.

Thinking to herself that she must not want this things.

To leave behind.

They was so beauty and nice looking.

Luna thought I will take them.

If she didn't what them any more.

It would be nice to have something that was second hand or hand made.

* * *

Going down back to bedroom wearing red silk rob and found not Shu laying in her bed.

Walking over to box open.

Putting the bunny in her box and walking night stand.

Opening pulling her Dream Journal and close the drawer.

Put her dream journal in box.

Luna picked up her bunny and said you will safe in here.

I love you! Button.

Kissing Button nose.

Luna reached down to smaller box and open it.

Inside was all choker get white choker with sun and moon hug from it.

Taking the red rob off and putting with others.

Getting her blue jeans and white belly shirt out of box.

Walking back bedroom.

Putting her clothes on.

Going bathroom remove old make up and put new.

Putting her hair pig tail with her long bangs around face.

Putting her boots and sock on.

Locking her trunk so that no one could get inside of it.

Luna walking quietly out of her room and close the door.

She could hear different people snoring in bed.

She made here way down to the kitchen.

Started make some coffee.

Listening mp 3 and ear pods in hears turn on her music.

The song that playing was Miley Cyrus - The Climb

Grabbing box of Cereal and bowl.

Started to eating!

Grab a coffee white cup out of the cabin.

Making coffee with cream and sugar cubes jar on the counter mark Yuma Jar!

Luna could tell that they need food.

She started making a list of different foods that.

They will need form the grocery store.

* * *

Reiji came in kitchen founding Luna.

Started watching Luna dance and looking up in the cabin.

Seeing Luna hand pen and paper in hands.

Luna would look up in the cabin and back down at the paper started writing down a list grocery list.

Writing down listed of items that she would need at the Grocery Store.

Reiji thought it cute how Luna moving her hips to the music.

Reiji walked up grab her around wasted pushing her against the counter.

Luna had to put hands on the counter to keep falling in to harder.

Reiji pull ear-pod out of her ear.

Reiji said I going to take you from Shu.

Luna turn head and looked at Reiji.

Luna said Shu doesn't own me.

You don't enough do you.

So please get the hell off me.

Please act like gentlemen and not like barbered.

Reiji turn Luna round and said what are you doing in my kitchen?

Luna said making a grocery list.

If you not noticed that we need food in house.

Reiji said I do the cooking and shopping in this house.

Luna said guess what?

I don't give a damn with you used to do.

If I want cook or bake.

I will do so.

Reiji pushed in hard to her.

Luna let out moan.

Reiji said Does my dick feel good you?

Luna said I found it very offensive.

That you would do this.

Reiji said found you to sexy and scent smell sweet.

Reiji started running hand up Luna back.

Luna bit her lip keep moaning again.

Reiji said you want me take you right here in the kitchen.

Giving you ecstasy that would blow your mind.

Luna said very interesting that would entertain yourself with my body.

But I will have to pass.

Reiji grabbed Luna neck and pulled to side no bites on her neck.

Luna said is something wrong? Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said didn't Shu bit few time last night?

Luna just looked Reiji.

Reiji said you don't have marks on your neck.

Luna pushed Reiji way from her.

Reiji stepped forwarded and grabbing her again.

Trying to kissing her lips. Luna pushed his back and said don't touch me.

Reiji said what wrong?

Luna said I don't like being touching by people.

Reiji said I know why you are here?

Why father choose you?

Your body and fire in you.

Pushing back in to Luna.

Making Luna moan again.

Yui came in to dinner room and hear Reiji and Luna talking.

Yui said Morning! Luna and Reiji.

Luna said Good Morning! Yui

Reiji said Good Morning! Miss Komori.

Stepping back from Luna.

Yui walked up to Luna.

Luna lean down kiss Yui on her lips.

Reiji eyes get big and mouth popped open.

Yuma standing in the doorway said Damn.

Yui face with red and Luna smile.

Reiji started started clean his glass.

Reiji thought does Luna like woman and not men.

Luna step back and turn picking up pad tearing off two pages.

Started walking out of the kitchen with out say a word.

Reiji catch up with Luna at the staircase.

Where are you going?

Luna looked at Reiji.

Turn around went up stairs to grabbing leather jacket and back pack.

Head back down stairs.

Luna out the front door to the waiting limousine.

Opening the door and crawling in and said get in.

Reiji crawled in and close the door.

The limousine started pulling away from the house.

Reiji said where are we going?

Luna said to the Grocery Store.

* * *

The limousine pulled up front Grocery Store.

The door open Luna get out with Reiji right behind her.

Luna putting sunshade on.

Reiji and Luna started walking across walked.

When a guy in a red sport car stopped and yell hey baby.

How about getting with really man!

Reiji grab Luna hand and laid her in to the store.

Luna walked up to one shop cart.

Luna say really I hate when guys do that.

So you think making for something that he liking.

Reiji looked at Luna and said maybe!

Luna could see all guys mouth drop open in store was looking at them.

Reiji looked at her putting his arm around her.

Reiji said don't worry about it.

Luna pulled sunshade on top of head.

Walking over a stack of sale papers and taking one to see what the store.

The deals that the store was having.

Reiji asked what are you doing?

Luna said Seeing what store have on sale.

So we don't pay full price for the food.

Luna hand Reiji the shopping list and sale paper to show him the deals that could get in this store.

Reiji was surprise that Luna knew how to shop for deals.

Reiji looked down at shopping listed.

Luna said I might missed few things.

Reiji said We will pick up where listed leave off.

Luna started pushing cart to the bread first.

They walked over to the bread area.

Reiji started picking out the bread that they need.

Luna said make sure you get fresh bread in the back.

Reiji looked Luna said what do you mean?

Luna walked up and show the different from old was harder from the fresh bread.

Say they always put fresh in back.

Luna said they always put older bread in the front to sell it.

By the time fresh breed get to front it will be like the older bread.

"Few minutes later"

Moving down to the meats counters.

Reiji started looking at chicken and different packs and putting cart.

Luna said Stop! Put that back.

Reiji said why?

Luna say If we buy hole chicken.

We can cut it our self's and get more and its cheaper.

Beside this week they are sale of hole chicken.

Reiji put them back and surprised.

To found out Luna smarted.

Reiji thought you have brain.

Not like Yui.

Luna said when getting grade A meat with little fat on it.

I don't end up sick because of the meat.

Reiji said I don't see any ribs.

Luna walked over to the ring the bell and ring it.

Guy open the window and said Yes! Baby.

Reiji started to speak the guy cut off.

Luna said I need ribbers to feed twelve big people.

The butcher said not a problem sweet-chicks.

Closing the window and going to get them.

Luna said Dumb Ass!

Reiji giggle.

Luna started looking a other different meat in the case to see what they might need.

Reiji said I will have to speak to the manger about him.

Luna looked Reiji and said Thank You!

The butcher said here you go sweet chicks.

Reiji walked up his arm around and kiss her in front of the butcher.

Few memory came in Luna mind.

Luna put hand around Reiji necked.

Reiji pulled Luna in to him.

The butcher watch Reiji and Luna kiss each other.

Reiji pulled away Luna.

Took the ribs put in cart.

Both of them turn, started walking up can goods go.

The kissed made Reiji fucking horny.

Luna started getting four cans corn, four cans carrots.

Luna reached down grab the dry beans.

Do you want you what white or brown?

Reiji said both.

When Luna cellphone with off.

Luna picked white and brown beans putting them in cart.

Luna reached in back pocket look at the name on the read Shu Sakamki.

Giving to Reiji

Reiji took and answer.

Reiji said Hello Deadbeat!

Luna giggle.

Shu where is my puppy?

Reiji said Miss Moon is busy.

Luna said Rice?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna picked white and brown?

Reiji point at white.

Luna put both in the cart.

Reiji thought she want brown too.

Shu said what is she doing?

Reiji said shopping at grocery store with me.

Shu put my puppy on the phone?

Reiji said bye! Deadbeat

Luna giggle

Reiji hug up the phone and give it back to her.

When it went off again.

Luna turn it off.

Reiji said you know get mad?

Luna said like I give damn.

Reiji laugh.

Making him like Luna more.

Beep came from her cellphone.

Luna look at it to Shu sent text.

Luna open it and seen it said.

Shu wrote where are you puppy?

Why did you run away again from me?

I will make you scream loader tonight over all night.

Why did Reiji answer your cellphone?

Answer me Now!

Reiji said Shu!

Luna shock her head Yes!

Luna clean her cellphone.

Turn the cellphone off.

Putting it back in her pocket.

* * *

Luna started pushing the shopping cart down the aisle.

Turn around to a new clean aisle, dry good, and lady items.

Luna turn started down the Luna walked down to aisle.

Luna picked up big box of dry Milk

Reiji was what do we need that for?

Luna said cooking and bathing.

It good for skin..

Moving lady items.

Luna thought they would have to put them on top shelf out of the reach.

Luna looked Reiji said jump.

Reiji looked at her and said two of them.

For Yui and me for time of the mouth.

Luna look right and left side said Now!

Reiji jump!

Grab two of them and landed.

Luna said Thank you!

Putting in cart.

When worker walked by the aisle.

They keep walking without a word.

Luna said something on your mind? Mommy Reiji

Reiji said stop call me that.

Reiji said I was thinking.

How you knew no one would see me jump.

Luna said I don't hear no one around.

If someone seen you.

They would think you was jumper for school.

Reiji said smart.

Reiji pick up the normal salt.

Luna grab from Reiji and put it back.

Picking up sea salt.

Luna say healthy.

* * *

Next aisle is Shampoos, conditioner, lotions, bath soaps, bath salts, and more.

Luna when down the stopped at Shampoo slowly looking at each one pulled one and smell it close it.

Reiji said why do you do that?

Luna said if doesn't smell good or I don't use it.

Reiji could understand what Luna mean by do it.

Luna say Beside!

Let hope that Latio will leave it alone.

Reiji was taking back and remember of the day of the movie about Latio taking Yui stuff.

Reiji asked How did you know Latio use lady shampoo,

Luna said Latio smell like flowers.

Yui use flower shampoo.

Luna going threw conditioners and lotions to found one Luna like.

Reiji thought Luna was have good scent of smell.

Luna said maybe could Shu a gift basket.

Reiji said why!

Luna said We could put in Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash and wash powers.

I hate to say that he smell like something that died.

Reiji started laughing.

To see someone else agree with him on Shu body Oder.

Reiji said let do that still laughing.

Luna said I put my name it.

Reiji still laughing about it.

* * *

Moving to last aisle frozen department.

He looked down at clock.

It had been three hours with her.

Getting to kiss her one time.

He knew Deadbeat take her way from him.

Make her pay make him wait.

The words of Yuma came in his head.

What is Luna have him by the balls?

Their was something so different Luna from Yui.

He want to tasted her and touch her.

Reiji was happy to spin time with Luna getting to know.

What out Shu around or making her screaming.

Reiji have learn a lot about Luna like and doesn't.

Luna said we need eggs, milk, butter, tomato, potato, few more items.

Reiji was getting the tomato.

Luna asked did you smell them?

Reiji looked Luna and said what do you mean?

Luna said if they don't have a smell.

They aren't ready to eat.

It was picked green.

Luna picked one up and smell it.

Their wasn't smell.

Putting under Reiji nose.

Reiji said it doesn't smell.

Luna said if one that does smell it ready.

That is how you tell different between them.

What you didn't know that?

Reiji said I don't.

Luna said you learn new somethings for today.

If you learn new things each day make smarter.

Then yesterday.

Luna smile.

Reiji thought that is so true.

Luna so fuck smart and wise.

* * *

They walked sweets.

Reiji said what about sweet?

Luna said I don't eat a lot sweet.

They came to check out counter.

Picking two candy bars and pack gum.

Reiji said Kanato?

Luna said No! For me.

Luna started putting items on for lady check out.

Reiji could see the price was around two hundred dollars.

There was guy putting in bags for them and in the different cart.

Reiji asked her how are you going to pay it?

Luna said with this.

She pulled out dept card threw and put in the pin number.

The lady hand recent at every thing that they buy and have a nice day.

Luna said Thank you!

Mommy Reiji.

You forget to talk to the manger about the buster.

Reiji said Thank you for remind me.

Luna smile.

Reiji asked he would like to the manger of the store.

Luna looked the carrier out guy and said this way.

The teenager started right behind Luna.

The teenager asked where is car?

Luna said this way.

Started walking across street to the limousine.

The teenager said do you ride in that?

Luna said I do.

The driver open the truck and said here please.

The driver open the door for Luna.

Luna say Thank You! Mr. Kawakami

Mr. Kawakami said your welcome.

Get inside of the limousine.

Luna reached in bag pulled out mp 3 play and put them in driver close the door.

Luna yawn and cover her mouth.

Reaching for her cellphone and checking to see who call.

Luna thought no way.

How can Dumb ass call my cellphone.

It looks like five and sent three text.

Luna clean her phone.

Act like she didn't get them.

Luna waiting for Reiji to come out the store.

Luna put ear pads in and started listen to mp3 player.

* * *

"After ten minutes later"

The limousine door open.

Reiji sit down and tell the drive home.

Reiji looked at Luna playing with cellphone.

Luna looked Reiji asked when does school started?

Reiji said about six weeks.

Why?

Luna said I never been to school before?

Reiji said you never been to school at all?

Luna said Miss Claire teach me.

How to read and write,

Reiji said Who Miss Claire?

Luna said that she runs the Night Brooks Orphanage.

Reiji said how old are you?

Luna said fourteen years old.

Reiji was surprise to found out that Luna was only fourteen years old.

Reiji thought you look like that.

You are child.

Reiji said what is your blood type?

Luna said I don't.

Reiji said How tall and weight are you?

Luna said 5"9' about 115 lbs

Reiji said are you a virgin?

Luna just looked at him.

Say nothing at all.

She wasn't going tell him that she was virgin.

* * *

Luna cellphone ring.

Luna looked at and answer

Luna said Hello! Mr. Sakamki.

Reiji hand his hand out.

Luna slapped his hand away.

Reiji said give me phone.

Reiji grab the cellphone from her.

Luna said give it back.

Reiji said Shut up!

Reiji said Hello! Father,

Karl said is everything alright?

Reiji said Yes!

I just found out that Luna is fourteen years.

Luna just looked at Reiji and waited to get her cellphone back.

Karl said so what did you found out Luna?

Reiji said I found out she very smarted and very dented.

Karl said Reiji and your brothers must keep alive and safe.

Luna Moon is special to my plains.

Reiji said Shu thinks that he own her.

Karl said that very interesting.

Reiji said Ayato made clam on Yui.

Shu made a clam on Luna.

Reiji said Luna is a very disobedience child.

She wild and untamed .

Shu is trying break her.

But I don't think it working.

Luna said Damn right it not going work.

Reiji said shut up?

Luna just looked at Reiji.

Karl said I will becoming to the house in one week.

To check up with Luna.

I will tell you more.

When I get there.

Reiji must keep alive at all costs.

Bye Son.

Reiji hug up the cellphone and hand it Luna.

* * *

Hour later

The limousine pulled up in the drive way.

Yuma and Shu standing the house.

Waiting for them get home.

The limousine came to stop.

The door open Reiji stepped out.

Called Yuma to come and take Luna to bedroom.

Said come back to live room.

We all need to talk.

Shu said what the hell is wrong with you?

Reiji said what do you mean?

Shu said stay away from my puppy!

Reiji say Father called Miss Moon.

I have talking to Father about Miss Moon.

If you to know about Miss Moon.

Come to the live room and I will tell you.

Yuma picked Luna up and asked where is bed room at?

Reiji said the last one on the right next to music room.

Yuma said fine.

Luna put hear arms around neck and said you smell good.

Yuma looked at Luna.

Yuma smile and said you smell good to. Sweet heart

Walking up the stairs and threw the doors.

Shu pushed Reiji

What the hell is going on with you?

Reiji said we went to Store.

To get food Shu.

Nothing happen.

Shu said Bull Shit!

You always want what I have.

* * *

Everyone in Living room.

Waiting to hear what Reiji had to say about Luna.

Reiji said I talked to father about Miss Moon.

I just found out that Luna is fourteen years old.

Never been to school.

Ayato said she never been to school?

Subaru said Pet lucky.

Reiji said Miss Claire from the Night Brooks Orphanage.

Teach her to read and write.

Luna is very smarted.

Kou said she fourteen years old and look like that?

Yuma said Wow!

Subaru said Pet young then me.

Shu was surprise to found out more about his puppy.

Reiji said Father said we must keep alive and safe.

Father said Luna Moon is special to my plains.

Shu said if Father has sent her to us.

Reiji said must be a reason behind it.

Shu said I have to go to check on my puppy?

Subaru said why don't you stay way from my pet?

You ass hole!

Shu knew the really reason that Luna was living with them.

* * *

Shu walked to Luna bed room.

He could hear crying and wimping.

Closing the door behind him.

Think how in the this world.

Could puppy be only fourteen years old.

Looking like a goddess.

Shu lend down to kiss her and smell Reiji on her.

That piss him off again.

How in this world could Reiji touch her.

Was Reiji trying to Puppy away from him.

He would kill Reiji before that happens.

Shu walked in the bathroom and run a bath.

He want to wash Reiji smell off her.

Turn on hot water making it with bubbles.

Walked back in the bedroom and seen her laying their sleep sweetie.

Shu started taking her clothes off and throw her clothes away.

He remove her blue jeans and seen blue lace underwear with a bow in front.

Rising and taking leather jacket and her top off.

Shu could his fangs makes all gone.

But her skin didn't have them.

Checking her neck.

They all were gone to.

Shu couldn't found single bite on her anywhere.

Started remove top.

Found out Luna wasn't wearing bra at all.

He could see her nips was small round.

Laying Luna down pulling underwear off.

Seen she had little white hairs down under.

Shu thought to himself that Luna was sexy with out any clothes on.

Picking Luna up and carrying her to bathroom sitting her in hot water.

Started cleaning her.

* * *

Luna waked up and around looked that she was bathroom in tub.

Shu grabbed her and said come down puppy.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu say I giving my puppy a bath.

You had Reiji scent on you.

That piss me off.

Luna looked down and seen that she nude.

Grabbing her neck and said what happen to all the marks that I give you last night?

Luna said I healed fast.

Shu let go of her neck.

Shu said how old are you?

Luna said I am fourteen years old.

How old are you?

Shu said Eighteen years old.

Shu said lift your hair up I will wash your back?

Luna lifted hair.

Shu could see birth mark on between shoulders blades of.

It looked like a moon with a crown around the bottom of it.

Shu looked at it.

And kiss it.

Shu asked what blood type are you?

Luna said didn't know.

Shu said what grade are you in?

Luna said I never been school.

Shu said Lucky you!

Do you know how read and write?

Luna said Yes!

I love to read and found new things.

Shu said how tall are you ?

Luna said 5"9.

Shu kissed Luna

Luna eyes cloud over and memory started coming in to her mind.

She could see Shu playing a violin for his father.

He was happy.

When his father give him gold violin for his birthday.

The second memory came to her was when lost it.

Luna break away from Shu.

Luna close eyes and open.

Shu said see something?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said what did you see?

Luna said you was happy.

When your father give him gold violin for his birthday.

Luna say by the way your cute as kid.

Getting out of bath grabbing a towel.

Shu looked at her as herself pull the towel around.

Luna walked out of the bathroom leaving sitting alone.

Luna open her trunk picking up white belly shirt and underwear to go with it.

Shu watch the towel hit floor.

Luna picked up her underwear put them on.

Shu could underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Picking up white belly shirt started putting on.

Knowing that Shu was watching the show.

Closet the trunk with her foot.

Walking over picking up towel throwing it at Shu.

Luna close the bathroom door

* * *

Luna climb back in the bed.

Looking over at her radio.

The radio turn it self on started playing BrunuhVille - The Wolf And The Moon.

Luna started count down from three.

Shu pulled the plug and turn off the light.

Opening the door and jump in her bed.

Laying right next to her and play time.

Luna said prevent.

Shu said what you mouth puppy.

Luna crawl on top of Shu.

Sitting on his coach and lean down slowly kissing his neck.

Luna could hear Shu moan.

She smiled and started move her hips on top of him.

Luna said in Shu ear.

I want to see if.

I can make you scream or get you off without touching you?

Shu giggle.

I don't think you can do it.

"After ten minutes later"

Shu could feel that puppy had turn him on inches away from cumming in paints without even touch his skin.

He could feel that he was close to cum.

Shu grabbed Luna hips pulling her into him.

Luna moan in Shu ear.

Shu started cumming in his paints.

Luna sit back and said you cum.

Shu said how?

Luna said talent.

Shu mouth drop open.


	5. Rave 86

Subaru bang on the door and yelled Pet.

Luna turn looked at door.

Saying Come in! Subaru.

Subaru open the door.

Saying it smell like sex in here.

What the hell is wrong with you?

She mine! Shu.

Luna smiled at Subaru.

Subaru seen Luna sitting on Shu.

Subaru said what the hell Shu?

Shu said not what it looks like.

Subaru walked over grab Luna by upper arm and pulling her off Shu.

Then see that Shu pants was together and not open.

Luna giggle.

Luna said Shu need to go change your jeans.

Subaru said what does that mean?

Shu said Shut up!

Luna giggled.

Shu said what do you want?

Subaru said Dinner time.

Luna said can I change now?

Subaru let go of Luna.

Shu said watch my puppy.

Make sure she doesn't run away again.

Shu walked out of the bedroom and close the door.

Walking across hall the his bedroom to change his jeans and thinking about her gifts.

Thinking that must one of her gift.

Getting him off fast without touching his skin.

Memory's of what Luna looked like nude across his mind making him smile.

* * *

Luna walked out of her bathroom grabbing her leather jacket and put it on.

Subaru watching Luna.

As Luna grab backpack and put it on too.

Walked over jean.

That was laying in floor.

Pulling her dept card, cellphone putting them in her leather jacket and zipping it up.

Walked over grab her helmet.

Walked to the double doors.

Pushing them opening them.

Walking to the porch.

Luna stepped on the rail.

Are you going stay home with losers to night or show me your wild side?

Subaru said Hell Yea!

Grab the other helmet.

Subaru step up on the rail.

Luna jumped and landed on feet.

Turn back and looked at Subaru.

Subaru jump off the rail.

Landing right next to Luna.

Both of them run to her motorcycle.

Subaru climb on first and Luna on the back.

Luna handing the keys to Subaru and wrapped arm round his wast.

Subaru started her motorcycle and pulled way from the house.

Subaru said where are we going?

Luna said We are going to a rave at wear house 86.

Next to river on the North side of the city.

As the drove threw gates, and down path to the turn left on to highway.

Subaru could feel her arms around wasted holding nice and tide.

He didn't what his pet to ever let go ever.

Now that Shu wasn't around.

He could have a tasted of her to himself.

Found out why Shu made a claim on her?

* * *

"Back at the house"

Shu came in to Luna room.

Asked if she was ready for dinner?

He could see the double doors wide open to porch.

Shu looked in bathroom to see if she was in their still.

Shu thought maybe.

They went down stairs to dinner room with others.

Shu walked out Luna bedroom and into Yui.

Asked if Luna or Subaru was in Dinner Room?

Yui said she didn't know.

Shu asked Yui

If she like puppy?

Yui said Yes!

She different from all of you.

But I get the feeling that she hiding something or secret.

Shu looked at Yui knew talking about.

Not telling her that she was seeker!

Both Yui and Shu walked in Dining Room.

Hoping to see Subaru and Luna.

Both of them couldn't see that Subaru or Luna in Dining Room at the table.

Ruki said where is Subaru and Baby?

Are they coming?

Shu said not again.

Yuma started laughing and hitting the table.

Ayato said I guess that bitch is to wild and untamable for you control Shu.

Azusa said I seen both of them together on Luna bike pulling way from the house.

Subaru was driving.

Reiji said after dinner.

We will go looking for them again.

Yuma still laughing with others.

Latio said I thought you was trying to train your puppy?

Ayato said I think Bitch train Shu.

Kou said I didn't know Ayato could think.

Ayato said Shut the hell up.

Yui sit down in her seat and started eating.

* * *

Luna said Subaru

Where is your cellphone?

I send dumb ass a text.

Subaru said use your cellphone.

Luna reach around Subaru and grabbing his dick.

Subaru said that not my cellphone.

You can play with all you like.

Bring a smile to his face.

Luna said My bad.

Founding Subaru cellphone from his pocket .

Sending text to Shu.

Luna started writing and send it to Shu in Subaru name.

Shu cellphone with off.

Shu pulled out his cellphone and seen Subaru sent a text to his cellphone.

Open the text and it read it.

Shu!

Pet and I have gone out for the night.

We will be back lot later.

So don't wait up for us.

We are going to wild party.

So that Pet and I can go have fun together again.

Stay hell away from my pet.

She is mine.

You piece of shit!

Subaru

Latio said who was that from?

Shu said Subaru.

Reiji said what did it say?

Shu said going to wild party together.

So that puppy and Subaru can go on fun again.

Latio say I really like her more.

Bring a smile to his face.

Shu started laughing.

Yuma said what funny?

Shu said I told Subaru to watch my puppy and they together again.

Yuma said Sweetheart was kissing piggy.

This morning in the kitchen.

Yui looked down at her plate.

Ayato said Pancake?

Yui said What?

Ayato said you was kissing Luna?

Yui said Yes!

The brothers was surprise at Yui and Luna was kissing each other.

Reiji said Luna is a disobedience child and wild side to her.

If we can't keep safe.

If we can't keep her at home.

Kanato said she with Subaru.

He make sure nothing bad happen to her.

Shu remember that Luna was seeker.

Puppy see it coming.

Latio said I can't wait for my turn with Naughty puppy?

Yuma said but she better at getting woman then you?

Latio said I know what woman like?

Yuma said So does my sweetheart.

Ruki said Do you think it going to be like this each night?

That we have chase my baby.

Reiji said I truly hope not.

Kou said is Luna gay or bisexual?

Yuma said Luna is gay..

Shu said will have I have to change that.

Latio said Damn!

This going to be fun.

Ruki surprising.

To my Baby is in to ladies.

Latio said maybe she playing the field.

Yuma said I bet Sweetheart has never had man before.

Shu said puppy is virgin.

All the brothers was surprise to found out Luna was still virgin.

Latio said Damn!

Kou said two virgin in the same house.

Latio said we are so fucking lucky.

Ayato said You have problem Shu.

Try train her.

Reiji said Stay way from her. Deadbeat.

Yui get up and picked up her plate in to the kitchen,

Walked back to the dinner room and out the door.

What out a word.

Yui said Kanato!

Kanato said what?

Yui said You can Luna and I are piece cake.

If you what it.

Kanato happy.

Getting more cake.

Yui walked out the door.

* * *

Walking up to her room and with to grab her cellphone called Luna.

Subaru and Luna was dancing together.

When Luna cellphone with off.

Subaru was have the time of his life.

Luna answer and Hello!

Subaru said who that?

Luna said Yui.

Yui said the guys are mad at you and Subaru for leaving.

Luna said Don't care!

Yui said hurry back.

Luna said see you in the morning!

Yui said what?

Luna hung up the phone.

Subaru said problem?

Luna said guys are piss off at us.

Subaru giggle.

Luna said Like I give a damn.

What they think.

Fucking Losers!

Subaru laughing.

Started kissing Luna on neck.

Luna keep dancing with Subaru.

Subaru had his hands on Luna waist.

Luna eyes started cloud over.

Seeing the cops were coming.

Subaru said are you all right?

Seeing Luna eyes gone white.

Luna close her eyes.

We have to go now!

The cops will be here in few minutes.

Subaru said lets go.

Trying figure out what happen to her eyes.

He would have asked about that.

* * *

Out side of the warehouse.

Both of them climb on the back of motorcycle and drive away in the night.

Both of them looked back to see the police pull up at ware-house.

Not seeing them drive way.

Luna asked stay out all night long?

Subaru said hell yeah!

Luna said stop liqueur Store for something drink and gas.

Drive up to stop and go.

To get food, gas, and drinks.

Subaru said I get drinks for us pet.

You get gas and food for us.

Both of them walked in the store.

The guy behind counter seen Luna.

Thought she most beautiful woman in the world.

Why she be with someone like that.

Luna grab few bags chips and few candy-bars and some gum.

Subaru asked for few bottles jack.

The guy asked ID.

Subaru said what?

The guy said No! ID

No Liqueur.

Luna walked up these to.

The guy smiled at Luna.

Luna give him her Driver license.

Three bottles Jack, these and gas.

The guy said just smile at Luna.

Handed her Driver License back to Luna.

Luna smile

Putting back in jacket and said Come on! Honey.

Subaru grabbed the bag.

Both of them walking out of the store.

Subaru said Where did you get that fake ID?

Luna said made it.

Subaru said Damn!

Where are we going?

Luna say to the lake.

Where you and me get really close.

With out people looking at us.

Subaru said sound like fun.

* * *

"Thirty minutes later"

They pulled up at the lake.

Both of them siting on side of the lake.

Looking up at the moon and stars.

Subaru said pet.

If she was having fun?

Luna said Yes!

Luna said I really like you.

Subaru the same hair color.

We both have attitude problems.

We don't care about people.

Don't take people shit.

We make our way in this world.

Subaru said we are the same.

Luna said When I arrived.

You was first one that catch my eyes.

Subaru said that good to know.

I couldn't talk a word.

When I lay eyes on you.

That never happen before.

Luna smile showing white teeth.

Both of the drinking the Jack and eating.

Subaru asked Do you have boyfriend?

Luna said No!

Subaru said what about Shu?

Luna started laughing.

I don't like Shu.

Needs to learn to keep hands to himself.

Subaru started laughing.

You are wild and untamed.

Luna say Well thank You!

Subaru asked Can I asked you few questions.

Luna said that would fine.

Subaru asked what happen with your eyes.

Luna said I am a seeker.

I see the past and future.

Subaru said that how you know so much?

Luna said Yes!

But it a secret.

Subaru said that a every rare gift to have.

People have looked for people with that gift.

If people found out that you have that gift.

They would come after you and claim you for themselves.

You don't have to worry!

I will keep you safe.

Luna said Thank You!

You can't tell anyone.

Subaru said my lips are sealed.

Luna say that reason don't what people touching me.

I don't what know anyone history or future.

Subaru could see no bite marks on her neck.

Did Shu bite you few times?

Luna said Yeah!

Subaru said you not having bit mark on her neck?

Luna said that she heal fast.

Subaru asked about her past.

Luna told him that she was a baby.

When was taken to the Night Brook Orphanage about a week old give or take.

Miss Claire at the Night Brook Orphanage give Luna her name.

Because born under the Luna elapse week before by her guess.

Subaru said you name after the moon?

Luna said Yep!

Luna laid down, grabbing Subaru Key, and asking why do you wear this for?

Subaru said I just do.

Subaru lend down and kiss Luna.

Subaru memory's started full Luna mine.

Seeing Subaru as a kid looking up at lady with in a tower.

With a silver knife in right hand with tears in his eyes.

Pushed Subaru.

Tell him know to back up little.

With tears in her eyes.

Subaru said see something.

Luna said your mother in tower.

You was holding silver knife and you cry and looking at her.

Subaru said you are seeker.

Subaru started kissing Luna again.

Luna put hand on back of his neck.

Subaru put his hand on right leg and pushing other leg out off the way.

Subaru pulled back.

Subaru was getting horny again.

Luna asked are you hungry or horny?

Subaru said Both!

Luna pushed Subaru.

Sitting up.

Luna open her jacket and took it off.

Subaru said What are you doing?

Luna crawl up and sit on his crouch.

Luna pulled him to her and said drink.

Subaru grab her to him kiss her neck and stinking his teeth into her neck.

Luna cry out.

Luna started moaning.

Luna wrapped arms around him pulling him in to her.

Subaru wrapped his arms around Luna was waist.

Started moving his hips in to Luna.

Subaru slowly drinking from her.

Luna blood slowly pouring in to Subaru mouth.

Tasting like finest sweet wine.

That anyone could have had.

Subaru slowly pulling away.

You tasted so damn good.

Like finest sweet wine in the world.

You belong to me.

Not anyone at all.

Subaru could see her neck started healing from his fang bites marks.

Subaru said your healing fast.

Luna said do I.

Luna kiss Subaru again.

Subaru asked Luna are gay or bisexual?

Luna said Bisexual.

Subaru asked if she was virgin?

Luna said Yes!

I am a virgin.

Subaru said do you still have your cherry?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said Damn!

Subaru kiss Luna again.

Subaru asked I seen something that you do.

I would like asked about?

Luna said what is?

Subaru said when people talk to you.

Sometime just look at them and not say a word.

Why the hell do you do that?

Luna said to freak them out.

To see if I talk someone dumb ass or smart ass or in pain in ass!

Most of the time people are talking at me.

Not to me.

Subaru started laughing.

Subaru said Damn!

Luna giggle.

* * *

Luna checking her cellphone.

Seeing Shu had called and text her.

Luna clean out cellphone from Shu calls and text.

Subaru seen clean her cellphone.

Luna grabbed Subaru cellphone out his pocket.

Putting her cell number in his cell for him.

Handing back to him.

Subaru could see Luna cellphone number.

Subaru seeing it was three in morning.

It time to go home before dawn.

Luna asked can I sleep with you?

In your coffin with you?

Subaru said Yes! My pet.

Subaru kiss Luna.

Luna stood up above Subaru and reached down help him get up.

Subaru kiss Luna again.

Luna said go threw you door.

Porch outside to your room.

Parking in backyard.

Subaru said Yes! My pet

Luna said we not far from the house.

Turn around point at the house.

Subaru giggle.

Climb back on the motorcycle.

Subaru started motorcycle and pulled around the back go house.

Parking her motorcycle under his porch.

Subaru grab her and jump landing by double doors on landing.

Subaru pushed door open and both the walked in so quietly with out making a sound.

Luna took off jacket, boots, turn off cellphone, and bag sitting next to his bed.

Both of the climb in to his coffin.

Spoon each other with his arm around her and felling sleep.

Subaru dream have wield passion sex with her.

Luna dream about her past of the fire and woman, and screaming.

Subaru wake up could her wimping and cry.

Luna saying mother.

Where are you mother?

The hunters are coming mother.

Subaru said shh!

Sleep! my pet

Subaru thought could Luna be a vampire?

Opening her mouth and looked at teeth.

To see if she had fangs.

But he didn't see any.

Closing her mouth.

Kiss Luna lips.

Maybe her fangs have don't came in.

He was going to wait and see what happen.

Pulling Luna in to him chest.

Luna calming down in Subaru arms.

He knew her pain.

Because he felt it.

Laying his head down closing his eyes and felling sleep.


	6. Luna Punishment

"Ten Hours Later"

Both Luna and Subaru wake up.

Hearing yelling and screaming coming from Shu.

Luna said Doesn't he every shut the hell up?

People trying sleep in house.

Subaru smile.

Subaru kiss Luna.

Luna said Good Morning.

Subaru said Good Morning! Pet.

Sleep well?

Luna said No! Nightmares.

Subaru said about what?

Luna said fire, scream, woman voice.

I think it was my mother.

Subaru said Do you know that talked in your sleep?

Luna shock her head no.

Luna said what did I say?

Subaru said crying out to your mother.

Where are you mother?

The hunters are coming.

Luna started crying.

Subaru hold Luna close.

Luna face against his chest.

Subaru rubbing back and said I understand your pain.

"Just then,"

Yuma open the coffin.

Looked down at them.

Both them looking at Yuma.

Subaru said Piss off. Ass Hole.

Busy! Come back later.

Grabbing the coffin door and closed it.

Luna giggle.

Yuma yell found them.

Subaru kissed Luna

Subaru wrapped his arms around her.

Pulling her to him.

When Shu open lid to the coffin.

Looked in coffin getting really pissed off.

Seeing Subaru was kissing puppy with his arms around her.

Shu yelled Stop!

Kissing my puppy.

Subaru turn his head looked at Shu.

Piss off asshole!

Luna said Don't you know how to knock.

Grabbing the lid of the coffin and close it.

Both of the giggle.

Shu grabs the lid reopen it.

Luna said did you not hear me or you just dumb to understand?

Grabbing the lid for second and close it.

Subaru and Luna smile at each other.

Shu reopen third time.

Shu grabbed Luna out of Subaru coffin.

Putting her over his shoulder and kicked coffin.

Making roll over on to it top.

Trapping Subaru in side.

The could hear Subaru said you asshole!

Yuma started laughing at Subaru.

* * *

Shu said you have been very disobedience puppy.

Luna yelling Put me down! Asshole!

Shu slapping Luna on ass.

Luna said You a fucking dumb ass.

Shu said be quiet.

Luna said not happening.

Shu said Now!

I hope you get a lot of sleep.

Luna said Nope!

I had fucking nightmare all night.

Shu said You are going to pay for running way again.

Luna said put me down.

I do want I fuck please.

You fucking Jerk!

Latio and Ayato laughing seeing Luna over Shu shoulder and slapping her in ass.

Shu open her bedroom door walked in closing it behind him.

Locking the door.

She could hear the door being locked.

Shu said it time for you to learn your place. Puppy!

I going to punished you for your disobedient.

I going do more things to you to break you.

Make beg me to stop.

Luna said did you forget Karl-heinz wish for me.

That you can't hurt me, touch me, bite me or kill me.

I think this fellow his rules.

Shu was I didn't forget them.

I just don't care for father rules.

Luna said You will never break me.

You ass hole.

Shu said You forget that I own you.

Luna said you don't own me.

Throwing Luna on to her bed.

Standing above her glaring down her like easy pray.

Luna hand landed on something hard.

Looking down at it and seen it was her Journal.

Luna grab it up and said did you read my Journal?

How dare you go in my stuff!

Shu said Yes! I did.

I found it very interesting and a lot of information in it.

How you know some much about all of us.

Two weeks,

Before you meets us and after father found in that orphanage.

How you believe that your dreams from past and of the future help you.

I will know all your secrets that keep in the night.

That you don't write down.

Luna said you don't scare me!

So stop acting so big and bad.

I not like Yui and someone you can push around.

I tell the true that you don't what to hear.

Luna started getting up.

When Shu back hands Luna in the face.

Knock Luna back on the bed.

I will train you.

Not to talk back to me and disobey me.

Luna looked Shu showing her teeth and piss off look on her face.

Shu said stop look at me that way.

Luna started growling at Shu.

Shu said who are you growling at?

Shu started taking off his belt.

Said you are going to beg for me to stop.

Luna flipped out of bed backwards and landing on her feet.

Still growing at Shu on other side the bed.

Shu said nice trick. Puppy.

You are a bad Puppy and wild animal.

You need to be train.

Luna said you never break me.

Shu said there is that word again.

Puppy need to learn that I am the her master.

Not the other way around.

Do you think that you get way from me?

Shu moved closer to Luna.

Luna never moved until Shu so closer to her.

All he had to is grab her.

When Luna tumble out of the way.

Keeping space between them.

Keeping her eyes on Shu.

Shu said that was like animal.

When they feel trapped.

Shu moved closer her.

Luna move closer to the door.

Luna was standing front of bedroom door

Putting her hand on the lock and unlock it.

Shu said do think that you will get way from me?

Luna growl.

Shu started laughing.

Luna open the door and moving to go threw it backwards.

When Shu started running after her.

Luna kicked Shu in the balls.

Shu fell to his knees holding his nuts.

Luna turn and ran down the hallway past Subaru.

Subaru said where are you going? My Pet!

Looking back at Shu holding his nuts.

Subaru started laughing at Shu.

Subaru said you get what you desire.

Ass Hole!

Keep your hands off my pet!

* * *

Luna ran down the stairs and looked around to see.

If Shu was behind her.

Luna started running to the left side of the stairs to Reiji Study.

Luna busted threw the door and closing it behind her.

Making Reiji jump while sitting at the desk.

Luna ran over to the desk, pushing Reiji out of way, crowed under the desk and said Shh!

I hiding from Shu.

He coming.

Reiji smiled and moved back.

To make look no one was under his desk.

Reiji was over the moon enjoyment.

To see Luna come to him to hind from Shu.

Started cleaning his glasses.

Shu came threw the door and said where is Puppy?

Reiji put his glasses back on and close the book.

Say Miss Moon not here. Shu!

Why would Miss Moon come to me?

Reiji said you know better then enter my study without say so.

Shu said where is she?

Reiji said he didn't know.

Please leave! Shu.

Shu walked out, slamming the door, and started calling for her.

Reiji moved back and said Shu gone.

Reiji could see that she was scared child under his desk.

Could see small red mark on right side of her face.

Before disappeared.

Reiji said did Shu hit you?

Luna said Yes!

Reiji said you can come out from under my desk now.

Why come running to me?

Luna said You are Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said stop calling me that.

Why do you call me that?

Luna said Because first night

Ruki and you was acting like mother and father for coming home late.

Reiji said OH!

So what do you call Ruki?

Luna said Daddy Ruki.

Reiji said you was in trouble for leaving with Subaru?

Luna just looked Reiji.

Reiji say You will be punishment is your grounded for week without use of your motorcycle.

You will cook dinner for everyone for the week.

Understand?

Luna said No!

I do as I fucking please.

Reiji grabbed Luna pushing against his desk.

I understand the consequences of act will be unpleasant experience you.

Luna said go blow yourself.

Reiji said need to watch your mouth.

Luna said Fuck you!

Reiji push Luna harder in to his desk.

Luna said get off me.

You dick head.

Reiji said I think you need to learn your place.

Luna said Get off me.

Reiji give me keys!

Luna said No!

Reiji said where are they?

Luna say they are in leather backpack in Subaru room.

Reiji said Lets go and get them.

Reiji started pulling Luna with him walked out of Reiji study.

Up the stairs to Subaru room.

Shu came out of Yui bedroom.

Seen Reiji with hold of Luna upper arm going to Subaru bedroom.

Reiji knocked on the door.

Luna trying to pull arm away from Reiji

Open the door and pulling Luna with him.

Reiji said get them?

Luna said No!

Reiji slapped Luna in mouth.

Luna snap her head back around at Reiji.

Luna walked picked her stuff and put on the bed.

Luna reached in leather backpack and hand to fake key to Reiji.

The keys that fakes and not to her motorcycle keys.

Reiji put the key in his jacket.

Say you will get them back at the end of punishment.

Luna said What ever!

Reiji said Remember dinner will be served at six.

Luna looked at Reiji.

Subaru said Why is Reiji in my room?

Luna said we are punishment for having blasted last night.

Subaru grabbed Luna ass chicks and squeezing it.

Reiji said Luna and you are being punishment.

That both of you are ground for a week,

Cook for week for all of us.

Luna and Subaru said Hell No!

Reiji turn around walked out Subaru room leaving Luna standing there closing the door.

Luna walked over to the door and lock it.

Luna turn to Subaru and started laughing.

Subaru said what funny?

Luna said Mommy Reiji is dumb ass.

He doesn't that was dumb key.

Not really key to motorcycle.

Subaru said they are not really key.

Luna pulled Subaru to her and reached in his pocket.

Pulling them out his pocket.

Subaru started laughing and started kissing Luna

Why did you lock my door?

Luna said Dumb ass.

Subaru said we cook dinner?

Luna said we call for pizza or take out.

Subaru smiled.

Kiss her again.

Luna said Let go back to bed.

Subaru picked Luna up.

Lay on the bed and lay down with her.

Luna lay her head on his chest.

Subaru wrapped arms around her.

* * *

6:00 PM

Subaru and Luna sitting a dinner room waiting on everyone to come.

Latio was the first show up.

Say what we having dinner?

Subaru said food.

Luna giggle.

Ayato teasing Yui about her chest.

Saying Luna chest looked bigger.

Kou and Yuma came in talking about game that was on TV.

Shu came in and started try kiss Luna.

Luna turn head way from Shu.

Luna say don't fucking touch me.

Shu said I touch you.

If I want to.

Now! Give me kiss.

Luna say NO!

Subaru said don't touch my pet.

You asshole.

Luna was sitting next Subaru.

Shu grabbed Luna.

Shu said you sitting in wrong chair.

Luna looked at Shu.

Subaru said leave her alone.

Latio said that my chair.

Shu pulled Luna out that Latio chair.

Making her sit in her chair next to him.

Luna say let go of me. Dumb ass!

Kanato was talking Teddy.

Ruki and Azusa walked in quietly.

Reiji came in last.

All dinner plates was waiting each person at their sits.

Reiji said what is this?

Subaru said dinner.

Luna looked at them and started eating with out word.

Luna said Spring Rolls with rice noodles with string beans.

Ruki said it look good.

Subaru said what the problem?

Latio said this different from what normal have?

Luna said Sometime better have something different.

Once in blue moon.

Subaru said if you don't like some new the cooks.

Reiji said both of not getting out of your punishment?

Luna and Subaru said Damn it!

Shu said Thank you! Puppy.

I'm going to punishment still.

Luna said leave me alone. Shu

Luna growled under her breath at Shu.

Latio said that Luna going bite you Shu?

Ayato said be-careful! Shu.

Luna is wild animal. Kou said.

Subaru said hand off. My Pet

Yuma said what hell is wrong with you? Subaru

Latio said two night Luna turn you in to a wild animal to?

Subaru said fuck you!

Luna and Shu was still fighting with each at dinner.

Shu grabbed Luna long hair.

Making Luna cry out from pain of having her pulled her hair.

Luna said Stop!

That fucking hurts.

You crazy baster!

Shu jumped up, pulling her out of her chair and forcing her to laying table.

Luna said Stop!

Get off me!

Yuma had could see Luna chest top view her laying on the table.

Yuma had smile on his face,

Taking the her breasts on the table.

Shu pulling off his belt and started using on her ass.

Making her cry out louder.

Luna started crying.

Luna said Stop!

Shu said what you never get a spanking before?

Luna said NO!

That fucking hurts.

Shu! You better get used to it.

For disobeying me.

Luna cry out again.

Reiji said Stop! Shu!

After five more across her ass.

Luna said this child abused.

Shu said What?

Ruki said you are hurting her.

Yuma said let her go!

Subaru jump up and punch Shu in face.

Shu let go of Luna hair.

Realizing what he had done.

This was child abused.

Shu punch Subaru back.

Both of them started fighting with each other over Luna.

Yui grab Luna and said it will OK!

Luna still crying.

Reiji said take Luna to my study.

Yui looked at Reiji and said Yes!

Yuma taking to break up the fight.

So they could have dinner.

* * *

Reiji walking behind Luna and Yui to his study.

Stopping at the door Reiji Study.

Reiji told Yui to back to the dinner room.

Luna walked in Reiji study with Reiji.

Reiji said Please have a sat.

I make us claiming tea.

Reiji started making tea.

Luna sitting in one big chair looked chess board.

Luna could see in five move it would checkmate for black.

Reiji walked over and said drink this?

Luna said Thank you!

Mommy Reiji in a wimpier!

Luna smell it and sit down on table next to the chair.

Reiji said are you going to drink your tea?

Luna said No!

It hot and plus you something in it.

Reiji asked how did you know?

Luna said I could smell it.

By the way in five moves black will win.

Reiji looked at chess board and said you play?

Luna nod Yes!

Reiji say Sometime we will play together.

Luna looked at Reiji eyes looking at each other.

When a bolt light struck and power with out.

Making Luna jump and grabbing Reiji.

Like a small children grabbing.

When the scared of something.

Reiji asked was she scared of storms?

Luna said Yes!

Does it terror-fie you?

Luna said Yes!

Making him smile.

But Luna couldn't see it.

Reiji pulled Luna up and kissing her.

Luna started seeing different Reiji memory's fulling her mind.

Could feel his passion coming threw his lips.

She could tell that Reiji want to her.

Pulling way from Reiji.

Reiji said something wrong Luna?

Luna just looked at Reiji.

Reiji said you hiding something.

Luna pulled away from Reiji.

Reiji grabbed Luna.

Pulling her to him again.

Luna pushed Reiji in chair.

Luna sit in lap facing him.

Started kissing him again.

Reiji could feel her touch asking to enter his mouth.

Reiji slowly opening his mouth.

When Luna licked in fangs with her touch making him moan.

Making him want Luna more.

When her tough his tough.

Reiji grab her hips and pulled her into him.

Making her moan for him.

Luna started move back in her mouth.

Making Reiji chase her.

Luna started move her hand down Reiji body.

Reiji felt so turn on.

what Luna more.

Luna started kiss move way from his mouth.

Kissing chin move to down neck up to his ear licking ear.

Luna started moving her hips on his coach.

Luna moan again.

She could feel that he raise without being touches.

Reiji said if you keep going.

You are going to make me cum.

Luna giggle

Reiji grabbed Luna back of her neck and said come here.

Reiji started kissing her neck.

Looking for her sweet shot and biting down.

Making her cry out.

Luna blood slowly pouring in to Reiji mouth.

Luna tasted like the finest sweet wine that he every could have.

Slowly pulling away and said you tasted so god damn good.

Like the finest sweet wine in the world.

Reiji could see her neck started to healing from his fangs bite mark.

Reiji thought how interesting.

Kissing Luna again.

Luna stood up and walked around to the other chair.

When light came back on.

Luna reached grab her tea.

Drink it down in front of him.

Laying back and close her eyes.

* * *

After dinner.

Shu walked in Reiji study.

Seen her laying sleep in the chair.

Reiji was taking her blood.

Shu asked him what he was doing?

Reiji said I checking her blood.

To see if she vampire or human.

Maybe her blood will help unlock her secrets.

Reiji said what you did to Luna was child abused.

Father will be upset with you.

When he found out what you have done to Luna.

Keep your fucking hands off her.

Shu said I took it to far.

I going make it better.

Reiji said What can you do make it better?

Is to leave her alone.

Shu said I own her.

Reiji said wrong!

Luna is mine.

Shu grabbed Luna up.

Shu walked out the Reiji Study with Luna in his arms.

* * *

Up to Luna room.

So that she could rested.

Now that she couldn't run away from him for a week,

Shu would work on breaking his puppy.

Make her obey him.

Now she would pay hitting in the balls, growing at him like a wild animal, showing her teeth at him, being with Subaru all night, and making him chase after her two times.

Thinking to himself of all the different ways that to break her.

Make her obey him only like good puppy.

Shu laid Luna on her bed and pulled leather paints off.

Throw them by the bed and seen white underwear.

Move her top and found out she had put on bro on same color and style as underwear.

He thought she was beauty like goddess.

But it was time for her to learn place.

Luna started crying and wimping in her sleep again.

Shu said Shh! Sleep now. Puppy

Luna saying cried out Mother.

Where are you mother?

The hunters are coming.

Please don't kill my mother.

Shu turn and looked at her.

Thought what hunters are you talking about?

Luna wake up.

Screaming and crying.

Grab her and pulled her to him.

Shu could true fear and pain coming from Luna.

If he should tell her she was talking in sleepy.

Luna said I talking in my sleepy?

Shu said Yes! You was.

Shu asked who are the hunters?

Luna said the people that killed my family.

Shu thought could see be a vampire child?

Want know what the dream was each little part of it.

Was her nightmare and lost memory.

That keep replay in her mind.

When she sleep?

Shu said I want you write down every thing that happen in Dream Journal.

So that it might help us found out.

What it trying to say to you?

Grabbing it from him.

Luna started write down everything that happen in dream.

"It took thirty minutes"

Luna close her dream journal putting the belt back on it.

Shu took the journal drooping it on the floor.

Now! Comes your get your punishment for all things that you did.

Luna said Stop!

You hurt early.

Shu grabbed Luna around the neck.

Luna grabbed Shu hand.

Shu said lets see you kicked me in the balls three times.

Stayed out all night with Subaru.

You growing at me like a wild animal, and showing your teeth at me.

Make making me chase after you again.

Shu said what did I miss any thing?

Luna said Nope!

Shu turning Luna head to left side.

Biting harder and started drinking from her making cry out.

Shu pulled back and said I going to break you.

If it takes forever to do so.

You really piss me off this time.

Luna said Stop! Shu

Shu pushed her on to her back.

Pulled back and pulled handcuffs out of his back-pocket.

We are going to use this to night.

Shu said I am going hand cuff you to the bed.

Shu handcuff Luna to the bed.

Shu asked are gay or bisexual?

Luna just looked Shu.

Shu said answer the question.

Luna said gay.

She wasn't going tell him that she was bisexual.

Shu said when I done you will love dick too.

Luna said get off me!

Shu said NO!

Shu started kissing Luna sweet lips.

Luna started feeling the lust coming off Shu.

Luna let out a loud moan with each his kiss on her skin.

Shu smile to hear loud moan.

When he touch her.

Luna legs started beginning shack.

Shu said does it feel good?

Luna moan again.

Shu kissing down to her chest making her moan again.

Luna grabbed the head board and her back come off the bed.

Shu wrapped his arm around wast.

Shu grabbed left breast.

Giving them small pulled making her cry out.

She could feel that she was about cum for the first time in life.

Luna said Stop!

Shu said what wrong?

Are going cum for first time in your life?

Luna said YES!

Shu said I think you.

Just became bisexual.

Shu could smell her scent was getting stronger.

Luna wrapped legs around Shu.

Let out the loudest scream that he every hard.

Which made Shu so happy.

Shu could tell that his Puppy was must be close cum.

Shu said cum for me puppy.

Show me!

How much you need me?

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu could see Luna started lust in her eyes.

Her lips at him.

Shu stared licking nips and reached down to her stomach.

Making her feel more of his feelings threw her skin.

Luna started to cumming.

Started howling at the moon.

Shu biting down and feeling that her blood pour in to him.

"Few second later"

Shu could smell her stronger than any woman that he had in the past.

Making her pass out.

Because cumming and biting.

Shu looked up at her and see had past out.

Shu pulled bra up.

How am I going to train you?

If you keep pasting out.

Kiss Luna lips and said Good Night! puppy.

Took her handcuff off and unwrapped her legs.

Shu lay down next her.

Cover her with cover.

Shu close his eyes and started dreaming about her.

* * *

Latio and Ayato was standing out her bedroom.

They have listening what Shu was doing to Luna.

Making them smile.

Reiji walked up and stood behind them.

Tapping his foot with his arm chest and said what are both doing?

Latio said was listening to Luna.

Ayato said I think Shu just made her cum.

Reiji said back to rooms.

Ayato said party poo-per.

Latio and Ayato walked down the hall talking to each other.

Reiji opened the door.

The light shined in Luna room.

Walk in.

See Luna cover with Shu sleep next her.

Reiji walked over picked the journal off the floor.

Walked around the bed uncover Luna and picking her up.

Luna wrapped arms around his neck.

Reiji love the feeling that Luna holding on him as he cared her out of her bedroom from deadbeat.

Walking at the door with Luna in his arms and close the door.

Reiji walked to his bedroom that behind the study.

Ruki and Yuma could see that Luna was wearing her underwear and bra.

Ruki asked Reiji where are you going with my baby?

Reiji to run more tests and her.

In the morning.

I will have answers.

Yuma said I think that you want Luna for yourself!

Ruki said who doesn't.

* * *

Reiji walked in to bedroom.

Put Luna in his bed and covering her over.

Reiji kissed her lips.

You will sleep now.

Away that deadbeat.

Walking back in study.

Caring Luna journal in hand.

Reiji had a lot of questions about his sweetheart that run threw his mind.

He want to found out all her secrets that she keeps.

Reiji made himself black tea, sit down favorite chair and open the journal.

To found out that Luna Dream Journal.

Reiji thought interesting.

Why would see keep one.

He didn't wouldn't have wait long found out.

As Reiji read Luna Dream journal.

Realizing at that Luna keep a lot of secrets.

He could understand the reasons that Luna would keep a Dream Journal.

The information inside of the the dream journal answered some of the question in mine.

Reiji thought Luna had dream of them before come to live with them.

But after father found her in Night Brook Orphanage

About them likes and dislike, hairs colors, eyes colors, and how each of them might look.

He thought to himself that Luna was right on the mark on looks of him and the other and names.

The draw on the next page of them on the all them sitting chair with different colors goblet in each there hand with ribbon in the other to Yui sitting in the floor tie around her neck.

But not a bad picture.

But what really get Reiji was nightmare that keep having for years about her pasted.

Reiji thought their was something in the nightmare.

That she didn't see or heard as a baby or wrote down.

She what answers to that questions or not.

He hoped he could help found the answers.

Closing the Luna dream Journal and lay it on table.

Reiji could hear Luna wimping and crying in her sleep.

Reiji walked over listen to her at the doorway between Study and his bedroom.

Luna said cried out Mother.

Where are you mother?

The hunters are coming.

Mother!

Please don't kill my mother.

Reiji looked at her and thought what does this mean?

Walked over to Luna blood and started testing it.

He could see that Luna blood was different from human blood.

He thought Luna could be vampire child living as human child.

Not knowing that she was like them.

Reiji took his blood from his self to check to see if it was vampire.

He knew that wait for the answer.

Walking in his bedroom.

Walking up to Luna and opening mouth to see if she had fangs.

But he don't found them.

Closing Luna mouth.

Thinking maybe they have come in soon.

Walking back to his chair and started drink tea.

Reiji fell to sleep rereading her journal again.

Found more answer or something that might have missed the first time that he read her dream journal.


	7. The day with Latio

April 8

Luna wake up.

Founding out that she was in different bed room.

Smelling the air.

Still wearing her underwear.

Luna get up from the bed.

Walked over to drawers.

Pulled out one shirts.

Smelling it and could smell Reiji scent.

Walking to bedroom door.

Slowly opening it seeing that Reiji was moaning his in sleep.

Luna walked over putting her hand on his shoulder and asked are you alright?

Reiji grabbed Luna and said give me your blood.

Luna said No!

Reiji open his eyes looked at her wearing one of his shirts.

Luna said I hope that you don't mine.

If I wear for now.

Reiji said I don't mind.

If you wear mine shirt.

Reiji put his glass on.

Luna picked up her Dream Journal and said this mine.

Did you read it?

Reiji said Yes.

Luna close it and picking the belt put it back on the journal.

Found some interning it?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said don't touch my stuff.

Luna asked may I go to the mall today?

Reiji said why?

Luna said I need few art supply and few things.

So may I have key back?

Reiji stood up and kissing her.

Luna dropped her Dream Journal pulled Reiji to her.

Luna close eyes and could feel what Reiji want to do her.

Seeing that Reiji putting her his desk, pulling paints down and taking her.

Luna push Reiji said Stop! We can't.

Reiji said why?

Luna said I not ready to lose cherry.

Reiji said your virgin.

Luna said what of it.

Luna looked down at chest board.

Black or white move

Reiji said Black move.

Luna said Checkmate.

Moving the knight piece up 2 and 1 to the right.

Taking the white queen piece.

Reiji looked down and could see Luna was right.

Reiji walked over to his desk and pulled out her keys.

Reiji said Yes! You may go to Mall.

But you have to take someone with you too.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Luna walked grabbed her dumb key.

Walked bent over.

So that Reiji could get good look.

Luna stood back up and smile.

Walked over to the door, turn around, blow a kiss and turn back around leave his study.

Luna thought easy as pie.

When they think have chance with me.

Bring a smile to face.

Not knowing they played with.

Like toy soldiers.

* * *

Luna went up to her room to get dress.

Making no sound to wake up Shu.

Changing in her leather paints with leather top with choker with moon hanging from it,

Get her backpack, cellphone, dept card, helmet, and leather jacket.

Walked out the her bedroom door.

Walking down the hallway to Latio bedroom.

Luna walked into Latio bedroom without knocking.

Latio was laying on back with sound sleep.

Luna could see that Latio was sleeping with no shirt with hat on his face.

Luna picked cover and seen that Latio was sleeping in his silk boxer.

Put her bag down and slowly crawl on top of Latio.

Luna sit down Latio crotch and grab hat put on the bed.

Lend down kissed Latio and moan.

Latio eyes popped open to found Luna sitting on crotch.

Put his hands on ass making Luna moan again.

Luna spoke in sexy bedroom voice.

Luna said Good Morning! Sexy

Latio said Good Morning! Naughty puppy

Latio looked at her with his bright green eyes.

Asked what do you what to do?

Luna run her hand down his chest.

Making Latio shack with passion.

Luna said do you want play on wild side today?

Latio said Yes!

Luna started moving hips making Latio started moaning.

Making him very horny.

Luna open leather jack and pulled it off.

Latio reached up grabbing her hand full Luna breast.

Luna let moan.

Latio sneeze Luna ass and breast making moan again.

Latio said you are Naughty puppy?

Next thought head that he going to cum and he wasn't fucking.

Luna said cum for me. Sexy

Latio sit up and pulled her close to him.

Latio pulling hair to side, bite down in to Luna neck and started drink.

Founding out why Shu and Subaru was acting so wield.

When it came to Naughty puppy.

Latio found that her blood was top grade blood.

Luna pulled Latio in her and cried out a moan.

Latio let go.

Felling back on the bed.

Latio say you fucking talented.

Luna said get dress.

We are going out.

Latio said my Naughty puppy.

I really like you.

Luna said Good.

Latio said what Reiji punishment?

Luna said I told Reiji if I could go out.

Reiji said that I had to go with someone.

So I choose you to go with me.

Problem that? Sexy

Latio said Hell No!

* * *

Both of them walked by Subaru coffin.

Not wake him up.

We will go threw the his doors to back yard.

Luna open the door.

Walked over to doors to the outside world.

Slowly opening them without making sound.

Latio walked the doors as close them quietly.

Luna stepped up on the rail and said come on.

Luna leap off the porch and landing on the ground.

Latio was surprise that Naughty puppy didn't get hurt.

Latio step up, jump and land next to her motorcycle.

Luna open the saddle bags and said put your hat in.

Giving him helmet and putting her on.

Luna climb on and said come on.

Latio get climb on and grabbing Luna wast.

Luna started the motorcycle and away from Subaru room.

Started driving around the house to the front gate.

Latio could see that Luna drive fast.

* * *

As the miles pass.

Latio could see a Tokyo coming up fast.

Luna drive threw the Tokyo.

Latio said pass turn off for the Mall.

Luna said I need something before we go to the Mall.

They drive in up to house other side of Tokyo.

Luna said let get fucked up.

Latio took hat out saddle bag and put it on.

Luna grab Latio hand.

Started pulling up to the front door and knocked .

The door open a teen girl with black wearing underwear.

Girl said long time know see Luna and who your friend?

Luna pushed her in the house and said this Latio.

Luna grabbing her ass making her moan.

Latio turn, looked at Luna and said Damn!

Luna pulled Latio with the teen girl.

Luna walked in the bed push the girl on the bed.

Undid jacket and lay it on desk.

Luna crawl on top of the girl and started kissing.

Her making her started moaning.

Luna looked at Latio.

Do you want to play to?

Latio smile.

Latio took off hat and sit on Luna jacket.

Walked over grabbed Luna making moan.

Latio could see the teen girl was nude and being fingered by Luna.

The girl was crying in passion and begging to be fucked.

Luna lend down and started eating the girl out making cum fast.

After girl cum.

Luna said your turn Sexy.

Luna said Tyler get up and suck Latio dick.

Tyler started sucking Latio dick make Latio want to fuck.

Luna turn Latio and said Fuck her now!

Latio kissed Luna and Yes! Naughty bitch.

Luna sit back and watch Latio.

* * *

"After ten minutes"

Latio was done fucking her.

Luna walked and seen that Latio bite Tyler

Luna looked Tyler in the eyes and forget that bitten.

Remember that Luna and friend Latio.

Come, fucked you hard and give good time.

Tyler said Yes!

Closing her eyes.

Fell sleep.

Luna wink at Latio

Latio get dress and asked her how in the hell can you do that?

Luna said I just do it.

Kissing Latio.

Luna put jacket back on and handing Latio hat to him.

Luna walked in kitchen,

Sit down at the table rolled up joint, light up and smoking

Luna asked what some?

Latio said Hell Yea!

Sitting down Luna hand it Latio.

Luna turn to fridge grabbing two beers and turn back sitting table.

Looking at the radio started playing Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca

Latio looked at the radio and back to Luna.

Luna open both of them and said here.

Latio said I really like you.

Naughty Puppy.

We are going to getting long good.

Luna looked at Latio.

Both them sit their for hours,

Having fun each other, Tyler and drugs.

Luna said let go to Mall.

Hit on more girls and have some fun.

Latio said lets get this party going.

Luna picked up all weed and put it jacket.

Tyler come out bedroom and said both you leave?

Luna said Bye! Baby.

Tyler walked up to Luna, Latio and said we have fun?

Luna said Yes! We did.

Latio said Hell Yea!

Latio said What is your name?

The girl said her name is Tyler.

Luna grabbed Latio and kissed Tyler.

Latio get Tyler cellphone number.

So that he could more fun with her later.

Latio, Luna walked out door and back to the motorcycle.

Luna started motorcycle and drive to the mall.

* * *

Both Luna and Latio pulled up at the mall.

Luna park in where park space close the door.

Latio climb off the motorcycle and opening Luna saddlebag to get his hat out.

Luna get off motorcycled and took off her helmet put it on the motorcycled.

Latio put helmet on Luna bike.

Luna put the key in leather jacket.

Let go on the hunted?

Latio said you do mean pussy right?

Luna said Yes!

We have to stop the art store first.

I need few items from their.

As Luna and Latio walked in to the Mall up the stairs to art shop.

When Latio seen few ladies.

Luna said had them.

Latio said Damn!

Both girls seen Luna and ran up to her kissing her.

Surprising! Latio again.

Luna said Hello! Babies.

I like you to meet a friend of mine.

This is Latio.

Both girls turn to Latio and started smiling.

Luna whisper in his ear.

They are easy!

Latio put his arms around them and walked over sitting down started his game on them.

Luna said I be back.

Walking in the art shop and getting her color pens and few more items.

* * *

Luna walked out the art shop.

Latio was getting their numbers and said call them for some fun.

Luna walked over and sit down next to black hair girl with brown eyes.

Luna asked Kelly.

If their fun to night?

Kelly said they was going to the party at lake to night.

Latio said sound fun.

Luna said maybe!

Who is throw it?

Kelly said Tommy.

Luna said His party always suck!

Luna asked Kelly

If she had weed?

Kelly said Yes!

Luna said give to me.

Kelly say what will give.

Luna reach hand up shirt.

"After few minutes later"

Latio could hear moaning coming the other girl.

Latio could see Luna hand under skirt playing with Kelly pussy.

Latio smile!

Kelly was sitting on Luna legs.

Luna was fingering her.

In the Mall out in the open.

Luna making Kelly about to cum.

Latio could see Kelly juice coming from her dropping on the floor.

Luna said cum for me.

Kelly started cumming and kissing Luna at the same time.

Latio was getting hard.

Getting to see how Nauthy puppy at work with out lady.

He thought she had ball to finger a woman in open mall.

Making the woman cum from it.

Luna throw next her and said give it here.

Kelly started going threw her bag.

Luna kiss her, grabbing it and said later!

Luna grab Latio and said come with me.

Latio said that was fast.

Latio could drugs in Luna hand and going in pocket.

Luna said later.

Latio giggled.

Latio started kissing Luna.

Few of Latio memory running threw her mine.

Luna put hand on the back his neck.

Latio put his arms around grabbing Luna ass.

Pulled back and smiled at Latio.

Latio asked I never seen anyone move fast as you fingering fuck girl in open Mall.

Luna giggle and smiled.

Luna put fingers out Latio.

Latio lick and suck Luna fingers.

He could tasted the girl pussy juices.

Luna pulled her hand back.

* * *

When Luna cellphone ring.

Luna said Hello! Mommy Reiji

Latio giggle to hear what called Reiji.

Luna had around waist.

Latio still had his hand on Luna ass.

Reiji and said are you at the Mall?

Luna said is it what this place called.

Latio giggle.

Reiji said what are you doing?

Latio and I are picking up on chicks.

Latio giggle

Luna could hear Shu yelling for her.

Reiji said You choose Latio?

Luna said Yep!

Reiji said let me talk to Latio?

Luna put her cellphone to Latio ear.

Latio said Hello!

Reiji asked Luna with you?

Latio said Is that her name?

Luna giggle

Reiji said when your done at the mall.

Come home with her.

Latio said later Reiji Bye!

Luna hug up on Reiji

Luna started laughing.

Latio said that was fun.

NOT!

* * *

Luna said do really with to have really fun?

Latio said Yes!

What do you have in mind?

Luna said drugs, music, sex, drinks, wild party and a lot more sex with a lot of girls.

Latio said Yes! .

Luna called a single friend.

Luna said Party at my house by the lake at seven.

Tell everybody.

Luna looked Latio and smiled.

Hung the cellphone.

Latio said Reiji is not going to be happy.

Luna said Mommy Reiji.

Will just have get over.

I don't give damn!

Latio started laughing for what Reiji.

Luna said Now!

Lets get music.

Latio said what kind of music do we need?

Luna said Fast, slowly and party music.

We can have it lake next to the house.

So all my friends and your new friends come have fun.

Latio kissed Luna again

* * *

When Luna cellphone went off.

Luna pull out of leather jacket and looked the name on it.

It was Shu!

Luna rolled her eyes.

Luna answers the cell

Luna said Hello! ShuShu!

Shu said Where are you?

Luna said at Mall with Latio.

Shu said what are you doing at the Mall with Latio?

Luna said picking up chicks.

Shu come home now!

Luna said No!

Shu said I hurt button.

Luna said don't hurt button.

Latio looked at Luna.

Shu said come home now or bunny going to get it.

Luna said We come home.

Latio looked Luna.

Luna say Latio and I are have a party tonight.

Shu said where at?

Luna at the house next to lake.

The party started at seven.

Shu said that is our play time.

Luna said I don't care.

Luna said need to play with friends and Latio new friends.

Shu said what are you doing?

Fucking Kelly in the Mall.

Latio started laughing.

Shu said what?

Latio and Luna giggle

Latio high five Luna.

Luna said We are looking threw music.

Shu asked Did you asked Reiji?

Luna said Nope!

Shu started laughing.

Shu said hurry home now. puppy.

Hug up before Shu could say any word.

Latio said who button?

Luna said my bunny.

Latio said the one you sleeping with on the chase after you?

Luna just looked Latio.

Luna shack her head yes!

Latio found few CD's with fast music, slow music, and party music.

After paying them walking the Music Shop.

* * *

Luna walked up to friends and said wild party at my house by the lake at seven brings party gifts and ladies.

Latio said party gifts?

Luna said drugs!

Luna said this friend. Latio.

All girls kissed Latio and Luna.

Latio was going these girls number too.

Luna said see you night.

Mall cop walk to Latio and Luna said Stop!

Latio said what?

Luna step in front of mall cop and looked the cop eyes.

Forget what you doing and go way.

The Mall cop said yes!

Goodbye and turn walked around.

Latio said You are damn good at that.

Luna smile.

Luna looked Latio and said just works on weak mine people.

Let get ready for party and go smoke joint.

Latio kissed Luna

Luna grabbed Latio ass and making him jump.

Latio and Luna started laughing at the cop for being dumb.

Walking out of Mall.

Latio knew that Luna was different from people knew.

A night with her will be fun.

Luna started rolling a joint and walking at the same time.

Latio said Dawn! Naughty Puppy.

Luna said Hold this.

Luna hand bag, rolled and licked the joint.

You have that.

Latio said Thanks!

Kissing Luna again.

Roll it up and put in hat.

Latio said you wild.

Luna said Thank you!


	8. Wild Party

Back at the Sakamaki.

Latio and Luna pulled up at the house.

Both them came in the house together.

Shu was sitting on stair sleeping.

Both of them stop and looked at Shu.

Luna asked quietly how can he do that?

Latio said so lazy.

Both started up the stairs together.

Leaving Shu in the same spot.

Luna could smell someone come in bathroom.

Reiji said we need to talk Miss Moon?

Luna said what is Mommy Reiji.

I kind of busy right now.

I taking a shower.

Reiji said about the party that happening tonight.

Luna turn off the shower and reach out grabbing the towel pulling it to her.

Luna wrapped around and step out.

Reiji could see Luna was wet and sexy wearing towel.

Luna wet hair was over shoulder and back

Luna walked up to the sink and started busting teeth.

Wait for Reiji to say thing.

Luna breath few minutes and using mouth wash.

Cleaning teeth bush and putting back in bag.

Luna walked in her bedroom.

Open her box and started looking for black dress with with black choker with heart hanging from it.

Black underwear and bra.

Dropping the towel on floor.

Luna picked up her underwear put them on.

Reiji could see Luna underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Luna knew that Reiji was watching her put on her bra.

Reiji could see Luna skin the way that back arced the way that breast stand out and way but meet her back.

The next thing that went on was legs stocking with black grade belt that to hold stocking up.

Luna picked on black dress with a slip up each sides.

Luna put on boots that came to knees.

Luna picked up choker put in on last.

Walk around to the truck and pulled out a brush started bushing her hair putting ponytail with bang hug around face.

Walking back in the bathroom started putting makeup so careful and little lip stink.

Turn around to Reiji and said you like the show or not?

Reiji mouth was wide open.

Couldn't believe that Luna would do that in front of him.

Luna said I take it like it.

Walking back in the bedroom close the trunk with her foot.

Walking over picking up towel throwing it at Reiji and said hang this up.

Walking out of her room with the CD's that Latio and she bought at Music Shop at the Mall.

Leaving Reiji still standing with mouth wide open.

* * *

Luna meet Yuma in hallway.

Yell at someone in the bathroom to hurry up.

Luna said Hello! honey bear,

What are you doing to night?

Yuma turn watching sports.

You?

Luna said party.

Yuma said what party?

Luna said the one at the lake at seven to night.

Latio and I have with few hundred people at the lake to night.

What to go?

Yuma said Hell Yes!

Luna said you can use the bathroom in my room.

If you need to.

Yuma kissed Luna

Few Yuma memory's come in Luna head.

Luna reached up put her hand on back of neck.

Seeing more of his memory flash threw mine.

Luna pulled away.

Yuma said thanks for letting use bathroom.

Yuma turn walked down the hall to Luna bathroom.

Reiji came out of Luna room and meet Yuma in the hallway.

Yuma said what are doing my sweetheart bedroom?

Reiji said would you like to know.

Yuma said Smart ass!

Pushing Reiji out of the way going to bathroom.

* * *

Ayato walked out Yui room and run into Luna.

Knocking in to her.

Ayato said Watch where you walking.

Luna stood up and said Hello! Ayato.

Ayato said you are was lucky that you kicked so easy.

Luna put hands on his chest.

Luna looked at him and said what are you doing to night?

Ayato said basket ball on TV night.

Luna said Have fun.

Reaching up and kissing him.

Putting her hand on the back on his neck.

Seeing few of memory's run in to Luna mind.

Ayato grabbed Luna.

Started kissing Luna back.

Luna pulled away and tip his nose.

Ayato thought Luna was fucking hot.

Luna thought was easy to play him.

* * *

Luna walked up Kanato door and knocked on the door.

Kanato said Go AWAY!

Luna said Sweet prince!

Kanato open the door and grab Luna pulling her in his room.

Luna could see a lot of toys and teddy bears in Kanato room.

Luna said I was going to make cookie.

I would like to know what kind you like?

Kanato said all them.

Kanato said you are pretty.

Luna said Thank you! Sweet Prince

Hello! Mr. Teddy.

Would he like to have some cookie with us?

Kanato said Yes!

Luna said let make cookie for Sweet Prince and Mr. Teddy.

Nice chocolate chip cookies.

Luna put at her hand out and said walk with me.

Please! Sweet Prince.

Kanato grab hand and out the door to the kitchen passed Shu.

Shu sleeping.

* * *

Come let me make you best Chocolate Chips Cookies.

Luna started making chocolate Chips Cookies.

In the kitchen with Sweet Prince.

Kanato asked Do you like me?

Luna said you are my Sweet Little Prince.

I want to do hold you in my arms and make the world safe place for you.

Making Kanato smile.

Kanato said telling to hurry and make me cookies.

Luna it will take about few minutes to bake.

Then you eat all of them you like.

My Sweet Little Prince.

Kanato said where are you going to night?

Luna said I having a party.

Kanato said is their cake their?

Luna said Maybe.

Reiji walked in Kitchen.

When Luna was bent over checking on the cookies.

That she made for Sweet Little Prince.

Making Reiji bit his lips and surprise look on his face.

Luna said I think they done!

Sweet Little Prince.

Luna looked Kanato and what?

Looking to see Reiji standing their with biting his lip.

Luna said oops!

Luna started putting the cookies on plate.

Kanato reached out grabbed two cookies.

Luna said now be careful.

They hot Sweet Little Prince.

Luna reaching and small plate said he could use this.

So you burn your hands.

Kanato asked This are mine!

Reiji said No!

Miss Luna made them all of us.

Not for you.

Kanato said Luna made them for me.

Not you.

Luna picked one cookie.

Put it Reiji mouth and said be quietly Mommy Reiji.

Kanato laugh at Reiji.

Reiji said this are good.

Luna said how you make them.

Reiji said what dinner?

Luna said Pizza.

Reiji looked at Luna.

Luna looked at clock and said Shit!

The party started soon.

I guess that Subaru is cooking to night.

Luna walked around Reiji and grab is ass making Reiji jump.

Kanato started giggle.

Luna asked Sweet Little Prince!

Can I have a kiss for making you and Mr. Teddy cookies?

Kanato kissed Luna lips and grabbed cookie started eating.

Taking bite of cookie and said they are good.

* * *

Luna walked out of dinner room and could see Shu was all sleeping.

Luna walked over and said ShuShu.

Shu looked up with Luna.

Shu said your back! Puppy.

Luna said how can you sleep like that?

Shu said I can.

Reiji said because lazy deadbeat.

Luna started giggle.

Luna said that not nice to talk about your brother like that.

Shu maybe a Dumb Ass and Deadbeat.

Shu said need what mouth.

Luna said I can't my nose in the way.

Reiji and Luna giggle

Shu said where are you going dress like that?

Luna said Do you like it?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said Shu could please take a bath and change your clothes.

Beside I don't want you like trash when meeting friends.

Before you came to party.

I hate to tell you that smell like something die.

Beside road kill smell better then you do.

Looking at Reiji asking did you give the gift basket that we get for you?

Reiji said that remind me!

Walking side table and picking up the gift basket.

Walking back and give it Luna.

Luna sit next to Shu.

Shu looked down at it and back at Luna.

Luna said I hope you know how to use this.

Shu said Not a problem.

Luna turn around, walked down the stairs and open the door walked out.

Close the door behind her.

Reiji walked over to the window and seen trucks pull up to the house.

Latio, Subaru, Yuma, Azusa, Kou, and Yui walking down the stairs.

Dress up to go to party.

Yui asked Shu

If he going party?

Shu said Yes!

I want to be with puppy.

Yuma said I see you sweetheart and four eyes gift basket.

Reiji said Shu you really need to take a bath and change you dirty clothes.

Ayato came down and seen all the different people in yard.

What was going on?

Reiji said that Luna and Latio are throwing a party.

Ayato said she didn't tell me.

Ruki said I know what you mean.

Ayato asked where pancake?

Shu said with Luna.

Ayato said that Bitch!

Ruki said you don't like Luna?

Ayato said their something about her that gets under my skin.

Kou said You want get under her skin.

Ayato said Shut up!

* * *

Shu walked out house to found Luna.

Latio walked up with three woman.

Saying it about time you show up.

I see that you taking a shower and change your clothes.

Naughty puppy really know how to throw a great wild party.

Luna looked his brother Latio and could how pervert he was.

Ayato walked up with bottle in his hand with young woman.

Saying I was wrong about Luna.

She really know how party.

Shu could tell Ayato was wasted.

Shu pushed Ayato out of way.

Shu seen Yuma with two girls dancing with a drink in his hand.

Kou was taking pictures with a lot girls.

Ruki was talking few girls about stuff.

Reiji was dancing a girl.

Shu started laughing how study that Reiji dancing.

Yui was drink and dancing to lady.

Shu thought puppy must have made Yui go gay.

Ayato is not going love that.

To found out his pancake is gay now.

Kanato and Azusa was looking at girls and drinking.

Subaru was dancing.

Looking a round and found Luna in the middle dancing sexy like.

Shu walked up a grabbed Luna around wasted and said their you are?

Luna keep dance and taking a drink.

The song that was playing was Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment.

Luna said where else would I be?

At Latio and mine wild party.

Shu said you look so fucking sexy with dress on.

Luna said Thank You!

Few girls come up to Luna.

Luna started kissing them in front of Shu.

Shu was take back to watch Luna making out with two girls at the same.

Both girls started beg Luna to fuck them.

Luna said Hell Yea!

Shu fellow Luna and two girls down lake.

Luna started making out both girls.

Shu standing watching Luna started making out with each girls.

Luna started fingering one girl at time and kissing the other.

"Few minutes later"

The girl that was fingering started getting off.

Luna asked Shu had join party or stand there with dick up ass.

Shu get in to puppy playtime with the girls.

Shu bit the girl was cum and cover mouth from screaming.

The other girl was sucking his dick.

Shu started enjoying puppy play time.

Taking him about ten minutes started blowing his load in her mouth making her take it.

Luna started fingering and eating her.

The other that was had been sucking dick.

"few more minutes later."

The girl started cumming.

Shu biting in her and pulling back.

Shu watched Luna

Stand up and looked both girls in the eyes!

Telling forget that he bit you and go back to the party.

Found Azusa and Kanato that Luna sent you both for some fun.

If the they bit you forget about.

Understand?

Both girls said Yes!

Luna blinked

Luna step back and said go.

Both girls walked away not remember what happen.

Luna walked over side of the lake and sit down.

Looking up at moon and stairs.

Shu could it believe that Luna have gift of mind control.

Luna asked if he want drink?

Shu said Yes!

Walking over and sit down next to Luna.

Luna handing bottle and said have some.

Shu taking the bottle away from Luna.

Shu took a drink and found out good stuff.

Luna lean over put hear head on shoulder.

Shu put his arm around her.

Shu asked what did you just do girls?

Luna said I made them to forget about you biting them.

It works on weak people.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu looked back at Luna.

Shu said you don't talk much.

Luna just keep looking at Shu.

Luna looked at Shu and eyes cloud up.

Shu looked at her.

What is it?

Luna said your father will be in tomorrow.

To found out what all you know and more.

Shu put his arm around Luna.

Luna close her eyes.

She laid down back and look at the Moon and stairs.

When a shoot stars went across the sky.

Shu said Thank You!

Puppy for the information on father.

Shu lay back and looked at stars.

Grabbing Luna pulling her to him.

Luna put her head on his chest and keep looking up at the stairs.

Kissing top of her head.

Shu looked at the moon.

Thank the moon for Luna.


	9. Dinner Party & Unsuspected guest

The sun stared coming up.

When Shu wake up and see the sun was coming up.

Luna was sleeping still on his next to him.

Shu didn't what to wake her.

Shu was laying in the same place with Luna threw the night.

Luna had her head on his chest.

Put he couldn't movie.

Siting up and looking at lake.

See it looked like it lake was on fire.

Shu get up and picked her up.

Luna wrapped arms around his neck.

Put her head on his shoulder.

Shu loved hold his arms and scent smell sweet like honey and flowers from his puppy.

Walked back to the house and kicking Yuma in side to wake him up.

Shu in joyed kicking Yuma.

Yuma said what?

Yuma sit up.

Remember that Luna and Latio wild party last night.

It was most fun that he had in long time.

All people and stuff that they bring with them was gone.

The place didn't like party happen at all.

He thought nice of them to clean up.

Shu carried Luna and Yuma walking behind back to the house.

They found Ayato sleeping next to some girl.

Yuma giggle and took pictures to show later.

To tease him what woman looked like.

* * *

Shu took her to bed room.

Her bedroom door open for Shu.

Walked over to her bed and lay her on her bed.

Shu took boots off.

Laying box front of bed.

Shu took Luna dress off.

Found that she was black underwear and bra with grade belt.

Shu said you are sexy naughty puppy.

Slowly taking her strips off stockings, undo the grade-belt and leave her in underwear and bra.

Covering her over Luna grab arm Shu and said don't leave.

Shu said Never! Puppy.

Luna let go and Shu could feel the strong was.

Shu walked around the bed and laid down next to her.

When light hit Luna face.

She wave her hand and cruets close by it self.

Shu looked at Luna and thought puppy was very powerful.

Was puppy human or vampire with powers.

Time will tell her story.

But their was something about Luna that different from others.

Shu thought it must be wild spirit.

Closing his eyes for hours.

* * *

Knocked on the door.

Reiji came in

Reiji said called Shu and Luna.

It was time for dinner.

Father was wait.

Luna grab the cover rolled over.

Shu said What Reiji?

Reiji said did you hear me?

Shu said Fine!

We are coming.

Reiji said Now!

You two.

Luna sit up and looked at Reiji.

Say get out of my room. Now!

Shu said you heard that Reiji.

The radio came on by it self.

Playing Evanescence - Bring me to Life.

Luna waved of her hand and the door slammed in Reiji face.

Shu was surprised in Luna.

Reiji thought someone not happy.

How the hell could door do that.

Grabbing the cover pulling flipping off and walked over picking boots off her box.

Opening it put red clothes.

Taking underwear off and bra throwing at Shu.

Shu could see Luna skin the way that back arced the way that breast stand out and way.

But meet her back.

Shu said Beautiful.

Luna picked on white underwear put them on.

Shu could see underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Luna knew that Shu was watching her put on her bra.

Reaching grabbing white long skirt with slit up the right side up to hip.

Her top white top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her abbes.

With a small choker around neck with a moon hag from it.

Her hair pulled back in pony tail with bangs around her faces.

Luna said did you what the show?

Shu smiled getting off the bed.

Shu put his arm out Luna put around his arm.

The radio stop.

Shu turn and looked at the radio.

That wield.

Shu said your radio has mind of self.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Both of them started walking down hallway.

Shu told her that she sexy naughty puppy.

Luna smile.

* * *

Shu and Luna walking down the stairs turn right to go to the dinner room.

Walking in to the Dinner Room.

Karl was sitting at the head of the dinner room table.

Karl turn and see both Shu and Luna that come in room.

Karl stood up and hug Luna.

Luna stood like stone and didn't touching him.

Karl said it good to see that you are still alive.

Luna said it good to see Mr. Sakamaki.

Karl said called Karl or father.

Luna said Hello! Karl.

Karl said please sit down and let have a nice dinner.

Shu pulled Luna way from his Father.

Luna walked over and sit down.

Reiji sit a plate of snails in front of her.

Luna looked at it.

Shu said what wrong?

Luna say want hell is this?

Reiji said Escargot with Garlic-Parsley Butter.

Luna said I'm not eat snails.

That fucking sick.

What am I go fishing with this and get really food.

Yuma started laughing.

Ruki said it is French cuisine.

Luna said let the French people have all this they like.

I am not eating anything.

That looks and sound that shit on plate.

Making every laugh.

Luna get up from the table and walked in the kitchen.

Luna started cooked her something to eat.

* * *

"After Five Minutes Later"

Luna walked out the kitchen.

With cook middle rare stack and started eating with stack souse.

Yuma looked in Luna plate and said I want that.

Luna said Nope!

It all mine

It tasted good to.

Shu looked over and seen what Luna was eat.

Luna said here have this.

Give Yuma the plate with snail.

Making every laugh.

Karl loved Luna spirit.

Shu put spoon down and said give me some.

Luna cutting a small piece and feeding to Shu with blood dipping off it.

Shu took bite and eating the middle rare stack.

You are it tasted better then snails.

Luna smile.

Luna said my favorite foods.

Shu said mine too.

Reiji asked if every one ready next meal.

Luna said Nope!

Still eating my first meal.

Shu giggle.

Karl asked Shu

Do you like Luna?

Shu said Yes! Father

Karl said I going adopted Luna.

Luna stopped eating and turn head looked at Shu.

Reached up pushing Shu back in his chair looking at Karl.

Karl said if she doesn't mind.

Luna get up from her sit, walked up to Karl and hug and Yes! Please!

Karl hug her back.

I send word that Luna will became our family.

Everyone cheered to hear that Luna would be a little sister to them.

Yuma reached across the table to grab Luna food.

When Shu grab it and said it puppy food.

Luna eyes started clouding up.

While was touching Karl shoulder.

Luna started seeing different memory's from Karl.

About woman from her dreams.

Luna could see her mother.

Luna said you knew mother.

Karl turn to look at Luna.

Seen that Luna eyes was white.

Karl realizing that Luna was seeker.

Karl saying You are seeker.

All the brothers and Yui turn in their seats.

Looked at Luna and Karl.

Seeing that her eyes had gone white from the normal color of blue.

Founding out that Luna was gifted with the sight.

Subaru and Shu knew Luna gift of sight.

But had keep the mouth closed.

Ruki and Reiji knew that Luna was different.

Luna was hiding something from all them.

The others was puzzled what was seeker was?

Shu grabbed Luna pulling back way from Karl.

Luna eyes close and fell into Shu.

Karl looked at Luna with a surprise on his face.

Didn't say nothing.

Shu picked Luna up and carried her back to his seat.

Put her in his lap facing Karl.

Luna put head on Shu right shoulder.

Shu wrapped arms around Luna wasted and legs.

Yui said what is a seeker?

Karl said Luna Moon is right.

I knew her family before fire.

Everyone thought the Artemis family parched in fire.

But one of them life and that would be Luna Moon.

Luna was a week old when take to the Night Brooks Orphanage.

Hidden from the world from all what to end her line.

Everyone thought the Artemis family line had parched in fire.

Faith and five brothers was murder by vampire Hunters.

We all thought Luna had die with her family.

Faith had red eyes and Luna has blue eyes.

Luna looks just like her mother.

What you don't know about Luna.

Luna Moon Artemis is from a royalty family.

Her mother founder.

So that make Luna a Queen because her mother not living.

All the boys and Yui really surprise.

That why sent Luna here to live with my family.

I found her Night Brooks Orphanage sitting in apple tree.

Drawing children playing in yard.

Miss Clare had taking care of Luna from week old to fourteen years.

I thought I was looking at Mother Faith.

But found her is gift.

Soon it will be from her step out of shadows and show the world.

That the only life saver with baby that hidden from them in plan sight.

That is why I send a letter with Luna.

To tell you not killer, touch her, bite her, or hurt her.

That Shu as put a clam on Luna.

Subaru said clam on her too.

Karl said I knew that Luna would be safe here from the last two founders.

I guess now.

That you found out that Luna has powers.

Luna is a vampire children.

That she doesn't know her name or what she truly is?

When the time come.

One of you will be true king.

Subaru said Luna has no fangs.

Karl said they will come in hope time.

Karl said let talk about gifts.

What we know that Luna haves.

Yui said what seeker?

Shu say Puppy!

Puppy can make curtains move by them self's with a wave of her hand.

Make a door slam in Reiji face to night.

Mind control over the week and heal fasted.

Subaru said that she look in people eyes and make fuck off.

Latio said I seen her.

Use it a cop yesterday at the Mall.

Yui said Luna kicked Ayato off the staircase first day.

We meet her.

Shu said Luna can see the fortune and past.

Reiji said Her scent of smell and hearing is great.

Shu said she stronger than normal.

Reiji said smarter than normal.

Shu said with way of lips.

Luna can drive you mad.

But lately you touch her skin and it drive her mad.

Karl said Luna powers are growing.

Shu said Luna as a birthmark.

Between her shoulder blades of Moon with a crown at the bottom of the moon.

Karl get up walked over and said show me.

Shu moved her long white hair and show her back to Karl.

Karl gasped.

Do anyone know what it mean?

Every one looked each and said No!

Karl said that she will control the werewolves.

Shu said the werewolves are no more. Father!

Karl said you are wrong! Shu

Their are lager pack werewolves still out their.

Somewhere waiting for her to control them.

* * *

Luna sit up with with white eyes.

They are coming threw the woods.

They are come to found what was lost to them.

When all them heard howling.

Yui jump and grabbed Ayato.

Reiji said they here.

Karl said they are coming for her.

They must have searching for her and founded her here.

They must have been watching Luna.

Her whole life for her awaking.

* * *

Luna stood up and walked out the dinner to the front door.

Every one walked behind her.

Karl said Shu and everyone don't touch Luna.

When they seen front doors opened by them self.

Luna walked their them and down the stairs slowly.

Looking up at the moon and back at the woods.

She started run to the woods.

Ayato to Yui and said to stay in the house close the doors.

Yui kissed Ayato and said be safe.

Luna started run faster then all of them.

Luna white hair flowing in the wind.

Karl was really surprise to see how fasted Luna was to them.

Stopping at the lake side.

Shu come up behind Luna.

Karl grabbed Shu arm and said wait.

Luna looked at the moon.

Started begin to howling at the moon.

In a few seconds later.

When they all hear howling coming from across the lake.

Every one could hear sound of thunder and smells like wild dogs.

Karl said all of his sons and saying listen to me.

When they get here.

Bow to Luna or they will kill you.

They could hear thundering paws to ground get loader.

Luna let any howl out and again.

They howl back.

Shu turn to see black wild werewolf heading started at Luna.

Karl kneel down and bowed his head.

Telling them to do the same.

Everyone did as father asked.

Luna turn to the black werewolf and smile.

Luna said Come old friend.

I have been waiting for you.

They could see the different color werewolves.

Came started slowly moving out of the woods at Luna.

The black werewolf looked at Luna and howl.

Luna howl back.

The black werewolf walked around Luna smelling her.

Stopping in front and bow to head.

Everyone could see the other werewolves bow their heads.

Luna said raise.

Luna walked up and putting her hand on black werewolf head.

Luna said change.

Luna step back one step.

The black werewolf started change in a man with long black hair with gold eyes.

The man was nude.

Karl couldn't believe his eyes was happening in front him.

He remember Luna mother had power of werewolf's.

The man stood up and bow to her again.

Luna bowed her head to him.

The man said we have searched for you.

After you was move from the Night Brooks Orphanage.

We have watch you grow.

Your entail life and for your awaking. My Queen.

So that we could join with you again.

As we did your late Queen Faith.

Luna said you found me.

Patting side his face.

The man said we are waiting for your orders. My Queen.

Karl said My Queen.

Luna looked Karl and say raise.

Karl stood up and walked putting his arm around her.

Man said you are Vampire King?

Karl said Yes!

This is a new day.

Karl said queen hasn't full awake.

This is a dream to her.

Soon!

Luna will full awaken.

The man turn to his pack and said bark!

The other werewolf's being their change to woman, men, and children.

Older woman came up to Luna and Karl.

The woman bowed to her Queen.

The woman asked does she have the mark.

Karl move Luna white long hair to show the mark.

As Luna stood like stone.

The woman walked around to see the birthmark on Luna back between her shoulder blades.

Putting hand on mark and feel that awaking was going happen soon.

The woman said we found the Queen.

The wolfs being to howl and cheer.

The woman walked back around Luna front.

Reached in bag and small box.

Leader of the pack put his hand out to hold the box.

The woman open the box.

Leader put his hand on the top of the box.

The woman remove a necklace with moonstone crystal.

The woman started putting around Luna neck.

The moon stone crystal hug down between Luna breasted bone.

The moon stone glowed bight white.

The wolfs howl.

When they bright white light came from it.

The box went back in the woman bag.

All the werewolf bowed to Luna again.

Karl said what is that for?

The woman said protected her from other.

What to us her and keep hidden from others to use her.

The woman said but our Queen as not full a awakes.

Each wolf walked and placed different gifts at Luna feet .

Bowed to their Queen.

Luna would bow to each one after place a give at her feet.

Karl could see the man laying meat and knifes,

The woman was laying down deer skins and fur.

The children was laying different color flowers.

Karl said these are my sons.

They will her new family.

The man said noting speak to Karl.

Shu looked up at his Father and Luna.

* * *

After all the gifts where giving to Luna.

Luna said two last founders are coming.

Found them and kill them.

That is your order.

The man said Yes!

My queen at once and wait for your awaking.

Kissing hand and turn back into a black werewolf.

The other change while.

Luna said Go!

The werewolf's run in to the night.

When Luna close her eyes and fell to sleep.

Karl grab Luna.

Making sure Luna didn't hit the ground.

Shu jump up and grabbed her picking up.

Luna wrapped arm around Shu neck.

The brothers get off the knees.

Karl said Yuma and Ruki.

Make sure all that give to her is brought to house.

Yuma said Yes!

Father at once.

Kou said why did the give her gifts for?

Karl said to show that care for their Queen.

Ruki said what the hell was that?

Reiji said I never seen a werewolf alive and change.

Latio said they are big.

Kanato said I smell wet dogs.

Karl said they are powerful and kill anything.

That stand between them and their Queen.

They do as she orders without question.

Shu said will puppy remember this when she wakes?

Karl said I don't know or maybe or think it dream.

Shu said let hope Puppy thinks it was dream to her.

In Luna sleep playing with Shu back neck making Shu smile.

Yuma said their a lot of meat here, skins, furs, knifes and flowers.

Karl said we will eat meat, skins, furs and knifes.

I will take with me.

She gets the flowers in morning sitting her room.

Shu carried Luna back to house to put her bed.

Karl really hope that one of son with be king.

Waiting and see who would her heart.

Thinking to hell of night to come home to.


	10. The beach

"The two days later"

Luna wake up and opening her eyes.

Seeing the top of her bed.

Sitting up and looking around and founding Shu sleeping right next to her.

Founding out that she was wearing red underwear and bra.

Button was laying right next to her.

Luna get and kissed button on the nose.

Turning and putting her feet on the floor.

Getting up and walked over to box.

Reaching down and opening it.

Getting fresh clothes.

Putting on red shirt that spilt up the sides to her hips.

With red top that show off her back and abs.

Putting Button next to the radio.

So that she could watch Shu sleep.

Reaching in box again for her favorite in the world.

Walking to music room.

Putting the case laying down and went down stair to cup of coffee.

* * *

Luna seen Reiji and Ruki in the kitchen talking about something.

Luna said Good Morning! Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki.

Both of them said Good Morning Luna.

Reiji asked Did you sleep well?

Yuma walked behind Luna grabbed Luna round waste and turn her around to face.

Kissing in the dinner room with made Reiji and Ruki mad.

Yuma didn't care.

Yuma grabbed Luna ass and give sneeze that made moan.

Ruki said not in dinner room.

Yuma said why?

Luna looked over shoulder at Reiji and Ruki.

Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki are Party poo-per.

Yuma hear with Luna called Reiji and Ruki and started laughing.

Ruki asked my did you call me Daddy Ruki?

Luna said do you remember the first night.

When I first arrived I came home with Subaru.

How Mommy Reiji and you jumped my ass for coming home around two in the morning?

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said stop acting like mother and father.

That why call you Daddy Ruki.

Beside sound better.

Dump Ass!

Yuma started laughing.

Yuma said get him little sister.

Reiji asked what she remember?

Luna looked at the wield.

Ruki said about dinner.

Luna said Mommy Reiji want me eat Escargot in grave.

By the that sick.

Not eat snails.

I went in the kitchen made middle rare stack.

Shu tried to eat half of stack.

Karl told me he was going to adopted.

When I touched Karl and I seen mother.

That last I remember.

Wield dream about the moon and big wolfs.

Ruki said that was two day ago?

Luna looked at Ruki if he lost mind.

Luna said what do you mean two day ago?

It just happen last night.

Yuma said you been a sleep for two day and night.

You sleep threw one hell of storm.

You must have been really tired.

Luna looked really confused.

Reiji, Ruki, and Yuma thought if she doesn't remember what happen two ago at lake.

They wasn't going to tell her what happen.

Luna asked is Karl still here?

Reiji said in the Shu bedroom sleeping.

Luna said can someone remove Dumb ass out of bedroom.

Yuma was laughing.

What she called Shu?

Luna nod.

Ruki asked Why do you need talk Karl?

Luna said he told that he going adopted me.

Ruki and Reiji looked at each other and back her.

Reiji asked if would to have breakfast with us?

Luna smell the air said eggs, turkey bacon, and with milk gravy.

Luna nod.

Yuma sit down next her and said Hurry! Four eyes!

Luna giggle for her honey bear called Mommy Reiji.

Making Reiji looked Yuma with hate.

Reiji said why didn't tell you are seeker?

Luna turn looked at Reiji.

Ruki say is that why you don't what people touch you?

Luna say Yes!

You don't understand or know what like for me.

To know what happens when people touch me.

It like door opens to your mine that you can't close.

All darkest secrets, past and future is open to me.

I see your memory, your thoughts, and fears open to me.

All your secrets or thoughts in my head.

I see your pass and future come in to my mine.

Because you can't hind them from me.

They looked at each other and back at Luna.

Ruki said Now!

We understand it was hard for you when Reiji touch you.

Luna nod.

Yuma asked sweetheart!

What she was going today?

Luna say going to the music room and play.

Ruki asked if she played piano?

Luna said little.

Yuma said I bet you play beautiful.

Luna said I going to play with my violin.

Reiji doped a plate and looked at Luna and was surprise.

That see Luna would have one or know how play one.

He hate that Shu played.

Yuma said good going dumb-ass.

Luna giggle.

Ruki said I like to hear giggle and laugh.

I think that bring house to life.

Yuma said Yes! It does.

* * *

Luna said Good Morning! Ayato

Ayato said Good Morning to you Luna.

Reiji asked if what Ayato do you want breakfast?

Ayato said Yea! Reiji

Reiji put her plate in front her.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Yuma and Ayato started laughing what Luna said.

Luna started each some yore dropped top of breast.

Yuma jump licking top breast making her moan.

Sitting back down.

Luna said Thank you! Honey Bear

Yuma said You are welcome! Sweetheart

Reiji, Ruki and Ayato looked both of them.

Luna finished eating.

Reiji, Ayato, Ruki and Yuma could see Luna ate alot more then normal.

Ruki said someone is big eater in house.

Luna said of cause.

How else and anyone food around with Honey bear and Kou eating all the time.

Walking in kitchen getting her coffee.

With milk and sugar clubs from Yuma jar.

Walking back threw dinner room.

Yuma grab Luna pulling his lapped and kissed her.

Luna let out other moan.

Luna sit coffee down on the table before drop it.

Ayato get up walked over grabbed Luna arm pulling out Yuma lap and kissing her.

Luna eyes cloud over.

Ayato memory started going threw Luna mine.

Luna could see Ayato was laying coach.

Yui first come to the Sakamaki house.

Watch him pulled on the couch and licking her.

Yui had fear on face.

Yuma pulled Luna away from Ayato.

Ayato could see her eyes was white.

Luna close them felling back in Yuma lap.

Luna open and her eyes are blue again.

Ayato said what do you see?

Luna said could see Ayato was laying coach.

When Yui first come to the Sakamaki house.

Watch Ayato pulled on the couch and licking her.

The fear on Yui face.

Ayato said Damn.

Luna is seeker.

Luna grabbed coffee and took drink while sitting Yuma.

Luna said do you like pulling pranks on people?

Ayato said Hell Yes!

Luna said we are have fun pull prank on people.

I think you me will get all good with each other.

Luna kissed Ayato again and said see your around.

Ayato said bet your ass you will.

Luna grab Ayato ass making him jump.

Yuma say you like Luna now?

Ayato say Hell Yes!

Luna smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Up the stairs to the in to the music room.

Luna went in to music room to looking out window.

Walked over to the window and open it.

Smelling the fresh air and seen it had rain in the night.

Sitting coffee down and walked over to case.

Opening and pulling out her violin.

Luna said are your ready my old friend to make beautiful music again.

Are ready dance in stars again.

Shu waked up and hearing the sound of violin being play.

Everyone started waking up to sound violin playing.

Listen to violin and thought that Shu must being playing again.

But Shu came of Luna bedroom.

When his Karl come out of Shu bedroom.

Karl said I thought it was you playing.

Shu said Not Father!

Karl said who play with heart and feelings for the music.

The song sound so beautiful in each noted being played.

Luna playing the song Ed Sheeran - Perfect.

Both of them walked over to the music room.

Karl open the door to seeing Luna playing the violin.

A beautiful song that they never heard before.

Shu could see Luna smile with her eyes looking at the violin and playing.

Karl and Shu was surprised to found out Luna could play the violin.

Making them both them look and at each smile.

Karl slowly closing the door.

Shu said I didn't know that puppy could play the violin.

Karl said Luna is full of surprises.

I what to hear more I will be right back with my coffee.

Shu reopening the door and close it quietly.

Walking, sit down and watch her play.

Luna never take smile off the violin or looking at Shu.

Karl walked down stairs to get his breakfast.

Luna never stop play or taking a break to drink her coffee.

From one song to any with a big smile on her face.

After few songs Luna stop lay violin and bow down.

Picking up coffee cup and taking drink.

When Shu grabbed her around waist.

Luna made squeak notice

Shu smile for making her jump to scared by him.

Shu said you play like angel.

Luna said Thank you!

Shu say Where did you learn to play?

Luna said the Night Brooks Orphanage

Shu said who teach to play?

Luna said No one!

Shu was surprise to the answer of his question.

Shu say learn to play on your on?

Luna nod Yes!

Shu asked where did you get your violin?

Luna said Miss Clare said I came with it with button.

Shu asked who is Miss Clare?

Luna said Miss Clare works at the Night Brooks Orphanage.

Miss Clare was mother to unwanted children that the world threw away.

For one reason or any.

Shu looked at Luna and thought puppy.

You was wanted and hidden from the world.

Until the day came you would rise above.

Shu asked tell me how me how you get the is violin?

Miss Clare found me in basket with Button.

The violin was lay right next to me with two big dogs laying around me.

By the front doors of the orphanage.

When she picked me up the dogs run away.

So I learn to play on my own.

Shu said do you remember what happen two days ago?

Luna looked at Shu and shacking head No!

Shu said noting hapan.

Happen you fell sleep two nights ago..

Shu kissing Luna.

Shu knew what happen two day ago.

Shu pulled away and picked up violin.

Seen it was a very rare violin.

Shu said do you know what kind of violin this is?

Luna said No!

Shu said looks like a very rare 1700's violin.

Luna sit down next to Shu.

Luna said if you look inside of it with the number 001 on it.

Shu turn it to light and seen it paper that read Circa 1700 number 001.

Shu said Fuck me.

Luna said Never!

Shu looked at her.

Shu said this violin is very rare to be Circa 1700's number 001.

I have a circa 1700's number 002.

They believe that his violin is lost in time.

Luna said not lost.

Just miss place.

Shu said that one why think of things.

Shu asked if he could try play on it?

Luna said be careful with her.

Shu kissed her.

Try to play with Luna violin put couldn't.

Luna said you holding her to hard.

You need to relax hand.

Like making love to woman.

You never go at hard right at the gate.

She don't like that.

Shu looked at her.

Luna said what?

Shu said you are naughty puppy.

Luna said try again.

Slower and picked up coffee.

* * *

Karl walked in music and sit down next to Luna.

Kissing on forehead.

Asked is that your violin or Shu?

Luna say it mine.

Karl asked what kind is it?

Shu said it is a Circa 1700 number 001.

Karl said are you kidding me!

Shu said No! Father.

Karl said give it here for minute.

Luna said be careful with her.

Karl and looked in side and seen it Circa 1700 number 001.

Karl turn to Luna and said do understand how much that violin is wroth?

Luna said priceless to me.

I don't care what my violin wrote.

It the feelings you get from it.

I would never sell her.

She is part of my spirit.

Shu smiled at her.

Taking Luna violin back.

Luna said if you don't feel inside.

Then you shouldn't pick one up and try to play it.

Luna begin to play once more with feeling and Love for her violin.

Luna started playing the song A Million Dreams.

Shu and Karl watched Luna play her violin.

Luna never looked at them.

Keeping her eyes on her violin and smile on her face.

When Luna finished playing Shu took violin from Luna.

Luna said Shu try again to play her.

Shu failed again.

Luna and Karl started laughing.

Luna stood up and walked over Shu

Try this on and see if help you play with her.

Close your eyes and let go over everything in your mine.

Shu looked at Luna, close his eyes and cleared his mind.

Luna said now picture in your mind.

You free and dancing in the clouds.

The moon is spot light on you.

Feel the music dancing around, in you and out of you

When you bringing dance with her.

You become everything and nothing all at once.

Your free from the world and free from felling.

Nothing matter.

But her.

Now show me.

How much you love the music in heart and not in head.

Don't think, just feel in hearty and will being to play.

Now Play! ShuShu.

Shu open his eyes and understood what she meant.

Shu started play her violin with easy.

Shu could feel the music the way he felt when kid.

Karl was surprise that Luna knew so much about music.

Luna sit down listen to Shu play.

Karl asked Luna.

Where did you learn to play?

Luna said the Night Brooks Orphanage

Karl said who teach to play?

Luna said No one!

Karl was surprise to the answer of his question.

Karl say learn to play on your on?

Luna said Yes!

Karl asked where did you get your violin?

Luna said Miss Clare said I came with it.

Miss Clare found me in basket with Button.

The violin was lay right next to me with two big dogs laying around me.

By the front doors of the orphanage.

When she picked me up the dogs run away.

So I learn to play on my own.

Karl said who Button?

Luna said my Button is my stuff bunny.

Karl said Ow!

* * *

Luna looked out the window.

Feeling that someone or something watching her.

But she could not see what it was.

But she knew something was their.

Luna took a sip of coffee.

Turn away from looking Shu smile and looking back.

She could don't shock this feeling.

She want to know what it was.

Turn back around and watch Shu play.

Keep wait that feeling to go away.

As Shu play the violin.

Karl asked if something wrong?

Luna said I get the feel that being watch.

By something or some one out in the woods.

Karl looked out the window,

Didn't smell nothing or see anything.

But remember that their was werewolf's nearby.

Karl knew something was out their.

But he couldn't tell what it was.

But he knew that Luna powers were growing.

She felt something their was something their.

As a queen she would unstopped.

Karl said if leave the house.

You might feel better.

Luna asked if fine with him.

If she could go to beach today?

Karl said it would fine as long as you one of your brothers with you.

Luna said Thank you! Karl.

Hug him again and letting go fast.

Shu finished playing and said you was right.

I felt like I was kid playing.

Luna said If you what to come with me to beach today?

Shu turn his head and said where you going today again?

Luna said The beach.

Karl said great idea.

I think all of us go to beach together as family trip.

Luna smiled.

Luna took her violin and put it back in case.

Close the case and walked out the room.

Karl said something out in the woods, watching her and she needs get away.

Shu said Father!

She guard here at home.

Karl said I understand her powers are growing.

If she feel something out their.

Their is something out their.

Luna has free spirit.

Shu can't keep lock in cage under lock and key.

You are first born son.

I believe that Luna and you will be most power vampires on both worlds.

Karl said we are going as family trip .

Get short on son.

Know more bitching about it.

Understood!

Shu say Yes! Father

* * *

"Luna put her red bikini on and put her leather over the top of it.

Grabbing backpack putting sun blocking with few books to read, sunshades, art pad with coloring pencils and with mp 3 player.

Luna grabbed cellphone, keys, jacket, dept card and helmet with bag and tell every that going to the beach.

Few boys were happy and some not happy.

Yui was happy!

Karl said we are going to beach today.

Luna said she was riding her motorcycle their and they all of you going limousine.

Luna walked out side to found Yuma sating on her bike and said keys.

Luna put on helmet and climb on.

Give him the keys and grabbing around is wasted out the gates with together to have a fun day in the sun.

Yuma and Luna drive down to the coast with limousine right behind with them.

Pulling up to beach to the limousine pulled up right after parked.

Luna climb off the bike.

Unzip jacket and walked on the sand.

With Yuma right behind her.

Both of them walked beach-chair.

Luna took off her leather jacket.

Luna wearing red bikini top on.

That tight around her neck and on her back.

Luna started taking off her boots and undoing her leather paints to show that she red bottoms.

Yuma eyes get big and thought Luna was looked really hot.

Luna pulled out the sun block and using on her skin from getting sunburn.

Yuma just watched her rubbed sun block on her skin and he had hard on.

Luna asked Honey Bear.

Will you rub it on back for keep from getting sunburn.

Yuma said yes!

Luna move her hair and waited for her started rubbing.

But nothing happen.

Luna turn to Yuma was blushing a lot.

Luna giggle.

I waiting for you rub it on my back.

Yuma started rubbing it on her back that made her moan.

Yuma could see Luna birthmark of moon with crown at the bottom of it.

Luna turn around said Thank you! Honey Bear

Luna asking Yuma something wrong?

Yuma shock his head yes!

Luna looked down at his crouch and could he had hard on.

Luna started blushing too.

Yuma looked at Luna looking down at his couch.

Luna grab his hand and said it Fine.

Yuma shock his head No!

Luna asked his dick hard when you looking at skin?

Yuma shock head Yes!

Luna said Karl coming.

Luna kiss Yuma

Yuma grabbed Luna ass and squeeze making her moan his mouth.

Yuma started blushing.

* * *

Luna started walking to look over at ocean for the first time in life.

She could see the wave crushing in to the sandy and thought it was beautiful.

Luna bend down and put her hand in the water.

Could feel it cold.

Karl walked and watching Luna play in the water like kid and not Queen.

Luna smell like salt coming saltwater.

The feel that really was gone.

She thought this was big and beauty.

Getting see something like this made her feel happy.

That she could share it with new family.

Luna could see sea turtle swim in the water and that life found a way.

Karl walked up and said did you see something?

Luna said sea turtle and pointed it out him.

Karl said that good.

Sweet little Luna.

I was watching play in the water and looked like little kid playing the water.

Luna giggle and smiled.

Karl said have fun.

That some work to do.

Kissing forehead.

Luna went in the ocean for the first time.

Dive in and started swimming way from the shore.

Luna could feel that water cold.

But good on her skin.

Luna called for her brothers and Yui came and play with her.

Ayato, Kou, Subaru, Yuma, and Latio.

Yui went in the ocean up to beast.

Luna swim far out.

Yuma swim up to Luna first.

Luna said what wrong with them.

They don't like water?

What are they a Mogwai?

Yuma said Stink in mud.

Yuma and Luna giggle

Luna started kissing Yuma in ocean.

Subaru said Pet!

Stop that!

Yuma started flipping Luna in the out of water and dive right in the water.

So all other boys could see what he seen.

Ayato, Kou, Subaru, Latio said Damn.

Latio said Yuma did you get a hard on.

When Luna took her clothes off.

Yuma said Shut Up!

Ayato swim up to Luna grabbed around the waist and started try to take her top off.

Luna yell stop! Ayato.

Latio started laughing.

Subaru said Stop!

Yuma pulled Luna way from Ayato.

Kou and Subaru pushed Ayato under water.

Luna started giggle.

Karl looked up.

Luna and brothers getting alone, laughing, and having fun with her.

Shu could the other getting alone.

* * *

"After few hours"

Reiji yelled out that it was to come in to have lunch.

Ayato had Yui on his back.

Luna was on Yuma back.

The others walking and talking to each other.

Shu was listening to music with eyes close,

Reiji walked over to Shu.

Saying Wake up! Deadbeat!

Its time to eat.

Kicking sandy on Shu!

Shu looked Reiji and said Stop kicking sand on me.

You Ass!

Shu sit up.

Kanato and Azusa talking to each other under shaded.

Ruki was reading a book.

Everyone was getting the plate.

When Luna hear some woman yelling for help.

Luna turn around and looked.

Where woman yelling her son was drowning.

Luna started running as fast strait boy.

Diving back in the ocean and started swimming the little boy that had gone under.

Luna dive under the water.

Swimming down, get the young boy by the arm and pulling to top of the water.

Luna could tell the boy was not breathing.

Luna started heading for shore pulling the boy with her.

Karl seen that Luna was heading for fast.

He could see little boy that was drowning.

Karl yelled Reiji and said call ambulate.

The others turn see Luna diving in the water to safe a human.

After Luna came out of the water with the young boy in her arms.

Luna laid him on the sandy.

The Mother ran and my son.

Luna said Move!

Reiji and the other was sitting around and watching at Luna.

Luna started CPR on the young boy.

Trying to safe life.

Luna remember head to side to let the water drain out nose and mouth.

Turning his head to center and back with mouth open.

Luna took strongly breath four time in his mouth and pinch his nose.

Putting her ear to his mouth for breathing and looking at his chest if was breathing.

She checking for his pulse for sign of life.

Putting on her hand on his chess and few pushing down on chest few time.

The boy spitting water out.

Luna turn over to left side let the water mouth.

The little boy said Mommy.

The woman said this lady safe you.

Luna said don't said move. Timmy

Timmy said she angel.

* * *

The ambulate works came up and took over.

Luna looked at each of brothers and said nothing.

Karl said Luna so proud of you.

For helping that little boy.

Luna said Thank You! Karl,

Luna walked back sit down grabbing a towel drive off.

Luna could hear the Shu..

Say why in the hell would she help little brat?

She should let him die.

The other brothers were laughing.

Yui stop said what?

Luna starting getting mad.

Luna picked art pad, pencils and mp 3 player.

Started walking a way down the beach from them all.

She was so pissed royal off.

Karl could see over the ocean started to build with lighting.

Karl heard Shu say that little child.

How they wouldn't do anything to help that little boy at all.

She knew that they would let him die and make fun of him for it.

The boys could see that Luna started walking away down the beach away from them.

Shu run up to her and asked what wrong Puppy?

Luna slapped in face and walked away.

Yuma started laughing at Shu getting hit by Luna.

Shu said Shit!

Rubbing side of his face.

Yuma said Luna slap the shit out.

Dumb-ass!

All the brothers started laughing at Shu.

Karl was pissed off with Shu and brothers for not helping her save Tommy life.

But Karl was proud of Luna.

Showing true brave, leadership, brains, passion, hearty, kindness everything Queen needs to life.

But for his sons do nothing and make fun of children almost die.

Understanding why Luna was piss off at them.

* * *

Luna walked down the to the rock near by.

Sitting on rocks and started to draw the ocean.

The waves, storm, and sea turtle.

Yui called out to Luna.

Luna didn't hear her over mp 3 player.

Yui sit down and lean over.

Luna looked Yui.

Yui could tell Luna upset with guys for not helping that little boy.

Yui asked if Luna was mad?

Luna turn off mp 3 player and said I'm so furious at Shu and all them.

The other right now for saying something study about that little boy.

He almost died.

It really royal piss me off.

They didn't help at all.

Yui said that Karl told Reiji call ambulate.

Yui said I understand that you are hot under the collar right now.

So am I.

You was so brave in saving Timmy life.

I know that Timmy will never forget what you did for him as long as he lives.

Luna kissed Yui with passion and said Thank you for listen to me.

Yui said No problems.

Yui asked what are you drawing?

Luna showed Yui that she was drawing the ocean.

Yui said we are wait here for long while let come down.

It was funny that slapped Shu.

Yuma thought so anyway.

Luna said I should have knock the shit of him.

Dumb Ass!

Yui laughing.

Luna asked Yui would stay in her room with me night?

Yui said Yes!

Luna said Thank You! Baby

Kissing Yui again.

Luna reached putting hand on Yui leg.

Yui said I never been with lady before.

Luna smile.

You will love it.

I do things that others can.

I can show you really love and passion.

That will drive you fuck mad.

Yui said will show me.

Luna said tonight.

You will love being with only me.

Luna started kissing Yui with passion.

Latio was watching Luna and Yui together.

Thinking to himself how fast naughty puppy working on bitch-chan.

It as taking a year working on her do what we what her.

Naughty puppy show up in less week naughty puppy is be with bitch-chan.

Bring a smile to his face on thought Luna and Yui nude in bed with each other.

* * *

The sun was setting

Luna and Yui walked back to where the other was.

Shu said did you come down puppy?

Luna looked at Shu.

Say shut the fuck up!

I need to beat your fuck ass in to the fucking ground.

You dumb son of bitch.

Keep your fucking hand off me.

Hitting me with belt.

You chock me and you bite me.

Stay the hell way from me.

Stay the hell out of bedroom.

Fucking Pervert.

Karl turn and looked at Shu.

Not knowing that Shu was doing to Luna.

Everyone was surprise with Luna mouth.

Subaru was smile.

Latio said Damn!

Yuma say give him hell little sister.

Luna started getting clothes back on.

Luna grabbed Yui arm and said you are riding with me.

Handing her other helmet and grabbing backpack.

Luna turn Karl.

Luna said Sorry about mouth.

I meet you at home.

Luna started pulling Yui with her.

Karl could tell Luna royal mad and see you soon.

I need have good talk with Shu.

All the brothers knew that Shu get it from Karl.

* * *

Luna and Yui climbed on Luna motorcycle and rode in to the night.

Pulled over to get gas and some drinks for to night.

Luna didn't want any others near her at all.

Luna walked in gas station.

Luna get gum, some jack bottles and paid for the gas.

The guy asked for her ID.

Luna hand him fake ID.

The guy said here giving four bottles of Jack.

Luna paid it and walked back to the bike and Yui.

Opening saddlebags putting bottles of Jack.

Close them and climb back on.

Yui wrapped arms around Luna.

Yui said I love ridding with you.

Luna smile.

Luna put on helmet on and get back on the road to the house with vampires.

Luna pass them on the highway.

Yui knocked on window and wave at them.

Latio said I think that girls that knocked window and pass us.

Ayato and Yuma started laughing.

Ruki said what do you think Luna is mad Shu for?

Subaru said little boy or what Shu said.

Reiji said I think that Luna hear Shu.

Karl said I am very disappointed with boys today.

You little sister showed true braver, brains, passion, hearty, kindness, and much more.

To save another life from death.

But I also surprise in Luna mouth.

She cares for people in both world.

That makes Luna the best of vampire the world.

Learn and listen to the Queen.

Shu said Luna is children. Father

Subaru said Head Strong, brave, care, understand, Loving and royal piss off at you.

I really like that Luna doesn't hold back.

She tell what she think or feels.

Doesn't give a damn what you think.

Yuma said Shu is they you try fucker her every six seconds.

Shu said shut up! Ass Hole

Subaru said NO! Shu!

We will not shut up.

You are a dumb son of bitch.

You need to stay the way from my pet.

Reiji said Father

Wish was for us not to bite her, touch her, kill her or hurt her.

Hitting her with belt.

You chock her and you bite her.

But you didn't listen Shu.

You went after the first day Luna show.

Karl said STOP!

Shu!

I am disappoint to found out that you hitting Luna with belt.

You chock her and you bite her.

When I write that Luna not bite her, touch her, kill her or hurt her.

But you didn't listen to me.

Shu! Sorry Father.

Karl said When she awakes.

Luna will choose her mate.

So no pushing her in sex with you.

Do you all understand me?

All the son said Yes!

* * *

Luna pulled up to the house.

Both Yui and Luna walked in house.

Went to Luna room and shower to clean up.

Yui get her night close and some clothes to where.

Luna locked her bedroom door.

Put note on the that said Close for business!

So fuck off!

Luna said Do you want shower or bath?

Yui said Shower!

Luna took off clothes and open the door to shower.

Luna started help washing Yui back for her and Yui doing the same.

Yui hair, back, legs for her and Yui did the same with to Luna.

Luna get on her knees so that Yui could was Luna hair.

Luna kissed Yui in shower and said I want you?

Yui said that she never been with a woman before.

Luna said I take care you.

I will stop if you want me to anytime.

Just say so.

Yui said OK!

Luna turn off the shower and dry off.

Took Yui to bed laying on the bed and started kissing softly on lips.

Luna knew she would have take her time with Yui.

Making her first time the best Yui had.

Making feel like goodness and loved.

Something that she could give that boys would never give her.

Luna started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Yui started moan.

Luna knew that Yui wasn't going to stop all.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Started playing with Yui small beast giving them sneeze making Yui moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy.

Make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Luna moving Yui nip to other nip.

Sucking and playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Yui and said do you want me?

Yui said Yes! Baby

Making Luna smile.

Luna started kissing down her belly.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Yui let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

So full my mouth up with your juices.

Baby! I like you.

Luna bent reached for Yui pussy .

Luna say play with you chest baby!

Luna spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top.

Making Yui back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Luna started licking Yui clit and Yui moan.

Yui could feel that she close to cum for the first time in her life.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Yui beg for it.

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Yui said Yes! Baby.

Please give it me.

Luna said her it comes.

Taking Yui hand on hair

Luna started licking Yui clit faster.

Yui started moan loader.

Calling Luna name.

Yui back came of the bed and said cumming hard.

Pulling head in to her pussy.

When Yui telexed Luna stop.

Luna kiss Yui cherry.

Kissing Yui with tasted of pussy on her breath.

Luna said come suck on nips and lick on then.

Luna moaning pushing down to her pussy.

Luna grabbed Yui hair and said stick out your tough.

Yui did what Luna said lick bottom to my clit.

Suck on my clit and use your tough to flick it.

Yui started eating Luna pussy making Luna moan.

Luna said play with faster.

Luna said sit on face and play together.

Yui did what Luna told her.

Luna started eating Yui pussy again make her get close to cumming again.

Luna said faster.

Luna and Yui cum together.

Yui sit up and did do it right?

Luna said Yes!

Pushing Yui off her face and started kissing Yui.

Luna said your the first girl made me cum.

Luna walked around to box and pulled strip on and K - Y jelly.

Yui said what are going to with that?

Luna said I going to fuck you in ass.

Yui said it going hurt.

Luna said little.

But it will feel really good.

Then you can fucking in ass if you want.

Luna told Yui get doggy still and started working on asshole

Luna started working on ass starching it out.

Putting the K-Y jell on the fake dick.

Luna put fake dick on the edge of Yui asshole.

Luna asked if she ready?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smile

Luna slowly feel Yui up with a fake dick in her ass.

Yui gasp!

Yui said it hurts.

Luna started pushing deeper inside of Yui.

Yui started moaning.

Luna knew that she had new playmate.

Luna started pulling out of Yui.

Putting hands of Yui hips and started fucking Yui ass.

Yui started said it hurts.

Luna slapped Yui ass and grabbing Yui hair.

Saying it to late to stop.

Luna started fucking Yui.

It started feeling good for Yui.

Yui started loving it.

Luna started getting faster.

Making Yui started moaning loader with passion

Luna bend Yui grabbed tits and said kiss me baby.

Yui looked over should kissing Luna.

Luna grab Yui hair and started pounding Yui ass.

Making Yui scream with ecstasy Luna was giving her.

Drive Yui over the edge with passion and ecstasy for Luna.

Luna started dirty to Yui call good girl.

You like it.

when I drive you fucking mad.

Your ass belong to me.

Do don't every give it to anyone,

Yui said Yes! My love

Luna said are cum again.

Yui said Yes!

Luna started fucking harder and deep playing with clit making Yui cry out with passion.

Yui cum hard.

Bucking her hips in to Luna.

Luna slap her ass.

Yui started cumming again.

Yui said now!

I get fuck you in ass.

Yui kissing Luna

Luna had playing with her ass as same time that She was playing with Yui.

Luna said took it off and help Yui put on.

Luna lay on her back and pulled Yui to her.

Yui started fucking Luna asshole .

Yui started off slow and started fucking Luna hard.

Yui was sucking on breasted and fucking at the same time.

Making Luna driving her mad with passion.

When Luna cum.

Kissing Yui with passion and love.

Yui get up and took the strip on off.

Give it Luna put a way after washing it off.

Luna pulled away and said to be girlfriend?

Yui said Yes! Honey!

Don't give your virgin pussy to anyone in this house.

But only to me.

Yui said yes! Honey

Yui said I happy switch side from guy to ladies.

Luna smile

Luna kissed with passion and Love Yui.

Let drink to it. Baby!

Luna open the bottle.

Took a drink and kiss Yui neck.

Luna give Yui a heck on her neck.

To show that Yui belong to Luna.

Yui said Ayato is not going like this.

Luna said You belong to me.

Not dumb ass hole.

Yui took a drink and kiss Luna.

Luna put underwear on top and Yui did the same.

Luna hear the doors open, boys and father talking each other.

Luna turn on the radio load.

* * *

Shu walked up to Luna door and read the note.

He knock and waited.

Yui said who at the door?

Luna said Shu and need learn Fucking to read.

Dumb Ass!

Both of them giggle.

Yui open the door and said Yes! Shu!

Shu push Yui!

Out of the way.

Shu could see Luna smoking weed and drinking.

Yui close the door.

Yui crawl on the bed and put arm around Luna.

Shu could smell weed and sex.

Couldn't believe that Luna fucked Yui in their bed.

See her smoking weed was surprise.

Shu said Damn! Puppy.

Are you have fun?

Luna said I having fucking blasted.

Rolling her eyes at him.

Luna kissed Yui blowing smoke in her mouth.

Shu locked the door.

Shu said both of you dirty girls and need punishment.

Yui said I feel funny.

Luna said the weed baby!

Luna smile at Yui.

You will get use it. Baby!

Luna hitting joint and started kissing Yui.

Yui blow it out.

Luna took a drink and Yui took a drink.

Yui blow the smoke mouth

Started kissing each other in front Shu.

Shu sit down bed and took the bottle.

Seeing the name of the bottle of Jack.

Damn! Puppy

Drink the good stuff are you?

Luna said it have good tasted.

What to some ShuShu?

Yui took hit off the joint and hand it Shu?

Yui pass it Luna.

Luna blow it nose.

Shu took a drink and said are you still mad?

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu asked what made you mad?

Luna said you didn't give a shit little boy or live.

Plus you what need what fuck your mouth.

I heard every fuck word that came out your mouth.

What was the words you used.

Why in the hell world she help little brat?

Luna said because it was right thing to do.

To safe other show true braver.

Not for them.

But for yourself.

Dumb ass!

Taking hit off the joint and blow it Shu face.

Luna took bottle back.

Took a drink and give it Yui.

The song started playing Joan Jet and the Black-hearts - Do you wanna touch me.

Shu could hear the song that started playing.

Luna move to Shu lab and kissing pouring jack in his mouth to mouth.

Shu drinking down.

Found it better tasting when it came puppy mouth.

Yui came up behind Luna and kiss Luna neck.

Yui pulled Luna shirt off.

Shu was surprise in Yui.

Luna hit joint and shot in Shu mouth.

Shu took dip hit of the joint and said put this out.

Yui went to put it .

Shu pass smoke to Luna and toughing.

Luna moan and started moving her hips on Shu crouch making Shu moan.

Yui came back.

Putting hands on Luna big breast making Luna moan loader.

Shu grabbing Yui ass.

Shu started sucking Luna right nipple

Luna moan.

Luna started kissing Yui.

Shu founding out that Yui and his puppy playing on wield side.

Luna one on Shu shoulder and other hand was on Yui pussy.

Yui started moan louder and Shu was wasn't close of cum.

Shu put his hand on Luna hip and pulled down a Luna hard crock.

Luna started moaning loader.

Yui cumming first.

Shu cumming next

Both them worked on Luna together.

Shu push down and started eating Luna pussy.

Yui sitting Luna face cumming again.

Shu looked at Luna, Yui and said Damn.

Luna started cumming for Shu.

Knocked on the door

Ayato yelled Pancake!

Shu said Fuck Off! Jerk!

Shu was finishing Luna off.

Yui sit next Luna.

Shu get off the bed and open the door and said What Ayato?

Ayato could see Luna and Yui together and kissing each other the bed.

Ayato said come on! Pancake

Yui said No! Ayato.

Ayato said what do you say? Pancake

Luna said Ayato go jack off and leave us alone.

Ayato said Bitch.

Luna said your mother!

Shu said Damn!

Luna looked Ayato and licked lips.

Ayato said what are you doing to my Pancake?

Luna said I going to fuck her again and again all night long.

Ayato said she my woman.

Luna said Wrong! Ayato,

She his my girlfriend.

Luna licked Yui belly.

Yui let out moan.

Ayato said what about Shu?

Yui said what about Shu?

Ayato said Shu in the room?

Yui said so what?

He can watch us.

Latio walked up.

Seen Luna and Yui on the bed with top and underwear.

Having a nice party?

Yui said Yes!

Luna said lovely.

Shu smile.

Latio said Ayato leave the bitch-Chan and Naughty Puppy alone?

Let them get back to her party that you wasn't invite to.

Luna said Thanks! Sexy

Latio started drag Ayato with him,

Shu close the door.

Shu said that unseen.

Yui said Latio or Ayato?

Luna said both?

Yui said Ayato get mad.

Luna say I don't give damn.

Latio is good boy and Ayato will learn.

Shu jump in to the middle of the bed and said one day.

Luna and Yui giggle

Shu said this fun.

Luna and Yui giggle.

Shu said I think that both of you fucked.

Luna said party is going all night long.

Yui and Luna started kissing over Shu

Shu slapping Luna and Yui asses.

Yui and Luna moan together.

Shu said No one getting sleep to night.


	11. Luna new Kitten

April 13

Luna awake in right side of Shu.

Yui and Luna had their head on Shu chest

Luna get put on blue jean and leaving Shu and Yui in bed sleeping.

Luna went in to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.

She thought nice beauty morning to drink her coffee with white roses.

The white roses was favorite flowers.

So beauty, sweet smell and shape, and most favorite color in world.

Luna sitting in beach in front of the white roses.

When Luna heard little meow.

Luna turn,

Looking in the roses and seen a little black kitty.

Luna said Hello! Little.

Where did you come from little guy?

The little black kitty walked up at Luna and meow.

Luna could see that it had collar with same tag with on it marking as her birthmark.

Luna looked in kitten eyes and seen it had yellow.

Luna said your beautiful.

Karl out of the kitchen, and seen little black kitty in Luna lap.

Sit down at the table and where did that came from?

Luna said this little guy came from white roses.

Can I keep him?

Please!

Karl said Yes!

You may as you reward for saving that human child yesterday.

Luna said Thank you! Karl.

Luna played with baby kitten and drink her coffee.

Karl said Luna.

Luna said Yes! Karl.

Karl said was your brave yesterday and proud of you.

To safe the little human boy from drowning.

What out question.

Luna said thank you!

Karl said I seen you slap Shu in face.

Luna said Shu didn't give a shit little boy live or dead.

Plus Shu what need what his mouth.

I heard every word that came out of his mouth.

The brothers laughing about what Shu said.

It really pissed me out.

What give Shu the right to choose who lives or dies.

Because it was right thing to do.

To safe other shows true braver.

Not to anyone.

But to yourself.

You knowing you did the right thing when the time came.

Karl smile and said you never end of surprise me.

Showing me your true braver, leaders, caring, hearty, Loving, brains, passion, kindness, hopes, and free spirit.

You are head strong.

But do need to watch mouth.

Luna said Sorry! Karl

But that was feeling.

I'm not going hold my tough.

When someone step out of line.

I don't give damn any has to say.

If they don't like.

They can suck-est up or get the hell out of the way.

I don't have time for you.

Karl said that is passion, hearty, brains and true,

Never end to surprise me.

Luna looked at Karl.

Karl said you be going to Night School with brothers and Yui.

In two weeks they will a Mr. Davis come give you a tester to found out what grade you will be in?

I what Luna to study for that test.

Understood?

Luna said Yes! Karl

Karl said I will tell you brothers not hurt your new kitty?

Luna said Thank You!

Karl said what are you going name the kitty?

Luna looked down at tag with the name on it.

Which read Baby

Luna said Baby!

Karl said that cute!

Luna smiled and started playing with the little kitty again.

Luna said Karl.

Can I asked you few questions about family.

Karl looked up at Luna and said Yes!

Luna asked Why did my mother give me up?

Karl said you whole family was murder.

Luna tear coming from eyes.

So my nightmare is a long lost memory about the night that mother and family was murder.

Karl get up walked over putting his arms around her and hold her.

The kitten started cry.

Karl said I believe so.

Luna wrapped arms around Karl putting head between neck and shoulder let Luna crying out.

Karl started rubbing back and saying it will be better soon.

Karl could smell Luna smell like sweet flowers and honey from her shampoo.

Luna pulled away and said sorry!

Karl said don't be sorry.

You feel what feel.

So no more cry.

Karl kiss Luna on forehead.

The kitty meow at Luna.

Luna started patting him and rubbing him on the back.

Luna said I sorry little one.

The kitty looked a Luna and licked her tears away.

Luna said thank you for kisses.

The kitty meow again at Luna.

Karl smile.

When Luna finely smile.

Luna said when was I born?

Karl said December 25 in the middle of a Lunar Ellipse.

Luna said did I have brothers or sisters and how many?

Karl said their was five brothers and you.

Luna said Who is my father?

Karl said Rolfe Artemis his your father.

Rolfe Artemis was killed before you was born.

Luna said My last name is Artemis.

Karl said Yes!

Luna said Artemis is Greek word meaning goddess of the moon and hunt.

Karl said do you understand and read Greek?

Luna said Yes!

Karl was really surprise that Luna read and speak Greek.

Luna said I going in side and feed Baby.

Karl smile and said If you see Reiji.

Tell him I would like to see him?

Luna hug and said Yes! Karl

I will tell Mommy Reiji you would like to speak to him.

Karl giggle to hear what Luna called Reiji.

* * *

Luna walked in to the kitchen.

Carry her kitty in arms.

Reiji said Good Morning! Luna

Luna looked at Reiji said Morning! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said what is that?

Luna said my new kitty.

Reiji said Father not going like this?

Luna said Karl

l said I could have him for be brave and saving Timmy yesterday.

Thank you for calling for ambulate for Timmy yesterday.

Karl would like to see you backyard with the white roses.

Reiji kissed Luna and kitty hissed at Reiji.

Luna moan.

Reiji had his hand on ass and squeezing.

Pulling away Reiji.

Luna said are you hurry Baby?

Sitting on the counter getting milk in bowl and some meat.

Luna walked in Dinner Room

Put her new kitty on the table.

Putting the bow of milk and meat on the table.

The kitty started eating the meat.

Luna said talking to her new kitten.

* * *

Reiji walked up to Karl and said Father!

Karl said I going back to city today.

Your sister will being to night school with you, brothers and Yui.

Karl said in two weeks.

Mr. Davis come give a tester to found out what grade Luna will be in?

I what her to study for that test.

Reiji said I make sure that Luna study for it.

I will test Luna myself.

To see where she need work on to make Luna better.

Karl said good.

Karl said I what you take care of Luna and her new kitty.

Make sure that nothing happen to her kitty.

Reiji said You give that fleabag to Luna?

Karl said Yes!

Luna found it in the roses and was asked if could have it.

I give it to Luna for her reward for brave and made very proud yesterday.

Reiji said I understand and we will take care her and fleabag.

* * *

Luna walked in her bedroom with her new kitty to found Shu and Yui still sleeping.

Luna sit down on the end of the bed and wake up you two.

See what Karl give me.

Yui awake,

Looked and seen little kitten.

Yui shock Shu and said Shu.

Shu said what?

Luna sitting in end bed with kitten in her lap sitting looking at both of them.

Shu said where did that come from?

Luna said from the white rose garden.

Karl said I could have it a reward for my braver.

Yui said it cute.

What is it name?

Luna said Baby.

Baby was looking at Shu.

Shu said it looking at me.

Yui said male or female?

Luna said Male

Shu said some what cute.

Reached to rub it head.

When Shu get scratched.

Shu raised his hand.

Luna said Stop!

Put her hands over him.

All lights room started popping.

Shu said I sorry!

With a surprise look on his face.

Yui grabbed Shu.

Luna get up.

Walked out her bedroom with the kitty in arms and slamming the door behind her.

Yui said was that popping?

Shu said it was lights bulbs in this room.

Yui said Luna was mad again.

Shu said Yes! She is.

Yui get up and started cleaning all lights bulbs.

Cutting her finger.

Shu smell the blood and turn on Yui.

* * *

Luna walked in music room and sit kitten on piano.

Luna started playing piano the kitten sit and watch her play.

Shu could hear the piano playing.

Shu come in the music room.

See Luna playing the piano and sing to her kitten.

The kitten watch her.

Shu thought that she played violin, piano and sing so beauty.

Yuma walked up and tapped Shu on the shoulder and said Father.

What to talked us.

Just to us boys.

Yuma said where did kitty come from?

Shu said father give it her.

Sweetheart sings and play beautiful.

Shu said Puppy is very gifted in many things.

Closing the door without making noise.

Latio said who playing the piano?

Yuma said Sweetheart.

Latio said Naughty puppy play gracefully.

Azusa walked who playing?

Latio said Naughty puppy.

Kanato looked out the door holding Teddy and said beautiful song.

Azusa said it Luna playing and sing the piano.

Reiji was waiting at the stairs.

Reiji said father want to meet in Study Now?

Latio, Kanato, Azusa, Shu, and Yuma said Luna playing the piano and singing in the music room with kitty.

Reiji said Lucky fleabag.

* * *

Reiji, Latio, Kanato, Azusa, Shu, and Yuma walked in Study.

Ruki, Kou, Ayanto and Subaru was waiting in the Study with Karl.

Karl sitting at the desk and say come in a close the door.

Karl said the reasons that I call to Study.

Is I going back to the city today.

I leavening your sister in your hands.

I guess you all know now.

That Luna haves a pet kitty.

No one is to hurt it at all.

Do you understand?

Everyone said Yes!

Luna will being going Night School with all of you.

Mr. Davis will be here two week to test her to see what grade Luna will be in.

Reiji and I have agree that Luna will tested for it.

Reiji is going to test her.

To see how much she know.

I need her to learn a lot.

Please help her.

Karl said I very proud yesterday with Luna.

Luna has showed true braver in the face of danger.

To saving the human little boy.

Timmy from drowning and give him CPR to save his life.

That shows will power, hope, true braver, intermediate and all true leadership of a true Queen.

Luna heard screaming, dripping everything, running fast, diving the ocean, swimming to him, diving under water, pull him surface of the water, to shore and give CPR all on her own.

To risk her own life for a other.

It does show true braver in face of danger.

To risk your own life for any life.

But I didn't like was.

That all of you didn't anything to help her to safe human little boy.

Then you had the balls Shu?

To say why in the hell world she help little brat?

She should let him die and all you laughing about it.

That was the reason you get slap yesterday.

Luna thought didn't give a shit little boy live or dead.

Because Luna heard you with own ears.

That was the reason she was mad.

I don't blame her for mad all you.

But Luna took it out on Shu!

Everyone was looking down at the feet listen to Karl telling what they did wrong.

Shu said Father?

Up in Luna bedroom something happen.

I seen one of her powers come out.

Luna blow all the light-bulbs in her room at once.

Karl said interesting?

I went to pat the kitten on the head and it scratch me.

I rise my hand to hit it?

Puppy said Stop!

All the light-buns popped all once.

The other boys looked at Shu.

Karl said Luna powers are growing and must be one of them.

Karl said Luna growing powerful.

Shu, Reiji, and Ruki please teach her control powers and keep Luna clam.

All looked at each and say Yes!

* * *

Luna still in music room and playing to her kitty.

Latio, Kanato, Azusa, Shu and Yuma walked in music and sit down watch Luna play.

The guys could kitten look at them, looked back at Luna and laying down on piano still watching Luna.

Luna play for hours with out stopping.

She would go from one song and started playing the next song few second after other end.

Songs that they never heard at all and some they have hard.

The ones that really surprise them was Yiruma - River flows in you, Miley Cyrus - The Climb, Celina Dion - My heart will go on, and Whitney Houston - I will always love you.

The last song that Luna played was Titanium by David Guetta.

They all had chill goose bums up the arms and down their back.

They was so surprised that Luna had most beautiful voiced and play piano.

Luna get up from the piano reached down picked up the kitten and walked out.

Yuma said Luna doesn't hold back.

Kanato said Luna has a beautiful voice and play like angel.

Shu said Like goodness and a pro.

She show us kindness, understanding, braver, willpower, and so much.

Latio said who she really?

Ruki said Luna is a true free spirit running free in world of madness.

Shu looked at Yuma and said Puppy smell different today?

Yuma said Yes! .

Shu said Time of the mouth.

Yuma said I think so.

Shu said we going threw hell this week.

Luna walked in her bedroom and started having crumbles.

Luna went in the bathroom and found out she had started the time of the mouth.

Baby meow at her.

Luna reached for pad putting it her paints.

Luna picked Baby and putting on the bed.

Went get button her bunny off desk.

Luna lay down and fell to sleep.

* * *

"Hours pasted by,"

Reiji knocked on the door and waited for answer.

Reiji walked in and Luna sleeping with new smell in the air.

Reiji knew it was the time of the mouth.

The kitty was sitting right next to Luna.

The kitten looked at Reiji with bright yellow eyes.

Reiji walked over to shack Luna wake.

The kitten attack Reiji crawling him and hiss at him.

Reiji said you fleabag.

Luna moan in her sleep.

The kitty looked at Luna and back at Reiji

Turn around licking Luna and head butting her to wake.

Luna grown and pulled her legs up.

The kitten licking eyes to wake Luna up.

Luna started giggle.

Reiji could see stuff bunny in arm.

Luna sit up and open her eyes.

Looking at Reiji and bend over.

When crumbles hit.

Making Luna moan in pain.

Reiji walked around the bed away from the fleabag

Her rubbed back and it will be OK.

The kitten meow at Luna started licking Luna making giggle.

Luna sit up.

Rubbed kitten and said thank you both!

Reiji said it time for dinner.

Luna said Thank You!

Luna getting up off the bed.

Reiji could smell the blood.

Grab Luna and kissed her in front the Baby.

Baby hissed at Reiji and attack him.

Reiji yelled out and yell you fleabag.

Luna turn grab the kitten and looked at Reiji.

Luna pushed Reiji pushing in to the wall.

Giving him looked don't touch.

Luna walked out the bedroom with Baby in her arms.

Slamming the door behind her without Luna touching the door.

Reiji was surprised in Luna.

* * *

Ayato and Yui said Hello!

Luna said Hello! Baby and Ayato.

Yui patted Baby and Ayato sneezed.

Ayato said I think that I'm a allege to cats.

Sneeze again.

Luna said don't stand to close to Baby.

Azusa and Kanato walked out of their room and seen Luna with new kitty.

Kanato said is that your new kitty?

Yui said Luna new kitten.

Azusa said it beautiful as Luna is?

Luna said Thank You! Azusa.

Putting her hand on his side of his face.

Luna said where playing with Justin again?

Azusa said Yes!

Luna said soon we will play with Justin together.

Azusa smile.

Latio seen the kitten and said Luna is that your new kitten?

Luna said Yes!

Kou said Hello! Everyone.

Luna said Kou.

Are you doing to dinner to or work first?

Kou said how?

Never-mine!

He remembering that Luna could see the fortune.

Dinner first.

Kou Kissing Luna

Luna eye cloud up.

Luna put hand on his neck.

Seeing some of past.

Tears from Luna eye.

Pulling away from Kou.

Walking way from all them.

Kou said she must have seen something from my past.

That made her sad.

Latio say Luna smell different today?

Ruki said Time of the mouth for Luna.

* * *

All them walked in the dinner-room.

Luna walked in the kitchen to get Baby something to eat.

Luna walked back from kitchen without the kitten.

Luna sit down and said I need to in town tomorrow.

For few things for Baby.

Reiji said that fine.

Luna started eating dinner.

When Baby jump up on the table and sit down.

Next to her.

Reiji said get the fleabag off the table.

Luna looked at Reiji.

Luna said Stop! Calling him that.

All them could see something different in Luna face as was she not playing.

Shu said Puppy!

Take Baby off the table.

Luna looked at Shu.

Reached up, picking him and sitting Baby in lap.

Luna started eating again.

Baby meow at Luna .

Luna asked Baby

If what some of her fish.

Baby meow again.

Luna started feed Baby some of her fish after few bites .

Baby lay down and with sleep.

Reiji said Luna tomorrow.

You will study for test to found out you know by me.

I wrote two pages of questions in all subjects.

Luna just looked Reiji.

Reiji said Mr. Davis will be here in two weeks to give you test to found out what grade you will be in.

Luna just looked Reiji.

Went back eating.

Subaru knew what Luna was doing to Reiji.

Give the quilt treatment.

"After dinner"

Ruki asked Luna would like pie or cake?

Luna what kind of pie is it?

Yuma said Apple or chocolate cake?

Luna said Apple!

Shu was surprise that puppy didn't want chocolate.

Reiji thought Yui would went for Chocolate cake in time mouth.

Luna said I don't eat a lot sweets at all.

If your memory Mommy Reiji.

I told you that in the Groceries check out line.

Beside it not good for you.

It bad for your skin, heart, teeth, liver, joints, body weight, and blood flew.

Yuma said Little piggy needs to cut out the sweets.

Yui looked Yuma with go to hell face?

Yuma said What is Little piggy?

* * *

"After dinner''

Luna picked up the Baby

Walked in the live-room and sit down in Yuma chair.

Putting Baby in her lap.

Turn on the TV.

Looking for a movie that didn't suck.

Yuma said might be basketball game.

Luna just looked at him.

Shacking her head No!

Turn back to the TV.

Luna started watching horror movie.

Subaru pulled Luna up and sit down in Yuma chair.

Pulling Luna in his lap.

Baby in her lap.

Luna want something to eat and drink.

Luna picked Baby and put him Subaru lap.

Baby looked at Subaru and lay down.

Baby meow.

Subaru started rubbing Baby back.

Luna walked out live-room.

Yuma said what the hell Luna watching.

The time on the clock move started in three minutes.

After three minutes.

Luna walked back with popcorn and bottle of jack.

Subaru grabbed popcorn and bottle of jack.

Luna picked up Baby.

Sitting down in Subaru lap

Putting Baby back in lap.

Luna took popcorn.

Subaru open the jack and was took a drink.

Ruki get glass and get some of Luna Jack.

Founding it tasted good and smooth with it bite to it.

Ruki like it.

Yuma was watching Luna and Subaru.

Luna started eating cheese popcorn.

Subaru said cheese popcorn.

Luna said my favorite popcorn.

Yuma are pass the bottle?

Luna looked Yuma

Subaru giggle

Started eating cheese popcorn.

Luna was feeding Baby some popcorn.

Shu walked in to live-room to found Luna sitting on top Subaru lap.

Eating cheese popcorn and drinking from bottle of jack.

Watching horror movie.

Luna giggle at the movie.

Subaru said that so fake.

They need more blood.

Luna giggle.

Shu said what the hell are you doing puppy?

Luna looked Shu

Looking back at the movie.

Subaru said we watch horror movie.

Leave her alone.

Yuma said We have family time.

So shut up and sit the fuck down.

Shu said come and sit with me.

Luna looked Shu

Give the quilt treatment.

Subaru smiled.

Luna turn back to the movie.

Shu said are you listen to me?

Luna said leave me alone.

I watching horror movie.

Baby was hissing at Shu and attacking.

Reiji said I guess that fleabag.

He doesn't like Shu or me at all.

Ayato and Latio started laughing at Shu getting attack from kitten.

Luna had a cramp.

Looked on Luna face

They could tell that Luna was pain.

Lights started flicking.

They watched lights started flicking

Subaru said rubbing Luna amble.

Luna started watching movie again and started giggle at the movie.

The lights turn off.

The brothers looked at each other.

Subaru eat cheese popcorn.

Yuma walked over took a drink from the bottle.

Seen the name of the bottle.

Thinking nice tasted.

After the movie was over.

Luna get up.

Picked baby, half bottle, and walked out the live-room.

Leaving the cheese popcorn in Subaru lap.

Luna walked up stairs and locked bed room door.

Putting half bottle under bed.

Picking her bunny name Button.

Luna radio came on started playing piano and violin music.

Something nice and clamming.

Baby lay down with Luna and Button.

Luna rubbed Baby head and back.

Luna fell sleep listening to her music.

* * *

Shu walked up to Luna door and found it was locked.

Shu teleport in Luna bedroom.

The room was dark the moon light coming threw windows on the door.

The radio was on playing Ed Sheeran - Perfect on violin

Shu could the Luna feet.

Perfect When Shu could hear a deep growing from a large animal coming from the room.

Shu looking around to seen a large panther moving into the moon light.

Coming around the bed and was looking at him.

Showing off its teeth at Shu.

The panther moved slowly moving to ready to attack so heart beat.

Shu took a step back and get ready attack.

Luna moan making the panther started run at Shu.

Shu teleport out of the Luna room.

Shu knew panther was in Luna bedroom with her and was going to kill him.

Started walking to Study to talk to Reiji about what just happen in Luna bedroom.

Knocked on the door and walked in.

Shu said We need to talk you.

Reiji said I'm busy Shu.

Shu said I just seen a panther in Luna bedroom?

Reiji stopped and looked at Shu.

What are doing in Luna Bedroom?

Shu said did hear what I said.

Their a panther in Luna bedroom.

Reiji started cleaning glass, putting back on and said stop making up story Shu?

Shu said I not making up stories.

Reiji looked at Shu.

Did you drink something from Latio again?

Now you are see things again.

You what me to believe you that there is panther in Luna bedroom?

Shu said Yes!

Reiji said I don't believe there is a panther in Luna bedroom.

I think that need get some sleep and down off what cloud you living on.

Shu said come with me to Luna bedroom and found for your self.

Reiji and Shu walked up to Luna room coming to the door.

Reiji said let see this panther in Luna bedroom.

Shu said have teleport in Luna bedroom door is locked.

Reiji tried the door and it open it.

The radio was on playing A Million Dreams in violin.

Both of them looked in the room.

Seen Luna lay on the bed with kitten next Luna.

The kitten looked both of them, yawn and lay it head down closing it eyes.

Reiji closed door and said I didn't see a panther.

I seen was Luna, bunny and fleabag on the bed.

Luna radio was paying violin music in clam song.

I would like to know what drugs of Latio?

Did you take or do you need to sleep more?'

Reiji said I think that you lost your mind.

I think that you did to go to your room.

You get some a lot more sleep.

Stop making up crazy stories and leave Luna hell alone.

Reiji walked around Shu leaving him standing alone.

Shu started thinking was Reiji right?


	12. To the Vets and Pet Shop

April 14

The radio came and started playing Samantha Jade - Soldier.

The cruets started opening by them self.

Luna started awake up.

Sitting up and looked other side of the bed.

Founding her new baby sleeping next to her.

Luna rubbed Baby back and went to the bathroom.

Taking a shower and clean up.

Luna put on hip huger blue jeans, black leather boots,Casual Sleeveless Button-Down Shirts Basic chop top show off abbes with choker with moonstone crystal.

Put her hair in ponytail with her begs around her face with little make up.

Get ready for getting stuffs for tripe in town.

Luna open box and pulling laptop.

Close the truck with fer foot.

Walking around the bed to Baby was sitting on the bed.

Asking if he ready for breakfast?

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna put him on the floor.

Luna started walking across bedroom to the door and found it was unlocked.

She thought it must have been Shu or others picked the lock.

She really wish lazy pig stay the hell way from her.

Luna looked over her shoulder at radio turn off by Luna looking at it.

Making her smile.

Baby meow.

Luna open the door.

Baby walk threw it and Luna right behind him.

Luna and Baby started walking down the hallway alone.

Luna pick Baby up at the stairs and carried down the stairs.

Putting him at the bottom and started walking to the dinner room.

* * *

Reiji and Ruki was sitting dinner room.

Luna said Morning! Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki

Reiji and Ruki said Good Morning! Luna.

Ruki where is your kitten?

Yuma walked in the Dinner Room.

Luna looked down and said standing next to me.

Luna put her laptop on the dinner table.

All three of the boys could see Luna had a laptop.

Luna walked in the kitchen and said lets see what I give this morning. Baby

They was looking at Luna.

When bend over and looking refuge picking up some chicken.

Luna asked Baby.

If he want some chicken?

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna smile at Baby.

Luna stood up with a plate with chicken and walking over to counter.

Pull small plate out of and tearing some of the chicken putting on the plate for Baby.

Luna get cup of coffee with milk and sugar out of Yuma sugar jar.

Yuma said stop using my sugars cubes for your coffee.

Luna said you shouldn't leave them on the counter.

If you didn't want me to use them.

Luna rolled her eyes.

Ruki and Reiji started laugh.

Yuma said what laughing at. Four eyes!

Luna walked back in the Dinner-room with the cup coffee and plate of chicken.

Sitting down at the table putting plate on the floor right next to her and started drinking coffee.

Luna open her laptop and turn it on.

Reiji could see how fast it was loading.

Seeing Password and log on screen.

Luna looked at Reiji.

Luna turn away from all them and type the password in.

Turn back Reiji could it was laptop was loading fasted.

Ruki could see Luna was typing fast and looking at something.

They looking at Luna and could see that she lost in thinking about on laptop.

Ruki asked Luna what thinking?

But Luna didn't hear them at all.

Luna didn't move at all.

Ruki said Luna? Luna?

Yuma said sweetheart.

Come back Earth!

Reiji was snapping his fingers in Luna face.

Baby jump on the table.

Meow and headbutted.

Luna looked at Baby and Hello! Baby.

Did you finished eating your breakfast?

Luna looked up at Yuma, Ruki, and Reiji and said what?

Ruki said you lost in deep thoughts.

Luna said I was reading.

Reiji say What was you reading about?

Luna said I was reading what Baby will need.

I need to take him to the vet and have him check out.

To make sure that he doesn't have medical hide issues, physical examination, shots, and full works.

Reiji said we drop the fleabag at vets for tests and go shopping again.

Luna said I was going to ask Daddy Ruki.

If he would come with me and I guess you come to.

Yuma started laughing at Reiji.

Ruki said I would love to take Baby to vet and go shopping with you?

Luna started drinking her coffee.

Reiji said take the fleabag off the table?

Luna looked Reiji.

Picking Baby and sitting her lap.

Luna looked at clock.

Luna thought this is going be a long day.

Ruki said what is it?

Luna looked Ruki.

Looking at computer again.

Reiji said need be back be sunset.

So that I tested you.

Yuma said where did you get your laptop at?

Luna said I had it contentment made for me.

Yuma said do know that we have a computer here.

Luna said I not touch your computer.

God know what kind of virus it has.

Ruki said what do you mean that it virus?

Luna said computer virus.

Yuma said I don't know that computer get virus.

Luna rolled her eyes at Yuma stupid answer.

Ruki said why don't you tell us.

Why you believe that our computer might have virus.

Luna said Let guess your computer is running slow and can't understand why.

Yuma said yeah!

If Latio or Ayato would get off porn sites.

Common knowledge that porn sites are full of virus.

Each picture and video download is in cased with a virus.

All three looked at each other and was surprise that Luna knew about computers.

Luna said Late!

I will take a look at your computer and clean all the shit out of it.

Reiji said Thank You!

Luna said I can hook in to your computer.

Clean all shit out and passwords on it.

To keep them off the porn virus websites and anything else I what.

Ruki said you can do that.

Luna said Yes!

Ruki said Wow!

Luna said let get started now Daddy Ruki and Honey Bear.

Turn off laptop.

Yuma and Reiji seen how fast Luna laptop shut down.

Closing it and picking it up.

Luna said I have get my stuff from upstairs and meet in limousine?

Luna picked up coffee cup and started chugging it.

Yuma said how did you do that?

Luna said just open your touch and started do it.

Yuma, Ruki, and Reiji was think about girls that deep thought dicks.

Luna get up.

Walked out with Baby and laptop.

* * *

Went up stair getting her cellphone, Mp3 player, dept card, back-pack and sunshades, art stuff journal and put them backpack.

Luna put laptop in her box.

Picking up Baby.

Heading out the front door and climb in the limousine to see Daddy Ruki, Yuma, Subaru, Latio, and Mommy Reiji was waiting for Luna and Baby.

Shu open the door and climb in last making Luna move over.

Luna said Mr. Kawakami take us to the vets please.

The drive just nods.

Luna took MP 3 player of backpack turn it on.

Reaching getting arts pencils, and pad.

Luna started picture of herself in the nude.

Sitting on legs under her with arms across in a X over chess.

Looking up in night sky with full moon.

Around her neck was was spike collar.

Shu looked at Luna.

Pulling ear-pod out of ear.

Sweeper what does that mean?

Luna looked at Shu.

Looking back at art pad.

Flipping the next page.

Luna put ear pod back in ear.

Subaru was watching Luna.

Giving Shu silent treatment.

Subaru didn't like that Shu wasn't leave her alone.

Luna started drawing of wolves.

Shu watching Luna drawing white wolf howling at the moon sitting on rock with other wolfs around her howling at the moon.

Shu thought what is it puppy?

Why don't you tell me.

What on your mind.

It like hiding something.

Keeping secret from from me.

Yuma said leave Sweetheart alone Shu.

Why to you keep on her.

Baby was sleeping next Luna.

* * *

Pulling up to the vet.

Luna close art pad and put it backpack.

Luna get out with baby in arms.

Shu, Subaru, Daddy Ruki, Yuma, Latio, and Mommy Reiji followed Luna.

Latio asked Shu what was Luna drawing?

Shu just smile and herself in nude and a white wolf.

Latio said Damn.

Do you think that naughty puppy knows?

Shu said I don't know.

Ruki said Baby might know on a level.

But not aware of it.

All them walked in the vet.

Luna talked to woman at the front desk about shots, check up, all tests make sure that little guy full hearty.

Luna started fulling paperwork on Baby.

Under her name put Luna and last name was bleak.

Reiji said put Sakamaki.

Luna wrote down Sakamaki.

The nurse said you could comeback later.

Pick up this little guy after done around three o'clock to take home.

Luna said Thank you.

The woman asked do denuded?

Baby meow!

Luna said NO!

Luna payed for costed.

Telling Baby was get check up and be a good boy now.

I will back to get you I promise with smile on her face.

Give Baby kiss on his nose.

The lady nurse came out and took him in the back.

Latio was hitting on other nurse.

Luna asked should get Latio denuded?

All them started laughing on what Luna said.

Latio turn around and said what?

Reiji told to get car.

The drive asked where now?

Ruki said pet shop.

All of them get back in the limo.

Luna pulled mp 3 player and turn it on a new song.

Luna reached in backpack and pulled a journal.

Shu could see it was not her Dream Journal.

Shu tried to read the journal over shoulder.

Luna looked Shu.

Turn away from Shu and started writing down.

Shu grabbed Luna arm.

Asked new journal?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Subaru thought back of my pet.

That one of Luna secrets.

You don't need to everything about his pet.

It was pissing him off.

Subaru said Shu!

Leave my pet alone.

Shu wasn't listening Subaru.

Shu reached for Luna second journal.

Luna slapped his hand away.

* * *

Pulling in front of pet shop.

Luna close journal and put it backpack.

Shu, Daddy Ruki, Yuma, Latio, Subaru and Mommy Reiji walking in to pets shop.

Luna asked the guy that work their.

Where is cat supply?

The guy said in the back next dog stuff.

Luna kicked the ladder.

Making grabbed the ladder.

Subaru could see Luna adduted showing it hand again.

Luna said I asked you god damn question.

Turn your ass around and answer me.

Right now!

The brothers could see Luna being adduted showing again.

The guy turn and looked at Luna.

The guy said You are Beauty.

Do you have boyfriend?

If not can I be your boyfriend?

Luna get sick look on her face.

Shu grabbed Luna hand and said let found our self's.

Yuma grabbed guy off the ladder.

Ruki, Yuma, Subaru, Latio, and Reiji was stood around the guy.

To informing that she was their little sister.

Reiji said How dare he talk to her like that in front of us.

Subaru said You are noting and piece of trash.

The guy said it was just questions.

Latio said why in hell would our little sister.

What piece shit like you?

He said that he would treat her like really woman.

Luna said what a brain dead?

Shu said He dead man.

Luna giggle!

Shu was happy to hear Luna giggle.

Shu seen cat stuff and pulled her to cat stuff.

Luna said WOW!

Luna looking around at stuff that people get for cats.

Luna picked up food dish and water dish with blue glass.

Shu said why blue glass dish?

Luna said Baby a boy kitty and I blue is one of favorite colors.

Shu said what is other colors do you like?

Luna said White.

Few little toys, and looking at different foods to see what was made from.

Shu asked what are doing?

Luna said I'm looking to see what in ingredients and vitamins.

It has to help him grow and keep him healthy.

Made with really meat or soybeans.

Cats are meat eats.

Luna picked up little bag.

Looked and found right one for kittens.

Shu said you did your homework?

Luna said that reminds take Reiji stupid test day?

Shu giggle.

Luna said I sorry for get mad at you yesterday?

Shu hug Luna said it was his felt.

Luna asked did you come room last night?

This morning door was unlocked after I locked it.

Shu said yes!

Luna said I get everything.

Shu what about bathroom?

Luna said he go out side or Mommy Reiji can clean the litter box?

Shu said don't forget the litter and box.

The thought cross Luna mind Mommy Reiji cleaning the Baby littler Box.

Making Luna giggle and smile.

Shu kissed Luna

* * *

Luna and Shu walked up check out?

Shu said we are ready.

Latio said this guy has something to say little sister.

Subaru pushing him and said we are wait?

The guy said I sorry it asked if you had boyfriend.

You brothers tell me that you where good girl and I am trash.

So I sorry for asking you out?

Luna said Hurry up!

Luna was staring the guy down like wild animal.

When lights started flicking in the store.

The air around them started getting cold.

The brothers looking around, at each other and back to Luna.

Shu said lean over to Luna and clam down. Puppy!

Luna pay for stuffs and the guy hand Luna bags touching Luna hand.

Luna eyes cloud over.

She watch the guy with a ten year little girl.

She started breathing harder.

Luna grabbed the guy right risked with left hand.

Her right hand was around the man neck.

Luna was cut of air flow to man.

Luna was showing her teeth at the man.

Shu watched Luna faced change.

Her mouth open and bottom K9 teeth starting grow and her nails started growing.

The guy started crying and begging her to stop.

Luna picked him up by his neck.

Luna said Stop!

Fucking your little sister.

She ten years old.

You sick baster.

Shu grabbed Luna wasted pulling out the doors.

Luna dropped him on the counter.

The brothers was looking hard at the guy with sicks look their faces.

They what kill him right their.

"Outside of the store."

Shu hugged Luna and said it over.

As Luna started throwing up and shacking.

Reiji walked up Shu and Luna.

Seeing Luna stacking and throwing up.

Reiji said I calling the police and reporting this on the guy.

Shu say Good!

As her rubbed Luna back and tell it over puppy.

Both Luna and Shu get in the limousine.

Luna lay her head in his lap.

Luna fell a sleep.

Shu knew having the seeker had good and bad with it.

But Luna bottom teeth grow and nails grown.

Luna hand was on Shu leg.

Shu could see her nails have grown too.

The others get in the limousine with stuff that Luna had paid for and backpack.

After the cops had took the reports.

Reiji had informal the police that having sex with his ten years old little sister.

Reiji told that man was child muster.

The cops would be looking in on his little sister.

If he did it to her.

Yuma said did you see how fast sweetheart moved.

Her hand had that suck baster around neck?

Reiji said Luna looks slowly awaking up.

This will have to journal that I keep for father about Luna awaking.

All the brothers looked Reiji.

Latio said did anyone notice the lights in store was flicking before Luna said Hurry up?

Shu said yes!

Ruki said The air around us started getting colder.

Shu was rubbing Luna head.

It was because of one Luna powers.

Subaru said the guy was off ground by the neck.

Latio said Naughty puppy is stronger.

Shu said I seen something in store.

Luna bottom K9 grow taller and her nails too.

Picking up her hand showing her nails were longer then normal.

Reiji looked at Shu and said are you said Luna bottom teeth are growing like dogs?

Shu said Yes!

Reiji move and open Luna mouth.

Found Luna bottom K9 still bigger the top K9.

The others move closer to Luna mouth to see.

If Shu was telling the true.

Shu was telling the true that bottom K9 are bigger then her top.

Reiji could see Luna K9 started longer then normal

But it looks like move back in gums and her nails.

Taking a pictures of them and wait to see if they go back to normal.

Reiji said I going to test her blood again.

Luna is different from vampire DNA and Human DNA

Ruki said are you that Luna might be some new race of vampire or new race all together?

Shu and Reiji said maybe.

Reiji said I do more tests.

To get the answers.

Yuma said do you think that father knows more about Luna or not?

Shu said He might or He doesn't know.

Latio said Didn't father say that Luna mother was founder.

Yuma said her mother was vampire.

Luna father might something different race.

Give them something to think about.

The driver asked back to the vets.

Shu said Yes!

The ride to the vets was quiet so that Luna could sleep.

* * *

Pulling up at the vets.

Shu said someone and get Puppy pet kitty.

Reiji said that fleabag doesn't like me.

Yuma said don't look at me.

Shu said he wasn't moving.

Ruki said that he would the kitty.

Yuma said good luck!

Ruki looked at Yuma and open the door and climb out.

Walking in vets and said that he was here for Luna Sakamaki kitten named Baby!

The woman said just a few minutes please.

She would go and get Luna kitty.

Ruki waited for the nurse to come back with Baby.

The doctor came out asked if he was here for Baby!

Ruki said Yes! Doctor.

The Doctor said the kitty is good healthy, a little under weight, and he could take him home.

They will call and tell them at answers of the tests in two weeks.

The nurse said that he was good boy.

Doing what they asked of him.

Without any problems.

Ruki said that will make Luna happy.

Ruki looked Baby.

Luna is sleeping in limo.

Be a good boy and you will be with her soon.

Ruki took Baby from the nurse and walked out the door.

Climb back in the limo and back in seat with the kitty in his arms.

The kitty looked at Luna, turn to Ruki started smelling, jump down, walked over to Luna, up right next her, laid down and licking Luna.

Yuma asked that new?

Reiji said did the fleabag attack you?

Ruki said No!

Baby didn't.

The doctor said Baby is good healthy, a little under weight, and in two week get the resorted from the tests that was run on him.

Luna said started wimping and crying in her sleep.

Shu said Shh! Sleep! Puppy

Yuma said is Sweet heart having a nightmare?

Shu said the same nightmare.

She keep having on the night about family was murder.

Latio said Damn!

Shu said You first memory is a nightmare.

That she keep see in her dreams.

Luna saying mother.

Where are you mother?

The hunters are coming mother.

Mother. Luna was yelling it.

Shu said Shh! Sleep puppy.

Subaru said that is true pain.

To know that someone you love.

Going to die right after her being born.

Everyone looked at Subaru.

Ruki said what do you mean by that?

Reiji said Luna was born on December 25 in the middle of Lunar Ellipse.

Father said a week later.

Her hold family was murder by the Vampire Hunters.

Luna watched it happen to mother killed by vampire Hunters.

Father said Luna asked questions about her family without tell her that Luna is vampire.

Luna found out that she had five brothers.

Luna mother looked like Luna.

But with red eyes and would sing to Luna.

Her first memory is her nightmare.

Yuma said that sucks.

* * *

Pulling up at the house.

Shu picked Luna up carry in the house.

When Luna cellphone went off.

Yuma reached in Luna backpack and answer it.

Yuma said Hello!

This is Luna cellphone.

Who is this?

The guy on the cellphone said this Bobby.

Bobby said who am I talk to?

Yuma said Yuma.

Bobby said Luna new brothers?

Yuma said Yes!

Bobby said tell Luna that I come see her in few days.

Yuma said OK!

Bobby said Bye! Sexy

Yuma said what?

But the cellphone went die in Yuma hand.

Yuma hug up.

Yuma thought that Luna have really wield friends.

Ruki was caring Baby in arms.

Asked Yuma who was on cellphone?

Yuma said a guy name Bobby.

Ruki said what did Bobby what?

Yuma said to tell Luna that come to see her in few days.

Ruki said what is the problem?

You look the same way Shu did when Luna slapped him?

Yuma said Bobby called me Sexy!

Latio heard Ruki and Yuma started laughing.

Yuma said what is so funny? Latio

Latio said Bobby thinks that your gay.

Yuma said NO!

Fuck you and him.

Latio said I think that what Bobby wants.

Making Ruki and Latio started laughing harder.

Yuma stormed off!

After Shu and Luna.

* * *

"After few hours later,"

Luna awake to found Shu and baby sleeping together.

Luna thought was so cute.

They are getting alone

Took a picture of both them.

Luna went to the bathroom take a shower and change.

Luna come out of the bathroom Shu and Baby still sleeping.

Shu is kind of cute.

When he sleeping.

But he really pain in ass when awake.

Luna picked up laptop and went down stairs.

* * *

Reiji came out of the Study.

Reiji seeing Luna heading for the kitchen without the fleabag around her.

Reiji started following her to the kitchen.

Luna was getting glass of milk and apple to eat.

Reiji walked up behind grabbing Luna pushing her in to the counter.

Making Luna moan.

Reiji said you smell so god good.

Lending kissing her neck making moan again.

Reiji turn around putting Luna on the counter.

Stranding her legs apart getting pushing her cabins.

Reiji said I get turn on.

How you grabbed that trash by the neck and most killed him.

Luna looked at Reiji said people like him.

Should wiped off the face of Earth.

Why would someone do that to children.

They don't asked for something like that.

It make me sick.

To know people like him is out their in this world.

I wanted to kill him.

See was so defenseless with out the oxygen going to his brain.

If this how I get your attention.

Luna kiss Reiji using her tough making Reiji moan.

Luna pushing back.

A little pop down off the counter.

Turn around picking up her glass milk, her apple and laptop started walking to the door.

Looking over Luna shoulder.

Why don't you found something or someone fuck before blow up.

I meet you in Study at six so.

Walking out the dinner door taking bit of apple.

Reiji stood in the kitchen with rock hard dick with his mouth wide open.

When he hear Yuma laughing at him from the back door.

Reiji said Shut up!

* * *

Luna walked in computer room next door to the Study.

Turn on the computer.

Luna could see how slow their computer was uploading.

Turn her laptop on and her loaded at faster.

Used her cord to hook up to the computer.

Using the their computer Luna open all history files and seen all the porn that was on the computer.

Luna select them all and clicked Delete.

She could see of fifty movies and hundreds of pictures of nude woman pictures.

Luna reached her glass of milk taking drink and sitting on the coaster on his desk.

I took about five minutes to delete all shit that they put on the computer.

Luna used her computer to found all the virus.

Running program get virus out of the computer taking about thirty minutes to found and delete the virus.

When Luna made the computer run faster and better then new.

Luna putting virus blockers, add blockers, few other items that would run in the background.

Had restarted the computer few times.

Luna was making sure that Luna was getting virus on her computer.

Not found anything on her computer.

Luna could see the backdoor to their computer was standing wide open.

Putting different passwords on the backdoor.

Luna write down each password to the computer each lock.

Using controls on the computer.

Making it hard for Latio, Ayato or boys get of porn sites that had virus and other thing that sick.

Luna worked hard.

Luna made sure that couldn't get on the controls for the computer with her password.

She sure that computer could sing and dance.

If she want too.

Latio came in and said your on computer.

Luna said I am almost done.

Soon you will have it.

I was doing something for Mommy Reiji.

Luna turn her laptop off and restarted the their computer.

Luna said you can have it now.

Latio kiss Luna.

Luna walked out the room.

She could hear Latio said what the fuck.

Luna giggled.

* * *

Luna walked in the study.

Reiji said are you ready to take the test.

I that I made for you?

Luna said Yes!

I fixed the computer for you.

Handing all the passwords to the computer.

Someone leave back door of the computer wide open.

So I close it.

A hackers could have walked right threw your computer and you never would have no it.

This three passwords are for your back door.

This control password to make change.

Who can looked what.

I put ad block and virus protester, and few more programs.

That will help portent your computer from get anything.

This programs will run in back most of the time will not know they are.

Reiji said thanks!

You might hear Latio or Ayato started bitching about not being able to get on sites for porn that virus on them.

I used my laptop as brain and your computer drown to mine.

Their is few passwords that I have for your computer that will over ride all orders that you set.

Luna said I control your computer with mine.

In which you will not getting them.

Reiji Kissed Luna

Reiji grabbed Luna pulling her, kissing her and pushing her on his desk.

Reiji said I want you now?

Luna said Reiji please Stop!

When something hard hit the door.

Reiji looked at the door.

Reiji started walked to the door and open it.

Baby walked right by him.

Jumping on his desk and sit down looked Luna.

Turn around looking at Reiji and back at Luna.

Baby sitting at the desk.

Luna said Did you have good nap with ShuShu?

Baby meow at Luna.

Reiji was looking left to the right out side of the door.

Closing the door and see kitten sitting on his desk.

Reiji walked back around his desk, open his desk, pulling the sheets of papers and handing them to Luna.

Reiji said answer this questions and take your time.

If you don't know one pass it.

Started reading the questions and started writing the to the questions.

* * *

After few hours

Reiji looked at the clock.

Luna walked up and said Mommy Reiji.

I finished with your test.

Reiji reached out and pulled Luna to him.

Reiji said you will wait to get answer for my test.

When am done looking over them.

Luna said I can wait little longer can you?

Reiji said don't play with me little girls.

Luna said I can play with you all I like or not.

Luna licking lips.

Pulling way and sitting across from him.

Baby jump down off the desk, walked up to Luna jump in her lap and started to purr.

Luna cross her legs and wait for Mommy Reiji to finished.

Reiji started checking the answers.

Could see that Luna knew a lot about different history, sciences, healthy, Math and English.

Reiji could see missing few the in Math, and History.

But Luna pass the other with out problem.

Missing four out hundred questions.

Reiji looked at Luna patting Baby and looking at him waiting for the answer.

Reiji said I done with your test.

You miss four out hundred.

The ones you did miss was from History and Math.

You will come here few hours of studying Math and History after dinner each night for two weeks understand?

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji.

* * *

Ruki knocked on the Study door.

Reiji said come in.

Ruki could see it was Luna, Reiji and Baby.

Ruki said it time for dinner.

Both the raise and started walking to kitchen.

Luna hold Baby and laptop in her arms.

Ruki, Reiji, Luna, and Baby walked in the dinner room with other was waiting for them.

Luna put laptop on baseboard behind her chair.

Luna and Baby with in to the kitchen.

So that Luna could feed Baby in his new bowl and put water in the other.

Luna said his your new water and food dish.

I hope that you like them. My love.

Luna rubbing his back.

Luna stand up walked back in the dinner room.

Luna sit down at next to Shu.

Shu asked what did Luna make on your test Reiji?

Reiji said Luna miss four out of hundred questions.

Ayato said that mean Luna is smarted.

Kou said you are dumb ass.

Luna smiled.

Reiji said Luna come to Study for two week to my study for Math and History for few hours each days after dinner.

Yuma said I will help her in Math and four eyes help history.

Luna giggle.

Latio said what the hell have done to the computer?

Luna said I clean the computer from porn and shit out of it.

So that it would work better.

Latio said I can't get on my websites.

Luna said Maybe you shouldn't be looking at so much porn.

The computer was fulled with virus.

The pictures and videos was reasons the computer full virus.

Now! It will work like it meant to.

Latio said who give you the right to say I can look at?

Luna said Mommy Reiji.

Asked me to fixed the computer after seen my laptop.

Reiji said Yes! I did.

Luna said I can show you websites better porn and no virus.

Latio said You can do that.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna said what?

Ruki said Luna

Someone called you by the name of Bobby.

Yuma said he will be her in few day.

Luna said Thank you!

Shu said who Bobby?

Luna said My friend.

We lived at the Night Brooks Orphanage together.

Yui said girl or guy?

Luna said guy

Yuma is he gay?

Luna said No!

Was he talking gay?

Yuma said Yes!

Luna said he was pulling your leg.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna said what?

Shu said ex-boyfriend?

Luna said No!

Ruki said Good that one of your friends are coming to see you.

We would like to meet him.

Luna said that fine with me.


	13. Luna friend Bobby - Luna Job

April 16

Luna was in bathroom taking a bath.

When her cellphone ring.

Shu give Luna her cellphone to answer.

Luna said hello Bobby!

Bobby said he would be their in ten minutes.

Luna said see you soon.

Luna hug up.

Luna get out bath.

Shu wrapped towel around.

Shu kissed her neck.

Could smell that her scent had change back to normal.

Shu asked Did you stop?

Luna looked Shu.

Shu picked Luna up and carried to the bed.

Moving Baby to the other side of the bed.

Shu crawling on top of Luna.

Starting kissing her neck.

Shu pulled the towel open and grabbed right breast with his left hand.

Luna let out moan.

Started playing with them making her moan more.

Shu was smelling her for a sweet spot and biting down.

Made Luna cry out from pain.

Baby jump up attacking Shu.

Shu drink Luna blood and taking the attack from Baby.

Shu push Baby off the bed and keep drinking.

Luna said Stop! Shu!

Shu pulled back and said I am hurry.

Shu said I couldn't stop my self.

Luna looked at Shu and said I have get dress.

Luna said Bobby less five minutes.

Shu so what is Bobby to you?

Luna said Bobby is family and best friend.

Shu said how old his Bobby?

Luna said few years older then me.

Shu how much older?

Bobby is seventeen years old.

Shu lay down next to Luna.

Baby jump back on the bed and with at Shu.

Luna get up and walked around nude to her box.

Open her box grabbing top with bra, underwear,

Black skin jeans with shocks and white abbes short.

Luna started getting dress.

Shu was trying watch.

But Baby was letting try biting and crawling him.

Shu started telling Baby to stop biting.

Luna sit down on the bed full dress putting her boot on.

Her choker was hugging out of mouth.

Shu sit up,

Shu putting choker around Luna neck and kissing neck.

Luna stood up, smelling the air, and walking around the bed.

Open the door to porch and said Bobby here.

Shu get out of bed and walked behind Luna.

Seen big guy on back of motorcycle pulling up in driving.

Luna turn around picking up leather jacket, backpack, and Baby.

Walked bed room, down the hallway, and down stairs and up to the front door.

* * *

Shu started knocking every one bed room door.

Each the brothers and Yui walking out and what?

Shu says Bobby!

They started getting dress and head down started.

Luna open the door.

Bobby said how in the world do you do that?

Luna said I just do.

Shu could see Bobby was the size of Yuma.

Bobby had wearing black cowboy hat with leather jacket, black leather boots, and blue jeans.

Bobby said Good to see.

Hug Luna.

Luna said Good to see!

Bobby said girl get hotter by each day.

Luna said Stop that!

Shu walked up and are you Bobby?

Bobby looked at Shu and said nice to meet you.

Shu shook Bobby hand harder normal.

Bobby said oh.

Luna said Shu!

Shu let go.

Bobby said you have strong hand shack.

Yuma walked up and who is?

Luna said Bobby.

Yuma just looked Bobby.

Reiji walked up and said nice meet Bobby.

Sorry! About my brothers.

Ruki walked and say Hello!

The other brothers came down to see what Bobby looked like.

Yui walked up and Hello!

Luna said Hello! Baby.

Yui kissed Luna in front Bobby.

Bobby said Damn! Luna

All the others looked at Luna and Yui.

Bobby said have fun again Luna?

Luna smiled and said Always!

Yui blushed.

Reiji said we like to talk to you Bobby in the live-room please.

Bobby said Yes! Sir

Reiji said this way.

* * *

Luna sit down on coach pulling Yui close her putting Baby in Luna lap.

Reiji said please have seat.

Bobby sit down on the chair.

Luna started kissing Yui neck making giggle.

Bobby said what do you like to talk about?

Shu said how long have you knew Luna?

Bobby say I was three year old.

When Luna arrived at Night Brook Orphanage.

About fourteen years.

Luna started kissing Yui.

Yui making moan.

Reiji asked lot questions about what he knew about Luna.

Latio was watching Naughty puppy playing with Bitch-Chan in front everyone.

They didn't see it.

Latio patted Luna like puppy.

Luna smile.

Latio kissed Luna grabbing Bitch-Chan breast.

Luna cover Yui mouth keep scream and letting the other know that about get off.

Latio told Yui that she hot Bitch-Chan.

Luna started making moves on Yui.

Luna said cum for me. Baby

Its our little secret!

Show me how much love you.

Yui started cumming grabbing Latio leg.

Latio bit down and drinking Yui blood.

Yui had arm around Luna neck.

Luna said do you feel better? baby

Yui shock head Yes!

Latio smile at Naughty puppy..

Luna looked up at other to see if they looking at them.

But no one looked or seen.

Luna move her hand under Yui skirt and let Latio suck the juices off Luna fingers.

Latio cleaning Luna fingers from Yui pussy juices.

Luna move her fingers from Latio mouth.

Shu turn and seen Yui, Luna, and Latio sitting coach.

Shu could smell Yui juices and blood.

All them looked happy about something.

Baby was sleeping in Yui lap.

Luna kissing Yui.

Latio watching Luna and Yui with on his face.

Shu thought you think you guys getting away something or was they just watching us.

But Luna look horny for Yui

Maybe they can have threesome again.

Luna asked Yui to watch Baby tonight.

Luna said do you what Shu or Latio watch getting pussy eat out?

Yui said Both!

Latio said you are Naughty pup aren't you?

How many time do you get off tonight?

Yui said a lot.

Luna said I what you hear you scream my name again?

Yui said please! sweetheart.

Luna started kissing Yui neck give her hick.

Latio was listen to dirty talk.

He was getting horny just listening to Bitch-Chan answering the Naught Puppy questions.

Luna kissed Yui again.

Luna looked at Latio and lick her lips at Latio.

Latio kissed Luna.

Luna get up leaving Latio and Yui sitting on the coach.

Latio said my turn.

Yui said Latio.

Luna walked up.

Bobby are you ready to go now?

My brothers are little over protect over me.

Bobby said I understand why?

Bobby said Nice to meet all of you.

Luna pulled out the door with Bobby right behind.

Luna get up her motorcycle.

Get his starting them together and out the gates.

Bobby said lets go baseball game together?

Luna said sound fun.

* * *

Yuma was watching a baseball game.

See Luna and Bobby on TV at the game.

Luna catch on of fly ball in the seats.

Yuma could see Luna put it bag.

Yuma said good girl.

Keep watching the game to see Luna.

Yuma was watch people from seats.

Trying to hit the pitcher fast.

Luna come out on the field.

Yuma seen Luna get ready to hit try to hit the ball.

Luna was home-base going try to his fastball.

Luna step back and ball it the dirty.

Step back up to take the second time pitcher threw to far to left.

Luna waited.

The third fastball Luna hit making it go 360 yard over the back fence.

Yuma jumped up and down.

So happy to see that Luna could hit a fast ball and make it go 360 yard over the back fence.

Luna run the all the bases to home.

Bobby was wait home-plate to hug her.

Yuma watch Luna get the ball that catch in set sign all the players on the team.

Reiji came in asked what is going on?

Yuma said Sweetheart and Bobby are at base game.

Luna just hit a fast ball from the pitcher.

The ball 360 yard over the fence.

Reiji turn to TV and replay the TV and seen it.

Reiji was impressed to see that Luna was happy.

Having fun with long friend Bobby.

But to watch someone hit a ball so far for normal is good.

But Luna is Queen.

Yuma said do you think that Luna give me that balls?

Reiji said She might or not.

Reiji and Yuma seen the pitcher kiss and hug Luna on TV.

Luna had surprise look on her face, and She get picture with all team.

The guy on TV said that is one lucky lady.

That could hit a 95 mile hour fastball and make it go 360 yards over the back fence.

Yuma said Damn right Luna lucky!

* * *

Luna pulled up in front of house.

Come home around dawn.

Could tell someone was waiting up for her.

Hearing Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki was in Dinner Room.

Came threw the front door of the house and up the stairs to her room.

Luna open her bedroom door and found no one in her bed.

Close the door quietly.

Started taking off jeans and boots with the lights off.

Luna crawl on to bed on hand and knees.

Someone pushed her down on the bed.

Luna said What the?

Someone was pulling Luna hair.

It's time to puppy get punishment for coming home late.

Luna said Shit!

Shu said I am going to make you scream.

You have been a very disobedience puppy.

Slapping in ass!

Luna let whimper.

Puppy needs to learn her place in world.

For being a very disobedience puppy.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said you trying piss me off again?

Luna rolled eyes at Shu.

Shu slapping Luna in ass again.

Luna let out whimper.

Shu said you talk to me.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu say it drive me mad.

When you don't talk.

Luna stick out touch at Shu.

Shu said I make you use that touch.

Luna rolled her eyes.

Shu sit up.

Started undid his paints and pull boxer down.

Luna said what that?

Shu said you never seen dick before?

Luna shock her head No!

Shu looked at her with surprise eyes.

Remembering that puppy was virgin.

Shu said come here and take good look closer.

Luna looked wield at Shu.

Shu said it not going to hurt you.

Luna sit up, slowly moved closer to Shu.

Shu said give your hand.

Luna slowly reached hand out.

Shu knew that he was going slowly with is puppy.

Taking Luna hand and put on his dick.

Luna could feel that soft and smooth at the same time.

Shu says move so that I can laid down.

Luna back pulled away from Shu.

After Shu was lay on his back.

Shu said come here.

Luna move back next to Shu.

Shu took her hand on his dick.

Wrapping her hand round it.

Say move like this.

Shu moved her hand up and down on his dick.

Luna was looking at Shu in a new way.

Luna could tell that Shu really like it with little grunts.

He was making.

Shu said put you mouth on it and suck on it.

Luna said why do I want to that for?

Shu said you will like it.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu moan.

Shu grabbed Luna hair.

Used tough at the around head of his dick making Shu moan.

Luna put hand on belly.

Shu want to put his dick inside puppy.

But he knew that she wasn't ready for that.

Luna started watching his dick grow get hard.

She was take back on the tasted of his dick.

She hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making Shu place hand on her not push help with move it.

Luna started moving up and down and same speed she was jacking off.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Shu close his eyes

Shu could feel that he was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick.

Shu grabbed her hair and as slow move up his cock.

When started cumming in mouth.

Shu open eyes looked at Luna.

Shu could see Luna was finger whip mouth and than lick finger.

Shu said sorry!

Luna said why?

You taste good.

Luna ask they that again later?

Shu smile and Yes! Puppy.

Where did you learn to suck like that?

Luna said eating Popsicle and lollipop.

Shu said that great.

I am going help you do better next time.

Luna lay down next to Shu.

Shu kissed Luna.

Shu asked what did you do with Bobby today?

Luna said went to baseball game.

Went dancing, get something to eat, get few drinks and came home.

Luna said what did you?

Shu said listen to music and wait for you come home.

Luna rolled over open drawer and pulled out wood box.

Shu said what is that?

Luna sit up open it and smell weed.

Pulled took out paper and small bag rolled joint.

Luna light it up and asked do you what some?

Shu took it from Luna.

Luna pulled out the other bottle of Jack.

Shu said where do you keep this?

Luna say under the bed.

Shu kissed Luna and open it taking a drink.

Luna pass the joint and took the bottle taking a drink.

Shu put the joint out.

Shu started kiss Luna again.

Shu what to make her cum for him the way that Luna made him cum for her.

* * *

Luna cellphone ring awaking Luna.

Luna crawl over Shu was in his boxers.

Grabbed jeans pulled cellphone and sitting up answer it.

Luna said Hello!

Bobby said Good Morning! Luna

Luna said Morning! Bobby.

Shu looked at Luna and roll his eyes.

Luna said what do you mean that front door?

Luna hug drop the cellphone on Shu.

Shu picked cellphone.

Sit on nightstand and watch Luna.

Luna get up.

Open the double door and walked out.

In her bra and underwear.

To see Bobby at the front door.

Bobby said Good Morning! Luna.

Please put some clothes.

Luna turn around grabbing jean and belly shirt .

Head down stairs to the front door.

Luna seen Baby in the hallway by the stairs.

Luna picked up Baby and head to the front door.

Luna open the door.

Bobby walked in the house said I here to make sure you eat your breakfast.

Luna said you always take care of me.

Bobby said that is what big brother.

Do for their little sister.

Luna smiled.

Bobby give Luna a big hug.

* * *

Luna and Bobby started walking to the kitchen.

Not found anyone in dinner or kitchen.

No breakfast cook.

Bobby and Luna walked in the kitchen.

Bobby pulled apron around waist.

Started making Luna some good breakfast.

Luna made the coffee and feed Baby his breakfast.

Bobby asked she what eggs and ham?

Luna said Yes! Please.

Bobby said your kitten looks bigger to day.

Luna looked Baby and said I think that you are right.

He grow little bigger.

Luna sitting on counter talking Bobby.

When Ruki came in and heard Luna giggle.

Ruki smell someone and Luna.

In breakfast and coffee.

Ruki walked in the kitchen to found that it was Bobby cooking and Luna sitting on the counter.

Luna turn her head and said Good Morning! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki said Good Morning! Luna and Bobby.

Bobby said Good Morning!

Ruki said Luna please don't sit on the counter.

Luna said Sorry! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki picked Luna up and set down.

Reason slid Luna down his body reason.

So grab Luna ass.

Luna little moan.

Ruki get some coffee.

Grabbed Luna hand leading in to the dinner room and pulling Luna with him.

Luna and Ruki sit at the table while Bobby cooking breakfast.

Ruki asked what Bobby was do here?

Bobby said I need a dance parader to practice with and Luna great dancer.

Ruki said Thanks! Bobby for telling me.

What Luna was going to tell me.

Bobby said you are welcome.

Baby jump on the table, sit down and started purring in Luna ear.

* * *

"Few minutes later"

Bobby walked out of kitchen with big plate of eggs and ham that he cooked for Luna.

Sitting down in front her.

Bobby sit down right next to Luna putting her fork and knife next Luna plate.

Kiss Luna head.

Ruki watched Bobby act around Luna.

Ruki didn't like the way that Bobby act around Luna.

Thinking at something about Bobby that put his finger on.

He would watch and see what happen.

When if Bobby hurts Luna or do something that he didn't like.

Luna talked to Bobby about dance that work.

Bobby said we could found dance room.

So that they could practice in?

Ruki said use the ballroom here at the house.

Bobby said Thank You.

Luna finished her breakfast and coffee.

* * *

Luna asked Bobby to wait for her bottom of the stair and asked him hold her Baby.

Luna went stairs to get her heals.

Shu asked if Bobby was gone?

Luna said Nope!

He waiting for me to get hails.

So that we practice in the ballroom.

Shu said what practice what?

Luna said ballroom dancing.

If what you can come watch me dance.

Luna put on her hails.

Shu thought Bobby was become a fucking problem.

But he knew if something happen Bobby.

Luna get upset and her powers would lash out.

So Shu would play a long until Bobby over step.

Shu get dress and went down stairs.

Listen for the music came from the ballroom.

Shu could see Bobby and Luna was talking about do the Jive to started off with.

Shu sit down on the couch.

Ruki was sitting next to him.

Holding Luna kitten.

Patting the kitchen on back.

Ruki said I don't like Bobby at all.

Shu said me too.

But we can wait.

Reiji, Yui,and Kou walked in the room to see what was going on.

They could see Luna and Bobby was do the Jive to a fast song.

Reiji said I didn't know that Luna ballroom dance.

Yui walked over started rubbing Shu neck.

Shu put his hand on Yui leg.

They watch Luna and Bobby do the Jive, Samba, Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot, and Pa-so doble.

All of them was surprise that Luna knew the steps for each dance.

Reiji love the away Luna did the pa-so Doble.

It sexy, bold and hot.

Luna danced with graceful.

Shu love seeing a different side of Luna.

That show how sexy, graceful, and in control.

Luna walked over picked up her water bottle and drink down half the water in one drink.

Bobby asked if she would dance with him on a TV show?

Luna said I will have to think about it first.

Bobby beg Luna to dance with him.

Luna said I will think it first.

Bobby said we win.

Luna said Stop with the puppy eyes.

It didn't work than and not work now.

Bobby said just give one more dance please.

Luna said OK!

The song being playing.

Luna run her hand up Bobby belly to chest and around his neck in sexy way.

Bobby put his arm around her back, making her dipping her head back,

Bobby put his right leg between hers legs.

Making it look like Luna riding his leg.

Making hips do make circles.

And Luna push him away making him spin.

Luna took few steps sexy to him.

They did few cha-cha-cha moves,

Bobby made Luna spin.

Luna did ass shack few times.

Bobby pulled Luna to him.

Putting his hand lower of back making her spin around him.

Shu love see how sexy his puppy was getting making him hard again.

Ruki was thinking Bobby knew how dance with Luna making her body move he what it to.

Reiji was didn't that trash touch Luna.

What was his.

Kou wish it was him that Luna was dance with.

Shu was thinking that Luna was fucking hot and could dance with him all night long.

Kou that he would put Luna in different pictures with him and look sexy together.

Yui thought Luna has movies.

Ruki was think how in world did Luna would dance with Bobby in a sexy way in front of everyone.

Ruki want Luna for himself.

At the end of the dance.

Luna and Bobby was looking at each other.

Pulling away from Bobby.

Luna turn walking away to the door.

Baby jump down and running right behind her.

* * *

Luna went to room.

Luna took her heels off and put he boots on.

Getting her leather jacket, leather boots and backpack.

Luna said Baby.

I have to go to work now.

You be a good boy.

While I gone.

Luna head to the front door.

Climb on her motorcycle and drive away from the house.

Shu came in to Luna room and found Baby sleep on the bed.

Luna was gone.

All the brothers searched the house to found Luna.

Shu called Luna cellphone

Luna didn't answer it.

Shu texted Luna.

Luna didn't answer his text.

* * *

Twelve hours later

Luna drove up to the house.

Getting off her motorcycle wearing her main outfit with lather jacket and backpack.

Luna walked in the front door.

Reiji came out of the study to get water for his teapot.

Seeing what Luna was wearing.

Reiji get hard on.

Thinking Luna was sex with that on.

Luna head up stair to change.

Going down the hall.

When she ran in Subaru.

Subaru pulled Luna to him.

Luna said what going on?

Subaru said Shu piss off again at you.

Luna said I don't care.

Subaru smiled.

Luna started kissing Subaru.

Luna said let go to my room.

Have some fun together.

Subaru seen Luna wearing.

Subaru grabbed Luna.

Kissing Luna grabbing her ass.

Luna moan in Subaru moan.

Luna asked where dumb ass right now?

Subaru say in his room.

Open her bedroom door and pulling Subaru with her.

Luna locked the door.

Luna said let have fun together.

Subaru asked why are you wearing that maid outfit?

Luna said I work at main cafe.

Subaru said you looked sex as hell with it on.

Luna said Thank You! Subaru

Turn on the music.

Luna started kissing Subaru and put his hand on her ass.

Subaru knew where these was going.

Luna started kissing Subaru.

Luna started undoing his paints .

I want to suck your dick.

Luna get her knees.

Subaru stood in front of Luna.

So that Luna could suck his dick.

Luna said damn your big.

Subaru started feeling really horny.

Subaru smiled to hear that come Luna mouth.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru little grunts.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Subaru was lasting longer then the Shu.

She joyed sucking Subaru cock.

Hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up, back down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Subaru could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Subaru close his eyes could feel that Subaru was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick grabbed her hair.

As slow move up his cock when started cumming in mouth.

Luna drinking it down each drop.

Subaru tasted so god damn good.

I want more!

Subaru said later! My pet

I give a lot more.

Luna asked Does did feel good?

Subaru said Yes!

Subaru Pulled his paints up.

Said come here.

I what to eat your pussy.

Luna took main outfit and laid on the desk.

Pushing Luna on the bed.

He want to make her cum for him.

Subaru pull her underwear off.

Spared pussy lips and started eating.

Subaru started eating Luna pussy.

Wrapping his arms around her legs.

Luna started moving her hips in Subaru face.

Grabbing Subaru hair.

Luna let out sweet moan.

Luna could feel like started cumming.

Subaru said you tasted good.

Luna started moaning.

Subaru could hear that moan.

She was going started cumming.

Luna said I going to cum.

Subaru said cum for me. My pet

Luna said Subaru name.

Luna body started trembling after she cum in Subaru mouth.

Luna sit up pulling Subaru up pull hair to the side.

Subaru started kiss neck looking for the sweet spot to bit down.

Luna pulled Subaru in to her.

When bit down and started drink from her making Luna get off.

Subaru pulled back and smile.

Thank you! My pet.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Luna get laid against the head board.

Luna put her underwear back.

Subaru went to get up.

Luna grabbed him pilling back on the bed and said where you going?

The party hasn't end.

With a sexy smile on her face.

Luna said Your first man make eat my pussy and make me cum.

Subaru looked up at her and kiss her.

That good thing.

To found out I first man that make you cum by eat out.

Subaru giggle.

Subaru sit between Luna legs and lay his head against breast as pillows.

Baby come jumped on the bed, lay down so that he could watch Luna and Subaru.

Subaru said I think you kitty is getting bigger?

Luna said I think you are right. My love

Every day Baby grows bigger.

Kissing his neck.

Luna asked Subaru know roll joint?

Subaru smiled

Luna hand him a box .

Subaru open it and started rolled like a really pro.

Luna said Someone get skills.

Subaru said I getting to see you wild spirit.

Luna put arm around neck and said your wild spirit too.

Subaru said really?

Luna pulled his head back and kiss him again.

* * *

Knocked on the door

Both rolled eyes.

Luna smell the air.

Subaru said what?

Shu said open the door.

Subaru said No!

Shu teleport in to Luna room.

To see Subaru sitting between Luna legs and smoking weed together.

Luna said nice trick. ShuShu.

Subaru said we all do that.

Luna say really?

Subaru say Yes!

Luna said Cool!

Shu asked Subaru

What are you doing with my puppy?

Subaru said we are have party.

Luna is my Pet.

Ass hole!

Both Luna and Subaru started laughing at Shu.

Luna said what wrong? ShuShu

Shu walked over said Subaru is in my spot.

Subaru said Wrong!

My spot Shu.

Subaru had his right hand on right legs.

Shu said where did you go?

Luna said I want to work.

Subaru said my pet worked at maid cafe.

She looked sexy as hell in main outfit.

Shu seen the main outfit on the desk.

Thinking soon I will see you in it.

Luna said someone missing from party?

Shu looked at Luna and smile and teleport.

Luna said Asshole.

Subaru smile at Luna.

The radio came on started playing Big Bang - Fantastic Baby by itself.

Subaru looked at the radio and was surprise that his pet could do that.

With out touching the controls.

Started kissing Luna.

* * *

Yui was in Shu arms teleport back in Luna room to found Luna was kissing Subaru.

Shu put Yui down on the bed.

Subaru looked over at Yui sitting there.

Luna said come here. little pup

Luna started kissing Yui in front of Subaru.

Subaru started kissing Yui and Luna.

Shu watch Luna grab Yui ass.

Yui moan.

Shu sit down right next Luna and put Yui in his lap.

Subaru took a hit and pass it Shu.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Could feel smoke getting pull out from Luna.

Luna blow out her mouth.

Shu give Yui mouth to mouth spot.

Yui blow it out her nose.

Luna asked how long as little pup live before you get anywhere with her?

Shu for a year.

Luna said I not here a mouth.

I have done more.

Then any of you done to her.

Shu said like what done with you?

Yui smiled.

Luna said made out with her, eat pussy, and fucked her in ass!

Subaru and Shu turn looked at Luna with surprise on their face.

Subaru said you are turn Yui in bad girl.

Luna said Yui was always bad.

She just didn't let her out play.

Shu said Ayato would be pissed if he all this.

Luna said Like I give a damn.

What he fucking thinks.

Subaru said That Latio would proud of you.

That you get into Yui paints.

Luna smiled.

All them started laughing.

Yui watched at Luna playing Subaru.

Shu asked Yui did she have fun yesterday with puppy and Latio in live-room in front us?

When they was talking Bobby.

Yui said Yes!

Shu said you are dirty girl.

Shu said I could smell your juices and blood.

Sexy looks on puppy face and Latio face toll me the full story.

Shu said now!

I going to play with you in front them.

They might watch how dirty you are.

Luna said watched Shu play with Yui in front of us.

Yui could see that Luna and Subaru was watch.

Shu in her shirt.

Started undoing her paints.

Moving hand down to clit and started playing with her.

Yui started moan.

Luna said make sure keep her cherry.

Shu said Yes! Puppy.

Yui moan.

Luna asked he want play with Yui to?

Subaru said Yes!

Luna said just watched it will not take long.

"After about five minutes later,"

Yui started getting close from get off.

Shu smelling Yui neck to found sweet shot.

Bit down making cry out and cum at the same time.

Subaru and Luna smile.

Shu looked up Yui was breath hard.

Luna wrapped arms around Subaru.

Luna said my turn to play with Yui.

Subaru move and watch Luna eating Yui.

Luna took off Yui short and underwear throwing in floor.

Luna said we not need this.

As threw Yui underwear air too.

Luna started licking pussy in front of both of them making Yui started moan again.

Subaru said Damn!

Subaru watch Yui starting moan and getting loader with each moan.

Yui back started to arch and Yui grab Luna hair.

Shu help Yui legs wide open.

Subaru was watching Yui started getting out.

Yui started started kissing Shu.

Yui started cumming again.

Scream Luna name and passing out.

Luna kiss her cherry close Yui legs.

Subaru never seen anyone pass-out from cumming.

Luna said oops!

Not again.

Subaru asked has happen before?

Shu and Luna said Yes!

Subaru said Damn!

* * *

Knock on the door.

Shu said what?

Reiji said I need to talk.

Shu open the door.

Found Luna, Subaru, Shu, and a sleeping Yui looking at him.

Reiji said what in the hell going on in here?

Luna said play doctor.

Both Shu and Subaru started laughing.

Luna smiled.

Yui said what happen?

Luna said shh! Baby

Subaru said in soft voice you cum and pass-out.

Reiji stepping in the room and close the door.

Luna said what is it Mommy Reiji?

Subaru grabbed breast making Luna moan.

Luna put her hand on Subaru dick and undo his paint.

Subaru said What are you doing?

Luna reached down in grabbing his cock.

Subaru took off Luna bro.

Slowly playing with it making Subaru squeeze Luna breast making moan again.

Subaru pulled Luna back against him making sweep her ear that she good pet.

Subaru kissing neck in sexy way.

Yui sit up on knees and started kissing Luna.

Subaru grabbed Yui ass pulling closer to Luna.

Luna other hand touching Yui breast.

Reiji looked around Shu to see Subaru, nude Luna and Yui having threesome.

While Shu and him was talking about wield stuff happening around the house.

Yui moan and Subaru was moan.

Luna started feeling and Luna started moan loader.

Subaru said does it feel good my pet?

Luna said please play with me. Subaru.

Subaru let go of Yui, reached between Luna legs to pussy,

Started rubbing clit making Luna breath harder and started moaning loader.

Yui and Subaru could tell that Luna was close of cumming.

Subaru asked Shu play with pussy?

Luna said No!

Subaru does it feel good? My pet

Luna said Yes! my love

Yui said cum for us!

Luna kissed Subaru

Yui grabbed Luna ass chicks.

Luna put Subaru dick in side of ass.

Subaru could feel that he has dick was inside Luna tight ass.

Subaru started fucking Luna in ass.

Luna started moaning and enjoy Subaru in her tight ass.

Subaru fucked Luna faster.

Subaru could see Luna body started tense up and close of cumming.

By him and not Shu!

Subaru love it.

Subaru asked does it feel have me in your tight ass.

Luna said I love it.

Subaru, Yui, and Luna get off at the sometime.

Subaru bit down in to Luna making her cum harder.

Subaru started cumming in Luna tight ass at the same time.

Subaru drink her blood and pulling fangs out off her neck.

Watching Luna heal and kiss her neck.

Subaru pulled his dick out of Luna tight ass.

Luna, Subaru and Yui lay down on the bed together.

Reiji asked Shu what he said.

Shu said was you watch them?

Reiji said Yes!

Shu turn around said Damn!

Could you guys wait?

Luna, Subaru and Yui said Nope!

Laughing.

Yui asked Reiji did you like the show?

Reiji said Yes!

* * *

Ayato yelling Pancake! Pancake!

Knocking on the door

Ayato called Pancake are you in their?

Yui get dress.

Kiss Luna, Subaru, Shu, and Reiji and out the door to Ayato.

Luna rolled over put her hand on Subaru chest and said Damn!

You are good.

Subaru said Thank you My pet.

I didn't know that you like fucked in ass.

Luna said I full of surprises.

Subaru started kissing Luna with passion.

He asked if they could do it again without Shu?

Luna said Yes!

Luna put head on his chest.

Subaru wrapped arm around body.

Both Luna and Subaru fell sleep in each other arms.

* * *

Baby waited every one to go to sleep.

Seeing someone have leave Luna door open.

So that check the house was safe for Luna to live in.

Baby checked on Luna sleep with the vampire Subaru.

Walking down the hall to when someone leave door open to the bedroom.

Baby walked in there room and smell it was bedroom.

But Latio wasn't his room and leave the door open.

Baby found his hat laying on his bed.

Change in full size.

Started tearing hat apart and pissing in Latio bed.

Baby could smell Latio and heard he was going back to his room.

Baby change back to kitty form, run out of Latio room and back to Luna room.

Latio had a sandwich in his hand and sleepy going back to his room.

When every one could screaming.

Reiji walked in Latio bedroom.

Asked what in the hell are you yell at this time of the night for?

Latio said had what looked like tear hat.

Reiji said yell over something like your hat.

Someone pee in my bed.

Reiji could smell pee in Latio bed.

Reiji said strip your bed and put them in wash.

I guess you have sleep with someone night or on the coach.

Latio said why would someone tear my hat up?

Reiji said maybe one Ayato jokes.

Latio say it no funny.

Fucking Ass Hole!

Reiji say Both you joking with each other?

Now strip our bed.

I have talk with Ayato in the morning about this.

Reiji walked out of Latio room.

Baby was walking down the hallway at him.

Reiji said what are looking at fleabag?

Baby walked around him and down stairs.

Baby could see the Study door was open.

Walked in change to his feel size.

Tearing at chairs pull the stuffing out him.

Baby used side of the Reiji desk for a scratching posted.

Tearing up papers out of the books of Reiji.

Baby run in to the kitchen, change back to kitten and eating his food.

Ruki seen Luna kitty cry his food.

You must need some fresh food and water?

Ruki give Baby some fresh water.

Baby rub around his legs and looked up meow at him.

Ruki patted the kitten on the head.

Ruki said My baby really loves you a lot and take good care of her.

Baby meow!

Ruki rubbed it back.

I don't understand why they don't like you.

Your so cute and sweet.

Baby finished eating it food and with up stair to Luna room walking in close the door.

Jumping on the bed and checking on Luna.

Baby could see that Luna was good dream in a long time.

Laying down and felling a sleep.


	14. Baby gives Punishment

April 17

Luna wake up in arms of Subaru.

Luna couldn't remember how long been she have bad dreams about the past.

She looked at Subaru and think that different from the people at meet in the past.

Luna kissed Subaru and said that you are free spirit running free in the world madness.

Just like me!

Getting up and felt dizzy head sit down on the bed.

She remember that she didn't eat last night.

Luna get dress and head to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Started felt really dizzy again walked down the hallway.

Baby meow.

Luna said I just dizzy.

I forget to eat yesterday.

Getting stairs walked down the feeling sick.

When Luna get bottom stairs the room started spinning really fast.

Luna fell and pass out.

Baby cry out, licking her face, and headbutting Luna.

Put Luna would not wake up.

Yuma found Luna pass out on the floor with Baby crying out.

Yuma run down stairs and picked Luna out.

Started yelling for help.

Ruki came running with Reiji to see Luna was pass out.

Ruki said what happen?

Yuma said found her laying on floor.

He don't know what happen.

Reiji said bring her in my Study.

Yuma picked Luna up and heading to the Study.

All them found the study like a hurricane hit it.

Reiji said what the hell happen to my Study?

Yuma said what about Sweetheart?

Reiji take her my room in the back.

Ruki open the door

Yuma carried Luna laying her on the bed.

Reiji said Move!

Reiji check heart and found it rushing faster need normal.

Ruki called the doctor to came.

Luna awake up.

Looked around like wild animal.

Seeing Yuma, Ruki, Reiji and doctor looking at Luna.

Baby Meow loader!

Yuma, Ruki Reiji and doctor turn to see Luna sitting up.

The doctor said asked she was feeling?

Luna said dizzy and light headed.

The doctor said blood sugar dropped and that way she pass out.

Yuma went get piece of cake and cookies for Luna eat.

Reiji said Thank you for your help doctor.

Ruki said eat your cake or cookies.

Luna started few cookies and started feeling better.

Yuma said Do you feel better?

Luna said Yes! Sorry,

Ruki said No more skip meal and few candy a day.

Luna said can I breakfast now?

Yuma pick Luna up, Luna put arms around his neck, and carried her threw Reiji study.

Luna thought Reiji is live like pig.

Yuma walked front stairs to the dinner.

Ruki went make Luna some breakfast and set in front of her to eat.

Ruki said make sure you eat all of it.

Luna said Yes! Daddy Ruki

Luna said I have something for you.

Honey Bear and give it to later.

Yuma said the baseballs.

That you catch at the game few days ago.

Luna said Yes!

Luna say How did you know about the game that Bobby and I went to?

Yuma said that seen it TV.

I was watch that game.

It was really impressed.

That you could hit 95 mile hour fastball and make it go 360 yards over the back fence.

You get kiss and hug by the pitcher that threw that ball.

Luna say you only one.

That could hit his fastball and make it 360 yards over the back fence.

You catch fly ball with hands.

Luna said The hole team sign the ball.

The ball that over the fence was sign the puncher him.

Luna said if you what the balls it yours and I bring them to you later.

Yuma kissed Luna at table.

Ruki said don't forget you have too study for History and Math to night.

Luna said I have to work to night.

Reiji, Ruki, and Yuma looked at Luna.

Ruki said where do you work?

Luna said at Main cafe.

Reiji said you don't have work.

Luna looked at Reiji.

Luna said I pay my own way in this life.

I don't take hand out.

I wasn't born with silver spoon in mouth.

Beside anything give to you isn't wroth nothing.

But if you work for it.

It worth more.

Ruki understood that Luna had hard life.

Started understand why Luna is the way she was.

Luna looked at Ruki.

Baby meow at Luna.

Ruki said Baby.

Your food is in kitchen.

Baby jumped down and went to the kitchen to eat.

Yuma said how did you do that with Baby?

Ruki said we come to understanding last night in the kitchen.

He was hurry last night and feed him around two in morning.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy Ruki

Ruki said You are welcome.

Luna get up picked up clean plate and put in sick with others.

Getting cup off coffee with milk and sugar.

Ruki asked what are you going do to day?

Luna said baseball game that come on today.

That I would like to watch around two.

I goes that liberty and read, sleep, study and work.

Yuma where is liberty at?

Luna said down the hall from Study or left.

Ruki said that he would join her.

Luna said Honey Bear

What are you going to do today?

Yuma said he going to garden and watch same game with Sweetheart.

Luna say how is your garden?

Yuma said have problem getting tomato to grow.

Luna said try add lime to the soil.

Yuma said Thank you! Help!

Luna said no problem.

Luna asked Do you think that I should dance on live TV with Bobby?

Ruki said you have the skill to dance.

You have bold, hot, graceful, sexy and in control to Jive, Samba, Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot, and Pa-so doble.

But I feel that your heart isn't in it.

Luna stood up and kiss Ruki and said you right.

Bobby can stop bully in to do things.

I don't what do.

What doesn't kill make you stronger.

Luna sit down.

Ruki said Is Bobby bully you?

Luna said sometimes!

Luna looked to see noise from.

Yuma was gone.

Luna said Where Honey Bear?

Ruki said kill Bobby

Luna started laugh.

Honey Bear doesn't know where to look?

Ruki said you right.

Yuma has great scent smell.

Luna say you will need more then smell to found someone.

Reiji thought so smarted.

Luna said what happen the Mommy Reiji study?

It looked like a hurricane hit it.

Ruki said we don't know.

Wield stuff happening around the lately.

Baby jump on the table and meow.

Luna rubbed Baby back.

Ruki said Shu show a panther in your room.

Lana started giggle

Luna said Shu need lay off the drugs or more sleep.

Less sleep make see things that are not their.

Did he get some drugs from Latio?

That made him think that saw panther in my bedroom.

I don't believe it.

Ruki said Reiji don't believe it either.

Luna said anything else?

Reiji said Latio hat was ripped up and someone pee in bed.

Luna said it could been Ayato jokes or Latio could have done it himself.

Latio could have taken drugs and forget he did it himself.

Ruki said what about Reiji Study?

Luna said someone could been looking for passwords for the computer.

Reiji and Ruki thought Luna might be right about that.

Luna said if you think about it.

You will come up a solve that would expand at.

Ruki said you might be right.

Luna started smelling the air.

Ruki asked what is it?

Luna said So you smell that?

Ruki could smell that it was werewolf outside.

Reiji asked do you want more coffee.

Luna said Yes! Please

Ruki said stay here and drink your coffee.

I will take a look.

Luna said be-careful.

* * *

Shu said what is that?

Ruki said it for Luna.

Shu took the note and open it and read it.

Dearest Queen

We have found the two founders.

They are in the Demon world locked in the castle.

Magic is keeping them locked away.

We wait your awaking...

The Park

Shu close the note.

Ruki say what is note about?

Shu give him the note to read.

Ruki hand it back to Shu.

Shu say don't tell Puppy know.

Ruki said he wasn't going to.

Shu asked where Puppy?

Ruki said in the dinner room having coffee with Reiji

Shu turn walking away.

Ruki walked back in the dinner room and said just some dogs outside.

Luna asked he would like more coffee?

Ruki said Yes!

* * *

"At Dinner Time"

Luna was reading a good book that she found in library.

That Luna read for hours walked in the Dinner Room.

Walking by everyone to the kitchen and feed baby.

With looking away from her book.

Patting Baby on the head and rubbing his back.

Turn around walking back to dinner room.

Luna sit down in her seat still reading and started eat without putting the book down.

Everyone looked Luna and watch her.

"Few minutes"

Luna would turn the page and keep read.

Ruki said it must be a good book.

Luna reading it all day after found in Library.

Reiji said Good to see Luna do something that she enjoy.

Reiji said Luna

Luna say Yes! Mommy Reiji

Reiji said I what a full reported on you book.

When you finished reading it.

I want a five pages full reported.

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji.

Luna would turn the page and keep read.

Shu put his hand leg started rubbing.

Luna push hand off her.

Shu put it back and playing with inter leg.

Luna push his hand again and turn away from keep reading.

Shu giggle

Yuma piss off looking at Shu and watching what was happening.

Yuma said keep your hand to yourself Shu.

Let Sweetheart read her book without you fucking with her.

Shu said Shut up!

Reiji was watching Shu and Yuma action.

When Luna turn away from Shu.

Shu grappled Luna arm.

Turn back to him leaning over and said you are going get punishment after your study with Reiji and Yuma.

Luna said leave me alone Shu!

Shu said remember I own you

Luna pulled away from Shu.

Light started flicking in the Dinner Room.

Luna said Stop! Shu

Shu said clam down

A big bolt of lighting came down out side hitting the tree.

The power went out.

Reiji said this great.

Shu reached grabbing Luna and said clam down.

Luna said Dumb ass!

Keep you hands to your fucking self.

Leave me fuck alone.

Yuma started laughing.

Luna said now!

How I going read my book now.

Everyone started laugh.

Luna grabbed Shu cock.

Lean over and said how it feel?

Shu said Yes!

Luna keep play until Shu was about to cum.

Yui and Luna said may I leave the table

Reiji says Yes! You may

Luna pick up her book and walked out dinner room.

Shu thought damn her.

Latio said it smell like sex in here.

* * *

Baby started deep growing loader making the boys jump.

Ayato said what the fuck is that?

Kou said he didn't know.

Kanato said like sounds like a lion

Latio said its in the room with us.

Yuma said I going kick it ass.

Reiji was looking said I don't see it.

Baby deep growler again.

Azusa said a monster.

Ruki said does anyone see it?

Shu said why are fucked.

It's the panther again.

Subaru said I get the fuck out of here.

Yuma said let get the fuck out before eat us.

Baby roar again.

Baby run out the dinner-room after Luna in the cover of dark's.

Luna turn said there you are Baby.

* * *

Changing in maid outfit with leather boots.

Luna said I see you after work.

Be good boy now.

Kissing Baby on the nose.

Luna walked out of bedroom.

Heading for the front door of the house.

The brothers standing by the stairs talking about that noise in dinner room.

Luna walked down the stair wearing her main outfit.

The brothers could believe that Luna was wearing a main outfit.

Shu said where in the hell are you going?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Reiji said Luna works at Maid cafe.

Latio said Damn!

Yuma said I have go to Maid Cafe.

Latio, Ayato, Kou, and few others said me too.

Luna walked out the door of the house.

Climb on motorcycle and drive threw the gates.

* * *

"Twelve hours later"

Luna drove up to the house.

Getting off her motorcycle.

Walking in the house.

Luna walked in bedroom.

Change and hang up maid outfit.

Luna was happy that no one was in bedroom.

Luna walked out on the porch and see dawn sky was clear.

Luna thought did the lighting happen.

Because of her or wield weather.

Pulling out journal and begin to write in it.

This journal was help write down what thinking about.

Keeping this one out of the hand Dumb ass and anyone hands.

Baby sitting in lap purring.

Luna looked at the moon.

Before sun raise in to the sky.

Always something pulled Luna to look at the moon.

Luna didn't know what it was.

Luna started to sing to Baby.

The name of the song was Come little children.

Baby was happy to be with Luna alone.

Luna said your are Baby and my prince.

Someone who love me for me.

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna kiss baby nose.

Luna said I love Baby.

Baby looked Luna with love.

Luna said I hope I found my true love someday.

Baby looked Luna and listen each word.

Luna said I have less four years.

We out of this mad house.

Way from all the craze people.

Go to where the winds blow us.

Does that sound fun?

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna smiled at Baby.

* * *

Knock on the door

Luna look and smell.

Turn back to the moon.

Luna said low voice.

I not answer it.

Baby nods is head.

Luna rubbed his back looking at the stars.

Knock on the door again.

Reiji teleport in to the room and seen on the porch looking at moon and stars.

Reiji walked up and said Hello!

Luna looked Reiji.

Reiji seen Luna look back to the Moon and stairs.

Reiji said wield stuff happen in house.

I would like if you seen anything?

Luna looked Reiji.

Reiji said to night at dinner.

We all hear it the growls.

Luna looked Reiji.

Reiji said there was growling in Dinner room.

Luna say this morning their was dogs outside.

The growls could have come from them.

With power out.

Your mind play tricks on you.

Making it sound in the room.

Reiji said it happen after you left.

If it was me.

You would smell me or hear me.

Have you thought it could Latio or Ayato playing a trick on everyone.

I think it all for attached.

Like children.

When Kanato doesn't get want.

Throwing a fitted about it.

Reiji said you be right.

Luna said more interesting.

How bolt of lighting could came down without cloud in sky.

Luna said answer that one.

It a freak of nature.

Reiji said Maybe!

Reiji kissed Luna.

Reiji said Please stay in my room with me?

Luna said Yes!

Dawn is coming.

Reiji picked up Luna and Baby in his arm.

Reiji teleport in to his bedroom.

Putting Luna and baby in his bed.

Reiji sit on the bed.

Baby looked at Reiji and shh!

Luna said Stop that! Baby!

Reiji said could fleabag could nicer to me.

Luna said it goes both way. Mommy Reiji

Reiji kissed Luna again

Reiji was remembering what Luna looked like wearing maid outfit.

It made her look so fucking sexy.

The could hear Shu screaming for Luna gone again.

Luna said does Dumb ass every shut up?

Reiji smile

Reiji started kiss Luna neck and touching her leg.

Luna moan

When they heard Shu come in the Study door.

Reiji and Luna turn and looked at the door.

Looking Luna, open Reiji bedroom door found Luna and Reiji looking at him.

Shu said what in fucking is puppy doing in your room?

Reiji said that is between Luna and I.

* * *

Luna get off the bed.

Walked to window looked at the Dawn.

Baby jump in Luna arm.

Baby meow at Luna.

She was getting sick hearing them bitching all time.

Luna close her eyes.

Wish that she could at lake.

Luna could feel air around and pulling her.

Luna open her eyes.

Seeing that she was at the lake.

Thinking how in the world.

How did we get here?

Baby! Meow

Luna said how did we get here?

Baby Meow again

Luna sit down on the ground and looking Dawn.

The Dawn break the night sky.

Don't you think Baby?

Baby meow.

Shu and Reiji seen Luna teleport out of the room with Baby.

Reiji said that new!

Shu said I don't know puppy do that!

Reiji said I don't think that Luna knew she could do that.

Shu looked out the window and seen Luna by lake sitting on grass.

Reiji couldn't believe that Luna teleport by self.

Shu and Reiji came out of the study and heading to lake.

Yuma asked what was going on?

Reiji said Luna teleport by herself and fleabag.

Ruki said do you know where she at?

Shu said Lake

Yuma teleport and sit down next to Luna.

* * *

Shu, Ruki, and Reiji seen Yuma and Luna sitting next to lake.

Yuma said Hello!

Luna said Hello! honey Bear

Baby yawn.

Luna said lean over putting head on shoulder

Yuma moved closer and put his arm around back.

Luna said Did found Bobby?

Yuma said No!

Luna said if you had waited.

I could told you where he was.

Yuma said my bad.

Luna said Bobby will be here tomorrow and kick his ass then.

Yuma smiled and kissed Luna sweet lips.

How did you get to lake without going threw the front doors?

Luna just looked at him.

Reiji, Shu, and Ruki run up to Luna and Yuma.

Both Yuma and Luna looked at them.

Ruki said young lady.

How did you get out here?

Luna just looked at him.

Yuma said back off guy!

Shu knew that her powers where growing faster.

Reiji said Do you remember?

What you was thinking before you was here?

Luna just looked at him.

Ruki looked Luna and said happy that not hurt.

Luna looked at them.

Ruki sit down next to Luna and said we worried about you.

Reiji said you every important to us.

Luna just looked at him.

Reiji said little sister

Luna close her eyes and wish to her room.

Luna teleport with Baby to bed room on her bed.

Yuma said Damn!

Shu, Reiji, Ruki looked watched Luna teleport again.

Reiji said where Luna now?

Luna came out of porch and seen Shu, Reiji, Ruki and Yuma looking around at the lake for her.

Looking back at Baby sitting on the bed.

Luna giggle

Luna thought to herself that new.

Luna said I feel that lie me. Baby

About something.

Baby meow at her.

Ruki looked back at house.

Seen Luna standing on her porch.

Ruki said found her.

Reiji said where?

Ruki pointed back at the house.

Her porch to her bedroom.

Yuma started laugh.

Reiji said maybe she need to be alone.

Shu said Puppy power growing faster.

Reiji said your right.

Ruki looked at them and thought.

How are keep her home now.

* * *

Shu teleport to Luna room.

Shu said found you Puppy!

Luna said Shit!

Shu grab her around waste and said now you will be punishment for dinner.

Luna said let go of me.

Shu said No!

Luna started straggle to get out Shu arms.

Shu pulled her back in her room.

Baby started SHH!

Shu throw Luna on bed, grabbed Baby by his neck and putting in the hallway.

Luna looked up at Shu.

Shu said Now!

It time for your punishment for what you did at dinner and Reiji bedroom.

Luna said leave me alone.

Shu started taking belt off.

Luna said Please No!

Luna started getting off the bed.

Shu said take your punishment for been very disobedience Puppy.

Luna said No!

Shu grabbed Luna arms behind her back and started spiking her again.

Luna cry out from the pain.

Shu said this want you get when disobedience me.

You better get used to it.

Luna cry out again each time the belt hit Luna ass.

Shu drop the belt.

Sit down pulling her to him and said Suck my dick.

Luna said No!

Shu grabbed Luna hair and said Suck my dick now!

Luna cry out and said No!

Shu said That need to learn her place.

Luna reached out undid his paints and pulled them down.

Shu said Be good Puppy.

Go what your master tells you.

Luna pulled down his boxer.

Luna reached up started reaching for him.

Luna grab his dick move hand down to his nut.

Grabbing them and squeezing them.

Luna said You are not my master

You stop thinking you own me.

Shu eyes get grower bigger and said Yes! Puppy

Luna stood up.

How dare you strike me.

For something that can't control.

The room being to grow colder, the lights flicking on and off.

Luna said You need to punished for be a dumb ass.

I think that you need to what like feel pain.

NOW!

GET OUT OF MY FUCKING BEDROOM!

NOW!

Until you know how to treat people right.

Luna said I'm free spirit in a world fucking madness.

The next time you think that own me.

Remember this moment in time.

That I had you nuts in hand about give a sex change.

Letting go of his balls and push him.

Shu pulled up his boxer and paints.

Shu and said Sorry Puppy.

Luna walked to open door and said

GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

NOW!

YOU DUMB ASS!

Shu knew she was mad at him.

Could see Luna eyes started glowing little red and bottom K9 started to grow.

Shu walked out Luna room,

Turn to say Sorry again

Luna slam the door in face.

Yuma said Shu get to big for his pants.

Everyone was looking at Shu and started laughing.

Shu went to his bed room for the second time every moving in this house..

Reiji started walking down stair to call Father.

Call father.

What Shu did to Luna.

Every one went to their rooms for night.

* * *

Shu walked in his room leave the door open little.

Baby walked in Shu bed room

Waited for Shu to fall sleep.

Change to full size and jump on the bed.

Shu heard the deep growling.

Shu open eyes.

Looked the panther standing on his end of his bed looking him.

Shu said wimping.

The panther crawled his leg.

Shu said Please don't kill me.

The panther looked at Shu and started growling at him.

Shu started moving to the other side of the bed.

When the panther attack biting and crawling Shu.

Shu started crying from the pain.

Close eyes and wait for the next attack.

Shu open his eyes and found the panther disappeared with trace.

* * *

Baby change back and jump off the bed.

Run out the room in the to the hall.

Run up to Ruki and cry!

Ruki said what is it Baby?

Picked Baby up.

I think Luna upset with Shu right now!

I think she could need your love right now.

Ruki walked to Luna door and knock

Luna said come in

Ruki open the door and seen Luna sitting on porch alone.

Ruki walked in.

I found this guy out in the hallway and crying.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki put Baby on the bed.

Ruki walked up to Luna and put his arms around Luna

Hold her to him.

Luna hand head on his chest around around waist.

Luna looked Ruki and said I couldn't take it more shit from Shu.

Ruki said he could understand.

Ruki could see Luna K9 bottom full grown, nails, was longer then normal, and little red in her eyes.

Ruki said would you like to talk about it?

First you need to clam down.

Luna told Ruki everything that Shu did to her.

Luna said Shu over step and his went to far.

Be by my self.

Ruki said he doesn't right to punish you for something can't control.

Luna said what wrong me?

Ruki said their nothing wrong with you.

You just going to learn control yourself.

When you get mad.

Luna said will help me?

Ruki said Yes!

You have taken the first step.

By asking for help.

Ruki want to kiss her.

But didn't what push her.

Luna put her head on his chest.

Luna said Thank you!

For listening..

Ruki could see K9 bottom started going back to normal, nails, was longer started normal, and little red in her eyes started disappeared.

Ruki said You are welcome.

The sun raising in the sky.

Luna said what you catch fire.

Ruki looked at Luna and said cute.

Luna giggle.

Ruki kissed Luna.

Luna moan pulling Ruki closer.

Ruki pulled away and sorry!

Luna said it OK.

Reaching up pulling his face to look at her.

Ruki said Good Night!

Luna said Good Night! Daddy Ruki

Ruki walked out of the Luna bedroom.

Thinking that she would make good wife and good Queen.

Don't push!

To take his time with her.

Show her really love.

But he want her for himself.

Not anyone could have her.


	15. Luna found the true about herself

April 24

Karl show up at the house.

Luna didn't have to work that night.

Luna was studying in Study with Reiji about History.

Reiji was teaching about Muromachi period Japan history.

When Karl walked in the Study to found Reiji and Luna studying together.

Luna looked up and tapped Reiji and Hello! Karl.

Reiji stood up and Hello! Father.

Karl said what are both of you doing?

Reiji said study the Muromachi Period in history.

Karl said good to see that you teach her history.

Luna get up and hug Karl.

Luna asked how was your tripe?

Karl said Long!

Thank you for asking Little Luna.

Luna asked if she could call his Father Karl?

Karl said I would like that. Little Luna.

Luna said your are here for Shu.

Karl said Yes!

Luna said tea? Father Karl

Karl said Yes! Please

Luna walked over to the tea pot up and walked out of the room.

Karl said where is your Shu?

Reiji said in his room.

Karl said go and get him. Now!

Reiji said Yes! Father.

* * *

Reiji teleport to Shu room.

Found Shu sleeping in his room and listen to music

Reiji said wake deadbeat!

Father what to see you now!

Shu open this eyes and said lay me alone.

Reiji said get up now!

Father is here.

Father want to see you Now!

Shu rolled over and close his eyes.

Reiji said you have been laying around.

Luna kicked your ass over a week ago.

Now get your lazy ass up.

Shu moan at Reiji and get up.

Both of them walked down stairs.

Luna walked back room with the teapot and started making cup tea for Father Karl.

Luna asked Father Karl.

What would you like in tea?

Karl said little sugar.

Luna making tea for four people.

Luna walked over and hand Father Karl!

His tea with few cookies on small plate.

Luna said Be care it hot now!

Karl said Thank You!

Smiling at her

Luna said You are welcome! Father Karl

Reiji walked back in the room with Shu.

Shu smile at Luna

Luna hand Reiji tea cup with tea first.

Luna looked at Shu.

Hand him some tea cup and said be-careful it hot.

Luna turn pour her some tea walking back to and started study her history.

Because Mr. Davis would be their tomorrow give her test to found out what grade Luna would be in.

Luna started reading the about Muromachi Period and slipping her tea.

Shu, Reiji, Father Karl watched Luna read the book.

Eating few cookie with tea.

Luna sit up and looked at Karl.

Luna eyes cloud over.

Seeing that Mr. Davis would call to move the test date to May 8.

Karl said what is Luna?

Luna close her eyes and said Mr. Davis will call in ten minutes to move my test day to May 8.

Karl said Thank you! Little Luna

Luna want back to studying her history.

Reiji and Shu was surprise that could see fortune event.

Karl said the reason that I came here is.

Because Shu did Luna a week ago.

This not what I told you all that you to do to your new sister.

Baby licked Luna face making giggle.

Baby turn around,

Jump down off the desk and get Karl lap.

Sitting and started purring.

Karl started rubbing Baby back lightly.

Karl said do you understand how important you little sister is this family?

Reiji said yes! Father

Karl said No you don't.

I found out that Shu have taking it to far again.

Shu said I sorry! Father.

Karl said you will to sorry!

I sending you to North pole again.

Understand?

Shu said Yes!

Reiji was so happy that father was punished Shu for hurting Luna.

Luna was listen to Father Karl and reading about Muromachi Period.

Luna looked up at them and smile.

Luna reached for tea cup taking a slipping of the tea.

Karl looked down Baby collar and seen hang tag was the same mark that Luna birthmark.

Baby looked at Karl and meow!

Karl thought Maybe she had made for Baby.

Reiji and Shu looked baby sitting father lap and purring.

Karl said Little Luna!

Luna looked up and Yes! Father Karl

Karl said I taking the family out to dinner make sure you dress nice.

Luna said yes! Father Karl.

Looking at the clock and seen it was five.

Luna close the book, drink tea and said come Baby.

Luna and Baby walking out the door.

Luna walked up the stairs.

Karl said on your December 25.

We will have party at house.

You sister Birthday Party sixteen years old .

I want you all help make this birthday party the best.

Your sister is growing more power.

Reiji stood up walked over to his desk.

Grabbed the journal of every thing Luna had done and powers.

Reiji said here Father.

I wrote a lot down that has happen at the house and Luna powers.

Karl took it and started read it.

Leave me!

Shu and Reiji walked out the room.

Reiji said father upset with you.

Shu said shut up!

Karl started reading every thing what was wrote down in journal.

Karl started laughing all different things happening at house.

* * *

Luna walked her bedroom.

Shoes and dress laying on her bed and note said where this night. Karl.

Luna took a shower.

Get dress on and it fit like a glove.

Luna use a little making and put the heals on one.

Looking at her self in mirror and leaving her hair down.

Luna found a choker with the moonstone crystal hanging from it.

The dress was red and red heals.

Knock on the door.

Luna said come in

Karl walked in.

Found Luna wearing dress trying to putting a choker

Karl said beauty.

Luna smile and asked Can you help me?

Karl walked in close the door and help put the choker on for her.

Luna said Thank you! Father Karl.

Karl said you are welcome Little Luna.

You was right Mr. Davis did call to scale your test for May 8.

Luna smile.

Luna and Father Karl walked out of Luna bedroom.

Karl told Baby.

That he couldn't come.

Baby cried.

Luna said be a good boy for me.

I will be home soon.

Before you know it.

Luna kiss Baby the nose.

I keep the door open so that could use bathroom.

Get something to eat and drink.

Luna took Father Karl arm and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Baby watched Luna and Father together.

Baby hoped Luna dreams come true one day.

He would always be with her.

All brothers, Yui looked at Luna and Karl standing together on top the stairs.

They all thought that Luna was most beauty lady in the world.

Both Luna and Karl started walking by them to limo waiting.

Everyone get in Limo and with to dinner.

* * *

Baby watched them leave the gates.

Turn in to true full size as the panther.

Baby hated what Shu would do to his lady.

What pay back.

Tearing, ripping his bed apart and peeing in bed.

Shu room looked like hell.

When Baby was none it.

Moving to next room was Kanato room tearing and ripping his other teddy bears apart.

Smashing his tea set knocking over tables.

What he love in the world.

Moving on each room of the boys and ripping and tearing the holes house a part.

Make sure not touching Yui and Luna bedroom at all.

The boys rooms looked like someone came in a trashed their rooms.

The kitchen was open doors and back door was open, food all over the place, and broken stuff all over.

Baby broke the cookie jar and ate a lot of the cookies.

Reiji dishes, chairs knocked and broken laying on the floor.

Moving to stairs knocking over plates over and living room tearing and ripping

Yuma chair up and peeing on.

Pissing in Ruiji bed, pulling his white clothes on drawers and pissing on.

Knocking stuff and brokering the bottles different colors in them on books on the floor and rug.

Broken Reiji teapot and cups.

But Luna school book wasn't touch just knocked over.

Tearing his chairs again pulling stuffing out chairs.

Used the side of the desk a sides scraping posts again.

Baby have best time in life.

For hours had run of the house.

Turn over thing over, pulling, tearing, peeing on, knocking over, and being normal kitty.

Baby could hear the limo pull up out side.

Run back to Luna room.

Change back to smaller kitty.

Went under Luna bed to act and started tumbling.

* * *

Few hours later

Reiji open the front door.

Found house looking like war zone.

Kou looked over Reiji shoulder.

What the hell?

Karl said what your mouth Kou in front on ladies.

Kou said Yes! Father

Every one could see the house liking like a war zone.

Ruki said what the hack happen in our house?

Ayato said looks like someone miss with trashed the house.

Father told Azusa and Kanato to stay with Yui and Luna outside.

Luna had hands on Kanato shoulders.

The brothers would search the house to found out what happen.

Every one came looking around to found out what happen.

No one could found anyone in the house.

Shu open the door to his bed room found it trashed

And went Luna room and nothing out of place.

Luna telephoned to her room to found her Baby.

Shu seen Luna appear and call out for Baby.

Luna started smelling the air.

Run to her bed and look under it to found Baby handing under her bed.

Luna calls out come here Sweetheart.

Baby come to Luna.

Luna could see and feel Baby was tumbling.

Luna pulls him out.

Hold him as tumbled in her arms.

Luna sitting on her bed.

Luna said am here now! Sweetheart.

Shu walked around the bed and sit down next Luna.

Shu put his arms around her as Luna hold Baby.

He was hoping that she wouldn't be mad.

Luna tried to clam Baby down.

Shu would hold her as long as he could.

He miss smell, blood and smile and being with her.

Luna looked Shu

Said thank you for checking on Baby for me.

Shu said you love Baby and I what to make you happy.

Luna kissed Shu on the cheek and showing love to baby.

Shu understood that he would be-careful.

Not fuck up.

Right now with Luna.

Shu said you look sexy in the dress.

* * *

Karl open the door

Found Luna and Shu in the room together.

What is going on here?

Luna stood up and turn showing Baby was trumping in arms.

Karl looked at Shu.

Back to Luna asked how did you get up her without us see you?

Luna said Tel-ported up here to found Baby.

Karl walked up, put his arms around Luna and Baby.

Karl said so loving, caring, and brave to enter house found your kitten.

Luna said Thank You!

Karl said looks like your room wasn't touch.

Luna said do you think that someone was looking for something or someone?

Karl said I think so.

Karl kissed Luna forehead and said come Shu!

Luna said I taking care of Baby.

* * *

Karl and Shu leaves Luna bedroom.

Karl said impressive.

Luna thinks that someone was looking for something or someone?

Karl pushed Shu against the wall.

What are you doing with her?

Shu was I was be a friend to my little sister.

Karl said don't lie. Shu

Shu said Little Sister need someone to help found her baby.

Karl said Luna powers growing fast

Soon Luna will awaken.

To become the power Queen of the Werewolf.

Most power vampire on both worlds.

Luna hear every word came from Father Karl mouth about her ears.

Change clothes laying the dress on the bed nicely.

Luna had put her leather paints and leather short.

Grabbing her jacket.

Grab backpack card, cellphone putting them in her leather jacket and zipping it up.

Putting Baby in backpack and grabbing few other items.

Luna said let get the fuck out house and crazy people.

Walked over grab her helmet and walked to the double doors to the leaning outside.

Opening, walking threw and close the doors.

Luna step on the rail and jumped off.

Landing, walked her motorcycle and crawl on.

Started it up, drive out the gate and down dirty path to the highway.

Karl come to the front door to see tail light going threw the gate.

Luna drove away from them.

With baby in backpack.

Luna drove in to the night to back to world that she knew.

Away from nightmare she had live for mouth.

* * *

Luna cellphone gone off.

But she wouldn't answer it.

Stopping for gas, food and Jack.

Looking at cellphone.

See that Shu and other called few time.

Text tell that she need to come home.

Luna wasn't going back to house until understood what Karl mean.

That she most power vampire on both worlds and Queen of the werewolf.

Luna called Bobby

Bobby said What up? Luna

Luna said I need your help.

I need a place to get away from the Sakamaki as long I can

Bobby said his new father cabin on the lake Mount Hayachine, Etsunagi, Miyako, Iwate Japan

Luna said Thank you!

Bobby said key is flowerpot next step.

Luna said if they asked I don't talk you all.

Bobby said not a problem.

Luna said bye!

Hung up!

Luna climb back on motorcycle and drove threw the night.

To where they never look for her at all.

From this nightmare and this hell that she lives in.


	16. Lost memory of Lake

April 27

Luna was sitting on porch of cabin in woods by lake.

Looking up at the moon and stars.

Feeling something was happening her.

Her mouth started hurting.

She started tasting blood.

Luna started spitting blood out her mouth.

Luna went to spit again and her both top K9 teeth came out.

Looking in hand and seeing her both top K9 teeth.

Knowing what Karl said was true that she was a vampire.

A lot of question came in to her mine.

What it mean Queen of the werewolf's mean.

Luna knew that powers was growing.

She knew always different from children at the Night Brook Orphanage.

What does Karl mean that I awaken mean.

Most power vampire on both worlds.

* * *

That night Luna dream of her mother.

Faith telling it was time for Luna take her place in the world.

What does she mean to take her place in world of madness.

Luna asked her mother.

Luna show her mother top teeth.

Faith said Now! You fangs will come in.

Started feeding from the half and peer blood.

They will make stronger then you are.

Luna said I will mommy.

Faith said That her place was Queen of the werewolf's on her birthday.

A man would be their give letter and package.

That she need a travail alone in where other do not go.

That pate in the world was hard.

Luna said I miss you Mother.'

I wish that we had more time together.

Faith said she knew her fate.

She would bring the power, strong woman in the world and true of hearty.

They was sitting full moon in white roses.

* * *

April 30

Yui cellphone went off at dinner table

Luna sent text

I miss you! little pup.

Subaru said you talking to my pet behind our back.

You Bitch.

Yui said called two days ago.

I asked her to come home.

Reiji said Father!

Has people out their looking for her.

Ruki cellphone get text.

Ruki open it and read it.

Luna said call you later

Ruki put back in pocket and started eating his dinner.

Shu started texting Luna at dinner table.

Shu was laying in Luna's bedroom on her bed.

Shu cellphone with off.

Picked it up and look and seen Luna name

Shu open the text and Hello! Shu

Shu sent a text back Puppy! Come home

Luna said I not ready to come back.

Shu said call me and talk about it.

Shu cellphone started ring

Shu answer Puppy

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Come Home! Puppy

Luna said NO!

I heard what father Karl said about me.

Luna said My powers growing fast and soon I will awaken.

To become the power Queen of the werewolf.

Most power vampire on both worlds.

Is it true?

Shu said Yes!

Shu said Come Home!

Why so you can lie to me some-more.

I don't fucking think so.

Shu said No More secrets.

Luna said life is full of secrets.

My mine for me to keep.

Shu said where are you?

Luna hug up on Shu.

Shu said She hug up on me.

Bad puppy!

* * *

May 2

Ruki text came in.

Ruki answer it

Luna sitting nude picture.

Ruki smiled.

Ruki thought your a fuck tease.

But your fucking sex has hell.

Looking at picture seeing porch to a cabin.

With lake and woods in back ground.

The under the picture can you found me?

Ruki cellphone ring

Ruki said Luna?

Luna said Yes! Like pic

Ruki said where are you?

Luna said far away.

Ruki said Come Home!

Luna said what play game?

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said the close are in the picture.

You alone or bye-bye

Ruki said at lake.

Luna said yes!

Ruki said let me come to you.

I tell you everything.

Luna says Mount Hayachine, Etsunagi, Miyako, Iwate Japan

* * *

Seven hours

Ruki show up alone.

Ruki looking around and found Luna standing door.

Wearing bro and underwear with bottle of Jack in hand.

Ruki walked to the porch and could see what Luna wearing.

Luna looked at Ruki.

Ruki kissed Luna grabbed ass making her moan.

Ruki said I miss you!

Luna said I see that!

Ruki say are you drunk?

Luna said Maybe?

Ruki said we have a lot to talk about.

Luna said bet your ass you do.

Luna turn around walked in and sit down on the couch with her legs open.

Ruki sit down looked at her and said damn.

Luna said What am I?

Ruki say The Queen of the werewolf and vampire.

Luna just looked Ruki.

So I am a freak of nature.

That fucking great.

Taking a drink from the bottle.

Ruki said you not freak of nature.

Luna say that would explain a lot about me.

We always feel so different from everyone.

Taking a drink from the bottle.

Luna put her head coach.

What does it mean that I am The Queen of the werewolf.

Ruki said it means that The Queen of the werewolf's mean that you make the werewolf's and do as you wish.

Luna said interesting?

Luna said all wield shit in house was me?

Ruki said not all of it.

Luna like what?

Flicking the lights, Lighting bolt, teleport place to place, smell, tasted, stronger, speed, learn faster, nails growing, and bottom K9.

So this normal?

Ruki said Yes and No

Nails growing and bottom K9 are not normal.

Luna said what I am a hybrid of two species?

Ruki said Maybe.

We don't know.

Luna said interesting?

Radio started playing by itself.

Ruki turn and looked at the radio.

Ruki said you are making the radio do that?

Luna said Yes! For years.

A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera - Say Something started playing.

Ruki looked at Luna with surprise.

Luna taking a drink on Jack

Why don't I have fangs?

Ruki said your has grown in yet.

Luna said Is that top K9 fell out.

So that my fangs could grow in.

Ruki said when did your tops K9 fell out?

Luna said April 27.

Luna say Why don't I have hurry for blood?

Ruki said because you never it before.

Luna said do I have to go home?

Ruki said yes!

Luna looked at Ruki said I not going home.

Not until I understand why this happening to me.

Ruki said I will help you understand.

Luna took any drink.

Ruki get up, walked up to her, get on his knee and said I sorry.

That we lie to you.

Luna hand empty bottle to Ruki,

Grabbing Ruki hair pulling it back.

Said never lie to me again.

Ruki said yes!

Luna kiss him and letting go of his hair.

Ruki drop bottle and reached around her to hold her.

Luna pulled way and said good boy.

Luna cellphone went off.

* * *

Ruki grabbed it and seen it was Shu calling.

Ruki answer it

Ruki said Hello! Shu

Shu said did call your number?

Ruki said No!

This is Luna cellphone.

Shu said did you found my puppy?

Ruki said Luna called me and told me where she was.

Shu said where is that?

Luna looked Ruki and finger over mouth.

Ruki said I not going tell you.

Sitting down on the coach right next to her.

Ruki hug up on Shu.

What a asshole!

Luna said he dumb ass

Ruki laugh.

Luna crawl on top of Ruki

The song Ashes Remain - Without You next song started playing.

Luna said Are you hurry?

Ruki said Yes!

Luna move her hair left shoulder.

Ruki reached and grabbed Luna back her neck pulling her to him.

Ruki started kissing on her neck.

Using his tough found the sweet spot and biting down.

Started drinking found out Luna blood was slowly pouring in to Ruki mouth.

Fulling Ruki mouth best tasted like finest wine.

Luna blood tasted better livestock blood could ever tasted.

Making Ruki want more.

Luna wrapped arms around Ruki.

Ruki pulled away and watch Luna started healing fast.

His bite mark started disappearing from her shoulder.

Ruki said You belong to me alone.

Now I understand how Shu and Subaru want you for them self.

Your blood is better need livestock blood.

Luna said that good to know.

Ruki said show me teeth.

Luna open her mouth.

Ruki move top gum and found two top K9's missing and the both of fangs coming down.

Luna closed her mouth.

Luna said I have something to tell you.

My mother come to me dream on April 27 to tell me.

Started feeding from the half and peer blood.

They will make stronger then I am.

Ruki said you will started drinking from me alone until your fangs come in.

Luna said Mother said on birthday will a man arrive to give a letter and package.

Than I need a travail alone in where other do not go.

Ruki said that good to know that on birthday will old dud show up at house.

Luna looked Ruki.

Ruki pulled Luna into a kiss with him.

Started touching her back and making her moan.

Started kissing him again.

Ruki could feel her touch asking to enter his mouth.

Slowly opening his mouth.

When Luna licked in fangs with her touch making him moan.

Making him want Luna more.

When her tough his tough.

Ruki grab her hips and pulled her into him.

Making her moan for him.

Luna started move back in her mouth.

Making Ruki chase her.

Luna started move her hand down Ruki body.

Ruki felt so turn on what Luna more.

Luna started kiss move way from his mouth.

Kissing chin move to down neck up to his ear licking ear.

Ruki moan.

Making him want to take Luna bed.

Be her first.

Luna started pulling his coat off.

Ruki pulled his off.

Luna started undoing the buttons and pulling slow down his shoulders.

Ruki realizing Luna was hurry for his blood.

He knew that she started need blood in her diet.

He was going be giving it her.

Luna nail started growing use her nail cut his skin started licking his cut.

Ruki pulled Luna in to him.

He started feeling horny and happy.

Thinking his want it going each time when Luna feeding from him.

He really hope so.

Luna pulled back with Ruki blood on her chin.

Ruki said someone full now?

Luna said Yes! Daddy Ruki

Ruki licked his blood off her chin with his tough.

Luna said Now! I really horny.

Was that from you or me.

Ruki said Both.

Ruki said you need called Karl.

Luna said Why?

Ruki said that upset with you.

Not knowing where you are.

Luna said it his fucking reason that I took off in the first place.

I guess call Father Karl.

I should call him to let him know I live.

Ruki said I think that you should.

Luna picked the cellphone and called Karl.

* * *

Karl said Hello!

Luna said Hello! Father Karl

Karl said good to hear voice.

Luna said came your self

Karl said where are you?

Luna said Far?

Karl said Come home.

Luna said Why?

Luna said I know every thing.

Karl said just come home!

I will tell Everything!

Luna hand it Ruki

Ruki said Karl!

Karl said Ruki

Are with her?

Ruki said Yes!

Karl said bring her home and we talk.

Ruki said I try to bring her home.

But Luna be hard head strong sometimes.

Karl said that understatement.

So was her mother was the same way.

Let me know when both leave for the house.

Ruki said I will.

Good bye! Karl

* * *

Luna get up walked in refuge.

Open it up grab new bottle and chips from counter walked over sit down .

Open the chips and started eating.

Ruki asked who live here?

Luna said Bobby family cabin own it and leave the keys in flowerpot.

Ruki said do they know you here?

Luna said Yep!

Bobby does.

Why?

Ruki said he lie to us.

Luna started giggle

Ruki said you are going get it.

Luna said don't make kick your ass.

Like beat up Shu.

Ruki said Anyone could beat up Shu.

Ruki said I would love see you try.

Luna say bring it on?

Ruki grabbed the bottle and took a drink.

Luna get up locked the door, turn off the lights.

Luna said are you coming?

Started walking up stair to one of the bedrooms.

Luna open the door walked over to the bed.

Ruki followed Luna up to bedroom and seen her laying on bed.

Ruki started thinking that Luna want to fuck.

He crawl in the bed.

Both of them faces each other.

Ruki kissing Luna

Ruki put his hand on Luna face.

Slow move down her body and up her back.

Undid bro and and pulled it threw it to side of the bed.

Ruki started playing breast.

Luna nips was small circle.

Luna moan

Ruki said Your are beauty.

Luna smile

Luna started kiss his neck down to his chest.

Ruki loved the way that Luna took time with him.

Ruki started kissing Luna neck and down chest bone.

Slowly playing with breasts.

Squeezing and playing her tips.

Luna moaning

Starting sucking on them.

Luna pulled him in them.

It looked like she was breast feeding him.

Luna moan.

She love the way suck with tips.

Ruki moving to other breast nip.

Sucking it like the other.

Luna moan

Ruki was happy to hear moan.

Showing him that love.

What he was doing.

* * *

Ruki said I what you ride my face.

Luna climb on Ruki face.

Ruki started eating Luna pussy.

Luna was playing with breasted.

Luna started moaning.

Luna undid Ruki paints and started giving second blowjob.

Ruki thought if she want to suck my dick.

That was fine with him.

Ruki started playing with asshole.

Ruki could see Luna still had her cherry.

Luna getting Ruki face putting his dick in ass.

Ruki was so fucking surprise in Luna.

Not knowing that she like up her ass.

Luna was facing away from Ruki.

Luna put hands on his chest.

Started moving up and down on his dick.

Ruki put his hand on Luna hips.

Feeling so tight ass.

Luna moaning.

Luna moving slowly up and down on his dick.

Ruki started playing Luna clit.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started moving little faster on his dick.

Ruki was loving that he fucking her in ass.

Luna started cumming and squatting.

Ruki was surprise that Luna squared on the bed.

Luna looked over shoulder at Ruki.

She could see that Ruki eyes was close.

Ruki was moaning.

Luna started moving hips faster and slow down.

Ruki sit up and grabbed Luna waist.

Putting her on hand and knees.

Slapping Luna ass

Ruki was grunting.

Luna moaning.

Ruki lead over Luna and said you surprise me puppy.

I don't know you like being fucked in ass.

Luna said feels so good.

Ruki grabbed Luna hair pulling head back.

Ruki started kissing Luna shoulder and biting down.

Started drinking off Luna.

Pulling away waiting heal up.

Ruki said you are dirty girl.

Luna getting loader.

Ruki sit up and started pounding Luna little tight asshole.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Ruki keep pounding Luna little tight ass.

Ruki said Luna started cum on dick.

Ruki started feeling that he was going started cumming too.

Luna started breathing hard.

Luna said cum for me.

Luna reached up back Ruki neck and started kissing Ruki.

Started cumming on Ruki dick.

Ruki started shooting in Luna little tight ass.

Ruki said I cumming in your little tight ass.

Ruki pulled out Luna tight ass.

Luna lay down.

Ruki fell back on the bed.

Now! That fucking new.

Luna said you fuck love it.

Putting her head on his chest.

Ruki said Yes!

I did love it. baby

Both Ruki and Luna fell a sleep.

* * *

"That night"

Luna dream about dinner with Karl said he going adopted.

Luna hearing howls.

Could hear Reiji voice say they are here.

Luna watched herself standing up and walking out dinner to the front door.

She could Karl voice don't touch her.

Luna knew this was here lost memory's.

She could see the front door of the house open.

Luna walking down the stairs and looked the moon.

Feeling the moon was pulling her.

Luna started running feeling the grass under feet as ran she could.

Faster them feeling the wind around her.

Luna felt free and wild.

Stopping at the lake and looking up at the moon.

Started howling at the moon.

When they all hear howling coming from across the lake.

She could hear sound thunder of paws and smell the dogs.

Remember from the kitchen that day.

She could hear Karl say to everyone don't move.

When they get here.

They will kill you in hearty beat.

Luna let any howl out and again they howl back.

Luna could Karl kneel down and bowed his head.

Telling them to do the same.

They all did what Karl asked.

Luna turn to the black werewolf and smile her face and said come.

She could see the different wolves came started slowly moving out of the woods at Luna.

The black werewolf looked at Luna and howl.

Luna howl back.

The black werewolf walked around Luna smelling her.

Stopping in front and bow to head.

Everyone could see the other werewolves bow their heads.

Luna said raise.

Putting her hand on black werewolf head and said change.

Luna back up the black werewolf started change in a man.

With long black hair with golden eyes.

Luna could see the man bow to her

The man said that they have been watching for years.

Luna said you found me.

Patting his face.

The man said we are waiting for your orders. My queen.

Seen Karl stood up and walked putting his arm around her.

Man said you are vampire king?

Karl said yes!

This is a new day.

Karl said queen hasn't full awake.

This is a dream to her.

Soon Luna will full awaken.

The man turn to his pack and said we have found the Queen.

But Luna as not full a waked.

The other werewolf's being their change to woman, men, and children.

Karl said these are my sons.

They will her new family.

The man said nothing.

Older woman came up to Luna and Karl.

The woman bowed to her.

Does he have the mark.

Karl move Luna long hair to show the mark.

The woman walked around to see the birthmark on Luna back between her shoulder blades.

We found the Queen.

They all cheer.

Luna said two last founders are coming.

Found them and kill them.

That is your order.

The man said Yes!

My queen at once and wait for your awaking.

Kissing hand and turn back into a black werewolf.

The other change while.

Luna said Go!

The werewolf's run in to the night.

Luna could Karl voice.

They are powerful and kill anything that stand between them and Queen.

They do as she orders.

Shu said will remember this when she wakes?

Karl said I don't know or maybe think it dream.

Shu said let hope it dream to her.

* * *

Luna awake up sitting up breathing hard and looked at Ruki!

Luna get dress and making coffee and sitting on the porch.

Luna open journal begin to write down last memory.

The feelings and what she seen.

Ruki sit behind her and something wrong?

Luna said I remember every thing that happen a lake.

Ruki kiss neck and wrapped around her.

Ruki said we going back and tell father.

Luna said No!

I not ready to go back to that house.

With you fucking crazy people.

Who are the founders?

Ruki said power and started vampire race.

I think.

Luna why do I want them die.

Ruki said they will use you to get what they want or kill you!

Take what they want.

Ruki could see Luna journal that didn't read.

Ruki asked what that?

Luna said nothing!

You need wrong pretty little head over.

Ruki said No! Secrets

The secrets are mine to keep.

Luna said How did you get here?

Ruki said limo.

Luna said I guess motorcycle back?

Your motorcycle was sent back home yesterday.

When I get here.

Luna looked surprise and said Damn.

You get me good.

Don't see that one coming.

Ruki kiss her again.

Luna said what Father Karl mad at me for taking off?

Ruki said Yes!

I think he was mad more at himself then at you.

When I told that you have hear him.

Luna said I did hear him.

* * *

Late that morning

Luna came out cabin wearing sunshade.

Ruki asked hag over?

Luna just looked at him.

Ruki think that Yes!

Luna carried backpack, helmet and Baby in her arms

Ruki checked the doors and windows.

Drop key back in flowerpot to Bobby family cabin.

Walked Luna to Limo and climb Luna went to sleep in Ruki lap.

Ruki called father.

They where on the way home.

Karl said good!

* * *

Seven later

Luna and Ruki pull up at the house.

Ruki said are you ready?

Luna just looked at Ruki.

Ruki open the door and crawl out.

Luna get out last.

Father Karl was at the front door.

When Luna and Ruki step out.

Karl walked up and Luna looked at Karl around Ruki.

Karl said we have a lot to talk about?

Luna said Yes! Father Karl

Karl said I will answer your questions at dinner.

Luna just looked at Karl.

Walking around him.

They walked in Dinner room.

Ruki, Karl, Luna, and Baby come in the dinner room

Luna walked in to kitchen.

Luna feed Baby.

Walked back to table and sit down still wearing her sun glass on.

Karl said you are still wearing sun glass on.

Luna pulled them off and lay them on table.

Looked up at Yuma with her eyes and seen they was still blue.

Shu said something wrong Puppy?

Luna looked at Shu.

With a little red in eyes.

Shu said clam your self.

Luna said Shut the fuck up.

You useless pain in the ass.

Yuma said started laughing Shu.

Luna said let talk now.

Karl said what do you what know?

Luna said What is the mark on back for?

Karl said the sign on the Queen of Werewolf's.

You control the Werewolf's and do you work for you.

Luna said if I control him.

How do I call them to me?

Karl said Howl.

Luna said I know I remember every thing from Lake.

Luna eyes cloud up

Shu said what is it?

Luna said nothing?

Few mins later,

Luna close her eyes and reopen them.

Karl said what did you see?

Luna just looked at Karl.

Karl said we wait.

Luna say for what?

Karl said what did you see?

Luna said none of your business.

It not for you.

Karl knew Luna was upset and it would better asked later.

Luna said my mother name Faith?

Karl said Yes!

Luna started eating.

Luna remember Mr. Davis will be here May 8 give me my test for school.

Shu kiss Luna hand.

Yuma said Shu stop sucking to her.

Baby jump on the table and meow.

Luna looked Baby started patting him on the head.

Reiji said get the fleabag off the table.

Luna said No! Mommy Reiji

Ruki said please take Baby off the Dinner Room?

Luna said Yes! Daddy Ruki

Luna patted her lap.

Karl thought funny what Luna call Reiji and Ruki.

Baby walked over jump in Luna lap.

Yuma said Luna her baby train

Luna said respected and truest make people fellow you.

Karl said words of true leader.

Latio said that is little sister.

Luna said Father Kart

Karl said what is it?

Luna said Who killed my mother and why?

Karl said vampire hunters.

They believe it the right thing to do.

Luna said why did you choose me out other children at orphanage?

Karl said I seen you sitting high in the apple tree.

Drawing something and you smell different from the children.

You look like your mother.

Faith with different eyes.

I watch you play with other children with love, kindness, fasted, brave, and hell of giggle.

Luna said really?

Karl said Yes!

Luna said here does my powers come from?

Why can't I control them.

Karl said your powers come family

You will learn to control them in time.

Luna said why don't I have fangs?

Karl said in time your fangs will come.

Ruki said top K9 fell out and fang are come in.

Karl said that good to know.

Luna said who are the founders?

Karl said they started race of vampires.

Luna said why do I want them died?

Karl said I don't know answer.

Luna said why does the pull of the moon make feel so clam.

When I upset or mad?

Karl said I don't know why.

Luna started eating again.

Luna felt alone!

It didn't matter their was people standing around all time.

She felt that scream, cry and no one care.

Luna want to understand or found out where she came from.

What was really reason that her family was die.

A million different thought was running threw here mind,

Luna want to get away from the nightmare.

Found where she feel free and wild again.

Luna teleport to her room with Baby.

Shu look where next him and found empty chair.

Shu said Father

What the hell is with puppy?

Karl said Luna hasn't come terms.

What meaning to be Queen of the Werewolf's.

Luna as live her life as human and found out that vampire.

It will take time for her come to terms.

What mean be different.

But you love Luna spirit.

Ruki said Luna is free wild spirit in world of madness.

* * *

Subaru teleport to Luna room.

Found her laying on back listen to music with button next to her.

With Luna close eyes.

Subaru climb on top of Luna kissing her, put his hand on chest and hold her.

Luna said Hello! My love

Subaru said Hello! My pet

Luna put her arms around him.

Subaru said I miss you!

Luna said I need time get head screw on

Subaru said I understand to much information at once.

A over load.

Luna kissed Subaru lips

Luna said I miss you too.

Luna said that Life is going get crazy at time.

But remember that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Subaru said Yes! My pet

Subaru put his head back on chest.

* * *

Knock on the door

Luna smelling the air Kanato at door.

Luna said Come in. sweet prince

Kanato open the door and seen Luna laying on bed with Subaru.

Kanato run jump in the bed and give Luna hug with Teddy.

Luna hug Kanato and said something wrong my sweet prince?

Kanato said I miss you a lot.

Luna hug Kanato.

Kanato seen Luna bunny sitting next to her.

Reached for Luna bunny.

Picking up Luna bunny.

Kanato could see the bunny was old with flippy ears.

Kanato it was cute as hell and he want it.

Luna looked at Kanato holding her bunny.

Luna reached grabbed her bunny out of Kanato hands.

Please don't touch my bunny.

Kanato said I want it?

Luna looked at Kanato and say No!

Kanato said give it me?

Luna said No!

Subaru said Kanato leave Luna bunny alone.

Kanato stated throwing a fitted over Luna bunny.

Luna said You can't have button.

Kanato said give it me? NOW!

Luna said NO! Kanato.

Subaru said Kanato that Luna bunny.

You can't have her bunny.

Luna teeth, nails started growing and her eyes started red.

Kanato stop!

Seeing Luna was changing.

Kanato said I sorry!

It your bunny.

Luna just looked at Kanato

Kanato leave the room.

Subaru said that new?

Luna said what?

Subaru said Stop having a fit.

Subaru could see why.

* * *

Luna cellphone with off.

Luna answer it and said how much?

Bobby said pound for $300

Luna said see you gate in five

Luna hug up.

Subaru said what was that about?

Luna said weed

That want the vision was about.

Subaru kiss Luna

Subaru said let go

Luna started getting walking to porch.

Looking at the moon.

Subaru could see Luna change back to normal.

Luna leaped and lay on feet half way down the drive.

Subaru few jumps to catch Luna.

Subaru said you get good at be vampire.

Luna kiss Subaru and smell the air.

Ran together to the gate to meet Bobby.

Subaru said Hello! Bobby

Bobby said Hello!

Luna and your name?

Luna said Subaru

Bobby said brother?

Subaru said No! Boyfriend

Bobby said I thought you gay Luna.

Luna said do you have it or not?

Bobby said Yes!

Luna said how much?

Bobby said $300

Luna kiss his cheek, looked in Bobby eyes and say free.

Understand and think your idea and forget?

Luna back-way

Bobby looked Luna and said free

Luna said Thank you! Bobby

Bobby get to go now!

Luna said Bye!

Both of them running and jump to Luna porch.

Shu was sitting the bed waiting for him.

Subaru and Luna jumping on the porch and seen Shu waiting.

Both of them started laughing.

Luna hand was package.

Shu said what is that?

Subaru said weed

Shu said really?

Luna said yes!

Subaru said Bobby Luna dealer

Luna said Shh!

Don't tell all little secrets.

Luna giggle.

Shu said I knew something up with both you.

Subaru said what the hell Shu talk about?

Luna said not clue.

Shu said move fast and jumping

Luna put pound weed in box close it

Shu said what are you going to all that?

Luna said fast money.

Shu said mean fast money.

Luna said selling for money or smoke it.

I think that I will do that now.

Shu said bad puppy.

Subaru said light it up.


	17. Mr Davis and Tested answer

May 8

Luna awake up get dress and went down stars to get cup coffee.

Reiji and Ruki was making breakfast.

Luna walked in grabbing cup of coffee, milk, and sugar and sit down at the table without them see her.

Luna feed Baby without making a noise.

Ruki notice Baby was eat food that didn't have food in his bowl.

Ruki could see feet on the table, book of math and coffee cup.

Luna said that bread burning.

Reiji open the stove to catch the bread before it burn it.

Thanks! Ruki.

Ruki said that wasn't me.

Reiji said Thanks! Luna

Luna said Morning! Daddy Ruki and Mommy Reiji

Both Reiji and Ruki said Good Morning! Luna

Luna said Mr. Davis be here in thirty minutes for test me.

Ruki said thanks for information baby.

Luna looked over the book said who thanking about sex?

Ruki and Reiji looked at each other and smile.

Luna said Stop!

I can't think about my Math.

Rising her book back up.

Luna reach for cup took a drink.

Sitting on the table.

Luna started sing self and reading.

Both of them look at Luna.

Started listing Luna sing.

Ruki walked in dinner room giving breakfast.

Luna take your feet of table.

Ruki kissed Luna

Luna said I hurry again.

Ruki said later!

After your test.

Ruki kissed Luna again.

Reiji was watching Luna and Ruki.

But he couldn't tell what they talking about.

Karl walked in Dinner Room and could see Ruki kissing Luna at dinner table.

Karl smile and sit down at the table.

Ruki pulled away and study

Karl said Good Morning! Every one

Luna just look at him and went back to book.

Luna said Morning! Father Karl

Reiji and Ruki said Good Morning! Father

Karl said Good Morning! Luna

Luna put hands on the table, looked at Karl and started smelling him.

Karl said what is it?

Luna smelling his neck and Luna put hand over nose.

Luna run out side and throw up.

Ruki run behind Luna and said what wrong?

Luna said Father Karl is sick and I smell it.

Ruki hold Luna and rubbed back felt better.

Reiji said how Luna doing?

Ruki said little better.

Bring some water.

Yuma come out the backdoor and what up?

Ruki just looked Yuma.

Luna smell the air and said Mr. Davis his here.

Luna drink the water and getting to feet.

Keep him way from me.

Ruki said yes! Baby

Luna ran around the house jump over the fiance.

Yuma said Damn!

Luna clear the fiance with out touching it.

Reiji said Luna is growing stronger.

Ruki knew why his baby was growing stronger.

Because of his blood.

Yuma said Sexy as hell.

All three was surprise how fast Luna was.

* * *

Running fast around house to meet Mr. Davis at front door.

Luna said Hello! Mr. Davis

Mr. Davis said Hello!

Both the shock hands.

Luna said My name is Luna Moon Artemis Sakamaki.

Luna could see Mr. Davis was around forth years old and with gray hair wearing glass with green eyes about 5"7 tall.

Luna said Come in please.

We can get started testing me for school.

Luna open the front door and wait Mr. Davis to come in the house.

Reiji came out of Dinner Room with Father Karl

Luna said Mr. Davis is my Father Karl and two brothers Reiji and Ruki.

Shu came down stairs with Yui.

Mr. Davis said I like to do the interview on Miss Sakamaki first before the test.

Luna said How about the study to do the interview and test?

Father Karl step near Luna putting his arm around and Luna started feeling sick again.

Reiji said Father!

Please wait in the study with Mr. Davis please.

Luna need do something first.

Soon Father Karl was out of sight.

Luna run to the front door to throw up again.

Shu said what hell wrong with Luna?

Ruki said Father sick.

Making baby sick being around him.

Shu said shit!

Ruki rubbing Luna back again.

Luna said I feeling better.

Luna stood up and said keep Father Karl way from me.

I will fine.

Ruki said we try.

* * *

Luna walked in Study with Shu, Ruki, Reiji.

Luna said I sorry for being late.

Mr. Davis said your not late.

Luna walked over to the desk away from Father Karl.

Shu Ruki and Reiji stood next Luna sitting at the desk.

Luna said Mr. Davis let started the interview please.

Mr. Davis said Full name?

Luna said Luna Moon Artemis Sakamaki.

Mr. Davis said age?

Luna said fifteen years old.

Mr. Davis looked up at looked Luna with surprise look.

Where did you go to school first?

Luna said I never been school at all.

Mr. Davis said what?

Luna said I never been school at all.

Mr. Davis was last place you lived?

Luna said I lived at Night Brooks Orphanage North Northwest of here

Mr. Davis said I heard of Night Brooks Orphanage.

Run By Miss Clare!

Luna said Yes! Sir

Mr. Davis said read and write?

Luna said Yes! Sir

Mr. Davis said tell me something about you that help with the school information.

Luna said intelligent, music gifted, true leader, cleaver, brave, kind heart, speak three languages and so much more.

So much more that will help the school to be better place with me there.

Mr. Davis what languages do you know?

Luna said English, French and Greek.

Karl looked at Luna.

When found out that Luna could speak three languages.

Mr. Davis said will do for me.

Now you take this test and get your answer in week.

Will found what grade you will be in.

Mr. Davis open his briefcase.

Put the test in front of Luna and you three hours.

Luna did it in two hours and half hours Luna was done with the test.

Luna said Mr. Davis I finished your test.

Mr. Davis said in a a week.

We will know what grade you will be in.

Luna said I wait for found out answer from the test.

Mr. Davis said good and want to found out

Luna and every one good bye to Mr. Davis

* * *

May 15

Every one was waiting to found out Luna made on the test and what grade she would be in.

Luna came down stair with baby in her arms, and waiting front door about time the mail man show with the answer.

Ruki and Yuma came down stair seen Luna sitting stairs waiting for mail man show up.

Yuma said what are you doing?

Luna said waiting for mail man.

The door bell ring

Luna get up and sign for mail from night school.

Luna started for letter from night school.

Luna took all the mail and started looking threw the mail for her letter.

Ruki was taking the mail from Luna.

Luna open the letter and read it

* * *

Dear Luna Moon Artemis Sakamaki,

Are pleasant to inform you that well be going to night school.

Answer of the test was 99.49% passed.

That put you top of your class.

I pleasant to inform you will be in the Third Year High School.

We will see you soon on September 1

Please come to my office on the first day of school.

Mr. Davis

* * *

Luna looked Yuma, Ruki and said I going night school.

Ruki read the letter and said Damn!

That you will going Night School with us.

She was top of class in the Third Year High School.

Yuma said Damn!

Luna hug Ruki and Yuma

When Reiji came out off Study and said mail was here?

Yuma said Sweetheart will be school with us.

Reiji took the letter to found that Luna was a third year student with 99.49% passed.

Reiji was surprise.

To found out Luna would be third years student like me and top of class with 99.49%.

Push the others way from Luna and kissed in front both of them.

Reiji said Ruki and I will cook dinner night for you to show you that we will be happy.

That you will be going to night school with us.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki.

Luna said I have to work to night after dinner.

Yui come running down the stair trying get away from Ayato again.

Yui run by them.

Looking over her shoulder heading to kitchen.

Ayato come down the stairs after Yui.

When Luna stuck foot away tripping him and fall on his face.

Luna started giggling at Ayato for felling down.

Ayato said not funny.

Yuma, Ruki, and Reiji started laughing at Ayato for Luna done.

Ayato started running threw the kitchen.

Luna walked over to the front door, open the door and said wait.

Few minutes later,

Yui coming in.

Few second later

Ayato was on her heals.

Luna shut the door in Ayato face.

Making Ayato run into the door.

Luna, Yuma, Ruki, and Reiji started laughing at Ayato again.

Yuma give Luna high five for that one.

Ayato open the door and said not funny.

Luna took the letter and said I going night school with all of you.

Ayato said what grade in?

Yuma said third year student.

Ayato said Damn!

Ayato kissed Luna and grabbing ass.

Luna moan in Ayato mouth.

Yuma, Ruki, and Reiji get mad at Ayato for kissing Luna in front of them.

Azusa and Kanato come down stairs together and asked what is going on?

Ayato said Luna going to night school with us.

Azusa said what Luna grade?

Reiji said third year student with 99.49% passed.

Top of class.

Kanato smiling and Azusa looked surprise to found that Luna was third year student with 99.49% passed.

Azusa asked Can I kiss Luna?

Kanato said No! Luna going kiss me first.

Latio said No! I'm first.

Luna walked over kiss Kanato and Azusa on the cheek and kissed Latio on the mouth using tough.

Latio grabbed Luna ass and squeeze making moan.

Luna pulled away.

Luna took the letter and upstairs in hearty beat.

Baby was right behind Luna.

Latio said Damn!

* * *

Luna knocked on Yui door

Yui said come in Luna open the door and walked in.

Luna locked the door and walked sit down on Yui bed.

Luna show the letter to Yui.

Yui said get in.

You will third year student with 99.49% passed.

I happy that you will top of your class.

Luna hug Yui around neck.

Kiss Yui with passion and love.

Luna pulled away Yui.

Saying you going have period soon.

Yui said Thank You!

For telling me.

Luna said smell have change.

Luna said smell sweeter!

That why Ayato was after you.

Yui said Thank You!

For tell me.

Luna said the other will come after.

When started.

Stay way from them and me until finished.

Understand?

Yui said Yes!

Luna kiss Yui again.

Luna said I have to go.

Luna was getting hurry for blood.

So lock your door and stay in your room to until you finished.

Yui said Yes! Sweetheart

* * *

Luna stand outside Yui bedroom door.

Subaru said what wrong?

Luna said Yui going have period soon.

Her smell change.

Subaru said I tell the others.

Luna said thank you!

Subaru kissed Luna pushing her against Yui door.

Shu pulled Subaru off Luna and said Stop Touching! My puppy.

Luna said Yui going have period soon.

Her smell change.

Luna say I going night school with both of you.

Shu said what grade are you in?

Luna said third year student with 99.49% passed grade top of the class.

Subaru and Shu said WOW!

Luna said only person doesn't know is Kou!

Subaru said Kou is always working.

Doesn't know that you took the test.

Luna said I haven't seen few days.

Shu said working out of town for few days.

Luna and Subaru said ow!

Shu kiss Luna and grabbed her ass making her moan.

Baby Shh! At Shu!

Subaru said what wrong with Baby?

Luna said he upset?

Luna said going to take nap.

I have to work to night.

So don't wait up for me.

Luna turn walked down the hallway to her room.

Luna getting hurry for blood.


	18. The Pack

May 12

Luna sitting on couch in the live room.

Yuma came in sitting in front of the TV.

He started watching baseball game.

Yuma turn the volume up.

Ruki sitting next to Luna.

Ruki say turn it down. Yuma.

Yuma wasn't listening to Ruki.

Luna pulled other remote and turn TV off.

Yuma said what the hell is wrong with this TV?

Luna started reading her book again.

Yuma turn the TV back and started watching game again.

Luna mute the game.

Yuma said Now what the hell wrong with the sound from TV?

Ruki looked at Luna

Founding Luna giggle without making sound.

Yuma push volume get sound out of the TV.

Ruki lean close Luna and say what are you doing to Yuma?

Luna show the other remote to the TV.

Ruki smile and kissed Luna.

Sitting back and started reading his book.

Luna change the channel to music show.

Yuma said what the hell is wrong with TV?

Change the TV back to the game.

Ruki took the remote from Luna and channel to the News.

Yuma said what the hell?

Yuma turn around, seen Luna and Ruki sitting behind reading their books.

Luna looked up and said what wrong? Honey Bear

Yuma said the TV gone wield.

Luna said what do you mean?

Yuma said the TV channels, mute, and turn off.

Luna said Maybe the batters are going bad in the remote.

Yuma started checking the battles and thought Sweetheart might be right.

Luna get up and lay her book on table next to door.

Ruki followed Luna out to the Foyer

Luna walked over to front door.

Hearing howling.

Luna howling back.

Turn and looking at Ruki.

Ruki say they are calling you?

Luna node Yes!

Ruki walked and kissed Luna.

Have a fun night.

Luna turn and run in to the rain.

Ruki close the door.

* * *

Luna came home in before dawn.

Ruki and Reiji was standing their with towels.

The doors open.

Luna came in out of the rain full soak to bone.

Ruki and Reiji started drying Luna off.

Reiji said go to room and change your clothes.

Before you get sick.

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji.

Luna turn around and walked up the stairs.

Both Ruki and Reiji walked in to the kitchen to make Luna some breakfast.

Luna walked in bedroom and found Shu sleeping in her bed.

Shu was snoring like a pig and load.

Luna thought Shu was a pig.

Luna walked over to her box and pulled her clean clothes out of her box.

Taking off her wet clothes. towel, and hang them up to dry.

Putting jeans, with red belly shirt with a sock.

Walking out her bedroom without waking up. Shu

Luna couldn't take Shu shit first thing in the morning.

Going down hallway and found Baby come out Yui bedroom.

Luna picked Baby up and good Morning! Sweet heart

Did you sleep with Yui last night?

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna said I went to meet the pack last night.

Asking him if he want his breakfast?

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna was giving Baby loving, walking down the hallway and stairs.

Walking to Dinner Room.

Ruki walked up to Luna and give her kiss in front Reiji.

Reiji didn't like how Ruki and Luna was getting long good.

Taking Baby and walked in kitchen to feed him.

Get plate for Luna.

Luna sit down at the table.

Reiji asked Luna

What did you do last night?

Luna said I found out a lot information about my pack.

I found the founders are locked up in castle in Damon World.

Ruki and Reiji looked at each other.

Luna said I found out that I am the alpha and omega.

Reiji said what the mean?

Ruki said Boss of her pack.

Luna said bingo!

Ruki walked back in dinner room with her plate and coffee.

Giving her any kiss in front of Reiji.

Reiji said what the hell is going on with you?

Luna just looked at Reiji.

Ruki said what are you talking about?

Reiji said I know something going on.

Luna started eating her breakfast.

Luna said the only thing going is that Ruki and me.

That Ruki help me with my problems and being really good friend with me.

Reiji said really?

Luna nod at Reiji.

Ruki said Yes!

Luna started eating breakfast and drinking her coffee.

* * *

Luna went up stairs to bedroom and get her bunny.

Walked in to Ruki bedroom, clam on his bed and went to sleep.

Ruki walked in bedroom and found Luna sleeping in bed.

Ruki turn off light and clawing in to bed with Luna.

Founding Luna sleeping with a stuff bunny in her arms.

Ruki thought Luna looked like little kid with that bunny in arms.

Luna was dreaming about the night her mother and brothers die.

Ruki could hear whimpering and seeing tears in her eyes.

Ruki knew what was dreaming about that night that family died.

Ruki pulled Luna to him wrapping his arms around her body.

Luna quieted down and sleep threw the morning.

Ruki was happy that Luna sleeping in his bed and not with that dumb ass in her bed.

Until Everyone could Shu and Subaru yelling at each other over Luna again

Ruki wake up and see Luna still sleeping in his arms.

Luna rolled over and was facing him.

Ruki kissed her sweet lips.

Laying his head back down and going back to sleep.

* * *

Luna awake up and found Ruki fell away watching her sleep.

Looking up at Ruki and smile at him.

Ruki said nightmares again?

Luna said Yes! Always

Ruki said You missed hell of fight between Subaru and Shu this morning.

Luna said I hope Subaru kicked Shu ass!

Ruki smiled.

I take it that you don't like Shu.

Luna say I don't like Shu.

I wish he leave me alone.

Unfortunately Shu doesn't understand consequences to his actions.

Ruki smiled

You can always come to my room.

Not just for your feed time or you can come anytime.

Luna said Thank You! Daddy Ruki

Luna started rubbing her gums.

Ruki said open your mouth.

Luna open her mouth so that Ruki could see her fangs came down little more.

Ruki said come it feed time again.

Luna sit up and climb on top of Ruki.

Ruki reached grabbed Luna behind her neck pulling her to him.

Ruki started kissing on her neck.

Looking Luna sweet spot and biting down.

Drinking from Luna.

Luna started moaning.

Ruki could tasted Luna blood was better then livestock blood.

Drinking his feel.

Backing up and taking his short off.

Ruki could see Luna nails started growing.

Luna moved closer started using her nail to cut Ruki skin.

Started drinking from the cuts.

Yuma walked in to Ruki bedroom.

Found Luna on top of Ruki drinking from him.

Yuma said what the hell is this?

Ruki said Baby is feeding off me.

Yuma said How long have you been feeding her?

Ruki said about ten day by myself.

Three to four time a day.

Luna sit back and Hello! Honey bear.

When did you get here?

Yuma said in middle of your feeding from Ruki.

I will help feed you two times a day.

Luna said you can't tell anyone that I feeding of you.

Yuma said Not a problem.

Luna smiled at Yuma.

Yuma kissed Luna

Getting Ruki blood in mouth.

* * *

Knock on the door

Luna smelled the air.

Mommy Reiji here.

Getting up from from Ruki lap and sit Yuma lap.

Ruki hand her handcuff clean her chin with.

Yuma clean Luna chin for her.

Ruki put his short back on.

Reiji open the door and seen Luna sitting on Yuma lap.

Ruki said what is going on in here?

Yuma said None of your business. Four eyes

Luna started giggle.

Yuma pulled Luna close to him.

Reiji said Dinner is read.

Luna do you have work tonight?

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji

She looked over a the clock and she had work in hour.

Luna get up and walked pasted Reiji to bedroom.

Going to get dress for work.

* * *

Luna walked down stair wearing maid outfit.

All the boys in house looked at Luna wearing it.

All the mouth and surprise to see Luna wearing to dinner table.

Walking in to dinner room and started in to kitchen.

Bending down and first feeding Baby his dinner.

All the boys looking at Luna bend down feeding Baby.

Luna walked back in dinner room and sitting down Shu.

Shu looked at Luna and said you look really sex in maid outfit.

Shu put his hand on Luna leg.

Luna picked up hand off her leg and drop it on the table.

Luna said Stop! Getting hands with me.

I have to put up that all night long.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna cellphone started ringing.

Luna answer her cellphone

Found it her boss tell double shifts night.

Luna said that will be fine.

Hung up and said I have go work.

I have work double shift tonight.

I see around none tomorrow.

Getting up grabbing few of meat and some bread walking out dinner room.

Grabbing her leather jacket and helmet.

Walking out the front doors.

All the boys watched Luna out the front doors.

Latio said Damn!

Naughty puppy look really hot wearing that maid outfit.

Yuma said it make dick hard.

All brothers had a smile on their faces.

Yui thought Luna looked hot.

Everyone eat quiet that night.

* * *

May 13

At noon

Luna walk in house slamming the front doors.

Walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She swearing down the hallway to her bedroom.

Everyone could hear Luna swearing and yelling at Shu.

To get the fuck out bedroom.

Why don't you use your bedroom to fuck sleep.

You fucking dumb ass!

Shu came out Luna bedroom.

Everyone was standing in hallway.

When they seen Shu come out Luna bedroom.

Luna slammed her bedroom door behind Shu leaving the room.

Yuma said what did you do her now?

Shu said Nothing!

Ruki said something must happen at work.

Shu went to his bedroom and went to sleep.

He knew puppy need time to herself.

* * *

Ruki knocked on the door.

Luna said Come in Daddy Ruki.

Ruki walked in and found Luna maid out fit laying on the desk.

The porch doors was wide open.

Luna sitting on the rail in underwear and bro.

Ruki walked up to Luna and asked what happen?

Luna said My boss fire me.

Because I wouldn't have sex with fat ass.

He said I fucked him.

I could keep my job.

Ruki said I take care of it.

Ruki kissed Luna.

He could understand why is baby was mad for.

Ruki said I want you go sleep.

Turn around walking out Luna bedroom.

Yuma asked what is problem with Sweetheart?

Ruki said her boss what her have sex with his fat ass.

So that she keep her job.

Ruki and Yuma turn around walked to front door.

To take care of Luna boss.

Luna yelled Honey Bear

Yuma looked up at Luna

Luna said take my bike to get away fast.

Throwing her keys to him.

Yuma caught them.

We take care of problem.

Yuma crawl on Luna bike.

Ruki climb on the back behind Yuma.

Luna watched Ruki and Yuma drive threw the front gates.

Luna smiled.


	19. Luna date with Sky

May 29

Luna was drinking from Yuma shoulder.

Luna feeding from his shoulder having her lunch in Yuma bedroom.

Both of them enjoy their time together.

Yuma was sitting on his bed lending headboard..

Luna stilted Yuma and sitting on his croak.

Yuma took off his shirt.

So that Luna could have her lunch.

It was a new shirt.

Yuma didn't want get dirty or stranded with blood.

The song playing was Christina Aguilera - Dirrty.

With Luna left hand on back his neck and right hand cutting his shoulder with her nail making him bleed more.

Yuma had his left arm wrapped around Luna waist and right hand on her higher left leg.

Feeling the ecstasy, horny, happy, passion and love for each other.

Yuma was moaning

Yuma could hear his blood going into mouth.

Feeling her tough on his skin and licking his skin.

Luna cellphone started ring.

Luna pulled back and answer.

Luna said Hello! Baby

Sky said Hello! Honey

Sky said what are you up to?

Luna said having lunch.

Sky said What are you doing night?

Luna said nothing

Sky say do you want to go to WOMB to night?

Luna say it would fun to go out.

Sky said see you to night.

Luna say bye!

Hug up cellphone

Yuma said who was that?

Luna said Sky!

Yuma say who Sky?

Luna said my girlfriend.

Yuma pulled Luna back to his shoulder.

Luna started drinking from Yuma again.

* * *

Luna walking down stairs.

Ruki said Dinner time and I have feed Baby.

Luna said Thank You! Daddy Ruki

Luna sit down at the table.

Started grabbed something to eat before other get in Dinner Room to eat.

All the brothers started coming in and found Luna already eating dinner.

Shu walked in and sit down next to Luna seeing her eating already.

Shu said Puppy!

Are you really hurrying?

Luna nod yes!

Shu said slow down and chew your food.

Reiji walked and sit down in sit,

Looking down at Luna already eating dinner.

Luna finished dinner.

Before the all the brothers could sit down at the table.

Luna get up from the table.

Shu grabbed Luna arm and said where are going?

You are not leaving this house with out tell me.

Where you going?

Luna said You are not husband or boyfriend or father.

You have know right to know where I am going.

So get off my ass!

You piece of dip shit.

Shu said Do you want me punish you again?

Luna looked at Shu.

Yuma say If you touch her.

I will kick your fucking ass. Shu

Luna pulled her arm away from Shu.

Walking out dinner room to Foyer.

They heard the front door open and close.

Luna motorcycle started up.

Latio said where naughty puppy going to night?

Yuma said My sweetheart!

Going on a date with her girlfriend.

Shu said my puppy have a girlfriend?

Latio said do you think that bring her girlfriend home for some fun time?

Ayato smile to hear that Luna had girlfriend.

Yui wasn't surprise to her Luna had girlfriend beside her.

* * *

Luna was handing to WOMB to have fun.

To meet her girlfriend Sky.

Somewhere She have blasted.

As the miles pass.

Luna could see a city coming up fast.

Driving threw Tokyo.

Getting off the bypass to go under the bridge and going miles down side road.

They knew WOMB with a lot of people.

Shu send text to Luna cellphone.

But Luna never wrote back.

Pulling up at a nightclub called WOMB.

Started walked to the front door.

Seeing Max was at the front door.

Luna said Hello! Max

Max said Hello! Luna.

Long time no see.

Luna said I am going in to have some fun night.

Is Sky her already?

Max say yes!

Max open the door for Luna.

Luna said Thank You! Max

Max said Have fun.

Luna said might guy show up looking of me.

Call for back up and don't let them in.

Max said No! Problem

The music in was fast music and black lights going.

Luna started movie around people.

Luna walked to barter and said have two and one down.

The barter poor her drinks.

Luna said is Sky here?

The barter said in the back.

Luna popped her shots and took a drink of beer.

Walking to the back.

Founding her friends and girlfriend sitting together talking shit.

Luna sit down and what up?

Sky turn around and seen Luna sitting next to her.

Sky started kissing Luna.

Marry said stop that over their.

Luna said eat me!

Marry said when and where?

Luna kissed Marry, Sandy and Sky.

* * *

Shu called Luna

Sandy answer Luna cellphone

Sandy said Hello!

Shu said Puppy!

Sandy said who?

Shu said Luna their?

Sandy said She busy right now.

Marry said who on cellphone?

Sandy said who this?

Shu said Shu

Sandy said Shu on Luna cellphone

Luna said give me that.

Luna said Shu is that you want?

I am kind of busy right now.

Shu said when are you coming home?

Luna said later!

Shu said we need to talk?

Luna said why?

Shu said I don't like.

Luna hung up on Shu in middle of talking.

Shu said Puppy!

Hung up on me again.

* * *

Around two in the morning.

Two motorcycle pulled up at house.

Shu get up and looked out the window.

Seen two lady getting off motorcycle started walking to house.

Reiji and Ruki waiting at the front door.

When the door open and seen two ladies walk threw the front door.

Reiji and Ruki could believe that Luna bring her friend to house.

Luna said Hello! Daddy Ruki and Mommy Reiji.

I would like to me my girlfriends Sky.

They could see what Sky looked like.

Coal bolt Blue hair with blue eyes.

Good side rack on the front, wearing all black leather boots, paints and jacket.

Luna said this Sky!

Ruki said Girlfriend?

Luna said Yes! Daddy Ruki

Both girls walked around Reiji and Ruki started walking up the stairs.

Ruki looked Reiji said Damn!

* * *

Latio came out bedroom to get something to eat.

When he seen Luna and girlfriend walking down the hallway together.

Latio grabbed Luna waist pulling her to him.

Girlfriend?

Luna said Yes! Sexy

Latio kissed Luna and said have fun.

Luna smile and started walking down to bedroom.

Opening her bedroom door and found Shu sitting on her bed.

Luna said Get out of my bedroom. Shu

Shu said we need to talk.

Luna said Busy!

Shu get up from the bed.

Grabbed Luna round wasted and walked out her bedroom in to hallway.

Shu said you have a lot to answer for.

Luna looked at Shu.

Turn around and walked back in bedroom.

Luna locked bedroom door.

Shu reached bedroom door knob and found it locked.

Yuma said Shu

Leave Luna and Sky alone.

Shu said you know puppy girlfriend name.

Yuma said Yes! Dumb ass

Shu went to his bedroom and knew that Luna going fuck girlfriend without him.

The other brothers in hallway seen Luna girlfriend and thought she was hot looking.

* * *

Sky and Luna walked out on her porch and looked up at the moon.

Luna knew that Sky was wolf and Sky knew was the queen of werewolf.

Sky and Luna had no secrets.

They grow up together at the Night Brook Orphanage.

The radio came on by it self started playing Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment.

Sky said I love when you do that my love.

Luna started kissing Sky under the stars.

Yuma was watching Luna and Sky making out on the porch to Luna bedroom.

Luna and Sky started moving back in to Luna bedroom.

For a night fun for the both of them.

Luna moved Sky to the bed.

Yuma jumped to Luna porch to watch Luna and Sky together.

Seeing Luna laying Sky on the bed and started kissing softly on lips.

Luna knew Sky have the best time together again.

Making feel like goodness and loved.

Sky knew that Luna could give that boys would never give her.

Luna started taking Sky top off and undoing her bro with one hand.

Yuma knew that his sweetheart had skills.

Luna took top came off.

Yuma could see that Sky had big breast.

A new song come on the radio was Joan Jett - Do You Wanna Touch Me.

Luna started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking right one and making Sky moan.

Luna left hand started playing with other breast nip flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Sky started moan.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan.

Luna started playing with Sky big beast giving them sneeze making Bells moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Sky paints undoing them.

Pulling back and taking Sky boots off and pulling her paints down.

Pulling them off and over shoulder.

Yuma was surprise how fast Luna getting Sky in bed with her.

Luna started playing with pussy make Sky moan with showing Sky passion.

Sky grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Yuma was each movement that Luna was giving Sky.

Luna moving Sky nip to other nip and started sucking.

Playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Sky and said do you want me?

Sky said yes!

Making Luna smile.

Yuma knew that Sky was was done for now.

Luna started kissing down her tum.

Luna pushing Sky legs on the open the bed.

Sky let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Sky legs kissing her inter legs making Sky moan louder.

Luna smell Sky pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

Luna bent reached for Sky pussy .

Sky say play with her own chest.

Spread Sky and licking from the bottom to the top making Sky back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Luna started fingering reach deep inside of her found the spot behind her g-shot and started playing with it.

Luna started licking Sky clit and Sky moan.

Sky could feel that she close to cum.

Luna made Sky come hard and squirted over Luna shoulder.

Yuma was surprise that Sky just squirted.

Luna playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Sky beg for it.

Luna started finger fucking and found her g shot making her body jolt with each time Luna play with it.

Making Sky moan loader

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Sky said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Luna kissed Sky sweet lips.

Said her it comes.

Taking Sky hand on hair and pillow and moaning loader

Luna started licking Sky clit faster.

Sky started screaming Luna name.

Everyone could Sky screaming Luna name out.

Latio said That my Naughty puppy give it to her.

Yui and Ayato couldn't believe Luna girl screaming Luna name out.

Shu smile to hear Sky.

Luna girlfriend having fun with puppy.

Making Sky squaring over the Luna shoulder second time.

Yuma was surprised that Sky just squirted over Luna shoulder.

Sky back came of the bed and said cumming hard.

Pulling head in to her pussy.

When Sky telexed Luna stop.

Luna looked Yuma was watching threw windows.

Sky looked at Yuma watching her and Luna making out.

Sky say honey fuck me.

Luna get up walked over to box.

Picking up putting a strip on and put it on.

Walked back to bed.

Yuma keep watching Luna and Sky together.

Luna Slapping Sky ass!

Leave marks on her ass.

Grabbing Sky hair pulling to her making suck the strip on.

Luna pushing down Sky tough making Sky chock on it.

Luna shove fake dick down tough again.

Sky push away get air.

Luna walking around Shy.

Luna started eating Shy pussy.

Yuma said this more like it.

Luna hard fucking Sky in pussy.

Sky started moaning having Luna fuck her in pussy.

Luna pulled Sky hair slapping ass and said take it.

Ramming the fake cock in Sky pussy making moan loader.

Luna was give Sky pleasure.

Sky said will give it to me.

Luna grabbed Sky hips and started moving faster.

Sky started cumming from the love Luna was going.

Sky said I want to show you love.

Sky started cumming.

Yuma started jerking off just watching Luna and Sky together.

Luna keep fucking the hell out Sky making her multiple time threw out the night.

All brothers couldn't believe that Luna go so long with her girlfriend.

Latio could believe how long Luna lasting.

Latio had jerk off three different times hearing Luna and Sky all night long.

Yuma had cum more he thought he could.


	20. Secret out of the bag

June 10

Luna was drinking from Yuma.

Luna feeding from his shoulder having her lunch in Yuma bedroom.

Both of them enjoy their time together.

Yuma was sitting on his bed lending headboard..

Luna stilted Yuma and sitting on his croak.

Yuma took off his shirt.

So that Luna could have her lunch.

It was a new shirt and Yuma didn't want get dirty or stranded with blood.

The song playing was Lady Gaga - Bad Romance

With Luna left hand on back his neck and right hand cutting his shoulder with her nail making him bleed more.

Yuma had his left arm wrapped around Luna waist and right hand on her higher left leg.

Feeling the ecstasy, horny, happy, passion and love for each other.

Yuma was moaning

Yuma could hear his blood going into mouth.

Feeling her tough on his skin and licking his skin.

* * *

Karl open the door and found Luna drinking from Yuma.

Yuma and Luna didn't look up or care Karl came into room.

Yuma had eyes close and enjoying Luna body.

Karl say Stop! Little Luna and Yuma.

Yuma said Father

Luna stop licking Yuma neck to up close up.

Luna turn and looked at Karl with blood dripping from her mouth.

Luna said Hello! Father Karl.

Karl said I need to speak with both you in my study now.

Luna turn Yuma and started kissing Yuma.

Pulling away and said Thank you! Honey Bear

For lunch.

Luna get up off Yuma and slide off the bed.

Yuma get off the putting his shirt back on.

Yuma picked Luna and started caring out the door.

Luna had arms around Yuma neck.

Karl watch how Yuma act around Luna.

The radio turn off as Yuma and Luna leave the room.

Karl looked at the radio and back at Luna.

Thinking it you doing that little one.

Yuma was caring Luna in arms.

* * *

Karl went reach for the door to study.

The door open by it self.

Karl looked at Luna.

All three of walked in to study together.

Yuma sit down put Luna in lap.

The door close behind them without anyone touching it.

Karl was happy to see little Luna powers are getting stronger.

Reiji walking out his bedroom to see Karl, Luna and Yuma in the study.

Karl said Reiji leave the study.

I need have talk to Yuma and Luna.

Reiji walked out study and standing listening what is going be said.

Luna put her finger up to tell just minute.

She looked at the door.

The door open and Reiji, Shu and Latio fell threw the door.

Karl said Boyz!

I need to speak to Luna and Yuma alone.

Yuma and Luna started giggle to see the brothers get in trouble.

Shu, Latio and Reiji get up and leave the study.

Karl said how long as this been going on?

Yuma said well?

Luna said it started at May 2 with Ruki.

Karl walked over to door and Yell for Ruki to come to study Now!

Karl closed the door and walked in front of Luna and Yuma.

Yuma had hand around Luna waist.

Ruki walked in study and found Luna and Yuma.

Karl said close the door.

I found that you been feeding your sister your blood.

Ruki looked at Luna and Yuma.

Ruki said I told you Baby.

Luna said My bad.

Karl said I found Luna drinking of Yuma in his bedroom.

Ruki said must be lunch time.

Luna said Father Karl

I tell the reason that I feeding of Honey Bear and Daddy Ruki.

My mother told to started feeding from the half and peer blood.

They will make stronger then I am now.

Now that my fangs are coming in.

Karl said if your mother told you do this.

I want you to feed from all brothers.

Karl said show me your teeth.

Luna open her mouth and show her teeth to Karl.

Karl could see that points of her teeth out of her gums.

Karl said I think it time for you mate with one of my sons.

Luna looked Karl.

Luna said I have a question?

Karl said What is your question.

Luna said who do you think that I should mate with?

Karl said I think it should be Shu or Reiji

Luna said That will never happen.

I will stay a virgin forever!

Yuma and Ruki started smiling to Luna answer.

Karl said who do you mate with?

Luna said Sky!

Karl said who Sky!

Yuma said Luna girlfriend.

Karl looked at Luna surprise.

Luna said Can I go now?

Karl said Yes! Little Luna.

Luna kissed Yuma and Ruki

Luna walked over to door .

Looking over shoulder and said I am Bisexual.

Karl said Good to know.

Walking out the door.

Yuma started getting up.

Karl said I want family meet with just brothers in study. Now!

* * *

Luna walked in kitchen started making her cheese popcorn in microwave.

Reaching in icebox and pulling two colas.

Waiting on popcorn to make.

Luna was something on TV that Luna want to watch.

Luna walking in the Living room with popcorn, two colas, bottle of jack and few candy bars.

Turning on the TV.

Luna started watching Gabriel Iglesias comedy central special.

About ten minutes later

Yuma came in and seen Luna sitting in front of TV.

Yuma walked over to Luna said get up!

Luna stood up so that Yuma could sit down in his lazy chair.

Luna sit on top of him and started feeding cheese popcorn.

Yuma and Luna started laughing at show.

Luna reach for can of cola.

Luna try to open it and cut her finger on open.

Luna said Fuck!

Yuma seen Luna finger bleeding.

Yuma pulls her finger to mouth licks her blood off her finger.

He was sucking on Luna finger.

When Shu walked in and seen Yuma with Luna finger in his mouth.

Luna pulled her finger from his mouth and kissed Yuma.

Shu said what the hell? Puppy

Yuma said Sweetheart cut her finger on cola.

You dumb ass!

Yuma open for Luna.

Luna said Thank You! Honey bear.

Yuma started kissing neck.

Shu said come sit with me. puppy

Luna enjoying having Yuma kissing on her neck.

Luna was getting horny.

Shu said did you hear me?

Luna put hand around Yuma neck and playing with his neck.

Showing Yuma that was enjoying what he was going to her.

Yuma started moving hand up Luna skirt to pussy.

Shu could see what Yuma was doing to Luna.

When Shu hear Luna started moaning.

Shu grabbed up.

Putting Luna over his shoulder.

Shu teleport with Luna to her bedroom.

* * *

Shu walked over to bed and threw Luna on the bed.

Shu said You have been a every disobedient puppy.

It is time for you to get your punishment.

Luna said No! Shu

Luna started getting up from the bed.

Shu push her down on the bed.

Where do you think that you are going?

Luna said I don't do anything wrong.

Shu said Wrong!

You have done a lot wrong.

Luna said what did I do wrong?

Shu said let see what you done wrong.

Shu said Yuma have been feeding from Ruki and Yuma for mouths.

You had sex with Sky in our bed.

You took off from house.

When you found out you was vampire.

You call me once when you gone.

Shu did you fuck Ruki when you was gone?

Luna said what do you mean?

Shu said he fuck in pussy.

Did he get pop your cherry.

Luna said No!

Shu said let check to see if your still virgin.

Luna said Stop! Shu

Shu said I own you!

Luna said Please! Shu stop

I don't like this.

Yuma grabbed Shu pulling off Luna.

Throwing Shu in floor.

Luna looked Yuma come to protract her from Shu.

Yuma said what the hell is wrong with you.

You attack our sister.

Shu get off the floor and said mine you busy.

This is between my pet and me.

Fuck off

Luna started getting up from her bed.

Yuma said Shu attack our sister.

Because Sweet hearty and I was living room watching TV together.

Shu get jealous us together.

Shu said you making move on my puppy.

She belongs to me.

Luna said you don't own me.

Stay away from me.

Shu reached for Luna.

Luna hind behind Yuma.

Yuma pushed Shu away from Luna.

Shu said Fuck of asshole and let puppy get what we were doing.

Luna teleport to her mother bedroom.

Yuma said look what you did now.

* * *

Yuma and Luna walking in dinner room together.

Shu looked up with black eye that Yuma give him.

Luna walked over sit down next to Shu

Shu looked at Luna and said where the hell did you go to?

Luna looked at Shu and smile to see the black eye on Shu left eye.

Shu said do you think that this funny?

Luna said bet your ass is.

Yuma smile

To hear Luna answer about his black eye.

Luna said why don't you go lay down.

You lazy asshole.

Leave me fuck alone.

You Dumb Ass!

Shu said WHORE!

The room started getting cold, lights started flashing on and off.

Lighting started flashing out side.

Karl come in dinner room and found the room to be cold.

Seeing the window started freezing up.

Shu said clam down puppy!

Luna said go fuck yourself.

Karl could see Luna and Shu fighting at the end of the table.

Yuma said Clam down! Sweetheart

Luna eyes started glowing red, nails started growing and both K9 started growing up.

Luna grabbed Shu by the neck.

Pulling him out of his chair.

Slammed him against the wall and up the wall.

Everyone could see how strong Luna was.

Karl knew that Luna was different from most vampires in the world.

Shu could see Luna wasn't backing down this time.

Luna said you will remember your place.

I am the Queen and you are prince.

You will show me some fuck respected.

Do you understand me?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said I cant hear you.

Speak up!

Shu said Yes! My Queen

Karl said Luna put him down.

Luna drop Shu on his ass.

Shu didn't get up.

Luna walked over to table and sit back down in her chair.

Everyone couldn't believe that Luna had stronger then normal.

Yuma smiling at Luna.

Luna said started eating dinner.

Karl could see Shu still sitting in floor.

Shu sit their threw dinner and didn't move.

Karl said Luna.

I would like to see you after dinner in study.

Luna looked Karl with still red eyes.

Yuma smiled at Luna handling Shu.

Made him proud of her.

Reiji was thinking it must be apart of awaking.

After dinner

Luna walked in study.

Karl give Luna check up.

Founding out Luna had growing stronger in power and stronger.

Checking her teeth to see if they grow down more.

Taking Luna blood.

To run more test on it.

Sending to bigger lab to have it check.

* * *

Luna was laying in room.

The music was playing Celtic Woman - The Call

When their was knock on the door.

Luna could smell it was Shu.

Luna said come in.

Shu open the door and found the room dark with the moon light coming threw windows.

Shu close the door and walked over to bed.

He climb in the bed next to Luna.

Luna turn her head and looked at Shu.

Shu said I sorry for upsetting you.

Luna said I might forgive you if don't do that again.

Shu said which part?

Luna said both

You was acting joules over me and need watch your mouth.

Shu rolled and looked at Luna.

I sorry if over step borders.

That you feel that you couldn't tell me.

That you was feeding from Ruki and Yuma.

That you had to hind it from me.

Luna smiled at Shu.

Moving closer to Shu and kissing him.

Luna said Did honey bear hit you in eye?

Shu said yes!

Shu said where did you go to?

Luna said that secret.

Shu said I don't want us to have secrets.

Luna said life full secrets.

I this are mine to care.

Luna said what do you think of Sky?

Shu said cute!

Luna said Shy wild in bed.

Shu said next time could I watch you and her together.

Luna said If Honey bear is to busy watching first.

Shu said what?

Luna said Honey Bear was watching Sky and me out on my porch.

Shu said Shit!

Luna rolled over and back to Shu.

Shu put his arms around Luna.

Luna said do you think later.

You could feed me be for we go sleep together?

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Kissing Luna lips.


	21. First day on Night School

"September 1"

Luna laying on bed reading.

Reiji knocked on the door.

Luna said come in. Mommy Reiji

Reiji said get dress for school and dinner ready

Luna said Thank You!

Reiji close the door.

Luna get pulled her school uniform.

Luna had change few things about school uniform to stand out.

Luna loss the bows and add chain

Making the short was little shorter with class.

Luna seen the shoe and thought like hell I wearing this.

Throwing in corner and pulled her heal black boots with belts up the side of them.

Luna took all clothes and pick up new.

Luna picked up the black underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Putting black laces bro on.

The shirt with over top of beast.

Leaving the top button open and not putting the bow.

Tucking the shirt in skirt

Luna was happy that little of chest could be seen and not showing to much.

Put the jacket on and said you are sexy.

Putting black socks on with knee boots.

Luna did hair pulled bangs to small ponytail, putting little dark make-up with eyes shadow, lashes, and lip gloss.

Put black choker on with moonstone crystal hugging from it

Grabbed keys, cellphone, dept card, sun glass, mp 3 player, pencils, notebooks, more lip gloss, and arts stuff in the backpack.

Luna asked Baby

How do I look like ready school?

Baby Meow

Luna said Thank You sweetheart.

Luna said remember you have stay home and wait for to come home.

Luna grabbed helmet.

Luna say lets go get some dinner.

Luna and Baby walked in down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting in dinner room for Luna

Luna put helmet and backpack on the bottom stairs

Luna walked in the dinner room and every one looking at her walk in the kitchen to feed Baby.

Luna walked back and sit down next Shu and started eating dinner.

Yui said Luna you look nice.

Luna said Thank you! little pup.

Shu said you look to eat.

Luna smile.

Reiji said I see that change your school uniform?

Luna said Yes! Why

Reiji said look classic.

Kou said you sexy as hell.

Luna said Thank You! Kou

Ruki said can you please not call us Mommy Reiji or Daddy Ruki at school.

Luna said I try Daddy Ruki.

Shu put hand on Luna leg and playing leg

Luna giggle

Yuma said Shu stop playing with Luna legs.

Shu said Shut up! Ass hole!

Reiji said Stop! Please

Luna said Honey bear are ride with me?

Yuma said Yes!

Ruki said I thought ride with us?

Luna said Nope!

Luna said I watch see the girls crazy over you.

Latio said All boys mouth are going drop.

When they see you.

Ayato said that want I want to see.

Luna said Maybe!

Shu will go class for once in life or sleep in Music Room again?

Subaru said I think that he sleep.

Kou said so energy to play with Luna later.

Kanato talking Teddy

Azusa looking at Luna.

Luna said this first time.

We all talk at the dinner table?

Like normal family.

Yui said Your right! Honey!

Luna said Yui

Don't forget drink you cranberry juice.

Before we get your school?

Yui said Thank You! Honey!

Luna said You are welcome. little pup

Reiji said call Yui by name at school?

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji

Luna said play by the rules!

Some?

Luna grabbed chair.

Shu was playing with Luna dinner.

Luna feels like she about cumming.

Shu knew it.

Shu lean over said later?

Shu stop playing with Luna.

Luna looked at him kiss and moaning in mouth.

Latio said time to go to school.

Reiji said you right.

Luna said be right there Honey Bear

Yuma said I wait for you.

Luna said your ass

Shu said payback!

Luna waited every one to leave.

Shu smile at her and walked away.

Luna clean up herself at Shu regret doing this me.

Luna walked in Yuma wait by front door.

Luna grab backpack putting on and helmet

Walking out side together

Yuma asked what was happening at the table with Shu?

Luna said Shu was playing with me

Now I fuck horny?

Yuma open the door and we are come?

Yuma close the door and locked.

Yuma said sit on the stair and eat you out.

Luna sit on the stair.

Yuma get down open Luna legs and started eating her out.

Luna grabbed Yuma hair and started moaning a lot.

Luna made little circle.

Yuma keep eating her Luna out

Luna said I going to cum Honey Bear.

Yuma said Cum for me. Baby

Luna cam hard and fast lot juice with I Yuma mouth.

Luna moan bigger and loader every.

Luna back arched and head with back.

Yuma enjoyed her called out his name in middle of cumming.

Luna sit up and kiss Yuma getting jouncy in her mouth.

Luna said come here and have drink for your reward

Yuma wasn't going to turn it down

Yuma bite down in Luna neck

Started drink tasting the sweet thing in the world.

Pulled away!

Your mine!

Shu or anyone can't have you.

Yuma watched Luna heal up and gone,

Yuma said you do heal fast.

Lets go to school.

Luna kissed Yuma said I tasted good on you.

* * *

Luna get back of the motorcycle with Yuma.

Luna said I ride with you anytime. Honey Bear

Kissing Yuma again.

Yuma and Luna riding together on Luna Motorcycle catching up to the other in the limo.

Yuma said I going pass them and knock on window.

Yuma said I remember Yui do that?

Luna giggle

Luna knock window and wave at them.

Latio laughing and there we going again.

Yuma and Naughty puppy just pass us?

Everyone in limo was laughing

Shu said What was Yuma doing with puppy early?

Reiji said you asked her?

Ruki said May Yuma was eating her out.

Because Shu playing with her early.

Everyone was looking at Shu.

Ayato said do you think Luna would do that?

Latio said Yes!

Yui said Maybe?

Ayato looked at Yui and said you change?

Subaru knew why Yui change?

All because of Luna doing to her.

Yui kiss Ayato to shut him up.

Latio said Damn! Bitch-Chan

Kou said Luna has turn our world upside down.

Ruki said I feel that Luna have made us a really family.

Shu said Shut up!

You are I can't hear my music!

Subaru said Go Fuck self! Shu

Kanato said who do we think when will Luna mate with someone?

Ruki said when Luna feels that ready to have mate with one of us.

Ayato said I hope it me

Shu said No! ME!

Reiji said Why would she want give to you?

Ruki said Luna is not ready to mate anyone.

She only fourteen years old and child.

If Luna mate anyone.

It will be me.

Shu said keep dream.

It will be me.

Reiji said When she choose.

We will all know.

Latio said this going to fun to found out?

Who choose mate?

I hope it me.

Subaru said prev.

It will be me.

* * *

Yuma, Luna pulls up and parks in parking spot.

Luna get off and take her keys.

Put them in backpack.

Yuma climb off the motorcycle and I love ride with you.

Luna smiled at him.

Luna said you know why around my bike.

Yuma said Yes! I do.

Luna and Yuma walked across the road in front of Sakamaki limo.

The boys came out of the Limo.

See Luna and Yuma talking.

Laughing about something.

Luna looked and watch groups of wild girls go around their brothers.

Luna smelling the air.

Humans and vampires together?

Yuma said yes!

So be careful and don't off by yourself.

Luna said I understand.

Luna watched all girls acting around brothers.

Luna and Yuma was laughing at them.

* * *

The boys of school seen Luna standing next to Yuma.

One boys said that must be new girl that come here.

Other boy said she sexy and beauty.

All boys and who is she?

Luna started hearing all the boys talking about her.

Luna eyes looking at around at the boys.

Yuma said let go in side.

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Luna and Yuma started walked to the front door.

All boys in yard mouths drop see her walk by them.

The bad boy in school.

Seen Luna and wanted her.

He knew different from other girls in school.

What was about her made her different from the others?

Bradley said who the new girl?

The smaller boys he didn't know.

But she cute as hell.

Bradley said she must be virgin?

The smaller red hair kid do you think?

Bradley said Yes!

Bradley said no for long.

* * *

Yuma and Luna walked up to the Head Master Office

Luna knocked on the door.

Lady open the door said Yes!

Yuma said Miss Luna Artemis Sakamaki here.

Lady said we have been waiting for you.

Please come in.

Miss Luna Artemis Sakamaki

Mr. Davis will be with you just moment.

Please have a seat both of you.

Luna said Thank You!

Mr. Davis said Hello! Miss Sakamaki

Its good to see you again.

Luna said Hello! Mr. Davis.

Yes! Good to see you again

Mr. Davis said you are at top of your class with a 99.45%

Their is on other person like you.

Luna said who might that be?

Mr. Davis said Reiji Sakamaki with a 99.35% grade average.

Knock on the door

Mr. Davis come in.

Luna and Yuma turn to see Reiji

Luna smile at Reiji

Mr. Davis said Reiji like if your sister around the school please.

Reiji said I would love to show everything.

Luna looked Yuma and rolled eyes.

Yuma giggle.

Mr. Davis say Here is Luna class that she will be taking.

Yuma grab it and hand to Luna

Luna could see Math, History, Science, English, P.E. Study all and free period.

Luna said No! Music class

Mr. Davis said you can use the music room.

But don't have music teacher.

Luna said good to know.

Thank you!

Luna get up and walked out the door.

Reiji close the door in Yuma face.

Luna giggle

Reiji smile

* * *

Reiji said what class are you talking?

Luna hand Reiji her class listen.

Math, History, Science, English, P.E. and two free period.

Reiji said same class as Yuma. Ruki and I have.

Yuma open the door and close it behind him.

Yuma said we found that Luna haves higher grade.

Than you four-eyes

Reiji said what hell is he talking.

Luna said Mr. Davis said that you grade a 99.35% grade average and mined is .10% higher than yours.

Reiji said really?

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji

Yuma started laughing what Luna call Mommy Reiji.

Reiji kissed Luna in front of Yuma to shut him up.

Yuma pulled him away Luna.

Not in school.

Four eyes!

Luna and said are you coming?

Reiji looked Luna will hurry sexy eyes.

Yuma said come on four eyes.

* * *

Luna walking down the hall with Yuma and Reiji.

Reiji said this Math class that we are going to.

Reiji open the door.

Luna walked in to found few girls and guys standing around looking at them walking in the class.

The Boys in class was looking Luna like never seen anything so beauty.

Yuma looked other guys.

Seen the mouths wide open and looking at Luna.

Luna turn looked at them and looked back at Yuma.

Luna turn walked to back go class to sit and putting her bag down.

Yuma walked over sit down next to her sit.

Yuma said why the back class?

Luna said to watch people.

See how really act.

When they don't think know one is watching them.

You tell liars out of the group.

Easy pry and which is week.

Yuma said what her?

Luna said she human whore and liar.

Yuma said damn.

* * *

Luna sit down and cross her legs.

Watch all the guys were looking at her.

The teacher walked in the class.

I see we have new study to day?

The teacher walked up to Luna .

Please come tell us something about yourself.

The teacher reach Luna.

Luna said don't touch me.

Yuma said she don't like touch all.

The teacher said Sorry!

Luna stood up and walked by everyone to the front of class.

The teacher said tell us something about yourself.

Luna said My name is Luna Sakamaki

Luna said Age fourteen years old

One of the guys yell what is telephone number?

The teacher said Parker.

Brown hair girl you are fourteen years old?

Luna said Yes!

Look like that?

Luna said Yes!

The teacher said Damn!

Luna turn to the teacher and I found your laughed be very imprecate for your students.

Please what your mouth.

The teacher said I sorry!

Reiji and Yuma smiled.

Luna walked away from front of class and sit down in her sit.

Yuma said could better

Luna said the teacher is dumb ass!

Yuma laugh.

Yuma took hand kissed it.

Luna smile.

Pulling her away.

Luna reached in backpack and took mp 3 player out.

Started listening it and started drawing different pictures and looking up.

The making the teacher in to jackass with stick out with carrot hag from it.

Luna pulls Yuma arm and show him what she draw.

Yuma started giggle with out making sound.

Smiling at her.

The bell ring Luna pulled drawing pad and put it back backpack.

Few girls walked up to Yuma asked do you know Luna Sakamki.

Yuma said Yes!

Luna stood up and sweeper in ears.

Luna said what your name?

Brown hair said Sarah and other one was Bells.

Yuma knew Luna was running game on them.

Luna asked are you virgins or not?

Both girls virgins

Both girls give Luna telephone numbers.

Few the guys in class asked Luna out?

Luna just looked at them.

They could be boyfriends.

Reiji walked up and Hello!

Luna said Hello! Reiji

Both boys took off.

Luna said Thank You! Reiji

Reiji asked learn anything?

Luna said No!

Teacher call Luna up to front of class to say Sorry!

Luna said she understand is important and skills

Teacher is show the remind her about the homework.

Luna said I understand.

Luna smile

Luna said good bye!

Reiji and Yuma was standing in the door

Luna walked out in the hallway and wait for brothers.

* * *

Luna walking down the hall to music room

When Bradley walked behind her and reached out for Luna.

Luna turn around and say stop following me.

Turn round walked the Bradley grabbed Luna arm and I like you.

Luna smile and said that nice.

Now! Leave me alone.

Luna could smell that was vampire.

Luna said what is your name?

Bradley said Bradley

Luna could see that Bradley was 6 tall, Black hair, with red eyes, wearing leather jacket with chains.

Bradley said what your name?

Luna said Luna Sakamki.

Bradley asked do you have boyfriend?

Luna just looked at him.

Bradly asked where Luna are you going?

Luna said music class.

Bradly said I walk with you so everyone will leave you alone.

Luna said No Thank you!

Luna said I found on my own.

Bradly is said I really like you.

Luna turn around was walking in Music room and close the door.

* * *

Could smell that she found Shu.

Luna walked over to Shu poking him.

Shu open eyes and seen it Luna.

Shu pulled her down and kiss her.

Luna smile at Shu and did you go class today?

Shu said No!

Shu said what are you doing here?

Luna said I have two free periods.

Luna reach in bag and had list of class.

Shu looked at it and said WOW!

Luna found out something that smart Reiji

Shu laughing.

Shu said have you stay clam to night?

Luna said Yes!

Shu asked problem with people?

Luna said maybe?

Luna said Bradley

Shu looked up at Luna said I take care of it.

Luna walked over to piano and started play.

Shu get up and sit down next Luna.

Watched her play.

Luna said I get back for dinner!

Shu said waiting?

Luna said you will not see coming.

Shu giggle and say I hurry.

Luna stop playing, turn to him, undid next button, move shirt of shoulder, pulled him to her and said eat up.

Shu bit in Luna neck and started drinking,

Luna moan,

Pulling away!

Luna said better now!

Shu said Yes!

Kissing her neck and lips.

Shu watch Luna heal.

Button up, turn and started playing again.

Shu laid his head on shoulder and listen.

Luna kiss Shu head.

Say few words.

Shu said so father what to mate with one of you.

Luna said I don't what to.

I am not ready to mate

Shu said I understand or scared.

Luna said Maybe?

Shu kissed Luna neck.

Luna giggle

Shu started sleep again.

Luna said your hopeless!

Shu giggle

* * *

Baby want give Shu a punishment again.

Shu was in Luna bedroom

Baby wait everyone sleep.

When Baby with after Shu.

Baby jump to Yui porch to the roof to came Luna bedroom porch.

Baby could see Shu sleeping on Luna bed.

Baby pushed the door open.

Change is full size.

Jumping on the bed and biting Shu leg.

Shu sit up and panther sitting on the bed looking at him.

Baby started growling in piss off mood.

The panther switched a Shu full claws.

Shu pulled away from panther and said Why me?

Baby growling his eye fit on Shu.

Shu jumped up from the bed and stood up.

Baby moved to the end of Luna bed on to her box and showing his teeth.

Shu turn run out of Luna room.

When panther jump in middle of Shu back knocking him to floor.

Shu was laying on his stomach putting arms over his head.

But nothing happen a long awhile.

Shu looked over shoulder to see the panther had disappeared again in to smoke.

Baby made it back to Yui to sleep with Yui.

Luna was down stair doing her home work.

Shu said feeling that losing his mind or he was being punished for treating puppy so bad.

Shu said crying all night long.

* * *

Luna walked down the hallway with Baby right next her.

Latio meet Luna come out of his room.

Luna said Hello! Latio

Latio said Hello! Naughty puppy.

Luna said meet any new pussy at school?

Latio said Yes!

Luna said Me too.

Latio said how many girls give their numbers?

Luna said six and You?

Latio said two.

Luna said I give you their numbers to you dinner.

Luna yawn!

Latio said Thank You!

Luna said you Welcome! Sexy

Latio kissed Luna putting hand on lower back

Luna said Like your new hat.

Like the green goes with your eyes.

Make you stand out.

Latio said Thanks!

Luna kiss Latio

Pulling away and said see at later.

Latio said Good Night!

Slapping Luna on ass!

* * *

Luna walked in her bed room and found Shu sleeping in the corner with shoes

Luna said ShuShu!

Shu looked up at Luna wearing school uniform.

I get attack by the panther again.

Luna said slow down and slow tell what happen.

Putting her school books on the desk.

Luna walked over to the bed.

Luna sit down on bed.

Baby was happy to see Shu in on the floor like baby.

Baby jump on the bed and sit down right next Luna.

Luna said Come over and tell what happen.

Shu said I get attack by the panther.

Luna looked Shu.

Say what does this panther look like?

Shu said black with yellow eyes, big, shape teeth, and claws.

Luna are own acids or something?

Shu said No!

Luna said it sound that you bad tripe.

Shu said I think I going mad.

Luna said maybe you are getting punished for something had or something will do?

Shu said you don't believe me?

Luna said Do you have evidences to show me to help that this story is true.

Shu looked at his paints.

Where he was biting and found few holes in them?

Luna said show me evidences.

Before I go to bed before dawn.

I might believe you that this panther is really.

Shu get walked over the holes in his paints.

Shu said look the holes in paints.

Luna looked at his paints and you need new paints.

Luna said did it bit you, scratch you, land on you or suck you dick or what?

Shu looked at her and said you don't believe me?

Luna said show me some evidences and let me make up my mine.

Because I don't believe you.

If you think about.

How can panther moving around the house and know one else seen it?

Just you!

It tells me that make it up.

I think you are doing it for attention.

So Stop it.

Shu started taking jacket, shirt and turn around and show his back.

Luna could see small bruins on his back.

Luna said why did you hurt yourself?

Shu said it jumped on me.

Luna said I see you have few bruins on your back.

Luna grabbed cellphone took pictures of his back to show Shu.

Luna said you need more evidences to show me.

Before I believe you.

I have get ready to go bed.

If you don't mind.

Luna get up went to bathroom.

Shu didn't know what do or how to show her more evidences to show her that true about what happening to him.

Luna walked back in her bedroom and seen Shu was gone.

Luna said Baby do you believe Shu?

Baby yawn.

Baby knew the answer.

Luna said I didn't think so.

Luna started getting ready to go bed.

* * *

The next day

Luna sitting at dinner table and Shu sitting quilt.

Shu said I get attack again.

Puppy doesn't believe me.

Luna said you few small bruins on his back.

You could have bummed in to something and it leave bruins on your back.

That not evidences to tell me the story is true.

I thinking you are doing to get attention.

Reiji said I would agree with that.

Azusa said I seen big shadow cat in hallway few nights ago.

Luna said it could be lights playing tricks on you.

Maybe Baby was going to get some food at night.

The light made him look bigger then normal.

Maybe that what you show.

Azusa said you might be right.

Kou said what about the growl in dinner room?

Luna said it could have came from outside and sound like it was in the room.

Kou say How?

The room was dark and sound travels.

Sound waves bounces walls from animal outside.

It was dark and your mind was playing tricks on you.

Ruki said Your right.

Shu said has anyone else seen something wield happening at house?

Reiji said what do you mean wield?

Shu like seeing the panther?

Luna looked around shacking the head No!

Ruki said How can panther moving around the house and know else seen it?

Latio said that good question.

Ruki said go storm to night.

So are you going ride with us?

Luna said Yes!

You can't drive motorcycle safely in rain or storm.

I have cover it up before the rain get here.

Yuma said help you.

Is it going rain this weekend?

Ruki said I don't so. Why?

Luna said I have change the oil in motorcycle.

Means taking it apart.

Yuma said I help you.

Luna said fine.

Luna get up and said time to go school.

Luna handed Latio the telephones of the girls that give her their numbers.

Latio kiss Luna and said Thank You!

Luna smiled

Luna said Good Bye to Baby and told him to be good boy now!

* * *

Walking out the front door and covering her motorcycle with a cover.

Yuma said I was going to help you.

Luna said I can do it.

Luna climb in limo with the others.

Luna pulled MP 3 player and her book.

That she found in the liberty from home.

Luna turn on MP 3 player and started read about a Lost Prince Legend.

Found it really interesting that know one what happen to him.

Reiji sitting next to her and could see the name of the book was Legends of Shadows.

He was over the moon.

That read on of his favorite books again.

That she was next to him and not with Shu.

Reiji and all the boys where looking at Luna legs and all most butt.

Latio want to know color underwear she was wearing?

Yuma miss the feel running hand on legs.

Shu sleeping and listen to his music.

Yui was drink cranberry juice siting next to Ayato.

Ayato was talking dirty Yui.

Each guys was think about Luna.

Getting her in bed.

But Luna thought she was to young to get bed.

She knew they didn't love at all.

Luna just what to be normal and found true prince.

But Luna knew that was different from normal girls.

She knew that she live world of madness with a lot people.

But Luna was free spirit and wild animal.

Nothing was going to stop her.

The limo pulled up in front of Night School.

Reiji lean over and said where here.

Luna put her book in bag.

Keeping mp 3 player on.

Yui was first out the limo, Ayato, Luna, Reiji, Latio, Subaru, Yuma, Kou, Kanato, Azusa, Subaru, and Shu was last.

Luna standing with her brothers with all the girls around them.

Luna started pushing the girls out.

Started walking to the front door.

When Bradly grabs her around waist and Hello Luna.

Bradly try to kiss her.

Luna said stop touching me and push him away.

The brothers could see what Bradley was doing to Luna and pissed them off.

Luna started to the front door away.

Bradley right behind Luna trying to talk to her.

Luna said what do you what?

Bradley asked Luna out on date?

Luna said No!

Bradley said why not?

Luna said leave me alone.

Bradley said I like you.

Luna said my brothers not going to happy with you.

Bradley said You little sister of the Sakamaki?

Luna asked what is your grade level?

Bradley that I am in first year student.

Bradley said what your?

Luna said Third year Student

Luna said must know my brother Subaru.

Bradley said Subaru is your brother?

Luna said Yes! He his.

Luna started to open her locker.

Reiji walked up and Hello! Sister

Bradley said talk to later Baby!

Luna rolled eyes.

Yuma, Subaru, Shu pined Bradley to the locker and said stay away from our little sister.

Reiji said ready for Math class?

Luna said Can't wait.

Closing her locker and walked by Yuma, Subaru, and Shu talking to Bradley.

Luna said Bradley asked me out and I turn him down.

Reiji said good girl

Luna smiled.

* * *

Reiji and Luna walked in Math class.

Luna sit down in her seat and was talking Reiji about Math,

The teacher asked Luna Sakamaki.

Please come here.

Luna get up and walked up to front of the class.

Math Teacher give her different new book on the Math.

He was giving it to Luna.

Luna asked if fine I challenge you class?

Math teacher said Yes!

I would love someone beside Reiji to challenge me in my class.

Luna said hand Math home work to him.

Luna had work each problem out and give the right answer.

I found few problems with the answer and I get different answer that book gives.

Luna show the teacher.

Which math problems that wasn't one the answer given.

The teacher said no one the answer in class before.

The teacher moved Luna hair over her shoulder and Reiji seen it.

Luna said please Don't touch.

I don't appreciate people touch me.

The teacher said Sorry!

But you are beautiful.

I want kiss you right now and have wild sex with you on my desk.

Luna looked at the teacher with sick look on her face.

Luna turn around walked way grab stuff and walked out the door.

Reiji looked at Luna walking out class.

Reiji couldn't found Luna.

* * *

Luna teleport in to the music room.

Shu looked up and seen Luna standing next to the piano.

Shu said what wrong?

Luna turn around.

Shu could see Luna eyes turn red.

Shu said clam down.

Luna sit down at the piano and started playing.

Shu get up and sit down next to Luna.

Shu said what happen?

Luna looked at Shu.

Math teacher want sex with me on his desk.

Shu was getting piss off.

Luna play for hours.

Shu sit with her to she clam down.

Shu said I hurry.

Luna stop playing.

Luna took of jacket, undo the next button, and pulled shirt off shoulder.

Shu kissing neck looking for sweet spot, biting down, and drinking her blood.

Luna pulled Shu to her.

Shu pulled away and I want you.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu looked Luna had turn back blue eyes.

Shu said I want to mate with you right now.

Luna said I not ready to mate.

Shu said wait until your are ready.

Luna turn picked backpack pulled out gum putting in her mouth.

Luna said feel better.

Shu said Yes!

Shu kissing Luna

Luna looked at the clock,

Should we go back to class or stay here?

Shu said stay here.

* * *

P.E. Class

Luna and Shu sitting on bleacher.

Luna was reading her book was Legends of Shadows.

Shu had his head in Luna lap.

Luna playing with Shu hair and reading.

Shu reached taking Luna ear-pods out of ear to to listen to her music.

Shu hear piano playing.

Reiji walked and sit down front of Shu and Luna.

Reiji was surprised that Shu was in class.

Reiji pulled out math book and started doing his homework.

Luna put the book down and catch the ball from hitting Reiji.

Ayato said give it back.

Reiji said thanks.

Luna throw it back Yuma ball.

Luna said your welcome.

The coach walk up to Luna, Shu, and Reiji sitting on the beaches and said you do know this P.E. Class?

Reiji said yes!

Luna said I don't understand this game Ayato and Yuma are playing.

I found stupid and dump.

What this the point of it?

Coach said it call basketball.

But you have active that work your body.

Luna said I am.

I ready that mean I using my brain and not body.

Luna hand Shu her book and mp 3 Player and said fine.

Luna walked to the one end of the gym.

Started running and started flips, back flips, round off, cart wheels,.

From one end to other end and back half way.

Shu and Reiji didn't know that Luna could do that.

Ending with back flip.

Walked up the breaches down again and putting Shu head back in lap.

Taking her book back from Shu.

Now are you happy?

Coach said Yes!

So are all of them and students.

Everyone was looking at Luna.

Reiji and Shu said WOW!

Coach said you pass for today and end of the week.

Luna said Thank you and duck?

Coach get hit back of the head baseball.

Reiji, Shu and Luna started laughing.

Reiji said how do you know that would work?

Luna looked Reiji.

Really?

Shu started laughing.

Luna said I few questions about Legends are best on true?

Reiji said Yes!

I believe so.

Why

Luna said I read this book and found something interesting side of it.

Reiji said like what?

Luna said like lost prince?

Reiji said yes!

Luna said their a lost prince from the past?

Reiji said might have been.

I don't know for a fact.

Shu thought Puppy out smart him again.

Luna said that wrong?

Pointing at one problem on the sheet.

Reiji said no it not wrong.

Luna said yes! It is.

Luna work it out on Reiji notebook and show him the answer was different.

Reiji said I be a son of bitch.

You was right.

Luna said I know.

Shu smiled.

Reiji asked what was that book that math teacher give this morning.

Luna reached in backpack and give it Reiji

Reiji started looking threw it

Reiji said this just came out my I read it first,

Luna said No!

Duck?

Reiji and Luna move away from each other in time.

Reiji said who keep doing that?

Luna said Ayato and Honey Bear

Reiji said it would be two assholes!

Shu and Luna said giggle.

Luna throw the in basket and made it.

Reiji said show off.

Luna said fast learner remember!

Yuma said good going Little Sister

Luna said thanks!

Luna said what is your next class

Reiji said English

Reiji said your?

Luna said I have two free periods.

Reiji said damn.

Shu said she will spin them with me.

Reiji said Baby could go to liberty.

Luna keep reading.


	22. Hell of Day

"October 30"

Luna sitting dinner room table.

Drink coffee doing last of homework.

Kou walked in and scared Luna.

Luna said you scared me. Kou

Kou kiss Luna.

Asked what she was going up so early?

Luna said I haven't been to bed.

Doing homework all night.

Reiji walked in and said Good Morning?

Luna said Morning! Mommy Reiji.

Kou laugh what Luna calls Reiji.

Luna asked Kou

What the reason up so early?

Kou said that interview for on his idol.

Reiji asked Luna what was working on?

Luna said History report that do today about Si no-Japanese war it dew today.

Reiji said Shit! I forget.

Luna said Looks like Mommy Reiji get catch paints down.

Kou, Luna and Yuma laughing

Reiji said shut the fuck all of you.

Ruki said who get catch paints down?

Yuma said four eyes

Kou said Reiji forget to homework in history.

Ruki kiss Luna

Yuma kiss Luna

Reiji said Father called yesterday?

Ruki said what Father what?

Luna yawn and cover mouth.

Kou said while?

Reiji said check how school doing for Luna?

Luna said I get call to Mr. David office last night.

Reiji said what about?

Luna said Mr. David what to finale examination.

In two weeks to see I will graduate at the top of the class.

Reiji said Shit!

Ruki, Yuma and Kou looked at Luna went surprise.

To found out that Luna was going take her finale examination.

Father is going to love to found out.

You are first one in our family graduate fasted the others.

Reiji said I will help you study for it.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji.

Luna said I get report card.

Kou said I forget my report card?

Luna looked Kou

Luna said good thing get up both reports.

You have been working a lot lately.

So I pick it up for you.

Kou said Thank you!

Ruki took them from Luna

Reiji said what Kou grade?

Ruki said Kou is all C's

Luna is four A and B P.E.

Kou said what was Ruki.

Ruki said three B's and two A's

Reiji same three A and two B

Yuma said his two A's and tree B's

Luna said finished my report in history.

Reiji said he read her report to make shore it was right.

Luna said that Fine.

Yui came in said Honey!

Luna Yawn and cover mouth again.

Someone from school is here to see?

Luna said who is it?

Yui said she didn't know.

Luna get up went to front door.

Luna open the front door and across her arm.

When she realest who it was?

It was Bradley.

Luna just looked at Bradley

Bradley said Hello! Baby

Bradley said I came here to ask.

If you will go to dance with me?

Yuma pulled Luna back and slam the door.

Luna said that unseen.

Bradley knocked again on the door,

Yuma push Luna to Dinner Room.

Reiji, Kou, and Ruki open the door and said Let talk.

Yuma and Luna started laughing.

Luna said this dance with is costumes dance?

Yuma said Yes!

You have wear mask too.

I would you like to go.

Luna said Yes!

Yuma said I take you in town today.

Luna kissed Yuma

Yui asked if she go.

Luna said Yes! little pup

Luna kissed Yui

Luna picked up stuff off the table and put it backpack.

Leaving History reports and report cards on dinner table.

Luna said I be down in five to go.

* * *

Luna, Yui, and Yuma walked out the front door.

They could see Reiji, Ruki, and Kou have strong talk with Bradley.

Yuma walked up, Ruki and told him that we going in town.

Ruki said have fun in town with the girls.

Luna and Yui was waiting in limo for Yuma.

Yuma could see Luna and Yui was kissing in back limo.

Yuma told them move over and sit down between to watch them go at it.

Yuma told drive where to go.

Luna wispier in Yui ear about Yuma a blow job together.

Yui said she didn't know how.

Luna watch and learn.

Luna started reaching for Yuma paints and started undoing them.

Yuma pulled paints down.

Luna pulled Yui down started lick top and bottom at the same time.

Yuma put is hands on Luna and Yui head,

One of dreams coming true.

Have two girls suck dick at sometime.

Luna was on the bottom and Yui was top and the base started moving slow up to the head of his dick.

Yuma moan.

Both Luna, Yui use their toughs around the head and kissing each other with dick in the middle.

Luna started sucking his dick.

Yuma moan again

Luna cellphone without.

Luna looked see who calling to found out call at time like this was Shu.

Luna turn it off and put back in bag.

Yuma said Shu

Luna said Yeah.

Yui was sucking Yuma dick.

Luna went back kissing the side of the Yuma.

Yuma had his hand on back of her hand and said use more toughing.

Luna wispier my turn.

Luna started sucking Yuma cock.

Yuma could the different when Yui and Luna way of sucking dick.

Yuma put his hand on Luna hand.

Yuma asked someone suck balls.

Yui put one Yuma balls in her mouth with Luna sucking his dick.

Luna that Yuma was about blow in her mouth and Luna come here Yui.

Yui came back to dick and started sucking it again.

Luna put hand Yui hand said catch in your mouth and share with me.

Yuma came in Yui mouth.

Luna started kissing Yui taking half Yuma cum in her mouth.

Yuma said Damn Dirty Girls around here.

Both Yui and Luna giggles.

Luna said I turn Yui something like me.

Yuma said I love it.

You guys do that anytime to me again.

Yuma pulled his paints up.

Luna and Yui started kissing with Yuma.

* * *

Yui cellphone with off.

Luna said give it here?

Yui could see it was Ayato.

Luna Hello! Ayato

Ayato Hello! Luna

Luna said what is it?

Ayato said I want to talk to pancake?

Luna said She busy?

Ayato said what is doing?

Luna said none of your business.

Ayato said Shu is looking for you?

Luna said I don't care.

Luna hug up on Ayato.

Luna hand it Yui cellphone back to her.

Luna grab her cellphone and seen that Shu had send a text to her to asked here she was at?

* * *

Luna called Shu

Shu said where are you?

Luna said I going in town with Yuma and Yui.

Shu said Why?

Luna for dress for the dance at school tomorrow night the make ball.

Does ring bells for you?

Shu said eat me?

Luna said did that.

Luna hand the cellphone to Yuma.

Yuma said Hello! Shu

Shu said what are you doing with my Puppy?

Yuma said getting a Blow Job.

What do you think?

Shu said kick your ass.

Yuma said fight like girl.

Yui and Luna giggle.

Yui went to other side and took paints off.

Luna started eating Yui making her moan.

Yuma said damn on the cellphone talking Shu

Shu said what happening with girls?

Yuma said Luna eating Yui pussy right in front of me.

Shu said not again.

Shu always eating Yui anywhere Luna can,

Luna worst that Latio at this.

Yuma said damn livestock is cum.

Shu that are girls.

* * *

Yuma, Yui and Luna pulled up to dress shop to found two dress and masks.

All them walked in Shop.

A guy came up and said How can I help you to day?

Yuma this ladies need two dress from Mask ball for school.

The guy looked at Luna said said my something little blue and for you pink to go with eyes.

Luna started looking threw different dress to found one Luna really like.

Yuma sit on of the chairs.

Yui would look good in.

Luna said I don't what you to look like little kid at all grabbing Yui ass making her jump.

Yui said stop!

Luna said Not going.

Luna kissing Yui.

The gay guy smile.

Yuma said stop you too.

Luna said Not going happen.

Luna found Yui dress and said go.

But try this on Yui.

Luna hurry up and put it on.

Yui came out and wearing it look grow up.

Luna found her dress in the back of the store.

Luna put it on and came and asked what they thought.

It was Shy blue with gold tr-um and with a with a high back that laced up the back with sky blue ribbed with gold ends.

No slaver and not puffy bottom.

Guy, Yuma and Yui mouth gaps when they seen Luna.

Yuma said you looked a true queen in that dress.

The guy said I have the right shoes that goes with the dress and pulled out Gold shoes.

Yui said we have to get a mask that goes it.

The guy pulled out every old mask.

Yuma said today your sweethearts.

Putting on hand both Luna and Yui ass.

They pay for it and went to limo.

* * *

Luna cellphone with off again.

Yuma answer and said What? Shu

Shu said Yuma

Shu said where is Puppy?

Yui and Luna having lunch in park and we are going zoo

Shu said it said like a date?

Yuma said that what father told us to date her.

So day is my date with her.

Yuma was laughing

Shu said bring my Puppy home?

Yuma hug up Shu.

Yuma thought like I bring her to your study ass.

Getting see Yui and Luna was happy together.

Made him happy.

Without Shu rain out beauty girls having fun acting her ages.

Yuma get Yui a tiger stuff creature.

Luna a polar bear.

Yuma get kiss and hugs.

All the different guys could help to look at Luna.

Kissing Yui and wishing it was them.

Not Yui or Yuma.

Yuma was happier on the way home.

Both girls was sleeping in his arms with stuff toys that he get them.

Yuma knew Luna was tired and school was going started soon.

Shu was waiting on the coach.

When limo pulled up in driveway.

Yuma awake both girls up.

To go in side and lay down.

They climb out of the limo and Luna teleport to Yuma room with Yui.

Yuma lied down with both girls in went to sleep for few hours.

* * *

Knock on the door

Reiji walked in Yuma room and found all three sleeping together.

Reiji said it was time for school and get dress.

Both girls grabbed their dress, toys, shoes, masked and went to their rooms

Reiji said what the hell did you do with them to day?

Yuma said we when shop for dress, eat at the park, and went to the zoo.

Reiji said why do they need dresses?

Yuma said Halloween Mask Ball tomorrow.

Luna and Yui wants to go.

Reiji said did you asked Luna if she go with you?

Yuma said I knew that something I forget to asked.

I guess I was having to much fun to asked.

Reiji so going by herself.

Reiji close the door before Yuma say anything.

* * *

Luna walked in dinner room and walked in to kitchen to feed Baby his dinner.

Walking in sitting listening to music and started eating with out say word.

All the looked at her.

Luna finished dinner first and put her plate way in the sink.

With a cookie in her mouth and said Subaru are you right with me tonight?

Subaru said Hell Yes!

Luna said Hurry up eating and lets go.

Reiji watching her all the time at dinner.

Subaru hurry eating and jump up.

Subaru said what the hell that about?

Luna said I don't what to asked me go to dance?

Luna said I want you take me.

Subaru asked loud Will you go to ball with me tomorrow night?

Luna said loader yes!

All the boys started talking to broke it up fast.

Shu said like hell Subaru is taking my Puppy to ball.

Baby came to the front door.

Luna said good-bye to him and give him kiss on his nose.

Subaru said are I'm I driving night?

Luna said Yes! Please

The boys was started hurry eating dinner to stop them from doing something together.

Luna said You guy by the Bradley stop her this morning to ask me to ball with me?

Subaru said stay way from that guy.

I don't like them at all.

Luna said That makes two of us.

Honey Bear slam the door in face.

Subaru said he need it few more time.

He think he bad guy.

Put he pussy!

Luna said I know I just might what kick shit out for a reason.

Subaru said I need a reason to kick his ass for.

Luna giggle and kissed Subaru

Luna picked up backpack and hand keys to Subaru.

Subaru and Luna walked out the front door together.

Subaru started motorcycle and drive to school.

Luna said before get home stop and shop.

So I get more Jack and new lighter.

Subaru said party in your room?

Luna said without Shu and Yui.

Just two of us.

Subaru said fun!

Luna kissed back Subaru neck.

Subaru said Some horny?

Luna said Yes! I want you.

I think of the moon is almost full.

Tomorrow!

It will be full and horny for yesterday all day.

Subaru said that fascia of the moon is best time to fuck you.

You more horny bitch in heat.

That something to remember and not tell anyone.

Luna giggle

* * *

Pulling up in front of night school.

Subaru kissed Luna in the park lot.

Luna said what are you do six and seven period?

Subaru said History and Science

What you doing at time?

Luna said I two free periods.

So nothing.

Meet on the bike and we going a have fun together with anyone to fuck with us.

Subaru and Luna started walking to school in the cross walk.

Bradley walked up and grabbed Luna waist.

I have been wait for you all day to your answer to go ball with me?

Luna said No!

Someone else asked first. Sorry!

Bradley said Bitch!

Luna said stop call our moms pet names.

You Jackass!

Subaru started laughing at Bradley.

Luna pulled away Bradley.

Bradley said what you fucking him?

Luna stop clap of thunder and bolt came down near him.

Bradley had jump to the side in the dirty keep from hit by it.

Luna grab sunshade putting on and turn around to cover her eyes

Shut your fucking mouth.

Before I really piss me off.

You don't talk to me or look at me again or I will fucking castrate you.

Do you understand me?

Bradley said Yes!

Both of them walked way and other students started laughing at Bradley.

Subaru said you have be more careful.

Subaru pulled her glass down.

Seen red eyes and pushing them back up on her face.

Both Luna, Subaru teleport to the roof and made sure the door was lock.

Luna started undoing Subaru paints letting lend against the wall away from the door.

If someone come out.

Luna said damn your big.

Subaru smiled to hear that come Luna mouth again.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru little grunts.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Subaru was lasting longer then the others.

She joyed sucking Subaru cock and hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Subaru could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Subaru close his eyes could feel that Subaru was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick grabbed her hair.

Slow move up his cock.

When started cumming in mouth.

Luna drinking it down each drop.

Subaru tasted so god damn good

Luna say I want more!

Subaru said later. My pet

My pet and I give a lot more.

Luna took glass off and looked at Subaru.

Subaru said they turn back to beauty blue again.

Luna gum in mouth and give a few piece for later.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Luna hurry?

Subaru said yes!

Luna lift shirt and have some.

Subaru kissing Luna inter leg to found the sweet shot was right next to pussy.

Subaru could smell Luna was in heat.

Biting down drinking blood, hear moan, her pulling him into her as he drink made him want her more.

Pulling back before other vampires smell her and try to take her from him.

Subaru watching Luna healing up and putting leg down.

Kissing her inter leg and making her moan.

Subaru said be good girl. My pet.

Wait for me tonight at six period at your motorcycle.

I will please you.

Luna said Yes! Please

Subaru kissed Luna

Subaru said Now!

We have school do first.

So stay clam understand?

Luna said Yes! I try.

Subaru kissed Luna again.

Luna smell the air.

Brothers are here.

Subaru and Luna teleport other side the door.

Luna went to Math class and Subaru said be good

Subaru walked away from Luna math class.

Subaru to English class two levels first level.

Reiji said where is Luna?

Subaru said in Math class.

Reiji said anything happen with Luna in court yard?

Subaru said Yea!

Reiji asked what happen?

Subaru say Luna get mad at Bradley.

Clap of thunder and bolt Lighting came down.

Luna eyes turn full red.

She put sunshades to hide it.

Scared Bradley to die tarting to castrate him.

Reiji said how get clam down?

Subaru said we talked and hold her.

It helps a lot to talk it out.

Ruki said it does help her to talk someone.

When she mad.

Reiji said OK!

Reiji always could not get read on Subaru if tell the true or lie to him.

* * *

History class

Reiji came and Luna didn't go to class.

The female teacher that Luna was doing work for her.

Reiji started day dream.

Luna was cooking the kitchen wearing underwear and apportion cooking over hot stove cooking him honey ham.

Luna was covering the ham with honey with hands.

Pouring out honey down her neck and across Luna breast on to the ham.

Luna said honey!

You lick the honey off my neck and beast.

See Luna said it look like made a messy come clean me up with your touch.

I so horny baby.

The next thing.

He could see Luna laying on dinner table fully nude.

Eating fruit and with honey on body.

Luna asked Don't I look good that you want come bite from.

Luna use finger over beast getting honey on finger and licking.

Come fuck me.

Show me how much love me.

I want to have your baby,

Please! Show me how much you love me.

Became my mate.

You hot fine sexy lover.

The teacher drop a books right next Reiji waking up from his day dream.

Ruki, Yuma and Luna started laughing to see Reiji drooling.

Luna said you don't have mind read.

Understanding what Mommy Reiji dream about.

Reiji looked three laughing at him.

* * *

P.E. Class

Yuma asked the couch.

What they were going do?

Luna said we play baseball?

Ayato agree with it.

Reiji said do I have to play with children?

Luna said what wrong get blue balls from History class.

Reiji said shut up!

Yuma and Ayato started laughing.

The coach leave his balls out of this.

Reiji was mad all them.

Luna, Ayato, and Yuma started laughing at Reiji.

Reiji said why play dough ball.

The coach asked the other study's.

Do you play baseball or dough ball?

Baseball won.

Yuma told Luna play normal study's.

Luna just looked at Yuma.

Luna vs Ayato team

Luna was up to bat.

When Yuma told hit normal.

Luna said OK

Ayato pitching

The base was load.

The first ball was a ball.

The second almost hit Luna making jump back.

Luna yelled at Ayato and said you almost hit me.

The third Luna hit Ayato in the head knocking off his feet and out.

Yuma like damn.

Luna yell time out and with check on Ayato.

Luna said I sorry! Ayato.

Ayato slap her.

Luna punch Ayato

Ayato and Luna started fighting each other on the pitchman.

Luna had Ayato few pinching in the face.

Ayato didn't have time to hit Luna.

She keep hitting Ayato in the face.

Ayato hit Luna in the side.

Luna said Fuck you! Ayato.

Yuma grab Luna

Reiji grabbed Ayato

Luna said I came to check and hit me.

You dick head.

Ayato said Fuck bitch

Luna said who are calling Bitch?

Ayato said Bitch

Luna said Your mother!

The coach to broken up

Luna said screw you. Ass hole

Reiji said Stop! Ayato

Yuma put Luna over shoulder.

Reiji said come down it was accident.

Ayato said Luna did on reason.

Reiji said called time and come to check on you.

And you slap her and I understand why Luna punch you.

* * *

They could Luna hear well Yuma walking off.

Luna stop yelling and said I sorry!

Yuma said Clam Down!

Before you kill someone.

Luna said No!

Yuma reached up and started playing with Luna pussy.

Luna started moan.

Yuma walk bathroom.

Put her on the corner.

Locked the door and started eat Luna pussy.

Luna started moaning.

Yuma put Luna feet on the corner and get spread wider.

Started eating the shit out of Luna pussy.

Luna started stated moan loader.

Yuma said be quilt or they will hear you.

Yuma two fingers in her mouth for to suck on as Luna was getting eat out .

Luna grab Yuma hair and started coming still sucking on his fingers. .

Making circle and getting loader the closer that she get off.

Yuma said feel better.

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma say I cant believe you knock Ayato out.

Luna said by bad!

He slap so I hit like little bitch.

Luna said jackass hit me in side.

Yuma this one hell of day.

Luna just looked Yuma.

Yuma kissed Luna

Luna unlocked the door and walked out the boys room passing Latio going in.

Latio walked and found Yuma.

Latio said had fun?

Yuma said today.

Really wield day for Reiji, Luna, Subaru, Ruki, Ayato and me.

Latio asked what happen?

Yuma said Reiji had day dream in History Class.

Ayato get hit in head with ball.

We was play baseball Luna was batting.

Ayato and Luna fighting on pitchman.

Ayato was getting ass kick by Sweetheart.

Latio died laughing.

Go Naughty puppy.

"Yuma said I tell rest of later.

But right now I go catch up with Sweetheart.

Latio said Damn! Naughty puppy.

* * *

Luna walking by Kanato at snack machine and stuck.

Luna walked Kanato hug him and Hello! Sweet Prince

Kanto said candy is stuck.

Luna kick the snack machine the few different stuff fell with his candy.

But the snack machine didn't fell over.

Not like what happen when Subaru kick the machine for Kanato.

Kanato was happy to see that more candy.

Luna picked up the different stuff that fell in the bottom.

Luna said Sweet Prince.

You take what you want and I take what.

We leave crap in bottom

Kanato said Yes!

Luna open her backpack and took what she want.

Luna asked if something drink?

Luna payed for it.

Kanto said red.

Luna took few colas.

Luna hug, kissed and said Bye! Sweet Prince.

Kanato was really happy!

Luna said have fun now. Sweet Prince

Kanato get drink and candy.

* * *

Luna walked to Subaru history class and open the door.

Making the teacher jump and looked at Luna.

Subaru watched Luna walked sex in to his class.

Walked up to the teacher and said that Subaru Sakamaki is need in the office something.

Luna was looking the teacher in the eyes.

Subaru did all work and make no problems for you today.

You will top grade for today work and no homework.

You will stop Yuma Mukami in hall.

In five minutes from now and send him back class.

Understand?

The history teacher say yes!

Luna said Forget!

The teacher Subaru Skaamaki.

You need in the offices.

Subaru get up and walked out with Luna.

The teacher stop Yuma in the hall.

Keep Yuma from following Luna and Subaru out the front doors of the school.

Luna hand keys to Subaru and tells get the fuck out of here.

Putting Luna helmet and Subaru helmet

Get on the bike and drove in to the night back to house.

Luna and Subaru stop, get some five jack, gas, and something more to eat.

* * *

They walked in to house.

Luna said not believe happen at school today.

Subaru said try me?

Luna said Reiji had a day dream in class and was drooling in class.

You don't have to mine read to know what he was think about.

Yuma, Ayato, and me made fun of Reiji in P.E. for history class.

P.E. Class we where play baseball.

All hell broke loss.

Subaru said what happen?

Luna said Ayato pitch and I was up to bat.

Ayato try hit me with the ball.

On the third ball and hit him in knocked Ayato off feet and knock his ass out

Subaru started laughing.

So I call time out.

Check him he slap me, few punch him and end up in fight.

Three good hits him before hit me in ribs.

Both laugh.

Subaru said hell day?

Luna giggle.

Luna open the jack and started drink.

Luna walked over to box weed package.

Radio turn itself on and started playing.

Big Bang - Good Boy started playing.

* * *

Luna cellphone with off.

Luna give cellphone to Subaru to answer.

Luna started change her clothes in front Subaru.

Subaru started watching Luna change from school uniform to leather paints and red belly short

Putting on leather paints with red belly short.

Subaru answer Luna cellphone

Subaru said Hello! Yuma

Yuma said where is Sweetheart?

Subaru said busy.

Luna was putting leather boots with belts up side.

Walking over to bed and sit down next Subaru

Started rolling a weed.

Yuma said what is she doing?

Subaru said rolling a joint.

Yuma said what?

Subaru started laughing

Luna light it up and took a drink a bottle.

Yuma said I don't believe you.

Subaru took out his cellphone and took a pic of his pet.

Luna sent picture with light joint in mouth and bottle jack in hand.

Subaru said check cellphone for picture.

Subaru hug up.

Subaru kissed Luna and said I love the show.

So that Yuma could check is cellphone picture from Subaru

Yuma open the picture of Luna with joint in mouth and bottle of jack in hand.

Yuma called Luna cellphone.

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma said you are bad girl.

Luna giggle

Hand cellphone to Subaru.

Subaru said Like picture that my Pet.

Yuma said more fun to play with.

Luna handle the joint to Subaru.

Luna started undo Subaru paints.

Pulled started licking his dick making Subaru started moan in to the cellphone

Yuma said sweetheart sucking your dick.

Subaru said Yes! Again

Yuma said hands off My sweetheart.

Subaru said My pet asked for more from me.

I give her what she wants.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru little grunts.

Subaru smiled to hear that come Luna mouth again.

Yuma said I going kick your ass Subaru for touching what mine.

Subaru said wrong! My pet is mine.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Subaru was lasting longer then the others.

She joyed sucking Subaru cock.

Hearing him moan.

Because it felt good.

Yuma I going to kick your fucking ass.

You freak for touching what his mine.

Subaru said bring it on.

Luna grab cellphone hug up.

Started enjoy it and stop talking.

Luna back sucking Subaru dick.

Subaru started fucking her mouth and pushing pass the making chocking little.

Luna said I air.

Subaru said Shut up and started sucking like good pet.

Luna started sucking his dick better making him feel lot better.

Subaru shove mouth to the base and cum down her touch making drink it.

Luna say there is spirit animal.

Luna kiss Subaru.

Luna said you different normal lately?

Subaru said more archived?

Luna said that spirit animal trying get out?

Luna said what do you think it is?

Subaru said Polar Bear.

Luna said might is Wolf.

Yui started come out to?

Yui might be cat.

Easy pussy!

Subaru and Luna laugh.

Luna took drink and pass it Subaru.

Luna kissed Subaru

Can I sleep with you to night?

Subaru said Yes! My pet

Luna said lets go out for some fun.

Before the brothers get here.

Luna grab leather jacket and put the stuff away under lock and key.

Walking out the front.

Subaru and Luna climb back on to Luna motorcycle.

Subaru and Luna pulling out of the gate and down the path to the highway.

Passing others coming home from school.

Reiji said Fuck!

They go.

Yuma said I going kick Subaru ass.

Ayato had black eye.

Kou, Yui, Ruki, Latio was laughing about was going on.

Reiji said who what to go and get them?

Shu and Yuma said they would?

Kou and Latio was sit going miss this.

Ayato said Pancake

You are with me night.

Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma and Ruki the other would stay home.

If they came back sooner.

* * *

Subaru said where are we going?

Luna said The Underground.

Subaru said The where?

Luna said you never heard of The underground.

Subaru said No!

Luna said you never life.

You going walk in my world.

Where all happening people go.

Subaru said I walk with you.

Luna kissed Subaru back neck.

Luna said take this right and keep go for 15 miles, take a left for 10 miles. 9 mile go right and Luna point at back alley.

Luna said stop at trash cans and wait.

Reached up on the wall building opening small box on the wall with key in it.

Pushed in, turn it left and pull out all the way right.

Subaru heard click and in front the road dip down under the road.

Subaru said that new.

Luna close the box and said drive in slow and turn lights on.

Subaru drove slow in underground park-lot.

Subaru looked back a rap had with back up.

Luna point space to park.

Subaru said I don't think they are going found us.

Luna said get tired them showing up.

Luna climb off the back her motorcycle.

Subaru put the keys in his front pocket.

Luna walked up to door.

Knocked three times on the door.

Luna said open the fucking door

A small window open and said password

Luna said Break the rules!

Guy close window and opened the door.

Luna could her guy name David.

David said Long time know see girl!

Luna said Been Busy!

Subaru put arm around Luna.

David said he with?

Luna said Yea! Bitch

Luna grab the door and pushed David.

Luna said hitting you?

David is gay!

Subaru said I don't swig that way.

Luna said I hope not!

But I do.

Subaru said I knew that.

Luna said what a drink?

Subaru said Yes!

Subaru push people out of the way.

Kelly said Hello! Baby!

Luna kiss her.

This Subaru

Kelly kissed Subaru.

Any friend of our is friend of mine.

Kelly said Bobby looking for you?

Luna said Thanks! Head up

Subaru said the one show up at house?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru kissed Luna

Luna pulled Subaru to the bar and said 2 Up and 2 down

Subaru see two shoots and 2 beers.

Luna said ready.

Luna push shot them.

Subaru and Luna pop shot and slam it down.

Subaru shot broke.

Luna said are you OK?

Subaru said it broke.

The bartender started I get you free ones on house.

Luna said Thank you.

The bartender give them 2 shots.

Luna said Thanks!

The bartender said No! Problem.

Luna pulled his hand to her pulled glass out.

Subaru seen Luna eyes turn red.

Luna could smell his blood.

Luna lick lips.

Subaru said can you smell my blood?

Do you want it?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru put his hand to Luna mouth and suck it out.

Pulling Luna to him and feeling Luna tough on the cut licking up blood.

Luna started licking his blood.

Subaru said close your eyes and drink.

Luna close eyes

Luna tough on cut and healed up.

Luna pull always and said I want more.

Subaru said soon baby.

To night before bed.

Subaru started kissing Luna tasted his blood in her mouth.

Subaru looked under gum to see if Luna fangs come all way down.

Luna said looking my fangs?

Subaru said Yes!

Subaru said you make me tasted good.

Luna eyes had turn back bright blue again.

Luna and Subaru pop the shots down with out break this time.

Luna took drink of beer and hand his to him.

Subaru said let dance together and found us something eat.

Luna smile at Subaru.

Luna said you bit and I drink.

Subaru said No! We share her.

Subaru pulled her on the dace floor.

* * *

Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma and Ruki came to where scent stop and disappeared here.

Latio said her scent disappeared here.

They were looking around to see where Luna scent went to.

When someone come out drive out from the underground.

Yuma grab guy off a back bike and asked if they seen.

Long white hair girl with blue eyes white pale guy with red eyes.

The guy said are you talking about Luna and friend Subaru.

They are here in the back with lot girls having a blasted.

Subaru as a bad addicted problem.

But cute to look at.

Shu asked how do we get in?

The guy said the box and pointed.

Reiji said is their password?

The guy said yea!

The started hitting Yuma.

Latio walked over to box.

Open it turn it left and all way right and nothing happen.

Latio try again.

Ruki said their must be trick it.

Reiji said try Pushed in, turn it left and all the way right.

Maybe that work.

But it didn't work at all.

Ruki said Pushed in, left turn and pull out and turn all the way right.

Latio did it and heard a click sound.

Kou said the door open.

Latio close the door to the box and started walking in ramp with down.

Reiji said that the reason that her scent stop and disappeared.

Ruki said smart to hind from us.

We never look here for them.

Latio said best way to hind from the cops!

Shu said I come Puppy and Subaru.

Yuma drag guy with him.

* * *

Shu knocked on the door

Little window didn't open up!

Reiji said new trick.

Yuma said How do we hope the door.

The guy knock three knocks.

Shu knock three knocks

Little window open up

David said the password.

Shu said What?

David said no password

No Enter!

Close the view door.

Yuma started the guy to give him the password to enter the door.

The guy said if suck my dick and let fuck in your ass.

I give the password.

Yuma said give me the password now or broke your dick and throw it way.

The guy your pain.

Shu started three knocking on the door again.

Little window open up!

David said the password.

Shu said open this door or will kill him.

The guy said good head!

Trying to buff Shu.

The guy started screaming.

David started laughing.

Reiji said this going get messy.

I not clean this up.

Latio and Kou laugh

* * *

Luna was drinking blood with eye close and enjoying her self.

Luna sit up, eyes started cloud up.

Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma, Ruki at the front door.

Subaru stop drinking and do you want some more?

Luna close her eyes and said they here.

Subaru said what do we do?

Luna turn to girl and forget every thing that happen night.

Go Party!

Subaru kiss Luna

Luna went to the bar and grab the black telephone duel the number to the door.

Luna said let Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma, Ruki. and sent them.

Gay side with Mr. Pain for the full show!

They will asked for Luna and Subaru and tell fellow Mr. Pain.

Make sure that go.

Luna hug up the telephone.

Luna and Subaru hind from them.

David hug up telephone and asked if they are Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma and Ruki?

Shu said Yes!

Shu asked Luna and Subaru..

David said fellow Mr. Pain to left.

You found Luna and Subaru waiting for you.

Reiji said Thank You!

Yuma let go of the guy and push him.

Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma and Ruki started walking behind where sexy leather.

When they were out of sight.

Luna and Subaru said let go.

Both Luna and Subaru.

Thank David and Mr. Pain.

Going out the front door.

Luna climb back of motorcycle back.

Subaru climb on front drive out up the rap.

Passing the driver brothers limo.

Both of them knew they trouble.

They didn't give damn.

Laughing want was going to happen.

When Shu, Reiji, Kou, Latio, Yuma and Ruki had been tricked by them again.

Luna and Subaru came in the house.

* * *

Luna and Subaru smoke and drink.

Subaru feed Luna his blood before bed again.

Luna and Subaru was sleeping in Luna together.

Luna was wearing underwear, long white short and Subaru was wearing his boxer.

That night Luna dream of her mother.

Faith telling it was time for Luna take her place in the world.

Luna asked her mother.

What does she mean to take her place in world of madness.

That her place was Queen of the werewolf's on her birthday.

A man would be their give letter and page.

That she need a travail alone in where other do not go.

That pate in the world was hard.

Keep feeding from the half and peer blood they stronger then you are.

Luna said I miss you Mother.'

I wish that we had more time together.

Faith said she knew her fate.

She would bring the power and strong woman in the world and true of hearty.

They was sitting full moon in white roses.


	23. Awaking

Luna awake up seeing that she still room with Subaru.

Getting up from her bed.

Walking down the hallway to Ruki bedroom.

Luna knocked on his door.

Wait for minute to hear someone inside.

Luna open the door and walked inside.

Founding Ruki sleeping in his bed.

Closing the door and locking it.

Walking around his bed and climb in Ruki bed.

Started watching him sleep.

Luna thought how cute Ruki looked sleeping.

Ruki open his eyes to found Luna watching him sleep.

Ruki said lay down and snuggle up to me.

Luna lay down next and snuggle up Ruki.

Ruki wrapped his arm around Luna and pulling her to him.

Luna scent had change to really sweet smell.

Ruki started kissing neck.

He could feel the heat from Luna body.

Ruki started getting horny.

Ruki move his hand putting it on leg.

Started moving hand up her leg to under night shirt.

Luna started moaning.

Ruki wispier in Luna ear that he want to mate with you.

Luna turn her head and looked at Ruki.

It might fascia of the moon that making horny right now.

I want you inside of me.

Ruki smile.

Luna started kissing Ruki put arm around his neck and enjoying the kiss.

Ruki was taking his time.

He want to show her true love.

Ruki started undoing the buttons and pulling slow down her shoulders.

Pulling down her arms and throwing in the floor.

Founding out Luna wasn't wearing bro.

Ruki started playing breast.

Luna nips was small circle.

Luna moan

Ruki said Your are beauty.

Luna smile

Laying her on back and getting on top of her.

Ruki started kissing Luna and started playing with Luna breast with his big hands.

Luna started moaning in his mouth.

Luna could feel his lust and love that Ruki had for her.

Ruki slowly move down to neck kissing every inch of neck.

Moving breast bone he came to breast.

Ruki could see Luna nipples was small and round.

They started getting hard.

Sucking her nipples and playing with other one.

Ruki was using is tough around her nipples.

Luna moaning and pull Ruki in to her breast for him suck on them.

It looked Luna breast feeding him.

Clam the wild animal that wait busted out of her.

Ruki played with each nipples using eat and sucking on them.

Luna moan again.

Run hand threw his hair and down Ruki back.

Ruki slowly moving down kissing to abbes making her back arch and moan loader.

Luna moan again.

Ruki grabbed her underwear and pull off Luna threw under over his shoulder.

Seeing Luna had hair down under.

Ruki striped her legs.

Smelling pussy juice smell so sweet like her blood.

Ruki kissed inter-legs making her wait to touch.

Turn to pussy smelling her and could that she was must be in heat.

Slowly opening her flower.

Founding out Luna still had cherry.

Kissing cherry and knew soon she would lose

Slowly licking her bottom to top.

Luna let out a whimper.

Ruki smiled started licking slowly.

Make sing loader and come hard from cumming.

Ruki crawl up Luna body and reaching condom in his night stand.

Ruki didn't what her to get pregnant yet.

Don't what to be a father yet.

Luna was shacking with pleasure from cumming hard.

Ruki asked her ready to mate with him?

Luna said Yes! My Love!

Ruki put on the condom and rock hard dick.

He knew that go slow with out hurting her.

He rubbed his cock on cherry.

Ruki said this hurt at first and started to feel good afterwards.

Luna just looked at Ruki.

Ruki laid on top her, kissing sweet lips and slowly pushing breaking her cherry.

Luna let out pain cry.

Ruki kissing her neck.

Ruki didn't move.

Luna dug her nails in his back making him bleed.

Ruki could feel pain from Luna nails in his back.

After few minutes

Ruki started slowly moving his hips in back and forward.

Could feeling that she was tied around his dick.

Loved it the feeling of virgin pussy first time.

Luna cry out with from the pain.

Ruki kissed her.

Luna wrapped legs around his hips.

Luna took her nails out back and putting hands on his back.

Ruki could song play out know where.

Ruki said who is that?

Luna said Ashes Remain - Without You

Ruki said is that you?

Luna said My favorite song.

Ruki said it's now mine.

Luna said I waiting for you.

To show true spirit. My Love!

Ruki started fucking her making her moan with pleasanter.

Feeling Luna sucking him into her every started pull out.

Ruki said pulling in deeper in you.

I love it.

Luna moan loader every time trusted in to her.

Ruki pulled her right leg and started fucking harder.

Luna started moaning loader.

She was breathing harder

Ruki pulls out of Luna.

Say get on your hand and knees.

Ruki looked down and see blood on rubber and bed.

Luna get on hand and knees.

Ruki put his hands pussy lips open to see blood around pussy.

Ruki licking up and tasting Luna cherry blood.

Which tasted sweeter blood

Started cleaning her up.

Luna started moaning feeling Ruki tough on her pussy.

Ruki remove blood rubber and put a knew one.

Put his dick back in side.

Feeling how tight her pussy was around dick.

Ruki started moving in to Luna making Luna moan again.

Ruki holding her hips going as slow or fast.

He want to go slow or fast.

Luna could feel Ruki balls slapping in to her clit making her what to fuck more.

Luna moan and looked over her shoulder at Ruki.

Ruki could look in eyes she want him.

Ruki reach down grabbing her beast and giving them good squeeze.

Luna moan loader.

Ruki asking if if feel good to have all the way in side of her?

Luna said Yes!

Ruki said I love you. Baby

Luna said In middle of moan.

Luna started breath heavy.

Ruki started fucking Luna hard.

Slapping ass making yup!

Ruki could tell that Luna was about started cumming on his dick for first time to night.

Flipping over on her back started fucking slower.

So they could enjoy it.

At time Ruki speed up and slow down.

Ruki want to feel him and come together.

Luna back started arching and hips was making little circle.

He knew that Luna was going started getting off again.

Ruki would pull dick out of Luna and make her wait for him to cum.

Putting back in started fucking Luna slower making build back up.

Luna said I want to ride you. please

Ruki laid down on the bed.

Luna sitting on top of him.

Luna hair was covering breast.

Ruki said move your hair.

So I can see all of you.

Luna reach up moved her hair behind her.

Luna legs put them on each side of Ruki.

Luna started move up and down slowly.

Ruki put his hands on her hips to show her how fast or slow she could go.

Luna started playing with our beast.

The moon light hit Luna body making more beauty then every.

Ruki thought she more beauty that first time seen her.

That she choose him to be her mate.

The other lost to him.

As the moon raise in the night sky.

They could hear sound of the werewolf's howl at the moon.

Ruki said do you understand what they saying?

Luna said Yes!

Ruki said what are they saying?

Luna said asking Mother Moon to awake as begun.

They are thanking her.

Luna moan

Ruki said your awaking starting.

Luna said Yes!

It will end when Lunar Eclipse.

I will became more power vampire in both worlds.

Then your Karl every thought about being.

He will Bow before me and the Queen of the Werewolf

The children that I bear children will more power vampires in both worlds.

Ruki said Yes! Baby

Luna started HOWLING AT THE MOON!

Ruki said calling for you?

Luna said Yes!

But I'm busy.

Moaning again

Luna feeling that she was going started cumming again.

But this time Ruki was let her get off.

Ruki pulled Luna down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Ruki said are going to about cum for me?

Luna said yes!

Shu said Cum for only me. Baby

Fuck alone me.

Luna said Yes!

Luna back started arch and Ruki knew she was about to cum on his dick.

Ruki sit up and Luna cut Ruki shoulder with nail and started drinking

Ruki bit in to Luna sweet spot.

Making the bond between him stronger.

Pulling away and saying you will drink from only me.

Luna licking his shoulder making cuts in his skin to keep the blood following.

Ruki and Luna fucked all night long.

Cumming together two the three times.

Making the bond between them stronger.


	24. The Night ball

In the morning Ruki awake up

Founding Luna in arms and nude.

Remembering what he did last night with Luna.

Bring a smile to his face to know that he get her first before the other did.

Luna slowly open her eyes and found Ruki watching her sleep.

Luna said Morning! My love

Ruki said Morning, Baby

How did you sleep?

Luna said Good!

No Nightmares!

Ruki say that good.

Luna laying on belly.

Ruki splat Luna ass.

That was mean trick that Subaru and you bull on us last night.

Luna giggle

When did you notice!

That all you had been tricked last night?

Ruki said the show the pig fucker!

Luna started laughing.

Mr. Pain said sent Luna and Subaru

Best wish and enjoyed the show!

Luna keep laughing.

How did you found where we went?

Ruki said smell.

What in the hell this that place called?

Luna said The Underground Night Club!

Ruki looked surprise at Luna.

Luna said Subaru was surprise too!

Ruki said you never go to that place again.

Do you understand me?

Luna said Yes! My love

Ruki slapped Luna ass harder.

Luna wimpier from slap to her.

Luna say would love see your faces when the show started.

Shu said I piss off!

Kou and Reiji throw up?

Latio was hind in hat.

Yuma and I turn away from it.

Luna laughing still.

Ruki said How in the world someone could do that?

Luna said I don't know! still laughing..

Ruki pulled Luna hair started kissing Luna with passion!

Ruki said Give me your blood.

Bitting down in to Luna neck and started drinking Luna blood.

Founding it was like last night.

Her smell was driving Ruki horny again.

Luna rolled over on back on his bed and pulled Ruki to her.

Ruki said do you want mate some more?

Luna said Yes! My love

Ruki and Luna was together all day mating with each other.

Luna sit up and looked at the clock and said time for ball.

Ruki said Dinner first and ball after.

Ruki and Luna get up and get dress.

Ruki put clothes back on shirt and jeans and socks.

Luna walked out in long night shirt and underwear across the hall to her room.

So that she could get some jog paints and socks.

Baby jump in Luna arms and licked her.

Luna said come Baby time to eat.

Looked at Luna and Ruki!

Baby started loving Luna.

Ruki thought it was cute how Luna and Baby love each other.

* * *

All them walked down the hallway

Luna caring Baby.

Ruki arm around back.

They came walked in dinner room

All brothers could smell that Luna smell had change.

Luna walked in the kitchen to feed Baby.

Patted his head and back.

Luna walked back in sit down in her sit and looked the other.

Reiji broke the quilt.

Reiji said Luna I am very displease with your action last night.

Luna looked at Reiji.

Subaru said Did you like the show last night?

Reiji said No!

That was fucking sick.

Luna said I guess you know.

Because you throw up.

Ayato said what she talking about?

Luna said Pig Fucking

Ayato said what fucking fat chick?

Luna said No!

A really live pig.

Yui said sick.

Subaru and Luna giggle.

Shu turn and looked at Luna.

Shu trying figure out what happen to Luna smell it change.

Reiji said do you think it funny?

Subaru said bet your ass it was.

Luna smile!

Subaru asked how to found your way to The Underground Night Club?

Yuma said smell Luna tail.

Luna said I don't see you under my skirt.

Everyone started laughing what Luna had said.

Kanato said how did you found this place of horror?

Luna smile.

Yuma said I grabbed guy off back motorcycle come out of the place.

Subaru and Luna laugh.

Luna started eat.

But the food tasted different to her.

Luna started picking at her food.

Shu said Stop!

Playing with your food Luna.

Reiji said what wrong?

Luna said it tasted different.

Ruki said it tasted fine.

Just eat it.

Shu said what happen to you smell.

It change!

Luna looked back at Shu and said nothing.

Luna started eating again.

Reiji said what wrong with Luna?

Ruki said the awaking has started.

Luna body is changes

A lot things will change.

So baby just eat your dinner.

Reiji said that call father and tell him.

Luna still playing in her food and eating it.

Pushing the half empty plate away.

Ruki said Baby eat dinner!

Luna started eating it again.

Baby jump on the table getting Luna lap and laying down.

Luna started feed Baby the meat off her plate.

So that didn't have to eat it.

Reiji said stop feeding that fleabag your dinner Luna.

Luna look at Reiji.

Luna picked up spoon full potato used it throw on Reiji glass.

Everyone started laughing.

Reiji said Cute!

Luna throw carrot at him.

Everyone started laughing again.

Reiji started clean his glass

Luna picked up spoon full potato used it throw face.

Yuma said the third them the charm.

Everyone started laughing.

Reiji reached hand full and throw Potato at Luna.

But missed hitting Shu!

Shu said food fight.

Luna ducked under the table and found Kanato.

Luna crawl up to Kanato.

Kiss his check and pointed out the door.

Kanato and Luna started moving quietly out the door and up stair in blink of eye with Baby following her.

* * *

"Upstairs"

Luna took off the collar, took a shower, and was getting for the ball.

When Yui come in and found Luna getting ready.

Luna was getting her dress on.

Yui help Luna get dress, right make up, hair done and choker moonstone crystal.

Luna hand hair curl with gold ivy,

Yui laced Luna back with the Shy blue ribbed with gold tips.

Luna was putting her gold shoes on.

Yui and Luna look in the mirror and said do we look nice.

Yui said beauty.

Luna said you magic little pup.

Luna makeup was light sky blue eye makeup with black lash mask-are, Black eye liner, lips glass.

Yui said I have something that I think that might go with that dress.

Luna said is first gift that I every had.

Yui said you never have a gift before?

Luna said No!

Yui said You was my gift and friend that I had.

Luna hugged and pulled away fast.

Luna said I mate with Ruki last night.

Yui said Smile.

Luna open the gift it was glove up to that came to elbows with gold like the dress.

Luna said where did you get them from?

Yui said at the shop.

Luna kissed and hugged Yui on the bed.

Luna walked out on the porch and looked at the full moon.

Feeling Moon light touch Luna skin made her normal and beauty.

Luna turn to Yui and kissed her sweet lips.

Luna said I have something for Sweet Prince and pulled out big chocolate candy bar.

Yui said he going to love it.

* * *

Luna, Yui and baby walked down the all.

When Kanato coming out of his room with Teddy.

Luna said Hello! Sweet Prince and Mr. Teddy

Yui said Hello! Kanato

Luna said I have something for you. My Sweet Prince!

Kanato said what is it?

Luna hand him the big chocolate candy bar.

Kanato said I love it! Luna

Giving Luna big hug and kiss on the lips.

Kanato could see how beautiful Luna and Yui was in their dress.

Kanato said both look nice in your dress.

Luna said Thank you! Sweet Prince.

Yui kiss Kanato to said Thank You.

Kanato said Luna your scent have change?

Luna said Maybe it has.

Luna said are you going to ball to my Sweet Princes with us?

Kanato said Yes!

I what dance with you.

Luna was opening the big chocolate candy bar for Sweet Prince.

Giving it back with small bit take from it and kissing him for a small bite it.

Kanato was so happy.

Luna said I would love dance with you my Sweet Prince.

Yui said that she would dance with him to.

Luna and Yui walked down the hallway to run in to Latio looking at them?

Latio said Damn! .

Going to the ball dress like?

Kanato said How else Luna and Yui going to look like at dance.

Kanato took any bite of candy bar.

Luna said Thank you! Latio

For that sweet compliments in the way we dressed.

Luna and Yui kissed Latio checks and said Come! Sweet Prince.

Latio turn on his heels chase after them.

Reiji came out of the Dinner Room and seen Latio, Kanato Yui and Luna came down the stairs all dress up for the ball.

Reiji mouth drop open.

When he seen Luna wearing something make her look hot without showing everything.

Making her look so beauty.

Luna said do you like Mommy Reiji?

Reiji said Beautiful!

Luna said Thank You!

Yuma came down stairs.

See Luna and Yui in theirs dress waiting for everyone that going to ball for school.

Luna started fixing Yuma tie.

Yuma says Thanks!

Luna say Your welcome.

Ayato and Shu came down stair and said Damn.

Ruki walked up grabbing Luna around wasted and pulled her back in to him.

Luna looked at Ruki over her shoulder.

Ruki said you like beauty tonight in at dress.

Yuma does Luna look like Queen.

Ruki under his breath said to night a naked queen.

Luna smile and I'm hurry?

Ruki kissed and later.

Shu said what the hell are you doing with my puppy?

Ruki said we are school dance together.

* * *

Luna looked at the Limousin and started walking.

Luna listen to werewolf's howling.

Reiji said the werewolf are really howling to night.

Luna said cheering for the Mother Moon.

Shu said you understanding them?

Luna said Yes!

Every howl, cry, and everything.

They are mating, hunting, killing and will gifts for me threw out the night.

Kou said do they know about awake?

Luna said Yes! Last night!

Ruki pulled Luna closer to him.

Reiji said what the hell Ruki?

Ruki said We mated last night.

Shu looked at Luna and Ruki.

* * *

Everyone get in to limousine together.

Luna was last one in.

Ruki said come sit with me.

Shu grabbed Luna arm pulled her to him.

Ruki said what the hell? Shu

Shu said this puppy belong to me.

How dare you sleep with her.

Luna looking out the window at the woods going by.

Luna started seeing trees and hear paws hitting the ground.

Shu said what is Puppy?

But Luna didn't hear Shu.

Luna could see a deer running from werewolf's.

Luna see the werewolf's are hurting.

They are chasing a deer down.

Shu pulled close.

Luna blinked and was back in the car.

Luna looked around at them and said what?

Reiji said looked like space out again.

Luna said I could see my pack was hunting deer..

Hear the sound of the paws hitting ground,

Their hears hearts beating,

Blood rushing threw the vessels and wind around them.

I felt like I was there with them.

Yuma said your powers are growing.

Shu said you was there in spirit.

Subaru said spirit animal was there.

The lone wolf.

* * *

Pulling in front of the night school seeing every one in the court yard waiting to go in with partner.

Yui and Luna was last ones out of the car.

Shu and Ruki was standing waiting for Luna get out.

Ruki put his hand for Luna.

When Shu put is arm around Luna.

Pulling her away from Ruki.

Ayato had is arm around Yui.

Bradley could Luna dress and he thought she was beauty.

Bradley knew that he want to dance with her all night long without her brothers getting in the way.

He come up with a plan together alone with him.

A lot of different boys seen what Luna and Yui looked like and mouth drop.

Few girls came up talking Luna and Reiji about Math class.

Latio hitting different chicks.

Shu, Yuma Ruki, and Subaru were looking around for anything out of place.

Bradley or other person fucking with Luna and Yui.

The teachers told every that come on in to the ballroom.

Shu grabbed Luna said let go in together. Puppy

Sarah said Why does he call you Puppy?

Luna said just nickname that Shu give me.

Sarah said it was cute.

Luna said I think you cute.

Shu said stop!

Luna smile.

Sarah give Luna her phone number and call we funny.

Latio put his hand out.

Luna put the number in Latio hand.

Latio put number his pocket.

Shu said Damn Puppy!

Luna said what?

Luna smile

Shu said Stop running the game on girls.

Luna turn looked give puppy eyes at him!

Shu said not work on.

Luna said Fine!

Shu kissed neck and said good puppy.

Lets go in you be Queen of the ball.

Luna smile.

Shu put his around her and in to the ball they went.

Luna put her mask on

Shu put his on and kiss Luna.

Shu and Luna walked in the ballroom and two waiter with trays.

The woman said take a glass and wait for us to tell you drink it.

Luna picked only glass up that looked some kind of juice.

Luna looked at Shu

Shu could see her blue eyes looking at him.

Luna said I don't understand what happening?

Shu said if you found tiara in your glass you will became Queen of the ball.

If I crown in glass I would come king of the ball.

Luna say what if they don't know each other?

Shu said doesn't matter.

If they don't know each.

You will have dance in front everyone.

Sit on the royal chair and take pictures.

Luna said ow!

Shu said not like you get on your first turn.

* * *

"After ten minutes the later"

The lady said please drink from your glass

Please found king and queen of the night.

Shu drink from his glass and found nothing.

Luna drink from her glass and found the small tiara

By the sound tiara hitting glass.

Shu looked down at Luna and seen the tiara in her glass.

All the brothers drink their glass found nothing.

The woman please the Queen and King come to the front.

Shu said go you are the My Queen.

All the brothers wanting see the who the king was?

Luna step to the front with the tiara in hand.

Bradley step next to Luna and said your queen and I'm king.

The woman show in tiara and crown.

Luna open the hand with tiara and Bradley had crown.

Everyone said Hail the new Queen and Hail to the new King.

Lady said please sit in the royal chair while we take pictures of both.

Luna walked and sit down like really Queen with ankle cross right over left, hands together, Head up and level to the floor with looking relaxed shoulder, and back straight.

Bradley sitting backward with hand on the arms of the chair.

Reiji said Luna is sitting like a really Queen.

Shu said Yes! Is.

Yuma said how that kid end being the king.

Ruki said Luna happy to found out who was the king.

Subaru said I think he cheated.

Reiji said what changes that Luna was to Queen of the ball.

Kou said I think that he cheated.

Made sure Luna would get glass with the tiara in it .

So dance with her.

Subaru said tomorrow I kick his ass.

Yuma said I will help you!

Ruki said let be happy that our little sister is queen tonight at the ball.

* * *

After hour later.

The lady said it time for the King and Queen to dance.

Luna stood up and slowly walked to the dance floor.

The lady said the of the is the waltz.

Within Temptation - All I Need song started to play.

Luna slightly bow to Bradley

Bradley bow Luna at the sometime

Luna step back.

Put her right arm at the elbow.

There few inches from each other.

Luna right around looking at each other with out saying a word.

In circle to come front

Luna put hand down

Her left hand did the as her right,

Looking at each other with out saying a word.

But this time they went left full circle and back front

Luna put hand down.

But both hands few inches away from each other

Luna and Bradley with fellow circle without a word.

And back to front again.

Luna put hand down.

As the song started getting good

Luna puts right hand in left hand.

The other went right under his back shoulder

Both the looked at each other and started doing the waltz the right way.

The teachers was really surprise that both of them could dance right way.

Bradley said you are really good dance.

Luna said Thank you!

Bradley asked why do you wearing gloves with this dress.

Luna because it goes with the dress and looks good.

Bradley asked if she would go out with him on a date?

Luna said sorry!

I can't my father rules that I don't date until my eighteen year birthday.

Bradley said how are are you?

Luna said fifteen years old.

Bradley said Now!

Understand that your father doesn't what you date.

As they dance.

Bradley said You look beauty in your dress.

Luna said Thank You!

Bradley said you know at the end of the dance.

All the study remove their mask

Everyone will found out who the queen and king is at end of the night.

The picture they took goes in yearbook.

Luna said that really lovely!

Bradley said I would like to dances with you all night.

So that I can hold you in my arms just this night.

At the end of the song.

The lady said now!

The Queen and King will sent in royal chair.

Bradley keep Luna hand in hand in his hand.

As they walked back to thrown to sit down.

We will crown the King and Queen

Found out who is the King and Queen.

Everyone cheer!

Luna knew it was almost midnight to remove her mask to show everyone true.

Luna was stay clam.

Luna sit back in her royal chair and be queen.

The lady place the tiara on Luna head.

The lady place the crown on Bradley hand.

The lady said please remove your masks.

Let your people know who you are.

Bradley remove his mask.

The brothers looked at Bradley hard.

Luna removed her mask.

Everyone cheer for King Bradley and Queen Luna!

Luna could hear fireworks going off behind her.

Shu move forwarded to reclaim Luna as his Queen.

Luna turn to Bradley and said thank you for the dance.

Bradley said dance with one more time please.

Shu grabbed Luna rust and pulled her to him.

Shu said stay hell away from her.

Understand?

Bradley said I can wait for you and I love you Luna!

Shu said you don't listen to will.

Stay away from her.

The other brothers step up and looking at Bradley.

Shu pulled Luna with him and away from Bradley.

Luna didn't say nothing.

Shu pulled Luna to the limousine.

Shu pulled her to him and held her in arms.

Luna not dare say nothing to Shu right now!

All the brothers climb the limousine.

Reiji said Home!

The sit in limo quietly on run home.

Luna looked out the window.

Luna could werewolf's calling her out.

Luna said need get home

My friends are calling for me.

Reiji said we are half way home.

* * *

After thirty minutes later"

They arrive at home.

Luna get out of the limousine first.

Heard howling from the lake.

Luna started walking strait for the werewolf's.

Shu and other and Yui started walking after Luna.

Reiji told Yui

When you see werewolf's bow and don't look at them.

Yui said I bow to Luna.

Ruki said Yes!

If Luna asked you question.

Yes or No My Queen

Understand?

Yui said Yes!

Luna walked up to lake and hearing the werewolf's

Shu walked behind Luna with out touching her.

Luna stop and lake.

Shu, others brothers, and Yui stop and bowed to Luna.

Luna looked at moon and begin to Howl at the moon.

Yui was looking down at the ground on her knees.

When they hear howling coming from across the lake.

Every one could hear and smells like wild dogs.

But Yui.

Shu said remember what father said.

Yui don't move at all

Understand?

Yui said Yes!

When the get here.

Kou said Let hope that they don't kill us.

They could hear thundering paws on the ground.

Luna let any howl out and again the howl back.

Shu turn to see black wild werewolf heading started at Luna.

Luna turn to the black werewolf and smile.

Luna said Come friends.

Yui could see the different wolves coming slowly out of the woods.

The black werewolf looked at Luna and howl.

Luna howl back.

Black werewolf bow his head.

Everyone could see the other werewolves bow their heads to Luna.

Luna said raise

Luna putting her hand on the black werewolf head and said Change.

Moving her hand and stepping back.

The black werewolf started change in to nude man.

With Long black hair with gold eyes!

Yui could not believe her eyes to watch wolf change to in nude man.

The man stood up and bow his head.

Luna bowed her head in to the nude man.

The other werewolf's being their changes to woman, men, and children.

Luna reached patted the nude man face.

Luna said the awaking has being.

The man said we think mother moon that the awaking as started.

Luna said This half and peer blood vampire.

Will feed me until I full awake

They will not be attack all.

Understood?

The Men said Yes! My Queen.

The human is Lady in waiting.

The men said Yes! My Queen

Each wolf walked up.

Bowed and would placed different gifts at Luna feet and bowed to the their Queen.

Luna bow to each one after placing a give at Luna feet.

After all the gifts where giving to Luna.

Luna looked Shu and Yuma

Shu and Yuma come here!

Both Yuma and Shu said Yes! My Queen.

Luna said pick up all the gifts for me.

Yuma and Shu started picking up different items that Luna was given.

Luna patted man face again.

Now rejoice in the night under Full Moon!

Now go in to the night may children.

All them bowed and turn back in the werewolf's

Luna in night with you.

Now! Go

The werewolf's run in to the night.

Luna turn walked by them.

Ruki Whispering! Luna ear I Joyce in you to night.

Luna giggle!

Yuma and Ruki walked back in the house and said what the hell do we do for this?

Luna said Not for you!

They are might.

Luna said Mommy Reiji meat goes freezer.

Yui will flowers in vases around the house.

Shu said the furs and knifes.

Azusa said I can I have the knifes.

Luna said just one.

Azusa was looking at the knifes and found on that he like.

Luna said what did Father Karl do with other stuff?

Reiji said that take care of it!

They walked back to house.

Luna said I get out of monkey suit.

Shu said I can help you with that.

Yuma said give me broke.

Latio said They call me perv.

Everyone laugh at Latio.

Shu run up and grabbed Luna.


	25. The new Pack

Luna walked in to her bedroom with Baby

Ayato stop Shu asked him questions about something.

Luna looked at Baby and said close the door.

Shu was about step in Luna bedroom.

When Baby close the door in his face.

Shu open the door and said funny.

Luna said what are talking about?

Shu said Close the door in my face. Puppy

Luna just looked at him.

I don't close the door

It was Baby that close the door.

Shu looked at Baby sitting on the bed.

Shu said I do believe your cat different from other cats.

Luna looked at Shu

What are you talking about?

Shu said I feel that might something about your cat.

Different from other normal house cats.

Luna said how would know what cat is normal.

Like you never was allowed to have pet before.

Your mother did take your other puppy way from you before.

Shu grabbed Luna and said remember who you talking like that?

Luna looked at Shu and untie me.

Shu pull sky blue ribbon with gold tips that was tie in a bow.

The radio turn it self on by it self.

Big bang - Bang Bang Bang

Shu kissed Luna neck.

Luna giggle.

Luna started pulling dress over her head.

Luna putting the dress on a haggler and back the bag it came in.

Putting in closet door.

Pulling her heals and putting in closet with the dress.

Shu sit down on the bed.

Watching Luna hair down with all the ivy out of hair in the bathroom.

Putting back in a small pack and open a drawl bag in the drawer.

Luna open the pack and started removing her makeup off.

Shu could see Luna standing in bro and underwear.

Shu thought she was beautiful when she was removing makeup.

Luna wash her face.

* * *

Luna walked out her bathroom.

Turn off the radio.

Walked to the porch stood and was listening.

Hearing howls in the night.

Luna knew it was not her pack.

Shu said what is it?

Luna put hand up on her lips.

Luna howl.

A howls coming from far way.

Luna said wild pack is come in.

Shu said two different packs in the same area.

Luna said two packs will go war with each other.

The winner will be my alpha male of my pack.

The winner to stay and other pack leader will run or die or bow down to the new pack leader.

Luna said howl at the moon and waited howl back.

My pack are the move to attack the other pack.

Shu put arms around Luna and say stay with them.

Luna eyes cloud over.

Luna could see the pack on the move and soon will attack.

Luna said the pack are attacking other wild pack.

Seeing her pack leader was going to lose to weild wolf.

Luna couldn't have that he would take her pack way from her.

* * *

Knock on the door

Shu said just minutes please.

Taking off his jacket putting over Luna shoulders.

Shu say come in.

Reiji said I need to talk to Luna.

Shu said not now!

Reiji said why not now?

Shu said wild pack in coming in.

Reiji said what?

More werewolf's?

Shu said yes!

Reiji said what happening with pack?

Shu say her pack is on the move to attack other wild pack coming.

Shu and Reiji seen Luna step on the rail and jump to the ground

Luna land on her feet.

Shu and Reiji looked over the rail at Luna.

Luna started running started to where the wild pack was.

Shu and Reiji jump to catch up with Luna.

Luna stop and howl

Luna could hear howling come from.

Luna started running again.

Shu and Reiji right behind Luna.

Around the lake and in to threw the woods to a field.

Luna stop smelling the air.

Luna started running started at the fight of werewolf's.

Luna came to slide stop in front of other wild pack leader.

Shu and Reiji watch slide stop in front of the other wild pack leader.

Both watched Luna started howling at the pack leader.

The other werewolf's started biting at Luna.

Both of them seen Luna packer leader the alpha on Luna right

Alpha female went to Luna left side.

Both the Alphas was standing behind Luna

Get ready for the attached description standing next to Luna.

Shu and Reiji come up behind werewolf's.

Shu and Reiji watched the pack walked up behind them and started growling at the other pack.

The other pack leader jump at Luna.

Luna lunged grabbing the other Alpha male and pending to the ground.

Luna alphas male and female didn't move.

The other pack female alphas attack Luna.

Luna hit the wild alphas female knocking to the ground away from Luna.

Luna alphas attack the female.

Shu said hold your ground.

Luna growled at other wild pack leader.

Shu and Reiji could started hearing whimpering from other wild packer leader.

Luna Alphas were killing the Alpha female.

Luna said you will bow to me or died!

Luna stood up and said Stop!

Luna alpha stop and took there place next Luna.

Luna was looking the other wild pack leader in the eyes.

When Luna eyes change to red.

The other wild pack leader bowed his head by force.

The other wild pack female start bowing their to Luna.

Just then other wild pack leader jump again at Luna.

Luna grabbed, broke it his neck and drop it on the ground.

As Luna stood above the died wolf.

The other pack keep bowing to Luna.

Luna trusted her hand in the dead wolf body and pulled out his heart.

Luna took a bit and ripped piece from it.

Luna started eating to show who was lead of the Pack.

Luna began to Howl at moon.

The pack and new pack members started howling.

Luna looked Shu and Reiji.

Luna said take a bit.

Luna right hand was dripping blood.

Luna chain and lip had blood was dropping blood.

Shu bow down and bit the piece of Wolf heart.

Luna move to Reiji and waited.

Reiji bow down and bite a piece of the wolf heart.

Luna throw hearth the at pups.

Shu and Reiji could see the pups fight over it.

Luna said raise and join my pack.

The new pack members laid down and waited to get fucked.

* * *

Shu and Reiji was surprise in Luna.

Luna turn walking to hill under the tree and stood looked over her new pack.

Shu and Reiji followed under the tree.

Shu said what the hell was that?

Luna said what do you mean?

Shu said why bit the heart.

Luna said to show that you alpha and omega.

This is my pack and leader and show power over them.

Reiji said are now part of the your new pack right?

Luna said Yes!

Reiji said what happen how?

Luna looked Reiji

My Alpha male will eat the old pack leader and screw the females getting pregnant.

In make my pack bigger and more powerful.

Luna said Is for me!

I going home and take bath.

Luna took running in to the night.

Luna could feel wind around body.

Feeling free and wild.

Went Shu and Reiji on tail.

* * *

Luna was sitting in bath tub.

Shu said that was first time I seen something like that?

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said I was scared that female was hurt you.

Luna said I could have get hurt.

Luna said I will have to do it again someday to another wild pack.

Shu said that was first time I seen you kill with out a thought.

Luna said in life you are top or bottom?

So where are you?

Shu said at the top with you.

Luna said No! Your not

You have not show me anything.

To prove to me that you top of my pack.

Luna stood up step out of the red water of blood.

Started drying and letting her hair down.

Luna walked nude ass out the bathroom.

Turn on radio and violin music came out of radio.

Shu said are going put this on?

Luna said They are dirty.

Shu put them in pocket for later.

Luna walked over to box and pulled out new underwear and belly shorts.

Shu grabbed Luna by the back of the neck.

Started pushing her to bed.

Pushing over edgy of the bed and slapped her ass.

Luna wimper.

Shu said you have answer for?

Shu said Have I told your blood is more delicious than anyone else that makings it's legs my every thirsted?

Luna said the first day you meet me you told me. Remember?

Shu say You woman terrify me.

I'll worked up in spite of myself.

Luna said that's remarkable I'm impressed.

* * *

Shu asked who was first person that seen?

Luna said it secret!

shu said No! More secret

Luna said what first arrive here.

It was Subaru!

Shu said Subaru.

Why the hell him for?

Luna said color hair and attitude.

Shu said So what did you think of me?

Luna said I didn't like you all.

But you kind of grow on me.

Shu said that good thing.

Luna said Then you had to chase me up stairs

I must have one hell impression on you.

Shu said I have chase you all hell and back.

Luna said I always founding new ways to surprise you.

Shu smile

Luna said least your not sleeping all the time.

Shu said How in this world?

Can I going to sleep, when you out there,

Do god knows what and who to?

Luna said it fun!

I young and this play time for me.

Luna get up from the bed.

Open box at the end of bed.

Pulled it out and box, and bottle of jack.

Luna crawl back on the bed and said here?

Shu put hand and Luna put a small box in his hand.

Shu what is it?

Luna said birthday gift.

Shu open it was small violins know bigger the inch,

Shu thought it cute a small violin in matchbox.

Luna smelled.

Shu said that small violin in matchbox.

Luna reached down picked up box sit on legs and open box.

Shu are you going to roll joint and smoke it in front of me?

Luna said yes!

Shu watch roll up joint and light up.

Deep breath give him shotgun .

Shu open jack, took a drink and give mouth shot.

* * *

"For few hours"

Shu started feel good with smokes and drinking jack.

Shu started kissing Luna and started fingering her making her moaning

Shu reaching deep to g spot making her moan loader.

He feeling her pussy really tied like the first time that fucked her.

Luna was sitting on her knees.

When Shu found g shot her body shack each time that Shu would hit it.

Luna felt she was going to cum hard.

Shu tell that body was reacting to each time he found her g shot.

He knew that Luna was going cum.

Shu bit down in her neck when Luna cum.

Luna started moaning.

Shu pulled down his boxer putting condom.

Push Luna over on hand and knees.

Shu started doing Luna doggy style.

Shu holding her hips going as slow or fast.

He want to go slow or fast.

Luna could feel Shu bags slapping in to her clit making her what to fuck more.

Luna moan and looked over her shoulder at Shu.

Shu could look in eyes she want him.

Shu reach down grabbing her beast and giving them good squeeze.

Luna moan loader.

Shu asking if feel good to have all the way in side of her?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said I love you Puppy

Luna started breath heavy.

Shu started fucking Luna hard.

Slapping ass making yup!

Shu said you are not aloud to cum until I do.

Luna moan.

Flipping over on her back started fucking slower.

So they could enjoy it.

At time Shu speed up and slow down.

Shu want to feel him and come together.

Luna back started arching and hips was making little circle.

He knew that Luna was going started getting off again.

Shu would pull dick out of Luna and make her wait for him to cum.

Putting back in started fucking Luna slower making build back up.

Shu started cumming inside of her with his condom on.

They came together.

Biting down in on her shower.

Luna cut Shu and started drinking from at the same.

Luna and Shu fell a sleep together.

Shu dick was still inside of Luna.

* * *

Reiji said Hello! Father

Karl said Hello! Son

Reiji said Luna awaking has started.

Karl said What started the awaking.

Reiji said We really know don't want it started.

It started two days ago.

Karl said started at being.

Reiji said Luna came in feed fleabag like normal.

Luna ate in quilt listening to music

At school Luna bright a Lighting bolt down trying Bradley with it.

Karl said Luna brought down a lighting bolt.

That is very impressive!

Reiji said that second time Luna have done that.

P.E. Ayato and Luna get fight on the pitchblende.

Luna was batting and Ayato pitching.

Ayato almost hit with baseball and Luna hit next ball knock Ayato off is feet and knock out.

Karl was laughing.

Reiji called Luna timeout and went to check on him.

Ayato slapped and hitting three times in face and pitch her ribs.

Karl said Ayato hit your Luna and Luna kick Ayato ass.

Reiji said Yes!

Yuma had clam her down.

Luna ditched School in six and seven period is her free periods.

Luna took Subaru with her.

we get home.

Luna and Subaru took off to go to night club together.

Subaru cut his hand and Luna drink from him.

Karl said interesting tell more.

Reiji said Luna mated with Ruki

Karl said Ruki mated with Luna

Reiji said yes!

This night -

Reiji said Luna and Ruki mated all day long.

We when to Halloween ball for school.

Luna was chose as the Queen of the ball.

Karl said Luna was choose to queen of the ball?

Reiji say We found out that Luna as been feeding on Shu and Subaru.

Luna powers that she see threw her werewolf's eyes.

Luna fangs are almost full in.

Karl say Luna powers are growing fast and her fangs will full soon is go think.

Reiji say the werewolf's show back up.

Karl said Are all of you right?

Reiji say they knew of Luna Awaking.

Mr. David what Luna to take finale examination.

In one week to see she will graduate at the top of the class.

Karl said This news please me to found out Luna is smarter.

Reiji would go on telling his father what happen in the field.

About the new wild pack that show up.

Luna killing the leader and female join her pack.

Karl said that your sister and powers will grow.

Karl said that we would house in few day before Luna birthday to check on Luna.

Reiji said yes! Father

Karl said Good Bye! Son


	26. The journey Beings! - Luna Nightmare

"December 23"

Luna was drinking from Yuma.

Luna feeding from his shoulder having her lunch in Yuma bedroom.

Both of them enjoy their time together.

Yuma was sitting on his bed lending headboard..

Luna stilted Yuma and sitting on his croak.

Yuma took off his shirt.

So that Luna could have her lunch.

It was a new shirt and Yuma didn't want get dirty or stranded with blood.

The song playing was Adam Lambert - If I Had You

With Luna left hand on back his neck and right hand cutting his shoulder with her nail making him bleed more.

Yuma had his left arm wrapped around Luna waist and right hand on her higher left leg.

Feeling the ecstasy, horny, happy, passion and love for each other.

Yuma was moaning

Yuma could hear his blood going into mouth.

Feeling her tough on his skin and licking his skin.

Karl knocked the door.

Yuma said come in.

Karl open the door and found Luna drinking from Yuma.

Luna didn't look up or care Karl came into room.

Karl say Stop! Little Luna

Luna stop licking Yuma neck to up close up.

Luna turn and looked at Karl with blood dripping from her mouth.

Luna said Hello! Father Karl.

Karl said I need to speak with both you.

Luna turn Yuma and started kissing Yuma.

Pulling away and said Thank you! Honey Bear

For lunch.

Luna get up off Yuma and slide off the bed.

Yuma get off the putting his shirt back on.

Yuma picked Luna and started caring out the door.

Luna had arms around Yuma neck.

Karl watch how Yuma act around Luna.

The radio turn off as Yuma and Luna leave the room.

Karl looked at the radio and back at Luna.

Thinking it you doing that little one.

Yuma was caring Luna in arms.

Karl went reach for the door to study.

The door open by it self.

Karl looked at Luna.

All three walked in study together.

The door close behind them without anyone touching it.

Karl was happy to see little Luna powers are getting stronger.

* * *

Karl said put your sister down Yuma.

Yuma did what he was told by Karl.

Luna was bear feet touching the floor and standing up on her on.

Yuma kissed Luna in front of everyone.

Shu, Reiji was sitting in the chairs and all other brothers standing around watching Yuma and Luna kissing in front everyone.

Reiji went stood to kiss Luna.

Shu pulled Luna away from Reiji and Yuma.

Karl could see Shu acting around Luna.

He understand why.

Shu didn't one touch Luna.

Shu pulled Luna in his lap.

Karl said sit down please.

Karl said the reason I called all you here is we are Christmas party.

This are list foods that I will survive at the Christmas Party.

Luna said can we have apple cinnamon cake too?

Karl said Yes! little Luna

Luna said Ruki makes best apple cinnamon cake.

Ruki smiled to know that Luna love his apple cinnamon cake.

Ruki said Baby I will make the cake just for you.

Kanato said I want a cake to.

Luna smiled at Ruki.

Karl said I have called all guests my self.

Shu asked Luna said you look tired.

Luna said that she was.

Luna yawn big showing teeth.

Shu said lay your head on my shoulder. Puppy

Luna lay head against Shu shoulder and pulling her legs up in Shu lap.

Shu put hand on Luna legs and around Luna wasted.

Shu kissed Luna.

Ruki was watch Shu and Luna.

Luna fellow fast sleep.

Subaru and Latio will hang Christmas light up.

Reiji and Yui will cook, and bake.

Kanato don't eat any of sweet until to Christmas party.

Everyone knew it was going hard for Kanato not eat any sweets.

Ruki and Reiji will make sure tables are right.

Latio and Kou will music.

Kanato and Azusa will take people coats.

Yuma and Shu will found Christmas tree and make it look beautiful.

I want Luna favorite colors?

Shu said Blue and white.

Karl said this nice colors and work together.

Yuma said Luna hair and eyes color.

Every brother could see why she like colors.

At party Ayato and Ruki waiters.

Shu said Father!

Karl said Yes! Shu

Shu said puppy fell sleep.

Karl said I thought this might happen.

In the past few mouths.

You might have noticed that little Luna has been eating more from all you.

All of you had to eat more to keep up with her?

Everyone said Yes!

Karl say the awake is at hand.

When Luna raise in birthday.

She will be Queen of the Werewolf's.

All you get to work for your Queen of the Werewolf's.

Yui, Ruki, and Subaru

You take care of Baby for Luna.

Because he doesn't attack you at all.

All three of them said Yes!

* * *

After family meeting.

Ruki picked Luna up in his arms and care her to their bed to sleep.

Karl said Shu wait I need talk alone.

Put her in the their bed and taking off her clothes.

Leaving her underwear and top on.

Ruki kissed Luna lips,

I love you. Baby

May you have sweets dreams.

We wait for awaking

Laying next to her.

I will get you make sure Shu and Yuma most beauty Christmas tree that you seen.

I will make your favorite apple cinnamon cake.

Because I love you.

Covering her with sheet.

Kissing her again

* * *

December 25

Luna awake to found Baby sleeping next to her.

Sitting up and looking around the room.

Founding beautiful dress was waiting.

Luna get up out of bed and walking across the room to the dress.

The dress was new light blue dress, new shoes with her moonstone crystal choker necklace.

Sitting on desk was enlove with Luna name on it.

Luna picked it up and open it.

Pulling out the letter and started reading it.

Dearest Luna

Please were this night

The party started eight o'clock.

Stay in your room until eight o'clock.

Love Karl.

Luna lay the letter down desk.

Turn around and looked at the clock it said six o'clock.

The radio came on and started playing Sia - Unstoppable.

The doors to porch open to Luna.

Luna walked outside and look at the moon.

Seeing the moon was Full Moon.

Baby jump on the rail and looked at Moon.

Luna looked at Baby and said the our journal will soon started.

Baby meow at Luna.

Luna walked over put her hand on head and patted him.

Turn around and founding a plate of fruits, veg's, some meat, and blood that freshen sitting on desk.

Luna picked them up and walked over to the bed.

Sitting on the bed.

Luna eat her dinner.

Let Baby eat off her plate.

Picking up wine glass full with blood.

Luna started drinking and found it was Shu blood.

After eating her dinner and taking a shower.

Baby started eating what Luna didn't eat.

* * *

Luna put a new dress, new shoes, with a moonstone crystal choker necklace.

Luna put little make up and pull bags back with butterfly clip.

Remembering that pack for the trip that she will be taking.

Packing art pad, cellphone, sunshades, journals, mp3 player and few other items.

Luna was sitting on the bed waiting for the party.

Baby meow at her, rubbed assisted her leg, and put head in hands.

Luna said what is it? Baby

Baby jump into the floor.

Luna watched Baby grow in to large the Black panther.

She dropped to her knees, throw her arms around his neck, and I truly love my Darling.

Luna asked are you ready to go to the party now?

Come my Darling as she raise.

Baby raise to stand by her stand.

Picking up her bag.

As Luna walked down hallway with Baby by her-side, and with her hand on his head.

Sitting the bag at the top of stairs.

Come to staircase.

Where all her brothers was waiting for her arrive.

Baby never leave her side.

All the brothers looked up at the top of the stair with a surprise look on their face.

To see Luna and black panther by her side with her hand on his head.

All the brothers knew that Shu was telling the true about seeing the panther.

As Luna and Baby slowly walks down the stairs.

Walking by each brothers bowed to her,

Luna stopping at Shu.

Luna put her hand on the side of face to clam his fear.

Shu kissed Luna

Baby shows his teeth with a low growl.

Luna said clam yourself my Darling.

Luna smiles and walks in to the ballroom

Shu put his arm out Luna puts around his arm.

With her brothers fellow behind Shu by her left side, and Darling by her right side.

As the doors slowly opens with her brothers following behind.

Luna looking at her Father Karl.

As they walked up Father Karl by thrown.

Luna asked Father Karl to take a father and daughter dance?

Father Karl said he would love to have the first dance on the evening.

Father Karl putting out his arm and says come little Luna.

Shu lets go of her.

Luna spook to her Darling to stay at the thrown.

Her Darling walked to thrown and sit to watch her dance.

As Father Karl and Luna took the dance floor.

The music beings to play the waltz.

Father Karl asked what is going on?

Luna said Mother sent Baby to me.

This is Baby true form.

Baby is my familiar.

He will guard me with his life.

Father Karl say your brothers will just have to live with your familiar.

Luna looks up at Father Karl and smile showing her full fangs came down.

As the song comes to the end.

Father Karl drops to one knee and says Everyone bow before the Queen of the Werewolf's.

As Father Karl lower is head.

All vampire bowing their heads.

The sound of breaking glass as the werewolf's jump throw the windows.

As the werewolf's stop before her and bow to their Queen.

Baby slowly walked to her side and bows.

Luna spook this Rise my people.

Their will not be no more fighting between werewolf's and vampires.

Their will be peace.

Or you will answer to me!

Is that understood?

Everyone cheer!

Luna turns with Baby at her side and Father Karl walks to the thrown.

Luna sitting down and clams her hands and said Let the party begin.

The band begin.

Luna said Dance!

Karl kiss Luna forehead.

* * *

Half way threw the party a man arrives to speak to Luna alone.

Ruki hears a loud knock at the door.

Ruki opens the door a older like man stand.

Asked to speak to Luna Moon Artemis

Am the message that send from late Queen Faith.

Ruki said We have been wait for your arrive.

The older man and Ruki walks slowly to Luna.

Ruki say My Queen!

The older man bows to Luna.

Luna started smelling the air and could tell that he smell like wolf.

Luna said Please raise.

The older man looks to Baby.

Says I see that you have taken your revile place by the Queen side as bow to him.

The older man hands the letter to Luna.

Now! I take my place as your survey. My Queen.

Luna asked his name?

The older man said my name is William. My Queen.

Luna says welcome to my home. Mr. William.

Luna said bring something to drink. Please

Mr. William said Yes! My Queen

Luna open the letter and a key fells in to her Lap.

Picks up the Key and begins to read.

* * *

Dearest Daughter,

I wish I could have been here with you.

But as I can't.

You must go on this long journal with Mr. William and Baby.

Mr. William will teach you every thing you need to know.

May you for peace and happiness in this life.

You must leave this every minute.

Only taking Mr. Williams and Baby with you.

Tell know one where you are going.

With all my love

Your Mother

Faith.

* * *

Luna raise to her feet.

Holding letter and key in her hands.

To her heart.

Father Karl,

I must take your limousine at once.

I will return someday.

Come! Mr. William and Baby to my side.

As Luna throw the keys to Mr. Williams.

Thank You! Father Karl

Father Karl kiss Luna forehand.

Travel safely little Luna,

Luna said Thank You! Father Karl.

Luna, Mr. William and Baby where gone.

The brothers yell at Father.

That you are going to let her go.

Farther Karl yells Be quite!

I knew that this day would come.

Luna run up and grabbed her bag.

Turn around Luna running to the limousine.

Looking up and wishing on shooting star

That she knew more about her Mother!

As William close the limousine door.

And the Journal begin.

* * *

Shu run to the front door.

To see the father limousine tail light disappeared threw the gates in to the night.

Shu feel that someone just punched hole in his heart.

Ruki thought your journal started my love.

Shu went back inside to found Father.

Asked what the hell was going on?

I want to know why Luna had leave this night?

Karl said now listen to me.

Luna must take a journey to found her right place in this world.

Understand this is Luna destiny.

Mr. William must help Luna on her path.

We will not stand in her way of her destiny.

Luna will became must powerful vampire and Queen of the Werewolf's.

Shu said I will go get my mate and bring puppy back.

Karl said No!

You will not Shu!

I forbidden it.

Karl said that somethings that Luna must do alone without you.

This is one of them.

Ruki said what was in that letter that Mr. William give her?

Karl said Mr. William used worked for her mother Faith.

What was in that letter was only for Luna to see.

I knew that this day would come.

Better soon or then later.

Reiji said what do you mean Father?

Karl said that Luna would sent on journey to found her past, present, and fortune in this world.

We will not stand in her way.

I don't know how long Luna will be gone.

But we must hope that found the true.

That hope that she will come home soon.

Shu said I don't care!

Ruki said I knew the day would happen?

Shu said why did you tell us?

Ruki said My love told me that mother came to her in dream.

That she would have go where other could not go.

I don't understand what she mean by that at the time.

But I know now!

You dumb ass!

Shu said I will go and found her and bring her home.

* * *

Karl grabbed Shu arm and marched him out of the party in to the study.

Karl slammed Shu against bookcase in the study.

Few books fell off the self in to the floor.

Karl said you need understand.

What I am saying that Luna is must took this journey.

To found past, present, and fortune in this world.

Make her stronger and power Queen of the Werewolf's.

I don't know how long she will be gone.

Shu said Father!

I love her.

Karl said I understand that you are in love with her.

But you did to give her sometime to found herself and learn what she need to learn.

She come back new and stronger.

But need you to waited for her.

If you really love her.

You will wait forgiver for her.

Shu said Yes! Father!

I feel that someone just punched hole in his heart.

Karl said That is true Love! Shu

I want you go back to the party and act like nothing has change.

If anyone asked about the Queen is.

You will tell them.

She had some imported business that she had take care of.

The Queen asked them stay and have fun at the party.

Shu said Yes! Father

Karl said get hold of yourself son.

Act like prince.

Karl walked away leaving Shu alone in Study.

Shu started walking back to the party to act if nothing has change.

* * *

"Nine hours later"

Mr. William, Luna, and Baby up in front a house.

The older woman is garden pulling the weeds.

Mr. William walked around passage door is open my Mr. William reach hand out.

Luna step out and Baby right behind her.

The older woman could see Luna and Baby getting out of the car.

Looking one of werewolf's and said call The Queen arrived.

Werewolf's started howling calling for the others.

Luna said Thank You! Mr. William

Mr. William said it is my pleasure. My Queen.

The older woman came out the garden area.

Mr. William, Baby, and Luna could see different werewolf's coming out the woods running and running up to Luna and bowing.

The older woman looks to Baby and says I see that you have taken your revile place by the Queen side.

As she bow to him.

The older woman to Luna and bow.

Luna walked up putting her hand to the older woman and please raise handing her hand out.

Help her up.

Luna said what your name?

April William said My Queen

Luna asked if she call her name?

Miss April said Yes! My Queen

Luna helping April getting up.

April said you look just like your mother.

But your eyes are different.

Luna said Did you know my mother?

April said Yes! My Queen.

I used to be the mother cook.

April said where are manner?

Please come in.

Luna said Thank You!

Come Baby.

Luna turn all the wolfs and said Raise my friends.

All werewolf raised the heads and waiting for orders.

Luna said Thank you for the greeting and back on pro-tolls.

The werewolf's started back to the woods.

April said Please this way.

Luna, and Baby started walking April in the house.

Luna said you have lovely home?

April said Thank You!

April said please have a seat.

Luna said Thank You!

April asked if she was something to eat and somethings to drink?

Luna said I don't what put you out.

April said I would happy to cook you.

April went in the kitchen.

Luna looked around and could different picture of different people.

Luna seen a picture of young man.

Luna could see it was her pack leader.

Luna thought he must been his son.

Mr. William seen that picture one wall.

Luna said who is this?

Mr. William said that our son.

Luna said that Alpha Male from my pack.

Mr. William said that his pack apart mother pack.

April said his name is Joseph William.

Mr. William said we seen sign of your awaking.

Joseph went to found you.

Luna said he found me.

* * *

"After few hours"

April said dinner was ready.

Luna walked a sit down a small table.

Mr. & Mrs stood up and watched Luna eat dinner.

Luna said come join me please.

Mr. & Mrs sit down and being to eat with Luna.

Luna asked if she could asked questions about her mother?

April said We will answer your questions that you might have for us.

Luna said what was my mother like?

April said your smart, kind, funny, clever, loving, hopeful, brave, understanding, and so much more.

Luna asked did my gifted to?

April say yes!

But you learn more in time.

Luna said this meat tasted really good?

April said Elk meat.

Luna said I need blood.

April said I get you some animal blood.

Luna started drinking the blood.

Tasted good and started drinking more of the blood.

April said we have to get the mongrel blood out of your system.

With little herbs in the blood.

Will help to get your blood clean from mongrel blood .

Luna said mean the vampire blood?

April said Yes! My Queen

I get you some more animal blood.

You must tired from your long journey.

I make you place to sleep.

* * *

"Sakamaki house"

It was dinner time.

They could hear howling out side the house.

Shu said I wish that they shut up?

Yui said Shut up! Shu

Everyone looked at Yui with surprise eyes.

Seeing Yui speak that why to anyone.

They are saying that Luna has arrived at her direction.

Karl said you understood them?

Yui said Yes! Karl

All the brothers looked at Yui.

All of them was surprise look on their face.

Yui said I started understood them from the night after ball at the lake.

When Luna called me her lady in waiting.

Karl said do you understand that this mean?

Know one can't touch Yui anymore.

Yui work for Luna now.

Ayato said she my pancake.

Karl said Yui will not a feedbag to any of you at all.

Yui was really happy that stop being bite by them.

All brothers looked at their father and said Yes Father!

Karl said Yui come to the study later.

We will talk about what is to be a lady in waiting.

Yui said Yes! Karl

Shu get up from dinner table and went up stairs to Luna bedroom.

* * *

Shu was sitting on Luna bed.

Picking up Luna collar.

Shu cellphone rings.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Hello! ShuShu

Shu said Come home!

Luna said I can't.

Shu said why did you leave me?

Luna said This is my destiny to take journey.

Mr. William will teach me every things I need to know.

When I will return home as soon as I can.

Shu said where are you?

Luna said I am in my own home land.

Luna said Please stop yelling at Werewolf's please.

Shu said they howl night all.

They are drive me nuts.

Luna said Sorry! Shu

To hear that.

But that pass message from place to place.

Luna said They portent my family and you.

Shu said do you know that Yui understand them?

Luna said Yes!

Yui reported to Father Karl and Daddy Ruki.

If something happens will form threw Yui.

Shu said I wish that I was with you.

Luna said Well your not. Dumb ass

But this something that I must do alone.

Luna said if you miss that much.

You can let Mommy Reiji fuck you in ass.

Shu said what?

Luna started laughing while laying on her bed.

Shu said I love you! Puppy

Luna said I sorry that I didn't believe you about panther.

My bad!

Shu said you will punishment.

When you get home.

Luna said I feel that Daddy Ruki going to leave the bed for while.

You might have problem to punish me.

Luna giggle

Shu said what are you doing tomorrow?

April and John is taking to my Estates back to where is started.

Shu said your nightmare.

Luna said I think so.

Shu said I love you! Puppy

Luna said It will be a while.

Before I call you again.

Luna said Good Night! Shu

Shu said Good Night & Sweet Dreams Puppy!

Luna hug up.

Shu hug up and said come home soon. My Love!

Laying down and smell Luna scent on the bed.

* * *

"Few day later"

Luna came down stairs in April house.

The house was so quit.

April walked out the kitchen asked Luna hurry?

Luna said I need blood.

April said I get you some animal blood and breakfast on the table.

Luna said Thank You!

April with to icebox.

Pulled the Elk Blood and get big glass.

Picking up the elk meat and come back Luna sitting.

April said here is blood and some elk meat.

Luna started drinking the blood.

Tasted good and started drinking more of the blood.

April said we have to get the mongrel blood out of your system.

Your mother used drink animal.

It will take few days to get mongrel blood out of your system.

Mr. William come in house.

I think today will go see house where you was born.

April said do you think that Queen his ready?

Mr. William said Yes!

April after her breakfast.

Mr. William said Yes! Dear.

April kiss her husband.

Luna asked if they like some to eat?

April said they already eat. My Queen

Luna said you don't have end each sentenced with My Queen

You can just call me Luna.

Luna asked Mr. William with is first name?

Mr. William said it was John.

Luna said My Queen front vampires or wolves.

Both them understand your mother was same way.

Luna smile at them as she finished her blood.

April went in the kitchen and pinch basket with blood, meat, and fruits

"After ten minutes later"

April said I ready to go.

Luna walked over Baby and said Good Morning! Sleeping Head

Baby looked up at Luna and yawn.

Getting up and string get ready to move.

Luna said are your to go?

Baby rubbed head and lick Luna.

Luna said good to see you my Baby.

Luna stood up started walking to the door with Baby right next to her.

"Hour away"

Luna, Baby, April and John pulling up to Estate grounds.

Luna could see the yard hadn't taking care.

The limo pulled up in front of house that someone had burn it.

But it was still standing.

Luna get out the limo.

Seeing the state fallen to ruins and burn out.

Luna had heavy heart fell to the ground.

Luna eye cloud over.

The memory started of that night being come to Luna mind.

April said all the memory are coming back.

John this something must go threw alone.

* * *

At the same

Ruki, Reiji, and Shu was talking to his father in study.

Shu was talking to his father about Luna about the called.

When he felt shape pain in his heart.

Ruki grabbed his heart.

Karl asked what wrong?

Ruki said shaped pain run threw my heart.

I feel that my heart is brokering.

Karl grabbed Ruki and put him one of the chairs..

Reiji said what happening father?

Karl said Ruki feeling, see everything and that Luna is doing.

Ruki eyes started cloud over.

Ruki could see Baby inside limo.

Seeing yard hadn't taking care.

Ruki could hear limousine motor and gravel under tires.

Then seen the state fallen to ruins and burn out.

Karl said what are you seeing?

Ruki said Baby inside limousine.

Seeing yard hadn't taking care.

Then seen the state fallen to ruins and burn out.

Karl knew where Luna was.

But didn't say anything.

Ruki could see Luna mother with red eyes.

Luna mother sing to Luna.

Ruki could Luna mother Faith sing to Luna in a basket.

Hearing woman say the vampire hunters are here. My Queen.

Faith said get the children and hind them from vampire hunters.

Tell the pack to kill them all.

Ruki could hear screaming.

Things getting broken in the background.

Hearing werewolf's fighting some the vampire hunters.

Different voices say kill that naughts woman and monster children in the name of God.

Ruki could Faith was fighting with a man wearing white robes with gold marking.

A man standing over Luna and pulled out silver knife.

Hearing Luna cry's!

Ruki knew he was going to kill baby Luna.

When Luna mother grabbed him and started fighting with him.

Seeing basket net getting knocked over and her Luna cry.

Ruki could see five vampire hunters fighting with her mother.

They started sliver knifes at her killing Luna mother.

Ruki could Luna low crying.

Ruki could hear screaming downing down.

That it quite and hear a man voices.

Sieji that vampire man must have tipped off again.

Luna didn't cry and stay quilt the men voices disappeared.

Ruki fell to the floor started throwing blood.

Karl said what did you see Ruki?

Ruki said the Luna full nightmare about how her family die

Seiji did it.

shu, Reiji and Karl was taking back.

Ruki said it five vampire hunters to take down her Luna Mother.

I have wild tasted of blood in my mouth.

Sieji that vampire man must have tipped off again.

Reiji said what does that mean?

Shu said could it have been Luna father?

Karl said Maybe.

Ruki said that way I been sweating to a lot?

Karl said the blood bound between you too.

You are feeling what Luna is feeling, smelling, seeing, and everything that happening to her.

Karl said Reiji take Ruki to his room.

So that he rested.

Ruki felt like crying.

But didn't.

Reiji pulled Ruki up to his feet, outside the study, and pushing to his Ruki bed room.

Reiji said You fucking Mongrel.

Ruki said what your problem?

Reiji said that you took Luna for yourself.

Luna will be wife and get nothing a memory.

Ruki said it will never happen.


	27. The wild vampire attack

'January 25'

John said tonight.

We are going to Luna family grave site.

Luna slowly drinking the blood.

Could tasted the blood like deer.

Luna smiled.

Luna slowly drinking it.

Feel that blood was make her sick again.

Luna said I would plant white roses at family grave-site.

April said that Queen Faith had white roses.

That she could plant for family.

I think that mother would love that.

Your mother always love white roses.

Luna said that good to know.

So do I.

Luna walked over Baby and said wake up Sleep Head.

Luna patted his head.

Baby looked Luna and yawn.

Luna said that you need breath your teeth,

Baby put his paw on nose.

Luna said it OK!

I still love my Baby.

Baby head butt head.

Luna said are ready go see mother?

Baby meow!

Baby took his place at her side.

Luna put her hand on his head.

John said Honey are ready?

April said Yes!

Let me get roses for Luna and I meet in the limo.

Luna started walking to the front door.

John open the door.

Luna could see all werewolf's line both side side walkway with bow heads.

Luna and Baby walked in front of them to the limo.

Luna open the door to the limo and Baby jump in.

Luna said after you my love.

Climb in the limo and off to see her family grave site.

* * *

One later.

Luna step out of the limousine.

Baby jump out and meow.

Luna could see a cemetery with a creepy in middle.

John and April walked up the gates of the old cemetery open doors.

The werewolf's was waiting by the gravy leading up the creepy.

Luna said stay with me Baby.

Baby looked at Luna and meow at her.

As Luna begin to walk in to the cemetery the werewolf lowering their head to show her.

Luna had white roses flower pot in her arms.

They walked slowly to the creep.

Luna seen few vampires vising gravy to the left side on my family creepy.

When their leader seen Luna with dogs.

When the realize leader waited Luna for a wife.

The vampires started running to the Luna.

The werewolf jump to attack mode.

Luna said wait for them get closer.

April and John running up to Luna side.

Luna could see that they attacked by wild vampires.

Luna order vampires to Stop!

The wild vampires still running for Luna.

Luna said ATTACK!

The werewolf's string and started attacking the wild vampires.

Luna turn to run from the Wild vampires.

When five tried grabbed Luna.

Luna broke free take off back to the limousine.

Luna doped rose's flower pot.

A tall dark figure grabbed Luna.

Luna said Stop! I order of the Queen.

A tall dark figure knocked Luna out and take off with her in to the night.

The werewolf's kill the other vampires and still fighting with the werewolf's.

April started howling in the night.

The called to found the Queen was of the werewolf was taken a wild vampire.

* * *

Sakamaki house"

Hour later

Yui couldn't sleep.

Sitting at desk.

Do her homework.

When she hear lot howling out side the house.

Yui was listening to the howls get the message.

Yui run out of the room running in to Latio.

Latio said what wrong? Bitch-Chan

Yui said Luna was attack by wild vampires

She run to Shu room to Karl

Latio and Yui knocking door.

Opening the door and running over to Karl.

Yui started waking Karl up.

Karl said what is Yui?

Yui said Luna was taken a wild vampires.

Karl said Thank You!

Wake up! Ruki now!

Yui turn run and down the hall to Ruki bedroom.

Knocking to the door.

Run in Luna bed room and try to wake Ruki.

Yui was shacking him hard as could.

Ruki said what?

Yui said get up!

Luna was taken a wild vampires from Mother creep.

Ruki sit up and looked at Yui!

Ruki jump out of bed and run down stairs.

Karl yelled at Latio to wake every one up and send them Study. Now!

Latio said Yes! Father

Karl said Thank you! Yui

Come to me first.

Latio knocking on everyone door and yelling brothers get up.

From room to room Karl would have yell at them after Latio came in.

* * *

All the boys was in the study.

Karl walked in said the reason that I call you at his hour.

Is let you know that sister was taken wild vampires.

I sending few you found your sister.

Shu, Yuma, Reiji, Subaru, Latio and Ruki I will be sending you to found your sister.

Ruki blood bound will help found her.

When you found her, get safe place and call me.

Shu said let get started.

Ruki said Hold your horse. Dumb Ass!

We don't know where we going.

Yui was scared for Luna.

Latio said we found her Bitch-Chan.

Ayato grabbed Yui close him.

Ayato said I take care you if you scared.

Karl said other side of the country to where family cemetery is.

Karl showed Ruki and Reiji where family cemetery.

Shu looked at the map of the family cemetery was.

* * *

Four hours Later

Shu, Yuma, Reiji, Subaru, Latio, Ruki took off to found Luna.

Shu was sitting limousine.

Listening music Looking out window.

Ruki eye cloud over and started seeing what Luna seeing.

Luna had awake up.

To found Luna laying on musk bed and cold room.

Luna hands was chain up.

Luna could see few wild females vampires standing around her.

Ruki could feel Luna was scared.

Ruki growled.

Latio said what wrong Ruki?

Everyone could see Ruki eyes had gone white.

Reiji remember that happen when Ruki seen what Luna seen.

Latio said what wrong with Ruki eyes?

Reiji said when Ruki see what Luna seeing.

Ruki eyes turn white like Luna.

When Luna see something.

Subaru said do you think it will happen us if we mate with Luna?

Reiji said Maybe!

Ruki said that Luna is scared and she hiding from them.

Luna and Ruki could see dark tall guy with black hair, green eyes with pale white skin wearing all black.

Luna said I order you to let me go. NOW!

Dark figure said Shut Up!

We don't take your orders.

Luna said where am I?

Tell me?

That order!

Michael said Home! Sweet Heart!.

Luna said this not my home.

This place is dump!

Luna said who I'm speaking to?

The dark figure said name was Michael.

Micheal said you looked like goddess.

So beauty and sexy.

Micheal said what is my goddess name?

Luna said Luna.

Micheal said a beauty name for goddess.

Micheal said I have been looking for someone like you my hole life.

Luna said how dare you touch me.

Michael told the others leave the room.

Luna watch five woman walk out of the room.

Ruki could feel that desiccated looking at him.

Luna said let me go now.

Micheal said he wasn't going do that.

I will have sex with you.

With fine sexy ass.

Micheal try to kiss Luna.

Luna turn away from him.

Micheal pulled her head back to him.

Stinking his toughing in Luna mouth.

Where she couldn't bite him.

Grabbing Luna breast and giving it squeeze.

Luna was keep from moaning.

Ruki said take your fucking hand off her.

Reiji said what happening?

Ruki said force my love have mate with him.

That piss everyone in limousine off.

Micheal said does your mate love you?

Luna said Yes!

Michael started laughing.

Your mate no where around you.

He doesn't love you in leave you with dogs.

Now! You will be my mate.

Luna said My mate and brothers will rap you apart and kill you.

Micheal started laughing.

Micheal squeeze breast hard.

Making Luna said stop that hurts.

Micheal started taking Luna clothes off.

Luna said Stop!

Ruki get madder each second.

Ruki said lets get closer to Michael.

I will fucking kill you.

Latio said Damn!

Ruki could hear Luna said don't touch me.

Micheal said we will have a lot of children.

Luna said will never bear your children.

Get away from me.

Luna pushing Micheal

Luna started moving away from Micheal.

Micheal grab Luna hair making Luna scream.

Micheal said I going take my time.

You cum more you mate every did.

Make beg me to fuck your nice ass.

Micheal tied Luna chain above Luna head.

Luna bra and underwear only thing Luna was still wearing.

Ruki said stop touching her.

Luna kicked Micheal.

Micheal stood up and started taking off his clothes.

Until Micheal full nude.

Micheal climb on top off Luna.

Started kissing beast and playing with other one.

Luna said get off me.

Stop touching me

The room became really freezing.

A storm started building lighting started coming down .

Every old light build started popping.

Micheal kissing Luna neck and started playing with Luna breast.

Running his down Luna body.

Luna started feeling Micheal passion.

Ruki was feeling Micheal passion.

That he had for Luna.

Which was piss him off more.

Ruki watch Micheal started kiss down Luna abbes.

Luna said Stop!

Micheal said I going to eat you out.

Make you cum harder.

Then your mate every made you cum.

Then I will fuck the hell out of you.

Drive your sense crazy for only me.

Give you passion that your mate never could give you.

I going to take you places that you never seen before.

Luna said Don't touch me!

You sick reject.

Micheal said I love you more then your mated ever did.

Ruki want to kill Micheal with his own hands and rip is heart out.

Luna breaking the chain from the headboard.

Luna knocked Micheal off the the bed.

Breaking the apart from the bed a wall.

Ruki could tell Luna was really pissed off.

Ruki being to smile and said Luna is unleashed her powers of Micheal.

Micheal looked at Luna.

Luna said you are regret the this day.

If I don't kill you.

I know that my mate and brothers will.

You fuck asshole!

Teleport out of the build in to the street.

* * *

Luna was running in underwear and bro.

Luna ran as fasted as she could run in to the night feeling sick from animal blood.

Luna seen a sign of Nihon Canyon.

Ruki said Head Nihon Canyon

Reiji said how do you know?

Ruki said I seeing threw Luna eyes.

Luna seen Sign that read Nihon Canyon.

Luna get away from them.

Subaru said Good going. Pet.

Ruki said Michael was going rap her.

Yuma said we will kill them for hurting Luna.

Ruki said Luna sick again.

Latio said why is Luna sick?

Ruki said Mr. William and his wife feeding Luna animal blood.

Yuma are kill her.

Reiji said this will not do.

Ruki said They clean out our blood out of Luna system.

Latio said Poor! Naughty puppy

Reiji said This will not do.

Yuma said Now!

I know they are kill her.

Shu said Puppy feed from me!

Reiji said we will feed her Shu!

Subaru said did Father know about this?

Shu said Yes!

Latio said father.

Lie to us about it.

Shu said I believe so.

* * *

Two hours later

Luna found telephone booth and called Ruki.

Ruki answer the call.

Luna said Help! Me

Ruki said where are you?

Luna said 88 miles from Nihon Canyon in telephone booth.

Iwasaki, Fukaura. look for tallest build in town.

Ruki said I need you hind and wait for us to get there.

Luna said they coming.

Ruki said go and hind.

Luna hug telephone

Ruki drive faster.

88 miles from Nihon Canyon in telephone booth.

Iwasaki, Fukaura. look for tallest build in town.

Latio said Damn! Ruki

Reiji said what going on?

Shu said The wild vampire are after her.

Luna running down the road.

From the wild Micheal and five female vampires in to the night.

Reiji said Luna drink from him?

Ruki said No!

Reiji said good!

* * *

Luna teleport away from the Micheal and wild five female vampire to top of the build.

As Luna watching them from the shadows.

Know they are hurting her.

Luna feel like she going throw up.

She could see they where looking for her scent.

Luna hind and waited for Ruki get there.

The night was getting cold.

All she was wearing bro and underwear and boots.

Luna found small place other vampire couldn't get her at all.

Luna could feel Ruki getting close by hours pass by.

Ruki could feel Luna closer each mile.

Luna was freezing.

Ruki feel freezing.

* * *

five hours later"

Luna came out of hiding.

Seeing her brothers limousine driving down the highway.

They had passed Luna hind.

Ruki could hear Luna voice.

Where are you going?

You passed my hiding place.

You Dumb Ass!

Ruki said Stop and turn around.

Reiji said where is Luna?

Ruki said behind us.

She watch pass by on the highway.

The drive turn around

Luna said look for Ichii Yakkyoku.

Ruki said Ichii yakkyoku.

The limousine pulled up at Ichii Yakkyoku.

When see Shu, Yuma, Reiji, Latio, Subaru, Ruki get out of limousine.

Luna said Latio!

Latio turn around see her on sidewalk walk to him.

Latio running to her grabbing up.

Luna skin was freezing.

Luna pulled him in shadows pointing to vampires.

That took her and said they are vampires took me.

Latio said I have you. Naughty puppy.

Picked up Luna.

Walking back to the limousine.

Yuma, Reiji, Subaru, Shu, Ruki walking up.

Yuma said give her to me.

Subaru said let get out of here.

Reiji took off his coat putting on Luna.

Yuma and Luna get in limousine first.

Shu, Reiji, Latio, Subaru, Ruki get in limousine next.

Shu moved Luna next to him.

Luna said I going be sick.

Luna over her mouth.

Reiji waist basket for Luna.

Luna throw up in basket.

Subaru moved Luna hair out of the way.

They could see Luna throw up blood.

Reiji get something drink and something wipe her mouth.

Shu clean Luna chine up.

Luna throw up more blood in basket.

Shu clean Luna chin again.

Subaru said they make you drink the animal blood?

Luna said Yep!

Reiji said that will not do.

Shu pulled Luna to him.

* * *

Shu called father

Father!

We have found Luna.

Karl take back to Mr. William now.

We found the wild vampires that took Luna.

Karl said I send people do with kill them.

Luna must go back to the Mr. William to finished her journey.

Luna shacking Shu arms.

Shu said if going back them.

I stay with her.

To guard her.

Karl said that will be fine.

Called me.

When you get William home.

Shu hand the cellphone Reiji.

Shu held Luna in his arm.

Shu pulled sleeve up and drink. My puppy!

Luna said I don't know how?

Shu said smell my skin for a sweet spot.

Use your tough to found it.

Luna put hand on the back of his arm.

Luna lean down smelling his skin down his arm.

Found a sweet and using her tough to found it,

Luna open mouth.

Biting down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu could feel Luna fangs in arm.

Shu said Damn!

Luna started drinking the right way.

Latio said drink all you want. Naughty Puppy

Luna started drink her full and pulling away with little blood on lips down her chin.

Shu licking the blood up chin and kissing her lips with his blood.

Reiji said show us your fangs.

Luna showed her fangs.

They could see that the longer.

Mix between vampires and something.

Latio said Damn!

Ruki surprise.

Luna something wrong?

Reiji said your fangs are different from ours.

Subaru said they longer and beauty.

Luna close her mouth and smile.

Luna laid on Shu chest.

Felling sleep in Shu arms.

Shu said Sweet Dreams. Puppy


	28. Return to The Past

The limousine pulled up to small house near the woods.

Everyone could Mr. William come from house and a lot werewolf's in the yard.

The brothers came out the limousine.

Shu carried Luna in his arms up to the house Mr. William yelled in house.

Yell at April that they found the Queen.

April came running out side.

Putting hands over her mouth and thank Mother Moon.

That you found the Queen.

April said send the call that found the Queen.

The werewolf's started howl sending the message.

Shu walked up to the Mr. William and looked at him. '

Reiji said order of the Vampire King.

That Shu and for us will be stay to guard the Queen on her journey to it end.

April said I will not have mongrels in my house.

Shu raised his voice and silence.

Pushed pass them to said the Queen need sleep.

John told April to show this young man to Luna bedroom.

Shu laid Luna in bed and lay down with her.

Covering up and laying next to Luna.

Shu pulled Luna to sleep on his chest.

Getting hold her his arms all night long.

Shu didn't what sleep.

But he had to.

* * *

Luna awake up.

Sitting up and stacking putting hand in middle belly.

Luna could smell Shu scent.

Turning her head to see Shu laying next her.

Shu was sleeping.

Luna pocking him.

Shu grabbed Luna and said that hurt.

Luna smile.

Just checking to see you was really or dreaming.

Shu giggle.

Shu pulled down and kissed Luna

I love you! Puppy

Luna hug Shu.

Luna was happy to see again.

Shu hold Luna in his arms.

April knocked on the door.

Luna said come in.

Shu cover back up.

Miss April said breakfast time Luna and mongrel.

Luna said Thank You! Miss April

Miss April close the door.

Shu said did she just call me mongrel?

Luna said Yes!

Baby jump in bed and meow at Luna.

Luna said I am up! Sweetheart

Luna get up started putting on clean clothes.

And started walking to the door following Baby.

Shu close the door and kiss her.

Don't drink animal blood.

Shu said I think making you sick.

Because Ruki getting feel sick.

Luna said you need to hunt.

Because I drink you last night.

I will not drink it.

Shu kissed Luna again.

Shu open the door and walked down stairs with Luna.

Luna seen Yuma, Reiji, Subaru,Latio and Ruki

Her brothers came hug her and kiss her.

Luna said Good Morning! Daddy Ruki, Sexy Latio Subaru, Mommy Reiji and Honey Bear

April said Move mongrel!

Subaru said who you call mongrel?

April said Elk meat, eggs, bacon, and glass blood on the table.

Luna sit down at the table and her brothers started sit down at table.

When April said you mongrels.

How dare you seat her table!

Luna said Brothers sit and eat with me.

All brothers sitting around and started eat.

Luna asked who was wild vampire that attack?

Reiji said people get turn in vampire and go wild time.

Luna said how do they go wild?

Latio said When the master killed.

Luna said ow!

April said drink your blood. My Queen.

Ruki said she drink will not be drinking any more animal blood.

It is making her sick!

April said Luna drink it be right thing for her drink.

Plus her mother drink it.

Shu said she not her mother.

April said what do you mother did?

Ruki said Luna is not her mother.

It making her sick to drink it.

I am her mate.

Luna will drink from me and not animal blood.

Miss April said I don't care if your her mate.

She will drink the animal and it will make her strong.

Shu said didn't help her mother.

When she die.

Luna said stop talking about my mother.

Miss April said what do you know about Queen Faith die.

Ruki said I watch mother die threw Luna eyes.

Luna, Reiji, Latio, Ruki, Subaru, and Yuma said Damn!

Luna looked Ruki with surprise look on face.

Looked Reiji and said when did that happen?

Reiji said about 2 day after talk to Deadbeat.

Luna said when it happen to me.

Luna said Stop fighting! Miss April and Shu!

Both them stop fighting at once.

Shu said Sorry! My Love

Shu kiss her.

Luna said eat!

* * *

Luna was out side in the front yard playing the pups of pack.

Try to teach them how to catch the ball and bring it back.

But not having any luck.

Reiji was laughing.

Latio was looking good place to get use his cellphone signal.

But not founding one.

To see that Luna was teaching the pups from pack catch a ball and bring it back.

Yuma was helping April in garden with tomato.

Shu was sleeping getting ready for night trip.

Ruki was watching Luna.

Subaru was helping out playing with the older pups.

Baby was laying in sunny and watching Luna.

Luna started chasing the pups around the front yard.

Ruki said that she was trying to teach them skills threw play.

Reiji said it looks play.

Ruki said read a book about wolves.

All different skills that will need in play when young.

Reiji looked Ruki.

Subaru rustling with older ones.

Luna walked up to Reiji and Ruki and said we need to talk?

Reiji said What is it?

Luna said I want to visit my family grave-site tonight.

I want you get make it happen.

Reiji kiss Luna and said I made it happen.

Ruki kissed Luna said I miss you!

Luna hug Ruki.

I really happy that I take this journey with my family and not alone.

Ruki said I miss talking to you about things.

Holding when John walked by.

Luna said I feel that they hind something from me.

Ruki said I think that you right.

But we will found what it is do time.

Luna said you think?

Ruki said Yes! My love

* * *

Reiji walked up to Mr. Williams

Luna wants to visit her family grave site to night.

Mr. William said To night is full moon and best time for her visit her full past.

I get everything set for her visit cemetery her family grave site.

Reiji said I want the ground of cemetery to have more werewolf's in the area and around the cemetery.

On full ready mode to attack and kill if anyone goes at Luna again.

Mr. Williams that it will be done.

Reiji said this will go off with out any problems.

Turn around and walking back where Luna playing older pups chasing and running from.

Reiji walked Ruki and said what going on now?

Ruki said chase time.

Subaru is playing with smaller pups.

Ruki and Reiji watched Luna started doing back flips from one side to the other with the wolfs chasing her.

Ruki said I don't know that she could do that?

Reiji said Luna did that in PE. Class to get teacher off her back.

Ruki said Damn!

Luna is really fixable.

Reiji said Second time I seen her do things like this.

Yuma said that why get hit head.

Four eyes!

Ruki and Yuma started laughing at Reiji.

Luna walked up the them and said well?

Reiji said it will happen.

Luna said good.

Yuma kissed Luna.

Ruki said Stop!

Luna smile at brothers.

* * *

Luna walked in to house to take shower.

Luna said I going to take shower.

Ruki said want you rested before night.

Giving a sexy smile.

Getting her clean clothes from her room.

Getting shampoo and body was to take hot shower.

Shu was watching her getting stuff to take shower for night tripe.

Luna walked in bathroom next room.

Shu get up and walked over too the door watching taking her clothes off.

Luna bend over checking the tempter of water in the nude.

Shu smile to see that Luna nude again.

Luna turn on the shower, step in and washing up.

Shu walked in bathroom and took his clothes off.

Get in started cleaning Luna back.

Luna let out moan.

Luna said Hello! My Love.

Luna turn around started washing her hair.

Shu started washing her front side.

As the water run down Luna middle breaths.

Like a river down woods.

Free and Wild. '

Like Luna was.

Luna turn around and bend over get shampoo and using it in her hair.

Shu said let me do my love.

Luna really love having someone wash hair for her.

Shu was happy that getting touch each part of Luna.

Shu wash the shampoo out of her hair.

Seeing that Luna hair was changing color to sliver strips hairs.

Shu reached around Luna grabbed Luna breast making her moan again.

Reached other hand around putting on pussy and playing with her making moan again.

Shu started kiss shoulder Luna making her let out moan.

Luna started feeling Shu passion for her.

Luna started cumming after few minutes later.

Shu didn't stop after Luna cum.

He want to take her in the shower and in the bed.

That they going sleep in together.

Luna started breath harder.

Shu said Do you want me to fuck you?

Luna said Yes! Please!

Shu turn off the shower and get out.

Pulling her to the bed, lay her on her back and started kissing sweet lips.

Shu grabbed titties and sneezing him making her moan.

Licking on nips moving his down her skin to pussy and rubbing her make moan.

Luna hand on Shu hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Better than first time.

Shu started licking down her abbes making her cry out with passion.

Shu spread pussy and could see that Luna pussy.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger putting in side and founding her g shot.

Making cry out louder.

Shu smiled.

When he found it.

When Luna reacted when he found it.

Shu started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes.

Could feel that she was cumming again making Luna cry out loader.

Luna moan louder.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Luna sit up and looked flushed with lust in eyes.

Shu grabbed her hair and said your time. My love

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Shu could feel so good.

Shu said Take walk. Asshole

Shu started feeling that was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Shu wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Shu started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Shu reached down grabbing a rubber out of jeans and put on.

Luna said what that?

Shu said keep from getting you pregnant.

Luna said good idea.

Shu started kissing Luna.

Laying Luna down on the bed.

Shu get on top Luna.

Shu grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

Shu moved dick down to hole and started it in.

He move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that Luna was still tight like first time.

Luna wrapped her legs around him and Luna put loving hands on his back.

Started fucking her putting all dick inside of Luna pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Shu love it.

Fucking Luna slowly loving each second with her.

Making her moan loader each time.

Kissing Luna with each stork in her.

Shu pulled out her told her hands and knees.

Luna get on doggy style.

Shu put his dick back inside.

Slowly at first and getting faster.

Making her cumming his dick.

Luna started shacking.

Shu grabbed Luna hips and shoulder as Luna cumming on his dick.

Started fucking little faster.

He wasn't going to stop until the both came at the same time.

Shu slap Luna ass and started talking dirty to her.

Telling her that how much his love her.

Grabbing left breast give it good squeeze making her moan.

Luna turn to look at him.

Shu started kissing Luna.

That she his goddess and beautiful.

Luna said Yes!

My love making him mad with passion.

Slapping ass again.

Started fucking hard.

Push her front down and keeping her ass up to him.

Luna could feel that Ruki going deeper than normal.

Making moan loader.

Luna could feel that he was hitting worm with the head of his dick.

Luna love it.

Shu pushed her on her left side and started fucking.

Pulling right leg wider and playing with clit,

Luna thought this new.

Luna get on elbow and putting hand Shu around neck.

Luna moan

Shu started kissing back and shoulder.

Biting in Luna shoulder making cry out.

Shu pulled Luna to him and started kissing her.

Playing with breast pulling nipped making Luna moan.

Luna started cumming again,

But he wasn't going to stop.

Love each time that cumming on his dick.

Making him love more.

Luna having Shu balls spit clit.

Luna say i want to ride you?

Ruki said it your turn to show me much you love me.

Luna smile at him.

Shu laid on his back.

Luna craw on top of him.

Luna put dick inside self and started fucking him.

Shu could see that her long white was cover tits.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest.

Shu grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

When Luna would go up and Shu would go down.

Luna go down and Shu would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours making her cum over and over.

Shu lost count.

How many time that Luna cum for him.

Shu could see that Luna had lot of will power will fucking him..

Sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Ruki was kiss.

Shu said Luna are new and more beautiful.

Luna was closet to cumming.

Seeing Shu a neck and want to drink from Shu.

Luna moved closer to Shu opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Shu knew that Luna was going to bite him.

Shu said smell my skin and found sweet spot and drinking from Luna.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin and found a sweet spot.

Bite down and started drink.

Shu blood and keeping her hips moving.

Shu did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Shu could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna looked at Shu and said you tasted good.

Shu said so do you.

Kissing each and felling back on the bed.

Shu said I love you Puppy.

Luna just looked at Shu.

* * *

Knocked on the door

Shu said what?

Covering Luna up.

Reiji said it time to go visit family.

If you done fuck my brother.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Both them started laughing

They started getting dress and going down stairs.

Luna walked over Baby and said wake up

Sleep Head.

Luna patted his Baby head.

Baby looked Luna and yawn.

Baby head butt head.

Yuma thought it was cute that Luna and Baby as butt head each other.

Luna said are ready go see mother again?

Baby meow!

Baby took his place at her side.

Making Shu move away from Luna.

Ruki said good Boy! Baby

Shu looked Ruki.

Luna put her hand on his head.

Back came Luna side and walked.

John open the door for Luna and Baby.

The brothers could see all the werewolf's line both side side walkway with bow heads.

Luna and Baby walked to the limo.

After Luna walked pass would raise their heads and watch brothers.

Brothers drive stand the door and bow his head to Luna.

The driver open the door for Luna, Brothers, Williams, and Baby. Baby jump in.

Luna climb in the limo and brothers climb in with Williams and April.

The drive close the door and drive off to see Luna family grave site.

* * *

"One later"

Williams get out first and looking around.

Yuma, Ruki, Reiji, Latio, Shu, and Subaru get out looking around.

Luna step out lasted holding Shu hand.

Baby jump out and looking around.

Luna could see a cemetery with a creepy in middle.

Luna said stay with me. Baby.

John and April walked up the gates of the old cemetery open doors.

The werewolf's was waiting by the gravy leading up the creepy.

As Luna begin to walk in to the cemetery the werewolf's lowering their head to show her.

Yuma, Ruki, Reiji, Shu, Latio and Subaru was behind Luna, Luna and Baby.

Luna had white roses flower pot in her arms.

Luna and Baby walked up to doors of the creepy name was Artemis.

Latio said what does that mean?

Luna said a Greek word meaning goddess of the moon and hunt.

Subaru said you speak Greek?

Luna said Yes!

I can speak three others Languages

Yuma said what are they?

Luna said Greek, English and French.

Latio said you speak French

All the brothers was surprise.

Reiji said Luna last name.

Latio said Her name is Luna Moon Artemis.

Subaru said Shut Up! Latio

April said it time for you Luna.

To walk to the past.

To renight with ghosts of your passed.

Luna nod Yes!

John pulled the knife out and handed to Luna.

Shu said why?

John said blood magic.

Only a blood line can open these doors.

April pulled out bottle.

Telling Luna to drink in front mother grave.

We can't go with you.

This is you path and must walk alone.

Luna said we always alone.

Shu said you don't have to do this?

Luna say This is my path in life.

I must go where others can not go.

Luna cut her hand and place hand on the door.

John your mother is at the top with your brothers father.

Luna took the bottle, knife and rose walking in the creepy.

The doors close behind Luna.

The doors sealed behind her.

* * *

Reiji said what do you mean brothers father.

The one lays next to her mother?

Miss April said Queen Faith was married to Rolfe Artemis.

Rolfe Artemis was murder by Luna father.

Shu said Rolfe Artemis is not Luna father.

Miss April said we do not speak of it.

But Yes!

Ruki said who is Luna father name?

John said We do not speak of that vial man.

All the brother looked at each other.

Reiji was going to tell Karl what he found out about Luna father.

Luna could see moon light was landing on her Family graves.

She could see seven different grave stone with names on each of them.

Luna remember her brothers names and birthdays.

Luna read each stone graves of brothers.

Wishing that they grow up together and play together.

Getting to know them.

She wished knew that they looked like.

Missing each of them and knew that she would not forget them as long she live on this earth.

Luna walked up to Faith mother and Rolfe Artemis head stones.

Planting White roses in front of mother's gravestone.

Luna said Hello! Mother and Father.

Remember what Miss April told her.

Luna drink the bottle and cut her right hand put mother tomb stone.

The room started spinning Luna laid down.

Looked at the moon and pass-out.

* * *

it took about week for Luna to found out every thing about her past, present, and future.

Founding out who her really father was.

But Luna wasn't going tell until the right time.

Because was still trying to work it out in her our mind.

Shu was sleeping threw most of it.

The others bitching it was taking to long.

Reiji and Ruki reading all books and remember each word.

Yuma was sitting threw things Latio in head for fun.

Latio was yelling Yuma.

"On the seven night"

Faith spirit sitting on ground with Luna head in her lap.

Luna was sleeping.

Faith said Awake up! My little one.

Luna awake with all knowledge in her mind.

Faith tell Luna.

To back to the Night Brooks Orphanage.

Asked to Miss Claire asked about the letter.

Go my daughter and take this with you.

Faith told Luna is his all rules of Werewolf's.

Pass down to your daughter come of age.

Faith kissed Luna on head.

Told her that she loved her.

Luna could looked at the book.

Faith said this books all the rules on wolfs rules and more.

The book was black with large brass caches on it.

The book looked every old.

Made of hard leather.

Luna said Yes Mother!

Faith told her that I love white roses that had brought for her family.

Luna said I love you Mother!

I wish we had more time together.

Faith hug her daughter.

Go this night and know your path.

Luna said she would come back some day.

Faith disappeared in front of Luna.

The doors open and Luna walked out holding the book in arms.

Werewolf's started howling.

The brothers turn to see Luna come out of the creep.

Luna started walking.

Baby jump to Luna side.

Walks back to the limousine

Where her brothers was waiting.

Luna hugs and kiss each of them.

Mr. & Mrs. Williams could see the book of the werewolf's in Luna arms.

Luna climb in limousine and back to April house.


	29. Hope is found

"March 4"

Luna sitting in Miss Clare office.

Miss Clare said I have something that you might want.

Handing her family amble book.

I hope that will help found some answers.

Luna looking threw it and found loss picture of a man.

Luna said Who is this?

Miss Clare said your family and really father.

Luna close the ow!

I think for us to leave.

We will keep in contacted with you.

How things going.

Thank you for your help.

Luna hugs Miss Clare.

Thank You for rise me and teaching so much.

Miss Clare said Thank You! My Queen.

Your Mother Faith would proud of you.

Luna asked how do you know my mother?

Miss Clare said I was your mother best friend.

Luna walks out of the office with family album in her arms.

Baby, Hope and Mr. William waiting in limo for Luna.

Luna says Good Bye to all the children and she will come visit.

Luna climb in the limo.

As they pull away from Night Brooks Orphanage.

The children wave Good Bye!

The werewolf's run threw the woods.

Letting a howl ring the night to tell other to return home.

* * *

'Few Hours'

John come to same town bank.

Luna, Hope and John walk in sit the bank.

Asked To Jack Johnson Please.

The tell calls Jack Johnson telephone come to the front please.

Jack Johnson walks back to the front.

The tell tell him Mr. William is her to on the box number 713.

Jack Johnson walked in the vault and go to box number 713.

Luna and Jack Johnson use keys to open the box number 713.

Jack Johnson pull a long box.

Looking like a safe sitting on the table and walk away.

Luna open long box and found a box full of Mother jewels and a journal.

After empty it Mr. William caring case and leave the build.

Getting back in the Limo driving back to Mr. William house.

* * *

"Few hours later"

The limo pulls up to the house.

The wolves run from woods to house.

April comes out of the house with broom in hand.

John get out of the tell his April that he has a surprise for her.

Opening the door Baby jump out.

Luna step out and wolfs bow.

Hope step out and said that these are funny looking dogs.

Luna giggle and says yes!

They are.

Hold Hope hand and say you come to love them.

April looks at Luna and looks at Hope being to cry.

My sweet grand baby is home.

What was lost and now if found.

April run up and grabs Hope in her arms.

Say I will always remember this day as the best day of my life.

That Hope return to her family.

Luna said We must not tell Joseph yet.

We will tell Joseph.

When we return to my home.

But now we must rest now.

Because it was long journey for all us.

Luna said is it time eat yet.

Hope asked Baby can have a cookie.

April said First I have cook you dinner.

Before you cookie.

Hope said Baby

What a cookie and pats Baby on the back.

April said OK!

Baby want a cookie.

Luna get a cookie and gives it to Hope.

Hope takes big bite, giggle and give Baby other side of the cookie.

April said you are just like your father.

I going to have hind the cookie jar.

Everyone Laugh.

Hope looks up at Grandmother and said I love you.

We go play now.

Hope and Baby runs from the room.

"That night"

Luna sit on her bed and begin to read her mother Journal.

Luna found family history.

How much mother jewels valuable.

The crown is what Luna crown.

The moon stone necklace.

Luna locks up Mother Jewel and journal up in the safe before bed.

* * *

"Six Mouths later"

Luna had learn so much with Hope.

How to be very understanding, carrying, loving, and patients.

The pups from the pack sent children play with Hope.

They come human or pups someday.

Hope learning to read and write.

Luna teach her things need to know.

Luna learns how to hunt with the pack.

That day was going back to the Sakamaki.

Luna had pack mother jewels, family amble, mother journal and book of the werewolf's.

April had packed Hope stuff,

The limbo was packed to leave and head Sakamaki home.

Luna had learn so much about family, past, so much more.

Luna climb in limo with Hope, April, John and Baby heading the life that she remember.

House full a vampires and girlfriend.

* * *

"eight hour long later"

Luna arrived in she knew the brothers and Yui was at school.

Luna step out of the limo holding Hope hand.

April said you live here will mongrels?

Luna said Yes!

April said I taking over the kitchen.

Luna said that fine.

Luna walked in the house.

The house looked empty.

Luna smell the brothers and Yui.

April said could smell mongrels and human that lives her.

John started bring in bags.

Hope asked she was going to live here?

Luna said this my home.

Hope said house is big.

Luna said Yes! Hope

But now it come to live.

Miss April said Come Hope!

Luna said the kitchen left from stairs.

Luna pointed over the threw dinner room.

The kitchen is behind it.

Luna picked up her mother jewels, crown, journal book of werewolf's and all of her stuff to Luna room putting them in truck.

Luna could see that night had move at all.

But could smell that Shu smell was on the bed.

Luna must knew that Shu would sleep in her bed.

Luna took her family album down stairs to the study.

* * *

Knocking on the Study door.

Hearing Karl said Come in.

Luna open the door and walked in.

Luna said Hello! Father Karl

I am home.

Karl jump up and hug Luna.

Karl said when you just get here?

Luna say about few minutes ago.

I hope that you are not mad me for sending the brothers home.

Karl said I understand that you need stand alone in journey.

Karl asked if she would like some tea?

Luna said Yes! Father Karl.

Karl said I forget to bow to you.

Luna said don't Father Karl.

Just do that in front other vampires and wolf's.

I have bring few people with me back to the house.

Mr & Mrs William and their granddaughter Hope that I found at Night Brooks Orphanage.

Karl said That fine. Little Luna.

Kissing on forehead.

Hope is four years old and a wolf pup.

Karl said there is werewolf pup in house right now!

Luna said Yes!

Joseph daughter my pack leader daughter.

* * *

Hope knocked on the door.

Luna said Come in Hope!

Karl could little girl with red brown hair and green eyes, white skin, around of four years old.

Luna said Come here Hope.

I would like you meet someone.

Luna bent down and said this my Father Karl.

Hope said smell different.

Karl said Hello! Hope

Putting hand out and shacking her little hand.

Hope said Hello! Karl

Nice to meet you,

Karl said it nice to meet you Hope.

Hope said Granny.

What to know if throw out bad meat.

Luna said that is fine with me.

Hope kiss Luna check.

Luna said go and play with Baby now.

Tell Granny it fine.

Hope skip out the door.

Karl said she werewolf kid?

Luna said Yes!

On her birthday the change will happen.

She turn five years old.

Karl said sons will not like this.

Luna said they have to get over it.

Family come first.

Luna said couldn't leave in the Night Brooks Orphanage.

When she change.

I would like her be with her father Joseph.

Karl said you have big heart.

When it come to family.

Luna said Yes!

Talking about family

I have my family album.

I found a lot thing about family.

That I don't know.

Luna show Karl her family album.

Luna picked up loss picture and said this is my father.

Karl looked down and realize who Luna father was.

Karl was take back.

To found out he was her father was.

Karl said He is your father.

Karl said your mother was vampire,

Luna said No!

My mother was werewolf and sperm donor was a vampire.

Luna said I'm hybrid of two species half werewolf and half vampire.

He killed Rolfe Artemis my mother husband and rapped my mother

I am a myrtle child.

I was birth on December 25 in middle a Lunar Eclipse.

Karl said don't tell anyone this understand?

Luna said Why?

Karl said Their has never been hybrid of two species half werewolf and half vampire before.

People have try in the past to make your kind.

But it never work.

Luna said here I am.

Karl smile

I found out my really is Luna Moon Artemis.

Late mother Faith give me Rolfe Artemis last name.

Hind the fact she was rapped him.

The reason my mother and brothers are die is because of him.

If I found him I going to kill him.

Karl said someone beat you to it.

Luna say Damn!

He was never father to me anyway.

But you are.

Karl hugged Luna.

My little Luna.

Luna close the family album this is our little secret.

Karl said Our secret.

Kiss Luna on the forehand.

I thinking of Play my violin or piano.

Would you like come listen to me?

Karl said I would love to listen to you.

Luna finished tea.

Head up stairs to family album away.

Getting violin out and started playing.

Luna started play her violin.

Baby was sitting next to Karl.

Karl was patting Baby head and back.

Hope was put to bed for the night.

April was clean the kitchen.

John was putting Hope stuff away.

Luna play her violin few hours.

* * *

"Hours later"

The brothers pulled up to house.

They walked in to the house hearing someone in kitchen.

Reiji went to see who was in the kitchen.

Found Mrs. April clean out bad meat from the kitchen.

Reiji said what the hell do you think that you are doing?

April said Shut up! Mongrel.

Shu could hear violin playing in house.

Shu broke to run to the music room.

Opening the door and found Luna playing her violin.

Shu said it about damn time.

You bring your ass home.

Luna stop play.

Luna said How dare you talk to me like that!

Who the do you think that give you right speak to me that way.

Shu said I do. my love!

Luna say Don't you have respect for me?

Shu said I have been calling you.

You don't answer.

Luna said being apart makes the heart strong.

Dumb Ass!

Luna started playing again.

Shu come in the room to found Father sitting in coach with Baby was across his lap.

Shu said Father

I don't know you was here.

Karl said I see that you have not change at all.

Now! That your sister has return to her family.

Looking back to Luna.

Watching her play with passion and Love in her heart..

Shu sit down at end of the couch and watch Luna play.

Luna play few hours and said it time for bed.

Good Night! Father Karl.

Good Night! Little Luna.

Luna hug Father Karl and walked by Shu.

Luna walk out of room with violin case to her room and put it way.

* * *

Shu come in the room and kiss her.

I have miss you. my love.

Luna said you don't have the right to speak to me like that.

I am a queen and you are prince.

Show me some rested.

Shu said I sorry! My Love.

Luna get some towel.

Both stuff and goes to bubble bath.

Shu came in bathroom and found Luna in bath.

Luna said take your clothes off get in with me.

Shu took his clothes off and climb in sitting behind her.

Shu started cleaning her.

Luna said I miss you too. My Love.

Sorry that I had to trick you.

But their was something that I had do alone.

I need time to head screw on.

Shu said I understand what you mean.

Luna said I need to tell you.

If there are is wolfs in house.

Mr. William and his wife and Hope!

I found Hope at Night Brooks Orphanage.

Hope is pack leader daughter.

Joseph doesn't know she a live.

Few days from today.

Hope will change for first time.

I want to father for change.

Shu hugged and I love you baby.

Luna started crying.

Shu asked what wrong?

Luna said I found my mother was raped.

I am recited of it.

That is way family in imported to me.

Shu said I sorry to her that.

Luna looked up at Shu,

Shu kissed Luna.

Shu holder his arms.

Shu said I will give a big family.

Luna said I would like to go out date with you tomorrow.

Shu said where do you what to go.

Luna said I like go orchestra or wild party.

Shu say orchestra.

Shu said sound fun?

Luna good!

Luna said Can I feed on you?

Shu said have been drink animal blood?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Yes! My Love.

Luna turn around and siting on his lap.

Luna started smell his skin using her tough to found sweet spot.

And bite down and started drinking from him.

Shu wrapped arms around her.

Luna pulled away.

Said you still tasted good.

Luna could feel that Shu hard on.

Luna reached down and started playing Shu.

Shu said I don't have rapper on.

Shu said I want to take you bed and fuck you there.

Luna stood up,

Walked out bedroom and climb on the bed,

Shu pulled pug and walked in the bed.

Climb on top of Luna.

Shu said something missing?

Luna and said what that?

Shu said close your eyes?

Luna close her eyes.

Shu put a collar around her neck.

Luna sit still for Shu finished pulling her collar around her neck.

Luna could hear chain was putting on her collar again.

Shu said open your eyes.

Luna said This is new.

Shu said good Puppy!

The radio came on started playing James Horner - My heart will go on.

Shu started kissing Luna and started playing with Luna breast with his big hands.

Luna started moaning in his mouth.

Luna could feel his lust and love that Shu had for her.

Shu slowly move down to neck kissing every inch of neck

Moving breast bone he came to breast.

Sucking her nipples moving chain to out of the way.

Shu thought Luna looked really good.

Shu played with each nipples using eat and sucking on them.

Luna moan again.

Run hand threw his hair and down Shu back.

Shu slowly moving down kissing to abbes making back arch and moan loader.

Luna moan again.

Striped her legs, smelling pussy juice smell so sweet like her blood.

Shu kissed inter-legs making her wait to touch.

Luna gasp!

Shu knew that was her spot that turn on.

A nice to place to have it at.

Turn to pussy smelling her and could that she was must be in heat.

Slowly licking her bottom to top.

Luna let out a whimper.

Shu smiled started licking slowly.

Started fingering her making her moaning

Shu reaching deep to g spot making her moan loader.

He feeling her pussy really tied like the first time that fucked her

When Shu found g shot her body shack each time that Shu would hit it.

Luna felt she was going to cum hard.

Shu tell that body was reacting to each time he found her g shot.

Make moaning loader and come hard from cumming.

Luna was shacking with pleasure from cumming hard.

Shu asked her ready to mate with him again?

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu crawl up Luna body and reaching condoms in his night stand.

Shu put on the condom and rock hard dick.

Laid on top her kissing sweet lips and slowly pushing into her.

Shu kissing her neck and collar.

Slowly moving his hips in back and forward.

Could feeling that she was tied around his dick.

Shu loved it the feeling of virgin pussy again.

He knew each time fucked Luna was like fucking a virgin.

He fucking love it.

Shu said I love you! Puppy!

Shu kissed her.

Shu was waiting to hear Luna tell him that tree Luna words.

But she never does say them.

Luna wrapped legs around his hips.

Shu started fucking her making her moan with pleasanter.

Feeling Luna sucking him into her every started pull out.

Shu said pulling in deeper in you.

He knew that Luna was going cum again.

Shu bit down in her neck when Luna cum.

Luna call Shu name in the middle of it.

Shu said get on hand and knees and do you doggy style.

Shu pulled he lush and holding her hips going as slow or fast.

He want to go.

Luna could feel Shu balls slapping in to her clit making her what to fuck more.

Luna moan and said you going deeper in side of me.

Shu slapped ass and said you have been bad puppy.

Luna said Master more please!

Shu loved hear Luna call him Master and beg.

Luna moan loader.

Shu slap ass again

making moan loader

Shu started talking dirty to Luna.

Asking if if feel good to have all the way in side of her?

Luna said Yes! Master

Please don't stop.

Shu bit down in back of Luna shoulder.

Luna back to arched and said I going to cum again

Started harder cum again.

Shu thought Puppy looked really good with her collar and chain.

Around neck that will train his Puppy.

Clam the wild animal that wait busted out of her.

Luna said I want to ride you please.

Shu lay down Luna crawl on top and put Shu dick in side and started ridding him.

Luna chain was hang down between her tits.

Luna hair was covering breast.

Shu said move your hair

So I can see all of you.

Luna said As you wish Master.

Reach up moved her hair behind her.

Luna started move up and down slowly.

Shu put his hands on her hips to show.

Her how fast or slow she could go.

The moon light hit Luna body making more beauty then every.

Shu thought she more beauty that first time seen her.

Shu could see Luna hair was silver and not white.

Luna skin had turn cream color to white.

As the moon raise in the night sky.

Shu could see Luna shine.

Shu said you are beauty.

They could hear sound of the werewolf's howl at the moon.

Shu said what are they saying?

Luna said asking Thanking Mother Moon.

That Queen has return home.

Luna moan

Shu grabbed her chain, pulled down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Shu said are going to about cum for me?

Luna said yes!

Shu said Cum on my dick again.

You feel so damn good.

Luna said Yes! Master!

Shu love hear her call him Master.

Luna back started arch and Shu knew she was about to cum on his dick.

Luna started smell his skin using her tough to found sweet spot.

Bite down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu did the same as Luna.

The radio keep playing.

The song that was playing was Alone Wolf played on violin.

Shu smile.

You are really good at that.

Luna said It her playing the song on violin.

Shu said you good on the violin.

Luna said Thank You! Master.

Shu said Luna hair was silver and not white anymore and Luna skin had turn cream color to white.

Luna said Yes! I know.

Still not bad looking.

Shu smile.

I think you look sexy then every.

Luna kissed and thank you!

Luna get put a top and underwear.

So that Shu throw rubber away.

Shu said why are get sleep wear on?

Luna said that Hope.

Awake me up every morning with Baby.

Luna said you get to meet Hope tomorrow.

Shu put boxer on.

Luna and Shu lay down and fell sleep.


	30. Luna Home Coming

"March 4"

Luna sitting in Miss Clare office.

Miss Clare said I have something that you might want.

Handing her family amble book.

I hope that will help found some answers.

Luna looking threw it and found loss picture of a man.

Luna said Who is this?

Miss Clare said your family and really father.

Luna close the ow!

I think for us to leave.

We will keep in contacted with you.

How things going.

Thank you for your help.

Luna hugs Miss Clare.

Thank You for rise me and teaching so much.

Miss Clare said Thank You! My Queen.

Your Mother Faith would proud of you.

Luna asked how do you know my mother?

Miss Clare said I was your mother best friend.

Luna walks out of the office with family album in her arms.

Baby, Hope and Mr. William waiting in limo for Luna.

Luna says Good Bye to all the children and she will come visit.

Luna climb in the limo.

As they pull away from Night Brooks Orphanage.

The children wave Good Bye!

The werewolf's run threw the woods.

Letting a howl ring the night to tell other to return home.

* * *

'Few Hours'

John come to same town bank.

Luna, Hope and John walk in sit the bank.

Asked To Jack Johnson Please.

The tell calls Jack Johnson telephone come to the front please.

Jack Johnson walks back to the front.

The tell tell him Mr. William is her to on the box number 713.

Jack Johnson walked in the vault and go to box number 713.

Luna and Jack Johnson use keys to open the box number 713.

Jack Johnson pull a long box.

Looking like a safe sitting on the table and walk away.

Luna open long box and found a box full of Mother jewels and a journal.

After empty it Mr. William caring case and leave the build.

Getting back in the Limo driving back to Mr. William house.

* * *

"Few hours later"

The limo pulls up to the house.

The wolves run from woods to house.

April comes out of the house with broom in hand.

John get out of the tell his April that he has a surprise for her.

Opening the door Baby jump out.

Luna step out and wolfs bow.

Hope step out and said that these are funny looking dogs.

Luna giggle and says yes!

They are.

Hold Hope hand and say you come to love them.

April looks at Luna and looks at Hope being to cry.

My sweet grand baby is home.

What was lost and now if found.

April run up and grabs Hope in her arms.

Say I will always remember this day as the best day of my life.

That Hope return to her family.

Luna said We must not tell Joseph yet.

We will tell Joseph.

When we return to my home.

But now we must rest now.

Because it was long journey for all us.

Luna said is it time eat yet.

Hope asked Baby can have a cookie.

April said First I have cook you dinner.

Before you cookie.

Hope said Baby

What a cookie and pats Baby on the back.

April said OK!

Baby want a cookie.

Luna get a cookie and gives it to Hope.

Hope takes big bite, giggle and give Baby other side of the cookie.

April said you are just like your father.

I going to have hind the cookie jar.

Everyone Laugh.

Hope looks up at Grandmother and said I love you.

We go play now.

Hope and Baby runs from the room.

"That night"

Luna sit on her bed and begin to read her mother Journal.

Luna found family history.

How much mother jewels valuable.

The crown is what Luna crown.

The moon stone necklace.

Luna locks up Mother Jewel and journal up in the safe before bed.

* * *

"Six Mouths later"

Luna had learn so much with Hope.

How to be very understanding, carrying, loving, and patients.

The pups from the pack sent children play with Hope.

They come human or pups someday.

Hope learning to read and write.

Luna teach her things need to know.

Luna learns how to hunt with the pack.

That day was going back to the Sakamaki.

Luna had pack mother jewels, family amble, mother journal and book of the werewolf's.

April had packed Hope stuff,

The limbo was packed to leave and head Sakamaki home.

Luna had learn so much about family, past, so much more.

Luna climb in limo with Hope, April, John and Baby heading the life that she remember.

House full a vampires and girlfriend.

* * *

"eight hour long later"

Luna arrived in she knew the brothers and Yui was at school.

Luna step out of the limo holding Hope hand.

April said you live here will mongrels?

Luna said Yes!

April said I taking over the kitchen.

Luna said that fine.

Luna walked in the house.

The house looked empty.

Luna smell the brothers and Yui.

April said could smell mongrels and human that lives her.

John started bring in bags.

Hope asked she was going to live here?

Luna said this my home.

Hope said house is big.

Luna said Yes! Hope

But now it come to live.

Miss April said Come Hope!

Luna said the kitchen left from stairs.

Luna pointed over the threw dinner room.

The kitchen is behind it.

Luna picked up her mother jewels, crown, journal book of werewolf's and all of her stuff to Luna room putting them in truck.

Luna could see that night had move at all.

But could smell that Shu smell was on the bed.

Luna must knew that Shu would sleep in her bed.

Luna took her family album down stairs to the study.

* * *

Knocking on the Study door.

Hearing Karl said Come in.

Luna open the door and walked in.

Luna said Hello! Father Karl

I am home.

Karl jump up and hug Luna.

Karl said when you just get here?

Luna say about few minutes ago.

I hope that you are not mad me for sending the brothers home.

Karl said I understand that you need stand alone in journey.

Karl asked if she would like some tea?

Luna said Yes! Father Karl.

Karl said I forget to bow to you.

Luna said don't Father Karl.

Just do that in front other vampires and wolf's.

I have bring few people with me back to the house.

Mr & Mrs William and their granddaughter Hope that I found at Night Brooks Orphanage.

Karl said That fine. Little Luna.

Kissing on forehead.

Hope is four years old and a wolf pup.

Karl said there is werewolf pup in house right now!

Luna said Yes!

Joseph daughter my pack leader daughter.

* * *

Hope knocked on the door.

Luna said Come in Hope!

Karl could little girl with red brown hair and green eyes, white skin, around of four years old.

Luna said Come here Hope.

I would like you meet someone.

Luna bent down and said this my Father Karl.

Hope said smell different.

Karl said Hello! Hope

Putting hand out and shacking her little hand.

Hope said Hello! Karl

Nice to meet you,

Karl said it nice to meet you Hope.

Hope said Granny.

What to know if throw out bad meat.

Luna said that is fine with me.

Hope kiss Luna check.

Luna said go and play with Baby now.

Tell Granny it fine.

Hope skip out the door.

Karl said she werewolf kid?

Luna said Yes!

On her birthday the change will happen.

She turn five years old.

Karl said sons will not like this.

Luna said they have to get over it.

Family come first.

Luna said couldn't leave in the Night Brooks Orphanage.

When she change.

I would like her be with her father Joseph.

Karl said you have big heart.

When it come to family.

Luna said Yes!

Talking about family

I have my family album right here.

Karl sit down at the desk.

Luna open and showing her family members.

I found a lot thing about family.

That I don't know.

Karl said Good to see that you have your family album.

Luna said Miss Claire had it.

Karl turn and looked at Luna.

Luna said do you remember when you told me that Rolfe Artemis was my father.

Karl said Yes!

Luna said I found out something you didn't know.

That Rolfe Artemis is really not my father.

Karl looked at Luna and said what do you mean that Rolfe Artemis is really not my father?

Luna said I found out who is my really father.

My mother Faith was rapped by a vial man.

Luna picked up loss picture and said sperm donor that father me.

Karl looked down and realize who Luna father was.

Karl was take back.

To found out he was her father was.

Karl said He is your father.

Karl said your mother was vampire,

Luna just looked at Karl.

He was a vampire.

Luna said My mother put Rolfe Artemis on my birth papers.

To hind the fact that veil man was really father.

Hind the fact she was rapped him.

The reason my mother and brothers are die is because of him.

If I found him I going to kill him.

Karl said someone beat you to it.

Luna say Damn!

He was never father to me anyway.

But you are.

Karl hugged Luna.

My little Luna.

Luna close the family album this is our little secret.

Karl said Our secret.

Kiss Luna on the forehand.

I thinking of Play my violin or piano.

Would you like come listen to me?

Karl said I would love to listen to you.

Luna finished tea.

Head up stairs to family album away.

Getting violin out and started playing.

Luna started play her violin.

Baby was sitting next to Karl.

Karl was patting Baby head and back.

Hope was put to bed for the night.

April was clean the kitchen.

John was putting Hope stuff away.

Luna play her violin few hours.

* * *

"Hours later"

The brothers pulled up to house.

They walked in to the house hearing someone in kitchen.

Reiji went to see who was in the kitchen.

Found Mrs. April clean out bad meat from the kitchen.

Reiji said what the hell do you think that you are doing?

April said Shut up! Mongrel.

Shu could hear violin playing in house.

Shu broke to run to the music room.

Opening the door and found Luna playing her violin.

Shu said it about damn time.

You bring your ass home.

Luna stop play.

Luna said How dare you talk to me like that!

Who the do you think that give you right speak to me that way.

Shu said I do. my love!

Luna say Don't you have respect for me?

Shu said I have been calling you.

You don't answer.

Luna said being apart makes the heart strong.

Dumb Ass!

Luna started playing again.

Shu come in the room to found Father sitting in coach with Baby was across his lap.

Shu said Father

I don't know you was here.

Karl said I see that you have not change at all.

Now! That your sister has return to her family.

Looking back to Luna.

Watching her play with passion and Love in her heart..

Shu sit down at end of the couch and watch Luna play.

Luna play few hours and said it time for bed.

Good Night! Father Karl.

Good Night! Little Luna.

Luna hug Father Karl and walked by Shu.

Luna walk out of room with violin case to her room and put it way.

* * *

Shu come in the room and kiss her.

I have miss you. my love.

Luna said you don't have the right to speak to me like that.

I am a queen and you are prince.

Show me some rested.

Shu said I sorry! My Love.

Luna get some towel.

Both stuff and goes to bubble bath.

Shu came in bathroom and found Luna in bath.

Luna said take your clothes off get in with me.

Shu took his clothes off and climb in sitting behind her.

Shu started cleaning her.

Luna said I miss you too. My Love.

Sorry that I had to trick you.

But their was something that I had do alone.

I need time to head screw on.

Shu said I understand what you mean.

Luna said I need to tell you.

If there are is wolfs in house.

Mr. William and his wife and Hope!

I found Hope at Night Brooks Orphanage.

Hope is pack leader daughter.

Joseph doesn't know she a live.

Few days from today.

Hope will change for first time.

I want to father for change.

Shu hugged and I love you baby.

Luna started crying.

Shu asked what wrong?

Luna said I found my mother was raped.

I am recited of it.

That is way family in imported to me.

Shu said I sorry to her that.

Luna looked up at Shu,

Shu kissed Luna.

Shu holder his arms.

Shu said I will give a big family.

Luna said I would like to go out date with you tomorrow.

Shu said where do you what to go.

Luna said I like go orchestra or wild party.

Shu say orchestra.

Shu said sound fun?

Luna good!

Luna said Can I feed on you?

Shu said have been drink animal blood?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Yes! My Love.

Luna turn around and siting on his lap.

Luna started smell his skin using her tough to found sweet spot.

And bite down and started drinking from him.

Shu wrapped arms around her.

Luna pulled away.

Said you still tasted good.

Luna could feel that Shu hard on.

Luna reached down and started playing Shu.

Shu said I don't have rapper on.

Shu said I want to take you bed and fuck you there.

Luna stood up,

Walked out bedroom and climb on the bed,

Shu pulled pug and walked in the bed.

Climb on top of Luna.

Shu said something missing?

Luna and said what that?

Shu said close your eyes?

Luna close her eyes.

Shu put a collar around her neck.

Luna sit still for Shu finished pulling her collar around her neck.

Luna could hear chain was putting on her collar again.

Shu said open your eyes.

Luna said This is new.

Shu said good Puppy!

The radio came on started playing James Horner - My heart will go on.

Shu started kissing Luna and started playing with Luna breast with his big hands.

Luna started moaning in his mouth.

Luna could feel his lust and love that Shu had for her.

Shu slowly move down to neck kissing every inch of neck

Moving breast bone he came to breast.

Sucking her nipples moving chain to out of the way.

Shu thought Luna looked really good.

Shu played with each nipples using eat and sucking on them.

Luna moan again.

Run hand threw his hair and down Shu back.

Shu slowly moving down kissing to abbes making back arch and moan loader.

Luna moan again.

Striped her legs, smelling pussy juice smell so sweet like her blood.

Shu kissed inter-legs making her wait to touch.

Luna gasp!

Shu knew that was her spot that turn on.

A nice to place to have it at.

Turn to pussy smelling her and could that she was must be in heat.

Slowly licking her bottom to top.

Luna let out a whimper.

Shu smiled started licking slowly.

Started fingering her making her moaning

Shu reaching deep to g spot making her moan loader.

He feeling her pussy really tied like the first time that fucked her

When Shu found g shot her body shack each time that Shu would hit it.

Luna felt she was going to cum hard.

Shu tell that body was reacting to each time he found her g shot.

Make moaning loader and come hard from cumming.

Luna was shacking with pleasure from cumming hard.

Shu asked her ready to mate with him again?

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu crawl up Luna body and reaching condoms in his night stand.

Shu put on the condom and rock hard dick.

Laid on top her kissing sweet lips and slowly pushing into her.

Shu kissing her neck and collar.

Slowly moving his hips in back and forward.

Could feeling that she was tied around his dick.

Shu loved it the feeling of virgin pussy again.

He knew each time fucked Luna was like fucking a virgin.

He fucking love it.

Shu said I love you! Puppy!

Shu kissed her.

Shu was waiting to hear Luna tell him that tree Luna words.

But she never does say them.

Luna wrapped legs around his hips.

Shu started fucking her making her moan with pleasanter.

Feeling Luna sucking him into her every started pull out.

Shu said pulling in deeper in you.

He knew that Luna was going cum again.

Shu bit down in her neck when Luna cum.

Luna call Shu name in the middle of it.

Shu said get on hand and knees and do you doggy style.

Shu pulled he lush and holding her hips going as slow or fast.

He want to go.

Luna could feel Shu balls slapping in to her clit making her what to fuck more.

Luna moan and said you going deeper in side of me.

Shu slapped ass and said you have been bad puppy.

Luna said Master more please!

Shu loved hear Luna call him Master and beg.

Luna moan loader.

Shu slap ass again

making moan loader

Shu started talking dirty to Luna.

Asking if if feel good to have all the way in side of her?

Luna said Yes! Master

Please don't stop.

Shu bit down in back of Luna shoulder.

Luna back to arched and said I going to cum again

Started harder cum again.

Shu thought Puppy looked really good with her collar and chain.

Around neck that will train his Puppy.

Clam the wild animal that wait busted out of her.

Luna said I want to ride you please.

Shu lay down Luna crawl on top and put Shu dick in side and started ridding him.

Luna chain was hang down between her tits.

Luna hair was covering breast.

Shu said move your hair

So I can see all of you.

Luna said As you wish Master.

Reach up moved her hair behind her.

Luna started move up and down slowly.

Shu put his hands on her hips to show.

Her how fast or slow she could go.

The moon light hit Luna body making more beauty then every.

Shu thought she more beauty that first time seen her.

Shu could see Luna hair was silver and not white.

Luna skin had turn cream color to white.

As the moon raise in the night sky.

Shu could see Luna shine.

Shu said you are beauty.

They could hear sound of the werewolf's howl at the moon.

Shu said what are they saying?

Luna said asking Thanking Mother Moon.

That Queen has return home.

Luna moan

Shu grabbed her chain, pulled down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Shu said are going to about cum for me?

Luna said yes!

Shu said Cum on my dick again.

You feel so damn good.

Luna said Yes! Master!

Shu love hear her call him Master.

Luna back started arch and Shu knew she was about to cum on his dick.

Luna started smell his skin using her tough to found sweet spot.

Bite down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu did the same as Luna.

The radio keep playing.

The song that was playing was Alone Wolf played on violin.

Shu smile.

You are really good at that.

Luna said It her playing the song on violin.

Shu said you good on the violin.

Luna said Thank You! Master.

Shu said Luna hair was silver and not white anymore and Luna skin had turn cream color to white.

Luna said Yes! I know.

Still not bad looking.

Shu smile.

I think you look sexy then every.

Luna kissed and thank you!

Luna get put a top and underwear.

So that Shu throw rubber away.

Shu said why are get sleep wear on?

Luna said that Hope.

Awake me up every morning with Baby.

Luna said you get to meet Hope tomorrow.

Shu put boxer on.

Luna and Shu lay down and fell sleep.


	31. Shu found about Luna

In the morning,

Hope came in Luna bed room.

Hope said Luna awake up it time breakfast.

Runs and jump bed with Baby.

Hope jumped in middle of Shu.

Shu get breath knocked the breath out of him and made him grunted.

Shu could feel that a load breaks land on him.

Looking up and seeing small child on top him.

Shu could see red brown hair and green eyes, white skin, around of four years old little girl.

Hope said I sorry!

Shu said your must be Hope.

Hope said Yes!

You smell funny and sound wield.

Luna grabbed Hope and said get you. Cookie monster

Hope laugh.

Luna pulled Hope in the bed and made lay down with her.

Luna said this is Shu.

Shu didn't know what say or do.

Hope said I am Hope William.

Shu said I am Shu Sakamaki.

Luna said Hope meet Father Karl last night.

Shu said Hope told me smell funny.

Luna pointed her nose.

Shu remember what Luna had told him in bathtub.

Luna get up leaving Hope and Baby in bed with Shu.

Hope asked why are sleeping with Luna.?

Shu said Luna is girlfriend.

Hope said what does that mean?

Shu said dating.

Hope said ow!

Luna say is Yui up?

Hope said who that?

Luna said lady in waiting.

Hope asked what lady is waiting on?

Luna said me!

Hope said ow!

Luna walked over to the bed.

Pick up Hope in her arms and said Let go wake her up.

Luna said see you down stairs. Shu

Shu said Good Bye! Hope.

Baby was still looking at Shu.

Shu said what?

Stop looking at me.

Luna called Baby.

Baby jump off the bed and run after Luna.

Shu said Thank You! Puppy

* * *

Luna caring Hope on hip and Baby walking beside Luna.

Could see Yuma was going in the bedroom.

Luna said Good Morning! Honey Bear.

Yuma turn to see Luna.

See Luna caring child on her hip with Baby at her side.

Yuma kissed Luna

Yuma said when did you get home?

Luna said Last Night!

Luna said Hope this Yuma Mukami.

Hope said Being shy to Yuma.

Yuma said Hello! Hope.

Luna asked if Yui was up yet?

Yuma said he get up and didn't know.

Hope said he smell funny.

Luna said smell like man.

Hope said smell something died.

Luna said that not nice to say to someone.

Say your sorry!

Hope say I am sorry!

Yuma said I forgive you! Hope.

Luna said See you down stair. Honey Bear.

Kissing Yuma again.

* * *

Luna walks up

Yui door and knocked.

Yui said come in.

Luna open the door.

Yui said Luna and child.

Luna said this is Hope William.

This is Yui Komori.

My lady in waiting.

Hope said Hello! Yui

Yui said Hello Hope!

Luna seen the mark on Yui neck.

Luna walked over pull Yui hand to the side and who did it?

Yui said Ayato!

Luna said how long did this to you?

Yui said every night.

Luna asked anyone else?

Yui said Kanato, Latio and Azusa.

But the other leave me alone.

Luna said get dress and meet me downstairs in dinner room.

Luna turn around walked out of the room.

Hope could see Luna was mad.

Hope said what happen Yui neck?

Luna said Yui get bobo neck.

Hope said do it hurt?

Luna said Yes!

I going to make it all better.

Hope said going to need band-aid.

Luna smile and kiss Hope check.

Hope said I love you. Luna

Luna said I love you too. cookie Monster

Yui jump up.

Started getting dress and hand down stairs.

* * *

Luna walked down stair and Ruki had been walking out of the dinner room.

Ruki looking up at Luna, kid, and Baby.

Luna said Good Morning! Daddy Ruki.

Luna walked down stairs caring Hope on hip.

.Ruki walked and said who this?

Luna said this is Hope William.

Hope this is Ruki Mukami.

Hope smile and acting shy.

Luna said you are acting shy again.

Hope giggle.

Ruki kissed Luna.

Ruki thought Luna good looking like mother to child.

Luna said Miss April run you out of kitchen?

Ruki said Yes!

She called me a mongrel?

Luna said whisper is word for vampire.

Ruki said ow!

Luna kissed Ruki.

Let go have breakfast and feed Baby.

Hope was looking at Ruki and smile.

Luna walked in Dinner Room hand hear.

April yelling Reiji get out her kitchen.

Luna walked in Kitchen.

Said Good Morning! Miss April and Mommy Reiji.

Reiji turn to see Luna standing their with kid on her hip.

April said Good Morning! Luna, Hope and mongrel.

Reiji said Good Morning! Luna and child.

Luna said this is Hope William.

Luna set Hope down.

Why don't you feed Baby his breakfast.

Hope said Yes! Luna

Luna said feed him one and half cup of food.

Reiji kissed Luna in front of April and Ruki.

April said stop that in my kitchen.

Luna keep kissing Reiji.

Luna pulled away and said Breakfast please.

Luna made cup coffee with cream and Yuma sugar cups.

Reiji said you keep doing that?

Luna said Not he yell me for it.

Luna smiling.

Ruki giggle

Luna carried coffee and pulled Reiji with her.

Luna sit down at the head of the table.

Where Karl normal sit.

Reiji sit down and said when did you get home?

Luna said Last night!

Luna said so what new in world?

Father pull us out of school.

Luna said you didn't finished.

Reiji said what all things going on.

Luna looked with right eye lid raise at him.

Reiji say Father want to keep us close.

Luna said why would father keep you close?

Reiji said You didn't know that Vampire Hunters tried attack few day ago.

Luna said Father Karl.

Didn't say anything about last night to me.

Hope came and sit down at table waiting breakfast.

April put a plate of food in front of her.

Luna said Thank You!

Reiji looked Hope and said yours?

Luna said April William granddaughter.

Hope started talking with food in mouth.

Luna said don't talk with mouth full! pup

It not lady like.

Hope said I sorry!

Reiji could see how teaching manners to young one.

Luna said be good girl.

Reiji said how old it that?

Luna said Hope is four years old.

Yui came in to the dinner.

Luna taking a drink and said Yui.

We will have long talk.

Reiji asked about?

Kanato, Ayato Latio and Azusa for biting Yui.

Reiji said What!

Luna said I want you take what the love the most away from them.

Kanato take Teddy, Azusa is knifes, Latio his hat and his little black 2 book, 3 cellphones

Ayato magic 8 Ball and anything they love away from them.

I want you to punishment them.

They took something from me.

Now you take something the love.

Reiji said Yes! My Love.

Kissing Luna hand.

Mommy Reiji will punishment Kanato, Ayato Latio and Azusa.

Show him the marks.

Yui started showing all the marks and who did it.

Reiji said they no right to touch you.

Reiji said I go and Punishment them now!

Walked up stairs.

* * *

"Few minutes later"

Yui, Hope Ruki, Miss April and Luna could hear Kanato screaming to give Teddy back to him.

Reiji put Teddy in a bag.

Walking out Azusa bedroom and taking his all knifes.

Azusa started yelling at Reiji to bring them back.

Then with in to Latio bedroom.

Found his little black 2 book with all numbers, his hat and 3 cellphones.

The last on he with in was Ayato taking his Magic 8 ball few other his toys that he loved.

Luna, Ruki, Hope, and Yui was having breakfast with all screaming in house.

Hope said they did stop acting like babies.

Luna said You are right. pup.

Now finished your breakfast.

They could hear Reiji tell them.

They were being punishment for biting Yui without asking Luna before do it.

Ayato said Pancake was his and not the Luna.

Reiji said why don't tell the Luna that.

Luna in dinner room.

Ayato said What!

Luna here!

Reiji said Yes!

Having her breakfast with Yui, Ruki and Hope!

Ayato what is Hope?

Reiji said A children.

Latio, Ayato, Kanto and Azusa running down stair to the dinner room.

Found Luna sitting eating her breakfast with Ruki, Yui and Hope.

Shu came in and sit down sitting next Luna.

Kissing Luna.

Luna said hurry up and finished your breakfast Hope.

Luna said sit down Now! Latio, Ayato, Kanto and Azusa.

Shu could see Hope was finished her breakfast.

Luna asked Yui to take Hope out of the room.

Shu said what going on?

Yui said Come Hope!

Hope popped down and walked out with Yui.

Hope said Let go take care of your bobo.

Yui said yes!

Let do that.

Luna need have a long talk with her brothers.

Hope said Luna going to punishment on them.

Shu picked up some bacon off Luna plate and started eating it.

Latio said Naughty Puppy is pissed.

Luna looked to see Hope out of the room.

Luna slowly turn head back around at her brothers.

We need to talk about what you did to Yui.

The four them sit down and waited for Luna to speak.

Shu said what going on?

Luna said Latio, Ayato, Kanto and Azusa have been biting Yui.

Luna said I very disappear-net in all of you.

You all know that Yui blood belong to me.

Ayato said Pancake belong to me.

Luna said SILENT!

Shu and Ruki could see that Luna wasn't playing.

Luna said Yui is my lady in waiting that mean hand off.

You don't touch what this mine.

For this reason.

I told Mommy Reiji to take what you Love must in this world away.

You will get it back

When I think you have repay your depth.

Understand me?

You will have a lot more chores to do around this house.

You will wait on me hand and foot until I think that learn your lesson.

You will clean this house from top to bottom.

Reiji make sure you do it.

You all ground for a month.

With out sex, cellphones, toys, girls, knifes, candy, and Mr. Teddy.

Their will not bitch, cry, and talking back to me.

Understood?

Latio, Ayato, Kanto and Azusa said Yes!

Now get out of my sight.

Latio, Ayato, Kanto and Azusa broke dinner door.

Shu smile at Luna.

Shu said that hard on them.

So you own Yui?

Luna said yes!

Shu said interning?

Luna looked at Shu and think what he up to?

Luna took a drink and push her plate to Shu.

Shu starting eating off Luna plate.

Luna watched Shu eat.

Shu said what?

Luna wiped his mouth and said don't talk with mouth full. My Love.

Tomorrow! Hope is birthday party.

Shu said why?

Luna said Hope turn five and she will change.

I get pack here.

So that father found that Hope live.

Her father thinks she died.

Shu said he doesn't know about her.

Luna said Hope doesn't know about father being outside in woods.

Night we going a party.

Shu said our date.

Where are going?

Luna said to Wild Card.

* * *

Standing up walking out the dinner room.

Luna went up stair to the Luna bedroom to get her violin.

Walking music and started playing her violin.

Shu came in and started watching play her violin.

Luna smile and never took eyes off her violin.

Luna her violin until on strip broke and hit face cutting her check.

Shu jump up and asked if she OK?

Luna said fine!

Just one of strings broke.

She needs new string anyway.

Luna said I have restring her.

Shu said that he would.

Luna said Thank you!

I will resting her.

Shu seen cut feel fast and was gone.

Lick the blood off her face.

Found that Great Grandfather made our violin.

Shu turn looked Luna.

Shu said really?

Luna said Yes!

My violin was my mother.

My mother get father.

Father get his father.

Shu kissed Luna.

Luna said wait here.

I have something I need to show.

* * *

Luna went in to bed picked up family album.

Walking back in music and locked the door.

Luna sit down on the coach and said come here.

Shu sit down next Luna.

Luna open family album.

Luna showing Shu her family.

Shu could see Luna Mother, Grandfather and Great Grandfather.

Shu found a pictured turn down.

Shu said who this?

Luna said their something.

I need tell you first.

Before you look at picture.

Shu said what is?

Luna said Do you remember when I found out that I was vampire?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said Do you what to know who my father?

Then turn over?

Shu turn the picture over and seen who it was.

His uncle Richer.

Shu said how?

Luna said Richer killed Mother husband

My brothers father and rapped my mother.

He reason my family die.

Father Karl told me someone kill him?

Shu said Latio is the one who kill him.

Luna giggle..

Shu said I love you with all of heart.

We will hind it night from everyone.

Shu said Luna you look like mother Faith.

But your eyes!

Luna looks at Shu and kiss him with Love.

Shu said now!

I know you didn't call me.

Luna said are you mad?

Shu said never!

Shu said I love you. Puppy

Luna close the family album.

Shu kissed Luna and holder for hours.


	32. Ayato Punishment

"That night

Shu was laying on Luna bed.

Luna said Wild Card is closed for repairs.

Shu said we could just stay home.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Luna asked Did you leave bottle Jack?

Shu said No!

Luna said you drink all.

Shu said Yes!

Luna just looked at Shu.

Luna said I going to have punished you.

Shu looked at Luna and smile.

Luna teleport to John Williams room!

John was reading book.

Luna said John.

I need you to go liqueur Store for me.

John said Yes! Luna

Luna said I need few bottles of Jack and cheese chips and sweets. Please

John said How many do you need?

Luna said 3 Jack, few sweet, and 2 bags cheese chips please.

Luna give some money.

If didn't have any.

Please bring to my room.

John said Yes! Luna

John leave the house.

* * *

Luna teleport Latio room

Latio was sex texting.

Luna sit top of Latio.

Latio said are you still mad?

Luna said Nope! sexy Latio

Luna said what you doing?

Latio said sex texting.

Luna said who is she?

Latio said Heather,

Luna said Fuck her yet?

Latio said No!

Luna said What is the hold up?

Latio said brother.

Luna said I take care of him.

If you want me to.

Latio said you would do that for me?

Luna said Yes! If she cute!

Latio show Luna

Luna said Nice

Virgin?

Latio said Yes!

Luna said we play together.

After your punishment is over.

Latio said sound fun.

Luna took the cellphone and dropped it on the bed.

Luna said I might forgive you.

If you have some weed or get some here now!

Latio said how much do you need?

Luna how much do you have?

Latio said You have get up.

Luna kissed Latio and crawl off.

Latio said shit! where is it?

Luna close eyes and said in Ayato room under his bed to right side next to head board.

Latio open walked to Ayato room open the door.

Latio said Naught puppy.

Luna run in Ayato room and found Ayato trying drink Yui.

Yui yelling at Ayato to stop and don't touch me.

Luna walked grabbed Ayato back of neck and throwing him in to the wall.

Ayato hit the floor and seen Luna standing between Yui and him.

Luna said Latio take Yui my room Now!

Ayato said I hurry.

Ayato jump up and looked Luna in face.

Luna slapped Ayato

How dare you?

You touch what mine again.

Ayato said She belongs to me.

Luna said Wrong?

I own her and everything is mine.

Luna said You what blood?

Ayato said Yes!

Luna say Ayato I give blood.

Luna grabbed Ayato hand pulled down stair to Dinner Room and said sit down in dinner room chair.

Luna went in to the kitchen get Animal blood and glass.

Luna pour a big glass of blood and said drink all of it.

Ayato started drink the blood.

Luna said you will drink animal blood for mouth straight.

Ayato said animal blood.

Luna said drink it all.

Ayato said it taste like shit.

Luna said I lived on this stuff.

Shu came in.

Ayato started drinking animal blood.

Ayato said I going to sick.

Luna said drink it all now!

Ayato started drinking the glass of blood again

Ayato finished it.

Luna said have learn your lesson or do you what more blood?

Ayato said I sorry! No More!

You will never touch her again or I kick ass to hell my self.

Do understand me?

Ayato said Yes! I sorry!

Luna said you ground add mouth or tell Father Karl?

Pick one?

Ayato said add mouth ground with out toys.

Luna said you do it again.

I tell Father Karl.

Luna said go throw up!

Ayato run out of the room.

Luna started laughing.

Shu said my made Ayato drink animal blood as punishment?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said picked up and smell it.

It stinks!

Luna said I lived on it.

Shu said what was Ayato doing?

Latio found him eating Yui again.

Luna put animal back icebox and glass dishwasher.

Luna walked by Shu,

Shu grabbed Luna said what going on?

You smell like sex.

I was in Latio room.

Luna said punishment?

Shu kiss Luna.

Shu said I will punishment for you!

Luna teleport Ayato room and get the box from under the bed.

* * *

Walked in to Latio room.

Latio sitting on the bed.

Luna for being a good boy here is your box.

Latio kiss Luna and open box found half it going,

Both Latio and Luna seen four bags in box

Luna took one bags

And you will have three weeks punishment not mouth.

Latio said But Naughty Puppy

I need more time off. Please!

Latio was give Luna cute eyes and sad looks.

Latio kissed Luna

Luna said stop running the game on me.

Latio said Damn! You good.

Luna smiled.

Luna teleport to her room.

* * *

Found Yui in her bed.

Lay the weed bag on night stand.

Luna sit on the bed started kissing Yui.

Luna said wake up sleep head.

Yui looks Luna and kiss her.

Luna started pulling Yui clothes off.

Luna said I going love to you!

Yui said Yes! Baby.

Shu walks in with bags in his hand.

Luna busy kissing on Yui chest and sucking on them.

Yui was moaning.

Shu put the bags down and started watching Luna suck on Yui small tits.

Luna started moving down Yui body to her belly and inter legs.

Yui was moaning load.

Luna move open Yui legs to pussy.

Luna licking bottom to the top hit clit making Yui body jump.

Luna started eating Yui.

Shu started taking Luna clothes off.

Licking finger and slow put on Yui ass check slowly putting finger up her ass.

Yui said that hurts.

Luna said shut and take it.

Luna started fingering her ass hole more.

Yui said it hurt.

Luna said soon started feeling good.

Shu started eating Luna pussy at the same time.

Luna started moaning.

Yui started feeling good.

Yui started moaning have pussy.

Some finger her ass nice and slow.

Luna started putting second finger in ass.

Yui started moaning more.

Luna hand two finger in Yui ass and started cumming hard from pussy getting eat.

Yui thought that Luna would stop.

But Luna didn't stop at all.

Started finger Yui ass harder making moan load.

Shu said was finger Yui pussy?

Luna said No!

Her ass hole.

Shu asked if he could fuck Yui ass now?

Luna said go head.

Be my quest.

Yui said What?

Shu said Yui to get in doggy style.

Luna get off the bed walks to box.

Moving bags open her box.

Reaching in side and pulling a bottle of K-Y.

Luna said here!

Throwing bottle to Shu.

Shu catch the bottle in the air.

Shu looked Luna and smile.

Good Idea.

It might make it easier on Yui.

Closing her box.

Luna turn on radio.

Luna reached over opening a bag pulling Jack and opening it up taking drink.

Picking up bag and putting them on top box.

Walking around the front of Yui.

Luna started kissing Yui.

Shu started little on Yui ass hole.

Slowly finger Yui ass hole.

Luna reached grabbing breast giving squeeze.

Yui started moaning.

Luna said something missing.

Luna reach down side of the bed picking her collar putting around Yui neck with chain.

Shu smile.

Luna said you are. pup.

Luna run hand under her to Yui pussy.

Started playing with Yui pussy.

Shu still fingering Yui ass hole.

Luna started undo Shu belt and paints.

Started sucking Shu dick.

Shu said I have two horny little pups to play with.

NO! One get sleep to night!

Shu told puppy get a rubber for him.

Luna stopped, reached in nightstand on his side and pulled out rubber.

Shu said put it on.

Luna said Yes! Master.

Luna open it with her teeth.

Luna started to put it on Shu.

Shu showing Luna how to do it right.

Kissing Luna and finger Yui ass at the same time.

Shu grabbed Yui chain, pulling and said are you ready for my me?

Slaps Yui ass two times.

Pulling the chain and said answer me?

Yui said Yes! Shu!

Shu said call Master pulling on Yui chain

Slaps Yui again.

Yui said Yes! Master

Shu grabbed Yui hips pulling her to him.

Shu said I something big and hard for you Yui.

Luna started kissing Yui back and playing with her at the same time.

Shu put his dick on the Yui asshole and slowly pushing the head of his dick in side of Yui.

Yui gasped feeling the head of Shu dick in her ass.

Luna said don't move.

Shu slowly pushing his full dick inside of Yui to the base.

Yui said it hurt.

Luna said Shut up and be good girl.

Shu could tell that Yui ass was so tight and hugging his dick.

Yui makes little pain notice.

Shu started slowly fucking Yui in the ass making her jolt.

Each time he goes down.

Yui could feel Shu dick in ass.

Shu pull hips in to him.

After few minutes later,

Shu could feel that Yui was going to cum from dick in ass.

Yui moan

Yui was eating Luna Pussy.

He love that he get Yui ass first before all the brothers could.

Shu started fucking Yui harder.

Yui started cumming.

Yui moan in pleasure.

But Shu didn't stop just fucking harder and faster.

Shu could feel Yui started shacking and jolting at the same time.

Yui moaning loader.

Because first time that Yui was fucked in ass by Shu..

Shu second time fucking someone in the ass.

Luna started eating Yui pussy.

Yui was eating Luna pussy at the same.

Shu asked Yui if like getting fuck in the ass?

Yui said Yes! Master

Luna started cumming from Yui eating her pussy.

Shu was close cumming in Yui ass.

Shu pulled back out Yui ass and started put his dick in Luna mouth

Told Yui suck his dick and catch it mouth.

Yui to Shu dick to suck it and catch it in her mouth.

When Shu shorting in Yui mouth.

Yui bend down and started kissing Luna sharing.

Shu said Damn! Pups!

Luna and Yui was sharing Shu cum.

Pulling a parted.

Luna and Yui smile and Looked at Shu.

Shu said good pups!

Yui get off Luna.

Luna took a drink of Jack and hand it Shu.

Shu took drink.

Luna pulled box from under bed.

Reached bag out night her stand.

Shu put his boxer back on.

Yui and Luna was nude.

Luna started rolling a joint.

Shu said You two are wild.

Luna said you love it.

Yui said it felt great.

Shu said I plowed Luna and Yui.

Luna said I guess I going to have new collar for Yui.

Shu said two them

That Latio collar for girls.

All three laughing.

Luna fire up the joint and pass it Yui.

Shu said Puppy never end surprise with me.

Luna said that make Life fun living.

Yui took drink.

Luna said I hurry.

Grabbing Yui pull her to her.

Luna started kissing her neck, started smelling for sweet spot and biting down started drinking from Yui.

Yui said feel light head.

Shu started doing Yui other side of her neck.

Yui and said stop!

Both Luna and Shu pulled away.

Shu grabbed a bag of chips and hands it Yui.

Shu lick blood Luna mouth.

Now I know the chips are here.

Yui started eating some chip and feels better.

Luna said Yui tasted good.

Shu said like nice wine.

Luna said yes!

Shu said that the reason that we drink from her.

Luna said I going to have you for a long time.

Shu said Now! You understand why the guys want drink from her.

Luna said But she mine!

Shu said Our!

Luna was looking at Yui and licking fangs.

Shu could see what Luna was doing in front Yui.

Luna fangs was all way down.

Luna radio started playing Michael Jackson - Thriller

Yui look really scared.

To have Luna and Shu look like pry for the taking.

Luna said you look really scared.

Luna pulled Yui chain to her.

You turning me on.

Shu pulled his boxer down grabbing Yui.

Making Yui started sucking his dick.

Making her gap on his dick.

Luna started kiss Shu.

Shu started putting his finger up Luna asshole.

Luna started moaning

Shu looked Luna and said show her how suck dick.

Luna said Yes! Master.

Pulling Yui off Shu dick and started sucking his dick in front Yui.

Shu pulled Yui back to his dick and said suck pup.

Both Luna and Yui started sucking Shu dick.

Shu pushed Yui out of the way.

Grabbed Luna push Luna over on top of Yui and started fucking Luna pussy without rubber on.

Shu get Luna wild spirit.

Luna started kissing Yui.

Luna feel Love both ends and what more.

Shu fucking Luna slower and faster.

He feel that he going to cum inside of Luna for the first time.

Shu pulls Luna hair making her-head come back and said Have my children?

Luna started cumming and Shu came at the same time.

Put after he cums keep fucking Luna filling up with his seed.

Shu keep dick in side of Luna make sure that Luna body didn't reject it.

Shu keep fucking Luna they came together two more times.

Yui was watching Luna get fucked.

Making sure Luna cum hard each time.

Both of them started feeding on Yui threw out the night and fucking all night.


	33. Hope Birthday Day Party

"August 5"

Hope open the door.

Hope, Baby ran and jumped in the middle of Shu.

Shu said oh!

Hope said Luna awake sleepy head.

It time breakfast.

Hope said I sorry Shu!

Shu said Good Morning & Happy Birthday Hope.

Luna said Happy Birthday & Good Morning! Cookie Monster

Yui said Happy Birthday & Good Morning. Hope.

Hope said Good Morning Yui, Shu & Luna

Hope said what Yui doing in bed with you?

Shu said sleeping.

Yui get paints on and said Let go see what Granny do?

Hope said Breakfast.

Luna said we are come.

Hope said come Baby will go get cookie.

Shu said what with cookies?

Luna said Hope been feeding them to Baby and eating all the time.

Baby get fat from all cookies.

Shu started laughing.

He is getting fat.

Shu rolled over kiss Luna.

Shu said you might get pregnant.

Luna said What?

Shu said I cum in side of you a lot last night.

Luna said surprises look on her face!

Shu started kissing Luna.

Started pulling Luna underwear off and his boxer and said I going cum in you again.

Before you get out of bed,

Crawl on top of Luna started kiss her neck pulling her top off.

Started playing with breast and put dick started fucking Luna again.

Luna said Shu.

I have things to do today.

Shu said I don't care.

You need to cum for more for me.

Before I let you out of our bed.

Luna started moaning in Shu ear.

Shu keep fucking Luna for more hour cumming in her three different time.

Shu was hoping to get Luna pregnant.

But Luna didn't have baby now!

Shu making cum over and over again.

Shu fell to Luna side.

I felt so good inside you.

Luna said I have be with Hope today.

Shu said why?

Luna said Hope will act wild today.

The pull of moon make her act this way.

The change will happen to night after her party.

Shu said family first.

Shu kiss Luna

Shu said I love you! Puppy.

Luna get up from the bed.

Shu watching Luna bent over to box.

Luna said red or white?

Shu said red.

Luna picked red underwear and started change clothes.

To she wearing back jeans with red belly shirt.

Showing off some of her back and her abbes.

With a small choker around neck with a Moonstone crystal hag from it.

Her hair pulled back in pig tails.

Luna put black knee boot that zip inter boots.

Luna said you coming or jack off.

Shu said what?

Luna giggle

Walking out the door leaving himself.

* * *

Walking down to the dinner room and see Hope moving around really fast.

Reiji, Ruki, and Yuma sitting was on the dinner table.

Reiji said what wrong with Hope?

Hope was barking at them.

Luna grabbed Hope arm and said Stop Hope!

Hope said She was sorry!

I don't know why acting like this.

Luna said it's pull of the moon that make you act like this.

Get a hold of yourself young lady.

Mommy Reiji, Daddy Ruki, and Honey Bear.

Please get off the table.

Luna said Now!

Hope hugged Luna.

Yui take Birthday girl up stair to Ayato room and so play with him.

Yui took Hope by the hand.

Luna said Mommy Reiji,

Ayato is ground for add mouth for going after Yui last night.

Ayato will be drink the animal blood for mouth straight.

Latio will be ground for only three weeks.

Not a mouth for help with Yui last night.

Reiji said Yes! Luna

Miss April breakfast.

Ruki went in kitchen made Luna coffee.

The way she like it.

Ruki hand Luna coffee to her.

Luna said This is going to be a long day.

Ruki asked why?

Luna said Hope is getting the pull of the moon.

Tonight we are having birthday party for Hope

To night will be Hope first change.

Hope will join my pack.

Hope and Joseph will found each other.

It will be first run with father.

Reiji said are you say Hope a werewolf.

Luna say Did I forget to tell you?

Ruki, Reiji and Yuma said Yes!

Luna said oops! My bad.

All three of the them looked at Luna with mouth open.

Miss April said John and I will love to run with Hope and Joseph tonight.

Luna said that is fine with me.

They could hear Ayato scream.

She gone mad?

Everyone laughing.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

What if Ayato has to watch Hope all day.

Would hell of punishment.

Not tell him that Hope wolf pup.

Reiji kiss Luna said I love it.

Luna finished her breakfast and went up stairs.

* * *

Luna walked up and knocked on Ayato door.

Ayato said come in now!

Luna open the door and Hope jump on the bed with him in it.

Luna said Cookie monster stop jumping on the bed.

Hope said why?

Luna said What happen fell and hurt your self.

Hope said Yes! Luna

Sitting down on the bed like wolf pup.

Luna walked in Ayato room.

Luna said Ayato as punishment.

You watch have to watch Hope all day until the party.

By your self.

Luna said Hope must stay in the house all the time.

Ayato said what?

She can't go outside?

Luna said Nope!

Pulling his into a kiss.

Ayato said If I watch Hope all day.

Luna said you must take care of her by yourself until six tonight.

Yui and Luna turn around Hope give him hell.

Hope said Ayato play with me. Now!

Ayato thought it was going to be easy,

But Ayato didn't know Hope was a werewolf.

Hope started acting like puppy at Ayato.

Ayato said why are you acting like dog?

Hope said the pull of the moon is making act this way.

Luna and Yui listening to Ayato and Hope.

Both of them was giggle.

Luna come Baby.

Walking out the door with baby at her-side.

* * *

Luna was in the kitchen finishing Hope birthday cake.

Kanato came in kitchen.

Luna was writing Happy Birthday on the cake.

Kanato said he was sorry!

That didn't listen to father about Yui.

Luna said Thank You!

For telling you sorry!

Biting Yui!

I guess you what me give Mr. Teddy back to you?

Kanato said Yes!

You can't have it.

Not Now!

Kanato said give Teddy to me now!

Luna said No!

Kanato said I want Teddy

Luna said No! Kanato

Kanato said screaming at Luna.

Luna said Stop! Kanato.

Kanato started hitting Luna.

Luna said If you don't stop this minute.

I going to call Father Karl.

Tell him the way you acting.

Let Father take care of you.

Kanato throws himself on the floor.

Started throwing a fit.

Kicking and scream at the top of his lungs.

Luna said Stop! Kanato.

Luna said I have it.

Luna teleport in to the study.

Found Shu and Father Karl.

Luna said Father Karl!

Come to the kitchen. Now!

Stop Kanato from his throwing a fit.

I have had it with him.

I will not put up with him.

I have been patients with him.

But now he on last nerve.

Luna teleport back to the kitchen.

To found Kanato about throw the Hope Birthday Cake.

Scream at the top of his Lungs.

When Father Karl with Shu walks in to the room.

Father Karl get hit with the cake.

Father Karl yells at the top of his lungs.

What the hell are you doing?

You will stop right fuck now.

Shu had never seen father so mad with Kanato before.

Father Karl started pulling his belt off.

Shu never seen Father take off his belt to use it.

Say I going to give you something that you should had long time ago.

Come with me!

Right Now!

Grabbing Kanato by is arm and grabbing him from the room.

Luna looked around and said Great!

Now I get to clean it up.

Hearing Father Karl voice Kanato will clean it up.

When I done with him.

Luna said Yes! Father! Karl.

Miss April said you have more patients with that mongrel.

That I do.

I thought you was going to knock his fangs out.

Luna is patients is learned. My dear friend.

I learn a lot parishes with Hope.

Kanato was on my last nerve.

I don't think be sitting down to eat for while.

I never seen Father Karl so pissed off before.

Miss April said I going to seller to get the stuff you need.

Luna said Thank You!

Open the door to seller and laugh as she goes down the steps.

Luna said I guess I started making cupcakes for party.

Shu kiss Luna.

* * *

" Noon"

Luna taking last of the cupcake out of the oven.

Shu was try eat one of cupcake.

Luna slapped his hand and said stop.

They are for party.

When Father Karl and Kanato come back in to the kitchen.

Father Karl say Luna.

That Kanato has something to say Miss April and you.

Luna turns to Father Karl and Kanato and waits.

Kanato said I sorry!

Luna slapped Shu hand and said stop

Luna said I don't believe you.

Father Karl said you can do better than that!

I don't believe what you said.

Kanato said I sorry that I made a messy in the kitchen.

Broke the cake and for throw a fit.

Luna said you are still in punishment for your actions.

You will clean the Dinner Room and the Kitchen for week by your self.

For biting Yui after Father Karl said she not to be touched.

Father Karl turn to Kanato and said You disobeyed my orders.

Kanato said that I wasn't the only one,

Father Karl said who?

Luna said the triples and Azusa

Luna slapped Shu hand and said stop.

Kanato said Luna had put them in punishment for a ground for a mouth without what we love.

Clean the house top to bottom.

Luna said Ayato bite Yui after she punishment add mouth and has to drink animal blood.

Latio is the one that told of Ayato and cute thing for three weeks of punishment.

Father Karl said they will do your punishment and started mine.

When your ends.

My mine started and not going to Like it.

Luna said Stop! Slapping Shu hand again.

* * *

"At sunset"

The girls go to bedroom and change clothes for the party.

Luna and Hope holding hands.

To wait for Mr. William and Miss April come their bedroom.

Brothers are waiting at top of the stair.

Subaru said let get show on the road.

Father Karl said Shut Up walking down stairs.

Luna looks around and tell Hope go stand by Granny and Papa.

Hold their hands and wait.

You will walk out with them.

Luna walks to the front doors open it and walks out closing it behind her.

Walks down the stair to middle of the yard.

Luna at the moon and being howling for Joseph to come with whole pack to the house.

Hearing the howling in the night sky.

Luna could hear paws on the ground.

Luna howl for Joseph to come in human form to the house.

Joseph howls back to Luna that he coming and they are coming.

Joseph come in to the yard see the Queen stand only.

The head for Luna.

Joseph had change and bow before Luna.

Luna said I have a gift for you Joseph.

Joseph said You have a gift for me. My queen.

Luna said look at house and you will your gift.

Joseph looking at the house.

Luna turn and howl for Yui now!

The front door open to the house.

They could see Mr. & Mrs. William come with Hope.

Mr. & Mrs. William and Hope stop at the door.

Hope looks up at the moon and down across the yard to see.

Yell Daddy!

Joseph moth drop open.

Hope running beings to change in to her true form to her father.

Hope dress came off in middle of change.

Joseph catch her in arms.

Hugs and kiss her.

Looks up at the queen and said Thank You!

My queen for this great gift on this night.

Hope said Let the party begin.

Luna said first we have put dress back on.

Joseph help Hope get her party dress back on.

The hold pack run to Joseph Hope and Luna.

To welcome what was lost is now found.

Granny and Papa step up.

Joseph said how did you found her?

John said the Queen found her.

Joseph bows before the Queen and Thanks Luna again.

Plaguing his life for you.

My Queen and for only daughter.

I wish her mother could be here.

Luna said Family come first before anything.

Hope mother is her in spirits.

Point at Hope!

Luna said We have birthday party for Hope Birthday.

Father Karl said we have cup cakes for everyone.

But Kanato.

Hope take two cupcakes.

Started feed Baby one.

Father Karl said Hope

Don't feed Baby cup cakes.

He getting fat.

Karl take the cup cake and take a bite.

Say Luna makes so good cup cakes.

So was the cake that she made.

Luna said Thank You!

Father Karl asked if children are house broken?

Luna said I don't know!

Father Karl said I hope so.

The pack children running all over the yard.

The brothers were serving the children, mothers and fathers.

While Luna and Father Karl sit on front steps.

Father Karl said you do know how to threw a party.

Luna putting her head Father Karl shoulder.

Karl said I think I need a drink?

Luna said me too.

Karl yells at Shu to make us a drink.

Shu walks by them in the house to make Father and Luna a drink.

* * *

Few minutes later

Shu come out with two drinks and give them to Father and Luna.

Shu kiss Luna

Karl said do we call them children or pups?

Luna said both!

Karl asked what does mongrel mean?

Luna said what Miss April pet name for boys.

Which means vampire.

Karl said OK!

I heard Miss April call Reiji early.

Cute!

You did the right thing.

When it came to Kanato and triples.

Luna said you forget a Azusa.

Karl said did you have one of the cup cakes you made?

Luna said I ate one early right out of the oven.

I hard time keep Shu from eating them and icing.

Karl said Pup's on popped on sugar.

Luna giggle

Luna took a drink.

Karl looks at Luna and said we have to build a playground for Hope and friends.

Luna said down by the lake.

Karl looks at Luna and said your father inhalants is in bank in your name.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy

Karl said I like that.

I always want a daughter.

You are best daughter in world.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy

Karl said this is on mix up family.

Luna giggle.

You have seen anything yet!

Karl said what do you mean?

Luna said you will see Daddy.

* * *

As the Moon raise in to night sky.

Mother werewolf's call to their young.

Joseph turn to mother and father.

It your time to teach Hope.

What she must learn.

I will mother and return her for bedtime.

For you to teach her to be lady.

Miss April said Hope will have best both worlds.

Joseph calls his daughter to him.

Tell her I will come for you tomorrow night.

Sleep well my child.

Tomorrow we will run.

Be good and listen Granny, Papa and Queen make me prowled.

Hope hugs his neck and said I love you Daddy.

This is best-est birthday I every had.

Good night! Daddy.

Turn to Granny and am sleepy

John picks Hope up and carried her in to house.

Miss April hugs, kiss Joseph and good hunt my son.

Turn around and say Loudly clean this messy up you mongrels.

Walking in to the house.

The brothers turn to Father and Father say.

You heard the lady.

Get clean mongrels walking threw the front doors with Luna.

* * *

Karl turn Luna and said this has been best day of my long life and many more to come.

Kiss her of the forehead.

Luna said Good night! Daddy.

Karl said if their any more cupcake.

Luna said in bottom of the icebox.

Their a plate full in on the right side.

Can you save me some? Daddy!

Karl said Thank You.

Their will be one for each of us in the morning.

Maybe.

Luna said I just make more.

Come Baby!

You will sleep with me to night.

Heading up stairs to bedroom.

For good Night Sleep.


	34. Shu New Bedroom

Shu walks in to Luna bedroom late that night.

Seeing Luna legs with the moon light coming windows.

When Shu could hear a deep growing come Baby.

Shu looking around to seen a large panther moving into the moon light.

Coming around the bed and was looking at him and showing off its teeth at Shu.

Panther moved slowly moving to get ready to attack so heart beat.

Shu said stop Baby.

I not going to hurt Luna.

Shu took a step back, turning and running out the door.

Luna moan making the panther started run at Shu.

Shu started running down the hallway to get away from Baby.

Father was caring a plate full of cupcakes to his Shu bedroom.

When Shu came running down the hallway with Baby chasing.

Karl started laugh hard.

Falling against wall.

Holding his side and with the plate of cupcakes.

Yelling Run Shu!

Baby is going to get you.

I think that he wants a cookie.

He gang on you Shu!

Shu scream Stop! Baby.

Baby had bites Shu in the ass.

Father could ass checks in Shu paints.

Started laughing.

Shu is it to late be play with Baby.

All father could hear was Shu scream Help! Ow!

Father turn to go to his bed and say This is a mad house.

But I would live anywhere else.

Yelling over his shoulder and Good Night Shu and Baby.

Play nice or not?

Closing the bed door

* * *

"August 6"

"Morning"

Luna sit up and reaches her arms out.

Founding Baby laying Shu spot.

Luna said Good Morning Baby!

Said what this?

Picking up a piece of cloth.

You smell it.

Found out it was Shu scent.

Luna said You have been playing with Shu again.

Baby meow!

Luna said You are a good boy. Baby

Getting up and started getting dress for the day.

Walking in kitchen.

Miss April said can you tell that mongrel out of the broom closet?

Luna opens the Broom closet door.

Found Shu wide eye, rapped up clothes and standing the closet.

Shu said get what wild damn monster a way from me!

Luna giggles under her breath and say I see you found a new bedroom.

Baby wouldn't hurt a flee.

Would my Love?

Luna close and locks the door.

Saying Good Night! Shu!

Shu said what the fuck!

Luna turn around to Miss April is holding Luna coffee and laughing.

Luna said Thank You!

Miss April say I do believe that it going to be lovely day.

Karl walks in to the dinner and said good Morning! Everyone.

Has anyone seen Shu this morning.

Miss April said try the broom closet in kitchen.

Karl walks in to the kitchen and said oh! Coffee.

After getting his coffee and unlocking the broom closet.

Asking Shu why in the hell are you in Miss April broom closet?

You know what never-mind.

Closet the door and locking again.

Walking in to dinner found Luna and Miss April laughing their head off.

Father looks Baby and patted him on the head.

You get two cookies day.

You won! Last night.

Good Boy!

* * *

Sitting at the table and Luna asked are you going to help me plain for playground for Hope and friends?

Luna said Yes! Daddy

That sound like great fun.

Reiji walks in Dinner found Luna and Father.

Father tell Reiji to get his coffee and take notes.

Reiji said should Shu take the notes.

Father laugh and said No!

Shu is a closet case.

Luna and Miss April died laugh.

Hope come in threw the kitchen and said Why is Shu crying in closet like baby.

Reiji get up and walk to the broom closet to found out what Hope was say true.

About his big brother.

Reiji open the door and found Shu crying like a baby.

Reiji laughs and said I always know that you was a closet case and close the door.

Yuma said Shu hinging in the closet.

Father said that Shu new bedroom.

Yuma die laughing.

Turn and said I have go tell everyone about bedroom.

Father said Now!

Luna and I have to plain the new park and playground.

Reiji take notes.

Reiji open the side board and take out note pad and pen.

To write down every thing Luna and Father say.

Karl said their will be a sign in front It will read welcome to Hope! Dream world.

One and all are welcome.

We need swings, sliced, money bars, gazebo for us, full size marry go around, wooden playhouse, sea sews, and big sandbox.

How does that sound to you Hope?

Hope looked big green eyes and crawl under the table to Karl.

Giving him a big hug and said I love Karl.

Karl picks her up and sit her table.

Started taking her shoes off the wrong feet and says we have to teach you.

Which foot go in what shoe and tie your shoe.

Say you are wreath doing it for Hope.

Miss April surprise with out worlds to Thank Karl.

Karl said we need found a good Nanny to help teach you.

Miss April said We have a nanny in pack.

Her name is Rosa.

She is a limp.

But she good with children.

She my your sister.

Karl said call her.

Miss April walking to kitchen door.

When Shu coming out the door.

Miss April shave him back in broom closet and said Out of the Mongrel.

Everyone started laughing at Shu again.

All them could hear was Howling.

They could hear howling in the distentions.

Luna said Message has been sent.

Breakfast and Miss April said coming.

Putting two plate of food in front of Luna and Karl.

Karl asked what is this meat?

It looks good.

Miss April said Elk meat.

* * *

"Later in the after noon"

A large moving truck pulls up to the house and started unloading the wood for the play ground.

Reiji was told by Father over see the workers on the building of the playground.

Joseph and works come from work ready to work.

Reiji could could see Joseph and works full dress with tools to work on the playground.

Luna standing giving out orders to pack.

Reiji standing next Luna.

Hope was told to play with friends on Left side face the yard.

A week later

" The door bell rings.

John goes to answer and Rose other side.

John said come in Rose.

How was your tripe?

Rose said Long.

John said this way.

Rose and John come in to the dinner room.

Found Luna sitting a end of the table with Hope!

Rose walks slowly to Luna and bow.

Luna said Rise! Miss Rose.

Hope said Hello! Again

Rose rise and asked if Hope is keep up with her reading?

Hope giggle and said a little.

Rose said We will have to work on that.

Hope smell the air and said Daddy here.

Giving a giggle.

Hope jump out of her chair.

Luna said wait your lady.

Walk like lady.

Rose bows and take Hope to see Joseph.

Karl said Have fun! Hope.

Luna get up from the table.

Luna said please! Forget me!

Karl said It Fine. Little Luna.

* * *

Walks up stairs.

Luna walks in to her bedroom.

She started have cramps.

Luna walked in bathroom and found started period.

She happy was that she not pregnant.

Luna took a pregnant test.

Wait for ten minutes to found if she was or not.

The test said Not Pregnant!

Luna didn't want a baby right now.

Throwing in to test in trash.

Walking in music room and started playing the piano.

Shu walked in music room.

Shu said are you pregnant?

You smell different today.

Luna said Not pregnant.

It time of the mouth.

Shu said Damn!

We will have to try again.

Luna started playing again.

As played for each song and keep quilt about her true feeling.

Luna less two year had found out so much about herself and family.

But all Luna was to be wild a free not tied of this world.

Feeling that not one understood what Luna really wanted.

Listen to Shu talk about having children with her and getting married.

Luna felt so alone!

Luna get up.

Walked in to her room and went to sleep.

Shu could see Luna was upset or moody about something.


	35. Fun with Subaru

"August 11"

"Morning"

Luna get up and get dress for the day.

Wearing Black jeans with green belly shirty with her moonstone crystal choker around her neck.

Her hair in pony tail around her face with little of make up.

Went down stairs feed Baby and some coffee.

Told Daddy that she was going in town.

With out anyone tag alone.

Karl was really didn't like that understand or know what Luna was feeling.

Miss April started watching Luna acting and felt that something miss be wrong.

Luna drink her coffee and ate her breakfast.

Hope was giving Miss Rose a problem always getting away from her.

Miss Rose called Hope her little imp.

Luna went up stair grabbed keys, backpack, dept card and few other items.

Come down stairs.

Get on her motorcycle and drive out the front gates.

Karl asked Miss April what is wrong with Luna?

Miss April said I don't understand teenagers.

* * *

Luna drive in the city to get away from the endless shit.

Sakamki, Mukami, the pack, and everything.

Driving feeling the wind around her feeling free.

Luna drive Shop for Supplies and buying five-teen journals, arts pens and art paper books.

So that she could writing down every thing from the beginning.

Luna drove to Kyu-Shiba-rikyu Gardens

Sitting under a tree and writing about her life.

When the Karl Sakamki found her in that Night Brooks orphanage North Northwest sitting in the apple tree.

Luna feeling and thought.

Every dark secret from everyone.

Luna want a new world.

Where she free and wild.

She her life mean more.

But she want more.

Luna reached in bag and pulled her letter that mother wrote to her.

Reading each would again.

When it come time to marry.

Hold out for true love only.

This will be truly happy.

Mother Faith words cut in to Luna heart.

Luna felt lost in storm with a way out.

Feeling that no one understood or care about her.

Making her feel alone with ton people standing around her.

Knowing that no could or would her her cry's in the night.

* * *

Luna cellphone with off.

Looking who call Shu Sakamki

Luna answer it and What now! Shu

Shu said Puppy!

Where are you?

Luna said I need time away from everyone.

Shu said come home?

Luna said No!

Shu said did I do something wrong?

Luna say Maybe!

Shu said you are going to run again?

Luna said I don't know.

Shu said you are happy?

Luna said No! I'm not.

Luna feeling like crying.

Shu said we can work it out.

Luna said leave me alone.

Hugging cellphone.

Shu thought it might because he want family with her.

That he pass her to far.

Maybe puppy still working things out in her mine and need time alone.

* * *

Knocked on the door.

Shu said what?

Subaru open the door.

Said where Pet?

Shu said didn't know.

Why?

Father freaking out.

Shu said what knew?

Subaru said what the hell did you do?

Shu said nothing!

Subaru said you have been after Pet day show up.

Shu said So what?

Subaru said back off her.

She mine.

Shu laughing!

Subaru said Baby!

As Baby walking around the corner.

Looking Subaru and back to Shu.

Subaru said I give a cookie.

If you attack Shu.

Baby started growl at Shu.

Subaru smile!

Are you going to leave Pet alone?

Shu said No

Subaru said wrong answer.

Baby jumping on Shu and attack him.

Karl hear the Shu screaming.

Think that Baby at it again.

Luna wrote in the all that happen in her life.

But Luna was still not happy.

She didn't what home and to listen people mouth.

Luna texts Subaru Subaru!

Come to the front gate!

Subaru read the text message from Luna.

Subaru grabbed second helmet in Luna room and ran to the front gate.

Luna said get on?

Subaru said move back.

Subaru said where are we going?

Luna said To the V2 Tokyo.

Luna said drive.

Subaru pulling away from the house.

Luna hug Subaru taking his smell.

* * *

Subaru and Luna pull up at the V2 Tokyo

Luna and Subaru walk up to the door and seen David and Max standing there.

David and Max said Hello! Luna and Boyfriend.

Max open the door.

Luna looked David and Max in the eyes.

Their is five guys show up looking for us.

Shu, Reiji, Yuma, Ruki, Kou will be looking for us.

Don't let them him at all.

Call for more back up!

David and Max said Yes!

Call back up!

Luna blinked.

Luna said who playing to night?

Johnny said Big Bang.

Luna say I really like that band.

Subaru say me too.

Subaru put his arm around Luna and kiss her.

Luna put her hand in Subaru back-pocket.

* * *

The Big Bang just started playing.

Luna and Subaru head for the bar.

Subaru said 2 ups and 2 downs.

Luna and Subaru took shot, slam down and took drink from the beers.

Subaru said let dance!

Subaru kissed Luna putting his hand on back.

Luna moved his hand down on ass!

Subaru said you wild.

Luna pulled him started kissing Subaru on the dance floor.

Bobby seen Luna and give her hug.

Bobby said where hell did you disappear to?

Luna said around the world.

Subaru said back off ass hole.

Luna asked if he had some?

Bobby said how much?

Luna said how much do you have Bobby said pound and half.

Luna started dance and looked Bobby in the eyes.

Said you will give me pound and half for free.

You will think it your idea.

You will forget.

Go and have fun with girl friend.

Luna back up and blink.

Bobby said you take it.

Go and have fun with girl friend.

Give Luna hug and pass it at the same time.

Subaru put it Luna bag and keep dancing.

Said you are good at that.

Luna keep dancing with Subaru.

Started smelling the air.

Luna said their is wolf here.

Subaru said where?

Luna looking around and smelling the air to found the wolf.

But she couldn't found the wolf.

Luna said I don't know where the wolf is.

Subaru pulled Luna closer to him and looking around to found the wolf.

But not found the other wolf.

Taeyang seen Luna and some guy dancing together.

G - Dragon started sing and seen what Taeyang was looking at.

That moment he forget the wolds.

Daesung was looking around to and seen the other looking at.

Seeing Luna for the first time and smelling the air.

Realizing that she was different from everyone else and dancing from vampire.

Luna said I hurry!

Subaru said let eat.

Subaru and Luna turn around and walking away from people.

Luna nose started smell around and found the virgin and wolf.

Subaru said did you found her?

Luna said at the blonde hair with blue eyes, skinny and cute as hell.

Luna walked up to her and started hitting on.

Luna asked if she would like dance with us.

She said No!

Luna looked in eyes and come with me.

Dance with me.

Remember it was your idea.

You what us to fuck you and feed on you.

You will love it.

Will forget if we bit you and drink from you.

Luna blink.

The girl said my name is Heather.

Luna said would you dance me and my friend?

Heather said I would love dance with you and friend.

Luna started kissing her pushing in to Subaru.

Subaru slap her ass making him horny.

Luna, Subaru, and Heather with to table for some fun.

Subaru and Luna started feeding on her.

* * *

Shu was talking to his father about Luna.

Reiji said how Luna always disobedience and wild.

Shu said Subaru as disappeared to.

Karl said do you think that Luna called Subaru and they together?

Shu said I hope not.

Shu eyes cloud over and started watching Luna was doing.

Shu could see the city light.

Feel the hurry in his tough.

When seen the bounders at night club.

He could see the name of the night club was V2 Tokyo.

Shu could tasted shot and beer tasted in mouth.

When feel Subaru kissing Luna.

Shu could feel Luna put hand on grab ass making girl moan.

Shu want to moan.

Reiji asked what is wrong? Shu

Karl said it Luna.

Shu can feel everything that Luna is doing right now.

Shu moan again.

Karl said Shu

Looking threw Luna eyes and see what she do.

Shu said Subaru and Luna fucking someone named Heather.

Latio said Heather.

My fuck toy?

Latio said Luna did sitting in middle of Mall.

Karl said Latio you didn't stop her?

Latio said Nope! I watched.

Shu could hear girl cum.

Luna grab mouth and bit down and started drinking.

Shu could tasted the blood in his mouth.

Luna reached in bag and started rolling up a joint.

Luna started smoking it and could that Shu getting fuck up.

See Subaru started Fuck Heather!

Shu giggle.

Latio said what is it?

Shu said Subaru fucking her in club.

Karl said where is Luna?

Shu said a V2 Tokyo night club.

In the backroom get fucked up.

But Luna still hurry?

Latio said sixteen years hurry?

Ayato laugh.

Reiji said we go get her?

Karl said Yes!

Latio said V2 Tokyo is hard night club to get in.

Shu said take Yuma and said different bounders is their.

Shu moan again.

Latio said damn again different girl?

Shu said same girl.

Shu could tasted Heather blood again.

Karl told Ayato to go and get Yuma and Ruki.

Ayato went to get Yuma and Ruki.

Ruki said with is it Father?

Karl said Luna and Subaru!

I sending Shu, Reiji, Ruki, Kou and Yuma to the V2 Tokyo.

To get your sister, brother and bring them to me.

Shu moan again.

Luna and Subaru started kiss each.

The link between Luna and Shu was broken.

Shu said the link broken.

Shu said They are at V2 Tokyo.

Yuma different bounders.

Yuma said this going be fun.

* * *

Luna said Subaru

They coming for us.

Luna said how we skip out before they get here.

Subaru said let bounds

Luna turn to Heather and forget everything.

Remember Subaru fucked the hell out of you with Luna.

That you want Luna and Subaru to fuck the hell out of you.

It was your idea.

Tomorrow you will call Latio and tell him what you did.

You will forget that we bit you and drink from you.

Kissing her one last time and Luna blink.

Luna, Subaru walked out different door and climb on Luna motorcycle.

Luna said take a different root around the boys.

Subaru and Luna drive different route around the boys seeing them pull up at the V2 Tokyo.

* * *

As Shu, Reiji, Ruki, Kou and Yuma get out limo.

Looked around to see Luna motorcycle sitting in park lot next to other bike.

They didn't see Luna motorcycle at all.

Shu said I can smell Luna and Subaru.

They are here.

Kou said Father is piss off at them.

Yuma said so!

They started walking to V2 Tokyo.

As they walked up a bounders said Sorry Fuckers!

You can't come in.

Yuma said is Luna here?

David and Max rolled his eyes at them and Fuck off.

Dumb ass!

Few more bounders show up and say we have a problem.

David and Max said this fucks what come in.

Shu said step up and looked bounders in the eyes.

Tell me if you seen a tall, Silver long hair with blue eyes with white skin, and smell sweet and a tall silver with white with purple tip in his hair boy?

The bounders cross his arms and said Nope!

Sorry! Can't your cheap ass.

I think you need take your ass on down the road boy.

Yuma grab the one bounders and started kicking his ass again.

A fight break out with bounders.

Luna and Subaru started laughing about what happening.

Both Subaru and Luna sitting cross the road watching was happening to brothers.

Luna said Ass Holes bite more they chew.

Subaru looked at Luna.

* * *

Subaru drive back to the house.

Luna and Subaru walk in the front door.

Karl standing their.

Where in the hell have both of you been?

Subaru said Father

Luna said we where at the V2 Tokyo.

Father said I am so mad at both of you right now.

Go to your rooms.

Luna said Sorry! Daddy.

I had to get away for some fun.

Don't be mad at me and Subaru.

Father said Key Now!

Luna hand keys to Karl.

Go to your room now!

Both Subaru and Luna said Good Night Daddy and Father!

Luna and Subaru walked up stairs.

Luna and Subaru walk in Luna bedroom.

Subaru said Father took your keys?

Luna said I don't lose my key.

Father as the key to his limo.

Not my motorcycle.

Subaru said what do you mean?

Luna said Father really need to check the keys.

Because they are keys to his Limousine.

Mr. William give to me and forget to give back Father.

Luna pulls her key out of leather jacket.

Luna and Subaru die laughing.

Subaru Kiss Luna.

That was good trick on Father!

Subaru said I bet Father didn't see that one come.

Subaru and Luna started laughing again.

Luna open bottle of Jack and take a drink.

Luna started rolling few joints

When Subaru up and let Baby in to Luna bedroom.

Luna turn on the radio started playing Big Bang- Fantastic Baby

Luna took a drink and hand it Subaru.

Subaru took drink and kissing Luna.

Luna light the jolt and took hit on it.

Subaru said I be right back.

Luna said whatever!

Subaru went to get something.

* * *

Luna pull the journal out off backpack and the weed in to her Box.

Picks up family album.

Started looking threw it at her mother picture.

Luna said I miss you mother.

Subaru said I back. My Pet

Luna was sitting on bed looking mother picture.

Subaru came and sit down on the bed.

Baby jump on the bed.

Luna had a tear on check.

Baby licked Luna face.

Subaru said what are you looking at?

Luna said my mother Faith.

Subaru looked at picture of Luna mother Faith.

Picture looked Luna with different color eyes.

Subaru said you look like your mother Faith.

Luna said do you want to know the true about me?

Subaru said Yes!

Luna said I have a lot secrets about my family.

Subaru said what are they?

Luna said their something I need tell you first.

Before you look at this picture.

Subaru said what is?

Luna said My mother hind fact that she get knock up from veil man.

Subaru kiss Luna.

Do you what to know who my father?

Then turn picture over?

Subaru turn the picture over and seen who it was.

Richer.

Subaru said how?

Richer killed Mother husband.

My brothers father and rapped my mother.

He reason my family die.

When Seiji came to found Richer.

Kill him.

But someone tip him off that they were come.

He ran like coward and leave mother to do with Seiji.

They killed my mother, five brothers and almost me!

Subaru said that he understood what you was going threw.

Luna started cry.

Subaru said I take care of you.

Grabbing Luna pulling her to his chest.

Subaru said Because I am incest child.

Luna looks at Subaru said really?

Subaru said My mother and Father was cousin

Luna said Damn!

Subaru said both Fucked!

Subaru kissed Luna.

Luna moan.

Subaru move the family album off the bed and lay next to Luna.

My pet! I take care of you.

Luna said Thank You! Subaru

Subaru said Is that why leave house to day?

Luna said Some of it.

Subaru said Because of Shu!

Luna said Some of it.

Subaru said don't feel wild and free.

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said I would like you wild and free again.

Shu is tie down and cage you up.

Luna looked up at Subaru and said Yes!

Subaru started kissing Luna.

Subaru said to night I will set you free.

He push Luna over touching beast with on hand and the other side holding him up.

Luna moan in his mouth.

Subaru pull short up over her head kiss her neck down chest-bone to her chest.

Luna started moving his jacket off and short over his head in to the floor.

Subaru started Luna boots and paints to found out them match her bro.

The color of paints and bro was red.

Subaru said Nice color choose.

Luna said thank You!

Subaru said you are work of art.

Luna smile.

Subaru said where the catch at?

Luna push chest together and said pull the ribbon.

Subaru pulled end of the ribbon untie the bow.

Luna slowly let go of chest.

Her bro started open.

Subaru said nice.

Pulling bra away from Luna chest.

Subaru could see that little round nipples.

Started sucking on right and squeeze the left breast.

Luna let out moan.

Subaru started moving to left one.

Sucking it and squeezing right breast.

Making Luna Moan again.

Moving down abbes pulling Luna underwear off.

Subaru could see Luna had with little silver pussy hair.

Luna set up on elope and took off her bro.

To watch Subaru eat her pussy out.

Luna could tell that Subaru was getting hard on.

Luna get up started kiss Subaru chest slowly moving down she tum.

Undoing his paints, pull them down with Subaru sit down taking his paints and boxers.

Luna slowly sucking his dick.

The way that Subaru like it.

Subaru reached up to Luna playing with her beasts.

Subaru push Luna on the bed and started licking her pussy making moaning.

Luna reached down grab Subaru hair and let out load moan.

Subaru started founding Luna g shot.

Found Luna jolt more better that Shu every did.

Luna stand started playing with chest and moaning loader.

Luna started cumming hard.

Subaru sit up and grab his rubber.

Putting head of his dick in to Luna making moan again.

Laying on top of Luna and slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said your bigger that Shu.

Subaru said did you forget?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Luna wrapped her legs around Subaru waist and putting her hands his back.

Each time Subaru could feel that Luna tight like a virgin and feel that sucking him back in.

Now! Why Shu and Ruki wouldn't share her at all.

Subaru asked her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

Luna started cumming.

Subaru slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time that Luna cumming on his dick.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said dawn!

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side.

Making Subaru want more.

Luna said moan again

Luna said you fuck better Shu every did.

Making Luna moan.

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Luna said again

Luna asked if she could ride him.

Subaru said Yes! My pet.

Luna crawl on top of Subaru putting the dick in side of herself.

Luna remove hair to behind her.

Subaru said you more beautiful with your silver hair and pale side.

Then white hair and cream skin.

Luna said Thank you. My lover!

Subaru put hand on hips to help Luna know how fast or slow to go.

Luna started playing with chest.

Subaru said you feel good inside my pet

I going to fuck you more.

Luna said Please do. my love

Making her moan again.

Subaru say Then Shu every thought about fucking.

Luna said you are better than Shu ever was.

Subaru made happy to her that lips.

Luna put hands on his chest and started fucking faster,

Luna said I going to cum again.

Subaru said I going to cum too.

Sitting up Luna kissed should started looking for the sweet spot.

Subaru was doing the same.

Luna found her and Subaru found his at the same time biting started drinking each other.

Subaru Luna pull away sometime.

Luna said you tasted better then Shu!

Yui tasted good to.

Subaru said you drink from Yui?

Luna said Yes! My love

Subaru said I what to drink from Yui too.

Luna said You can fucking ass if you what to.

Subaru said Yui like get fucked is ass?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru kissed Luna

Luna said Yes! My Love.

Subaru said Good! My Pet

But both of you tasted the best.

Luna smiled getting off Subaru and laying down him.

Subaru remove the rubber and put in trash on Shu side of the bed.

Luna said do you what drink?

Reaching grabbed the open bottle and taking drink and give a mouth shot.

Subaru said it tasted good coming from you.

Luna took drink for self.

Both Subaru and Luna drink and smoke more weed.

They could hear the limousine pull up the drive.

Luna said Good Night! My Love

Subaru said Good Night My Pet

Subaru and Luna said Good Night Baby!

Baby yawn and close his eyes.

* * *

When to sleep and wait on Shu!

Shu goes to Luna bedroom.

Shu open the Luna bedroom door.

Found Luna and Subaru in bed together.

Subaru arms wrapped around Luna nude body.

Luna hand was on Subaru chest.

Shu step in the room.

Smelling blood and sex.

Shu thought better not have sex with Subaru.

Baby watching Shu get closer to the bed.

Started to growl.

Shu pull the cookie out of his pocket.

Baby started licking his teeth.

Shu said Baby!

Do you want it and throw it in hall.

But Baby doesn't move.

Shu said Damn!

I thought it would work.

Baby licking teeth and watching Shu.

Luna move hand to his chest.

Karl said Oh! Free cookie.

Shu hear the door close to father room.

Shu throws few cookies on the bed.

Baby look at them and smell them.

But didn't eat them.

Shu close the door and take his clothes off.

But leave his boxer on.

Climb in bed with Luna and Subaru.

Shu hug Luna body.

Subaru looks over Luna at Shu and don't touch my pet.

Shu started kissing Luna neck.

Subaru said stop touching her.

Shu said I want to have sex with her now!

Subaru said My pet sleeping.

You Dumb Ass!

Shu started touching Luna.

Subaru pull Luna away from Shu.

Shu said we wake her up and three some.

Subaru said No!

* * *

Lighting out side.

Both them look at Luna and could see from her.

Weather report come over the radio big storm is rolling in from west.

Shu said it not her.

Subaru said do you always think about sex?

Shu said Yes!

With my puppy.

Luna said shut up!

You two talk to damn much.

Luna was looking both them.

Both them look down and was you wake all this time?

Luna say No!

Luna said lighting bolt wake me up.

I hate storms.

Subaru pulled Luna closer.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Shu grabbed Luna hips

Shu said I want to fuck you.

Luna said so what knew.

Subaru laughing,

Shu started grabbing Luna.

Subaru said Stop! Touching her.

She scared.

Dumb ass!

Shu grabbed Luna.

Started Kissing Luna back.

Lighting bolt make Luna jump in Subaru arms.

Subaru said Luna tumble.

Shu pulled Luna in his arms.

Subaru said give girlfriend back.

Shu said My wife.

Luna sit up, turn and looked at Shu.

Subaru said get him.

Hold your horses. Shu

I don't what get marry or have kids.

Right now.

I a kid my self.

I young than Subaru is.

Luna kicked Shu!

Shu said Oh!

Luna say Dumb Ass!

Subaru said heard that Shu!

Shu said I will back off have children with you.

Luna just looked at Shu and say Dumb Ass!

Subaru said open the cage and untie her.

Let Luna be wild and free again.

Luna fell back on the bed.

Luna jump again.

When light-bolt stuck the ground.

Subaru pulled Luna away from and push Shu way from her.

Shu said I not going anywhere.

Subaru said I will portent her from you.

Shu said I will portent her from everything.

Luna said can we go to sleep now?

Subaru said Yes! My Pet

Shu said Yes! Puppy!

Luna said Good Night! Subaru, Baby and Dumb Ass!

Subaru and Luna giggle.


	36. Luna almost dies!

"August 12"

Hope came in Luna bed room and jump bed.

Hope shacking Luna

Luna looked at Hope.

Hope said Breakfast time.

Luna said Good Morning! Cookie Monster

Hope said Good Morning! Luna.

Subaru looked at Hope

Subaru said Good Morning! Hope

Hope said why you in bed with Luna?

Subaru said Luna was scared last night.

Because lighting storming.

Hope said me too.

Luna said go down stair get breakfast and feed Baby breakfast.

Hope said OK!

Hope crawl off the bed and breakfast Baby.

Baby yawn and get up scratched.

Jump down walked out the room with Hope.

Subaru said close the door Hope.

Hope close the door.

Subaru said that why I sleep in coffin.

Luna giggle.

Luna sit up.

Subaru said Where are you going?

Luna just looked Subaru.

Luna get out bed.

Getting clothes.

Luna went took shower and get dress.

Wearing green abbes shirt with black jean.

Luna walked over to box and opening it pulling out her new journal.

Pulling a new choker that was green with moon and Sun and moonstone necklace.

Started putting on.

Luna walked around Family album and put the box.

Grabbed hair brushed started brushing her hair putting pig tails, putting her boots, picking journal and mp3 player.

Walking to Subaru kissing him and walking out of the door.

Subaru get up.

Get dress and turn off the radio

* * *

Subaru walked up to Luna grabbing Luna wasted and said your cute!

Luna kiss Subaru in hallway.

Latio said Naughty puppy and Subaru

I need talk to both of you.

Subaru said what?

Latio said Heather!

Luna said bitch from last night.

Sexy Latio virgin he want to fuck.

Latio said I was going be the first one fuck her.

Subaru said Wrong?

Luna said Let me guess she call you crying?

Latio said Yes!

Luna smile.

Subaru said We had fun with her feeding on her while I fucked her.

Latio said you ass holes!

Luna said it was fun.

Latio said why?

Luna said I was hurry and bored

Subaru said I was horny and hurry.

Latio said both of you had fun with my new girl.

Luna said Heather!

Was hard at first.

But she give in fasted when eye popped her.

Subaru said Then she begging for it.

Latio said Damn!

I going out with both next time.

Luna said that will fun day for all us.

Subaru and Luna started laughing.

Started walking down the hallway again.

Azusa come out of his room.

Azusa said Hello!

Luna said Hello!

Azusa said I need to play with Justin?

Luna said No!

You are being punished.

Remember for biting Yui after Father told you not to.

Azusa said I need pain.

Luna said if you want pain.

I give you pain after breakfast.

Azusa hugs Luna runs back in his room to wait.

Luna said Freak!

Subaru just looked at Luna.

Luna said will beat the hell out of him together or watch you do it.

Subaru said Sound Fun!

Yui came out of her room.

Luna grabbed Yui arm.

Yui said honey!

Luna pull Yui to her.

Moving hair out of way and bit down.

Subaru does the same to Yui.

Yui said That hurts.

Both Luna and Subaru didn't care.

Luna let get go.

But you tasted good Yui.

Subaru let go.

Yui said Why my Love?

Luna said I hurry and so is Subaru.

Luna said I own you.

You will not question me again.

Yui said My Queen.

Both walked around her.

Leave her standing their alone.

* * *

Subaru and Luna walked in to the dinner room.

Hearing Reiji and Miss April talking each other about dinner.

Luna asked if what coffee or something else?

Subaru said I hurry!

Luna walked in to kitchen.

Reiji said There to much elk meat in icebox.

Miss April said that for the Queen.

Not for mongrels to eat.

Reiji said Stop!

Calling me a mongrel.

Luna walked to coffee pot.

Started making two cups of coffee.

Reiji turn around to see Luna making her coffee.

Pushing her against the counter.

Good Morning! Luna

Luna said Good Morning! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said You have a lot nerve.

Put us threw hell last night.

Luna giggle.

Subaru and I did enjoy watching all five you getting you ass hand to you.

Reiji said What?

Luna said we were outside watching you for while before drive away.

Father was upset went us last night.

When we come home.

Subaru said what the hell Reiji?

Pushing Reiji off Luna.

Reiji adjusted his glass.

Subaru said don't touch my pet again.

Reiji said what the hell wrong with you?

Subaru said I take care of my pet from You and Shu.

Reiji said you love her?

Subaru said yes!

Reiji said She mine.

Subaru seen Luna roll her eyes at thought of it.

Subaru said She doesn't belong to know one!

You will not cage her or tie down.

She Free and Wild.

That I love that about her.

Luna picked up two cups walked in to dinner room.

Setting them on the table and said Miss April Breakfast Please!

Miss April said mongrels get out of the kitchen Now!

I have to fix the Queen breakfast.

Pushing both them out of the kitchen out the backdoor in the yard and locking the door.

Luna giggle.

* * *

Father walked in dinner room.

Luna said Good Morning! Daddy

Coffee?

Karl said Thank You!

Karl said why Reiji and Subaru out side?

Luna Miss April put the outside.

Karl smile

She cooking breakfast for us.

Luna was writing in journal.

About what happen to her in found out.

She was the queen of the werewolf's and other things like feeling.

Karl asked what are you writing?

Luna is journal.

Luna say I write down my journey.

From the time you found me in the Night Brook Orphanage until now.

So future daughters or sons.

Will know the journal that their mother was on.

Karl said that good idea.

To have a document telling how it all started until now and fortune events.

Luna said That the idea.

Karl said to Understand long journey that your are traveling on right now.

Luna said Yes!

Later! I going watch Hope play at the gazebo.

Finished writing down everything to now.

Karl said I join you it will funny.

* * *

Later that day.

Both Luna and Karl was in the gazebo.

They watching Hope and pups play on the new playground.

When Luna across the lake and seen wild horse.

Standing their.

Karl was working on something for work.

Watching Hope and pups play.

Luna watched the wild horse was looking at her or thought.

Luna said Daddy!

Karl said what is Luna?

Luna said Look!

Luna was point across the lake at wild horse.

Karl turn and looked to see where Luna was pointing.

Karl could see wild horse standing across the lake.

He thought how wield a wild horse in Japan.

Luna get up and said go see it closer.

Karl said Rose watch Hope and pups

Rose said Yes! Karl.

Luna and Karl started running around the lake to where the beautiful horse was.

Luna could see a herd of wild horse.

Karl said Pegasus.

Luna said they beautiful.

Karl was happy that could see something magically made Luna happy.

Karl asked if she want one.

Luna said they free and wild.

Why cage them.

They are who meant to be.

Come and go as they please!

Karl said smart.

Run free and wild.

Luna say get closer to look at them.

Luna seen one of male Pegasus standing guard over the herd.

He was big muscled up, Black with little rainbow could hair end of maimed.

Luna said something about him that pull to him.

Karl said fell your instincts and see where it goes..

But be careful now!

Luna Yes! Daddy

Luna started walking to male stallion and bowed.

A wild werewolf jumped at Luna.

Knocking her to the ground started milling Luna on the ground.

The Pegasus seen Luna birthmark.

When Luna bowed to him.

The wild werewolf giving Luna dipped cuts and broken bones.

Luna Howled in pain.

* * *

Yui was standing next to Yuma and Subaru out side by the playground.

When she heard the Queen Howl in pain.

Yui said the Luna was attack in pain.

Yuma and Subaru took where Luna howling was coming from.

Miss Rose started howling to sent pack to Queen side.

A wild werewolf attacked Queen.

Karl ran over grabbing the wild werewolf around the waist and throwing him away from Luna.

The stallion begging to stomp the werewolf in to the ground.

Luna cry from the pain.

Karl heard sound of thunder of paws hitting ground.

All howls of the pack was moving in to queen side.

Subaru and Yuma seen Luna on the ground.

Father was holding a one of the deepest cuts on Luna body.

Subaru seen the male black station stumping the werewolf in to the ground.

The pack attacked the wild werewolf and started killing it,

The Pegasus back away and ran to Luna.

Both Subaru and Yuma seen Luna blood body.

Father yelled at Subaru to give him his belt tie around her leg above the cut,.

The Pegasus come look at Luna.

Karl was taking care of Luna.

Luna was pass-out from lack of blood and pain.

The Pegasus smell of Luna and pushed head.

Karl said Yuma pick Luna up and carries back to house.

Now! Before she dies!

Yuma said Yes! Karl.

Yuma picked Luna up running back to house.

Karl seen the mark of ass of black stallion was same mark as Luna birthmark.

They belong to Luna.

Karl teleport to house to get stuff here for them.

The Pegasus followed Luna to the house.

The herd started running behind Luna to house.

* * *

Karl appears in study.

Telling Reiji that Luna was attacked by wild werewolf.

Reiji runs to the kitchen to get wash pan.

Reiji started yell at Miss April.

Where is wash pan at?

I never found anything after you move in.

Miss April said way do you need wash pan?

Reiji said Luna was attack by wild werewolf.

Miss April open broom close and grabbed the wash pain.

Miss April said where is Luna now?

Reiji said on the way here and in the study to fix her.

Miss April head up to bedroom to healing bag.

Tell John what happen to Luna and that something done with pack.

Reiji started boiling hot water to clean Luna wounds out.

Rose told Yui watch Hope!

April howl for Rose!

Shu heard all howls out side.

Shu went to the porch to see Yuma caring Luna lifeless body to house and Pegasus running behind Yuma.

The pack was running behind Pegasus herd.

Shu started running down the hallway and down stairs

That Yuma and Subaru is bring Luna lifeless body to the house.

Luna was body lifeless covered in blood.

Karl said bring Luna in to Study Now!

Yuma and Subaru walked in the Study.

April and Rose come down the hallway caring medal bags.

John was going to the front door to found out what happen the queen.

John wasn't happy.

Shu asked what going on?

John said Luna was attack wild werewolf.

Reiji came in the study with wash pan full hot water.

Karl had turn the desk to table for Luna to lay on.

Yuma lay Luna lifeless body across table.

Yuma was cover in Luna blood.

Yuma didn't care!

Karl pushed Yuma away.

Started pulling his metal bag cutting Luna clothes off.

Miss April and Rose said leave the room.

Karl said No!

April said you don't know what you are doing?

Karl said I am a doctor.

April said heal vampire and human.

Luna is a were-vamp.

Karl stop and looked at Miss April.

What the hell did you just say?

April said Luna is were-vamp.

Catching Karl full off guard.

Karl said After we fits Luna up.

We are going to have a very long talk about Luna.

Miss Rose said get back to work.

Rose said told all brothers to leave the room.

Karl said get out now!

Reiji, Subaru, Shu, Yui, Yuma and the other brothers sitting live room to Father tell if she would live or die.

* * *

John was outside with the pack.

Yelling at Joseph and the pack.

Asking them if they had their paws up their asses.

It would have kill one or more of pups.

Now on!

Six of you will be on guard at all times.

You know longer leave Rose to watch the pups.

By herself.

Because of the fucking laziness of this pack.

The Queen might die.

Joseph! You are the beta.

Now on!

Their willn't be sleeping or eating on guard.

Do you hear my order as True Alpha.

All pack bows to him.

The lazy dog will drop in rack to bottom of the pack.

You will work hard to get your place back.

Be-glade we don't turn you way from the pack.

Adam said Yes! I understand.

It is my fault.

Because I fell sleep.

I should have been guarding the Queen and pups.

John said tomorrow!

I will make this pack strong.

Reinforce all rules back into this pack again.

I am very disappointment all of you.

You better get your rest.

I will put you threw hell tomorrow.

Joseph said I am are sorry! Father

John looked at his son.

Started growling at Joseph!

Joseph bowed to his father and dropping his eyes.

John turn around walked back in the house.

* * *

Few hours gone by.

All the brothers, Yui, and Hope waited.

Ayato said what the hell is going on around it so crazy?

Yuma said Sweetheart was attack by a wild werewolf.

Ruki said Luna might die from it.

Latio said Damn!

Hope holding Luna journal book in her arm and cried for Luna.

Yui was holding Hope.

Yui and Hope cried for Luna together.

Baby was laying in front door of study.

Waiting for answers about his Queen.

"Hours later"

Father walked out of Study.

We have wait and see.

It to soon to tell.

Reiji will lose your bedroom.

Luna will sleep in your bed.

So she can healed.

Luna has lost a lot of blood.

Reiji said Father!

What is Luna?

Father said I guess it time.

To tell all of you.

Luna is very special child.

Luna is a were-vamp.

Reiji said what is were-vamp?

is hybrid of two species from werewolf and vampire.

Reiji said How?

How in this world could something like that happen?

Karl said That is a good question.

Luna mother was full werewolf and father was full vampire.

Luna was mystic child.

She was born December 25 in middle of Lunar Eclipse.

Luna is first of her kind.

A new breed.

She is half werewolf and half vampire.

Ruki said who father?

Karl said Richter Sakamaki.

My brother.

All the brothers mouth drop open.

Karl said Richter raped Luna mother Faith.

Reiji said is the reason that Luna whole family is dead?

Karl said Yes!

Subaru said Pet!

Is 1st cousin.

Reiji said Shu been have sex with her?

Shu said I am not the only one had sex with her.

Subaru said that he sleep with her too.

Ruki said I had sex her first.

Latio laughing.

Yui said that secret hind in night?

Karl said Yes!

Karl said I knew Ruki, Subaru and Shu sleep with Luna.

Subaru said I still love her.

Luna is my Pet

Shu said I love with her too.

She my Puppy.

Reiji said he was in love with her too.

She My love.

Ruki said he loved Luna too.

Yuma said I fight anyone for her.

To show my love for Sweetheart and Livestock!

Kanato said He loved Yui and Luna.

Karl said I lover like a daughter.

Luna made us a family.

Rose came out and Luna need blood.

April said I go get the animal.

Karl said human.

Kanato said He loved Yui and Luna.

Karl said I lover like a daughter.

Luna made us a family.

Rose came out and Luna needs blood to heal.

April said I go get the animal blood.

Karl said human blood.

Yui said I have idea?

Yuma said Livestock as brain.

Ayato said Shut Up!

Yui said what if you mix animal, vampire, and human together would that help Luna?

Reiji looked everyone was surprise at Yui.

Karl said maybe!

Reiji walked in to Study.

Started mix vampire blood, human blood, animal blood together give it Luna.

But no change.

Their was no healing from Luna.

They animal and human blood together it work a little.

They vampire and human work.

Karl said Vampire blood mix with Human blood works.

Luna started healing.

Shu said No more animal blood.

Animal blood makes puppy sick.

Ayato said I have to still drink it.

Everyone said YES!

Karl thought this help me.

In my reteach to make more like Luna.

I need more information.


	37. After the attack - Secret Room

"August 26"

Luna awake up in of night.

Subaru was sleeping next to Luna.

Luna sit up, and looked around it was Reiji room bedroom.

Started moving feeling little sore!

She was hurry and sore.

Luna get up and open the door walked threw study seen Reiji was sleeping chair.

Luna open the door to the house with out wake Subaru and Reiji.

Close the door quietly.

Baby came down the stair and seen Luna heading to the kitchen.

Baby run after Luna.

Luna turn and started loving on Baby.

Walked in to the kitchen.

Luna found Hope in the cookie Jar.

Luna sneak up grabbed Hope and over her mouth.

Keep her from sq-inking lordly.

Hope looks to Luna.

Luna said be quietly.

Let go of Hope and said get you.

Hope said You get hurt bad?

I cry for you

I love you!

Luna said I was hurt bad.

I love you too. Cookie monster!

Now! Take few cookies and go to bed.

Hope said I have special book in room.

Luna tell her to bring in down in morning.

Thank You!

Taking care of it for me.

Luna kiss her forehead and say Sweet Dreams. Cookie monster

Hope say Good night! Luna.

Running by Baby and giving cookie.

Say you watch Luna now!

Luna needs you now!

Hope run off to bed.

Luna started baking her some muffins and sing to herself.

Luna was sing Celtic Woman - The Call

Baby meow!

Luna feeds Baby and keep sing.

Making her some coffee too.

Luna started making her some blue berries muffins.

Luna mixing and sing to Baby.

"Hour and half later"

Luna ate her a lot of the muffins.

Drink coffee.

She done up stair.

Chance to white shirt with spit to her hit and top tie around neck with choker with a moon from it.

Luna went back to the kitchen to get a some coffee.

* * *

Reiji seen Luna heading kitchen.

Reiji walked behind Luna and grabbed her hips.

Saying Good Morning. My love

Luna turn and looked seeing it was Reiji.

Luna said Good Morning Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said how are feeling?

Luna said did you get license plate of the Mack truck that hit me.

Reiji smile.

Nope! I miss it.

Luna say Damn!

Reiji kissed Luna

Reiji turn Luna around and pushed up on the counter.

Luna said oh!

Luna showed pain.

Reiji said time for your check up.

Putting his hand on Luna knee.

Reiji could black and purple bruised.

Where leg deepest cut was about two weeks ago.

Reiji other places that hurt.

Few of them was gone.

Reiji was happy that he getting to touch me.

Luna said are we done or do you keep looking at my body?

Reiji kissed Luna

Putting his hand higher on Luna leg making moan.

Reiji said what are doing out of bed?

Luna said I wake and was hurry.

So I bake something to eat.

Reiji said I can see that you have been busy.

Luna push Reji so that she could get off the counter.

Turn around.

Reiji said Let fix your back first.

Don't slouch

Luna said oh!

That hurts!

Move Luna back.

You still need to disciplined and little training how stand.

With looking to you in that appearance is sexy.

Your clothes way to sexy.

Luna said you like it.

Reiji said I do like it.

So how did you like occupy my bed.

When you was consciousness?

Luna said you just mad that you could help me occupy your bed.

Reiji said you need watch your mouth.

Reiji pushed against her.

Luna put hands on the counter.

Moving her hair kissing neck.

I want you mate with me.

I do you right here.

You should be privilege that I training you in standing up right like really lady.

Luna said I feel every privilege to help me with things.

Reiji said you are rebelliousness indeed worthy of discipline by it self.

With your negligent in see my feels for you.

Luna looked at Reiji.

You falter me!

You are one negligent in see rebelliousness that help me to life in this fucked up world.

Dumb ass!

Reiji said you still wild and untamed.

Maybe I need conduct your lady.

Luna waste of time to discuss it with likes you! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said I know silents you.

Grabbing Luna pull her to him

Reiji started kissing Luna

Luna started taking Reiji jacket off dropping on the floor.

Reiji putting her back on the counter moving short out of the way.

Started Pulling underwear.

When he heard Miss April and John was coming.

Luna pulled underwear back up.

Reiji put his coat back on and kissed Luna.

Said Shit.

Luna get down and turn getting more coffee.

Luna started to table with Reiji.

Miss April and John walking in.

See Luna and Reiji sitting at the table.

Luna said Good Morning! Miss April and John.

Reiji was busy looking at Luna legs.

Luna kicked Reiji

Reiji said Good Morning!

Miss April and John said Good Morning! Luna and Mongrel.

Luna started eating blueberry muffin.

Luna hand one to Reiji.

Luna said that she made breakfast.

Reiji said Blue Berry Muffins.

Miss April and John said how do you feel this morning?

Luna said Sore and under-breath Horny!

Reiji giggle.

Luna turn back to Reiji and if he would like to play a game of chess.

Reiji said Yes!

Luna picked up coffee, her muffin and started walking to Study.

Reiji said that close.

Luna said shh! Tapping her ears.

Reiji understand that werewolf's had good hearing like them.

Luna walked in to study and sit down in front of chess board.

Reiji sit down other side of the board.

Luna and Reiji started play for a one take up hour to play.

Both Luna and Reiji took their time in each moved.

Luna three game out of four games.

Reiji was surprise that she could win three game out of four games.

After the four game she stop playing.

Reiji said what are you think?

Luna said I hurry?

Reiji took jacket off, took vest off, and open his short showing his shoulder

Luna started using her touch found the his sweet spot.

Before found Reiji grabbed Luna hips making moan.

Luna found sweet shot, bit down and started drinking.

Reiji remember feeding Luna before change.

Wrapping arm around Luna.

But this time with her fangs.

Reiji was feeling happy and horny at the same time.

Remembering what it was like before Luna had fangs.

When she would feed off him.

Their times together.

Luna pulled back .

Reiji licked it off chin and kissed her.

Reiji wanted to be with her.

Luna could feel Reiji feel.

Luna pulled little of his blood was on her chain.

Luna said how Long was I sleeping?

Reiji said two weeks.

Are the wild Pegasus still here?

Reiji said Yes!

Father said their yours.

Luna said they free and wild.

Grab Reiji hand land him out the front doors.

Luna could see the Pegasus in the yard.

Luna smiled

Luna walked up the Black stallion.

Black stallion bow his head to Luna,

Luna bow to him.

Luna started talking to it.

As soon Luna put her hand on him.

Luna could see her Mother Faith riding him.

Reiji said what is it?

Luna said He my mother friend.

Luna patted his neck.

Seeing same mark that Luna has.

Luna said you came to found me?

The Pegasus move his hand up and down.

Luna said You beauty.

Thank you saving my life.

Reiji asked if she was going to ride him.

Luna said can I ?

The Pegasus lower Luna climb on.

Luna put her hand in main and climb on his back.

The Pegasus turn started running with Luna on his back,

The wings open and started flipping and took to the air.

The herd looked up at Luna.

Male stallion in air and Luna.

A buckskin Pegasus was up to Reiji and bums him.

Reiji bow to the Pegasus.

The Pegasus bow to him.

Reiji walked around and climb on his back.

Reiji could see buckskin turn around and takes to the sky.

Father came to front door.

To his surprise seeing Luna and Reiji ridding the two Pegasus riding in the night sky.

Reiji was catching up with Luna.

Luna love riding the Pegasus.

Feeling the air around her.

Looking over shoulder seeing Reiji riding a buckskin.

Luna hair flowed behind her.

Feeling the air in face.

She love being free and wild.

The black Pegasus stared heading down to the ground.

Luna came in for landing with Reiji ridding the other on.

The Pegasus landing in a run and came to Stop.

Luna climb off and said thank you.

Patting the black Pegasus and asked if he hand a name.

The Pegasus shock his head no.

Luna said I will call Black Beauty after second favorite book.

Reiji climb of the buckskin and was patting it.

The buckskin turn walked up to Luna and bow to her.

Luna bowed at the buckskin Pegasus.

Luna asked Reiji Did you have fun?

Reiji said Yes!

It not every day.

That you get ride a Pegasus.

Karl had been watching Luna and Reiji ride Pegasus in the air.

Karl said little Luna.

I would like you rest now!

Luna said Yes! Daddy.

Luna said Thank you!

Black Beauty for letting my ride.

Reiji was stop by Father.

* * *

Luna walked in the front doors.

Miss Rosa came up to Luna and bow.

My Queen.

I having a little a problem Hope.

Luna said what is problem that you are having with Hope?

Miss Rosa said that Hope isn't reading the story books.

I can't get to.

She wants to play all the time.

Luna said where this Hope right now?

Miss Rosa say In the dinner room.

Luna said Come with me.

As they walked to the Dinner room.

They could hear Hope mouth talking back to Miss April.

Luna walked in the dinner room and said Hope!

Come here.

Luna pulls on of chair out from table.

Hope came up to Luna.

Hope said what?

Luna said watch who you are speaking to.

You know the different between lie and true?

Hope said yeah!

Luna said shut your mouth and listen to me.

Is that how you speak to grow up?

Hope said Yea!

Luna say from now on.

You will not speak that way..

You are a young lady.

Act like one.

Hope cross her arm and pouted.

Luna said Miss Rosa tells me that you don't read your story book anymore.

You throw them down and run out side to play.

Can you tell me why?

You don't what to read?

Hope said my friends.

Don't know any of that stuff.

If they don't.

I don't have too.

Luna said ow!

Is that right.

We just have to see about that.

Luna turns to Miss Rosa and say call Joseph to come to the house.

In human form.

Miss Rosa said Yes! My Queen

Turn, walking to the front door and being calling for Joseph.

Luna turn to Hope.

Hope says my daddy wan't make me.

Luna said You will go to your room.

You are ground for one week.

No going out to play and no cookies for one week.

Hope stick her tough out Luna

Says your mean.

Don't like you not more.

Luna looks at Hope and says I love you.

But right now I don't like you.

Your punishment will be for two weeks.

Without going out side to play with your friends.

Two weeks with out cookies.

Do you want to push me again?

Hope turn in pup and runs to her room.

Miss April said Thank You.

For help with Hope!

Luna said She need to learn.

Luna picks up Hope clothes giving Miss April

Luna get up and put the chair back under table.

Walked to the front doors.

* * *

Father and Reiji could see Joseph coming out of the wood and changing in human form.

Joseph was speaking to Miss Rosa.

Luna came out of house

Waking up to Joseph and Miss Rosa.

Luna said inform both that Hope!

Hope is not to leave her room for two weeks.

Only coming out eat at meal times.

Remove all toys from room.

But her books.

Hope will have to earn stuff back.

If you anymore problem with her come and tell me.

Miss Rosa said Yes! My Queen.

Luna speaks to Joseph.

Hope will not run with pack for two weeks.

Joseph said Yes! My Queen.

Asking him if the pups learn to read and write?

Joseph said No! My Queen.

Luna said they will learn.

I want a smart pack and don't dumb pack.

I will have a school build by the lake for all pups and adults.

It will me manure that the pups will have to go to school.

For five days a week four hours a day.

Joseph said that great my Queen.

I will inform the pack at once.

Luna said go.

Joseph turn and run change back in wolf form

Running in to the woods.

Luna turn around walks to the Study.

Being to work on plain for new school for child.

* * *

Karl walk in to the Study to found Luna working at the desk.

Karl asked what is going on?

Luna inform that wolves pups-are unable to read and write.

Because their is no school for them.

Karl said I don't know that.

Luna said we need to have a school built by the lake for them.

Miss Rosa will be their teacher.

Because she use to be teacher.

Karl said how big of school do we need?

Luna said we will started with two large rooms and school bell.

Karl said I will see to it done.

I will speak to Miss Rosa about buying books, papers, pencils, desk that we need and all the school stuff that she will need.

So hop out of my chair and go take nap.

Luna get up and said Yes! Daddy.

Hope is being punished.

So no cookies for two weeks and she ground.

Karl kissed Luna forehead.

Now! Go take a nap.

Luna walks out of the study.

Miss April said is their going to be a school for pups and adults.

Luna said Yes!

Miss April said we haven't school for them in fifteens years.

Mother Faith had one.

Luna was taken back to found out that her mother had a school for them.

Luna asked what happen to school?

Miss April said sorry to say it burn with the Mother house.

Luna said god damn hunters.

Miss Rosa will teach again.

We will work out the detail later.

But now I need to rested.

Miss April said I have to tell John and Rosa the good new idea.

Giving out little sq-eek and run out and saying I lunch lady again.

Luna said So that were Hope get it.

Oh well!

* * *

Luna poked Shu few times

Shu looked up at Luna

Shu grabbed Luna and lay her on back.

Started kissing her,

Shu said your life.

Luna said I not die.

If that what you mean.

Shu laugh

Luna smile.

Shu said I was scared to die.

You was going to dead.

Luna said I hurry?

Shu sitting up and taking his short off.

Luna sit up and climb on top Shu.

Started kiss his neck looking for his sweet spot, biting down and drinking.

Shu miss holding Luna in arm.

while drink from him.

Luna pull away.

Shu laid Luna down and started kissing on her.

Subaru walked in Luna bedroom and said what the hell happening here?

Luna said good to see you too. Subaru.

Baby was with Subaru coming threw the door.

Subaru said how long have you been up?

Luna said what time it?

Shu said Sun raise.

Luna said maybe three hours.

Subaru said why didn't you wake me up?

Luna said I was hurry.

So I make blueberry muffins,

Subaru kiss Luna

Shu pushed Subaru off Luna,

Subaru said get off her.

Shu said No!

Subaru punch Shu.

Shu move hurting Luna

Luna said oh! Fuck!

Shu rolled over Luna side,

Luna sit up and grab leg.

Subaru said You ass Hole!

Both Shu and Subaru could see the big bruise on Luna leg.

Subaru grabbed Luna holding her.

Now! I here My Pet,

Subaru looked at Shu.

Luna said I need rested.

Shu said Yes!

You do.

Luna lay down beside both them and felling to sleep.

* * *

Luna started dreaming of Mother Faith standing at the end of bed.

What Luna didn't know that she was sleep walking.

Mother Faith said Fellow me!

My sweet daughter.

In her dream walking with Mother.

Luna in dream get up and didn't wake Subaru or Shu.

Luna crawl out of bed and walked out leaving her bedroom door open.

Walked down stairs and to left side of front doors.

Down the hall by study, liberty part of the house.

Luna remember this part of house that she hind from Shu.

Luna walked the hall of this old mansion and found hallways that she have been in before.

Walked up a mirror on the wall.

See mother push hind button on mirror and door open.

Luna reaching up in the same area and found hind button and hear chick.

The mirror open.

Luna step in door over frame of the door walking in.

Her Mother said this way my child.

Walking up the hind stair case.

The mirror close back was is.

Luna found red door top of stair from before.

Opening the door and looking for a hind floor in the house.

Luna could see it was hug.

Luna could mother walked over desk and said it right here.

All you need is right here.

Her Mother walked over to coach.

Lay down my daughter and sing to you.

Luna lay down and could her mother lap.

Faith said that happy to see that making our pack strong again.

Luna smiled at her mother and said this your bedroom and I have found it before.

Faith said I know to hind from Shu.

Faith begin to sing to Luna.

* * *

Shu wake up to found Luna was not laying next to them.

Called Luna cellphone.

Shu could hear cellphone ring in the room.

Shoving Subaru and wake up.

Puppy missing.

Subaru rolled over and said what?

Shu said do see someone missing from bed?

Looking at clock and see it been few hours.

Subaru sit up and lets go found her.

Both of them fellow her scent to dead end.

Subaru said where did she go?

Shu looked at Subaru and slapping him back head.

Subaru said what the fuck was that for?

Shu said how in hell do I know where Puppy went.

I know that scent end here.

Subaru said do you think that she teleport?

Reiji said there must have place hind the wall.

That is reason that scent stop.

Subaru said how do we open it?

Reiji said must be button or lever to open the door.

God Damn are both you dumb.

All three of them started looking around hind switch or lever to open the door.

But they didn't found it.

Subaru said this piss me off.

Faith said I need you teleport back to bedroom.

My daughter and don't tell anyone about our room.

In the dream said Yes! Mother

Luna teleport back to room.

Laying back in bed.

Baby come in close the door and jump in bed laying next Luna.

Luna put arm around him putting her face in fur,

Say I love Baby,

Putting fingers in fur.

Baby love have her next to him.

He would portent her from every thing and them.

* * *

Around six

Luna walks in the dinner room with Baby by her side.

Luna walked in to kitchen.

Feeding Baby his dinner.

Luna walked back in dinner room sit down.

Father said did you sleep while?

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Luna was looking around and could not found Shu, Reiji, and Subaru sitting at table.

Miss April set Luna dinner in front front her.

Shu, Reiji, and Subaru walking in dinner to see Luna sitting at dinner table.

They went to sit down.

Luna said what is reason that late for dinner?

Don't sit down.

You will stand and answer my question?

Reiji said we looking for you.

Luna looked at the them.

Say have gone mad.

I was in bedroom sleeping.

As punishment for lie me.

You will go to your room with out dinner.

Shu! Go your new bedroom.

Miss April open the broom closet and get in mongrel.

Shu, Reiji, and Subaru said we not lie.

Karl said you heard her.

Now go to your rooms.

John started Subaru and Reiji pushing them out of the dinner room.

Shu said Not going.

Miss April pushing him in broom closet.

Luna said Honey Bear go help Miss April put Shu in room.

With a smile on her face.

Yuma said Yes! Sweetheart.

They could hear Shu said stop it.

Shu said woman put down the damn broom.

Fuck that hurt.

Miss April said what your mouth mongrel.

All them said laughing.

Kanato said does this mean that Shu is close case?

Kou said Yes!

Ayato said we knew it.

Luna said Daddy.

Can you make it that he can't teleport out?

Now! I get good night sleep with out him.

Karl said Yes! I can.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy.

" Desert time"

Luna asked Kanato If he would like Shu piece?

Kanato said yes!

Hope said Shu don't get any desert and no cookies like me.

Luna said you can have desert.

But no cookies.

Hopes said I have pie?

Luna said yes!

How is reading coming?

Hope said I don't like it.

When can I have my toys back?

Luna said when your done be punish and you earn them back.

Hope say that what Miss Rosa said.

Luna said after dinner

we will go liberty and get you book to read.

When you finished the book.

You will get one toy back.

You will have to read it to Papa or Granny for one hour before bed.

Do you understand?

Hope said Yes!

Luna said yes what?

Hope said Yes! Mammy

* * *

Luna and Baby walked out liberty turn left and walking same path in dream.

The part of the house that hind from everyone.

Luna walked the hall of this old mansion and found hallways.

That she have been in before.

Walked up a mirror on the wall.

Touching the mirror.

Seen mother push something on mirror and door open.

Reaching up in the same area.

Found hind button and hear chick.

The mirror open.

Luna step in door over frame of the door walking in.

Baby jump threw right after her.

The mirror close back behind them.

Luna turn around locked door.

Keep anyone following them.

As they walked up the stairs to found the door from her dream opening it.

Luna found door top of stair.

Opening the red door and looking for a hind floor in the house.

Luna could see it was hug.

Both of them walked over desk.

Luna picked up different papers.

Luna found the blue prints for the house.

That she all different hind place in the house.

Luna thought she would have to found all them.

Found blue prints school for the wolves.

Luna thought we could use this plain for the new school.

Found desk and pictures of Luna mother and brothers.

* * *

Luna picked up Journal and open it.

Could see in begin of mother Faith journal and Richer started writing.

Luna walked over one of big coach sit down.

Baby jump in Luna lap and as Luna begin reading it.

Luna found a lot different want Richter was going do.

Luna stocked Baby.

Found out what Richer plains.

Luna started getting pissed out.

Outside the house a storm started building at a lot lighting sticking the ground.

Baby meow!

Luna eyes had turn blood red.

The madder that Luna get the worsted the storm raged.

Reiji looked out side to see the storm building.

The light in room started flicking.

Reiji get off his bed.

Open the door study and see light study was flicking.

Karl said why are you out of room son?

Reiji said where is Luna?

Karl said didn't know.

They could hear Subaru yelling at Ayato over something.

Karl get walked out the study.

Ayato asked yelling back at Subaru.

Subaru get madder for no reason.

Subaru attacked Ayato puncher him.

Subaru beating Ayato for no reason.

Karl said stop fight Subaru!

The light bulbs started popping in the hallway.

Latio said what the hell is going on?

Yui said Luna must be mad again.

But why?

Ruki said he didn't know.

Karl said this Luna doing.

Yuma grabbed Subaru pulling off Ayato.

Yui said it happen the day in Luna room.

Shu went to hit Baby.

Shu was feeling Luna was getting mad.

Started pushing against the door and beating on it.

Miss April open the door and said Stop!

Beating on the door.

Be quiet close it and locking it.

Shu said open this fucking door now!

Trying teleport out.

Nothing happen.

Shu started beating on the door again.

Screaming at top of lungs.

Calling all the name in the book.

Miss April laughing at Shu!

Karl said found Luna Now!

Subaru still hit Ayato and fight against Yuma.

Karl said Subaru and Shu must be feeling mad.

Because of Luna.

Karl said Stop! Subaru

Subaru said Shut Up!

Don't let Shu out of broom closet.

Yuma said what do you want to Subaru?

Locking bedroom and where can't teleport out.

Karl said that good idea.

Yuma walked over to Subaru bedroom.

Yui open the door.

Yuma throw Subaru in close the door.

Father made where couldn't teleport.

Ayato said what the hell is going on with Subaru?

Karl said found Luna now!

* * *

(time jump)

Reiji said Father!

Karl said did you found Luna?

Reiji said No!

The bookshelf slide back to right side.

Karl and Reiji watched Luna and Baby stepped out from the dark.

Come out from behind bookcase.

Light came back on normal.

Luna said Hello! Daddy and Mommy Reiji.

Karl said Little Luna.

Luna said we need speak.

Turn to Father.

Karl said what do you need talk about.

I found some in hind room of this house.

By the way it off limit to everyone.

But me!

Karl said understood.

Luna walked over to the desk and pulled the blue prints for school.

This are the blue prints for the school.

That my mother built for the wolves.

Before the hunters burn down.

This school that I want built.

Karl walked over and looked at them.

We will have to up day this blue prints.

I think this going work.

Luna said pulling out other blue prints.

This are blue prints to this house and all the hind rooms in this house.

I found more about this house.

Luna said where did you get this from?

Karl said it was Richer House.

Luna said wrong!

This is my mother summer house.

Laying down the deed to the house on the desk.

Karl pick it up.

Found Luna mother Faith Artemis name on the deed.

Karl said that mean that Luna Moon Artemis Sakamaki is owner to his house.

Reiji said she child.

Luna say it will become mine.

When I turn eighteen years old.

This house will be Miss Williams until my eighteen years old birthday.

This house is my home for now!

Luna said I found Mother and Richer journal.

I believe that father need to read it alone.

Karl said this the reason that upset early.

Luna said Yes!

Karl said That Shu and Subaru was showing how mad you was.

Luna said I still am.

Just read journal and understand why.

I was so royal pissed off.

Luna said Mommy Reiji return to your room now.

Reiji turn around walked in bedroom and close door.

He knew that Luna was fuck with right now.

Luna walked to door and said good night Daddy.

Both them walked out the study head up stair to bedroom and fell sleep.

* * *

Karl started read the journal.

He found out that Richer was trying to kill him.

That he could be king.

He was going kill six nephews.

When that didn't work.

When used old magic and poisons to make Luna Mother Faith.

Make her fell in Love with him.

When that didn't work.

That killed Faith husband.

That night Faith husband was died.

He rapped Faith and by using old magic and herbs, other magic items.

After baby was born that he going to take her.

Kill Faith take Baby and married her.

But the night before he plain to take the baby.

The vampire Hunters come a kill her and family.

They burn the house on them.

So he took what was Faith had.

He would take everything she had.

What he want from Faith crown and necklace with moonstone crystal.

It make him more powerful.

But he couldn't found it.

Faith must have knew that I was going take crown and necklace with moonstone crystal and baby.

So the would made him king.

He thought that Cordelia heart in young girl and wait for the awaking be king.

He used her Cordelia.

That he going to be king if killed him.

Karl could understand!

Why Luna was royal piss off.

That make him royal piss off.

Father took the Journal and with deed to house.

Locking them in safe.


	38. Flea Market - Antique furniture Store

August 29

Reiji knocks on Luna's bedroom door.

Wait! For Luna to answer him.

But no answer came from Luna.

Reiji open the door and walked in.

But only found the darkness.

The curtain was closed.

Baby was laying right next to her sleeping.

Walking around the bed.

Reiji said time to wake up and face the new day.

We have much to do today.

Open the bedroom curtains.

The beams of morning light.

The light hitting Luna right in her face.

Luna wave her hand.

The curtains close again making the room dark once again.

Reiji said My love!

Time to wake and face the new day.

Luna said I don't want to.

Luna rolled over and cover her head.

Reiji said do you want to me to dress you?

Luna's box.

Pop open at the end of her bed.

Reiji said I will take it as a Yes!

Walked around the bed to Luna's box.

Reiji could see all the different items that lay Luna had in her box.

Reaching down picking up black jeans with white belly shirt.

Laying them on the end of her bed.

Picking knee boots with moonstone crystal choker.

Luna sit up in the bed.

Luna said I have something to day.

Reiji Asking what are we doing to day?

Luna said I go to Antique furniture store.

I had dream last night telling to go this store by my mother.

Reiji said That will be fine.

Luna crawl out of bed and she went to bathroom.

Luna's radio.

Came on started playing Ed Sheeran - Shape of you.

* * *

Reiji was standing in Foyer.

Telling Yui and Yuma come on.

Yuma sighed!

We are coming!

Reiji said I want to get their.

Before all the good deals are gone.

Yuma thought leaving house with Reiji to go a Flea Market was bad idea.

So that he found some dishes.

Luna walking down the stair and still yawn!

With her sunshades and her backpack on.

Yui said Honey!

Are you come to?

Luna said yeah!

Luna said I think your dish wears are not going anywhere.

Luna walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Reiji say We need to put on some sun block.

Before we all leave the house.

Luna grabbed it from Reiji.

Started put on her arms, belly and back.

Yui started helping Luna put on sun block for her back.

Yuma and Reiji was watching Luna and Yui put on the sun block.

Luna put some in hands.

Started rubbing it on Yui arms, legs and shoulders.

Yui, Luna turn and started doing Yuma arms.

Giving back to Reiji do it himself.

Both of girls rubbed sun block on Yuma.

Luna turn around walked to limo and get in.

Yuma and Yui right behind her.

Yuma yelling at four eyes.

Let get this show on the road.

Luna said I have stuff do today.

Climb in back of the limo.

Reached in backpack and pulled out art pad with pens.

Yuma was happy.

That Yui and Luna was going to.

Yuma could see that Luna sitting next to him.

Luna listen to music and drawling a wall clock.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of Flea market.

Luna looked and around realizing that they was at the Flea Market.

Luna said I need to go to Antique furniture store today?

Reiji said Luna we go after the Flea Market.

Luna said Fine!

This better not take all fucking day.

I have shit to do today.

Luna get out of the limo and could see Flea Market was hug.

Yuma get out right behind Luna and seen what Luna was looking at.

Luna whimpered!

Yuma patted Luna on the head.

Yui get out limo lasted.

Reiji said you might found something you like.

Luna whimpered again.

Luna said you suck! Mommy Reiji.

Yuma laughing!

Luna said let this over with?

* * *

Luna cellphone went off!

Luna reached down in backpack.

Pulling out cellphone

Seeing it was from Shu.

Luna hug up on Shu.

Yuma said who was that?

Luna said Dumb Ass!

Yuma said you didn't answer his call.

Luna said he smothering me!

Yui said Honey!

Yui putting her arms around Luna.

Luna putting her hands on Yui ass and squeezing.

Making Yui moan.

Kissing Luna in front of Yuma,

Yuma said I want loving too.

Pulling Luna, Yui to him and kissing each of them.

Reiji said Stop!

All three of you.

Stop misbehaving!

I can't take you anywhere.

Luna said Fuck You! Mommy Reij

Yuma and Yui started laugh Reiji.

Reiji looked at Luna.

* * *

Luna, Yui and Yuma started walking around and looking at junk.

Yuma found a black vibrator!

Yuma said Livestock

I found a toy for you play with?

Yui said what that?

Luna said Vibrator!

Yui face with blood red.

Luna said I have one with two feet and will not shut it mouth.

Yuma started laughing

Luna said Honey Bear!

You might not what to touch that.

Which whore pussy.

That might been on and they might have herpes or the clap.

Making Yuma drop it back on the table.

Yuma asking Yui

If she any Hand Sanitizer

Yui pulled out of her bag.

Reiji make me care some everywhere.

Yuma said Thank you! little pig

Luna smile at Yuma.

* * *

Luna was looking threw the men tops.

Founding one that made her laugh.

Luna said Honey Bear.

What is your size?

Yuma said X Large in shirts.

Taking down and see the price was fifty cents

They still had the tags on them.

Keep looking three the others and founding few more that might fit Yuma.

Yuma walked up behind wrapping his arms around Luna and say what did you found sweet heart?

Showing Yuma that found few shirt would fit him and tags in store.

Seeing the price on each them and kissing Luna neck.

Yuma knew Luna found few shirt would fit him.

Showing one of the shirt that made her laugh.

Yuma said That sound just like me.

Yuma read the shirt out loud.

There is 99% chance that I don't care.

Luna said that one!

That made me laugh.

Luna asked did you found anything?

That shut up Mommy Reiji?

Yuma said I told Yui do it.

Luna said Yui is my hand maiden.

Do what I tell her.

Not for you.

Tell her.

what to do.

But right now!

I don't give a shit.

Yuma said good!

Luna finished looking threw other shirts.

Didn't found anything that would fit Yuma.

Turn around walked over asked Yui.

Say Did you found any plates.

That make Mommy Reiji happy?

Yui said No! Honey!

Luna said let go pay for this for this shirts.

Move on to the tent.

Luna walked over the man.

Asking who do I pay for this to?

The man said I will help you.

You are every beautiful and truly sexy.

Luna looked at him and paid for the shirts.

The man asked Luna.

Do you have a good man in your life?

Because if you don't.

I will be that man.

Started making passes at Luna.

Luna rolled her eyes at the men.

Turn around grabbing Yui by the arm and walking way.

Yuma walked up on the man asked why are you making passes on my girlfriend.

* * *

Luna and Yui walked to the next two tent.

Yui started going threw the plates for Reiji.

Luna walked over to book case full of books.

Seeing most of them was for children.

Luna was found a lot of new books.

Luna started hearing a voice calling to her.

She knew that voice.

Remembering that her mother voice.

Calling for her.

Luna hearing her to go to Antique furniture store.

Faith said go now.

Luna said Yes! Mother

Putting the book back and walking over Yui.

Luna said we are leaving

Yui asked why?

Luna said I heard my mother voice telling me to go to Antique furniture.

Grabbing Yui by the arm and Yelling at Honey Bear.

Reiji turn around and seeing Luna pulling Yui down the street.

Yuma turn around walked down street to the Luna and Yui.

Reiji put down the plate back in the box.

Started walking down the street to Luna and Yui.

Reiji catch up to Luna and Yui.

Luna said we need to leave now!

Reiji said why are we going there?

Luna said My mother told me to go their.

Reiji said where is this place?

Luna said Antique furniture store.

There something there.

That I need to get?

Reiji said what is that?

Luna said Stop!

With the fucking fifty questions and let go!

Or I will fucking leave your old ass here.

Yuma started laughing.

Reiji said what is wrong with you lately.

You have fucking attitude from hell.

Luna said we go now!

Reiji said No!

I am not done.

Luna said this important to me. Mommy Reiji

Yuma said it across the street Reiji.

Just let us go.

Come back to flee market.

When sweetheart done.

Reiji said Fine!

Let go to Antique furniture store.

Luna said about time.

We do something that I want to fuck to do for once.

Luna said Beside it going to rain few minutes.

Reiji said it not cloud in sky.

Luna said wait! It coming.

Yuma looked up at the sky and seen dark clouds in the distant.

They walked in to store.

Yuma said sweetheart is right.

Their dark clouds in the distant.

Reiji looked out the windows and seen the dark clouds in the distant.

Thought to himself she was right it coming.

* * *

Yuma said why are we at Antique furniture store.

Reiji said Luna mother told Luna come here for something.

Yuma looked at Reiji.

Yui said quilt down so Luna can hear.

Close her eyes and listen for Mothers voice to speak to her again.

Luna mother said walk around found all the pieces that took from house.

Luna rubbed hands together.

Started only using her figure tips on the furniture.

To found her pieces that was taken out of her mother summer house.

"After few minutes"

Luna found one of the piece.

That was in bedrooms down stairs.

Luna said this one of the peace that taken.

Yui started taking pictures of the piece.

Reiji and Yuma watching Luna work.

The sale man came up.

Asked if they was ready to buy this piece of nice hand made bed-table.

Reiji said where did you get this piece from?

The sale man said I can't tell you?

Luna said this piece was stole from my mothers house.

The sale man said the man sale it to me many years ago.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

Call the police.

I want to report stole furniture.

Luna started moving on other piece in the store.

Yuma reached his cellphone.

To report stole furniture to police.

The sale man said you leave store.

Luna said I leave.

When I done.

Not! A minutes faster.

The sale man said you leave now.

Yui said Sir

Please understand.

That you will not get anywhere with them.

Talking to her like that isn't going to make her leave faster.

Yuma patted Yui on the head.

Luna said Yui

I found second one.

Yui said coming.

Reiji said it not your stuff.

It belong to her.

Her mother was murder and someone stole furniture out of her mother's house.

You have the balls stand here tell us that will not give up name of man that would do that her.

The sale men said you take your whores.

Get out of my store.

Don't come back.

Yuma said you son of bitch.

Grabbing Sale men by the neck.

I going to kick your ass around your head.

She is a beautiful goddess.

That walks on this Earth.

How dare you call her a whore?

Luna said Honey Bear!

Are you playing nice with sale man?

That can't get hard.

When he see beautiful woman.

I think he needs little blue pills to get dick up.

What do you think?

Yui said I think just old or into old woman with lose pussies.

Yuma started laughing at livestock said.

Luna said Honey Bear

Let go of sale men.

The Police are here.

Yuma let of the sale men.

* * *

The two officers walked in the furniture store.

The officer said Yuma Mukami.

Yuma said that would be me.

Officer.

The officer said name is Officer Daiki and this Officer Hiroki.

Officer Hiroki said you do want to report stole furniture?

Yuma said Reiji go and get Luna.

Reiji walked in the back.

Where Luna found more piece of furniture.

Showing her the piece.

Yui was taking pictures of the piece.

Reiji said Luna the police are here.

They want to talk to you about the furniture

Luna kissed Reiji

Luna said let not fight.

I would have kick your ass.

Reiji slap Luna on her ass.

Luna walked out from the back.

Both of the officers could smell Luna.

Luna walked up.

Luna said I am Luna Moon Artemis.

Both officers fell to their knees.

The officers said I am Officer Daiki and this Officer Hiroki.

My Queen.

Reiji and Yuma looked Surprise in the officers bowing the heads.

Luna said Rise!

Officer Daiki and Officer Hiroki

I am the one needs to make a report on my Mother Faith stole furniture.

The sale men will not is give up the name of the man that stole from my late mother summer house.

Officer Daiki said we will take care of it. My Queen

Luna said I will help found the other piece that was taken.

My hand maiden have pictures other items that I have found.

Luna yell for Yui to come here.

Yui walking out of the back.

Yui say Yes! Luna

Luna say send the pictures to Officers cellphone.

So that I can reclaim my mother items.

Luna turn around walked to where late off.

* * *

Few hours later

Luna found one item up stairs.

It was a old clock.

Luna open front glass door and found a secret in side of it.

Little door open and their was a paper.

Yuma walked up.

Wraping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Asking what did you found sweetheart?

Luna open the paper.

Found this clock was give to her mother.

Could see his name on the paper.

Luna read the name was Rolfe Artemis.

Luna said this clock was giving to mother by her husband before they was married.

Yuma said Mother husband name Rolfe Artemis.

Give your mother is clock.

Before they was married?

Luna say Yes!

Yuma said hell of gift to give.

Luna looked up at Yuma.

Yuma started kissing Luna.

Officer Daiki and Yui walked up.

Luna pulled away and said this clock too.

Officer Daiki said that make nine piece of all together.

My Queen.

The sale man isn't give up the name or who sold it to him.

Luna turn around.

He will tell me everything if want to or not?

Yuma said You are going eye pop him.

Luna said Yes!

Yuma smile at Luna.

Luna looked the sale men in the eye.

Say that you will tell the Police Department about everything was man sold you all the items.

Other items that he or she sold you.

Do you understand?

You will give the police Department the journal that listed all the items that was sold to you.

The sale man said yes!

Luna said you will be happy to tell them everything that items in the store.

Luna said you will forget that we talk to you about telling the truth.

The sale men said yes!

Luna step back and blink her eyes.

Reiji said we go home now!

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji

I need a nap.

* * *

Shu called Luna again.

Luna answer this time.

What do you want you?

Shu said Where are you?

Why didn't answer my call earlier?

Luna said I don't give a damn.

Shu said is their something wrong?

Luna said you smuthering me.

Shu said I love you.

Luna said I don't care or want it.

Leave me alone.

Why don't you go back to sleep you lazy dumb-ass.

Yuma started laughing!

Shu said Watch! Who talking to?

Luna said You are a fucking Dumb ass!

I talk to you the way fucking feel like.

Shu said I am going to have to punish you again.

Luna said you hit me again.

I will make you a sitter for the rest of your long life.

Reiji and Yuma said Damn!

Shu said bring your ass home right now!

Luna said I will not come home until I fucking ready to come home and not minute early.

Shu said I going punish you until you can't sit down.

Luna said Whatever! Loser!

Hugging up on Shu.

Reiji said Damn! Sweet heart.

Luna say I sick of his ass!

Never leave me alone.

Yuma said We understand what you mean.

Luna said Their are things that I trying figure out.

But don't have time.

Because always around.

Making it hard think or understand about myself.

If he aren't around me all the time.

He trying to read my journals.

I have secrets or people memory's or my thoughts.

That I keep inside of my journals.

Every time someone touch me.

I see their memory or fortune event that might happen to them.

That is reason that I don't want people touch me all the fucking time.

But he doesn't listen to me.

He want get married and have his kids.

That why stop having sex with him.

Reiji said You stop having sex with Shu.

Luna said Yea!

Yuma said I could understand why you would do that.

Luna said I kid myself.

Yui said you are younger then Subaru is.

Luna say I might want to fuck Yui or Subaru again.

Yuma said Yui

You have sex with Luna?

Yui said Yes!

Reiji said when was first time that you had sex with Luna?

Yui said The night after we went to the beach.

Yuma said Damn!

Luna said After we leave the beach and before you guys get home and all night long.

Reiji and Yuma said Damn!

Luna said I fucked Yui tight little ass for the first time that night.

Reiji and Yuma looked at Luna with surprise.

Yui said I like be fucked in my tight little ass.

So does Luna.

Reiji and Yuma said at the same time we can help you with that.

Luna and Yui looked at each other and back at them smiled.

Yui said we will see about that.


	39. Wild Weekend

August 30

Luna had sleep all day.

Awaking up, Looking around and found Baby sleeping right next to her.

Luna radio came on started playing Within Temptation - Let Us Burn.

Baby raised his head and yawn really big.

Luna said Did I wake my love with my music?

Baby meow!

Luna said I sorry!

Started rubbing his head and giving him some loving.

They rubbed head together.

Luna cellphone went off.

Luna reached for it and seeing text from Sky.

Telling about wild party in woods.

Same place as normal by the lake.

Luna text back and said be their.

Luna thought to night going to be fun.

Remembering it SwasIzu, Shizuoka, Japan in the woods.

Sky party are wildest to go to.

Getting up from her bed.

Walking around her bed.

A black tank tops with black skinny jeans with belly waist chain bullet jeans belts, choker with moonstone crystal, Greek roman laurel leaf bracelet armband upper arm cuff armlet and black leather boots.

Doing her hair and put them in pig tails with long begs around her face.

Put on dark makeup with red lips.

Grabbing her backpack, dept card, mp3 player, art pad with the pens, journal, with few more items.

Luna pick up jacket.

Luna grabbed helmet.

Luna said go and feed you my love.

Baby get up and jump down of the bed .

Walking out of Luna bedroom right next to her.

* * *

Walked down the stairs.

Luna could see the brothers at the table in Dining room talking to each other.

They was talking about Luna attitude lately and what might be happening to her.

Luna didn't like they was talking about her all.

She didn't know what was happening to herself.

What give the right to talk behind her back about her.

She dislike the way they was talking about her.

Luna said Baby!

I want you to give the boys hell.

Attack them when you feel it right to.

Baby meow.

Luna rubbed his head.

Baby was going to it anyway.

Luna put down her stuff by the front door.

Walking in to the Dinner Room with Baby.

The brothers shut up and looked at Luna.

Luna said What?

Yuma said nothing?

Luna said You don't have to shut up.

When I walk in the room.

It make you up to something.

Losers!

Walking in kitchen and feeding baby his dinner.

Giving his loving too.

Luna walked over to icebox.

Picking up milk bottle and drink out it.

Reiji watching Luna drinking from it.

Putting it back in icebox.

Close the icebox and reached grabbing Yuma cookies.

Started eating few of them.

Threw empty box in trash.

Luna walk back in Dining Room.

Luna said Honey Bear.

You need more cookies.

I eat last two cookie that was in box.

Yuma said Thank you! Sweetheart

For telling me.

Luna said would be more.

If Subaru stop it almost all them.

I understand why he would eat them.

They are really good.

Subaru have good tasted for things.

Yuma looked at Subaru

Yuma started yelling Subaru for eating his all cookies.

Shu grabbed Luna.

Luna patted Shu head.

Shu said give kiss.

Luna said Fine!

Luna reached down and push Shu head to side.

Smelling for sweet spot and biting down.

Started drinking from Shu.

Shu could hear his blood going in Luna mouth.

Luna pulled away and give him as kiss.

Luna hand Kanato a candy bar.

Kanato grabbed it from Luna.

Reiji said Kanato.

Don't open that candy bar before dinner.

Luna said why don't get old ass up and cook it.

Before mt sweet prince eat his candy bar. Mommy Reiji

If My sweet prince what to eat his candy bar that fucking business.

Luna give Subaru a kiss in front other brothers.

Ayato and Latio started at Reiji.

Reiji looking at Luna

Couldn't believe what Luna just said to him.

Luna started playing with Latio and Ayato back necks.

Few of the boys watching her play with Latio and Ayato necks.

Wishing it was them that she was playing with.

Both Ayato and Latio was getting really horny.

Luna was causing some trouble in the house before leaving.

Ruki could see what Luna want was doing.

Was surprise that no one could see it all.

Luna said I will leave the house.

Yui will betaking care Baby for me.

Reiji said where are you going?

Luna said like I going to tell your old ass anything.

Turn around walking out of the room.

Everyone started laughing at Reiji.

Reiji get up from his chair and with in the Foyer.

Asking Luna where are you going?

Luna didn't answer him.

Reiji said what is your problem?

Luna looked at Reiji.

I don't like when people think have the right to talk about me behind my back.

If you don't have balls to stand up say to my face.

Make you look week and spineless.

Everyone came out of Dining Room and was watching them.

Reiji said I think that you really bad attitude.

Luna rolled her eyes at Reiji.

Reiji said I think that you never get your mother died.

Life have give you shit hand.

You was nothing.

Until father found you at Night Brook Orphanage.

The all the brothers could see Luna eyes had turn blood eyes, her nails full, her fangs come down.

The room started getting really cold.

They could see their breaths.

The light started flunking fasted.

Making the started popping all over the house.

Shu knew Reiji had fucked up.

Subaru thought give Reiji full force of your power.

Each brothers knew that Reiji really fucked up now.

To talk about her mother died.

Luna said You don't know nothing about me. Reiji.

You don't what kind of life that I have lived.

I didn't have a silver spoon in my mouth from birth.

Their was time.

I didn't know if I would eat that day.

All of my family is died.

You have the balls to stand here and tell to get over it.

A least I didn't have pay someone to kill my mother like you did.

You didn't balls do it yourself.

Reiji said Shut Your mouth.

Luna said what are you going do?

Burn this house down.

Like you did to the village.

Because Shu had a friend or Shu wouldn't play with you.

Shu was getting mad at Reiji.

Founding out that Reiji was one who killed Edger.

Reiji said Shut up! You bitch.

Jumping at Luna.

Luna moved out of the away.

Everyone could see that Luna moving faster then Reiji could move.

Reiji jump at Luna again.

But Luna this time.

Lung jump at Reiji.

Grabbing by the neck and slammed him in to the floor.

Luna sitting on top of Reiji.

Showing him her both set fangs at Reiji.

Luna said You will never understand or know what it like for me.

If you step out foot of line again.

I will make your punishment will fucking hurt you.

Make you regret every doing it.

You will learn that I am the alpha and omega.

You have felled in rank to Omega level.

The omegas are the lowest of low in the pack.

You will work get your your ass off get back your place.

Do you understand?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said Don't fuck with me again.

Luna started get up and looked down at Reiji.

When Reiji went to get up .

Luna put her foot in middle of his chest pushing down him down.

Making Reiji lay on the floor.

Saying Stay Down!

When I return I will punish you.

For your disobedient.

Turn around and grabbing her stuff.

Walking out the front doors to Reiji was laying.

* * *

Shu said You son of bitch!

You have a lot to answer for.

How dare you attack my puppy!

My Puppy kick your ass!

Shu started fighting Reiji.

The other brothers was in disbelieve that Luna could move so fasted.

Taking Reiji with easy.

They could see her true self.

Showing that she didn't take people shit.

Ruki said I think Reiji push Baby to far.

By bring up her mother died.

Yuma said I think you are right.

I think it painful for her to know that someone that you love is going to die.

Latio said Naughty Puppy was only a week old.

When her family kill by the hunters!

Naughty puppy was to little to tell her mother.

Azusa said it makes feel bad for Luna.

Kou said what do Omega level mean?

Ruki said I will have to go look up.

I think a rank in wolf ranking in pack.

Ayato said do you think that we part of her pack?

Ruki said Yes!

Yuma said Sweetheart is the alpha and omega.

Ruki said Baby This the boss!

Yuma said I think that Shu need to learn to fight.

Kanato was eating his candy-bar, watching Shu and Reiji fight.

Kou said did you see how fast Luna move?

Ruki said telling some of Reiji secret.

Thinking to him self.

Every-time they touch her.

They tell more about them self.

Yuma said Kick ass! Shu

* * *

Subaru walked out side and seen Luna.

Crawling on her motorcycle.

Subaru said Pet!

Luna looked at Subaru.

Subaru could see Luna eyes was still red.

Luna said do you want go with me to wild weekend?

Subaru said Yes!

You really surprise me!

How you kicked Reiji ass!

Luna said Mr. fucking knowing all.

Need what watch who talking to.

Subaru said That is why I love you so much.

Luna said let get away from assholes and have really fun.

Luna throw the helmet to him.

Luna moved back and patted seat in front of her.

Subaru climb on and said where are we going?

Luna saidIzu, Shizuoka, Japan.

Subaru climb on Luna motorcycle.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Wrapping her arms around his waist.

Driving in to night.

* * *

"The next day"

Shu called Luna cellphone

A girl answer Luna cellphone

Hello!

Shu said Hello! Puppy.

The girl said Who?

Shu said who am I talking to?

The girl said Sky!

Shu said Luna their?

Sky said let me wake her up.

Shu could hear the girl Baby.

Luna said what Sky!

Do you want more sex?

Sky said someone on your cellphone?

Luna said who is it?

Sky said who this?

Shu said Shu

Sky said Shu

Luna said I don't want any shoes!

Sky said No! Shu is your cellphone.

Luna said why did you put shoe on phone.

Shu was laughing.

Sky said honey!

Someone on your cellphone.

Luna said why someone standing on the phone.

Sky said Shu is Luna cellphone

Luna say Oh! OK!

Luna said Hello!

Shu said when are you come home?

Luna said Why?

Shu said we need to talk?

Luna said we are talking. Dumb ass

Shu said I am worried about you?

Luna said Don't worried about me.

I take care of fucking self.

Shu said You didn't come home last night.

Luna said Make coffee. Sky

Take your fine nude ass to kitchen.

Make me some god damn coffee.

Sky said Yes! Honey

Shu said did you leave with Subaru?

Luna said where Subaru?

Sky said I don't know.

Luna said uh oh!

Shu said what is uh oh?

Luna said I might have misplace Subaru somewhere.

Shu said lost our brother Subaru.

Luna said My bad!

Shu said Puppy!

Where was last place seen him?

Luna yawn

About three in morning at wild party fucking some chick in ass.

Sky said here baby.

Luna took a drink of coffee.

Putting on the table.

Grabbing Sky waist pulling to her and started kissing belly.

Shu said you going have look for him.

Luna said Subaru big boy.

Subaru can found his on way home.

Shu said go and found Subaru!

Luna said if you want to found him.

You look for him.

I going fuck Sky again.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna hung up on Shu.

Pulled Sky to here and put on the bed.

Started making moan again.

Shu could believe that his puppy was misbehaving again.

Shu knew that he was going to have punished her again.

* * *

September 1

Luna pulled up in front of house.

Come home around dawn.

Could tell someone was waiting up for her.

Hearing Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki was in Dinner Room.

Came threw the front door of the house and up the stairs to her room.

Luna open her bedroom door and found no one in her bed.

Close the door quietly.

Started taking off jeans and boots with the lights off.

Luna crawl on to bed on hand and knees in to the bed.

Luna went to sleep.

"Few hours later"

Shu came in Luna bedroom and found Luna sleeping her bed.

Shu lay down with her.

Luna rolled over put her head on chest.

Shu wrapped his arms around Luna.

Smelling Luna hair and kissing sweet lips.

He could tell that Luna hand been drink and need her sleep.


	40. Luna Sickness

September 5

Luna awake up

Started coach and feeling really hot.

Sitting up in bed feeling that she was going throw up.

Luna get up and feel week.

Started going to bathroom and running to her desk.

Knocking things off the desk.

Moving to the bathroom.

Walking in to door jam and say oh!

Moving to the sink and grabbing it keep from felling.

Luna looked at herself in the mirror.

Seeing that was really pale with dark circle under eyes.

Luna started moving to toilet and throwing up.

Throwing up food and blood few time.

Luna sitting in front of toilet and holding on the toilet.

Reach up flocking the toilet.

Luna try to get up few time.

But couldn't do it.

About the five time getting up and walked back to her bedroom.

Running in box and felling in to.

Luna said oh! That hurt.

Turn to the bedroom door and running in to it.

Luna was having trouble moving and keep walking in stuff.

Started felt really dizzy again walked down the hallway.

Leaning on the walls as she try to walk down the hallway.

Baby meow.

Luna said I just dizzy.

Getting stairs walked down the feeling sick.

Grabbing on to the rail keeping from fell down the stairs.

Baby meow.

When Luna get bottom stop the room started spinning really fast.

Keep hold to the rail and keep from feeling felling.

Baby meow at Luna

Luna walked in to Dining room door jam.

Luna said oh!

Started walking by the chair and fell in to one of the chairs.

* * *

Yuma was coming in from the garden area.

Come threw kitchen door.

Miss April said Yuma

Wash your hands.

How many times do I have to tell you.

When he seen Luna fell in to one of the chairs.

Luna grabbed the chair to keep from felling.

Yuma walked to Luna and asking what wrong?

Yuma could tell that Luna was sick.

Luna said I don't feel well

Yuma picking her up and said Mr. April?

Their something wrong with Sweetheart.

Miss April walked out of the kitchen in Dinner Room to where Luna and Yuma was.

Feeling Luna head and found that Luna had a fever.

Luna said I feeling dizzy and hungry.

Miss April told Yuma to take Luna back to bedroom.

She will make Luna something to eat.

* * *

"After hour later"

Miss April inform them that Luna was sick.

That she believe that Luna had the cold.

Yui knew what that like.

That mean bed rested until she while.

Ruki said That Luna lately have be acting different.

Miss April said what do you mean different?

Reiji said that has more attitude and stand off from people.

Miss. April said hmm!

Has Luna hand any out buster?

Ayato said Luna kick Reiji ass.

Shu said Reiji push puppy to far.

Bring up her late Mother Faith and brothers died by the hunters.

Yuma said Sweetheart slammed Reiji in floor.

Kou said Showing both set of figs at Reiji.

Latio said that Reiji was Omega level.

Ruki said what does it mean to be at Omega level?

Miss April said It means that you are lowest Rank under the pups.

They are the escape goats of a pack.

Often they are picked on by the other wolves in the pack and are last to eat.

Sometimes things may become so bad.

That they might even up and leave the pack, though there are those who remain to stick it out.

That mean your brothers will pick on you went to.

They feel like it or her or me.

Ayato, Latio, Kou, Yuma started things to do to Reiji.

Yuma said where do we rank?

Miss April said you would have ask Luna.

* * *

"After Family meeting"

Shu went to Luna bedroom.

The curtain was closed.

But only found the darkness.

Seeing Luna had kicked out from under the cover.

Shu lay on her bed right next to Luna covering her back over.

Luna grabbed the cover pulled them off her.

Luna looked at Shu and said I hot.

Shu said You sick.

Luna started coaching.

Shu pulled Luna to him and cover back over.

Touching her skin feeling really hot to touch.

Kissing her forehead found out Luna had a fever.

Shu come up with idea of taking off his clothes and laying next to her.

It would help break her fever faster.

Shu get up and take off clothes.

But leaving his boxers on.

Crawl back in to bed and pulls Luna to him.

He could feel her skin really hot.

Luna could feel Shu skin was cooler then she was.

Shu put his arms around.

Luna put her head on his chest and started couching again.

Shu said I have puppy.

Luna and Shu fell sleep in his arms.

* * *

"Few hours later"

Miss April came in Luna bedroom and found Shu laying in bed with Luna.

Luna was sleeping on head on his chest and arm laying on chest.

Miss April said turn on Luna bedroom light.

It time to eat and drink you drink.

Shu looked at Miss April standing over both of them.

Miss April said what do you think that you are doing in Luna bedroom?

Shu said I trying to break her fever.

Miss April said by being nude in bed.

Shu said vampire body tempter are colder the when the wolfs are.

Miss April said I will aloud.

You do lay in her bed with her until her fever.

By using my body on her skin it might help break her fever.

But it now time for to eat and drink her drink for her couch.

Shu said what in the drink?

Miss April said hot tea with lemon and honey.

Shu said Puppy awake up.

Luna looked at Miss April and at Shu.

Started couching.

Shu said sit up and eat you lunch.

Luna sit up.

Miss April put the tray with food in front of Luna.

Luna reached down and pick up the spoon.

Try started eating the chicken noodle soup.

They could see how much trouble was Luna use the spoon.

Shu said do you what to feed you?

To help you eat?

Luna said Yes!

Shu took the spoon away from Luna.

Started feeding Luna the chicken noodle soup.

Luna eat half of it.

Didn't want more.

She was feeling that she was going threw it back up.

Luna cover her mouth.

Miss April grab trash can for Luna throw up in.

Shu said what the hell are you doing?

Miss April put under Luna.

Luna throw up her soup.

That she get ate.

Shu watch Luna throw up in trash can.

Now! He understood why Miss April grab the trash can.

So that Luna throw up in it.

Miss April wait until Luna was done.

Shu said do you feel better?

Luna nod yes!

Shu do you want wash your mouth out?

Luna nod yes!

Shu picked up the hot tea with lemon and honey.

Help her by holding it to lips.

So that she could drink it.

Luna drink all down and lay back down.

Miss April pick up bag in trash can and put a new bag in trash can.

Said I will leave soup her on night stand until Luna ready eat again.

Shu said that will be fine.

Shu lay down again

Luna put her head on his chest and started couching again.

Shu said I will take care of you. puppy

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu kissed Luna lips

Said sleep now!

Luna said you need come up with Reiji punishment.

Shu said I will take care of it.

Shu was come up with hell of punishment that Reiji do.

* * *

September 7

Luna have a fever for two days.

Shu was down stairs give Reiji his punishment.

Yuma was in bed with Luna.

With his arms wrapped around her with Luna head on his chest.

When Luna fever break.

Miss April came in to check on Luna.

Yuma said I think that her fever break.

Miss April check to see Luna had fever had break.

Putting her hand on forehead and could see that her fever had break.

Miss April said you was right.

Luna fever did break.

I will go and fix her something eat and drink.

Miss April leave the room.

Yuma was happy his sweetheart fever had break.

That he was really worrier that she might die.

That he get to hold his sweetheart in her bed.

That he get her fever to break and not Shu.

Luna said you smell good. Honey bear!

Yuma looked down and see Luna was awake.

Luna looked at Yuma.

Yuma started kissing Luna.

Luna put her head back on chest.

Luna say will stay with me?

Started coaching again.

Yuma said Yes and rubbed Luna back.

Luna fell sleep.

* * *

September 10

Luna was sitting Yuma lap in front TV.

Yuma holding Luna and watching Super Troopers.

Both of them was laughing their ass off.

Shu walked in living Room and founding Luna sitting Yuma lap.

What are you doing out of your room?

Luna turn and looked at Shu.

Turn back around started watching Super Troopers again.

Started coughing again.

Yuma reached over grabbing Luna hot tea with honey and lemon.

Luna grabbed it and started drinking on it.

Shu said Puppy need to in bed and rested.

Yuma said Leave Sweetheart alone.

Let her watch her movie in peace.

Miss April walked in with Luna lunch of soup and grill cheese sandwich on a tray.

She said Move! Mongrel

Making Shu move out here way.

Walking over to Luna and Yuma

Miss April put the tray in Luna lap.

Luna said more tea.

Miss April said I make you some more.

Luna started eating soup and keep watching her movie.

Shu walked over sit couch and watching puppy with Yuma.

But Shu fell sleep listening to his music.

* * *

When Shu did awake to found out Luna and Yuma was gone.

Looking at the clock and found that been five hours of sleep.

Founding Ayato and Kou watching TV.

Shu said where is puppy?

Ayato said I don't know.

Kou said went to bed three hours ago.

Both of them was watching cartoon.

Shu get up from the coach and went to Luna bedroom.

Found his puppy sleeping in her bed and with music playing.

The radio was play was Ed Sheeran - Shape of you

Shu walked to Luna bed.

Could see puppy was sleeping with button bunny and facing away from him.

Getting her bed and found his puppy was sleeping in underwear and belly shirt.

Shu pulled his clothes off and get back in bed with Luna.

Put his arm over and pulling her to him.

Put his face in shoulder and could smell that Luna was still sick.

Luna moan.

Shu smiled and thought are you dreaming about night.

Maybe could turn from your dream in our readily night.

Shu started kissing Luna neck and shoulder getting hungry from smell of her blood.

But Shu didn't bite down.

But her want to be with her more then drinking her blood.

Moving his hand up under top to play with breast.

Founding out Luna wasn't wearing bra.

Shu thought himself what bad puppy you are.

But easy for me got get you.

Started cresting her right breasted in hand.

Hearing Luna moan in sleep.

Started playing with her nipple.

Shu could feel that Luna nipples started getting hard and standing out.

Shu made his mind up that he was going to be with her.

Shu thought that puppy need good old fucking.

For all misbehaving, out breasted, stay out for three days, nights and other shit that had.

Puppy need a new listen on making him wait to have make love to her.

When Luna sneeze and teleport with button from her bed to Subaru coffin.

Subaru just awake up.

When Luna teleport in to his coffin with him.

Subaru put his arms around his pet pulling her close.

Luna lay her head on his chest and snuggled close to Subaru.

Subaru cover Luna up with his cover and put his arms around her.

Felling to sleep with Luna in his arms.

But Shu couldn't believe that Luna teleport and in of sneeze.

Thinking where in the hell.

Did puppy go to and now I have to found her.

* * *

Shu sit up and get dress.

Walking out side of Luna bedroom and walking down the hall away running in Kou.

Shu said is puppy in your room?

Kou said No! Why would she be?

Shu said Luna sneezed and teleport to somewhere in her sleep.

Kou said that cool!

Kou and Shu started looking for Luna.

Getting everyone to help to look for Luna.

Yuma open Subaru coffin and he found it empty.

But Yuma didn't see them in the coffin.

Luna power masked them from everyone.

Subaru and Luna was laying right in front of Yuma.

Subaru looked at Yuma and Luna over his mouth.

Subaru looked at Luna and seeing Luna was awake.

Put her figure to lip to tell be quilt.

Yuma close Subaru coffin and said they not Subaru coffin.

They could hear Shu and Yuma talking about where puppy was.

Kou said Subaru must have gone out.

Yuma said do you think that Subaru took her somewhere?

Shu said let hope not.

Luna said Shu was touching.

When I was sleep.

He was going to have sex with me when I sleep?

Subaru said Your sick and thinking about his dick.

Luna said I don't what him touching me?

So I sneeze and teleport to you.

Subaru said why couldn't Yuma see us?

Luna said my power are growing stronger.

Subaru said my be the reason that Yuma couldn't see us?

Luna said Yes!

Yuma said empty coffin.

Because what I want him to see.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Who is this?

Luna said Button my bunny.

Subaru kissed Luna

Put Button next to him.

Luna yawn!

Subaru said I will take care of you.

I will guard you from everyone and everything in this world.

I asked is to love me!

Luna said You are warrior in pack.

Subaru pulled Luna to him and kissed Luna.

Both of them fell to sleep together.


	41. Yuma Garden - Tea time

September 13

Nine o'clock in the morning

Luna was working in Yuma garden for hour.

Pulling weeds and checking on tomatoes.

Started working on potato plant cutting off the flowers.

Luna had mp3 player in and listen to Celtic Woman - The Call.

Yuma was standing behind her watching.

Yuma could see what Luna was wearing was jean short shorts and black belly shirt.

On her knee and bent over working in his garden.

Luna hair was long breaded down her back.

Yuma could see the tools that Luna was using it was UKOKE Garden Tool Set, 12 Piece Aluminum Hand Tool Kit.

Luna was using stainless snip.

Seeing that she cutting the flowers of the potato.

Yuma knew that wasn't his tools that she was using.

Thinking where did Sweetheart get these.

Walking over to Luna and bending down.

Seeing what she was doing to potato plates cutting off the flowers.

Kissing her neck.

Luna turn head looking Yuma and reached pulled ear-pod out of her ear.

Hello! Honey Bear.

Yuma said Hello! Sweetheart

Luna said I hope you don't if I work in your garden.

Yuma said I don't mine if you work in my garden.

Where did you Garden Tool Set?

Luna said I get it at the Flea market.

When you was yelling at the guy for making passes at me.

Luna found at next tent for $3.00.

They are new and was never used.

Yuma said he would have pay it too.

This are $20.00 set for $3.00 with the bag it come with and never used.

Luna said what you think when I put Reiji on his ass?

Yuma said He had no right bring up your family like that.

But I thought it was funny as hell to see a Sakamaki put in his place.

Getting to see you move so fast.

Slamming four eyes in the floor with out breaking threw the floor boards.

Stepping on him like he was trash under your feet.

Luna said Mr. Know it all.

Doesn't know jack shit.

Your on top or your bottom.

Yuma started laughing at Four Eyes!

Luna say I might been birth in to money.

But I grow up poor.

So I know what I talking.

About not to knowing if you eat that day or not.

Yuma said I know what are you talking.

The Mukami grow up poor and not we going eat that day,

Luna said I know.

I have seen some of your pass,

I think that the Sakamaki need realty check.

Found out it like us to know growing up.

Yuma said You are so right.

Found Daddy can't save you every time they get in trouble.

Luna said that would be hell of awake up call for them.

Yuma and Luna worked in garden for hours and talking a lot different things.

* * *

"Around noon time"

Luna was sitting under tree by the lake having a nice picnic alone.

Sitting on blanket with picnic basket sitting next to her.

Listening to Carrie Underwood - Blown Away from her mp3 player.

Writing in journal.

What she feeling about what happening to her.

Reaching in picnic basket pulling out some strawberry's.

Slowly eating them and enjoying peace silent away from everyone.

She writing how feel about each brothers in the house.

Shu seen Luna sitting under tree by the lake from her porch.

Teleport to her.

Seeing that Luna write in journal eating strawberry's.

Shu lay down put his head in her lap.

Luna looked down at Shu and started feeding strawberry.

Shu took bite of the strawberry.

Reaching patting side of her face.

Luna nuzzle his hand.

Shu said we need to talk.

Luna turn off of mp3 player, pulled ear pod out of ear, and sit them down.

Closing her journal sitting next to her.

Luna asked do you want to talk about?

Shu say what happen August 30 in Foyer with Reiji.

Luna keep looking at Shu.

Shu said I have never seen you that mad before.

Reiji over step bounds bring up your late mother died and family.

Telling you to get over it.

How dare he tell you that your nothing.

But you are everything to us.

Luna said Mr. fucking knowing all.

Doesn't know jack shit about how the world really works.

Need what who talking to?

Shu said I is understatement.

Luna reached over picked up new strawberry and took at bite.

Shu say tell two of secret that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Luna asked which one?

About having your mother killed or burning down the village?

Shu said burning down the village and killing Edgar.

Luna started playing with Shu hair.

Shu love when Luna play with his hair.

Shu said see how fast you moved and looking really hot doing it.

Then you slamming in to floor without breaking the floor.

That really surprise me.

Luna said Good!

Shu said then you step on him like trash under your feet.

Pushing down to the ground

Luna said that remind me to punishment that ass!

Shu said I already took care of that.

Luna looked down at Shu.

Shu said when you was sick.

You told me to punish Reiji for you.

Luna said Did I?

I don't remember.

Shu said you had a fever.

Luna said what did you make him do?

Shu said He had to clean the hole house, cook for us, and watch all the pups for a play date.

Shu said I get pups full of sugar and turn lose of Reiji.

Luna started laughing for Reiji had host a play date with Reiji.

Their was Antique furniture store truck pulled up to the house with police Department.

To return the furniture that was stole from this house.

Luna said That good to know that my mother furniture that was taking from this house return to belongs.

Miss April had it put in one of the bedrooms down stairs until you could take a look at it.

Luna said Was their a clock that came with all of it?

Shu said Yes!

It was really nice old looking.

Luna reached down picking up art pad and open it to the page with the clock that draw before seen in person.

Showing Shu the picture of the clock.

Luna said I drew this before getting to Flea Market and Antique furniture store.

Shu said that is clock that was bring in to house.

Luna said my mother husband give it my mother before they was married.

Shu said hell of wedding present to get.

Mother told me go to that Antique furniture store to get stole items and this clock back,

Their was something that I had to found in the clock.

Luna said I found it upstairs of store and clock secret.

I found piece paper with my mother husband name on it.

Shu said what was name on the paper

Luna said Rolfe Artemis.

Shu said interesting!

Luna reached down new strawberry and take bite.

Shu watching Luna eat strawberry.

Watching how taking small bites and enjoy it.

Luna started sing Come little children

Shu started close his eyes and listening to his puppy.

Making Shu fell sleep under the tree with his head in Luna lap.

* * *

"Three in afternoon"

Luna walked up and knock on Kanato bedroom

Kanato said Go away.

Luna said Sweet Prince!

May I came in.

Kanato bedroom open.

Luna could see that Kanato standing their with Mr. Teddy.

Kanato could see Luna standing wearing red long skirt with slit up the right side up to hip.

Red boots that belt up the outer side.

Her top red top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her tum.

With a small choker around neck with a moonstone crystal haggling from it.

Her hair pulled back in pony tail with long bangs haggling around face.

Luna said I going to have tea party.

I would like to know if you would like to came with me.

Luna put hand out for his hand.

Kanato said I came with you.

Grabbing Luna and start walking down the hallway.

Kou walking out of his bedroom and asked where are you both going?

Luna said Tea time

Keep walking grabbing him pulling with them by his hand.

Luna stop dead at Yui bedroom door and making them stop to..

Turning to look at Luna.

Kanato said what is it?

Luna was smelling the air.

Turning and looking at Yui bedroom door.

Letting go of Kanato and Kou

Walking over and opening Yui bedroom door.

To found Ayato on top of Yui.

Yui telling him to stop.

Ayato said you belong to me and not her.

Luna walking over to them without saying to a word.

Luna grabbing Ayato by the back of the neck and throwing Ayato threw Yui bedroom door.

Ayato fly by Kanato and Kou throw Subaru bedroom door.

Subaru open this bedroom door was to walk out.

When Ayato flying by him.

Subaru said what are you doing in room you asshole?

They could Ayato and Subaru yelling at each other.

Luna grabbed Yui to her seeing bite marks on her neck.

Pulling Yui out of her bedroom and up both of them still standing in hallway.

Kanato and Kou watching Subaru kick Ayato ass for be in bedroom.

Kou said I think that Luna might knew that Subaru was going open the door when she threw Ayato.

Kanato said I think that you might be right for once.

Both of smile to see Subaru and Ayato fighting.

Luna started knocking on each door and telling tea time.

All the brothers started following Luna to the ballroom.

* * *

They walking down the stairs.

When the front door open.

Karl walked in the front door and found most of children come down the stairs.

Karl said Hello! Children

Luna asked Daddy!

If he would like to go to tea time with them?

Karl said I would love to have tea time with his children.

But I need to speak to Reiji first.

Luna said I forbid it.

He as lost standing in this family.

Karl was surprise that speak like that.

Anything that you have to say to him.

You will tell me first is that understand?

Karl said Yes

Luna turn and walked in to the ballroom.

Yelling at Reiji.

Get the tea ready and snack for tea time.

Hurry up you useless bag of bones!

Yuma, Latio and Kou was laughing at Reiji for getting yell at.

All other brothers was laughing at Reiji.

Knowing that Reiji had fucked up in front of Luna eyes.

The other could see that Reiji had wait on Luna hand and foot.

They keep making funny of him about getting his ass kick and slammed in ground by Luna.

* * *

Karl could see few chair empty.

Where is Shu, Ayato, and Subaru?

Luna said Ayato and Subaru are fight in Subaru bedroom.

As for Shu I leave under the tree to sleep by the lake.

Reiji was pouring tea for everyone and give them cookies or tea cakes.

Baby was laying right next to Luna sleeping.

Few time Baby would bite at Reiji.

Reiji would step on Baby tail and Baby would go after Reiji with teeth and claws.

Everyone would laugh at Reiji.

Hearing Reiji scream like girl.

Luna would pat Baby to clam him down.

Yell at Reiji to hurry up with the tea.

Karl asked could someone go get Shu from under the tree.

Ayato and Subaru walking in from fighting up stairs.

Karl turn to Ayato said go get your brother Shu from under the tree by the lake.

Tell him it tea time in ballroom.

Ayato said Yes! Father

Subaru sit down at the table and said who idea was this?

Luna said Mine!

Ruki said it nice way for the family to be together.

"Few minutes later"

Shu and Ayato walking in to the ballroom seeing Father, Luna and brothers siting at the table with Reiji serving the tea to everyone.

Shu and Aayto sit down at the each side of the father.

Karl said I would like to know what has happen at the house.

Everyone started looking around.

Not telling want has happen house while father was away.

Karl said while I want waiting?

Luna said a lot has happen while you was way.

Like I found nine piece of antique furniture that was stole from this house.

Sell to Antique furniture store.

The police are looking for the man that stole them and sell the man at Antique furniture store

In which I found had dream mother telling me go found them at the Antique furniture store.

Now they are back in house again one of the bedroom downstairs being used a storage.

Karl said that good that you found your mother stole item and have bring back to the house.

Ayato said Reiji get his ass kicked by Luna.

Karl said I would like to know how little Luna kicked Reiji ass?

Shu said Reiji over step his bounds.

Telling Luna to get over her mother murder.

Life have give her shit hand.

She was nothing.

Until you found her at Night Brook Orphanage.

Karl looked at Reiji.

How dare Reiji say something like that your sister.

You sister life was hard.

You have know idea.

What it was like for her growing up?

Reiji said No! Father

I idea what would be like.

Luna said have a idea is noting to knowing it is like.

Ruki said Maybe stop and think.

Before you open your mouth and say something stupid.

Kou said it make you look like ass!

Yuma said us Mukami brothers know what is like grow up poor.

Azusa said not know if we going eat or not.

Karl said is that why Reiji isn't siting at the table?

Luna say Yes!

This one of punishment that he have wait on me hand and foot.

Until feel that repaid his dept to me.

Looking down at her tea cut and seeing almost empty.

Luna snapped her figures at Reiji and said tea.

Reiji pour Luna tea cup.

Karl said how did little Luna kick Reiji ass!

Latio said Luna eyes had turn blood eyes, her nails full, her fangs come down.

Kanato said The room started getting really cold.

Ayato said we could see their breaths.

Shu said all lights started flunking fasted.

Yuma said Sweetheart making the started popping all over the house.

Yui said we found all light bubs break and laying in floor.

Karl said Your powers are growing stronger.

Shu said Reiji attacked puppy.

We get to see how fast that Puppy could move get out of the way.

Subaru said My pet!

Slammed Reiji to the floor by his neck.

Latio said showing off her both set of her teeth.

Kanato said when Reiji get up Luna pushed him down on the ground again with foot.

Subaru said like trash under her feet.

Karl looked at Reiji with really disbelieve that Reiji would put his foot out line.

It did make him proud of Luna.

When Luna showed her true leadership, stringed and well power from really fucking up Reiji.

Karl said I will be taking over punishment over Reiji from now on.

Something like this will never happen again.

Luna smile at Karl.

Luna finished her tea and now I will taking a nap.

Get up from her chair and pushing Reiji out of her way like rag doll.

* * *

Luna was in her bedroom.

Laying on her bed alone.

The radio was play the Bryan Adams - Heaven

Shu close and locked her bedroom door.

Walking to her bed.

Climbing in and looking over to see if puppy was sleeping.

Founding out Luna sleeping with button the bunny in her arms.

Shu move closed to her put his arm over her.

Moving closer to Luna moving until he could smell Luna smell.

Shu moved his down to Luna catch to her skirt.

Unzipping the skirt fell away from Luna hips.

Shu could see puppy was wearing lace red underwear.

Reaching up started moving Luna hair out of the way.

Reaching undoing catch around her neck and catches down her back moving slow at top off.

Founding Luna wasn't wearing bra.

Shu started kissing her back and shoulder.

He could smelling puppy blood under skin.

Founding her sweet shot and bite down and started drinking from his puppy.

As Luna blood fulled his mouth and remember her how sweet was.

Pulling back and watching her heal from his bite.

Luna looked at Shu and said what are you doing?

Shu pulled Luna in to kiss with him.

Shu pulled back from Luna said I need you.

I want to be with you.

Luna looked at Shu and said what took you so long?

Shu started removing his clothes and said give me minute.

After all his clothes was off and turn back to found Luna watching him.

Luna pulled Shu to her and started kissing each other.

Shu touching Luna back and feel her skin.

Luna hands on crest.

Shu slowly moving his down Luna body to her legs.

Karl said not interrupt the both of you.

I need to speak to my son.

Shu turn and looked at his Karl sitting in the room.

Shu pulled Luna closer to him.

So that Karl couldn't see puppy full nude body.

Shu said What is father?

Luna said Turn around Daddy.

Karl turn around Luna and Shu started getting dress.

After Luna was full dress.

Luna said I think that I take a nice long walk.

Walking over to her desk getting journal and mp3 player.

Walking over to double door and opening walking out to the porch.

Stepping to the rail and jump lay away from the house.


	42. Yuma and Luna Wild Night together!

September 18

Luna knocked on Yuma bedroom door.

But their was not answer.

Luna walked in and locked door.

Walking across the floor to Yuma bed.

Picking up cover and seeing that he wearing blue boxers.

Crawling on the Yuma bed.

Luna want to have wild sex.

Siting in middle of Yuma coach and playing with nose with feather that she found outside.

Yuma started slapping it way in his sleep from his nose.

Few more times before Yuma open his eyes and said fuck off.

Luna said No! Honey Bear

Yuma looked to seen Luna sitting on his coach with feather in hand.

So you are the one with the damn feather.

Luna said Yep! Honey Bear

Yuma said what are you doing sitting on coach?

Luna said sitting on it.

Started playing with him with feather again.

Yuma grab Luna feather and how would like if tickle you with it?

Luna said I would love it.

Yuma smile at Luna.

Luna put hands on Yuma belly moving the up on to his chest.

Yuma started moaning and feeling really horny just by Luna touch.

Remembering that is one of powers to make you horny by her touch.

Luna started moving her hand down his chest making Yuma moaning loader.

Yuma reached up and grabbing Luna hips pulling her to him.

Kissing Luna with passion and love that he had for her.

Rolling Luna on to her back.

Yuma was going to show her his true feeling.

Started taking off belly shirt show Yuma her bra was black lace.

Putting his head in middle in of Luna breast and kissing top of crest.

Moving his to where he thought looking catch was and found it wasn't their.

Luna said looking for catch of bra?

Yuma said Yes! Kissing top of breast.

Push breast together and using tapping front bow of the bra.

Yuma back and pulled ribbon to the front of bra.

Luna started move and showing that untie her bow make bra easy take off.

Yuma thought that different.

Luna took off her bra.

Yuma could see that Luna nips was circle and started getting hard.

Yuma started sucking on them making Luna started moaning and enjoy have Yuma sick on them.

Using his other hand and playing with Luna nip.

Plucking it and squeezing it before moving to the one playing with.

Luna moaning and enjoying having her breast suck on and play with at the same time.

Started sneeze Luna breast

Making Luna moan.

Luna could feel that Yuma feeling started following into herself.

Making her what Yuma badly.

Making Luna moan.

Luna put her hands on Yuma arms.

Yuma started licking down her tum making her cry out with passion.

Grabbing Luna underwear, pulling down her legs and off.

Throwing in the floor next to the bed with her shirt.

Yuma could see pussy hair was silver.

Grabbing Luna legs spring the open and kissing Luna inner side legs.

Making moan loader hitting Luna spot.

Yuma bit down and started drinking on Luna spot making her more hornier.

Luna started moaning loader.

Yuma didn't care if every body her his sweetheart moaning loader.

He could tasted how hot and sweeter his sweetheart blood over his tough and feeling his body.

Making him want fuck the hell out of Luna.

Pulling back from Luna leg and turn to Luna pussy.

Reaching down open pussy lips.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Yuma started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger feeling Luna was tight as virgin.

Founding Luna g shot making her cry out louder.

Making Luna body jolt and shack with enjoyment.

Yuma started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes.

Could feel that she was cumming making Luna cry out loader.

Yuma smiled that Sweetheart cum for him.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Yuma started pull his boxer.

Luna had get up on hand and knees.

Yuma sit up and said come here. Sweetheart

Luna flushed with lust in eyes at Yuma.

Yuma grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna started reaching for him.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Yuma little grunts.

Using tough at the head of his dick making Yuma moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down to the base.

Yuma was really surprise to see Luna could deep thought his big cock.

Deep though Yuma dick.

Yuma could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Yuma wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Yuma started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Yuma pulled Luna up and kiss her tasting himself on Luna lips.

Yuma reached down grabbing a rubber out bedside table.

Yuma get on top Luna.

Yuma grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

He moved dick down to hole and started it in her.

Saying are you ready for me Baby?

Luna said Yes! Honey bear.

Luna gasp!

Yuma dick was bigger the Subaru and Dumb ass.

Yuma move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that she was really tight.

Yuma said Sweetheart.

You feel like a virgin.

Luna said Do you love the felling around dick?

Yuma said Hell yea!

Yuma said slowly moving his hips making cry with passion.

Yuma knew that Luna was his.

No one would know take her way from him every.

Luna stared feel more Yuma passion for her.

Luna wrapped legs around him and hand his back.

Yuma started fucking her putting all dick inside of pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Yuma love it.

Luna started moan.

Yuma fucked Luna slowly making cry out in passion.

Luna and Yuma started kissing.

Yuma could understand why Shu and Subaru was fucking his sweetheart.

But now it was his turn to have her.

He wasn't going let anyone else have her.

Yuma started fucking Luna little faster making her moan.

He could feel that Luna was about started cumming on his dick.

So keep up his piece and started fucking her harder making Luna climax on dick.

Yuma said good.

You just came on my dick. Sweetheart'

Luna started moaning again right after.

Luna said Please Don't Stop! Honey Bear

Yuma fucked Luna harder making cry out in passion.

Yuma fucked Luna hard and slowly.

Making Luna cum on his dick for second time.

Yuma said get on hand and knees.

Luna did what Yuma told her.

Yuma put his dick back inside of her.

Pushing his dick all in side down to base of his dick.

Luna could feel that touching worm.

Yuma slap her ass.

Grabbing Luna hips and started fucking easy.

Luna started moaning.

Luna started moving back and forward.

Yuma love that feel on his dick.

Slapping ass again.

Making moan loader.

Yuma lean over and started playing with Luna clit and other hand on breast making moan loader.

Yuma started talking dirty to Luna.

Yuma put his dick back inside of her.

Pushing his dick all in side down to base of his dick.

Luna said Honey bear.

You bottom out my pussy.

It feel so good.

Don't stop fuck me.

Give me more.

Yuma said that good that I bottom out your pussy.

Kissing each other.

Asking if his dick feel good inside her?

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Luna started panting heavy

Yuma biting down in Luna shoulder and drink a little.

Yuma said your mine,

Pulling Luna hair making scream and slapping ass again making moan loader.

Thrusting his dick in Luna.

Luna said I cumming again.

Yuma said cum on my dick again.

Luna started cumming hard like the first one.

Luna begin to shack with passion.

Yuma didn't stop fucking making cum harder.

Luna asked Honey Bear could I fucking ride him?

Yuma said please do.

So that Luna would ride him.

Yuma could see that her long silver was cover tits.

Yuma said move your hair back.

So that I can see all of you.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest. .

Yuma grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

Slow down at time and speed up at time.

Luna put her hand on Yuma chest and keep fucking.

When Luna would go up and Yuma would go down.

Luna go down and Yuma would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours making her cum over and over.

Yuma lost count how many time that his sweetheart cum.

Yuma had lot of will power.

Yuma sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Yuma started kissing each other.

Luna and Yuma was so close of cumming together.

Yuma could see Luna teeth coming down and bottom going up.

Yuma said your beautiful.

Seeing Yuma neck and want to drink from Yuma.

Luna moved closer to Yuma opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Yuma knew that Sweetheart was going to bite him.

Luna smell my skin.

Found sweet spot, bite down and drink from him.

Yuma did the same to Luna as the cum together.

Yuma remember Luna fangs was different his.

It hurt!

When she bit down.

But he wasn't going stop her.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin, and found a sweet spot.

Bite down, started drink Yuma blood.

Luna keeping her hips moving.

Yuma did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Yuma could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna looked at Yuma and said you tasted good.

Yuma said so do you.

Kissing each and felling back on the bed.

Both of cover in sweat.

Luna lay on top of Yuma.

Yuma was still kissing her and still in side of her.

Luna body was shacking with passion that he give her.

Removing the rubber and throwing trash and answer it.

Luna and Yuma fell to sleep in each other arms.


	43. Hind and go Seek

September 21

Luna was sitting on her porch writing in journal.

Listening to her music.

When someone knocked on Luna door.

Luna turn, looks at the door and smelling the air.

Realizing it was Daddy!

Luna said come in Daddy.

Karl walked in to Luna bedroom.

Karl was looking and founding it dark.

Seeing double door wide open and moonlight coming in to bedroom.

Karl said where is you fine ass at?

Luna looked round the door to see Karl was drinking.

What the hell do you fuck want?

Karl said I come to see your fine ass!

I come to have father and daughter time.

We could talk about any things.

If you like?

Luna said Don't want talk to anyone.

Leave me alone!

Karl said No! I will not leave you alone.

Luna sit back and looked at the moon.

Wishing that people would leave her alone of once.

Karl walking out to the porch and said we need to talk about shit.

Luna turn and looked at Karl.

Say I told you I didn't wish to talk.

Now! Leave me alone

Turn away from Karl.

Karl pull Luna face back to him

Started kissing Luna

Luna push Karl way from her.

Getting up and started walking away from Karl.

Karl grabbed Luna and forcing her make her kiss him again for the second time

Luna forcefully push Karl away from her.

Luna eyes had turn blood eyes, her nails full, her fangs come down.

The room started getting really cold.

With the double door open.

Karl could see their breaths.

The light started flunking fasted.

Making the started popping all over the house.

Baby jump in to attack mode come to Luna side.

In a deep growl at Karl.

Karl could see Luna eyes had gone fire red.

Hearing Baby deep growls.

Luna bedroom door open.

When Shu and Yuma open it.

To see that Luna was mad again.

Luna yelled ATTACK!

Karl turn around, drop is bottle and runs from Baby.

Running down the hallway with Baby with full teeth and claws out.

Shu yell that he gaining on you Father!

These teeth and claw really hurt.

Luna bedroom door slams shut.

Yuma said I really like to know that father did to my sweetheart?

Shu said Puppy is pissed off right now!

Need to wait for her clam down before talking about it.

Subaru said what the hell is happening with Father?

Yuma said Let go and asked Father that question.

Shu said before Baby kills him.

Other brothers walked out in to the hallway.

Why did light bubs pop again?

Subaru said Pet pissed off again.

Ruki said who is this time?

Shu said Father!

* * *

Ruki turn around walked to Luna bedroom.

Knocking on the door.

Hearing Luna said WHAT?

Ruki said It is Ruki.

Luna said come in if what to.

Ruki open the door and found the room dark.

Luna sitting on the bed.

Ruki came in and close the door.

Walking over to bed and sitting down right next to Luna.

Asking what is problem?

Luna looked at Ruki.

Ruki could see that his baby.

Luna eyes had turn blood eyes, her nails full, her fangs come down.

Ruki said what is wrong?

Luna said Daddy!

Did something that father don't do.

Ruki said what Father do?

Luna said Daddy made me kiss him?

Ruki said like pick.

Luna said Like French kissing and squeezing my ass at the same time.

Ruki said that not good!

That father was doing that to you.

Now! I understand why you are upset with Father.

Why baby attacked him and chancing him.

Luna said why would father do something like that?

Ruki said he didn't know.

Luna said lay down.

Ruki lay down next to Luna.

Luna put her head on his chest and talked about it..

Ruki helping her clam down.

Luna fell sleep with her head on his chest.

Ruki love the times that spend together and talking about the her problems.

* * *

September 23

After breakfast

Luna didn't talk to anyone at the table.

Ruki told the Reiji and Yuma.

What father had done to Luna other night.

Luna want to get away from everyone.

Feeling that something happening her her.

Luna walked back threw the kitchen getting more coffee.

Walking Baby at her side.

Luna walked to hind room.

The hall by study, liberty part of the house.

Luna and Baby walked the hall of this old mansion and found hallways

Walked up a mirror on the wall.

Reaching up in the same area.

Found hind button and hear chick.

The mirror open.

Luna step in door over frame of the door walking in and Baby jump threw following Luna.

The mirror close back was is.

Luna locked the mirror to keep anyone from founding her.

Luna found door top of stair.

Opening the door and looking for a hind floor in the house.

Luna could see it was hug.

Found light switch and could see it lot bigger then she thought.

Luna could see this place to need to clean.

Luna told Baby I will be right back.

Teleport to the kitchen.

Making Miss April jump.

Miss April said you made me jump.

Luna giggle.

Sorry! Miss April

Luna said if she could broom, clean stuff to clean the mother secret room.

Miss April get everything for Luna and kiss her forehead.

Luna teleport back to the hind room.

Teleport to her room to get few items.

Cellphone, MP 3 player, her crown and mother jewel, the book of the werewolf's, family album few more items.

Before disappearing to the hind room.

Luna turn MP 3 player on and began cleaning the hind room.

Clean walls, floor, tables, chairs, windows, and clean everything.

Spin few hours clean.

Luna started going closet found her mother clothes, and shoes.

She thought her mother really good tasted in fashion.

Luna found old painting of her mother on the day that she was crown.

Luna clean up and hang it on the wall.

Luna turn to Baby.

But he was sleeping on chair.

Turn back with a smile on face.

Luna said where you being on the wall.

I love you mother.

Blowing her kiss.

* * *

Shu called Luna

Luna answer her cellphone

Asked him what do you want now?

Shu said hand job.

Luna said Do you use your left or right hand for that?

Shu giggle!

Shu said that what you for puppy!

Luna said Well not lately.

I had to get Subaru and Honey Bear been do your job lately.

They are really good at fucking the hell out of me.

Make me cum multiple times.

Shu said What?

When do you fuck Yuma?

Luna said Honey Bear rocked my world.

With his big and fat cock in my tight pussy.

Shu said when was this?

Luna said September 18.

I would love fuck me again.

Shu said Like the hell you will.

Luna said Mmmm!

Just thinking about making her horny for my Honey bear.

Shu said stay way from Yuma and Subaru.

Luna said No! I will not stay away from them.

Shu said I punish you again.

Luna said just thinking about all things that I did with him making really horny.

Shu said don't make have to punish you for fucking the hell out of them again.

Luna said why?

Shu said I own you and your body.

Luna said well you wasn't do job.

Shu said bring your tight little pussy back your bedroom.

I will fucked the hell out of you right fuck now.

Luna said let play little game?

Of Hind and Seek!

I am hiding in house somewhere

If you found me.

You can fuck me and punish me.

All night long.

But if you can't found me in hour from now.

I get to fuck anyone I want.

You have to watch me do it and not touch yourself or me.

Deal or No Deal

Shu said this going to easy to found you.

Deal!

Luna said the games started now!

Luna hug up on Shu.

* * *

Shu jump up from Luna bedroom.

Walking around looking for puppy scent.

Luna went and locked all the doors to scent room.

She knew that Shu wouldn't found her in hour of playing hind and go seek.

Shu fellow Luna scent to to mirror.

Luna scent disappeared with out trace.

Shu said Puppy!

Are you hiding from me.

Open the door to all mother antique furniture was be sitting.

I going to found you.

Shu looked all over the house for his puppy.

Walking in to study and looking in Reiji bedroom for Luna.

But she wasn't their.

Reiji said get out of my room.

Shu said Shut up!

Karl asked Shu what is he doing?

Shu said I playing Hind and Seek with puppy.

Karl said when you found your sister tell her.

I would like to talk her.

Shu said Yes! Father

* * *

Luna teleport to kitchen give back clean stuff to Miss April get a snack and something eat.

To tell about the game that she was playing with Shu.

Luna said that going in mommy room.

Luna get a apple and glass of sweet tea.

Teleport out of the kitchen.

Before Shu would have catch her.

Shu walked in dinner room.

Could smell Luna scent come from the kitchen.

Walking in Kitchen and found his Miss April.

Shu said was Puppy just here?

Miss April said Yes! Mongrel

She was getting something eat.

How is the game of Hind and Seek going?

You have fifty minutes to game over of and she wins.

Luna had teleport to bedroom to get new journal, art pad, jack and her weed.

Teleport to liberty to get a good book to read.

Shu came in the liberty and found Ruki reading a book.

Ruki said you have less then thirty minutes until the game is over.

Baby wins the game!

You just missed her.

Shu said this not far.

Puppy is teleport around the house.

Ruki laughing at Shu.

* * *

Luna sitting on mother bath tub.

Taking a nice hot bath with lavender and honey.

Smoking a joint and drinking a bottle of jack.

Luna linked to Shu.

Looked threw Shu eyes and said saying you are not going found me.

I am the best at game and you suck at this game.

Shu could hear Luna in his head laughing at him.

Luna said do you what me hot or cold?

Shu said using our link to wait me look for you?

Luna had her eyes close that Shu couldn't found her.

Shu to give it up.

You are going to lose this game.

Shu said I will found you and fuck the hell out you.

Punish you for being a bad puppy and disobedient to your master.

Let other dogs fuck you.

Luna sent picture of her in a bathtub that he never seen before.

Had come fuck me look on her face.

Shu looking at the picture to figure out where she was hind.

Shu said are you in house?

Luna said Yes! ShuShu

Look out side and you will see my bike sitting in same place yesterday.

I waiting for you to found me.

Getting out of the bath tub and pulling pug.

Luna lay on the bed.

This funny.

Do you want Yuma or Subaru trusted the dicks in to my tight little pussy.

You have watch me fucked by them.

You can't even touch your self to get off or me.

Shu said I going to found you if it all fucking day.

I going trusted my dick in to your tight little hot pussy and asshole.

Make you cum multiple times for hours.

You will be beg me fuck harder or to stop.

Luna said if you don't fell to sleep first or I do.

Because your dick goes limp.

Shu thought my dick doesn't go limp.

I show you if my dick go limp.

You are not doing your job.

Luna said is that your best come back that suck ass.

I bet you let Reiji fuck you in ass.

Before I came in to your lives.

Shu said Going love fuck punish you tonight.

Luna started touching her self making Shu really horny.

Luna started moaning.

Shu started fucking horny.

Luna said maybe I use my toys and play with myself until you come and found me.

Make myself climax few times and drive you fucking a mad.

Shu said started feeling that really fucking horny making her want to fuck.

Luna started moaning pushing the vibrate in side of her self.

Shu said Stop!

You going to make started cumming in jeans again.

Luna said make me stop.

I waiting you come fuck me.

Shu said just tell me where you are?

Luna moaning.

Luna said I feel that I going to cum for the first time.

Shu sit down in the floor.

Feeling Luna climax making pull out dick and started jack off.

Luna started cumming hard.

Shu could see Luna squaring and moan loader.

Shu could hear Puppy with his own hears.

Getting up.

Moving down the hallway to her bedroom and not found in bedroom.

Subaru and Yuma dick started getting hard at the same time.

Yuma was in live-room feeling that he was going cum in paints.

Subaru was laying in coffin and jacking off.

Feeling Luna pussy climax.

Subaru and Yuma want to be with Luna.

Yuma and Subaru link to Luna and see her playing with sex toys.

Yuma getting up from his chair going to bedroom to jack off.

Subaru said come to me and let me full you up with dick.

Shu said I need come out hind and fell you up with my cock.

Yuma said come to sweetheart and let fuck you.

Luna play with herself until that could cum any more and passed out.

Win the game of Hind and go Seek with Shu.


	44. Playtime

October 5

Luna awake up and get up took a shower.

Get dress in black leather paints and white belly shirty.

Luna walked down stairs with mp3 in ear and turn on.

Walking in dinner room and found Karl sitting at the table.

Didn't look at him and walked in Kitchen.

Getting her big cup coffee and feeding Baby.

Luna started eating Yuma cookies from his new box.

Sitting at her end of table and Yuma cookies.

Karl looked over newspaper at Luna eating Yuma cookies for breakfast.

Karl started talking to Luna.

But wasn't listening to him at all.

Karl asking what was going on with her?

Luna didn't answer him.

Getting put the cookies back on top icebox and put the cup in sink.

Walking back to the diner Room and still not listen to Karl.

Couldn't believe that Luna didn't say anything to him.

* * *

Luna went to get tools to work on motorcycle to change oil in bike.

Went out side to her her motorcycle and started working on her bike.

Reiji, Ruki and Yuma came Dinner Room.

They see Karl sitting at Diner table reading the newspaper.

Miss April walked in from garden with fresh vegetables from Yuma garden.

Karl said Miss April.

I need to speak to you about Luna.

Miss April said just minutes.

She washing the vegetables from Yuma garden.

Karl said what is wrong with sister?

Yuma said I don't know!

Ruki said But Baby has been different lately.

Reiji said All started after get attack by wild werewolf.

Karl said Do you think something with wild werewolf attack.

Miss April was listening Karl and Mongrels talk about Luna.

Thinking it was Come of Age.

But she wasn't tell them anything until Luna wolf show her head.

It was more fun watching what happening to them with Luna wolf full wake up.

Think which one will be that will get attack?

Miss April walked in Dinner Room.

Watching the four stupid Mongrels speak about the Queen.

Karl said Miss April.

Do you know anything that going on with little Luna?

Miss April said it sound to me.

That you need to learn to fuck off and leave her alone.

Before you get your ass kick like Reiji did in Foyer.

Yuma and Ruki started laughing.

Remembering what that was watching Reiji get ass kick by Luna.

Reiji said Not funny!

That fucking hurt!

Karl said Boys!

Stop laughing at Reiji for being dumb.

Ruki and Yuma couldn't stop laughing at Reiji.

Shu walked down stair and asked Yui

Where Puppy?

Yui said outside working motorcycle.

Yuma walked out Dinner Room and out side.

Seeing Luna working on motorcycle.

Walking over their asking his sweetheart.

What she was doing?

Luna said change the oil and later go to motorcycle show at Fair.

Do you want come with me?

Yuma said Yes!

Luna said Sound like fun.

Then you take me on Date and fucking me again.

Yuma said hell Yes!

Sign my ass up.

Kissing Luna in front Shu.

Shu watching Luna and Yuma together working on Luna bike.

While sitting in land chair under tree and watching them together.

Thinking to himself like they going on date together.

I have put stop that.

She not going anywhere with out me next to her.

Why does what go with him?

I better looking then dumb ass.

Luna and Yuma working hard on Luna motorcycle.

Shu fell a sleep in the chair.

Both of them worked for hours on her bike.

* * *

Few hours later.

Luna and Yuma get on Luna motorcycle and drive away after tie Shu to land chair.

Yuma get on first and Luna was on the back as the drove threw the gates.

Going to fair to look at motorcycle and go to fair for the date.

Both of the was laughing at Shu.

Thinking it was funny that Luna tie up and leave in the chair.

Luna said it me or Shu really dumb?

Yuma said Shu just dumb.

Luna reached around Yuma and grabbed his man hood.

Yuma said I will let you play with later.

Luna giggle.

Bring a smile to Yuma face.

Luna said you better in bed then Shu is.

Yuma said Thank you!

Do you know the other day Shu and I was playing hide and seek.

Yuma said yea

Luna said I won .

He couldn't found me and I didn't leave house at all.

Yuma said where was you?

Luna said secret place.

Yuma said what did you win?

Luna said Shu have to watch me fuck someone in front of him.

That he can't move or touch them self or me.

Yuma said You want to have sex with you in front of him.

Luna said if you want to.

Yuma said he would do it if fuck Yui too.

Luna said little pup like in ass anyway.

Yuma said Yes! I do it in front of him.

Loving the idea get show Shu how to fuck Luna and Yui in front of him.

* * *

Yuma and Luna pulled up at fair.

Parking near the front.

Luna and Yuma walked to front gate of the fair.

Yuma paid for Luna and himself.

To ride the rides and see the other bike show.

Yuma love being with Luna.

Luna and Yuma walked hand and hand like really couple.

All the man in fair would turn their head to look at Luna.

Yuma would turn and look at them give the fuck off look.

Luna and Yuma walked up to motorcycles looking at each of them and talking about them.

Yuma found out his sweetheart knew about motorcycles and lot more other things.

Spending time with Luna getting to see how much she knew and looking at ass most of the time.

Thinking it would will fun have sex in fun of Shu fucking her making moaning cumming his dick.

Shu had stay awake and watch him fuck sweetheart.

Get fucked by him and full up with cum.

Thinking all the times that going to do to her in-front of Shu.

Have Luna call out his name in front of Shu and fucked her hard and deep.

Making her love him or then Shu could love her.

* * *

Shu wake up and found out that he was tie to land chair with note.

Ayato, Latio, Kou taking pictures of Shu with tie to chair with makeup, and wearing a dress and little bows in hair.

With Sign that Read I am a little Whore!

Don't you want to fuck me?

Shu said Ayato untie me.

Ayato said that all cute and tie up.

Shu said did you do this?

Latio said Nope!

That reward goes to Naughty puppy and Yuma.

Shu thought I going to have punish her fucking do this.

Karl came out side and seen Shu.

Started laughing.

Shu said what is funny?

Ayato showing pictures what he look like.

Karl said you look so cute.

Shu said not funny.

No untie.

Kou said that teach you fell sleep with sister around.

Reiji and Ruki came out and seen Shu tie up.

Both of the started laughing at Shu.

Shu said not funny.

Kanato and Azusa seen Shu all tie up.

Both of the smile and laughing at Shu.

Everyone laughing at Shu and what he looked Like.

* * *

Luna called Latio

Latio answer the call.

Saying Hello! Naughty puppy

Luna said did you like my gift for all you?

Latio said that cute.

Luna said that teach him to fell asleep around me.

Latio started laughing.

Father that it cute too.

Luna said post the pictures on line and show how cute she is.

Make be he get date now?

Latio started laughing what Luna said.

Shu yelling untie me assholes.

Luna said talk to later. Sexy Latio

Hug up.

Latio said think this go on the wall shame,

Ayato said what did Luna want?'

Latio said This teach Shu to fell sleep in around her.

Shu teleport out of the chair and Luna bedroom.

Walking to bathroom and looking in mirror and seen Luna had put make up on him.

Seeing that Luna put him in dress with little bows in hair.

Shu took off the dress and bows.

Founding out he was wearing something else.

It was lock.

Shu said Puppy!

You put a blue cock ring around dick and balls with lock together.

You are going to pay for this.

Get in shower started washing the makeup off and found paint his fighter and toe nails too.

The color toe nails fire red.

Shu knew that punish Luna for this.

Thinking this cute.

After her date with Yuma.

* * *

"Six hours later"

Shu heard Luna motorcycle come up to the house.

Yuma and Luna walked in the house.

Both of the went to Luna bedroom for some fun.

Luna was care big wolf stuff toy.

That Yuma won for Luna.

Shu sitting in chair.

Watching Luna and Yuma kissing each other in front on him.

Both Luna and Yuma seen Shu sitting in chair.

Shu said having fun?

Yuma said soon.

Sweetheart and I going fucking in front you.

Shu said you choose Yuma to have sex with in front of me?

Luna said Damn Right!

You have sit their awake and watch Honey Bear fuck my brain out.

Yuma said You remember the rules.

Shu said I can't touch myself or puppy.

I have to watch both of you get fuck.

Luna sit wolf next to the bed.

Yuma said I be right back.

Yuma went to rubbers for to night..

Shu said what you did to me is day was funny?

Luna said Yea! it was.

Teach you fell sleep around me.

Shu said I don't think it was cute.

Luna said put was!

I took a lot of pictures of you in sunny dress and looking like cheap whore.

Shu said Not funny!

Luna giggle.

Shu said take this cock rings off my dick and balls.

Luna said No!

Shu said it hurts!

Luna say maybe later.

When I take them off from you.

I let you fuck me too.

But right now they stay on.

Shu could see the key to lock hag from choker.

He started thinking how to get they from her without know.

Shu sit down and started waiting.

* * *

The radio started playing Within Temptation - Let Us Burn.

Luna started taking off boots and put them on box.

Taking off her leather jacket laying on box.

Reaching under bed grabbing jack and box.

Started rolling jolt and light up.

Started smoking in front Shu and Yuma.

Shu get up walked over to Luna and sit down next to Luna.

Yuma walked back in the room.

Found Shu and Luna smoke weed and drinking.

Luna said do you want some?

Yuma said hell yeah!

Luna said take small hit or kick your ass.

Yuma started hitting Luna jolt and found it strong.

Yuma started cough from the weed.

Luna said told you to hit soft.

Sitting on the bed and taking the bottle.

Yuma found out Luna drinking good

Luna crawl in Yuma lap started kissing on Yuma neck.

Shu knew the show was about to started.

Yuma passed Bottle and jolt to Shu.

Yuma started pulling Luna shirt off and seeing a white lace bra.

Luna started taking off Yuma shirt.

Shu get up and started watching Luna and Yuma together.

Making his dick started getting hard and hurt.

Luna and Yuma started kissing each other.

Yuma pulled Luna bow in the front making her bra come lose.

Luna bra fell to the floor.

Yuma started playing breasted and kissing Luna neck.

Luna started moaning and pulling Yuma to her.

Shu want to join them and just started.

Luna had her hands on Yuma shoulders.

Yuma picked Luna up.

Turn around and started undo her paints.

Pulling down and drooping in the floor.

Yuma could see that Luna nips was circle and started getting hard.

Yuma started sucking on them making Luna moaning and enjoy have Yuma sick on them.

Using his other hand and playing with Luna nip.

Plucking it and squeezing it before moving to the one playing with.

Luna enjoying having her breast suck on and play with at the same time.

Started sneeze Luna breast

Making Luna moan.

Luna could feel that Yuma feeling started following into herself.

Making Luna moan.

Luna put her hands on Yuma arms.

Yuma started licking down her abbs making her cry out with passion.

Luna back arched off the bed with each kiss that her Honey Bear give her.

Grabbing Luna underwear, pulling down her legs and off.

Throwing in the floor next to the bed with her shirt.

Yuma could see pussy hair was silver.

Grabbing Luna legs spring the open and kissing Luna inner side legs.

Making moan loader hitting Luna spot.

Yuma bit down and started drinking on Luna spot making her more hornier.

The song started to play was Céline Dion - Ashes.

Luna started moaning loader.

Looking at Shu licking her lips.

Shu was biting his lip bottom lip.

Getting to see her any man play with was his puppy.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything.

But to watch her and him go at it.

Yuma didn't care if every body her his sweetheart moaning loader.

He could tasted how hot and sweeter his sweetheart blood over his tough and feeling his body.

Making him want fuck the hell out of Luna.

Pulling back from Luna leg and turn to Luna pussy.

Reaching down open pussy lips.

Slowly licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Yuma started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger feeling Luna was tight as virgin.

Founding Luna g shot making cry out louder.

Making Luna body jolt and shack with enjoyment.

Running her hand in threw Yuma hair and moaning loader.

Yuma started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes.

Could feel that she was cumming making Luna cry out loader.

Luna said I going to cum Honey Bear.

Yuma smiled that Luna cum for him.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

But he was make Shu watch and knowing that could do anything to himself or her.

Yuma push right leg up in and the air started eating her again.

Playing with her clit that make her body jump each time that he hit it.

Luna started moaning and looking at Shu to see hit want to join both of them.

Shu could tell that Shu had hard dick.

Luna keep playing with breast and Yuma keep eating out.

Making her cum for the second time.

Making moan loader.

Yuma started pull his paints and boxers.

Say come her and suck on really man dick.

Luna had get up on hand and knees.

Luna flushed with lust in eyes at Yuma.

Yuma grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna started reaching for him.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Yuma little grunts.

Using tough at the head of his dick making Yuma moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down to the base.

Deep though Yuma big and long dick.

Yuma could feel so good and hard.

Yuma said I love when you deep though my big and fat dick.

Grabbing Luna hair fucking in mouth making her deep thought him few time in front Shu.

Shu didn't like see that puppy thought get fuck unless it was his dick.

Yuma could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

Luna started licking, kissing and sucking on Yuma balls.

Shu really want to fuck his puppy.

Put with the cock ring around his dick was make stay hard and hurt.

Luna went back sucking Yuma dick and looking up at him.

Yuma love seeing Luna blue eyes looking up at him with tough out.

Making him want sweetheart more.

But Yuma wasn't going to stop until both them climax together.

Yuma started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Yuma pulled Luna up and kiss her tasting himself on Luna lips.

Yuma reached down grabbing a rubber out of his paints and putting on.

Shu could see how big Yuma was.

Yuma get on top Luna.

Yuma grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

He moved dick down to hole and started it in her.

Saying are you ready for me Baby?

Luna said Yes! Honey bear.

Luna gasp!

Yuma move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that she was really tight.

Yuma said Sweetheart!

You feel like a virgin.

I love this feeling knowing that I get fuck you and always feel like a virgin around my dick.

Yuma startef slowly moving his hips making cry with passion.

Yuma knew that Luna was his.

No one would know take her way from him.

Shu really what to fuck his puppy.

Luna stared feel more Yuma passion for her.

Luna wrapped legs around him and hand his back.

Yuma started fucking her putting all dick inside of pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Yuma said you doing pulling back in pussy making bottom out in side of you.

I fucking lot.

Luna said I love the feeling when bottom out in me.

Make me want to fuck you more.

Shu thought I fuck bottom out in you puppy all night long.

Yuma fucked Luna slowly making cry out in passion.

Luna and Yuma started deep kissing.

Yuma started fucking Luna little faster making her moan.

He could feel that Luna was about started cumming on his dick.

Luna said I going cum on you big and fat dick.

So keep up his piece and started fucking her harder making Luna climax on dick.

Yuma said good you just climax on my dick. Sweetheart'

Luna started moaning again right after Luna hand coming on Yuma dick.

Luna said Please Don't Stop! Honey Bear

Yuma fucked Luna harder making cry out in passion.

Yuma fucked Luna hard and slowly.

Making Luna cum on his dick for second time.

Yuma said get on hand and knees.

I want you face Shu and let him see your face while I fuck you.

Luna did what Yuma told her.

Yuma put his dick back inside of her.

Pushing his dick all in side down to base of his dick.

Luna could feel that touching worm.

Yuma slap her ass.

Luna looked at Shu and lick her lips at him.

Shu was founding it hard not to touch himself or his puppy.

His dick was so hard and hurt.

Luna said Honey Bear

I want you to spank me and pull my hair while you fuck me hard with that your big and fat dick.

Grabbing Luna hips and started fucking easy.

Luna started moaning.

Luna started moving back and forward.

Yuma love that feel on his dick.

Slapping ass again.

Making moan loader.

Yuma lean over Luna.

Started playing with Luna clit and other hand on breast making moan loader.

Yuma looked up at Shu and seen him bitting his lip and holding arm chair.

Yuma started kissing Luna in front of Shu.

Shu wait to join in and help fuck her to.

Yuma started fucking Luna faster and harder making her moan loader.

Luna said Honey Bear your dick is so big.

Yuma bite down and started drinking from Luna.

Making moan and painted.

Luna started cumming Yuma dick again.

Yuma said that cum on dick again. Sweetheart.

Pulling Luna hair making scream and slapping ass again making moan loader.

Thrusting his dick in Luna until Luna cum on his dick again.

As Yuma fucked Luna making her climax few more times.

Luna asked Honey Bear

I want to ride him?

Yuma said please do.

I love when you ride me.

So that Luna would ride him.

Yuma could see that her long silver was cover tits.

Yuma said move your hair back.

So that I can see all of you.

Shu want to fuck really bad and want to join the party.

But knowing that couldn't touch her or himself.

Feeling that he was going pop soon.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest. .

Yuma grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

Slow down at time and speed up at time.

Luna put her hand on legs and keep fucking.

When Luna would go up and Yuma would go down.

Luna said Ow! My god this feel so good.

Don't stop fucking me.

Yuma said I love fucking your tight little pussy.

Luna go down and Yuma would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours making her clamax over and over.

Yuma lost count how many time that Luna cum.

Shu couldn't take anymore and want to fuck.

Yuma sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Yuma started kissing each other.

Luna and Yuma was so close of cumming together.

Yuma could see Luna teeth coming down and bottom going up.

Yuma said your beautiful.

Luna seeing Yuma neck and want to drink from Yuma.

Luna moved closer to Yuma opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Luna smell my skin.

Found sweet spot, bite down and drink from him.

Yuma did the same to Luna as the cum together.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin, and found a sweet spot.

Bite down, started drink Yuma blood.

Luna keeping her hips moving.

Yuma did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Yuma could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna looked at Yuma started kissing each other.

They felling back on the bed.

Both of cover in sweat.

Luna lay on top of Yuma.

Yuma was still kissing her and still in side of her.

Luna body was shacking with passion that he give her.

Luna rolled off Yuma on the bed.

Yuma removing the rubber and throwing trash.

Yuma said I hope that like the show.

Getting my sweetheart cumming only me and not you.

Now you have to play with yourself and sleep somewhere else.

Luna cover them up by them self.

Shu and Yuma watch the cover move by the self's.

Knowing that must Luna power.

Yuma kissed Luna and said good night Sweetheart.

Luna said Good Night! Honey Bear.


	45. Shu nightmare

October 8

Shu came in to Luna bedroom.

Founding Luna sitting on her bed reading the book of the werewolf.

Wearing white belly shirt with white lace underwear with knee shoes.

Night stand light was on and other lights was off in the room.

The name of the song was Within Temptation - All I Need from her mp3 player.

Shu was really hurting.

Because the cock rings.

Climb in to Luna bed with her.

Luna kept reading her book.

Shu could see the pages was blank.

But he could tell that Luna was reading the words on the page.

Shu reached for Luna head.

Turn her head to the side to make her look at him.

Luna reached up pulling the ear pod out of her ears.

Luna said Hello! ShuShu

Shu said Puppy!

Could or would you please take this cock rings off me.

They are hurting me,

Luna started laughing.

Shu said Not funny.

Luna said I surprise your still wearing it.

Shu said I can't found the key.

To open the heart shape lock.

Luna still laughing.

Shu said Stop laughing at me.

Luna said what did I do with that key?

Shu looked at Luna with surprise to remember where put key.

That she thinking where the key was?

Luna said I remember where it is now.

Luna close the book of werewolf's, mp3 player and put on the night stand.

Turning back to Shu.

Luna said tonight.

I want to do new ticks with my master.

Shu looked at Luna with hurry eyes.

Luna said Take your clothes off and sit your ass right here.

Luna took her off shirt, underwear and socks.

Shu stood up and started taking off his clothes.

Luna could see Shu look bigger and harder with his cock rings on.

Shu sit down on Luna bed with his back against the head bored.

Luna said You had the key all this time Shu.

Shu looked at Luna said where is it?

Luna smile at Shu.

Luna reached up for Shu mp 3 and pulled key from behind it.

Shu grabbed the key.

Shu took the heart shape lock off of the holes that keep them together around is dick and balls.

The first cock ring that came off was around balls.

Moving the second ring off his dick.

Luna get hand and knee move closer to Shu.

Luna reached out.

Started kissing, licking and sucking Shu balls.

Shu said Puppy

What are you doing?

Luna looked up at Shu.

Making master happy and went back kissing his balls.

Shu started feeling really good to have puppy kissing, licking and sucking balls.

Shu grabbing Luna hair.

Luna moved up to Shu dick.

Licking from the base up his shift to top of his man hood.

Shu dick jump with the away from Luna.

Luna said something Master?

Shu said it really sanest right now.

Luna reached up.

Grabbed Shu dick and started sucking on dick making him take it.

Shu started moaning and enjoying it.

Shu pushed Luna head all the way down on his dick making deep though his dick.

Luna said punish me master.

Shu pushed Luna head back to the base again.

Luna pushed up for air and started back sucking on his dick.

Shu started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna turn around lay against Shu chest.

Shu said What are you doing?

Luna picked Shu hand put on her pussy.

Shu said do you want to new things?

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu started kissing back of her neck and shoulder looking for the sweet spot.

Shu bit down and started drinking from Luna.

Luna started moaning

Shu playing with breast at the same him as drinking from her.

Luna legs are spread wide open.

Yuma walked in Luna bedroom.

Found Luna and Shu together.

Seeing Luna had her leg wide open.

Shu feeding on her and playing with breast.

Yuma took his clothes off and get in bed.

Started kissing Luna inter leg hitting spot.

Making Luna started moaning loader.

Shu looked up and found Yuma kissing Luna inter leg.

Shu said what the fuck Yuma?

Yuma said Sweetheart leg wide open and waiting play with.

You was feeding from her and playing with breast.

Her pussy is just waiting for me eat her pussy.

Luna reached down and grabbed Yuma hair.

Luna said Honey Bear

Yuma started licking Luna pussy making her moan.

Shu keep playing with Luna breast.

Kissing Luna neck and shoulder.

Luna started moan

Enjoy having Honey Bear eating her pussy and have Shu play with breast.

Having both of them playing with her.

Feeling the lust and passion from them was drive crazy with desire.

Luna started moving her hips to let Yuma know that she love with he was doing to her.

Yuma started playing with Luna G-spot stimulation a react out of Luna body.

Shu started kissing Luna.

Luna was moaning and enjoyment from Yuma and Shu together.

Yuma knew that he was on the right track to make Luna have a orgasm.

Luna back arching and threw her pussy into Yuma face.

Yuma didn't stop eat Luna pussy and playing with G - shot making go crazy.

Luna started cumming hard because Yuma will.

Making Luna shack with enjoyment and passion.

Shu driving his tough deep into Luna mouth.

Yuma was so ready to started fucking Luna and make Shu watch again.

Yuma grabbed Luna legs moving them up and moving closer to Luna.

Reaching down grabbing his dick and rubbing Luna clit making her moan.

Yuma moved his dick down to her hole.

Slowly moving inside of her.

Making her pull away from Shu and moan.

Reaching Yuma body and pulling closer to her.

Shu looked up and Yuma was doing Luna now.

Shu said You asshole.

Yuma smile at Shu.

Luna started moaning and enjoy having Yuma big fat cock inside of her.

Yuma started deep fucking Luna pussy making moan loader.

Yuma with dick was both amazingly deep penetration and G-spot stimulation

Shu said I want my turn with my puppy.

Yuma said Shut up!

Wait for your fucking turn.

Luna and Yuma started kissing each with every trusted in to Luna.

Yuma grabbed Luna pulling her way from Shu.

Lay Luna down on the bed on her back.

Bring your knees high, resting them at the curves of your breasts.

Yuma climb on top of Luna and started Yuma started drilling in to Luna.

Luna started moaning with each drilling in to her pussy.

Shu get get moving to Luna.

Putting his dick in her mouth for her started sucking on it again.

Waiting for his turn to fuck his puppy pussy.

Luna started sucking Shu dick making him hard.

Luna started cumming on Yuma dick again.

Shu pulled his dick out of Luna mouth.

Shu said it my turn to fuck her.

Yuma said when I fucking done.

mouth so that she could started sucking his dick make it hard.

Shu get up and pull Yuma off Luna.

Throwing him to the side.

Shu grabs Luna and tells her get on doggy style.

Luna turn over and put ass up in the air.

Shu get behind Luna and slap her ass.

Making Luna wimpier.

Shu said You have been bad puppy.

Grabbing Luna hair and pulling her hair.

Saying you been little slut let him fuck you and slapping Luna ass.

Luna looked at Shu moved and kicked Shu off the bed.

Shu hit the ground and look up to see Luna in Yuma arms.

Yuma was smiling to see Shu get kick off the bed.

Shu said what the hell?

Yuma said I don't think my sweetheart like being called a slut.

How dare you slap her and pull her hair.

Shu said My puppy be disobedient and need to be punish again.

Luna had holding on Yuma.

Yuma said Stop thinking you own her.

Shu free and wield.

Yuma said she my girlfriend and not yours.

* * *

Shu awake up and found it was all dream that he was having.

Laying back on the bed.

Luna back up and snuggles in to Shu.

Shu turn and see Luna sleeping right next to him.

Remember the dream where the key was.

He really hoped that key was under Mp 3 Player.

Shu reach up and looks behind Mp 3 Player.

Found the key that he had been looking for to unlock the heart shape lock to the cock rings.

Shu pulled down his paints unlocked the heart shape lock to the cock rings and took the cock rings off.

Give him making feet ten time better knowing that they were off.

Turn to Luna and started kissing shoulder and neck.

Luna awake up and turn her head and looked at Shu with sleep eyes.

What are you doing? Shu

Shu said I want to fuck.

Luna said I can't it time of mouth.

Go back to sleep.

Laying her back on the pillow.

Shu said Shut!

Laying next to Luna and holding her.

Felling back to sleep.


	46. Subaru and Luna mating together

"October 15

Luna knock on Subaru door

Subaru said come in

Luna walked in his bedroom

Walked up to Subaru

Started kissing Subaru.

Luna said I want mate with you.

Subaru picked Luna up and carried to bed.

Lay her on his bed.

Subaru touching beast with on hand and the other side holding him up.

Luna moan in his mouth.

Subaru undid catch behind Luna top and pull the bottom over her head.

Kiss her neck down chest-bone to her chest.

Luna started moving his jacket off and short over his head in to the flood.

Subaru started skirt to found out them match her bro.

The color of paints and bro was white.

Subaru said Nice color choose.

Luna said Thank You! My love

Subaru said you are work of art. My pet

Luna said Thank you! My Love

Subaru pulled end of the ribbon untie the bow.

Luna bro slowly showing her chest to him.

Pulling bro away from Luna chest.

Subaru could see that little round nipples standing out.

Started sucking on right and squeeze the right breast.

Luna let out moan.

Subaru started moving to left one and sucking it and squeezing left breast.

Making Luna Moan again.

Luna pulled Subaru head in chest.

Sucking her each breasts making what more.

Subaru nibbled on her nipples and sucking on the.

Making Luna want him more.

Subaru moving down tum pulling Luna underwear off.

Subaru could see Luna had with little silver pussy hair.

Luna set up on elope and took off her bro.

To watch Subaru eat her pussy out.

Started licking her pussy making moaning.

Luna reached down grab Subaru hair and let out load moan.

Subaru started figuring Luna.

Feeling that she was tight like a virgin.

Reaching deep inside of Luna founding Luna g shot.

Found Luna body started jolt each time found it.

Luna loved the way that Subaru play with it.

Luna moaning.

He did know it his finger or tough that she loved,

But made her want more.

Luna stand started playing with chest and moaning loader.

Luna started I going cumming.

Subaru said cum for me.

Going back and finger her faster and eat more.

Luna started cumming and moaning louder.

Luna legs was shacking.

Subaru sit up and grab his rubber.

Putting head of his dick in to Luna making moan again.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

But make sure that he didn't hurt her.

Subaru said I going fuck hell out of you.

Luna said fuck me now

Show much you love me.

Subaru slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Subaru started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Subaru put Luna wrapped around Subaru waist and putting her hands on his back.

Each time Subaru could feel that Luna tight like a virgin and feel that sucking him back in.

Subaru said every time .

That it's like fuck a virgin each time.

You feel so god damn good,

Luna moaning with each struck that he give her.

Subaru pulled up her legs around arm and started fucking deeper,

Luna said Yes! My love

That fucking feels so feel good.

Luna could feel Subaru balls slapping against her.

Making her want Subaru more.

Subaru said for her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

Subaru slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Subaru balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said fuck me. My love

Subaru started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Subaru lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Subaru said that faster last on.

Luna said fuck me more.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said dawn!

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Making Subaru want more.

Pull Luna hair making her head back.

Luna said moan again

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Luna said yes!

Subaru pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side

Luna lay of left side.

Subaru get behind her lifting her brush leg high and putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Subaru.

Luna like the way that Subaru show her love.

With out saying it,

But by showing it.

Subaru reached around started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Subaru kissing her neck.

Biting down and drinking from her making cum again.

Luna said drink all you want my love!

Subaru let go and said you tasted better anyone.

I love you My pet,

Luna said my Love!

Good you feel so good.

Don't stop!

More Please!

Making Subaru fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Luna started playing with her breast.

Subaru said ride me.

My pet!

Luna crawl on top of Subaru putting the dick in side of herself.

Luna remove hair to behind her.

Subaru said you more beautiful with your silver hair and pale side.

Luna said Thank you! My love!

Subaru put hand on hip to help Luna know how fast or slow to go.

Luna started playing with chest.

Subaru said you feel good inside.

I going to fuck you more.

Luna said Please do.

I love how you feel in side of me.

Making her moan again.

Luna put hands on his chest and started fucking faster,

Luna said I going to cum again.

Subaru said I going to cum too.

Sitting up Luna kissed should started looking for the sweet spot.

Subaru was doing the same.

Luna found her and Subaru found his at the same time biting started drinking each other.

Subaru Luna pull away sometime.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Luna lay her head on his chest and wrapped arm round him.

Subaru kissed Luna

Subaru remove his rubber.

Subaru said I love you my pet

Luna just looked at him.

Felling sleep in sleep in each other arms.

* * *

Subaru wake up.

He was feeling really good.

He was very horny.

Opening his eyes to seeing Luna on top of him ridding him.

Luna had back was arched with her breast stinking out, and head back get started cumming on his dick.

Making him smile.

Slow moving his hand up her legs to her hips and grabbing her pulling her in to him.

Making her cum hard.

Subaru thought his pet was fucking him in sleep.

Asking Pet if she was having fun up their?

Luna giving him a sex smile.

Subaru said you are horny?

Luna said Yes!

Luna said I didn't think that you mine if fuck you once.

Subaru smiled at her.

Let your master help you.

Subaru sit up so that suck on one breast well she keep riding.

Luna put hand back of his head and other down his back.

Subaru had on Luna back and other playing with Luna breast.

Luna started moving up and down on Subaru.

Luna started breathing heavy.

Started playing with Luna.

Flipping her on her back.

Started fucking her slowly and speeding up.

Putting head of his dick in to Luna making moan again.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Subaru said I going fuck hell out of you.

Subaru slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Subaru started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Subaru could feel that Luna tight like a virgin.

Feel that sucking him back in.

Subaru said You are like fucking a virgin every time..

I love it.

You feel so god damn good,

Luna moaning with each struck that he give her.

Subaru smiled.

Fucking harder making her cum on his dick.

Subaru pulled up Luna legs around his arm.

So that he could fuck her deeper

Luna started moan loader.

Don't stop fucking me.

Subaru said I will not stop fuck the hell out you.

Kissing her.

Luna hand arms around arms.

That fucking feels so feel good.

Luna could feel Subaru balls slapping against her.

Making her want Subaru more.

Subaru said for her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

He slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Subaru balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said I love way you balls slap my clit each time fuck me.

Subaru smile.

Slapping her ass and said I love you Pet.

Luna said My Love.

Luna moaning loader

Subaru started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Subaru lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Smelling neck for the sweet spot and biting down.

Subaru pulled Luna face to look at him.

Subaru said started fucking Luna slower.

Luna moan louder.

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Luna smile at him.

Moaning loader.

Sitting up and reach around his neck .

Started kissing at the same time.

Subaru started playing with breast and clit at same time.

Stink his touch in mouth making her moan in his mouth.

Squeezing Luna breast and play with clit.

Kiss down neck and biting her and drinking from Luna.

Making Luna cumming again dick and have him sucking.

Luna body started shacking with enjoyment.

That Subaru loved her with each part of his body.

Subaru pulled way and said you tasted best in world.

Subaru pushed down back on the bed and started fucking her again.

Luna said moan again

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Subaru pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side.

Luna lay of Left side.

Subaru get behind her lifting her Right high.

Putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Subaru.

Luna like the way that Subaru.

Show her really love.

But by showing it.

Subaru reached around leg started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Subaru kissing her neck making cum again.

Good you.

Pet feel so good.

Luna say Don't stop!

Please More my love!

Making Subaru fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Subaru sit up and Luna still laying on back.

Subaru grabbed hips.

Luna get on elbows.

Luna said this new and different.

Subaru smile

Luna could feel Subaru dick hitting worm making her cumming again.

Subaru said I want you have my children.

Subaru cum in pussy.

He want to full her up with his sperm.

It would be inside of her to get her pregnant.

He want her and want her have his baby.

Subaru said time for you ride me.

But this time look that way.

Luna looked at Subaru.

Subaru sit against head bed

Luna sit down dick face way from him.

Subaru said lay back against me and pull your legs up.

Luna did what Subaru told her.

Subaru started fucking her.

Subaru bit Luna and drink from her again.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Subaru said I love pet

As the hours pasted Luna said I going to cum again.

Subaru said come with me Pet.

Luna found is sweet spot biting down and the same time.

Subaru bite down drinking from each other.

Making the bound strong.

Luna and Subaru fell sleep.

Subaru still dick in side of her.

Making sure it sperm didn't come out.

Subaru had took is condom off in middle of sex.

He was laying on top of her.


	47. Come of Age

October 31

Luna awake up to found someone had move her in the night.

She was sleeping with her Honey bear.

Looking around and founding out.

Shu laying on top of her.

Luna thought what the hell is wrong with this dumb ass.

Did not learn the first time.

Not fuck with me.

This really pissing me off.

Shu had handcuffed Luna to the bed again.

A collar around her neck with both ankles where chain this time.

Her legs wide open.

Luna started removing the handcuffs.

Shu said Stop fucking moving puppy.

I trying fucking sleep.

Stop moving.

Teleport out off chains, the collar and out of the bed.

Luna rolls Shu over to his back.

So Luna handcuffing Shu to the bed, putting chains around his ankles and the collar round his fucking neck.

Luna said it time for you feel.

What it time for you to feel to get fucked.

Luna sucking Shu cock.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down to base.

She was deep toughing Shu dick.

Using her tough around his dick.

Luna started moving up and down and same speed.

Reached grabbed rubber out of nightstand and put it on him herself.

She was doing and what she wanted.

Luna climb on top of Shu and started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Shu started moaning in sleep.

Luna was playing with her chest.

When Shu awake up.

To found out Luna was fucking him in his sleep again.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body again.

Playing with her chest with head back

Luna started cumming on his dick.

But Luna never stop and cum.

She keep fucking threw it.

Shu moan and chest grumbled.

Luna fucked him for again

Luna put her hand his chest.

Her eyes change color.

Want more from him.

Luna was taking it from Shu.

Shu close his eyes.

Let Luna do what she want to him.

Shu getting to see new part of Luna.

Luna getting faster and harder.

Shu wishing damn handcuffs off his wrist.

He would help fucking her,

But Luna getting more hornier the long fucked Shu.

Shu knew that something was happening with Luna.

Their was nothing that he could do.

But to take what she give him.

It felt so good be inside of her again.

Luna put hands on his shoulder.

Luna started cumming again and her nails dug in.

Shu went from enjoy to pain.

She was hurting him.

Shu said Stop! Puppy

You hurting me.

Luna slap him.

Shut up and take it,

Like a good little bitch you are.

Shu undid the handcuffs and grabbed Luna

Shu said Stop! Puppy

Luna stop and looked at Shu.

Started moving her hips again.

Shu started moaning again.

Luna said do you want chain me up?

Luna kissing on Shu chest.

So fuck the hell out of me?

Shu looking at Luna.

Luna slapped Shu and answer me?

Shu grabbed Luna

Say what wrong?

Luna said Fuck Now!

Shu said No!

Pushing Shu back on the bed.

Luna said Am not done.

Shu said you hurting me.

Luna said Don't care!

Luna showed her teeth at him like wild animal.

Shu could see Luna both sets teeth fully out.

Shu said No Stop!

Luna bite and started drinking from Shu.

Keeping her hips moving.

Shu said Puppy Stop!

Luna moaning.

Luna grab wrist holding to the bed.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said Stop!

Luna said Don't you love me?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said fuck and show me.

Shu said you hurting me. Puppy

Luna started biting him.

Shu cry out in pain.

Luna get more like a wild animal.

Luna moaning.

Going to cum again.

Shu said Stop!

Luna say give me more.

You do not give me more.

I will take it from you.

Shu thought it second and came up with idea.

Luna started cumming again.

Shu said I fuck you more.

If let me go.

Luna said master not lie to me.

Shu said Master! Not lie you his puppy.

Shu knew Luna stronger then him.

Luna move hand to her hips.

Shu had throwing Luna to ground.

Luna started whimpering and crying.

Shu said I sorry puppy.

Luna said Master lied.

Master doesn't love Puppy anymore.

Shu said I do love you.

Luna said lies!

Luna growled like wild animal at him.

Shu looked at Luna.

Could see a wild animal.

Moving like wolf with red eyes.

Luna jump on top of him.

Started attacking him again.

Biting and clawing him.

Shu had to hit Luna.

Knocking her out.

Luna drop on top of him.

Shu didn't understand or what was going on in her head.

Apologizing to her that he had to do it.

But she was hurting him.

Shu dress Luna.

Check all marks that Luna did to him.

Shu getting dress.

Kiss her.

Locking door to Luna bedroom from the out side.

Few of brothers standing in hallway.

Shu said don't go in Luna bedroom.

* * *

Heading down stairs to go speak to Father about Luna.

Shu knocked on the door.

Reiji said come in

Shu said where Father?

Reiji said Father had to leave.

Be back in mouth.

Shu said we have a problem with Luna.

Reiji said what is the problem?

Shu said Luna attack me and almost kill me.

Reiji said what was doing at time?

Shu said Luna was take sex from him.

Reiji looked Shu.

Not believing that answer at all.

Shu showed Reiji the marks and bite mark on side.

Reiji said we need to talk with Miss April about Luna.

Shu and Reiji walked to the kitchen to talk Miss April.

Miss April said what is mongrels?

Reiji said their a something wrong with Luna.

Shu said she attack me.

Showing the cuts and bites marks.

Miss April said where is Luna now?

Shu said in her bedroom.

Miss April putting hand over mouth and said it started.

Reiji said what started?

Miss April said the Come of Ages!

Reiji said what is that?

Miss April said where is she now?

Shu in her bedroom.

Miss April said Out of the way. Mongrel

Miss April walked by them up stairs.

Going husband and told him.

Come of Age for Luna.

John said take her to home land.

Miss April grabbed sleep duff that make her sleep for days.

Miss April went to Luna room and unlocked the door.

Luna was in dark moving around back and forward.

Miss April said drink this My Queen.

Luna said I don't want it.

Miss April said help you sleep.

Luna says I don't want it.

Miss April said it good for you.

You have not had dinner yet.

It blood.

Luna grab it and drink.

Took few step and said Bitch!

Felling back on the bed full a sleep.

Miss April lays rested of Luna on the bed.

Walking out the door.

Baby sitting their.

Miss April said go sleep with Hope to night.

Luna Coming of Age has started.

Baby runs down the hall to Hope room.

The brothers standing in the hallway.

Miss April said go to your room Now!

Stay their.

John yells down the hallway it time.

Yuma picked Luna up and took her limousine.

Kiss again.

As John and Luna pulled away from the house.

Miss April howl to let them know Luna is Come of Ages and stay way from her.

The different howls threw the land and throw out the night.

Passing the message to the home land.

* * *

The brothers and Yui sitting around dinner table.

When Miss Rosa and Miss April come in the room.

Ayato said where Luna?

Miss April said Luna as gone back to home land for the Come of Ages.

Ruki asked what is Come of Ages?

Miss April say that it time for wolf in side burst free.

When it come time for her change.

Reiji said Like Hope?

Miss Rosa said No!

When the queen come of age.

Luna to stand as a alone wolf.

Their must have been signs of the wolf before.

It broke free.

Latio said what kind of signs?

Miss Rosa said moody, sapping you, pulling away from everyone, more hornier then normal and acting like wolf.

Kicking Reiji ass in Foray and bad attitude.

All the brothers looked at Miss April.

Shu said Did you know that this going to happen?

Miss Rosa said Yes!

Ruki said Baby has been moody and different.

Reiji how long as Come of Ages before something wolf busted out?

Miss April said up to six mouths to year.

Reiji said for Luna it been about two mouths to three after wild werewolf attack.

Miss Rosa said that have started it.

Miss April said John will have to leave with Luna and return without her,

This her time for the change!

She will learn to control the wolf inside of her.

By her self.

If you go after her she will kill you.

Miss April said Shu show your brothers and Yui marks on your body from Luna wolf.

Shu was still hurting from the bites and claws marks.

Miss April said Shu show your brothers the marks.

Shu stood up and removed shirt.

They could see bite marks, and cuts.

Kou said you must really pissed Luna off this time.

Miss April said that is sign of the wolf.

Yui said Shu poor Baby!

Ayato pulled Yui way from Shu.

Yui started pulling away from Ayato.

Reiji said how long will Luna be gone for?

Miss Rosa said as long as it take for her to learn control the wolf.

Sometime up to few mouths to years.

Miss April said Now on Luna room is off limits.

Only Yui, Baby, Miss, Rosa and myself are aloud to go in.

Yui will clean her room.

I will take care of pack and Luna overseeing the school and other business that I see fit.

Reiji said just wait minute.

Miss Rosa said what is mongrel?

Reiji said I was going do over seeing of the school.

Miss April said come self! Sister.

Latio said your sisters.

Miss April said Yes!

Ayato said Can I go now?

Miss April said No!

Shu said Sit down now!

Shu said We have family meeting.

Pulling Yui to him.

Yui away from Ayato.

Miss April grabbed Ayato push him down in chair.

Don't fuck move.

Yuma said I hope sweetheart can learns to control her wolf.

Hope said I miss her.

Yui said I do too.

Miss Rosa said Hope!

Do you still have Luna journal?

Hope said Yes!

Hope get up.

Changing in wolf pup and running to her room,

Yui picked up Hope clothes off the floor.

Laying them on the table.

Yui said how in this world does someone control wolf.

Miss April said That is up to Luna to control her wolf.

But time will tell.

If Queen control the wolf with in.

Hope coming running to Yui.

Running in wolf form with the journal in mouth.

Hope run to Yui laying at feet.

Dropping it and yup!

Yui said Thank You! Hope

Now change back.

Let get you dress.

Laying journal on the table.

Shu grabbed it.

He said I will read it.

Ruki said like hell.

Subaru said she my mate.

Asshole!

Reiji said I must call father tell him what is happening.

Miss Rosa said do so mongrel?

Reiji said Stop call me that.

Kanato said we go get Luna back?

Miss April said you can't.

She will kill you.

Right now!

When it time she will come home.

You will have to wait for to return to us.

That is the way of the wolf.


	48. Luna's Journals

November 1

Shu went his bed in his room and lay down.

Still hurting from the bite and claw marks.

That his puppy had give him.

Founding out Miss April and Miss Rosa knew something like might happen.

But didn't tell him pissed him off.

Open Luna journal begin to read.

From the first day that she meet Karlheinz Sakamaki.

She was sitting in apple tree was drawing.

When Miss Clare and Karlheinz Sakamaki was talking about the children.

That could adopted female children around ages ten to fifteen years old and virgin.

I thought to me self that odd requested for a girl.

What he ordering a burger or something.

Someone that sons could married.

She could smell them.

Thinking that they smell the same.

Different from the other people.

Luna vision Karlheinz Sakamaki sons.

* * *

Karlheinz Sakamaki 

Karl is extremely intelligent, very manipulative, great physical and magical powers.

But rarely does get his hand dirties makes other people do it for him.

Karl was creating a new race of vampires.

God know why?

Karl appears to be charming and will manipulating with woman, and promising them to get what he wants.

Sucks at being a liar.

When he lies.

That left eye will twitch.

I can see right threw his old ass.

Shu laugh.

Shu Sakamaki

1st Born son

Birthday – October 18

Shu is a handsome young man.

With slightly curled blond hair.

Eye - light ocean blue eyes

Height 5"11' tall

weight 140 to 145 lbs

Sign – Libra

Hobbies – Listening to music, Play violin and sleeping to much.

He has black studs on both of his ears.

He is always seen with his MP3 player attached to a wire which is wrapped around his neck and with the earphones always in his ears.

Shu has (fear of fire).

Shu completely shuts off the world be easy.

He doesn't take any responsibility to look after his five brothers.

Nickname – Deadbeat and Good for Nothing

Shu is lack of motivation and lazy enough to do almost nothing.

As seen when the heroine need to persuade him stay awake and do something for himself.

Scale of fun 1 to 10

Fun - 2

cute 6

Reiji Sakamaks

2nd born son

Birthday August 29

sign Virgo

Height 6 tall

weight 145 to 150 lbs

Hair Dark Purple/Black

eyes- Red

Reiji is a tall, slender young man

He wears rectangular glasses

Has refined manners.

His words tend to come with a biting edge.

He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, no matter how strange they may be.

Despite how rigid he may seem, he has a sense of humor.

Reiji is strict towards himself and others.

He is an arrogant man who demands perfection and dislikes submitting to weakness.

loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware.

He can play the piano.

Scale of fun 2

cute 5

Ayato Sakamaki

The eldest triplet.

3nd son

March 22nd

sign - Aries

Height 5'8' tall

135 to 140 lbs

Ayato is a slender young man with unruly,

reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends,

narrow green eyes

Fair complexion.

He also wears a black stud on his right ear.

Known as the troublemaker of the household,

Attention seeker and loves mischief.

He looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people.

He refers to himself most of the time as "Ore-sama".

Hard time expressing his feelings and he tends to get quickly jealous of anything.

Hide his true feelings with insulting words.

Ayato, Kanato, and Latio are triplets.

scale of fun 5

cute - 5.5

Kanato Sakamaki.

The middle children.

4nd son

sign Aries

Birthday March 21

height 5"5"

120 to 125 lbs

hair - purple

eyes - purple

Nickname Little Songbird from mother.

As a teddy bear that make cute.

make him looked childlike and sweet prince.

Looks like need someone to take care of him.

scale 5 fun

cute 6

Laito Sakamaki.

The youngest triplet and the third son.

5nd son

Height 5"8'

weight 130 to 135 lb

Hair reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips,

a mole on the right side of his chin

eyes - green

Laito is extremely perverted.

His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often.

He is always cheerful and loves to joke and is similar to Ayato when teasing the heroine.

He can play the piano.

scale of fun 6 or 7

cute 6 - 7

Subaru Sakamaki.

6th son

November 4th

sign Scorpio

height 5"10'

weight 145 to 150

Hair silverfish light-lavender whitish,

Eyes Red

Subaru can be described as the loner type.

He is usually alone and never cares about what's happening around him.

Subaru is the silent type who usually sleeps in a coffin, which is also inside his room.

I think that Subaru and I will get alone great.

wear a key around neck

scale of fun 8

cute 8

Ruki Mukami

is the oldest son of the Mukami

birth April 24th

Sigh Taurus

height 5"11'

weight 140 to 145 lbs

Hair - Black

Eyes - blue grey

Ruki is a handsome young man with short ruffled hair colored with black on top and white on the tips.

He has blue-gray eyes and also three black piercings on his right ear.

Ruki has two large scars on his back from when he was a child.

He wears black web chokers on his neck.

He is often seen carrying a book in his right hand.

Ruki was a human born into a rich family.

He is very intelligent and is strategical in combat.

scale of fun 6

cute 7

Kou Mukami is the second son

January 28th

sign - Aquarius

Height - 5"9

weight - 120 lb

He is an idol in the human world as a side job.

Kou has a handsome, beautiful face.

He has blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face.

His left eye is light blue and his right eye is red.

He wears earrings on both ears.

He appears friendly,

but he's actually very selfish and two-faced.

fun 6

cute 5.5

Yuma Mukami is the third son of the Mukami

July 23rd

Sign - Leo

Height 6"2 tall

weight 150 to 155 lbs

Yuma is a very tall young man with messy light brown hair.

He usually has it tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back.

The voice, body, and attitude of this rebellious do-S are all big.

He often goes on rampages, but he falls asleep after he becomes bored.

He can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes.

He is very sadistic and rough and also quite perverted and hot-tempered.

Cute as hell

scale of fun 7

Cute 8

Azusa Mukami is the fourth.

October 28th

Azusa has grey eyes and black hair with lighter gray tips.

The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes.

The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head.

Justin, Melissa and Christina attempted to rob a noble's mansion, but the three were all caught and they were immediately killed without a trial.

scale 4

cute 5

* * *

Shu sit back and now.

How Luna knew their names and hind secrets.

Found out this 1st book from the begin.

Luna scale us for fun and cute.

That he get a fun was 2 and cut was 6.

Shu thought what the fuck?

Maybe Luna wrote more journals.

Luna was writing every thing down.

Walking across the hall to Luna room.

Smell his blood.

Yui really need get clean up in here.

Walking over to her box.

Opening it and found other journals, bunny, violin, clothes, shoes, big box with pulling it out and found pictures of her a little kid with Bobby.

Shu said Bobby.

You ass hole.

The other kids that lived at Night Brook orphanage.

As small kid Luna didn't want touch.

when small.

He could understand why.

Looking threw all of stuff.

Found a big box with three locks on it.

Shu try to open it with out breaking it.

But it wouldn't open.

But heavy.

Putting back in box.

Taking all the journals.

Picking up her MP3 Player.

Closing the box.

Walking back to his room and started reading them.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I have moved in this house with Sakamaki and Mukami household yesterday.

I found out few things about the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers.

Why does they different last names then others.

That tell me the Karl is whore.

Shu is biggest pain in ass.

Chase me, pulling my hair and doesn't know how to keep hands to himself.

What a dumb ass.

Why don't he go back to sleep.

But he does have pretty eyes.

They are just like mine.

But he still pain in the ass!

Reiji is think that he intelligent.

But does need keep his hand to himself.

But I found his dumber the the oldest.

Ayato is most dumbest of them all.

I thought it was funny as hell.

When I kicked his ass off the stairs.

Kanato looks child caring Mr. Teddy all over the place.

I found him so cute, looks like child, and someone take care him.

Latio is a perv.

Asking if I am virgin.

Like it any of his busy.

He would get have party to sex with throw away.

That boy will sex anything walks.

Subaru is what I thought he be like.

Subaru is cute, with a attitude, same color hair with purple tips, and would get hag out with.

He was the first person I seen when I arrived at this house.

He has the same color hair.

Cute!

Ruki looked somewhat intelligent.

The questions that he asked was more impressive more then Reiji could up with.

Might be some one to take to about problems.

But time will tell.

Kou is easy oppentest and easy to read.

He liar and doesn't look good at all.

Yuma is tall, good work house, strong, cute, and sexy as hell.

Looks really hot with that long hair.

I bet he get big dick.

I bet he be wild in bed.

Shu said What?

Azusa is freak and kind of cute.

He someone what take punched.

Easy little bitch.

Shu thought is that thought of us first meet us.

Shu said Puppy didn't like me.

But he thought pretty eyes .

That sound like puppy.

* * *

As he keep reading journals it only talked things Luna did.

Not how she felt at the time.

Fine the journal up after the attack on Luna.

Shu picked any journal that told Luna really feeling at the time.

Shu went to six mouth before his attack.

Found the Luna was in pain.

I hind behind a masked.

So everyone thinks it I am fine.

But in side if fell so lost.

Thought there's in no on her to guide me in way..

No one to take my hand to show me right and wrong ways.

But I have to take on faith and understanding.

The strong and wisdom to be wise.

I know these things will come to me in time.

There are answers that seek.

But no one help me.

I have do this all on my one.

I have nightmares of mother and brothers murder so long.

When I did found the answers it.

To found out that mother was rapped by a vile man.

My mother was a werewolf and father a vampire.

But I was myrtle children born December 25 in middle of Lunar Eclipse.

I am a first new breed were-vamp.

I am the only one of my kind.

My mother hind it from from everyone.

I understand why she would hind this from everyone.

But I wish that she was here to help me.

So the the way of how to live in both worlds.

I feel that pulling two different ways.

Between wolfs and vampires and rule over all them.

But I get the feeling Karlheinz Sakamaki using as test animal to see how much I take.

Shu takes about having children and getting married.

But he doesn't see the pain or hears my cry to moon.

I am truly alone wolf traveling a lone path.

Hearing my mother lullaby in winds.

But lately I feel that my wolf behind me.

She ready to come out.

I have read my mother over and over to wait my true love.

When it come time to marry.

Hold out for true love only.

This will be truly happy.

How am to love someone.

So I lock my hearty away from them.

They tell me they love me.

But I don't know what love is.

Because No one every showed me.

What love really is.

Shu said is why you don't say that you love me.

Because you don't know love is?

Shu started understanding now.

Why Luna would hind from the world.

Why Puppy was wild and free.

Not tie to the world.

Shu said I will show really love.


	49. The Queen Returns

December 25

Shu and Subaru was laying their his beds.

Yuma was sleeping and dreaming of Luna and him in middle of having sex with each.

The moon was raising the night sky.

Subaru could see Luna sitting and looking at moon.

Luna feel something she about busted free.

Her nerve felt like they where on fire.

Subaru could hear her blood rushing threw her veins.

Luna begin to run and change in to true self.

They feel winds around her.

Hear her heart pounding like wild fire.

Luna run threw the woods.

They could smell the leaves, trees passing by, smells in air and wind passing around her.

Luna running to the top hill and be howl at moon with her new voice.

She howl in night.

The others would howl to thank mother moon for gifts.

She have give them.

Subaru get to see the change of world.

Feeling free and wild.

Subaru knew Luna was happy.

He wish that could be with her right now.

Luna said I hear you Subaru.

You are with me in spirited.

Subaru sad I love you my pet.

I will wait for you to return.

Shu didn't get to see much.

What he show was the busting of the wolf jumping at him.

Her the scratches around him.

Shu didn't know if it was Luna or dreaming.

Baby was sitting out side the door missing with Shu.

Yui said Baby.

Do you want open the door?

Baby was pawing at Shu door.

Yui rubbed his back and head.

Yui open the door and Baby jump in middle of Shu.

Biting and clawing him making Shu scream.

Yui went to back to her room.

With out word..

They all hear Shu screaming and running from Baby.

Everyone laugh and said Baby at again.

Karl said Shu stop play with Baby.

Every one is trying to sleep.

Beside your down to last pair of paints.

Miss April is going to fix again.

Patch them with bull eye your ass!

Karl started laughing.

Shu yelling Stop!

Baby that fuck hurts.

AHHH!

Shu yelled How did you learn to open door?

Stop!

Not a cookie.

Karl sitting on his ass in staircase laugh and say it good to be home.

Happy Birthday Little Luna!

* * *

December 26

Karl walks in to the dinner and all boys are sitting at the table.

Karl sit down and said Shu!

You have to stop play with Baby in middle of the night.

Shu said I don't know how he get in to my room.

Yui knew that answer to question.

Just then,

Baby come out of the kitchen and jumped into Luna chair.

Looks at Shu and started licking his lips.

Shu squeaks like little girl and say father safe me.

Ayato, Yuma and Latio started laugh at Shu.

Karl said life is a bitch.

Are you are wearing bacon underwear.

Everyone started laughing at Shu and Baby.

Maybe you could make friends with Baby.

Shu said Not in this life time.

Baby put paw on the table next to Shu and pats the table.

Hope said are you teasing Baby again Shu?

Why do you play with Baby at night?

Karl said Shu answer Hope.

Shu said I am not picking on Baby.

Baby plays with me at night for some reason.

Hope said Your funny! Shu

Shu glace down at his plate.

To see paw in middle of his plate and pull it way.

Miss April said Shu!

You know the rules.

Not to feed Baby at the table.

No! Breakfast for you.

Everyone started laugh at Shu again.

Shu said he stole my plate.

Yuma said Stop lie Shu.

Baby licks his lips again at Shu.

Shu stand up and said this not fair.

Karl said go to work.

School not going build it self.

Shu walking off with half ass show.

Every started laughing again at Shu.

Miss April cover Hope eyes.

Yuma said good boy Baby.

You get cookies later.

* * *

Shu walking out side to the work area.

Joseph said Shu.

Have you been playing with Baby again?

Their tail hang out of your pains.

All other works started die laughing at Shu.

Shu said that damn cat.

Will not leave me a fuck alone.

Joseph said friendly and sweet.

He wouldn't hurt a flee.

Shu said my ass is flee.

But he does this when I flee from him.

Joseph said stop carrier cookie in pocket.

Dumb ass! Mongrel

Walk a way.

Shu said fucking dogs

Joseph said what your mouth mongrel.

We out number you.

Walking away.

* * *

June 25

Six mouths later

Yui was sleeping in her bed.

Luna come to her in Yui dream.

Luna tell Yul that she coming home.

Wait for my arrival.

Luna said Now! wake up little pup!

Yui sit up and found triples sleeping at the end of her bed again.

Yui get up out of bed without wake them up.

Walks down the hallway to Karl room.

Started knocking on the door.

Karl sit up in bed and said come in

Yui walked in and said Luna come Home!

Karl looked at Yui and what?

Yui said Luna is Come Home!

She told me in my dream.

That she would be arriving soon.

Karl get up out of the bed.

Telling Yui to wake everyone up Now!

Their is so much to do.

Family meeting in Study in ten minutes.

Yui walked in each brothers room and wake them up.

Told them meet in Study less ten minutes.

Yui goes to Miss April room.

Tells Miss April that Luna is coming home soon.

April turns to John

Tell John get up and send the call.

Luna is come in.

John jump up and runs down stair to the front door.

Begin to started Howling

The Queen is going to arrive soon and to be on look out for her.

The pack begin to howl sending message the morning air.

Karl standing in front of them.

Karl said Yui just inform me that Luna is come Home!

I want this house clean from top to bottom.

I want the yard clean as we wait for the arrive soon.

Subaru said do you when Luna will arrive home.

Yui said to wait for arrive.

Karl said it day or week.

Miss April walked in the Study.

The pack is waiting for the Queen to arrive.

The pack will call for her every night waiting for howl back.

Karl said Thank You! Miss April.

Ruki said do you think she will human or wolf formal?

Miss April said Luna had to travail in wolf formal.

Karl said I want her bedroom clean and waiting for her.

Miss April the icebox stocked and went new food.

Baby laying next to Karl purring.

Now go in clean this house up.

Miss April said you all need to stay way from her.

Kill you!

Until she remember everything.

The boys said really?

Miss April said Yes!

Karl said this order to stay out of sight.

* * *

July 3

Howling threw out the night.

Luna howled at the moon.

Luna pack hear howl.

Joseph howl back and running to the Queen side.

Yui heard the the cry of Luna.

Yui get out of bed run down to Karl bedroom.

Knocking load and walking in.

Karl said what is it?

Yui said Luna come home now!

Karl said wake Miss April.

Yui ran to Miss April room.

Knocking on the door.

Miss April said came in.

Yui said Luna coming home.

Miss April listen and hear Luna howl.

Miss April wake John and Hope up.

Tell them that Luna come home now!

Both of them getting out of bed.

Hope ran to Miss Rosa and wake her.

Hope said listen it Luna.

Miss Rosa heard Luna howling.

Miss April grabbed blanket and ran to the front door to wait for Luna.

* * *

Luna howled

Joseph howl back.

The pack was handing started at Luna

To welcome Luna home.

Luna stood before them in true form.

As the white wolf with blue eyes.

Each of her pack members started remembering what Luna looked like.

From top to bottom.

So they could found her again.

Joseph bowed his head.

The pack bow to Luna.

Luna bowed to them.

Luna started howling to moon

The pack to howl at moon.

Thanking Mother Moon.

Luna walked to front of the pack.

Taking her place at head of the pack.

Started walked to the house.

Luna looked at the house.

Miss April, Hope, Miss Rosa, Baby, and John was waiting in the front yard to see Luna.

Yui came out with Karl to see Luna.

Luna started walking out of the wood in wolf form with the pack.

They could see Luna wolf form as the white wolf.

All the bow in front Luna.

Luna began to change back to human form.

Luna white hair was dirty and maiden.

Her hair had grown down between her knees.

Luna hair was covering her font and back of body.

Miss April get up Luna with a blanket wrapping it around her.

All is well that Queen haves return.

The pack howl that Queen is home.

Luna said I hurry.

Miss April said after your bath.

Luna said I jump in river week ago.

Don't need bath.

Miss April said Yes do!

My child you do.

Luna said If I get to.

Miss April said you get bath and make you something to eat.

Luna said OK!

Hope said Me too.

Miss April said OK!

John said Honey?

Miss April said don't go their.

Getting big around middle.

John said well I try.

Miss Rosa and Yui open the doors.

John turn to Karl and said Keep your mongrels away from her right now.

Remember what we say.

* * *

Miss April said Yui and Rosa run Luna a bath.

Luna turn away from the light in house.

Miss Rosa turn light down so they with hurt eyes.

Yui run to Luna room and started running her bath.

Luna sitting in bathtub.

The water had turn muddy water.

Yui and Miss Rose was washing Luna hair get all the dirty out.

Yui pulled slumber let dirty out.

And put fresh water in the tub.

Miss Rose had you Luna shampoo get her hair clean from all the dirty out it.

After her bath they dry her off.

Luna felt wield standing on her two feet.

Luna said Hurry!

Miss Rose said let get dress first.

Yui open Luna box and pulled out white shirt with white top and underwear.

Both of the help Luna get dress.

Luna say you are beauty.

Yui said Thank You!

All three of them walked down stairs to the dinner room.

Get to her chair a end of the table and sit like feet in the chair.

Miss Rosa said Luna put your feet on flood please.

Luna said I forget.

Putting her feet on the flood.

Hope said we sit like lady.

Remember?

Luna said No!

Miss April walks out with big plate of middle rare Elk stake cut in bite size.

Luna started using fingers.

Hope said we us forks.

Pushing the fork to her.

Luna picks it up and look at it.

Hope said hold like this.

Showing Luna how to hold fork right.

Luna looks at Hope and said you smart.

Hope said I smart like you.

I learning for read and write.

Luna said do I know how?

Hope said Yes!

My Queen you really smart.

You give us a school remember?

Luna said No!

Hope said show you tomorrow.

Right now!

We all eat together like family.

Luna started using the fork like Hope showed and fingers.

After dinner

Hope said Good Night! Luna.

Luna said Good Night! Hope

Hope tell Baby to go with Luna and stay with Luna.

Yui, Baby, and Luna go to Luna bedroom.

Yui open Luna Bedroom door and said this is your room.

Luna said it big den.

Yui said This Baby.

He will stay with you always.

Luna said funny look wolf.

Yui said Baby is panther.

Remember he yours?

Luna said I think so.

My mind feel fuzzy.

Yui said that because you tired.

Help Luna in to her bed and cover her over.

Baby jump and lay next to Luna.

Luna put hear hand on his head and feel love.

As Luna fell to sleep.

Yui said Good Night Honey!

Sweet Dreams!


	50. Sakamaki & Mukami July Surprise

July 4

Luna slept full day until dinner time.

Luna awake could moon was in the night sky.

Looking around her room.

Few of memory was still confused.

But she feeling was hurry.

Luna open the door and making the light dim.

Started walk down the hallway to stairs.

Using her nose to smelling food.

Luna walked down the stairs following scent of food.

Coming to doorway with people sitting around table.

She could smell they were different her.

She didn't know if it would be fine go in they would attacker her.

She guess it for few minutes.

If she go in and get food.

But she was really hurry.

The light dims in the dinner room.

Subaru said what the hell?

Luna walked threw the door way.

Miss April said Luna.

You are awake.

Everyone slowly turn and looked at her.

They could see Luna hair was longer.

Miss April said are you hurry?

Luna said who are they?

Karl stood up and bowed his head.

Karl said Please join us.

Miss April said this way.

Putting her hands on Luna shoulder to lead her to the end of the table.

Walking by them and siting at the other end.

Putting her feet on the floor.

Miss April went get her food.

Luna picked up the fork and use it eat with it.

Like Hope showed her.

Yuma asked Luna how she was doing?

Luna snapped to looked at him.

She was look at him and said especially confused.

I feel that I know you.

But don't remember any of you at all.

Yuma said name is was Yuma Mukami.

Luna say Nice to meet you.

Yuma good to see you again.

Luna just looked at Yuma.

Hope pulled cookie out her pocket.

She put cookie in Shu pocket.

While Shu was watching Yuma talk to Luna.

Shu said how was your trip?

Luna said who are you?

Shu said Shu Sakamaki.

Luna said Why different last names?

Karl said Yes! They are brothers.

They are half brothers.

Luna say why smell different?

Karl say I don't know.

Luna said who are you?

Karl say Karl Sakamaki.

Karl said Daddy!

Luna said why don't the introduce them self to help me remember?

Reiji said I Reiji Sakamki.

Subaru said I'm Subaru Sakamaki

Kanato said I'm Kanato Sakamaki

Kou said I'm Kou Mukami

Latio said I'm Latio Sakamaki

Ayato said Ayato Sakamaki

Ruki said I am Ruki Mukami

Azusa said I'm Azua Mukani.

Shu yell Stop! Baby

Baby pulling at his paints.

Luna call off Baby.

Luna said why?

Shu said biting my paints again.

Luna said check your pocket?

Maybe their something inside he wants.

Shu looked Hope and said Hope!

Did you put that my pocket?

Hope said Nope!

Shu said tell the true?

Hope said Yes!

Shu pulled the cookie out his pocket throw it.

Baby running after it.

Shu said Not funny Hope!

Luna eat her dinner.

Luna went to her bed room after dinner.

Light went back to normal.

The brothers looked each other.

Karl asked the brother to take easy on your sister.

Right now! She doesn't seem to remember anything.

* * *

Luna went back to room.

Luna walked out side of the porch.

Standing on rail looking at moon.

Shu knocked on the door.

Luna said come in.

Shu walked in and seen Luna standing rail looking at sky.

Luna turn to him and said what is it?

Shu come down.

Luna say Why?

Shu say you fell.

Shu reach grabbing by the wasted and set on the ground.

Shu went to kissed Luna

Luna step back.

What are you doing?

Shu said showing my love Puppy.

Luna said why do you call that?

Shu said word play on your name.

Remember?

Luna said No!

Shu said we are lovers.

Luna looked at him.

Shu said you don't remember.

Luna said Sorry!

Luna said can I asked you questions to help remember?

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Luna asked what was I like before?

Shu said smart, loving, caring, understand, love music, drawing, singing, and some much more.

Luna asked are you wolf to?

Shu said No!

Luna asked How long have I been gone?

Shu said eight mouths.

Luna said was I broke?

Shu said you alone wolf.

You hind your true feeling behind a mask.

Luna said why would I do that?

Shu said you know that answer.

Luna said I am virgin?

Shu said No!

I was your first.

Luna said was it good?

Shu said The best.

Luna said I hungry and I just ate.

Shu said Come here I feed you.

Shu rolled up sleeves to arm.

Luna looked down Shu arm.

Smell his skin using her tough to found sweet spot and using teeth drink from him.

Luna grabbed his arm and started drinking a lot.

Shu said stop!

Luna pulled away.

Shu blood dipping down chain.

Shu lick it off.

Luna said did I hurt you?

Shu said we have to started slow.

You drink animal blood.

Luna said you tasted better animal blood.

Luna said I sorry!

If I hurt you.

Putting her hands on his chest.

Shu kissed Luna slowly.

He want to show really love.

Luna could feel the love that he had for her.

But Luna could not feel the same about Shu.

* * *

Luna looked at Shu.

Luna asked do you play interment?

Shu said sing, piano and violin.

Luna said I so smart.

Shu said yes! You are.

Shu pulled Luna to the box at the end of the bed pulling out violin.

Pulling her to the music room and laying it on piano.

Shu said open it.

Luna open it and said this mine.

Shu said Yes!

Luna picked violin up.

A memory came back to Luna.

Luna eyes cloud up and seen Luna was playing it in the music room.

She remember the song she playing.

Open her eyes and reaching down get bow.

Begin to play the violin with easy if never forget it.

Shu walked over coach and sit wait her play.

Karl came in music and seen Luna play her violin.

Karl sit down next to Shu.

What are you doing?

Shu said I trying help Puppy remember.

Karl said go slow and don't title wave of memory hitting all at once.

It might hurt her.

Shu said I miss hearing her play.

Karl said me too. Shu.

Luna was playing heart and passion.

Looking at violin and smiling.

Shu said Karl look at Luna.

Karl turn and seen it same smile on her face that she play for him.

Shu said I think it was a memory that remember that love playing the violin.

Karl said you might be right.

Both of the watched her play for hours.

Luna put it back in case and close it.

Walking over to piano and started playing with easy.

Karl was happy to see her play again.

Shu and Karl watch for few more hours.

Few more brothers come in the room to watch Luna play.

Latio, Kanato, Ruki, Reiji and Yuma came in watch Luna play the piano.

Yui came in with popcorn and something to drink.

Yui sit between Shu and Karl.

Shu and Karl started eating popcorn.

Kanato reached for some popcorn.

Luna played Beethoven Moonlight Sonata in full.

Karl was so surprise.

That she could play hard piece with easy.

Take care of each note with care and passion.

Good understand for the piece.

Which made so proud to listen to Luna play.

Latio was surprise.

Could every play it slow and easy with out making one mistake.

He wanted to move close.

Watch her play see where he was making his mistake at.

But father told Latio sit fuck down and don't move.

He working that piece years.

Latio though he could get tomorrow to show him.

What he was doing wrong.

Shu loved watching her play.

Yuma and Ruki came in their to see who was playing and found out that it Luna.

Kanato thought she must really love music.

Karl could see first part.

Nice, slowly, carry, clam, and she play it with easy.

Taking her time.

Showing each note with love and carry.

The second middle speed.

Picking up the pasted of the song.

Showing each notes was strong and powerful.

The three was faster.

Luna really had pick up the pasted.

Making sound better than the first two parts.

Showing love and understand this song show casing each note.

Really in tensed with feeling for the piece

When Luna finished Karl started clapping like mad.

Luna turn around and looked at them.

I forget you was here.

Karl said you are musical genius.

You play with heart and spirit with passion.

Luna looked at him.

Luna yawn

Karl said I guess it time for bed now.

Luna get up.

Picked up close her violin and said Hello!

Old friend. I miss you.

Walked way.

Shu heard Luna said and smile.

Karl said I think it time all of us go to sleep.

Let hope this help Luna memory's come back.

Karl said take it easy on sister.

The mind is easy to broke.

The brothers and Yui said said they would take easy on Luna.

* * *

Subaru was sitting on Luna bed.

Luna walked in her room and looked at him.

Subaru walked up to her kiss her and said I miss you.

Please remember who you are?

Luna said Do you like me too?

Subaru said Yes! I love.

Luna said that what Shu said.

Subaru said Shu a liar.

Luna said really?

Subaru said you don't love him.

He hurt you a lot.

You love me. My Pet

Luna put violin on her box.

I don't remember who I love or who I hate.

Subaru said come here and walked out on the porch.

Subaru said I want to show you our place.

Subaru picked her up.

Jump off porch and land in yard.

Taking to the lake where he give her first kiss.

Luna looked Subaru.

Subaru said this is our first kiss was under the stars.

Subaru said You was lay right here and we kiss after a rave party,

We stay out all night together talking and kiss you.

Luna smile.

Subaru kiss her under the stairs.

Luna eyes cloud up.

See the memory of the night that he kiss first time.

Luna close her eyes.

Luna said I remember.

Luna said we are gone to a rave at wear house 86

Next to river on the North side of the city.

Climb on the back of motorcycle.

Drive away in the night to get away from cops.

Not seeing us drive way.

Luna said I have a motorcycle?

Subaru said Yes!

How you show up.

Luna picked up his key.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Subaru wrapped arms around her as around around his neck.

Luna pull away.

Sitting down and looking at night sky.

Luna said did you see me at their in wild?

Subaru said I seen their your eyes.

I was with you when change for the first time.

Luna said I could feel someone.

That was me.

I stole you from Shu and Ruki

Luna giggle

I guess they didn't see that coming.

Subaru said that your job.

Luna giggle.

Luna said Who was first person I sleep with?

Subaru said Ruki.

Luna said Shu lie to me.

Shu said it was him.

Subaru said Shu lie you all the time.

* * *

The Sun-raise

Subaru and Luna sleeping her bed together with Baby laying next to them.

Luna more of memory was coming back to her as the sleep all day.

Knock on the door

Luna said come in

Luna had change clothes and was talking to Subaru.

Reiji walked in.

Reiji said it dinner time Luna and Subaru.

Luna said Thank You Mommy Reiji.

What we have for dinner?

Reiji said I think elk meat again.

Luna get up and we ready to face the night.

Subaru and Luna walked down the holding hands.

Shu seen Luna holding Subaru hand.

Luna walked to end of the table and sit down.

Luna said started more like lady then last night.

Karl said how are you feeling tonight Little Luna?

Luna said lot better Daddy.

But some memory are still confused.

But Subaru has been help me to remember the true.

Shu like what?

Luna like I am Were-vamp

My mother was werewolf and father was vampire.

He been showing family album to me help me remember.

Later going to show me the school that I had build for werewolf's.

That werewolf's men and all you.

Build for the pups and adult to learn read and write.

Miss April said that will nice to see.

Shu said that he could help show her around.

Subaru said back off asshole.

Luna said no fighting at the table.

Unless throwing mash potato and Mommy Reiji.

Reiji looked down at Luna.

Luna said I remember do that.

When when I mate with Shu.

I was sitting where Hope is siting.

Reiji said yes! You did

Luna said you miss Mommy Reiji you hit Shu with mash Potato and not me.

That dinner of the school ball.

Kanato and I get away with get hit with food.

Kanato and Luna giggle.

Karl laugh.

That good memory.

Yuma said that was fun.

Luna hit Mommy Reiji three time in roll.

Reiji said it was somewhat fun at the time.

Luna said stop that lie.

You had a blasted.

Reiji said it was fun.

Latio said Luna hit spoon mash potatoes, carrot, and more mash potatoes.

Reiji said Yes!

Shu said you pick up hand full mash potatoes and hit me with it.

Ayato said that Shu said food fight.

Luna said that Kanato and I went under the table to keep from getting hit.

Kanato said crawl under the table out the door up the stairs with Baby.

We never get hit with food.

Everyone was laughing.

Hope said where was I?

Shu said before you came here.

Shu smile at that memory.

* * *

After dinner

Luna, Subaru, and Shu went to school house.

Walking out Luna seen the Pegasus.

Luna asked who Pegasus?

Shu said yours.

Luna walked up

The black Pegasus lower Luna climb on.

Luna put her hand in main and climb on his back.

The Pegasus turn started running with Luna on his back,

The wings open and started flipping and took to the air.

A blue roan Pegasus walked up bums Subaru and a white Pegasus walk up and bums Shu.

Shu and Subaru bow to the Pegasus.

The Pegasus bow to them.

Shu and Subaru walked around and climb on hers back.

Shu could see white turn around and takes to the sky.

Subaru could see blue roan turn around and take to the sky with them.

Shu and Subaru was catching up with Luna.

Luna love riding the Pegasus.

Feeling the air around her.

Looking over shoulder seeing Shu riding a white and Subaru was riding Blue roan.

Luna hair flowed behind her.

Feeling the air in face.

She love being free and wild.

Shu and Subaru never been on a Pegasus before and love fly with Luna threw the night sky.

Luna yells back having fun?

Shu and Subaru said yes!

The black Pegasus stared heading down to the ground.

Luna came in for landing with Shu and Subaru ridding the other ones.

The Pegasus landing in a run and came to Stop.

Luna climb off and said thank you Black Beauty.

Patting him and ripping,

Shu and Subaru get of their and patted them.

Luna said have fun?

Shu and Subaru said they have never ride Pegasus before.

Luna smile

* * *

Subaru said now we will show the school that we build for pups.

Shu said we worked hard for you.

Luna said like you get off your lazy ass do anything.

Subaru said he did work?

Luna said sleeping!

Shu said I work!

What have been putting in her head.

Subaru said nothing.

Shu said I going talk to Subaru for minute.

Luna was looking around at the school.

Picking a math book and seen her at school.

"Outside"

Shu said stop turning her against me.

Asshole.

Subaru said she waking up from be still confused.

You know I can can't control Luna.

No more then you can

Shu said she will be with me and not you.

Subaru said are you off your meds?

Get the hell off me. Shu

I don't try to control her.

Cage her or tie down like you.

I love her more then you.

Luna walking around looking how nice it was.

See different memory from her time at School.

Luna came out school and side.

What the hell you both doing?

Subaru said nothing!

Luna said look something to me.

Shu said playing.

Luna said looked like Shu was try fuck you in ass.

Subaru said what?

Shu and Luna laughing.

Subaru said funny.

Luna started dance under the moon.

Subaru grab Luna started dancing with Luna.

Karl was watching his sons act like ass in front Little Luna.

Reiji said Luna started remember more?

Handing tea to father.

Karl said I think you might be right.

As long as Luna is happy and home.

One day she will marry one of you and have daughters and sons.

I betting it will Shu or Subaru kids.

Reiji said that he wasn't out of fight yet.

Karl said why in the hell in talking old men?

Reiji said taking time.

Karl said waist your time and someone take her way.

She gone before you know it.

Love waits for no man.


	51. Wild Vampire attack

July 25

Luna is sitting in rose garden and look at the white roses.

The smell of roses filled the air.

The sun light shine on her.

Sitting on bench with Baby laying his head in her lap and purring like mad.

Luna said Baby!

You came front white roses.

Mother sent you to found me.

You was so tiny and helpless.

The little black kitty walked up at me and meow.

Could see that it had collar with same tag with on it marking as her birthmark.

Looked in kitten eyes and seen it had yellow.

Luna said your beautiful.

I remember that mother sent you to found out me.

Luna eyes cloud over and all her lost memory came hitting her like tiled wave.

Luna close her eyes and said I remember everything that happen.

Luna said Thank You!

Baby looked at Luna.

But we are not going to say anything to anyone that my memory's are back.

Are we?

Baby meow at Luna.

You love me for me and not for my crown.

Luna started rubbing Baby back.

Miss April heard Luna talking to Baby.

Walking out with cup of coffee.

Miss April said her is your coffee. My Queen.

Luna said Thank You! Miss April.

Miss April said so remember everything now?

Luna said Yes!

But the boys have been so nice to me.

So I am not going to tell that I remember everything.

Miss April said our secret.

Luna said our secret.

Miss April kiss her forehead and said I work to do.

Walking away.

Luna smiled at Baby

Luna said to sing her lullaby that her Mother Faith sing to her.

Miss April hear Luna singing to Baby.

Her lullaby that Queen Faith sing to Luna.

It make her smile.

* * *

Reiji walked in kitchen and hear Luna sing lullaby to flee bag.

He thought that piss him off.

That Luna shows that flee bag more love then him.

Miss April said Morning mongrel,

Coming threw the door.

Reiji said Good Morning Miss April.

Luna outside?

Miss April said Yes!

With her Baby.

Reiji said that flee bag.

Miss April said what your mouth mongrel.

That her Luna baby telling about.

Reiji grabbed cup off coffee and head out to where Luna sitting.

So that he could watch sing and see her beauty.

See that her hair shine in sun light.

Luna hair turn silver-not white skin had turn white from cream color.

Which Luna more beautiful.

Then the day Luna arrive at the house.

Luna looked up at Reiji smiling.

Luna said Good Morning! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said Good Morning! Luna.

How do you feel this morning?

Luna said better.

But it still little confused about things.

Luna said why do you get up so early?

Reiji said things to be done.

Luna said ow!

Tell me about yourself?

Luna was beating him?

Reiji was surprise by the question.

Luna said is something wrong?

Reiji said I just surprise by the question.

Luna said oh! Sorry!

Reiji just looked at Luna.

Luna said like books, board games, are you virgin?

Like stuff that?

Reiji said I like books, collection tableware, play chess, dance, cook, play the piano and other stuff.

Luna said What kind of stuff do I Like?

Reiji said books, chess, dancing, smart, funny, brave, caring, wild, baking, music, and other stuff.

But you scared of storms.

Luna taking a drink off coffee.

How old am I?

Reiji said your are sixteen years old.

Luna said how long have I lived here?

Reiji said two years.

Luna said when is my Birthday?

Reiji said December 25 in the Lunar Eclipse.

Luna said do we go to school?

Reiji said we used to.

Luna said finished?

Reiji said You finished and We didn't.

Luna said why did I finished and not brothers or you?

Reiji said Well that a lot smarter then I with top grades in our class.

I found that brothers are not as smart as we are.

Luna said So that I smart and younger then you?

Reiji said Yes! You are younger then me.

Luna said Is that why Shu so Dumb?

Reiji laugh.

Yes!

Luna get up and said I think I go back now!

Reiji get up and kiss Luna.

Luna could feel his feeling her.

Luna said you like me.

Reiji said Yes! I better man for you.

Then Shu and Subaru.

Luna looked at Reiji and thought you really believe that.

Luna smile at him.

But wait if we are family.

How could you be a better man for me?

If we are brother and sister?

Reiji said While because you are my 1st counse.

Luna said you think it right us go out with each other?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said I think that fuck up or have sex with any of you.

I don't think that family do that in world.

That really dumb!

Reiji looked at Luna and said that how our family does things.

Luna said Why?

Reiji said it always been done this way.

Luna said just because it done in the pass.

It doesn't make right in fortune.

Reiji kissed Luna to shut her up.

Luna said I going back in side.

* * *

Luna walked back threw the kitchen getting more coffee.

Walking Baby at her side.

Luna walked to hind room.

The hall by study, liberty part of the house.

Luna and Baby walked the hall of this old mansion and found hallways.

Walked up a mirror on the wall.

Reaching up in the same area.

Found hind button and hear chick.

The mirror open.

Luna step in door over frame of the door walking in and Baby jump threw following Luna.

The mirror close back was is.

Luna found door top of stair.

Opening the door and looking for a hind floor in the house.

Luna could see it was hug.

Found light switch and could see it lot bigger then she thought.

Luna could see this place to need to clean again.

Luna told Baby I will be right back.

Teleport to the kitchen.

Looking out the window seeing Reiji was reading newspaper

Making Miss April jump.

Miss April said you made me jump.

Luna giggle.

Sorry! Miss April

Luna said if she could broom, clean stuff to clean the mother secret room again.

Miss April get everything for Luna and kiss her forehead.

Luna teleport back to the hind room.

Teleport to her room to get few items.

Cellphone, MP 3 player, weed, art pad and few more items.

Before disappearing to the hind room.

Luna turn MP 3 player on and began cleaning the hind room.

Clean walls, floor, tables, chairs, windows, clean everything.

Spin few hours clean.

Luna clean old painting of her mother on the day that she was crown.

Luna turn to Baby.

But he was sleeping on chair.

Turn back with a smile on face.

Luna said I love you mother.

Blowing her kiss.

* * *

Looking over at cellphone and see that Shu calling her.

Luna said give me break. Dumb ass!

Luna answer said Hello!

Shu said where are you?

Luna said why?

Shu said I can't found you anywhere.

Luna said is that a bad thing?

Shu said Yes! Is

Luna said why?

Shu said because your my girl.

Luna said that can't be right.

Subaru to told me same thing.

Shu said what?

Luna said Subaru told me we dating and you was lair.

Shu said oh! Did he?

Luna said Yes!

He stole me away from you.

Because you was hurting me.

Mommy Reiji said told me that you was lazy and dumb.

That I need be with him.

That he better man for me then Subaru and you.

Shu said stay way from both of them.

Luna said why?

Shu said both of them are lie to you.

Luna said why would Subaru lie to me?

Shu said to get you bed again.

Luna say about you.

Shu said did he.

Luna said was he good in bed?

Shu said he not know.

Luna said Have I had sex with him?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said my head feels confused.

Luna said I don't understand what the hell is going on.

I don't remember who I love or who I hate.

But Subaru said I hate you.

Is that true?

Shu said No! You love me.

Luna said If I like you.

Why would I have sex with Subaru?

Shu said you was upset with me.

Luna said why?

Shu said I what to have baby with you and get married.

But you didn't want to get married or have baby.

You was upset with me.

That why Subaru and you had sex.

Luna asked if she could sex with Subaru again?

Shu said No!

You and me can have all sex you want.

Luna asked if she had sex with anyone else beside Subaru and Shu?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said who?

Shu said Yuma and Yui.

Luna said are they good in bed too?

Shu said Yui is good in bed.

Shu was so piss off at Subaru for had said to Luna.

Luna was keep from laughing hard.

Luna said while I finished my walk.

Shu said come home soon. Puppy

Bye!

Luna hug up on Shu.

* * *

Shu stormed to Subaru room.

Walking in open the coffin.

Subaru looked at Shu and said What?

Shu said you son of bitch.

Subaru said what hell wrong with you?

I trying to sleep.

Shu said I just get done talking to Puppy.

You have a lot balls tell that I was lie to her.

Did you tell her that you to was dating.

Subaru said Yes!

We are dating. Asshole.

Shu said Luna is my woman.

Not yours.

Subaru said she love me.

Not you!

Shu said I going kick your ass.

Subaru getting out his coffin and said bring it bitch.

Shu threw a pitch hitting Subaru in face.

Subaru threw pitch hitting Shu.

Knocking over Subaru coffin.

Subaru said kick your ass.

Both of them tie in to it.

The fight went bedroom to the hallway.

The other brothers was watching fight between Shu and Subaru.

The brothers cheering for Shu or Subaru.

Karl hear the fight and went to see what hell was going.

Found Shu and Subaru fighting.

Shu said you will stay way from Puppy.

Subaru said like hell pet is your girlfriend.

Shu said She mine!

Subaru said Wrong ass hole.

Shu said Fuck you!

Grabbing Subaru and pushing in to wall.

Subaru punch Shu in the face.

Karl said what the hell is going on you?

Both of them stop fighting each other and turn looking father.

Father Karl said What the world wrong both of you?

Tell me right fucking now?

Shu said Subaru lie to Puppy.

Subaru said Shu been lie to Pet.

Karl said where is Luna?

Shu said she walking in the woods.

Karl said I think that both of you are out of your fuck minds.

* * *

Luna teleport back to the kitchen.

Put all clean stuff away and back to the secret get Baby.

Walking in study from hind stairs behind bookcase.

Luna walked up stair and right by all of them.

Baby was right next Luna.

Luna walked in to bedroom and went to take a shower.

Father Karl came in Luna bedroom..

Karl was sitting on Luna bed waiting Luna get out shower.

Luna came out wear leather paints with white belly short.

Luna said Hello! Daddy?

Karl said Hello! Little Luna.

Karl said I would like to talk to you about Shu and Subaru.

Luna looked Karl.

Luna said what about them?

Karl said which of them believe they are date you?

Luna said Subaru tell dating him and Shu said tell dating him.

Subaru help remember a lot.

Shu not so much.

I don't think that brothers or sister should date each other or have sex with each other.

So I go to the mall.

Karl said I have remember how to ride motorcycle?

Luna said maybe it come back to me.

Karl said I don't mine if go to mall.

But you have to take one of your brothers with you.

Luna said Thank You! Daddy

Luna started getting her stuff ready to go to the mall.

Father said I meet me in study.

Before you leave.

Luna said Yes! Daddy.

Luna put of leather jacket, picking cellphone, sunshades, dept card, keys, and her bag.

Putting her in pig tails and said I think I ready to go. Baby.

Kiss him head and said play hard with Shu now.

Baby meow at Luna.

* * *

Luna went to found Yuma.

Luna knocked Yuma bedroom room door.

Yuma said what?

Luna walked in bedroom and found him in boxer.

Luna said are busy?

Closing the door.

Yuma said come here. Sweetheart!

Luna walked over to side of the bed.

Yuma said what up?

Luna said what to go out to mall with me?

Daddy said I have to go out with someone.

So I choose you.

Yuma said why me?

Luna said I remember that you know how to drive my motorcycle.

Because we went to Beach.

Yuma said yes!

Yuma sit up started kissing Luna making moan.

Grabbing her ass making moan loader.

Yuma said hand me my clothes.

Luna said where they be?

Looking around.

Making Yuma getting up get themselves.

Luna jump on his bed and waited for Yuma get dress.

Luna said Daddy.

What see me study before we leave.

Yuma said OK!

* * *

Yuma and Luna walked in to Study together

Karl said you take Yuma?

Luna said Yes! Daddy.

Karl said good.

Handing her set of key.

Luna said you give me your limo?

Karl said what?

Luna reached in leather jacket pulling out her keys to motorcycle.

So what are this for?

Karl said you little minks.

Taking keys back from Luna.

Yuma and Luna laughing.

Karl said you get me good.

Luna smiled.

Karl said be careful now.

Have fun you too.

Luna still giggle

Karl say Yuma take care of Luna today?

Yuma said he would.

Luna and Yuma walking out study.

Yuma said I have take care of your motorcycle for you.

Luna put on helmet.

Yuma climb on first and Luna climb on the back.

Luna hand Yuma the keys.

Rapping arms around him and putting on paddles.

Yuma pulled away from house.

Yuma remember ridding with Luna.

He love being with her.

Luna remember every thing and she was happy to be Yuma.

* * *

"hour Later"

Luna went to Christmas lights bedroom and secret room.

Yuma was surprise when Luna condoms for her herself.

Said Shu need condoms?

Luna said No!

Luna said they are for me.

Yuma said what?

Luna said I going fucked later.

Luna bent over Yuma dick get hard instill.

Walking up grabbing ass.

Luna moan and said Lager or ex-lager

Yuma said ex-lager

Standing back up and feel Yuma hand dick.

Luna said I fucking horny.

Yuma said Let go!

Pulling Luna check out counter.

Luna lay Christmas lights and condoms on the counter.

The lady said Someone going to have fun tonight.

Luna said blushed.

The lady said is it for him.

Luna smile.

Yuma said yes!

Luna payed for them.

Yuma grabbed bags and Luna pulling out store.

Few girls walked up and kiss Luna in front of Yuma.

Luna pulled away and said who are you?

Yuma said Luna has lost memory.

Luna doesn't remember both of you.

The girls said her name was Wendy and China.

You forget us.

Luna said yes!

I don't know who you are.

But Luna knew who they was.

Luna thought cheep piece of ass she had.

Luna had better.

Wendy call me when you remember.

Luna looked Yuma.

Yuma said not clue.

Someone you might sleep with in past.

Luna said ow!

Yuma said I going fuck the hell out of you.

Luna said where we going?

Yuma say you will see.

* * *

Pulling in gas station.

Luna walked in get few bottles of Jack and something to eat, and paying for gas.

Luna jacket was sitting on the sit with her cellphone ring.

Yuma reached inside of Luna jacket and see the name on the cellphone it was Shu.

Yuma answer it.

Yuma said Hello! Shu

Shu say want in the hell are you answer Luna cell for?

Yuma said Luna went to pee and pay for the gas.

Shu said I need to talk to her?

Yuma said Leave her alone Shu.

My sweetheart doesn't need your help right now.

Shu said tell her that I called?

Yuma said No! Shu!

I will not.

Yuma hung up the cellphone

Clean all came and going calls and texts.

Yuma laugh to himself.

Pay back!

Luna came out Gas Station and Yuma sitting on the back waiting for her.

Yuma said Are you ready?

Luna kissed Yuma

Luna put jacket back on and putting stuff in saddlebags.

Climb on the motorcycle, putting feet on pelts, helmet back and reached arms around Yuma.

Yuma pulled away from Gas Station.

* * *

Pulled up at Motel call the Late Night.

Yuma said I get us a room.

Luna just smile at him.

Yuma walked up to front desk,

Ring the bell and waited.

Old guy came out and said can I help young man?

Yuma said I need a room.

The old man asked is just you?

Yuma said No!

My girlfriend and I need room.

The old man said where she?

Yuma said on the motorcycle out side.

The old said she beautiful.

Yuma said Thank You!

Went a smile.

The old man hand key and have fun.

Yuma walked over bike and room six.

Climb back and drive to room six.

Turn the bike off and Luna climb off the bike.

Luna took helmet hair hair fell down back.

Luna unzipped jacket.

Yuma took the keys out of the back and get some bag.

Yuma and Luna walked to the room.

Yuma open the door.

Luna walked by him.

Slapped her on the ass.

Luna looked over at him with a smile.

Luna walked in sit her bag on the table across the bed.

Yuma close the door and lock it.

Yuma walked over Luna grabbed ass making her moan and kissing her.

Sit on the bed and said come here baby.

Luna walked over to Yuma.

Yuma said give me show.

Started Luna take of each clothes with care.

He thought does she care that I watching or does love when he looking.

Getting to see each clover of her body.

The way the light hit her making more beauty.

He want to touch Luna more than man every touch.

Luna took her time taking off her shirt off.

Yuma could see Luna white lace her bra.

Luna started undoing her boots and placing on the table next to bag.

Undo her leather paint and pulling them down.

Yuma could see Luna in lace her bra and underwear matched.

Yuma dick grow bigger and hard each clothes came off.

He could see Luna to underwear, bra, choker with little moon one it.

Luna started taking white lace bra off tossed on the table.

Yuma could see that her beast was big and full and with nips pointing out.

Luna started moving her lace white underwear slowly down her butt and down her legs until fell to the flood.

Stepping out of her clothes and bending over and picking them up.

He couldn't take anymore.

Yuma sit on the bed and said come here. Sweetheart

Luna walked over to Yuma.

Grabbed Luna pulled her to him.

Pulling her on the bed.

Yuma started kissing Luna sweet lips.

Started sneeze Luna breast

Making Luna moan.

Luna could feel that Yuma feeling started following into herself.

Making her what Yuma.

Yuma reached other hand putting on pussy and playing with her making moan again.

Luna started feeling Yuma passion for her.

Playing with few minutes,

Yuma licking on nips moving his down her skin to pussy.

Luna hand on his hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Better than good.

Yuma started licking down her belly making her cry out with passion.

Yuma could see pussy hair was silver.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Yuma started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger feeling Luna was tight as virgin.

Founding Luna g shot making cry out louder.

Yuma started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes.

Could feel that she was cumming making Luna cry out loader.

Yuma smiled that Luna cum for him.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Yuma started pull his clothes off.

Yuma sit up and said come here. Sweetheart

Luna sit up and looked flushed with lust in eyes.

Yuma grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Yuma cock in her mouth.

Started sucking and using her tough.

Yuma could see Luna hadn't forget how suck dick.

Yuma could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Yuma wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Yuma started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Yuma pulled Luna up and kiss her tasting himself on Luna lips.

Yuma reached down grabbing a rubber out of jeans and put on.

Luna said what that?

Yuma said keep from getting you pregnant.

Luna said good idea.

Yuma get on top Luna.

Yuma grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

He moved dick down to hole and started it in her.

Saying are you ready for me Sweetheart?

Luna said Yes!

Luna gasp!

Yuma dick was bigger the Subaru and Shu.

Yuma move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that she was really tight.

After few minutes later

Yuma said slowly moving his hips making cry with passion.

Yuma knew that Luna was his again.

No one would know take her way from him every.

Luna stared feel more passion.

Luna rapped legs around him and hand his back.

Yuma started fucking her.

Putting all dick inside of pussy could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Yuma love it

Luna started moan loader.

Louder then she could remember.

Luna said Please Don't Stop!

Yuma fucked Luna harder making cry out in passion.

Yuma said good you just came on my dick. Sweetheart

Do it again and again.

Luna started moaning again right after Luna hand coming on Yuma dick.

Yuma fucked Luna hard and slowly.

Making Luna cum on his dick for second time.

Yuma said get on hand and knees.

Luna did what Yuma told her.

Yuma put his dick back inside of her.

Pushing his dick all in side down to base of his dick.

Luna could feel that touching worm.

Yuma slap her ass.

Grabbing Luna hips and started fucking easy.

Luna started moaning.

Luna started moving back and forward.

Yuma love that feel on his dick.

Slapping ass again.

Making moan loader.

Yuma lean over and started playing with Luna clit and other hand on breast making moan loader.

Yuma started talking dirty to Luna.

Asking if his dick feel good inside her?

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma was surprise to his sweetheart call him Honey Bear.

Thinking a memory come to back.

He love when sweetheart would call him Honey bear.

Making him love her more.

Luna started panting heavy

Yuma biting down in Luna shoulder and drink a little.

Yuma said your mine again.

Pulling Luna hair making scream and slapping ass again making moan loader.

Thrusting his dick in Luna.

Luna said I cumming again.

Yuma said cum on my dick again.

Luna started cumming hard like the first one.

Luna begin to shack with passion.

Yuma didn't stop fucking making cum harder.

Luna asked Honey bear could ride him?

Yuma said please do.

So that Luna would ride him.

Yuma could see that her long silver was cover tits.

Yuma said move your hair back.

So that I can see all of you.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest. .

Yuma grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

Slow down at time and speed up at time.

Luna put her hand on Yuma chest and keep fucking.

When Luna would go up and Yuma would go down.

Luna go down and Yuma would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours making her cum over and over and over.

Yuma lost count how many time that Luna cum.

Yuma had lot of will power.

Yuma sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Yuma started kissing each other.

Luna and Yuma was so close of cumming together.

Yuma could see Luna teeth coming down and bottom going up.

Yuma said your beautiful.

Seeing Yuma neck and want to drink from Yuma.

Luna moved closer to Yuma opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Yuma knew that Luna was going to bite him.

Luna smell my skin.

Found sweet spot, bite down and drink from him.

Yuma did the same to Luna as the cum together.

Yuma remember Luna fangs was different his.

It hurt when she bit down.

But he wasn't going stop her.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin, and found a sweet spot.

Bite down, started drink Yuma blood.

Luna keeping her hips moving.

Yuma did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Yuma could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna looked at Yuma and said you tasted good.

Yuma said so do you.

Kissing each and felling back on the bed.

Both of cover in sweat.

Luna lay on top of Yuma.

Yuma was still kissing her and still in side of her.

Luna body was shacking with passion that he give her.

* * *

Luna cellphone with off.

Luna looked up and said I really don't answer it.

Yuma flipped over and pulled out of her.

Removing the rubber and throwing trash.

Yuma answer it.

Yuma walked over give Luna a good view of his front side.

Luna like want she looking at.

With smile on her face.

Yuma said Hello! Shu

Shu said Where his my puppy?

Yuma with me.

Shu said what are you doing?

Yuma said why do care.

What I do with Luna?

Shu said what in hell are you doing with her?

Yuma said none of your fucking business.

Shu said bring Puppy home. Now!

Yuma said why the hell do I want to that for?

Yuma walked back to bed and lay down next Luna.

Shu said Bring my puppy home now!

Luna started kiss on Yuma neck and chest.

Yuma said I having fun with my Sweetheart and she having blast went me.

Touching side of face pulling into kiss with him on the cellphone.

Luna was staying quilt.

Yuma hug up on Shu and turn it off.

Laying on night stand.

Yuma said be my girlfriend?

Luna looked at him and said Yes!

Yuma push back on the bed started kissing again.

Stay away from Subaru and Shu and others in the house.

Make love only to me.

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma said are you ready round two?

Luna said Yes!

Yuma smile at Luna,

* * *

"sun set"

Luna and Yuma pulling up in front house.

Luna get off first taking the keys and pulling bags of saddle bags.

Yuma smile at Luna.

Walking in the house.

Father said just in time for dinner.

Luna said good hurry.

Yuma said you work for it.

Luna smile

Yuma took Luna by hand and lean her in to dinner room.

Father could see that Luna and Yuma walking together holding hands.

Yuma sit down in sit and Luna was sitting her sit.

Shu came in seen Luna was sitting talking Yuma.

Shu sit down at the table.

Asked Luna did she have fun with Yuma?

Yuma said you don't have answer is question.

Miss April plate in front of Luna.

Luna begin eat with out talking Shu at all.

Shu said what the hell up with you two.

Luna looked at Shu thinking how to answer with out letting of be showing her cards to anyone.

So Luna said I had great time with Yuma.

Shu said what did you do?

Luna said went to Mall.

Shu said what did you do?

Luna said what happens with Yuma and I did is none of your business.

Stay out of it.

Shu said No secrets between us.

Luna said everyone has secrets.

* * *

They could hear howling out side.

Luna started listening to howl.

Luna eyes cloud up and Luna seen vampires that kidnapped her from her.

They was moving on house.

I hearing found that my new bride.

Micheal want what her back.

Luna close her eyes and said we are under attack.

Father said who are they?

Luna said wild vampires.

Karl said what do we do?

Luna said Let them come us and let the pack attack them.

Luna stood up and send the call tell Joseph come to house.

Miss April said Yes! My Queen

Miss April went out back door and howl.

Luna said I have idea.

Come with me Daddy.

Everyone stay here.

Keep Hope safe.

Shu said we can help.

Luna said you get way.

Stay! Dumb ass

Luna and Karl walked out dinner room.

Karl and Luna walked outside and Joseph was waiting Luna.

Luna told him what to do.

Joseph said Yes! My Queen

Turn back to the werewolf to get the pack ready for the attack.

Luna said to Karl.

Say we will stand on porch making them come to us.

Both of them teleport to porch and waited for the attack.

Karl could see werewolf's hiding in the shadows and woods.

Karl could see Luna wasn't playing.

Wild vampires moving to house.

They could seeing Luna standing with vampire king.

Wild vampires started running to for Luna.

Karl said they come.

Luna said wait for them get in middle the opening.

Karl could see that Luna was doing.

They would have no where to hind from the pack.

The pack was moving in on the them.

Cutting off the escape.

Luna called out to the wild vampire.

Stop!

You are not what here.

Leave

One of the female said Micheal want you back.

Luna said Micheal didn't have balls come get me himself.

Karl said hold your ground.

Luna still waiting on them move closer.

One of the female said we please Micheal.

Luna said you are his whores.

Luna seen they were in middle

Luna yelled Attack!

The pack started moving on wild vampire.

The wild vampires relisting that they were fucked.

The pack came out of the shadow and out of the woods head for the wild vampire.

Father watched the pack started attacking the wild vampires killing them with easy.

Karl said do you remember about what happen that night?

Luna said Yes!

Karl kissed Luna forehead.

Luna smile at Karl turn back and watching her family killing wild vampire.

* * *

After the battle

Luna walked out to family of wolfs.

Luna said I very proud in each of you.

Working together like a smart pack.

Joseph said Thank You! My Queen

As he bowed to her.

Luna patting his face.

Luna said did anyone get hurt?

Miss April and Miss Rose was checking few people that get hurt.

Joseph said few young ones.

Luna said listen that they learn.

Karl could see that Luna was smart, brave, and care about family.

Luna looked at Karl and smile.

Getting to see how the Luna stand with pack and take care of family at the same.

Yuma came out house walked up Luna.

Kissing her in front of Karl and Joseph.

Shu and Subaru walking out house seeing Yuma kissing Luna in front of pack and father.

Pissing them off at Yuma.

Luna looked at Yuma went smile on her face.

Subaru said I think that Yuma fucked Luna

Shu said I hope she didn't.

All the boys was looking on Yuma and thinking that Yuma might have done something with Luna.

Yuma said you was brave to protect us from them.

Luna said I must protect my family.

That mean all my family not just vampire and wolfs.

To stand together and be proud.

Yuma pulling Luna in to him hugging her.

Karl heard what Luna had said.

That Luna was right.

To stand makes the family stronger.

But until she remember everything.

That he would take care of her or until she is crown to take her place in the world.

Luna looked at the Moon.

Luna turn to Yuma and Karl and said clean this up now.

Pointing died vampires.

Karl started telling the brothers to clean the die vampire off the yard.

Karl said you are brave to night.

Getting the pack to work together.

It surprising to see how far you come.

From the little girl that I found in the orphanage to the pack leader.

That you are now.

Luna said thank you Daddy.

But tonight I run with my pack.

Luna howl at the moon.

The pack turn at Luna and howl.

Miss April and Miss Rosa howl.

Hope howl.

Luna started running and change in to white wolf.

The pack that wasn't hurt change running to Luna.

Hope change and run to Luna.

Baby come running out of the house to join the pack.

Karl and brothers could see that Luna was the white wolf with blue eyes.

Most of her pack was black, brown, gray, red hairs.

Luna run in to wood with pack and Baby.

For the hunted and fun together.

Yuma said Luna is most beautiful wolf of her pack.

Karl said Yes! Luna is.


	52. Hope pulls pranks!

Hope had come home later that night.

Granny was happy to see that Hope come home with stepmother Alice.

Hope that night started pulling pranks on everyone.

Hope started pranks on everyone in the house.

Started with Granny.

She would do it in middle of night.

Hope get two bowls

Hope took all salt canters out salt putting in bowl.

Taking sugar pour it in other bowl.

Putting salt in Sugar coaster and Sugar in the sugar.

Putting bowl back in cabins.

Taking all salt shaker and putting the sugar in them.

Putting salt in sugar.

She would few cookies and go to bed.

* * *

"In the morning"

Everyone that Ayato was doing it.

Everyone told Ayato stop pulling pranks on people at dinner table.

"The next day"

Early that day get ants putting them Yuma sugar jar.

She get lot of bugs in Latio room.

Latio in middle of the night started screaming about bugs.

She turn the clock all hour head hour.

Put clock in the coffin with Subaru to wake him up.

Subaru started yelling Ayato

Hide all toilet paper in house.

Everyone that Ayato was doing it.

Hope wrote on Shu forehead lazy!

With black magic marker.

When he was in Luna bedroom.

Reiji thought that was cute.

At everyone breakfast died laughing at Shu!

Put some tape over part of the kitchen faucet.

So squirts out on Granny

Miss April said Ayato

If you don't stop with all pranks.

Ayato said woman what the hell are you talking about?

Karl said Ayato

What did you do to Miss April?

Ayato said I don't do nothing.

Karl said don't liar to me.

Ayato said I don't do this.

But they are really great

Karl said who doing it?

Ayato said maybe Latio.

Hope was laughing to herself.

* * *

The that night

Karl heading to bed.

When he found out that Hope squid down in front of Latio bedroom.

She was putting tribe wire in front of Latio door.

That she was pulling pranks on the everyone in the house.

Karl said Hope!

Hope turn head and said oh!

Karl walked over and bent down to see what Hope was doing.

Karl said we have strong make sure that Latio trips over it.

Help her out make it stronger.

When they was done.

Karl said it time for bed.

Patting Hope on head.

Hope said Good Night! Father Karl

Father Karl said off to bed now pup.

Karl walked in his bed from and found one of Hope pranks for him.

He started laughing.

He thought going work hard prank him.

Not bad your first time.

He thought that the Hope was like Luna with free spirit.

Not knowing that Luna was home and having sex with Shu right cross the hall.

* * *

"In the morning"

Shu awake up and found Luna still sleeping right next to him.

Kiss her shoulder.

Hearing men talking.

Luna raise head up and said what was that?

Shu said sound like people on our land

Luna grabbed her rob with on her porch and seen wildlife pointing at the wolfs

Luna said Stop!

Luna run back in house grabbing clothes.

Shu said what wrong?

Luna said guy wildlife outside.

Shu grabbed his clothes and went across the hall to father room.

Luna running down the hallway to the front doors.

Luna come running out side at the men as fast she could.

Asking them what in the are you doing?

The man said they counting them.

Luna said why are you counting them?

We know how many there is.

The man said this are wild wolfs.

Luna said No!

You will not count them and you will get off Private Property.

They are tame wolves.

Karl and Shu came out of the house.

Karl had papers in his hand.

Karl said Why are you doing on my Private Property?

The wild life said we are counting the wolfs.

Karl said this is Animal Sentry.

I have papers to show what his land is for.

In you will found wolfs, horses, and panther here.

We have eight foot walls around the property to keep people out and animal in.

Showing the papers in man face.

Tell them to get hell off my Private Property.

The wild life said that he would be back.

Shu grabbed Luna by the wasted.

Karl said why will be waiting and see want happens.

They wait the man leave the property.

Luna looked Karl and said thank you.

I thought I going have to kill someone day.

Karl laugh.

Not today! Little Luna.

Shu said what are we going to do.

If they come back?

Karl said I don't know.

Luna said That mean that pack and I will have leave.

We go back to home land.

The woods are getting smaller.

Which means we will not have place to hind in this world.

Luna teleport to bedroom.

Karl said You know that sister right.

Shu said You turn this place in animal Sentry.

Karl said Yes!

We have werewolves, panther, and Pegasus's on this land.

Place is Zoo!

Shu said you wouldn't any other way.

Karl said that true!

* * *

Luna sitting bed thinking.

She was thinking they might have to leave.

Shu teleport to Luna side.

He could see that Luna worried.

He wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her neck and said I know worried.

Luna looked at Shu said I am.

Shu said let father hand it.

Luna said if I have leave.

I will you here.

Shu said I fellow you.

Luna said you don't know where home land is?

Shu try to remember he was coming up blank.

Luna smile

Shu said what gives?

Luna said you don't remember.

Shu said No!

Luna said do you know why?

Shu looked at Luna and said why?

Luna said Mother Faith magic

Shu said Damn!

How did my father memory.

Luna said secret keeper.

Shu said Now!

I understand anyone go their and leave will forget being their.

Nice trick.

Luna smile

Shu said Smart!

Kissing Luna neck.

Luna giggle

Luna went to get up and Shu pull her down.

Said where are you going?

Luna said get something eat.

Luna get up second time and Shu get with her.

Baby jump up walking right next Luna.

Shu was on left and Baby other side.

Walking down hallway.

When Latio came out bedroom and tripe.

Luna and Shu started laughing at Latio.

Luna asked Latio did he have nice tripe?

Both them started laughing again.

Shu said see you next fall.

Both of them was die laughing.

* * *

When they heard screaming coming down Yui room.

They walked to Yui room to found Reiji on top of her.

Yui said Don't touch me Reiji.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

Reiji looked at Luna and Shu standing behind him.

Reiji said Shit

Shu grabbed Reiji pulled off Yui.

Shu said We don't touch Yui.

Luna walked over Yui pulled to her.

Luna kiss Yui

Luna said Shu deal with him.

Pulling Yui out of the bedroom.

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Luna walked down the hallway with Yui and Baby.

Luna stop and turn to Yui

Moving head side to side see bite marks.

Luna found none!

Luna asked anyone bite you after last time?

Yui said Subaru

Luna said that fine

Kissing her again

Luna said I miss you sweetheart

Yui said you get your memory back?

Luna said Yes! two days ago.

Let go get some breakfast.

Holding hands walking down the hallway.


	53. Day before the Concert

July 28

Luna and Baby running from the wood.

Luna chasing Baby making tumbling and rolling.

Turn and running from him he would roll and tumbling.

Miss April was happy to see Luna and Baby after three days.

Luna and Baby was playing with each other.

Both of them came up to Miss April.

Luna change back to human form.

Miss April put her rob around and said hurry?

Luna said No!

We have ate.

Miss April said both need a bath.

It's time memory came back.

Luna smile.

Luna said Yes! I think it time.

Luna said come Baby.

Luna and Baby walked inside, up the stair and down the hallway.

Shu sitting on Luna bed.

When Luna and Baby walked in Luna bedroom.

Luna said I would you to leave my room.

Don't enter my room without my say so.

Luna walked over to box.

Pulled clothes out and walked into the bathroom.

Luna asked Baby.

Do you bath or get shower with me?

Started running the both of them bath.

Luna get in and baby get in to.

Luna started giving Baby a bath and self.

After the both bath.

Luna dry Baby off and herself.

Putting on bed clothes and get into bed.

Baby get in bed with Luna.

Luna said Good Night! Baby

Both of them fell sleep.

* * *

July 29

Baby and Luna walking dinner room

Miss April said Good Morning! Luna

Both of them said Good Morning. Miss April

Miss April said Ayato has been at it again.

Luna looked Miss April

Miss April said Ayato pull pranks for few days.

Luna said I keep eye out for one of prank.

Miss April bring Luna some breakfast.

Luna said Thank you! Miss April

Luna cellphone ring.

Luna answer and Hello!

Bobby said Hello! Luna

Luna said Hello! Bobby

Bobby said what are you doing today?

Luna said nothing!

Why?

Bobby said want to concert?

Luna said who playing?

Bobby said Big Bang

Luna said where?

Bobby At Fukouka Dome in Fukouka

Luna said Hell Yea!

I want to go.

What time concert?

Bobby said six o'clock Tomorrow

Luna said where are you?

Bobby said I see you in thirty minutes

Luna said see then.

Luna hug up and started eating.

Finishing eating and grabbing Coffee.

Kiss Yui

* * *

Started up stair to her room to pack of the tripe to Fukouka Dome.

Luna change clothes, sunshade, helmet, leather jacket, getting keys, cellphone, dept card, Mp3 player, weed, drinkings, clothes, few other items.

Running down stairs carry night bag.

Talking to Daddy about the concert in Fukouka at Fukouka Dome.

The time for the concert was at six tomorrow.

Karl said I want to meet Bobby.

Luna said be here about ten minutes.

Karl and Luna waiting Bobby show on front step.

Bobby pulled up and meet Bobby.

Karl said I'm Luna new Father.

Bobby said it nice meet you sir.

Karl said how long have you know Luna?

Bobby said he was three when she arrive at the Night Brook orphanage.

Miss Clare raise us and made us family.

Bobby said he always take care of Luna.

She like my little sister to him.

Karl turn to Luna call me.

When you get there.

Kiss Luna on forehead.

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Bobby said Good Bye! Sir

I take good care of Luna.

Luna walking over to her motorcycle and climb top.

Luna started motorcycle and pull away with Bobby.

Karl realizing that Luna must have memory back.

Karl started laughing.

At no one knows.

Think that little minks.

* * *

Ruki, Yuma and Shu was coming down stair.

Karl was coming threw the front doors.

Yuma said what up father?

Karl said Good bye to Luna and friend Bobby.

Shu said Damn it!

That fuck guy again.

Karl said that Luna friend that you speaking about.

Shu said I just don't trust Bobby with Luna.

Something about that guy piss me off.

Yuma and Ruki said us too.

Ruki say Bobby would sometimes bully Luna.

Shu said that make hate more.

Karl said I truest Luna judgment.

I think that you should trust Luna more.

If this will help her memory come back.

Ruki said where they was going to?

Karl said they are going to concert in Fukouka at Fukouka Dome.

Ruki said that a fourteen hours trip one way.

Ruki said what was band did she go see?

Yuma said Big Bang concert in Fukouka at Fukouka Dome

Ruki said How do you know that?

Yuma said I seen on TV yesterday.

Shu started calling Luna.

But it went to voice mail.

Ruki seen what Shu was doing?

Yuma called was try to get tickets to be with his Sweetheart.

Karl said Boys what are you doing?

Shu said I trying to call Luna.

Yuma said I getting tickets to the Big Bang concert in Fukouka at Fukouka Dome.

Karl couldn't believe that they would do this for the sister.

Ruki was calling the train station to see.

When the next train to Fukouka was.

Yuma talk to guy that had ticket for sale.

The guy said their was ticket.

Yuma said I take ticket.

How much are they?

The ticket was $75 front roll central stage

The guy said you want it or not?

Yuma said Yes!

Hug up! Cellphone

Shu said I couldn't get her cellphone.

Yuma said Leave my girlfriend alone.

You fucking Prev.

Shu said really ass hole.

Yuma said go fuck yourself.

* * *

Luna and Bobby show up in Fukouka in thirteen hours later.

Yuma get their about six hours by train.

Luna get a room at Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk same Bobby.

Bobby get a room down the hall from her.

Luna and Bobby pulling up to the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk.

Yuma said where are Luna?

I would found her.

Looking threw her eyes to see where she was?

Founding out she pulling up at the Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk.

He was trying out what room she will be stay in?

Luna walked up desk.

Get room key and sign in as Luna M. Sakamaki and paying for the room.

Luna could feel that Yuma.

Luna try to break the link between them.

Yuma said I found you. Sweetheart

* * *

Luna push the up bottom.

Bobby and Luna get on Big Band members.

When the doors open

G-Dragon looked at Luna.

Taeyang say she beautiful.

Seungri looked at Luna beautiful.

The lift stopped older woman and man get on.

Luna and Bobby moved to the side to let them on.

Luna asked what them what Floor?

The woman say the first. My dear

Luna push the first level for them.

The man said Thank You!

Luna say you are welcome! Sir

Bobby said you always do that.

Luna said the older people are the the link to pasted and show us the fortune.

Bobby said we going to dinner with my girlfriend at Mammamia.

I think that you like her.

Luna said we see if I do.

T.O.P.S said She wised.

Bobby said about brother Shu.

Saying how Dumb Shu looks.

Luna giggle.

Yuma could see few different button light up.

Bobby push the button for the floor.

Yuma said show me.

Luna say our floor.

Both Luna and Bobby walked off lift.

Turn and bow to the older man and woman.

The older woman and man bow them.

Luna said thank you for your wised.

G-Dragon said Dawn!

The door close.

Luna and Bobby said walked down the hall.

Luna was looking at the number on the doors.

Bobby walked to her and open the door.

Luna used key-card on the door.

Luna said Thank you walking to my door.

Bobby said not problem.

Bobby give hug her.

Yuma could feel the hug that Bobby give Luna.

Luna close the door walked over, sit down the coach and said found me now Yuma!

* * *

Luna called Father to tell him that she arrived.

Karl asked how was trip?

Luna said it fun.

Do you know that Yuma followed me here?

Karl said Yes!

Karl said did you get memory back?

Luna said Yes! Daddy

It came back yesterdays.

Karl said that good to know.

Does anyone know?

Luna said Miss April.

Luna said I call when I come home.

Don't tell anyone and see they realize it or not.

Karl said I will not say anything them and see realize it.

Karl said talked to you soon.

Bye! Daddy

Karl said Bye! Luna

Hug up.

* * *

Yuma picked telephone call Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk front desk.

Asked what room is Luna M. Sakamaki in?

The guy said 1925.

Yuma asked the any room?

The lady said No!

Because of Big Bang concert .

Yuma hug up.

Yuma forget that Luna could see what he doing to.

Luna walked over and locked the door.

Walked over to small icebox and drink inside.

Luna put ear pods and mp3 Player.

Started finishing her drawing on her wolf form.

Yuma travel to Hilton Fukuoka Sea Hawk

* * *

Yuma walked to Luna door

Knocking on the door.

Luna acted like she didn't hear him.

Yuma teleport in to her room.

See laying front side drawing and listening to music.

She get on the bed and sit in middle of her back.

Pulling ear pods out of her ears.

I found you Sweetheart!

Luna looked over shoulder and said Dawn.

Yuma said you drawing your wolf.

Luna said Yes!

How did you found me?

Yuma said I called the front desk asked.

Luna said ow!

Rolling over on her back.

Yuma said I pay ticket was $75 front roll central stage.

Luna said that cool.

Do you know the band is going play?

Yuma said Big Bang!

Luna said do you know what kind music is Big Bang.

Yuma said Yes! Pop music

Luna said I have something to tell you.

Yuma looked Luna and say what is it?

Luna said I have member back.

Yuma said when did it come back?

Luna said Yesterday Night!

Yuma lean down and started kissing Luna.

Luna wrapped around Yuma neck.

While Yuma put his hands pulling her legs up.

Luna said I have to change for dinner.

Yuma said are we going somewhere?

Luna said Yes!

Yuma get up and help Luna up off bed.

Yuma said where are we going dinner?

Luna said Bobby and us are going to meet his girlfriend at Mammamia.

Luna walked over picking up belly shirt with skirt and walked in bathroom and took a shower.

Luna said I know what you do if your board.

You have sex with Bobby.

Go head.

Yuma said what?

You screwing with me.

Luna just looked at Yuma.

Do you someone fuck you ass or suck your dick?

Bobby be here in few minutes

You can then.

I will watch.

Yuma said I bet you would watch.

You are going to get now.

Luna said I know what you can do.

Let Bobby fuck ass while I ride you.

Yuma said Like hell.

Shu said You are bad girl

Luna said tell something new!

Luna walked in bathroom and took a hot shower.

Walking out wearing black shirt and black skirt with black leather boots.

Luna had put her hair in two ping tails behind her with long bang around her face with dark makeup with ready lips stick.

Yuma thought to himself that Luna look to eat.

* * *

Bobby knocked on the door

Yuma open the door and said Luna it for you.

Luna said it for you.

Yuma said like hell is.

Luna said are you going stand there or come in get fuck by Shu in the ass!

Bobby said so fun.

Yuma said what?

Bobby sit next Luna.

Yuma said what the hell?

Luna and Bobby started laughing.

Luna said I win. Pay up?

Bobby pull wallet and pay Luna.

Yuma said what the hell?

Luna said I had a bet on you.

Yuma looked both surprise.

Luna said The bet was that you chase me and freak out.

When I said Bobby was fuck you ass while I ride you.

I won!

Yuma said Bad girl.

Bobby and Luna started laughing.

Luna took a drink and hand it Bobby.

Yuma walked over kissed Luna in front of Bobby.

Bobby said Damn!

You in guys and girls now?

Luna said yes!

Bobby hug Luna

Welcome to the win side.

Yuma said hands off my girl.

* * *

Bobby said it time dinner time.

Luna took bottle back put it icebox.

Yuma grab Luna and said night I going to fuck the hell out.

Luna said I fucking horny.

Yuma said Let get something eat.

Where are we going?

Luna said Mammamia.

Bobby said we going to meet my girlfriend at dinner night.

Walking down stair.

Bobby girlfriend walked up and said Hello!

Luna said Damn!

Yuma and Luna could Bobby girl was skin, with black hair, brown eyes, about 125 pounds. and 5"7' tall.

She was where with black sexy dress.

Yuma said what you thinking?

Luna licked lips.

Yuma said what about Bobby?

Luna said not problem.

I just eye pop him again.

He do what I want.

Yuma said bad girl.

Yuma said Hello!

Bobby said is this Bells!

Luna said hello! Bells.

Luna said started running the game on Bells.

Luna started flirting with Bells.

Bobby didn't see it all.

Luna asked going bathroom together.

Yuma and Bobby sit their.

Bobby said do you think Bells and Luna getting good together.

Yuma said Yes! They are.

* * *

Luna walked in bathroom with Bells

Luna started kissing Bells.

Luna asked if eat her pussy right here?

To night I what to fuck the hell out you.

Bells said She never had sex with woman before.

Luna said something you love.

I can do things that men can't do.

Luna put Bells on the counter.

Pulling underwear down.

Started eating her pussy.

Playing with behind g shot making bells come fast and squirted.

Luna started kissing her.

Luna looked Bells in the eyes.

You will come to me and let me fuck the hell out of you.

Yuma will fuck you in ass and you will cum from it.

You will think it your idea and don't tell Bobby anything.

That you love me and want I can do for you.

Now forget until around two in morning.

Then come to me.

Luna blink and Bells blink and said I need pee.

Luna said me too.

Both of them walking back from the bathroom.

Yuma could tell Bell and Luna was horny.

* * *

After dinner.

They went out night club.

Luna and Bells was in backroom making out while Yuma and Bobby have drinks.

Bobby said I really think that girls getting alone good.

Yuma was thinking same thing.

But Yuma knew that Luna fucking Bells.

He could tasted pussy on his toughing.

Luna and Bells come back from the barters with drink.

Both Luna and Bell walked up with drinks in hand.

Yuma pulled Luna in lap and whisper in her ear stop running the game on Bells.

Luna started playing with him.

Luna was black short with black belly shirt.

Sitting in crotch.

Yuma had his hand under Luna skirt and playing with her.

Luna fuck horny and was about to fuck pop.

Yuma was turn on.

Couldn't want to get Luna back hotel room to fuck the hell out of her.

Bells and Bobby get up dance.

Yuma said I want to fuck the hell out of you right now.

Luna said do it.

Luna unzipped, put his dick out and put in side of her.

Luna started ridding his dick in club in the dark.

Luna put Yuma dick up her ass.

Yuma said what me fuck you ass right now!

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma had hands on hips helping move up and down.

Luna starting getting loader.

Yuma had clover Luna mouth keep screaming with passion.

Luna started cumming.

Yuma wasn't done.

Keep fucking Luna in ass.

Yuma cum inside of Luna tight ass.

Luna get up.

So that Yuma zip his paints.

Yuma cum still in Luna ass.

Luna move underwear back.

Luna sit back down Yuma coach.

Yuma said that new.

Luna looked over should smile

Yuma said Wild!

Luna said tonight you fuck me more.

Yuma said not a problem with at.

* * *

"Around two morning"

Bell knocked on Luna door.

Luna pulled in the room.

Yuma close the and locked the door.

Luna started kissing Bells.

Yuma thought that didn't take long.

Slowly taking off Bells clothes.

Taking her shirt off kissing neck.

Luna said I take care you.

I will stop if you want me to anytime.

Just say so.

Bells said OK!

Yuma sit chair and watch Luna at work.

Took Bells to bed laying on the bed and started kissing softly on lips.

Luna knew she would have take her time with Bells.

Making her first time the best Bells had.

Making feel like goodness and loved.

Something that she could give that boys would never give her.

Luna started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Bells started moan.

Luna knew that Bells wasn't going to stop all.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Luna started playing with Bells small beast giving them sneeze making Bells moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Bells legs and started playing with pussy make Bells moan with showing Bells passion.

Bells grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Yuma was each movement that Luna was giving Bells.

Luna moving Bells nip to other nip and started sucking.

Playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Bells and said do you want me?

Bells said yes!

Making Luna smile.

Yuma knew that Bells was was done for now.

Luna started kissing down her tum.

Luna pushing Bells legs on the open the bed.

Bells let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Bells legs kissing her inter legs making Bells moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Bells said Yes!

Luna smell Bells pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

So full my mouth up.

Luna bent reached for Bells pussy .

Luna say play with you chest baby!

Spread Bells and licking from the bottom to the top making Bells back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Luna started fingering reach deep inside of her found the spot behind her g-shot and started playing with it.

Luna started licking Bells clit and Bells moan.

Bells could feel that she close to cum.

Luna made Bells come hard and squirted over Luna shoulder.

Yuma was surprise that Bells just squirted.

Luna playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Bells beg for it.

Luna started finger fucking and found her g shot making her body jolt with each time Luna play with it.

Making Bell moan loader

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Bells said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Luna kissed Bells sweet lips.

Said her it comes.

Taking Bells hand on hair and pillow and moaning loader

Luna started licking Bells clit faster.

Bells started screaming Luna name.

Making Bells squaring over the Luna shoulder. second time.

Yuma was surprised that bells just squirted over Luna shoulder.

Bells back came of the bed and said cumming hard.

Pulling head in to her pussy.

When Bells telexed Luna stop.

Luna crawl up kissing on neck.

Cover mouth and bite her neck.

Started drinking blood.

Bell pass out.

Luna back away and smile.

Closing her legs.

Get up and where she lay.

Yuma said damn Baby!

Luna sit down and your time with her.

Yuma said I want you.

Not her.

Pulling up.

Yuma picked up and put Luna on the bed.

Kissing Luna and taking her clothes off.

Was enjoy it have Yuma want her and not the whore next her.

Took off his clothes and put a rubber on and started fucking Luna slowly.

Luna started moaning.

Bells awake up.

Seen Luna and Yuma fucking.

Bells started kiss Luna and playing with Luna chest.

Yuma pulls Bell to him and put your ass in air.

Started finger in ass.

While Yuma was fucking Luna.

Yuma pulls out Luna .

Stinking dick in ass forceful and making say Not so hard.

I never fucked in the ass before.

Yuma started fucking hard making her cum from getting ass fucked from Yuma.

Luna finger at the same time.

With made cum hard.

Luna smiled at Yuma.

Yuma told Luna have Bells get your pussy.

Luna lays on back and Bells started eating Luna out.

Luna show and teach her how go do right.

While Yuma fuck her in ass.

Yuma said come Bells I have something for you.

Luna watched Yuma shoot in mouth.

Luna kissing Bells to half of it.

Yuma takes off rubber and get a new on put on started fucking Bells pussy.

Luna bites Bells again and started drinking from her.

Bells started cumming from the bite and fucked in pussy same.

Luna pull way and started kiss Bells.

Yuma pulls out Bells and started fucking Luna.

Yuma pulls out Luna and lays down.

Luna started riding Yuma and Yuma started eating Bells pussy.

Luna, Bells and Shu all started cumming at the same time.

Yuma lay still laying in middle of Bells and Luna.

Bells said that fun.

Luna said yes!

It was.

Yuma said not bitch here.

Yuma tell Bells come here.

Biting where Luna bite and drinking her blood.

Pulling away.

Luna kissed Yuma and Bells at same time.

Bells looked at clock and said I forget Bobby.

Luna said come here started

Luna looked in Bells eyes and forget that Yuma and I bite you.

Remember the sex that you every had.

Don't tell Bobby.

That you was with us every.

You will give me your number.

When you want us come play with you alone.

Bells said Yes!

Luna blink.

Bells blink and kiss Luna and Yuma get dress leave.

Bells give Luna cellphone number and call me some time.

Luna said I might just do that.

Yuma said you good at that.

Luna lay down next to Yuma.

Luna said I had better.

Yuma said me too.

Luna said I use for her.

Yuma said what that?

Luna said we could pass her around with boys in house.

Yuma started laughing.

Luna started sucking Yuma dick again.

Yuma said again,

Luna said I want you in ass.

Yuma said that fine with him.

Luna was facing away from Yuma.

Luna put hands of chest.

Started moving up and down on his dick.

Yuma put his hand on Luna hips.

Feeling so tight ass.

Luna moaning.

Luna moving slowly up and down on his dick.

Yuma started playing Luna clit.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started moving little faster on his dick.

Yuma was loving that he fucking her in ass.

Luna started cumming.

Luna started squatting.

Yuma was surprise that Luna squared on the bed.

Luna looked over shoulder at Yuma.

She could see that Yuma eyes was close.

Yuma was moaning.

Luna started moving hips faster.

Yuma sit up and grabbed Luna waist putting her on hand and knees.

Slapping Luna ass

Yuma was grunting.

Luna moaning.

Yuma lead over Luna and said you surprise me. Sweetheart

Luna said feels so good.

Yuma grabbed Luna hair pulling head back.

Yuma started kissing Luna shoulder and biting down.

Started drinking off Luna.

Pulling away waiting heal up.

Yuma said you a dirty girl.

Luna getting loader.

Yuma sit up and started pounding Luna little tight asshole.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Yuma keep pounding Luna little tight ass.

Yuma said cum on dick.

Yuma started feeling that he was going started cumming too.

Luna started breathing hard.

Luna said cum for me.

Luna reached up back Yuma neck and started kissing Yuma.

Started cumming on Yuma dick.

Yuma started shooting in Luna little tight ass.

Yuma said I cumming in your little tight ass.

Yuma started pull out Luna.

Both of them lay down fell to sleep.


	54. The Concert

Five o'clock

Luna and Yuma was up and heading to the concert.

Bells and Bobby meet up with Yuma and Luna.

Bobby was talking Yuma.

Luna and Bells kissing behind Bobby back.

Yuma was watching them make out.

They were sitting next to each other.

Yuma had fun and he was Luna at concert.

Yuma said You are bad girl.

I watch you kissing Bells behind Bobby back.

Luna said Sex with you and not with Bells to night?

Yuma said Yes!

* * *

"After the concert"

Luna get t-shirt for her and Subaru.

G-Dragon seen Luna talking three knew people.

He remember her from the hotel lift.

G-Dragon want to get to know her.

G-Dragon thought she was must beautiful woman in world.

Walked over to Luna and said Hello!

Luna turn and said Hello!

Great show by the way.

G-Dragon said Thank you!

I seen you played at Wild Card Night Club Tokyo.

G-Dragon said Thank You!

I would like asked if you came party with us.

Luna said Thank You for asking me hag out with you.

Yuma said I have go with her.

Luna rolled her eyes.

G-Dragon smile.

G-Dragon said why not more merrier.

Luna whistle and said this friends Bobby and Bells.

Bobby and Bell said great show.

G-Dragon said get limo and go.

Luna and Bobby said we ride bikes meet you there.

G-Dragon could see red and black motorcycle sitting near them.

He give Luna card and kiss her hand.

Luna smile.

Yuma took card free pass in.

G-Dragon said see you there.

Luna grabbed the card from Yuma.

Yuma pulled Luna back.

Luna said I need to know where we going.

Yuma grabbed Luna ass!

Luna looked at Shu.

Bobby said are we going?

Luna say let kick it.

Yuma want the hell does that mean?

Bell say we going.

Yuma said Thank! Bells grabbing ass.

Bobby didn't see it.

Luna smile.

Luna get on the back of her motorcycle and Yuma get driver to night club.

Saying Honey Bear!

Are you driving or do you what me drive?

Yuma said I driving.

Yuma get on Luna motorcycle and Luna wrapped arms.

Grabbing his dick.

Yuma said later! Sweetheart.

Both motorcycles pulled away from the concert.

* * *

They pulled up in the park-lot.

Parking-lot next to each other.

Yuma get off and Luna getting off the motorcycle put keys in leather jacket and helmet on the back.

Yuma took Luna by the hand.

As they walked up to the front door of the party showing the card.

The bounder looking at Luna.

Opening the door this way my ladies and gays.

"Ten minutes later"

The band members pulled up and seen two motorcycle sitting out front.

G-Dragon was happy to see two motorcycle sitting pack-lot.

G-Dragon asked the guy door said four people show up.

Two woman and two dumb ass guys went them?

The bounder said Yes!

A goodness, woman, and two dumb ass guys that are here.

Taeyang said one of woman have beauty white and silver hair?

The guy said Yes!

She is a fuck goodness.

I would bow before any of day week.

The band walked in looking for them or see Luna.

All they could see was lights going and music playing.

Yuma and Luna was at the bar get drinks.

Bells and Bobby was dancing.

Yuma said if this party suck.

We leaving.

Take you back hotel and have own party all night.

Luna said sound fun.

Luna order two ups and two downs.

Yuma could see it two shots and two beers.

Luna push the shot to Yuma.

Both of them pick.

Luna said you drink the shot flip upside slam down without break it.

Yuma said I know how to drink.

Luna stink tough out him.

Yuma said I make you use that tough.

Luna said make eyes roll back in your head while I use it.

Yuma smile.

Yuma and Luna drink the shot and slam it on bar.

Picking up the beers and taking a drink.

Luna said Let dance before get board.

Yuma pulled on the dance flood.

G-Dragon seen Yuma up on her and dance with her.

Sending few girls make him fellow them.

G-Dragon wanted talk to her alone from that fuck dumb ass.

Luna was dance sexy.

Yuma want fuck her there.

Both girls walked to Yuma and started flirting with him.

Making him dance with them and not Luna.

Yuma looked and fellow them in dark part of club.

Luna was alone dancing.

G-Dragon walked up and started dancing with Luna.

Luna turn to see Yuma dancing with her.

But he was gone.

Luna started looking around.

G-Dragon was standing and started dancing with her.

Luna said see long brown hair and brown eyes around here?

G-Dragon said he was with two hot chicks going that way.

Luna said feel horny.

Luna looked threw Brown eyes and seeing that dick suck by two woman.

Broke the link.

* * *

After few minutes

The band member asked would she would like drink?

Luna said Yes!

G-Dragon asked her what is name?

Luna said Luna Sakamaki.

He was being nice and sweet.

Being really gentlemen to Luna.

Luna order 2 shot 2 downs

G-Dragon took a shot and Luna at same time.

Luna drink down beer and asked if he would like dance?

G-Dragon said he would love to dance with her.

G-Dragon said how would you like to meet the others in the band?

Luna said that would be nice of you.

Luna hug out with the band.

They sign Luna shorts and took pictures together.

Hey dance all night and at end of night.

They said they would like her be in music videos.

The band members give Luna his phone number.

Luna give her.

They kiss her hand and said good Night to Luna.

Luna leave night club without Yuma, Bobby and Bells.

Luna looked threw Yuma eyes to see Yuma fucking the two whores.

Luna head back to hotel.

* * *

"Back at Hotel"

Yuma came back to the hotel.

To found Luna sleeping.

Yuma went to take a shower to get scent off his body.

Thinking hope that Luna didn't know.

What he did to night went two whores.

Yuma came back to the bed found Luna still sleep.

Yuma pulled the cover back to found Luna was sleeping underwear and bro.

Looking a sleeping goddess.

Yuma lay down next to her pulling her close.

Luna was dream of have sex with a mystery man.

That not Yuma, Shu or Subaru.

Luna was moaning in sleep.

Yuma looked at Luna.

Yuma thought she was dreaming about sex.

Luna pulled her leg up on Yuma leg.

Yuma was listening her moans.

Yuma thought was cute she would dream about sex with him.

Yuma fell sleep holding Luna in arms.

* * *

Luna awake up

She could see Yuma was sleeping next to her.

Luna looked down founding that she was still wearing her underwear and bro.

Get dress getting her keys and leather jacket.

Leaving the room and going to Bobby room.

Knocking on the door and asked if breakfast.

Luna, Bells and Bobby drive to La Maison de La Nature Goth for breakfast.

Bells and Bobby get dress and they head out for breakfast.

Walked over to the elevator.

Luna push the bottom.

Bobby, Bells and Luna get on.

When the doors open

The pushed the first flood.

But the lift with to top flood.

G-Dragon and other band members standing looking at Luna.

Luna said are you get on or not?

G-Dragon pulled Luna off the lift.

The doors closed behind Luna,

Leaving Bella's and Bobby ride to the first flood.

Luna said Good Morning

G-Dragon said Good Morning

G-Dragon asked if she go breakfast with him?

Luna said why not.

We going breakfast at La Maison de La Nature Goth.

The others asked if Luna was going breakfast with us?

Luna said Yes!

T.O.P said I see that not with dumb ass with you.

Luna said Yuma! Pain in ass.

Luna turn around and push the button for the elevator.

The door open and Luna and band get on first door.

The get in their limo and Luna on her motorcycle drove to La Maison de La Nature Goth.

They meet up with Bella and Bobby in lobby of the hotel.

They went to La Maison de La Nature Goth.

Luna, Bella, Bobby and band had breakfast together.

Luna cellphone with off.

Luna looked to see who called.

Seeing it was Yuma.

Luna hug up and turn ring off.

Luna was having fun with out Yuma.

Yuma tried to link to Luna.

See she eating with Bobby, Bella's and Big Bang band members.

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Where are you?

Luna thought what do you want?

Yuma said something wrong?

Luna said leave me alone.

Broke the link.

* * *

Yuma waited for Luna get back to hotel.

Waited Luna for hours get back.

Luna walked in room.

Found Yuma laying on the bed.

Luna was hind her feeling about Yuma action last night.

Luna walked in bathroom and started shower.

Come back in the wearing towel.

Luna started looking threw back for something to wear.

Putting clean underwear and bro paints, belly shirt, her boots, and putting leather jacket.

Started packing and going to leave.

Yuma said what wrong?

Luna looked at Yuma.

Luna said nothing.

Yuma could see that Luna was packing.

Are we leaving.

Looked at Yuma and said nothing.

Yuma grabbed Luna said what wrong?

Luna looked away from Yuma.

Yuma said talk to me.

Luna pulled away from Yuma.

Luna said leave me alone.

Yuma said what the hell wrong?

Luna walked by Yuma to the door.

Yuma said you are not leaving until tell me.

Luna say you are disappointing.

The link that is between us let found you and know what you do.

I seen you last night.

Get your dick sucked and fucked by two fuck whore.

Why don't go back them fuck them some more.

Yuma said Let tell you what happen?

Luna said I don't care!

Yuma said I was horny and had drugs.

Luna just looked at Yuma

Luna walked by Yuma.

Yuma grabbed Luna.

Luna pushed him off her.

Luna said get away from me.

Yuma said I sorry!

Luna said Bull Shit!

Grabbing helmet and said Move.

Yuma said I fucked up big time.

Luna said Yes! You did

What fucking knew.

Yuma said I love you

Luna said You don't I love you me.

If you did you would keep your dick in paints.

Luna open the door walking down hallway.

Yuma grabbed Luna arm and said let me make up to you.

Luna eyes was red and pulled away from Yuma!

Turn around walked way.

Yuma grabbed around the waist pulling back in room.

Luna said leave me alone.

Yuma said clam down.

Luna started growling at Yuma.

Yuma hold her to his chest.

Luna said get off me.

Yuma said I every sorry that I did that.

Luna said you sorry.

That you get catch.

Now! Move

Yuma said No! Stepping in way.

Luna pushed Yuma out the way and walked off the room.

Slamming the door behind her.

Luna walked the elevator and push button down.

The doors open and Luna walked in push the button to go down.

Yuma sit bed and put his hand on his head.

Yuma knew that he lost her.

Yuma thought fuck up.

We the hell do I do that to her.

Yuma could tell her broken heart.


	55. Being with Ruki

"Fourteen hours later"

Luna walked in house and head up stairs.

Luna was infuriated with Yuma.

Karl knocked on the door

Luna said come in

Karl said how was concert?

Luna said delightfully and fun.

But I had great time with band.

I get to meet the band members.

We went to after party and breakfasted with them.

Karl said what wrong?

Luna said Yuma!

Karl said what did he do?

Luna said At the after party.

Yuma went off with whores leave alone.

Leaving me alone.

I catch him.

Using bond between us.

Watched it happen as it was happening.

Karl said I will take care of it.

Luna say make sure you do.

The lights in Luna bedroom was flicking.

Karl say please clam down.

Before you blow up the house.

Luna said I try.

Karl hold Luna in his arms.

Luna wrapped arms around him.

Putting her head on his chested.

Karl could understand or know Luna was upset with Yuma.

But I want you sleep.

In the morning everything will be better.

Karl said I spell that on your room that anyone can't teleport in.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy

Karl pulled away and kissed Luna forehand.

Karl said you welcome.

Where is Yuma?

Luna looked threw Yuma eyes and seen that he was train.

Luna said on the train on his way here.

Karl said the bond his hell of thing is it.

Luna said I going to bed.

Karl kissed Luna forehand.

Said Good Night! Little Luna.

Luna said Good Night! Daddy.

Karl walked out of the room.

Luna change clothes.

* * *

Ruki knocked on the door.

Luna said What?

Ruki said Ruki.

May I come in?

Luna said Yes!

Ruki walked in and close the door.

Luna was sitting porch looking at moon.

Walked up to Luna kissing her.

Grabbed chair and sit down next to her.

Ruki said what wrong?

Luna said Yuma!

Ruki said I want to know what wrong?

Luna said Yuma show he true colors.

Ruki said how was concert?

Luna said delightfully and fun.

But I had great time with band.

I get to meet the band members.

We went to after party and breakfast.

I had a blasted.

Yuma get his fucks two whore in back.

* * *

"After few hours"

Ruki had get to Luna clam down.

Ruki started kissing Luna.

Luna wrapped arms around him.

Ruki picked Luna up and cared to the bed.

Putting sitting on knees on the bed and was on his knees.

Both of them faces each other.

Ruki kissing Luna

Ruki put his hand on Luna face.

Slow move down her body and up her back.

Luna started moving his jacket off down shoulder.

Ruki stop and took it off.

And started kiss Luna again.

Ruki was taking his time.

He want to show her true love.

Ruki started undoing the buttons and pulling slow down her shoulders.

Pulling down her arms and throwing in the flood.

Founding out Luna wasn't wearing bro.

Ruki started playing breast.

Luna nips was small circle.

Luna moan

Ruki said Your are beauty.

Luna smile

Luna pulling his shirt up his chest and over his head.

Luna started kiss his neck down to his chest.

Ruki loved the way that Luna took time with him.

Ruki started kissing Luna neck and down chest bone.

Slowly playing with breasts.

Squeezing and playing her tips.

Luna moaning

Starting sucking on them.

Luna pulled him in them.

It looked like she was breast feeding him.

Luna moan.

She love the way suck with tips.

Ruki moving to other breast nip.

Sucking it like the other.

Luna moan

Ruki was happy to hear moan.

Showing him that love.

What he was doing.

Ruki slowly move his down her body and grabbing ass.

Luna let out moan.

Moving his hand to hips pulling underwear down.

Moving his hand her pussy and started playing with her.

Luna started undoing his paints.

Pulling them down.

Ruki sit down and took them off and his boxer.

While Luna took underwear off.

Ruki said I want you sit on face and you suck my dick.

Ruki lay down and Luna climb on top.

Luna started licking his dick,

Ruki started licking and playing with Luna.

Both of them was tastes each other.

Luna started moaning and Ruki grunting.

Because it feel great have her suck his dick.

Deep toughing it like she show him

Ruki could believe that Luna just deep though him.

He thought if heel fucking great.

Luna started feeling that she was going cum.

Luna said I going to cum.

Ruki said Come for me.

Luna started cumming.

Luna back arched and Luna moan load.

Ruki running his hand over her body

Ruki didn't stop licking her, fingering her and playing with behind g-shot.

Luna keep cumming and squaring

Luna said moaning loader.

Ruki keep eating Luna pussy after cumming.

Luna stared re-eating Ruki until he cum in Luna mouth.

Started making hard again.

Ruki hand Luna a condom put it on him.

Luna put condom on right way.

Yuma could really horny and looked threw Luna eyes.

Seeing Luna eyes close and getting nut.

Yuma said who are fucking now!

Luna open and so that Yuma could see dick.

Watching Luna sucking someone dick.

Yuma broken the link.

Yuma didn't want feel dick in his mouth.

Yuma was thanking that she do this get back at him.

But who was fucking this time?

Luna smiled.

She knew was looking threw her eyes.

Luna get off Ruki.

Ruki climb on top of Luna

Ruki rub his dick on Luna clit.

Making feel good both of them.

Putting head of his dick in to Luna making moan again.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Ruki said I going fuck hell out of you.

Luna said Please do Daddy Ruki.

Ruki said call Ruki

Luna said Yes! Ruki

Ruki thought that work.

Ruki slowly fucking Luna.

Pulling Luna right leg up

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Ruki started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Ruki could feel that Luna tight like a virgin.

Feel that sucking him back in.

Ruki said You are like fucking a virgin.

I love it.

You feel so god damn good,

Luna moaning with each struck that he give her.

Luna said you better then dumb ass every thought about being.

Ruki smiled.

Fucking slower making her cum on his dick.

Ruki pulled up Luna legs around his arms.

So that he could fuck her deeper

Luna started moan loader.

Don't stop fucking me.

Ruki said I will not stop fuck the hell out you.

Kissing her.

Luna hand arms around arms.

That fucking feels so feel good.

Luna could feel Ruki balls slapping against her.

Making her want Ruki more.

Ruki said for her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Ruki started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

Ruki slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Ruki balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said I love way you ball slap my clit.

Ruki smile.

Slapping her ass and said I love you Baby.

Luna moaning loader

Ruki started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Ruki lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Smelling neck for the sweet spot and biting down.

Begin drinking Luna blood.

Ruki found out that her blood tasted like best fuck wine in the world.

Pulling away.

Ruki pulled Luna face to look at him.

Ruki said I own you now!

Luna said Yes! Ruki

Ruki said started fucking Luna slower.

Luna moan louder.

Ruki said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Luna smile at him.

Moaning loader.

Sitting up and reach around his neck and kissing at the same time.

Ruki started playing with breast and clit at same time.

Stink his touch in mouth making her moan in his mouth.

Squeezing Luna breast and play with clit.

Kiss down neck and biting her and drinking from Luna.

Making Luna cumming again dick and have him sucking.

Luna body started shacking with enjoyment.

That Ruki loved her with each part of his body.

Ruki pulled way and said you tasted best in world.

Luna said good my love

Ruki pushed down back on the bed and started fucking her again.

Luna said moan again

Ruki slap Luna ass.

Ruki pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side.

Luna lay of left side.

Ruki get behind her lifting her leg high.

Putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Ruki.

Luna like the way that Ruki.

Show her really love.

With out saying it,

But by showing it.

Ruki reached around leg started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Ruki kissing her neck making cum again.

Good you.

Baby feel so good.

Luna say Don't stop!

Please More My Love!

Making Ruki fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Ruki sit up and Luna still laying on back and with ass off the bed.

Ruki holding ass up and fucking as time.

Luna said this new.

Ruki smile

Luna could feel Ruki dick hitting worm making her cumming again.

Ruki said I want you have children.

But until you ready it.

Luna didn't know that Ruki had taking off the rubber.

So he cum in pussy.

He want to full her up with his sperm.

It would be inside of her to get her pregnant.

He want her and want her have his baby.

Ruki said time for you ride me.

Ruki pulled up on top on him.

Luna remove hair to behind her.

Ruki said you more beautiful with your silver hair and pale side.

Luna said Thank you My Love!

Ruki put hand on hip to help Luna know how fast or slow to go.

Luna started playing with chest.

Ruki said you feel good inside.

I going to fuck you more.

Luna said I love how you feel in side of me.

Making her moan again.

Luna put hands on his chest and started fucking faster.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Ruki said I going to cum too.

Keeping his dick in side of Luna making sure seed was in and wouldn't come out.

Sitting up Luna kissed should started looking for the sweet spot.

Luna found her and Ruki found his at the same time biting started drinking each other.

Making a bound between them.

Both pull away sometime.

Luna kissed Ruki.

Ruki making sure that he seed was in worm went he scum.

Keeping dick inside her.

Felling sleep in each other arms.


	56. Shu found the secret Room!

Yuma thought how it fixed his mistake.

He thought dinner, dancing, and let her kick ass.

He knew that his sweetheart could kick his ass.

Remembering what she did Reiji.

Walking threw the front doors.

Father standing their with a piss off look and crossed arms.

Yuma said I know I fuck big time.

Karl said I have had it with you Yuma.

You fuck more you think?

Karl said I know what happen at after party.

I know you oats need to sow.

I understand why you might have done it.

But pissing her off is not good thing.

When see what you was do threw your eyes.

Karl struck Yuma!

Stay away from Luna.

Until she cools off or she forgive.

Or I will send your ass to North Pole for two mouths alone.

Yuma stood there let father yelled at him.

Reiji was smiling to see Father yell at Yuma.

It new that better changes to be with her now.

* * *

"In the Morning"

Luna could sleep on top of Ruki.

Getting up and took shower.

Getting white shirt with with white tum short with with choker.

Had down stair get cup coffee out of the kitchen.

Feeding Baby some breakfast and few muffins.

Miss April had made for breakfast and head to secret room.

Walking to down the hall.

Luna looked around to see if being fellow.

Walking to mirror the hind button and walked threw.

Baby jump threw.

Closing door.

Luna walked up the stair to the door and open walking inside with Baby.

Luna said Welcome home! Honey.

Sitting on chair and feed Baby a muffin.

Luna teleport to room to get few items.

Teleport back to secret room.

Luna was turn on the radio and started dancing.

Baby had eating all muffins.

* * *

Shu followed to Luna secret to the end of hall to the mirror.

Smelling around to see if Luna went somewhere.

Shu started looking at his mirror.

The mirror look kind of out of place at end of hall.

Using his fingers tips around the mirror to found hind switched that would open the secret door.

Looking sides of the mirror to see finger prints on the mirror.

Shu try to move mirror.

But it wouldn't move.

Shu thought maybe the mirror is door.

But how to get open.

How would I open this mirror.

Found the button and pushing it.

The mirror swig back.

Shu thought know one would think to look hind room behind a mirror.

Shu step threw and seen stair case that goes up.

The mirror close and Shu could heard click.

Shu went up the stair and found a door at the top of stairs.

Hearing music other side of the door.

Thinking I found you.

Shu open the door and seen the hug room.

Luna was dancing.

Luna hang a strange of Christmas lights.

Shu walked in close the door.

As quietly he could.

Shu could Baby sitting on chair sleeping.

Shu walked quietly up behind Luna.

Grabbing Luna waist and cover mouth.

Keep her screaming.

Luna looked over shoulder see Shu.

Shu said I let you go.

If you cant call Baby on me.

Luna shock up and down.

Shu move his hand.

Luna said You can't be here.

This place of off limits to everyone.

Shu said Why is off limit to me?

Luna said This mother bedroom.

You have to leave this place.

Shu said I few questions for you?

Shu turn Luna around to look at him.

Luna looked at Shu and said what are your questions.

Shu said Do you have your memory back?

Luna looked at Shu and thinking how to not let him know.

Shu said answer my question!

Luna said Who the fuck?

Do you think that you have ball to speak me that tone.

Luna put her figure in middle of chest and poking him.

I am a Queen and your a fuck prince.

Shu said Oh! Your memory back and so that fucking attitude.

When your memory back come back?

Luna said The night before the Concert.

Luna said You can thank Baby for that.

Shu said I still Love you Puppy!

Luna said how did you found me?

Shu said fellow your scent.

But I had hell time to find the hind button to open this door.

Shu said few things we do in this room.

Luna said like what?

Shu said for us live together and have family.

Away from my brothers.

Luna said Don't started that Shit again.

I way fuck young to have baby right now and get married to like of you.

Shu flick Luna nose and said watch your mouth.

Luna bite at Shu.

Luna said you take your ass down stair and forget about this place.

Luna turn around and started walking away from Shu.

Shu grabbed Luna waist and said where do you think that your going? Puppy

Luna said where I fucking please.

Luna said are study or just dumb?

You don't listen.

You have know no rights in my house.

Shu said this father house.

Luna said wrong!

This is my house

This is my mother house, and this mother bedroom.

Shu said are you say this house yours?

Luna said Yes!

Shu was surprise to found the house that live was Luna house.

Shu pulled Luna

To him started kissing her.

Luna push him away.

Shu said I show how much I love you.

* * *

Luna seen Baby on the move started at Shu .

Luna said BABY!

Play time with Shu!

Shu turn around and seen Baby growling behind him.

Shu said I am not hurt her.

Luna moved to left side

Baby jumped at Shu.

Craws and teeth went Shu.

Shu moved to the right side and started run from Baby.

Luna started laughing and watching Shu run from Baby,

Luna walked over chair sit down to watch Shu and Baby.

Shu said call him off.

Luna said NO!

Baby having to fun with you right now.

Luna keep laughing and watching Shu and Baby.

Shu said Stop! Baby

Luna said I going to ask you question and tell the true.

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Baby stop!

Baby jumping at Shu biting at Shu.

Luna asked Do you want to tell the really reason.

Why I need to be with you or then brothers?

Or this Baby going have bite you some-more.

Shu was standing on one chairs to get away from Baby.

Shu said I love you with all my hearty.

Luna said Both us know that.

Why did you chase me when I show up?

Shu said because you so beauty.

I want you for myself.

Luna said because of you are spoiled.

Think that you can have anything that want?

Shu said Yes!

Shu said Baby let go coat.

Baby stop that hurts.

Luna started laughing again.

Luna said tell me something about myself that I know at know one else know?

Shu said You hide your true feeling behind a mask.

Luna looked at Shu.

Say did you ready my journals?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said why?

Shu say I was try understand or found what going with you.

Luna said you don't nothing about me.

Stay out of my stuff.

How dare you go in my stuff.

Shu said I don't know what happening to you.

Luna said It was my come of ages.

When things about change.

You don't understand or know what happening to me.

You see what you want see.

Not see me at all.

I think it best that stay way from me.

Shu said I can't to that.

Luna said because you love me.

Shu said I asked forgive for being really dumb.

I will never do it again.

Please for give me!

Damn! Baby stop playing.

Luna looked surprise at Shu.

Shu said That fuck hurt Baby.

Luna whistle!

Baby stop and still looking at Shu

Turning running to Luna side.

Baby sit right next to her

Luna put hand on his Baby and rubbing head.

Shu get down off chair.

* * *

Shu walked over to Luna.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu get on his knees and reach Luna leg kissing top of foot.

Luna giggle

It tickle her.

Shu looked Luna and seen giggle.

Shu said are you tickles?

Luna said Yes!

Shu that good know.

Knowing it tickling you.

Kissing up right leg.

Kiss inch Luna feel started laughing.

Because was tickle her.

Luna giggle

Shu said are tickle all way up.

Luna biting her bottom lip.

Shu said found way get out of trouble with Luna.

Started tickle her and maybe forget that you fucked up again.

Started inter leg started giggle.

How much she was tickle.

Luna said stop!

Cross her legs.

Shu said didn't feel good.

Luna said it tickle to much.

I want you wait right here.

Baby watch them.

Luna teleport to bedroom.

* * *

Ruki was still sleeping.

Open the night stand on his side of the bed.

Grabbing all rubber, handcuffs, and Luna collar.

Walked around to her box and opening.

Reaching in grabbing bottles of Jack and Luna weed box.

Open the box see if she had any inside,

Picking a new lighter and putting back pocket

Putting in a bag.

Closing the box and walking around kiss Ruki

Teleport back to secret room.

Luna sitting on front of mother.

Luna blow her kiss.

Turn around to see Shu sitting same place.

Luna walked and sit down back in chair.

Shu said where did you go?

Luna said quiet.

Now I will punished you!

Luna open the bag pulled collar and chain

Luna put it around your his neck.

Said now you need to learn your place in my pack.

I am the alpha and omega.

Luna said where is your place at?

Shu said by your side.

Luna said wrong and slap him.

You was by may side

But you fell.

Now! You are at Omega level.

The omegas are the lowest of low in the pack.

Mommy Reiji and you are both Omega level.

You will work get your your ass off get back your place.

Do you understand?

Shu said Yes! Master

Luna said your punishment you will do I say.

when I say.

You will not talk back you.

You will wait on me hand and foot understand?

Shu just looked at

Luna pulled his chain.

Shu said Yes! Master

Luna said good boy.

patting his head.

Shu said you going enjoy this.

Luna said bet your ass.

Shu said what kind of things do I have to go.

Luna said everything.

You will take care on me.

Luna stood up and pulled chain up.

Started walking to door of the room and said baby come.

Luna pulled to the mirror to see if anyone was on the other side before step out.

They could see Reiji on the other side looking at the mirror.

Luna locked the mirror that it wouldn't open.

Shu said you can do that from this side.

Luna said put finger next to lips.

Both of them watch Reiji threw mirror.

Reiji was started their looking for how to open it.

Luna pulled Shu to left pulling book opening and wall move.

Luna pulling Shu and Baby walked in the different room.

Shu, Baby and Luna walked in bedroom.

The wall went back to normal.

Shu said a lot things about this house I don't know.

Luna said and let keep that way.

Pulling his chain.

Luna said Baby chase Mommy Reiji

Luna open the door Baby went around the door and started sneaking at Reiji.

Shu and Luna what Reiji scream like girl and started running from Baby.

Both of the started giggle.

Luna and Shu walked out the bedroom.

Shu close the door.

* * *

Luna and Shu walking down the hall hearing Reiji yelling at Baby.

Shu said now it funny.

When it happens to someone else.

Luna was smiling and giggling.

Reiji run back to the study and close the door between Baby and him.

Luna stopped open the door and walking in the room seeing Reiji on desk.

They could see and hear Reiji started yelling again.

Both of them started laughing.

Luna said Mommy Reiji want the hell are you doing?

Reiji said make Baby stop.

Luna said No!

You know what you was doing is out limits for you the others.

Why in the hell was doing at my mirror?

Reiji said looking for the hind door.

Luna said only warning stay away from it.

Do you understand?

Reiji said what is in there?

Luna said no of you fucking business.

Keep you nose out my stuff.

Reiji said Yes!

You are still the Omega level in my pack.

You don't question me again.

Reiji bow to Luna.

Luna said come my pet pull Shu chain and whistling.

Standing out the door and close it after Baby came threw.

Luna said dumb ass!

Shu smile

* * *

Yui come running down stairs.

Luna smell the air

Ayato was right behind her.

Luna said Ayato stop chase Yui.

Ayato said shut up!

Luna said Stop! Ayato

Ayato said Shut up Bitch!

Luna started growling at Ayato.

Shu said Stop! Ayato

Pissing her off!

Ayato said I don't care

Luna change in white wolf and started chase Ayato.

Ayato started running and yelling at Luna to stop.

Luna around the house biting at his legs.

Luna chase in the dinner room around the table, out threw dinner room, and up the stairs.

Shu and Yui was laughing.

They hear Aytao said stop playing Luna.

Luna came down stair part Ayato paints hang from mouth.

Luna drop it and change back.

Luna said that was fun.

Yui help Luna get dressed.

* * *

Ruki came down stair and what the hell all yelling in this house for?

Luna said that Ayato and Reiji.

After Luna was dress grabbing Shu chain.

Now I hurry.

Luna pulling Shu with her to the kitchen.

Miss April said Luna what was that about?

Luna said Ayato being a pain again.

Miss April said that funny as hell.

That good to see mongrel running from you.

Luna said I hurry?

Miss April said come up.

Luna grabbed Yui pulling hair out of way.

Smelling for sweet spot and biting down.

Yui wrapped arms around Luna while Luna drink from her.

Luna pull away kissing her neck.

Kanato came in said he want some cookie now!

Miss April said No! Kanato

Kanato said Right now!

Luna looked Kanato and sit down in chair.

Kanato came to Luna said I want cookies.

Luna said you hear Miss April said.

Kanato said I want it now.

Shu said Puppy said No!

Kanato said I want it NOW!

Luna said Kanato stop!

Kanato start having a fit.

Luna said Stop! Kanato

Kanato started screaming.

Luna get up pushing Yui out of the way.

Luna grabbed Kanato slamming in the wall

I said NO! KANATO

You will not have sweet of mouth.

If you don't stop NOW!

Kanato stop!

Looking at Luna seeing that eyes have turn blood red and fangs grow,.

Luna looked at Kanato

Kanato go to your room Now!

Luna back away from Kanato

Kanato run from dinner Room.


	57. The Dead Moon

Luna sitting at the end of the table.

Luna taping her fingers tips on dinner room table.

Waiting on Miss April bring the food.

Miss April bring Luna plate out and sit in front of her.

Shu reaching for Luna plate.

Shu was hurry to.

Luna slapped his hand away from her plate.

Pulling his chain.

Luna said you don't eat until tell you can.

Sit their be quiet.

Shu said Master!

Miss April smile.

Luna sit in front of Shu and Ruki ate.

When Luna was done.

Luna pushed the plate in front Shu.

Their was every little to eat.

Ruki asked why Shu wearing collar?

Luna said Shu being punished.

Ruki said OK!

Luna get up from table.

Luna said come pet!

Pulling him from his chair.

Luna and Shu walked out dinner room and up stairs to her bedroom.

Luna said lay down like good dog you are.

Shu lay down on her bed.

Luna climb in bed with Shu.

Luna put head on his chest and fell to sleep.

Shu thought if this what want on my puppy.

Not a problem.

* * *

Shu awake up

Go and take pee

Remember he wearing his collar with chain hag from it.

Opening her puppy hand and taking out.

Moving head off him and laying on pillow.

Come back in his bedroom.

Hearing Luna moaning in sleep.

Shu thought Luna must be dreaming about sex.

He thought of her dreaming of sex.

Shu clam back in bed.

Luna was laying on her back.

Started kissing on Luna sweet lips.

Shu looked at face and seen Luna looked like a goddess.

Shu was going to worship her forever and giving her pleasure.

That would drive every edge.

Make her beg him to stop or want more.

Shu started taking off Luna white skirt.

Unzipping and found white underwear.

Moving up to top founding different top then normal.

It tie in the front with white ribbon.

Shu thought it was easy.

Pulling up to him and found out she had white strapless bro on.

The catch was in front not in back.

Shu thought a lot work just get you nude again.

Luna down and see underwear.

That is easy one.

Pulling them down and off her legs.

Shu laying their in her beauty.

Shu started taking off his clothes a fasted he could.

Turn around and locking the door.

Keep they asshole out of room.

Walking back to his puppy.

Started kissing down neck, smelling her blood under skin.

Made him hurry for a little tasted.

Of Luna blood.

Smelling and looking for sweet stop and slowly biting in to her skin.

Drinking down her blood without waking her from her slumber.

Pulling back and seeing Luna had waked.

But her eyes still closed,

Looking back at neck and not seeing his bite mark

That he just give her had disappeared.

Shu started kissing down her chest boned until he came to beautiful breasted.

Her nips was standing up.

Shu begging kissing and sucking on.

Luna moan in sleep.

Luna moved leg up.

Shu took it as a sign Luna dream about sex with him.

The song My heart will go on by Celina Dion in violin came out of no where.

Shu thought you do this in sleep.

You don't know that you do this.

Hearing her heart beat racing.

Shu thought Luna was doing it for him.

Shu moved to other nip, began suck and playing in cresting other breasted in hand.

Shu took it as sing that she was telling him that she love him.

Went out saying it.

Shu started kissing down her tum until he came to pussy.

Opening Luna legs and kissing inter leg found Luna shot.

Making moan again.

Luna moved her hand on tum.

Shu reached grabbed hand and hold her hand.

Shu started kissing out lips and moving and opening outer lips.

could smell Luna pussy was sweet and looked nice.

Kissing on lips and moving up until coming to clit.

Using two rubbing around her clit.

Sucking his finger slowly putting inside of Luna and feeling that Luna was tight like normal.

Slowly move in and out slowly making her wet.

Luna body started making juice easier for Shu finger her.

Shu reached deep in to Luna found g shot and playing with making Luna moan again and again.

Reaching behind G-Shot and started playing making Luna body started jolting and making Luna moan again.

Luna body begin to started tensing up and Luna squirted all over him and the bed.

Shu pulled back with smile on his face.

Kissing her clit one more time.

Get up and moving around the bed.

Putting his dick inside Luna mouth.

Slowly moving in and out.

Luna slowly sucking on it.

Making Shu harder.

Shu was playing with nips and back of her head.

Pulling out of Luna mouth.

Luna rolled over to right side grabbing the pillow and hug it.

Shu said get above her.

Putting dick inside of her slow making love to her.

Taking his time making her feel good.

Slowly moving in and out of Luna.

Feeling Luna was still tight around his cock.

Shu put his hands around her hip

Luna started moaning.

Shu pulled her him and started giving it her.

Luna started moaning and painting.

Shu lay on side pulling to him and fucking faster.

Kissing shoulder.

Shu said I love you.

Luna said I do!

Shu thought is puppy dreaming about wedding day.

Shu said let make your wedding night.

Luna moaning.

Shu slowed down and started enjoying it a lot.

Pulling Luna leg up and fucking her faster.

Making her moan loader.

Shu turn Luna had and started kissing her.

Luna put hand on Shu butt.

Shu had hip.

Luna started cumming in sleep on his dick.

Moaning load.

Shu keep kissing her.

To quieted her down.

Pulling out of Luna

Putting a pillow and rolling Luna on to her front side with ass up in the air.

Shu get behind her slowly putting his cock in side of Luna.

Taking his time making her feel good.

Slowly moving in and out of Luna.

Feeling Luna was still tight around his cock

Shu put his hands around her hips.

Slowly fucking her.

Luna started moaning.

Luna said ShuShu can't do this now.

I getting married few minutes.

Shu thought who are you marring?

Shu said you marring me.

I make sure of it.

Shu started making love to Luna.

Luna started moaning in sleep.

Shu was enjoying Luna body.

Rubbing his hand sides and up her back.

Taking his time.

Deep inside of Luna pussy.

Giving her long stocks with dick.

Shu was moaning

Luna moan

Shu said I own you.

You be my wife.

Shu get get above her putting his hand on the bed and moving his feet up.

Started fucking longer and deeper inside of her.

Luna moan with each stock that he give her.

Shu started feeling Luna cumming on his dick.

Shu come for me puppy.

Luna moaning

Luna pussy tight down on Shu dick.

Her body stacking and jolting.

Shu pulled out of Luna rolling on her back.

Shu said you going have baby.

I going full you up.

Shu rolled her over on her back.

Opening her legs wide.

So that he would have better acceded to Luna pussy.

Playing with her little keep her wet.

Shu put his dick back inside of her.

Slowly fucking her again.

Luna pulled legs up.

Shu put his arms under legs and started fucking Luna.

Shu please have my baby,

Biting down and drinking from Luna.

Luna said ShuShu are you going in pregnant me on wedding Today?

Shu said Yes!

Shu fucking Luna hard.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started waking up and could feel dick inside of her.

Smelling Luna knew it was Shu.

This was first time that Shu done something like this to her.

But felt really good.

Luna keep her eyes close.

But soon Luna show that she wake.

Luna didn't want this feeling go away or stop.

Shu lay on top on Luna and started fucking Luna harder.

Luna started moaning.

Felt that she was going started cumming again.

Luna started squatting on Shu dick.

Shu started drilling Luna.

Put his hand on next to Luna next and keep fucking Luna.

Making the bed really bounds.

Luna moan loader.

Shu started kissing Luna.

To quilted her down.

Shu started kissing Luna neck,

Feeling that he was about to cum.

Luna turn head started kissing his neck.

Shu turn his head seen Luna wake.

Shu started kissing Luna.

Shu rolled over his back and Luna sit up.

Luna take control started ridding Shu.

Luna started bounding on Shu dick .

Luna moves hair behind with flick head.

Luna put her hands on his leg.

Stinking her chest out.

Luna breathing grow rugged.

Luna was about to cum again.

But this time so as Shu.

Luna put her hand on Shu chest.

Luna said I going cum again.

Shu said cum for me.

Shu had his hands on hips

Luna bend down smelling for the sweet spot.

Biting down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu pulled in her into him.

Shu cum inside of her.

Luna pulls away.

Luna body shacking.

Luna grab his chain and said bad dog.

Shu grabbed Luna hip and rolled over on top of her.

Shu said you know talk in sleep?

Luna said Yes!

What about?

Shu say you get married.

Luna said I never get there.

Shu started laugh.

Shu said I know I was in it.

Luna smiled.

Luna wrapped arms and legs around Shu.

Started kissing Shu

Luna said you know how make your master happy do you?

Shu said yes! puppy

Shu pulled covers over them.

Shu wasn't get up.

Both of them feel a sleep together.

* * *

Few hours later

Luna and Shu walking down the hallway.

Luna holding his chain.

Walking in dinner room.

Sitting down at her place.

Looking at Hope was yawning.

Luna said are sleep pup?

Hope said Yes! Luna

Luna said I not

Luna looked out side at the mood.

Miss April put Luna food table.

Luna looked Miss April said Dead Moon.

Reiji said what?

Miss April said Dead Moon.

Luna wimpier.

Miss April rubbed Luna head.

Reiji said what happen?

Miss April said some wolf will sleep or act like wild wolf.

Luna started feeling really horny.

Shu, Subaru, Ruki and Yuma all started feeling really horny.

Luna started eating like food.

They watch Hope and Luna act more like wolfs when eat meat.

Reiji said how long does it last for?

Miss April said looked at Moon.

When the moon come back in three day.

We will sleep or fuck or fight anything.

Ruki said is that why horny?

Because of Luna?

Shu, Subaru, and Yuma looked Ruki.

Miss April said yes!

Ruki said I get you. Baby.

Shu, Subaru, and Yuma said like the hell you do.

Subaru like my pet would fuck you again.

Shu said shut the fuck.

She my puppy.

Yuma said She my sweetheart.

Miss April looked Luna let finished eating go to room.

Luna said Yes! Miss April

Miss April started yawning.

Yui said I think you need to sleep.

Miss April said you can take care things.

Yui said go and sleep.

Yui said Reiji you will cook to night.

Reiji said stop!

Telling what do.

Yui looked at Reiji.

Yui said you will do it without question.

* * *

Subaru said I going sleep with Luna

Shu said like hell

Yuma said like are Subaru.

If she going fuck someone it me.

Luna said drink?

Yui walked in kitchen get juice.

Shu pull Luna.

Luna snapped at Shu.

Yui said don't touch her and let her eat.

Shu said what?

Yui said she will attack you.

Ruki said good going.

Dumb ass!

Shu said Shut up?

Luna started growling.

Yui grabbed Shu and back up.

Yui put the drink down and back up.

Shu said what the hell?

Yui said standing to close.

Luna drink the juice down.

Luna get up.

Walking by grabbing Subaru.

The other brother what the hell?

* * *

Luna pulled Subaru with her

Subaru said where going?

Luna said horny.

Subaru said that do this.

Luna walked in hallway.

Luna pulled Subaru in to her bedroom.

Subaru locked the door

Luna walked out of the bathroom.

Walked up and started kissing Subaru.

Subaru put is arms around Luna play with ass.

Subaru picked up and walked over to the bed.

Crawling on top of her.

Luna started reaching for his pulling his clothes off.

Subaru said I think that I know what dead moon does you?

Subaru started kissing Luna and started playing with Luna breast with his big hands.

Luna started moaning in his mouth.

Luna could feel his lust and love that Subaru had for her.

Slowly move down to neck kissing every inch of neck.

Moving breast bone he came to breast.

Sucking her nipples moving chain to out of the way.

Subaru thought Luna looked really good.

Clam the wild animal that wait busted out of her.

Subaru played with each nipples using eat and sucking on them.

Luna moan again and run hand threw his hair and down Subaru back.

Subaru slowly moving down kissing to tum making back arch and moan loader.

Subaru striped her legs, smelling pussy juice smell so sweet like her blood.

Subaru kissed inter-legs making her wait to touch.

Turn to pussy smelling her and could that she was must be in heat.

Slowly opening her flower.

Slowly licking her bottom to top.

Luna let out a whimper.

Putting finger found her g shot.

Making Luna jolt when he found out.

Subaru smiled started licking slowly.

Make sing loader and come hard from cumming.

Subaru crawl up Luna body and kissing neck.

Biting down and drinking her blood.

Pulling away and watch disappeared.

Luna was shacking with pleasure from cumming hard.

Subaru laid on top her kissing sweet lips and slowly pushing dick inside.

Luna was very tight it was like fucking a virgin again.

Luna said that they say.

Subaru kissing her neck.

He started slowly moving his hips in back and forward.

Subaru smiled and kissed her.

Luna kiss Subaru neck and bite down and drinking from him,

Kissing her licking the blood on her chain and neck.

Making his blood tasted good.

Luna wrapped legs around his hips.

Subaru started fucking her making her moan with pleasanter.

Feeling Luna sucking him into her every started pull out.

Subaru said pulling in deeper in you.

Luna moaning loader.

Subaru started fucking Luna faster making cum hard on his dick.

He love the cum and way she Love him.

Subaru asked her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

Subaru grown and kiss her back.

Biting down and drinking from her.

Luna started cumming.

Subaru slapped Luna ass.

Subaru said you are horny little bitch?

Luna said Yes! My love

Fuck me more.

Subaru said I going keep fucking making feel better each time.

Luna cumming on his dick again

Subaru said Damn!

You cum again.

Reaching around playing with clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said Yes! My love

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side.

Making Subaru want more.

Subaru moan and grunt

Making Luna moan.

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Luna started breath heavy.

Subaru had his head hitting womb.

He planing shoot his hot cum in womb making pregnant.

Subaru bend down biting Luna in shoulder and drinking some blood.

Pulling away he was about to cum.

Pushing Luna head down and ass up in the air.

Subaru cum in her womb fulling it up.

Luna feel on the out of breath.

Subaru balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said I love way you ball slap my clit each time fuck me.

Subaru smile.

Slapping her ass and said I love you my pet.

Luna said yes! My love

Subaru started go down.

But it came right back up.

When Luna moan.

Subaru started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Subaru lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Smelling neck for the sweet spot and biting down.

Begin drinking Luna blood.

Subaru found out that her blood tasted like best fuck wine in the world.

Pulling away.

Subaru pulled Luna face to look at him.

Subaru said I own you now!

Luna said Yes! My love

Subaru said started fucking Luna slower.

Luna moan louder.

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Luna smile at him.

Moaning loader.

Sitting up and reach around his neck and kissing at the same time.

Subaru started playing with breast and clit at same time.

Stink his touch in mouth making her moan in his mouth.

Squeezing Luna breast and play with clit.

Kiss down neck and biting her and drinking from Luna.

Making Luna cumming again dick and have him sucking.

Luna body started shacking with enjoyment.

That Subaru loved her with each part of his body.

Subaru pulled way and said you tasted best in world.

Luna said good my My love,

Subaru pushed down back on the bed and started fucking her again.

Luna said moan again

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Subaru pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side.

Luna lay of left side.

Subaru get behind her lifting her leg high.

Putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Subaru.

Luna like the way that Subaru show her love.

Subaru reached around leg started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Subaru kissing her neck making cum again.

Good you feel so good.

Don't stop!

Please More. my love!

Making Subaru fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Subaru sit up and Luna still laying on side and with leg over shoulder started fucking her.

Subaru grunted and Luna moaning

Subaru smile

Luna could feel Subaru dick hitting worm making her cumming again.

Subaru said time for you ride me.

Luna love be on top,

Subaru said I like it when your top to Baby

Luna crawl on top of Subaru putting the dick in side of herself.

Luna remove hair to behind her.

Subaru said you more beautiful.

Luna said Thank you My love!

Subaru put hand on hip to help Luna know how fast or slow to go.

The hand on breast playing with them

Luna hand hand behind her on his legs with her back arched .

Subaru said you feel good inside.

I going to fuck you more.

Luna said Please do! my love

I love how you feel in side of me.

Making her moan again.

Luna put hands on his chest and started fucking faster.

Luna said My love.

I going to cum again.

Subaru said I going to cum too.

Keeping his dick in side of Luna making sure seed was in and wouldn't come out.

Sitting up Luna kissed should started looking for the sweet spot.

Subaru was doing the same.

Luna found her and Subaru found his at the same time biting started drinking each other.

Making a bound between them.

Both pull away sometime.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Subaru making sure that he seed was in worm went he scum.

Keeping dick inside her.

Subaru rolled over on Luna was laying on her back.

Subaru lay head on her chest and keeping his dick inside of her.

Grabbing the cover and both of them up.

Luna had fell sleep.

Subaru kiss and said Good night. My Pet

Subaru said I take care of you and guard you with my life.


	58. Hunters Attack!

Aug 4

In Monday morning Luna awake.

Luna sit up.

Founding Ruki, Shu, Subaru, Yuma, Baby, and Hope sleeping in her bed.

Looking best way to get out of her bed with wake someone up.

Climb over top on Ruki.

Ruki put his around her and Good Morning. Baby

Luna said Morning Morning! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki said where are you going?

Luna said get shower.

Ruki said I have morning wood.

Luna said interesting.

There are problem with that thought.

Ruki said what that?

Luna said all people in bed and Hope!

Ruki get knob and looked around Luna seeing everybody lying on bed.

Ruki said that could be problem.

Luna get up.

Took shower and get dress for wolf school

Walking back to bedroom still founding them sleeping together.

Ruki get up and walked started kissing Luna.

Luna said time to go school.

Ruki said for me take you my room for more fun.

Luna said later.

Luna pushing each of them.

Hope said Morning Luna.

Luna said Good Morning. pup

Go and get ready for school.

Picking Hope and rubbing nose.

Luna picked up and put on floor.

Put the other vampire still sleeping.

Luna said Wake up! Dumb ass.

Subaru rolled over.

Ruki said not working.

Luna said Baby!

Wake the them up.

Baby roar.

The all them wake and jump out of bed.

Luna said Good Morning! Everyone

Yuma, Subaru, Shu, Ruki all looked at Luna.

Subaru said not a mean trick.

Luna said get ready for school.

Subaru said I not going.

Luna said Yes! You are.

Subaru said No! I'm not.

Luna said Baby!

Play time with Subaru.

Baby jumped at Subaru.

Subaru said Stop! Playing

Shu said that hurts.

When Baby bites.

You going to run from Baby.

Subaru took off with Baby on his ass.

Yuma, Shu, Ruki and Luna started laughing

Luna said Please go get dress for school.

Yuma kiss Luna

Ruki kissed Luna

Shu started kiss Luna.

Luna walked away.

Laying Shu hang.

Ruki and Yuma started laughing at Shu.

* * *

Walking down the hallway started get something eat.

Latio pulled her in to his room.

Luna said you surprise me.

Latio said good to see you a wake.

Luna said what up?

Latio said are you going to breakfast?

Luna said Yes!

What to come?

Latio said Yes!

Luna sit on bed founding girl in the bed.

Luna said who girl?

Latio said Heather

Luna said Have fun?

Latio said Yep!

Luna said Had better?

Latio pulled Luna and kiss her

That fuck true.

Luna said You know you sexy as hell right?

Luna was running finger down his chest.

Latio said kissing Luna.

Luna pulled Latio in to her.

Luna started kissing his neck founding a sweet spot and biting down.

Started drinking from Latio.

Latio move Luna hair and biting Luna started drinking.

Luna put hand on his ass and back.

Latio had the same.

Luna and Latio pulled way at the same time.

Latio said you tasted like sweet wine.

Luna said you tasted good.

Latio kissed Luna again.

Latio started getting dressed.

Luna said are you ready for school.

Latio said do I have to go to wolf school?

Luna said Yes!

Luna and Latio walking out the door leaving Heather on the bed.

* * *

Walking dinner room.

Miss April said Good Morning! Luna and mongrel

Luna said Good Morning Miss April.

Luna said coffee make?

Miss April said Yes!

I get for you.

Luna said Thank you!

Did you sleep while?

Miss April said all three day.

After getting freak with John.

Hope sleep with you three days.

Latio said so Did Luna?

Luna said Yes! I fuck did.

Miss April said just wait for full moon get here.

Luna said what happen then?

Miss April said all went to do is fuck all time.

Luna started laughing.

Latio said Damn!

That will every fun fucking day.

Luna said I guess you called for fun.

Latio say any time.

I think I will break Subaru, Ruki, Yui, Yuma by that time.

Latio said What about Shu?

Luna said lower ricking of the pack with Mommy Reiji.

Not going to happen again for a long time.

Miss April put Luna food and coffee in front her.

Latio said what about me?

Luna said get your own food.

Miss April say There is no maid who lives here.

Miss April will not wait hand and foot on you.

Luna started eating her breakfast.

Latio get up get his breakfast.

* * *

Heather walked in Dinner Room seen Luna sitting at the table.

Heather said Luna

Luna said Good! See you again.

Heather walked over Luna

Luna stood up started kissing Heather in dinner room.

Heather said I didn't know you live here with Latio.

Luna said Yes! I do.

Heather said I miss you.

Luna said I know.

But I seen that you have kept Latio business for me.

What good girl you are.

Luna moved hair and kissing neck.

Latio coming out kitchen.

When seen Luna bite Heather neck and started drinking from her.

Latio put his plate down and bite other side of neck.

Miss April said Not in the dinner room.

Both Latio and Luna pulled away.

Heather said you bite me.

Luna slapped and said shut your mouth.

We do we please to you.

You are noting.

But whore to us and easy pray.

Luna looked in eye and said forget up biting you.

You will please both us.

when we call you.

Heather said Yes!

Luna blink

Heather smile both them.

Luna sit down.

Heather said I have go now talk to both later.

Luna and Latio smile at her .

Latio said I love when you do that.

Luna said Thank you!

Latio kissed Luna and sit down at the table.

Reiji walked in and who play mate was that?

Miss April said Luna and Latio.

Reiji said good to see you awake.

Luna said Good Morning! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said Good Morning! Luna and Latio.

Luna said How are things going on house?

Latio said House still standing.

Luna giggle.

Rubbing Latio face.

Reiji said Subaru, Yuma and Shu fighting a lot over you.

Ayato is Ayato,

Luna asked if Mommy Reiji ready for School?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said Go wake everyone back and get ready for School.

Reiji said Yes!

Reiji walking out dinner room.

Latio said How long is school again?

Luna for four hours day and five days week.

Don't worry we will class room to our self together.

Unless father send someone to teach us.

Ruki walking Dinner Rom.

Went to get breakfast from the kitchen.

Luna said Daddy Ruki

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said you going teach a class what would you teach?

Ruki said Cook class

Luna said interesting?

Thinking out side box.

Ruki kissed Luna and sit down next to her.

Latio said I teach sex.

Luna said I think that we all now what this.

Ruki and Luna started laughing.

Latio to Yui.

Luna said She knows what that this.

Latio said that you sex with her.

Ruki said what?

Luna said she still virgin.

Still have cherry.

I hope.

I asked.

Yui walked in.

Luna said Yui

Yui said Yes! Honey

Luna said are you still virgin?

Yui said Yes! Honey

Luna said Good!

Yui kissed Luna

Getting her breakfast.

Luna slapped Yui ass making jump.

Latio smiled.

Reiji sad get your ass in their Dinner Room.

The others came in getting breakfast.

Luna said Miss April

Tomorrow put food the side board.

Luna whistled Baby come running to Luna.

Luna said breakfast. sweet heart.

Walking in the kitchen.

Feeding Baby his breakfast.

Hope came in and said Morning Luna and everyone.

Luna said ready go school.

Latio said Do we have to go school?

Luna said Yes!

I finished school and you didn't.

I will be going to school to keep the marl up with wolfs.

Reiji said ten minutes to school.

Luna said Shu has to go to class.

Learn something beside sleeping.

Everyone started laughing at Shu.

* * *

They could hear the Bell ring.

Luna said time for school.

Luna walked out the Dinner Room.

Reiji and Ruki walked behind Luna.

Luna, Ruki and Reiji walked out the front doors with the brothers to school house.

Luna stop in front of Doors.

Hearing a car driving up road.

Kou said what is?

Luna smell the air.

Someone come.

They seen a car pull up in the drive way.

Few people get out the car.

Luna started walking to them.

All the bothers and Yui walked behind Luna.

Luna walking slowly and smelling.

Luna said they human.

Reiji said stay here.

Reiji walked over to them started speaking to them.

* * *

Few minutes later'

Reiji walked back them with a letter handing it Luna.

Luna smell it.

Kou said don't eat.

Luna said I smell it.

Jack ass.

Yuma started laughing Kou.

To see if anything was inside.

Luna open the letter.

Dearest Luna

I sending this teachers to house to teach brothers, Yui.

Please show them good manners.

Do your all studies.

I will be home in next month.

Please care of yourself.

Be don't kill anyone.

The Wild Life people will be come back in two weeks to speak to you.

About the number of the wolfs, Pegasus and Baby.

Please don't kill them.

I wall call tomorrow.

Please answer the telephone at 2 P.M.

Karl.

Luna handed the letter to Ruki.

Ruki read the letter and said they teachers for us.

Daddy sent them.

Reiji grabbed the letter and read it.

* * *

Luna walked the front doors.

As the small children still come in from the woods.

The teachers said Who is Luna?

Luna said I am.

The teacher is Angel West.

Putting hand out to hand to Luna.

Luna said I don't touch people.

Reiji shock people her hand.

Sorry! About sister.

All the teachers indenture them self to Luna and brothers.

Luna said we taking the side room.

Angle said it a little house.

Luna said yes!

Who are they?

Luna said family!

Reiji children mothers and father that work here.

Hope come running to Luna and said I late.

Luna said don't do it again. Hope!

Luna close the door and walked in front brothers to other class.

Shu close the door between the class.

* * *

12 o'clock.

Luna walked out front door of school in sun.

Subaru said that was waist of nothing.

Reiji said it Ayato and Latio stop hitting on the teacher.

The other brothers was laughing.

Luna hear howling.

Howl back.

Ruki said what is it?

Luna said Hunters!

Ruki grabbed Luna hand pulling to house.

The brothers walked in house.

Miss April and John said vampire Hunters.

Luna eyes are cloud up.

Luna seeing them moving on the land at the house.

Seen their camp.

Coming after sneaking in the house around going after Hope.

Luna said Herself killing few them.

Luna closing eyes

Reiji said what did you see?

Luna said I seen their camp.

Where it at.

They going attack the house at soon.

They going after Hope, Yui and me.

Luna said we need to hind from them.

Shu said secret room.

Ruki said secret room?

Luna said The one that no going to.

Luna said Ruki take common.

Because Lead Warrior of my pack.

Ruki said thank you!

Ruki started ordering the other around.

Luna said where is Hope?

Miss April said Hope in room.

Miss April food now!

Luna turn run up the stairs to get Hope.

Luna come down stairs with Hope in arms.

Luna had bag.

Yui will come with us.

Hope said what going on?

Luna said we under attack.

Miss April give bag full food to Luna

Luna whistled for Baby.

Baby come running to Luna

* * *

Yui and Luna walked in study.

Luna close the door.

Reaching for hind button to open the bookcase,

The bookcase went back and sliding to the side.

Luna, Baby, Yui and Hope walking

Hope said where going?

Luna said quilt pup.

Luna locked secret door.

Yui and Luna walked up the stairs with Hope in arms with Baby behind her.

They walking to door that went up two floors in house.

They walked door at leaded in the secret room.

Hope said where are we?

Luna said my mother room.

Hope said the park needs us.

Luna said we can't go down stair.

Hunters are come and try kill us.

That why we are hiding from them.

Let the vampires take care of it.

Luna bent down and said Yui and I take care of you.

You are a pup.

They kill you easily.

Baby, Yui and I will pretext you with our life.

Hope hug Luna neck and said Thank you!

Luna said Yui watch Hope!

I going to lock the doors to this room.

Yui picked Hope up and hold her until Luna get back.

Luna get up and locked the doors to secret room.

Now we will play together .

* * *

Yui, Luna played with Hope for hours.

They had the best time.

Luna read Hope to sleep take nap.

Luna started rethinking about having a baby.

Ruki called Luna

Luna said Hello!

Ruki said you come out of hiding now.

Luna said did we win.

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said Good boy!

I will be their soon.

Luna hug up and picked up sleeping Hope

Whistle for Baby.

Luna went down to the mirror looking out to see if safe come out.

Yui and Hope walked down the stairs behind Luna.

Luna open the mirror stepping out.

Walked looking down halls.

Luna hear and smell someone new.

Baby started growing.

Hope awake Luna put her down.

Yui pulled Hope to her.

One of the hunter come at Luna

Luna change in to her wolf form and attacked the hunter.

Hope started screaming.

The boys hear Yui and Hope screaming.

They took off where Yui and Hope screaming.

Luna and Baby guarding Yui and Hope from Hunter

Luna was growl at him.

Baby and Luna standing in front of Yui and Hope.

The hunter said I get werewolf and cat.

Luna showing her teeth and deep growing at him

The hunter about shot Luna.

When Reiji, Ruki, Shu, Subaru, Yuma seen Luna and Baby standing in front of Hunter.

The Hunter seen vampires coming started running from them.

Luna and Baby attacked the hunter.

They could hear the hunter started screaming.

Reiji told Yui to take Hope to Miss April now.

Yui picked Hope up and run from them.

Reiji, Subaru,Ruki, Shu, Yuma came around the corner found Baby standing on top of him.

Luna had man neck holding and Baby standing show him her teeth.

Reiji waked over grabbing his weapon stepping on his hand.

The hunter scream from Reiji stepping on his hand.

Ruki whistled

Baby back off the Hunter and sit down.

Luna let go and sit down next Baby.

Yuma grabbed the Hunter.

Reiji said Now!

Luna barked.

Hunter started fight against Yuma.

Reiji started take him where the other are.

Luna looked up at Ruki.

Shu said you beautiful.

Luna change back.

Luna sitting Nude.

Luna said where is Yui and pup?

Reiji sent to Miss April

Ruki rubbed Luna clothes up.

Yuma and Subaru was holding.

Luna stood up and tie him up.

I want information.

Shu and Ruki started help put Luna clothes back on.

Luna said Reiji get the information for me.

Any way you can.

Reiji said Yes! My Queen.


	59. Unwanted Guested

September 6

Latio and Luna was come down the stairs to get some lunch.

They was talking and laughing.

Both of then seen someone never thought would every see.

Richter walking in the house threw the front door.

Both of them stop dead in their tracks.

Richter was looking at them.

As they were looking at him.

Latio pulled Luna behind him.

Luna grabbed Latio coat pulling herself in to Latio.

To hind from Richter.

Latio said what the hell are you doing here?

I thought I fucking kill you Uncle Richter.

Richter said sorry to disappointed you. Latio.

Richter looked up and said Faith?

Miss April walked out the Dinner Room.

To see what was hold up with Luna and Latio for Lunch.

Miss April could see Richter standing in front of stairs.

Miss April said what the hell are you doing here?

Richter said I come home.

Miss April said this not your house.

Get the hell out. Son of Bitch

Miss April said how dare you step foot in the Queen house?

Richter said Faith baby?

Tell your dog to back off.

Luna didn't speak.

Latio looked Luna.

Luna shock her head No!

Latio looked back Richter.

Baby started full growling at Richter standing next to Luna and Latio.

Yuma with Subaru walked from dinner room.

When they hear someone in the front door talking load.

Subaru said What the hell are you doing here?

Get Lost.

Subaru walked up the stairs to Luna and Latio.

Subaru looked at Luna hiding behind Latio.

Turn back looked Richter.

Kanato and Ayato came down stair and seen was stand in front of the stairs.

Kanato said what the hell?

Ayato say know on want you here.

Subaru said Now! Get out! You Asshole

Luna looked Kanato, Subaru and Ayato.

April said get out of the Queen House.

The lights started flicking in the house and the room started getting cold.

Luna said getting mad.

Karl and Reiji walked out the study to see Richter standing in the bottom of the stair.

Karl said take her upstairs.

NOW!

Latio pulled Luna to her room.

Luna did not dare look at Richter.

* * *

Latio and Luna pulled Luna bedroom in hurry.

Shu was laying on the bed.

Latio said Uncle Richter is here!

Shu said what?

Shu said did he touch her?

Kanato said No!

Latio said I pulled Luna behind me.

Baby was growl very deep growl at him.

Subaru said How dare he step foot in this house.

Latio grabbed Luna and kiss her.

He would take care of Richter.

Luna said I was told you kill him.

Latio said I thought I did kill him.

Hold Luna in his arms and said I take care of you.

Luna said I don't trust him.

Kanato looked Luna.

Shu said clam down.

Luna nail grown, teeth had grown, and eyes had throw red.

Luna had being to shack with hate for Richter.

They all started try clam her down.

* * *

Karl said Hello! Richter

What the hell are you doing here?

Richter said I have come home brother.

Karl said come in to the study?

Richter walked in the Study.

Karl say I have questions for you answer for me.

Richter said what would you like to know.

Karl said how in this world do you in pregnant a werewolf?

Richter said it wasn't easy.

I used old magic and herbs, other magic items.

Karl said what is herbs, old magic, and other magic items do used?

Richter said why do you want know?

Karl said I have my reasons.

Karl said I their is someone I would like you to meet.

Looking at Reiji and said go get her.

Reiji disappeared.

"Few minutes later"

Knock on the door.

Karl said come in.

The door open and Luna walked in.

Richter said Faith.

Luna didn't look at him.

Luna walked to Karl side with baby at her side.

All the brothers walked in Study behind Luna.

Luna looked at Karl and said Yes! Daddy

Karl said there someone that I would like you meet.

Luna turn and looked at Richter.

Richter said good to see you again Faith.

Karl had his hands on Luna shoulders.

Karl said this not Faith.

I would like you to your daughter Luna Moon Artemis Sakamaki.

Richter looked surprise and walked over to Luna.

Luna stood her ground watching him.

Richter said you look like your mother Faith.

But your eyes are different.

Reaching out for Luna .

Luna slapped the shit him

Richter face with to the left side.

How dare you step up to without showing my some reacted.

Richter bowed before Luna.

Richter said forgive for my mistake.

Karl smile and so did the brothers.

Luna said what is the reason that come back?

Richter said to be with my only daughter.

Luna said any man can father children.

But it take a special man to be Daddy.

You are nothing.

But a sperm donor.

Richter said I understand you don't trust me.

Luna said you have not give me a reason to trust you.

Richter said But give me sometime to show you that I can be trusted.

Luna said I will give you a change.

But understand you cross.

I will send you to hell myself.

Richter said Yes! My Queen!

Luna said Where do you plain to live?

Richter said I would like to live here.

Luna said Wrong!

You will have somewhere to live.

Richter said I understand.

Luna said good.

Luna said We will talk again.

But right now.

I will take my leave.

Karl let go of Luna shoulders.

Luna turn Karl.

Karl kiss Luna forehead.

Luna turn around and walked by Richter.

Luna and Baby walked out of the Study.

The brothers looked at Richter.

Ruki and Yuma walked out right behind Luna.

Kou and Azusa was behind them.

Azusa close the door.

* * *

Luna and brothers walked in to Dinner Room.

Luna sit down at the table and said I don't trust him at all.

Ruki said stay clam.

They could see Luna teeth, eyes, and nails were full size.

Azusa said please clam down.

Luna said I sorry!

I never what to see him.

Yuma said Sweet hearty!

Please clam down.

Kou said Miss April Luna hurry!

Miss April said Yes! I get it.

Ruki said Yuma, Subaru and I could feel you and how pissed off you was.

But you did the right thing.

Hiding it.

Yuma said you slapped the shit out of him.

Luna said Yes!

But I did feel little better.

Miss April said you know why come here?

Luna said No!

But I don't think we will have wait long for found out why.

Miss April sit plate in front Luna.

Luna say Miss April keep eyes and ear open.

Miss April said I will.

Luna pick up the fork and began to eat.

Luna nails and teeth started going back to normal.

Luna looked Kou

Kou said what is?

Luna said what that on your face?

Kou run off to see what is Luna talking about?

Azusa, Yuma, Ruki, and Luna started laughing.

Because their was noting on his face.

Kou come back in the room and said not funny.

All them still laugh.

Kou could see Luna eyes change back to normal.

Luna finished eating.

Luna said you know what I need right now?

Yuma said sex?

Luna looked Yes and No!

I think it time all us go out and have fun together.

Yuma, Ruki and Kou, Azusa said that good idea.

Get up and walking up stair to Yui room.

* * *

Luna knock on the door

Yui said come in

Luna walked in and locked the door.

Yui said what is? Honey

Luna said Richter is down stair right now!

Yui said oh! No

Luna said I don't trust him at all.

Yui said told Luna what happen with her with Richter.

Luna said Poor! Little Pup.

That make hate more.

Luna come with me.

Yui and Luna walked into Luna bedroom.

Luna walked in bathroom and made bubble bath.

Luna took Yui clothes off and took her clothes.

Luna get in and get in too.

Yui sit front of Luna.

Luna slowly give Yui bath and washing hair.

Yui said this really nice.

Luna hug Yui.

Luna said I want to do something nice for my little pup.

Kissing Yui neck and looking for a sweet spot.

Luna bitten in Yui shoulder and play with small breast.

Pulling away!

Kiss neck and said I sorry .

If I hurt you bitten your shoulder.

I showing you my love little pup.

Luna started giving Yui a hick on neck.

Yui washed Luna and hair.

Yui did two french braids with Luna wet hair.

Luna said I make love you Yui

Kissing Yui

Luna started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Yui started moan.

Yui want to show Luna love.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Luna started playing with Yui small beast giving them sneeze making Yui moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy.

Make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui put hand Luna head and moan.

Luna moving Yui nip to other nip.

Started sucking and playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Yui and said do you want me?

Yui said Yes! Baby

Making Luna smile.

Luna started kissing down her belly.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

Luna bent reached for Yui pussy .

Yui play with her chest baby!

Luna spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top making Yui back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Luna started licking Yui clit and Yui moan.

Luna suck finger and put it Yui asshole.

Luna pushed finger in to Yui asshole.

Yui gaps when Luna finger was in ass.

Yui could feel that she close to cum.

Yui said I going to cum.

Luna made Yui cum hard with playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Yui beg for it.

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Yui said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Luna kissed Yui sweet lips.

Luna started licking Yui clit and ass faster.

Yui started moan loader.

Yui back came of the bed and said cumming hard.

Pulling head in to her pussy.

When Yui telexed Luna stop.

Luna kiss Yui cherry.

Kissing Yui with tasted of pussy on her breath.

Yui said now!

It your turn. Honey

Yui started suck on nips and lick on then.

Luna moaning pushing down to her pussy.

Luna grabbed Yui hair and stick out her tough.

Yui did what Luna said lick bottom to my clit.

Started finger fucking Luna pussy

as Luna started finger Yui ass.

Luna went started suck on my clit and use your tough to flick it.

Yui started eating Luna pussy making Luna moan.

Luna said play with faster.

Luna said sit on face and play together.

Yui did what Luna told her.

Luna started eating Yui pussy again make her get close to cumming again.

Luna said faster Luna and Yui cum together.

Both of them cum hard.

Luna looked up to seen Latio was watching them.

Luna said come here.

Luna undid Latio paints and started sucking dick.

Latio his hand on Luna hand.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Latio moan.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Lato moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Yui get from under Luna crawling to Latio.

Luna stop and Yui started sucking Latio.

Latio put his hand on Yui head.

Latio getting close in cumming in Yui.

Yui back off.

Luna and Yui started licking his dick at the same time.

Latio said I going to cum.

Yui said cum in my mouth.

Luna lick on the shift.

Latio came in Yui mouth.

Luna started Yui sharing each other.

Latio couldn't believe that they share his cum.

Luna asked If want fuck Yui in ass?

Latio said Yui like get ass fucked.

Yui said yes!

Latio said Hell yes!

Luna get walked around to her box and pulled out K-Y.

Hand and it Latio.

Latio started working on Yui ass.

Luna reached under the bed pulled out the box and bottle of Jack.

Yui open the Jack and taking drink.

Luna started rolling joint and lighting up.

Latio said both of you bad girls.

Yui started moaning.

Luna said Yes! We are.

Latio stinking dick in Bitch-Chan ass.

Started fucking making her cum from getting ass fucked from Latio.

Luna finger at the same time.

With made cum hard.

Luna smoke and playing Yui at the same time.

Luna hand joint to Latio.

Latio took a hit and hand it back Luna.

Luna took kiss Yui and passed to her.

Luna smiled at Latio.

Latio told Naught puppy have Bitch-Chan eat your pussy.

Luna lays on back and Bitch-Chan started eating Naught puppy out.

Luna passed Joint Latio to take hit and passed back Luna.

While Latio fuck her in ass.

Latio said come Bitch-Chan I have something for you.

Luna watched Yui shoot in mouth.

Luna kissing Bitch-Chan to half of it.

Latio took the joint hit and watched Bitch-Chan kissing Naught Puppy

Luna bites Bitch-Chan again and started drinking from her.

Bitch-Chan started cumming from the bite.

Luna said Latio would like bite you Bitch-Chan?

Latio said Yes! Please

Latio bite Bitch-Chan

Luna pull way and started kiss Bitch-Chan.

Luna, Bitch-Chan and Latio all started cumming at the same time.

Latio lay still laying in middle of Bitch-Chan and Luna.

Latio said that fun.

Luna said yes!

Yui said yes! It was.

Luna relight joint

Latio took a drink.

Yui started kissing Latio.

Yui said that was going to sleep before dinner.

Both Latio and Luna kissed Yui.

Luna asked Latio

Want to go to wild party night?

Latio said Yes!

Luna kissed Latio.

Latio said that was fun.

Luna said next time you can fuck me.

Latio said that would be fun.

* * *

At six o'clock

Luna and Latio came down stair to dinner room.

Both of them could see Richter sitting at Dinner table.

Luna stop and said I don't trust him.

Keep your eyes on him.

Latio said he understand.

Luna said some people don't know how to stay dead.

Latio smile at Luna.

Luna kissed Latio.

Both of them walked in Dinner Room.

Luna walked over to seat.

Everyone standing and waiting for her sit.

Luna sit down.

Hope sit down

Everyone sit down.

Miss April walked in sit Luna plate in front her.

Luna said Shu after I need speak to you.

Shu said Yes! Queen

Luna was looking at Richter at the end of the table sitting next Karl!

Looking at Karl at the end of the table.

Karl looked Luna and said I have been talking Richter.

Luna said what did you talk about? Daddy

Karl said your music gifts, your intelligent, brave, kindness.

How he should not take you for grated.

Luna said Richter.

Is something that you would like to asked me?

Richter said I hear that you are the Queen of Werewolf's and you are very powerful.

Luna said Yes!

Richter said do you bear the mark like your mother?

Luna said Yes!

Richter said your what sixteen years old?

Luna said Yes!

Richter said are you gifted?

Luna said Yes!

Luna said I like to asked you few questions?

Why did you run when Seiji show up?

Richter said I was scared.

Luna seen all the brothers look at each other.

Hope said Who is Seiji?

Luna said Seiji is vampire hunter.

Hope said what did he do you Luna?

Luna said Seiji and his people.

Kill mother and brothers and almost me.

When I baby.

Hope said will he come here?

Luna said I don't know.

Maybe someday.

Now! Eat your dinner.

Patting her face.

Richter could see Luna showing caring and love.

To answer all questions with a smile on her face.

Richter told Luna was a beauty person.

Inside and out side.

He was really hope that she would come truest him.

Hope that plains don't blow up in face.

Miss April and John was standing behind Luna.

Richter could see Yui sitting between Ayato and Latio.

Luna finished her dinner.

Miss April took Luna plate away.

John pour Luna some more wine.

Luna said Thank you Mr. Williams.

John said said You welcome! MY Queen.

Miss April set Luna apple pie in front her.

Luna said Thank you! Miss April.

Miss April said You welcome! My Queen

Hope asked if she could apple pie too.

Luna said Yes! pup

You may after finished your dinner.

Miss April walked to the to Karl pick his plate and sitting apple pie.

Karl asked Luna what are you doing tonight?

Luna said Latio and I going out.

To party.

Karl said I want you take few more your brothers.

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Luna asked Brothers which of you would like to go?

Ruki said I go

Yuma said I go

Ayato said I go

Subaru said I going

Shu said I go.

Karl said would play for us?

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Luna could tell it was get to Richter to hear Luna called Karl. Daddy

Not Richter

Luna finished her pie

Luna raise from sit and I will waiting in music room for you Daddy.

Walking out Dinner Room and running up the stairs with Baby on tail

* * *

Luna went Change in Party clothes

Shu came in and Kiss her

Shu said where are we going?

Luna said far away from him

Shu said what kind of party?

Luna said Dance Party

Shu said you look sexy in that red top and short with red boots with red choker with moonstone crystal.

Luna is that what you wearing?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said Tonight we are going back in sheets.

Shu said So I out of the dog house.

Luna said Yes! Master

Richter taking your place in the door house.

Shu grabber Luna and started kissing Luna

Shu said what did you want talk about?

Luna said What do you think that came here for?

Shu said not didn't know

Luna said I think that went my mother crown and moon stone.

Shu said do you know where they at?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said You might be right.

Luna said they are in mother bedroom.

Shu said Go and hind them.

Luna said come and you secret pass way to get their.

Luna and Shu walked inside Luna closet.

Luna walked over to back wall and found hind switched

The wall open and they had crawl

Shu run in Luna ass.

when Luna open door to hind stairs.

Luna said oh!

Shu smile

Luna stood up and started walking up the stair.

Shu said Shit!

Their are lot of things hidden in this house.

Luna smile at Shu

Luna open the door to her mother room.

Shu could see it was closet.

Luna open the door and walked into her mother Bedroom.

Shu said do you all pass way in this house?

Luna said Yes!

Luna walked to bedroom

Luna walked over putting hands on the big box that Shu couldn't open.

Shu said Is that it.

Luna said Yes!

Shu said I understand why now that he came back.

Luna said No you don't.

Their something I need to tell you that is hind from you and your bothers.

Luna walked over sit on the bed and come let me tell you want his hind.

Do you remember when Subaru and You get mad for no reason?

Shu said Yes!

I found out a journal that Richter wrote down things.

He never would say.

Shu said like what?

Luna said Richter try to kill Karl and six of you.

When that didn't work.

When used old magic and poisons to make Mother Faith.

Make mother fell in Love with him.

When that didn't work.

That killed Mother husband.

That night Mother husband was died.

He rapped Mother and by using old magic and herbs, other magic items to get her pregnant

He had a plain.

After I was born.

That he going to take me away.

Kill Mother take me and married me.

But the night before he plain to take the me.

The vampire Hunter come a kill her and family.

They burn the house on them.

He thought I was die too.

So he took what was Mother had.

He would take everything she had.

What he want from Mother crown and necklace with moon stone.

It make him more powerful.

But he couldn't found it.

Mother must have knew.

That he was going take crown and necklace with moon stone and baby.

So the would made him king.

He thought that Cordelia heart in Yui and wait for the awaking be king.

He used her Cordelia.

Both of us know that didn't work out.

Shu started laughing.

Just to be king.

Luna said Richter need a really check.

Shu kiss Luna.

Shu how did you found this out?

Luna said Journal that my mother and Richter wrote in.

Shu said where is Journal?

Luna said In safe in Study

Shu said Damn!

Luna walked over picked up the box.

Shu walked up behind her and kiss neck.

Said Love you!

Luna looked at Shu

Shu kiss Luna.

Luna started horny while kissing Shu.

Shu pulls away and said go hind this where he can' found it.

Luna said Let do that.

* * *

Shu and Luna walk into the music room.

Luna said Sorry! I late.

We had do something first.

Richter and Karl sitting on the couch.

Luna sit down at the piano started play few songs

Knocked on the door

Open and walked inside

Latio said Luna.

It time to go now.

Luna stop play and get up from the piano.

Karl said make sure you stay with brothers.

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Walking to Karl kiss cheek and looked Richter.

Shu, Luna, Latio and Ruki walked out the room.

Richter said you go let her go to party with half breeds and sons?

Karl said Yes!

I know my sons will take care of her.

We are family.

Richter said I don't like how your sons are looking at her.

Karl said what the hell do you mean?

Richter said As her father.

It piss me off.

Karl said I am her father.

Not you.

You don't nothing about her.

Luna is a beauty person inside and out.


	60. Have some Fun

Luna, Yui and all the boys crawly in the Limo.

Latio said where we going?

Luna said The Tops

Ayato said what the Tops?

Latio said Dance Night Club

Yui said this going be fun.

Shu put his hand on Luna leg.

As the limo pulling out the gates driving path.

Luna pulled Mp3 Player out of bag and turn it on.

Reiji said Shu take your hands off Luna leg.

Shu said No!

Ruki picked Shu hand moved it.

Hands off. My Baby

Shu putting hand back and started playing with Luna spot.

Luna was getting horny.

Ruki, Yuma, and Subaru started getting horny too.

Subaru said Stop! Shu

Yuma said I get horny.

Kanato watching brothers.

Kou said the Top is hardest night club get in.

Luna said Not for me!

Yuma said you eye pop them to let us in.

Luna just look at them.

But I might know the guy door.

He let us in.

Reiji said is their anyone you don't know?

Luna looked at Reiji said I don't know!

* * *

"Hour later"

They pulled in front of The Top.

All brothers get first to make sure not bad was going to happen.

Luna and Yui was last ones out of the limo.

They walked up to front door.

The bounder seen Luna.

The bounder open the door said Come ladies.

Stop the brothers at door and said That $15 person.

Reiji paid $150.00 all them.

Luna and Yui walked up to the bar.

Luna order 2 up and 2 downs.

Yui and Luna took the shots pop them and pick up beer took a drink.

Yui said Let dance.

Luna and Yui walked out on the dance flood and started dancing with each other.

Subaru, Shu, Ruki, and Yumi was watching girls dance together.

* * *

Luna cellphone ring.

Luna answer G-Dragon

Luna said Hello! G-Dragon

G-Dragon said Hello! Luna

Luna said what up?

G-Dragon said having fun?

Luna said yea!

G-Dragon said Are you at Tops?

Luna said Yeah!

G-Dragon said I see you.

Luna looked around seen him.

G-Dragon said come up here and bring her with you.

Luna hug the cellphone.

Putting back in bag.

Luna, Yui walked upstairs and said Hello! Guys

G-Dragon said you look beauty tonight.

Luna said Thank You!

Luna said This Yui Komori.

The guys said Hello! Miss Komori.

Yui said Hello! G-Dragon

Luna and Yui sit down with the band.

Yui cellphone ring.

Yui looked at it Ayato

Luna took cellphone and answer it

Luna said Hello!

Ayato said Where are you pancake?

Luna said sit next to me.

Ayato said Luna

Shu looking for you.

Luna said what knew?

Ayato giggle

Luna hug up.

Hand it back to Yui.

G-Dragon asked Luna to dance.

Luna said Yes!

Luna put empty bottle on the waiter.

G-Dragon and Luna walked to dance flood.

Both of them started dancing.

Subaru could believe that Luna was dancing with G-Dragon from Big Bang.

Subaru said see Luna dance with on guy from G-Dragon from Big Bang.

Latio said what?

Subaru said Luna dancing with G-Dragon

Latio looked to see what hell Subaru was talking about.

Kou said holy shit!

Shu found Yui sitting with Big Bang.

Shu grabbed Yui up and said where Luna?

D-Lite said what your problem?

Shu said shut up?

Yui said Dance flood.

Shu started drag Yui with him.

They band member started talking how guy need relaxed and get laid.

D-Lite said Yui need more in front.

T.O.P. said that G-Dragon is dance with goodness on the dance flood.

Tae Yang said Luna is beauty.

That kind of woman that I need in my life.

D-Lite said Dumb Ass was looking for Luna?

T.O.P said do you remember what G-Dragon did last time other guy seen him?

Tae Yang send the girls go him.

The girls said he fuck the shit out of us.

Tae Yang said what do it again?

The girls said Yes!

Subaru walked up to Luna.

Luna said What up Subaru?

Subaru grabbed Luna and said we need talk pulling Luna off the dance.

G-Dragon stop dance and went back to band.

Subaru said what are you doing with him?

Luna said Dancing

Luna could tell Subaru was mad.

Why are you mad?

Subaru said you dancing with G-Dragon from Big Bang.

Luna said we friends.

Subaru said where did you meet him?

Luna said after the contrast.

Subaru said I love you. My Pet

Luna just look at him.

Subaru say I want you be with me alone.

Luna started dancing with Subaru.

Subaru started kissing Luna on the dance flood.

* * *

Luna and Subaru order a drinks.

Shu said what the hell are you doing?

Luna looked at him

Subaru said we have a drink together.

Shu said I found you.

Luna said I wasn't lost.

Subaru giggle.

Shu said where was you?

Luna said I was dance with G-Dragon.

Shu said Who?

Subaru said G-Dragon from Big Bang.

Shu looked at Subaru.

Shu said Dance with me?

Subaru said No! Dumb ass

My pet dancing with me.

Luna started sick.

Luna said I get bathroom.

Shu said I take you bathroom.

Subaru said come back my pet.

Luna smiled.

Shu walked to ladies room.

Luna walked in and throw up.

Luna started think that she miss period.

She didn't want baby right now.

Luna came out Ladies room.

Shu was missing again.

Luna didn't care.

* * *

Luna walked to where brothers was drinking and talking to girls.

Seeing Subaru kissing other girl.

G-Dragon walked Up behind Luna pulling her way.

Luna said What is it?

G-Dragon said Come with me.

Walking back to band.

The band members asked Luna questions about herself.

Luna said what do you want to know?

Tae Yang said Favorite color?

Luna said White and sky blue

G-Dragon is Favorite food?

Luna said Min Rare Stack with cheese and bacon potato.

G-Dragon said that sound good.

T.O.P. said family?

Luna said My family was were murder.

When I was baby.

Tae Yang said Sorry to hear that.

Luna said Look bright side.

I found new family with ten brothers and new father.

Until to day,

I thought really father was died.

He show up today.

I don't like them.

He reason that Mother and really five brothers are murder.

T.O.P. said I could understand why you here and not their.

Daesung knew something about Luna.

Smelling the air and try to smell to see if wolf or not.

But he couldn't really tail.

Luna said I have idea.

Luna called the waiter over and order shit load drinks for the Sakamaki table.

They will pay for them all.

Luna asked them if get lot girls.

G-Dragon said yes!

Luna said send all of them down to them after shit face.

G- Dragon said what are you up to?

Luna said love fuck with brothers.

The band knew Luna up no good.

But they watch and see what happens.

* * *

After few hours

All her brother where shit face and kiss the whore.

Luna said eye pop waiter take pictures.

I want you send them to Karl Sakamaki cellphone number.

Forget you did this after the task it done.

Make sure get having sex with the girls or guys.

Keep the drink flowing to that table.

Luna blinked

Luna wait her brothers and Yui have the time of their life.

Luna around eleven o'clock that she had go home.

They said good bye!

Luna said call me next time your town.

We have fun.

* * *

Luna and Yui step out the limo and walked in the house.

Karl and Richter could see Luna and Yui get out together.

But no brothers at all.

Luna knock on the door to Study

Karl said come in.

Luna walked in and said Daddy!

Yui and I are home.

Karl said where are your brothers?

Luna said they didn't what to leave.

So I had the driver bring Yui and I home.

Karl said come here.

Luna walked up to Karl.

Karl said Good girl and Good Night! Little Luna.

Luna said Good Night! Daddy and Richter.

Richter bow to Luna and said Good Night! My Queen.

Luna said Richter

Soon we will talk again.

Richter said he could wait.

Luna walked out the door and up to room.

Locking her doors.

And change clothes.

Went check of mother crown and jewel and found they was safe.

Luna went a get Yui out of bed and bring her bedroom for some fun.

* * *

Luna said wake up Sweet heart.

Yui said I sleeping

Luna said I what to fuck.

Yui said playtime again?

Luna was going use toys on you tonight.

Yui looked at Luna toys

Luna said tonight I going drive you mad with passion and your cum so much.

That you will never leave me.

But first you need your collar on.

Luna put a collar on Yui with chain.

Pulling out sex toys and k-y jelly and laying on the bed.

Luna pulled bottle of jack and box out.

Luna and Yui smoked and drink to Yui was fucked up.

Luna started playing with Yui.

Luna took her and Yui clothes off.

Luna kiss Yui

Pulling Yui nips and make stand out.

Sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand playing with nip's on the right one.

Yui started moan.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them and sucking on it.

Yui making moan Luna name.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy.

Make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Luna moving Yui nip

Luna started kissing down her tum.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Yui let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes! Baby

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

Luna grabbed small vibes

Luna bent reached for Yui pussy .

Luna spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top making Yui back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Luna started licking Yui clit and Yui moan.

Yui could feel that she close to cum.

Luna made Yui come hard with playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Yui beg for it.

Yui said please master give to me.

Luna turn on the vibes and put to Yui clit.

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Yui said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Luna kissed Yui sweet lips.

Said her it comes.

Yui started moan loader.

Calling Luna name.

Yui back came of the bed and said cumming hard.

Luna bite in Yui leg and started drinking.

Pulling back.

Luna said you good little shut.

When Yui telexed Luna stop.

Luna said do you kiss Yui cherry.

Luna licking Yui cherry!

Kissing Yui with tasted of pussy on her breath.

Luna said pulled chain and said come.

Your fuck turn

Yui started sucking Luna nips and lick on then.

Luna moaning pushing down to her pussy.

Luna grabbed Yui hair and said eat my pussy bitch.

Yui did what Luna said lick bottom to my clit.

Suck on my clit and use your tough to flick it.

Yui started eating Luna pussy making Luna moan.

Luna said play with faster.

Luna pushed Yui face in her pussy.

Luna said sit on face and play together.

Yui did what Luna told her.

Luna started eating Yui pussy again make her get close to cumming again.

Luna said faster Luna and Yui cum together.

Both of them cum hard.

Pushing Yui off her face and started kissing Yui.

Luna said get on hand and knees.

Luna said using K-Y jelly on Yui asshole and started finger.

Yui asshole was tight.

Luna slapped ass.

Luna picked vibes and put turn on Yui clit while Luna finger her asshole.

Yui started moaning.

Luna working on Yui asshole

Grabbing strip on K-Y jelly and more Yui asshole.

Luna pulled vibes turn off.

Luna slapped Yui ass.

Yui moan.

Luna put fake dick on the edge of Yui asshole.

Luna asked if she ready?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smile

Luna slowly feel Yui up with a fake dick in her ass.

Yui gasp!

Yui said started moaning.

Luna started pushing deeper inside of Yui.

Yui started moaning.

Luna started pulling out of Yui.

Putting hands of Yui hips and started fucking Yui ass.

Yui started moaning.

Luna slapped Yui ass!

It started feeling good for Yui?

Slapping Yui ass.

Pulling on chain and answer my slot.

Yui started loving it.

Luna started getting faster.

Making Yui started moaning loader with passion

Luna bend Yui grabbed tits and said kiss me baby.

Yui looked over should kissing Luna.

Luna grab Yui hair and started pounding Yui ass.

Making Yui scream with ecstasy Luna was giving her.

Drive Yui over the edge with passion and ecstasy for Luna.

Luna started dirty to Yui call good little puppy.

Do you like it when I fuck tight little ass you slot.

Slapping Yui ass.

Yui said Yes! Master.

Yui started cumming.

Luna fucked faster.

Luna pulled Yui

Luna lay down and climb on top of me.

Yui sit on dick and riding Luna.

Making Yui cum again.

Luna said fuck me you slot.

I get fuck you in pussy and ass.

Yui kissing Luna

Luna had playing with her ass as same time that She was playing with Yui.

Luna said took it off and help Yui put on.

Luna lay on her back and pulled Yui to her.

Yui started fucking Luna pussy.

Yui started off slow and started fucking Luna hard.

Yui was sucking on breasted and fucking at the same time.

Making Luna driving her mad with passion.

When Luna cum.

Kissing Yui with passion and love.

Luna said fuck more you slot.

Yui started fucking again in pussy making her cum multiple times.

Yui get up and took the strip on off.

give it Luna put a way after washing it off.

Luna and Yui fell to sleep together nude.

Yui was on Luna chested sleeping.

* * *

Luna came down stairs and found her brothers get yell at by father.

Luna said Good Morning Daddy!

I need to talk to you after you done yelling at them in Study.

Karl asked going to breakfasted?

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Karl kissed Luna forehead.

Karl said go have your breakfasted.

Luna turn around walked with Baby.

Luna walked in Dinner Room.

Miss April said what going?

Daddy yell brothers for what did last night.

Miss April said Luna what you do?

Luna smiled.

Luna said told Miss April

Miss April started laughing.

Luna said our secret!

Miss April said our scent.

Luna walked in kitchen and feed Baby

Getting her coffee and her breakfast.

They could hear every word come out Karl mouth.

Luna said Daddy mad.

Karl said I have pictures that was sent to me.

To show what all did last night.

You know what I didn't see was your sister and Yui in them.

They was here at the house around midnight.

Yui walked down the stairs and walked in to kitchen.

Yui said Karl is mad boys.

Luna said it sound that did something wrong.

Luna what was going on?


	61. Children games

Next day

knock on the door

Latio said come in

Luna walked in

Latio said Naught puppy.

Luna said I board.

Latio said I knew you come to me some fun.

Luna asked if he want to play game with her.

Latio asked what game?

Luna said Truth or Dare

Latio said who playing?

Luna said everyone.

Let go asked them.

Luna pulling off his bed.

Latio said this going be fun.

Everyone sitting Game Room waiting on Luna and Latio

* * *

Luna and Latio walk in shot glass and hard liqueur.

Latio said everyone ready to play?

Reiji said what are the rules!

Luna say the rules are simple.

That Ayato and Shu can understand it.

Everyone but Shu and Ayato was laughing

Luna said The rules are if you don't do it.

You will take a shot or you have lost piece of clothes.

That is our choose.

Latio said who started up off?

Latio said I started off.

Latio asked Naught puppy.

True or Dare

Luna said Dare!

Latio said I dare you to make out with Kou.

Luna walked over sit Kou lap started kissing and making out Kou.

Kou put his hand on Luna ass,

Luna moan.

Kou running his hand up Luna back.

Subaru pulled Luna off Kou.

Luna asked Honey Bear

True or Dare

Yuma said Dare

Luna said I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game.

Yuma took off his shirt and threw at Luna.

Luna grabbed Yuma shirt out of air.

Yuma said Shu

True or Dare

Shu said True

Yuma said why did you chase Luna arrived?

Shu said I found sexy as hell.

Shu said Puppy

True or Dare

Reiji said True

Shu said Tell us what you thought us in when first meet us.

Luna said ShuShu I didn't like all. Mommy Reiji was Hippocratic, Ayato take chill pill. Latio was prev, Sweet price was cute with Mr. Teddy, Subaru was hot. Daddy Ruki was intelligent, Kou was liar, Azusa was be fun hit, Honey bear was fine look and Pup would be good fuck.

All the brothers was surprise in Luna answer.

Luna said Yui

True or Dare

Yui said Dare

Luna said I dare you Shu lap dance.

Luna looked at radio

The radio turn and started playing ZAYN FT. KEHLANI - wRoNg.

Everyone looked at radio.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna sitting pool table playing eight ball.

Yui started giving Shu a lap dance.

Luna watching Yui and Shu.

Everyone turn back to Yui give Shu lap dance.

Ayato get mad to pancake give Shu lap dance.

Ayato pulled Yui off Shu.

Luna say what fuck Ayato.

Ayato said Pancake is mine.

Luna said eight ball corner pocket.

Luna throw the eight ball hitting Ayato in the head again and knocking him out again.

Everyone busted in laugh to see Ayato get hit in the head with the eight ball from across.

Ayato feet came out from under him hitting the floor.

Shu looked at Luna.

Yuma picked up the eight ball and say good shoot. Sweetheart

Walking back with eight ball.

* * *

Subaru said New game

Luna said one dare

Luna say the rules are same.

Latio said The rules are if you don't do it.

You will take a shot or you have lost piece of clothes.

That is our choose.

Ruki said Luna

Ruki said that you Bully Shot.

Luna said who?

Ruki said Latio

Latio lay down on the pool table and pull up shit.

Luna pour shot and sit on Latio belly.

Luna licked Latio belly.

Picking shot glass with lips and pop shot with out using her hands.

Latio was feeling horny to have Luna lick his belly.

Shu grabbed Luna

You are disobedient puppy.

Luna looked Shu standing behind Luna.

Luna started playing with Shu dick.

Shu said is puppy horny again and play with her master?

Luna shock her head yes!

Luna went eyes white.

Seeing someone in her bedroom.

Looking threw her stuff.

All Luna could see man in shadow and taking few things out of Luna box.

Luna close her eyes.

Shu said what is it?

Luna said someone in my bedroom and looking threw my stuff for something.

Luna teleport out side Luna room.

* * *

Luna could see bedroom turn up side down

Could smell that someone new scent was looking for something.

Luna thought my mother crown.

Luna went to closet and secret pass way and Luna found it.

Luna thought what fuck is going on?

Shu walked up and grabbed Luna.

Luna jump started fight.

Shu said you have been puppy.

Luna said let me go.

Shu said your bedroom turn up side down.

Luna said I came to check to see if it still here.

Shu said is it?

Luna said Yes!

Going back threw to Study.

Luna could see no one was in Study

Luna open the safe and found everything.

Shu pull Journal out the safe.

Shu said I going to read this.

Luna said where father?

Shu in my room.

Luna and Shu walked Shu and knock on the door

Karl said come in

Luna said Father we having problem?

Karl said what the problem?

Luna said someone was in my room.

Karl get up.

Walked in to Luna and found upside down.

Karl said smell someone else was Luna room.

What do you think that Luna for?

Shu said something important?

Luna looked at Shu said Nothing!

Shu hind the journal.

Karl said clean this up please.

Luna start clean room up.

Shu was watching Luna.

Luna said I picked album that throw up.

Luna said why would someone do this?

Shu said people don't care.

Luna said they care kick their ass to hell.

Shu smiled

It took few hours to clean Luna up.

* * *

Luna started feeling that she need get way from this house.

Luna what jump motorcycle and leave this house.

Shu came to Luna and hold her.

Shu said something wrong?

Luna said I want leave this house.

Shu said where do want to go?

Luna said I just pack my self and leave.

Not look back.

Shu said that you leave me behind.

Luna looked at moon.

Sometime I change and run away.

Shu pulled Luna into her room.

Turning around and laying her bed

Shu started taking his clothes off.

Luna started taking her clothes and wait for Shu.

Shu started kissing sweet lips.

Shu grabbed breasted and sneezing him making her moan.

Licking on nips moving his down her skin to pussy and rubbing her make moan.

Luna hand on Shu hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Better than first time.

Shu started licking down her tum making her cry out with passion.

Shu spread pussy and could see that Luna pussy.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger putting in side and founding her g shot making cry out louder.

Shu smiled

when he found it when Luna reacted when he found it.

Shu started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes and could feel that she was cumming again making Luna cry out loader.

Luna moan louder.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Shu sit up and said come her.

Luna sit up and looked flushed with lust in eyes.

Shu grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Shu cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Shu could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Shu wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Shu started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Shu reached nightstand grabbing a rubber.

Shu get on top Luna.

Shu grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

Shu moved dick down to hole and started it in.

He move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that Luna was still tight like first time.

Luna rapped her legs around him.

Luna put loving hands on his ass.

Started fucking her putting all dick inside of Luna pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Shu love it.

Fucking Luna slowly loving each second with her.

Making her moan loader each time.

Kissing Luna with each stork in her.

Shu pulled out her told her hands and knees.

Luna get on doggy style.

Shu put his dick back inside.

Slowly at first and getting faster.

Making her cumming his dick.

Luna started shacking.

Shu grabbed Luna hips and shoulder as Luna cumming on his dick.

Started fucking little faster.

He wasn't going to stop until the both came at the same time.

Shu slap Luna ass and started talking dirty to her.

Telling her that how much his love her.

Grabbing left breast give it good squeeze making her moan.

Luna turn to look at him.

Shu started kissing.

Telling that she good puppy.

That she his goddess and beautiful.

Luna said Yes! Master making him mad with passion.

Slapping ass again.

Started fucking hard.

Push her front down and keeping her ass up to him.

Luna could feel that Shu going deeper than normal.

Making moan loader.

Luna could feel that he was hitting worm with the head of his dick.

Luna love it.

Shu pushed her on her left side and started fucking.

Pulling right leg wider and playing with clit,

Luna thought this new.

Luna get on elbow and putting hand Shu around neck.

Luna moan

Shu started kissing back and shoulder.

Biting in Luna shoulder making cry out.

Shu pulled Luna to him and started kissing her.

Playing with breast pulling nipped making Luna moan.

Luna started cumming again,

But he wasn't going to stop.

Love each time that cumming on his dick.

Making him love more.

Luna having Shu balls spit clit.

Luna asked Shu could ride him?

Shu said it your turn to show me much you love me.

Luna smile at him.

Shu laid on his back.

Luna craw on top of him.

Luna put dick inside self and started fucking him.

Shu could see that her long white was cover tits.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest.

Shu grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

When Luna would go up and Shu would go down.

Luna go down and Shu would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours making her cum over and over and over.

Shu lost count.

How many time that Luna cum.

Shu had lot of will power.

Sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Shu was kiss.

Shu said Luna are new and more beautiful.

Luna was closet to cumming.

Seeing Shu a neck and want to drink from Shu.

Luna moved closer to Shu opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Shu knew that Luna was going to bite him.

Shu said smell my skin and found sweet spot and bite down and drink from me.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin and found a sweet spot.

Bite down and started drink.

Shu blood and keeping her hips moving.

Shu did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Shu could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna looked at Shu and said you tasted good.

Shu said so do you.

Kissing each and felling back on the bed.

Shu said I love you Puppy.

Shu knew that Luna wouldn't say it.

Don't until she was ready to.

But he would keep telling her.

Both them underwear back on.

Luna put head on his chest and fell sleep.

Shu hold Luna.


	62. Kidnapping

Tall dark figure stands in front of double doors looking at Luna and Shu laying bed together sleeping.

The dark figure open the double door walks over to Luna pulls the covers back and use a syringe in Luna neck.

Laying note down and picking Luna up.

Walks out the double doors and turn around over double door close.

The dark figure jumps with Luna in his arms laying the ground.

Runs to gates.

The dark figure get in backseat hold Luna in his arms.

Kissing Luna lips.

Tell the drive to drive.

The limo pull away from the house.

* * *

"In the morning"

Hope open the door.

Hope, Baby ran and jumped in the middle of Shu.

Shu said oh!

Hope said It time breakfast.

Hope said I sorry Shu!

Shu said Good Morning Hope

I really wish you wouldn't jump in middle of me.

Hope said Why?

Shu said it hurts.

Hope said Sorry! Shu

Hope said where Luna?

Shu looked at Hope

Turn his head to the side and seen a note.

Shu said Hope hop off me.

Hope crawl off Shu.

Shu sit up and read the note

* * *

Dear Asshole

I have kidnapped Luna

Right from under your nose.

While you sleep.

You could not love her like me.

You will never see her again

She will be my mate forever

Good Bye!

ASSHOLES

Shu said where father?

Hope said dinner table with Richter.

I don't like Richter!

Shu said that two of us.

Shu get up putting his jean back on.

Hope cover her eyes from keep watching Shu get clothes on.

Shu started walking to Father.

Hope and Baby jump and running behind Shu.

Hope grabbed Shu hand and walked with him.

Shu picked Hope and run down stairs with Baby on tail.

Karl and Richter sitting at Dinner Table

They came in and said Father

Shu put Hope down and we have fucking problem?

Karl said what is problem?

Shu said Someone kidnapped Luna.

Karl and Richter turn to Shu.

Richter grabbed note and read it.

Karl grabbed note from Richter.

Shu grabbed Richter started punching.

Karl said stop! Shu

Shu didn't stop punching Richter.

Yuma grabbed Shu pulling him off.

Shu said you show up.

Someone kidnapped Luna.

Yuma let go of Shu and Yuma punish Richter himself.

Karl said Stop!

Karl said Shu and Yuma stop punishing Richter.

Both of them Stop and step back.

Ayato said what I missed?

Walking in Dinner Room with Kanato and Latio.

Kanato could see Richter had blood come from his nose.

Yui walked in Ruki

Latio was smiling.

He watching Richter getting punched from Shu and Yuma together.

Ruki walked in went to the kitchen get some coffee.

Ruki said What going on?

Miss April said someone kidnapped Luna.

Ruki looked Miss April.

Richter pick ass off the floor.

Kou said what I miss?

Azusa was last brother in the room.

Subaru walked in sleep head smelling blood.

Subaru said what the hell going on here?

Yui said Someone kidnapped Luna.

Azusa looked everyone.

Hope said I smell scent in new in Luna room.

Miss April went to side yard and howling sending massage that Queen has been kidnapped.

Richter said why in the hell would I kidnapped my daughter?

Subaru said what the reason that you came back?

Ayato said no one what you here.

Karl get up from his chair.

Walked way from everyone and went to study.

To call police and a file missing person report on Luna.

Karl called out his man to found Luna.

The brothers standing around Richter asking him questions that they want to know.

* * *

Subaru said what the reason that you came back?

Richter said watch who your talking to Subaru.

Reiji said What is going on here?

Yui said Someone kidnapped Luna.

The brothers getting answers.

Reiji said Yui take Hope from the room.

Yui said Come Hope!

Taking Hope by the hand and walking out of the room together.

Richter watched Yui and Hope together.

Yuma pushed Richter

Shu said who took her?

Richter said I don't know.

Subaru said bullshit.

Richter said if you don't mine.

I have to my daughter to found.

All brothers said your are not her father.

Pushing by them.

Yuma pushed Richter back.

You not going anywhere.

We don't fucking trust you.

Subaru crossed his arms

* * *

"Two day later"

Luna wake up felling sick.

Because of the drug was used.

Opening her eyes.

Found that she was bedroom that wasn't hers.

Smelling the air she could small fresh air.

Feeling chains around rested, ankles, and something around her neck.

Trying to sitting up found she was underwear.

Started remove chains around ankles getting them off..

Reaching for the collar started remove it.

A arm grabbed her wasted.

Luna move the arm from round wasted and lay next to her.

Getting out bed walked to window and found that middle of the woods.

Luna looked back at the guy in the bed.

Found it was Micheal the wild vampire.

Luna started climb out the window.

Someone grabbed her pulling back in window.

Luna looked back to see Micheal.

Micheal said where do you think going my love?

Luna said get the away from you.

Why are you doing this?

Micheal said Because I love you.

To night I going make you mate.

Micheal started kiss Luna neck.

Luna said let go of me.

Micheal said No! My love.

I took you way from your mate to be with you forever.

Luna say my mate found you and kill you.

Micheal said it will be to late.

I would have mated with you.

Micheal throw Luna on the bed.

I going make scream all night long with with passion and love.

Your family kill my fellows.

Luna said NO! I did.

Micheal said they mean nothing to me.

But you mean every thing to me.

Micheal get up top of Luna started kissing Luna.

Luna said Stop!

Get off of me.

Luna pushed him in floor.

Subaru said Luna fight back against Micheal.

Micheal stood and slapped Luna.

Micheal said You call my name in middle getting off.

Luna said Never happen.

Pushing back on the bed.

Micheal climb back bed.

Forcing Luna kiss him.

Micheal grabbed Luna arm pushing them down on bed.

Grabbing chain putting back on Luna arms back in them.

Luna said get off me.

Don't do this.

Micheal said you love it.

Micheal ripping bro off.

Subaru was sitting at Dinner room eating dinner.

When Subaru hear Luna screaming in head.

Subaru stop eating dropping is bread.

Karl said what is wrong? Subaru.

Subaru smell fresh air and seen woods.

Subaru said Pet!

Hearing her scream to stop touching me.

Subaru could see dark tall guy with Black hair, green eyes with pale white skin.

Kissing Luna body.

Subaru said get off my pet.

Richter was watching what happen to Subaru.

Subaru eyes had gone white.

Karl said who is it?

Subaru hear Luna said Micheal stop!

Subaru said Micheal.

The brothers and Yui started getting piss off.

The wind started picking up and storm started begging big.

The lighting started hitting outside of window.

Micheal looked outside and said wield weather.

Not a problem I not going to stop.

Luna knocked Micheal in floor.

Started pulling chain on bed

Luna pulled chain and broken it from the bed.

Wrapping the chain wrapping around Micheal neck and started chocking him with it.

The link between Shu and Subaru broke.

Subaru said Shit!

Shu said link broke.

Karl said Luna wolf must have come out.

Luna chocked to Micheal pass out.

Luna undid the chain and walked out the house.

Change in to wolf and started running threw the woods to get away from Micheal.

Thinking Micheal wouldn't catcher or get shot hunter.

Luna called out for wild wolfs.

Luna waiting answer back.

But not hear any.

Luna was getting tied of running and hurry.

* * *

Later that night

Luna get under old log.

Luna was thinking about Subaru.

Subaru in his coffin.

When her hear Luna in his head.

Luna say My love.

Subaru said pet!

Luna say what doing?

Subaru say thinking about you.

Subaru asked did you kill Micheal?

Luna said No! Bitch pass-out!

Subaru seen It was lighting.

Luna was sacred lighting.

Subaru eye turn white.

Subaru said where are you?

Luna said under log it lighting.

Subaru said It going alright now!

Some scared of the storm?

Luna say you know I am.

Subaru say I wish I was their.

I rub you tum and back.

Fuck all night long.

Luna say sound fun.

Luna come out and started running from the storm.

Subaru was watching the trees passing fasted.

* * *

Few days later

All of them sitting at was dinner table.

When Subaru seen Luna build.

Richter and Karl was talking about what they could do found her.

Hope said What wrong Subaru?

Subaru said I seeing what Luna seeing.

Karl said what do you see?

Subaru said Temple.

Subaru said Shutsuskiji Temple

Subaru said Luna hurry.

Luna looked few monks looking at her.

The monks fell to their knees and pressing her.

Luna Howl at them.

Luna stepping side to side.

Smelling the air to see smell food.

Karl said what Luna are you doing?

Subaru said Luna hurry.

Luna walked by the to where she smell the food.

Their was woman cooking.

When the woman seen Luna.

The woman fell to knees and started pressing Luna.

Subaru said are they pressing her.

Luna walked up to her Howl.

The woman said do you want something to eat?

Luna step back and wagged her tail.

The woman get up, get meat off cooker and give it Luna.

Luna smell it and started eating slowly.

Luna Howled.

The lady said was good.

Luna wagged her tail

The woman said Thank you. Great white wolf!

After Luna finished eating turn run back in to the woods.

The link stopped.

Karl and Richter get up leave the table best root to go Shutsuskiji Temple.

Hope asked Subaru did you found Luna?

Subaru said I think we did.

Hope said you look funny.

Subaru said what do you mean?

Hope said you do the same thing with your eyes that Luna does.

Reiji said Hope right.

Your eyes go white like Luna.

When Luna see something.

The Brothers walked in side of the study.

Father was sending few of you to get your sister.

Subaru, Yuma, Reiji, Shu, and Latio, will go get your Luna from the Shutsuskiji Temple.

* * *

Sixteen hours later

Subaru, Yuma, Reiji, Shu, and Latio pulled up at Shutsuskiji Temple.

All them get out and started looking for Luna.

Reiji started asking around.

If they seen white wolf.

One of the monk said it gift that sent to us.

Reiji just looked at Monk.

The monk said he bring joy to land.

Reiji said it female.

The monk turn and Look at Reiji.

Oh! The great white wolf bring life to the Temple again.

Subaru said where are you Luna?

Luna could see Reiji standing with monk.

Shu could smell Luna scent.

Luna howled!

Reiji turn around seen Luna.

Shu said come puppy.

Luna walking around the statue and seen them.

Luna howled at them.

Subaru said come here girl.

Luna started running at Subaru.

Luna run by Shu for Subaru.

All them said their she is.

Luna jump at Subaru still in wolf form.

Shu said where have you been?

The monk is your pet?

Reiji said Yes!

We was worried about her.

Our father had been upset.

She get off least and come bring her home.

Subaru get knocked over Luna licking him.

Ruki said Luna stop now.

Luna get up and started screeching.

Subaru said are ready go home.

Luna howled at Subaru.

Luna licked Subaru in face.

Subaru said Love you to pet.

Luna turn walked over to grass started peeing.

Walking back to Subaru wagging her tail.

Latio started patting Luna

Does Luna need bath?

Luna looked at him.

Licked him.

Latio said Love you to Luna.

Shu said Come here.

Luna went hind behind Subaru.

Subaru said Back off asshole!

Shu said are you ready go home?

Luna howl again

Luna acting like dog.

Shu said come puppy.

Luna sit down and didn't move.

Subaru, Latio, Ruki, and Yuma started laughing.

Latio said it looks not listen again.

Yuma picked Luna up.

Yuma cared Luna to Limo.

Putting her in.

Luna lay down on floor.

Reiji said good bye!

Reiji get in limo.

Seeing Luna still wolf form.

Ruki said you change back now. Baby

Luna started changing back to human form.

Luna was nude.

They could see Luna full nude with long silver hair showing her long pale skin.

Yuma, Daddy Ruki and Mommy Reiji mouths are drop open.

Latio say Damn!

Subaru hand Luna clothes to her.

Ruki said feel better.

Luna say Yes! Daddy Ruki

Luna said took you sweet time get here.

Where the hell are we?

Reiji said Shutsuskiji Temple far South of Japan.

Luna said I need a bath.

Shu said I will bath you.

When we get home.

Luna said I hurry?

Who feed me?

Shu said I am.

Shu pulled sleeve up.

Subaru said like hell my pet eat from you.

Shu pulling Luna to him.

Luna started smelling for sweet spot.

Bite down and started drinking.

Pulling back and going to sleep with Subaru.

* * *

Reiji called father

Reiji said Father!

We found Luna.

Karl said bring her home.

Reiji said Yes! Father

Luna stayed at Shutsuskiji Temple

What about wild vampire Micheal?

Karl said we sent people to kill him.

Just bring her home.

Reiji said Good Bye! Father

Karl hug the telephone

Richter said did they found Luna?

Karl said Yes!

They are come home.

* * *

Sixteen hours later

Luna had sleep all back home with Shu.

Shu picked Luna and carried Luna to her room.

Shu lay on the bed.

Walked in bathroom and run a bubble bath.

Shu walked back in Luna bed room

When Luna cellphone ring.

Shu answer it

Shu said Hello!

Who is this?

Man said Mr. Black.

Shu said what is call about?

Mr. Black said the house is almost ready.

Two weeks from day

Shu said I will tell her.

Shu hug up.

Shu started taking Luna clothes and picking Luna sit her bathtub.

Started giving Luna bath.

Luna awake up and looked at Shu.

Shu said who is Mr. Black?

Luna said building me new house.

Shu said are you moving?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said why?

Luna said we don't belong here.

Shu said you can't leave me.

Grabbing Luna neck and started chocking her.

Luna said your hurting me!

Shu said you will not leave me.

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu let go.

Shu hug Luna.

Luna said what did Mr. Black say.

Shu said House almost done.

Luna said good.

Shu said where did get the money for this house?

Luna said my mother was loaded.

I tired of live in place that keep attack by hunter, vampires, and other shit.

I going to move my ass a way.

Shu said Father know this house.

Luna said No!

I did it all in secret.

Shu said You a bad puppy.

Luna said don't forget it.

Shu said I going have punished you.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Luna said first we have check my crown.

Shu said I love you wild side.

Luna smiled.

Luna finished washing and wash her hair.

Luna get dress.

* * *

Luna said Be right back teleport out mother room.

Make sure it was still hidden and all locks all hiding doors still locked.

Luna could see Richter was missing around mirror and hitting switch for the open the door.

Shu walked up behind her.

I get tire of waiting.

Shu said you was right on Richter.

Do you busted his ass or should I?

Luna said we both do it.

Luna unlocked the door and open the mirror.

Shu, Luna step out and said I knew you was looking for something.

Richter was surprise to see Luna and Shu step out behind the mirror.

Luna said what in the hell are you think you are doing?

Richter said I was looking for something I need.

Luna said that nothing.

You need from Mother bedroom.

Unless your talking about your journal.

I read it and found very instantiating.

Karl walked out of shadows and said you right little Luna.

Luna giggle

Richter was surprise that Luna set him up.

But it made him proud that his daughter step him up.

Luna said what do you think I need do with Richter?

Karl said I take it care of it.

Luna said make sure you do.

Make it hurt.

Shu smiled

Luna turn around and walked back threw mirror.

Shu said I see later.

Luna close the door and locked it.

* * *

Luna and Shu sitting on porch.

Shu said are I understand that you want move away?

Luna looked Shu.

Shu said when you move.

Who going live with us?

Luna said All of us together and the pack.

Shu said you moving party somewhere else?

Luna said Yes!

It will be safer for all of us.

A place where we hind from the world and hunters.

We can always come back from time to time.

But is good thing.

Shu said this will good for the family fresh started again.

Luna smiled.

Shu said your smell different.

Luna said I started.

Shu said this going be hell.

Luna said you or me?

Shu said for all us.

Luna smile.

Shu kissed Luna.


	63. Subaru come found Luna new house!

October 7

"Two weeks later"

In the late afternoon

Reiji couldn't believe that he over sleep.

Reiji walking in the Dinner Room.

Found vase full of white roses sitting in middle of the dinner room table with a letter for them.

Reiji said someone must sent Luna flowers.

He not seeing Miss April in kitchen and tell him get out.

Walking in kitchen Reiji made the coffee.

Wait to nice big cup.

Walking back sit down in one chair next to flowers.

Clean his glass and try to wake up.

He was still feeling sleep.

Think Luna must feel like this in Dead Moon.

Reaching picking up note next to vase.

Reiji open the letter.

* * *

Dear Sakamaki and Mukami

By the time you reading this letter.

I sorry that I have to inform you.

That I have relocated to a new house.

You might not understand or know the really reasons.

Through the madness and chaos of your house hold.

You may live my house.

Please don't burn it down or break my house.

I have taken Yui Komori. Miss Rosa, Hope, Mr. & Mrs Williams.

The pack is no longer around the house or woods to keep you safe.

You are all on your on.

The Pegasus and Baby are all gone as while.

I sorry!

That I must to do this to all you.

You must feel sleepy reading this letter.

I had Miss April drug all of you at dinner last night.

We all had great times.

But I sorry!

That I have to broke your hearts by leaving.

If any fell in love with me

Sorry! I have to break your hearts.

But I am alone wolf looking for my really mate.

I will call when I get settle in.

Please understand that one day.

We will come together again

Some day!

Farewell until that day brothers!

Your Queen

Luna Moon Artemis Sakamaki.

* * *

Reiji read the again to make sure he read it right.

Thinking why would sweetheart do this.

Must be a reasons.

That she would leave us behind.

Ruki walked in the Dinner Room.

Went in to kitchen for the coffee to found some was made.

Ruki made a cup coffee.

Is their something wrong Reiji?

Reiji said You can say that.

Sweetheart gone.

Ruki said what she go party again?

Ruki took the letter and read.

Drinking his coffee and spit half way cross dinner room.

Reiji said your clean that.

Ruki said Family meeting Now?

Reiji said Yes!

Both of the went upstairs waking everyone up and said get your ass down stair NOW!

* * *

-Ten minutes later-

Everyone sitting around dinner table.

Yuma said what is the problem?

Yawn really big.

Reiji said Does anyone see couple people not here?

Everyone looked around and realized that Yui and Luna was missing?

Azusa said Eve and Luna are missing again.

Ayato say someone kidnapped both together?

Felling to sleep.

Reiji said No!

Ruki said does anyone might clue where they might be?

Subaru said get to point?

Kanato said I don't feel so good?

Latio said I feel like I been drugged.

Ruki said you have all been drug.

Shu said who in the world would do this to us?

Reiji said Miss April under Luna orders.

Latio said Damn!

Go! Little Naught Puppy

Kou fell a sleep.

Yuma said werewolf's

Shu said wolfs..

Not werewolf's

Reiji said what?

Shu said I had talk with Luna about this.

Luna said human and vampires call them werewolf's

But they call themselves wolfs.

Ayato said what fuck is going on?

Ayato awake up again.

Reiji said I have letter here from Luna.

Putting it on table.

Shu said give it here.

Shu picked up the letter and read it.

The letter was passed around the table to each of them.

Kanato fell to sleep on arms with out Teddy.

* * *

Shu and Subaru went stair to get his cellphone.

Subaru and Shu walked in to Luna bedroom.

Subaru look around and found herself stuff gone.

Luna linked with Subaru.

Shu sitting on Luna bed looking threw his cellphone numbers to found Luna number and not found it.

Shu thought did you remove your number from from my cellphone.

Shu started screaming and having a fitted.

Thinking how she would do this to him.

Looking around and found herself gone.

But a picture of Shu sleeping.

Turn over and sorry Shu!

Subaru walked out Luna bedroom and walked to his bedroom.

Luna said I think someone stop acting like baby.

Subaru said My pet

Where are you?

Luna said At my new house.

Subaru said Tell me where I can found you?

Luna said I a note on cellphone.

Don't let the other know about it.

Come alone!

Subaru said I come to you. My pet

Walking down stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Luna walked in Dinner room and sit down.

Looking a lot empty sits.

Yui and Hope sit down.

Yui started prying over her meal.

Hope said thanking mother moon for dinner.

Luna thought give me fuck back Yui!

Luna said mother moon!

Luna started eating.

Joseph and few more people come in sit down at the table in nude.

Shu said really in front Hope.

She doesn't look at me.

But her father.

Luna said Joseph and others

Please put some jeans or short before come in house.

I don't want Hope to see you nude again.

Joseph said Yes! My Queen.

Luna report.

Seth said we had wild wolf come in.

Put we took care if it.

Luna said female or male

Seth said female

Seth said join

Luna said good.

Jerry said South of her all clear

Chris said east of her some new elk move in.

Sam said west her few people look like campers about five-teen miles away here.

Luna said Sam keep eyes on them and way from here.

Now let eat.

Everyone started eating.

Hope asked Daddy

If she could running with him to night?

Joseph said you have asked the queen first sweet heart.

Hope touch Luna hand and asked if she could run with Daddy?

Luna said as long your back before bed time.

You have to read your book before bed time.

Luna said I don't mine.

If your Daddy doesn't mind.

Hope kiss Luna check.

Luna said first eat your dinner.

* * *

"After dinner'

Luna walked up stairs to her room.

Yui asked if she like bath.

Luna said Yes! Please

Yui started running Luna bath.

Luna get undress and get in bathtub.

Kiss Yui.

Luna wave hand way.

Shu linked to Luna

Shu said where are you? Puppy

Luna thought in my bathtub in my new house.

Shu said called me puppy and let me come to you.

Luna said Why?

Shu said Puppy you run away and drug us.

Luna said I don't drug you that Miss April.

Shu said tell where you are?

Luna said No!

Shu said When I found you I going to punish you?

Luna said you couldn't found your ass with both hands. ShuShu

Shu said You been a bad puppy.

Luna said Shut up!

Luna broke the link between them.

* * *

Shu called his Father to inform him.

What Luna had done.

Karl said Hello!

Shu said Luna is gone.

Karl said what?

Shu said Luna leave the house.

She move to a new house.

The pack no more guarding us.

Karl said do you remember saying something or doing something might help us found her?

Shu said Mr. Black

Karl said who that?

Shu said Luna had house build in secret.

Karl said do you remember where Luna mother house was?

Shu said No!

Karl said I don't remember where it was.

Shu said it must be a spell make us forget where the house is.

Karl said I no more the secret keeper.

That is reason I can't remember.

Shu said that mean new secret keeper.

Karl said who?

Shu said ?

Karl said found her now! Shu

Shu said I working on it.

Good bye father.

Shu hug up.

* * *

Going down stair and found most brothers fell a sleep again.

Shu said I talked to father.

Reiji said Yawn!

Shu said make coffee.

Ruki said coffee made if you want it.

Most the brothers fell sleep at the table.

Somethem laying each other and some them on the table.

Shu said where is Subaru?

Ruki looked around said I don't know.

Gone back to bed.

Shu said Reiji

Wake up!

Where the house in Luna home land.

Ruki said I don't remember.

Reiji try to think and couldn't remember.

Shu said you coming up Blake.

It is because of magic.

It spell to make us forget about being their.

Once we leave Luna homeland.

Reiji said smart.

* * *

"Few hours later"

Shu went looked Up Mr. Black.

Shu called Mr. Black

Shu asked asked where the house he build for Luna Sakamaki.

Mr. Black said I don't build house for Luna Sakamaki.

Shu said Look under Luna Artemis.

Mr. Black said here she is.

Mr. Black said he couldn't remember where he build the house.

But he remember that she was beauty.

Shu hug up.

Shu thought smart.

Cover your tracks.

You think that going get away from me Puppy.

I will found you and punish you.

Reiji called Shu!

Shu said what?

Reiji said did you found Luna?

Shu said yes!

She at her new house.

Shu cover her trail to where the house was built.

Do you remember how long it took to get back here.

When we safe Luna first time from the Micheal?

Shu asked if still had journal wrote everything down about Luna.

Reiji said in Safe in Study.

Shu and Reiji head down stair to the safe to found the journal, maps, everything that Luna own was gone.

Reiji said that covering her track make herself disappeared.

Make it harder to found her.

Shu said Luna thought of everything.

Reiji said we have stop and think like Luna.

Luna link to Shu and watching what happening.

Shu heard Luna giggle in his head.

Shu said Hello! Puppy

Reiji said hear her

Shu said why are fucked.

Reiji said Shut up!

Reiji said Luna must have miss something.

Shu said giggle at us.

Reiji said call us?

Luna thought really using you like cellphone.

Shu said I know.

Shu laughing at you.

Reiji said this not game?

Luna said whatever! Mommy Reiji

You not smart Mommy Reij.

Reiji said what she said.

Shu said You not smart. Mommy Reiji

Luna broke the link between.

* * *

Luna linked to Subaru

Subaru could feel really horny and close to cumming.

He knew it was Luna get her self off or Yui was doing it for her.

But he fucking horny.

Luna open her eyes and found out she was playing with herself.

Subaru thought don't stop keep playing with yourself.

Soon I will be their fuck you and make you cum more.

Feeling Luna must fingering her self started getting off hard.

Subaru said keep your self feeling good.

Wait for me get their.

I fell you up with my cum.

Luna started cumming again.

Subaru felt like he going to fucking pop.

Luna playing with pussy again.

Luna always came more.

when he was in side of her.

Subaru couldn't wait to be with her.

Subaru started feeling dick getting hard.

See Yui get up on Luna started fucking her making moan.

But not like him.

Yui fucked Luna slow started building steam and fucking Luna harder.

Luna and Yui started kissing.

Yui fucked Luna making cum again.

Subaru didn't what the broke the link.

Looking down at cellphone knowing few more hours ago.

Until Luna call or text him or link up to him again.

Yui told Luna bend over and Yui fuck Luna pussy

Subaru said you fuck doggy style.

Yui started fucking Luna again.

Making Subaru take over of Yui.

Show Yui want Luna like and how hard go with Luna.

Luna said fuck me harder.

Subaru could feel Yui slap Luna ass.

Subaru tell Yui pull your hair like good bitch you are.

Luna started cumming again.

Link broke again.

Subaru said No!

Subaru thought make bond strong.

when I get here.

Where I found you anytime.

I make damn should never run away from me again.

You will mother of my baby.

I not going to stop until you are fucking carrying baby.

* * *

"Few hours later"

Luna called Subaru cellphone.

Shu said Pet

Luna said Yes! Subaru

Subaru said where are you?

Luna said Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point

Luna said where are you?

Subaru said Japan, Aomori

Luna said five-teen miles out.

Luna said you will have get out Limo.

Luna hug up.

Subaru said limo drive to stop at Luna said Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point

The Limo came to stop

Subaru step out and seen Luna walked around to the drive and knock on the window,

Luna told the drive go home and forget about where doped Subaru off at.

Luna eye popped him.

Give this letter to Ruki.

The limo pulled away.

Luna walked over to Subaru.

Subaru grabbed Luna said what did you just do?

Luna said we have eye pop drive and will not remember how get here.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Luna said are your ready?

Subaru said what walk?

Luna whistled and two Pegasus step out of shadows.

Black and white on.

Luna get on the Black one and Subaru bowed to the white one.

Subaru bow to him.

Subaru clam on board.

Luna turn black horse.

Luna said hag on running and taking to the air.

Subaru could see Luna silver hair in the moon light as it shine.

Luna head North.

Subaru could see Luna knew where she was going about hour later.

He could Luna handing landing.

The Pegasus land and started walking to what looked burn out house.

In the well keep yard to burn out house.

Luna climb down and Subaru climb of the Pegasus.

Subaru asked this where we going?

Luna said Yes!

Luna walked up grabbed is hand lead to barer and said something he couldn't understand.

Luna pulled Subaru in to.

Subaru could see the burn out house was gone and new house stood their.

Subaru said how?

Luna said Magic.

Subaru said that fucking cool.

Luna said Thank you!

I have a lot to tell you.

But first you have work to do.

Subaru bet your ass I do.

* * *

Subaru and Luna walked in the front doors.

The house smell like honey and roses.

Subaru said this your house?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said Damn!

Luna lot bigger inside does outside.

Luna smile

Miss April said How did mongrel found you?

Luna said I was low jacked.

Miss April said what?

Subaru said I can always found my mate.

Miss April said fine.

Just one more mouth feed.

The other are not with you right?

Subaru said No!

Miss April said good. Mongrel

Subaru said where is our room?

Luna pulled up stairs to the bend down.

Reached hit hind switch a door with back in the wall.

Step in walking up stair to Luna bed room.

Subaru said hole shit.

That fucking cool.

Subaru said what floor are we on?

Luna said the third floor.

Subaru said could get anywhere this room.

Luna said Yes!

Night you are not going anywhere.

Subaru said I make sure you can't walk.

Luna smile.

Luna said that first time for that.

Subaru grabbed Luna picking her caring to to bed.

Could see four post bed.

Subaru said do you have collar and handcuffs?

Luna point said second and three drawer.

Subaru walked over and pulling out second drawer and see all different collars.

Subaru choose nice collar for Luna.

Close the drawer and open the next one and different handcuffs.

Subaru said to night I going to make you bow to me.

Luna looked at Shu like really this again.


	64. Subaru and Luna

Subaru started taking off Luna clothes and throwing in floor.

Putting the new red collar around her neck.

Luna started taking off his clothes.

Luna get on her knees and started sucking his dick the way that loved.

Nice and slowly making Subaru cry out with load moan.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru moan.

Used tough at the around head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making Subaru place hand on her not push help with move it.

Luna started moving up and down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Subaru could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Subaru pull Luna up chain making her stand.

Turn Luna around, pushing her over and smack ass.

Subaru said you have been naught pet and it time to take your punishment.

Slapping Luna ass again making cry with pain and passion.

To night is new night in our room and our bed,

You naught pet,

You have disobey your master for the last time.

Slap her ass again.

I going to fuck the hell out of you.

Subaru order Luna lay on back.

Luna did what Subaru told

Subaru your turn handcuffing to the bed.

But first give me of your sweet blood.

Subaru bite down and started drinking making Luna moan.

Pulling back.

Your punishment will started for running away and drug us.

Luna said you didn't see it come.

Subaru grabbed Luna breasted and squeezing Luna nip hard.

Luna said that hurt.

Subaru said you been very naught pet.

Teach you to be good pet.

Luna looked up at the moon.

Subaru said what are looking at?

Looking up and see window the moon is full tonight.

Subaru said the moon is full tonight.

Are you really horny?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru crawl on top of Luna.

Put his arms wasted and kissing Luna lips.

Started sucking Luna breast and playing with other.

Luna moan again loader

Started feeling the lust, passion, and Love coming off Subaru.

Let out a loud moan with each his kiss on her skin.

Subaru smile to hear loud moan.

When he touch her.

Luna legs started beginning shack.

Subaru said does it feel good?

Luna moan again.

Subaru kissing down to her chest making her moan again.

Luna grabbed the head board and her back come off the bed.

Kissing down her belly every inch making moan loader.

Subaru running down Luna over chest and down her sides to outer of legs ticketing.

Luna between giggle and moan.

Subaru knew that if felt on the edge and soon push her edge.

He want her beg make feel realest from passion.

But he was going to make wait like good pet for treat.

Subaru kissing top of Luna legs and running his finger tip back of her leg make giggle.

He slowly open legs playing inter both side legs kissing up looking for Luna spot that would drive Luna mad.

Subaru could smell Luna juice coming out Luna pussy.

It was driving him mad.

Luna had scent the first time she get horny.

Kissing outer lips.

Luna panting and wimping.

Subaru love hearing wolf sound mixed with normal.

Subaru slowly open pussy.

Licking Luna juice from hole.

He go tasted that she sweeter then normal.

Subaru smelled and he think that bitch his fuck heat.

Licking up her pussy making beg and whimper for least from the passion.

Playing inch of Luna pussy.

Licking his finger putting little inside of making her tumble for his finger.

Toughing to play with clit and finger to hit her g shot.

Subaru he would have her bowing and doing what he every want her.

Or Subaru hope.

Subaru said are you ready get off now pet?

Luna wimpier and said Yes!

Subaru started sucking on clip and started finger fucking her at the same time.

Subaru could tell that she was really tight than every before.

Subaru fucked love it.

Luna started moaning.

Subaru found her g shop making Luna jolt and moan with passion for Subaru.

Subaru dick was harder then every.

He didn't how long he was going last.

Not having his dick inside her tight pussy.

He was close his edgy and she have not touch him.

Subaru stop and sit up.

* * *

Luna looked at Subaru

Luna snuffed the air and smelling that Subaru just get off.

Luna undid handcuff and sit up.

She sit up and said someone get over existed.

Subaru said how did you get out of the handcuffs?

Luna hand the keys too him.

Subaru looked where they sitting on nightstand.

Subaru said you like fox.

Luna smiled at him.

Subaru giggle.

Luna said just clam down.

Subaru said I sorry!

Luna said why are you sorry!

Subaru said I fucked up.

Luna looked Subaru and kiss his neck.

Luna said I take over.

Subaru I want make you happy.

Luna said I am happy.

Just having you here under a full moon.

Getting to see at this time in my life.

Subaru said what do you mean?

Luna said watch.

Luna put her hand out and see ball light apart out no where.

Flowing in the air and change colors and busted in other balls.

That looked like firefly's in the night sky.

Subaru said your magic is growing and that reason you leave us behind.

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said could have told us.

Luna said I couldn't.

It will take a year or more me learn use and control it,

I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Luna get up, walked over desk and pulled out letter.

Hand it Subaru.

Luna said read it.

Subaru open it and Luna get back in bed next to him.

* * *

Dearest Daughter.

The time has come for you to leave your Karl Sakamaki.

Before your seventeen year birthday to learn control your magic.

You will be most powerful were-vampire in the world.

Each member in your family would have go threw this.

Please read the book of werewolf book and learn spells.

That was pass down from Queen to Queen.

In our family each Queen will have to leave alone or people she choose to live with her.

I hope that Mr. & Mrs. Williams are their with you with your new pack.

If Subaru Sakamaki come after you.

Subaru will have live with for year until eight teen birthday.

He will feed you make you stronger.

Don't let Karl Sakamaki get his had on the book, crown and necklace.

Richter is live.

Richter Sakamaki is lair and going to take you way from me.

When you was baby.

He waits your crown, ring, and moon stone nickles to became King.

I used your gift to see the fortune after found out I was caring you.

Please forgive me for using your gifts.

Everything you need know in the book.

Please be kind, loving, understanding and so much more.

Your loving mother

Faith.

Subaru turn and said Shit.

Shu said your mother knew this was going happen.

Because you have gift of seeker.

That I would have to stay with you for a year until control your magic.

Luna said yeah!

Subaru said That why drug all you.

I was hoping that I get away free with hurt anyone.

Luna said While I fuck that up.

Subaru said I love pet.

And I know my brothers asshole at time.

But they like you too.

Luna said I am alone wolf looking for true mate.

Subaru said let me your mate.

Luna said slowly down cowboy.

I really think what it mean to my mate.

Subaru looked at Luna

Luna said you will have to talk to Miss April or John about the meaning of mate

Before you made your mind up.

If that want you what!

Subaru said I understand.

* * *

Luna said Now!

Let me take over and make you happy. Subaru

Bending down and started sucking his dick again.

Subaru thought why hell not.

Nice and slowly making Subaru cry out with load moan.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru moan.

Used tough at the around head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making Subaru place hand on her not push help with move it.

Luna started moving up and down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Subaru could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Luna deep tough Subaru deep all the way down to base.

Subaru was watching Luna put all his dick in mouth and keep sucking.

Subaru grabbed Luna pushed head cumming down tough.

Luna sit up and said Bad master.

Pet couldn't breath.

Pet going have punished master for being bad to me.

Subaru smile

Luna said move to up the bed.

Subaru moved the bed.

Luna handcuff Subaru to the bed.

Luna started playing with him.

Subaru said you are bad puppy teasing your master.

Luna climb on top of Subaru.

Started using fingertips moving down chest and up his sides.

Subaru started giggle.

Luna started kissing neck.

Smelling down his neck and biting down, and drinking from Subaru.

Pulling back with his blood dipping from lips.

Kissing Subaru.

Reaching down started playing with his dick and balls.

Luna love the way a dick feels inside of her.

Sitting down on Subaru dick and started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Fucking him without con-cum on.

Subaru started moaning watching Luna was playing with chest.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Subaru want out of handcuff and help her.

Luna move hair behind.

Subaru could her chain between breasts lead to collar.

She started playing with chest.

Subaru trying get out of the handcuffs

He knew Luna going to ride for long time before she cum.

Subaru said take this off and let me help you.

Luna said shh!

Be good master and stay quilt.

In watch his pet play with you.

Luna was fucking slow and started moving little faster.

Subaru could feel Luna pussy was tight and around his dick.

Subaru moan

Luna started moaning

Luna getting faster getting close cumming first time.

Subaru said Undo this handcuff and let me help you get off.

Luna bend down kissing under his neck and moving up his chin line.

Subaru said please undo me,

Luna started move hands up arms and started undoing his handcuffs.

Subaru grabbed Luna hair and said you get now.

I going make make you beg me stop!

Luna moaning

Subaru said sit up and fuck me.

Luna sit up and started fucking harder,

Subaru grabbed Luna hip pulling in to him.

Luna started filling that she was going cum.

Subaru said cum on my dick puppy.

Subaru said my turn.

Rolling Luna on her back and climb on top of Luna

Subaru rub his dick on Luna clit.

Making feel good both of them.

Putting head of his dick in to Luna making moan again.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Subaru said I going fuck hell out of you.

Subaru slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Subaru started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Subaru could feel that Luna tight like a virgin.

Feel that sucking him back in.

Subaru said You are like fucking a virgin every time..

I love it.

You feel so god damn good,

Luna moaning with each struck that he give her.

Subaru smiled.

Fucking harder making her cum on his dick.

Subaru pulled up Luna legs around his arm.

So that he could fuck her deeper

Luna started moan loader.

Don't stop fucking me.

Subaru said I will not stop fuck the hell out you.

Kissing her.

Luna hand arms around arms.

That fucking feels so feel good.

Luna could feel Subaru balls slapping against her.

Making her want Subaru more.

Subaru said for her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

He slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Subaru balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said I love way you ball slap my clit each time fuck me.

Subaru smile.

Slapping her ass and said I love you Pet.

Luna said Master

Luna moaning loader

Subaru started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Subaru lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Smelling neck for the sweet spot and biting down.

Subaru pulled Luna face to look at him.

Subaru started fucking Luna slower.

Luna moan louder.

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Luna smile at him.

Moaning loader.

Sitting up and reach around his neck .

Started kissing at the same time.

Shu started playing with breast and clit at same time.

Stink his touch in mouth making her moan in his mouth.

Squeezing Luna breast and play with clit.

Kiss down neck and biting her and drinking from Luna.

Making Luna cumming again dick and have him sucking.

Luna body started shacking with enjoyment.

That Subaru loved her with each part of his body.

Subaru pulled way and said you tasted best in world.

Subaru pushed down back on the bed and started fucking her again.

Luna said moan again

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Subaru pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side.

Luna lay of Right side.

Subaru get behind her lifting her leg high.

Putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Subaru.

Luna like the way that Subaru.

Show her really love.

But by showing it.

Subaru reached around leg started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Subaru kissing her neck making cum again.

Good you.

Pet feel so good.

Luna say Don't stop!

Please More Master!

Making Subaru fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Subaru sit up and Luna still laying on back.

Subaru grabbed hips.

Luna get on elbows.

Luna said this new and different.

Subaru smile

Luna could feel Subaru dick hitting worm making her cumming again.

Subaru said I want you have children.

Subaru cum in pussy.

He want to full her up with his sperm.

It would be inside of her to get her pregnant.

He want her and want her have his baby.

Subaru said time for you ride me.

But this time look that way.

Luna looked at Subaru.

Subaru sit against head bed

Luna sit down dick face way from him.

Subaru said lay back against me and pull your legs up.

Luna did what Subaru told her.

Subaru started fucking her.

Subaru bit Luna and drink from her again.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Shu said I love Pet

Luna master.

As the hours pasted Luna said I going to cum again.

Subaru said come with me Pet.

Luna found is sweet spot biting down and the same time.

Subaru bite down drinking from each other.

Making the bound strong.

Luna and Subaru fell sleep.

Subaru still dick in side of her.

Making sure it sperm didn't come out.

He was laying on top of her.

* * *

"In the morning"

Yui came up stairs to Luna room.

To found Subaru on top of Luna.

Subaru tapped Luna.

Said good Morning Luna

When did Subaru show up?

Luna said Good Morning and yesterday

Yui said their telephone call for you from Karl.

Luna said give it here.

Luna said Breakfast for two please.

Yui said I go and get it.

Luna said Hello! Daddy

Karl said Luna

Subaru looked at her

Subaru said who?

Luna put finger on lips

Subaru started kissing finger.

Karl said where are you?

Luna said under Subaru.

Karl said what?

Luna said I under Subaru

Karl said he siting on you?

Luna said you could say that.

Karl said why did you leave the house?

Subaru took the telephone from Luna.

Subaru said Hello! Father

Karl said where are you?

Shu said on top of Pet.

Karl said are you now?

Luna started kiss Subaru neck

Making Subaru horny.

Subaru said father I can't tell you.

I don't know.

Karl said Magic.

When are you come home?

Luna said at few days before my birthday.

Subaru said her that father!

Karl said Yes!

Karl said what are going?

Subaru said Nothing.

Karl said what is the reason that Luna leave the house?

Subaru said Luna get feed up with all vampire hunters, wild vampire and other stuff.

She couldn't take shit from the brothers.

Karl said Now!

I understand that Luna had leave the house.

Luna stop and Luna eyes cloud up,

Subaru looked Luna and seen her eyes.

Subaru said what is Luna?

Karl said what is it?

Subaru said Luna see something.

Luna watched the brothers getting attack by vampire hunter at mid day.

Could see that two of the brothers getting hurt.

Luna close her eyes.

Luna said brothers going get attack from the hunters.

Azusa and Kanato get hurt in mid day.

Shu said did you hear her?

Karl said he all brothers and tell them.

Subaru hug up telephone.

Luna looking at Subaru

Subaru said thank you.

Subaru kiss Luna

* * *

Yui said breakfast for two.

Subaru could see Yui wearing white shirty with white top.

Yui said Good Morning Subaru

Subaru said Good Morning Yui

Luna said Thank You! Yui

Has Baby been feed?

Yui said Yes!

By Hope!

Yui said Joseph needs to see you soon.

Wield pack of female come in.

Luna said they early.

Luna said what form?

Yui said Wolf

Subaru said are they arrest or friendly?

Yui said she didn't know.

Luna started getting up.

Subaru said I going with you.

Shu said Yui make leave now.

Luna said I going wolf

Subaru said hold up!

Who said you going?

Luna said Me!

Subaru said wear clothes?

Luna said No!

I will be in wolf formal.

Luna said My rob in closet.

Could you get it for me?

Subaru where is clothes?

Luna in the closet.

Subaru walked over to closet.

Subaru open the door.

Stepping in Luna close the door and lock it.

Luna walked to down the stairs to the door.

Luna giggle

Subaru said I going to get her.

Subaru teleport out.

Luna open the door and Subaru standing.

With his arm crossed and said Pet.

Luna said Damn!

Subaru and Luna walked out the front door to

Luna turn to walk to where the females was coming in.

Subaru grabbed Luna and wait for me.

The black wolf running Luna and howl.

Luna took running and check in white wolf form.

Subaru running with Luna.

Subaru and Luna stop at the hill.

Luna smell the air and looked in different way from the back.

Luna link to Subaru

Two packs of female from two different ways.

Subaru said You said one pack of female.

Luna said yes!

Luna said to new packs

Subaru said fight.

Luna said Let hope not.

Maybe bow before me.

Luna howl at her back.

Luna running to her pack and Subaru on tail.

Joseph sniff Luna ass.

Subaru said Stop that!

Luna looked at different ways that females come in.

Luna started smelling the air and Howl

Subaru could howl pack was back to back in different ways of other females where coming in.

Luna was wait next black wolf.

The females came in Luna Alps female bowed Luna and lay down.

Luna Howled and howl back.

Luna turn the other way and waited step in front of Subaru.

The other pack of females came to Luna.

Luna stood her waited.

This alpha female started growl in at Luna.

Luna started growling back.

Subaru said be careful.

The other alpha female after Luna.

Luna attack the other female biting.

The other wolf stood the ground and some lay down

Subaru broken bone from the other wolf make her back down.

Subaru was so happy to see Luna wild wolf almost kill other.

The gray wolf jumped at Luna and Subaru grabbed her kill her dropping her on the ground.

Luna looked at Subaru and knob.

Luna link to Subaru and said take her heart and bite it.

Subaru grab in the chest and pulled heart out and take bite and started eating.

Luna stood up human

The other female bowed down.

Luna walked over taking bite from the heart.

Luna said throw it pups.

Subaru throw it the pups.

Luna kiss Subaru and they bow to him.

Subaru said what going on?

Luna said I tell you later.

Luna Howl and Subaru Howl and all them howl.

Subaru said now what?

Luna said I take you home and eat.

* * *

Subaru said are you going what it means?

Luna said come with me.

Luna went to her bedroom.

Showing bathroom so that Subaru wash arm off.

Subaru came back in and now are you going to tell me.

Luna said saving the Queen show that you to a warrior.

You shown the two new pack female that guard of the Queen.

You was showing your strong in front of me and the pack.

That show care for pups by threw them heart after Queen and you eat it.

You might be good mate for me.

Subaru said what does it mean black wolf sniff your ass.

Luna said hello and see in I in heat?

Subaru said alpha see if you heat ready to mate?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said He stop that!

Luna giggle.

How do you know ready mate.

Luna said if I wolf form he jump on and started fucking me.

Subaru said Like hell he will.

That my job.

Luna started eating breakfast.

Subaru said is elk meat?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said you more then Elk meat.

Luna smile

Luna said I getting sick of eating elk meat each dinner time.

Subaru said beef, pig, turkey, or other animals.

Luna said do you how far the store is from here?

Subaru all way way.

Luna if don't found on the ground.

We don't eat it.

Subaru said that suck.

Luna said we always eat Yui for fun.

Subaru said think about sex all the time.

Luna said I was talking about her blood.

Subaru smiled.

* * *

After the vampire hunters

Ruki said it nice that Luna called Karl tell us attack.

Ayato said why Luna take Yui from me?

Yuma said Luna on Yui now,

Ayato said I don't care.

I want pancake back.

Kanato and Azusa was safe and hurt at all.

Ruki said Father said That Subaru found Luna.

Shu said Subaru is with my puppy?

Ruki said Yes!

Reiji said what do you mean?

Yuma said the limo pulled up in the drive,

Kou get out of the limo.

Everyone looking out the window and seen Kou get out of the limo.

Shu said what the fuck?

Ruki and Reiji went out side to talk to drive where he took Subaru?

The drive said he can't remember where Mr Subaru want to go.

But I have a letter her for Ruki.

The drive give Ruki the letter.

I was told to give this to you your eyes only.

Ruki open it

read it

Call you tomorrow.

Luna

Ruki said I think Subaru found out where Luna was.


	65. Ruki and Yuma

Baby and Luna was out hunting for something different the elk meat.

They was tried of eating same day after day.

They was in the high grass eyeing a big fat bulk.

Waiting for it look away.

When the winds change and Luna could smell the bulk.

The smell of vampires in the area.

Both Baby and Luna knew that would found them soon.

The deer darted way from them.

When Luna and Baby went for it.

Both of them work together to chase the bulk down and bring it down.

Luna was chocking it with her teeth.

Luna heard voices coming from the woods.

Baby smelling the air.

Baby started growling.

The bulk dead Luna let go and smell the air.

Luna change and picked up bulk.

Started caring it over shoulder back to the house.

Baby and Luna went back to the house different way.

If the vampires would have hard time found them.

Luna stop in front of the barrier and change open door for the them.

Both of them walked threw and it closed behind them.

Subaru came out side and seen Luna carry the deer on her shoulder.

Subaru said where have been?

Luna said hunting.

Subaru picked deer off Luna shoulder and put down on the ground.

Kissing Luna

Saying I was worried about you.

Don't do that again.

Luna said I sick of elk meat.

Baby and I went something else to eat.

John Williams said their you are?

The are new scent in area.

Luna said Baby and I smelt them and hear them.

It vampires.

Luna said send the pack and run off.

John said Yes! Queen

John Howl

Luna said What?

Subaru said who are they?

Luna said I don't know.

Subaru said next time you go hurting.

I going with you.

Luna said I not baby.

I do it by my self.

Subaru said Yes!

You are baby.

Crossing his arms.

Luna stuck her tough out at Subaru.

Subaru said I make you use that.

John picked deer and went skin it.

Luna looked at Subaru.

* * *

Luna hear voices.

Turn around to see Ruki and Yuma walked out of wood.

Subaru grabbed Luna pulling her back to him.

Subaru said can hear us or smell us.

Luna said shh!

Subaru and Luna watch them.

Yuma said I feel that Luna near her somewhere.

Ruki said we looked this woods all over and still haven't found her or Subaru.

Yuma said Can you still use the link to found her?

Ruki said Sometime it works.

Yuma said he couldn't see anything.

Ruki said I try again.

Subaru cover Luna eyes.

Yuma walked in to bearer fell back on his ass.

Yuma said their something here.

Ruki said like what?

Ruki looked Yuma.

I think you need learn walk.

Yuma said Shut up! Ass Hole!

Ruki put his hand out and feel the bearer.

Your right their something here.

Yuma walked up put his hand out and could feel the bearer.

Yuma said Shit!

The pack.

Ruki and Yuma turn around.

Yuma say looking for the Queen of the Werewolf's and Subaru.

Black wolf step front of the pack.

Subaru said they fucked now.

Luna shh!

Yuma said Luna come out and stop playing.

Ruki said Shut up!

Ruki, and Yuma started moving way from the bearer and still face the pack.

The pack move to them.

Luna move Subaru hands and watched Ruki and Yuma.

Getting ready for fight.

Luna said exciting.

Subaru said Let watch and see what happens.

Miss April walked give Luna rub to wear.

Luna started putting on rub and tied in front.

Miss April walked away.

Luna watching the brothers try to fight the pack.

Luna knew soon that she would step in and stop the fight.

Before they get hurt.

It didn't take long both of them on the ground and pin.

Luna said it time stop the game.

Luna said something Greek and move hand in circle.

The door open.

Subaru and Luna walked out.

Luna said Stop!

Don't kill them.

Luna walked over and looked down at them.

Subaru walked up behind her.

Subaru took a knew and bowed to Luna.

The wolfs bowed Luna

Luna said Let them up.

Ruki, and Yuma get and took a knee too.

Luna said what are you doing here?

Ruki said we come found you.

Luna said I have been gone less mouth and miss me that much.

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said are others with you?

Yuma said No!

They are at home.

Luna said Rise!

Luna turn to the pack and I every proud of all you.

Working as team.

Back to your portholes.

The pack bow again in to the woods.

Luna said Get up Ruki and Yuma.

Luna said this way.

Walking and the door.

Subaru, Ruki, and Yuma walked their bearer and seen new house.

Yuma said it looked burn out house from the other side.

Luna said yes!

Ruki, and Yuma said that fucking cool.

Ruki said No one would every found you.

Luna said that was the point.

Yuma grabbed Luna kissed her.

Subaru pulled Yuma off Luna and kissed her.

Ruki said move aside and give Luna kiss.

Subaru pulled Luna away from them and stop touching my Pet.

* * *

Luna walking threw the front door to her house.

Yui said Ruki, andYuma.

What are you doing here?

Ruki said Looking Luna and Yui.

Yui show them to rooms.

Yui said this way.

Luna walking to kitchen to get something drink.

Subaru was waiting for her in Stairs.

Luna came back to the stairs.

Subaru said you tell father where this place is.

Luna said can't remember.

They are not the secret keeper.

They will forget where they are.

Subaru said they can't say it.

Luna said Bingo!

Subaru said that smart!

Subaru said who is the secret keeper anyway.

Luna said Baby!

Subaru said Baby doesn't talk

So he can't tell the secret.

Luna said yep!

Subaru said that fuck smart.

Luna walked sit down next to him.

Subaru said what do we do with them?

Luna said Play with them.

Subaru said No!

Luna said Why?

Subaru said I said so.

Luna said Not listing.

Subaru said punished you.

Luna said you always punished me.

Subaru said I will not feed you.

Luna said I will feed off them and Yui

Subaru said I will not fuck in ass.

Luna say Yui will do it for me.

Subaru said Damn it!

Subaru said you dirty Pet.

Luna took a drink.

Subaru said you are bad pet.

Subaru said to night fuck you ass hard.

Luna smiled.

Luna said I go take a nap.

Subaru said feeling run down.

Luna said yes!

Subaru said I take care them until wake up.

Luna said Tomorrow is dead moon.

Subaru said go to bed and sleep.

I take care everything.

Luna kissed Subaru and get up and went to bed.

* * *

Subaru said dinner room said next three day is dead moon started tomorrow.

Remember what happen last time.

Ruki said we have take care wolfs.

Subaru said yes!

Subaru said you can't call father or tell him where you are at.

Yuma said talk to father.

But he couldn't remember.

Where they was.

Subaru said because we are not the secret keeper.

That wrote down or tell anyone.

Where this place is.

Yuma said smart.

* * *

Ruki cellphone ring

Ruki answer it

Ruki said Hello! Reiji

Reiji said Hello! Ruki

Reji said did you found them?

Ruki say Yes!

Reiji said where are you?

Ruki say I don't know.

Reiji said Magic

Ruki say Yuma and I here at her new house.

Reiji said how his she?

Shu said sleeping

Reiji said Subaru

You need bring her home.

Subaru said I can't it not time

Reiji said what is it?

Subaru said I can't tell you.

Reiji said Tomorrow is dead moon

Subaru said I know.

Luna told me.

Reiji said father is upset with Luna.

When Luna needs to call him as soon as she can.

Subaru said I tell her.

Good bye!

Hug up cellphone.

* * *

Luna said You will have stay here with us until I reopen the door in three days.

Yuma said why did my Sweetheart run away?

Subaru said Puppy magic

Ruki said Baby!

You didn't what hurt anyone?

Luna said I need learning to control it.

It going to take a year to learn control it.

Ruki and Yuma said wow!

"After dinner"

Luna said going to bed.

Good Night! Everyone

Everyone said Good Night! Luna!

Luna walked up stair, reached down found the switch to open the door and walked inside.

Yuma watched Luna open bed room door at top of the stairs.

Thinking at smart to hind your bedroom from anyone.

But I found it.

Just wait for night.

Subaru waited everyone fell a sleep.

Subaru was sleeping different room for three days as Luna sleep threw the dark moon.

* * *

Yuma open the door.

Went inside to found Luna laying on the bed in nude.

Luna was sleeping with barely cover with sheet.

Yuma thought to night you will not getting any sleep at all.

Taking off all his clothes and climbing in her bed.

Yuma started kissing Luna.

Luna wake up and said Honey Bear.

Yuma laying down next to Luna.

Yuma hug Luna.

Luna hug Yuma

Yuma put his hand between inter Luna legs and started playing with leg.

Luna started giggle.

Yuma said are you tickle?

Yuma said that good to know.

Moving his hand up Luna leg.

Yuma said to night you are not going sleep at all.

Luna looked at Yuma.

Yuma reached Luna pussy and started playing with her.

Started finger fucking Luna.

Luna started moaning.

Yuma pushed his finger deep in side of Luna.

To found Luna g shot making her body jolt each time that he found it.

Yuma said I going make you cum so much.

You will never want leave me again.

Luna said Honey Bear.

Yuma said cum for alone me.

Luna started felling that she was going started cumming.

She started cumming.

Making Yuma smile

Yuma bit down and drinking as Luna cumming.

The Luna flavor was so amazing driving Yuma over the edge.

Pulling away said I will never let anyone have you.

You are mine alone.

To night you aren't getting sleep at all.

Luna grabbed flipping Yuma on his back.

Luna sit on top of Yuma and started kissing.

Yuma could hear music and small balls of Light flowing around the room.

Yuma said is that you doing at?

Luna said Yes!

Yuma said your magic.

Luna said Yes!

Yuma surprise.

Ashes Remain - Without You

Luna said my favorite song

Yuma said mind too.

Now! It our song.

Rolling over Luna back.

Climb back on top of Luna

Kissing Luna and playing with breasted.

Luna started moaning in mouth.

Yuma squeeze and playing with the nips making them stand out

Kissing down Luna neck to breasted.

Started sucking them and biting on them.

Making her moan loader.

Luna love the way that Yuma did stuff.

Showing Luna love.

But to night Luna was going show Yuma love.

Really love.

Yuma started kissing Luna with more passion.

Luna moaning

Yuma started moving down body to pussy.

Kissing it licking it making moan with each lick.

Yuma put his finger back in finger fucking her

Luna grabbed his hair and breast.

Luna had leg on his shoulder and about started cumming again.

Yuma could hear Luna call out his name.

Which made him happy that making her cum again.

Yuma kissing up her body.

Yuma kissed Luna and reaching down putting his dick in pussy.

Slowly pushing making her gasp on his size.

He didn't what her hurt

He was going to show really love.

Slowly moving his hips.

Luna legs around his legs.

Her hands on his back.

Yuma hips moved slowly back and forward.

Feeling how tight she was around his dick.

He love how tight Luna was like a virgin each time.

Luna and him together.

Luna moan

Yuma kissed Luna

Yuma started getting faster .

Subaru walked up stair and hear Luna moaning .

Subaru said what the hell is going on here?

Seeing Yuma and Luna fucking in her bed.

Watching Luna love each stock Yuma was giving her.

He thought his could be fun.

If we have a threesome together.

Yuma, Luna and him could have fun together.

It would be new and different from the same thing.

Subaru close the door, walked over watching Luna and Yuma together.

Yuma kissing Luna.

Luna wrapped arms around Yuma.

Luna moaning load.

Subaru like watching Luna get fuck by Yuma.

It was turn him on.

Yuma pulled out of Luna and said get doggy style.

Luna get on hand and knee.

Yuma walked around Luna.

So that Luna could suck his dick.

Subaru took his clothes off.

Subaru walked up climb on the bed and started fucking Luna.

Yuma said what the fuck Subaru?

Subaru said I want to fuck too?

Luna had ass up and she sucking your dick.

Luna looked up at Subaru.

Subaru said I going take my turn to fuck you.

Luna moan.

Subaru said pet doesn't mind.

Luna started sucking Yuma dick the way he love it.

Deep tough few times.

Yuma said felt like he was blow load in Luna mouth.

Luna deep though it and blow his load in Luna mouth.

Luna drink it and keep sucking Yuma.

Yuma dick started getting hard again.

Luna started cumming on Subaru dick.

Yuma said my turn to fuck my Sweetheart.

Yuma said wait minute.

Yuma pulled Luna to him.

I don't care if about cum.

Yuma laid down and pulled Luna on top of him.

Luna being to ride him.

Subaru stood up so that Luna suck Subaru off.

Luna started sucking Subaru dick.

Subaru could feel that he going started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna was started cumming on Yuma dick.

Subaru didn't what to stop.

But he was getting sleep.

Luna was making Subaru sleep.

Subaru said I going bed.

Started Yawning!

Get dress and leaving the room.

Luna started giggle

Yuma said what funny?

Luna said I made Subaru sleep.

Subaru need learn to hag with the big dogs.

Yuma started laughing.

Luna started really fucking Yuma.

Yuma said I going to cum again

Luna said I am too. Honey Bear

Yuma sit up.

Luna started smelling skin to found the sweet spot.

Yuma and Luna bite each other and drink down making a new bound between then.

Luna laid down next Yuma.

Luna said I happy that came to found me.

Yuma said I understand why you leave us.

But really you drug us.

Luna said I want all get good night sleep.

Yuma said it work really good.

Miss April put plugging, cake, and drinks.

Yuma said that over doing it.

Luna said may bad.

Yuma said you are bad girl. Sweetheart

I going to stay with you as long it take for you learn your power.

Luna said thank you! Honey Bear

I don't have just stay with Subaru and Yui

Luna put her hand on his chest.

Putting arm around you.

Luna felling sleep.

Yuma looked at Moon and see it all Dead Moon.

Yuma said sleep while Sweetheart.

Going to Sleep.


	66. The call Family

"Four days later"

Luna called Karl

Luna said Hello! Daddy

Karl said Little Luna

Where are you?

Luna said I can't tell you?

Karl said Why child?

Luna said I need learn control my magic.

That is one of the reasons I had to leave the house.

I can't tell you where I am.

But I will became home in mouth to check in.

Karl said that good to heard from you.

Luna said I want to let you know that Subaru, Ruki, and Yuma did find me.

They will be staying with me for little while.

When I come home.

I bring them with me.

Karl said I upset you.

Luna said this part of my journal before I take the crown.

Karl said how long will be gone?

Luna said for up to year or until I learn to control my magic.

Karl said Now! I understand the reason that leave the house.

I will see soon.

Luna said good bye! Daddy

Karl said talk to you soon.

Good Bye! Little Luna

* * *

Luna called Reiji

Luna said Hello! Mommy Reiji

Reiji said Hello! Luna

Luna said I just calling to let you know that Subaru, Daddy Ruki, and Yuma found me.

How are things at my house?

Reiji said Things are good.

Luna said that good thing.

Reiji said when are you coming home?

Luna said in mouth for few days.

Kanato said who on the phone?

Reiji said Luna

Kanato said I want to talk to Luna

Reiji said I talking her.

Kanato started throw a fit to talk to Luna.

Luna said just give him phone

Kanato said Hello! Luna

Luna said Hello! Sweet prince

Kanato said why did you run away?

Luna said I have reasons that I get away for little while.

Kanato said come home.

Luna said I come in mouth for few days

Kanato said you bake for me?

Luna said if you good boy.

But you have good until I get back.

Kanato said I always good.

Luna said stop the lying.

Kanato said I try to be good.

Luna said Now! Let me talk to Mommy Reiji

Kanato said here Reiji

Reiji said I never seen Kanato act like that.

Luna said happy.

Reiji said Yes!

Latio said who that?

Reiji said Luna

Latio said Little Naught Puppy.

Give me phone

Luna said Hello! Latio

Latio started walking to couch and sit down

Latio said where are you?

Luna said I can't tell you.

Latio said come on Little Naught Puppy tell me.

Luna said I can't tell anyone.

Latio said did you drug us?

Luna said Yes!

Latio said someone being Little Naught Puppy

Luna said I be home in mouth for few days.

Subaru grabbed cellphone from Luna

Latio said I want to play with you.

Subaru said You prev

Latio said Give the phone back to my Little Naught Puppy.

We were have nice talk.

Subaru hug up on Latio

Subaru punch the wall and stop talking him.

Luna looked at Subaru.

Luna grabbed Subaru hand with cellphone.

Subaru pulled his hand and said don't touch me.

Luna grabbed cellphone from Subaru.

Subaru grabbed Luna.

Luna said stop over acting.

Subaru said I not over acting.

Subaru slapped Luna

Said I own you.

Luna put hand out knocking Subaru cross the room.

Subaru said you bitch,

Luna said watch your mouth.

Ruki said Stop fighting both you.

Luna said quilt.

Subaru want to fight.

Bring on Subaru!

Luna and Subaru started running and jump at each.

Grabbing each other and flipping each each.

Luna pin Subaru down on the ground.

Luna started growl at Subaru.

Ruki said Stop!

Subaru and Luna stop right now.

Subaru said Shut up.

Luna said why this fun?

Subaru kissed Luna

Subaru said you get me good.

Luna said I don't hurt you?

Subaru said No!

Ruki said two second ago.

Both of you fight and now your laughing about?

Subaru said I fucked up.

Luna said I forgive you be.

Luna stood up above Subaru

Subaru pulled Luna on his face and started eating her out.

Luna started moaning load.

Ruki said Damn! Subaru

Ruki walked over Luna open his pains and pulled down

Luna started sucking his dick in front of everyone.

Yuma walked Luna undoing Luna clothes.

Luna moan.

Subaru moved up and undo his pains putting his dick inside of Luna.

Luna started moving up and down on Subaru.

Subaru put his hands on Luna hips to help with speed.

Yuma push Ruki out way.

Luna suck his deck.

Luna started jerking Ruki off.

* * *

Yui said Dinner time.

All them stop and looked Yui

Luna said come play Yui

Yui walked over and started sucking Yuma dick.

Yuma said that good girl! Livestock.

For suck my dick again

Luna started cumming from Subaru dick.

Ruki walked around Luna pushing over and putting dick in ass.

Luna could feel pusher and started fucking Subaru and Ruki at the same.

Yui said Yuma would like fuck in ass?

Yuma said you like get fucked in ass? Livestock

Luna said Yui only place you put your dick in her.

Yui said I must stay a virgin.

So that blood stay good for Luna.

Yuma pulled shirt and underwear off.

Yuma fucking Yui in ass,

Nice and slow it would not hurt her.

Yui started moaning.

Ruki and Subaru fucking Luna hard.

Luna said I going cum.

Ruki put his hand Luna shoulders.

Yui started cumming Yuma dick.

Yui said I going to cum.

Yuma started fucking Yui hard making cum hard on his dick.

Ruki said Fuck Baby in pussy.

Subaru pulled out Luna

Ruki pulled out and stood up

* * *

Ruki teleport to Luna bed room.

Ruki said I want you for myself.

Luna get up and locked the door.

So it would not open.

Luna put hand out making and said some word in Greek.

Luna said let Yuma or anyone can't teleport in now.

Ruki said I want to give you a bath wash their scent off you.

All their cum out of you.

I want clean and ready for me.

Ruki picked Luna up and walked her in bathroom.

Putting her bath tub and started running the hot water.

Ruki said after your bath.

I going fuck the hell out of you.

Bathing Luna and talking to Luna.

Subaru, Yuma started looking for Ruki and Luna all over the house.

Both of them started getting pissed that Ruki would take Luna from them.

Miss April said dinner time Mongrels.

Shu and Subaru going to dinner room.

Hoping they are in dinner room.

* * *

Luna and Ruki laying in Luna bed.

Ruki was going to take his time.

Ruki want to show Luna more love then anyone every did before.

But first he was going eat Luna out.

Make Luna cum so much.

That she couldn't walked or think about living without him.

He love her more than the other thought love her.

Ruki said do you handcuffs?

Luna point and third drawer and collar are second drawer.

Ruki said good.

Ruki picked good looking collar for Luna and good handcuff.

Putting the collar around neck and using two different handcuffs.

Ruki started kissing Luna.

I going drive you fucking mad.

Luna said please Ruki!

Ruki started kissing Luna

Luna started feeling his love and passion that he had for her.

Luna started feeling hot and wet.

Ruki took his time.

Kiss down her body.

Ruki said where is your spot that drive you crazy.

Luna said inter legs next pussy.

Ruki started looking for it.

When he found Luna body shacking and Luna moan loader.

Ruki said found it.

Playing with it making moan loader.

Ruki could smell Luna scent change.

Luna started cumming hard from him playing with spot.

Ruki started playing with Luna breasted.

Started sucking on them, pulling them, and flicking them.

Move to each of them and taking his time playing with them.

Moving down her belly to her pussy.

Pushing legs open.

kissing and smelling inter leg to found a sweet shot.

Biting down and drinking from her.

Back up and watch heal.

Luna moaning while drink.

He knew that she soon cum again.

Luna had cum two time before.

Ruki kissing outer lips before open her flower.

Opening her flower and sucking on inter lips.

He knew it was driving crazy to have someone take his time with her.

Slowly licking bottom to round clit with out touching it.

Was drive her mad or crazy.

Ruki started kissing her clit.

Ruki was found Luna rhythm.

Something she likes that know one knows about her.

Putting his hands on hips and holding her down.

Luna moaning.

Ruki started suck on it and flicking his tough over it.

Luna started feeling that she going cum again.

Luna said I going cum again.

Ruki said does it feel good Baby?

Luna said Yes!

Ruki started fingering slowly and reaching deep found her g shot making her body jolt.

Luna started screaming and said I feel like going to pee.

Ruki said don't have to pee.

Luna started screaming and cumming.

Squirted at lot of juice all over the bed and Ruki.

Ruki said you squirted.

When you cum.

Luna started blushing.

Luna said that bad thing?

Ruki said No!

That fucking good thing.

Climb up on top of Luna and started kissing her.

Ruki said that good thing.

Have you ever did that?

Luna said No!

Ruki said good.

They don't know what they fuck they are doing.

Ruki started rubbing his dick on clit,

Slowly pushing his dick in side of Luna.

Feeling that Luna was tight like a virgin.

Ruki said you like fucking virgin each time with you.

Luna said that bad thing?

Ruki said I love it.

You are so tight around my cock.

That drive me mad.

Slowly pulling dick and feeling Luna pulling back in her.

Each stock making both enjoy each other.

Ruki move slow at first and started moving faster bring Luna to orgasm again.

But Luna juice sucking Ruki dick and balls.

Ruki love when Luna cum for him.

Luna said I want to ride you master.

Ruki undid the handcuff and rolled over.

Luna laying on top of Ruki started ridding slowly both of them enjoying each other.

Ruki put his hand on Luna back keeping Luna close to him as he fucked her making more scream his name out.

Ruki said You are mine and I know what you need.

Luna said Yes! Ruki

Ruki started cumming inside of Luna

Luna cumming and squaring again.

Luna smelling looking for Ruki sweet spot and biting down at drinking from him.

Ruki was doing the same thing making the bound between them.

Luna lay on top Ruki still shacking with enjoy each other feeling.

Ruki said I love you Baby.

Both of them fell sleep in each other arms

* * *

Luna awake up

Still laying on top of Ruki.

Luna could smell sex and blood.

Getting up and taking a shower.

Going down stairs and founding it was at night.

Luna walked in to kitchen making something to eat.

She was going to practice her magic and learn to control it.

Luna cooking some her a stack with stem veges with butter.

Luna had the music going and dance at the stove.

Yuma come up grabbed Luna hips and said that was fun with livestock.

Luna looked at him and said I glad that you like it.

Yuma said I don't know that livestock like fucking in ass.

Why can't I have her pussy.

Luna said I keeping tasting good.

Yuma said I understand now why keeping her virgin.

Luna smile.

Yuma said I hate when you fuck others in front me.

Not give it to me.

Luna said Now! You know how I felt.

when you went off with these two whore.

Yuma said I sorry that I did that to you. Sweetheart

Luna said you was busy with Yui.

Yuma said I own you.

Luna keep dance moving her side to side slow.

Luna turn meat over.

Yuma said after you eat I going fuck you.

Luna said I going to practice my magic.

Yuma pulled Luna to him.

Kissing neck.

Ruki said Yuma stop!

Yuma said Fuck off!

Ruki said No!

Get your hands Baby.

Luna grabbed plate out of the cabin and take the stake of stove.

Luna was hurry!

But she wait veg finished cooking.

Subaru came in kitchen to found Yuma and Ruki fighting over Luna.

Luna turn off the stove and get stem veg out of the oven putting on the plate.

Opening the drawer getting knife and fork out.

Closing drawer and picked up the plate.

Luna started walking to dinner room and siting down food.

Luna walked back in kitchen.

Open the icebox pulling bottle of red wine out.

Open cabin getting wine glass and corkscrew out of the drawer.

Walking out of the kitchen and siting it on the table.

Subaru grabbed the wine bottle and open it for Luna pouring a glass of wine.

Sit down next to Luna.

Luna was getting sick of hearing Yuma and Ruki fight.

Luna get up and walked in the kitchen.

Luna said Stop that fight now.

Both them didn't stop.

Luna said Stop! Fight Now!

But they didn't stop

Luna used her magic to slipped them apart.

Both of them stop fighting with each other and look at Luna.

Subaru looked at Luna surprise.

Luna said Stop fighting this minute.

Turn around walking back to table and sitting down started eating.

Ruki and Yuma walked in sit down at the table on her right side.

Subaru was sitting on Luna left side

Subaru said I don't know you could do that?

Luna looked at Subaru.

Ruki said that new.

Luna started eating again and drinking her wine.

Luna said I need practice my magic and you guys help a lot.

No more fighting over little shit.

All them said Yes!

In a mouth.

We are going to see your brothers and father.

Ruki said how long?

Luna few day or week.

Subaru said until Shu piss off.

Luna smile.

Baby walking in dinner room and roar.

Luna said what your problem?

Luna get walked in the kitchen and feed him.

Baby walked in kitchen and started eating.

Luna walked back in slapped Yuma hand.

Luna said My deer meat.

Everyone laugh.

Subaru said kill it and now she going eat it.

Everyone looked at Luna as hunter.

Luna said what?

Ruki said you kill that deer to eat it.

Luna said Yes!

Why?

Yuma said we surprise you would do that alone.

Luna said I was with Baby.

Both of us worked together to bring it down.

'Yuma said that when pick up smell in wolf form.

Luna looked at them.

Subaru said I knew it

Everyone smiled.

Subaru said they reason that found Luna so easy.

Yuma said Luna give us work out.

We had hard time pick right scent for Luna from other wolfs.

Luna said good going.

Working as team.

Tomorrow we will go hunting.

So get your rest.

I going put you threw work out.

To see good hunter you are?

Now good to bed Now!

Luna started eating her dinner.

The guys get went to bed.

* * *

After dinner

Luna went to practice her magic

Luna remember to stay clam and not try blow up this side of the house.

Working book move across the table.

It was slow at first.

Now! It was getting easy.

Luna moves the book off the table.

Luna started working on fire with unlit candle.

Read book of the werewolf to make it work right.

After few try it light.

Luna looked at the clock and seen was dawn.

Luna blow out the candle and went to bed.

At sunset

Luna walked in dinner Room and let go hunt.

Luna walked out dinner room and out the front door.

Taking off clothes and walking up to the bearer looking around to make sure the noting coming.

Luna said something in Greek and move hand in circle and the door open

They walked out and Luna.

Luna close the door.

Luna said Their are few rules you need fellow.

1\. Kill what you are going to eat.

2\. Don't kill anything for fun.

3\. Watch your ass out their

4\. Hunt alone!

5\. Kill any vampire or unwanted guests.

I meet you here at Dawn.

Luna change in to white wolf and run in the woods alone.

Subaru said let go hunting.

All went different ways from house.

Luna giggle.

Luna meet up with her pack.

Luna told the other wolfs to run of pry from them.

Make it harder for them catch anything.

The other wolf fellow.

Luna few her pack went hunted down a good side deer and ate together.

Howl at the moon.

Worked on skills and new plans for attacks.

Luna learn new things and found it nice to be with people.

"In the morning"

Subaru, Ruki, and Yuma had one thing to show.

The small group of wolf have been keep big game way from them.

Making it hard to catch stuff.

Subaru had a wild boar

Ruki had Japanese serow

Yuma had a few Japanese Hare

Luna came back with Ussuri Brown Bear in over her shoulder.

Yuma drop what he had and run to Luna to help her.

Luna said Thank you! Honey Bear.

Yuma said Damn.

Shu said how did you kill it.

Luna said My pack and I kill it.

Shu said you cheated!

Luna said No! I didn't

Subaru said the rules was hunt alone.

Luna said Yes!

You call for other to help you bring it down.

Beside he was problem kill and not eat it.

Beside Subaru told me not hurt alone again.

Subaru said using words ageist me.

Everyone laugh at Subaru!


	67. Luna Sweet Dream - Mall

Luna dreaming one night.

She was walking threw the field.

Luna was wearing white dress with long sleeves that come down to ring around middle finger.

The sleeves went over Luna shoulder and came to small v between above her breasted.

Where her waist was came down to it flared out.

Wearing a choker what was white with a moon stone in cased with gold around it.

The dress so beauty.

Moonlight and flowed on the wind.

Luna hair was pulled back with bends around face.

She was walking misty field.

She could smell fresh air, the trees and flowers.

Like the morning dew on the ground.

Feeling free and wild.

Her spirit was free from all sit in the world.

She being to feel that someone watching her.

Luna could see the full moon shine in night sky all the stars shining bright.

The firefly lighting up around her like a spot light.

Luna could see a tall dark figure walking out the misty.

He was tall, Long black hair with wave to it with blue eyes, skin so white, and young like.

Luna could feel that he was like her.

A mate for her and Love all times.

He called her name on wind.

The figure walked up to Luna said I love you.

I been waiting for all my life.

I have been wait you for thousands of years.

Luna looked in his eyes, felt safe, and Loved.

Luna had found her mate.

He slowly being to kiss Luna.

So soft and careful.

Luna wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

The passion and Love.

A song being to play.

Backstreet Boys - Shape of my Heart

He pulls back and they being to dance.

Both of them looking in each eyes.

As they dance in the night sky.

The stars started moving a side to let them dance.

When they land next to bed.

He being to kiss her.

Picking up and laying on the bed.

Crawling in bed both of them was nude.

Luna could smell in him.

He smelled was powerful and strong.

As he pulled her to him and telling her that we show really love more than anyone in the world.

As they begin to kiss each other.

Luna could feel the love and passion that both of them had each other.

She want more and more from him.

As he worshiping her.

Her body with out fucking her or giving her making her cum.

Luna was worshiping him as much he doing her.

* * *

Ruki could see that Luna having good dream.

Maybe Luna dreaming about the make her body.

Do that you can't.

Yuma said what do you fucking taking about?

Ruki said making her squirt all over me.

Subaru said Luna doesn't squirt.

Yuma said Did Luna really squirt?

Ruki said Yes! She did.

Luna fucked Love it.

I will be doing to her again and again.

Subaru said how in the world did you get do that?

Ruki said I not tell you jack shit.

How to do it.

Fuck Dumbs!

Yuma said I get to look this shit up.

I want know.

How make her do that.

Grabbing cellphone and started looking it up.

Subaru said did the same thing as Yuma,

Yuma said are you going to tell me Ruki?

How you did it?

Ruki said hell No!

Three others try to figure out how to do it.

But they wasn't having and Luck.

Ruki started laughing at them.

* * *

"In the morning"

Ruki said Good Morning! Luna

Luna looked at Ruki and said Good Morning! Daddy Ruki

Ruki said what was you dream about last night?

Luna said did I talk in sleep?

Ruki said No!

You smiled a lot

Luna didn't want them know what she was really dreaming about.

So made up a lie fast

Luna said My mother!

Ruki said that was nice dream to have.

Luna kiss Ruki

What the hell are they doing in my room?

Ruki looking like sleeping.

Luna said ooh!

Are you ready go other brothers?

Ruki said hell No!

Luna said maybe leave them at other house.

When we come back together.

Ruki said I like that idea.

Luna said I like you! Ruki

Ruki started kissing Luna

Luna started getting up,

Went down stairs to dinner room.

Miss April was fixed breakfasted

Luna said good Morning! Miss April and Hope

Miss April said you are in good spirits this morning.

Luna hug Miss April for no reason.

Miss April said what that for?

Luna said we are family.

I think so.

Hope grabbed Luna and Granny

Luna said Good Morning! Pup

Hope said good Morning! Luna

Luna picked Hope and give biggest hug.

Hope said I love you! Luna

Luna said I love you! Hope

Giving a lot of kisses

Hope started laughing.

Luna put Hope down.

Luna said I have surprise for later

Hope said what the surprise?

Luna said wait and see what is.

"After breakfast"

Luna asked Hope

She was really for her surprise

Hope jumping up and down

Luna said come with me.

Taking by the hand leaving her out of the house, outside and threw the bearer.

Luna said are you run with me today.

Hope said that she get to run with Luna

Luna said yes!

Just the two of us and the pack.

Hope hug Luna again.

Both change and run in woods with Baby.

* * *

All dinner time

Luna, Baby and Hope came home.

Walking in to the house.

Ruki said Your home!

Hope said We have fun.

Subaru said where were you?

Luna said in the woods

Yuma said Have fun?

Hope said Yes!

Shu said are you ready to leave the house.

Luna said let get dress.

I meet you outside

Luna walked to room and put on her leather jean, white shirt, with leather jacket and grabbed helmet.

Picked Her backpack with few art stuff, MP3 Player, laptop, few more items.

In Luna jacket was her dept card, cellphone, sunshade, keys to the motorcycle few items.

Luna walked out of bed room with backpack, helmet, Bag

Ruki said what the hell are wearing?

Luna said clothes!

Yuma said Are you riding your motorcycle?

Luna said really!

Luna walked down the stair and handing them bag.

Kiss Hope!

Luna whistled for Baby

Luna are you ready to ride with the boys

Baby meowed.

Hope said Have funny.

Miss April said come home soon.

Luna said I will!

Luna said Good Bye!

Luna said hurry! Up

Walking out the door

They get in John was drive limo

Luna said are your ready?

John give her thumb up.

Luna said Greek word the door open big for limo go threw.

Luna close it behind them.

Miss April said be-careful

Luna said Hope be good for Granny

Hope said I will.

Luna climb on motorcycle and open the door

Started back and drive threw it and close behind her.

Shu said where is Luna?

Ruki said she had close the bearer

Subaru said stop acting worrier wart.

Yuma said we see her soon.

Luna chase them out the woods

Shu was listening to his music

Ruki said anyone see her.

Luna drive by them.

Subaru said their she is.

* * *

"For Five hour later"

Luna pull over get gas and hand to pee.

The limo pass Luna at gas station.

The boys yelling at each other of little shit.

Luna get back on the road.

Subaru seen Luna getting off the highway and go somewhere else.

Subaru said where the hell Luna going?

John sick of hearing bitch over every little thing.

John pulled over and open the drive open to back.

In a load over power voice to shut the hell up?

You all bitching about every thing.

Stop fucking talking.

Fucking Mongrels!

I have listen all you until I sick of it,

Now! Shut the hell up

Yuma said chill out man!

John closing the drive window

Pulling back on the road.

Subaru said Shut up old ass!

Don't tell me shut the hell up.

Shu said I can't hear my music over your bitching.

Yuma said Shut up! Subaru

Ruki said you have bitched over everything.

That Luna doesn't want fuck you anymore

Subaru said Luna haven't fuck any of you all.

Yuma said I know what you mean.

Ruki said I had her last night.

Shu said we fuck know why!

Shu said you asshole!

* * *

Luna had gone to the Mall

Pulling up and get off the motorcycle.

Seeing Latio talking to some girls.

Luna walked behind Latio and said get you.

Surprise him and making jump.

Latio turn his head and seen it was Luna.

Latio said Luna

Luna said having fun?

Latio said hell yes!

Luna said Hello! Kim and Becky

Latio knew she would know them.

Kim and Becky said long time know see,

Both of them kiss Luna

Luna asked Latio

What are you up today?

Latio said hag out with Ayato and Katanto

Luna said where they?

Latio said He didn't know.

Luna said lets go found them by kill someone.

Luna pulling Latio like rag doll around.

Latio said I can walk you know.

Luna said so cute!

I had put up with Yuma, Subaru, and Yuma all this time.

Maybe I want to play with new blood,

Latio said did you bring Yui with you?

Luna said Nope!

Luna grabbed his ass making him jump.

Latio said are they here?

Luna said I hope not.

Latio said get sick of them.

Luna said just a little

Latio said I knew you want me sooner or later.

Luna started Kissing Latio and pulling to her.

When Ayato come up and are your ready go.

Luna and Latio said nope!

Ayato said Luna

Grabbing her and kissing her.

Good to see you to Ayato.

Luna said Where is Kanato

Ayato said Candy Store

Luna walked away both of them.

Ayato said Did you bring Yui with you?

Latio said No!

Ayato said Where pancake?

Latio said Luna want say

Luna said I can't say!

Ayato said Magic

Luna said Yes!

Ayato, Latio, Luna walked in to the candy store and seen Kanato!

Walking up behind him cover his eyes and guess who?

Kanato said Yui

Luna said nope!

Kanato said Ayato!

Luna said Nope!

Kanato said Luna

Luna said you win my Sweet Prince

Kissing on the cheek.

Kanato turn around hug Luna

Luna said what are you doing?

Kanato said Looking at new candy

Luna said do you want some.

Luna said which ones?

Kantato said all them

Luna said pick three of them

Kanato said each.

Luna said one of each but only three of them.

Kanato picked with once he want and Luna pay for them.

Luna pay them and leave the store before Ayato, Latio, and Kanato.

Knew she was gone.

Luna went a buy few items for them and herself.

Luna didn't want back to that house with all crazy people.

Latio said where Luna?

Ayato said I don't know!

Kanato said I want Luna,

* * *

Shu called Luna

Luna looked cellphone

Rolling her eyes at the name on it.

Luna said Hello! ShuShu

Shu said where are you?

Luna said Moon!

Shu giggle

Beside Latio, Ayato and Kanato is in candy shop two levels below me.

Shu said when are you come home.

I would like make love with you.

Luna said maybe later!

Shu said what are doing?

Luna said Shopping

Shu said what are looking at?

Luna said tree

Shu said a tree.

Luna was looking at hot guy.

Luna hug and turn off.

Luna was hurry?

Walking over to him and sit down in his lap.

The guy was surprise to hot chick sitting lap that he didn't know.

Luna said I thought you was cute and I say hello! To you!

The guy mouth drop!

Luna said you looking at my hot body ?

The guy said Yes!

Luna said would you like to touch me and fuck my brain out.

The guy said Yes!

Luna pulled in to photo booth and started kissing him .

The guy said are we going take pictures.

Luna said Do you want me?

The guy said Yes!'

Luna said let kiss your neck first.

Luna sit on his lap and kissing his neck.

The made started getting hard on with moving of Luna hip,

When the man started cumming Luna bite into his neck and begin to drink her full.

Luna eye popped him and say to forget she bite him and take pictures with him.

Luna said You will give me your number and wait for me call you fun.

The guy kiss Luna and said he would wait.

Luna walked out photo booth with a smile on face with full bully.

Shu called Luna again

Luna turn on

Luna cellphone went off

Luna said what?

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said what?

Shu said what was up to?

Luna said getting something eat.

Shu said Food or blood

Luna said Blood

Shu said girl or guy

Luna giggle

Shu said tell me?

Luna said why!

Does it matter?

Shu said answer?

Luna said not going to.

Shu said you being bad puppy.

Luna said I come home.

when I fucking feel like it.

You dumb ass!

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Yes!

Shu said get your ass home NOW!

Luna said clam down.

Hug up on him.


	68. Brothers move to new house with Luna

Luna walked in the front door to found Reiji waiting on her.

Reiji said that father.

What to talk to you.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Reiji kiss Luna

Handing a bag and this for you.

Luna walked in to the study.

Luna said Hello! Daddy

Karl said Hello! Little Luna

Karl said You have come a worst time visit.

I need you go home and not return.

Luna was surprise that Karl.

Feeling that her world fell a part.

Knowing that Karl had turn his back to her.

Making feel like she did with kid.

Knowing what it was like not to be love by anyone.

Alone!

Would say something like that to her.

Luna said You will never see me again.

I know.

when I not wanted.

You will never see me again.

Luna said Good Bye! Karl

Luna walked back at the study.

Slamming the door with forced.

Luna said Baby change to house cat and let go.

Reiji and Shu looking at Luna.

Baby change to house cat.

Luna put him in her backpack.

Picking up backpack and bags.

Luna walked over to the front door .

Have a nice life.

Don't follow me.

Stay way from me.

Walking threw the front doors and slamming the doors.

Luna jumping on motorcycle.

* * *

Reiji and Shu looked at each other and went for the front door.

For which it was to late.

Luna and baby where gone.

Luna drove threw the night.

Back to their home land.

Reiji said what the hell was that?

What the hell did father say to Luna.

Shu said I go and found her again.

Reiji said do you know where she live.

Shu said No!.

Reiji said But first let talk to father and found out what this reason for this.

Both Shu and Reiji walked in to the study without knocking.

Karl looked up at them.

Not now!

Shu said Yes! Now

What the hell happen?

Karl said Nothing!

Misunderstanding

Noting to worrier about.

Reiji said Stop that lying.

Shu said what happen father?

Karl said Misunderstanding that I have to live with.

We will never see the Queen again.

Reiji said what?

Shu said what the hell did you say to her?

Karl said I saving her.

Ruki was dinner room feeling Luna heart breaking,

Azusa said what wrong?

Ruki said My heart it hurts

Subaru seen Luna driving away with John behind her in Limo

Subaru said what the hell?

Subaru feeling Luna heart breaking,

Yuma checking tomato still alive.

Everyone knew in house knew that Luna was gone.

Kanato started throwing a fitted.

Because Luna was gone.

Luna running knowing everyone away something from her.

Luna going to stay gone for everyone and everything.

Luna drove back to the house and but a new bearer around the house

* * *

Shu and Reiji walked out Father study

Both them knew that father was hiding something from them.

But what was father hiding from them.

All the brothers came together and made a plan to found Luna again.

All them they knew father was telling them something.

Shu said I going again to found her.

Ruki said I found with us being link.

Kanato said he was going to.

Reiji said work on game play on found her.

* * *

Eight hours later

Luna arrived at the house.

Ruki could see Luna drive threw bearer.

Luna was upset.

When Luna walked in house.

Miss April you home early My Queen.

Luna said they turn backs me.

So I turn my back on them.

They are know no more my family.

Kill anyone or vampire that near house.

John said Yes! Queen

Luna went to room and started cry.

Ruki said Baby!

Let me come to you.

Luna was crying to much.

Ruki could feel Luna pain and heart was broken.

Luna get up and started writing her feeling down.

Ruki said Baby don't do anything that you might regret later.

Luna thought it was to late

Karl turn his back on me.

You are luck that get life in house until the hunters come tomorrow night.

Ruki said Hunters come for us tomorrow in the day.

Shu hear Ruki

Reiji said what is it?

Shu said the Hunter coming tomorrow in the day.

Ruki said what Karl say to you?

Luna thought Karl said You have come a worst time visit.

I need you go home and not return.

Luna said You will never see me again.

I know

when I not wanted.

Ruki said Shit

Shu said what?

Luna said talk them if you want to.

Ruki said that Father need you go home and not return.

Luna said You will never see me again.

When I not wanted.

Reiji said that son of bitch.

Ruki said that wolfs are kill anyone or vampire that near house.

Luna believe that turn our backs on her.

So that turn her back to us.

We are not family anymore.

Shu said Puppy was upset.

Subaru said wolfs listen to her.

We are screw.

If they come after us.

Subaru said he was a warrior stations.

Reiji said Luna put as warrior stations in pack?

Subaru said Yes!

When I save Luna life.

Reiji said work this somewhere in plan.

* * *

-two weeks later-

All the boys where ready to leave the house.

They wait for father to leave house

They would in the middle of the night.

Father asked many time what Reiji was working on.

Reiji would never tell him the true.

They knew Ruki link would soon broke forever.

They knew had to go North and Suaru clues on his note book on his cellphone.

Ruki best way to found out what happen with Luna.

Ruki called Yui

Yui said Hello!

Ruki said Livestock

How Luna doing?

Yui said Luna stop talking to everyone and she doesn't come room.

Ruki said Karl fuck up and told her never come back here.

Yui said I don't know why say something like that?

It not his house!

House all you live in right now is Luna mother house.

Not fuck Karl.

Ruki said Really!

Reiji was listening.

Ruki said we where attack by the vampire Hunters

The day after Luna leave here.

The hunter attack.

Yui said are all you all right?

Ruki said he get hurt.

Yui in right side.

Luna felt it.

We leaving and heading North to found all you.

Yui said what watch for the wolfs.

They will kill you if the catch you.

Luna grabbed the cellphone.

Luna slapped Yui in floor.

What did you tell them?

Yui started screaming Stop!

Luna you hurt me!

What did I do wrong?

Luna slapped Yui.

Ruki linked to Luna and seen Luna was drinking from Yui.

Ruki could feel it running down the tough.

The flavor running over his tough making really want it

Ruki said stop hurt her

Luna said shut up whore!

Ruki said Luna it me.

Not Yui talking to you.

Luna thought get out of head.

Yui started crying.

Luna said shut you mouth

Slapping Yui again.

Yui said I don't say any thing.

Luna said I going to make scream.

Ruki watch Luna drag Yui by her hair up her bedroom.

Luna grabbed Yui started ripping Yui clothes off her.

Ruki getting hard over Yui nude body.

Luna slapped Yui again on the back on the bed.

Luna started taking her clothes off and putting a strip on .

Slapping Yui ass!

Leave marks on her ass.

Luna said you want to talk.

Grabbing Yui hair pulling to her making suck the strip on.

Luna pushing down Yui tough making Yui chock on it.

Ruki thought make her pay piss you off.

Luna said You nothing a fucking cheep piece ass.

Luna bite Yui and started drinking again.

pulling fangs out Yui side.

Luna shove fake dick down tough again.

Yui push away get air.

Luna pulled back.

Walking around Yui.

Luna started eating Yui pussy.

Ruki said this more like it.

Play with her make scream with your name out.

Reiji could hear the way Ruki was talking to Luna threw cellphone.

Ruki could hear Yui moaning that she going cum.

Luna hard fucking Yui in ass.

Yui said that hurts.

Luna slow down.

Luna pulled Yui hair slapping ass and said take it.

Ramming the fake cock in Yui ass making scream in pain.

Luna said I don't care it hurt you.

You are here for me my pleasure.

If I want it.

You will give it to me.

Yui said Yes! My Queen

Luna grabbed Yui hips and started moving faster.

Yui started cumming from the love Luna was going.

Yui said I want to show you love.

Want to fuck Luna in pussy and maybe ass.

To get Luna clam down.

Yui started cumming.

Ruki was going fucking horny and went to his room jerk off.

Reiji said where are you going?

Ruki said never mind where I going.

Asshole

Luna put strip on Yui.

Yui started fucking Luna with it.

Luna made Yui on her Back.

Luna climb on of Yui and ridding her.

Yui started playing with Luna breast.

Luna started moaning with each stock that Yui was doing making Luna hornier

Luna smiling feeling the dick inside of her.

Yui could see Luna feeling good.

Yui said lay on your back and going fuck you.

Luna lay on back pulling Yui to her.

Yui put the fake dick inside of Luna.

Yui was bounding the hell out of Luna pussy making cum

Yui keep fucking Luna after she cum.

Ruki was jerking off to sound and see it at the same time.

When Yuma came in Ruki room and found him jerking off.

Yuma said dude

We going leave soon.

Ruki said Shut up!

I see it and hearing it Luna is fucking Yui.

Yuma said Hurry up!

Dawn!

Close the door.

Luna started moaning as Yui fucked her faster and slower.

After the four time Luna had cum.

Ruki started cumming.

Ruki said Stop!

Wait for me!

I coming to fuck the hell out you.

Luna and Yui fell sleep together.

Reiji knocked on the door are ready Ruki

Ruki said coming..

Ruki said Damn!

Looking down really relining he came a lot.

* * *

Ten hours later

All the boys found the right woods.

But they couldn't found the house be this woods.

Ruki to link up with Luna.

But nothing.

They would asked to link and nothing.

Subaru said what do we do if the wolfs found us first.

Kanato said Cry!

Latio said Run

Kou said Hind.

Reiji said Subaru remember the house.

Reiji said I think cellphone as wrote it down to help us remember.

Shu said house his hind.

Azusa looked burned house.

Kou said it bunt house.

Shu said in the journal that Luna mother and Richter wrote in.

Richter said house was that Luna mother and brothers dead.

I think we are on right path.

Azusa started walking to burn out house and walked in to something.

That hurt.

Subaru said learn walk.

Yuma said Wait!

I feel that at right place.

Like we been here before.

Shu said You right!

Azusa said that something here

Having hand out if front on him.

Reiji put is hand out and could feel it.

Reiji said house is behind from us.

That smart Luna.

Shu said called to Luna

Ruki linked up with Luna.

Ruki said she looking right at us!

Latio said come out Naught Puppy.

Ruki pointed at the woods.

Subaru said Luna come out hiding.

Luna step out in wolf form with dead deer in mouth.

The other pack members step up in front of Luna.

Luna looked at them sit down and looked at them.

Subaru took a knee and bowed to Luna.

Luna looked at all them

The other brothers bow down at Luna.

Luna picked up the dead deer and walked up to them.

Dipping and stood up in human form.

Reiji said My Queen.

We come to found you.

Luna said do speak for the group?

Reiji said Yes! My Queen.

Luna looked at him and said did Karl send you?

Reiji said No! My Queen

Luna patted Reiji face.

Luna said if you lye to me.

I will kill myself myself.

All brothers said Yes! My Queen

Luna said picked that up pointing at the deer.

Luna walked to the bearer move hand and said Greek word from the other word the door open.

Luna said raise.

The wolfs raise the head Luna said back to your pro-tolls and brothers get up.

Luna said get inside for the door close.

Luna walked in side.

All the brothers could burn out house was cover for the new house.

Subaru, Yuma, Ruki, and Shu wasn't surprise to see the house.

Their minds clear up.

They could remember that out side of the bearer is like walking foggy.

The other six brothers was surprise that burn out house cover new house.

Reiji said smart.

Luna turn around close the door.

Luna said I will not reopen the door for three days or until feel like it.

This way.

Luna pick rob and put on.

John took the deer.

Miss April said Damn it!

Hope said welcome home.

Hope had drawing for Yuma.

Yuma said that pretty Hope!

Baby licking his leg.

Looking at Shu!

Started licking lips.

Shu keep on eyes on Baby.

* * *

All the walked in house smelling Honey and roses,

Yui said please fellow me I show you to rooms.

Luna walked in stairs and wait all them to leave.

Before opening her bedroom door.

Walking inside and taking a shower to clean dry blood off her.

Luna really hope that she could be Ruki again alone.

Shu love make Luna cum.

Luna link with Ruki and come me now

Ruki turn around walked away from his bedroom.

The other brothers said where you going?

Subaru said to Pet

Latio said I didn't hear anything.

Subaru said Shut Up!

Shu said Luna is going get punishment from me being bad puppy.

Calling someone.

But her master.

Ayato said this house is so different from normal home.

Yui said Shut up! Ayato

Stop bitching about dumb shit.

This not a fuck game is life and death out here.

They could see Yui had back bone.

Yui said That Azusa room, Ayato room, Kanato room, turn around Latio room, Reiji room, Kou room.

Yui said dinner is at five.

Yui walked away and said see you at Dinner Room.

Reiji said Yui get a backbone

Ayato said we have break again.

Kanato said he like now!

Yuma grab Yui pulled in room.

Yuma said time fuck again.

Yui said Yes! Please.

* * *

Luna was sitting on the bed.

Ruki said You called

Luna said Come here.

I need someone to talk.

Ruki said what happen with Karl?

Luna said don't understand it myself.

Karl told me I need you go home and not return.

Luna was surprise that Karl.

Would say something like that to me in my house.

Ruki said you own both house?

Luna said Yes!

Karl made feel like I did when I was kid.

Knowing what it was like not to be love by anyone.

Alone!

Luna said You will never see me again.

I know. When I not wanted.

You will never see me again.

Not have mother and father to watch out for me.

Something I learn take care of my self.

I am child that no one wants.

The biggest scandal in this world.

But I survival to live with pain,

Made me live in fucked up world.

So if I hind from everyone.

Ruki said I know what you mean.

Luna said No! You don't

You had mother and father watch over you.

Until my mother run off with lover and father hug him self.

Reiji looked at Luna surprise.

How did you know?

Luna said you forget you can't hind from me.

Your dreams, memories, and your thoughts.

Ruki sit down behind Luna pulled her to him.

Luna looked at the moon.

* * *

Ruki started kissing neck and shoulder making moan.

He was going to take his time.

Ruki want to show Luna more love.

Then anyone every did before.

Ruki moving hand slowly over Luna skin.

Showing her really love.

Letting her nerves know he need her.

That Luna need and wanted loved.

Ruki side up pulling Luna up to him.

Kissing should and biting down drinking her down.

Luna started feeling her nerves getting turn on with movement his hands and fangs in shoulder.

She knew that he need her as how she need him.

Reaching Luna around playing with each breast and kiss her shoulders and back at the same time.

He wanted that she couldn't walked or think about living without him.

He love her more than the other thought love her.

Ruki turn Luna head and started kissing Luna.

Ruki said I going drive you fucking mad.

Luna said please Ruki!

Ruki started kissing Luna

Luna started feeling his love and passion that he had for her.

Luna started feeling hot and wet.

Ruki took his time.

Reaching for spot made go crazy between her legs

Luna moan again.

Ruki knew that driver over the edgy and passion that he for her.

Ruki started taking his clothes off.

Luna want showing her passion for him.

Laying Luna down.

Ruki kiss down her body.

But first he was going eat Luna out.

Make Luna cum so much.

Ruki could smell Luna scent change.

Luna started cumming hard from him playing with spot.

Ruki started playing with Luna breasted.

Started sucking on them, pulling them, and flicking them.

Luna had her hands on his back and shoulders.

Moving let Ruki know that she need him.

Move to each of them and taking his time playing with them.

Moving down her belly to her pussy.

Luna back arched with the feeling helping her feel passion running threw her.

Pushing legs open.

kissing and smelling inter legs to found a sweet shot.

Biting down and drinking from her.

Luna moan and pushed in to

Luna moaning while Ruki drink.

He knew that she soon cum.

Ruki kissing outer lips before open her flower.

Opening her flower and sucking on inter lips.

Luna run her hands threw his hair.

Luna showing how much she care for him.

He knew it was driving crazy to have someone take his time with her.

Slowly licking bottom to round clit with out touching it.

Was drive her mad or crazy.

Ruki started kissing her clit.

Ruki was found Luna rhythm again.

Something she likes that know one knows about her rhythm to bring her close.

Putting his hands on hips and holding her down.

Luna put hand on his hand in locking them.

Luna moaning.

Ruki started suck on it and flicking his tough over it.

Luna started feeling that she going cum again.

Luna said I going cum again.

Ruki said does it feel good Baby?

Luna said Yes! Ruki

Ruki started fingering slowly and reaching deep found her g shot making her body jolt.

Found the spot behind g shot that would make cum hard.

Luna started screaming.

Ruki knew that soon was going to squired again.

Luna called Ruki name right before Luna squirted over him and the bed again.

But Ruki didn't stop playing Luna.

He was going make her again.

Ruki started really eating Luna pussy.

Playing with her inter lips and clit.

Started playing secret place again making squirted her again.

Luna started screaming and cumming.

Squirted at lot of juice all over the bed and Ruki again.

Ruki said you squirted again

When you cum.

Luna started blushing.

Ruki said you really like it when I make you do that.

Luna said Yes! Ruki.

Climb up on top of Luna and started kissing her.

Ruki said that good thing.

I get touch you where other don't get touch you.

They don't know what they fuck they are doing.

Ruki started rubbing his dick on clit,

Slowly pushing his dick in side of Luna.

Feeling that Luna was tight like a virgin.

Ruki said you like fucking virgin each time with you.

Ruki said I love it.

You are so tight around my cock.

That drive me mad.

Slowly pulling dick and feeling Luna pulling back in herself.

Each stock making both enjoy each other.

Ruki move slow at first and started moving faster bring Luna to orgasm again.

But Luna juice sucking Ruki dick and balls.

Ruki said Your body calls for alone me.

Stay way from the other and fuck me.

My persuasion tell you that I love you

That your body cry out for only me.

My intention is make you love me back.

This is only way that I can get your attention.

Ruki love when Luna cum for him.

Luna said I want to ride you Ruki.

Ruki rolled over holding her.

Luna sit up and started fucking him.

Ruki pulled Luna to him so that she laying on top of him.

Ruki started ridding slowly both of them enjoying each other.

Luna hand cum again countless times.

Ruki said turn and ride me.

Luna get up and turn putting dick back inside her.

Ruk said Lend back.

Putting his hand on her hips helping move up and down.

Luna really like this new way of fuck him.

Feeling in side of her made started feeling that was cum again.

Luna started playing with breast and moaning.

As her hips moving.

Ruki grabbed Luna pulling on side and fucking on her side.

Fucking harder making her cum on his dick.

Ruki pulled up Luna legs around his arm.

So that he could fuck her deeper

Luna started moan loader.

Don't stop fucking me.

Ruki said I will not stop fuck the hell out you.

Kissing her.

Ruki balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said I love way you ball slap my clit each time fuck me.

Ruki smile.

Kissing Luna.

Ruki pulled out Luna

Said come here

Ruki sit up and said sit on dick.

Luna did want Ruki told her.

Luna sit on his dick and started fucking him again

as he hold her.

Ruki said I going cum

Feeling that Luna was going to cum again.

Ruki put his hand on Luna back keeping Luna close to him as he fucked her making more scream his name out.

Ruki said You are mine and I know what you need.

Luna said Yes! Ruki

Ruki started cumming inside of Luna

Luna cumming and squaring again.

Luna smelling looking for Ruki sweet spot and biting down at drinking from him.

Ruki was doing the same thing making the bound between them.

Luna lay on top Ruki still shacking with enjoy each other feeling.

Ruki said I love you Baby.

Luna said dido Ruki

Both of them fell sleep in each other arms.


	69. Trip to town!

Luna and Ruki sitting dinner room waiting the other get.

Yui and Hope sit down at table.

When few men walked in and sit down at the table.

Hope said Hi! Daddy

Joseph said Hello! Baby

All wearing jeans and no shorts.

Luna said reported.

Jerry said South of her all clear

Chris said east all clear

Seth said North is all clear

Joseph said In the west

We had few hunters with guys hunting elk came threw few hours.

We run them off.

Luna nod at them and said good.

Reiji said you shit together.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

What your mouth in front of Hope!

Reiji said Yes!

Ayato said No!

Luna looked at Ayato.

I wasn't talking to you.

Now be quilt.

Ayato said No!

Luna said I tell you want your mouth in front Hope!

Understand?

I don't using bad words in front of her.

I teaching to be lady.

She doesn't need words like that.

Ayato said Don't care.

Joseph said you better started caring.

Hope is my daughter.

You will not speak like that in front daughter using bad swear words in front of Hope.

Ayato said I do what I want.

Luna said not anymore.

Everyone looking at Luna

Luna said tomorrow all you will class of etiquette.

You learn the right or wrong ways speaking and anything Mommy Reiji need teach you.

Until get sick in threw the thick head of yours.

Ayato said No!

Maybe the pack need good chew toy.

Ayato said See you tomorrow Reiji

Everyone smile with the idea wolfs chewing on Ayato.

Luna said Now!

Let eat dinner.

Reiji said how are your study going?

Luna said good and bad.

Reiji said he help work on it.

Luna said Thank You!

Let hope I blow up the house.

Subaru giggle

Reiji said what are you working on right now?

Luna said Fire!

Reiji said what your working?

Luna said you will see in prance room.

* * *

After dinner

Luna was in prance room with door close.

Reiji walked in and found out.

This house a lot bigger then then it looks.

Luna said thank you!

Reiji said what are you working on?

Luna said lighting a candle.

Reiji could see bowl of water side on the table by the book of werewolf's.

Reiji asked about the water?

Luna said when I get mad.

The water in bowl will boil.

Shu said let me know she getting mad.

When shit doesn't work for her.

Reiji said Hello! Deadbeat.

Shu just looked at Reiji

Close his eyes and listen to his music.

Luna standing front of single candle.

Reiji said what are you doing?

Luna said I trying light the this candle.

She slowly breathing and looking the candle.

Light the candles and half the room candles light up.

Shu looked and said try again.

Luna put them out

Luna try again and full room light up.

Shu looked and said try again.

Luna put them out again.

Luna close her eyes and try again.

The light up and went out.

Reiji said that not working.

Shu said try again.

Luna walked over to book and Open it.

Looked down read how to do it.

Luna walked back in front the candle.

Close her eyes and seen the candle lighting.

The candle started smoking and started melting.

Reiji said Luna stop!

Luna open her eyes and seen melted.

Luna walked over pulled the candle off the and throw it garbed can.

Walking picking up and new candle putting holder.

Shu said at lasted it didn't blow last one.

Luna giggle

Reiji looked Shu

Reiji took step back from Luna.

Luna close her eyes and picture it,

The candle light and without.

Luna get mad and water begin to boil.

Shu look over and seen water boiling.

Shu said clam down!

Luna sit down in the floor and close her eyes.

Trying to clam down.

The candle light up.

Reiji said good!

Luna smile

Getting up and pick the book walking over to the coach.

Laying legs with short with legs showing.

Reiji thought she was beauty and every sexy.

Luna open the book and begin to read.

The book know could read.

Luna looked at the candle and blow out relight the candle by itself.

Reiji said you did it.

Luna didn't say anything.

Shu said leave her alone and let her read.

Luna ready a spell to make anyone cum hard.

Luna thought it work on Reiji.

Read how it works?

Luna thought it would take few words to make him pop like warm sham-pain.

Luna read the words.

How to doing it?

Luna get evil smile

Luna said Reiji.

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said are you ready for your part.

Reiji said what do you mean?

Luna said something feel it.

Shu looked at Reiji

Luna read the word and said them.

Reiji fell to his knee, started moaning load, grabbing himself and and started cumming hard.

Looking Luna over the book and started giggle

Watching cum in pains over and over.

Reiji was making funny noise for each time climaxed in pains.

Shu said what the hell?

Looking at Luna.

What do you do him?

Luna said giggle.

Shu said Reiji

are you OK?

Reiji said Yes!

Shu get up and walked over to Luna.

Move the book away from Luna face and seeing Luna giggle.

What did you do?

Luna said I made Reiji climaxed in pains.

Shu move Luna legs sit down, putting the back and started laughing at Reiji.

Putting his hands on Luna legs.

Reiji said not cool.

Luna said you want to help me learn.

Reiji said that is not what I mean.

Shu kissed Luna.

Reiji said I was going help you to control your magic and not use on me.

Luna said Will I did use on you.

This is part of it.

Reiji said that not what I mean.

Shu said Yes! It is.

Reiji said I will be right back.

Shu said will be right here.

Luna said that funny!

Shu said please remember that spell.

Luna said that could fun play in many different ways.

Maybe it will help him chill out for for while.

I always thought he need to laid.

Shu giggle

I do it without touching him or the others.

Shu said I like climaxed the normal way.

Luna smile and said more fun.

Putting the book down and climb on top of Shu.

Shu started kissing Luna

Luna started undo his pains and started playing with him.

Shu said do you fuck?

Luna said yes!

Shu started playing with Luna.

Luna move underwear to the side.

Luna sit on his dick and started fucking.

Shu putting his hands on her hips.

Help move up and down on his dick.

Luna started moaning

Shu said I want to fuck you night all night long.

Shu pulled Luna hard on him and cum inside of Luna.

Luna cum same time.

Luna bite in Shu neck and started drinking

Shu bite in shoulder making the bound stronger.

Luna get up and sit down next Shu.

Shu put head on Luna middle of breast while each leg on each around him.

Shu said this my place and close his eyes.

Luna started readying with Shu on chest.

Shu open the eyes and see book that was blink to him.

But he knew that Luna could read it alone.

Luna wave her hand and window open letting fresh air.

Shu said good going puppy!

Luna kiss top of his head.

Reiji walked back in the room.

Seen the window was open and could smell fresh air.

Reiji looked at Luna and Shu.

What the hell happen in here?

Luna looked up at Reiji and said what do you mean?

Reiji said the window open

Shu said so what?

Reiji said how did the window open

Shu said Puppy open it.

Dumb ass!

Went eyes still close.

Reiji said now are you working on?

Luna said same spell notes for it.

Reiji could see Luna was one/four half threw the book.

* * *

Luna asked Mommy Reiji

When do you think all of you will need feed again.

Reiji said we could feed on Yui or week can with out food.

Luna said do know what happen so as you leave the bearer?

Shu said Our head will fog up and forget about this place.

Luna said Yes!

If you leave the woods.

You are on your own.

The pack doesn't go in town.

I will go with you.

So that found your way back.

Reiji said thank you!

In a week we need go town to get few things for us.

Reiji said like what?

Luna said food, woman stuff, cleaning stuff, and other items.

Reiji said I will go with you.

I think it would best time all feed.

I feed on all of you or Yui.

Shu said sound fun get out.

Shu said we take limo.

Luna ridding with us.

So we keep you safe.

Luna smiled.

Reiji said I need to call Father.

The candles all light up, water being to boil, Light started flicking, fire on the candles being to grow.

Shu said clam down! Puppy

Luna said I knew it.

You want to run back Daddy.

Tell him everything.

I will not allow it.

Reiji said just let him know that safe and with you.

Luna said No!

Your father turn his back on me for god know what.

Reiji said father must had a reasons.

Shu said clam your self Luna.

Luna said Shut up!

Dumb ass

Closing the book and laying on Shu.

Luna said like what would his reason be?

Reiji said maybe knew about vampire hunter attack.

Luna said I knew about vampire hunter attack and told Ruki about it.

Luna said I smell bullshit.

Shu said puppy clam down before blow up the house.

Luna close her eyes and said you my call your Karl once.

Asked him what the hell the reason want me go home.

He lucky I don't kick old ass out of my house.

Shu giggle.

Reiji said thank you!

For let call father.

Shu said you will do it in front all us.

Luna said in hour and dinner room.

Reiji said why?

Luna said he will out of Politician meeting.

Shu said surprise me sometime how you know so much.

Luna said I hate knowing everything all the time.

* * *

Luna, Shu, and Reiji sitting dinner room table.

Luna open the cellphone and pushed his name.

The cellphone started dialing in number.

Two ring later

Karl said Hello!

Reiji said Hello! Father

Karl said where the hell are you?

Luna said My house! Karl

Karl said Hello! Little Luna

Shu said Hello! Father

Karl said Hello! Shu

Reiji said what is the reason that you send Luna home?

Karl said because of vampire hunters.

Luna said Stop that lie.

Tell the true and shame the devil.

Karl said I was scared of Luna powers.

Luna said we will back week before Christmas and birthday for the party I having.

I want you make sure it doesn't fucked up

Understand me!

Or there will hell to pay!

Your ass will be paying it.

Karl said Yes! My Queen

Karl said what is the thyme of the party.

Luna said Wonderland.

Luna said write it down before you forget.

Luna eyes with white.

Karl said I writing down.

Luna said No! You not

Karl said Shit!

Luna seen him write down.

Luna close eyes and reopen them.

Shu and Reiji kiss at the same time Luna.

Luna lean back and kiss each other thinking it was Luna.

Latio said I knew they gay.

Luna giggle

Both other open their eyes and looked at each other.

Luna pushed them back.

Latio kiss Luna

Latio said Hello! Father

Karl said Hello! Latio

Luna said good bye and hug up

Shu said that mean trick Luna.

Latio playing with Luna hair

Latio Naught Puppy having fun with both of you.

Reiji said I would agree with Shu.

Luna giggle with smile.

Luna get up and walked out of the room

Latio said now you two couple.

Shu said Shut up!

* * *

Week later

Luna standing next to the bearer

Waiting for all All the boys came out.

Everyone came out of the house and climb in the limo.

Luna waited for thumb up from Mr. Williams all the boys in car

Luna looking left to right to see if anyone near by.

Luna said Greek word and move hand circle open the door so that Limo could go threw it.

Mr. William drove threw it Luna close the door and climb in Limo.

Luna climb in sit down.

Shu said head to Morioka

Shu pulled Luna in lap.

Putting his hand on Luna legs.

Kou said I have to back to work.

Luna said that fine! Kou

You go back the other and stay with Karl.

Does anyone else what to go home?

Latio, Kanato, Azusa, kou, Ayato, they would head back to the other house.

Luna said give your cellphones all of them.

Luna looked each one clean history on the house and locates.

What they didn't think Luna didn't know.

Shu watch her clean the cellphones

Few of Latio cellphone her house.

Luna give back after they clean all history her house.

Ayato said why did you cellphone?

Shu said clean history of Luna house,

Latio said we can came back?

Luna said If you found it again.

I will be see in two mouth

Try not kill each other.

You can take train and back in Tokyo in two to three hours.

Boys go hunt.

I get food and other stuff for the house.

The one that are going back to the house.

We will meet at Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka down street from Family Mart.

Shu said who going Family Mart with Luna

Reiji said I am

Luna lay head on Shu shoulder and went to sleep.

Shu pulled Luna close as the limo travel.

* * *

Shu awake Luna up and said here.

Luna open her eyes and seen they were Family Mart.

Reiji get out first and Luna behind him.

The other out.

Reiji said you have few hours to feed.

Meet us at Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka down street from Family Mart.

Both them walked in to Family Mart

This older lady seen Luna and Reiji.

Luna smile at her.

Both get cart started shopping.

Luna said remember last time we went Mart.

Reiji said the second day came to live with us.

Reiji pulled list out his pocket and said let get this stuff over with.

Luna asked are you hurting?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said go eat.

Reiji said I can't do that.

Luna said I tell you go.

Found something eat.

When I done I wait for you here.

Reiji kiss Luna

Luna said now go.

Pushing to the door.

Older woman laugh.

Luna said I shop faster.

* * *

Few hours later,

Luna waiting Reiji come back.

Mr. William put food and stuff in trunk.

Luna blood thirty as feel it running down her thought.

Mr. William said What wrong?

Luna looked her eyes turn red.

Luna said I hurry.

Mr. William said put you sun shandy on.

Reiji walked up Luna and seen Luna fangs coming down.

Pulling Luna in to limo.

Pulling Luna on top of Reiji and said feed from me.

Reiji pulled off his jacket.

Undid shirt Luna smelling skin for his sweet snot.

Biting down and started drinking.

Reiji pulled Luna as drink from him

Reiji could hear drink that she was taking from him.

Luna pulled back little of his down chin.

Reiji licked off and kissing her.

Luna and Reiji didn't stop kissing.

Luna was getting a sweet smell that was drive Reiji in over drive.

Want to fuck Luna in back of the limo.

Luna was getting horny.

Luna pulled away it time for dinner.

Reiji asked if you could be with her night.

Luna said Yes!

You come my room.

Reiji where that be?

Luna smile and it hind.

Reiji said You going to show me.

Luna said let go to dinner with other.

Both them with dinner together.

Reiji and Luna enjoyed dinner with each.

Luna eye cloud up and see Shu, Ruki and Yuma getting lost.

All three forget where they meet up.

Forgetting what about Luna and Reiji was waiting for

Luna close eyes and started giggle.

Reiji said what funny?

Luna said I forget to tell them far way from the house.

That started to forget about where it is.

We were still in wood.

When I told them where to meet up.

They have forget that you and me are here waiting here for them.

Reiji kiss Luna

We could just leave and home.

Luna giggle

Reiji said I would nice idea.

Reiji said what happen Shu call you?

Luna said with what?

Luna held up Shu cellphone.

Reiji giggle

Luna said Shu leave limo.

Lazy pig!

Luna and Reiji finished dinner and leave them in Morioka.

Both Reiji and Luna clam in back of limo and said Home.

Mr. William looked to see Luna and one Mongrel.

Mr. William started laugh.

As the limo pulled away from Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka.

Reiji said I going to enjoy sending time with you alone.

Luna said We never get talk.

Reiji said what is favorite book?

Luna said Alice and wonderland

Reiji asked favorite color?

Luna said White and sky blue

Reiji asked food

Luna said min rare stack with cheese and bacon bake potato

Reiji asked music

Luna said anything dance to.

I don't rap music

Luna cellphone with off

Luna pulled it and looked Ruki

Luna said Hello!

Ruki said Hello!

Where are you?

In limo with Reiji

Ruki said where we?

Luna said I don't know!

Where you are at?

Ruki said How did we get to Morioka?

Luna said you was hunting food.

Shu said this that Luna?

Luna hand it Reiji'

Reiji said Hello!

Shu said Hello!

Reiji said what is it?

Shu said How did we get here?

Reiji said where are you?

Shu said Morioka trains station.

Reiji said you went hunting and you going home.

Shu said where are you and Luna

Reiji said we are going home.

Reiji said just go home and try to remember.

Luna was giggle low.

Reiji hug up and started laughing.

Reiji said that we classic.

Luna said dumb ass!


	70. Reiiji and Luna night together

Luna and Reiji walking in house.

Miss April said I cook you something eat.

Luna say Mommy Reiji and I had dinner.

Miss April said where Mongrel?

Reiji said gone home.

Miss April said Thank! Mother Moon

Luna grabbed Reiji hand and fellow me.

If you can.

Reiji said I fellow you to hell and back. Sweetheart

Luna and Reiji walked started walking up the stair to the wall.

Bend down to hind switch and the door back on the wall.

Reiji said right in front everyone and no one could see it.

Luna smile and said that the point.

Reiji said that smart.

Luna say Thank You!

Luna started up the stairs to her bedroom.

Luna walked up to bedroom.

Reiji walked up and see Luna bed in middle room four posted bed.

A window in the roof.

The room was dark.

Luna said I going take shower.

I smell like a skunk.

Reiji said I wait here for you.

Luna said you could come and join me.

Reiji said maybe!

* * *

Luna walked bathroom close the door.

Getting undress and running the water.

Stepping in and washing up.

Luna said I going to take shower.

Reiji walked in bathroom and took his clothes off.

Get in started cleaning Luna back.

Luna turn around started washing her hair.

Reiji started washing her front side.

As the water run down Luna middle breaths.

Like a river down woods.

Free and Wild like Luna was.

Luna turn around, bend over get shampoo and using it in her hair.

Reiji said let me do my Sweetheart.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Luna really love having someone wash hair for me.

Reiji was happy that getting touch each part of Luna.

Wash the shampoo out of her hair.

Reiji could smell Luna shampoo smelled like honey and strawberries.

Reiji thought she was beauty more then he dream.

Getting to see that she smell nips.

Reiji reached around Luna grabbed Luna tits making her moan again.

Luna pulled Reiji closer to her.

Reached other hand around putting on pussy and playing with her making moan again.

Reiji started fingering and found out Luna was tight.

Reached deep in behind Luna G spot and started playing these nerves making started feeling really good.

Luna started moaning loader.

She begin feel that Luna going pee.

Luna started squirting all over Reiji hand.

Reiji said I made you squirting a lot.

Luna blushed and said second one that made squirting a lot.

Reiji keep playing with nerves making really turn on.

Reiji said Now!

I going fuck the hell out of you.

Reiji started kiss shoulder Luna making her let out moan.

Luna started feeling Reiji passion for her.

He want to take her in the shower and in the bed.

That they going sleep in together.

Luna started breath harder.

Reiji stop finger.

Started cleaning legs and pussy.

Turning off the shower.

Pulling towel in the shower.

Drying Luna off and hair.

Reiji pulled out shower to the bed.

* * *

Reiji cared Luna putting on the bed.

Crawling in bed with Luna.

Started kissing Luna with passion and love.

Luna hand wrapped around Reiji.

Luna smell and feel how strong and soft Reiji could be.

She want him more then the others.

Reiji want Luna more then she could understand or know why.

He could feel and smell that different normal.

Like something when horny pulling him in.

The sweet smell.

Reiji grabbed titties and sneezing him making her moan.

Sucking and lightly licking on nips.

Luna run hand down his back.

Showing Reiji passion and love.

Reiji knew she love have someone be went taking his time.

Moving his down her skin to pussy and rubbing her make moan.

Luna hand on Reiji hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Reiji started licking down her belly making her cry out with passion.

Reiji spread pussy and could see that Luna pussy.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger putting in side and founding her g shot making cry out louder.

Reiji smiled when he found it when Luna reacted.

When he found it.

Luna started loader then other moans.

Making him happier.

Reiji started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes

Could feel that she was cumming again making Luna cry out loader.

Started playing with nerve behind g shot again.

Making feel a lot better the first time that he play with it.

Luna moan louder.

After playing few more minutes

Luna started squaring again and scream out.

Reiji knew that she fucked love it.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Reiji sit up and said come her. Sweetheart.

Luna sit up and looked flushed with lust in eyes.

Reiji started kissing her.

Luna could tasted herself in Reiji mouth and tough.

She tasted fucking good.

Luna started playing with dick.

Reiji grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Reiji cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Reiji knew that Luna could suck dick the best in the world.

He was surprise when Luna deep thought him few time while sucking his dick.

Reiji could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Reiji wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Reiji started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Reiji pushed Luna on the bed.

Luna loved that Reiji took control.

Showing his power and love at the same time.

Making her want him more.

Reiji get on top Luna.

Reiji grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

Reiji moved dick down to hole and started it in.

He move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that Luna was still tight like first time.

Luna wrapped her legs around him.

Luna put loving hands on his back.

Started fucking her putting all dick inside of Luna pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Reiji fuck loved it.

Fucking Luna slowly loving each second with her.

Making her moan loader each time.

Kissing Luna with each stork in her.

Reiji said your fucking tight around my cock.

I fuck love it.

Now!

I understand how they always fuck you.

Like fucking virgin again.

Luna giggle

Kissing Reiji and said thank you Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said call me Master

Luna said Yes! Master

Luna said You can spank me if want too.

Reiji said do you like spank?

Luna said Yes! Master

Reiji pulled out her told her hands and knees.

Luna get on doggy style.

Reiji put his dick back inside.

Slowly at first and getting faster.

Making her cumming his dick.

Luna started shacking.

Reiji grabbed Luna hips and shoulder as Luna cumming on his dick.

Reiji spank Luna making started moaning again.

Grabbing her hair pulling head back.

Started fucking little faster.

He wasn't going to stop until the both came at the same time.

Reiji slap Luna ass.

Luna said moaning.

Reiji started talking dirty to her.

Telling her that how much his love her.

Grabbing left breast give it good squeeze making her moan.

Luna turn head to look at him.

Reiji started kissing.

Reiji was drilling Luna and making Luna cum again his cock.

Reiji said You are my his goddess and beautiful.

Luna said Yes! Master

Reiji making him mad with passion.

Slapping ass again.

Started fucking hard.

Push her front down and keeping her ass up to him.

Luna could feel that Reiji going deeper than normal.

Making moan loader.

Luna could feel that he was hitting worm with the head of his dick.

Luna love it.

Reiji pushed her on her right side and started fucking.

Pulling left leg wider.

Luna get on elbow and putting hand Reiji around his neck.

Reiji grabbed Luna by the neck and not chocking her.

Luna moan

Reiji started kissing back and shoulder.

Biting in Luna shoulder making cry out.

Reiji pulled Luna to him and started kissing her.

Playing with breast pulling nipped making Luna moan.

Luna started cumming again,

But he wasn't going to stop.

Love each time that cumming on his dick.

Making him love more.

Luna having Reiji balls spit clit.

Reiji get on top face away from.

Luna said Yes! Master

Luna crawl on top of Reiji facing away.

Reiji said put you hand on my chest.

Luna did what she order and begin to fucking Reiji.

Luna hair hug down between them.

Reiji had is hand on Luna hips making cumming few times that way.

Luna get up and turn around facing him

Luna put dick inside self and started fucking him.

Reiji could see that her long sliver hair was cover tits.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest.

Reiji grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

When Luna would go up and Reiji would go down.

Luna go down and Reiji would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours.

Reiji making her cum over and over.

Reiji lost count.

How many time that Luna cum.

Reiji had lot of will power.

Both of them sweat rolling off them.

Sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Reiji was kiss.

Reiji said Luna are new and more beautiful.

Luna was closet to cumming.

Seeing Reiji a neck and want to drink from Reiji.

Luna moved closer to Reiji opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Reiji knew that Luna was going to bite him.

Reiji said smell my skin and found sweet spot.

Bite down and drink from me.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin and found a sweet spot.

Bite down and started drink.

Reiji blood and keeping her hips moving.

Reiji cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Reiji could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna said Damn!

Both fell back on the bed.

Luna get and lay down next Reiji.

Luna put her head on Reiji chest.

Reiji put his arms around and cover both over.

Reiji and Luna fell sleep in each other arms.

* * *

Reiji wake up with Luna still in arm.

Hearing cellphone going off.

Reiji move her to side and get out bed pulled out jacket.

Reiji answer it

Reiji said Hello!

Shu say Hello! Reiji

Why in the hell answer Luna cellphone for?

Reiji said Luna is sleeping.

Reiji walked in bathroom to take pee.

Shu said Where the hell are you right now?

Reiji said In Luna bathroom.

Shu said did you that sex with Luna?

Reiji said No!

I made love to Luna.

Shu said why did you guys wait for us?

Reiji said did you forget.

The far you get from Luna.

You will forget where we was going to meet.

Shu said shit!

I forget out side the bearer.

We forget where the house is.

I didn't know if we got to far from Luna.

We forget to meet up.

Shit!

Reiji said Now!

You know!

Shu said How did you not forget?

Reiji said I went eat around the across the street at the park.

I seen Luna was distressed.

You feeding it was making her hurry.

I came back and feed her.

We went to shop and wait for all you.

Luna had a vision all you forgetting where to meet up.

I send your ass home.

Because you can't remember the rules.

Dead Beat!

I came home we had passion love.

Luna, Yui and I are going to live together for December.

Shu said good thing that Subaru is still their.

Ass Hole!

Reiji said What?

Shu said we forget Subaru at home.

Shu started laughing.

Luna was dream of mystery man.

While Reiji was talking to Shu.

Reiji hug up on Shu.

Reiji walked back to Luna bed.

Putting the cellphone on the night stand.

Crawling back in bed.

Kissing Luna and pulling to him.

Reiji thought how get Subaru to go home.


	71. Shu returns and Hunter found!

Shu sit on a bench at the train station.

Trying to remember where Luna said meet up.

But he was coming up blank.

Shu could kick his own ass forgetting where hell meet up.

Thinking I need to call Luna and asked where to meet up.

Luna going make fun of me for this.

My dumb ass forget.

Shu went for his cellphone and found he didn't have it.

Shu said Shit!

Did I forget get cellphone while getting out limo.

But he was happy that get hold Luna in arms while sleep.

He remember that Latio cellphone to call Luna.

Why the hell did Latio have Luna cellphone number?

He thought think that later.

The others have gone back on train.

Shu remember that he had to go Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

To meet up first time going Luna new place.

Shu looked around for someone he could cellphone to look up Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point

Walking over to ticket booth.

Shu asked if train going to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

The man said No!

Shu said here is close place that I get to?

The man said Hirosaki, Aomori, Japan

It will take three hours by train.

Shu say one ticket.

The man said the train in five minutes on track Three.

Shu pay for the ticket and went to Track three and waiting for the train.

Shu looked there Luna eyes and seen nothing.

He knew she must be sleeping.

* * *

Reiji went down stair and fixed Luna something eat.

Reiji want to have make love to Luna again.

Subaru said where is everyone?

Reiji said they went home.

Subaru said who here with Luna?

Reiji said You and I are alone two brothers still here.

Subaru said it only four of us together.

Reiji is looks like it?

So where is my pet?

Reiji said Sleeping.

I guess.

Subaru said good.

* * *

Three hours later

Shu get off the train

Looking around for hot chick or someone to take him to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

He would made someone take him.

Shu get a taxi and said take me Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point

The driver said not problem.

If you want to haunted woods.

Shu said really!

The driver said a lot people go this wood and disappeared with trace.

They said demons is out their woods with evil Spirits that drag you to hell.

You don't go there in these woods.

Shu said that where I am going.

The driver asked if he was crazy?

Shu said No!

I am not scared of the big bad wolf.

The drive said everyone knows.

That you will dead.

If you go their looking for trouble.

That trouble with will found you.

Shu thought should the wolf pack scary stories to people keep them way.

Shu thought I will found you Puppy.

Punished you your disobedient your master.

After I bath you.

Get Reiji smell off you.

You will beg me to stop fucking you.

Slap your ass for having sex with that asshole.

Shu fell sleep on the ride their,

* * *

After hour and half the drive said we here.

Shu awake and payed the driver.

Getting out.

Shu walking into the woods.

The drive said that man said crazy.

Luna awake up and seen Shu.

Luna see threw Shu eyes.

Could see that he was in the woods.

Luna said ShuShu!

Shu stop and thought puppy!

Luna thought what are you doing?

Shu said I came home to you puppy.

Luna said it look you lost.

Do you know where you going?

Shu said I think I am lost.

Luna said do you want me come get you?

Shu said Please!

Luna said I coming.

Luna picked up rob and walked down stair out of bedroom.

Walked to front door hearing Subaru and Reiji talking in dinner room.

Who was Luna might want for dinner?

Luna walked outside.

Closing door behind her.

They didn't know Luna went outside alone.

Luna took her rob off and lay down table.

Walking up to the bearer open door and closing behind.

* * *

Luna change in wolf formal.

Luna smelled the air and took running looking for Shu.

Shu could see was coming in wolf form.

Luna said where are you?

Shu said woods of Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

I will travail a lot miles.

Before I get their.

Luna said go back to the road and wait for me their.

Don't leave.

Shu said not problem.

Luna was laughing that he went wrong way.

Shu get back to the road and sit on the bench.

Shu could see how fast Luna was running.

Shu said you fast puppy?

Luna said Thank You! ShuShu

Luna said let me know if you hear my howl.

Shu said not problem.

Luna howled.

Shu said you sound long way off.

Luna started running passed the trees making look like fens posted.

Luna had jump over down trees, over ditches, leafs and bushes.

Luna howl again.

Shu said You not to far me.

Smelling the air.

Luna started running again as the miles passed.

Luna howl out again.

Shu said you are closer to me.

Luna stopped and smelling air.

Walking up on the hill and seen Shu and car coming.

Shu turn his head and seen the car.

Shu said hind.

Luna hind from the car until drive by.

Watching the car stop in front of Shu.

* * *

The man in the car asked if he waiting for the bus or did he need help?

Shu said I waiting friend to pick me up.

The man said you middle nowhere.

Shu thought didn't like the way the man keep talking to him.

Luna change back to human formal.

Luna eyes cloud over and seen the attack Shu with silver knife.

She knew that he was hunter.

She wasn't let hunter hurt.

Luna blink eyes.

Luna thought Hunter!

Shu said I fine!

No! I don't need a ride.

I can walk.

The man said you are really pale.

Are you sick?

Shu said No!

Luna walked across the road behind the car.

Luna walked up to Shu.

Shu said their you are.

Kissing Luna.

The man in car said shot.

Shu pulled Luna behind him.

The man do you need clothes?

Luna said I am a nudist.

The man said you walk around naked all the time?

Luna said Yes!

The man threw holy water in Luna face and said back Damon.

Luna step back.

Because he surprise her.

The man rolled up his window.

Luna broken side window it punching it out.

Grab the man by the neck.

Luna pulled guy out the car threw window.

The man pulled sliver knife cutting Luna arm.

Luna push him against the car.

The guy tries stab Luna with it.

Shu grabbed the man hand and pulled the knife out his hand.

Luna eyes change to red and teeth.

Started growling at the man.

Luna started drag into the woods.

Shu walked behind Luna and man caring the silver knife.

Luna pushed him against tree.

Shu said You are going give up information.

Or my puppy is going started hurting you.

The man said in name of God.

Luna chocking him.

The man said grabbing Luna hands and try pull them way.

Shu said you going to tell us the true and all information that you know.

Or Puppy is going to started hurting you.

Luna let up little with hand and said I will tell you nothing?

She started growling at the man.

Shu said Puppy!

Are you ready to play with his man?

Luna said Yes! Master.

The man said go to hell.

Luna said you first.

Doesn't the bible

tell you not to judge people.

Don't caste the first stone.

Do that ring a bell.

Hunter!

The man looked at Luna and said you know the way of the bible.

Luna said I read it once and found it to bordering.

It a Hippocrates in self.

It says one and does any things.

So how can you believe in a made up into a believe?

The man looked at Luna.

God will judge you.

Shu laughing.

Luna smile.

Luna said How you not know your god is really or made us?

Now!

You are going tell us true or I going started biting on you.

Playing with your insides and make them outside.

Luna said what his your name?

The man said Sam.

Luna took other hand started undoing his belt.

Luna said your virgin.

Shu said Puppy!

Play nice!

Luna started undoing his pains and let them hit the ground.

Shu said Puppy!

What are we doing?

Luna grabbed man dick and started jacking off.

Sam said in the name of god.

NO! I must stay pure.

Luna said move side and said few word.

Man started cumming over and over again.

Shu said I knew that would come in handy.

I will have punished you later. puppy

Luna said Yes! Master

Luna reached under and grabbed his balls and started squeezing them.

Sam started screaming.

Luna said Now!

You are going to tell us everything.

Or I am going to rip of your balls.

The man said I tell you everything,

Please just make her let go.

Shu said Puppy!

Well let go.

when you tell us everything.

Shu said tell us what you doing out here?

Sam said looking for monsters.

Luna squeeze them hard.

Sam screaming.

Luna easy up on Sam.

Shu said Damn! Puppy

Luna said Who sent you?

Sam said Sora

Luna said Sora.

Sam said She work for Europe secretive.

That all I know.

Luna said lair!

Luna said Hold him Master

Shu put his hand around his neck.

Luna put hands on tumbles.

Luna eye cloud over.

Different images came in mind.

"After few minutes later"

Luna close and reopen eyes.

Taking her hand off is tumbles and said thank You!

Shu said did you get what I need?

Luna said Yes! Master

All of it.

Luna step back and watched Shu broke his neck.

Dropping him.

Shu said what you know.

Luna said He work for Europe secretive.

The cloth of god.

He was a scooted for Sora.

Sora worked Seiji.

Shu said Shit.

Luna said looked down at dead me.

Luna said I want search his car few things.

Luna walked to the car and searched it few things that help.

Hind Luna and wolf pack from the outside of the world.

It would looked like he accent make looks broke his neck.

Shu said smart.

Kissing Luna.

Both of the cover tracks.

Shu and Luna load died guy in car on top hill and made it look like accent.

Luna said walked back to Shu.

* * *

Both of them run in forest away from the dead men.

Luna change in wolf form and Shu chase her for ten miles.

Shu was caring the evidences of packs located in Japan.

Before they stop.

Luna change back to human formal.

Luna sit down.

Shu said what wrong?

Luna said I need a break for a minute.

Shu picked Luna up.

Shu cared Luna and evidences in his arms.

Luna telling Shu where to go.

Shu said you going punished for being with Reiji.

Luna said I get bath first.

Luna wrapped arms around Shu neck as he ran threw the wood.

Shu said I will bath my puppy.

Then I going pushed you.

You been a very disobedient leaving me behind.

Luna said I forget to tell the far way you get from me forget.

Shu said Yes!

You forget to tell me.

Luna said my bad.

Shu said Yes!

You been very bad puppy!

Luna said Stop!

We home!

Shu turn and seen burned house.

Luna said sit down and open the bearer.

Shu put Luna down.

Luna said Greek word and circle with hand opening the bearer.

Subaru and Reiji was standing there they walked in.

Reiji said where have you been?

Luna picked up her rob.

Subaru said My Pet

Answer the question?

Luna said stop dog on me.

Shu smile.

Luna walked in the house and yelled for Yui.

Shu walked by them.

Luna said family meeting now!

* * *

Luna and Yui walked in dinner room.

Shu, Reiji, and Subaru.

Luna was in kitchen get something drink.

They sit down at the table and wait for Luna.

Luna came in and sit down.

Luna we have fucking problem.

Reiji said what is the problem?

Shu said Luna and I just run in hunter.

Shu lay silver knife on the table.

Reiji said his dead?

Shu said Yes!

Shu lay paper work on the table.

Reiji pulled papers and seen with they was different locations with packs were hold up in Japan.

Luna said you remember the first day I arrived at house?

Everyone said Yes!

You remember I kiss Yui on the forehand.

Everyone said Yes!

While I seen Yui father face and some of Yui remembers.

To night when I touch Sam and all his remembers.

Guess who I seen.

The vampire hunter Seiji Komori

Yui stepfather.

Everyone looked at Yui.

Yui said that can't be true.

Luna said wake and smell coffee.

Seiji kill my family and Shu and Reiji mother.

It fucking true.

Sweetheart.

Yui walked out dinner room and not believe.

Luna looked Yui.

Luna said Dumb Bitch!

Luna said remind me later to punished her.

Subaru smile.

Reiji said laughing.

Shu said they work Cloth of God out Europe secretive.

Luna get up and said Reiji wish call Karl do so.

Reiji said Thank!

Luna walked out dinner room to bedroom.

Shu said where are you going? Puppy!

* * *

Luna walked to bedroom.

Turn on the radio and walked in bathroom started running a bath with lavender and honey.

Luna went drink and smoke.

Luna rolled a joint and pulled bottle jack out min icebox.

Lighting the joint and picking jack walking bathroom.

Getting bath tub and relaxing and listen to Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca.

Shu watching Luna in bath tub.

He walked over and took off his clothes getting in.

Luna eyes was close and taking drink.

Shu reached over grabbed Luna bottle that sit down on side of the tub without open her eyes.

Luna took hit of joint and holding it.

Luna blow out nose.

Open her eyes and said Hello!

Shu said you knew I was here.

Luna smile.

Luna turn around and lay against Shu.

Shu put his arm around Luna.

Shu said you have been bad puppy.

Tonight I going pushed you.

Luna said more fun being mad.

Then being good girl all the time.

Shu giggle

kissing Luna neck.

Luna said do you want some?

Shu took it hit off it.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu kissed Luna

Give Luna shot gun.

Luna started kissing Shu.

Shu put joint out and kissing down Luna neck.

Reaching round grabbing Luna beast.

Shu bit down and started drinking blood.

Shu could tell it sweeter then normal.

Luna started moan.

Shu could feel Luna skin lot hot.

Luna pulled Shu in her.

Shu pulled back,

Could smell had change as while.

Luna was so fucking horny.

Shu said I want you right now.

Luna get up and are you came with me.

Luna laid on the bed.

Shu could smell Luna sent that was driving him mad.

Luna so fucking horny.

Shu walked in dead eyed Luna.

Luna started playing with herself.

The music change to Alice Cooper - House of Fire

Shu jump in bed and grabbed Luna.

Both of them started kissing each other with passion and love.

Shu grabbed Luna breasted and cresting.

Luna had arms on shoulder and other middle on his back.

Luna nails began to grow.

Shu started kissing down chain to neck.

With each kiss that Shu give Luna making what Shu more.

Shu kissed breasted bone down to Luna breasted sucking on right on.

Playing with left.

Rubbing his thumb of Luna nip drive mad with passion.

Luna moaning.

Shu moved to the other breasted and playing other one.

Luna pulled Shu in made it looked baby mother breast drinking milk.

Luna still hand on his head and on back.

Shu started kissing down Luna tum making Luna back coming off the back and moaning.

Shu grabbed Luna legs forced them open.

Luna started playing with breast.

Shu made up his mind that Luna was going to squat for him.

Shu put his finger in Luna mouth.

Luna suck on them for him.

Luna started sucking on them.

Shu move putting inside of Luna finger Luna.

He remember Latio told how to make woman squared.

Found the right nerves behind the g shot and playing with them.

Luna could feel that Shu fingers was deep inside.

Shu found Luna g shot.

Luna body jolt.

Shu move his fingers little back and found it.

Luna started breath harder and started moaning loader.

Shu knew soon that she would cumming and squirted for him.

"After few minutes,"

Luna started screaming and squirted over Shu shoulder.

Shu didn't stop playing with making hornier

Luna body started shacking with the enjoyable that she found.

Shu started licking Luna bottom to top.

Making her beg.

Shu could playing lips sucking on them.

Luna started feeling Shu was playing.

Shu pulled Luna leg and started playing with Luna clit sending passion to her core,

Shu hadn't stop playing with Luna g shot making close of cumming again,

Started playing Luna nerves again making Luna go crazy.

Luna squared again.

Shu couldn't believe that Luna squirted two times in a roll.

Luna sit up.

Pushing Shu over on his back and started licking his dick.

Shu could see puppy being more agrees.

When her wolf was waking up.

Shu lay back and let Luna do as please.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu little grunts.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Shu moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick .

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna said Master!

Bigger to night.

Shu love hearing her say it.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Shu was lasting longer then normal.

Luna deep though his dick.

Shu grunt and moan.

He really love that Luna learn to do that.

Shu started finger Luna as sucked his cocked.

Luna started moaning.

She joyed sucking Shu cock and hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Shu close his eyes.

Luna could feel that Shu was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick grabbed her hair and as slow move up his cock when started cumming in mouth.

Luna drinking it down each drop.

Shu relived that Luna stop sicking his dick when he came in her mouth.

Shu said hurry puppy?

Luna said Yes! Master

Go back to work making him hard again.

When Shu was rock hard again.

Luna climb on sit on his dick and started riding.

Shu said you want control right out gate?

Luna said Yes! Master

I want Master to enjoy himself.

Shu could see he wasn't wearing rubber.

Shu could see Luna wasn't wearing a collar.

She could see nice looking collar on the bed.

Grabbing it and said put your collar on.

Luna lean forward Shu that could put on for her.

Shu could see it was black with a chain.

It was the one that wear for him.

Luna sit back up and move her silver hair behind her,

Luna started moving up and down by herself.

Nice a slowly.

Shu put his hand on her hips to help her know how fast or slow.

Luna move his off her putting on the bed.

Luna said Master!

Have to watch and not touch.

Luna run down his chest.

Shu put his arms behind his head.

Watching Luna riding him and enjoy herself.

Shu did need know how long this was going lasted.

Luna chain was hang down between her breasted.

Luna started playing with our beast.

The moon light hit Luna body making more beauty then every.

Shu thought she more beauty that first time seen her.

As the moon raise in the night sky.

They could hear sound of the werewolf's howl at the moon.

moaning again

Shu grabbed her chain and pulled down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started fucking little faster and started cumming on dick.

Started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Shu started moaning

Luna was playing with chest.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Playing with chest with head back moaning.

Luna started cumming his dick.

Shu grabbed Luna hips holding her while he fucked her throw it.

Luna screaming his name out.

Shu said My turn.

Flipping over on her back and started fucking Luna.

Pulling Luna over arms and drill in to her,

Shu was going to cum and full her worm full.

But he wasn't going stop fucking until they came together.

The song came on Little Mix - DNA come out radio.

Shu looked at the radio.

Shu said radio has mind it own.

Luna giggle

Luna said I want a baby.

Shu said I give you baby or pups.

If you what them.

Kissing Luna started fucking Luna hard.

Luna started moaning wrapping arms around his arms.

Shu fucking harder then normal making hornier.

Luna wrapped legs around his waist.

Luna started cumming and dig her nail in back.

Shu said pull the nail back. Puppy.

Luna pulled her nail out of his back and said Sorry!

Shu grabbed hand and seen that nail growled.

Shu said pull them back in?

Luna said not right now!

Shu pinned Luna rusted to bed and started fucking the hell out off.

Luna kissed Shu chin line.

Shu said you shouldn't done that?

Luna said That our spot.

Luna licked it again.

Shu started fucking harder then before.

Luna started feeling that she was cum again.

Shu was about to cum again.

Luna looking at his neck and started smelling it looking for the sweet spot.

Shu was doing the same thing.

Both of them cum at the same time.

Luna and Shu bite down and started drinking off each other.

Shu cock in to worm and cum fulling up with sperm.

Shu said Let hope this works.

Luna kissed him.

Both the fell sleep.

Shu keep himself in her to help sperm coming out.


	72. Luna goes in Heat

Luna awake up.

Luna rolls Shu over to his back.

Getting up and going to bathroom to use it.

Shu cum came out of Luna.

Cleaning herself up.

Taking a shower

Walking back in bedroom.

Looking at Shu!

Luna was getting horny.

Luna more sex.

Her body felt hot again.

Luna thought it my turn.

To fuck the hell out Shu.

Luna didn't think that Shu would care.

If control again.

I think that Shu would like it.

Have someone ride him to wake him up.

It would feel so good to have dick inside of me again.

Getting back in bed.

Moving the cover back away from his crouch.

Reaching down and slowly picking it up.

Luna sucking Shu cock.

Started playing with herself.

She was enjoying herself.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu moan.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Shu moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down started deep toughing him.

Hearing Shu grunting and moaning in sleep makes her more horny.

Making her want him more.

Using her tough around his dick.

Luna started moving up and down and same spreed.

Playing with self making her self wet.

She was doing and what she wanted.

Luna climb on top of Shu.

Putting inside of herself.

Started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Shu started moaning in sleep.

Luna was playing with chest.

Bounding up and down on top of him again.

Luna started moaning and in enjoying herself.

Hearing Shu grunt and moan in his sleep.

Luna put hands on his legs and hair behind her.

She didn't understand or know the reason that she was fucking horny.

Or why she want get pregnant by Shu.

Luna feel really good and didn't what to stop.

She loved the feeling.

she moaning.

Luna felt she was going cumming.

Cumming on Shu cock.

Shu didn't wake up.

Luna put Shu hand on legs.

Helping his hand on her legs making hornier.

Luna started fucking Shu again.

When Shu awake up

To found out Luna was fucking him in his sleep again.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Playing with chest with head back moaning.

Shu moan and chest grumbled.

Luna fucked him again.

Shu thought he would let keep control and act sleep.

Luna put her hand on his chest.

Started fucking faster.

Shu could feel that he was going started cumming.

Luna didn't stop.

Shu never open his eyes at all.

Shu grunted when cum inside of Luna.

Luna said Did you cum in your sleep.

Not awake up.

You are bad master!

Now!

I making you hard again.

Shu thinking Shit!

Luna get up and started sucking his cock again.

She never looked up to see if he was wake.

Shu was watching Luna sucking his cock making hard again.

Shu lay his head back down still acting sleep.

Luna lay down pulling him on top her.

Shu still acting sleep.

Shu smiling looking away.

Thinking she fucking horny.

Luna slowly moving her hips in to Shu.

As much as Luna could.

Shu started moving his hips slow.

Luna moan Shu ear.

Shu move hand pulling Luna right leg up.

Shu hips started move faster.

Luna kissing his neck and shoulder.

Shu grunting and moaning still acting sleep.

Luna put her hands on his ass.

Shu slowly down.

Shu thought that knew and love it.

Luna started cumming on his cock.

Shu felt really good.

Luna smelling neck and should and biting down drinking a little.

Shu started fucking her faster making horny.

Luna moaning

Shu moved his head to started kissing shoulder and neck.

Whistled in Luna ear that are naught puppy.

For fucking me in sleep.

Luna giggle

Luna said fuck me.

Shu said I give you want you want puppy.

Shu bite in Luna shoulder.

Tasted her blood was sweet like last night.

Drinking and pulling away.

Smelling Luna had the same smell.

Shu started fucking her again hard.

Pulling Luna other leg up.

Making fuck her faster.

Shu said I love you

Luna moaning.

Pulled out and said get doggy style.

Shu slapped ass

For fucking me without waking me up.

Started eating pussy.

Started fingering Luna playing behind g shot.

Luna started moaning loader and breathing grow in panting.

Shu said my puppy

What her master fuck or keep finger until you squat?

Luna didn't answer.

Shu slapped Luna ass again and said answer me?

Luna grunting and moaning.

Shu slapped Luna harder and said answer.

Luna said both!

In a panting answer.

Shu said is puppy?

Shu could tell that Luna close to cum.

When Luna squirted.

Luna howled!

Shu said now!

I going to fuck the hell out of my horny bitch.

Shu jump up and put dick back inside Luna.

Grabbing hair and started fucking Luna hard.

Pulling hair and said You will take all of it.

Luna moaning.

Shu bent over Luna and started giving it Luna.

Luna looked back at Shu!

Shu said good Puppy!

You feel so good on master cock?

Luna said Yes!

Give it to Master!

Pushing Luna on tub and fucking her will laying on top of her.

Shu said I going cumming.

Pushing deep inside Luna cumming.

Shu was trying his hardest make her a baby or puppy.

Luna came the same time.

Shu bite Luna in shoulder.

Luna bit Shu in the arm.

Shu lay on top of Luna.

Shu said new and different.

Luna said Yes!

Luna said you are getting arrest in middle.

Shu said I love you

Luna could feeling that legs was shacking.

Shu kissed Luna shoulder.

Luna said I have to pee.

Shu pulled out and rolled over.

Luna get up and walked in bathroom.

Luna took a shower

* * *

Luna get up and walked down stairs.

Luna walked in kitchen.

Miss April turn to Luna.

Smelling the air

Miss April said Oh!

Mother Moon!

Luna said what is it?

Miss April said your in heat

Have you been fucking a lot?

Luna said Yes!

With Shu!

But it doesn't stay in.

Miss April howled

Miss Rosa walking in a came in.

What wrong?

Miss April said Luna heat,

Luna said something wrong?

Miss Rose said I will be right back.

Luna said I hurry?

Miss April said I make you something to eat.

\- few minutes later -

Hope walked in dinner room.

Hope said Granny!

Miss April said what is Hope?

Hope said Miss Rosa said tell Luna and You to come to the Study

For check up.

Luna was eating.

Miss April looked at Reiji and Subaru walking in dinner room.

They looking at Luna with hunger eyes.

Both of them walked near Luna.

Miss April step in front them and said get away from her.

Subaru said their something different about her?

John said get lost. Mongrels

Luna looked up at them.

Licking her lips at them.

Both of them could smell Luna scent had change.

Both was getting horny,

Reiji and Subaru started moving closer to Luna.

Miss April said Back off Mongrels.

You can't have her.

You keep your dicks in pains.

Luna get up.

Miss April grabbed Luna arm.

John and Miss April keeping Reiji and Subaru away from Luna.

* * *

Luna and Miss April walked in Study.

John standing outside of the door.

Miss Rosa told Luna put a bearer around the room.

Luna did said few words.

The bearer with up around the room.

Luna sit down on the chair.

Miss April and Miss Rosa went to work mixing the herbs together and said come here.

Luna get up and walked over.

Miss Rose said you hand please.

Luna put hand out.

Miss April poked Luna finger and few dips in bowl with herpes.

Light the herpes and smoke turn red.

Miss Rose said you are in heat.

This mean that you are bed room until it pass.

Luna said how long will it lasted?

Miss Rosa said We don't know.

Miss Rosa said you will not have sex at all.

Luna said I had sex with Shu.

Miss April did he cum inside of you?

Luna said Yes!

His cum came out of me.

Miss Rosa said good.

He can't get you pregnant right now.

Luna said I want baby!

Miss Rosa said No!

Your wolf want it.

Not you.

Your body isn't ready for baby.

Miss Rosa check to see if was pregnant right now.

The answer was black smoke!

Miss April said You are not pregnant.

Luna said Can I get pregnant?

Miss Rosa said Yes!

Luna said is this why they acting wield.

More forceful?

Miss Rosa said Yes!

They want to mate with you.

But right now.

It first time being in heat?

When did it started feeling hot and horny?

Luna said Last night.

Miss April said three to week with you in heat.

Is their anyone in your bedroom right now?

Luna said Shu.

Miss April said I will be right back.

Luna watched Miss April walk threw the bearer.

Luna said how?

Miss Rosa said moonstone that your mother plated for us.

* * *

\- Ten minutes later -

Miss April said room clear now

You will stay in your room for a week away from everyone.

Their are not going male around at all.

Luna said I understand

No! Male at all until time passed.

Luna said what if get horny?

Miss Rosa said play with your self.

Both Miss Rosa and Miss April took Luna to her room.

All the doors was locked.

Made Luna put spell on it that no could teleport in or out of it.

Luna was locked away for week by her self.

Week and half time later.

Shu, Reiji and Subaru had gone to over drive.

They want sex with Luna more and more.

Their was always female wolf standing guard all times.

Their more females in the house.

Keeping Shu, Reiji and Subaru away from Luna and Yui.

Yui was locked in bedroom.

Luna had period and so did Yui get hers too.

Miss April and Miss Rosa running the house.

Mr. William was running the pack.

Luna would sing, draw, play her violin, sleep, and play with herself.

Miss Rosa or Miss April would bring Luna and Yui food.

Baby would stay with Luna all time.

Luna would sleep with him each night.

Luna want play Baby,

Luna would talk to him and look at moon.

Sing to him.

She love being with him all time keeping safe honey vampires downstairs.

* * *

Luna painted a family paintings of The Sakamaki & Mukami family together.

Few paints.

The first was of Luna siting in of Sakamaki & Mukami with Yui. sitting in front Luna with Baby sitting next Luna.

The second painting was of Luna and baby siting next her.

The third was Karl and Sakamaki & Mukami

The four was Luna siting in middle with Karl sitting next her.

Baby siting other side her.

The last on was of Luna sitting middle with Karl standing behind Luna with his hand on shoulder.

Yui sitting front of Luna, Baby sitting next to Luna, Sakamaki & Mukami around her.

Luna was going to give to Karl for Christmas gift.

Luna wrote few new songs on violin songs.

Dream of mystery man each night.

Luna knew his face and smell.

Luna started feel that he was her soulmate, her mate, true love.

Sometime pull her out dream to really world.

* * *

Luna laying on the flood looking at the moon.

Shu would call her.

Luna said what is ShuShu?

Shu said come to me

Luna said I can't.

Shu said why?

Luna said Miss April and Miss Rosa

Keeping lock and key away from boys in this house.

Reiji came in head asked Luna to come to him.

Shu said fuck off!

Luna giggle at both.

Subaru said Shut up!

I trying sleep.

Shu they started yelling at each other.

Luna was listening music

Luna started giggle.

They asked her what funny?

Luna said Baby licking me.

Shu said that damn cat.

Reiji said Lucky fleabag.

Subaru said Shut the fuck up!

Luna started getting horny again.

The boys started getting horny.

Subaru said I want to fuck the hell out Luna right now!

Shu said Me too

Reiji said My sweetheart. wouldn't touch you.

Shu said she has

Subaru said My Pet would like me play with her.

The could feel that Luna playing with self again.

They started playing with them self too.

Luna was playing with toys.

Shu said what are playing with?

Luna said toys!

Looking at it.

Shu said Naughty Puppy!

Luna said you not here to play with me.

Luna pushed all the hitting spot behind g shot and started squaring a lot.

Getting up and took a shower and clean herself up.

Luna said Good Night!

Reiji, Shu, and Subaru said Good Night.


	73. Richter take Luna!

November 1

There was big storm out side with loud thunder.

Lighting blighting up the night sky.

Tall dark figure stand on the roof.

Looking in the window on the roof to Luna room.

Seeing Luna sleeping alone with a black panther.

The dark figure slowly open the window.

Jump in with out making a sound.

Making should to not make noise.

To wake her or the black panther up.

Pulling out Syringe and using on the panther.

Walking around the bed to Luna pulls the covers back.

Using new a syringe in Luna neck.

Waiting for it take infected.

Before moving her.

Picking Luna up.

Walking back to where window.

A chopper fly over Luna house.

The dark figure jumps with Luna in his arms laying out the window and close it behind them.

The chopper get close.

So the man could jump on.

Laying Luna in seat.

They handcuffed, bland folder and duck taping her mouth.

The dark figure said That wasn't so easy to found you. little one!

But we have been sent get you from the Sakamaki & Mukami.

But we going to have fun with first.

The chopper fly's away.

* * *

"In the morning"

Miss April walked up stair to check and on Luna.

Opening the door and found baby still sleeping in bed.

Miss April called out for Luna.

But Luna didn't answer.

She checked the bathroom.

Miss April found a wet spot on the flood under the window.

Looking up and seeing it was close.

Miss April called out for Luna again.

But still no answer.

Miss April with out side asked the guard.

If Luna leave her room.

The guard said No!

Miss April started to worry about Luna.

She called all the guards to search the house and grounds for the Queen.

* * *

Hope run to Shu bedroom.

Knocking his door.

Opening the door and run to Shu bed.

Hope crawling on the bed

Hope said Shu!

Hope waited him answer.

Hope started poking him

But still nothing.

Hope jump in middle of Shu.

Shu said oh!

Good Morning Hope!

We had a talk about this.

Hope said Luna missing!

Shu open one eyes and looked Hope!

Shu said Luna in room.

Hope said No!

Luna is missing!

Shu rolled over not believing Hope

Hope started crying.

Shu covered his head with pillow.

Hope started crying loader.

Shu said stop!

Crying Hope.

Luna could might be out side.

Hope said No!

Shu sit up and grabbed Hope

Holding her.

Shu said I bet out hunting.

Hope said pack looking for Luna.

One of the guard came in started looking around Shu room.

Shu said what the hell?

Female guard said The Queen is missing.

Shu said I sorry!

I didn't believe you.

Hope stopped crying.

The guard said do you know where Queen is?

Shu said No!

The guard looked threw room and in bathroom for found Luna.

The guard run out of the room and move on to the next room.

Shu still holding Hope.

Hope said told you.

Shu in wimpier!

Shu let go Hope and get up pulling paints on.

Hope cover her eyes again.

Shu put on his clothes and help searched for Luna.

* * *

\- Hours later-

No one found Luna.

Shu close his eyes.

Shu could hear sound of blades and engine.

Hear people taking about taking her somewhere.

They better getting payed.

Shu could hear two man talking.

The figure said That wasn't so easy to found her.

This little one!

The second man said but we have been sent get her from the Sakamaki & Mukami.

Shu realize that Luna was on a Helicopter.

I hear the two men talking about getting paid.

Puppy was hard to found.

But we where sent get her from the Sakamaki & Mukami.

Shu said Luna on Helicopter.

Reiji said Shit!

We will never found her now.

Subaru said who would take Luna?

I going them fucking kill them if touch her.

Reiji said Everyone!

Subaru said Shit!

Where the hell is always happen to Luna?

Reiji said we need think about why someone do this?

Subaru said power, money, sex, and fuck with us.

* * *

Week later

Luna awake up.

Sitting up in a dark room.

Luna was cold and nude.

Their chain around neck and around each rested.

Luna could feel she sitting on stone floor.

Luna looked around and small window.

Standing up started walk across to the window.

The chain would only go half across the room.

Luna looked out side and seen it looked dungeon.

Hearing it was quilt.

Luna thought where am I?

Shu sit up and Puppy!

Where are you?

Luna said it look like a stone cell.

Chain to wall.

Luna could smell something dead in this cell.

Shu said is their window.

Luna said Yes!

But I see more cells.

I think that something dead in here.

This chains hurt.

Luna try to take them off.

Shu said get free from your chains,

Luna teleport out cell door.

Could see it was long hallway with different cells.

Luna smelled a scent of vampires.

Shu could smell vampires.

Luna thought I have way out of here.

Luna running down the hall to to door.

Listen for anyone on the other side of the door.

Don't hearing or smelling anyone.

Opening the a little and see if she could see any vampires.

Could see shriller stairs going up.

Luna thought who have someone in cell and not keep guard on them?

Shu said Dumb ass!

Luna smile.

Luna open the door and head up the stairs up three floor.

Listening voices are coming from the other side.

Reiji asked what happen?

Shu said Luna try escape from dunging.

Open the door little and looked outside.

Seen few vampires standing talking that Master will be happy.

When she wakes.

The other said she taking her time in waking up.

The other said I can't believe that he getting married to her.

Luna said like hell I married his ass.

One of the guard said she beautiful and sexy.

With long silver hair, nice body and a bet she virgin.

Shu said be-careful.

Luna thought walk away assholes.

Waiting for them turn back to her.

Before she move.

Shu could feel Luna was scared and nerves.

Luna open the door and slipping out with them see her.

Luna snicked away with out making a sound.

Stopped looking around the corner to see if anyone was standing in the hell.

Luna heard someone come.

Luna open a door went inside.

Keeping the door open little.

Waiting guards walking down the hallway.

Shu said that was that was close.

Luna heard someone who are you?

Luna turn around and grabbed her.

Looked in eyes.

Luna say be quilt and stand their.

I feed off you.

I want forget seen me and go home never come back here.

Live a long happy life.

She said Yes!

Luna blink.

Seeing she was maid.

Shu said cute!

Luna bite in her neck and started drinking her blood.

Made he pass out.

Laying on the bed.

Looking around for window and not seeing one.

Luna grunted.

Thinking Shit!

Going back to the door.

Seeing long long hallway.

Not seeing or hearing anyone.

Luna run down the looking away out that place.

Shu was really nerves.

Hoping she didn't get catch escaped this place.

Luna came in to thrown room and seen people walking around.

Luna could see they setting up wedding.

Overheard someone said the name of the Prince Richter is getting married.

Shu said I fuck knew it.

Luna was hurry?

Shu said again!

You are hurry?

Luna thought I can't help it.

* * *

When someone grabbed Luna.

A man voice said where do you think you going?

Luna said let go of me.

A man voice said the prince will be happy that she wake.

Luna started fighting.

Shu said shit!

Reiji looked threw eyes and seen Luna fighting someone.

Luna said Let me go now.

Richter walked in the room.

One of the guard said she try to get way.

Richter said bring her to me.

Luna wasn't make it easy to move her.

Shu said let her go.

The guards fighting with her.

Luna break the guard nose.

With using back of her head.

Luna broke free and run away from the guards.

Richter said Welcome home.

My daughter!

Luna looked around and said this not my home.

You are not my father.

You just sperm donor.

Luna stood ground and looked at him.

Shu said be-careful. puppy

Richter said you must be hurry!

You have not eat in week.

Luna said Yes! I am.

Keeping eyes on him.

Walking over table and looking down at the food.

Luna picked turkey leg and started eating.

Shu said what are you doing?

Luna thought playing alone for now!

Reiji said be-careful his lie.

Shu said play him like violin.

Luna said make your self useful

Get me some fucking clothes.

Richter.

You don't want anyone looking at daughter.

Getting fuck hard on.

Richter said guards get my daughter nice dress.

Watching few ladies leave the room.

Richter walked up behind Luna hugging her.

Grabbing her breasted and hand on Luna pussy

Luna just stood their like stone.

Richter say night is wedding night.

Shu said How dare Richter touch her.

Luna said take you hand off me.

Or you will pay for touching me.

Luna turn and facing him

Richter kissed Luna.

Luna bite down on his tough,

Richter say oh!

Shu said You ass hole.

How dare you kiss her.

Get your hands off her.

Richter said You will help me be head of the family.

It is my right place.

Luna just looked Richter.

Shu said this again.

Richter said I am your father.

Luna say you rapped my mother.

Richter say Faith was good in bed.

To night I going fuck you.

Make you pregnant just like her.

Luna said you sick baster.

Then you have balls to take me from my homeland.

Think that I will marry you.

You are nothing.

But fucking joke.

Richter step back from Luna.

You will apologize for wasted my time.

You will never be head of this family.

Richter slapped Luna in face.

How dare you speak to me like that.

I am your father.

Shu said you son of bitch.

Reiji say Take control Luna.

Luna snapped her head back and looked at Richter.

Luna said You act like you are you're the tough one.

But you're only just putting on a show.

Richter said what are you saying my daughter.

Luna said face you are loser.

You are not even worthy to lick Karl-heinz boots.

You will never be head of this family.

Shu said I said the same thing to him.

Luna say you forget who are you talking to,

I am Queen of Werewolf's.

You will show me some fuck respected.

The guards realize that she the The Queen of the Werewolf's.

They had fucked up!

Luna said I ultimate authority to kick your ass.

Shu said get him.

You have a fucking problem.

You need a fucking relied check.

You couldn't get Cordelia heart from Yui

You couldn't get me as baby from Mother Faith.

You couldn't kill Karl-heinz and six sons.

Stop! While your head.

You going to lose everything.

You are nothing me!

You will Never be hand of the family.

Shu said Damn!

The guards come up to Luna and bow their heads.

They said we are truly sorry. Our Queen.

Richter realizing that man turn on him.

We didn't know that you was the Queen of the Werewolf's

Richter said What the fuck?

Luna used her magic on Richter knocking across the room in to the wall.

Shu said get him.

Richter getting up and realizing she had powers.

Richter said you getting stronger my daughter.

Luna started growling at Richter.

Luna seen a window and found second floor house.

She could see trees around house.

Luna turn started ran at the window.

Jump threw the window.

Lay on the ground.

Looking over her shoulder and taking off in to the woods.

Richter ran to the window and said Shit!

Go after her.

Bring her back to me.

Now!

Shu said you should of kill him.

Luna said he would have won.

I am not full power.

Luna change in to wolf formal .

Luna ran as fast she could threw the woods.

Shu said don't stop.

Luna said I get to get away first.

Running threw woods.

See mountains in back grounds.

Smelling food in air.

Luna said I smell food.

Shu said Don't stop moving puppy.

Luna keep on the moving.


	74. Return to Japan!

As the days passed.

Luna coming out of the woods.

Seeing houses.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Yes! ShuShu

Shu said that nude.

Luna say so what?

Shu say I forget you like walking in nude.

Luna say You like it.

Shu said Yes! I do.

Started walking to she found house with clothesline.

Luna grabbed big shirt off the line and jeans off the line.

Luna said better ShuShu!

Shu said Yes! Puppy.

Luna said need found where the hell I am at?

Where veil baster took me to.

I going need long bath.

Shu said I give a really nice long bath.

Luna could started smelling food.

Said Food!

Shu said you found food in middle of nowhere.

* * *

Luna walked up Cheorwon Restaurant doors.

She walked in and walked up to older man.

The man said table for one.

Luna said can you help me?

Luna could smell that wolf.

Shu said use it.

Luna yup at the man.

The man turn and looked at Luna.

Said I need help?

Luna asked where am I?

The man said you at Cheorwon Restaurant in South Korea.

Luna could see the Restaurant only had few working.

Turn around turn open sign to close and lock the door.

The man said are you wolf?

Luna said I am the Queen of the werewolf's.

The old man bowed his head to Luna.

A woman said grandfather.

What are you do?

The older man said bow before the Queen of the werewolf's.

The woman said Queen of the werewolf's is died.

Luna said Wrong!

Turn around pulling the short and showing the birthmark.

The woman fell to knees and said Please forgive me. My Queen.

Luna said I will forgive you.

Rise!

Luna pulled short down and turn around.

Started older man get up.

Luna said here let me help you up.

The older man said Thank you. My Queen.

Luna said you are welcome.

What is your name?

The man said Sun-bow My Queen.

The young woman say Min-ho. My Queen.

Luna said My name is Queen Luna Moon Artemis.

Sun-bow said you Queen Faith daughter.

The one that was lost?

Luna said Yes!

Luna asked if their more wolfs in South Korea?

Sun-bow said We are spade out. My Queen

We know about the ones in our family. My Queen

Luna said how many are they in your family?

Sun-bow said their are about five-teen of us.

Luna asked if She was married or have children?

Min-ho said I have two pups and my mate in Army.

Luna said Have more pups.

Luna asked why are not more of you?

Sub-bow said Vampires and hunters.

Luna said Their is peace between the vampires and wolfs now!

My orders.

Both of them looked surprise that now peace between the wolfs and vampires.

A tall man came in said father why door lock?

Sun-bow said the Queen locked it.

The tall man bow before Luna.

Luna said what is your name?

The tall man said Su-bin My Queen.

Luna said Rise Su-bin.

Luna said I need food.

Min-ho say this way my Queen.

Luna sit at table.

Su-bin started bring food to Luna.

Luna asked if had mate?

Su-bin said No!

Luna said why?

Sub-bin that he found the right mate.

Luna said she out their and wait for you.

When you found her and you will know it in your heart.

Su-bin said you sound mommy.

Luna said So don't take her granted.

She be gone one day.

That day wish she was here to show you the path.

Like me.

Shu and Luna link broke.

Sun-bow said the true.

Luna took picture with Sun-bow, Su-bin and Min-ho.

To show the family they mate the Queen and eat restaurant.

Luna get address and that she would send them money to pay food that she eat and more.

They told Luna that could take her to next town.

Luna said Thank you!

"Hour and half"

Get to Hannaegyo

Luna said Thank You!

For your help.

Su-bin say that he was sorry!

That he couldn't take her far.

Luna say That it fine.

That she would send the money for the food that she ate.

But to memory what she said about found your mate.

Have a lot of puppies.

Luna said I have to found my mate too.

Luna walked away from the Su-bin and wave Good-Bye.

* * *

Luna was sitting park under a tree.

Singing to herself.

She get tie of walking want to rested for little bit.

Sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

Watching people setting up for video shot.

Looking a good shot.

A man came up to Luna.

Luna could see the man skinny around the age of thirty years and brown hair with brown eyes.

The man said you are going have to move.

Luna looked at the man said I sorry!

But I am not moving.

Now! Leave me alone.

The man said that going have to move Now!

Luna looked at the man and said leave me alone!

The man grab Luna.

Luna jump up grabbed the man.

Looked in eyes and said you give me your money.

The man give his wallet.

Luna took all his money out of his wallet.

Luna said don't scream.

Biting down and drinking from the man.

Luna pulled away and said forget that I bite you.

You will leave me alone and found a new spot to shoot your pictures.

The man said Yes!

Turn around walked way.

Luna sit down and started counting the money.

Putting in pocket and keep watching the who shoot pictures.

Luna went back to singing to herself.

Enjoy being by herself and watch the video shoot.

Seeing the Big Bang video shot.

Laughing at them.

Watching act like kids and like grow ups.

The scent of wolf in area in the air,

Luna started looking around to see where the other wolf could be.

Luna could see Daesung stop acting like a kid and started looking around to something wrong.

Watching his nose hit the air.

Luna whistled at him.

Daesung turn around and seen Luna sitting under cherry bloom tree.

Looking right at him.

Daesung started walking beeline to Luna.

Luna get up and looked at him.

Daesung walked up on Luna fast.

Both of them looking at each stepping close to get good smell of each other.

Daesung knew Luna was werewolf like him.

Luna walked put arm around his neck Daesung.

Looking at Daesung said we need talk.

Have a sit.

Both of them sit under the cherry blooms tree.

Daesung said what do you want talk about?

Luna was talking Daesung alone.

Luna said do they know that wolf?

Daesung said No!

Luna said Good!

Daesung said how did you know I am wolf?

Luna said I could smell it.

Daesung asked does your brothers know about you?

Luna say Yes!

They are vampires.

Daesung said we kill vampire?

Luna said No! We don't.

The Queen orders.

Their is peace between the vampires and wolfs now.

You didn't know?

Daesung said No!

Luna said Damn!

Daesung said have meet the Queen?

Luna said Yea!

So have you.

Daesung looked at Luna.

Moving her hair and pull back of her shirt.

So that he could see birthmark.

Between her shoulder blades.

Daesung seen the mark on her shoulder blade.

Realizing that Luna was the Queen of the werewolf.

Daesung said can believe you the Queen.

Luna said ssh! Not so loud!

Daesung said Yes! My Queen

Luna said just call Luna.

Call me My Queen in front of wolfs and vampires.

Daesung said I can do that.

How long have been sitting her watching us?

Luna say from the beginning.

* * *

Daesung and Luna get from under the cherry bloom tree.

Started walking over to others still playing.

Walking up and standing watching.

Luna said one of you fell and die.

I am not clean it up.

Daesung started laughing.

Taeyang, G-Dragon and T.O.P.S was play-fight.

All of them looks at Luna and Daesung standing in front of them.

They started getting up and hung Luna.

Asking where did you come.

Daesung said over there.

Luna giggle.

Daesung said Luna has been watching us from the beginning.

While sitting under the cherry blooms tree.

Taeyang said what bring you to South Korea?

Luna said I get kidnapped by really father.

G-Dragon said for really?

Luna said yeah!

Daesung so you escape from him.

Luna said yeah!

T.O.P.S. said you need to police.

Luna said No! I will take care it.

Luna started yawn!

Daesung said I take you to my parents.

To get sleep and some good food.

Luna said Thank You!

That sound lovely.

Putting her arm around his arm.

The band members started following Luna and Deasung out the park.

Luna climb in the car with Deasung.

Put didn't get them in time.

When the drive drove way.

The driver started head to Daesung family house.

* * *

Daesung and Luna pulled up in front of Daesung family home.

Luna get out with Daesung and walked up to the front door.

Daesung pulled key and unlock the door.

Luna clean her feet on the mate.

Daesung could see Luna wasn't wearing shoes at all.

Walking in the house seeing nice.

Luna said Your house nice.

Daesung said Thank you!

Are you hurry?

Luna said I need a shower and clean clothes.

Daesung said I go get some sister clothes.

Daesung showed Luna where the bathroom was.

Going and get sister clothes of her to wear.

Luna was showering get clean.

* * *

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Shu

Shu said where are you?

Luna said I am with Daesung family home.

Shu said why in the hell are you there?

Luna said taking a shower to get Richter smell off me.

That son of bitch to touch me.

Shu said I know.

I found out that Daesung is wolf.

Shu said who that?

Daesung is in the band Big Bang.

You dumb ass!

Shu said when are you coming home?

Luna said when I get flight back to Japan.

Luna get out of shower and dry off.

Putting the towel around and walked out the bathroom to the bedroom.

Daesung seen Luna wearing towel going to sister bedroom.

Getting smile of his face.

Shu said where are you going now?

Walking in bedroom and looking threw the clothes.

Looking threw the clothes and found white short with white skirt on.

Luna was still wearing choker for weeks.

Shu said you look nice.

Luna thought I think it nice.

* * *

Walking out bedroom wearing white skirt and white short.

Daesung was in the kitchen was looking Luna something to eat.

Luna said Daesung where are you?

Daesung said in the Kitchen to try found you something to eat.

Luna walked in to the kitchen wearing sister clothes.

Luna said thank you!

Daesung mouth drop out.

Luna walked close his mouth.

Shu said I think that he like it.

Luna asked do you need help cooking?

Daesung say Yes!

Luna open the icebox and looked in side seeing that they didn't have a lot of food.

Luna said is your poor?

Daesung said Yes!

Luna said I think we need to go market get food for the house.

Daesung said do you have money?

Luna said some.

Shu said use it to get home and not food.

Luna broke the link.

Luna grabbed his hand and heading for the door.

Daesung said where are going?

Luna said to the market.

Deasung said your strong.

Luna said thank you!

Walking down sidewalk to the market.

Deasung said slowly down.

Luna stop and turn around said something wrong?

Daesung said you walk fasted.

Luna said this how normal walk.

Daesung said slowly down little before you pull arm out shoulder.

Luna looked cocked her head at him.

Luna said look we here.

Walking in the store.

Daesung was right behind Luna.

All the guys in store was looking him and Luna.

Think where in the hell do they found someone like her.

"About thirty minutes later"

They walked out of the store.

Both of them had their nose in the air.

Luna said keep you eyes open.

Daesung said Yes!

Both walked back slower that they could talk.

Walked to his parents house again.

Luna could see that Daesung walked slower.

* * *

Both them walked in front door with the bags.

Daesung mother and father was sitting living talking.

Both of them could Luna and smell that she was wolf.

Daesung said Mother and father.

I would like you meet someone.

His mother said is girlfriend?

Daesung said No! Mommy

Luna say It nice to meet you both.

Daesung said I would love you to meet the Queen of Werewolf's.

His mother and father went to bow before her.

Luna said rise.

His mother said Mother Moon.

The Queen is in my home.

Luna said you have lovely home.

His father said Thank you!

Daesung said Luna need a place to sleep to night and buy us food for the home.

His father said Queen you didn't need to that for us.

Luna said I could see that you didn't have food.

So I get you some.

To pay you for let me stay at your house until I get home.

His mother said you can sleep his Bora old room as long as you like.

Luna said when I get home.

I will send you some money for letting stay here.

His mother and father said No!

We can't take your money.

Luna said you will.

Family come first.

All wolfs is family to me.

Daesung Mother and Father smile.

To see that the Queen was live and wise.

* * *

Few day later

Luna had found more wolfs.

Made money on her own to fly home back to Tokyo Japan.

Daesung father took Luna to airport to fly to Tokyo Japan.

Luna had get address and told them someday she come to visit.

To make the pack in South Korea strong again.

Luna board the flight to Tokyo Japan.

Luna could wait to get home.

The link to Luna had broke.

"Four hours later"

Her eyes cloud up and seen Latio.

Latio at night club.

He was at Shinbashi Heisei Jogakuin. Strip club.

Luna giggle

Thinking that she was not surprise.

Luna walked inside and looking around.

Smelling the air for scent of sex.

Luna walked up barter and asked Latio Sakamaki here?

The man in back.

Luna said I have 2 ups and 2 down.

The barter said her go.

Luna drink shots down and slam down on the bar.

The barter was watched Luna drink.

Luna picked up the beers taking drink.

Luna smile at barter.

Walking in back and hear Latio sex voice.

Luna listen to found him.

Pulling the crouton back and looking inside.

Watching Latio make out with woman.

Luna give her scale of three.

Luna walked over and sit down next Latio.

Latio didn't see Luna siting next to him.

The woman said get your own man.

Luna looking in eye and say shit up whore.

You will please me and do what I tell you,

The woman said yes!

Luna blinked.

Latio said Naughty Puppy.

Luna say what up?

Luna playing woman neck.

Have fun?

Latio said I was.

Luna looked at her.

Luna say who this was?

Latio said Candy.

Luna eyes cloud up.

Latio said what is it?

Luna didn't say anything.

Luna could see her with father in bed together.

She could the true that Candy was hiding.

Luna close her eyes.

Oh! shit!

Latio said what it?

Luna whistler in Latio ear.

Latio push her in the floor.

Latio grabbed Luna beer and drink it.

Washing mouth out.

Latio said Dawn!

Luna looked at Candy.

Go away!

Candy get up and walked away.

Latio grabbed Luna

Started kissing her.

Luna moan in Latio mouth.

Latio pulled Luna on top of him.

Putting his hand on Luna ass.

Latio said getting hard on.

Ayato walked in and are you ready go?

Latio and Luna stop kissing and looked at Ayato.

Ayato said Bitch!

Ayato walked over Luna started kissing her.

Luna started moaning.

Ayato reached around Luna grabbing breasted.

Luna started moving hips in Latio coach.

Latio grunted.

Luna moan again.

Luna reached putting hand on back of Ayato neck

Latio grabbed Luna hips.

Latio started cumming in paints.

Remember the last time this happen.

Yuma walked in and found Latio and Ayato with Luna.

Yuma watched

When he heard Luna moan.

Yuma grabbed Ayato pushing out way.

Grabbing Luna up and over his shoulder.

Luna said what the hell?

Yuma said I get you sweetheart.

Luna said Honey Bear!

Yuma, Ayato, Latio, and Luna walked out Shinbashi Heisei Jogakuin. Strip club.

Yuma put Luna down.

Pulling inside the limo.

Pulling sit next to him.

Ayato said what the fuck?

Yuma said Mine!

Latio said No! Mine

Luna looked out the window.

Yuma pulled Luna closer to him.

Luna said I hurry!

Yuma pulled his lap.

Luna smelling and using her tough to found Yuma sweet shot.

Luna bite down and started drinking from Yuma.

Yuma had his arm wrapped around Luna let her feed off him.

Feeling every happy and horny at this same time.

Luna pulled away.

Whispering in Yuma ear Thank you!

Yuma said welcome.

Kissing Luna with passion.

Luna laid down and fell sleep.

* * *

Hour later

The limo pulled up in front of house.

The limo door open.

Ayato, Latio, Yuma and Luna get out.

Luna put hear arms around Yuma neck and said you smell good.

Yuma looked at Luna.

Yuma smile and said you smell good to. Sweet heart

Walking up the stairs and threw the doors.

Karl walked out Study.

Seeing Luna in Yuma arms sleeping.

Latio and Ayato right behind Yuma caring Luna.

Karl say take her to room.

Walking behind Yuma.

Karl said why do you think that back here?

Yuma said I don't know.

Putting Luna her bed.

Started taking her boots.

Karl cover up.

Yuma said I stay with her.

Karl say let her sleep.

She have talking in morning.

Yuma said Yes! Karl.

Yuma lay next to Luna.

Watched Luna sleep.

Until he fell a sleep.


	75. Night with Yuma

Luna awake up.

Seeing Yuma sleeping next to her.

Luna could see it was night.

Get up and went to the bath room.

Luna came back and kissed Yuma.

Yuma didn't awake up.

Luna get, locked the door and put a bearer around the room.

She want to fuck Yuma.

Went out anyone fucking it up.

Luna get back on the bed and started undoing Yuma paints.

Pulling his paints and boxer off.

I think that Yuma would like it.

Have someone ride him to wake him up.

It would feel so good to have dick inside of me again.

Luna took off her clothes,

Reaching down and slowly picking it up.

Luna sucking Yuma cock.

Started playing with herself.

She was enjoying herself.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Yuma moan.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Yuma moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down started deep toughing him.

Hearing Yuma grunting and moaning in sleep makes her more horny.

Making her want him more.

Using her tough around his dick.

Luna started moving up and down and same spreed.

Playing with self making her self wet.

She was doing and what she wanted.

Luna climb on top of Yuma.

Putting inside of herself.

Remember that Yuma was bigger and wider than others.

Started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Yuma started moaning in sleep.

Luna was playing with chest.

Bounding up and down on top of him again.

Luna started moaning and in enjoying herself.

Hearing Yuma grunt and moan in his sleep.

Luna put hands on his legs and hair behind her.

Luna feel really good and didn't what to stop.

She loved the feeling.

she moaning.

Luna felt she was going cumming.

Cumming on Yuma cock.

Yuma didn't wake up.

Luna put Yuma hand on legs.

Helping his hand on her legs making hornier.

Luna started fucking Yuma again.

Yuma awake up to found Luna riding him in his sleep.

To found out Luna was fucking him in his sleep again.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Playing with chest with head back moaning.

Yuma moan and chest grumbled.

Luna fucked him again.

Reaching up and grabbing Luna around wasted.

Help her move up and down.

Yuma said having fun up their?

Luna licked lips at him.

Yuma said fuck me sweetheart.

Luna moaning and playing with her breasted.

Luna put her hand on his chest.

Started fucking faster.

Yuma grabbed Luna rolled over Luna back and started fucking her slowly.

Pulling up her right leg.

So that get deep into Luna.

Luna started moaning loader.

Yuma move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that she was really tight.

slowly moving his hip making cry with passion.

Yuma knew that Luna was his.

No one would know take her way from him every.

Luna stared feel more passion.

Luna wrapped legs around him and hand his back.

Yuma started fucking her putting all dick inside of pussy could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Yuma love it

Luna started moan loader.

Louder then she could remember.

Luna said Please Don't Stop!

Yuma fucked Luna harder making cry out in passion.

Yuma said good you just came on my dick. Baby

Do it again and again.

Luna started moaning again right after Luna hand coming on Yuma dick.

Yuma fucked Luna hard and slowly.

Making Luna cum on his dick.

Yuma said get on hand and knees.

Luna did what Yuma told her.

Yuma put his dick back inside of her.

Pushing his dick all in side down to base of his dick.

Luna could feel that touching worm.

Yuma slap her ass.

Grabbing Luna hip and started fucking easy.

Luna started moaning.

Luna started moving back and forward.

Yuma love that feel on his dick.

Slapping ass again.

Making moan loader.

Yuma lean over and started playing with Luna clit and other hand on breast making moan loader.

Yuma started talking dirty to Luna.

Asking if his dick feel good inside her?

Luna said Yes!

Luna started panting heavy

Yuma biting down in Luna shoulder and drink a little.

Yuma said your mine,

Pulling Luna hair making scream and slapping ass again making moan loader.

Thrusting his dick in Luna.

Luna said I cumming again.

Yuma said cum on my dick again.

Luna started cumming hard like the first one.

Luna begin to shack with passion.

Yuma didn't stop fucking making Luna cum harder.

Luna asked Yuma could ride him?

Yuma said please do.

Luna started sucking Yuma dick again.

Yuma thought if you suck my dick again go head.

Close his eye and enjoying blow job.

Luna putting his dick in ass.

Yuma was so fucking surprise in Luna.

Not knowing that she like up her ass.

Luna was facing away from Yuma.

Luna put hands on his chest.

Started moving up and down on his dick.

Yuma put his hand on Luna hips.

Feeling so tight ass.

Luna moaning.

Luna moving slowly up and down on his dick.

Yuma started playing Luna clit.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started moving little faster on his dick.

Yuma was loving that he fucking her in ass.

Luna started cumming and squatting.

Yuma was surprise that Luna squared on the bed.

Luna looked over shoulder at Yuma.

She could see that Yuma eyes was close.

Yuma was moaning.

Luna started moving hips faster and slow down.

Yuma sit up and grabbed Luna waist.

Putting her on hand and knees.

Slapping Luna ass

Yuma was grunting.

Luna moaning.

Yuma lead over Luna and said you surprise me sweetheart.

I don't know you like being fucked in ass.

Luna said feels so good. Honey

Yuma grabbed Luna hair pulling head back.

Yuma started kissing Luna shoulder and biting down.

Started drinking off Luna.

Pulling away waiting heal up.

Yuma said you are dirty girl.

Luna getting loader.

Yuma sit up and started pounding Luna little tight asshole.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Yuma keep pounding Luna little tight ass.

Yuma said cum on dick.

Yuma started feeling that he was going started cumming too.

Luna started breathing hard.

Luna said cum for me.

Luna reached up back Yuma neck and started kissing Yuma.

Started cumming on Yuma dick.

Yuma started shooting in Luna little tight ass.

Yuma said I cumming in your little tight ass.

Yuma pulled out Luna tight ass.

Luna lay down.

Yuma fell back on the bed.

Luna said did you like Honey Bear

Yuma said hell yes! Sweetheart.

Kissing Luna with love and passion.

Now! That fucking new.

Luna said you fuck love it.

Putting her head on his chest.

Yuma said Yes! i did.

Luna playing with Yuma chest.

Luna started kiss on Yuma neck and chest.

Touching side of face pulling into kiss with him.

Luna looked at him and said are you still my boyfriend?

Yuma looked at Luna and said Yes!

You remember!

Luna said will come home with me please?

Yuma said Yes!

Stay away from Subaru, Shu and Reiji in the house.

Make love only to me.

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear.

Yuma said are you ready round two?

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma smile at Luna,

Yuma push back on the bed started kissing again.

* * *

Luna awake up in Yuma arms.

Seeing it was morning time.

Started getting up and looking around and see she was in bedroom.

To take shower clean her pussy.

Remember that Yuma and her with three to four times last night.

Luna started kissing Yuma.

Luna lay next Yuma until he fell sleep.

Getting up and dress.

Bring the bearer down around her bedroom.

Luna walked down hallway, stairs, and walked in dinner room.

Karl was sitting at dinner room table.

Drinking his coffee and reading newspaper.

Luna walked up.

Bend down and kiss Karl on the check.

Saying Good Morning Daddy!

Karl said Good Morning Little Luna.

Luna walked in the kitchen and found Ruki cooking.

Luna grabbed his ass.

Making Ruki jump and turn around to see Luna standing behind him smiling at him.

Ruki said Good Morning! Baby

Luna said Good Morning! Daddy Ruki

What for breakfast?

Ruki said bacon and eggs.

Luna said it look good.

Is it elk meat?

Ruki said No!

Luna said Good!

I am so sick of eating elk meat.

I think that all Miss April know how to fucking cook.

Ruki giggle.

Ruki kissed and hugging Luna.

Asked her when did you get in?

Luna said Last night.

Karl said little Luna

I would like speak to you.

Luna said Yes! Daddy!

I have few things that like to say to you.

Ruki kissed Luna again.

Luna walked in dinner room and sit next Karl with coffee cup full coffee.

Latio walked in dinner room and kissed Luna.

Started patting Luna head.

Ruki walking with two plate with food.

Karl said what happen to you?

Luna said which time?

Karl said what is the reason that your here?

Luna said Richter kidnapped me.

Karl spit his coffee half way down the table.

Luna said your clean that.

Latio and Ruki laugh.

Karl say why did he kidnapped for?

Richter try to force me to married him.

So that he could became head of the family.

Karl said sound like him.

Karl did he fuck you?

Luna said I hope not.

The only time he could have.

That was knock out cold.

Karl said I will give you check up.

Make sure he didn't pregnant by him.

Luna shack just by thought of veil buster fucking him.

Latio pulled Luna to him.

Luna told what happen to away from Richter.

Karl thought that was funny.

Where she was and how she get back Japan.

Luna said I seen a vision to found Latio.

When I get to Tokyo airport

I went to found him.

Latio still rubbing Luna hair.

Yuma found us and bring us home.

Karl today!

I will put on train myself.

Send you back to your home land.

Luna just looked at Karl.

Latio couldn't believe what father was saying.

Yuma said I will go with her.

Karl said No!

Luna said You have fucking problem.

You forget what who house you live in?

Yuma, Ruki and Latio was surprise that Luna would talk to father that way.

Karl looked at Luna surprise.

Luna said I let you live here rent free.

Because I thought was going father to me.

But you turn your back on me.

Just like everyone else.

I should be used to by now.

Karl said I sorry!

Luna said when head out of your ass.

Wake up what relative that you live in.

Then you tell your sorry!

But until that day come.

You suck!

Yuma, Latio and Ruki mouth drop!

Getting up from the table walking away.

Karl knew that Luna was right to feel that way.

He learn so much about her.

But he fucked up.

* * *

Went up stair to the music room.

Luna started playing the piano.

Latio came in sit down next to her.

Latio watching Luna play.

As the sit together playing the piano.

Latio said you surprise me with what you said to father.

Luna said which part?

Latio said all of it.

Luna said I was tell the true.

Latio put his head on Luna shoulder.

I love the way you don't hold back.

Luna say it the fact and my feeling.

When the world turn it back to you.

You will understand or know what it like to be alone.

I walk the path alone.

Searching for my place in his world.

Latio said that deep.

Started kissing her neck.

When Ruki and Yuma showed up.

Ruki grabbed Luna pulling off the beach and out of the room.

Yuma said you prev.

Keep your hands to yourself.

Away from my girlfriend?

Latio said you don't.

* * *

Ruki said So came get you.

It time for your check up.

Luna said something wrong? Daddy Ruki.

Ruki said I was surprise in you in dinner room.

Luna just looked at Ruki.

Ruki kissed Luna

Ruki and Luna walked down the hallway to front door.

Kanato was standing at his bedroom door.

Luna said Hello! Sweet Prince

Kanato say Hello! Luna

Ruki said time to go.

Luna hugged Kanato

You be good now!

Giving Kanto a big smile.

To easy his fears.

Kanato said where are you going?

Pulling her way from Kanato.

Ruki said father.

Want to see Luna in study before she leaves.

Kanato said don't leave me.

Luna said I come back soon.

Hugging him, say good bye and walk away.

As Ruki and Luna walked down to the study.

So that Karl could give Luna check up.

* * *

Hour later

Luna walked out of the study.

She found out that she wasn't pregnant by Richter.

That she was full hearty.

Luna forgive father for sending her home.

The way she talk to him in kitchen.

Telling more about Seiji Komori.

How Seiji Komori was Yui step father.

They came out of the study and went out the front doors.

Hour later

Luna getting out of limo to travel on train back to other house.

Ruki give Luna a peasant.

Telling her open on the train.

Luna hug Ruki and Father

Before get on train to trail home.

Waving good bye to them.

They wave back to Luna.

Luna still had feeling that something was going with father.

Luna walked over to on of the sits.

Opening the present and found it was journal.

Luna open it to found Ruki wrote a leather to Luna.

Dearest Sweetheart,

I hope that this help you.

I feel that you been hiding your feelings for so long.

I believe they need to come out.

Hope this write down your feelings and thoughts.

What you might be thinking about.

I miss having you in you in my arms.

I love the nights.

We where together.

I hope that we will have more times together.

Miss you a lot

Ruki

I love you.

Luna thought that we so cute.

Luna being-writing down.

What happen when Richter kidnapped her.

But keeping memory about screwing Yuma to herself.

Not on paper!

Knowing that Shu would read it.

She looked out the window watching country side going by.

Giving her a lot time to to think about things.

When she get home.

She would have have to make the bearer stronger keep something like this happen again.

Karl give her money to get home with.

Luna couldn't wait to get home.

Luna get off the train at Chuohirosaki Station, Japan.

* * *

Luna yell Taxi.

Get inside the Taxi.

Telling the drive to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

The driver said not problem.

I will take you to haunted woods.

Luna smiled!

Tell me more about haunted woods.

The driver said a lot people go this wood and disappeared with trace.

They said demons is out their woods with evil Spirits that drag you to hell.

You don't go there in these woods.

Luna said that where I am going.

The driver asked if she was crazy?

Luna said I not scared of big bad wolf.

The drive said everyone know that you will dead their.

If you go their looking for trouble.

That trouble with will found you.

Luna thought should the wolf pack scary stories to people keep them way.

Luna said you don't say.

After hour and half the drive said we here.

Getting out of the taxi and pay for the ride.

Luna and her journal started walking down the road with no name.

The drive said that lady sexy.

Luna was singing to herself.

The song that she was sing was Toby Keith - Dream Walkin.

Luna started running threw the woods to the house.

Luna howl to let the pack know the Queen was come.

* * *

Yui was sitting out side with Reiji.

Yui was reading a book in sun light.

When she hear Luna howl.

Reiji said what is it now?

Yui putting her book down and listening.

Reiji grab Yui arm.

Yui say I can't hear.

Yui pushed Reiji.

Reiji said you no used to fight me.

Yui knee Reiji in the nuts.

I belong to Luna.

You don't have the right touch me.

Reiji said Shit!

Luna not here. Right now.

Yui say wrong.

Reiji looked at Yui.

Yui said point to show him.

Reiji looked up and seen Luna walking to house.

Yui said Honey!

Running up and giving Luna big hug.

Reiji still holding himself.

Luna looked at Reiji.

What the hell is going on?

Reiji said nothing!

Luna grabbed Yui hand and walked in house.

Miss April say Luna

Welcome home!

Luna said good to be home.

Luna let Yui go.

Luna said I go take long bath alone.

Walking up the stairs to bedroom.

Opening the door and walking up stairs.

Luna said lock the door.

Goes to bathroom and starts taking long lavender and honey bath.

With candle light with soft music playing.

Luna just want to be alone.

That she put up a bearer around her room.

After hour in the hot bath Luna lay on her bed looking up out in to sky.

Wishing that she could found her soulmate.


	76. Coming back to old house

December 18

Luna, Yui, Hope, Baby Shu, Subaru, Reiji, Baby, Mr. & Mrs. William pull the house.

They could see the dark inside.

The found the front door lock.

Reiji unlocked the front door and walk inside.

The house was dark.

Reiji reach for switch and lights came to life.

Luna walked in Baby next to her.

The didn't hear noting.

The house so dead quiet.

Shu was walking behind Yui and Hope.

All them standing in front of stairs.

Luna couldn't smell that no one been in long time.

Shu said what the hell is going on?

Hope said I scared.

Yui said you alright.

Luna said house is never quit

Reiji went to Study to look around information.

Miss April went to kitchen and said the icebox is empty and no food in cabins.

Luna said called take out.

Subaru said we know good restaurants take out is.

Both Luna and Subaru started laughing.

Luna hit Subaru and stop!

Shu looked Luna and Subaru.

Shu said what funny?

Luna said Nothing!

Shu grabbed Luna said what did you too do?

Subaru said Luna and I get ground and did to cook dinner.

We called take out a lot.

Shu said I knew that dinner tasted different.

Luna smile and Subaru giggle

Shu said you get us good.

Shu said bad puppy

You are going get punishment night.

Luna said Dumb-ass!

Subaru giggle.

Luna said Miss April and John go to store get food for us

John said Yes! Luna

John and Miss April went to the store get food for the house.

Luna said I want this locked down.

Shu, and Subaru went worked lock the house down.

* * *

Luna walked in Live-room and sit down on the coach.

Hope said where is everyone?

Luna said didn't know

Luna said Tomorrow we are Christmas shopping and get Christmas tree

Hope jump up and down every happy!

Yui as Happy to.

Luna smile at Hope and Yui.

Shu walking in Living room and found Luna, Hope, Baby and Yui.

Hope said Luna said tomorrow.

We are Christmas shopping.

Shu said where we going tomorrow?

Luna said Christmas Shopping.

Shu said Fine!

Sitting down chair.

Shu said House is locked up.

Luna said good.

* * *

Luna called Karl

Karl answer

Karl said Hello!

Luna say Hello! Daddy

Karl said Little Luna

Luna say where are you and boys?

Karl said I move them to knew house

Luna say what was wrong with my house?

Karl said The hunters!

Lana say I didn't see any hunters.

when we pulled up.

The pack will call if they run in them.

Karl said good to hear your voice.

Luna said You will send the boys back to this house.

Karl said I can't do that?

Luna said I not asking.

I tell you.

I would like spin time with them for Christmas and my birthday.

OR have you forget my birthday?

Karl said No! Little Luna

I have not forget your birthday.

Luna said good.

I will see you on my birthday Daddy!

Karl said Yes! Little Luna.

Luna said Good Bye Daddy

Karl said Good Bye! Little Luna

Luna hug.

* * *

Shu looked at Luna and smile.

Hope said they come home?

Luna said Yes! Pup

Yui smile.

Shu said good to see Luna wear the paints in this family.

Hope said Luna not wearing paints.

Luna is wearing skirt.

Shu smiled.

When Hope pulled Luna skirt up.

Showing Luna underwear.

Yui said Hope!

Stop that.

Don't pull Luna shirt up.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu had shit eating smile on his face.

Luna looking down at Hope.

Reiji walked in with Subaru.

Reiji said I talked to Ruki.

I found that other moved to knew house.

Because all hunter attacks.

Luna looked that she was thinking about something.

Shu said Luna called Father!

Luna said Bothers and Father come back here

To stay with us soon.

Reiji said good know!

Luna said Now!

I going to take nap.

Looking at Shu!

Shu said let me help with that nap.

Hope said how is Shu help with that nap?

Luna and Shu walked door on that question.

Yui said mmm.

Shu and Luna was laughing.

Shu said you never know.

What will happen or say next with Hope.

Luna said Hope was just like me.

When I was her age.

Shu said Shit.

Grabbing Luna ass making her jump.

Shu said to night

we fuck in my room.

Pulling Luna in his room.

Kissing Luna.

Shu picked up holding ass.

Shu walked across the room.

felling on his bed.

Luna said last time

That we in here was my awaking.

Shu said to night.

I going fuck the hell out of you.

This first time few people home.

I don't think care you scream.

Shu started unzipping Luna skirt.

pulling off Luna legs

and throwing over his shoulder.

Shu said not going this.

Luna smile and giggle

Shu said I thought you would like that.

Luna smiled.

She remember that night.

When Subaru played with her first time.

Luna started removing Shu clothes.

Shu was in enjoy having Luna take his clothes.

Luna unzipped his paints and let them hit the flood.

Get on her knees and pulled box down.

Luna put her tough at the base.

Slowing moving up the shaft making Shu moan.

Used tough at the around head of his dick making slowly.

Luna started deep toughing Shu dick. Shu moan

Luna started moving hand up and down.

Stopping and using toughing go around his head of his dick.

Started slowing moving down dick.

Shu felt like he was going pop at anytime.

while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick.

slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna started deep toughing again.

Using her tough around his dick making

Shu place hand on her not push help with move it.

Luna started moving up and down at same little faster.

Making Shu started moaning loader

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Shu close his eyes

Shu could feel that Shu was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Shu grabbed her hair pushing Luna head down

When started cumming in mouth.

Luna could feel it going down tough.

Luna put hands on his legs push way.

Taking a breath of air.

Luna said damn!

Shu grabbed Luna pulling up.

Now! It your turn.

Throwing Luna on the bed.

Shu grabbed Luna underwear pulled them off.

Pushing legs open.

Shu started kissing and smelling inter leg to found a sweet shot.

Biting and drinking from Luna.

Shu kissing outer lips before open her flower.

Opening her flower and sucking on inter lips.

He knew it was driving crazy to have someone take his time with her.

Slowly licking bottom to round clit with out touching it.

Was drive her mad or crazy.

Shu started kissing her clit.

Shu was found Luna rhythm.

Found that Luna always little circles that he all missed with hips.

He thought was so cute.

Something she likes that know one knows about her.

Putting his hands on hips and holding her down.

Luna moaning.

Shu started suck on it and flicking his tough over it.

Luna started feeling that she going cum harder.

Luna said I going cum again.

Shu said does it feel good Puppy?

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu started fingering slowly and reaching deep found her g shot making her body jolt.

Each time that played with behind g shot.

Luna moan loader and loader.

Shu was playing with both behind the g shot and her g shot.

It was driving her crazy.

Luna started screaming Shu name

and I feel like going to pee.

Luna started screaming and cumming.

Squirted at lot of juice all over the bed and Shu.

Shu didn't stop and keep finger fucking Luna.

Eating and playing.

Behind g shot and g shot making her squared again.

Climb up on top of Luna and started kissing her.

started rubbing his dick on clit,

Slowly pushing his dick in side of Luna.

Feeling that Luna was tight like a virgin.

Shu said you like fucking virgin each time with you.

I fuck love it.

Luna said Thank you Master!

Shu said you are so tight around my cock.

That drive me mad.

Slowly pulling dick and feeling Luna pulling back in her.

Each stock making both enjoy each other.

Shu move slow at first and started moving faster bring Luna to orgasm again.

But Luna juice sucking Shu dick and balls.

Shu said you squared again Puppy.

Luna was panting and moaning

Shu love when Luna cum for him.

Luna said I want to ride you master.

Shu rolled over with Luna.

Luna laying on top of Shu started ridding slowly both of them enjoying each other.

Shu put his hand on Luna back keeping Luna close.

Fucked her making more scream his name out.

Each time Luna came on Shu cock.

Luna body started shacking letting Shu know that he was doing best.

Making feel that loved.

Luna cumming and squaring again.

Luna smelling looking for Shu sweet spot and biting down at drinking from him.

Shu was doing the same thing making the bound between them.

Luna lay on top Shu still shacking with enjoy each other feeling.

Shu said Damn!

Luna said That was fun.

Shu I love you Puppy!

Both of them fell sleep in each other arms.

* * *

December 19

"In the Morning"

Shu awake up

Go and take pee

Come back in his bedroom.

Hearing Luna moaning in sleep.

Shu thought Luna must be dreaming about sex.

He thought of her dreaming of sex.

Shu clam back in bed.

Luna was laying on her back.

Moving her hair away from face.

Started kissing on Luna sweet lips.

Shu looked at face and seen Luna looked like a goddess.

Shu was going to worship her forever and giving her pleasure.

That would drive every edge.

Make her beg him to stop or want more.

Slowly moving his hand down Luna body.

Pulling the covers away from Luna body.

Getting to see her true beauty.

Started kissing down neck, smelling her blood under skin.

Made him hurry for a little tasted.

Of Luna blood.

Smelling and looking for sweet stop and slowly biting in to her skin.

Drinking down her blood without waking her from her slumber.

Pulling back and seeing Luna had waked.

But her eyes still closed,

Looking back at neck and not seeing his bite mark

That he just give her had disappeared.

Shu started kissing down her chest boned until he came to beautiful breasted.

Her nips was standing up.

Shu begging kissing and sucking on.

Luna moan in sleep.

Luna moved leg up as dream of mystery man.

Shu took it as a sign Luna dream about sex with him.

The song Angela Lansbury - Tale as old as time came out of no where.

Shu thought you do this in sleep.

You don't know that you do this.

Hearing her heart beat racing.

Shu thought Luna was doing it for him.

Moved to other nip, began suck and playing in cresting other breasted in hand.

Shu took it as sing that she was telling him that she love him.

Went out saying it.

Shu started kissing down her tum until he came to pussy.

Opening Luna legs and kissing inter leg found Luna shot.

Making moan again.

Shu started kissing out lips and moving and opening outer lips like new book for the first time.

Shu could smell Luna pussy was sweet and looked nice.

Kissing on lips and moving up until coming to clit.

Using two rubbing around her clit.

Playing Luna hole.

Sucking his finger slowly putting inside of Luna and feeling that Luna was tight like normal.

Slowly move in and out.

Luna body started making juice easier for Shu finger her.

Shu reached deep in to Luna found g shot and playing with making Luna moan again and again.

Reaching behind G-Shot.

Started playing making Luna body started jolting and making Luna moan again.

Luna body begin to started tensing up and Luna squirted all over him and the bed.

Shu pulled back with smile on his face.

Walking around the bed and opening her mouth.

Putting dick in side Luna mouth.

Slowly help her suck on his dick.

Shu knew he love her.

Getting to have his way with her made horny.

Knowing that Luna always does this to him.

Getting to have power over her.

Pulling his cock out of Luna mouth.

Putting a pillow and rolling Luna on to her front side with ass up in the air.

Shu get behind her slowly putting his cock in side of Luna.

Taking his time making her feel good.

Slowly moving in and out of Luna.

Feeling Luna was still tight around his cock.

Shu put his hands around her hips.

Luna moved her arms closer to her and moved her head look the other way.

Luna hair cover her faced.

Shu started making love to Luna.

Luna started moaning in sleep.

Shu was enjoying Luna body.

Taking his time.

Deep inside of Luna pussy giving her long stocks with dick.

Shu was moaning

as Luna moan

Shu get get above her putting his hand on the bed and moving his feet up.

Started fucking longer and deeper inside of her.

Luna moan with each stock that he give her.

Luna started cumming in sleep on his dick.

After Luna had cum on his dick.

Shu rolled her over on her back.

opening her legs wide so that he would have better acceded to Luna pussy.

Playing with her little keep her wet.

Shu put his dick back inside of her.

Slowly fucking her again.

Luna pulled legs up.

Shu put his arms under legs and started fucking Luna.

Luna started moaning loader with each time that dick was deeper inside of her.

Luna started waking up and could feel dick inside of her.

Smelling Luna knew it was Shu.

This was second time remember that Shu done something like this to her.

But felt really good.

Luna keep her eyes close.

But soon Luna show that she wake.

Luna didn't want this feeling go away or stop.

Shu lay on top on Luna and started fucking Luna harder.

Luna started moaning.

Luna felt that she was going started cumming again.

Luna started squatting on Shu dick.

Shu started drilling Luna.

Put his hand on next to Luna next and keep fucking Luna.

Making the bed really bounds.

Luna turn head started kissing his neck.

Shu turn his head seen Luna wake.

Shu smile

Luna and started kissing Shu.

Shu rolled over his back and Luna sit up.

Luna take control started ridding Shu.

Luna started bounding on Shu dick .

Shu move you hair.

Luna moves hair behind with flick head.

Luna put her hands on his leg.

Stinking her chest out.

Luna breathing grow rugged Luna was about to cum again.

But this time so as Shu.

Luna put her hand on Shu chest.

Luna said I going cum again.

Shu said cum for me.

Shu had his hands on hips

Luna bend down smelling for the sweet spot.

Biting down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu pulled in her into him.

Shu cum inside of her.

Luna pulls away.

Luna body shacking.

Shu said good Morning Puppy

Luna said Good Morning ShuShu

Now! I know what you feel like.

When you wake up with me on top of you.

Shu said I feels good.

Luna said yes! It does. ShuShu


	77. The worst Date every!

December 24

Luna and Yui went in Tokyo.

To found dress for Luna date.

Luna and Yui went same shop.

That they got dresses for the ball at school.

Yui and Luna pulled up to dress shop to found dress.

Both of the them walked in shop.

The same guy came up and said How can I help you to day?

Luna said I need a dress for my date tonight.

I would like to have beauty.

The man said I remember you.

How did the last dress work out for you.

Yui said Luna was queen of dance.

The man said good to hear.

The man said he get go dress in that would beauty on you.

The man said wait right here.

I will go and get it.

Yui and Luna started looking at different dress in the shop.

"After five minutes"

The man came out and said here it is.

The man pulled it out and it was beauty.

Luna was looking something took breath a way.

Both Luna and Yui mouth drop open

Luna said that beauty.

Yui said that your dress.

They could see it white dress with a light blue over lay.

With long sleeves that come down to ring around middle fingers.

The sleeves went over Luna shoulder and came to small v between above her breasted.

With white rubbing round and tie in front under the v.

Where her wasted was came down to it flared out.

With light heel heals.

Luna went in the dress room and put it on

Luna came out of dress room wearing it.

Luna said this is my dress.

Yui said it beautiful.

Luna said I had dream about this dress.

Yui said if you dream about this dress it meant to be.

Luna smile at herself in mirror.

Luna turn the man and thank you kind sir.

The man said you really beauty in that dress.

It looks like made for you.

Yui and Luna smile.

Luna went and change.

Luna payed for the dress.

Luna said white choker with moon stone.

Would look great with this dress.

Yui said it would. Honey

The man nice choker that would go with the dress.

Luna kissing Yui.

The man said good to see both still together.

Luna said Thank You!

Yui said I love u. my honey.

Luna said I love u. my pup.

* * *

Luna cellphone with off

Luna pulled out.

Seeing it Shu

Luna answer and Hello! ShuShu!

Shu said Hello! Puppy

Are you out with Yui looking nice dress for me?

Luna said I found it.

Shu said good.

Call to tell dinner will be at Century court Marunouchi at eight o'clock.

So you have few hours before dinner.

I want you take care your self.

Go get your hair done.

I will meet you a dinner.

Under your Shu Sakamaki.

Table for two.

Luna said what going on?

Shu said Nothing!

I still working on get father come home.

Luna said Fine!

Are the brothers come home too?

Shu said still working on them too.

Luna knew something was up.

Shu had been acting really wield lately.

Shu said I love you Puppy

Luna said dido ShuShu.

Shu said Good Bye!

Shu hug up

Luna hug up.

Luna thought what the hell up?

That is so not like him.

Something going on.

Yui said something wrong?

Luna said Maybe!

* * *

Luna show up at the Century court Marunouchi.

Little before eight o'clock

Walking up the woman at the door.

The lady said Hello!

How can I help you night?

Luna their is varnished for Shu Sakamaki.

The lady said Here you are.

Please fellow me.

Looking around the room was nice.

With grand piano.

The room was black and white.

Luna thought this place nice.

Luna walked behind Lady to table next window.

Luna could see night lights.

She thought was beauty.

The waiter came up and said name was Sandy.

Sandy told Luna about night chef choose is fish with lemon.

Asked what she would like to drink?

Luna said I have a glass of red wine. Please

Sandy went in back and came out with bottle of nice bottle of wine.

Sandy pour the wine.

Sandy said What you like to eat?

Luna said can you give sometime to look over menu.

Sandy said She will be back.

As Luna looked over menu.

Luna want min rare stack with stem veg.

Sandy came back asked she was ready order?

Luna said I will have min rare stack with stem veg.

Sandy wrote down Luna order and walked away.

As Luna waited for Shu show up.

The man on piano play few songs.

Sandy came out with her min stack with stem veg.

Luna eat slowly and look out the window.

Waiting for Shu show.

Luna pulled cellphone.

Looked down at time to it been thirty minutes after eight.

Luna sent a text to Shu.

As she waited for him sent text back.

"Hour later"

Luna get this wield feeling that Shu not was coming.

Luna called Shu

The ring two went to voicemail.

Luna was get upset.

Felling that Luna get stood up.

Luna get up and paid for her meal.

Walked outside.

John open the door to limo

Luna get in limo

Luna said home please.

John could tell that Luna was not happy.

John said How date?

Luna said I get stood up.

John said that damn Mongrel.

How dare he hurt you.

* * *

Shu was at new house with his brothers.

Shu didn't like what he did to Luna.

He felt like someone stabbed in hearth with knife.

Taking his breath way.

Luna looking threw his eyes to see him laid on the coach.

Looking at ceiling.

Shu started thinking.

Why did father make me do that.

To break Luna heart.

Puppy will never forgive me.

Puppy is going hate me forever.

Luna break the link.

Shu link to Luna.

Seeing moon and stars.

Shu thought Luna must be sitting on porch again.

Knock on Luna door

Luna said come in.

Miss April said I made you coo-coo.

Luna said thank you!

Luna took a drink.

Putting on table next door.

Miss April could see Luna mad.

Miss April kissed Luna head.

Miss April said Now!

You can found mate.

Without the Mongrels.

Being around all time..

Luna looked Miss April.

Luna thought I knew this would happen to me.

I don't fuck care anymore.

I am always alone wolf!

Shu thought Sorry!

Shu thought I so sorry! Puppy!

That I had to break you heart. Father!

Is up to something.

that we need found out.

Luna said nothing.

Shu said Happy Birthday! Puppy

Luna thought shut the fuck up.

I don't care anymore.

Leave me alone.

Breaking the link between them.

Miss April walked out the room.

Luna turn back moon.

Baby jump on porch.

Baby licked Luna tears.

Luna said You love me.

More than anyone.

Luna hug Baby.

Luna stood up and walked back in the room.

Luna started taking her dress off.

Luna run, jumped over the rail and landing on the ground.

Change in wolf running in to night.

As Luna run there woods.

Luna started howling at the moon.

Started running again.

Luna come up car with two people making each other.

Change back in to human formal.

Luna tapped on window.

The girl roll the window.

Luna looked both of them in eyes.

Luna told both of them going home and stay virgin for as long as can.

When you true love give it to them.

Now! Forget about me biting you.

Luna blind and was gone back in the woods in wolf form.

Luna show back at the house.

Jumping on the porch.

Luna putting underwear on.

Turning on some music

Getting the bottle of Jack and started rolling joint.

Luna walked over porch and sit down on the rail.

Luna started smoking and drinking.

Luna made a wish on a shooting star.

While rubbing Baby back.

Luna wish that she would found her soul mate and true love.

* * *

December 25

Hope run in jump in Luna bed.

Hope said wake up Luna.

Luna looked Hope

Luna said Morning Hope!

Hope said Good Morning

Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!

Luna said Thank you Hopes.

Hope said are you sad?

Luna said No!

Hope say That good thing.

Luna just looked at Hope.

Hope hold Luna.

Yui came Luna room.

Yui said Happy Birthday & Merry Christmas

Hope said Happy Birthday & Merry Christmas.

Luna said I be down stair soon.

Go and feed Baby is his breakfast.

Yui said come Hope!

Yui and Hope walked out Luna room.

Hope said Baby!

Let go eat breakfast and some cookies

Baby run after Hope.

* * *

Luna get up taking shower and head down stairs.

Miss April had fixed Luna, Yui and Hope breakfast.

Hope asked Luna if feel better?

Luna said Yes!

Luna was hiding the true.

She knew that couldn't let them.

Know she was disappointed in Karl and the brothers.

Hope said when can open presents?

Luna said soon.

After breakfast.

"hour later"

Shu link with Luna

Hope was pulling Luna.

Hope said can we open gifts now?

Luna said Yes! pup

Luna said Are you happy Hope?

Hope said Yes!

Luna sit down on floor in front of the Christmas tree in white and blue colors.

Shu thought the Christmas tree was really pretty.

Hope said the Christmas tree is really beauty.

Luna said thank you!

I did in my favorite colors.

Hope siting across from Luna

Yui was giving gifts to everyone.

Hope said who gifts are these?

Luna looked at them.

Luna said brothers and Father Karl gifts.

Shu said you get me gift for Christmas.

Shu could feel Luna want to upset.

Hearing Luna thought that they will never get them.

Fuck assholes!

Hope open the box and found doll.

Hope hug Luna

She beauty.

Luna said you have take care of her.

She made of glass.

Hope put doll back in box.

Hope said Thank You Luna for her.

Luna said you welcome.

Yui open her pleasant and pulled a beauty dress.

with heels.

Yui hug Luna.

Miss April open her and pulled cook books.

Miss April said thank you Luna for the cook books.

Luna said you like collecting cook books.

John open is gift of money.

Shu said these nice gifts for them.

Maybe Miss April cook more then elk meat for you to eat.

Everyone give Luna presents

Luna open Hope gift.

It was book

The name of the book was Alice in Wonderland.

Luna said one of my favorite storry.

Miss April give Luna White Rosa's.

Luna said favorite flowers

John give Luna a music Cd's of violin music

Luna said thanks

Yui give Luna her pleasant

Luna open it new journal set.

Luna said thank you all presents.

Shu thought something didn't suck.

Luna thought Luna picked the flowers and smell them.

Luna looked at CD of violin music.

John wake up and his songs suck.

But I not going say anything at least he tried.

Luna thought Shu would like this songs.

Shu really like these songs.

Luna thought just smile act like noting wrong.

They will never fucking know.

I don't care anymore.

* * *

Luna get up and walked in bed room.

Putting roses in water vase

Other stuff desk.

Luna walked in to the music room.

Luna sit down at the piano and started playing.

Played Christina Perri - A Thousand Years' - Yiruma - River flows in you - Yiruma - Kiss the rain, - Beauty and the Beast - David Guetta feat and Sia - Titanium - Carrie Underwood - Ever Ever After and last one was Anastasia - At the beginning

Shu listen to his puppy sing and playing each song..

He want come running back to her with his arms open.

Stop her heart hurting.

But he knew that puppy was upset and disappointed with him right now.

Because he did what father told him.

Not stop and thinking what puppy needs.

Luna get up, went bedroom and lay down fell to sleep.

Baby jump up on the bed lay next Luna.

Luna put arm around him.

Putting her face in far.

Shu said have nice sleep my puppy.

* * *

-Three hours later-

Luna said we are going little trip to day.

I need to visit with friend day.

Everyone and Baby get in the limo

Luna said take use to Sakuragaokacho, Shibuya-Ku Tokyo.

Luna said we will be their hour and half

Pulling art pad and Mp 3 player

Hope said where are we going?

Luna said to someone I need talk to.

Shu link with Luna

Shu could hear Luna music.

Luna was listening to Skillet - Whispers In the Dark .

Watching Luna drawing again.

The picture was of Yui and Luna sitting back to back

They was sleep and holding hands

Baby laying under them.

Yui and Luna was wearing Night school uniform

Yui cross hang tie them together.

Both them sitting on next to gargoyle fountain.

With moon in background.

Shu thought nice picture. Puppy

Shu could feel that Luna was up to something.

He feel that she going somewhere.

Luna flipped page and started drawing something new.

Shu could see it was figure of Luna and mystery man.

Shu said who is that?

Luna thought man of my dreams.

Shu said really?

Luna started thinking of dreams having sex with him.

Shu thought it was dream and not really person.

I really hope that not really person.

It would piss me off.

Luna thought I hope that he out their waiting for me.

Not in dreams that would suck.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna thought oops!

* * *

John said we are here.

Shu thought where here?

Luna said thank you.

Luna put her pad and mp 3 away.

Getting out of the limo.

Luna put on sunshade.

Luna said Yui don't forget the gifts.

Yui said I get them.

Yui had Hope hand walking behind Baby and Luna.

Baby wasn't on a leash.

They walked up to front door.

Few people freak out.

When they seen Baby.

Luna had her hand on his back,

They to the elevator and push the up button.

Hope said where we going?

Shu said where are you going?

Luna push the up button.

The door open and people get out of the Elevator fast.

Luna thought what wrong with them.

A lot of dumb-asses in this world.

Shu smiled.

Luna and Baby walked in fronts and turn around.

Hope and Yui walked in walked around Luna and Baby.

Hope said what is it thing called?

Yui said elevator.

Hope said what does it do?

Yui said It take people and stuff different floors.

Luna reach hit five-teen floor.

Shu say what on the five-teen floor?

Luna had hand on Baby head to keep him calm.

The doors open Luna standing their with baby.

The guy said I get next one.

Luna smiled.

Hope said Their are a lot scared cats.

Luna and Yui giggle.

Shu giggle

Luna hit the button close the doors.

On the five-teen floor.

The door open Luna and baby walking out of the elevator.

Yui and Hope walked Elevator behind Luna.

Yui was caring Karl five paints.

* * *

They walked down to the door 1552.

Luna turn and knocked on the door.

A woman open the door.

Luna standing their with baby next her.

The woman said can I help you?

Luna smiled remembering her from the strip club.

Luna said I looking someone.

The woman said who are you looking for?

Luna said Karl Sakamaki.

The woman said he not here.

Please leave.

Luna just looked at her.

Shu said what is Puppy?

The woman close the door Luna face.

Luna said That bitch is lied to my face.

I know fucking fact that he here.

Luna said Hell No!

Luna step back kicked door wide open.

The door swing open and hit the wall.

Luna walked in.

Shu said Damn! Puppy.

The woman said I call police.

Luna said don't fuck with me. Bitch

I will fuck kill you.

Before take a step.

Now! Sit down.

The woman said who do you think you are?

Luna said I am daughter of Karl Sakamaki.

The woman said Karl Sakamaki.

Doesn't have any children.

Luna said your dumb bitch!

Shu said what?

Luna said let me inform you of something.

That Karl Sakamaki has ten son and one daughter.

The woman said he lie to me?

Luna said Yes! Bitch

Luna looked her in eyes.

You will sit their and not move.

When I asked you do something you will do it.

Without question?

Do you understand me?

The woman said Yes!

Luna blink.

Luna say while Candy.

Where is Karl?

Candy in bedroom sleeping.

Luna said Yui and Hope come in.

Yui and Hope walked in close the door.

Luna put up a bearer keep anyone teleport in and out.

Shu thought smart.

Luna said Candy!

Make me some fucking coffee.

Candy said Yes!

Luna said Baby wait here.

Luna walked in Bedroom.

Karl was sleeping.

Luna walked bend over and tapped him.

Karl said you want go again?

Luna said Good Morning! Karl

This is your wake up call.

Karl says just five more minutes.

Luna said Daddy!

Time get you old ass out of bed.

Before I kick you threw the fucking wall.

Shu said Damn!

Karl said you sound like daughter Little Luna.

Luna step close and said in his ear really load.

GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED.

KARL SAKAMAKI.

Karl shot up.

Shu started laughing.

Get him! Puppy!

Karl turn head and look to see Luna standing there.

Luna hand arm crossed crest and with a bad attitude go with it.

Karl said Little Luna

Luna said I am very disappointed in Daddy.

You better get your ass out of that bed right now.

Before I kick your ass threw that fucking wall.

You have a lot talking head of you.

You been very bad Daddy!

Shu was laughing.

Luna said Get dress Now!

Karl started getting dress in front of Luna.

Karl sit down started putting shoes on.

Try teleport out.

But he couldn't.

Karl said what the hell?

Luna said don't play me for a fool.

Now! Get your ass in that live room Now!

Luna pointed at the live-room.

Karl get up and walked in live-room sit on the coach.

Karl could see Yui, Hope and Baby waiting.

Candy said Coffee is making.

Luna said Thank you! Candy

Karl asked Candy

She hurt?

Luna said Shut up!

Sit down Now!

Karl did what Luna what she told him do.

Shu said Puppy look like mother getting on child.

Luna said you get fuck kidding me.

We both know.

You fucking her for fun.

Karl smiled.

Luna wasn't smile.

Luna thought three on looks.

* * *

Luna sit down and cross legs across from Karl.

Luna said make us cups of that nice coffee you made.

I take milk and sugar in my coffee.

Candy started making Karl and Luna.

Luna looked at Karl like Luna was hunt.

Luna said You have been a bad Daddy.

I have to came get you.

You didn't think I wasn't going to found you?

Karl said No! I didn't.

Luna said Wrong!

I am the Queen of the Werewolf's.

I have great scent of smell and visions.

You will pay for cross me.

Do you understand me?

Karl said Please forgive me!

Luna said I don't know if I can trust you anymore.

Karl said Please Little Luna

Luna said No saying anything.

Shu said making him sweet.

Karl said what did I do wrong?

Luna said you know what you did wrong?

You knew I was going show week from today.

I thought my brothers would be at house.

When I get home and found empty.

Why is that?

Karl said I know you are upset with me.

You have the right to be.

But I was looking out for my sons.

I was looking out for my family.

Shu said that reason sucked.

We all know he doesn't care about us.

Luna said I thought I was parted of your family to.

Why did you call me and tell me what going on?

Karl just looked at Luna.

I sorry that I didn't call to let you know what was going on.

Luna just looked at Karl.

But I guess I wrong.

That we are not family at all.

Karl said you are my family.

Luna said You was scared of me.

Tell the true!

Karl said Yes!

Luna was why?

Karl said You growing in power.

Luna said That is why I move away.

So that wouldn't hurt anyone until I could control my powers.

Put your sons followed me.

I thought you would help me the most.

To teach me how to control my powers.

But your run and hind like scared child.

Karl said I so sorry!

Because forgive me.

Candy came up with the coffee cups.

Handing it Luna and table in front Karl.

Luna said Candy stand right there don't move.

Shu said what are going do with her?

Luna thought You talk to much.

Shu laugh.

Luna took a drink and sit on the table.

Luna said this is a spacial day for me!

Do you remember today my birthday?

Karl said Yes! I remember.

Luna said how old am I?

Karl said five-teen.

Shu said seventeen years old.

Luna said wrong?

I am seventeen year old.

Next year.

I take the crown.

I brought you some gifts for Christmas

To show you how much I care you our family.

Luna guess you don't what you present now.

Luna said Yui put them down on the table.

Yui put Karl presents on table.

Walked back to Hope!

Luna stood up.

Luna said Good Bye! Karl Sakamaki.

Have a nice life.

Luna walked Candy eye pop her.

Luna said you don't want the baby.

You caring.

So go and Kill it.

Karl Sakamaki this Loser.

He wasn't good in bed.

You will never call him again.

Luna blink.

Luna bite and started drinking.

Karl watched Luna feed on his baby mom.

Candy pass out.

Luna drop her on the floor.

Luna turn around started walking out the door.

Luna took the barer down around the apartment.

Luna, Baby Hope, and Yui walked out Candy place.

Yui closing door.

Shu said Damn!

Luna started laughing.

Luna thought he will back at house by end of the day.

To apologize me.

Shu said you played father?

Luna thought Yes!

Shu said bad Puppy!

Luna thought Karl

Need to learn.

Don't fuck with me.

Shu started laughing.

* * *

Karl picked Luna presents.

Karl open each one.

The first was of Luna siting in of was Karl and Sakamaki & Mukami.

The second painting was of Luna and baby siting next her.

The third was Luna siting in middle with Karl sitting next her Baby siting other side her.

The four Sakamaki & Mukami with Yui sitting in front Luna with Baby sitting next Luna.

The last on was of Luna sitting middle with Karl standing behind Luna with his hand on shoulder.

Yui sitting front of Luna, Baby sitting next to Luna, Sakamaki & Mukami around them.

As Karl looked at each of them.

He realized that Luna thought high of him.

All the words that said to her.

Really cut him deep.

All she want was family for Christmas and Birthday.

Karl knew that fucked up.

Luna was right.

Must of the time she was right.

But he knew that he would have make it right with her.

This was his last change.

To show her that he did need her in life.

Before all his plain go up in smoke.

* * *

Karl called his Reiji

Reiji said Hello!

Karl said Hello! Reiji

Reiji said Yes! Father

Karl says I need you boys to go to Luna house

Stay up a Luna birthday party and Christmas party together.

Reiji said we are their now!

Karl said really!

What is the thyme did you pick?

Reiji said winter wonderland.

Karl said Luna on way home.

Reiji said thank head up.

Reiji said party is at eight.

Bring gifts for Luna.

Something you think that she might like.

Karl said see you then.

Reiji hug up

Reiji started order the boys to work faster,

Ayato said why?

Reiji said Luna be home soon.

You jack ass

Subaru was haggling up lights in Blue and white.

Latio and Kou was working on music.

Shu wasn't do anything.

Reiji said Shu get to work?

Shu said I am at work.

I link to Luna right now.

Ruki was helping clothes on the tables.

Kanato was moving chairs

Azusa was helping with chairs.

Yuma was moving thrown right place.

Reiji said getting the glass and plates on the tables.

Ruki was helping white candles in middle each table.

Reiji said Yuma

Yuma said what?

Reiji said the Christmas tree in sitting room.

Go and get bring in here make sure down fuck it up.

Yuma give Reiji middle figure.

Reiji really wait the dance room look nice for Luna birthday and Christmas party.

Latio turn on lights and some of the build popped out.

Miss April washing the windows and floor.

* * *

Two hours later

Luna came home with Baby, Hope, Yui, and John.

Miss April asked Luna need nice bath and good nap.

Luna said what up?

Miss April said I thought you need good hot bath to telexed.

You look really stress out.

Luna looked Miss April

Luna thought something up.

Luna started smelling the air.

Miss April said I setting up surprise for you .

Luna said you didn't have do that.

Miss April said I want to do it for you.

Now! Go up stairs and relaxed.

Don't come down until eight to night.

Shu could hear Luna thoughts.

Luna said she need a good nap.

Maybe use new journal get for me.

Luna went up stairs and started writing in new journal set.

Shu broke the link.

Shu said that was close.

Reiji said what do you mean?

Shu said Puppy!

Thinking something up with Miss April.

Reiji said Damn!

Right now!

Puppy in room writing all her thought down in journal.

Miss April and Yui in the room

Yui said what the hell is going on?

All the boys stop working.

They turn back around started working again.

Ayato said Pancake!

Yui said what the hell is going on?

Ayato could see Yui wasn't playing.

Shu grabbed Yui and said keep Puppy upstairs,

Yui said your asshole.

Kicking Shu in nuts.

Shu said Fuck!

Dropping to his knees.

Yui said how could do that Luna?

You sorry son of Bitch.

Ayato said Damn! Pancake

Latio started laughing.

Yuma said good going piggy.

Kick his ass for hurting Baby.

Subaru said what time is this party?

Latio said eight.

Kou said will might have problem.

If we can't picks good songs.

For us to dance with Luna with.

Reiji said why do I have do everything?

Yuma looked Reiji and said what wrong? four eyes

Reiji said Shut the hell up.

Yui said Luna loves pop, dance, violin, piano, rock and roll, dance and ect.

But she doesn't like rap music.

Yui said back to work Now!

All boys started working again.

Ayato said I know you not talking to Ore-sama like that.

Subaru said I sick hear you call yourself dumb ass that!

Yui said Shut the fuck up!

You dumb son of Bitch

Ayato said pancake!

Subaru said get him!


	78. Luna Birthday Party & The hind true!

December 25

Luna was sitting on rail on the porch.

When their was knock on the door.

Luna turn head and smelled the air.

Luna growl.

Turn around back and looked back looking in night sky.

Patting Baby back.

Luna said I not open door.

In a low sweeper.

Shu open the door.

To found the room was dark.

The double door was open.

Shu could see legs.

Luna was looking up at the night sky.

On this full moon.

Shu walked in her room.

Walking across the room to the double doors.

Founding Luna sitting on the rail.

Seeing Luna was in underwear top and bottom.

Baby laying his between her legs.

Both of them looking in the night sky.

The moon light shine down on them.

Luna skin and hair shine in from Moon light.

It made Luna sexy.

Shu want kiss her and show her.

How much he loved her.

But he knew he hurt her.

She might hate him.

Shu watching her.

Luna hand joint in one hand and bottle of Jack in the other.

Shu said Hello! Puppy

Luna headphone in Luna ear.

She listening music

She didn't pay him any attached.

Luna wasn't looking at Shu.

Taking hit off the joint.

She smoking and taking drink.

Shu reached pulled ear headphone out left ear.

Luna turn head fast.

Looked at Shu standing there.

Luna taking a hit off the joint again.

Blowing it in his face.

Shu said Hello! Puppy

Having fun?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Saying NO! You ass!

Luna sneezed.

Shu said you are not ready for party.

Luna rolled her eyes at him.

Shu said you are upset with me.

You have the right to be,

Luna said You made me look like fool.

Sitting their all by myself.

Waiting for you show up.

When I text you and call you.

You didn't have balls to answer.

That a dick move.

Shu said I really sorry!

That I don't show up.

I didn't get see you dress.

Have a nice time with you.

I broke your heart.

I did what father told me to.

It was dumb.

Luna turn to him full.

Luna sneezed again.

Luna kick in balls.

Shu drop to his knees.

Grabbing his nuts.

Luna said I should kick your ass for being so dumb.

You fuck seriously screwed up this time.

I don't know.

If I can trust you again

Why do you think I need to forgive you?

Shu said I love you!

Luna said I don't know love.

Shu looked at Luna.

Remembering that Luna never felt love in life.

Shu say why don't you know love?

Luna just looked at Shu

Say the last person that I loved died.

Shu said Your mother!

Luna nods yes!

Luna get up walked by him.

Pushing Shu over.

Luna sneezed again.

* * *

Walked over to her dress.

Luna started putting in on.

Shu could see it white dress with a light blue over lay.

With long sleeves that come down to ring around middle fingers.

The sleeves went over Luna shoulder and came to small v between above her breasted.

With white rubbing round and tie in front under the v.

Where her wasted was came down to it flared out.

Luna started putting on choker necklace moonstone crystal.

Luna sneezed.

Luna started putting on white heels.

Walking in the bathroom started putting little sky blue make-up with eyes shadow, lashes, and lip gloss

Luna did hair pulled bangs to small ponytail.

Luna turn around walked out bathroom.

Luna sneezed few more times.

Shu said Damn!

You look really nice in your dress.

Luna said Thank You!

Shu said was that dress that you pick for dinner?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said I need to be kick?

Luna walked up and kicked Shu in the shin!

Shu said ooh!

Luna said Dumb Ass!

Shu grabbed Luna kiss her.

Kissing Luna went passion and love.

Luna pulled Shu away and slap him in face.

Making Shu head go left side.

Shu said I sorry!

Luna whistle.

Baby jumped to Luna side.

Luna turn around.

Luna looked over shoulder

Are you come Shu?

Luna started walking away with Baby.

Shu started walking behind Luna and Baby.

As Luna walked down hallway with Baby by her-side.

Luna put her hand on his Baby head.

Luna sneezed again

Shu walked up,

Put his arm out Luna puts around his arm.

Baby never leave her side.

Shu thought how to make it right with Luna.

Show her what really love is.

Help her forgive him.

Shu thought why is Luna sneezed lot?

* * *

As Shu, Luna and Baby slowly walks down the stairs.

As they walking by each brothers.

The other brothers bowed their heads to Luna.

Started walking behind Luna, Shu, and Baby.

As the doors slowly opens with her brothers following behind them.

The ballroom will full with vampires and wolfs in human formal.

Luna could see the thyme was Winter Wonderland.

As they walked up Karl by thrown.

Karl bowed to Luna

Luna said Rise Daddy.

Karl said All howl to Queen.

All the vampires, werewolf's brothers, and Baby bowed before her.

Luna said please rise.

Let the party begin.

Luna sneezed.

Father Karl putting out his arm and says come little Luna.

Shu lets go of her.

As Karl and Luna took the dance floor.

The music beings to play the waltz.

Shu link with Luna

Luna sneezed.

Father said I truly sorry!

I would like to apologize to you.

For making feel that you wasn't a parted my family.

But I was looking out for my sons.

In their well being.

Shu listening each would Karl was saying to Luna.

Luna said Thank You!

For your apologizing.

Luna said How did you like you gifts?

Karl said I really like them.

Luna said I painted them for you.

Luna sneezed.

Luna each of them tell story.

If you put them in order.

How your family grow bigger.

Karl said I bring them here with me.

After Candy kick me out.

Luna giggle

Candy is going to kill my baby.

Luna said Daddy.

There is something I need to tell you about Candy.

Karl looked at Luna and said what is it?

Luna said Candy can't having babies.

That Candy was born a man and not woman.

Candy had gender reassignment

Shu said Damn!

Karl said are you saying that Candy has been lie to me?

Luna said Yes!

Luna said Candy started off as man at first.

Shu started laughing loud.

Candy works at Shinbashi Heisei Jogakuin. Strip club.

The first time I meet her.

She was making out with Latio in the back room.

Shu said Damn!

Plus I back check on Candy history.

His really name Chad W, Jones.

Luna said I could tasted it.

Hormone replacement therapy that she taking.

Leave wield tasted in mouth.

Karl could hear Shu dead laughing.

Karl looked at Shu.

Luna said you didn't feed on her?

Karl said No!

Luna said Oops!

Karl said Thank You!

For telling me.

That I have been screwing man.

Luna giggle.

As the song comes to the end.

Shu said my I cut in.

Karl said Yes! Please

Luna sneezed.

Karl founding out a lot about Candy.

Shu and Luna started dance.

Shu said that was funny.

Luna said it true.

It felt after tasted in mouth.

Shu said I give you tasted of something better.

Luna looked at him and what is that?

Shu said my Blood and sperm.

Luna said what Your or someone else.

Shu said Mine!

Luna said Your ass in dog house again.

Shu pulled Luna closer and kiss Luna with passion.

Luna sneezed.

Luna eyes cloud up

For few seconds

Luna close eyes.

Shu said what was that?

Luna said I don't know.

That never happen before.

Luna said it was fuzz.

Luna sneezed again.

Shu said come with me

Shu pulled Luna off the dance floor to thrown.

Shu said sit down.

Luna sit down at thrown

Luna sneezed

Shu said wait here.

Shu walked way to talk father.

Luna said Mr. William

Please get me something drink.

Mr. William said Yes! My Queen

* * *

Shu call Miss April.

Miss April said what is Mongrel?

Shu said something wrong with Luna vision.

Luna keep sneezing.

Miss April said what happen with Luna vision?

Luna started vision and stop few seconds.

Miss April walked way from Shu and head for Luna.

Miss April walked up to Luna

She said My Queen!

Luna said Yes! Miss April

If she eat anything different?

Luna said Yes!

Candy.

Miss April said Candy!

Shu said guy turn in girl.

Miss April said I make herb tea.

That might work.

Luna said thank you!

Luna sneezed.

Shu turn to see back side Miss April.

She fast for fat lady.

Luna giggle

* * *

Mr. William bring Luna a glass of wine for Luna.

Luna said Thank You! Mr. William

Shu took the glass of wine

Took a drink.

Spit back in glass.

Luna said what wrong?

Shu said wine.

Tasted really wield.

Like it been spitted.

Luna said Mr. William

Where did this wine come from?

Mr. William send someone sent from South Korea!

Luna said pull wine now!

Shu looked at Luna.

Mr. William said Yes! My Queen.

Luna said Richter took me to South Korea

That veil man sent the wine.

Reiji about to take a drink of wine.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

Come here Now!

Reiji said what is it?

Shu said wine.

It been spited something.

Reiji smell it.

Reiji said I take care of it.

Luna said Thank You!

Karl walked over and asked what is going on?

Reiji take wine way.

Shu said the wine has been spitted with something.

Karl said where did this wine come from?

Mr. William said from South Korea.

Luna said Not if it was sent from Richter.

Karl said Shit!

Karl started order that wine.

Luna started sneezing.

Karl said something wrong?

Luna said After drink of Candy

I can't stop sneezing.

Mr. April said here is your tea

Luna said thank You!

Karl started checking Luna.

Karl could tell the head a fever.

Putting hand to Luna forehead.

Karl said Luna you have a fever.

Luna said I can't stop sneezing.

But I feel fine.

Miss April said that she keep eye on Luna.

* * *

Hope was dancing with Kanato

Luna was drink the herb tea.

Shu stood by Luna side at the party.

Luna watching Hope and Kanato dance.

Luna giggle.

Shu asked what funny?

Luna said watching Hope and Kanato dance.

Luna finished her tea.

Shu asked if she felt better?

Luna said Yes!

Luna sneezed.

Shu said will dance with me again?

Luna said Yes!

Set teacup down.

Shu put his hand and taking Luna hand.

Pulling her out thrown.

Shu took her hand walked over to the dance flood.

Werewolf's and vampires move to the side to let Luna and Shu dance.

Shu said Damn! Puppy

Luna said this music sucks!

Shu said what do you have in mine?

Luna said Amnesia - Thousand Years

Shu said Latio play Amnesia - Thousand Years.

Latio said get it.

Latio goes to radio to found the song.

Found it and play button.

The song begin to play.

Luna and Shu started dance.

Shu take the lead in the song.

Karl could see Shu and Luna dancing to love song.

Karl really hope that married and have lot of children.

Luna looks beauty in dress to night.

I really hope.

I can started a new race of vampire with werewolf traces.

If they don't get together and offspring.

* * *

The clock stacks eleven.

The power goes off.

Sound of broken windows.

Smoke canters started fulling the room .

Luna started couching.

Luna cover her nose and mouth.

Shu pulls Luna behind him.

Shu said stay with me.

Luna started coaching.

Shu pulling Luna with him.

As slowly move to the door.

Karl said what is the meaning of this?

Luna said Shu!

Shu turn to see Luna eyes cloud up.

Luna could seeing the men come their the windows

Luna could see same marking.

From hunters that killed her mother, and brothers.

Luna knew they where the hunters.

Closing her eyes.

Luna said Hunters!

The vampires started screaming and running everywhere.

Shu Yelled Hunters!

Karl said throwing orders.

Shu said they are coming in.

The brothers heading for Luna

Werewolf change in wolfs.

Luna started couching.

People running everywhere.

Few people run Luna and Shu .

Broken them parted.

Luna get knocked down to the ground.

Baby came running to Luna side.

Luna started trying to get up.

Someone kicked Luna to ground again.

Someone stabbed in middle of her back.

Luna said get off me.

Luna eyes started watering.

Because of the smoke.

Luna couldn't smell anything.

Because the hot peppers in smoke.

Baby started attack people.

When smoke started to clear.

The hunters started attacking vampires and werewolves.

Karl, brothers and wolfs was fighting hunters.

Latio grabbed Luna.

Said Come with me. Naughty puppy.

Luna started getting up.

Luna started coaching.

Karl said Found Luna.

Latio started pulling Luna with him the door.

Baby was fight a hunter.

The pack was fighting hunters

A six hunters came after Latio and Luna.

Latio pulled Luna behind him.

Luna grabbed Latio jacket.

One hunter pulled silver dagger.

One of the hunter pulled out Holy cross.

Luna could see that Latio was get in enrages.

Luna stand behind Latio.

Looked around and see on the table wears.

Luna wave her hand the dishes.

The dishes fellow off the table.

Hitting in hunters in the faces.

Latio told them back off.

Shu could see about six hunters was after Latio and Luna.

Luna said few words.

Two of the hunters.

Hit the ground holding himself.

Coming in paints over and over again.

Latio said what was that?

Luna said cumming spell.

Latio said Leave us alone.

Luna started getting piss off.

All the candles light up.

The flames was growing higher.

The winds started picking up.

Outside the house light started coming down.

Lights started flicking.

The room started getting colder.

Everyone could see their breaths.

Luna said I had it.

Luna started unleashed all her powers.

The hunters stopped looking around seeing it was coming from Luna

The hunters started going for Luna.

Luna put hand hand up

Kicking three hunters back over tables and chairs.

One of the hunter try to stabbed Luna.

Luna grabbed him and broke his neck.

Dropping him to floor.

Latio said Damn!

Latio kill a hunter himself.

Shu could see Luna

Someone not to be fuck with.

The hunter more started at Luna.

Shu said Father!

The hunters are going after Luna.

Latio started Pulling Luna with him.

Ayato said grabbed sword off the wall.

Standing in front of Luna.

Luna and Latio hind behind Ayato.

Luna way hand again a three fire balls.

three hunters catching on fire.

Karl said Damn!

Ayato said Damn!

Latio said get them.

Naughty Puppy.

Two hunter started after Luna

Luna said leave me.

Or wish you had.

The hunter attack Luna stabbing Luna in arm.

Making her scream.

Yuma, Subaru, Shu was fighting his way to her.

Luna kicked one back way from her.

The went to stab Luna again.

Baby jump in way and get stabbed.

Luna screamed and sending out shock wave.

Kicking everyone to the ground.

Knocking out few hunters cold.

The other hunters run off.

Leaving the death hunters behind.

* * *

When brothers, Karl, and wolves get up.

They could see Luna holding Baby in arms.

Luna was cover in his Baby blood

Luna held Baby in arm.

Karl walked over to Luna.

Started checking on Luna.

Luna said check on Baby first.

That order.

Karl started checking Baby.

Realizing that Baby was die.

Their nothing I can do. Little Luna

Luna hold Baby in arm until Baby die.

Karl bent down and let him go.

Luna said No!

Luna was crying over him.

Luna said I love you. Darling.

* * *

The clock stock middle night.

A bright blue and white light was around him.

Baby body started to raising in to the air.

This blue and white magic myrtle was goes around him.

Baby begin to change.

In to his true formal.

As they watch Baby change in man formal.

Everyone was surprise.

The man came back on to the floor.

All nude.

Few second later,

The man being to rise.

Luna watch with surprise

Look on her face.

The man raise to his feet.

The man turn and looked at Luna.

My love!

Putting his hand out.

Luna put her hand in his hand.

Luna get to her feet.

Luna look the man in the eyes.

Luna said Baby.

The man said Yes!

This is my true formal.

Luna said the man from dreams.

The man said Yes!

My love!

I have waited thousands years for you.

The man kissed Luna

Karl step up and said Excuse me!

Luna and man stop!

Turn and looked Karl

Karl said Who are you?

The man said Damon Kieran Sakamaki.

Karl said Yui

Please go and get Damon clothes.

Yui said Yes! Karl

Yui leaving the room

* * *

Everyone could see that Damon had Long black hair with blue eyes.

About six foot tall about 135 pounds.

Karl said How did you end up being a black panther?

Damon said I was cursed by a witch.

She put the curse on me.

When I rapped her daughter.

She told me.

I would have to found true love.

That was loving, kind, understanding, caring, brave, and equal to me.

Karl said what do you mean equal to you?

Damon said were-vamp

I am the first male.

I was to roan the lands until I found one true mate.

Only to then she could brake the curse.

Luna said How old are you?

Damon said I was nineteen years old.

When this curse was put on me.

I was wild, uncaring and only what I wanted.

It take thousands of years for me to learn my listen.

Karl said did you say that Damon Kieran Sakamaki?

Damon said Yes!

I am the first born son of Kieran Rune Sakamaki

The first vampire king.

Karl said My Great Great Grandfather first son.

Shu and brothers was so surprised.

Damon said My father rapped a werewolf woman

She became pregnancy with me.

My father stole me from her.

My father was in creature new races.

Like you do. Karl.

Damon said I bare the same mark as Luna.

Karl said My I see it.

Damon turn around and moved his hair.

The mark was in same place as Luna's

Karl looked and said You are King of Werewolf's.

Luna was looking down between Damon legs.

Shu realized Luna was taking good look at Damon pack.

Luna had a smile on her face.

Shu link went Luna.

Shu said stop looking.

Luna thought Damn!

Latio was looking at Luna.

To see what she looking at.

Latio smile and Damn! Naughty puppy.

* * *

Yui walked Back in with Miss April

Miss April bowed before Damon.

When she seen the mark.

John and Hope bowed to Damon.

Luna said Raise!

Miss April, Hope, John and few other wolves raise.

Miss April said Long lost prince have arrived.

Reiji realized that Damon was the long lost prince.

The story that Luna read about last prince was true.

Miss April said Now!

Their is two of them.

I so happy.

Soon their will pups all over the place.

Luna said Hold your horses.

I get to know Damon first.

Before I pop anything out.

I am not baby factory!

If you want me.

I be in my room.

Luna walked out of the ballroom.

Karl said Damn!


	79. Yui and Luna Date

December 30

Luna awake up around five o'clock at night.

Luna want to have some fun.

Getting up and going to bathroom to use it.

Taking a shower.

Walking back in bedroom and get dress.

Luna was wearing leather top and leather paints with leather boots with Leather choker with moonstone crystal.

Luna went to Yui bedroom and said get dress nice.

We going on date together.

Yui and Luna walked out the front door together.

Luna climb on motorcycle and Yui get back.

Luna head out the gate down the path on to the highway.

Yui and Luna was going dancing together without the boys.

* * *

"Hour later"

The boys sitting at dinner table with Karl, Damon and Hope.

Subaru said where is Luna and Yui?

Miss April said Luna and Yui went on date together.

All guys turn, looked Miss April and mouth drop open.

Ayato pancake and Luna on date.

Latio and Yuma started laughing.

Shu said Shit!

I don't see that coming.

Ruki said That Luna for you.

Shu started texting Luna

Karl said Shu stop texting Luna.

Let Luna have nice date with Yui.

Shu sent the texted.

Damon said I don't know Luna like girls.

Subaru said surprise!

Latio said Luna turn Yui gay!

Ayato said I working Pancake.

To turn her back.

Latio said I work on too.

Shu smiled!

Yuma said Yui like fucked in ass!

Ayato said what?

Latio, Ruki, Yuma, and Shu turn red.

Karl smiled!

Reiji said Yui and Luna both like getting fucked in ass!

Ayato said who fucked Yui in ass?

Latio, Yuma, Ruki,Yuma and Shu smiled.

Ayato said you assholes!

Kou said I bet Luna first to get her.

Shu texted Luna again.

Karl said anyone idea that they might go?

Damon said No!

Reiji said the hunted on again.

This reason we keep up with Luna.

Damon said Luna having fun.

All the boys looked at Damon.

Subaru said Damon!

You don't have know idea.

What going on Luna head.

Shu thought I do.

Shu started texting Luna again.

Miss April grabbed Shu cellphone out his hand and said Now you eat your dinner.

Shu said give it back.

Karl said Shu I said stop texting Luna at table.

Miss April said you get back after dinner. Mongrel

* * *

Hour later

Luna and Yui show up at the Century court Marunouchi.

Walking up the woman at the door.

The lady said Hello!

How can I help you night?

Luna their is varnished for Luna Sakamaki.

The lady said Here you are.

Please fellow me.

Both of them looking around the room was nice.

With grand piano.

The room was black and white.

Yui thought this place nice.

Both of them walked behind Lady to table next window.

Both them could see night lights.

Yui thought was beauty.

The waiter came up and said name was Sandy.

Sandy told Luna and Yui about night top menu.

Asked what she would like to drink?

Luna said we have a glasses of white wine.

Luna order the fish with stem veg with Lemon on side.

Luna and Yui hold hands and talked to each other.

Yui said is this Shu send you by yourself?

Luna said Yes!

I wanted to share it with you.

My Love.

Luna kiss Yui hand.

Sandy went in back and came out with bottle of nice bottle of wine.

Sandy pour the wine.

Luna said be-careful. My Love.

Don't spill on nice clothes.

Luna love spinning time Yui alone.

Luna kissing Yui in front everyone.

Shu looked threw Luna eyes.

Shu could see Yui.

They was having dinner together.

Shu said come home puppy

Luna thought I am on date with Yui!

I will be home later.

Shu said don't make come get you.

Luna found us!

Good Luck!

Luna broke the link.

Shu thought could tell where Luna was at.

After dinner.

Luna paid for the dinners.

Both of them get back on Luna motorcycle wild party.

Luna started getting horny.

Shu said I coming puppy

Luna and Yui went dance club few hours.

Luna get Yui drink again.

Started touching really sexy.

Yui said not in front everyone.

Luna running hand under dress and started playing Yui clit.

Yui started moaning.

Luna said I want fuck you now!

Luna kissing Yui neck and biting down.

Started drinking making Yui cumming in front everyone.

No one care what happen them.

Shu was watching Yui cumming in middle dance floor with everyone around them.

Subaru sitting next Shu.

Subaru had low jacked Luna cellphone.

He could track movement.

So that he could found her anytime.

* * *

Both of the get Luna motorcycle

Drove to Hotel.

Luna get room.

Luna was sign under name.

Shu said I be their soon.

Luna started getting really horny.

Shu thought oh shit!

Subaru said problem?

Shu said I don't know what hotel they are at.

Subaru looked at his cell and seen Luna was at Shinjuki Guranbell Hotel.

Subaru said started looking different hotels in area for Luna.

Getting out Shinjuki Guranbell Hotel.

Subaru said I will text you.

When I found Luna and Yui.

Shu said good!

* * *

Subaru walked in Shinjuki Guranbell Hotel.

Subaru walked up to front desk and asked Luna Sakamaki here.

The woman looked and said Yes!

Subaru said what room?

The woman said the room number is 1558.

Subaru walked over lifted and push the up button.

Subaru tapping his foot.

The doors open a lot people get off and slowly.

Subaru get on hit level 15.

Few people different levels before 15.

Subaru thought you killing me.

Luna had Yui clothes off and stared making out each other.

Yui started try to scream for Luna to stop!

Luna slapped Yui to shut her mouth.

Make you beg me to stop!

Subaru could swear he hit ever floor before 15 flood.

Shu watching Luna holding Yui fighting with Luna.

Luna get pissed off at Yui.

Subaru said started close door button to move faster.

Luna said Stop fight!

You bitch.

Shu could tell Luna get piss off.

Thought soon.

I will be there to take care of you.

Subaru get right floor and head to Luna room.

Subaru found bang on the door.

Luna looked at door and said fuck off.

Subaru said open the door

Yui said Come in not locked .

Subaru open the door and seen Luna sitting on top Yui.

Luna looked at Subaru with red eyes and teeth full.

Subaru closed the door.

Subaru grabbed Luna pulled off Yui.

Subaru said Yui.

Get dress and go home.

Luna growling.

Subaru said clam down. My pet

I make feel better.

You don't need Yui.

Yui said Luna in heat.

Subaru said kissing Luna neck bite down and drinking.

Luna blood sweeter and smell different.

Subaru getting hornier

Subaru said Lock the door on your way out.

Yui put dress, lock the door and went home.

Yui standing out side of the hotel and waiting on taxi to take her home.

When Shu seen Yui standing in front Shinjuki Guranbell Hotel.

Shu open the door and grabbed Yui pulling inside.

Shu said where is Luna at?

Yui said Shinjuki Guranbell Hotel in room number is 1558 with Subaru.

Shu said Damn! Subaru

Shu grabbed Yui and started drinking off Yui.

Yui pass out.

Shu said take Yui home and come back.

The drive said Yes!

Shu get out and head found Luna and Subaru

* * *

Luna turn around started playing with Subaru.

Subaru pushed Luna on the bed.

Luna started taking off Subaru clothes.

Subaru was taking what Luna was still on off.

Luna and Subaru making out.

Shu looked threw Luna eyes and seen Subaru kissing her.

That was pissing Shu off.

Both of them started kissing each other with passion and love.

Subaru grabbed Luna breasted and cresting.

Luna had arms on shoulder and other middle on his back.

Luna nails began to grow.

Subaru started kissing down chain to neck.

With each kiss that Subaru give Luna making what Subaru more.

Subaru kissed breasted bone down to Luna breasted sucking on right on.

Playing with left.

Rubbing his thumb of Luna nip drive mad with passion.

Luna moaning.

Subaru moved to the other breasted and playing other one

Luna still hand hands on back.

Subaru started kissing down Luna belly making Luna back coming off the back and moaning.

Subaru grabbed Luna legs forced them open.

Shu ridding the lift to floor the fifteen floor.

Luna started playing with breast.

Subaru made up his mind that Luna was going to squat for him.

Subaru put his fingers in Luna suck on them for him.

Luna started sucking on them.

Subaru move putting inside of finger in Luna.

Luna could feel that Subaru fingers was deep inside.

Subaru found Luna g shot.

Luna body jolt.

Luna grabbed bed sheets.

Shu could feel that he was going to cum.

Started moaning.

Subaru move his fingers little back and found it.

Luna started breath harder and started moaning loader.

Subaru knew soon that she would cumming and squirted for him.

"After few minutes,"

Luna started screaming and squirted over Subaru shoulder.

Subaru didn't stop playing with making hornier

Luna body started shacking with the enjoyable that Subaru found.

Subaru started licking Luna bottom to top.

Making Luna beg.

Subaru could playing lips sucking on them.

Shu get off the lift at the right floor and head for the room.

Where Subaru and Luna was at.

Subaru pulled Luna leg and started playing with Luna clit sending passion to her core,

Luna was being panting.

Subaru knew Luna was his mate.

Subaru hadn't stop playing with Luna g shot making close of cumming again,

Started playing Luna nerves again making Luna go crazy.

Luna squared again.

Subaru couldn't believe that Luna squirted two times in a roll.

Luna sit up.

Shu found the door and knocking on the door.

Subaru and Luna looked at the door.

Shu teleport in the room, found Luna and Subaru looking at him.

Luna was panting.

Pushing Subaru over on his back and started licking his dick.

Subaru could see being more agrees.

When her wolf was waking up.

Subaru lay back and let Luna do as please.

Shu started taking his clothes off.

Shu could smell Luna sweet smell.

Shu thought their goes dept on room.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru little grunts.

Using tough at the head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down to the base.

Deep though Subaru dick.

Shu get behind Luna started eating Luna pussy.

Playing with Luna clit and started playing with ass hole.

Luna started moaning.

Shu started touching himself.

Luna moving up and down using toughing.

Making Subaru moan and grout.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Subaru was lasting longer then normal.

Luna deep though his dick.

Subaru grunt and moan.

Shu said my turn to suck my dick.

Luna stop and turn to Shu.

Luna started sucking Shu dick.

Subaru get behind Luna started fucking Luna.

Subaru could feel that Luna was really tight around dick.

Luna sucking Shu dick.

Shu grabbed Luna hair pushing Luna to deep thought his dick.

Luna started moaning.

Subaru slapped Luna ass and grabbing her hips.

Fucking Luna slowly and enjoy himself.

She joyed sucking Shu cock and hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Shu close his eyes.

Luna could feel that Shu was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick grabbed her hair and as slow move up his cock when started cumming in mouth.

Luna drinking it down each drop.

Shu relived that Luna stop sicking his dick when he came in her mouth.

Go back to work making him hard again.

When Shu was rock hard again.

The song Lady Gaga - The edge of Glory started playing.

Subaru said good going my pet.

Shu said Damn! Puppy.

Subaru was laying on top Luna fucking the hell out Luna.

Luna started cumming on Subaru dick.

Subaru biting Luna shoulder and drinking.

Shu watched Subaru fucking the hell out Luna.

Shu said my time to fuck Luna.

Subaru said MINE!

Luna moaning

Shu realized that Subaru wasn't going to share Luna at all.

Shu started pulling Subaru off Luna.

Subaru said kick your ass!

Shu put his dick inside Luna pussy and started fucking.

Grabbing Luna hips making Luna feel Shu inside her.

Luna grabbed Subaru and started sucking her juice off Subaru dick.

Shu said You need learn to share Luna.

Subaru said Pet mine.

Shu said I own her.

Subaru started moaning having Luna suck his dick.

Shu pulled our Luna flipped Luna on her back and started fucking Luna again.

Subaru put his dick back Luna mouth and playing with breast.

Luna started cumming again.

Shu pulled Luna over arms and fucking hell out of Luna.

Subaru said I want to fuck Luna now.

Shu said No!

Luna said who going fuck me ass?

Shu said Subaru.

Subaru grabbed Shu pulling off Luna.

Subaru lay down Luna get on top and started ridding Subaru.

Shu put his dick back in Luna mouth.

Luna had hands on Subaru chest.

Subaru grabbed Luna hips help her move up and down.

Luna said started moaning.

Shu walked around getting behind.

Push Luna over putting his dick in ass.

Started fucking Luna easy in ass.

Both Shu and Subaru fucked Luna.

Luna started cumming.

Subaru and Shu started biting Luna.

Drinking from Luna.

Luna keep moving her hips.

Shu and Subaru knew that Luna was done.

That Luna fuck more.

Luna started moaning and panting.

All three started cumming together.

Shu and Subaru started to cum.

Luna bend down and looking Subaru sweet spot.

Biting down and started drinking from Subaru.

Subaru did the same thing.

Shu did the same thing biting Luna other shoulder.

Luna keep moving her hips and fuck both making cum at the same time.

Luna pass out on top Subaru.

Shu pulled Luna ass.

Subaru stayed in.

Shu pulled off Luna off Subaru and lay down between them.

Subaru said this want Luna like when she in heat?

Shu said Yes!

Subaru said I love it.

Shu said how we get home?

Subaru said which home?

Shu said we take her other home.


	80. Subaru and Luna wild Night together

December 31

Luna awake up.

Sitting up and looking at Shu and Subaru.

Luna get up out of bed.

Went to take shower.

To get their scent off her and wash cum out of her.

Getting dress and leave sleeping in bed together.

Luna didn't leave a note.

She didn't tell Shu where she was going.

She thought sex good.

But I want more fun.

Luna thought it was more fun with Subaru.

Luna awake Subaru up.

Subaru said what is it? my pet.

Luna said I want go out.

So get dress and let go.

Subaru get dress.

Subaru said what about Shu?

Luna said leave it here.

Subaru kissed Luna

Subaru thought his puppy.

Didn't care for him.

Luna said more fun make him chase me.

That lazy baster.

Subaru giggle.

* * *

"Hour later"

Luna and Subaru was dancing together the Bridge night club.

The black lights was going.

Subaru had hand on Luna wasted.

Luna enjoy being her Subaru.

She feel that he was like her.

Luna dancing facing away from Subaru.

Luna had arms around Subaru neck.

Subaru was kissing Luna neck.

Both of them dance sexy with each other.

Luna was having fun with Subaru.

Subaru loving being with Luna.

The dance music was really jumping

Both had few shots and beers.

Luna cellphone with off.

Luna reached and seen it was Shu.

Subaru said don't answer it.

Luna hug up and cellphone off.

Shu link to Luna.

Shu could smell blood, drinks, sweat.

Could see dark, black lights, bright colors, and Subaru.

He could Luna was horny and Puppy getting hurry for blood.

Seeing Subaru kissing Luna.

Luna said I hurry Subaru.

Subaru said let found us a good virgin and feed off her.

Luna kissed Subaru.

He could feel Subaru arm around wasted.

Shu could see Latio at table with few girls.

They walked around.

Luna smelling the air for the virgin.

They found her sitting at the bar talking two assholes.

She looked really bored listening to them.

Luna said found a beauty little girl at bar.

Subaru said go get her and I will waiting both you on the dance floor.

Luna walked up to behind her.

Seeing she was red hair with green, and wearing red dress.

Luna walked put arms around her.

Luna said Hello! Baby.

Luna whisper in ear to play alone.

The girl seen Luna.

She said I waiting for you. Sweetheart.

Luna started kissing girl in front two guys.

The guys looked at each other and asked we talking her.

Luna said that so nice both of you to take care her.

My girlfriend is hot thing in bar.

Luna said come with me Baby!

Luna pulled her on the dance floor and way from him.

The girl said thank you!

Luna said you repay me with a dance.

The girl said her name was Emily.

Luna said Hello! Emily

I am Luna and this Subaru.

I think that look sexy in red dress.

Luna get in front and looked her in eyes.

You will not run or scream.

You will dance with us and let us play with the way want.

You will enjoy and want more.

Emily said Yes!

Luna blink.

Luna and Subaru get behind her.

Luna and Subaru started dancing with her in middle.

Luna started kissing.

Putting her hand under dress and stared playing with pussy.

Emily said I virgin.

Luna said we will please you.

Subaru said I going to fuck you in ass.

Shu said Damn! Puppy

Subaru started playing with ass hole.

Started fingering ass hole.

Emily started moaning.

Subaru started unzipping his paints.

Luna said Emily suck Subaru dick and enjoy it.

Emily get on knee and started sucking Subaru dick in middle dance floor.

Subaru pushed his dick down her though.

Making Emily gap on his dick.

Luna said don't cum in mouth.

Do in virgin ass.

Subaru kissed Luna

Luna pulled Emily up.

Luna pulled underwear off and pocket it.

Subaru said open your ass for me.

Emily reached around grab butt chicks open for Subaru dick.

Luna said like a good little whore you are.

Cover Emily mouth and said take it.

Like good whore you are.

Subaru put his dick inside Emily tight asshole hard.

Started fucking on the dance.

Shu said Damn! Subaru.

Emily started moaning and enjoy having dick her ass.

Keep dancing with Emily around Luna.

Emily was kissing Luna while Subaru inside ass!

Luna started eating Emily clit and making her horny.

Emily started cumming.

Luna and Subaru started drink from Emily.

While cumming getting fuck ass and have pussy eating from Luna.

Shu could tasted pussy juices running down his thought.

Making him hurry and horny.

Subaru cum in Emily ass.

Luna said take it all you good little whore.

Pulling his dick out ass.

Luna stood up and bit in Emily neck.

Started drinking.

Subaru put his dick pack in paints and called Emily good little whore.

Both Subaru and Luna keep dancing and started kissing each other.

* * *

Latio seen Luna and Subaru feeding off girl.

Latio walked over and Hello! Naughty little puppy and Subaru

Luna turn too see Latio.

Do you want some? Latio

Latio said who is it?

Luna said Emily and virgin in pussy.

But not in ass.

Subaru said I fuck her in ass on dance floor.

Latio said I could smell sex.

Now! I know why.

Luna and Subaru giggle

Latio said give some.

Luna move side and pulled Latio .

Latio started feeding off the Emily.

Luna could feel Shu watching her.

Luna thought not nice watch me all the time.

Shu said where are puppy?

Luna thought with Subaru and Latio.

And watch Emily get fuck in ass by Subaru.

Shu said I know I watching you bad disobedient puppy.

Luna put hand on Latio ass.

Shu said get your hand off Latio ass.

Luna said No!

Shu said you being a naughty puppy.

You have been bad.

Running away and playing someone else.

Luna broke the link.

* * *

Shu called Latio

Luna grabbed Latio cellphone out pocket.

Luna said Hello! ShuShu

Latio said who is it?

Luna said dumb-ass!

Latio went back playing with Emily.

Shu said Puppy!

You been very bad and disobedient

I going to punished you.

Am going slap you again and make you beg me to stop.

Luna said you have catch me first.

Dumb Ass!

Hugging up Shu!

Luna turn Latio cellphone off.

Subaru and Latio started laughing.

Luna said it time to go.

Luna kissed Latio giving his cellphone back.

Latio put his hands on Luna ass.

Luna pull away.

I give gift.

Latio said what is it?

Luna looked Emily eyes and said forget we bit you.

Now! You will date you Latio .

Pushing Emily in Latio arms.

Latio said I love it.

Luna to make up for other virgin that Subaru and I broke in.

Latio said you give best gifts.

Kissing Luna again.

Subaru grabbed Luna.

Luna said Emily meet Latio.

You treat Latio really nice.

He will give you pleasure more you dream.

So treat him like good.

Luna kissed and blinked

Emily said Yes! Luna

See around Latio.

Latio started grabbing on Emily.

Luna and Subaru started heading for the door.

Both them running for cross the park-lot to Luna motorcycle.

Subaru started motorcycle and Luna climb on the back.

Luna said I love riding with you.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Thank you! My pet.

Both of the drove in the night.

Subaru asked where are going to?

Luna get gas and we go home together.

Subaru where brothers live?

Luna say Hell No!

The other one house up north.

Subaru smile at Luna.

Rubbing Luna leg.

Luna wrapped her arms around Subaru.

* * *

A hundred miles away Tokyo.

Luna and Subaru sitting in Steak Miya cafe.

Getting some breakfast.

Subaru kissing Luna lips.

Luna check her cellphone to see who called.

She could see Shu, Ruki, and Yuma called multiple times.

Luna said Dawn!

Subaru looked Luna cellphone.

Luna answer Daddy Ruki text.

Luna wrote hello! Daddy Ruki

Gone dancing and dinner with Subaru.

Sent it him.

Leaving cellphone

Ruki open read the text from Luna.

Ruki said Luna cellphone is on

Ruki open app and found that Luna and Subaru is way out of town.

Ruki said found her.

They about hundred miles out of town.

Heading North.

At a Steak Miya cafe.

Shu link to Luna and seen Subaru.

Luna was eating ham and eggs.

Subaru was kissing Luna hand and lips.

Shu was get pissed off.

Feeling Subaru hand on Luna leg.

Shu thought PUPPY!

Luna thought WHAT!

You don't have yell.

I can hear you dumb ass!

Shu asked where are going?

Luna looked at Subaru crouch.

Shu said don't think about fuck him!

Luna thought why?

Shu said I own you!

Luna thought Bullshit!

Broke the link again.

Luna and Subaru pay the bill and stop gas station get some gas.

Getting back on the road.

Subaru was driving.

Luna arms around his wasted.

Luna knew that keep going get head of them before the catch them.

Before Shu punishment her again for being with Subaru.

Luna so fucking horny.

Luna was hanging on Subaru for 100 mile before gas stop.

As the hours passed without words from Luna.

Luna turn off her cellphone.

Making it harder to found them.

Ruki said Luna cellphone is off again.

But Luna didn't know that they was tracking her by her cellphone.

* * *

After five hours

Luna walked in Comso.

Called Daddy Ruki.

Ruki answer Hello! Baby

Luna said Hello! Daddy Ruki

Are you still chasing us?

Ruki said Yes! Sweet Heart!

Luna said why?

Ruki said where are you going?

Luna said Subaru and I going home and way from the hunters.

Ruki said hunters!

Yuma and Shu was sleeping.

Luna said go to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

To started journal North.

Look for No name road.

You across the river.

Keep going to before tower

go left

listen howls.

Look what hind

You will found Subaru and I.

Before we disappeared.

I will be waiting for you.

Don't tell the other our secret.

Ruki said Yes!

Ruki said why are running?

Luna said I what ecstasy and passion.

Ruki said I give so ecstasy and passion to you.

That will drive you mad.

When I get their in secret place.

You don't need Subaru full you up,.

Shu and Yuma open his eyes and looked Ruki!

Luna said oops!

Someone awake!

Luna hug up

Ruki hug up!

Yuma said was you talking Luna?

Ruki said the hunters are going hit the house.

Shu said that good to know about the hunters.

Shu said anyone ecstasy and passion to her.

Is me!

Ass Holes

Yuma said like hell!

Yuma said bullshit!

Giving her ecstasy and passion.

Ruki said I listen to her.

She trust me!

All three started fighting back of the limo over Luna.

* * *

Luna get five bottles of Jack. gas and some food.

Luna put it settle bags and kissed Subaru.

Said we will be home soon.

Subaru said good I going fuck hell out you.

I make you forget them.

Luna get back motorcycle and head to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall branch point.

It would take two hours to get there.

Luna pulled over Filling Station to get more gas.

Shu try to link with Luna.

Put nothing!

Shu called Luna.

Luna answer

Shu said Puppy!

Luna say Yes!

Shu say where are you going?

Luna say going home.

Shu say which house?

Luna said the one that hunter not going hit.

Luna thought where are you?

Subaru said Nishimeya get coming up to ten miles from it.

Luna say you right behind us!

We am are disappearing from all you.

Shu said I will found you.

Fuck the hell you and make you beg me stop.

Luna said you could not get beg or bow to before.

Shu giggle.

Luna hug up on Shu.

Shu said puppy hug up on me.

Shu try to call Luna and Subaru cellphone.

But nothing.

* * *

About thirty minutes later

Subaru said what happen?

Luna said Hunter!

Subaru said you had found Dumb ass?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said let go home.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Turn right at Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall branch point

Driving down the no name road for to thirty two minutes and turn left off road near tower.

Subaru pulled burn out house.

Subaru said where are we?

Luna said we home Subaru.

Subaru stopped and turn motorcycle.

Looking around and see a burn out house.

Subaru said nothing here.

Luna said soon you will see.

Luna get off walking about few minutes.

To feeling back in legs.

Subaru kiss Luna.

Luna knew that boys behind them.

Luna howl at the moon.

Luna howl let the pack know that the Queen return home.

The pack howled back.

Luna howling to send message to the other pack to come home.

She knew Yui, Hope, Damon Mr. & Mr. William get message and know it time to return home.

Shu, Yuma and Ruki get at Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall branch point.

Shu said I remember this place

Ruki said what do you remember?

Shu said the hunter attack us.

Ruki wrote it down in cellphone so he wouldn't forget how to get house.

Ruki and Yuma looked at each other.

Yuma said what?

Shu said shut up!

Ruki get out of the limo and said had take pee.

They didn't know that Ruki was heading down the road alone.

Ruki told driver to go home with Yuma and Shu.

The driver started drove away with Shu and Yuma in back on limo.

Yuma said Stop!

The limo and said where is Ruki?

Shu said I don't know?

Do you think Luna told how to get to the house.

Yuma said Yes!

That asshole.

Shu and Yuma get out of the limo.

Started following Ruki smell.

Leaving them on side of the road.

Shu went looked at the app and found out it stop working.

Said because of the magic made it stop working.

Yuma said you don't have any bars.

Dumb Ass!

Shu said I can see that.

You jack ass!

Yuma said the magic.

Yuma could smell Luna.

Yuma said that way.

They took off.

Ruki remember listen howls.

Look what hind

You will found Subaru and I.

I will be waiting for you.

Don't tell the other our secret.

Ruki knew he had hurry and get way from the others.

They could hear wolf howling.

Shu said Puppy howling.

Yuma said that asshole.

Ruki knew that sending a message to the other house.

Remember each word that Luna said.

He didn't want forget what she said.

He keep running threw his mind.

Shu try to link to Luna

Shu said puppy

Luna howl at the moon

Yuma, Shu, and Ruki and could howl in not far off.

Ruki running head of them.

Luna looked at Subaru.

Shu said you don't need him.

Luna thought I so horny.

I feel that going to busted.

Shu said I give all the ecstasy and passion at you need.

Luna Started howling at the moon.

Subaru started kissing Luna neck and started touching her.

Subaru said let go inside and make love to you.

Luna said I talking to pack to send a message to other pack to come home.

Subaru said hurry up pet.

Running his hand in Luna paint and started playing Luna clit.

Shu said make Subaru stop!

Luna said I can't take anymore.

Subaru said I know you can't take it more. My Pet.

You want fuck all time.

Let me take you.

Full you with my cum.

Shu said tell him wait.

Luna thought so horny.

I going busted.

Subaru making Luna feel so good.

Luna that she going started cumming at any time.

Luna said Started moaning.

Subaru started howling for me!

Luna howled

Ruki heard Luna

Subaru said you don't need them

I full you up.

Give more passion and love.

They never give you want want.

Luna started moaning

Luna howled

They could heard Luna

Luna didn't sound far off.

Subaru said let make you howl.

Luna could smell Ruki heading started them.

Luna started moaning again.

Subaru could smelling them.

Subaru said are done sending message to the pack?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said let go home

Luna turn and said Greek worlds and made a circle with her hand.

Subaru pushed the motorcycle in side the bearer.

Ruki could see Luna and Subaru at the bearer.

Shu and Yuma was running as fasted they could.

But Ruki was faster then them.

Subaru said COME PET!

Luna walked in the bearer and turn around putting hand up.

They run faster getting in side of the bearer with Subaru and Luna.

Luna said the words in Greek and make circle with her hand.

* * *

Ruki grabbed Luna

Subaru said Shit!

Shu and Yuma looked at Subaru.

Yuma said you almost get away with it.

Ruki said Sweetheart and Subaru in big trouble.

Subaru said Like we give a damn.

Shu picked Luna and putting her over shoulder.

Luna said Put me down you.

Someone said get my stuff out bags of bike please.

Shu walked over Luna saddlebags and open them get bags out of it.

Shu said you need bath.

Luna said I fuck hate you.

Dumb ass!

Shu said that her my feelings.

Luna said Go to hell!

Subaru said smiled.

Walking in house.

Shu said be quiet!

Luna said never going to happen.

Luna said are you give bath first or fuck the hell me?

Shu said you getting bath first.

Then I going punished you for being a very disobedient puppy.

For all the bad things that you need last night.

Luna said I have been very very bad.

Shu said Yes! Puppy

You have been very bad.

Luna said Fuck!

Shu walked to Luna bed room door.

Putting Luna down and said open it.

Luna turn around bend down.

Pushing hind switch and door open to bed room.

Shu pushed Luna up the stairs.

Luna said Fuck you! Asshole

Shu walked in door and turn and locking door.

Luna walked up in her bedroom.

Luna stood their.

Shu said I going in enjoy punished you tonight.

But first putting all this stuff away.

Shu put stuff on table.

Luna put the jack in mid icebox

The food in cabinets above the icebox.

Shu said small kitchen in your bed room.

Luna smiled.

Shu walked bathroom and running bubble bath.

Walking back in Luna room.

To check if puppy still in room or she disappeared.

Luna started taking her dirty clothes off and putting away.

Shu walked and how do you clean leather?

Luna said carry and easy with washrag

Shu said hurry up!

Luna taking boots off and paints.

Shu watching take each layer off.

Until standing underwear.

Shu walked back bathroom and turn off the water.

Shu said come here now!

Luna walked in bathroom still wearing underwear.

Shu said you forget few items.

Luna said I have to pee.

Shu watched Luna us towel.

Shu tapped his foot.

Stop stalling.

Luna give Shu middle finger.

Shu said funny!

Luna smile.

Shu say you pay for that.

Luna rolled eyes at Shu.

Shu walked and grabbed Luna.

Pulling off the towel and undoing Luna bro.

Picking her walking over tub.

Luna underwear still floor in front towel.

Shu put Luna tub.

Shu said you have make work hard.

More then anyone.

Luna said you been lazy your hole life.

Grabbing Luna around the neck.

I think you forget who own first.

Luna said I don't have owner.

I own you self.

You dumb ass!

Shu started chocking Luna.

Luna grabbed Shu hand.

Shu said Piss off at you again.

Luna said I sorry! Shu

Shu said not my name.

Luna said I sorry ShuShu!

Shu said try again

Luna said Master!

Shu said you remember.

Luna said yes! I remember.

Shu let go.

Luna pulled away from Shu.

Shu took his clothes and get in bath.

Shu said you bath me.

Luna said No!

Shu grabbed Luna hair, making her face him and showing neck to him.

Pulling Luna to him.

Shu bite down in her neck and started drinking from her .

Luna blood still so sweeter normal.

Luna had hands on his chest.

Luna pulled Shu in to her.

Shu put his other hand on her lower back.

Luna started moaning.

Shu remember Luna in heat.

Each touch with her right now is like touching her ten times better.

Luna sitting on his dick.

Shu dick was getting hard.

Shu pulled back and said take down your hair.

Luna started doing as told her.

Shu said more beauty.

Wash me!

Luna started washing chest.

Shu said do listen when you want to.

Luna looked at him with beauty blue eyes.

Going back and washing his chested with her hands.

Luna get knees.

Reached washrag and body-wash was that sitting behind him.

Shu put hands ass moving asshole.

Shu put finger in asshole and could feel it was tight.

Luna moan.

Shu started kissing tub.

Luna put body wash on wash clothe.

Shu started finger asshole making her moan.

Shu put a second one in ass started starching out.

Luna said going fuck in ass in bath tub?

Shu said maybe puppy.

If you don't sit down and started washing me.

You going found dick up ass.

Luna said No! Master

It will hurt in my tight ass.

Shu said you like it.

When I put my dick in ass.

Luna said you get me their.

But not in bath time.

Luna started sitting down making Shu finger go deeper in Luna tight ass.

Luna let moan.

Shu smile.

Luna started washing Shu chest with him figure tight ass.

Luna stopped few time and started moaning.

Shu asked does it feel good in ass puppy?

Luna breath hard.

Luna said yes! Master

You make hard think.

Luna started cumming.

Shu said cum puppy.

Shu pulled figures out Luna ass.

Luna finished washing Shu head to toes.

Luna forget to was dick

Shu said you forget was dick puppy.

Luna said you do your self.

Shu said Don't talk back to you bitch.

Grabbing Luna hair and pulling.

Luna said I sorry master.

Luna started washing dick and balls.

As soon Luna put hand Shu dick it started getting hard.

Luna smiled at Shu.

Shu said it happens.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu said don't look at me like that.

Luna started washing Shu balls with her hand.

Luna middle figure touch Shu ass hole.

Shu looked Luna.

Shu said what are thinking?

Luna said using honey or cream giving blow job.

Shu said that new.

Luna said do you want play with balls?

Shu said interesting.

Luna said I going more passion.

If you shave your balls for me.

Not hair in my mouth.

Shu said I do it for you puppy.

Luna said good.

Now! It your turn wash me.

Luna turn around.

Shu asked where the hell did she get this idea from?

Luna said Latio

Shu said when did Latio tell you this?

Luna smiled at Shu

When he fucking Yui in ass.

Shu said when did that happen?

Luna said long time ago.

Shu said I have asked Latio about this.

Luna giggle

Luna started washing herself.

Shu said you really stop talking Latio about sex.

Luna said he give a lot good ideas for better sex.

Shu said like what?

Luna started a lot all the different ideas.

Shu said Damn!

Luna said I like Latio.

He fun hag out with.

Shu said you need stay away from Latio.

Luna finished washing up.

Luna said never going to stop me from hag out with Latio.

Standing up and get out started drying off walking back in bed room.

Shu thought I going have shave my balls so she play with me.

Damn!

Luna thought bet your ass.

Luna said using honey or cream getting my pussy.

If you want.

Shu said hell yea!


	81. Family Tree

Luna laying on the bed.

Smoking a jointed and drinking.

Wearing sexy underwear and sexy bro in the color of red.

The music playing.

Subaru teleport in Luna bedroom.

Subaru walked over to Luna bed.

Luna looked at him.

Luna say I have been waiting for you.

Subaru said you look sexy.

Luna say Thank you! my love.

Getting on knees and started kissing Subaru.

Subaru took joint taking hit off.

Founding it stronger then normal weed.

Started coaching.

Luna said this a lot strong normal weed.

Subaru said thanks for telling me.

Luna said small hits.

Subaru put it out.

Took bottle and took a drink.

Luna taking drink and put the bottle down.

Subaru was kissing Luna with passion.

Had his hand on Luna ass.

Subaru said where Shu?

Luna pointed bathroom.

Subaru walked over close the door and locking bathroom door.

They started laughing.

Luna said said Greek word on the bedroom.

Subaru said bearer around the room.

Luna said Yes!

Shu can't teleport in.

If he try be sent to his room.

Subaru said what he doing?

Luna said shaving his balls and dick.

Subaru said Dumb Ass!

* * *

Shu tried open the bathroom door.

Found it wouldn't open.

Thinking puppy was being cute.

Locking in bathroom.

I just going to have punished again.

Knocking on the door.

They turn and started laughing.

But Shu couldn't hear them.

He tried teleport in Luna bedroom.

Found himself in his bedroom.

Shu said Shit!

You little minks!

You put a bearer in around your room.

Now! I nude and alone with shave balls.

You are up to something.

Shu walking to Luna door.

Found the house was quiet.

Pushing the hind button and didn't open.

He remember that he locked the door.

Shu said Shit!

Standing nude.

Knocked on the door.

But Luna and Subaru didn't hear him at all.

Shu said knocking loader.

But still nothing.

Yuma said can you put paints on Shu.

No one with see your dick.

You Ass hole.

Shu turn to see Yuma standing dinner room door with plaint of food.

Shu went back to his room.

Sitting on his bed.

Say shit.

* * *

Both them was enjoying each other.

Subaru was kissing Luna neck.

Subaru said you beautiful!

Luna said Thank you!

Subaru taking Luna bro off.

Undoing Luna bro and pulling it off.

Luna love have breasted played with.

Subaru started pulling underwear off.

Subaru say lay down.

I will make you squirted again My Pet.

Subaru let go of Luna and started taking his clothes off.

Luna spited her legs and play with herself.

Subaru watch his pet enjoy herself.

Subaru climb back on the bed.

Heading for Luna.

Putting his hands around Luna legs.

Started kissing Luna inner legs.

Luna started moaning.

Turn to Luna pussy.

Kissing Luna outer lips.

Using his fingers move outer lips and licking Luna bottom to clit.

Making Luna moan.

Started fingering reaching deep inside of Luna behind her g-shot and playing with nerves.

Feeling that Luna was so tight around his finger.

Luna started moaning.

Luna run her hand threw Subaru hair.

Moving her hips to let Subaru know that she loving it.

She didn't want him to stop.

Subaru get that message.

Luna grabbed Subaru hand and putting on Luna spots.

Subaru remember.

Luna spot was on inside of Luna leg.

Kissing Luna spot.

Making Luna moan loader.

Luna started cumming.

Making her jolt and shack all over.

Luna scream and started squirting.

Subaru was surprise.

Luna squirted over his shoulder.

Subaru said your turn my pet.

Luna turn around and started sucking Subaru dick.

Deep though ting few times.

Subaru loved Luna deep thought him.

Putting his figures in Luna hair.

Help her with the speed.

Subaru pulled back and say lay down.

Luna lay down and spited her legs.

Subaru lay down on top of Luna and putting he head of his dick in Luna.

Feeling was very tight.

Pushing deeper in Luna.

Luna gaps.

Subaru get on top of Luna.

Slowly moving his hips.

Taking his time with Luna.

Luna wrapped legs around Subaru and arms around Subaru neck.

Pulling Subaru has far as he could could.

Luna love being with Subaru.

Subaru started fucking Luna faster and harder.

Luna started feeding off Subaru collar bone.

Which this turn Subaru on big time.

Subaru knowing that his lover knew his spot and love him.

Luna wanted him more then anyone else.

Luna pulled away with blood on chin.

Subaru licked Luna chin.

Kissing Luna.

Subaru pulled out of Luna

Say turn over with that pretty ass up in the air.

Luna get hand and knees.

Waited Subaru to take her.

Luna want him.

Subaru put his dick back inside of Luna started fucking Luna.

Luna said slack my ass Master!

Subaru slapped Luna ass.

Luna started moaning and fucking Subaru.

Subaru had his hands on Luna hips about he wasn't moving.

Letting Luna move for him.

Subaru grunting and moaning.

Subaru slapped Luna ass and said hard.

Luna started fucking Subaru harder.

Luna moaning and painting.

Subaru grabbed Luna hair and slapped Luna ass.

Making reached and touch Subaru chest.

Luna moving her hips harder in Subaru.

Subaru said slapped Luna ass again and slow down.

Luna said Yes! Master

Luna slowed down and moving slow in Subaru.

Letting enjoy the power he had over her.

Subaru climb on top of Luna.

And started fucking Luna deeper.

Luna said Master!

You hitting my worm!

Subaru said Good!

I going cum inside of you.

Luna said full me up Master!

Subaru said are you going to cum to?

Luna said Yes! Master

Subaru said good!

Have my baby my pet?

Luna said Yes! Master

Subaru started fucking harder and deeper.

Luna started I going cum.

Subaru said Cum My Pet!

Subaru started feeding on Luna shoulder.

Luna feed on Subaru arm and cumming on his dick.

Subaru was cumming in Luna.

Subaru said Lay down my pet!

Luna lay on belly.

Subaru keep his dick inside of Luna.

Making sure that he seed stay inside of Luna.

Subaru wanted to get her pregnant.

Subaru really love Luna.

His heart, mind, body and soul.

Luna really care for Subaru.

Luna have not let anyone in heart at all.

The last person that she loved.

Her mother and brothers had die.

So Luna didn't let anyone in heart at all.

Her spirit was free and wild.

Could never be tame by anyone.

Both of them fell sleep together.

* * *

"Ten hours later"

Luna awake.

Luna push Subaru off her.

Getting out of bed.

Luna was sleepwalking.

Bring down the bear around her room.

Walked across room and down the stair to bedroom door.

Unlocking door walking down other stairs.

Turn at the bottom to right.

Heading to her prince room for her mother book.

Ruki seen in nude and going somewhere.

He fellow Luna to see where she was going.

Luna walked in and up to the mother book.

Picking up mother book and walking over to the coach.

Sitting down and putting the book in her lap with hands on top of it.

Ruki walked over to Luna.

Asked what are you doing? Sweetheart

Luna just sit their no moving.

Ruki realized Luna was sleepwalking.

Reaching for book.

Luna pulled it way and said Don't touch it.

Ruki said you sleepwalking! Sweetheart.

It time to go back to bed.

Luna stood up with book in arms and walked out room holding the book in arms.

Luna walked back to bedroom.

Ruki fellow Luna.

To make sure that she didn't get hurt.

Shu said what the hell is going on?

Ruki said Luna sleepwalking.

Both them followed Luna.

Ruki said Shu put some paints on man.

Shu walked in Luna bathroom and getting his clothes on.

Luna get back in her bed.

Luna put the book on her bed and open it to last two pages.

Subaru had wake up and watching Luna.

Subaru said what the hell is going on?

Ruki said soon we found out.

Shu said Luna sleepwalking.

Luna get a papers cut tum the single drop of blood lay on the page.

Luna put her right hand on the page and lay down next to it.

Luna say Baby!

You need a flee-bath.

I do it tomorrow.

Shu, Ruki, and Subaru looked at each other.

Ruki say she talk to.

Subaru lay behind Luna.

Shu said that my place.

Subaru said Nope!

Snuggle in to Luna.

Shu went to move the book.

Ruki says don't touch the book.

Shu said where do I sleep?

Luna says you sleep at my feet.

Like good boy.

Subaru and Ruki giggle at Shu.

Shu crawl front of Luna.

Putting his head between Luna breast.

Shu loved it.

Ruki said luck baster.

Ruki sit down at the bed.

So that he could watch her sleep.

* * *

Ten hours later

Luna awake up,

Luna was laying on left side with left arm under pillow.

Her right arm was between Shu head and shoulder.

Founding that Shu sleep between breasted.

Luna right leg was over Shu wasted.

Shu had his hand on Luna leg.

She went to set up and see the mother book on the other-side of Shu.

Luna hand was still on the page.

Remembering that something that was hind.

Hearing mother Faith voice.

Pulling the book to her without moving her hand.

Luna remove hand from the book.

The blood revile a family tree.

Luna picked the book up and looked at it.

Seeing all family names.

Found out that her mother had twin sister.

Luna could see her names was Ivy Blackstone.

Luna get out of bed.

Closing the book.

Found Subaru, Shu and Ruki was sleeping in bed.

Luna get dress.

Putting jeans and white bell shirt with socks.

Grabbing cellphone, laptop, and the book.

Luna head down stairs to the kitchen.

Luna want breakfasted.

Luna walked in dinner room.

Putting the book, laptop, and cellphone on the table.

Walking in kitchen.

Started making the coffee.

Grabbing apple

Luna walked back dinner room.

Sitting at chair end of the table.

Luna open laptop and turn on.

Waiting boot up.

* * *

Ruki walked in.

Seeing Luna sitting at the table with laptop and book.

Ruki said Good Morning! Sweetheart!

Luna say Good Morning! Daddy Ruki

Ruki said coffee making?

Luna say Yep!

Getting up and kissing Ruki.

Ruki said You know you sleepwalk.

Luna say again.

Ruki say Yes!

Luna said is how the mother book end up bed?

Ruki say Yes!

Luna get two coffee cup and make both coffee.

Ruki say what is about?

Luna say my family tree.

Ruki say that good.

Luna looked at Ruki.

Ruki say what is laptop for?

Luna say I looking mother twin sister

Ruki say Your mother had twin sister?

Luna say Yes!

Ruki say what her name?

Luna say Ivy Blackstone.

I looking up to see where she lives.

Ruki said Thank you!

Luna hand Ruki is coffee.

Luna went to web.

Ruki was watching Luna.

Luna was web person search.

It was searching the world for Ivy Blackstone.

Luna said it might take while to found her.

Luna get up and get more coffee.

Luna walked back in dinner room.

Putting the coffee on the table.

Walking over to sideboard.

Pulling pen and pad walking back to table.

The stop searching.

Luna wrote down Ivy Blackstone lives in United States of America in smokes.

Luna tear the paper and fold it putting in pocket.

Ending the search.

Ruki asked did you found her?

Luna said yep!

Ruki said good going.

Luna smiled Ruki.

* * *

Ruki said what are going to do to day?

Luna said I going in town.

Ruki say what for?

Luna for woman stuff, food, and few things.

Ruki said he would go with her.

Luna said that fine.

Ruki could smell Luna scent had change.

He knew that was going started period soon.

Luna knew that going need a passport.

She went found out how to get one.

Ruki get up to get more coffee.

Found Luna was looking up passports.

Ruki was think why would she need passport for.

Are you going somewhere?

Luna said maybe!

Ruki say you can tell me anything.

Luna looked over shoulder at Ruki.

Turn back to computer.

Ruki started making breakfast.

Luna said I might be going somewhere to found my family.

Ruki said we are your family.

Luna said I know Daddy Ruki.

I have questions and Ivy have answers.

Ruki said ow!

Luna said my journal isn't over.

In past three year.

I found a lot about myself.

Is more I need to found out.

I have to do this before I get crown.

Ruki said it been hell of ride.

Luna said that understatement of the year.

Ruki giggle

* * *

Luna cellphone ring

Luna say Hello! Mommy Reiji

Reiji say Hello! Sweetheart

Ruki listening to Luna call.

Reiji say Shu, Subaru, Ruki, and Yuma with you.

Luna said Yep!

Reiji said good to hear.

Luna say the hunter again and move to other house.

Reiji said new house that father get.

Reiji said How did you know?

Luna said Really!

Did you forget that I seeker.

Dumb Ass!

Ruki laugh.

Reiji said what your mouth.

Luna said I can't.

My nose in away.

Ruki giggle again.

Reiji giggle.

Reiji say father want talk to you.

Karl say Hello! Little Luna

Luna say Hello! Daddy

Karl say How are you doing?

Luna said Fine!

Karl say I need asked something from you.

Luna said what is it Daddy?

Karl asked I need you to take brothers.

Move them here to live with me.

Luna said It will be fine.

If the brothers come live with me.

My people will be leaving in few hours.

Karl said Thank you!

Luna said Your new playmate is woman and not man.

Ruki looking at Luna.

Luna said Ruki

Ruki said yes!

Luna say breakfast burning.

Ruki said shit!

Karl said Thank You!

For tell me.

Karl said talk to Reiji.

Luna say Yes! Daddy

Reiji said I back.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

Tell the brothers that all you will come and live with me.

Tell them few hours to pack.

Tell brothers to bring with they can't live with out.

Because they will not come back for year.

Pack Subaru coffin too.

Reiji said Yes!

Luna said see you ten hours.

Good Bye!

Luna hug up Reiji.

Ruki said breakfast done.

Luna say good.

Ruki said so the other come to live here.

Luna said Yep!

Ruki that is going suck!

Luna turn laptop off.

Luna said new rules for the house.

Ruki said I think that will be good idea.

He said I help you!

Luna said Thank you! Daddy Ruki

Ruki put the plate on the table.

Kissing Luna with passion.


	82. The day with Ruki

Ruki and Luna walked outside to her motorcycle.

Luna hand Ruki helmet.

Ruki took the helmet.

Luna open the bearer.

Luna climb motorcycle and started up and driving threw it.

Shu, Yuma, Subaru could see threw window Luna and Ruki drive threw the bearer.

Luna close it behind them and drove away from the house.

Ruki really like riding with Luna.

Luna head down dirty road to no name road and to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall branch point.

Luna started driving to Morioka Japan.

Ruki had his arms around Luna waisted.

It would take almost three hours to get there.

Luna told Ruki to stay with her.

Ruki asked why?

Luna said you will forget where we live.

Ruki say yes! I understand.

* * *

"Three hours later"

Luna and Ruki pulled in front of Family Mart.

Luna pulled in park-lot next to Mart.

Both them walked in to Family Mart

This older lady seen Luna and Ruki.

Luna smile at her.

Both get cart started shopping.

Ruki pulled list out his pocket and said let get this stuff.

Luna asked are you hurting?

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said after shopping I will help you hunted.

You take me dinner.

Ruki said Yes! Sweet heart.

Ruki kissed Luna

They get milk, eggs, sugars clubs, female stuff, veg, and some fruits and candy.

Ruki said Katnato.

Luna said for me!

Ruki say keep your sugar level up.

Luna say I don't pass out again.

Ruki kissed Luna

They kissed with passion for each other.

Ruki pulled away.

Say I want fuck you right now!

Luna said down boy!

Ruki seen where Luna was looking.

Ruki said Stop that.

Luna say my bad.

Ruki smiled at Luna.

They finished shopping.

* * *

Luna walked out Family Mart to Luna motorcycle.

Putting food in saddlebags.

Luna said let get you feed.

They walked to park.

Luna could see children playing with each other on playground.

Ruki said I give you one of these.

If you want it.

Luna said Someday!

But right now.

Let get you feed.

Ruki said you can eat to.

Luna said I feed off all of you and Yui.

Put I will not turn it down.

Luna put her nose in air.

Smiling the air.

Ruki said what are you doing?

Luna smelling for the virgin woman.

Ruki say you can do that?

Luna say yes!

Can you?

Ruki said No!

Luna say I guess it wolf that or me thing.

Ruki smile

Luna said we have go somewhere else.

I can smell is virgin kids.

I'm not big bad wolf.

I don't eat children.

Ruki giggle.

* * *

Ruki and Luna started walked down the street.

Both of them holding hands.

Luna stop and smell the air again.

Luna said head of us.

It on the wind.

I can smell her.

Ruki say get her.

Luna started walking again.

Pulling Ruki with her.

Walking in to the park-lot.

In the back of the park-lot

Ruki said her?

Luna said Yes!

Luna and Ruki walked behind her.

She was standing by her car.

Getting her keys out of pocket.

Luna said can you help me?

The woman turn around Yes!

Luna looked woman in eyes.

Said you will not scream, run and let us do what to you.

The woman said Yes! I understand.

Luna blinked

The woman stood their.

Luna said are you virgin?

The woman said yes!

Ruki walked up to her.

Ruki asked your name?

The woman is Lily.

Luna said pulled surf away from her neck.

Luna smell her neck for the sweet spot and bite down.

Started drinking from her.

Ruki bite other side of neck.

Luna started reaching up dress.

Started pulling underwear off.

Started playing with pussy.

Lily started moaning.

Luna pulled back.

Ruki pulled back.

Luna started kissing.

Ruki could see what Luna was doing her.

Ruki said Sweetheart!

What are you doing to her?

Luna said playing with her.

Getting her ready for you.

Ruki said I not going fuck her.

Luna said why?

Ruki say I only fuck you.

Luna smile.

Luna said pull your underwear up.

Forget that we bite you.

You will go home and found your true love.

Give virgin to him only.

Have many children.

Life a long life and be happy.

Lily said Yes!

Luna blinked.

* * *

Ruki and Luna walked way from her.

Ruki asked where go and eat?

Luna said Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka

Are you mad me?

Ruki said No!

Luna said good.

Grabbing his ass.

Making Ruki jump.

Ruki smile at Luna.

As they walked in Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka.

Walked over to table by window.

Luna cellphone with off.

Looking down and see it Shu.

Pushing it Ruki.

Ruki picked up and answer it.

Shu say Puppy!

Ruki say No!

Shu say Ruki.

Ruki say what Shu?

Shu say where puppy?

Ruki say looking at menu.

Shu say I get call from Reiji.

To tell us they be her in five hours away from us.

Ruki say just going to have to waited for us.

We are about three hours from house.

Luna asked what do you want?

Ruki pointed on menu

Luna order for them.

Luna order fish and white wine.

* * *

T.O.P and D-Dragon walk in and see Luna sitting table.

Both of them headed to Luna.

Luna looked at both of them.

Luna say Good to see you.

Please have a seat.

D-Dragon sit down next to Luna.

T.O.P sit down other side of Luna.

Ruki still talking Shu.

Luna say what up?

T.O.P says stop get dinner before going show.

D-Dragon asked what are you up to?

Luna say Dinner!

The waiter come up Luna and Ruki dinner.

Luna get big platter of ten shrimps, five eggs rolls, crab legs.

Both of them looked at Luna.

Luna say what?

Ruki get fish with three egg rolls.

T.O.P said you are going eat all that?

Luna said Yep!

D-Dragon said I have watch her eat all this herself.

Luna put hand together and said Thank! Mother Moon

D-Dragon and T.O.P looked each other.

Luna started eating.

T.O.P say Did you thank Mother Moon for the food.

Luna said Yes!

D-Dragon say why?

Looked at each them.

Luna pointed out side at moon in night shy.

Mother Moon chase Father Sun from sky.

So that night creature can hunted and live.

T.O.P said I get balance in world.

Luna said Bingo!

T.O.P asked Luna

If she play instrument or not?

Luna say The violin and piano.

Ruki said Luna can sing to.

D-Dragon said sometime we have show.

We have come on stage and play.

Luna say it might fun.

Both them could not believe that Luna could eat so much.

D-Dragon said you big eater.

Luna say Thanks!

The waiter said She eat all it.

The owner walked Luna and said you are first to eat all it.

Luna said No! Thank You

I found it was really good.

The own bowed to Luna.

Ruki looked Luna.

Luna smile at them.

The own said we take picture to show others.

That someone out their some could eat all it.

Luna get up.

Took the picture with Ruki, D-Dragon, T.O.P and Luna with owner.

The owner said it go on board.

Your dinner is free.

Luna said Thank you!

Ruki said it time get home.

D-Dragon and T.O.P get their dinner and band

Their food.

D-Dragon and T.O.P asked Luna.

Do you live around here?

Luna said No!

I live about hours away from here.

Ruki said we pass through here.

They said their good bye.

The other band members come off the bus.

To see Luna with D-Dragon and T.O.P.

They had to hug Luna.

Ruki said we have go.

Luna said Good Bye again.

Ruki and Luna walked way from all them.

* * *

Ruki said I think that boys have in love with you.

Luna just looked Ruki.

Luna say they can't have me.

Ruki put his hand on Luna ass and squeeze her ass.

Making Luna jump.

Luna said I need cloth before we leave.

Ruki said OK!

The walked back to Luna motorcycle and climb on.

Luna started up.

Ruki get on and wrapped his arms around Luna.

Luna drove to cloth Shop.

Luna buy some cloth for her ideas.

Ruki said what you buy this?

Luna said I make my own clothes sometimes.

Like red and white shorts and tops with spit sides.

The black dress at the my party.

Ruki said you looked hot in it.

You made that?

Luna said Yes!

Ruki said didn't look hand made.

Luna said Thank You!

* * *

Luna and Ruki head back home.

They passed the brothers on the highway.

Luna say Ruki

Ruki say Yes!

Luna said knock on window and wave brothers.

Ruki said OK!

Luna get next limo.

Ruki knocked on the window and wave them.

Latio said That was Naught puppy and Ruki.

Hope giggle.

Yui said Stop! Ayato

Ayato said I own you

Yui say like hell you do.

Damon said Luna own Yui.

Ayato said Shut up!

Damon growled at Ayato

Reiji looked over his book.

Miss April was sewing.

Hope was reading a book.

Azusa said I need play Justin.

Miss April said not until we get home. Mongrel

Kou said I have work in morning.

Miss April said you have call in sick. Mongrel

Hope say Granny

Miss April said Yes!

Hope said Is Daddy going home?

Miss April said Yes!

Hope said Do I have still go school?

Damon said Yes! Pup

Hope asked Damon

Damon said Yes! Pup

Hope said are you Luna going pups?

Damon said that plain.

Kanato asked Reiji where Teddy?

Reiji looked over book

I don't know what you did with Teddy bear.

Kanato said he missing.

Give him back Now!

Hope said Stop!

Acting like baby

Over a toy.

Kanato said getting upset.

Reiji said no one knows where your teddy is.

Latio said you could asked Luna.

where he is?

Kanato said you think she might know where he is?

Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Three hours later

Luna open the bearer.

The limo drive up to house and moving truck.

Luna closed the door.

Luna could see who was driving moving truck and boys driver.

Damon was first out the limo

Damon walked over Luna.

Luna and Damon kissed with passion,

Damon could smell Luna scent.

Damon picked Luna up.

Caring Luna in to house.

Shu was sitting on stairs.

He was waiting for Luna get back.

When Damon walked the house with Luna in arms.

Shu said it about time bring ass home.

Luna rolled eyes.

Damon looked Shu.

Shu said put my puppy down.

Damon said my lover where your room.

Luna said at top of the stairs.

Damon looked at Luna.

That a wall.

Luna said their is a door their.

It hidden.

Damon put Luna down.

Luna walked by Shu.

Up to the wall.

Reached down hitting switched and door open.

Damon started walking to Luna.

Shu stood up and stand in front of Damon.

Damon started walking forward pushing Shu out of way.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna looked at Shu

Luna yawn!

Turn around walking up the stairs.

Shu teleport to Luna bedroom.

Luna walked over to bed and started pulling off boots.

She lay down on her bed.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said what?

Shu said what wrong?

Luna yawn

Damon said get way from my mate.

Shu said shut up!

Damon close door.

Luna said time of the month.

Shu said poor puppy,

Damon walked up to Luna and laid down next to her.

Shu lay down next Luna.

Ruki bring bags in house and walked kitchen.

Miss April said Get out of my kitchen you. Mongrel.

Ruki said Luna and I buy store and put them way before go bad,

Miss April said fine,

Hurry up get out.

Mongrel


	83. The Night with Damon and Dead Moon

"January 7"

Luna walked down stair around dinner time.

Seeing house looking like need good clean.

She thought they been her for week.

My house looked this.

This going to be hell.

All the brothers, Yui, and Damon was sitting at the dinner room table waiting for Luna to arrive from bedroom.

Luna walked in Dinner Room.

Walking by each other brothers and sit down at the table.

Miss April put Luna plate in front of her.

Luna looked out side at the moon.

She realized the Dead Moon had started.

Damon say what is my love?

Luna said Dead Moon.

Damon said that time again.

Miss April and Hope yawn!

The boys looked out the windows and seen the moon.

Reiji said not a problem.

We know what to do.

Luna asked what the hell happen to my house?

My house looked twister hit.

Damon said Shu and I get in fight last night.

Reiji said I make sure that Shu clean up.

Shu says I not clean it alone.

Luna say No!

Shu will not clean it up alone.

Damon help make it.

He will help clean it up.

Damon say Yes! My Love.

Reiji said Dead Moon has started.

Luna say you forget they act more like wolf.

We will sleep or fuck or fight anything.

That is why Damon and you fighting.

Yuma giggle

Remember that Shu get ass hand to him.

Luna say who won?

Shu say I did.

Damon say bullshit.

Hope hand over ears!

Hope say Damon say bad word.

Luna say watch your mouth in front pups.

Damon say Sorry! My love and pup.

Hope asked why fight each other?

Luna say that males do for a females.

Miss April say I will tell when it time your turn.

Hope say OK! Granny

Hope yawn again.

Luna looked Hope

Say eat your dinner.

Go straight to bed.

Luna patted Hope face.

Hope put her hand on Luna hand and nuzzled in to Luna hand.

Luna smiled Hope!

Hope say Do I have read tonight?

Luna say You don't have read until dead moon pass.

Damon could Luna face was full love at pup.

Damon want to give Luna child their own.

He want to be went Luna.

The other brothers could see the way that Damon was looking at Luna.

Luna looked Damon.

She licked her lips.

Damon get the message that Luna want him too.

Shu seen Damon and Luna looking at each.

Reiji didn't like the way Damon was looking at Luna.

But he could understand.

Why Damon might what to look at Luna.

Remember that Luna and Damon are only two of kind.

Eve and Adam of their race.

A new race.

But he want Luna to bear his children and no one else.

Luna started eating her dinner.

Few times looking at Damon.

Luna want Damon.

Damon want Luna.

A pull to each other.

* * *

Shu linked to Luna

Stop looking at Damon.

Luna looked Shu.

Shu thought don't play dumb.

I seen you licks your lips at him.

Luna thought blood.

Shu say are thirty?

Luna say Yes!

Shu say I feed you later!

Luna said Damon Blood!

Shu said No!

You can have my blood only.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said what is it?

Luna said What to fuck Damon.

Shu said No!

I make love to you.

Luna rolled eyes at Shu.

Shu said what is it?

Luna licked lip again.

The other brothers picking on Luna and Damon.

Miss April knew what was going on?

Knew it was time.

That Damon and Luna the pull.

Luna and Damon time to be together.

Luna pull to Damon.

Damon pull to Luna.

They didn't know why.

But she want him.

Damon was going threw something.

Getting really horny for each other.

* * *

Shu thought Puppy!

Luna wasn't paying attaching at Shu.

Shu grabbed Luna arm.

Luna turn and looked at Shu.

Pulling arm away from him.

Luna started growing at Shu!

Yuma looked at Luna.

When hearing growling from Luna.

Damon jump up.

Damon took as attack on his mate.

Walked around the table to Shu.

Damon punching Shu in the head.

Knocking Shu to the ground.

Shu jump up.

Shu said what the fuck wrong with you?

Damon said Hand off the my mate.

Yuma said Shit!

Luna broke the link between them.

Luna grabbed Hope.

Pulling her out of chair to Luna chair.

Picking Hope up and sitting her in lap.

Way from the fight between Shu and Damon.

Luna said Eat pup

Hope started eating off Luna plate.

Luna hold Hope in lap.

Kou say he sucked punch Shu!

Yuma said kick ass Damon!

Ayato said come on Shu kick Damon ass!

Ruki walked over to Hope and Luna.

Yuma was happy to watch Shu get ass hand to him again.

Reiji knew this was going in journal that started for father.

How Damon and Shu was acting over Luna.

Luna and Damon looking at each other over dinner.

* * *

Miss April grabbed Luna and Hope arms.

Miss April said Yui come too.

Yui get up and followed them.

Pulling them out of dinner room.

Miss April told Hope and Yui to bed.

Yui lock your door.

I have to talk to Luna.

Hope said Good Night! Luna, Yui and Granny.

Luna say Good Night! pup.

Yui said Good Night! Luna, Hope and Miss April.

Luna hug Hope

Hope yawn!

Miss April said something wrong?

Luna said I have pull to Damon.

I don't understand why?

Miss April said It time for both you to be together.

Luna said I don't what pups now!

Miss April said you can't have them right now!

Your body is not ready.

In three day.

Come to me after Dead Moon is over.

We will have the talk.

Luna said Yes! Miss April

Miss April call from Damon.

Luna said Damon

Miss April said Howl for him.

When are ready.

Luna said Yes! Miss April

Miss April said Damon!

Will hear your call and come to you.

But to night both you will come together as one.

Miss April said Now!

Go to bedroom and get ready.

Kissing Luna forehead and sweet dreams.

Luna said Same for you.

Miss April walked away.

Luna walked in bedroom.

* * *

Luna get her red sexy underwear and bro on.

Set the music and playing.

Made the bed.

Luna Howl for Damon!

Damon and Shu face off.

The chairs knocked over and table moved little to side.

Damon heard Luna call.

Punching Shu again.

Teleport to Luna bedroom.

Leaving Shu behind with others.

Kou said Damn!

Ayato said You suck at fighting. Shu

Latio was laughing.

Yui had gone to bed and locking her door.

Yuma was still eating and laughing about what going on.

Shu said that fuck asshole.

Subaru said you started Shu.

By grabbing Luna arm.

Ruki said Damon might have thought was attacking her.

So he attack you.

* * *

Damon found Luna laying on right side bed waiting for him.

Luna said few Greek words and made circle with hand.

Damon knew the new bearer was up around the bedroom.

Walking over to Luna.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Getting on her knees and started kissing Damon.

Luna could feel love that Damon had her for.

Both them was enjoying each other.

Damon was kissing Luna neck.

Damon said you beautiful My love!

Luna looked in Damon eyes.

Damon looked in to Luna eyes.

Luna say thank you. my love.

Damon put his right hand on Luna face,

Luna nuzzle into his hand.

Reaching putting her right hand on left side of his face.

Damon nuzzled in to Luna hand.

Started sucking his fingers.

Damon pulled fingers out mouth.

Show me love you have for me.

Damon kissing Luna neck.

Kissing and not biting down.

Undoing Luna bro and pulling it off.

Throwing it over his shoulder.

Luna love have breasted played with.

Luna started taking Damon shirt.

Seeing his board shoulders, muscle arms, and six pack abbes.

Damon started kissing down Luna breastbone to her beauty breast.

Sucking on nip and nipping on them making stand out.

Luna pulled Damon in breasted.

Damon wrapped his arm around wasted.

Luna let moan.

Running hands down his back.

Each touch was driving them mad with excited for each other.

Luna moaning

With hands on Damon shoulders.

With his other hand squeezing other breasted.

Damon moved to the other breasted to show it love too.

Luna moan.

Damon looking up to Luna and seeing enjoy on her face.

Damon started lay on the bed.

Putting Luna hand on the pillow.

Damon say I going to show you night like the true goddess that you are.

Luna pulled Damon started kissing with love and passion.

Moving down Luna kissing each belly,

Making her back arch.

Making her moan with each kiss.

Sending passion and love to her core.

Making Damon and Luna what each other more.

Luna could feel love that he had for her.

Luna moan.

Damon run his hands body to her hips and pulled sexy underwear off.

Seeing Luna hand silver hair down under.

Kissing her legs to her feet.

Moving inter legs.

Luna started giggle

Damon said are you tickle on your legs?

Luna said yes! My love

Damon say that good to know.

Kissing inter leg and hitting spot.

Luna let out surprise moan.

Damon knew that he found her spot by the loaner moan.

Moving Luna pussy.

Damon could smell Luna scent.

Taking it in.

Damon want tasted her juice.

Sparing Luna pussy open and licking from the bottom and around her clit.

Making whimper.

Damon hearing Luna moan and whimper for him to touch her.

Sucking on lips before moving to her clit.

Luna running her finger threw Damon hair and playing with her breasted at the same him.

Damon started licking on Luna clit.

Started playing with fingering reaching deep inside of Luna found Luna G-Shot and started playing with it.

Making Luna started jolting.

Luna started moaning load.

The feeling around Damon finger was tight.

Damon said he feels like virgin.

Hitting the shot behind her g-shot making Luna moan loader.

Damon started playing with both at the same time.

Making Luna joint and shack with passion.

Until said getting really load and started screaming.

Knowing that Luna was going started squirted.

Luna squirted over Damon on to the bed.

Luna get up and started undoing Damon paints.

Found Damon was wearing red boxers.

Pulling down paints and boxers.

Damon took off.

Luna reached Damon.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Damon little grunts.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Damon moan.

Luna hand never stop moving.

While lick the head of dick.

Damon said play with balls to my love.

Kissing balls and licking Damon ball.

Slowly sucking each of them..

Damon started painting and moaning.

It felt so good.

Putting the head of Damon dick back in mouth.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Damon was moaning and painting.

Luna reached hand Damon belly.

Feeling his body.

Making her want more.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went started deep toughing his dick.

Damon was surprise that Luna could do that.

He fucked love it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

She joyed sucking Damon cock.

Hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down.

At same spreed she was jacking off.

Damon could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Damon said lay down my love.

He had to stop.

He didn't want cum in Luna mouth.

Damon licked Luna pussy again.

Luna said moaning again.

Put the head on his dick on Luna clit.

Damon said are you ready to mate with me?

Luna say Yes! My love.

Damon said to night you will became my mate.

Putting his head of head inside of Luna.

Luna felt that he was big and wide.

Damon pushed his deep in Luna tight pussy.

He felt that Luna grabbed him and holding him inside of her.

Damon said Damn!

Tight on my dick. my love.

I fuck love it.

He started moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna said you so big and wide.

You filling me up.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Damon said I going fuck hell out of you tonight.

Damon slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Damon started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Luna wrapped arms and legs around Damon.

Each time Damon went pull out of Luna.

He could feel that sucking him back in.

Damon fuck loved it.

Started fucking Luna harder and deeper,

Making him moan and grunt.

Making the bed creaking.

Sounding like it was broke.

But they didn't care.

They want each other.

More then anyone in the world.

Making her started cumming on his dick.

Luna say I cumming. my love.

Damon said you feel so good.

Cum on dick. My love.

Luna moaning and digging nails in back.

Damon kissing Luna neck, bit down and drinking from Luna.

Found out Luna blood was sweeter.

Then any other in world.

She was like the finest wine in the world.

Pulling back and kissing Luna.

Telling her how she tasting she was.

Luna bit in Damon and drink from him.

Found out his blood was like Yui.

She want more.

Luna said you tasted sweet my love.

You tasted like Yui blood.

Damon said really!

We drink from Yui sometime together.

Kissing and keep fucking,

Making Luna cum again on his dick.

Damon said hand and knee

Pulling out Luna and getting behind Luna.

Putting his dick back inside of Luna.

Started fucking Luna slowly and faster.

Luna said slap my ass and pull my hair.

Damon did as she asked.

Slapping her ass making fuck him faster and slower.

Pulling Luna making moan and paint for him,

Damon laid on top Luna grabbing Luna neck.

You are my bitch now!

You will fuck only me.

Luna said Yes! My love

Damon was pounding Luna and squeezing Luna breast.

Luna started cumming on his dick again.

Damon keep fucking Luna harder.

Luna moan and call out Damon name.

Kissing each other.

Damon started playing with Luna clit and fuck at the same time.

Making her cum again.

Luna reached around touching Damon chested.

Damon grabbed Luna upper pulling her back and started fucking again.

Damon said I going to cum.

Luna said full me my love.

Damon shoving his dick in in Luna worm.

Damon said come suck my dick.

Pulling out Luna.

Luna said lay back my love.

Luna started sucking Damon dick again.

Cleaning her juice off his dick.

Making him hard again.

Luna climb on top Damon and started riding him.

Putting her behind her.

Damon grabbed her hips.

To help her move up, down, slow or faster.

Luna played with breasted.

Damon grunt and moan.

He love having Luna ride him.

Luna started cumming multiple time while riding him.

Damon was close to cumming too.

Luna said I going cum again.

Damon sit up.

Luna put arms around his neck and Damon had his around wasted.

Luna and Damon started looking each other sweet shot and biting down, and drinking from each other.

Cumming together and drinking together made bound so stronger.

Broken the bounds with brothers.

They could feel the bounds to Luna disappeared.

Pulling back.

Both of them was out of breath.

Luna get up and laid down next to Damon.

Damon cover both of them.

Kissing her and say sweet dream. My love.

Luna say Sweet Dream! My love

Luna had her head on his chest.

With arm on belly and her right leg on his right leg.

Damon had his arm around her.

Both feel to sleep in each arms.

Luna forget bring the bearer down.


	84. Night with Shu

February 10

Their was blazer outside.

The fire in fireplace.

The lights where out in the room.

Damon had his head in Luna lap.

Luna said My love

Their something really important that we need to talk about?

Damon said You tell me anything.

I have always keep your secrets.

Now and forever! My love.

Luna said you remember all?

Damon said Yes!

Luna playing Damon hair.

Luna said I found out that mother had a twin sister.

Damon looked at Luna.

Are you talking about Ivy.

Luna say Yes!

Damon say that good.

Luna asked did you know about her?

Damon say Yes!

But you had found out for yourself.

Luna say mother orders?

Damon said Yes!

Luna rubbed Damon side of his face.

Smiling at Damon.

Damon nuzzled Luna hand.

Luna say I found her.

Ivy Blackstone live in America in the Smokes.

Damon said are are you going to found her?

Luna said Yes!

Damon asked who going to?

Luna say just the two of us.

With out the brothers and Yui.

You don't have to worry about getting anything.

I will have it all plain out.

Damon said I will chase you anywhere.

Luna smiled at Damon.

Damon sit and kissed Luna lips.

Luna kissed Damon back.

Damon pulled Luna to him.

* * *

Knock on the door

Reiji knocked on the door.

Luna said Come in.

Reiji walked in.

Reiji said Dinner ready.

Reiji could see Luna was in Damon arms.

It was pissing him off.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Reiji close the door behind him.

Damon stood up reaching Luna.

Damon said Come. My love.

Luna put her hand his hand.

Standing up and walking out the door together.

Down the hallway holding hands.

Luna and Damon could hear the brothers talking.

The brothers went quilt when they walked in to the dinner room.

Damon walked Luna to her chair and pulled chair out for her.

Luna sit down.

Saying Thank you My Love.

Damon said you welcome my love.

Shu was looking at Luna.

Shu said I need to talk to later.

Luna looked at Shu and nod.

Damon turn Shu looked at him.

Damon walked other end of the table and sit down.

Miss April walked out with Luna and Damon plates down.

Luna asked what was you all talking about.

Before Damon and I enter the room?

Reiji said There are few things.

We need to talk about.

Luna said what is that we talk about Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said father called.

Luna asked what Daddy what?

Reiji said he want us to return home tomorrow.

Shu said What?

Latio said we are going home?

Reiji said Yes! Father orders.

Shu say I not going.

Shu said Puppy need me!

Luna down at her plate and started eating.

Reiji said The brothers and I need to feed.

Miss April said We go shopping for groceries too.

Luna said Tomorrow!

Mr. William take us to town.

So that all you can feed.

All of you will return home.

Damon and I will have to feed to.

Miss April make a groceries list.

Everything need for tomorrow trip.

Reiji said that will be fine.

Subaru said what happen bound between us?

Luna looked up from her plate.

Miss April said when Damon and Luna get together.

All the bounds to Luna broke.

Damon is alone can hear Luna thoughts. Mongrel!

Shu looked at Luna

Shu said interesting?

Luna started dinner.

* * *

After Dinner

Luna went to bedroom.

Turn on the music playing.

Damon and Shu was at it again.

Fighting over her.

Luna thought it was cute.

The small kitchen in bedroom.

Started making some hot chocolate.

Luna open the small icebox getting some Milk out,

Pouring in cup and put in hotplate.

Getting it rolling boil.

Open the pack in to the coffee cup.

Put pouring hot milk in the coffee cup.

Taking spoon out drawer and mixed it up.

Unplugging the hotplate.

Walking over to bed-night stand.

Putting her hot chocolate on.

Walking over to picking up weed box.

Putting in on bed.

Luna went used the bathroom.

* * *

Walked back in bedroom found Shu.

Sitting on her bed.

Drinking her hot chocolate.

Luna said ShuShu!

That mine!

Shu said it good to.

Luna said Damn it.

Shu smiled and giggle.

Luna walked over to small kitchen.

Reaching up in cabin pulling out new coffee cup.

Putting on the counter and reaching box opening it.

Pulling out any pack of chocolate.

Opening put in her cup.

Pouring all milk in pot in cup and mixing up.

Luna walked over to other side of the bed.

Sit cup on the nightstand and sitting on the bed.

Shu sit his cup down and grabbed Luna.

Hugging and smelling Luna

Shu saying I miss you. Puppy

Luna say I right here.

You with him all the time.

It piss me off!

Shu turn Luna head and kissed Luna with passion.

Shu said I miss our time together.

Luna asked what was that you talk about?

Shu said I not going back brothers.

Luna say you going disobey Daddy orders!

Shu said Yes!

Luna said that first.

Father will upset you.

If you don't return to him.

Like lap dog.

Shu said I don't care.

Last time, I followed father orders.

I broke you heart.

I not going fuck up again.

Luna say put you will fuck up again.

It just the matter of time.

If you hadn't broken my heart.

Wouldn't have found Damon.

Shu flicked her nose.

Luna looked Shu.

Shu said Bad puppy.

Talking back to your Master.

Do I have to pushed you again?

Luna said No!

Luna reached for hot chocolate.

Shu said holy shit!

Luna said what?

Shu said Kanato been looking Teddy.

You have him all this time.

Luna said Yeah!

Shu said that Kanato been freaking out.

Throw fits left and right.

He thinks Reiji took him.

Luna smiled and giggle.

Luna said Kanato leave Teddy in limo.

When you leaving cellphone in limo too.

When your brothers get lost and went home.

Shh! Don't tell Kanato.

Shu kissed Luna.

Said our secret.

I been making few vests for Teddy.

Shu could button sitting next to Teddy.

Luna said Teddy and Button are together.

Shu said cute.

Luna smiled.

Luna took a drink.

Sit back on the night stand.

Shu hug Luna.

Luna reached for drink.

Shu said need mar moles.

Luna said ugh!

Shu said you don't like mar moles?

Luna said No! Tasted bad.

Shu say that good to know.

Shu asked if they be together?

Luna said No! I not in the moody.

Shu said why?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Luna reached for her drink.

Shu grabbed cup and drink all her drink.

Luna went to get up.

I need to clean.

Taking the cups to the bathroom.

* * *

Shu had made up his mine that Luna would be with him tonight.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna say Yes! Shu

Walking back to kitchen to put back in cabin.

Luna walked over to the bed and sit down on the bed.

Luna lay back on the bed looking out the window,

Shu lay back with Luna.

Started kissing Luna neck again.

Trying to get Luna in mood.

The radio started playing Taeyang - Wedding Dress.

Shu using fingertips Luna inter-leg.

Luna giggle.

Shu knew that turn Luna on.

Luna watching snow fell.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Yes! Shu.

Shu said I want you tonight.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu kissing Luna with passion and love.

Luna said I would slow down and not move so fast to night.

Shu said you want to slow and enjoy yourself?

Luna say Yes! Master

Shu said I can do that.

Pulling Luna dress over her head,

Shu started taking his own clothes off in front of Luna.

Luna watching Shu.

Shu craw on top of Luna.

Reaching round grabbing Luna beast.

Both of them started kissing each other with passion and love.

Shu grabbed Luna breasted and cresting.

Luna had arms middle on his back.

Seeing her in with underwear and bro.

Shu said you beauty.

This want I miss the most seeing.

Both of them started kissing each other with passion and lust.

Shu grabbed Luna breasted and cresting.

Luna had arms on shoulder and other middle on his back.

Luna nails began to grow.

Shu started kissing down chain to neck.

With each kiss that Shu give Luna making what Shu more.

Shu kissed breasted bone down to Luna breasted sucking on right on.

Playing with left.

Rubbing his thumb of Luna nip drive mad with passion.

Luna moaning.

Shu moved to the other breasted and playing other one.

Luna pulled Shu in made it looked baby mother breast drinking milk.

Luna still hand on his head and on back.

Shu started kissing down Luna bully making Luna back coming off the back and moaning.

Slowly opening Luna legs and not be forceful with Luna to night.

Luna started playing with breast.

Shu made up his mind that Luna was going to squat for him.

Shu put his finger in Luna mouth.

Luna suck on them for him.

Luna started sucking on them.

Shu move putting inside of Luna finger Luna.

He remember Latio told how to make woman squared found the right nerves behind the g shot and playing with them.

Luna could feel that Shu fingers was deep inside.

Shu found Luna g shot.

Luna body jolt.

Shu move his fingers little back and found it.

Luna started breath harder and started moaning loader.

Shu knew soon that she would cumming and squirted for him.

Playing with her nerves behind her g shot.

Luna said screaming and started squirted over Shu shoulder.

Shu didn't stop playing with making hornier

Luna body started shacking with the enjoyable that she found.

Shu started licking Luna bottom to top.

Shu could playing lips sucking on them.

Luna started feeling Shu was playing.

Shu pulled Luna leg and started playing with Luna clit sending passion to her core,

Shu hadn't stop playing with Luna g shot making close of cumming again,

Started playing Luna nerves again making Luna go crazy.

Luna squared again.

Shu couldn't believe that Luna squirted two times in a roll.

Luna sit up.

Pushing Shu over on his back and started licking his dick.

Shu could see puppy being more agrees.

When her wolf was waking up.

Shu lay back and let Luna do as please.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu little grunts.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Shu moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick .

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna said Master!

Bigger to night.

Shu love hearing her say it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Shu was lasting longer then normal.

Luna deep though his dick.

Shu grunt and moan.

He really love that Luna learn to do that.

Shu started finger Luna as sucked his cocked.

Luna started moaning.

She joyed sucking Shu cock and hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Shu close his eyes.

Luna could feel that Shu was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick grabbed her hair and as slow move up his cock when started cumming in mouth.

Luna drinking it down each drop.

Shu relived that Luna stop sicking his dick when he came in her mouth.

Shu said hurry puppy?

Luna said Yes! Master

Go back to work making him hard again.

When Shu was rock hard again.

Luna climb on sit on his dick and started riding.

Shu said you want control right out gate?

Luna said Yes! Master

I want Master to enjoy himself.

Shu could see he wasn't wearing rubber.

Shu could see Luna wasn't wearing a collar.

She could see nice looking collar on the bed.

Grabbing it and said put your collar on.

Luna lean forward Shu that could put on for her.

Shu could see it was black with a chain.

It was the one that wear for him.

Luna sit back up and move her silver hair behind her,

Luna started moving up and down by herself.

Nice a slowly.

Shu put his hand on her hips to help her know how fast or slow.

Luna move his off her putting on the bed.

Luna said Master!

Have to watch and not touch.

Luna run down his chest.

Shu put his arms behind his head.

Watching Luna riding him and enjoy herself.

Shu did need know how long this was going lasted.

Luna chain was hang down between her breasted.

Luna started playing with our beast.

moaning again

Shu grabbed her chain and pulled down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started fucking little faster and started cumming on dick.

started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Shu started moaning

Luna was playing with chest.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Playing with chest with head back moaning.

Luna started cumming his dick.

Shu grabbed Luna hips holding her while he fucked her throw it.

Luna screaming.

Shu said My turn.

Flipping over on her back and started fucking Luna.

Pulling Luna over arms and drill in to her,

Shu was going to cum and full her worm full.

But he wasn't going stop fucking until they came together.

Kissing Luna started fucking Luna hard.

Luna started moaning wrapping arms around his arms.

Luna wrapped legs around his waist.

Luna started cumming and dig her nail in back.

Shu said pull the nail back.

Puppy.

Luna pulled her nail out of his back and said Sorry!

Shu grabbed hand and seen that nail growled.

Shu said pull them back in?

Luna said not right now!

Shu pinned Luna rusted to bed and started fucking the hell out off.

Luna kissed Shu chin line.

Shu said you shouldn't done that?

Luna said why?

That my spot.

Luna licked it again.

Shu started fucking harder then before.

Luna started feeling that she was cum again.

Shu was about to cum again.

Shu cock in to worm and cum fulling up with sperm.

Kissing each other.

Shu pulled out Luna and lay down on the bed.

Both watch the snow fell.

Shu said I think to night is first time made love each other.

Luna said without biting each other.

Shu looked at Luna and realizing that she was right.

Shu said I staying with you until control your magic.

I don't care what father said.

Luna put her head on chest.

Felling sleep.

Shu cover Luna over and hold Luna tight in arms.

Said I will show really love.


	85. Brothers Go Home

February 11

Luna awake up early.

Having few things that need to do.

Before they leave the house.

To make sure to Reiji Journal.

Didn't leave the house.

She didn't what Karl know.

Damon and Luna was like at all.

What happen at the house at all.

Reiji didn't know she knew about journal.

But she did.

Pushing Shu off her.

Get up off the bed.

Went in to bathroom to taking shower.

Clean cum out of self.

Came back in to her bedroom.

Get black jeans and black top long sleeves on.

Bring the bearer down around the bedroom.

Grabbing her laptop, cellphone bring with her in to the kitchen.

Walking to kitchen and make coffee.

Walking to Reiji bedroom.

Knew not wake Reiji.

Hearing Mommy Reiji talking in sleep.

Luna knew kept it nightstand next to bed.

Getting the journal.

With all notes.

Everything about Luna and Damon in it.

Leave his bedroom with out making a sound.

With the journal in hand walking in to the kitchen.

Get cup of coffee.

The herbs that Miss April get for Luna.

Would help keep her getting pregnant my the boys.

Luna didn't need a baby until it was time.

Luna turn on laptop.

Waiting for butted up.

Taking a drink of coffee.

Luna looked the Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori Japan.

Using cellphone to make get a reserve two tickets in March.

To travail to Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.

Luna said one way.

Luna said how much?

Sarah said for two with will be $1497.00

Luna give dept card number to brook two tickets for Luna Moon Artemis and Damon Kieran Sakamaki.

In March 3.

Sarah your booked Luna Moon Artemis and Damon Kieran Sakamaki. to the Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.. for one way.

Luna say Have a nice day.

Good Bye!

Luna hug cellphone.

* * *

Luna started reading Reiji Test journal.

Reiji walked in Dinner Room.

Reiji said Good Morning! Luna

Luna said Good Morning! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji seen her reading something and drinking coffee.

Reiji walked in to kitchen and getting his coffee.

He walked back in dinner room.

Luna said please have sit.

We need to have long talk.

Reiji walked over sit down.

What is it that speak about?

Closing the book and looking at him.

Luna said I found really interesting.

How you think that Damon and I.

Are your test subjects.

Reiji looked at look with wild eyes.

Did your Karl tell you do this?

Reiji said Yes!

Reiji said you went my room and took my journal.

Luna said Yes! I did.

This journal will not leave this house.

Reiji grabbed journal and found Luna wouldn't let go.

Reiji said let go.

Luna said No! Mommy Reiji

You let go.

Ruki walked in dinner room.

Luna and Reiji have tug of war with book.

Ruki said what going on here?

Reiji said nothing!

Luna said Mommy Reiji keep journal on Damon and I.

Like test animals subjects.

Give it back.

Reiji said No!

Pulling Luna in to his lap.

Luna kissed Reiji

Catching him off guard and pulling journal out his hand.

Ruki said Stop that!

Reiji wrapped arms around Luna and keep kissing Luna.

Ruki pulled Luna off Reiji.

Luna said second thing.

You will take Shu home with you today.

I don't need him.

Reiji said how are you make him go home?

Luna said leave that me.

Reiji said you going drug him.

Luna winked.

Ruki and Reiji giggle.

Luna pinkie prompts?

Luna put her pinkie out.

Reiji said pinkie prompts.

Ruki said pinkie prompts.

if you break the prompts.

Luna say I get kick in balls six times roll.

Reiji and Ruki prompts kept.

The third thing is I have something for Kanato.

Put he can't have it until get home.

I have one packages for him.

But the journal stay here.

Sorry! Mommy Reiji.

Luna say Good Morning! Daddy Ruki!

Ruki say Good Morning Sweetheart.

Luna walked picking cellphone, laptop, journal and walked out dinner room.

* * *

Luna walked in bedroom and put down laptop, cellphone on changer and locking the journal.

Boxing Teddy and vests in same box.

Luna made Kanato a jumper in the shape of Teddy bear gift box under Teddy.

Luna put in same box with Mr. Teddy and smaller box with five little vests.

Luna wrote Kanato letter.

Dear Sweet Prince

Mr. Teddy and I have worked on a surprise for you.

We hope you love it.

I have made Mr. Teddy.

Some more new vests for him.

I fixed his vest .

When you went home last time.

You forget Mr. Teddy in limo.

I have taking care of him.

He been dating Button the Bunny.

All this time.

Mr. Teddy had great time with me and Button.

Be a good boy now!

We will be together soon.

Love always! Luna

Luna put her scent all over it.

Folding the letter put envelope on Mr. Teddy arms

Kissing Teddy on the nose.

Luna said good Bye! Little friend.

Luna put her scent on Teddy.

Closing the box with shipping tape.

Sit next to the door.

Went down stairs and talk to Miss April about drug Shu.

Miss April said she would do it.

* * *

Few hours later

Luna come down stairs wearing Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves and hood in the black.

Luna was caring box with her.

Shu said what that?

Luna smiled.

Luna had her cellphone, mp3 player, dept card, back-pack and sunshades, art stuff and put them backpack.

Luna put her sunshades on walked out side.

As soon the doors open the glad from the snow.

Was bland the brothers.

Luna just walked to the bearer.

Luna giggle.

The brothers and Damon get in limo.

Mr. William give Luna thumps up.

Luna looked left and right make sure nothing going happen.

Luna said few Greek words and make circle with hand opening the bearer.

Mr. William drive threw Luna walked threw and close the bearer.

Luna walked over to limo crawl in sit down next to Shu and Subaru.

Luna said take us to Morioka Japan.

MaxValu Morioka Nakayashiki

Damon was looking at Shu.

Luna took MP 3 player and turn it on arts pencils, and pad.

Luna started picture of young Yui hold chains to black and white wolf siding next her.

Shu asked what does that mean?

Luna looked at Shu.

Drawing mountains in back ground with full moon.

* * *

Next pictures of Shu sleeping in Luna lap with arms around her wasted on Luna bedroom.

With mountains looked smoke around them in with behind them.

Luna reached in backpack and pulled out few cookies.

Luna picked one up asked Shu.

Want one of her cookie.

Shu took a bite of cookie.

Shu said this great cookies.

Not knowing he was being drugged.

Kanato asked for what the cookies.

Luna pulled out two cookies.

That wasn't drug and give it Kanato.

Kamato said I want more.

Luna said No! Sweet princes.

This my cookies.

Putting back in backpack.

Few minutes later.

Shu fell a sleep.

Reiji and Ruki knew Shu was drug to fell sleep.

Luna started drawing new picture.

Shu was nude behind Luna laying back with her right leg up

Shu licking fingers.

Pussy juices on Luna leg.

Luna was looking out the window at the mountains.

Ivy growing from on windows.

Sitting on shift on the wall was picture of wolf on mountain between windows.

Between Luna breasted was of wolf on mountain neck-lease.

In bearskin with mountains out side of the windows with smoke around them..

Under the picture was remember fucking me.

Luna wrote Shu note!

Luna pulled all three pictures out and fold them putting in envelope in his pocket.

* * *

Everyone could see Shu was out like light.

Reiji and Ruki knew the cookie put him down.

Reiji thought to him self that must really kick is ass good.

Deadbeat!

Didn't see that come from Luna.

Luna had her shit together.

Luna looked them and evil smiled at them.

Subaru and Luna was listening to Big Bang songs.

Subaru was watching draw.

Luna had him in her arms on his bed.

Subaru could he was making love to her in picture.

With mountains out side the windows.

Ivy growing on left of window.

Sitting on shift on the wall was picture of wolf on mountain between windows.

Smoke was around the bed.

Luna was leaving clues.

She see how face that see them.

Would fellow her or not.

Giving Subaru the picture to keep.

Subaru kissed Luna.

* * *

Three hours later.

They pull up at the train station.

Luna get out open the truck.

Pulling out box.

Reiji went inside to get train tickets from reviled for them.

Luna holding the box.

Luna said Daddy Ruki.

Can I talk to minute.

Ruki make sure Kanato get this.

When all of you get home.

Tell him to read the note first.

Before open other times in box.

Send me pictures of his face.

When he open and found what inside of it.

Ruki said I will.

Kiss Luna Good Bye!

Each brothers kissed Luna Good bye and grabbing ass.

Kanato asked what in box?

Luna said you will have wait in see.

You be good boy now.

Give hug and Goodbye kiss.

Latio want kiss and grab her ass to say goodbye.

Luna wave good bye and get back in the limo.

* * *

They pulled up at MaxValu Morioka.

So that Damon and I go to store.

It took few hours to shop for the house.

Luna and Damon walked few carts full with food for the house.

Mr. William load the groceries in the limo.

Luna said Damon and I going hunting.

Be done soon.

Luna sent few money order to Cheorwon Restaurant in South Korea.

Luna put a letter in with each money order to show that keep her promises to send money.

Sun-bow, Min-ho and Su-bin.

Luna sent few money order to Daesung parents for letting stay at their house and food that she ate.

Sending a long letter.

Sending few thousands dollars to show that she promises.

* * *

Luna said Damon

Are you ready to hunted?

Damon said Yes! My Love

They walked to park.

Luna could see children playing with each other on playground.

Damon said I give you one of these.

Luna kissed Damon.

If you want it.

Luna said Someday!

I want to have yard full.

Damon like that idea.

But right now.

Let get us feed.

Luna put her nose in air.

Smiling the air.

Damon said what are you doing?

Luna smelling for the virgin woman.

Damon say you can do that to?

Luna say yes! My love.

Luna kiss Damon.

Luna said we have go somewhere else.

I can smell is virgin kids.

I'm not big bad wolf.

I don't eat children.

Damon said smiled at Luna.

Kissing Luna with passion and love.

Damon and Luna started walked down the street.

Both of them holding hands.

Damon stop and smell the air again.

Damon said head of us.

It on the wind.

Luna can smell her.

Damon say get her.

They started walking again.

Pulling Damon with her.

Walking in to the park-lot.

In the middle of the park-lot

Damon said her?

Luna said Yes!

Luna and Damon walked behind her.

She was standing by her car.

Getting her keys out of pocket.

Damon said can you help me.

The woman turn around Yes!

Luna looked woman in eyes.

Said you will not scream, run and let us do what to you.

The woman said Yes! I understand.

Luna blinked

The woman stood their.

Damon said are you virgin?

The woman said yes!

Luna asked your name?

The woman is Tina.

Luna said pulled surf away from her neck.

Damon smell her neck for the sweet spot and bite down.

Started drinking from her.

Luna bite other side of neck.

Luna pulled back.

Damon pulled back.

Luna started kissing Damon.

Turn to Tina and looking her in eyes.

Forget that we bite you.

You will go home and found your true love.

Give virgin to him only.

Have many children.

Life a long life and be happy.

Tina said Yes!

Luna blinked.

Damon and Luna walked back to the limo.

Luna get in and cuddle to Damon.

Mr. William drove back to house.

See Luna and Damon being loving to each.

Luna and Damon sleeping together.

When get home.

Mr, William drive threw with bearer with Damon and Luna right threw the bare.

Damon was wearing moon stone in necklace that Luna mother give him.

The pack was take the food in house for the Queen.

Damon picked Luna up.

Luna wrapped arms around his neck.

Luna said You smell nice.

Damon walked house to her bedroom.

Laying her on her bed .

Remove coat and boots.

Covering over and snuggling up to her.

Holding Luna in his arms.

Damon said Sweet Dreams My Love


	86. Kanato gifts and Shu surprises

February 12

Ruki said Kanato

I have something from Luna to give you.

Kanato said give to me.

Ruki hand him the box.

But you have to open in front of us.

Kanato said No!

Karl said open the box Kanato.

I would like to see with Luna give you.

Kanato open the box and found letter Teddy was holding a letter.

Kanato said TEDDY!

All the brothers and Karl was surprise that Luna had Teddy.

Ruki said Read the letter started.

Kanato open the letter.

Reading to them self.

Dear Sweet Prince

Mr. Teddy and I have worked on a surprise for you.

We hope you love it.

I have made Mr. Teddy some more new vests and surprise for him.

I fixed his vest .

When you went home last time.

You forget Mr. Teddy in limo.

I have taking good care of him.

He been dating Button the Bunny.

All this time.

Mr. Teddy had great time with me and Button.

Be a good boy now!

We will be together soon.

Love always! Luna

Karl took the letter and read the letter.

Kanto was hugging Teddy.

Could smell Luna scent on Teddy.

Reaching for small box.

Opening in them

Found Teddy new vests.

They came in different colors.

Red with gold trim,

Black with gold trim

Purple with gold trim

Blue with Red trim

Black with Red trim.

Kanato seen gift box in the bottom of the box.

Picking it up.

Opening and pulling it out.

Founding teddy bear jumper and one of Teddy.

Kanato picked up and seen it was bear jumper.

Father said Kanato!

Go and put on.

Come back let us see what you look like.

Kanato picked Teddy up.

Giving Teddy big hug.

Bear jumper ran to his bedroom and put it on.

Looking at himself in mirror.

Kanato could see it looked like Mr Teddy.

He love it.

Kanato put teddy jumper on him.

Walking back in live-room wearing it.

Karl said that nice Kanato.

Ruki was taking pictures for Luna.

Ayato and Latio started laughing at Kanato.

Ruki said Luna made that Kanato by hand.

You ass holes.

Shut the hell up.

Ruki said it looks really nice.

Be proud to wear it.

Luna made it for you.

With her own hands.

Karl said the Luna made that Kanato?

Ruki said Yes!

Subaru thought it fit Kanato.

Subaru said it looks really nice Kanato.

Which it was surprise everyone.

That Subaru said something nice once.

Kanato said Luna made one Teddy.

Father seen Teddy wear jumper too.

Father thought Luna must really love Kanato as little brother.

To make him a jumper and one for Teddy.

Remembering what Luna had big heart for family.

* * *

February 14

Shu wake up

Sitting up and looked around the room.

Found this wasn't Luna bedroom.

Shu reached in his pocket for his cellphone.

Found envelope with his cellphone

Shu put cellphone down

Open envelope the pages in it.

Shu said what is?

Found it was pictures that Luna drawing in limo.

The first picture of young Yui hold chains to black and white wolf siting next her.

Drawing mountains in back ground with full moon.

The second picture was of Shu sleeping in Luna lap with his arms around her wasted on Luna bedroom.

With mountains looked smoke around them in with behind them.

The last one was Shu was nude with Luna laying back.

Shu licking fingers.

Pussy juices on Luna leg.

Luna looking out the window at mountains.

In bearskin with mountains out side of the windows with smoke around them..

Under the picture was remember fucking me.

Shu thought you naughty puppy.

Giving this pictures.

Going to the next page and found it letter.

* * *

Dear Shu,

Happy Valentine s day!

I really hope you like the pictures.

That drawer for you.

When feel alone.

Just look at pictures and think of me.

The last picture is what I want you do to me someday.

But I need you stay with your father.

Found out!

Why he want you come home.

Please forgive me!

I disobey you again.

When you found out what is going on call me.

I will reward you.

Love Luna

* * *

Shu pick cellphone

Calls Luna

Luna said Hello!

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said damn!

That fasted.

Shu said you been bad puppy,

Luna said Did I disobey you again?

Shu said Yes!

You drug me!

I going have to punish you again.

Happy Valentine day Puppy!

I wish I was their I could give you Valentin gift.

Luna said what would that be?

Shu said My dick in pussy!

Luna said funny after you pushed me.

Shu said what you doing?

Luna said taking bath.

Shu said if I was their I would in bath with you.

Luna said I had vision of you.

Shu say what is it?

Luna said you getting married to someone.

Shu said you?

Luna said No!

Shu said Is that reason that father want us home.

Luna said I think their more.

Shu said I don't marry anyone.

But you.

Father what me married lady.

I don't what her.

I want you.

Knock on Shu bedroom door

Shu said come in.

Karl said I need to talk to you.

Shu said what is about?

Karl say it really important.

Shu said call back.

Luna bye!

Shu hug up.

* * *

Karl said Their young lady here.

I will like to meet.

Shu get up and walked in to live-room.

Shu stood their and wait to see this lady.

She walked in acting like lady.

The lady walked up to Shu.

Bow to him.

The woman said my name is Bloom Kill-more!

Bloom was pale, shoulder brown hair with brown eyes, about 5"6 tall and about 150 lbs.

Shu just looked at her.

Shu walked around her.

Looking head to toe.

Shu said I don't like her.

Karl said She comes from good blood line.

Shu turn around walked away.

Sitting chair and said Father!

Why is she really here?

Karl said I think it time for you take crown.

Shu said I will not married her.

My puppy is ten out ten.

Bloom is two out ten.

She been tame!

Puppy is wild.

Karl said I will found you new one.

Shu said I will not marry anyone.

I want my puppy.

Shu get up and walked out of the room.

Shu went back to bedroom.

Laying on his bed.

* * *

Luna walked back in the bedroom in nude..

Seeing Damon and Yui laying in bed together.

Luna started playing with nude Yui.

Yui said you want fuck again.

Luna started kissing sweet lips.

Luna started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Damon watching Luna and Yui.

Yui was touching Luna.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Yui started moan.

Damon say sexy.

Damon started touching Yui and Luna.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Luna started playing with Yui small beast giving them sneeze making Yui moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy.

Damon was playing with Luna and kissing Yui.

Make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Luna moving Yui nip to other nip

Sucking and playing other breast with other hand.

Luna started kissing down her belly.

Damon started sucking on Yui nips and playing with other.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Yui let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Luna kissing using her tough found sweet shot.

Bite down and drinking on Yui blood.

Damon could Yui tasted and feel blood down this tough.

Luna pulled away licking blood off her leg.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Bent reached for Yui pussy .

Yui started play with chest.

Luna spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top.

Making Yui back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Damon smile at Yui.

Yui reached down started jacking Damon.

Damon get up pulling Yui head to Damon dick.

Yui started sucking Damon dick while Luna lick pussy.

Luna started licking Yui clit and Yui moan.

Yui could feel that she close to cum.

Luna made Yui come hard with playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Yui beg for it.

Yui keep sucking on Damon dick.

Damon said suck my balls.

Yui started sucking and kiss Damon balls.

Luna looked up and watch Yui sucking Damon Balls.

Going back eating Yui pussy.

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Yui said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Taking Yui hand on hair

Luna started licking Yui clit faster.

Yui started moan loader.

Damon put his dick back in Yui mouth.

Yui back came of the bed and said cumming hard.

Pulling head in to her pussy.

When Yui telexed Luna stop.

Kissing Yui with tasted of pussy on her breath.

Luna said your turn Damon.

Luna kiss Damon with Yui tasted on breath.

Damon pulled away from Luna.

Walking around bed.

Telling Yui turn over and stick ass up in air.

Luna spared her legs so that Yui could eat her pussy.

Yui started kissing Luna.

Moving to Luna breast suck on nips and lick on then.

Luna moaning.

Luna pulled Yui to her like feeding her.

Damon started playing with Yui tight ass.

Kissing her cheek and started working on asshole.

Luna moan.

pushing down to her pussy.

Luna grabbed Yui hair.

Yui did what Luna said lick bottom to my clit.

Suck on my clit and use your tough to flick it.

Yui started eating Luna pussy making Luna moan.

Yui started finger Luna.

Damon started eating Yui pussy again make her get close to cumming again and playing with asshole.

Luna said faster Luna and Yui cum together.

Both of them cum hard.

Luna reached nightstand and pulled strip on and K - Y jelly.

Yui said I love when you fuck in me sweet ass.

Damon bite Yui ass

But it will feel really good.

Damon started working on ass starching it out.

Damon put dick on the edge of Yui asshole.

Damon asked if Yui ready?

Yui said Yes! Master!

Damon smile

Damon slowly feel Yui up with a dick in her ass.

Yui gasp!

Damon started pushing deeper inside of Yui.

Yui started moaning.

Damon started pulling out of Yui.

Putting hands of Yui hips and started fucking Yui ass.

Yui started moaning.

Damon slapped Yui ass!

It started feeling good for Yui.

Yui started loving it.

Damon started getting faster.

Making Yui started moaning loader with passion

Damon bend Yui grabbed tits and said kiss me.

Yui looked over should kissing Damon.

Damon grab Yui hair and started pounding Yui ass.

Making Yui scream with ecstasy Damon was giving her.

Drive Yui over the edge with passion and ecstasy for Damon.

Damon started dirty to Yui call good little puppy.

You like it.

when we drive you fucking mad.

Yui said Yes! Master

Luna said are cum again.

Yui said Yes!

Luna kissed Yui while Damon fuck Yui tight asshole.

Luna reached under Yui and started playing with clit.

Damon started fucking harder and deep playing with clit making Yui cry out with passion.

Yui cum hard.

Bucking her hips in to Damon.

Damon slap her ass.

Yui kissing Luna

Luna had playing with her pussy as same time that She was playing with Yui.

Luna started kissing Damon.

Damon slapped Yui ass.

Damon started playing with Luna pussy/

Fingering her.

Damon pulled out Yui and started fucking Luna.

Damon started fucking Luna pussy .

Damon started off slow and started fucking Luna hard.

Yui was sucking on breasted.

Making Luna driving her mad with passion.

When Luna cum on Damon dick.

Kissing Yui with passion and love.

Luna bite Yui again.

Drinking making Yui pass-out.

Luna said My love give it me.

Damon said I love make you cum for me.

Luna said cum for me.

Damon started cumming inside of Luna.

Luna pulled Damon dip in side of her.

Damon kissed Luna.

Laying down next to Luna.

Kissing Luna and pulling Yui to him to.

Luna said Happy Valentine s day!

Damon kissed Luna and said I love you.

Luna said I love you my love.

Put her head on his chested.

Yui laying next to Damon.

Damon and Luna fell sleep holding each other with Yui.


	87. Luna and Damon travails USA

March 2

Luna sitting on the bed.

Lost deep thought about family.

Damon sleep in his arms around her leg.

Using her computer.

To see the flight plain from Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Japan to Asheville Regional Airport, .

Making sure plane leave at 3:00 Pm.

Seeing how long it will to get Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, from Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall branch point, Japan.

It will take about four hours to get their by limo.

Luna knew leave house around ten o'clock in the morning to get air-port.

Thinking about what Ivy Blackstone might be like.

Remembering that Ivy lives in Great Smoky Mountains.

Different questions running threw her mind.

Looking over at clock it read two in morning.

Turn off computer and laying in floor.

Damon snuggled up to Luna.

Luna fell sleep.

* * *

March 3

Luna walked down stair to the door bed room.

Locking to door.

Damon and the other at breakfast.

Luna hind paint sliding up and hitting switched to go in basement.

Luna was going take the crown, book, and mother jewel.

The stair going Luna bed go down to the basement.

Luna walk down the stairs with flipping the switch turn on the light.

Walking down the long stairs to secret stairs.

Come to stone wolf.

Luna push the right eye and secret door opens .

Luna pass right threw the bearer with problem.

Luna put the key in and unlocked the door.

Cutting hand putting on the door.

Luna said in old Greek.

Blood is Artemis.

The Queen of the Werewolf

Pass to their

With easy.

Mother Moon and Mother Faith.

The vault doors open.

Keep the mother crown, mother paints, jewels, money. blueprints for both house, schools, all the journals and other items.

Luna put Mommy Reiji journal with the other journals.

Luna putting America money, few power moonstones, few jewels in big bag.

Picking up mother crown.

Luna mother and brothers pictures sit on back wall.

Luna said I miss you mother.

I love you.

Mother and Brothers!

I will found Ivy Blackstone.

I will be-careful.

Luna turn walked out to her bedroom door.

Hitting switch to change stairs back to normal.

* * *

Luna walked up stair.

Putting big bag and mother crown the bed.

Changing in black jeans, with black long sleeves and black leather hiking boots.

Luna walks in bathroom putting makeup and fitting her hair.

Putting in ponytail with bends around her face.

Picking up Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black.

Luna had her cellphone, mp3 player, dept card, back-pack, art stuff and big bag put them backpack.

Luna put her sunshades on head.

Picking coat and backpack walking down stairs.

Luna found trackback sitting next to the door.

Luna put boxed in trackback.

to have breakfast with everyone.

Luna put coat and pack next to the door with Damon pack and coat.

Remember the mother book that she couldn't leave it behind.

Luna walked in prince room.

Picking up book and back to her pack.

Putting in pack.

Luna said you dumb.

You almost forget it.

* * *

Luna walked in to dinner room for her breakfast.

Yui,Hope, Damon, Mr. and Miss William with pack leaders sitting with table waiting for Luna.

Luna said down at the table.

Luna said Good Morning Everyone!

Everyone said Good Morning! Luna

Luna said Miss April make sure pups and Yui go to school each day.

Joseph make sure work together and keep people away from the house.

Mr. John make sure this stuff taking care of.

Yui help Miss Rosa take pups and help Miss April with house work.

Yui said what do we say to the Karl or Sakamaki & Mukami brothers?

What you can't come to telephone.

Luna said Yui don't answer the telephone or your cellphone.

Mrs. April said Yui give your cellphone now

Yui hand her cellphone to Mrs. April.

That Damon and I have busy.

Let Miss April answer telephone.

Don't tell Karl or Sakamaki & Mukami brothers.

If Karl call tell the Queen is busy with pack.

That all you can say.

Understand?

Yui said Yes!

Mr. John said it time to go.

Miss April said what a minute.

I have something for you.

This are your passports for Damon and You.

Miss April hand Luna big envelope.

Miss April hug Luna.

Damon you take care of the Luna.

Damon said I will Miss April.

Everyone hug Luna and Damon.

Luna say good bye to everyone.

Luna put on Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves and hood in the black.

Putting sunshade on and open the door.

Damon put his coat on picks packs up and carries out the door.

Behind Luna and John.

Damon put the in limo

Luna open the bear so that Mr. John could drive threw it.

Luna close it climb back limo.

They was live world behind to found her mother twin sister.

* * *

Luna and Damon sitting in the limo on the to the airport.

Luna reached down undid Damon paints

Damon said what are you doing? My love.

Luna started sucking his dick.

Reaching down and slowly picking it up.

Luna sucking Damon cock.

She was enjoying herself.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Damon moan.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Damon moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down started deep toughing him.

Hearing Damon grunting and moaning makes her more horny.

Making her want him more.

Using her tough around his dick.

Damon cumming Luna mouth.

Damon said sorry! my love

Luna said why?

You tasted good. Baby.

Damon said do you fuck now?

Luna said No!

I just want to make you happy. Baby

Luna said let cuddly.

Damon said Yes! My Love

Luna and Damon was cuddly all the way there.

* * *

(time jump)

Luna and Damon sitting next to each on the plane in first class.

Luna was teaching Damon.

How to put on seat belt on on.

Before take off.

Luna said Stop! Baby

Luna said Let me do it. Baby.

Damon said yes! My love

Moving his hands and putting on Luna face.

Luna looked at Damon and smiled.

Damon kiss Luna.

Luna sit back put her seat-belt on.

"Few minutes later"

The plane started going down the runway.

Damon started getting nerves.

Luna said Baby!

Your fine.

Holding his hand and running hands threw his hair.

Luna kissed him.

Look at me.

Damon said I love you! My love.

Luna said I love you too Baby.

* * *

(Time jump)

March 4

8:00 PM

Damon and Luna walk out Asheville Regional Airport NC U.S.A.

With they packs.

Luna said we need a room to sleep.

For few days.

Damon said we sleep on the plain.

Luna said Baby it called jet lag.

Luna said taxi

The taxi pulled in front of Luna.

Luna open the door get in.

Luna said get in the car. Baby

The drive asked where to?

Luna say Hampton Inn & Suites Asheville

Damon in the taxi.

Luna put head on Damon shoulder.

Luna and Damon had the packs with them.

Damon had arm around Luna.

Pulling in front of the hotel.

Damon said My love

Wake up!

We here.

Luna sit up and get out of the taxi.

Paying for the ride.

Walking in side I need a room?

For few days.

The woman said it will be $138.00 night

Luna pay $276.00 for two night.

The woman say two sleep in same room.

Luna said yes!

Do you one bed or two?

Luna said one.

The woman said sign here?

Luna sign her name.

The woman said room 356.

Damon took the key.

The walked over to elevator.

Damon pushed up button.

They was waiting for the elevator.

Getting on Damon hit third floor button.

Luna, and Damon ride up to the third floor.

Walking out the elevator and down the hall to the room 356

Damon used the key on the door.

Damon open the door.

Luna walked in the room and sit down on the bed.

Damon drop key on table and close the door.

Luna smile and licking lip at Damon.

* * *

Luna said I take shower.

Luna bend over pack grabbing her clean clothes, getting shampoo and body was to take hot shower.

Damon was watching her getting stuff to take shower.

Luna walked in bathroom next room.

Damon walked over too the door watching taking her clothes off.

Luna bend over checking the tempter of water in the nude.

Damon smile to see that Luna nude again.

Luna turn on the shower, and step in and washing up.

Damon walked in bathroom and took his clothes off.

Get in started cleaning Luna back.

Luna let out moan.

Luna turn around started washing her hair.

Damon started washing her front side.

As the water run down Luna middle breaths.

Like a river down woods.

Free and Wild like Luna was.

Luna turn around and bend over get shampoo and using it in her hair.

Damon said let me do my Puppy.

Luna really love having someone wash hair for me.

Damon was happy that getting touch each part of Luna again.

Damon wash the shampoo out of her hair.

Damon reached around Luna grabbed Luna tits making her moan again.

Reached other hand around putting on pussy.

Playing with her making moan again.

Damon started kiss shoulder Luna making her let out moan.

Luna started feeling Damon passion for her.

Luna started cumming after few minutes later.

Damon didn't stop after Luna cum.

He want to take her in the shower and in the bed.

Luna turn started washing Damon body.

Damon grabbed Luna hair.

Damon say suck my dick.

Getting on her knees .

Reaching for Damon and started sucking his dick in shower.

As the water run over both them

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Damon cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Damon could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Damon wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Damon started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth.

Keep sucking after just mouth.

Damon pulled Luna to feet.

I want you now!

Luna turn off the water and step out shower.

Pulling Damon with her.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Pushing Damon on the bed.

Crawling the bed and kissing Damon.

Damon wrapped arms around Luna.

Damon started making out with Luna.

Luna kissing Damon neck.

Luna jerking Damon off.

Damon grabbed Luna flipping over on her back.

Damon grabbed titties and sneezing him making her moan.

Licking on nips moving his down her skin to pussy and rubbing her make moan.

Luna hand on Damon hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Damon started licking down her belly making her cry out with passion.

Damon spread pussy and could see that Luna pussy.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger putting in side and founding her g shot making cry out louder.

Damon smiled.

When he found it when Luna reacted when he found it.

Damon started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes.

Could feel that she was cumming again making Luna cry out loader.

Luna moan louder.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Damon sit up and said come her.

Luna sit up and looked flushed with lust in eyes.

Damon grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Damon cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Damon pulls dick out Luna mouth and say lay down. My love.

Damon grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

Damon moved dick down to hole and started it in.

He move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that Luna was still tight like first time.

Luna wrapped her legs around him and Luna put loving hands on his back.

Started fucking her putting all dick inside of Luna pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Fucking Luna slowly loving each second with her.

Making her moan loader each time.

Kissing Luna with each stork in her.

Damon pulled out her told her hands and knees.

Luna get on doggy style.

Damon put his dick back inside.

Slowly at first and getting faster.

Making her cumming his dick.

Luna started shacking.

Damon grabbed Luna hips and shoulder as Luna cumming on his dick.

Started fucking little faster.

He wasn't going to stop until the both came at the same time.

Damon slap Luna ass and started talking dirty to her.

Telling her that how much his love her.

Grabbing left breast give it good squeeze making her moan.

Luna turn to look at him.

Damon started kissing.

Telling that she good. My Love

That she his goddess and beautiful.

Luna said Yes! Master making him mad with passion.

Let Damon watch mate get fucked her master!

Slapping ass again.

Started fucking hard.

Push her front down and keeping her ass up to him.

Luna could feel that Damon going deeper than normal.

Making moan loader.

Luna could feel that he was hitting worm with the head of his dick.

Luna love it.

Damon pushed her on her left side and started fucking.

Pulling right leg wider and playing with clit,

Luna get on elbow and putting hand Damon around neck.

Luna moan

Damon started kissing back and shoulder.

Biting in Luna shoulder making cry out.

Damon pulled Luna to him and started kissing her.

Playing with breast pulling nipped making Luna moan.

Luna started cumming again,

But he wasn't going to stop.

Love each time that cumming on his dick.

Making him love more.

Luna having Damon balls spit clit.

Luna asked Damon could ride him?

Damon said it your turn to show me much you love me.

Luna smile at him.

Damon laid on his back.

Luna craw on top of him.

Luna put dick inside self and started fucking him.

Damon could see that her long white was cover tits.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest.

Damon grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

When Luna would go up and Damon would go down.

Luna go down and Damon would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours making her cum over and over.

Damon lost count.

How many time that Luna cum.

Damon had lot of will power.

Sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Damon was kiss.

Damon said Luna are new and more beautiful.

Luna was closet to cumming.

Seeing Damon a neck and want to drink from Damon.

Luna moved closer to Damon opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Damon knew that Luna was going to bite him.

Damon said smell my skin and found sweet spot and bite down and drink from me.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin and found a sweet spot.

Bite down and started drink.

Damon blood and keeping her hips moving.

Damon did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Damon could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna looked at Damon and said you tasted good.

Damon said so do you.

Kissing each and felling back on the bed.

Damon said I love you. my love

Luna said Love You!

Luna put her head on Damon chest and fell a sleep together.


	88. The journal to found Luna family

March 6

Luna wake up

Sitting up in bed.

Damon was still sleeping.

Reached over to cellphone.

Started looking who called.

Seeing Karl, Miss April, Yui, and brothers had called.

Luna called Miss April.

Miss April said Hello!

This Miss Sakamaki resident.

Luna said Hello! Miss April.

Miss April said Luna

Luna said Yes! Miss April.

How are thing going at home?

Miss April said Karl and Mongrels called few times.

Luna said I just call let you know that we are alive.

We arrive two day ago.

We been sleeping.

Because of jet lag and time change.

Miss April said check your pack for a letter.

Luna get up and went to her pack.

Founding the letter and said what this?

Miss April said open and found out?

This will tell you Ivy is?

Luna said Thank you! Miss April

Take care everything.

Tell Hope to be good and She loves her.

Miss April said I will.

Its almost time for school.

Good Bye!

Miss April said Good Bye!

Luna hug up

Walking back to the bed.

* * *

Luna open the letter to found a map.

With a circle around the area Ivy Blackstone lives.

Luna read the letter.

Dearest Daughter,

If you are reading his letter.

You are on the lasted of your journal to the crown.

You need to go and found Ivy Blackstone.

You will have to travel in Wolf Mountain, North Carolina.

You will have travel on foot to found her in-mountains.

My sister Ivy lives in the Smoky Mountains.

You will need to choose which country wished to live in?

Since I can't be their to teach you myself.

My sister Ivy and family will take you the rested of the way.

I love you.

My sweet baby girl.

With all my love.

Mother Faith.

Luna started crying.

Damon sit up and said what wrong? my love.

Luna hand the letter to Damon.

Damon read it.

Putting down and holds Luna in arms.

Kissing tears away.

Damon said I will take care of you.

I don't care which country you choose to live in.

Luna said no going to choose right now.

Damon just hold Luna arms few hours.

Luna kissing each other.

Felling back to sleep for few hours.

Before the check out.

Damon and Luna walked room.

Luna cellphone go off.

Looking at and seeing it was Shu.

Luna hug up and let go voice mail.

Damon said Dumb Ass again?

Luna said Yes!

Damon said you never have talk to him again.

Unless you want to.

* * *

Luna calls Karl

Karl answer the telephone

Luna said Hello! Daddy.

I heard that you been calling is something wrong?

Karl said No!

I just calling to check on you.

Luna said I been really busy with my pack.

Working on stuff and did Kanto like his present that sent?

Karl said Kanato loved the gifts.

Luna said the reason that I calling you is to let you know.

That you might not hear from me for while.

I been working hard with pack on attack and defendant movies.

I been working making the pack strong and better.

I been working on my magic.

If you don't hear from me in while don't worry about.

Could you keep the brothers from calling me all time.

I kind of busy.

Karl said I talk to them about what going on with you.

Luna said While I have to go now.

Luna said Goodbye! Daddy

Karl said Goodbye Little Luna.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Luna and Damon.

Luna looked around and said I hurry!

Damon said Me too. My Love

Luna and Damon standing outside.

Both nose hit air.

Smelling virgin in area.

As they walking to Park lot across.

They could see biker standing next to his Harley Davidson.

Luna walked up.

Can please help me?

The men turn around to see Luna in front of them.

His mouth was open.

Luna looked in eyes.

Luna said You will not scream or run.

You are just going stand there.

Luna blinked.

The biker stood their.

Luna asked are you virgin?

The guy biker said Yes!

Luna asked your name?

The woman is Nick.

Luna touched Nick face.

Luna said unzipped his jacket.

Damon smell his neck for the sweet spot and bite down.

Started drinking from him.

Luna smell his neck for the sweet spot and bite down.

Started drinking from him.

Luna and Damon pulled back.

Luna started kissing Damon.

Turn to Nick and looking her in eyes.

Forget that we bite you.

You will let me bow your bike.

You will go and bike it up in seven hours from Canada Rd, North Carolina by the church.

To pick it up.

Drive back with it.

You will go home and found your true love.

Give virgin to virgin woman only.

Have many children.

Life a long life and be happy.

Nick said Yes!

Handing his keys to Luna .

Luna zipped his jacket and kissed him on the chick.

Luna and Damon get on the Harley Davidson.

Turn the key, starting the bike and driving away to Wolf Mountain, North Carolina.

Luna blinked.

On the side of the road.

Which was going to take more five hours to get their.

* * *

At the Sakamaki & Mukami house hold.

They was sitting at the dinner table.

Kanato was wearing his bear jumper that Luna made for him.

Karl asked has anyone talked your sister?

Everyone said No!

Shu said last time that I talk to Puppy.

It was in February.

I try to call cellphone.

It keeps going to vocal mail.

Karl said I have called her house few times.

Miss April say that keep telling me.

That Luna is out working with the pack.

Then Luna call me.

To let me know that she busy working with pack and magic.

That you guys not call her all the time.

She busy.

Reiji said do you think something is going on?

Karl said knowing your sister maybe?

Ruki said do you think that she would keep us in dark on something?

Shu said something like puppy.

In a fuck heart beat.

Everyone was agree with that.

Shu sent a texted to Luna.

It said call me soon.

Puppy!

Everyone eating dinner in quiet.

Ruki was trying remember anything that could happen at her house.

But his mind was cloud over.

Remember that was magic to keep us quilt about house and all the things happen there.

* * *

After dinner,

Shu was laying in his bed.

Missing puppy .

Missing tasted of her blood and her smell.

Missing her touches.

Ruki was reading his book.

Missing Luna talking her.

Subaru missing Luna.

Missing holding in his arms and kissing under the stair.

Remember the nights being together.

Reiji was in lap working on something.

Thinking how Luna kiss driver him mad.

The night they had together.

Each brother missed Luna in on way.

They have not talked to her or seeing her.

* * *

Luna pulled off the highway in Marathon Gas to get gas.

Damon said I have to piss.

Luna smiled at Damon.

Damon walked to side of the build started taking a piss.

Luna said Do I need teach him you the bathroom?

Luna was getting gas.

Shu called Luna

Luna pulled out cellphone

Thinking about answering or not.

Hugging it up!

Luna giggle to herself.

Shu called back.

It went to ring few time.

When to vocal mail again.

What the hell puppy?

Shu started thinking that Luna and Damon fucked again.

The link was broken again.

* * *

Reiji called Luna house.

Mr. William said Hello!

Reiji said I would like to speak to Luna.

Mr. William said I sorry!

Luna busy right now.

Reiji said Have call me soon.

Reiji hug up.

Knew something was up with Luna.

Luna had a vision with Reiji.

She knew that must call him soon.

Luna climb back on the back after paying for gas.

Damon get on the back of Harley.

Luna took off back to highway.

* * *

Time jump

One hours.

Damon and Luna pulled at Canada Road, North Carolina by the church.

Luna and Damon get off the Harley Davidson,

Leaving the keys in the it .

Luna knew that Nick would found it.

Damon and Luna head on the road on footed.

Luna stop and said I need to call Mommy Reiji.

He keep calling the house.

Damon said why? My love.

Luna say Mommy Reiji thinking I up to something or hiding something from him.

To easy his fears.

Damon kissed Luna.

Luna called Reiji

Reiji answer and Hello!

Luna say Hello! Mommy Reiji

Mr and Miss William said you called few times.

But I have been busy with the pack lately.

Reiji said are you busy now?

Luna said No!

I going to take a nap.

Reiji said I just that I would call to see how you was doing?

Luna said right now!

I would have tired.

Reiji said I would like if you would come visit sometime.

Luna said maybe!

I been working new attacks and teaching new pack members.

How to work together with the pack.

Working with the pack stronger and better.

It will be a long time before I can come a visited.

But now! I need to sleep right now.

Reiji said Sweet Dream! Sweetheart.

Luna said Night! Mommy Reiji

Luna hug up and turn off cellphone

Damon giggle.

Luna and Damon kissed each other.

Holding hands and walked in to mountain to found Ivy Blackstone.

* * *

Two weeks.

All the brothers couldn't understand or know that Luna hadn't called them.

Remembering what father had told them.

The reason Luna had called them.

Shu started thinking Luna.

Why puppy call father and not him.

Was up to something or hiding something from him.

Puppy have never gone this long with calling him.

But remember the come of ages.

But he had a feeling that something going on.

What it was going to be had to found.

* * *

Back in the Smoke Mountains.

Luna and Damon walking each day and sleeping together under the stars.

Making love to each night other under the stars to each night.

Luna would sleep in Damon arms each night

Luna and Damon walked deep in to mountains.

Seeing how beauty the mountains was.

All the new smells and fresh air.

They using the map to found Ivy Blackstone house.

They knew they was close.

Stopping and they could smell the wolfs moving around them.

Damon said I keep safe. my love.

Luna stood her ground.

Moving up the mountain seeing a cabin with light on.

Both of them started the mountain to the cabin.

Luna and Damon walked to cabin and up to front doors.

* * *

Luna knocked on the door.

Few minutes later.

A man came to the door.

The man said how can I help you Miss?

Luna said Sir.

Can you help?

We are looking Ivy Blackstone.

The man said that my wife.

Luna smiled at Damon.

The man turn around said Honey.

A tall woman walked up.

Honey who is it?

Luna pulled her hood back.

The woman said Faith! My sister.

The woman push man out of the way.

Luna and Damon started giggle.

Ivy say come in.

Luna said Thank you!

Damon and Luna walked in to cabin.

The man closed the door behind Luna and Damon.

They could see the woman had black hair with red eyes.

Ivy said Faith it been all time.

Why are you here not in Japan?

Luna said My name is Luna Moon Artemis.

I am Faith daughter.

This is Damon Kieran Sakamaki..

Ivy looked surprise at Luna.

Ivy said where my manner?

Luna said you left them at the doorstep.

Damon, Ivy and Jack started laughing.

Ivy said Please sit down.

I see that you have sin of rummer?

Luna said yes!

Ivy said You have trail long journal to found me.

You must be hurry and cold.

Luna and Damon sit down at the table.

Luna said you have nice place here?

Ivy said Thank you!

Ivy went to stove and open a pot.

Walking over cover pulling two large bowl with spoons.

Walking back to stove and fulling the each bowl full.

Walking back to the table putting in front each of them.

Luna and Damon put hands together.

Say Thank you! Ivy and Mother Moon.

Luna and Damon picked up and smelled it.

Ivy knew that both wolfs.

By the way using their noses to smell the food before eating it.

The begin to eating the rabbit stew with corn bread.

Luna say this meat is hair.

Ivy said yes! Luna

I have few questions for you to answer.

Luna stop eat and said what are questions?

Ivy said why did you come found me?

Luna said you might what to sit down.

I have something every impotent to tell you.

Ivy pulled out chair at the table and sit down with her mate.

Luna said Mother sent me to found my pasted.

Long the way I found you.

Ivy said why do you asked your mother?

Luna said I guess you don't know.

Mother was killed by the hunters.

A week after I was born.

That was seventeen years ago.

I sorry have to tell you.

All the color drained out of Ivy face.

Ivy just sit their in disbelieve that twin sister was killed.

Ivy started to cry.

Jack put his arm around her and hold her in his arms.

Luna get up from the table.

Walking around the table and hold Ivy in arms.

* * *

The door open Ivy two teenagers come threw the front door.

The two teenagers said what wrong Mama?

Ivy said I just found my twin sister was killed.

Luna let go and stood up back way.

The two teenager girl and boy ran to their mother.

Luna said I understand this must come as stock to you.

We will talk more tomorrow.

But Damon and I need to place to sleep.

Jack said you drop bomb on my wife.

You think we going just give you place to sleep.

Luna said I know it.

Luna just looked Jack in eyes to eyes.

Damon knew Luna wouldn't back off.

Luna could smell that he wolf.

Jack could see that she wasn't back down.

Jack asked if she was wolf to?

Luna said Yes!

But Damon and I are different then you?

Jack said you smell different the my wife.

Luna said Everything in do time.

Ivy get up and said welcome to our home.

Luna said come. Baby

Ivy show Luna and Damon to backroom.

Damon grabbed Luna and his pack.

Fellow Luna and Ivy to backroom.

Ivy show them their new bedroom with one bed.

Luna turn to Ivy said we have much talk about.

But to night we all could us our sleep.

I really sorry!

That I was one have to tell you about Mother.

Luna hug Ivy.

Few Ivy memory come in to Luna head.

Luna could see them playing together here in the mountains as young children.

Pulling away.

Luna said all in do time.

The true will be known.

I see this a blessing.

To make family stronger.

Ivy said you sound just like your mother.

Ivy said good Night Luna and Damon.

Luna and Damon said Good Night! Aunt Ivy.

Ivy close the door.

Luna was laying in bed.

Holding Damon in arms.

Luna said I love you! Baby

Damon said I love you. My love.

Kissing Luna and started making out with Luna again.


	89. Subaru and Luna Found each other!

March 8

Luna sitting at the table with Ivy.

Telling to Ivy.

Ivy said living here is different from Japan.

We don't have running water, or lights.

If you want water you have to go get it from river or spring.

Luna thought damn!

Luna said not going to be problem.

The family goes hunting once a week.

Luna said how many are in your pack?

Ivy said just thirty of us.

Today we going hunting.

Luna said I need to starch my wolf legs anyway.

Damon and I are good hunters.

Ivy said what is your range.

Luna said I am alpha and omega.

Luna stood up and undo her top.

Slice short down shoulders and moving her hair.

Turn around showing the birthmark of the moon and crown.

Ivy stood up and seen Luna birthmark.

Ivy said you bear the mark of the Queen of Werewolf's.

Now! I understand why you are alpha and omega.

Ivy daughter and son came in house.

Both of them came with few rabbits.

The son said mommy.

Ivy turn to daughter and son come here.

Son lay rabbits on the table.

I would like you meet the Queen of Werewolf's.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Ivy daughter and son said what does these that mean?

Ivy said Ashley and Logan

Luna pulled the shirt up and button it up.

Turn around It mean I control the wolfs.

Luna said good meet you Ashley and Logan Blackstone.

Luna and Shacking both hands.

Ashley said can I brand your hair?

Luna said Yes!

Logan said you smell different?

Luna asked I smell that you pups are wolves?

Ivy said both of them.

Luna said the reason that I smell different is because I am different than you.

I am a were-vamp.

Ivy said your were-vamp.

Logan asked what is a were-vamp?

Luna said sit down and I will tell you.

All four them sitting at the table.

Luna said Damon and I are the only two of kind.

We are half werewolf and vampires.

We are mistily children.

Born from mistily night.

Mother was rapped.

She hide the rap.

Ivy said Mother Moon.

Ashley said I didn't think wolf and vampire could not have children.

Ivy said not normal No!

But with old magic, herbs, spells on a holy night.

Luna said mother hind the rap from everyone.

The night I was created.

Rolfe Artemis was kill by sperm donor.

I was birth on December 25 in middle a Lunar Eclipse.

Ivy said what about your brothers?

Luna said they was murder and mother week after my birth by Seiji.

Ivy said Fuck hunters!

Logan and Ashley said what the hunter!

Ivy said vampire hunter.

They kill our kind and vampires.

I will tell you later.

Ivy said how did you live?

When my Faith was killed.

Luna said mother fight with five hunters.

Mr. & Mrs. William took me to Night Brook Orphanage.

Where I lived for fourteen years until Karl Sakamaki found me.

Ivy said did you say Karl Sakamaki found you in that Night Brook Orphanage.

Ivy started turn red in face.

Luna said do you know him?

Ivy said we dated before I get married.

Luna looked at Ivy.

Luna thought that fuck suck.

Give her shack about the thought.

Logan and Ashley said Mommy.

Luna stood up and said I have a nap.

Before we leave to hunted.

Luna said when do we leave?

Ivy said few hours.

Luna get and went in bedroom.

* * *

Luna was sitting on the bed.

Reached for her pack and pulled out mother letter.

Luna open the letter.

Luna re-read the letter.

Dearest Daughter,

If you are reading his letter.

You are on the lasted of your journal to the crown.

You need to go and found Ivy Blackstone.

You will have to travel in Wolf Mountain, North Carolina

My sister Ivy lives in the Smoky Mountains.

You will need to choose which country wished to live in?

Since I can't be their to teach you myself.

My sister Ivy and family will take you the rested of the way.

I love you.

My sweet baby girl.

With all my love.

Mother Faith.

Luna started crying and whimpering.

* * *

March 26

Subaru laying in coffin awake.

Subaru was looking at his picture that Luna drew for him.

Looking at picture that was taped to top of his coffin.

Seeing Luna face looking at the mountains and not at him.

Might have do something with his pet disappeared.

Subaru realizing telling me something. My pet!

Turn the picture over and see wrote 4/4

Subaru realizing what it meant?

Getting out coffin going to Shu bedroom.

He knew that would get Shu pictures to Shu bedroom.

Subaru walked in to Shu room.

Shu wasn't in his room.

Subaru remember that Luna drew other pictures for him and Shu.

Started looking threw Shu stuff.

Throwing Shu stuff all over Shu room.

After kicking the bed away from the wall.

Founding pictures Luna draw in the limo.

Subaru picked them up and looking at them.

Going back to his bedroom to look at pictures.

Leaving Shu bedroom look like twister hit.

Subaru didn't care.

Realizing the same things started popping up each picture.

Like hide clues.

Subaru thought smart. My pet.

But I will found you my pet.

* * *

Latio said what was you doing Shu room?

Subaru looked Latio.

Latio walked over.

Looked at the pictures in Subaru hands.

Latio say who drew them?

Subaru said Pet.

Latio said Luna is artist.

Subaru said get the fuck out of my room. Prev.

Latio said chill out!

Walking out Subaru room.

Seeing the same smoke and mountain in the background.

Luna was looking at them.

The ivy on the wall and young Yui dress.

Subaru said Damn!

Subaru turn and walked down stairs to liberty.

Subaru walked to liberty.

Passing Reiji in chair in living room in his chair.

Reiji was reading book and drink his black tea again.

* * *

Walking in liberty.

Laying picture down on table.

Pulling book off the self.

Started looking threw it.

Pulled Atlas and looking smoke and mountain.

Subaru could see Shu sleeping on the flood.

Shu said what are you doing?

Subaru just looked at Shu.

Pulling Luna tricks and said say fuck you! Dumb-ass!

Subaru founding smoke and mountains was Great Smoky Mountains U.S.A.

Found out Great Smoky Mountains are five different states.

They are In Tennessee, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Kentucky and Virginia.

Subaru thought the wolfs would need a place big to hind from the world.

Close the Atlas and putting back on the self.

Picking up pictures and reaching his cellphone.

Subaru started looking up airports around up North.

Their was about four of them.

Telephoning outside.

Started calling each airport to found Luna took.

* * *

After few hours.

Subaru found that she used Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori Japan under the Luna Moon Artemis.

Found it was going Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.

Hug up and started searching to found where Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.

Found it was North Carolina.

Subaru teleport back to bedroom.

Laying on his bed.

Looking at the pictures seeing the other hind clues.

Seeing between Luna breasted was of wolf on mountain.

Turn back to to look up is wolf mountain.

Found it in North Carolina.

Subaru giggle.

Subaru thought I come. my pet.

* * *

Subaru pulled out cellphone looked up Haneda Airport.

Using cellphone to make get a reserve ticket tomorrow flight.

To travail to Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.

Subaru said one way.

Subaru said how much?

Sarah said for one with will be $827.

Subaru give dept card number to brook one tickets for Subaru Sakamaki.

Sarah your booked Subaru Sakamaki .

To the Asheville Regional Airport NC U.S.A. for one way.

Subaru said when does flight leave?

Sarah said in five hours.

Subaru hug up and called the limo to house.

Packing is night bag getting is passport

Teleport to limo and get in with out word to anyone.

* * *

Subaru was sitting on the plane.

Subaru putting on his seat belt and having problem.

The hostesses asked Subaru if he need help?

Subaru said yes! With this thing.

The hostesses put seat-belt on Subaru.

Subaru turn off his cellphone.

Subaru started think how stupid his brothers was.

Shu couldn't did see the clues in pictures.

Fucking the hell out of her.

Fell sleep on the plain.

Subaru sleep must of time and eat.

(Time jump)

Sixteen hours to get to Asheville Regional Airport NC U.S.A.

Subaru walk out Asheville Regional Airport NC U.S.A.

Subaru turn on cellphone and calling for a ride to telling to Wolf Mountain, North Carolina

The drive that is hour trip.

Subaru said that where I going.

The drive pulled away.

* * *

Subaru could called Father

Karl said Hello!

Subaru said Hello! Father

Karl said did you forget the dinner today?

Subaru said Nope!

Karl said where are Subaru?

Subaru said I gone to found Luna?

Karl said I what you get Luna house. Call me.

I believe that your sister has been lie to me.

Subaru said Yes! Father

Karl said you little sister is pain in neck.

Subaru said Sometime she can be.

It might be while.

Before we come back home.

Karl said I forget you Luna headstrong.

Subaru say that understatement.

Karl said call me.

When you get their.

Subaru said Yes! Father

Hug up with father.

* * *

Hour later.

Subaru looked out side of the window at all the trees.

Getting out of the car.

Using his cellphone to found wolf mountains.

Subaru head in woods to found Luna.

Walking threw the woods seeing how wolfs could live here.

Where people don't go.

(Time jump)

Luna was laying by lake watching the wild life.

Damon in is come up in Luna wolf form.

Damon smelling Luna butt.

Started licking Luna pussy.

Luna looked Damon.

Damon started licking on Luna.

Luna stood up and walked from Damon.

Damon jump on Luna started fucking.

Luna started fight get Damon off her.

Luna run away from Damon.

Damon started chase Luna.

Luna was trying get away from Damon.

Damon what to mate with Luna.

Luna went and hind from Damon.

Waiting a while.

* * *

Make sure that Damon couldn't found her.

Luna went out small the air.

Smelling for Damon scent.

Luna get on top of rock and started howling .

Subaru could hear Luna howls.

Subaru said I can hear you.

Subaru knew that Luna wasn't to far way.

Luna nose in the air.

Luna could smell Subaru.

Howling again.

Subaru could see Luna sitting on rock.

Subaru thought you look beauty in wolf formal.

Luna looked down at Subaru.

Climb down and run up Subaru.

Luna stood up in human formal.

Subaru kissed and hugged Luna.

Subaru missed Luna smell, touch, blood, and body.

Grabbing Luna face.

Do you understand how upset that everyone is?

Luna just looked at Subaru.

Subaru bend down smelled Luna neck for sweet spot, bite down and started drinking blood.

Remembering Luna blood best in the world.

But this time Subaru could tell it sweeter then normal.

The last time that my pet blood was like this was when she was in heat.

Making his dick hard.

Pulling Luna harder in to him.

Luna started moan.

Subaru could feel Luna skin lot hot.

Running his hand down her back.

Subaru pulled back.

Luna was so fucking horny.

Subaru said I want you right now.

Luna said Not here!

With wolfs watching us.

Subaru pulled her to him.

Luna could smell Subaru.

Subaru could smell the werewolf's.

Subaru pulled Luna to him.

Luna knew that Subaru would protector her.

Damon came up in wolf form.

Damon change in to his human formal.

Telling Luna to come to me. My love.

Get away from the Mongrel.

The pack is going to attack him.

Luna said No!

They don't have right to attack him.

Damon said this our way.

Luna said this not way.

Damon grabbed Luna arm.

Luna slapped Damon in face.

Have you forget on my five-teen birthday.

Their will not be no more fighting between wolfs and vampires.

Their will be peace.

Or you will answer to me!

Is that understood?

Damon went to knees.

I forget! My Queen.

Luna said I will punishment later.

Damon said Yes! My Love.

Luna said Subaru bow.

They are coming.

Subaru bowed and lower head.

Luna howled to order them come out.

The wolfs pack come running at them.

Luna stood her ground.

Subaru and Damon watching the pack coming at them.

The stop in front of them.

Both watched Luna started howling at the pack leader.

Subaru and Damon heard the them pack leader started growing at Luna.

Subaru and Damon stood up and behind Luna.

The other werewolf's started biting at Luna.

Subaru and Damon get ready for the attached description standing next to Luna.

The pack leader jump at Luna.

Luna lunged grabbing the Alpha male and pending to the ground.

Bearing her teeth at pack leader.

The alpha female running at Luna.

Luna hit the wild alphas female.

Knocking to the ground away from Luna.

Alpha female didn't get up.

Damon and Subaru hold their ground.

Luna growled at other wild pack leader.

Subaru and Damon could started hearing whimpering from packer leader.

Luna said you will bow to me or died!

Luna stood up.

Luna was looking the other wild pack leader in the eyes.

When Luna eyes change to red.

The pack leader bowed his head.

The pack female start bowing their to Luna.

Luna was breathing hard.

Subaru and Damon stood up behind Luna.

Luna said Change!

The leader was a gray color.

Started change to nude man.

The leader of the bowed Luna.

Luna said how dare you attack the Queen of the Werewolf.

The leader realized.

The man bowed to her Queen

The woman asked does she have the mark.

Luna move white long hair to show the mark.

As Luna stood like stone.

The woman walked around Luna.

To see the birthmark on Luna back between her shoulder blades.

Putting hand on mark.

Feeling just last of journal to crown.

The woman said we found the Queen.

The wolfs being to howl and cheer.

The woman walked back around Luna front and bow.

That she was the Queen of the werewolf.

The pack bowed to Luna.

Subaru and Damon back up and bowed again to Luna.

The man said please forgive me.

Luna said it is understandable.

That you didn't know that I am the Queen.

Under who orders to take us?

The man said our chef and alpha.

The man said to attack vampires or anyone who is a treated to us.

Luna said Their will not be no more fighting between wolf's and vampires.

Their will be peace now!

Now! You will take me you chef.

The pack said Yes! My queen.

Luna said Damon and Subaru come with me.

Both of the them said Yes! My Queen

Subaru and Damon stood behind Luna.

Luna change in to the white wolf.

Damon change in to the black wolf.

The man could see that white and black wolfs.

The pack was surprise that before them.

The man change and bow to both of them.

Luna started howling.

The pack started howling.

The pack, Damon, Luna and Subaru started traveling to Cherokee Native American Indians camp.

Traveling for few hours to get their.


	90. Cherokee Native American Indians

The pack, Damon, Luna and Subaru started traveling to Cherokee Native American Indians camp.

It take few hours to travel.

They came to Cherokee Native American Indians camp.

They could hear howling sent the word the pack return.

Howling to let Cherokee Native American Indians.

That pack in back.

All people could see white and black wolves and vampire.

They remember legend of two wolfs.

They was surprise the legend of two wolfs was true.

The medicine man took it blessing sending both of them together.

The chef knew it was balance in the world.

To come to houses to bless them.

They took it really blessing.

Soon they would know if white wolf was female or male.

Everyone was looking Luna and Damon.

* * *

Subaru, Damon and Luna could see men fur to their moccasins and wore deer skin shirts and leggings, and fur robes and hats.

The woman was wearing Cherokee women wore short deer skin skirts or "tear" dresses.

Seeing a lot of pups.

Damon could feel that Luna was happy to see the pups.

Luna and Damon stop before the Cherokee people.

Luna and Damon change in to human form.

The chef bowed down to them.

You honor us with your pleasure.

Luna reached down and here let me help you get up.

The chef could see the white wolf was good.

The gray wolf walked to chef.

Luna, Damon and Subaru walked up to chef.

The chef said you honer us.

Bowing to Luna and Damon.

Chef say this mean the balance in world.

The legend of the two wolfs are true.

Few of the men was looking at Subaru.

The pack leader said Chef.

I would like you meet the Queen of the werewolf's

The chef said Thank you! Son.

The woman that seen Luna birthmark.

Speak up and she bear the mark of the Moon and Crown at the bottom..

The chef said Show me!

Luna turn around.

Subaru moves Luna hair showing her birthmark.

The chef said Faith.

You have come home.

Luna rolled her eyes.

Subaru said introduce Luna Moon Artemis.

She is Faith daughter.

Chef said you look like your mother.

Luna said Thank You!

Chef come close to Luna and seen she had blue.

I remember your mother had red eyes.

Chef say with mongrel?

Luna said he one of guard.

Subaru said really sick getting called mongrel.

Luna giggle.

Subaru looked at Luna.

The woman said her you are young lady.

Luna said Thank you!

Subaru grabbed Luna fur and looked at.

Before put around Luna shoulders.

The chef could see what he was doing.

Damon put his on around his shoulders.

The chef said better!

Luna said Yes! Thank you!

The chef said that is my mate! Feather!

Luna said Hello! Feather!

Feather said who is our guested?

Chef said the Queen of the Werewolf.

Miss Luna Moon Artemis.

Feather said I be right back.

Luna, Damon and Subaru walk her leave.

Chef said please come in and have sit.

We talk.

Luna nod at Chef.

Luna looked Subaru and started walking behind Chef to his house.

Damon open the door.

Luna walked in side.

Big around room with fire pit in middle with chair around fire pit.

Luna walked over and sit down in front Chef.

Other man with Medicine man came in.

Subaru and Damon standing behind Luna.

Feather come back it food.

Offer it to Luna.

Luna picked up turkey.

Subaru grabbed and smell it.

Taking smell bite and handing back to Luna.

One of the man said what the meaning of that?

Subaru said Queen doesn't eat anything make her sick or kill her.

The chef light up the peace pipe.

Taking few hit off it and pass to Luna.

Luna could see the smoke.

Subaru knew it was weed.

Luna thought that fucking weed.

Luna hand Damon

Damon started eating meat.

Luna smelled it.

Luna take small hits of it.

Founding it be week.

Luna thought I have better shit.

Pass it back to the chef.

* * *

The chef said it good to know.

That queen is a white wolf.

Her mate is black wolf.

Luna said Damon and I are not mates.

The chef said you children?

Luna said I seventeen years old.

I have not mate with anyone.

This two are guards.

Until I choose to mate.

Luna thought like hell I mate!

Give me fucking break.

Subaru thought you can mate with me.

Chef said what reason that come here?

Luna said to found family.

My mother sister Ivy Blackstone!

Chef said she mate with Jack Blackstone.

Feather brother.

Luna said I need leave soon.

The sun going down.

We will talk again.

Chef node at Luna.

I have still much to learn.

Ivy will worried about me.

If I don't return before dark.

The chef said You may come and visit us anytime.

Luna reached up to Subaru.

Subaru help Luna up.

Luna turn around walked out of house.

Taking off the fur handing to Chef.

The chef told the other wolfs take home to Ivy place.

Luna said nice to meet you.

Luna change back in white wolf.

Damon did the same as Luna.

Subaru said are you ready my Queen!

Luna nod.

Thinking let get the fuck out of here.

They all took off back to Ivy house.

* * *

Luna and Damon change back in human formal.

Subaru said I tired of running.

Damon said because your lazy.

Luna said I guess your to tie to fuck.

Subaru say Nope!

Luna, Damon and Subaru walked threw the door.

Ivy looked up at Subaru.

Ivy said what is mongrel doing here?

Subaru just looked at Ivy.

Ivy had black hair with red eyes.

Subaru said nice to meet Ivy Blackstone.

Subaru said I am Subaru Sakamaki.

Luna smelling Subaru.

Ivy said he a vampire?

Luna said Yes! I know.

Subaru will be stay with us.

Ivy said that fine.

Ivy asked do you know Karl Sakamaki?

Subaru said my father!

Ivy went face went red.

Subaru looked Luna.

Luna said tell later.

Subaru said OK!

Ivy turn around and said dinner is ready.

Luna sit down at the table.

Subaru and Damon sit at the table next to Luna.

Subaru put his hand on Luna leg.

Started playing in inter leg.

Making Luna really horny.

Ivy giving plate of meat and potato.

Subaru looked down at the meat?

Luna said Deer!

Subaru said least it not elk meat.

Damon said I think that Miss April only know how to cook elk meat.

Ivy said you eat a lot of elk meat at home.

Luna say Yes!

I think Miss April only know how to cook elm meat.

I get sick eat it.

Ivy said here we eat bear, deer, turkey, owl, bobcat, fish and lot more.

Luna said that good.

* * *

Everyone sit around talked about what happen at Cherokee Native American Indians and meeting the chef.

They talked about Luna would learn flowers, birds, and other stuff.

Luna said you will found out I learn fast.

Ashley bread Luna in two breads.

Subaru fell a sleep in one chairs.

Luna reached over pinched Subaru making him jump.

Subaru looked at Luna.

Luna said what?

Subaru said you pinched me.

Damon pinched Subaru making jump again.

Luna started laughing at Subaru.

Damon fell to sleep in chair.

Jack asked Luna if she play instrument?

Luna said piano and violin.

Subaru said Luna can sing too.

Luna reached over pinched Subaru again.

Subaru said stop! that hurt!

Luna said No!

I love making you jump.

Subaru said I jump on you.

Luna licked lips at Subaru.

Luna said I going to bed.

Subaru get up and walked with Luna.

* * *

Luna said in few minutes.

Ivy will be in here check on me.

Because you are in here,

Luna taking off boots.

Sitting on the bed.

Ivy walked in asked if she need anything?

Luna said Nope!

Ivy said are you having sex with him?

Luna said Yes!

Ivy if going keep down.

Their are pups in house.

Subaru said Damn!

Ivy walked out the door.

Luna this not going work.

Luna and Subaru started laughing.

* * *

Subaru sit on the bed next to Luna.

Kissing on her neck.

Slowly pulling off Luna clothes and throwing in the floor.

Grabbing Luna back of her neck.

Pulling over his knee and smack ass.

Slapping Luna ass again making cry with pain.

Subaru said you dispointed me. My pet.

Slapping Luna ass again.

Making have to chase you to different country.

You have been every naughty.

Slap her ass again.

With each slack on her ass would make her wimpier.

I going to fuck the hell out of you to night.

Subaru order Luna lay on back.

Luna did what Subaru told.

Subaru pulled handcuffs out of his back-pocket.

Say we are going using this night.

Luna put next the headboard.

But first give me of your sweet blood.

Subaru bite down and started drinking making Luna moan.

Pulling back.

Subaru handcuff Luna to the bed.

Subaru grabbed Luna breasted and squeezing Luna nip hard.

Luna said that hurt.

Subaru said you been very naught pet.

Reteach you to be good pet and not disobey your master.

Subaru crawl on top of Luna.

Put his arms wasted and kissing Luna lips.

Started sucking Luna breast and playing with other.

Luna moan again.

Started feeling the lust, passion, and Love coming off Subaru.

Let out a loud moan with each his kiss on her skin.

Subaru smile to hear moan.

Subaru kissing down to her chest making her moan again.

Luna grabbed the head board and her back come off the bed.

Kissing down her tum every inch making moan loader.

Subaru running down Luna over chest and down her sides to outer of legs ticketing.

Luna between giggle.

Subaru knew that if felt on the edge and soon push her edge.

He want her beg make feel realest from passion.

But he was going to make wait like good pet for treat.

Subaru kissing top of Luna legs and running his finger tip back of her leg make giggle.

He slowly open legs playing inter both side legs kissing up looking for Luna spot that would drive Luna mad.

Subaru could smell Luna juice coming out Luna pussy.

It was driving him mad.

Luna had scent the first time she get horny.

Kissing outer lips.

Luna panting and wimping.

Subaru slowly open pussy.

Licking Luna juice from hole.

He go tasted that she sweeter then normal.

Subaru smelled and he think that bitch his fuck heat.

Licking up her pussy making beg and whimper for least from the passion.

Playing inch of Luna pussy.

Licking his finger putting little inside of making her tumble for his finger.

Toughing to play with clit and finger to hit her g shot.

Subaru said are you ready get off now my pet?

Luna wimpier and said Yes! Master

Subaru started sucking on clip and started finger fucking her at the same time.

Could tell that she was really tight than every before.

Subaru fucked love it.

Luna started moaning.

Subaru found her g shot and moving behind it.

Making Luna jolt and moan with passion for Subaru.

Subaru dick was harder then every.

He didn't how long he was going last.

Not having his dick inside her tight pussy.

He was close his edgy and she have not touch him.

Subaru stop and said Shit!

Luna snuffed the air and smelling that Subaru just get off.

Luna undid handcuff and sit up.

She sit up and said someone get over existed.

Subaru said how did you get out of the handcuffs?

Luna say easy.

That my little secret.

Luna said just clam down.

Subaru said I sorry!

Luna said why are you sorry!

Subaru said I fucked up.

Luna looked Subaru and kiss his neck.

Luna said I take over.

Subaru say I want make you happy.

Luna said I am happy.

You here went me now!

Luna said Let me take over and make you happy.

Bending down and started sucking his dick.

Subaru thought why hell not.

Nice and slowly making Subaru cry out with load moan.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Subaru moan.

Used tough at the around head of his dick making Subaru moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna deep toughing Subaru few times.

Luna deep tough Subaru deep all the way down to base.

Subaru was watching Luna put all his dick in mouth and keep sucking.

Making Subaru place hand on her not push help with move it.

Luna started moving up and down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Subaru grabbed Luna pushed head cumming down tough.

Luna sit up and said Bad master.

Luna say I couldn't breath.

I going have punished master for being bad to his pet.

Subaru smile.

Luna said move to up the bed.

Subaru moved the bed.

Luna handcuff Subaru to the bed.

Luna started playing with him.

Subaru said you are bad pet teasing your master.

Luna climb on top of Subaru.

* * *

Started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Sit down on Subaru dick and fucking him.

Subaru started moaning watching Luna was playing with chest.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Subaru want out of handcuff and help her.

Luna move hair behind.

She started playing with chest.

Subaru trying get out of the handcuffs

He knew Luna going to ride for long time before she cum again.

Subaru said take this off and let me help you.

Luna said shh!

Be good master and stay quilt.

In watch his pet play with you.

Luna was fucking slow and started moving little faster.

Subaru could feel Luna pussy was tight and around his dick.

Subaru moan

Luna started moaning

Luna getting faster getting close cumming first time.

Subaru said Undo this handcuff.

Let me help you get off.

Luna bend down kissing under his neck and moving up his neck.

Subaru said please undo me,

Luna snapped her fingers and the handcuffs open.

Subaru grabbed Luna hips.

Luna moaning.

Luna started filling that she was going cum.

Subaru said cum on my dick pet.

Luna head with back and her back arched.

Subaru sit up biting in Luna chest.

Drinking from her.

Pulling way.

Subaru said my turn.

Rolling Luna on her back and climb on top of Luna

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Subaru said I going fuck hell out of you.

Luna said I waiting.

Subaru smile

Subaru slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Subaru started kissing Luna and started fucking slowly.

Each time Subaru could feel that Luna tight like a virgin.

Feel that sucking him back in.

Subaru said You feel so god damn good,

Luna moaning with each struck that he give her.

Subaru smiled.

Fucking harder making her cum on his dick.

Subaru pulled up Luna legs around his arm.

So that he could fuck her deeper

Luna started moan loader.

Don't stop fucking me.

Subaru said I will not stop fuck the hell out you.

Kissing her.

Luna hand arms around arms.

That fucking feels so feel good.

Luna could feel Subaru balls slapping against her.

Making her want Subaru more.

Subaru said for her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan.

He slapped Luna ass.

Keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Subaru balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan .

Luna said I love way you ball slap my clit each time fuck me.

Subaru smile.

Say I love you my pet.

Luna said dido Master

Luna moaning loader

Subaru started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Subaru lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Smelling neck for the sweet spot and biting down.

Subaru pulled Luna face to look at him.

Subaru said started fucking Luna slower.

Luna moan.

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Luna smile at him.

Moaning loader.

Sitting up and reach around his neck and kissing at the same time.

Subaru started playing with breast and clit at same time.

Stink his touch in mouth making her moan in his mouth.

Squeezing Luna breast and play with clit.

Kiss down neck and biting her and drinking from Luna.

Making Luna cumming again dick and have him sucking.

Luna body started shacking with enjoyment.

That Subaru loved her with each part of his body.

Subaru pulled way and said you tasted best in world.

Luna said good my Master,

Subaru pushed down back on the bed and started fucking her again.

Luna said moan again

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Subaru pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side.

Luna lay of Right side.

Sh get behind her lifting her leg high.

Putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Subaru.

Luna like the way that Subaru.

Show her really love.

But by showing it.

Subaru reached around leg started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Subaru kissing her neck making cum again.

Good you.

My pet feel so good.

Luna say Don't stop!

Please More Master!

Making Subaru fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Subaru sit up and Luna still laying on back and with ass off the bed.

Subaru holding ass up and fucking as time.

Luna said this new.

Subaru smile

Luna could feel Subaru dick hitting worm making her cumming again.

Subaru made up his mine.

My pet was going to have children.

Subaru cum in Luna pussy.

He want to full her up with his sperm.

It would be inside of her to get her pregnant.

He want her and want her have his baby.

Subaru said time for you ride me.

But this time look that way.

Luna looked at wield.

Subaru sit against head bed

Luna sit down dick face way from him.

Subaru said lay back against me and pull your legs up.

Luna did what Subaru told her.

Subaru started fucking her.

Subaru bit Luna and drink from her again.

Lay on belly with pillow under belly.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Subaru said I love puppy

As the hours pasted Luna said I going to cum again.

Subaru said come with me Pet.

Shooting big load in Luna.

Luna found is sweet spot biting down and the same time.

Subaru bite down drinking from each other.

Making the bound strong.

Luna and Subaru fell sleep.

Subaru still dick in side of her.

Making sure it sperm didn't come out.

He was laying on top of her pushing dick deep inside of Luna.

Few times in the night

Subaru would hump her make her take it.


	91. Founding where Luna gone

Luna would spend her days with Cherokee Native American Indians.

Luna, Subaru and Damon had to live with them.

Subaru, Luna and Damon would dress like them and not stick out.

The children each night would put breeds in Luna long hair and eagle feathers.

Damon and Subaru thought it was cute.

Cherokee Native American Indians learn that Luna, Damon and Subaru was great hunters.

Damon would hunted for the people of Cherokee Native American Indians.

Subaru started learn how to useful, pantheons, and children care.

The Cherokee Native American Indians found Luna and Damon different from them.

They understand Damon and Luna only two were-vamp.

As the mouths passed Luna learn so much.

That she following her mother foots steps.

How to be better leader, fight, healer, and so much more.

The Medicine man understood why Luna was write down each plants, trees, roots, and other stuff that he was teach her.

He found that Luna questions about everything and willing to learn.

Write it down information, draw them and get sample putting in on the page.

Learning about different herbs with healing.

Medicinal plants how to found them.

When best time get him.

Subaru was had best time with the Cherokee Native American Indians.

Sometime Subaru thought will Luna was going to stay here and go back to Japan.

* * *

June 10

Each night.

Luna laying between Subaru and Damon.

Subaru would watch Luna sleep each night.

Running his hand down her body to came to belly.

Feeling that she had baby bum.

Subaru started thinking.

That Luna could be pregnant.

Was it Damon or his baby.

Thinking about how long it take to get a baby bum.

Thinking what what day get pregnant.

Remembering Luna was in heat.

Remembering he did fuck more then once that night.

Never taking his dick out of pussy.

Fulling her up and make sure she didn't push it out.

This made Subaru really happy.

Started thinking he was going father.

He started thinking girl or boy.

Started thinking about names for the baby or babies.

Thinking will carry full term or she miss carry.

He hope that she would carry it full term.

* * *

Luna was dreaming holding baby that was girl.

Subaru and Damon standing next.

Karl walked up and took the baby.

The baby was crying.

He killed the baby.

Luna was yelling No!

Damon and Subaru turn around disappeared from her.

Luna started crying.

Luna sitting with wield eyes and breathing heavy.

Subaru grabbed Luna.

Pulling her to him.

Luna had sharp pain in belly.

Luna grabbed bum..

Subaru said something wrong?

Luna pulled the cover back and seen blood on inter legs.

Subaru realizing that Luna.

Just lost the baby.

Luna started crying.

Subaru pulled Luna back to him.

Subaru said I have you my pet.

We can always try again.

Luna said my body wasn't ready to have baby.

Subaru looked at Luna.

What do you mean?

Luna said Miss April said told me.

I can't have baby after eighteen birthday.

Subaru said that good to know.

You could have told me that.

Luna said I did.

But you forget.

Subaru looked at Luna and said bad lover!

Subaru thought Shit!

How could I forget something like that.

It must have been other house.

Subaru asked what did you nightmare?

Luna said Yes! in a whimper!

Subaru asked what about?

Luna said I dreaming holding baby that was girl.

Damon and you standing next.

Karl walked up and took the baby.

The baby was crying.

He killed the baby.

Luna was yelling No!

Damon and Subaru turn around disappeared from me.

Subaru said I will not disappeared from your side.

I think that dream was tell you.

That baby was going die.

Luna get up from the bed.

Clean it up and hind it from Damon.

Subaru get up.

Subaru could understand why his pet.

What to hind it.

He knew that she have wait.

Until she eighteen years old.

Before you could carry baby to full term.

Luna walking out side of the house.

Changing in wolf form running in to the woods.

She was going jump in the river or lake.

Clean herself up.

Stay way from Subaru and Damon.

Luna healed up.

Subaru push Damon off the bed.

Damon hit the floor.

Jump up and said what the fuck?

Subaru just looked at Damon.

Pulling the covers and hiding it from Damon.

Damon said where my love?

Subaru said gone to the bathroom.

Dumb Dog!

Damon said I smell blood.

Subaru said Luna started her period.

* * *

June 24

Luna was gone for two weeks.

Luna sitting chair and eating deer jerk.

Sitting their watching Subaru and Damon sleeping.

Subaru looked over at Luna.

Subaru get up out off the bed.

Where have you been pet?

Luna looked at him and went back eating.

Subaru walked across the room to Luna.

Subaru pulled Luna face up.

Luna just looked at Subaru.

Subaru said I love you pet.

Luna pulled face away.

Subaru said Pet!

Where have been?

Luna said healing.

I back now!

I need time by myself.

Subaru grabbed the jerk.

Stop eating.

Luna said give it back.

Subaru said No!

Luna growled at Subaru.

Subaru hand it back.

He knew Luna would bite him again.

Subaru rubbed Luna head.

Luna love get rubbed and patted.

Subaru said I was worried about you.

Luna say I know you was.

What about Damon?

He driving me nuts?

Luna said That was short drive.

Subaru surprise look at Luna.

Luna started giggle!

Subaru tapping Luna in nose.

Saying your bad pet.

Luna smile and started giggle.

Luna get up from the chair.

Walked over to the get bed.

Lay down and patted bed.

Subaru walked over.

Getting back in the bed.

Luna put her head on his chest.

Subaru cover Luna.

He just hold her in his arms.

Kissing the top of her head.

I miss you!

Luna looked at Subaru.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Put her head on his chest.

* * *

Karl called Luna house again.

Miss Rose said Hello!

Karl said I would like to speak to Luna.

Miss Rose said I sorry! Karl

You can't talk to Luna right now.

Luna has laryngitis.

It is really hard for talk right now.

As so she get better.

I have her call you.

Karl said I hope that little Luna get better.

Karl hug up.

Started feeling something was up with Luna.

Luna was hiding something from him.

Karl called Subaru cellphone.

It went to vocal mail.

Karl started really upset with Subaru.

Understand that Subaru want to be Luna.

But Subaru as never didn't answer his cellphone.

When he called in the past three mouths.

Like he disappeared with out trace.

Was Subaru with Luna right now?

A lot questions running threw his mind.

* * *

June 25

Shu walked in to Subaru room.

Thinking Subaru disappeared without trace.

Might have do something with his puppy disappeared.

They might be together.

This really pissing him off.

Started looking threw Subaru stuff.

Opening his coffin and founding his pictures under the coffin.

Founding pictures Luna draw in the limo.

Shu picked them up and looking at them.

Something about pictures.

Started making think.

Latio said what you doing Subaru room?

Shu looked Latio.

Latio walked over.

Looked at the pictures.

Latio said Luna is artist.

Latio said with smoke and mountains that are in each pictures.

Shu idea popped in to head.

Going back to bedroom to get his picture.

Seeing the mountains, smoke and Ivy.

Shu could see puppy was looking out the window.

Shu said are you leave clues behind for me to found?

Started looking up.

Smoke and Mountains and found the smoky mountain in U.S.A.

But in his picture was ivy growing on wall and on young Yui dress was of Ivy.

Shu sit down really thinking meaning behind the Ivy in the picture.

* * *

Reiji was sitting in live-room reading.

Latio walked in a sit down with legs on coach.

Latio said I found something you might know?

Reiji looked over his book.

I think I know where Subaru is.

Reiji said like I care where that Subaru is?

Looking back at is book again.

Latio said I think that Naughty Puppy.

Leaving clues behind for Shu and Subaru to found.

I think Subaru figure it out months ago.

That is reason Subaru gone.

Reiji catching his interested,

Looking over his book again.

Reiji said do you know for a fact?

Latio said Yes!

That Luna that leave clues behind.

In the pictures that she drew for Shu and Subaru.

Reiji said where are picture now?

Latio said with Shu.

Reiji lay his book on coffee table.

Getting up from his chair and walked up stairs to Shu room.

Latio smile and taking off after Reiji.

Knowing that he light fire under Reiji ass.

* * *

Knocking on the door.

Shu said fuck off.

I fucking busy.

Reiji walked in.

Shu looked at Reiji.

Why in the hell are you doing in room?

Reiji said give me the pictures?

Shu said No!

Reiji grabbed them from Shu.

Started looking at them.

Seeing the same smoke and mountain in the background.

Luna was looking at them.

The ivy on the wall and young Yui dress.

Reiji said Damn!

Shu said give it back asshole.

Reaching for them.

Reiji turn and walked down stairs to liberty.

Shu and Latio followed Reiji downstairs.

Reiji walked to liberty.

Laying picture down on table.

Pulling book off the self.

Shu said I remember that Subaru looked in same book mouths ago.

Pulled Atlas and looking smoke and mountain.

Reiji started looking threw it.

Ruki was watching Reiji, Latio and Shu.

Ruki said what are you doing?

Reiji said look at this pictures that Luna drew.

I think that Luna leave clues behind tell us something.

With out say it.

Ruki picked pictures.

Started looking at them.

Ruki said Baby is can really artist.

Latio said I think Naught puppy leave clues.

Behind to us figure out where she is.

I think that Subaru figure it out.

Now that Subaru disappeared to found Luna.

Ruki and Yuma could see smoke, mountain, ivy.

Do you think that your Luna was say something?

Shu said Yes!

Reiji say I don't think Luna and Subaru is not in Japan at all.

They might in Great Smoky Mountains U.S.A.

Shu, Latio, Yuma and Ruki started laughing.

Reiji said I found that Great Smoky Mountains U.S.A.

Are in five states.

They are In Tennessee, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Kentucky and Virginia.

Yuma said the wolfs would need a place big to hind from the world.

Reiji looked at Yuma.

Latio was looking at his telephone.

Because girl text.

Shu said somewhere not lot people would be.

Yuma say we call the Airports and found out Luna took.

Where she was going?

* * *

Shu started looking up airports around up North.

Their was about four of them.

Shu walked out of Liberty.

Started calling each airport to found Luna took.

After few hours.

Shu found that she used Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori Japan under the Luna Moon Artemis.

Found it was going Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.

Hug up and started searching to found where Asheville Regional Airport in U.S.A.

Found it was North Carolina.

Shu walked back in Liberty picking up the pictures and seeing new clues.

Seeing between Luna breasted was of wolf on mountain.

Turn back to to look up is wolf mountain.

Found it was North Carolina.

Shu said Found they going?

Reiji, Latio, Yuma, and Latio turn and Shu.

Yuma said where?

Shu said Puppy did leave clues.

With a little internet you will found every hind clue meaning.

Ruki said Yuma go get your laptop.

We going have to use it.

Yuma teleport to his room for it.

Reiji said what are the hind clues.

Shu said Well I call all the airports up north.

I found the one Puppy used.

She used the Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori Japan.

Under Luna Moon Artemis.

The plane was head Asheville Regional Airport in North Carolina U.S.A.

Shu pointed between Luna breasted was of wolf on mountain and picture of wolf on mountain between windows.

So I looked it up.

It called Wolf Mountain North Carolina U.S.A.

They couldn't believe that Shu found all this out.

Yuma teleport back to liberty with his laptop and plug it in.

Ruki said Yuma

Look up Wolf Mountain North Carolina U.S.A.

Yuma said I found it.

Yuma said Wolf Mountain Rd.

Reiji said how afar is from Asheville Regional Airport in North Carolina?

Yuma said one hour few minute.

Ruki said who what do Ivy mean?

Laito said Ivy is girl name?

Reiji said Shit!

Luna gone to found Ivy Artemis.

Reiji said I go call father and tell him.

* * *

Reiji walked in study.

Thinking Sweetheart your really fucking smarted to leave us clues.

But you need to punishment make us worried about you.

There's simply no way around it prepare yourself.

For some strict tanning and hold on tight little girl.

Reiji called Karl

Karl said Hello!

Reiji said Father!

I found some information on Luna.

Karl said what is it?

Reiji said I found out.

That Luna and Subaru has left Japan.

Karl said WHAT?

Reiji said Luna and Subaru has travel to Great Smoky Mountains.

We found out in Wolf Mountain North Carolina U.S.A.

Luna found someone name Ivy.

Karl said Ivy is Faith twin sister.

The only family that Luna has.

Reiji said we believe that were Subaru is too.

Karl started laughing.

Karl said I will be home tomorrow and we take care of this.

Make sure that no one leaves the house until I get home.

Reiji said Yes! Father

Karl hug telephone.

Karl said you little mink.

You get me good this time.

I going have punished you.


	92. Returning Home

Luna was bathing in river.

Damon and Subaru stand by watching out for anyone to attack Luna.

Luna asked do you want to stay her or go home?

Subaru said Go home!

Damon say I fellow you anywhere.

Luna say I do like live here.

But I miss bathroom and my bed.

The friends and little about family

Subaru and Damon started laugh.

Luna said Do what go Tokyo or back to my house?

Subaru say I miss my coffin.

Luna say really big help.

Subaru was watching Luna take bath.

Subaru said we go your house up North.

Damon said do you think that Karl figure out we leave Japan.

Luna said I don't know or care.

Subaru said I love your attitude.

Luna smiled Subaru.

Luna said Subaru does your cellphone still work?

Subaru said No!

The battle died.

Luna said soon we leave this place.

It really beauty, quilt and hunters don't try kill you.

But I miss Japan.

The people, wild parties, friends, food, and so much more.

Subaru said when do you want to leave?

Luna said in few days.

Get stuff get the fuck out here.

Before something happens.

Subaru said something know?

Luna say Like Karl or Shu showing up.

I really sick them showing up.

How can we have fun with dumb-ass all show up and shut the party down.

Subaru said Yea!

Subaru started laughing.

Luna walked out over the river started drying off.

Damon had her towel to dry off with.

Damon said I really like it here.

Your brothers are not here.

Luna said Give fuck time.

Subaru say they always show up.

To rain Luna and I fun.

Assholes

Luna started laughing.

They started handing back to Cherokee Native American Indians camp.

* * *

July 1

Subaru, Damon and Luna laying in bed together.

Subaru and Damon was sleeping.

Luna still wake thinking where go.

Luna knew that she would tell Ivy that she going back to Japan.

Trying make up game play.

When Luna eyes cloud up.

Seeing that Karl was at Ivy Blackstone and have sex with her.

That he would be her house in three days.

Luna knew that Ivy would have her back.

Luna close her eyes.

Luna get up from bed.

Walked out side started running back to Ivy house.

To inform her that she was going back to Japan.

Luna run as fast she could.

* * *

Getting to Ivy house.

Change back in human formal going inside.

Luna walked in Ivy bedroom and wake her up.

Ivy said what is Luna?

Luna said I need to talk to you.

Ivy get up out her bed and walked in kitchen.

Luna told Ivy that Karl come to her house in three days.

Ivy asked how do you know?

Luna said I am a seeker.

I have the gift of past and future.

Ivy said that Faith was gifted the heeling gift.

Luna asked she had gift?

Ivy said I gift of see and hearing spirits.

My daughter talk to animals.

Luna said do girls in family have gifts?

Ivy said Yes!

Luna say does the boys?

Ivy said No!

Luna said When Karl get her asked if I was here?

Luna say Karl going to asked if Luna, Subaru or Damon was here.

Say No!

Ivy said I will tell my mate and kids to go to hunting for dinner in hills.

Luna said You and Karl will have sex again.

Just let you know.

You make sure you don't get pregnant by him.

Ivy said thinks for tell me.

Where do we go to get away from him.

Ivy said head North to Waynesville.

It a small town.

All can disappeared.

I will keep him from found out you was here.

Luna hug Ivy.

Ivy kissed Luna forehead and say leave to night.

Luna turn around walked out house.

Changing back in wolf formal.

Head back to Subaru and Damon back at Cherokee Native American Indians camp.

* * *

Luna walked inside to found Subaru and Damon still sleeping.

Luna started packing get ready to leave.

Getting dress back in black paints, black belly shirt, with black boots.

Luna waking Subaru and Damon up.

Subaru said what is pet?

Luna said get dress and we are leaving.

Karl is going be here in three days.

We need to get fuck out here now.

Subaru and Damon get up and started getting dress.

Luna said we need to head North to Waynesville.

Subaru said did you vision?

Luna say Yes!

Subaru said we go.

Luna said Wait you on you to.

Damon said why are we running from Karl?

Subaru said Shut Dog!

Luna grab her backpack making sure she had everything.

Do a check of everything.

Subaru said do you have everything?

Luna said Yes!

Closing her pack and put on her back.

Subaru help her.

Damon grabbed his pack.

Damon said telling that we leaving?

Luna said Yes!

Walking out side and seeing one warrior watching Luna, Subaru and Damon come out house.

Luna call him over.

Luna tell that they are leaving.

The warrior said tell chef after you have leave.

But come back visited some day.

Luna said we will someday.

Subaru, Damon and Luna head off threw the woods to get away.

* * *

"Eight hours later"

Subaru, Damon and Luna came to road.

Subaru said we found a road.

Luna looked at Subaru.

Luna said we go left.

Walking down the road.

Luna started sing.

Damon and Subaru was listen to Luna said a song.

Hour and half they could see town.

Subaru kissed Luna.

Damon pushing Subaru off Luna.

Luna started walking down the hill to town.

It taking hour to get down the hill to founding house.

Luna looking around to see if found motorcycle or car drive to town.

But not see anyone around.

But her a dog barking.

Subaru said where is everyone at?

Luna said Don't know.

But I hurry!

Subaru smile at Luna.

After thirty minutes later.

Coming to county road.

Luna said I sick walking.

Need to found two motorcycle.

Subaru said you sound like Shu.

Luna growl at Shu name.

Damon said My love why go back?

Luna growl at Damon.

Subaru said someone unhappy.

Luna said I want to some fun with Yui.

Subaru said I want.

Luna said we take turns.

Damon said that could be fun.

Walking down the road for about thirty minutes.

Come to Wal-Marts.

Luna said found a motorcycles in the park lot.

Watching two bikers pulled up in the park-lot with their bike.

Luna said easy.

Subaru, Damon, Luna walked over motorcycles and started looking at them.

Luna said Can you help me?

The big guys said Yes!

Luna looked both in eyes.

Said you will not scream, run and let us do what to you.

The both men said Yes! I understand.

Luna blinked

The men stood their.

Damon said are you virgin?

The men said No!

Luna smell one neck for the sweet spot and bite down.

Started drinking from big guy.

Subaru bite other side of neck.

Subaru and Luna pulled back.

Damon smell one neck for the sweet spot and bite down.

Started drinking from his neck and pulled away.

Luna said you give your keys to your bikes.

You will go shop and not call the police until three day from to day.

You will forget about us biting you.

Luna blinked.

The men give Luna keys.

Luna and Damon one and Subaru was on the other one.

Driving away.

* * *

Luna and Subaru get gas at Exxon.

Luna used her America money to pay for the gas and Map.

Subaru and Luna with Damon on back on of her pack started diving to Nashville Tennessee.

Luna knew they had get away from Karl and everyone that was chase them.

Taking six hours to get Nashville Tennessee.

They pulled in Courtyard by Marriott Nashville Airport hotel.

They walked in a get room for three people.

The woman said how many people?

Luna said Three people for one night in one room.

Luna paid $174 plus tax.

The woman we have bar, Restaurant, and more.

The woman said sign here?

Luna sign her name.

The woman said room 212.

Luna took the key.

The walked over to elevator.

Damon pushed up button.

They was waiting for the elevator.

Getting on Damon hit two floor button.

Luna, Subaru and Damon ride up to the two floor.

Walking out the elevator and down the hall to the room 212

Subaru used the key on the door.

Subaru open the door.

Luna walked in the room and sit down on the bed.

Subaru drop key on table and close the door Damon face.

Luna smile and licking lip at Subaru.

Damon open the door and said Damn you mongrel.

Luna giggle.

* * *

Luna said I take shower.

Luna bend over pack grabbing her clean clothes, getting shampoo and body was to take hot shower.

Subaru was watching her getting stuff to take Shower.

Luna walked in bathroom next room.

Damon sitting in chair next window looking out side.

Subaru walked over too the door watching taking her clothes off.

Luna bend over checking the tempter of water in the nude.

Subaru smile to see that Luna nude again.

Luna turn on the shower, and step in and washing up.

Subaru walked in bathroom and took his clothes off.

Get in started cleaning Luna back.

Luna let out moan.

Luna turn around started washing her hair.

Subaru started washing her front side.

As the water run down Luna middle breaths.

Like a river down woods.

Free and Wild like Luna was.

Luna turn around and bend over get shampoo and using it in her hair.

Subaru said let me do my pet.

Luna really love having someone wash hair for me.

Subaru was happy that getting touch each part of Luna again.

Subaru wash the shampoo out of her hair.

Subaru reached around Luna grabbed Luna tits making her moan again.

Reached other hand around putting on pussy.

Playing with her making moan again.

Subaru started kiss shoulder Luna making her let out moan.

Luna started feeling Subaru passion for her.

Luna started cumming after few minutes later.

Subaru didn't stop after Luna cum.

He want to take her in the shower and in the bed.

Luna turn started washing Subaru body.

Subaru grabbed Luna hair.

Subaru say suck my dick puppy.

Getting on her knees .

Reaching for Subaru and started sucking his dick in shower.

As the water run over both them

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Subaru cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Subaru could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Subaru wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Subaru started cumming pulling his dick out of Luna mouth.

Cumming on breasts.

Luna said Damn! Subaru

Subaru pulled Luna to feet.

Turn Luna around washing her breast off.

Luna started moaning.

Subaru said your go pet.

Luna said that new!

I want you now!

After washing Subaru cum off her breasted.

So that could play with Luna breast again.

Started making out again in the shower.

Luna turn off the water and step out shower.

Pulling Subaru with her.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Pushing Subaru on the bed.

Crawling the bed and kissing Subaru.

Subaru wrapped arms around Luna.

Subaru started making out with Luna.

Luna kissing Subaru neck.

Luna jerking Subaru off.

Subaru grabbed Luna flipping over on her back.

Subaru grabbed titties and sneezing him making her moan.

Licking on nips moving his down her skin to pussy and rubbing her make moan.

Luna hand on Subaru hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Subaru started licking down her tum making her cry out with passion.

Subaru spread pussy and could see that Luna pussy.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Damon was watching Subaru eat Luna pussy in front of him.

Get horny and want to fuck to.

Standing up and pulling dick out and crawling in bed.

Luna started sucking Damon dick will Subaru eat her pussy.

Damon was touching her beast.

Playing with her nips

Subaru started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger putting in side and founding her g shot making cry out louder.

Subaru smiled when he found it when Luna reacted when he found it.

Subaru started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes.

Subaru could feel that Luna was cumming again making Luna stop and cry out loader.

Luna moan louder.

Luna went back sucking Damon dick.

Both Damon and Subaru knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Subaru sit up

Subaru grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

Subaru moved dick down to hole and started it in.

He move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that Luna was still tight like first time.

Luna wrapped her legs around him and Luna put loving hands on his back.

Subaru started fucking her putting all dick inside of Luna pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Fucking Luna slowly loving each second with her.

Making her moan loader each time.

Kissing Luna with each stork in her.

Subaru pulled out her told her hands and knees.

Luna get on doggy style.

Subaru put his dick back inside.

Luna went back sucking on Damon dick.

Slowly at first and getting faster.

Making her cumming his dick.

Luna started shacking.

Subaru grabbed Luna hips and shoulder as Luna cumming on his dick.

Started fucking little faster.

He wasn't going to stop until the both came at the same time.

Subaru slap Luna ass and started talking dirty to her.

Telling her that how much his love her.

You fucking me in front of Damon.

Grabbing left breast give it good squeeze making her moan.

Luna turn to look at him.

Subaru started kissing.

Telling that she good Pet she was..

That she his goddess and beautiful.

Luna said Yes!

Making him mad with passion.

Damon said I want fuck too.

Subaru slapping ass again.

Started fucking hard.

Push her front down and keeping her ass up to him.

Luna could feel that Damon going deeper than normal.

Making moan loader.

Luna stop sucking Damon dick.

Subaru said I fuck the hell out of you.

Luna said lay down and Damon fuck in ass at the same time.

Luna started cumming again,

But he wasn't going to stop.

Love each time that cumming on his dick.

Making him love more.

Subaru biting Luna shoulder and drinking.

Damon watched Subaru fucking the hell out Luna.

Damon said my time to fuck my love.

Luna moaning.

Damon realized that Subaru wasn't going to share Luna at all.

Damon started pulling Subaru off Luna.

Subaru said kick your ass!

Damon put his dick inside Luna pussy and started fucking.

Grabbing Luna hips making Luna feel Damon inside her.

Luna grabbed Subaru and started sucking her juice off Subaru dick.

Damon said You need learn to share Luna.

Subaru said Luna wild and untamed.

I love wild and untamed side.

Subaru started moaning having Luna suck his dick.

Damon pulled our Luna flipped Luna on her back and started fucking Luna again.

Subaru put his dick back Luna mouth and playing with breast.

Luna started cumming again.

Damon pulled Luna over arms and fucking hell out of Luna.

Subaru said I want to fuck Luna now.

Damon said No!

Luna said who going fuck me ass?

Damon said Subaru.

Subaru grabbed Damon pulling off Luna.

Subaru lay down Luna get on top and started ridding Subaru.

Damon put his dick back in Luna mouth.

Luna had hand on Subaru chest.

Subaru grabbed Luna hips help her move up and down.

Luna said started moaning.

Damon walked around getting behind.

Push Luna over putting his dick in ass.

Started fucking Luna easy in ass.

Both Damon and Subaru fucked Luna.

Luna started cumming.

Subaru and Damon started biting Luna.

Drinking from Luna.

Luna keep moving her hips.

Damon and Subaru knew that Luna was done.

That Luna fuck more.

Luna started moaning and panting.

All three started cumming together.

Damon and Subaru started to cum.

Luna bend down and looking Subaru sweet spot.

Biting down and started drinking from Subaru.

Subaru did the same thing.

Damon did the same thing biting Luna other shoulder.

Luna keep moving her hips and fuck both making cum at the same time.

Luna pass out on top Subaru.

Damon pulled Luna ass.

Subaru stayed in.

Damon pulled off Luna off Subaru and lay down between them.

Damon lay down next Luna fell to sleep.

Subaru fell to sleep with them.

* * *

July 2

Luna was up and changing her cellphone.

Using it as it was changing.

Using cellphone to make get a reserve three tickets Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori, Japan from Nashville Tennessee U.S.A.

Luna said one way.

Luna said how much?

Sarah said for three with will be $2182.00

Luna give dept card number to brook two tickets for Luna Moon Artemis, Subaru Sakamaki and Damon Kieran Sakamaki.

Sarah your booked Luna Moon Artemis Subaru Sakamaki and Damon Kieran Sakamaki. to the Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori, Japan for one way.

Today!

The woman said play leaves in two hours.

Luna say Have a nice day

Good Bye!

Luna hug cellphone.

Luna called Miss April

Miss April said Miss Sakamaki

Luna said Miss April

It me Luna.

We are on way home.

Meet us at Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori, Japan in 21 hours.

Miss April said we meet you at the airport.

Luna hug cellphone.

* * *

Luna awake up Subaru and Damon and said time to go home.

Subaru and Damon get up and get dress.

We leaving.

Luna, Subaru and Damon

(time jump)

Luna, Subaru and Damon sitting next to each on the plain in first class.

Luna was teaching Damon.

How to put on seat belt on on.

Before take off.

Luna said Stop! Baby

Luna said Let me do it. Baby.

Damon said yes! My love

Moving his hands and putting on Luna face.

Luna looked at Damon and smiled.

Damon kiss Luna.

Turn to Subaru

Do you need help putting your seat-belt too?

Subaru said Yes!

I piss me off.

Luna put Subaru seat-belt on for him.

Luna sit back put her seat-belt on.

"Few minutes later"

The plane started going down the runway.

Damon started getting nerves.

Subaru make fun of Damon.

Luna said Baby!

Your fine.

Holding his hand and running hands threw his hair.

Luna kissed him.

Look at me.

Damon said I love you! My love.

Luna said I love you too Baby and Subaru

* * *

(Time jump)

3:00 Am

Subaru, Damon and Luna walk out Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori.

Mr. William was waiting for them.

Subaru, Damon and Luna walk to limo.

Luna said Home!

Subaru, Damon and Luna fellow sleep in Limo.

Mr. William drove them back to the house.

Drove for three and half hours back to house.

Drive threw the bearer.

Mr. William open the door.

Waking Luna, Subaru and Damon up.

Subaru said how did we get threw the bearer?

Luna said you talk to much.

They walk to house.

Miss April, Hope, and Yui hug each necks.

Luna said I have something I need to do.

Luna walked to bedroom.

Miss April and Yui keep Subaru and Damon business.

Until Luna was finished.

* * *

Locking to door.

Subaru, Damon and the other at breakfast.

Luna hind paint sliding up and hitting switched to go in basement.

Luna was going take the crown, and mother jewel.

The stair going Luna bed go down to the basement.

Luna walk down the stairs with flipping the switch turn on the light.

Walking down the long stairs to secret stairs.

Come to stone wolf.

Luna push the right eye and secret door opens .

Luna pass right threw the bearer with problem.

Luna put the key in and unlocked the door.

Cutting hand putting on the door.

Luna said in old Greek.

Blood is Artemis.

The Queen of the Werewolf

Pass to their

With easy.

Mother Moon and Mother Faith.

The vault doors open.

Keep the mother crown, mother paints, jewels, money. blueprints for both house, schools, all the journals and other items.

Luna putting America money back, few power moonstones, few jewels putting them back.

Putting her mother crown.

Luna mother and brothers pictures sit on back wall.

Luna said I miss you mother.

I love you.

Mother and Brothers!

I will found Ivy Blackstone and talk to her.

I will be-careful and home safe.

Luna turn walked out to her bedroom door.

Hitting switch to change stairs back to normal.

Luna walked up stair.

Changing in red skirt and top and choker with the moonstone crystal.

Luna walks in bathroom putting makeup and fitting her hair.

Putting in ponytail with bends around her face with eagle feathers hag

Put up Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black in the closet.

Luna had her cellphone, mp3 player, dept card, back-pack, sunshades, art stuff and big bag put them back where belong.

Luna walked in prince room.

Picking up book and back on the table.

Luna said Nothing looks out of place.


	93. Luna new friend

July 4

Luna sitting bathtub.

Was bathing lavender and power milk bath.

Luna song playing Damien Dawn - Your Heart

Luna pick up cellphone.

Calling Shu

Luna wait two ring.

Shu said Hello! In a sleep voice.

Luna said Awake sleep head.

Shu said who is this?

Luna said Awake! Dumb-ass!

Shu said Puppy!

Luna say Yes!

Shu say where have you been?

Luna say Home!

I been here at house all time.

I been working with the pack and magic.

Shu say have not called me in four months.

But you talked to father seconds.

Shu said when are you come to visit?

Luna say why?

Shu say I miss you.

Luna say really?

Shu say you been around Subaru and Damon to way long.

I miss holding you arms and having you in my bed.

Luna said is their something wrong?

Shu say You have every disobey and bad puppy.

Shu said I going have punished you.

Why have you called me in the past four mouths?

Luna said you don't listen to me.

I told you that I been working with pack and my magic.

Give me fuck break.

Shu said watch who you are talking to.

I own you.

Luna said Bully Shit.

Shu said You been around Subaru way to long.

Luna say whatever! Shu

Shu said what are you doing?

Luna said bathing lavender and milk bath and listen music.

What you doing?

Shu said laying in bed waiting you come home.

Luna said are you still my house?

Shu said father move us to new again.

Luna said what wrong with my house.

Shu said I guess you don't know.

Luna said what is it?

Shu said the hunter is on land.

Luna tell me where you are?

Shu said Now we live at 677 Moroto, Inzai, Chiba 270-1615, Japan

Luna said I sick of hunters.

I call police and have them removed of my land.

Shu said like that would happen.

Luna said it will I know it.

Shu say your seeker!

Luna say Yea! I am.

Luna said is father there?

Shu say No!

He in the United States of American.

Looking for you.

Luna said why would he do that?

Shu the clues in Subaru and my pictures telling where you going.

Luna said they just pictures.

Father followed the clues in picture mother twin sister Ivy.

Luna said My mother had a twin sister called Ivy.

In the United States of American.

Luna said Maybe! I can meet her.

Shu said you don't know?

Luna said NO!

But Luna knew that about Ivy and meet her.

Luna said where does she live?

Shu said I not telling you.

Until come to me.

Shu said when are come visit me?

Luna said maybe after dark moon.

Shu say the dark moon is in three days.

Luna said Maybe in week from now!

Shu said that will good idea.

Luna said Maybe I bring Yui with me.

Shu said I think Ayato would love that.

That boy never shout up about Yui.

Because we get fuck in ass before him.

I think fuck Yui pussy.

Luna said she still virgin.

I own her.

Ayato can't have her.

Luna said Maybe we can have threesome with Yui.

Shu said that sound fun.

Luna said you want screw my brain out?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said sound fun.

I think about it.

Luna pulled plug and get out bath.

Started drying off.

Walking back in bedroom laying nude on the bed.

Yui was laying in bed nude sleep.

Luna started touching Yui body.

Shu said what are you doing now?

Luna touch Yui!

Luna started sucking on Yui nips.

Luna said call later.

Shu say are you going screw Yui?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Have fun.

Luna hang up.

* * *

July 11

Luna sitting on bed.

Luna cellphone ring

Luna picked up and seen it D-Dragon

Luna say Hello!

D-Dragon said Hello! Luna

Luna say what up?

D-Dragon say do you want to go our concert?

Luna say who?

D-Dragon said Mine!

Luna say when is it?

D-Dragon said Tomorrow at Tokyo Dome at 8 Pm.

Luna said Meet you their.

D-Dragon said see you back doors coming.

Luna said Thanks!

D-Dragon said see you soon.

Luna say bye!

Luna hug up.

Went down stair for dinner.

Luna walked dinner room.

Subaru asked when are we leaving home?

Luna said in Tomorrow!

Around ten in morning.

If father or anyone asked where we been.

Tell them we been here at house.

Hope asking if she was going too?

Luna said No! You have the chick-pots.

You will have stay here with Miss April.

Maybe next time.

Hope started screeching.

Luna said Hope don't screeching.

I know your itchy right now.

Luna said I never had chick-pots.

Miss April said what?

Luna said I never had chick-pots at all.

Miss April said Hope! Don't touch Luna.

Luna said something wrong?

Miss April said if you get them now.

You could die from it.

Luna said Damn!

Hope said bad word.

Luna said ops!

Luna said Sorry! Hope

* * *

They eat breakfasted and get ready to leave the house for new house.

Luna was up stair packing and dressing in leather paints, white belly shirt and leather jacket.

Packing her backpack with Mp3 player, weed, drinkings, clothes, few other items.

Put her key in leather jacket with sunshade, cellphone, and dept card.

Grabbing her helmet.

Walking down stair to Subaru, Damon and Yui was in limo waiting on Luna.

Luna walked out house and saying good bye!

Luna climb on motorcycle and started driving to bearer.

Putting hand out make circle and few words make the door for the limo drive threw.

Mr. William knew that address to take Damon, Subaru and Yui.

But Luna was going to Tokyo Dome for Big Bang Concert at eight.

* * *

(Time Jump)

Surbaru, Yui and Damon get to new house.

The Sakamaki & Mukami brothers was surprise to see Yui, Damon, and Subaru pull up in limo.

Reiji asked where Luna?

Subaru said Luna was behind us.

My pet ridding her motorcycle.

My pet will be here anytime.

Yui said might stop get gas.

Ayato said Pancake.

Damon grab Yui pulling her way Ayato.

Ayato said hand over to me now.

Ayato reaching for Yui.

Damon grabbed Ayato arm and Yui belong to Luna.

Have you forget?

Ayato said I don't care.

Damon say you have asked Luna first.

Ayato said like I asked.

To touch what mine first.

Like hell!

Ruki said where Sweet Heart?

Subaru said my pet is coming soon!

* * *

Getting back on the heading to Tokyo Dome.

Luna love driving motorcycle threw Tokyo.

They going to have fun without the brothers ass all time.

It would take hour to get to Dome.

Shu calling many times and going to voicemail.

Pulling up at Tokyo Dome.

Pulling up to backdoor.

Taeyang could see black motorcycle with someone wearing black leather from head to toe.

D-Dragon said who that?

Taeyang say I don't know?

T.O.P say That is fuck sexy as hell.

Luna could see they was looking at her hard.

Wearing black leather hand to foot.

Wearing backpack on their back pulling up.

Luna slowly sit up and turning off the motorcycle .

They could see that was a hot woman figure.

Luna climb off the motorcycle and undo the helmet.

Slowly taking off.

Luna silver long hair fells down her legs.

Putting her helmet on the seat of the black motorcycle.

D-Dragon yells Luna!

The boys started walking over to Luna.

Luna turn say I here!

Each of them hug Luna.

D-Dragon said you look really sexy.

Luna smiled

Daesung seen Luna.

Luna could see Daesung was looking at teeth.

Daesung knew Luna was werewolf like him.

Luna close mouth fast.

Daesung said it good to see you again.

Luna hug Daesung.

Luna walked put arm around his neck Daesung.

Looking at Daesung.

Daesung said I talk you with you minute.

Luna started walking to the back doors with helmet and keys in hand and Daesung in the other.

They walked inside the Tokyo Dome.

Daesung said My mother and father really happy that keep your promises sending them money.

But I never seen mother and Father cry so much.

Luna said why did the cry for?

Daesung said the money that sent payed off money on the house.

The buy food for house for months.

Luna said I take care of my family and keep my promises.

Daesung said they want to Thank you.

So thanking for help my family.

Luna said your welcome.

* * *

Luna reached cellphone

looking to see who called.

All brothers and Yui called more once.

Shu called three different time and text five time.

Luna read each text from Shu!

Luna started laughing at Shu texts.

Think this why don't go home.

Luna called Shu

Shu said Puppy!

Where are you?

Luna said I gone out for some fun.

Shu said get your ass to the house. Now!

Luna said No!

Shu said I going to punish you.

Luna said this reason I don't want to come home.

You don't have the right punishment on me all the time.

I don't like it.

So back the fuck off.

Shu said Remember who you talking to?

Luna said You forget who you talking to.

Hug up on Shu!

Shu said Shit!

Puppy! You can't get away from me.

You forget who own you.

Subaru said Shu forget Luna is wild and free wolf.

You don't own her.

Shu said Shut up!

Subaru said No! Dumb-ass..

What my pet break free from your cage and broke your chains?

Shu said you son of bitch.

You did it.

Subaru said Nope!

This is who my pet is free and wild.

Shu jump and pushed Subaru in the wall.

Subaru punched Shu.

Both them fighting again.

They went bedroom to hallway.

Damon started laughing at Shu.

Karl running up stair to stop them fighting.

Shu and Subaru was going toe to toe over Luna again.

Damon said kick his ass Subaru,

Karl said Shu and Subaru stop fight.

Both of them stop and turn looked at father standing there.

My office. Now!

* * *

Shu, Subaru and Karl walking to study.

Karl stood in front of the desk.

What the hell have get in both of you?

Subaru said Shu upset.

That my pet broke free from his cage and his ties.

Karl said Luna in town!

Shu said Yes! Father

Karl said Where is Luna now?

Subaru and Shu say they didn't know.

Karl said Subaru link to Luna and see where she at?

Subaru sit down and link Luna.

Luna was at Big Bang concert.

Subaru said She at Big Bang Concert at Tokyo Dome.

Shu could see Subaru eyes was white like Luna eyes.

Shu thought luck baster.

Subaru said that she having fun.

They singing to her.

Karl said that nice of them.

* * *

(Time Jump)

Luna pulled in front of The Top.

She walked up to front door.

The bounder seen Luna.

The bounder open the door said Ladies Night.

It good to see you again.

Luna said Thank you! Johnny

Walking inside.

Luna order 2 up and 1 downs.

Luna took the shots pop them and pick up beer took a drink.

Luna could smell virgin in area.

Seeing Her sitting at table alone.

Luna walked and sit down.

The girl said Hello!

Started move away from Luna.

Luna grabbed arm.

What is your name?

The black hair with green eyes said Alice.

Wearing blue dress.

Luna said My name is Luna.

Luna said Alice are you virgin?

Alice said Yes!

Have you been with woman before?

Alice said No!

Luna started kissing her.

Started touching her breast.

Alice started moaning.

Luna reached between legs.

Started playing with pussy.

Making her moan again.

Luna asked do she leave alone?

Alice said No! I live with Step father.

But he asshole.

Luna said does your father hit you?

Alice said nothing.

Luna said Do you want live with me?

Be my new play mate?

Alice said Yes!

Luna said be my girlfriend?

Alice said Yes!

Luna said I own you now!

You will do I wish.

Love own me.

Kiss her again.

* * *

Big Bang members seen Luna with Alice.

They sit down at the table with Luna and Alice.

Luna said Everyone meet new girlfriend?

G-Dragon said your in girl?

Luna said Both!

T.O.P.S. said that cool!

Luna orders drinks for everyone.

Daesung said Hello!

Alice said Hello!

G-Dragon started nice to Alice.

Luna cellphone went off.

Luna picked up and Karl.

Luna said I have to take this call.

Luna said Hello! Daddy

Karl said where are you?

Luna said went my friends.

Karl said When are you coming home?

Luna said in few hours.

Karl said I need to speak you soon as you get here.

Luna said New house?

Karl said Yes!

Luna said meet few hours.

But right now.

I have having fun before I come home.

See you soon Daddy!

Hug up

Luna sit down at the table with Alice and friends

Started partying.


	94. coming home

Luna and Alice walked out of Tops.

Luna said where do you live love?

Alice in slomes on 3-chōme-18-21 Motoōkubo, Narashino, Chiba, Japan

Luna hand her helmet and drive to her house.

As the miles pasted Alice had arms wrapped around Luna wasted.

Alice love riding with Luna.

* * *

"hour later"

Luna pulled up at her house.

They could see that Alice live in slums.

They walked in house.

Luna said get few things and that you can't live without.

Leave the rested.

Alice say My stepfather is sells move everything mother had.

Luna asked where you mother?

Alice said she pass away few years ago.

Luna say sorry!

To hear about that.

Luna said hurry up!

Alice come out with one bag.

Alice picked up mother picture.

Luna said take it.

Alice stepfather came in house with a bottle in hand.

Asked Alice.

Where she going?

Alice say I leaving.

Her stepfather slapped her in face.

Said your not going where.

Luna said Alice

Go outside and stand next to bike.

Alice said Yes! Luna

I have to talk to stepfather.

Alice walked out door.

Luna slapped him to floor.

How dare you put your hands on her.

Stepfather get up and looked Luna in eyes.

Luna eye pop him.

You will let Alice go.

If she come home at any time you happy that she home.

You get your life strait out and stop drink.

You will get better job make better life yourself.

Luna said you understand me?

The stepfather said Yes!

Luna blink and walked out house.

They get on Luna motorcycle drove away from Alice old life.

* * *

Hour later.

They pulled up in front of large house.

Alice said this your house?

Luna said one of the house I live in.

You will meet few new people.

Luna said come with me sweet heart.

You going meet my father, brothers, other girlfriend and boyfriend.

Alice said I thought I was girlfriend?

Luna said You are new girlfriend and fuck toy.

Pulling Alice in house with her.

Luna and Alice walking in house.

When Ayato sleeping on couch.

Luna said that Ayato.

Stay away from him.

Ayato open his eyes to see Luna and someone new.

Ayato get up and grabbed Luna.

Luna said Hello! Ayato

This is Alice.

My new play toy.

Ayato thought she was cute.

Ayato said she virgin?

Luna said Yes!

Ayato say can I play with her?

Luna said No!

Not until I done with her.

Ayato kiss Luna in front Alice.

Ayato say Father want to talk to you.

Luna where is he?

Ayato said Study.

* * *

Luna, Ayato and Alice walked in live-room.

Reiji was sitting reading a book and drink tea.

Luna walked coach and sit down.

Pulling Alice next to her.

Luna said Hello! Mommy Reiji

Reiji looked over his book.

Close it and setting on the table.

Reiji said who is this?

Luna said Alice Black.

She going be new playmate.

Alice this Mommy Reiji

Alice say nice to meet you.

Latio came in the room.

Said I thought I smelled knew blood.

Luna said Hello! Latio

Alice looked to see Latio sitting next to her.

Kanato walked and sit in Luna lap.

Luna said Hello! Sweet Prince.

Did you like your present that made for you?

Kanato said Yes!

Luna said would you like more of them?

Kanato said yes!

How Mr. Teddy like new vests?

Kanato said love them and time was with you and button.

Luna put hand Kanato lap and wasted.

Luna said where manners.

Sweet prince, Latio, Reiji Ruki, Shu, and Ayato this is Alice Black.

She going be live with me from now on.

Latio and Kanato licked Alice face on each side.

Kanato say Alice smell and tasted sweet.

Luna said really?

Reiji say It highly inappropriate someone just meet.

You two.

Luna said I guess.

I going have tasted her soon.

Latio said she smell and taste so yummy.

Luna smile showing here teeth at Alice.

Reiji said Stop that!

Luna said party poo-per.

Alice looked scared at Luna.

Alice said your vampire.

Ruki said Yes! We are.

This your new playmate?

Luna said Yes! Daddy Ruki

Daddy Ruki said I will have show you to your room.

Shu said I do that!

Luna said Shit!

Luna grabbed Alice rested and said this way.

Kanato popped of Luna lap.

Shu said need to talk.

Luna said whatever Shu!

* * *

Shu grabbed Luna and Alice by rested.

Walking them down the hallway to his bedroom.

Shu said open the door.

Alice open the door.

Shu throw Alice and Luna in his bedroom.

Alice hit the floor.

Luna walked over to the bed.

Luna said ShuShu

Do you want play with Alice?

Shu smiled.

Alice looked scared.

Luna moaning.

Luna said we have not started and I get exited.

Shu said So puppy!

Shu grabbed Alice hair pulled to her feet.

Pushing on the bed.

Shu said you have wait your turn.

Luna started touching Alice.

Shu started touching Luna.

Luna fang came down.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Sorry! Master

Alice said Please Stop!

Shu said No!

Shu started kissing Luna

Alice pushing Shu and Luna trying to get up.

Luna said Where do you think your going?

Alice said this what new girlfriend?

Luna said Yes!

Alice said Stop!

Luna said No!

You will please my master until he happy.

Shu said This going be fun.

* * *

Karl open the door.

Luna and Shu looked up and Shit!

Karl said what in the fuck is going on here?

Luna said Playing with my new playmate.

Karl said Luna need speak with you NOW!

Luna said coming,

Luna close mouth,

Karl said Shu let her up.

Shu move side.

Alice jump up and help me.

Luna said No going help.

Shu smiled.

Karl said Luna come with me.

Luna get up and pushed Alice at Shu.

Shu said funny!

Karl said bring her too!

Luna said come Alice.

Luna and Alice walked behind Karl.

Subaru said who that?

Luna said Alice Black.

* * *

Luna, Alice and Karl sitting study.

Karl said send Alice home.

Luna looked Alice in eyes and you will forget what happen to day.

You will return on to your step father have good life.

When you wake up will forget all this happen after the being at Tops.

Do you understand?

Alice said Yes!

Luna blinked.

Karl walked Alice out the door.

Karl said wait here.

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Luna sit their few minutes waiting Daddy return.

Getting thought in order to say to father.

Karl walked in the room.

Luna seen look on his face was not good.

Luna knew what to say.

She had this bag or hoped.

Karl said where was you for four months?

Luna said At home. Daddy!

Why do you asked?

Karl said I know for a fact you wasn't at home.

Luna just look at Karl

I said I was at home.

Working with my pack.

Karl said stop lie to me.

Luna just looked Karl like lost his fucking mine.

Luna said how do you know that I not lie about being at home.

Karl said Ivy told me.

Luna said who that?

Karl said you know who she is?

Luna said Nope!

Do you mean my mother sister

The one you didn't tell me about?

Karl said Yes!

Luna said who lie now?

You or me?

Karl said you fight while for little one.

Luna said I have not started fight yet. Daddy.

Karl started laughing.

Luna cross her legs and arms.

Karl said are you growing in impatient little Luna?

Luna said No!

I just hurry!

You took my dinner away.

Karl said what if I could puff that you was lie to me?

Luna said what evidences that will show I am lie?

Karl walked around the desk.

Pulled voice recorder and hit play.

Ivy said everything.

Luna said not evidences at all.

Anyone can say anything with push or infuser on them.

To say anything.

Wouldn't hold up in court.

I guess having sex with her.

But unfortunate the moan in background of the tape.

Would say you had sex with her.

Get her say anything.

The evidences would be throw out.

Next piece evidences.

Karl looked Luna.

Karl said you made one hell lawyer.

Karl pulled statement dept card in use of America.

Luna said This could have been forged at anytime.

Next evidence was two airplane tickets.

Luna looked at page.

Luna knew she fucked.

This paper could made on computer at anytime.

Luna said are we done?

Karl said Subaru told me the true.

Luna said your lie.

Karl said No! I am not

Luna said your eye twitch when you lie.

So I know your lie to me.

So I going to bed.

Good Night! Daddy.

Luna walked over to the door.

Opening the door.

Reiji, Latio, Ruki, Yuma, and Ayato fell threw the door.

Stepping over her brothers and walking out Study.

Patting Reiji on he head.

Luna get up went up stair to Shu bedroom.

Karl said Damn!

Reiji get up and said how did it go?

Karl said Little Luna shot hole threw evidences.

Yuma said She fuck up soon.

Just wait.

* * *

Luna walked in Shu bedroom and clam in bed.

Luna said are you awake?

Shu said Yes! Now I am.

Luna put her head on his chest.

Shu said how did go?

Luna said I shot hole in Daddy evidences.

Shu started laughing.

Luna said Daddy made send Alice home.

She will not remember any thing after Tops.

Luna was cuddling with Shu.

Shu said you been busy to night.

Luna said Yes! I have.

Shu asked long are staying?

Luna said few days until someone piss off.

Which ever comes first.

Shu grabbed Luna chain and kiss Luna.

Shu put arm around Luna wasted.

Luna smiled at Shu

Shu said did you feed Alice?

Luna said No!

But I fucking hurry.

Luna sit on top Shu and say feed me.

Shu said I don't what.

Luna grabbed Shu neck and said you can't deny me food.

Shu said Yes! I can.

Luna said Why?

Shu said I don't feel like having you feed off me right now.

Luna started give puppy eyes and said you don't what to hungry. Do you?

Luna lip started trembling and giving him puppy eyes.

Shu said Stop with sad puppy eyes and stop making feel bad for you.

Luna said Fine!

Jump off the bed and grabbing jacket walking out the door.

Shu said Shit!

* * *

Luna knocked on Ruki door.

Ruki said come in.

Luna open the door and walked in.

Luna walked sexy to his bed.

Sitting on bed.

Ruki said what can I do for you?

Luna said Sleep you to night?

Ruki looked at Luna and Say No!

Luna said why?

Ruki said I don't what to.

Luna turn around walked out the room.

Slamming the door behind her.

Ruki said I sorry sweet heart.

Luna went to Yumi, Reiji and same answer.

Luna started feeling alone again.

Luna went to Damon room and sleep with him.

Making all the brothers hearing that Luna moaning heard.

Making them think that could been with her.

Damon hold Luna in arms all night.

* * *

Next day

No one call her or Damon to breakfast or Lunch or dinner.

Luna started feeling alone again.

Damon and Luna started talking about leaving with out the brothers.

Damon said we going home?

Luna said I think it best.

Because not want here.

Damon went get Yui.

Luna, Yui and Damon walked out of the house.

Luna said Damon take Yui home.

I will be right behind you.

* * *

Reiji walking in the Dinner Room.

Found a letter in middle of the dinner room table next cup.

Reaching picking up note next to cup.

Reiji open the letter.

Dear Sakamaki and Mukami

By the time you reading this letter.

I writing to inform you that Damon, Yui and I have agreement go home.

We feel that you have exclusion us from the family.

I don't understand or know what reasons.

Give a shit what they are.

I will hope that realized you mistake.

I am so fucking tire of all the bully shit.

That all of you have put us threw.

The Queen of Werewolf

Luna Moon Artemis.

Reiji turn around walk up Study door.

Knocking at handing note from Luna.

Karl said what is it?

Reiji hand the letter from Luna.

Karl read it.

Karl said Shit!

I fucked up again.


	95. Shu goes found Luna again

"July 14"

Luna was sitting in lavender and milk bath.

The radio was playing Starset - My Demons.

Luna cellphone ring.

Luna could see it was Shu.

Answer it.

Luna said What!

Shu said Puppy.

Is something wrong?

Luna said Yea!

Shu said what did we do something?

Luna say I am disappointed in the way you treat us.

I feel that all you are exclusion us from the family.

Shu said I understand you upset with the way feel that was treated.

Luna said You don't understand or know what is like to be me.

To be exclusion from the only family I thought I knew.

I grow up without Mother and Father to watch out for me.

You was luck to have one.

You spoil little rich boy.

Why don't you grow up and let your ball drop.

Shu! You wouldn't feed blood.

I came home to be with you.

You treat like shit.

You fucking Dumb-Ass!

Shu said it father doing?

Luna said Fuck sick and tire of father bully shit.

I not fucking test animal or toy to fuck play with.

Shu said let me come to you?

Luna say why treat me like shit.

Some fuck more.

No fucking thank you!

Shu said I sorry puppy!

Luna hug cellphone.

Shu knew that Puppy was really upset.

How could father make him do that again.

* * *

Shu went to Study to talk father.

Karl said What is Shu?

Shu said I going found Puppy.

Your really fuck royle up this time.

Luna is really disappointed with all of us.

She just ripped in to me.

She tire of your bully shit.

She not fucking toy toy to play with.

Using her like fuck test animal.

Be exclusion us from the family.

Karl said I sorry to hear that?

Shu said I leave to found her.

I going alone with out anyone to found have Puppy.

Clean up your messy.

Father this is late change.

Before Luna turn her back on us for good.

Karl said I know fuck up again.

Shu said this not game. Father!

Karl said I know Shu.

Karl could tell Shu was upset with him.

He knew that Luna choose him to mate with him.

This working to plain.

Karl said please his letter.

Shu said Yes! Father.

Shu turn around walked upstairs grabbing few items and violin walking out of the house.

Getting in limo and pulling away from the house.

* * *

Nine hours in the limo

Shu remember to go to Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

Where killed the hunter.

Shu called Luna again.

Luna said What!

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said what is Shu?

Shu said I am at Akaishi Stream / Kurokuma waterfall Branch Point.

Luna said stay there.

I come get you again.

Luna walked out side.

Changing in to wolf running to Shu.

Taking about ten minutes to get to Shu.

Seeing the limo sitting their.

Luna change back in human formal.

Knocked on the window.

Shu open the door.

Get out with his bag and violin.

Could see Luna nude.

Luna walked over to driver looked in eyes and made forget where he drop Shu at.

Luna walked back and said Let go.

Shu kissed Luna.

Luna said I stilled pissed at you. Dog.

Shu said I make feel better.

Luna change in wolf formal and head down the road.

Shu grabbed bag and violin following Luna.

* * *

Luna stopped at the bearer.

Open it walked in with Shu.

Close it behind her.

Luna looked at Shu.

Walking in house.

Yui give a dress.

Luna put on and said Yui show Shu to his room.

Yui said Dinner in five minutes.

Luna say Thank You! pup

Luna walked in dinner room and sit down at the table.

Damon and Hope came in sit down.

Yui and Shu walked in dinner room.

Damon said what is Mongrel doing here?

Luna asked why don't you asked Shu?

Shu said I come to found my puppy.

Damon said he going treat us like shit again.

Hope said Damon said bad word.

Luna looked at Damon.

Damon said Sorry! Pup

Miss April give everyone food.

But none for Shu.

Shu said I don't get any?

Miss April said No!

They you treated Luna, Yui and Damon.

Your luck Luna let sit at the table. Mongrel

Joseph and few more people come in sit down at the table.

Luna report.

Seth said we had wild wolfs come in.

Put we took care if it.

Luna said female or male

Seth said both

Seth said they join

Luna said good.

Jerry said South of her all clear

Chris said east of few people look like campers about sixteen miles away here.

Luna said Sam keep eyes on them and way from here.

Sam said west all cleaner.

Luna started eating.

Everyone started eating.

Shu sit their understood why he wasn't eating.

Luna have put him at bottom again.

Luna say to night is movie night.

Any idea want to watch

Damon said something funny.

Yui said love story.

Hope said cartoons.

Joseph said I would like Hope to run with me tonight.

Luna said that fine with me.

Hope said really Daddy?

Joseph said Yes!

Luna looked at Shu and back at dinner.

Pushing her plate in front Shu and said eat Dog.

Shu said thank you! Started eating.

Luna getting up from the table.

Damon started laughing at Shu.

* * *

Luna walked in movie theater.

Started making cheese popcorn.

Turn off the lights waiting for the cheese popcorn to make.

Luna grabbers remote and looking for a horror movie that didn't suck.

Shu sit down next to Luna.

Shu said what movie are we watch to night?

Luna looked at Shu said Horror!

Founding horror movie that had started.

Getting up getting popcorn and adding cheese to it.

Walking back to her sit.

Shu grabbed popcorn and bottle of jack.

Shu open the jack and was took a drink.

Shu founding it tasted good and smooth.

Luna put legs on Shu lap.

Shu put hand on Luna leg and hand on Luna chested.

Shu said I sorry!

I didn't feed you or make love to you.

Luna said you are in dog house again.

Shu said I am get punishment by you?

Luna said Yes!

Shu thought he love her punishments.

Shu kissed Luna.

Yui and Damon come in sit down.

Seeing they going watch horror again.

Luna started eating cheese popcorn.

Shu said cheese popcorn.

Luna said my favorite popcorn.

Started eating cheese popcorn.

Eating cheese popcorn and drinking from bottle of jack.

Watching horror movie.

Luna giggle at the movie.

Shu said that so fake.

They need more blood and body parts.

Luna giggle.

Shu was playing with Luna leg in movie.

Yui jump every something scream jump out.

Yui would grabbed Damon.

Damon like when Yui jump.

Luna looked Shu

Looking back at the movie.

Luna started Yawning!

Shu said Sleepy?

Luna said Yes!

After the movie was over.

Luna get up.

Went to her bedroom.

* * *

Shu walked up to Luna bedroom door and opening the door.

Walking in and locked behind him.

Tonight he going give passion and really love.

Pulling the cover back and founding Luna fully nude.

Luna was laying on belly with ass up.

Taking off his clothes and getting in bed with her,

Pulling her cover back.

Moving her hair to the side.

Kissing her back.

Luna moan in sleep.

Shu smile.

When hear his puppy moan in sleep.

To Shu knew that sign to keep going.

Putting his hand on Luna lower back.

Moving nice slowly wake slowly.

Rolling over to left side.

Luna snuggled up to Shu.

Shu thought it was cute.

Kissing Luna shoulder and put his around around belly.

Shu whisper in her ear.

I love Puppy.

Luna said I love you!

Shu was surprise to puppy say it.

The first time in being with her.

Shu never heard say she love him.

It made him love her more.

Kissing her neck and moving his hand up to breasted.

Squeezing Luna right breast.

Luna moan.

Moving hand closer to her.

Luna said Shu we can't go this now.

It my wedding day.

Shu said Wedding Dream again.

Shu smiled.

He knew what she was dreaming about.

Kissing neck and looking for sweet spot.

Luna said you can't pregnancy now.

Miss April giving the drink.

Shu said what drink?

Stop and looked at Luna.

Shu thought we talk about this drink.

Luna roll over way from Shu.

Shu said come back here.

Luna was laying on her back.

Luna reached up move hair out under her to right side of her.

Shu move closer

Kissing and sucking on Luna left nip.

Started playing with right breast.

Luna started moaning.

Luna put arm behind Shu body.

Shu started moving hand down Luna body to until legs.

Using his fingers over her skin.

Luna was getting goose buns over her body.

Shu knew it was because of him.

Started moving kisses down her body.

Over her belly.

Luna moan again.

Shu grabbed Luna right leg to open her legs to him.

Moving to between Luna legs.

Kissing her inter leg and founding her spot.

Hear started breathing harder with loader moan.

Biting down and drinking from Luna.

Pulling a way and watch her heal.

Shu could smell Luna.

Turn to Luna pussy.

Opening her pussy and taking a smell.

It smell so sweet like her blood.

Licking from the bottom to top.

Luna tasted sweet.

Started sucking and playing with Luna clit.

Making her moan and painted.

Shu put his finger inside of Luna to found g-shot moving behind it .

Started moving his finger in circle.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started moving hips in small circles.

Shu thought it was cute how Luna made little circles with hips.

Shu didn't moves fasten get out of the way.

Luna squirted in Shu face.

Shu just looked at Luna.

Knowing it was he faulted.

He didn't get out of the way in time.

Shu said full of surprises.

You do surprise me at times and this counts too,

Shu went in bathroom to look himself in mirror.

To see how much she juice was on his face.

Seeing his face made him laugh.

Washing his face off.

Going back in Luna bedroom.

* * *

Luna had pulled cover over herself.

Shu walked over to the bed.

Pull the cover back to see the wet spot.

Shu want to fuck Luna.

Going back and eating Luna pussy again.

Started playing with Luna making sure still wet.

Shu climb on top of Luna.

Put his dick inside of Luna.

Feeling was tight and hot inside.

Feeling that she could burn him.

Which made what Luna more.

Shu put arms under arms.

Pushing deeper in side of Luna.

Luna gasp!

Slowly making love to Luna.

Luna said you so big it might not fit.

Shu was happy to hear Luna.

Say that he big.

Luna said Damon going to catch us.

Shu said Let him catch us.

How you love.

When I fuck the hell out of you.

Shu started moving his hips.

Luna started moaning.

Shu pulled Luna leg up and started bounding Luna pussy.

Making Luna moaning again.

Shu said I love you! Puppy.

Luna moaning.

Luna put hands on sides.

Shu started grunting and moaning.

He was enjoying himself.

Luna started cumming on Shu dick.

Shu stop moving and let it pass.

Pulling out and rolling over on left side.

Pulling left leg up and putting in back.

Started moving his hips back and forward.

Hearing moaning and panting.

Shu put his hand on her wasted.

Biting in shoulder and drinking.

Luna moaning.

Shu started grunting and moaning.

Luna started awaking up.

Feeling someone fucking her in sleep again.

Luna could smell it Shu.

Luna moved and looked at Shu.

What are you doing?

Shu said make you feel good.

Luna put arm around neck and started kissing.

Feeling his balls on her clit.

Shu put hand around her neck.

Luna started moaning loader.

Feeling that she started cumming.

Shu said cum on cock.

Grabbing her hips pulling in to him.

Luna moan and started enjoying being with Shu again.

Shu slowly down to take his time.

Luna started moving her hips on move.

Shu could feel Luna moving to him re-tum.

Shu said I sorry I hurt you again.

Luna moan

Luna looking at Shu.

Shu kissed Luna

Started fucking slower and enjoying Luna body.

Luna pulled away.

Getting doggy.

Shu get behind Luna putting his dick back in slowly fucking again.

Grabbing her hips.

Luna started moving back and forward.

Shu started liking having Luna move on how fast or slow move.

Slapping ass Luna started moving faster.

Shu keep hand on her hips started moving to meet in the middle.

Shu lay on top Luna grabbing her breasted and kissing her shoulder.

Luna moaning.

Shu said you change puppy.

Luna looked.

Shu said I love you.

Luna kissed Shu.

Shu started fucking Luna harder making moan load in mouth.

Shu was getting close to cumming.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Shu pulled out of Luna.

Making wait to cum.

Laying on his back and said ride me.

Luna climb on top and started riding Shu.

Taking her time and enjoying her self.

Shu grabbed her hips to let her know how fast or slowly.

The radio come on started play Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment.

Shu said I love when you do that.

Luna smile at Shu.

Shu could feel that Luna was going to cum.

About the same time as him.

Shu sit up.

Pulling Luna hair out of the way.

Luna smelling for a sweet shot to bite.

Shu was doing the same thing.

Luna bite down and started drinking and cumming.

Shu did the same thing.

Making the bound between them.

Until Luna fuck Damon.

Pulling away.

Shu started kissing Luna again.

Shu wrapped arms around Luna and fell on the bed.

Luna get up pushed Shu cum out of her.

Luna put her head on Shu.

* * *

Luna and Shu was looking out threw the window at the moon.

Shu pulled the cover over Luna and himself.

Luna said cuddle time.

Shu said I love when we cuddle after making love to each other.

Shu said I sorry that I hurt you again.

Luna said I don't think it was cute.

This not fuck game.

To play with play with people.

Sometime shit blow up in face.

I think it time that father get just rewards.

Shu said I think you are right.

Shu asked Did you, Damon and Subaru go to America.

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Did you found Ivy?

Luna said Yes!

I found out a lot more about my family that I didn't know.

My mother and Aunt came from America.

The woman in my gifted and not the men.

The woman care the blood line to the crown.

Shu said Damn!

We can more then one husband at time.

Shu said you have more then one mate at time?

Luna say Yes!

Shu said like father?

Luna say Yes!

Shu sign me up.

Luna giggle.

Luna said I not get married anytime soon.

So you don't have worry about it.

Shu giggle.

Luna said did you know that father was fuck my Aunt Ivy one time.

Before she get married and move away.

When he fellow me to America he fuck her again.

Shu said Shit!

Shu say you said something about a drink that would keep you getting pregnant.

Luna said yes!

Shu said why don't you get get pregnant.

Luna said my body can't carried baby until my eighteen birthday.

I would have a miss carry the baby.

Shu said so I can't get you pregnant until after eighteen birthday.

Luna said Yeah!

Shu said that good to know!

The song came over the radio André Rieu - The Rose.

Shu said this really good song to listen to.

Luna said I really listen to how he play the violin.

Shu said this song is really beauty and calming.

Luna said one of other favorite song to listen to.

When I upset or really piss off.

I listen to this song.

I help me to clam down.

Like the day at the beach.

Sitting on rock.

Shu said I remember you was madder then hell that day at me.

You came home fuck the hell out of Yui and first time get eat your pussy that night.

Luna said I remember that night.

Shu said I want to fuck you.

But I knew that wasn't ready for that.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu kissed Luna.

Luna smiled.

Luna said we go again.

Shu said Hell yeah.

Shu rolled over on top Luna started again to make love to Luna.


	96. Ivy arrive

July 20

Luna laying bed with Shu.

Looking up at moon throw the window.

Shu fell sleep laying on top of her.

Both of cover in sweet for the hours that they gone being together.

Luna was about to fell to sleep.

Holding Shu in arms.

When Luna cellphone started ring.

Reaching to her nightstand picking up the cellphone.

Looking at the number.

Didn't knowing the number.

Luna answer it.

Luna said Hello!

The call said Luna.

Luna said speaking.

The call said this Aunt Ivy,

Luna said Aunt Ivy.

Ivy said How are you doing?

Luna said Great!

Luna said How are you doing?

Ivy said Not so good.

Luna said is something wrong?

Ivy said I calling to let you know.

That I coming to Japan with pups.

Jack kick us out.

Luna said When are you getting to Japan?

Ivy said In five hours now?

Luna said what airport are arriving at?

Ivy said Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori Japan

Luna say I will send Mr. Williams.

He will meet you airport.

To bring to house.

Ivy said we need to talk?

Luna said I will be waiting for you arrive.

Shu was looking at Luna.

Who is it?

Luna put fingers on his mouth.

Shu started sucking fingers.

Luna said We speak to you soon.

Ivy said see soon.

Luna said goodbye!

Ivy said goodbye!

Luna hug up.

Shu said who was phone?

Luna said Aunt Ivy

Shu said What does she want?

Luna said Aunt Ivy in fight will arriving at airport five hours.

Two to three hours in customs and three hour drive here.

Looking at the clock midnight.

Luna said Give or take around noon today,

I have to send Mr. Williams to go get Aunt and 1st cousins.

Shu kissed Luna

Started get up and moving to side.

Telling Luna come back to him.

For more fun.

Luna said smiled

Luna started getting up and getting rob on.

Shu slap on ass.

Walking down stairs.

* * *

Luna walked up to Mr.& Miss Williams bedroom door.

Knocking on the door.

Miss April said come in.

Luna walked in.

Luna said I need to send John to Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori, Japan.

To pick up Ivy Blackstone, and her two pups.

Miss April said Ivy is come here?

Luna say Yes!

Miss April said John!

Wake you butt wake.

John said something wrong?

Luna said Need you go to Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori.

To pick Aunt Ivy and her two pups.

They will be arriving in five hours now.

Two to three hours in customs and three hour drive here.

Give or take around noon today,

John said Yes! Luna

Luna said Miss April

Make sure their rooms ready for them their arrive.

Miss April said Yes! Luna.

Luna said thank You! Both

Luna walked out Miss April bedroom and up to her bedroom.

Shu felled sleeping.

* * *

Luna went get shower and clean inside out.

Walking back in the bedroom and putting on her clean clothes.

Putting her light blue underwear and bro.

Pulling out her hiphuggers and with white bell shirt.

Putting her hair in ponytail with bangs around her faces.

Walking down to kitchen to get cup of coffee.

Luna found coffee was made.

Reaching and open the cabin.

Pulling the vial up of drink that keep from her get pregnant.

Miss April said Good to see you drink vile.

Luna said I don't need kids right now.

Putting vial back cabin.

Close the door.

Luna said If Karl calls hug up on him.

Miss April said Yes! Luna

I tell Rosa and John.

Luna said Thank you.

I going to the music room to play.

Miss April smile.

* * *

Get her coffee and head up to the music room.

Luna went in to music room.

Walked over to the window and open it.

Smelling the fresh air night full the room.

Taking a drink of her coffee, sitting coffee down and walked over to show case.

Opening and pulling out her violin.

Luna said are your ready my old friend to make beautiful music again.

Are ready dance in stars again.

Turn on laptop and started recording.

Let started with something simple and beauty.

Luna started song The rose

Miss April was so happy to hear the violin playing again.

Luna played just like her mother did.

Love for the violin.

Shu awake up and looked next to him.

Founding the bed empty.

Get up, getting dress and started looking for his puppy.

Hearing the violin.

Shu knew where Luna was in music room.

Heading to music room.

Luna smile with her eyes looking at the violin and playing.

Shu miss hearing Luna play.

Shu opening the door and close it quietly.

Walking in and closing door behind him.

Walking over sit down crouch and watch her play.

Luna never take smile off the violin or looking at Shu.

Luna started playing next song was Despacito.

Luna started dancing and play at the same time.

Shu was so surprise to see Luna dance while playing.

Her hips started moving to song.

Luna never stop play or taking a break to drink her coffee.

From one song to any with a big smile on her face.

After few songs Luna stop lay violin and bow down.

Walked over stop recorder.

Picking up coffee cup and taking drink.

When Shu grabbed her and surprise her.

Luna made squeak notice

Shu smile for making her jump to scared by him.

Shu said I miss hearing playing.

You sexy with playing the Despacito.

With your way moving your hips.

Luna said seen that.

Shu said Oh! Yeah!

It was so cute.

Luna blushed.

Shu said made blushed.

Shu kissed Luna.

Luna pulled way pushed play back.

Shu could hear the song André Rieu - The rose that Luna was playing.

Spin Luna around and started dancing with her.

The next song come on was André Rieu - You Raise me up.

Ed Sheeran - Perfect, Luis Fonsi -Despacito. and the last on was Celine Dion - My heart will go on.

Shu and Luna dance threw each song.

Shu said you play and dance as beauty as are.

Luna smile.

Shu said I would love to take you bed again.

Luna said I finished my coffee.

I going back to bed to sleep

Luna saved and turn off laptop.

Put violin back in showcase next to the wall.

Shu said You will have move violin to side for mine sit with your again.

Luna said you bring you with you?

Shu said Yes!

Its in my room.

Shu and Luna turn around walked music room to her bedroom.

* * *

Noon

John drive the road to the house.

Logan looked at window at the burned out house.

Said this where we going?

Ivy said Logan sit back.

Logan say Yes! Mommy

Ashley say Mommy!

Ivy say Yes! Ashley

Ashley is wolfs in the woods.

Ivy said Yes!

That Luna pack.

John drove threw the bearer and up to the house.

John stop by the house.

Getting out and walking to the door.

John put his hand out for Ivy and Ashley get out the car.

John said Welcome home Princess Ivy and pups.

Ivy said Thank you!

Ashley said Mommy!

Did he call you Princess?

Ivy said Yes! Ashley

Logan said Mommy

Are we princess and prince?

Ivy said Yes! Logan

Ashley and Logan looked at each other.

They really surprise.

Both Logan and Ashley said WOW!

Ivy, Ashley and Logan get out the car.

They could burned out house was smoke for the really house.

Logan said how the house change Mommy?

Ivy said we pasted threw the bearer to keep people out.

By making it look like burn out falling in house.

Logan said WOW!

Ashley said this house looks like a castle.

John said Go all in.

Queen Luna and Prince Damon is wait on you.

* * *

Luna, Yui, Shu, Damon, Miss April and Hope waiting them by stairs.

Shu said what taking so long?

Luna looked at Shu

Damon said quiet down!

Shu looked at Damon.

Damon standing next to Luna with arm around waist.

Hope said I have to pee.

Luna said Hold it.

Ivy open the door and walked in.

Logan and Ashley behind their Ivy.

Luna said Welcome Home! Aunt Ivy.

Pulling away from Shu and Damon.

Giving a her hug.

Ivy hug Luna back.

Good to see you again.

Luna said I would like you meet.

Yui Komori, Hope Williams, April Williams and Shu Sakamaki.

Luna said Is My Aunt Ivy, Ashley and Logan Blackstone.

Logan said who own this castle?

Luna said This my home Logan.

Hope said I have a pee.

Luna said Go and pee Hope!

Hope run down the hallway to the bathroom.

Logan said Hope going pee house.

Luna said Hope pee bathroom.

Logan said what bathroom?

Luna said out house in door.

Logan said oh!

Shu wield look.

Miss April said this way to dinner for lunch.

Shu grabbed waist and we need to talk.

Luna said I be right in their.

Turn around and said what is Shu?

Shu said what is the reason that Ivy is here?

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said answer me?

Luna said Jack kick them out.

Shu said Who Jack?

Luna said Jack was Ivy mate.

Shu said why kick them out?

Luna said Karl sleep with Aunt Ivy.

I guess that Jack catch them in bed.

Shu said wow!

The telephone rings.

Luna walked said Hello!

Karl said Hello! Little Luna

Luna hug the telephone on Karl

Shu said Who was that?

Luna said Karl.

Shu said you hug up on Father.

Luna said Yeah!

You are not aloud talk to Karl.

Until he learn to fuck with me.

Is that understood?

Shu said Yes! Puppy

When he calls hug up on him.

Now! Let go eat lunch.

The telephone ring again.

Luna turn around and answer it.

Luna picked up and say Hello!

Karl said did you hang up on me?

Luna said did it sound like this.

Luna hug up Karl again.

Luna and Shu started laughing.

* * *

Luna and Shu walked in dinner room.

Sit down at the table.

Miss April bring Luna plate sit in front of her.

Shu said Ivy

Want is the reason that come to Japan?

Ivy said teach Luna the rights of Queen.

Luna said what does that mean?

Ivy said that I will teach you in rights.

Luna said we will teach me in the practice room.

Shu watch two kids sitting in table eating lunch.

Logan was talking to Damon

Ashley asked is a lot of animals around the house?

Luna say Yes! Ashley.

There are a lot of animals around the house.

Luna said their are few rules that Logan and Ashley need to know.

1\. Logan and Ashley will be going to school five days weak for four hours a day.

2\. If Karl Sakamaki calls the house hug up on him.

3\. Don't go in to the practice room.

4\. You will knock on doors before you walk in.

Ivy said that understandable.

Ivy said I taking over the house.

Shu said what?

Luna just sit their and eat her lunch.

Shu said you do know this is Luna house.

Not yours.

Logan said woo!

He talk back to Mommy.

Ashley said he go to get in trouble?

Shu said Puppy say something?

Luna said Frog!

Damon, Logan, Ashley, Yui, Hope, and Miss April started laughing.

Shu turn and looked at Luna.

Ivy said I am have the right and overseer of Luna.

Damon and Luna knew not to talk back to me.

You will have to learn that lessons.

* * *

Karl said Luna hug up on me again.

What is wrong with sister?

Reiji say I believe that might fuck up this time with Luna.

That Luna must be upset you right now.

I believe that if I call her.

Maybe Luna speak with me.

Found out what is going on.

Karl said do so.

Come back and tell me what the hell is going on?

Reiji said Yes! Father

Reiji went to bedroom to get his cellphone.

Calling Luna cellphone

It ring two time and went vocal mail.

Reiji leave a message for Luna call him back.

Reiji was surprise that Luna didn't answer.

Going back to father telling him that he would will call later.

That he get voice mail.

Karl said I surprise that Luna.

Didn't answer the telephone.

* * *

Luna was laying in bed.

Damon walked in Luna bedroom.

Luna say my love.

Damon lay down with Luna.

Damon started kissing Luna and making out with Luna.

Shu walked in found Damon and Luna making out.

Shu lay down next to Luna.

Damon looked at Shu

Damon said what do you want?

Shu said be with puppy.

You dumb dog.

Damon said my love going to be with me.

Luna watching Damon and Shu fighting over her.

Luna was getting excited just watching.

Ivy walked in to the room.

What the hell is going on?

Luna said they fight over me.

Ivy said Damon and Shu get out of Luna bedroom. Now!

Damon and Shu looked at Ivy standing at the foot of the bed.

Ivy said Now!

Damon and Shu get up went down stair still fight with each other.

Luna sit up and said what wrong?

Ivy said I pregnant with Karl child.

Luna said you are caring were-vamp child.

You can stay here as all as you want.

My home is your home.

Karl will never know about this child.

He or she will always home to come to.

Ivy hug Luna.

Ivy said their is any thing.

I suck!

I think that I going to die.

I will have Miss April and Miss Rose give you check up.

Make sure every thing is fine with you and the baby.

I get it from Karl.

Make sure of it.

Luna and Ivy get up walked down stairs.

They walked in the Study.

Luna called Miss Rose and Miss April.

Miss Rose and Miss April walked up to Luna.

Luna come with me in to the study.


	97. Damon, Shu and Luna

Luna walked out study and up stair to her bedroom.

Walking over bathroom.

Making her hot bath with lavender and milk.

Walking back grabbing her box, Mp3 player, cellphone and bottle of Jack.

Luna under dress and get in hot bath.

Turn on mp3 player and rolling joint.

Lighting up and open bottle of Jack taking drink.

Luna checking her cellphone founding out Reiji called few more time.

Putting next to tub.

Listening her music, smoking and drinking.

She didn't see Damon watching her.

Damon kissed Luna shoulder.

Luna looked at Damon and smile.

Damon took off his clothes getting bath tub behind Luna.

Luna lay on Damon chested.

Damon kiss Luna neck and shoulder.

Luna pulled mp3 ear-pods out of ear.

The radio started playing the song Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca.

Damon put his arms around her waist.

Damon said I love you! My love.

Luna said I love You! Baby.

Damon said I miss our time together.

That asshole keep you way from me.

Damon started bathing Luna.

Showing really love for her.

Shu standing outside the bathroom watching Damon and Luna in the bath tub threw a cracked in the door..

Started getting piss off to see Damon with his puppy.

Damon bathing and touching her.

Damon asked they could be together to night?

Shu busted their the door and said Hell No!

Luna just looked at Shu!

Damon said do you every knock?

Luna said No! He don't!

Shu said get out that tub.

Luna said No!

Shu walked over grabbed Luna out bathtub.

Putting her over shoulder and turn walked in bedroom.

Closing the door.

Throwing her on the bed.

Shu said I going to punished you.

Luna said why?

Shu said I don't what you near that dumb dog.

Luna say stop over reacting.

Damon punch Shu in back of the hand.

Knocking Shu to floor.

Luna smile to see Damon fight for Luna.

Luna could see that coming.

How Shu get sucker punch.

Damon said what you damn mouth. Mongrel

Remember who you talking to.

Shu jump up and punched Damon in mouth.

Luna was exited watching Damon and Shu fight.

To reward the winner.

Started touching herself getting really exited thought being touched by the winner.

Playing with breasted and pussy.

Shu and Damon going toe to toe.

Luna thought be really nice.

If we could have threesome.

To have Damon and Shu touch her.

Luna started moaning.

Damon and Shu stop fight.

Turn around started watching Luna by herself.

Damon and Shu with round the each side of the bed.

Both crawling on the bed and started reaching for Luna.

Shu thought Puppy was fucked.

Damon thought my love.

Get exited watching him and Mongrel fight.

Luna wolf is awake and what to fuck.

Damon wolf want Luna wolf.

Damon started kissing Luna.

Shu spaded Luna legs and moving her hand out of the way.

Shu started kissing inter leg and bite down, drinking from her.

Founding her blood really hot.

Thought could Puppy be in heat again or exited.

Watching Shu and dumb dog fighting.

Turn to puppy and smelling her scent.

Started eating Luna pussy.

Luna started moaning.

Damon was playing with Luna breasted and kissing her.

Luna was playing Damon.

The radio started playing Bon Jovi - It's my life.

Shu figuring playing with behind g shot.

Luna started moving hips.

Luna moaning.

Damon sit up.

Luna sucking Damon dick.

Damon hand his hand on Luna head.

Luna started cumming and squirting over Shu shoulder and bed.

Shu learned his lesson that he move.

When Luna started squirting.

Shu climb on top of Luna.

Grabbing Luna hips and pulling her way from Damon.

Putting his dick inside of Luna.

Started moving slowly and pulling legs up.

Shu was going enjoy him self.

Damon said you ass!

Shu wasn't listen to Damon.

Luna was moaning.

Shu grabbed Luna breasted and was laying on top of her.

Making it hard for Damon to be with her.

Damon said my turn!

Shu said Fuck off.

Luna around Shu and drinking from Shu neck.

Shu started kissing Luna.

Moving faster making started bounds.

Luna started moaning loader.

Shu could tell that Luna was going cum on his dick and with Damon.

Damon pulled Shu off Luna.

Luna was about started cumming on Shu.

Shu said You ass.

Damon said Doggy style.

Luna get Doggy style and started sucking on Shu dick.

Shu could see the size of Damon dick.

Thinking to himself Damn!

Damon slowly put his dick inside of Luna.

Could feel that Luna was tight.

Damon started moving and feel that pulling in to her.

Damon slowly moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna was enjoying get fucked and suck dick at the same time.

Shu feeling the lust and passion come both of them.

Making her want more.

Shu put his hand on Luna back head.

Enjoying his puppy suck the juice off his dick.

Shu was happy that he get her first.

That Damon was get seconds.

Luna started moving her hips and started feeling that she was going started cumming.

Shu started shooting in Luna mouth.

Luna drink it down and keep sucking Shu dick making him hard again.

Damon grabbed Luna hips and enjoyed having his mate come on his cock.

Thinking that Shu could get her cum on his dick.

Damon started fucking Luna again.

Shu said my turn.

Shu could see that Damon wasn't listening him.

Damon was grunting and moaning.

Damon slapped Luna making her fuck him faster.

Shu pulled dick out Luna mouth.

Pulling Luna way from Damon.

Shu lay down and said ride me.

Damon said I not done!

Luna climb on top of Shu.

Shu pulled Luna down and started kissing her.

Luna started moving her hips up and down.

Shu found his puppy rhyme and started moving with her.

Luna started moaning and enjoy having Shu back in side of her.

Damon walked over push Luna down and putting his dick in to her tight little ass.

Started fucking Lung tight little ass.

While Shu is fucking Luna pussy.

Luna started cumming on Shu and Damon dicks.

But Shu and Damon wasn't done.

They want more.

Luna started fucking both of them at the same time.

Enjoyed being fulled up by both of them.

Damon grabbed Luna breasts and started playing with them .

Luna kissing Damon and Shu making Luna move faster and slower.

Luna started like she was going started cumming again.

But this time Shu and Damon was about started cumming with her.

Luna arched her back and Luna head went back.

Shu grabbed Luna pulled him to him.

Luna put her hands on Shu chested and found Luna sweet shot, bite down started drinking off Shu.

Shu bite down in Luna neck and Damon bite in shoulder and drink from Luna.

Luna pulled back.

Shu blood was down her chin.

Damon pulled out Luna.

Luna get up and took a shower to clean herself out.

Walking back in bedroom and found Damon and Shu sleeping.

Luna took a picture both in the same bed together.

Putting jack in icebox and box on the table.

Walking back to the bed with cellphone in her hand.

Luna climb in bed.

Laying down when Luna cellphone went off.

Reaching over Damon.

Damon put arm around Luna wasted.

Luna sit up and answer it.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna said Hello! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said sweetheart.

Shu took the cellphone from Luna.

Luna put her head on Shu chest.

Damon put arm around Luna and snuggle up to her.

Reiji said The reason that I called is ask you what is going on with you?

Shu said Puppy is tire of all the bullshit.

That father is putting her threw.

Luna looked at Shu.

Reiji said Father is understand her breed?

Shu said Luna and Damon are not test subjects that study.

Reiji said father what to talk to you.

Karl said Shu!

What is wrong with your sister?

Shu hug up on Karl.

* * *

Karl said Shu!

Hug up on me.

Reiji say Shu said that Luna is sick all the bullshit that you have put her threw.

Luna and Damon are not test subjects that study.

I think that might be more going on.

Karl said I sending all brothers and you to found your sister.

Talk some cents in to little Luna.

Calling all the brothers to study.

I sending all you to talk to your sister for me.

I will sending a letter to for your sister to read.

Reiji said he make sure that Luna read it.

Karl say call me when you get their.

The brothers knew that house was hard to found.

The brothers leave house to to head to Luna house.

Karl said I want you record everything happen at Luna house.

Reiji said Yes! Father

* * *

"Ten hours later"

Luna, Damon, Logan and Ashley was out hunting together.

Luna was teaching how to hunted the game in Japan.

When the winds change Luna could smell vampires near by.

Damon came up to Luna smell the air.

Logan and Ashley looking at Luna and Damon.

Luna looked at Logan and Ashley.

Luna barked at them telling stay with them

Damon, Luna was standing in front of Logan and Ashley.

They moved on the vampires to see who are they.

If she call the pack to take them on.

All the boys found the right woods.

But they couldn't found the house be this woods.

Subaru said what do we do if the wolfs found us first.

Kanato said Cry!

Latio said Run

Kou said Hind.

Reiji said I remember the house.

Reiji said I think I wrote it down to help us remember.

Azusa and Kanato looked burned house.

Kou said it bunt house.

Ruki say I think we are on right path.

Ayato started walking to burn out house and walked in to something.

Ayato say what the fuck did I walk in to.

Subaru said I think they need to learn walk.

You fuck dumb ass!

Ayato said go to hell asshole.

Yuma said Wait!

I feel that at right place.

Like we been here before.

Ruki said You right!

Ayato said that something here

Having hand out if front on him.

Reiji put is hand out and could feel it.

Reiji said house is behind from us.

That smart Luna.

Subaru said called to Pet

Latio said come out Naught Puppy.

Subaru said Pet come out stop hiding.

Luna step out in wolf form with Damon and two smaller pups.

The other pack members step up in front of Luna.

Luna looked at them sit down and looked at them.

The other brothers bow down at Luna.

Luna walked up to them.

Luna stood up in human form.

Ruki said My Queen.

We come to found you.

Luna said do speak for the group?

Ruki said Yes! My Queen.

Luna looked at him and said did Karl send you?

Ruki said Yes! My Queen

Luna patted Ruki face.

Luna said if you lye to me.

I will kill myself myself.

All brothers said Yes! My Queen

Luna looked at other three and said change.

The brothers could see Damon and two kids change in to human formal.

The girl looked like little like Luna.

Luna walked to the bearer move hand and said Greek word from the other word the door open.

Luna said raise.

Damon, Logan and Ashley walked inside bearer.

Luna said get inside for the door close.

Luna walked in side.

All the brothers could burn out house was cover for the house.

Their minds clear up.

They could remember that out side of the bearer is like walking foggy.

Damon, Logan and Ashley walked inside the house.

Luna turn around close the door.

Luna said meeting in five.

They walked in house.

Miss April said what hell is this Mongrels doing here?

Luna said in five minutes will found out in Dinner Room.

Logan. Ashley, Damon and Luna went to put on some clothes.

* * *

Luna, Ivy, Logan, Damon and Ashley walked in to the Dinner Room.

Luna walked over to sit at end of the table.

Damon was standing right side of Luna.

Shu was standing behind Luna

Ivy, and Miss April was standing to left side.

Luna said I would like you meet my Aunt Ivy.

Her children Logan and Ashley Blackstone.

Subaru was surprise to see Ivy and her pups in Luna house.

The brothers was surprise to see Luna had family.

Reiji said did you or not go to America?

Ivy say Silent! Mongrel

You will hold your toughing in front of the Queen.

Luna looked at each other brothers.

Each them was surprise that Luna Aunt wasn't playing.

Luna said what is really reason that you come to my home?

Reiji reached in to his coat pulling out the letter and handing it to Luna.

Ivy reached letter and read it.

Ivy said Bullshit!

He want you call him.

Luna rolled her eyes.

Subaru smiled loving the Luna attitude.

Luna say No one will not to call him at all.

Is that understood?

Everyone said Yes!

Luna said Damon and Shu

Take everyone cellphone or cellphones from Latio.

Damon and Shu said Yes! My Queen

Damon and Shu started take everyone cellphones away from them.

And Latios three cellphones away from him.

Luna could see some of the brothers didn't want to give up.

Damon pulling out brother hands and putting them in Yui bag.

Yui started searching Latio for more cellphones.

Latio said grabbed Yui ass

Shu pushed Latio

Said give them up.

When all the brothers didn't have cellphone anymore.

Shu and Damon walked back to next to Luna.

Luna said you not leave the house until my crown.

This home until my crowning.

You will come understand that things have change.

Yui pulled away from Latio.

Walking back to Luna.

Ivy said their are rules in this house.

You will fellow or hell you will pay is that understood?

The brothers could see that Ivy wasn't someone to fuck with.

Ayato said fuck you Bitch!

Ivy walked over Ayato

Kicking Ayato to the ground showing her teeth to him.

Ayato realized that Ivy wasn't someone to fuck with.

Luna said Dinner is at five.

Luna stood up walked out dinner room.

Walking up the stair to her bedroom.

* * *

Luna walked in bedroom and locking to door.

Luna hind paint sliding up and hitting switched to go in basement.

The stair going Luna bed go down to the basement.

Luna walk down the stairs with flipping the switch turn on the light.

Walking down the long stairs to secret stairs.

Come to stone wolf.

Luna push the right eye and secret door opens .

Luna pass right threw the bearer with problem.

Luna put the key in and unlocked the door.

Cutting hand putting on the door.

Luna said in old Greek.

Blood is Artemis.

The Queen of the Werewolf

Pass to their

With easy.

Mother Moon and Mother Faith.

The vault doors open.

Keep the mother crown, mother paints, jewels, money. blueprints for both house, schools, all the journals and other items.

Luna open the bag and reaching inside the bag picking up each cellphone.

Cellphone all his history on the cellphone, reorders of the house and turn them off.

Putting back in the bag after she was done.

Luna knew that Karl would come to realized that he really fucked up.

Founding Luna and Damon wasn't playing his game.

Luna mother and brothers pictures sit on back wall.

Luna said I miss you mother.

I love you.

Mother and Brothers!


	98. Family Time

Luna walked up stair and putting everything they way it was.

Shu said where the hell does that go?

Luna looked up the stairs.

Shu was looking at Luna.

Luna said that is out limits to all who doesn't what die.

None of your business!

Shu say I think that my brothers was surprise in Aunt.

Luna said You think!

Shu say your Aunt doesn't play.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu said I love how your Aunt talked to Reiji.

Shut his mouth.

Luna said that was funny.

Shu say right now they learning the rules of the house.

Luna say the ones we know?

Shu said Yes and No!

Luna lay on the bed,

Luna patted the bed.

Shu grabbed bottle of jack.

Luna said get me coke.

Shu reached in coke out icebox.

Luna reached in night stand pulled out remote for the TV.

Shu sit down next to Luna.

Luna try to open can cutting her finger.

Shu grab putting in mouth sucking on finger.

Luna pulled finger out his Shu mouth.

Shu open the can for Luna.

Keep her cut herself.

Luna move pillow and push button on the remote.

The cabin open and the TV.

Shu said I don't know that was their.

Luna said their about this house.

You don't know.

Shu looking at Luna.

Puppy! We don't keep secrets from each other!

Luna turn the TV on and started looking something watched.

Shu pulled Luna next to him.

Shu said let watch something doesn't suck.

Luna turn to music channel.

Shu said that work.

Luna cuddle up to Shu.

Shu and Luna listen and watch classic music channel.

* * *

Luna cellphone ring.

Shu reached and looked the name of the caller.

Shu said it Father!

Luna looked at Shu

Shu said Hello! Father

Karl said Hello! Shu

I need to talk to your sister

Shu said just second.

Shu said Father what to talk to you.

Luna rolled eyes and hit speaker phone.

Luna said Hello! Father Karl

Karl said Hello! Little Luna.

Karl said did you read my letter?

Luna said No!

Shu smile.

Karl say I would like understand or know.

What is the reason that your upset with me?

Luna said I have few reasons to upset with you for.

Karl said what are reasons?

Shu said Puppy is suck of all the bullshit. Father

Luna and Damon are not test subjects that study.

Luna said I didn't like you sent Reiji to spy on Damon and I.

To write down everything about us.

Karl said how did you know that I did that?

Luna looked Shu

Rolling her eyes.

Shu said Luna seeker.

That not much she doesn't know.

Luna said I have Mommy Reiji journal.

Everything seen about Damon and I was going threw.

I don't found it cute at all.

You been a bad daddy.

Karl said I would like to have dinner with you.

Luna said I will think about and get back you that.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna put finger on Shu mouth.

Shu started sucking on Luna fingers.

Luna said good Bye Father

Karl said Good Bye! Luna

Luna hug up.

Shu said you know that Father is up to something?

Luna said I believe your right.

But if I go to dinner with father.

I going to take few people with me.

Shu said who are you taking with you?

Luna said Aunt Ivy, Damon, and You.

For back up!

Shu smiled at Luna.

Kissing Luna.

Shu said what is father going to say when he see Aunt Ivy.

Luna said He going to shit!

Shu smile and started laughing.

Luna said I going to bed.

Luna Yawn!

Shu said sweet dreams.

Kissing Luna lips.

* * *

Damon teleport in in Luna bed room.

Founding Shu and Luna sleeping together.

Damon awake Shu up.

Shu said what you what dumb dog?

Damon said it dinner time.

Shu say Puppy!

Awake up!

Luna open her eyes and said Yes!

Damon said dinner time.

Luna sit up and started get up.

Feeling dizzy and sitting back on the bed.

Shu said what wrong?

Luna said Am dizzy.

Shu give Luna coke to drink.

Damon said do you feel better.

Luna said little.

I need to eat.

Damon picked Luna up and teleport to Dinner Room.

Leaving Shu in Luna bedroom.

Damon said Miss April said Luna is dizzy head.

Ruki said it Luna sugar level.

Must have drop again.

Miss April bring Luna her dinner to her.

Luna started eating again.

Ivy sitting next to Luna.

Shu walked in Dinner Room and founding Luna end of the table.

Ivy was sitting next to Hope.

Hope was talking to Ashley.

Ashley was helping food on Hope plate.

Logan was talking to Damon.

Everyone was talking to each other like one big family.

Luna said Subaru.

Don't eat all the bread save some everyone else.

Luna leaders walked in house.

Joseph walked up to Luna bow and hand her letter.

Luna bowed head.

Joseph turn bow to Ivy.

Ivy bow her head.

Luna read the letter and said Thank you! Joseph.

Reported all clean all fronts.

Luna said Good

Hope said Hi! Daddy.

Joseph said Hello! Sweetheart.

Joseph sit down next to Hope.

Miss April put a plate in front Joseph.

Joseph said Thank You Mommy!

Miss April kissed Joseph head.

The brothers didn't know Joseph was Miss April son.

Luna looked at her family was together and that made her happy.

Ivy read the letter that Joseph.

* * *

Luna said I spook to father.

Shu said Father asked Luna to dinner.

Ivy looked at Luna.

Ivy said you will not go alone.

Luna said If I go.

I will be going with Damon, Shu and Aunt Ivy with me.

Ruki said you will be going more then Damon, Shu and Aunt Ivy.

Yuma said I will be going with you.

Ruki said I going with you.

Joseph said few wolfs will should go to.

Reiji said will go too.

Subaru said I going.

Luna said I will take may best warriors with me.

But Father will have to wait until then.

Ivy said I would like to go see my sister.

Luna said We will go together to see mother, brothers and father.

Logan said Mommy!

Are we going too?

Ivy said Yes!

Hope asked are we having movie night?

Luna said Yes!

Hope said watch cartoons.

Damon said something funny.

Yui said Love story.

Subaru said Horror!

Reiji said history

Luna smile and said we will see what on.

* * *

Luna walked in movie theater.

Started making cheese popcorn.

Turn off the lights waiting for the cheese popcorn to make.

Luna grabbers remote and looking for something to watch.

Founding the High School of the Dead the first episode.

Starting in five minutes.

Subaru walked in sit down next to Luna.

Subaru said what we watching tonight. My Pet

Luna looked Subaru and said High School of the Dead the first episode.

It cartoon with action, horror and fucking fun.

Turn around to see if popcorn was ready.

Subaru turn Luna face and started kissing Luna.

Luna said did you tell father we go to America?

Subaru said No!

Luna said Good boy!

Getting up and getting the popcorn and coke to drink.

Turning off the lights.

Walking back sitting down.

Luna went open the coke and cut her finger again.

Subaru grab her hand suck on her finger licking the blood off her finger.

Subaru said I miss being with you my pet.

Luna smiled.

Luna pulled Subaru and said have a drink.

Subaru moved Luna hair and started looking for Luna sweet spot.

Biting down and drinking Luna blood.

Pulling away and kissing Luna.

Turn back to see that she had healed.

Luna put legs on Subaru lap.

Subaru put hand on Luna leg and head on Luna chested

Luna started feed Subaru popcorn.

Subaru moving his hand up to Luna pussy.

Started playing with Luna.

Luna moan.

Subaru said I want us to be together to night.

Luna looked at Subaru.

Reiji sit down next to Luna.

What are we watching?

Subaru said High School of the Dead the first episode.

Reiji said I see that Ivy have took over your house.

Luna said we talk about it later. Mommy Reiji.

In your room to night.

Reiji could see Luna wasn't play.

As everyone came to watch the movie or what every Luna want to watch.

Hope was happy that was cartoons.

Luna was happy it was horror.

Damon that it was funny.

Everyone was happy about something about the show.

Latio said needs more sex,

Luna said Latio

Latio said Yes! Naughty Puppy

Luna said what your mouth in front of Hope, Logan and Ashley.

Latio looked at Luna.

Luna looked Latio and shack her head.

Subaru was laughing at Latio for getting in trouble.

After the movie was over.

Luna get up.

Luna said Come with me Mommy Reiji.

* * *

Luna and Reiji walked back to Reiji bedroom.

Sitting on his bed.

Luna put a bearer around the bedroom.

Reiji said I have questions that I would like to asked you.

Luna looked at Reiji.

What are you questions.

Reiji said How do you know that Ivy is Aunt?

Luna said family album.

Reiji said what is the reason that Ivy is here?

Luna said to give me the rights to the crown.

Reiji said the right to the crown?

Luna said Ivy is stand in as Queen until eight-teen Birthday.

As Mother sister that step down.

I will take my place as Queen.

I will became the head of this family.

This fucked up family.

Reiji said Father is head of the family.

Luna said Nope!

He is not.

Reiji said Damn!

Reiji said did Damon, Subaru and You go to America?

Luna said Yes!

Reiji said I fuck knew it.

Luna giggle

Reiji said The pictures that drew was clues?

Luna said Yes!

Good to see that one of Subaru has a brain in head.

Found out faster then the others.

Subaru out before you all did.

Reiji said why are you upset with father?

Luna said I have few reason that I disappointed with Karl.

I'm disgusted with bully shit that Karl has put me threw.

I'm not fucking test subject.

Having sex with my Aunt Ivy was topping on cake.

This not fucking game.

I don't play good with out others.

Reiji said Damn!

Luna said what I don't understand.

Why in the hell do you all put up with Karl bullshit.

Using you all for his plains and games.

Reiji said he his our father.

Luna said Mommy Reiji.

That get stupid answer that I have every heard in my life.

You don't treat people like that.

I think it time for your balls to drop.

Stop be lap dog and think for yourself.

You are not a child any more.

Time to grown up and face the true.

He used you as fuck toy.

Like a pawn in stupid little games.

Reiji walked grabbed Luna kissing her.

Reiji knew that she was right.

Most of the time Luna was right.

Reiji want her more then anyone else.

To night he was going be with her again.

Turn all of dreams of her in to a realty.

Reiji pushed her on the bed.

Started kissing Luna with passion and love.

Luna hand wrapped around Reiji.

Luna feel how strong and soft Reiji could be.

She want him more then the others.

Reiji want Luna more then she could understand or know why.

He could feel and smell that different normal.

Like something when horny pulling him in.

The sweet smell.

Reiji grabbed titties and sneezing him making her moan.

Reiji back away from Luna.

Started taking his clothes off and laying in chair next to bed.

Luna started undo her clothes and was done be Reiji could get paints off.

Luna started playing with self.

Reiji was watching when his paints hit the floor.

Crawling in bed with Luna.

Started kissing Luna with passion and love.

Luna hand wrapped around Reiji.

Luna feel how strong and soft Reiji could be.

Reiji grabbed titties and sneezing him making her moan.

Sucking and lightly licking on nips.

Luna run hand down his back.

Showing Reiji passion and lust.

Reiji knew she love have someone be went taking his time.

Moving his hand down her skin to pussy and rubbing her make moan.

Luna hand on Reiji hair and hold the pillow.

Luna legs started to shock feeling that good.

Reiji started licking down her belly making her cry out with passion.

Reiji spread pussy and could see that Luna pussy.

Licking bottom to top making her moan loader.

Started playing with clit making her moan louder.

Using his finger putting in side and founding her g shot making cry out louder.

Reiji smiled when he found it when Luna reacted.

When he found it.

Luna started loader then other moans.

Reiji started moving finger in small circles and feeling pussy tumble.

Playing with few minutes

Could feel that she was cumming again making Luna cry out loader.

Started playing with nerve behind g shot again.

Making feel a lot better the first time.

That was together.

Reiji going show her really love.

Take her away from all brothers, Damon and anyone what her for themselves.

Luna moan louder.

After playing few more minutes

Luna started squaring again and scream out.

Reiji knew that she fucked love it.

Knowing that she want him inside her.

Soon he would be.

Reiji sit up and said come here. Sweetheart.

Luna sit up and looked flushed with lust in eyes.

Reiji started kissing her.

Luna could tasted herself in Reiji mouth and tough.

She tasted fucking good.

Luna started playing with dick.

Reiji grabbed her hair and said your time.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Reiji cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Reiji knew that Luna could suck dick the best in the world.

He was remember Luna could deep thought him few time while sucking his dick.

Reiji could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Reiji wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Reiji started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna drink each shot it in her mouth and keep sucking after just mouth.

Reiji pushed Luna on the bed.

Luna loved that Reiji took control.

Showing his power and love at the same time.

Making her want him more.

Reiji get on top Luna.

Reiji grabbed this dick started rubbing on clit making Luna moan.

Reiji moved dick down to hole and started it in.

He move slowly in side feeling that Luna tight down on his dick.

He could feel that Luna was still tight like first time.

Luna wrapped her legs around his legs.

Luna put loving hands on his sides.

Started fucking her putting all dick inside of Luna pussy.

Could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Reiji fuck loved it.

Fucking Luna slowly loving each second with her.

Making her moan loader each time.

Kissing Luna with each stork in her.

Taking his time with Luna.

Reiji wasn't stop until Luna became his alone.

Moving his hips deep in to her.

Luna moan with stroke.

Luna started cumming on his dick.

Making her moan loader.

Reiji pushed her on her right side and started fucking.

Pulling left leg wider.

Luna get on elbow and putting hand Reiji around his neck.

Reiji grabbed Luna by the neck and not chocking her.

Luna moan

Reiji started kissing back and shoulder.

Biting in Luna shoulder making cry out.

Reiji pulled Luna to him and started kissing her.

Playing with breast pulling nipped making Luna moan.

Luna started cumming again,

But he wasn't going to stop.

Love each time that cumming on his dick.

Making him love more.

Luna having Reiji balls spit clit.

Making her his alone.

Out doing everyone.

Luna was enjoying having Reiji take control.

Showing who was top dog.

Luna love it like a wolf.

Reiji willed out of Luna said get Doggy.

Luna did what was told.

Reiji get behind Luna grabbing Luna hip pulling her in to him.

Reiji put his dick back inside.

Slowly at first and getting faster.

Making her cumming his dick.

Luna started shacking.

Reiji grabbed Luna hips and shoulder as Luna cumming on his dick.

Reiji spank Luna making started moaning again.

Grabbing her hair pulling head back.

Started fucking little faster.

He wasn't going to stop until the both came at the same time.

Reiji slap Luna ass.

Luna said moaning.

Reiji started talking dirty to her.

Telling her that how much his love her.

Grabbing left breast give it good squeeze making her moan.

Luna turn head to look at him.

Reiji started kissing.

Reiji was drilling Luna and making Luna cum again his cock.

Slapping ass again.

Started fucking hard.

Push her front down and keeping her ass up to him.

Luna could feel that Reiji going deeper than normal.

Making moan loader.

Luna could feel that he was hitting worm with the head of his dick.

Luna love it.

Reiji cum in side of Luna pussy.

Reiji didn't stop.

Slapping ass again.

Reiji get on top face away from.

Luna said Yes! Master

Luna crawl on top of Reiji facing away.

Reiji said put you hand on my chest.

Luna did what she order and begin to fucking Reiji.

Luna hair hug down between them.

Reiji had is hand on Luna hips making cumming few times that way.

Luna get up and turn around facing him

Luna put dick inside self and started fucking him.

Reiji could see that her long sliver hair was cover tits.

Luna reached up grabbed hair pulling behind her and putting on his chest.

Reiji grabbed her hips and to help her with the moves.

When Luna would go up and Reiji would go down.

Luna go down and Reiji would go up to meet her.

They was together for hours.

Reiji making her cum over and over.

Reiji lost count.

How many time that Luna cum.

Reiji had lot of will power.

Both of them sweat rolling off them.

Sitting with his arms around her.

Luna and Reiji was kiss.

Reiji said Luna are new and more beautiful.

Luna was closet to cumming.

Seeing Reiji a neck and want to drink from Reiji.

Luna moved closer to Reiji opening her mouth and kissing his neck.

Reiji knew that Luna was going to bite him.

Reiji said smell my skin and found sweet spot.

Bite down and drink from me.

Luna licked her lips.

Luna started smelling his skin and found a sweet spot.

Bite down and started drink.

Reiji blood and keeping her hips moving.

Reiji did the same thing at the same and cumming at the same time making bond between them.

Reiji could found her at anytime and the same for Luna.

Luna said Damn!

Both fell back on the bed.

Luna get and lay down next Reiji.

Luna put her head on Reiji chest.

Reiji put his arms around and cover both over.

Reiji fell sleep in each other arms.

Luna stay wake.

Sitting up and found Reiji sleeping with peaceful.

Getting dress and bring down the bearer around the room.

Teleport to her bathroom.

Taking shower washing Reiji smell off her skin.

Walking in to bedroom and not found anyone sleeping her bed.

Luna get in her bed.


	99. Damon and Luna night

"Few hours later"

Damon came in lay down and snagged up to Luna body.

Kissed Luna neck and smelling Luna scent.

Damon moving his hand down Luna body.

Feeling her skin.

Found it to hot to his touch.

Damon said Your in heat.

Luna said Yes! My love.

Luna put hand above them.

Say few Greek words and made circle with hand.

Damon knew the new bearer was up around the bedroom.

That no one come in stop them being together.

He reached up to Luna arm and being down.

Kissing her hand.

Damon smell Luna hair.

Had sending Damon in over drive.

Damon grabbed Luna pushing on her back.

Climb on top of Luna.

Said Night!

You and I become one.

The radio came on started playing Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You.

Damon started kissing Luna.

Putting her hands on Damon back.

Damon slowly move down Luna neck shoulder.

Kissing each inch.

Luna feeling passion and love that Damon had for Luna.

Luna moaning loader.

Sucking on nip and nipping on them making stand out.

Luna pulled Damon in breasted.

Damon wrapped his arm around her wasted.

Luna let moan.

Running hands down his back.

Each touch was driving them mad with excited for each other.

Luna moaning

With his other hand squeezing other breasted.

Damon moved to the other breasted to show it love too.

Luna moan.

Damon looking up to Luna and seeing enjoy on her face.

Moving down Luna kissing each belly,

Making her back arch.

Making her moan with each kiss.

Sending passion and love to her core.

Making Damon and Luna what each other more.

Luna could feel love that he had for her.

Damon could feel the love that Luna had him.

Luna said I love you! Damon

Damon said I love you! My love.

Luna moan.

Damon run his hands down Luna body to her hips.

Luna legs started shacking with passion.

Kissing her legs to her feet.

Moving inter legs.

Luna started giggle

Kissing inter leg and hitting spot.

Luna let out surprise moan.

Damon knew that he found her spot by the loaner moan.

Moving Luna pussy.

Damon could smell Luna scent.

Taking it in.

Damon want tasted her juice.

Sparing Luna pussy open and licking from the bottom.

Moving to her clit.

Making whimper.

Damon hearing Luna moan and whimper for him to touch her.

Sucking on lips before moving to her clit.

Luna running her fingers threw Damon hair and playing with her breasted at the same him.

Luna started moving her hips.

Damon started licking on Luna clit.

Started playing with fingering reaching deep inside of Luna.

Found Luna G-Shot and started playing with it.

Making Luna started jolting.

Luna started moaning loader.

The feeling around Damon finger was tight.

Damon said he feels like virgin.

Hitting the shot behind her g-shot making Luna moan loader.

Damon started playing with both at the same time.

Making Luna body joint and shack with passion.

Until said getting really load and started screaming.

Knowing that Luna was going started squirted.

Luna squirted over Damon on to the bed.

Damon sit up and seen Luna painting.

Luna started kissing Damon.

Tasting her pussy on Damon tough.

Damon put his arm around Luna body.

Luna started moving down to his chested.

Kissing all the down

Luna pulling down paints and boxers.

Damon took off paints and boxers.

Luna reached Damon.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Damon little grunts.

Using tough at the head of his cock making Damon moan.

Luna hand never stop moving.

Kissing balls and licking Damon ball.

Slowly sucking each of them..

Damon started painting and moaning.

It felt so good.

Putting the head of Damon dick back in mouth.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Damon was moaning and painting.

Luna reached hand Damon belly.

Feeling his body.

Making her want more.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went started deep toughing his dick.

Loving it could deep thought him.

Damon started fingering Luna again.

Making her moan.

He fucked love it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

She joyed sucking Damon cock.

Hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down.

At same spreed she was jacking off.

Damon said come and ride my face.

Luna move so that Damon could lay down.

Climb on top Damon.

Damon started eating Luna pussy again.

Luna went back sucking his dick again.

Damon licked Luna pussy again.

Luna said moaning again.

Luna started again sucking Damon dick.

Started moaning and said I going to cum.

Damon said cum for me. My love

Luna started cumming and squirting again.

Damon pushed Luna over on to her back.

Put the head on his dick on Luna clit.

Damon said are you ready to mate with me?

Luna say Always! My love.

Damon said to night you will became my mate.

Putting his head of cock inside of Luna.

Luna felt that he was big and wide.

Damon pushed his deep in Luna tight pussy.

He felt that Luna grabbed him and holding him inside of her.

Damon said Damn!

Tight on my dick. my love.

I fuck love it.

He started moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna said you so big and wide.

You filling me up.

But they didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Damon said please you tonight.

Damon slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Damon started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Luna wrapped arms and legs around Damon.

Each time Damon went pull out of Luna.

He could feel that sucking him back in.

Damon fuck loved it.

Started fucking Luna harder and deeper,

Making him moan and grunt.

Luna moaned with each stock.

Making the bed creaking.

Sounding like it was broke.

But they didn't care.

They want each other.

More then anyone in the world.

Making her started cumming on his dick.

Luna say I cumming. My love.

Damon said you feel so good.

Cum on dick. My love.

Luna moaning and digging nails in back.

Damon kissing Luna neck, bit down and drinking from Luna.

Found out Luna blood was sweeter.

Then any other in world.

She was like the finest wine in the world.

Pulling back and kissing Luna.

Luna bit in Damon and drink from him.

Found out Luna blood was sweeter.

Then any other in world.

Kissing and keep fucking,

Making Luna cum again on his dick.

Damon said hand and knee

Pulling out Luna and getting behind Luna.

Putting his dick back inside of Luna.

Started fucking Luna slowly and faster.

Damon slap Luna ass and grabbing Luna.

Pulling her into him.

Luna moan loader.

Slapping Luna ass again.

Slapping her ass making fuck him faster and slower.

Pulling Luna making moan and paint for him,

Damon laid on top Luna grabbing Luna neck.

You are my bitch now!

You will fuck only me.

Luna said Yes! My love

Damon was pounding Luna and squeezing Luna breast.

Luna started cumming on his dick again.

Damon and Luna started kissing.

Damon keep fucking Luna harder.

Luna moan and call out Damon name.

Kissing each other.

Damon started playing with Luna clit and fuck at the same time.

Making her cum again.

Luna reached around touching Damon chested.

Damon grabbed Luna upper pulling her back and started fucking again.

Damon said I going to cum.

Luna said full me my love.

Damon shoving his dick in in Luna worm.

Fulling Luna up.

Damon said come suck my dick.

Pulling out Luna.

Luna said lay back my love.

Luna started sucking Damon dick again.

Cleaning her juice off his dick.

Making him hard again.

Damon pushed Luna on side.

Getting behind her and started fucking again.

Luna put her arm around Damon neck and started kissing.

Damon had his and around Luna neck.

Luna moaning.

Damon was grunting.

Damon said get belly and spied your legs open.

Luna did what Damon told her do.

Damon put his dick back inside Luna pussy.

Laying on top and started fucking hard.

The bed was creaking.

Luna said Damon you are in worm.

Damon said Good!

Making fuck her slow down and enjoy it.

Speeding up and pushing Luna down.

Making started moan loader.

Luna started cumming.

Luna said I cumming hard.

Damon said fucking harder.

Damon said cum for me.

Luna body started shacking .

Damon pulled out Luna.

Say get on top and ride me. My love.

Luna climb on top Damon and started riding him.

Putting her behind her.

Damon grabbed her hips.

To help her move up, down, slow or faster.

Luna played with breasted.

Damon grunt and moan.

He love having Luna ride him.

Luna started cumming multiple time while riding him.

Damon was close to cumming too.

Luna said I going cum again.

Damon sit up.

Luna put arms around his neck and Damon had his around wasted.

Luna and Damon started looking each other sweet shot and biting down, and drinking from each other.

Cumming together and drinking together made bound so stronger.

Broken the bounds with brothers.

They could feel the bounds to Luna disappeared.

Pulling back.

Both of them was out of breath.

Kissing each other.

Damon say I love you. My love

Luna say I love you. Baby

Kissing each other.

Luna get up and lay down next to Damon.

Damon cover both of them.

Kissing her and say sweet dream. My love.

Luna say Sweet Dream! My love

Luna had her head on his chest.

With arm on belly and her right leg on his right leg.

Damon had his arm around her.

Both feel to sleep in each arms.

* * *

"Around Noon"

Luna bring bearer down around her bedroom.

Damon and Luna walked down stairs to lunch.

Both of them had hell of work out.

Reiji and Shu couldn't feel Luna at all.

Damon and Luna walked in dinner room.

Ivy said where was both this morning?

Damon said My Love and I mating with each other.

Miss April went in to the kitchen to get the vile.

Walking back and giving it Luna.

Luna open it and drink it.

Damon walked Luna to her sit.

Pulling her chair out for her.

Luna sit down.

Say Thank you. my love

Damon kiss Luna in front everyone.

Walking back to sit other end of table.

Ashley said I meet someone I like.

Ivy said ow!

Luna said what is his name?

Ashley said Micheal.

He brings me flowers.

Luna said oh!

Luna and Ivy looked at each other.

Ivy said I would like to meet Micheal.

Logan said I meet someone to.

Her name is Flower!

Ivy said I will have to meet both of them.

Luna smile.

Damon smile.

Ruki said fortune mates for them?

Luna said Yes!

Ivy said I would like to visited my sister today.

Luna said I think it time for us visited Mommy.

Miss April said take of it.

Leaving the Dinner Room to talk John and pack.

Reiji said who going with you to visited your mother and sister?

Luna said Damon, Subaru, Yuma, Daddy Ruki, and Latio.

Shu said I going to.

Luna said No! You are not.

Reiji said I would like to join you?

Ivy said No!

Shu had made up his mine that he was going.

Reiji said I would like understand or know the reason that I can't go with you?

Luna just looked at Reiji

Ivy say why are question my orders?

Reiji said I just try understand your reasoning.

Luna just looked at them.

Reiji said Luna say something?

Luna say Dumb Dog!

Logan, Ashley, Yuma, Subaru, Damon, Hope, Latio and Ayato started laughing.

Reiji say What?

Luna smile.

Luna finished lunch get up from the table.

To leave Ivy to answer Reiji questions.

Luna went to her room and started getting her clothes on.

* * *

"Hour later"

Luna walked down stairs ready to leave mother grave.

Subaru said we are ready leave.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Walking out side with sun-glass on and carry her bag.

Shu was in bedroom get clean clothes on.

Ivy, Damon, Subaru, Yuma, Daddy Ruki, and Latio sitting in limo.

Luna walked over to the bearer looking and making sure nothing was come.

Luna said few Greek words and made circle with her hand.

Opening the bearer for limo drive threw.

Luna walked out with Shu.

Close the bearer behind her.

Climb in the limo.

* * *

Luna reached in bag pulling Mp3 player and art pad.

Started listening to Taeyang - Wedding Dress.

Started drawing the brothers.

Luna was drawing Yuma.

Damon put his hand on Luna leg.

Luna smiled at Damon.

The brothers didn't like how Damon had his hand on Luna leg.

Yuma said it the first time.

We get leave the house with Shu?

Subaru said Luna didn't want he him to come.

Ruki said Shu is pain in ass.

Always fucking with Luna.

Never leaving her alone.

Luna said Ayato with Yui.

Ruki said that the true.

That other guy that need to learn keep the hand of livestock.

Luna looked up at the brothers and back at pad.

Luna started drawing Luna sitting chair.

With Subaru and Yuma full nude with collar around their necks.

Ruki and Latio full nude with collar around their necks.

Damon standing behind Luna full nude.

The chain from the collars when to Luna rusted.

Luna was wearing bro and underwear with collar around her neck without chain.

Luna was coloring it in.

Latio asked Naughty puppy.

What are you drawing?

Luna turn it around.

So they could see what she drawing.

Subaru said that nice.

Latio said I missing my hat.

Luna said look at behind me on the chair.

Latio said their it is.

Luna turn it around keep coloring.

Giving the boys bit marks on necks

Luna put on blood around dropping mouth.

Damon said you need chain tied to me.

Luna looked at Damon.

Subaru knew what doing that thing again.

* * *

Pulling up at gravy yard.

Where Luna mother and Ivy sister.

Luna mother, brothers and mother mate was.

Damon, Subaru, Yuma, Daddy Ruki, and Latio get out looking around.

Ivy and Luna step out lasted holding Damon hand.

They could see a cemetery with a creepy in middle.

John and April walked up the gates of the old cemetery open doors.

The werewolf's was waiting by the gravy leading up the creepy.

As Damon and Luna begin to walk in to the cemetery the werewolf's lowering their head to show her.

Ivy walked behind Luna and Damon.

The brothers walked behind them.

Damon and Luna walked up to doors of the creepy name was Artemis.

Ivy asked How do we get in?

Miss April said Blood Magic.

John hand Luna knife.

Luna cut her hand and put on the door.

Ivy took the knife and cut her hand and put it on the door.

But doors open to show seven graves.

Ivy and Luna walked in to the creepy.

The doors close behind them.

The doors sealed behind them.

* * *

Ivy and Luna could see seven graves.

Luna could white roses still living.

Luna mother grave the one with white roses.

Ivy and Luna walked by her brother graves.

Luna said I miss you.

Wishing they could had more time with them.

Getting to know them.

Ivy said one day we be together.

Luna smile at Ivy.

Luna and Ivy walked up to Faith and husband grave.

Ivy said here is your father grave.

Luna said he not my father.

He my brother father.

Luna said I told you that I was different from you?

Ivy said Yes!

You are were-vamp.

Luna said Brother father was werewolf.

My father is vampire.

Ivy said who is your father?

Luna said Richter Sakamaki.

Ivy was surprise.

Ivy grabbed Luna.

Say I understand why Mr. & Mrs. William took me to Night Brook Orphanage.

Keep you from him.

That vampire is bad news.

Luna said I know.

I meet him.

I didn't like him.

Ivy said stay away from that man.

Luna said you don't have me twice.

He kidnapped me and try to marry me.

So that he could became to king.

Ivy said I never like him.

Luna said that make two of us.

* * *

Ivy and Luna visited with Faith few hours.

Ivy asked if ready to go home with brothers.

Luna said Do you think that need to have dinner with Karl?

Ivy said I have been thinking about it.

I think it we need to have dinner with him.

Luna said I think that Karl is going to be surprise to see you.

Ivy said don't say anything about the baby.

Luna said my lips are slide.

The doors to see open.

Ivy and Luna walked out.

Werewolf's started howling.

Luna and Ivy walks back to the limo where her brothers was waiting.

The brothers turn to see Luna come out of the creep.


	100. Family dinner time

They was back in limozine.

Luna asked if they want to go to dinner?

Yuma said Yeah!

Ruki say that would be nice.

Subaru say No more elk meat.

Luna say I getting sick it to.

Ivy asked where are we going dinner?

Luna said I know a place.

Luna say John take us to Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka in Morioka.

John say Yes! Luna.

Luna reached in bag.

Pulling out Mp3 player and art pad.

Luna started drawing new picture of Yui on sitting legs under her.

Yui was wearing belly shirt with underwear and collar around her neck.

Luna was behind Yui with arms around her with blood dripping her mouth.

Yui had bite mark on shoulder.

Damon waiting Luna draw.

Subaru looked to see what Luna drawing.

Subaru smiled.

Luna was coloring in.

Ruki asked what are you drawing now?

Luna turn around show them.

Yuma said nice.

Ivy said you artist.

Luna say Thank You!

Luna flip to new page.

Luna started drawing Luna sitting chair with Yui between her legs full nude with collar around her neck.

Subaru full nude with collar around his neck.

Subaru looking Yui licking lips looking at Yui.

John said we are here at Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka in Morioka.

Ivy said Thank You!

Luna said wait up.

Listen what I have to say.

After dinner.

I will take you feed on blood.

If you wonder off and get lost.

I am not going to look for you.

Stay near me or you will forget what you doing.

Ruki said like last time?

Luna said Yes!

When you all went home.

The other brothers looked at each time.

Damon get out of the limousine.

Putting hand out to Luna.

Luna had put pad and mp3 player back in bag.

Putting hand in Damon hand.

Subaru was right behind.

Grabbing her ass and make Luna jump.

Subaru smiled.

* * *

As they walked in Seafood bar Umigohan Shimaka.

The owner said you back and friends.

Luna said I bring family.

Walked over to bigger table by window.

Luna could smell more wolfs.

Turn and looking at owner.

Realizing he was wolf to.

Luna said more wolfs here.

The owner walked up to Luna.

Luna started sniffing the air.

Luna said your a wolf.

The owner said Yes!

Everyone who work here is wolf.

Luna said that good to know.

Luna stood up.

Walked over to the owner and said do you know who I am?

The owner say No!

Ivy said the Queen of Werewolf's.

All the wolfs came out and bowed to Luna.

Luna said rise.

Luna said what is your name?

The owner is Takeshi Eguchi. My queen

Luna said My name Luna Moon Artemis.

Ivy was standing behind Luna.

Luna said this family.

Takeshi said You are Queen Faith daughter.

We all thought you was lost.

Luna said not lost.

Just misplace until to right time.

Takeshi said you eat with Mongrel.

Subaru, Latio, Ruki, and Yuma really sick hearing that word.

Miss April said all the time at home.

Takeshi said I don't feed vampires.

We are at war with them.

Luna said Their is peace between vampire and wolfs now.

Takeshi said their is peace between vampire and wolf now?

Luna said Yes!

Takeshi said That good thing.

Luna sit back down and said we will order now!

Takeshi said what would Queen what?

Luna said I have fish plate.

Ivy order the chicken plate

Each brother order what they wanted.

* * *

Luna cellphone went off.

Luna reached in bag and pulled it out.

Looking down seeing it was Shu.

Rolling her eyes.

Ruki took Luna cellphone answer it.

Ruki said Hello! Shu

Shu said where is puppy?

Ruki said having dinner with the family.

You jerk.

Shu said put puppy on the phone.

Ruki looked at Luna.

Luna was shacking her head No.

Ruki said he busy right now.

Shu said what is doing?

Ruki said eating!

Enjoying her dinner.

Latio said where are we going after dinner?

Luna say somewhere you hunt and stay close to me.

Yuma say how about club?

Luna said sound fun.

Ivy said it might be fun.

Luna reached in Latio jacket and started looking club.

Latio started kissing Luna.

Subaru say Prev.

Stop kiss my pet.

Shu said what hell happening?

Ruki said nothing!

Luna show Latio club called FACES

Latio said it looks fun.

Luna pay for dinner.

* * *

Everyone get back in limousine.

Luna said night club called FACES please.

John said not problem.

Subaru and Damon on both side of Luna.

Luna said this first time that we get do anything with Dumb ass and Mommy Reiji.

Tell us we can't do that.

Subaru said Shit them show up and shut the party down.

Yuma said four eyes! Pain in the ass.

Luna said Mommy Reiji wouldn't know fun.

If it was sitting on his face.

Everyone died laughing.

Luna said Shu is so dumb.

He make Ayato look like a fuck genius.

Everyone died laughing.

Yuma roan in laughter.

Latio said that sister!

* * *

Hour later

They pulled in front of FACES.

All brothers get first to make sure not bad was going to happen.

Luna and Ivy was last ones out of the limousine.

They walked up to front door.

The bounder seen Luna.

The bounder open the door said Come ladies.

Stop the brothers at door and said That $15 person.

Ruki paid $75.00 all them.

Ivy and Luna went to bar.

Ivy said have coke

Luna said I two up and one down.

Ivy said you can liqueur!

Luna smiled.

Luna took the shot pop them and pick up beer took a drink.

Damon said grabbed other shot.

Pop it and take drinking.

Luna said brother having fun?

Damon said I say that we leave them here.

Ivy said that idea.

Luna said you don't like them?

Ivy said Latio is prev.

Luna giggle.

Luna started moving her hips in to Damon.

Damon and Luna walked out on the dance flood and started dancing with each other.

Damon started kissing Luna on the dance flood.

Luna said I hurry!

Damon put his nose in the air and started smelling the air to find the virgin.

Subaru walked up, turn Luna around and pulled away from Damon.

Luna started dancing with Subaru.

Damon walked up and grabbed Luna.

Pulling her way from Subaru.

Both Damon and Subaru facing off with each other on dance.

Luna moved on her prey sitting at table by herself.

* * *

Luna still hurry!

Luna put her nose in the air.

Smelling the virgin.

Luna started following her nose away to the back room.

Pulling the cockier back.

Seeing a dark hair wearing white dress.

Luna walked in and sit down and Hello!

The female said Hello!

Said I want someone.

Luna said You was waiting on me.

The female started moving away.

Luna grabbed her arm and pulling in her seat.

The dark head woman turn and looked at Luna.

Luna eye popped her and sit, don't yell or scream.

You will let me do what I want to you.

Do you understand?

The young girl said Yes!

Luna blinked.

Luna said what is your name?

The your woman said Summer.

Luna said Hello! Summer

My name is Luna.

Luna said are you virgin?

Summer said Yes!

Luna put arm around Summer neck and started kissing on her neck.

Summer started moaning.

Luna put her between Summer legs and started playing with Summer.

Summer said I feel that I going cum.

Luna said cum for me. summer

Luna kissing on Summer neck.

Started looking for sweet spot.

Damon and Subaru stop fighting to found Luna was gone.

Subaru said My Pet on the hunt.

Luna cover Summer mouth and bite in to her neck started drinking from Summer.

Summer moaning.

Yuma watching Luna and her prey.

Yuma sit down next to Summer.

Yuma bite Summer neck and started drinking.

Luna back away and seen Yuma drinking from Summer

Luna went back and started drinking from Summer.

Yuma reached grabbed Summer breast to make moan.

Yuma and Luna pulled way.

Started kissing each other.

Luna reached grabbed Yuma dick.

Started undo his paints and started jacking off.

Yuma said I want fuck now.

Luna said why don't fuck Summer.

Laying Summer on her back.

Pulled underwear off and pocket them.

Luna started eating her pussy.

Yuma put his dick in Summer mouth.

Started Fucking her mouth.

Yuma love watching at work.

Summer started cumming

Yuma started Summer mouth harder.

Making her gug on his dick.

Luna sit up and started kissing Yuma.

Yuma get was around putting his dick next cherry.

Grabbing Summer hips pushing dick inside Summer making her wimpier.

Luna could see the pain on her face.

Yuma love hearing sound of Summer cherry popping.

Listening cry of pain turn enjoying.

Luna played with breasted and kiss Summer until Yuma pulled cumming over Summer body.

Luna get sucking blood and cum off his dick.

Yuma said you are dirty girl.

Kissing Luna getting tasted of Summer blood in his mouth.

Yuma pulled his paint up and both started drinking off summer again.

Luna eye pop her again to remember that she fuck hots guy town.

To forget that they bite her.

Yuma and Luna walked out backroom.

Getting a drink.

Yuma and Luna cellphone went off at the same time.

It was Ruki telling them time to go home.

Yuma and Luna said they coming.

Luna and Yuma walked to limousine and getting inside.

Luna fell sleep listening her music.

Yuma hand arm around her all the way home.

* * *

Yuma awake Luna up. Sweetheart

Luna said what?

Ivy said you have to open the bearer. Sleepyhead

Luna open with a sleep eyes.

Damon thought Luna was really cute.

The limousine came to stop.

Luna get out of the car.

Say Greek words and made circle with hand.

The door open the limousine drove threw.

Luna started walking threw the door.

Close it behind her.

Luna yawn!

Damon get out limousine.

Damon picked Luna up.

Luna put arms around Damon neck.

Luna went back to sleep in Damon arms.

Damon said I take you bed.

So you sleep my love.

Luna said stay with me?

Damon said Yes! My love

Yuma hand Luna bag to Damon.

Damon walked in house with everyone.

* * *

The house was up roar.

Luna grabbed Damon neck tighter.

Ayato was yelling at Pancake.

He want to have sex with her.

Yui said it time of the mouth.

Kou said leave Little Maso-kitty alone.

Ayato said I don't care.

Miss April said that sick Ayato.

Damon couldn't wait for all the brothers to go home.

Reiji said try stop Ayato to stop.

Ivy said what the hell is going on?

Ayato said I want to have sex with pancake.

Pancake don't what to.

Yui said It's time of the mouth.

Ivy said Yui go to your room and lock the door.

Ayato stay away Yui.

Ayato said No!

Damon take sleepyhead to her bed.

Yui and Damon said Yes! Ivy

Ivy was getting sick of brothers yelling and screaming each other in house.

Ayato started yelling Ivy.

Ivy slapped Ayato in flood again.

All the brothers started laughing at Ayato get hit Ivy.

Yui open Luna bedroom door for Damon.

Damon said Thank you Yui!

Yui said your welcome Damon.

Yui kissed Luna goodnight.

Damon smile at Yui.

Yui went bedroom.

Damon took Luna up the stair to bed.

Found no one laying on her bed sleeping.

Damon walked across flood to side of the bed.

Laying Luna in the bed.

Damon started taking off Luna boots, paints and jacket.

Leaving Luna in belly shirt and underwear.

Kissing her lips and say I love you my love.

Luna said I love you too.

Damon went down stair to watch movie before bed.

* * *

Shu came into Luna bedroom late that night.

Open the Luna bedroom door.

Found Luna alone in bed.

Shu turn around and locked the door.

Walking back to Luna bed.

Taking off all his clothes and climb in to bed.

Shu want to have best sex in the world with his puppy.

A big bolt of light came down and stick the ground making Luna jump.

Shu wrapped is arms around Luna.

Luna say I scared.

Shu say I remember that scared of storms.

Pulling Luna closer.

Each bolt hit the ground Luna would jump.

Shu said I have you. puppy.

Luna said you will not let them get me?

Shu said they can't have you.

I own you.

Shu was loving having Luna in arms.

Each time his puppy jump made happy.

Shu said I want to make love to you night.

Luna said I don't want to.

Shu said we can't feel you anymore?

Luna said Damon and I fucked night.

Dumb-ass!

Shu said I think that you need remember who own you.

Luna said No! One own me

Shu said wrong!

I going to show you.

Luna said I don't want to.

Grabbing Luna neck and started touching her pussy making horny.

Shu said you can't tell me.

That you don't what me inside of you.

Give you passion and enjoyment.

Shu said I going to fuck you right now!

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu made Luna doggy style.

Pulling down his boxers.

Putting his dick inside Luna.

Luna moan.

Shu started moving his hips.

Luna moan.

Shu said Does it feel good puppy?

Luna say nothing.

Shu say answer me

Luna still say nothing.

Luna said Yes! Shu

Shu grabbed Luna hair and said what my name?

Luna said Master!

Shu said that my puppy.

Grabbing Luna hips started pounding Luna pussy.

Making moan loader.

Shu slapped Luna ass!

Say you have been every disobedient, wild, bad, and naughty puppy.

Did you fuck Reiji and Damon last night?

Luna said Yes!

Shu slapped Luna harder!

Making Luna Yulp!

Shu slapped Luna ass again.

Making wimpier!

Shu said make you beg me to stop.

Shu pounding in to Luna pussy.

Making her moan loader.

Luna started cum.

Shu said you are not aloud to cum until I do.

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu pulled out Luna

Shu said suck my dick

Luna turn around started sucking her juices off Shu cock.

Making him grunt and moan.

Pulling Luna up and grabbing around the wasted picking her.

Putting his dick back inside of Luna..

Standing up and started making ride him while standing up.

Luna wrapped legs around Shu wasted and around his neck.

Luna said this new!

Shu said I get tire same shit!

Luna said Damn! True.

Luna started kissing Shu.

Luna started moaning.

Shu could feel that Luna was close to cumming again.

Pulling her off his dick.

Making her have to wait and have build back up.

Shu started sucking her left nip.

Luna pulled him into her.

Shu pulled Luna back on dick and started fucking her again.

Luna was panting and moaning.

Shu walked over to the bed and sit down.

Luna started moving up and down.

Shu could feel that he was close to cum.

Luna went up and stop.

Shu looked Luna.

Luna said you get off until I do.

Shu smile at Luna.

Saying didn't see that coming.

Luna smile.

Sitting back down and started ridding Shu.

Luna was enjoying herself and started feeling that she was going started cumming.

Shu was on the fucking edgy.

Grabbing Luna hip said I going cum.

Pulling Luna down on.

Luna kissing his neck, for the sweet shot.

Shu was going the same thing.

Luna bite down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu did the something and came same time.

Both drink from each other.

Pulled away and Shu said Damn!

Luna smiled!

Feel better!

Shu said Yeah!

* * *

Luna stood up and walked in to bathroom.

Shu came in bathroom and Luna taking pees.

Luna started clean up down stairs.

Shu said Keep in.

Luna said why?

Shu said we have baby.

Luna say I can't.

Carry until I turn eight teen years old.

Shu said why?

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said answer me!

Luna get in shower and not answer.

She didn't miscarriage again.

Luna came back in to the bedroom.

Shu said why can't you children until you eighteen.

Luna said my body will have miscarried.

Shu said Is that what Miss April told you?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Crawling back on the bed.

Shu said answer me.

Luna said yes!

Shu said That bullshit.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Luna said the vile that I take.

Keep me from getting pregnant.

Luna said I don't want baby right now.

Shu said I want you to married me?

Luna said I not ready to get married.

Shu said I can wait.

Luna smiled at Shu.

Luna said that was new and differnet from the normal shit.

Shu said You like that?

Luna said Yes!

Kissing Shu

Shu started fingering Luna making her body joint he hit g shot.

Shu reached behind it.

Started playing making Luna feel that she going pee.

Luna moan load.

Shu said you are going cum again.

Luna I going to cum.

Shu said good!

Luna started cumming.

Shu said feel better?

Luna was out breath.

Shu smile at Luna.

Luna lay down

Shu pulled her to him.

Kissing Luna sweet lips and said good night puppy!


	101. Day before go summer house

Luna couldn't sleep.

Getting up out of bed and taking Shu hand off her.

Getting out of bed.

Putting her underwear and bro.

Teleport to Damon Bedroom.

Walking across room to Damon bed.

Pulling back the cover and seeing that Damon in the nude.

Luna kissing Damon

Damon wake up and looked at Luna.

Luna climb in bed with Damon.

Damon cover both of them.

Kissing her and say sweet dream. My love.

Luna say Sweet Dream! My love

Luna had her head on his chest.

Damon had his arm around her.

Both feel to sleep in each arms.

* * *

Next day

Damon awake up to found Shu standing next to the bed.

Looking down at both of them.

Shu said what the hell are you doing with my puppy?

Damon say Why are you in my room?

Shu said What is the meaning of this?

Shu say did you have sex with her?

Damon didn't answer Shu at all.

Shu reached for Luna.

Damon pulled Luna to him.

Say keep your hand off my mate.

Shu started yelling that she mine!

Luna pulled the cover over head.

Damon say quiet down.

My mate is sleeping.

Don't awake her!

Shu reached for again.

Luna sit up in bed and turn looked at Shu.

Luna say Silent!

Shu could tell that Luna was mad.

Luna said what is the reason that you are yelling for?

Shu said I found you in bed with Damon.

Luna said Damon my mate. You ass!

Luna say their are no reason for you.

To started screaming or yelling first in the morning.

Luna get out of bed.

Walking out with Damon bedroom.

Damon grab his boxers and put them on.

Shu grabbed Luna arm and said your mine. puppy

Damon said Let her go.

Shu said Shut up! Dog

Luna pulled arm away from Shu.

Shu said I think that you forget who your talking to.

I own you!

Luna put hand out knocking Shu in to hallway.

Shu couldn't believe that Puppy use her magic on him.

Luna said You have forget that I am the Queen and your are a prince.

How dare you speak to me that tone.

Remember your place.

Damon was surprise that Luna pull rank.

Now you pissed Baby off.

Luna turn around walked away from Shu.

Damon right behind Luna.

Shu was surprise that Puppy.

* * *

Luna and Damon went to Luna bedroom.

Change lock on her door.

So that it would be harder for the brothers to get in.

She was getting sick of Shu coming in her bedroom.

When he think it was time for him get sex with her.

Damon walked behind Luna in to her bedroom.

Luna was laying on the bed.

Patted the bed.

Damon lay on the bed.

Luna said I change my lock for my door.

Now! You hold the button for five seconds.

Damon said get sick of brothers come in your all time.

Luna said Yes! My love

Kissing Damon

Luna lay her head on Damon chest.

Luna Yawn!

Damon say sleeping now!

Damon and Luna fell a sleep.

* * *

Luna walked in music room and looking out side.

Seeing it was raining and looked cold.

Walking over piano

Started playing a song Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love.

When Luna started to play the panto.

Shu laying on the back on the coach.

Knowing that he fuck up again.

Thinking on how to make it better.

He was really surprise that Luna would pull rank and use her magic on him.

Remembering that this is her birth right.

Puppy will make a beauty Queen, wife and mother of his children.

When hear the piano playing.

He knew that Luna was in music room.

Getting up and head to listen to his puppy play.

Hoping that she forgive him acting for be jealous over her with sleep with Damon.

* * *

Shu walking in Music room.

Seeing Luna playing the panto.

The song was really beauty.

Shu walked over sit down next to Luna.

Luna stop play and looked at Shu.

Shu said I sorry for acting jealous over you.

Luna just looked at him.

Luna say you will be punishment for action.

You will learn to have respect for me.

You will clean this hole house by yourself from top to bottom.

That mean floors, windows, make the beds, and a lot more.

Shu said I really sorry!

Went back to playing the song from started.

Shu say Please! Forgive me. puppy

Luna said I think about it.

You dumb ass!

* * *

Ivy walked in to music room found Luna and Shu at the piano.

Luna playing really beauty.

Ivy walked up to the piano watching Luna play.

The name of the song is Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love.

Luna said Yes! Aunt Ivy.

Ivy looked at Shu and say Move!

Shu get up so that Ivy could sit where he was sitting.

Ivy said you play beauty.

Luna stop playing.

Ivy said started from the begin and sing the song too.

Luna said Yes! Aunt Ivy.

Luna started playing and sing the song.

Ivy listen to Luna sing and play at the same time.

When Luna finish play and sing.

Telling Luna that our family always music gifted.

Is the piano the only instrument that you play?

Luna said No!

I play mother's violin.

Ivy said you have your mother violin?

Luna say Yes!

It in the show case over their.

Ivy looked where Luna pointing.

Ivy say I thought it burn up in house.

When your mother and brothers die.

Luna said No!

It was found with me at the Night Brooks Orphanage.

The night I arrived with button with two wolfs.

The wolfs was Mr. & Miss Williams.

Luna said Miss Clare raise me.

Ivy said Miss Clare was your mother best friend.

Shu was surprise information that he getting.

Luna said I think that reason that keep hind until the time was right.

Until Karl found me sitting in apple tree drawing and eat apple.

Ivy hug Luna and said they should call me.

Shu said who is Miss Clare?

Luna said Miss Clare is vampire that run the Night Brooks Orphanage.

You dumb ass!

Miss April walked in music room.

Say Ivy!

I need to speak with you.

Ivy said Yes! Coming

Luna turn back and started playing piano again.

* * *

Ivy and Miss April sitting in study.

Miss April said I get this in mail.

It is Luna Moon Artemis adopted pages.

I found something that I think that you might what to know.

That Karl Sakamaki didn't adopted Luna Moon Artemis.

Karl Sakamaki not Luna Moon Artemis legal guardian.

You will have see that the judge didn't sign them.

The judge is my older brother and he didn't sign it.

Because Faith plain.

Ivy said this mean that Karl is not her Luna legal guardian.

Miss April said this paper is Luna bank account.

You can see here that Karl Sakamaki has been trying get in Luna account.

It has been sending red flags.

Ivy said I will call the bank and have them send Luna new bank card.

Miss April said I have already did call the bank.

Luna now have gold card.

I just have not give it to her.

Miss April said I have go in town tomorrow.

Luna bank is in Tokyo.

Ivy said we will go to Tokyo and few days.

Take everyone and live Luna house.

Send the wolfs to the other house.

Tomorrow we will be going to the other house.

* * *

At dinner

Everyone was sitting around the table enjoy them-self.

Ivy said tomorrow.

We will be going to other house.

Luna looked at Ivy.

Ivy said Miss April and I have busy in Tokyo.

Latio said do we get our cellphones back.

Luna said yes!

But Shu will still punishment that he have to clean other house.

Shu looked down at his plate.

Reiji said what did he do now?

Damon said act like ass.

Ruki said what about dinner with Father?

Ivy said Karl will have to wait.

Luna looked at Ivy.

Their busy that Miss April and I have to take care of tomorrow.

* * *

"After Dinner"

Luna walked behind Yui.

Put her around Yui and kiss her neck.

Teleport to her bedroom.

Yui said play time.

Walked back to Yui pushing on the bed.

Started taking Yui clothes off with her own clothes.

Luna said get on the bed.

Climb on the bed with Yui.

Luna started kissing.

Started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Yui started moan.

Luna knew that Yui wasn't going to stop all.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Luna started playing with Yui small beast giving them sneeze making Yui moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy.

Make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Luna moving Yui nip to other nip.

Sucking and playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Yui and said do you want me?

Yui said Yes! Baby

Making Luna smile.

Luna started kissing down her tum.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Yui let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

Luna bent reached for Yui pussy .

Luna spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top making Yui back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Damon was watching Luna and Yui together.

Now! He was going to eat Luna pussy while Luna eat Yui pussy.

Damon grabbed Luna hip pulling her hips up and started licking Luna pussy.

Luna looked back to found Damon eating her pussy.

Yui and Luna moan.

Luna started licking Yui clit and Yui moan.

Yui could feel that she close to cum.

Luna made Yui come hard with playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Yui beg for it.

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Yui said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Luna reached back grabbed Damon hair.

Feeling that she was going started cumming.

Damon was finger fucking Luna.

Hint and playing with behind her g shot.

Making Luna body joint when Luna started cumming.

Luna started squirting.

Damon move side and watched Luna pussy.

Luna sit up and turn around Damon was nude.

Yui could see Damon was nude.

Luna grabbed Yui pulling her to Damon dick.

Damon put is hands on Luna and Yui head,

One of dreams coming true.

Have two girls suck dick at sometime.

Luna was on the bottom and Yui was top and the base started moving slow up to the head of his dick.

Damon moan.

Both Luna and Yui use their toughs around the head and kissing each other with dick in the middle.

Luna started sucking Damon dick.

Damon moan again.

Yui was sucking Damon dick.

Luna went back kissing the side of the Damon

Damon had his hand on back of her hand and said use more toughing.

Luna wispier my turn.

Luna started sucking Damon cock and Damon could the different when Yui and Luna way of sucking dick.

Damon put his hand on Luna hand.

Damon asked someone suck balls.

Yui put one Damon in mouth with Luna sucking his dick.

Luna that Damon was about blow in her mouth and Luna come here Yui.

Yui came back to dick and started sucking it again.

Luna put hand Yui hand said catch in your mouth and share with me.

Damon came in Yui mouth.

Luna started kissing Yui taking half Damon cum in her mouth.

Damon said Damn!

Dirty Girls around here.

Both Yui and Luna giggles.

Damon grabbed Yui.

Luna hand him K-Y Jelly.

Damon said I something big and hard for you little pup.

Luna started kissing Yui back and playing with her at the same time.

Damon put his dick on the Yui asshole and slowly pushing the head of his dick in side of Yui.

Yui gasped feeling the head of Damon dick in her ass.

Damon slowly pushing his full dick inside of Yui to the base.

Yui remembering Damon was big and wide then Yuma dick.

Luna said good girl.

Damon could tell that Yui ass was so tight and hugging his dick.

Yui makes little pain notice.

Damon started slowly fucking Yui in the ass making her jolt.

Each time he goes down.

Yui could feel Damon dick in ass.

Damon pull hips in to him.

After few minutes later,

Damon could feel that Yui was going to cum from dick in ass.

Yui moan

Yui was eating Luna pussy.

Damon started fucking Yui harder.

Yui started cumming.

Yui moan in pleasure.

But Damon didn't stop just fucking harder and faster.

Damon could feel Yui started shacking and jolting at the same time.

Yui said Moaning loader.

Because first time that Yui was fucked in ass by Damon.

Luna started eating Yui pussy.

Yui was eating Luna pussy at the same.

Damon asked Yui if like getting fuck in the ass?

Yui said Yes! Damon

Luna started cumming from Yui eating her pussy.

Damon was close cumming in Yui ass.

Damon pulled back out Yui ass and started put his dick in Luna mouth

Told Yui suck his dick and catch it mouth.

Yui to Damon dick to suck it and catch it in her mouth.

When Damon shorting in Yui mouth.

Yui bend down and started kissing Luna sharing.

Shu said Damn! Pups!

Luna and Yui was sharing Damon cum.

Pulling a parted.

Luna and Yui smile and Looked at Damon.

Yui get off Luna.

Damon started Yui

Luna get her knees and started sucking Damon dick.

Damon put hand on Yui ass and back of Luna head.

Damon knew they wasn't done.

Luna started sucking on balls and jacking him off at the same time.

Damon dick started standing up.

Yui was playing with Luna pussy.

Making Luna wet.

Damon started sucking on Yui breasted.

Making Yui moan.

Luna pulled back and said lay down my love.

Damon lay down the bed.

Luna started sucking dick again.

Yui climb on Damon face.

Damon started eating Yui pussy.

Sitting down on Damon dick and started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Feeling how big and wide Damon was.

Yui started moaning and kissing Luna and playing with breasts.

Damon started moaning and grunted.

Luna started moving up and down on Damon.

Feeling so good.

Luna started moaning and enjoy herself.

Moving nice and slow.

Yui was playing with Luna breasts and kissing her at the same time.

Damon could feel that Luna was nice and tight.

Luna started moving little faster.

Yui was sucking on Luna right breasted.

Luna love the way a dick feels inside of her.

Damon could feel Luna pussy was tight and around his dick.

Damon moan

Luna started moaning

Luna getting faster getting close cumming first moaning and enjoying his body.

Damon push Yui off his face.

Sit up and grabbing Luna and laying her on her back.

Started making love to Luna.

Fucking the hell out of Luna.

Yui started kissing Luna.

Damon said Yui play with you self.

Luna started kissing Damon.

Damon pulled out of Luna and said get Doggy style.

Luna said Yui let me eat your pussy.

Yui get in front of Luna and open her legs for Luna eat Yui out.

Damon get behind Luna started fucking Luna again.

Grabbing her hips and started fucking Luna.

Luna started moaning it felt so good to have her mate inside of her and play toy in front her.

Luna started kissing Yui pussy.

Luna feel Love both ends and what more.

Damon fucking Luna slower and faster.

He feel that he going to cum inside of Luna for the first time.

Damon pulls Luna hair making her-head come back and said Have my children?

Luna started cumming and Damon came at the same time.

Damon bite down in to Luna and Luna bite in Yui leg and sending Yui in cumming all at the same time.

Damon pulled out of Luna and lay down.

Yui and Luna lay on each side of Damon with head on his chested.

Luna grabbed the cover pulling over all them.

Damon said that more like it.

With his arms around them.

But Yui and Luna kissed Damon.

Felling to sleep together.

Shu outside of the door trying figure how to get into Luna bedroom.

Pushing the button and door wouldn't open.

Try to teleport in put would get sent to his room.

Shu said what the hell?


	102. The Fallout with Karl

Luna, Damon and Yui come down from Luna bedroom.

Damon knew two ladies was happy.

Everyone could see that Yui and Luna was really happy.

Walking in dinner room seeing breakfast was waiting on them.

Miss April hand Luna her vile to drink.

Ivy asked after breakfast we are going to the other house.

Luna said why?

Ivy said Miss April and I have some busy in Toyko to take care of.

Luna said OK!

Latio said do we get out cellphones back?

Luna said I have to get them.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna said Shu don't forget you have to clean the other house.

Shu said you know I will forget once we get to outside the bearer.

Luna said I will not forget and you still will be punished.

When we get their.

Dumb ass!

Everyone started laughing at Shu.

"After breakfast"

Luna went get brothers cellphones.

Go back to room to pack for the few days to the other house.

Luna put black jeans with white long sleeves with her leather black boots.

Putting on black with gold around moonstone choker on.

Pick up her long Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black.

Luna had her cellphone, mp3 player, dept card, back-pack, art stuff and bag put them backpack.

Luna put her sunshades on head.

Going down stair to where the others was waiting on her.

Luna came down and seen that Damon was waiting on her.

Give Luna a kiss with love and passion.

Shu said hand off my puppy!

Luna give Shu the finger.

Yuma started laughing at Shu,

Shu said Oh! Puppy

You going get it later.

Luna rolled her eyes at Shu.

Latio started laughing at Shu.

Ivy said is everyone ready.

Luna said Yes!

Follow Luna put her shade on and walked door.

* * *

Luna walked up to the bearer.

Looking right and left to make sure nothing was coming for the house.

Turn and see John give thumb up.

Luna said few Greek words and making a circle with hand.

John drove threw and Luna close it behind her.

Climb in limo.

Luna get in limo.

Damon said come sit with me. My love.

Shu grabbed Luna wasted pulling her next to him and away from Damon.

Damon said what the hell Shu?

Shu said I want puppy sit with me.

Luna reached in bag pulling Mp3 player.

Pulling out art pad turn to page.

Luna started drawing Luna sitting chair with Yui between her legs full nude with collar around her neck.

Subaru full nude with collar around his neck.

Subaru looking Yui licking lips looking at Yui.

Shu looked over Luna to see what she was art pad.

Luna started drawing Shu sitting next her on his knees in nude with collar around his neck.

Looking at Yui.

Started drawing Yuma same nude with collar around his neck.

Sitting other side of Luna looking at Yui.

Shu pulled Luna art pad out of Luna hand.

Luna said give it back.

Shu said No!

Luna said I was drawing.

Luna said Give it back Shu!

Shu said No!

Damon grabbed it from Shu and give it Luna.

Luna said sometime you can pain in the ass.

Why in the hell do you always have fuck with me?

I wish leave me alone.

Subaru could see Luna attitude showing it head.

Hope said Luna said bad word!

Luna said I sorry! Pup

Shu looked back at Luna.

Ivy said You two stop fighting with each other.

Reiji said They always doing this.

Ashley said Mommy

Ivy said Yes! Ashley

Ashley asked Does Shu like Luna?

Shu said Yes!

Logan said I thought Damon was her mate.

Damon said I am her mate .

Someone doesn't know when to back off.

Shu said Luna is my mate.

Subaru said I am pet mate.

Ivy said Luna have a lot males fight over her.

Soon Luna will pick a mate.

Luna looked at Ivy.

Went back to art pad and started drawing.

Luna acted like she didn't hear Ivy or Shu.

Shu pulled head up and said you will choose me.

Damon said Like hick that my love will.

Luna said It my choose to mate.

I will need time to make it.

Until that time come is my little secret.

Shu said No! Secrets

Luna went back art pad.

Reiji and Ruki could see that Luna would need time to choose her mate.

Hoping it would be one of them.

* * *

"Eight hours"

They could see the dark inside.

The found the front door lock.

Reiji unlocked the front door and walk inside.

The house was dark.

Luna could see the house need good clean.

Remembering that Shu will be cleaning it soon.

Reiji reach for switch and lights came to life.

Luna walked in Damon next to her.

Ivy was behind Luna and Damon.

The house so dead quiet.

Shu was walking behind Yui and Hope.

All them standing in front of stairs.

Luna couldn't smell that no one been in long time.

Miss April went to kitchen.

Luna say welcome home everyone.

Luna said called take out.

Subaru said we know good restaurants take out is.

Both Luna and Subaru started laughing.

Reiji looked Luna and Subaru.

Reiji said what funny?

Luna said Nothing!

Shu said Luna and Subaru get ground and did to cook dinner.

They called take out a lot.

Reiji said I knew that dinner tasted different.

Luna smile and Subaru giggle.

All the brothers started laughing.

To found out Luna and Subaru get ground pull wool over Reiji eyes.

Ivy said Miss April and John go to store get food for us.

John said Yes! Ivy

John and Miss April went to the store get food for the house.

Ivy said I want this house locked down.

The brothers went worked lock the house down.

Luna said Yui show Logan and Ashley they will be sleeping.

Luna took Aunt Ivy upstairs to Luna old bedroom.

Told her she could use this room as your bedroom.

Luna said I will be staying in my mother bedroom.

Luna said it is hind from the other rooms in house.

Ivy remember where it was.

* * *

Ivy and Luna walked back down stair.

Logan and Ashley tell their mother how big their bedroom was.

Luna and stuff had disappeared.

Teleport to Faith bedroom.

Shu came back and couldn't found Luna anywhere.

He knew where Luna was at.

Teleport in Faith room.

Seeing Luna stuff sitting chair.

Walking in to the bedroom found Luna making the bed.

Shu said Hello! Puppy

Luna looked over at Shu

Standing up and looks at Shu.

Say this room out limit to you.

Shu said you need what your mouth?

Luna went back to work and didn't say anything.

Soon as the bed was make.

Shu jump in the middle of the bed and said let use it.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Walking out the bedroom to stuff.

Shu get up and walked out of the bedroom.

I really hate when you don't talk.

Luna said You know this my room.

Shu walked grabbing Luna hair and said our room.

Luna said that hurts.

Shu started kissing Luna.

Damon said get out of our room.

Shu said hell no!

This our room.

Luna said Let go of hair.

Shu let go of Luna hair.

Picking herself stuff and walking in bedroom.

Started taking her clothes out of her bag and put them in drawers.

Till hearing Shu and Damon fight with each other.

Taking her coat off laying on the bed.

* * *

Luna was sick hearing them fighting all the time.

Luna walked back in live area.

Using her magic to slipped Damon and Shu apart from each other.

Saying shut the fuck up.

I am sick hearing you both bitching.

Shu and Damon turn to see Luna piss off.

Luna said this my room.

Shu will clean this hole house by yourself.

Started with my room.

You will not eat, sleep, kiss, or fuck until this house is clean.

Do you understand me?

Now! Get to work.

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Damon smiled.

Putting his stuff down and started cleaning.

Luna walked over to sit down in chair.

Luna said Damon

Go down stair and get clean stuff.

Bring it here.

Damon teleport to kitchen.

Luna watching Shu clean.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna say what?

Shu said I sorry!

Luna looked at Shu!

Luna say get back to work and don't break anything.

Dumb ass!

* * *

Luna cellphone ring

Luna get up and walked in bedroom to get cellphone.

Luna answer it.

Ivy said Luna come down stairs.

Luna said something wrong?

Ivy say just come down stair.

Luna said I be right their.

Luna hug up.

Walked in the big room and said keep clean.

Damon will be here in minute to make sure that you clean and not play with your self.

Shu said eat me?

Luna said did that!

You enjoy it.

Shu smile to Luna answer.

Walking to door to go down stairs.

Luna walked over to the door walked out of the room.

* * *

Luna walked up to Ivy.

Asking what wrong?

Ivy said mail man here and will not let sign for the mail.

Luna sign for the mail.

Luna started looking threw the mail.

Founding mail from bank and cellphone bill.

Luna open cellphone bill.

To found their was ten other cellphone lines to her account.

Pulling out her cellphone and found out her brothers numbers.

Luna could see that Luna and Yui number.

Ten other numbers that belong to brothers.

Luna knew that she didn't open this other lines.

Ivy could see Luna face.

Ivy said something wrong?

Luna said what is my brothers cell numbers.

Doing on my cellphone bill?

Luna said I get cellphone for Yui.

So that keep in touch with her.

Showing Yui and Luna cellphone numbers.

Ivy said I will take care of it.

Luna open from her bank and found something that didn't look right.

Seeing that Luna bank account was frozen.

Could see that someone had put lied on her mother house to buy our house.

Seeing payment was pass due.

What is the meaning of this?

Ivy took Luna bank statement to see that Luna account was frozen.

See that someone had put lied on her mother house to buy our house.

Looking at address to house that was being buy.

Luna remember Father new house address.

Luna said You son of bitch!

Ivy said what is it?

Karl haves lied on her mother house to buy his house.

He has been stealing from me.

Ivy said I will take care of all this.

I will make it right.

Luna started crying to know that Karl did to her.

Ivy said go your room.

* * *

Luna teleport to mother room.

Shu was clean Luna room.

To see Luna crying.

Shu said what wrong?

Luna run in her bedroom close the door.

Hearing Luna crying.

Shu stop clean.

Walked in bedroom and found Luna crying on the bed.

Shu close the door.

Asking what is wrong? Puppy

Luna keep crying.

Shu rubbed her back.

Until Luna could talk.

Luna looked at Shu.

Luna said Karl is thief.

He been steeling from me. Shu

Shu said what do mean that father is thief?

Luna said may bank account been frozen.

Because their a lied on this house to buy the new house that your father own.

Pass Due noticed just came in.

The other thing is that cellphone bill come into.

Your and brothers cellphones are on my bill.

I didn't put your cellphones or brothers cellphones line on my bill.

Karl did.

Shu grabbed Luna and hold Luna in his arms.

Luna started crying again.

Shu said I think that time father tell the true.

Luna said Karl wouldn't know the truth.

If it was sitting on his face.

Shu smiled.

Damon said what the hell is this?

Shu said Shut Up! Dog

Luna said Karl steeling from me.

Damon walked over to the bed pulling Luna to him.

Holding her in arms.

Luna cried.

Damon said that son of bitch.

He will pay for cross you.

Luna said Ivy said that she take care of it.

Shu said things will work out in end.

Damon said Yes! It will make sure of it.

Luna cry herself to sleep.

Damon sit with Luna.

Shu started cleaning Luna live area.

Thinking of plains on how make father pay cross. Puppy.

* * *

Miss April and John walked in house with Groceries.

Ivy called out for the boys to get Groceries out of limo.

Reiji, Yuma, and Ruki, and Ayato come out to help with the groceries.

Latio walked down stairs with a cellphone in his hand.

Ivy walked over grabbed his Latio cellphone out his hand.

Latio said give it back.

Ivy said No!

Knock! Latio to ground.

Ayato said laughing Latio.

Ivy said Miss April.

We need to speak at once.

Their is a fuck problem.

Miss April say in study.

Miss April and Ivy walked in study.

Ivy show Miss April bank statement and cellphone bill.

Ivy said Luna know about both of them.

Miss April asked how is she doing?

Ivy said Luna crying to found out Karl stealing from her.

Luna in mother room.

Miss April said I think it time for us make Karl pay for this.

Picking up to the bank statement and stop this happening to Luna.

Ivy said We are going Karl arrested.

Thief and anything else get them for.

How dare he do this to her.

Luna is baby.

Miss April said I fire inside of you.

That I seen Queen Faith had.

Ivy getting the other paper work to show that Luna was underage.

Ivy and Miss April walked out of the house.

John was telling the brother hurry up and get Groceries house.

Miss April said Reiji

Put the groceries away and boss until we get back.

Ivy said No One Leave the house a lot under the Queen orders.


	103. Fun time

August 1

Luna came down stairs.

Everyone was really surprise to see Luna walk in to dinner room.

Luna walked by everyone without word.

Sitting in her chair.

Miss April give Luna veil to drink.

Luna open it and drink it.

Giving it back to Miss April.

Miss April hand Luna plate.

Everyone was looking at Luna.

Luna cellphone ring.

Luna looked at it.

Rolling her eyes at the name of was Karl.

Luna hand it to Miss April.

Miss April said Hello! Karl

Karl said I would like to talk to Luna.

Miss April said Luna is busy right now!

She will call you back.

Before Karl say any word.

Miss April hug up on Karl.

Handing Luna cell back to Luna.

Reiji said Something wrong?

Luna said None of your busy!

Luna said No one to speak to Karl.

Until I talk to him.

Is that understood?

Reiji asked Why?

Luna said Don't question my orders.

Do as your told.

The room started getting cold.

Lights flicking.

Luna eyes started turn red.

Reiji was surprise in his baby to talk to him like that.

Thought Luna prepare for some strict training and hold on tight little girl.

That he would punished her for talking to in that tone.

Ruki could see something was going on.

Something waving heavy on her mine.

To have Luna snap at anyone.

That wasn't like her.

Shu love how Luna shut down Reiji down fast.

Everyone was surprise Luna spook to Reiji.

Subaru love his pet attitude show it head again.

But he knew something was going on with his pet.

Ivy lean over and said clam yourself.

Luna looked Ivy and said your right.

So today go to the arcade today.

Ivy said That fine with me.

Maybe you need get out of the house to cleaner your mine.

Luna said Miss April.

I want cataloged everything in house.

To make sure nothing is missing.

Miss April said Yes! Queen.

Shu asked who going with you to arcade?

Luna asked Kanato, Ayato, Latio, Azusa, and Kou.

If they want to go with me?

Kanato said Yes!

Azusa say if you me too.

I come with you.

Luna said I want you too Azusa.

Kou said he had to work.

Luna say Fine! Kou.

I never get spent time you anyway.

I don't know why you idol.

You are not ever cute!

Kanato is cute!

Kanato smile.

Kou mouth drop open.

Yuma hit table and started laughing at Kou.

Everyone started laughing at Kou.

Ivy said I few things to take care in Tokyo today on your behalf.

Luna say Thank you! Aunt Ivy.

Reiji and Ruki knew something was going on.

They was going found what it was.

Latio trying to get send text.

But it wasn't working.

Latio said what the hell wrong with this thing.

Luna said I had your cellphones turn off.

Kou said why?

Luna said I am not paying for your cellphones bills.

Get a job and pay own bills.

Ayato said father pay our bills.

Luna said are you sure about that?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna started laughing.

Everyone looked at Luna like mad woman.

Luna said your about get awake call.

Reiji. I think that you need to check you bank account.

I think it lacking something.

Luna teleport to her room.

* * *

Damon walked up behind Luna

Putting his arms around Luna and kissing her on the neck.

Luna stood like a stone without word.

Damon say you surprise me.

How you snap at Reiji.

Luna said I lost control. My love!

Damon said I help you clam you down.

Picking Luna up walking in to bedroom.

Luna put around Damon neck and looked at Damon.

Put Luna on the bed.

Started taking Luna clothes off.

The radio came on and started playing Celtic Woman - You Raise me Up with words.

The candles light up around the room.

Damon could hear the words of the song and violin.

Damon kiss Luna.

I love when you do that.

Luna lay on front head on pillow.

Damon move Luna long hair to right side.

Damon could feel the room was return normal from being cold.

Luna started kissing Damon neck.

Damon said My Love!

What are you doing?

Luna keep kissing Damon neck.

Not looking place bite down.

Pulling Damon to her.

Damon get the idea.

That his love want to make love to him.

Damon grabbed Luna ass pulling her to him.

Luna move her leg up over his leg.

Damon started moving hand down to Luna pussy.

Luna was enjoying Damon touching.

Slowly kissing each other.

When Luna cellphone started ring.

Both of them stop and looked at it.

Luna put hand out and cellphone flowed to her.

Damon was surprise in My love magic.

Luna looked at the name on it.

Hand it to Damon.

Damon answer it.

Hello! Karl

Karl said I need to speak to Luna.

Damon said busy!

Luna was surprise that Damon talk to his Karl.

Karl tell Luna.

That I will arriving in tomorrow.

I need to speak to her.

Damon said Yes! Karl

Damon knew that Luna going blow her top.

Good Bye Karl!

Damon hug cellphone

Luna still kissing on Damon neck.

Turn around to Luna.

Luna asked what hell he want?

Damon said Karl will be here tomorrow.

Luna stop and looked at Damon.

Damon said My Love!

What are you thinking about?

Luna say call Aunt Ivy

Tell her Karl come to the house tomorrow

Damon started looking threw Luna cellphone.

Luna bite down and started drinking from Damon.

Damon pulled Luna to him and let her drink from before calling Ivy.

Luna pulled away.

Blood was on her chin.

Damon called Ivy.

Telling Ivy that Karl is come to house tomorrow.

Damon was talking Ivy.

Ivy get work out with the bank to get her Luna money back.

Ivy walked out of the bank and say police Station.

John said Yes! Princess

Open the door Ivy get in.

John drive to police station.

Ivy was going to have Karl Sakamaki arrested.

For bank fraud, stolen property, forgery, and anything else Ivy get Karl for.

* * *

Damon and Luna keep making out while Damon on telephone.

Luna started sucking dick while on the cellphone with Ivy

Hugging up with Ivy.

Damon said it really hard to talk with you playing with me.

Luna said I could stop.

But more fun to watch you.

Damon said bad girl.

Damon started playing with Luna pussy.

Luna started moaning.

Damon said having fun?

Luna didn't look at Damon.

Damon pull Luna sit on his face while suck him dick.

Damon started playing Luna.

Luna deep thought Damon.

Damon slapped Luna ass.

Luna moaning on Damon dick.

Damon started feeling that was going started cumming Luna mouth.

Damon pushed Luna on her back.

Pulling off his clothes and throwing in floor.

While was playing with herself.

Damon pushed Luna legs wide open.

Damon kneel on the floor with Luna lying on the edge of the bed.

Raise one of her legs and ask her to support Luna leg by wrapping her hands around her hamstring just below the knee.

With one hip raised, she'll be able to add some movement to aid in your stroking or to help move you to the perfect spot.

Luna moan loader.

Damon knew that something knew and different was always the best.

Luna started moaning and enjoying this good thing.

Damon knuckle of your finger to trail behind your tongue create a pleasing sensation.

Damon reaching for G-Shot and little behind it making moan.

Making Luna body jolting with pleasing sensation that he was giving her.

Luna said I going cum.

Damon stand cum my puppy.

Luna started cumming and squaring.

Landing on him and flood.

Damon stand up and move Luna back on the bed.

Climb between Luna legs.

Slowly put his dick in side of Luna.

Feeling how tight Luna was around his dick.

Slowly moving fronted pushing deeper inside of her.

Wrapping his around Luna and started kissing.

Enjoying himself.

Luna feeling how hard Damon was inside of her.

Making her what him more.

Feeling his ball on her ass.

Damon taking his time.

Moving his hips and back and forward make her build to a good orgasm.

Does her really love me.

Damon could her Luna moan.

Damon started moving faster

Making moan loader.

Damon pulled out of Luna.

Sitting on the edgy on the bed and said come here my love.

It time for you to sit in hot seat.

Luna looked at Damon.

Luna stood up.

Damon grabbed Luna by hip pulling her on his lap.

Put in his dick back in side of Luna.

Damon pulled Luna always down hit G-Shot.

Luna moan when Damon hit her G-Shot.

Damon smile when heard the same sound Luna make when he hit G-Shot.

Luna started moving up and down on Damon cock.

Damon said I think that you like this sex positions.

Luna started moaning and enjoying herself.

Luna put hands breasted.

Damon started kissing back and birthmark.

Luna could feel that she was going started cumming again.

Damon could tell that Luna was started cumming again.

Reached around Luna and started playing with clit making her cum harder.

Luna started to scream and cum again.

Damon said Cum My love.

Luna started squatting again.

Damon could feel balls and dick get wet.

Luna panting and breathing hard.

Luna get up and lay down.

Come here! Love.

Damon climb on Luna.

Luna and Damon started kissing Damon put his dick back inside of Luna.

Both of the laying on side.

It looked like gift wrapped around Damon.

Both of them was enjoying them self.

When Damon started fucking Luna hard.

Damon said I going to cum.

Luna said Cum for me.

Luna started cumming too.

Both of the found sweet shot and started drinking from each other when the cumming together.

Damon and Luna lay together.

While before both of them feel a sleep in each other arms.

* * *

Shu walk to kitchen.

Making Miss April jump.

Miss April hit Shu for make her jump.

Shu giggle.

Shu open the door to the wine cellar.

Walking down stair and going to left side of the cellar to found nice bottle of wine.

Something sweet for Luna drink.

Seeing someone has been down here.

The half bottles missing.

Shu walked back up stairs.

Asked if anyone was down stair in wine cellar?

Miss April said No! Why?

Shu said their are bottles missing.

Miss April good smell Shu.

Shu walked down stair and what the problem?

Miss April started walked around and smelling air.

Miss April said That son of Bitch.

Karl has been in wine cellar.

Must have taken most of the wine from house.

Shu was surprise that father would do this to Puppy.

Shu asked is any wine that is missing from the cellar?

Miss April said their is listed of all wines.

Shu said I was getting a bottle of wine for puppy and I to drink.

Miss April said that wine in cellar are over hundred years old.

Fellow me!

Walking back up stair to the kitchen

Reaching under cabin and pulling Jack out.

Luna like that better.

Shu was walking by the study.

Door open to study open.

Reiji grabbed Shu and pulling in to Study.

* * *

Luna, Yui and Damon went to Arcade

Forgetting to take Kanato, Ayato, Latio, and Azusa.

Ayato came down stair looking for Luna.

Latio walked out kitchen.

Ayato said where Luna and pancake at?

Latio say let go found Naughty puppy and Bitch-chan.

Maybe we can get in some fun with them.

Both Ayato and Latio asked Yuma in living room.

If they know where Luna and pancake?

Yuma said He didn't know sweetheart and livestock.

Ruki say Last time I seen Baby and livestock was at breakfast.

Kanato and Azusa came down the stair asking other where Luna?

Kanato said I want go arcade.

Subaru walking out dinner room with sandwich in hand.

Subaru said what hell up you guys?

Azusa said where are Luna?

Subaru say didn't know.

Latio said Naughty puppy, Bitch-Chan disappeared and I want some fun.

Kanato said I go to arcade with Luna.

They went to Reiji asked Where Luna was?

Reiji said I don't know.

We have big problems.

* * *

Reiji called family meeting in live room.

To them that they was all broke.

Shu lay on the coach and started listen music.

Reiji said the money is gone.

We don't have any money.

Kanato said we can't go arcade.

Reiji said we have no money at all go to arcade.

Said father will be here tomorrow to talk with Luna.

Making this all started out everything out.

Shu couldn't believe that words coming out Reiji mouth.

To know what he did puppy.

Shu couldn't truest him.

Understood why puppy didn't trust him anymore.

* * *

Luna, Yui and Damon walking in house with three bags of different candy.

Logan and Ashley walked by Luna, Damon, and Yui .

Yui give Logan and Ashley can bar each.

Both Logan and Ashley hug Luna, Damon and Yui.

Luna grabbed Yui and teleport to her room.

Damon bring bags to Luna bedroom.

Luna and Yui started making out.

Damon started watching Luna and Yui make out with each other.

Shu teleport Luna room.

Shu could hear Yui moaning.

He knew that Luna was having fun.

Shu walked in to see Damon sitting on end of the bed.

Watching Luna and Yui making out.

Walking in the room and watching Luna and Yui

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Yui started moan.

Luna knew that Yui wasn't going to stop all.

Luna move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Luna started playing with Yui small beast giving them sneeze making Yui moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Shu was each movement that Luna was giving Yui.

Luna moving Yui nip to other nip and started sucking.

Playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Yui and said do you want me?

Yui said yes!

Making Luna smile.

Shu knew that Yui was was done for now.

Luna started kissing down her tum.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Yui let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum.

So full my mouth up.

Luna bent reached for Yui pussy .

Luna say play with you chest baby!

Spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top making Yui back bend off the bed.

Yui moan louder.

Luna started licking Yui clit.

Yui could feel that she close to cum.

Luna made Yui come hard and squirted over Luna shoulder.

Shu was surprise that Yui just squirted.

Luna playing with clit giving it kiss and sucking on.

Luna slow down and started play lips and not clit.

Making Yui beg for it.

Luna started finger fucking and found her g shot making her body jolt with each time Luna play with it.

Making Yui moan loader

Luna said are ready to cum for me Baby?

Yui said Yes! Honey.

Please give it me.

Luna kissed Yui sweet lips.

Said her it comes.

Taking Yui hand on hair and pillow and moaning loader

Luna started licking Yui clit faster.

Yui started screaming Luna name.

Pulling head in to her pussy.

When Yui telexed Luna stop.

Luna crawl up kissing on neck.

Bite Yui neck and started drinking blood.

Luna back away and smile.

Damon asked Yui fuck in the ass?

Yui said Yes! Damon

Shu walked in the room.

Luna asked Shu

You want join in?

Shu said Yes!

Damon said I get fuck Yui tight ass.

Luna started undo Shu belt and paints.

Luna get on her knees and started sucking his dick the way that loved.

Nice and slowly making Shu cry out with load moan.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu moan.

Used tough at the around head of his dick making Shu moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making Shu place hand on her not push help with move it.

Luna started moving up and down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Shu pull Luna up chain making her stand.

Turn Luna around, pushing her over and smack ass.

Shu said you have been naught puppy and it time to take your punishment.

Slapping Luna ass again making cry with pain and passion.

To night is new night in our room and our bed,

You naught puppy,

You have disobey your master for the last time.

Slap her ass again.

I going to fuck the hell out of you.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Shu started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

He slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Shu balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Yui and Luna started kissing each other.

Shu and Damon watching Luna and Yui kissing.

Damon fucking Yui in ass.

Shu fucking Luna pussy.

Slapping her ass and said I love you Puppy.

Luna moaning loader

Shu started fucking hard making cum over his cock.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Shu lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Smelling neck for the sweet spot and biting down.

Shu pulled Luna face to look at him.

Shu said started fucking Luna slower.

Luna moan louder.

Shu said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Luna smile at him.

Moaning loader.

Sitting up and reach around his neck .

Started kissing at the same time.

Shu started playing with breast and clit at same time.

Stink his touch in mouth making her moan in his mouth.

Squeezing Luna breast and play with clit.

Kiss down neck and biting her and drinking from Luna.

Making Luna cumming again dick and have him sucking.

Luna body started shacking with enjoyment.

That Shu loved her with each part of his body.

Shu pulled way and said you tasted best in world.

Shu pushed down back on the bed and started fucking her again.

Luna said moan again

Shu slap Luna ass.

Shu pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side.

Luna lay of Right side.

Shu get behind her lifting her leg high.

Putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Shu.

Luna like the way that Shu.

Show her really love.

But by showing it.

Shu reached around leg started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Shu kissing her neck making cum again.

Good you.

Puppy feel so good.

Luna say Don't stop!

Please More Master!

Making Shu fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Shu sit up and Luna still laying on back.

Shu grabbed hips.

Luna get on elbows.

Luna said this new and different.

Shu smile

Luna could feel Shu dick hitting worm making her cumming again.

Shu cum in pussy.

He want to full her up with his sperm.

It would be inside of her to get her pregnant.

He want her and want her have his baby.

In hoping drink didn't work.

Shu said time for you ride me.

But this time look that way.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu sit against head bed.

Luna was watching Damon with Yui.

Yui and Damon watching Luna and Shu together,

Luna sit down dick face way from him.

Shu said lay back against me and pull your legs up.

Yui said I want eat Luna pussy.

Damon move Yui so could eat Luna pussy while keep fucking Yui ass,

Luna did what Shu told her.

Shu started fucking her.

Shu bit Luna and drink from her again.

Luna fucking Shu while Yui eating Luna pussy and get fucked in ass by Damon.

Luna looked over shoulder.

Shu said come with me Puppy.

Damon started cumming in Yui tight ass.

Shu and Damon pulled out Yui and Luna.

Yui smile at Luna.

Luna started kissing Yui.

Damon and Shu but on boxers.

Yui and Luna lay on he bed in nude.

Luna say candy.

Damon picked bags

Handing bags to girls.

Shu looked in bags and seen lot of candy.

Who win this?

Yui said Luna.

Shu said you going eat all this?

Yui said I going help her.

Shu said Don't let Kanato found out you went Arcade.

Kanato found out we broke.

Yui and Luna game with picky stink.

Not listening to Shu.


	104. How the mined as felled

Shu said what do you have plain?

Luna said Dinner and hell of show.

To night is going magic.

Karl is going get really surprise.

Shu said what do you mean?

Luna said you will have see.

Shu tap Luna nose.

Luna and Shu walked out of the room.

Both of them came down the stairs to Study.

Bookshelf came back and with to side.

Reiji jump and scary the hell out him.

Shu and Luna walked out behind book case.

Both of them started laughing at Reiji.

Reiji said that not funny.

Luna say that classic.

Shu said Father!

Come to visited in five minutes.

The bookcase went back to normal.

Luna just looked at Mommy Reiji.

Luna walked over to Reiji and said every thing will be OK!

You just have to get job and work for your money from now on.

Like I did at main cafe.

But you might found out hard first until GED or high school diploma.

They will not hire you until have GED or high school diploma.

Patting Reiji on shoulder.

Reiji just looked at Luna.

Ivy walked in the study.

I need to speak to Luna.

Luna looked at Ivy.

Luna smile.

Luna looked at Reiji and Shu say to stay clam.

Until we come in to the study after dinner.

Is that understood?

Shu and Reiji said Yes!

* * *

Karl knocked on the front doors to the house.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

Go and answer the front doors.

Shu watch him and make sure he doesn't fuck up.

Shu say Yes! Puppy

Reiji and Shu walked to the front doors.

Reiji open the door.

Shu said Hello! Father

Karl walked in side.

Where is your sister?

I need to speak with her.

Shu said she will be alone shortly.

Reiji said let me take your coat?

Karl took started taking off his coat.

Shu said How was your trip father?

Karl said long!

Luna walked out of the study.

Luna said Hello! Father Karl.

Karl said come give daddy hug.

Luna said No!

Shu said Puppy is little cranky today.

Reiji said that understatement of the week.

Karl, Luna, and Shu looked Reiji.

Luna cross arms.

Turn walked away from them.

Back in study.

Reiji said you fellow your puppy?

Shu said Hell No!

Not when she cranky!

That signing your fucking died warrant.

Karl said must be the time of the mouth.

Reiji asked Father!

How are things going?

Karl looked Reiji

Not so good!

Karl said I really talk to your sister.

Karl started walk to Study.

Shu step in the way and at dinner night.

You can talk to her at dinner.

It would best time.

We will be keep her clam.

Damon said Hello Karl.

Karl say Hello! Damon

Turn around walking away from Karl, Shu and Reiji.

Miss April said Dinner Time.

All the brothers came down stair and come out live room.

All the brothers wouldn't talk to Karl.

Karl said what is going on?

Shu say nothing.

Damon walked back to Karl and this way.

Leading Karl to Dinner Room.

* * *

Karl walked in Dinner room.

Everyone sitting table.

Karl could see two more children sitting at table.

Thinking must Hope friends.

He could smell the wolfs.

Luna walked in the Dinner Room.

Walked by everyone and sit at the end of the table.

Damon was sitting our end of the table.

Karl was sitting with where Reiji normally sit.

Reiji move down one sit.

Karl could see one chair sit empty.

Who chair is that?

Luna looked at Karl

Their someone I would you like you meet?

Karl said who is that?

Ivy walked to door way.

Walking over to sit.

Ivy said Hello! Karl

Karl was so surprise to see Ivy sitting at the table.

Luna said I would like you meet my Aunt Ivy.

Her pups Logan and Ashley.

Miss April started bring out the food.

Karl said How long have you been in Japan Ivy?

Ivy said almost eleven days.

Karl said what is reason that come to Japan?

Ivy said I come to found Faith daughter.

The one you told me about?

So I came to found her.

Karl was surprise that Ivy change her story.

Looking at Luna was eating her dinner.

Luna said something wrong father?

Karl said I need to speak to you about something really important.

Luna said after dinner.

We will speak in the study.

* * *

Shu link to Luna

Asking puppy.

What are you doing?

Luna thought biting him.

Waiting for him to fuck up.

Shu say be-careful puppy.

Luna said their bearer around the house.

If he thinks about leaving.

Before everyone has there turn at him.

Shu said smart puppy.

Karl talking Ivy.

Karl asked how long are going be in Japan?

Ivy until Luna crowning.

Karl said How Jack doing?

Ivy said fine!

Karl say does he know you are here?

Ivy said Yes!

Logan said Mommy!

Ivy said Yes! Logan

Logan asked his man that came to visited?

When he thought that Luna was us?

Ivy said Yes! Logan

Ashley said He was so wrong about that.

Ivy smiled

Knowing that her pups was protecting Luna from Karl.

Making her so proud of them.

Subaru was surprise that Logan and Ashley was lie to Karl.

Karl was surprise in the pups.

Luna said Kou

How work?

Kou say I have been busy working.

I have three new jobs coming up in week.

I have interview tomorrow morning.

Have want a minute.

You told that I wasn't cute.

Luna said I remember.

What I said yesterday.

I just making small talk.

Kou said small talk my ass!

Miss April walked over swear jar.

Put out in front of Kou.

Kou put money in jar.

Hope said you need wash mouth.

You say bad words.

Luna said I have to punish him later.

Hope giggle.

Karl could see Miss April jar in hand.

* * *

After dinner

Luna said Father Karl

If you done with dinner.

Will join me in Study?

Karl say Yes!

I will join you.

Luna say Miss April.

Will make nice tea that you make.

The is so good.

Miss April said Yes! My Queen

Luna, Ivy, and Karl walked in to the Study.

Karl sit down in one chairs across from chair.

Damon, Shu and Reiji walked into the study.

Shu walked over Luna.

Sitting down and pulling Luna into his lap.

Damon and Reiji walked to left side of the room.

Luna said what is that you need to speak with about?

Karl said well?

I don't know how to tell you.

Luna looked at Karl.

Knock on the door

Luna say Come in.

Miss April walked inside with the tea.

I have the tea.

Luna said Thank you! Miss April

Miss April say You are welcome. My Queen

Ivy was stood next to Luna.

Miss April pour tea.

Reaching in pocket and pulled veil.

Putting in Karl tea cup.

Miss April walked over hand Luna and Ivy their tea.

Handing Karl the tea with mickey.

Luna smell her tea and taking a smell sip of the tea.

Karl took the tea.

Taking a drink the his tea.

Karl said this tea tasted very good.

Miss April said Thank you!

Ivy say I would like to ask you few questions? Karl

Karl taking few more drink from the tea.

What are your questions?

Ivy say I found out something every interesting lately.

I found out something about Luna adopted.

That you may not of realized about the adopted papers.

Karl said what are you get at?

Ivy said Have you looked at Luna adopted papers?

Karl said No!

Reiji looked at his Father!

Thinking what going on.

Ivy say If you would had looked at Luna adopted papers.

You see anything wrong with them?

Karl said what are you get at.

Ivy say the judge didn't sign them.

They are not legal by law.

That you have no rights to Luna Moon Artemis.

You are not her guard and Luna well fair is none of you busy.

Reiji was take back to found out that Father wasn't Luna guard or keeper of Luna.

Karl looked at Ivy.

Want are you talking about?

Miss April pulled out Luna adopted papers.

Turn to the last page and hand them to Karl.

Karl looked to where the judge was sign.

Not see that judge didn't sign them.

Karl couldn't believe that Judge didn't sign them.

I so sorry! Little Luna

I should have looked at the adopted papers.

To make sure that they sign.

Please forgive me.

Luna just looked at Karl.

Reiji and Shu was surprise that father never adopted Luna.

Shu pulled Luna back and whisper in her ear.

I love you puppy and I take care of you.

Kissing neck.

Luna smile at Shu.

Luna pulled away.

Put finger to lip and said shh!

Reiji took Luna adopted papers and seen that Judge never sign them.

Shu said Luna is 1st cousin and not sister.

Luna said Yes!

Shu hug Luna and kissing.

Miss April asked Karl would like more tea?

Karl said Yes! Please

Miss April pour Luna, Ivy and Karl more tea.

Putting little more veil in Karl tea.

Miss April was putting true potion in Karl tea cup.

Giving them Karl back.

Karl said this really good tea.

Miss April said Thank you!

Karl said I call Judge asked him why didn't sign the papers.

Luna said you might have problem with using your cellphone.

Karl said why is mean?

Luna say Because I had ten brothers and you cellphone lines turn off.

You had put their cellphone lines and your on my bill.

So I had them turn off

Karl said I am your father!

Luna said you are my Uncle.

Not my father.

That lead me to the other questions that I have for you?

Karl said what is that?

Ivy said why is Luna bank frozen.

Karl say became I took your money.

Reiji, Damon, and Shu was surprise.

Reiji said the money in our action.

Karl say becouse I took your money to.

Reiji and Shu was surprise that would take their money.

Luna said why did you take my money?

Karl said I broke!

I have been for years.

I have all been live outside our mines.

You have money!

That why I married those bitches for the money.

Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa.

My son mothers.

Not for their love.

Shu and Reiji couldn't believe that Father.

Was tell all his secrets.

Reiji started understand or know why father was telling the true.

Luna say Why did you forge my name?

Why put my mother house up for your house?

Karl said because your my daughter belongs to me.

Luna say I am not your daughter.

So you been steeling from me.

Karl said Bit your ass.

I steel from you.

Miss April said where is all the stuff.

That you take out of this house?

Karl said in my new house.

Luna say is that why you want my violin?

Karl said Damn Right!

Luna said You will never see it again.

Karl said I am the King.

What I want and I will have.

Luna laugh at him.

Yea! You think that your the king.

But you are not the true king.

You steel that from Damon.

Karl jump up and says

You damn little bitch.

I am going to kill you and your bitch of Aunt.

That baster will never have my crown.

Karl jump forward grabbing Luna my the tough.

Shu grabbed Karl arms pulling them from Luna tough.

* * *

The door to Reiji bedroom fly open.

The police runs in and grabbing Karl.

Reiji was surprised to Police Department.

Telling him that he is under arrested.

For altered of a miner, a timber murder, theft, forged and other pinning changes.

Karl started laughing.

How are you going to prove this?

The police said it all been video taped and with your congested to it.

The police started reading his rights to them.

The police hand cuff on Karl pushing hard in bookcase.

Miss April checking Luna neck.

Few officers taking picture of Luna neck.

Luna knew they was wolfs.

Shu asked Puppy

Are you alright?

Luna said Karl try to choke me.

Shu said I safe you puppy.

Luna said Thank You! ShuShu

Shu pulled Luna to him.

Holding Luna in his arms.

Kissing her lips.

Luna lead her head on Shu shoulder.

Shu had his arm wrapped around Luna body.

Shu was in disbelieve that Father would have attack his puppy.

Reiji looked at his Karl with displeased of Father.

The way act to his sweetheart.

Damon said My love!

Checking Luna neck.

Seeing that Luna neck was red.

Damon said that baster!

He hurt you!

Ivy said that that baster out of my niece house.

* * *

The Police started pushing Karl out the study in handcuffs in front of other sons.

Ivy, Miss April walked behind Karl and the police.

The Sakamaki, Mukami and Yui looked Karl with disbelieves and shame.

To see father in handcuffs.

Karl looked at his sons and Yui.

He lowed his head in shame.

Ivy say How the might as felled.

Karl look at Ivy.

* * *

Luna put hand up and say few Greek words to bring the bearer down around the house.

Shu reached up and pull hand down.

Kissing her hand.

Reiji asked Luna

How are you doing?

Luna just looked at Reiji.

Saying hard to sallow!

The brothers and Yui came in to study.

Ruki said what the hell happen in here?

Father just taking away in handcuff.

Shu said Father is been lie to all of us.

Luna said I guess a family meeting in order.

Shu said don't talk puppy.

Luna landed her head on Shu shoulder.

Subaru said want the hell is wrong with my pet neck?

Shu say that story to tell.

Reiji said Karl didn't adopted Luna.

The judge never sign papers.

Ruki said Karl never adopted Baby.

Reiji give Luna adopted papers to Ruki.

Ruki could see that judge never sign them.

Karl has been steeling from us and Luna.

Ruki said It true that Karl never adopted Luna.

Passing Luna adopted paper to every brother and Yui.

Yui said My Queen

Do you want something to drink?

Luna say Yes!

Yui walked out of the study to kitchen to get Luna something to drink.

Shu said Karl

Has been steeling from Luna and us.

The money in bank account is gone.

Luna bank was frozen.

Yuma said So we have get jobs and work for money.

Latio said poor! Naught puppy!

Kou said I have job.

Luna said being a pain in ass.

Everyone laughing at Kou again.

Subaru smile.

Luna said few days.

We will cataloging all the missing items from my house.

Than I will have call police and tell them.

That I will getting my items back.

Before the Karl house is foreclose on.

Reiji say I will help you catalog everything.

That this missing items from this house.

Ruki said he would help.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki.

Luna get up and walked out Study.

Meeting Yui at the door.

Luna took the drink.

I going to my room.

Kissing Yui.

Luna said Good night! My love

Yui said Good Night! Honey

Luna walking to way.

Yui walked way to her bedroom.

* * *

Luna was sitting in bathtub taking hot milk and lavender bath.

Listen to Meat Loaf - I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) on Mp3 player with ear pods in ears with candy bar in her hand.

Luna long hair was over the edgy of the bathtub touching the floor.

Her eyes was close.

The candles was light.

Shu could see the red mark didn't disappeared.

Luna was taking small bites from candy bar.

Shu walked over sit next to Luna and watch her in bath.

Luna said Why are watching me?

Shu said you are beautiful.

Luna said what some candy?

Shu said No!

Maybe later.

Luna said do you want to join me or watch me take a bath and eat candy?

Shu stood up and took off his clothes.

Pushing Luna forward and getting in behind Luna.

Shu took Luna candy bar away from her.

Taking bite and found it was good.

Sitting on the table next to tub.

Shu take earbuds out of Luna ear and sitting on table.

Shu said you surprise me to day?

Luna smile.

Kissing Luna neck and shoulder in loving way.

Luna said I have to found new way to surprise you.

Luna looked at Shu.

I said you say would dinner and hell show.

Shu said that was hell of show.

Luna said better pig fucker show.

Shu said Damn Right!

Shu said how did you get father tell the true.

Luna said a Mickey!

Shu said what?

Luna said Miss April give Karl a Mickey!

Shu just looked Luna.

Luna said he need be-careful.

You have be-careful what you put in your mouth.

Shu said it was in the tea.

Luna smile.

Shu said bad puppy!

Luna said in his tea cup.

Not Ivy or mine!

Shu said what was that you Miss April give him?

Luna said True potion.

Shu laughing.

Luna say don't worry.

It will not show in piss test or blood test.

Shu said magic?

Luna said herbs!

Shu said that is best surprise that you give me.

Luna said Karl tell the true for once.

Shu said Yes!

Kissing Luna neck and shoulder again.

Luna giggle

Shu started bathing Luna.

Taking his time and enjoying Luna body.

Luna get up and get out of the tub.

Grabbing a towel and drying off.

* * *

Luna walked in bedroom.

Shu pulled stopper and get out of the tub.

Walked in bedroom to found Luna laying in bed full nude.

Shu thought puppy fool around.

Luna patted the bed.

Shu crawl up the bed and started kissing Luna.

Luna stop Shu!

Shu say something wrong?

Luna said No!

I just don't want to right now!

Shu said Fine! Puppy

Lay down next to Luna.

Luna put her hand on his chest!

Shu said it just been all time.

That we just lay in your bed.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu said what?

Luna said when did we just lay here?

Shu said well?

Luna said everyday from time that arrive.

You be after me.

Name one time that we just lay here.

Shu started thinking.

Luna said I waiting?

Shu said Shut up and let me think.

Luna said see in next four years.

When you come up with the answer.

Shu looked at Luna

Oh! You went their?

Luna said I went their to pictures and flow back already.

Shu pulled Luna to him.

Started kissing with deep passion.

Luna pull way.

Put head on his chest.

Shu love Luna with his heart, mind, body, and soul.

Want her to be his Queen, mate and mother of his children.

Luna said you know that your name will be over every newspapers, TV, radio and web around the world in few hours.

That he been arrested and what he been arrested for.

So what are you going to do?

Shu said I don't know.

Luna say your going to have to get a job?

Shu said I have job.

Luna looked at Shu.

What is your job?

Shu said making my puppy happy.

Luna say that part job.

Shu said No! That full time job.

Luna giggle.

Luna started kissing Shu.


	105. Breaking News!

As life goes on Luna and her family.

Things has being to unwind from cataloging every thing in house all day.

Luna was sitting Yuma chair.

Looking at lists of items that was in her house.

Luna cellphone rings.

She answer her cellphone.

Luna say Hello!

The caller this Officer Kumiko

Officer Kumiko said My Queen.

I calling let they are hold live press coveted on Karl Sakamaki.

From Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station, Tokyo, Japan

On the news channels.

Luna say Thank You! Officer Kumiko.

This news please me.

Hug up the telephone.

Luna reached over grabbing the remote and turn on the TV.

Turn to the news channel.

Seeing they was go hold live press-coveted in a hour.

Luna went back looking at lists of items of of house.

Luna could see brothers list their items.

Listed Luna items and their items that was on the papers was listing their items in rooms.

* * *

Damon came in and seen Luna looking at the listed with TV on new channel.

Damon said Hello! My love.

Luna looked up and said Hello! Baby.

Getting up and kissing him.

Luna said please sit down.

Damon sit down in Yuma lazy-boy and Luna sit on top of him.

Pulling to Luna to Damon.

Damon said are this listed of all your items?

Luna say Yes! Baby

Luna smile at Damon and started kissing.

Damon put his hand up inter leg.

Started moving up her leg to her pussy.

Damon started playing with Luna pussy.

Putting figure deep inside of Luna hitting g-spot.

Started moving making Luna jolt and enjoyment to her core.

Damon said to night.

You and I will be together all night long.

Luna said Yes! My love

* * *

Reiji walked in to the room.

Found Luna sitting on top of Damon

With the TV on listen to news about press-coveted in a hour.

Reiji could smell Luna pussy juices.

Luna moaning and enjoying Damon.

The list had fell to floor.

It was pissing him off.

To see Damon fucking with his sweetheart.

Reiji said I hope that interpreting anything.

Damon said what do you want?

Damon was still playing with Luna G-Shot.

Luna was close to cumming.

Damon back off and make her wait for him tonight.

Luna body didn't want Damon stop.

Ruki and Yuma came in live room.

Seeing Luna sitting Damon lap with the TV on.

Reiji and Damon was having looking hard at each other.

Ruki say What the hell is going on in here?

Luna said Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station.

They are hold live press-coveted on Karl Sakamaki in less hour.

On the all news Channels.

Ruki and Yuma could smell Luna juices was in the air.

Luna bent down and started picking on papers list.

Yuma walked over started helping Luna picking the papers.

Yuma say you smell good.

I can smell your pussy juice.

Luna looked at Yuma and started picking up papers.

Luna said Daddy Ruki

Go and tell Miss April and Ivy.

I would like to talk to them

Ruki turn around walked out of room.

Luna sit back in Damon lap with papers.

Luna said Thank You! Yuma

Yuma said your welcome! Sweet hearty.

Luna smiled at Yuma

Telling Yuma go get everyone in house and tell them come to live room.

Yuma said Yes! Sweetheart.

* * *

Ruki, Ivy, and Miss April walked in to live-room.

Luna said I calling from Officer Kumiko.

Let me know.

They are hold live press coveted on Karl Sakamaki.

From Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station, Tokyo, Japan

On the news channels.

Ivy said that good to know.

Miss April said we have picket in the live room.

Luna with cheese popcorn.

Ivy said with cookies!

Miss April said Kanato ate all the cookies.

Ivy said baby want cookies.

Miss April said but you can have candy bars.

Ivy said that going to be good.

Luna said that my candy bars.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in live-room.

Waiting for press coveted on Karl Sakamaki.

Shu came in with Subaru.

Both of them could see Luna sitting in Damon lap.

Eating a ham with cheese sandwich.

Yui sitting in front of Luna and Damon.

Shu said what the hell are you doing puppy?

Luna and Damon looked Shu.

Damon said Leave my love alone.

Shu said come and sit with me.

Luna looked Shu

Give the quilt treatment.

Subaru smiled.

Subaru said what going on?

Yui said we are waiting on press coveted on Karl Sakamaki.

By the Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station.

Luna was keep eating her sandwich.

Damon said it looks like it come on.

* * *

Luna put her plate down and cuddly up to Damon.

Damon kissed Luna lips.

Shu didn't like Damon wasn't holding his puppy in his arms and kissing her lips.

Ivy could see how Shu was getting pissed off at Damon.

The police Chef MASAKI set up to the mic-phone.

Makes a enticement Karl Sakamaki.

Aka Karl Karlheinz ex-politician as been arrested for altered of a miner, a timber murders, theft, forged and other pining changes.

At this time.

I would like to ask anyone for information,

That they might have information at this time.

Please come foreword with anything that you might know.

The deals that he as had with people.

We would like to know all information.

Please call the police hotlines.

Your help is highly need.

Thank you! For you help.

This all I can say at this time.

Karl Sakamaki mugshot pictures and arrested pictures was pasted over the TVs threw out Japan.

The vampires and Werewolf's in streets stop and was watching all looking TV minters.

To see the King of Vampires mugshots plastered all over TV minters.

Every vampires and Werewolf's get on the cellphones.

The police hotline started lighting up like Christmas tree.

* * *

Back at the house.

The brothers talking they was going to change last names.

Luna said I am not paying for it.

They knew that they lost their standing in vampires world.

The four Mukami brothers wasn't going change their last names.

They knew it.

Yuma started laughing at the All the Sakamaki boys.

About them changing their last names.

Aunt Ivy started tell them to finished their dinner.

You can enjoy watching TV, reading, or what every you like doing?

Because tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us.

We have to get up early.

With moving all the items that are missing from Luna house.

We are going to Karl house and taking back what belong with to Luna only.

Luna give Ivy the lists of items and papers of the brother items that in Luna house.

Luna and Damon get up from Yuma chair to have a little fun time together.

Shu wasn't going let Damon anywhere near his puppy.

But they gone to Luna bedroom in a blink eye.

* * *

Damon said to night is our night with out anyone.

Luna put a bearer around the room.

The radio came on by it self and started playing Ashes Remain - Without You

Damon said to night I going fuck the hell out of you.

Make you beg me fuck you.

Luna was loved when Damon was assertive to her.

Making her want Damon more.

Luna and Damon sitting on Luna bed.

Damon grabs Luna pulling her to him.

Luna said My love!

What are you doing?

Damon said you deliberately go out of your way to fuck or screw Shu in front of me?

Luna said No! My love

Damon said it push my buttons.

When I see you with him.

When you are flirting with other guys or with other guys.

It get me little riled up and piss me off.

You belong to me.

I am going to show you how it make me feel.

Tonight we are going fuck until you drop.

I going to where you out

Take off your fucking clothes right now and open to me.

Luna started taking off her clothes.

Laying back with her legs wide open waiting for Damon to take her.

Damon said your mine and no one else.

Luna say Yes! Baby

Damon was taking off his clothes and show Luna his dick.

This the only dick that you need to worry about.

This dick you work to make it hard and get inside of your tight little pussy.

I am going to show you how exactly how good it is?

You will never need any dick in your life.

Do you understand?

Luna says Yes! My love

Take me!

Damon lick Luna pussy and started figure fucking her.

Reaching deep inside of Luna hinting G-Shot and behind it.

Luna started moaning and enjoying Damon inside of her.

Making her want him more.

Luna moaning loader and said I going to cum. My love.

Damon said come for me. My love.

Luna started cumming and squeaking over the bed and Damon.

Damon said come and suck my dick.

Luna reached Damon.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Damon little grunts.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Damon moan.

Luna hand never stop moving.

While lick the head of dick.

Damon said play with balls to my love.

Kissing balls and licking Damon ball.

Slowly sucking each of them..

Damon started painting and moaning.

It felt so good.

Putting the head of Damon dick back in mouth.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Damon was moaning and painting.

Luna reached hand Damon chest.

Feeling his body.

Making her want more.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went started deep toughing his dick.

Damon was surprise that Luna could do that.

He fucked love it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

She joyed sucking Damon cock.

Hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down.

At same spreed she was jacking off.

Damon could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Damon said Now you will take my cock.

Putting his head of cock inside of Luna.

Luna felt that he was big and wide.

Damon pushed his deep in Luna tight pussy.

He felt that Luna grabbed him and holding him inside of her.

Damon said Damn!

Tight on my dick. My love.

I fuck love it.

He started moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna said you so big and wide.

You filling me up.

Damon say I going to fuck you that you never need any dick every again.

Luna said Yes! Baby

Take me and clam me.

Damon said I own you.

You will take all of cock.

Started bounding Luna pussy.

Making the creak and shack.

It sound like it was going break any time.

Luna love having Damon bounding her pussy.

Damon said Do you think that Shu could bang your pussy like this?

Luna said No!

Damon said I know you like when I fuck hard, fasted and deep in your tight little pussy.

Their is no way that Shu has seven inch dick, and wide uncut dick.

Do you feel how it stretch your pussy out?

Luna said Your bigger then Shu any day of the week.

I fuck love when your forceful.

I love when your in my womb.

Luna had arms around Damon back.

Giving Damon a long passion deep kiss with each of strokes.

Making her body want him more then anyone on the plant.

Damon was suck see Shu or boys going after is mate.

Luna say I said I love your cock and only your cock.

Making Damon fuck harder.

Making Luna moan loader then before.

Luna started cumming and squirting over Damon balls and cock.

Damon said you just cum.

Now balls are wet with your juices.

Pulling out Luna and telling her get doggy style.

Luna get doggy style.

Damon slapped Luna ass.

Making load moan loader.

Luna started begging for him to slap her some more.

Luna started shacking her ass at Damon.

Damon grabbed Luna hips and put his dick back inside of her.

Slamming is cock all the way inside.

Making Luna gash with passion.

As Damon started pounding Luna tight pussy.

Luna and Damon started moaning and panting for each other.

Making Luna cum again on Damon cock.

Damon didn't stop fucking the hell out of Luna.

Luna said Honey you bottom out my pussy.

It feel so good don't stop fuck me more.

Damon said that good that I bottom out your pussy.

Your body know my touches and shape of my cock.

You cry out for me to touch only you Now!

Luna said I love you! Damon

Damon said I love you! Luna

Kissing each other.

Luna said I want to ride you.

Damon pulled out of Luna and lay down.

Luna climb on top of Damon.

Putting it back inside of herself.

Putting her behind her.

Damon grabbed her hips.

To help her move up, down, slow or faster.

Luna played with breasted.

Damon grunt and moan.

He love having Luna ride him.

Luna started cumming multiple time while riding him.

Damon was close to cumming too.

Luna said I going cum again.

Damon sit up.

Luna put arms around his neck and Damon had his around wasted.

Luna and Damon started looking each other sweet shot, biting down, and drinking from each other.

Cumming together and drinking together made bound so stronger.

Broken the bound with Shu.

Shu could feel the bound to Luna disappeared.

Shu knew that Luna and Damon fucked.

He started making plane to keep Luna in his life.

Pulling back.

Both of them was out of breath.

Luna get up and laid down next to Damon.

Damon cover both of them.

Kissing her and say sweet dream. My love.

Luna say Sweet Dream! My love

Luna had her head on his chest.

With arm on belly and her right leg on his right leg.

Damon had his arm around her.

Both feel to sleep in each arms.

Luna forget bring the bearer down.


	106. Return what was taken

August 4

Changing in black skirt, with black long sleeves and black leather boots.

Luna walks in bathroom putting makeup and fitting her hair.

Putting her choker with moonstone crystal on.

Putting in ponytail with bends around her face.

Damon say Beautful.

Kissing Luna with love and passion.

Luna said I love you. my mate!

Damon say I love you. my mate!

She had her cellphone, mp3 player, art-pad, pens, journal all in back pack.

Luna put her sunshades on head.

* * *

Damon and Luna came down stairs.

Luna bring down the bearer.

Everyone was really surprise to see Luna and Damon walk in to dinner room.

Luna walked by everyone without word.

Putting leather backpack on the side board.

Sitting in her chair.

Miss April give Luna veil to drink.

Luna open it and drink it.

Giving it back to Miss April.

Miss April hand Luna plate.

Everyone was looking at Luna.

Luna said we work to day.

To day will long and hard day.

We will be going Karl house to return.

What Karl taken from my house.

I want all of you do what I asked of you.

You will do it.

Reiji said I looked over the listed of items that was taking.

I believe will need two to three big trucks.

Ivy said that taking care of already.

I have drives for the truck waiting to go.

I have called Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station.

To let them know that we are going to day to get Luna missing Items.

Everything will be pictures and if it not on list.

You will leave it.

The Metropolitan Police Machida Police will meet at Karl house.

Reiji, Ruki, Shu and Yuma could see that Ivy and Luna had shit together.

Luna said eat your breakfast.

Soon after breakfast will leaving for the house.

Miss April said Hope!

Said don't forget you have school after breakfast.

Hope said Yes! Granny

Does Logan and Ashley have to go school today?

Ivy said No!

Logan and Ashley will helping with move.

Luna said we will move from room to room only taking my stuff back.

I bet yesterday that Metropolitan Police Machida Police Department hotline was lighting up like Christmas tree yesterday.

Damon said I bet they had more lines to take all the calls.

Shu said father fucked us all.

Kou said maybe!

You will have found work and earn your own money.

Yuma say that you don't have Karl give you money.

Latio said what are we going to do?

Luna said you whore yourself out.

You do like sex a lot with girls?

Latio looked at Luna.

Subaru said I could be your pip or body guard.

Luna looked Damon licking her lips.

Shu seen Luna licking her lips at Damon.

It pissed him off.

Knowing that he wasn't link to puppy anymore.

Damon get the message that Luna want him too.

Shu seen Damon and Luna looking at each.

Reiji didn't like the way Damon was looking at Luna.

But he could understand.

Why Damon might what to look at Luna.

Remember that Luna and Damon are only two of kind.

Eve and Adam of their race.

A new race.

But he want Luna to bear his children and no one else.

Luna started eating her breakfast.

Few times looking at Damon.

Luna want Damon.

Damon want Luna.

A pull to each other.

The other brothers picking on Luna and Damon.

Miss April knew what was going on?

Knew it was time again.

But they was going have to wait.

That Damon and Luna the pull together.

Luna and Damon time to be together.

Both Luna and Damon was having pulling to each other.

Luna thought to night you will take me again

Damon say Yes!

I will over and over!

Luna thought I love you

Damon thought I love you.

* * *

Luna was sitting in limo with all the boys, Ivy, Logan and Ashley.

Luna siting next to Shu and Damon.

Shu want to talk to Luna.

Luna pulled MP 3 player and journal.

Shu could see that it was one journal that he still have not read.

It looked Luna almost done write down inside of it.

Reiji and all the boys.

Where looking at Luna legs and all most butt.

Latio want to know color underwear his Naughty Puppy was wearing today?

Yuma miss the feel running hand on legs.

Yui was drink cranberry juice siting next to Ayato.

Ayato was talking dirty Yui.

Each guys was think about Luna.

Damon put hand on Luna leg.

Show that he own Luna.

Shu reached over and picked Damon hand off Luna leg.

Putting his hand on Luna leg.

Damon looked around Luna and grabbing Shu rested.

Picking up and throwing off Luna leg.

Shu and Damon started looking at each other.

Luna cross her legs.

* * *

Luna want candy bar.

Luna put her book down reaching in back pulling out big candy bar.

Kanato said Give me!

Luna said No!

Asked nicely!

Kanato said Give it to me now!

Luna said NO!

Mine Kanato!

All the brothers could see dark chocolate candy bar.

Luna said Yui, Logan and Ashley

What do you want some?

Yui said Yes! Please

Logan and Ashley said Yes! Please.

Ruki and Yuma said My I have some too?

Luna hand some to Yuma and Ruki.

Luna asked Azusa

Do you want some candy to?

Azusa said if you want to give it me.

Luna hand some candy bar.

Azusa said Thank you! Luna.

Luna say welcome!

Ayato said give some candy.

Ivy said Give doesn't live here.

You asked or not get it all.

Luna picked up journal and started reading book what she wrote.

Started eating candy bar in front of Kanato.

Kanato started throwing a fitted.

Because he didn't get candy.

Ivy said Kanato

Stop! Throwing a fit over the candy.

Kanato started yelling.

Ivy turn slapped Kanato in the face.

Telling him stop yelling at once.

Stop acting like a spoiled child.

Grabbing Mr Teddy pulling away from Kanato.

Everyone was looking at Ivy and Kanato.

Logan and Ashley looked at each other and back at Mommy!

Luna went back to her journal and listening to music.

She was listen to Ava Max - Sweet but Psycho

* * *

The limo and moving trucks pulled up at the Karl house.

Brothers drive open the door to limo.

Damon was first one out side.

Luna putting journal in backpack with the pen.

Everyone else started getting out of the limo.

Shu pulled Luna to him and said we need talk.

Luna said Not now!

We have work to do.

Luna started get out of the limo.

Shu grabbed Luna pulling her back to him.

Damon said come my love.

Luna said let go!

We talk later!

Shu kissed Luna lips.

Pulling away from Shu.

Luna getting of the limo

Shu was right behind Luna.

Grabbing Luna ass in front of Damon!

Luna and Ivy walked over to Officers.

Damon said keep your hand off my mate.

Shu said blow me!

Damon said Not! Wet dream.

You broke baster!

Yuma and Kou laughing at Damon said to Shu.

* * *

They spent all day.

Cleaning Karl house getting Luna items out of the house.

Luna was going threw check lists of all the items.

Reiji make sure that Luna items with taking care.

He want work close with her.

Making sure things was going right.

Starting with bedroom sets.

Founding Aaden Standard Configurable Bedroom, nightstands, dressers, with mirrors.

Their rugs, first an-dished books, antic dishes, wine from the cellar, live-room set.

Reiji could see the dishes that he didn't have in collects.

A lot older then the ones that he as.

Their was a lot of furniture, dishes, beds sets, books, wines, and so much more.

The brothers couldn't believe that father taken all stuff from Luna.

They went from room to room.

Cleaning out Luna stuff that Karl take.

Each items was pictures and catalog was take.

Reiji could understand that Luna told them don't break anything.

Her and other people stuff.

Seeing Luna hearty that care for people in both worlds.

The brothers was tired, hurry, caring and moving all day long.

At the end of the day.

* * *

Luna, Damon, Ivy, Yui, Logan and Ashley slip out without the brothers knowing.

In which was not easy tasted for them to do.

As the limo and trucks pull away leaving the brothers behind.

Sakamaki & Mukami brothers come out side to found that trucks and Limo was gone.

Subaru said what the hell?

Yuma said where the hell is limo and trucks.

That has Luna stuff.

Two officers was standing by police car.

Asking if they are Sakamaki & Mukami brothers?

Reiji said Yes! Officer

The Officer say my name is Officer Daiki and this Officer Hiroki.

We are here to give you these.

Officer Daiki and this Officer Hiroki started calling out the brothers names and giving them papers.

Each of the brothers open the papers found out they was Eviction Notice in immediately of the property of Midori Ward, Sagamihara, Kanagawa.

Reiji open it and read that it was Eviction Notice.

Shu said what is the meaning of this?

Why the hell would Puppy do this?

Ruki said this not Baby doing at all.

Shu said Who the fuck did it?

Reiji said I think it was Ivy doing.

Subaru was in background started started screaming and yelling.

Latio said where the hell are we going to go?

Ayato said we kicked out of the house.

Kanato said I hurry?

Ayato said That bitch to took pancake.

Azusa said I miss Eve and Luna.

Kou said where are we going to live?

Officer Daiki said down by the river!

You dumb vampires never learn.

Officer Hiroki said poor like rich boys.

Their father is jail and flat on your ass!

Just found what it like to be poor vampires.

Both officers laughing at them.

Everyone looked at officers.

Officer Daiki say you have 24 hours to come get your stuff from side of the road.

If it wasn't threw or garden people pick it up.

Both officers get in squad car and drive away.

Subaru was in background still yelling and screaming.

* * *

Everyone fell sleep on the home.

Ivy said to Haneda Airport International.

The driver was bothers old drive.

Now that he worked for Luna.

Luna hire him to work for her.

Ivy called Miss April

To tell that the plane worked.

To pack and go back to the other house.

The brothers not problem anymore.

I taking Luna, Damon Yui and two pups out of the courtly until the crowning.

Miss April said I will tell John.

Safe trip.

* * *

(time jump)

Luna and Damon sitting next to each on the plain in first class.

Yui, Logan, Ashley and Ivy.

Luna was still teaching Damon.

How to put on seat belt on on.

Before take off.

Luna said Stop! Baby

Luna said Let me do it. Baby.

Damon said Yes! My love

Moving his hands and putting on Luna face.

Luna looked at Damon and smiled.

Damon kiss Luna.

Luna sit back put her seat-belt on.

"Few minutes later"

The plane started going down the runway.

Damon started getting nerves.

Luna said Baby!

Your fine.

Holding his hand and running hands threw his hair.

Luna kissed him.

Look at me.

Damon said I love you! My love.

Luna said I love you too Baby.


	107. Luna in France

Time jump)

They arrive walk out Brive–Souillac Airport, 19600 Nespouls, France.

Their was drive with sign with Luna name.

They walked over and hello!

The drive said Are you Luna Artemis?

Luna said Yes! I am.

This way to car.

I was sent her by your father lawyer.

Luna looked at Ivy.

Ivy said Mother husband family.

Mr. McDaniel said that you was coming.

Luna, Damon, Logan, Ashley, Yui and Ivy get in limo.

The driver started drive away from the airport.

Luna asked Aunt Ivy

Where are we going?

Ivy say surprise.

Luna looking out the limo at the passing land.

Damon had arms around Luna waited and sleeping.

But Luna couldn't sleep.

Her thought about the Sakamaki & Mukami brothers.

Getting found out what Ivy did to them.

Taking her away from them.

She wish that could seen their faces when they get papers.

Feeling that Shu and other would pissed at her.

But would understand that she would have found out about more about her family.

* * *

"Three hours"

The limo pulled up to house.

Could see house in the middle of wine vintner.

Seeing grapes on each side of the dirty road.

Luna said everyone wake up.

We here!

Damon kissed Luna neck.

Asked if she sleep?

Luna said No!

Yui looked around.

But grapes for miles.

Ivy say soon you will see your surprise.

Luna said it beauty around here.

Ivy said Yes! It is.

The limo pulled up dirty road leading up to Luna surprise.

Coming to stop.

The drive open the door.

Damon get out first and looked around seeing grapes.

Luna get and seen lot of grapes.

Few different builds and house.

Ivy get behind Luna and this is your surprise.

Luna looked converted at Ivy.

Ivy said you father on wine vintner.

Your mother husband family wine vintner.

Luna mouth drop open.

Damon close Luna mouth.

Yui was surprise that Luna would inherent a wine vintner.

Damon kissed Luna.

Luna really surprise that she own all this.

It was beautiful here.

* * *

Back in Japan

Shu was laying on bench.

He mine was full of his puppy.

Thinking how Puppy pull away from him.

Was this Ivy or Damon doing?

The brothers couldn't call any of the friends.

Their friends would look down on them.

They might already looked down on them because of father.

Kou went to work to get money to live on.

Latio thought about whore himself out for money or play piano.

Reiji was looking wanted ads for job.

Seeing Narashino City Okubo Library, 3 Chome-8-19 Motookubo, Narashino, Chiba 275-0012, Japan

Looking for someone to work.

Reiji get and walked to Narashino City Okubo Library.

Which took about five-teen minutes away.

Reiji ended up getting the job.

Getting pay one a week.

* * *

(Time jump)

August 18

Reiji get paid only $350.00 for a week of work.

They found out it hard work.

To work and not have a lot of money.

Now! Reiji understood what it was like for Luna growing up.

Not having money.

But remembering that Luna had looks, gifts and being seeker.

Only five of them was working and other five not working.

They understand what it was like have life.

Knowing that their father was in jail.

Not finishing school.

Shu stop talking to anyone.

Kanato would throw fittest all the time.

Ayato wouldn't stop swearing.

What to have Yui back.

Azusa would cut him self more.

Yuma became a bounder at wild card.

Latio would play piano at night club.

Ruki was working coffee stop!

Subaru was sleeping all the time.

Shu remember that his violin was Luna other house with her violin.

Shu thought if he wait for puppy.

Puppy would come back and take him home.

Reiji come home with food.

Reiji would cook dinner and found the house the same.

When went to work.

Ruki said someone poke Shu

I don't think that he moved to day.

Shu said My violin in at Puppy other house.

Ayato said holy shit it talked.

Everyone died laughing.

Kou was still working off jobs.

Reiji said I found something at work to day.

Subaru say that sucks being poor.

Reiji said Aid for Lunar Moon France wine.

If you look at simple it the same mark of Luna birthmark.

Everybody looked at it.

Shu sit up.

Took the aid and seen it Luna birthmark.

Ayato said holy shit! It sit up.

Shu looked at Ayato.

Do you think that puppy in France?

Ruki asked Latio bow your cellphone.

I have Yui cellphone number?

Everyone looked at Ruki.

Ayato said how did you get her number?

Ruki smile

Ayato said you son of bitch.

I will kill you.

Latio said what wrong Ayato?

Did you never get Yui tight sweet little ass?

Ayato said No!

She wouldn't give to me.

* * *

Luna and Yui was sitting under tree.

Damon was helping build new wolf school house.

Luna and Yui drinking wine from her Luna wine vintner.

They was doing testing of wines.

Small simples of the wines that being made.

Founding which one they like and why.

Yui said number three has little bite to it.

Luna said I think so too.

Yui and Luna write down what she thought of it.

When Yui cellphone ring.

Yui pulled it out of pocket and send unknown name.

I don't know who this.

Luna answer it.

Luna said Hello!

Ruki said Hello! Livestock

Luna said Hello! Daddy Ruki

Ruki say How are you doing?

Luna said great!

How are you doing?

Ruki said not good.

Luna said now you understand what it like for me growing up.

Just remember with was like before you became a vampire.

Ruki said the Sakamaki brothers found harder to found work and live with out money.

Luna giggle

Luna say found out about my mother and father.

I sitting under apple tree and my wine vintner.

Ruki said your father is Richter.

Luna said that he not father.

My mother husband is my father.

Ruki said good way of thinking.

Luna said thank you!

I do miss taking to you?

Ruki said tell me where you are?

Luna say you can't pull fast one on me. Daddy Ruki.

Luna said I am going to Paris tomorrow with family.

I going to take a lot pictures

Ruki said have sound fun.

Luna said Hope so.

Asked if this number?

Ruki said I using Latio new cellphone.

Luna give her cellphone number to him.

Don't let anyone know that you have it.

Understand Daddy Ruki?

Ruki said Yes! Baby

Luna said But I have to go now!

Someone awake.

Ruki hug up and clean number history.

Ruki wrote down Luna cellphone and put his pocket.

Shu said who was on the cellphone?

Ruki say Nobody!

Shu said Liar!

Ruki said my boss!

You lazy pig!

Shu looked at Ruki.

Pushing Ruki in the back and said who was on the cellphone?

Ruka said boss.

You dumb ass!

* * *

(Time jump)

September 5

Ruki called Luna cellphone.

Luna answer the cellphone

Luna said Hello!

Ruki say Hello! Baby

Luna said Hello! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki said how are you doing?

Luna said Clam!

How are things with you?

Ruki said he working at Coffee Shop!

I get my own place.

I miss holding you in arms.

Making passion love to you.

Luna said I miss talking to you.

You always raise me up to more then I can be.

Ruki said that something really nice to say to lover.

Luna said I see you as best friend.

Someone hold my hand lead me the storms of life.

Ruki said Thank You!

So when are you come home?

Luna in November.

I have prepare the crowning.

Luna asked are you coming to for my crowning?

Ruki said I get the first dance.

Luna said I would like that.

Luna asked she could send pictures to him her in Paris and at my wine vintner?

Ruki said Yes! You can.

I would love to see the pictures that you took.

I wish that I was in them.

Luna said maybe one day.

I bring you her to visit.

Ruki said Sorry! I didn't call you sooner.

Luna say Dumb ass!

Wouldn't back of you.

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said that fine.

Ruki give Luna email address to him.

Ruki said I think that Sakamaki brothers found what is like to poor.

Luna said they going hunger?

Ruki said Yes!

That can't blow money anymore.

Luna giggle.

Luna said We will have dinner.

When I came back.

Luna said I will pay for it.

Ruki say No!

Luna said you was kind man.

Does your brothers live with you?

Ruki said Yes! Azusa, Kou, and Yuma

But I think that Shu gone mad.

He said that you will come and take him home.

Luna said it not his home anymore.

Home is where the hearty is.

The people that you want in walls.

The memory that you share.

That make when you know you are home.

Ruki said you are every clam now.

Luna asked what did you think when I arrived on my motorcycle.

Ruki said I thought you was goodness and creature true beauty.

I get to know that you kind hearty and fire that burn with in.

But I love when you kick Ayato back away from livestock and you.

That you shut shit down. Fasted.

That night you talked back to Reiji and I.

You stood your ground and didn't back down.

That is night I fell in love with you.

Luna was blushing!

Luna said I let you go.

The dead moon is coming.

Ruki said Sweet Dreams Baby

Luna said Good Bye! Daddy Ruki

Ruki hug up.

* * *

Thinking when baby come home.

Yuma said when is Sweetheart come home?

Ruki said November!

Ruki said we are have dinner.

When she come to visited.

Baby own a wine vintner in France.

Yuma said holy shit!

Azusa said Luna in France.

Ruki send pictures to him her in Paris and at my wine vintner to me.

Yuma said I get see this pictures.

Azusa say me too.

Ruki open Yuma lap tap and open email.

Waiting to see Luna pictures trip to Paris and wine vintner.

They could email from Luna

Yuma open email and pictures from Paris.

Luna, Yui, Damon, Logan, Ashley and Ivy standing of the Terrace Access, Cathedrale Notre-Dame, Eiffel Tower, and Moulin Rouge

Yuma could see Luna give the finger to Cathedrale Notre-Dame.

Yuma started laughing telling brothers to look at Luna finger.

Kou, Azusa and Ruki started laughing to see Luna give finger Cathedrale Notre-Dame.

Kou said Look at Ivy face.

They could see Ivy looking at Luna.

Yuma started laughing.

Ruki said that our girl.

They started looking at wine fields.

They couldn't believe that Luna own all that.

* * *

The Sakamaki brothers.

Reiji came home from work.

Founding that Shu wasn't at home.

Shu get up and found work.

He thought that Luna was put him threw a test.

To see if he would be strong and stand alone.

Founding Ayato, Subaru, Kanato, Latio was sleeping.

Reiji had get payed.

Buy food and getting the mail.

Reiji was looking threw the mail.

Found a letter.

Reiji open and started reading letter from Luna.

Dear Sakamaki

I hope that this letter fine you well.

I sorry I had to leave you behind.

Just found out that you was server papers.

That in Eviction Notice in immediately of the property.

Ivy want me get away from all news reporters.

So I gone in to hiding.

Reiji was so happy to read Luna words.

Founding out that Luna nothing to do with Eviction Notice in immediately of the property.

It was all Ivy doing and could understand that she would have go into hiding.

Because news reporters about Karl.

Luna in enclose pictures my trip to standing of the Terrace Access, Cathedrale Notre-Dame, Eiffel Tower, and Moulin Rouge.

Reiji knew they was in landmarks was in France.

* * *

At dinner with his brothers.

Reiji said we get a letter from Luna today.

Shu said puppy send us letter to us.

Reiji say that I know that she was in France.

Luna sent us pictures of trip.

Showing them Luna standing in front the Terrace Access, Cathedrale Notre-Dame, Eiffel Tower, and Moulin Rouge.

Latio say In this picture Luna give the finger to Cathedrale Notre-Dame.

Everyone could see Luna give the finger to Cathedrale Notre-Dame.

Ayato said look at Ivy face.

Every could see it look Ivy was get on Luna.

Everyone started laughing at picture.

Reiji could tell that Ivy was pregnant.

Say Ivy was pregnant in this pictures.

Shu said I get a job today?

Everyone couldn't believe that Shu found a job.

Shu said I thought If I wait for puppy come home.

That I would go mad.

I working at music store down the road.

Reiji said that good Shu!

You can help pay bills.

I think it time for Subaru, Ayato, and Kanato to found job.

Latio said I have to work and leaving the table.

Ayato said what the hell are we going do?

Shu said look for a job and found out might like it.

Having money again.

Kanato said I thought that Luna would take care of me.

I am her sweet little prince.

Make her come home.

Shu said I thought I was going with her forever.

But the fact is that she not here.

Because of father actions.

Now we have pay for it.

Stop bitching about it, grow up and be a man.

Reiji said now you sound like Luna.

Now! We know what Luna life was like was before we meet her.

Luna was poor!

She didn't know if she would eat today or tomorrow.

All the time we was with here.

Did anyone asked what her life was like before we meet her?

Everyone said No!

Subaru said this sucks.

Kanato said I hurry!

They sitting around table eating dinner.

They didn't get big dinner what they used to.

Bowl of rice and beans.

But each night they would dream about Luna and sex.

Now we are poor!


	108. Return to old House!

November 1

Ivy, Logan, Ashley, Yui, Damon and Luna arrived at Misawa Airport, Shitasawa Misawa, Aomori, Japan.

Mr. William was waiting for them at the front doors of airport.

They walked over and get in the limo.

Luna said Home!

Luna, Yui cuddle up to Damon and sleeping together.

Ivy could feel the baby kicking.

But she worry it was Karl baby and not Jacks.

She knew that baby would come soon.

Watching Luna and Damon in Frances.

Be loving each other and every night together.

Seeing Luna and Damon love grow.

Yui loved had grown for Luna.

Mr. William drove them back to the house.

Drove for three and half hours back to house.

Drive threw the bearer.

Mr. William open the door.

Ivy waking everyone up.

They walk to house.

Miss April, and Hope hug each necks.

Told them they need sleep.

Miss April and Miss Rose could see Ivy right now.

Because of the baby.

Yui went to bedroom.

Luna and Damon went to Luna bed room.

Damon snagged up to Luna body.

Felling sleep.

* * *

November 10

Luna walked down stair to the door bed room.

Locking to door.

Damon and the other at breakfast.

Luna hind paint sliding up and hitting switched to go in basement.

Luna was going take the crown, book, and mother jewel.

The stair going Luna bed go down to the basement.

Luna walk down the stairs with flipping the switch turn on the light.

Walking down the long stairs to secret stairs.

Come to stone wolf.

Luna push the right eye and secret door opens .

Luna pass right threw the bearer with problem.

Luna put the key in and unlocked the door.

Cutting hand putting on the door.

Luna said in old Greek.

Blood is Artemis.

The Queen of the Werewolf

Pass to their

With easy.

Mother Moon and Mother Faith.

The vault doors open.

Keep the mother crown, mother paints, jewels, money. blueprints for both house, schools, all the journals and other items.

Luna put Mommy Reiji journal with the other journals.

Picking up mother crown and hunter knife.

Luna mother and brothers pictures sit on back wall.

Luna said I miss you mother.

I love you.

Mother and Brothers!

Luna walked up stair.

Putting big bag and mother crown and hunter knife the bed.

Changing in black leather, with black long sleeves and black leather boots.

Luna walks in bathroom putting makeup and fitting her hair.

Putting in ponytail with bends around her face.

Picking up Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black.

Luna had her cellphone, mp3 player, new dept card, backpack, art stuff and big bag put them backpack.

Luna put her sunshades on head.

Picking coat, backpack with her helmet walking down stairs.

Remember the mother book that she couldn't leave it behind.

Luna walked in prince room.

Picking up book and back to her pack.

Putting in pack.

Luna said you dumb.

You almost forget it.

* * *

Luna said down at the dinner table.

Luna said Good Morning Everyone!

Everyone said Good Morning!

Saying today we are going to the other house.

Miss April said The Queen of the Gypsy have move on your land.

Damon looked upset.

Luna said what wrong my love?

Damon said Roma Gypsy cured me.

Luna say ow!

I have a feeling everything will aright.

Damon said I truest love!

I have something you Anut Ivy.

Luna pulled out Hunter knife.

Ivy picked it and hand it Miss April.

Miss April knew what it for.

Ashley said Mommy!

What is that for?

Ivy said Kill vampires or wolfs.

It is used by hunters!

Ivy said where did you get this knife.

Luna said A hunter!

Shu and I run in one.

Shu killed him.

Logan said what are you going to that?

Ivy is for encase.

* * *

Everyone walked out side.

Damon asked her if she ride motorcycle or ride with us?

Luna say I taking motorcycle.

Damon and Luna started kissing in yard.

Part of Luna pack started going to other house.

Luna give Damon her big pack with crown and said take care of this.

Damon kissed Luna sweet lips.

Be-careful my love.

Luna said I will.

Luna walked over to her motorcycle.

Crowing on top of and started it.

Put her helmet on and drove to bearer.

Luna looked left and right make sure nothing going happen.

Luna said few Greek words and make circle with hand opening the bearer.

Mr. William drive threw Luna walked threw and close the bearer.

* * *

"Eight hours"

Luna pull in front of Kurosawa Music violin Shop.

Getting off her motorcycle and walking in.

The own was yelling the back of store.

Luna walked over to strings and was looking for the ones that normal use.

The owner walked out and see Luna looking at the strings.

Hello!

How can I help you to do today?

Luna said I looking for 3/4 Evah Pirazzi violin strings.

The owner was help Luna looking.

But couldn't found it on out in front.

The owner said he go look in the back and look.

Luna asked Do you mind if I play one of your violins?

The owner said That didn't mine.

Luna pick on to begin playing You Raise me Up.

The owner could believe that the shopper could play beauty.

Shu stop working.

Listen someone play with passion and love for the song.

Shu thought of Puppy.

Smelling the air.

Shu thought he smell Puppy!

Came out of the back.

Seeing puppy playing one of violin.

Shu mouth drop and said Puppy!

Luna had the smile.

When she played.

Shu started walking to where Luna was.

He want to hold her in arms and never let her go.

Shu watch Luna play.

When Luna was done playing.

The owner said you play every beauty with passion.

Luna said Thank You! Kind Sir

Hello! ShuShu!

Shu grab Luna started kissing her in front of his boss.

Not care that his boss was standing their.

Watching Shu deep kissing is his goddess.

Luna pull away and said ShuShu.

That why to act in front of your boss?

Shu said I have missed you. Puppy!

The owner said do you know Mr. Sakamaki.

Luna said Yes! I do!

Shu said this my girlfriend.

Luna lay the violin on the stand.

Shu said when did you get back?

Luna said In Japan or Tokyo?

Shu said Both?

Luna said Japan in November the 1st

Tokyo today!

I have not gone home yet.

Grabbed Luna rested and took her in the back.

Picking up and sitting in bar stool.

Shu said you sit their and not move.

I have finished resting this violin.

Luna said Yes! ShuShu!

Shu went back to working resting few violins.

Luna said how things going?

Shu said It's hard!

I working to make money.

Luna said I had to leave the country while.

Shu said where did you go?

Luna said France!

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna said you the only that working?

Shu said No!

Reiji works as book shop now!

After losing the other job.

They closed.

Latio play piano at night club.

Subaru, Ayato and Kanto still not working.

Luna said so all live together!

Shu said I live with five brothers in two room apartment.

Luna say That Daddy Ruki said.

Luna covered her mouth.

Shu looked at Luna.

Have you been talking to Ruki?

Luna just looked at Shu!

Shu said Puppy! Answer me!

Luna said Yes!

Shu said when did you talk to Ruki

Luna started thinking.

Shu said while?

Luna say August 18 -September 5 - October 13

Shu get mad.

Luna said you have mad face.

Shu said that baster lie to me.

Luna said Daddy Ruki called Yui cellphone number.

I talked to him on her cellphone number.

Shu say thought if I wait for you. puppy.

Would come back and take him home.

But you never came.

Luna said I couldn't come back.

Because of news reporters would be at the gates all the time.

Shu said why did you have my father arrested?

Luna said I told your father not to cross me.

But he was steeling from me and you!

Luna cellphone ring.

Luna pulled out of jacket

Seeing it was text message from Aunt Ivy.

Asking when she come home?

Put cellphone in jacket.

Luna said see around ShuShu!

Call sometime!

Shu grabbed Luna

Said where are you going?

Luna said Home!

Shu said No! Stay with me.

Luna say I have go!

Shu said No!

I don't what you to leave me again.

I miss you!

I want to go home and be with you.

Luna turn around and started walk from Shu.

Shu grab Luna turn back to look at him.

Luna said you have not learn your listen.

You don't get what you want in this life.

Sometime you have stand on your two feet.

Show me who you really are.

What life mean to you.

Think about?

Shu said you will take me home and have sex with me.

Luna turn back around and said see you around. Shu

Walking out of shop and leaving.

Luna climb on her motorcycle.

Shu walked up to Luna.

Shu said don't leave me.

Luna started her motorcycle and pull away from Shu.

Luna driving in to the night.

Shu said I have you again. Puppy

* * *

Luna pulled up threw the gates.

Seeing Roman Gypsy in the Luna front yard.

Luna get off motorcycle and walked in house.

Ivy said where did you go?

Luna said I went to see a friend.

Miss April said are you hurry?

Luna said No!

I need to sleep.

Luna went to her mother room for sleep.

Damon was with Yui in Yui bedroom.

Luna called Ruki

Luna said Hello! Daddy Ruki

Ruki said Hello! Baby

Ruki say how are things going?

Luna said OK!

Ruki said what wrong?

Luna said I run in to Shu today.

Ruki said his he with you?

Luna said No

I went to buy string for my violin.

The store I pick was the one that Shu work.

Shu was so surprise to see me.

Ruki said Thank you for head up.

That he didn't have to work tomorrow.

Why don't you come to visit?

Luna said in morning.

I have to talk to Queen of Roman Gypsy.

Ruki said the Queen of Roman Gypsy at the house.

Luna say Yes!

Ruki say Holy Shit.

Be-careful they will lie to you.

What time do you have to meet with them?

Luna said after breakfast.

Ruki said I will be their when you speak with them.

Luna said Thank You! Daddy Ruki

Luna was feeling lost in the storm.

Want to cry or run away.

Luna say How did you think pictures her in Paris and at my wine vintner?

Ruki say really like when you give bird to Cathedrale Notre-Dame.

Look at Ivy face.

Luna giggle

That was fun day.

Ruki said I wish that I could be their with you.

Luna say I wish you was their.

Banging on Ruki door.

Luna said it Shu!

Ruki say talk to you tomorrow at eight in morning.

Ruki say I love you baby

Luna said See you tomorrow

Goodbye! Daddy Ruki.

Hug up with Ruki.

* * *

Ruki walked over to the door.

Opening the door

Shu standing on the other side

Shu said you son of bitch.

You have been talking to Puppy for mouths.

Ruki said Yes! I have.

Yuma walked out the door.

Ruki said going work?

Yuma said Yea!

My share of the rent on table.

Kou will be home in two days.

Reiji, Ayato, Subaru was watching Shu and Ruki talking.

Ruki said come in Shu!

Azusa was sitting coach playing with one knifes.

Ruki said Azusa

Put that way.

We have visitor!

Shu said why did you tell us that speaking to Puppy?

Ruki said you over react over everything with Luna.

Thinking that you own her, try to control her, and not let her be free.

It always about you and what you want?

You don't know thing about her.

Her feelings, thought, where she was, things she done and her friends.

Shu said I will be with her.

I do this for her.

Ruki said wrong!

You are do it for yourself.

Trying to get back in bed, house and get pregnant.

Shu said you need remember who you are talking to?

Ruki said Loser!

Shu say I will be king!

Ruki say Wrong!

Damon is the true king of the vampires.

You are nothing!

Spoiled little rich boy that flat on ass.

Shu had forget that Damon was true king.

Turn around walked out Ruki house.

Shu started walking by brothers and down the stairs.

Shu need time to think about things and his life.


	109. Karl in Jail - Shu come for Luna again

Karl was sitting in bed in cell.

Remembering he used to have the best in the world.

The best clothes, shoes, woman, houses, money, food, and blood.

Now! How he felled from grace.

The memory of the day that attacked Luna Moon Artemis replaying in his mind.

Karl thought how Luna pushed his buttons.

That was reason that he act out.

Karl jump forward grabbing Luna my the tough.

Remembering that she didn't fight back.

Luna play her role of the intestine child.

Because Luna knew about the Metropolitan Police Department was next room watch the miner.

Remembering that Shu safe her from me couching her.

Not surprisingly that Shu grabbed his arms pulling them from Luna tough.

Shu show how much he loves her.

The next thought was why he didn't check the adopted papers.

Make sure they everyone sign papers.

Why did the judge didn't sign them?

Did he forget or something else at play.

Thinking that Queen Faith had plain for her daughter.

The next thought was how in the world.

About taking the money from sons and her.

To converted what he did.

How the Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station was tapped the converted.

Remember that he was drinking that Miss April had made.

But Luna and Ivy was drinking the same tea.

Did Miss April slip him true poison in his tea.

Karl giggle to himself.

That little minks.

* * *

Officer Daiki and Officer Hiroki standing down from Karl cell.

Started talking the Queen of the werewolf's was come of age to the thrown.

How her eight-teen birthday soon be on us.

We all thought pass way with Queen Faith and brothers.

Officer Hiroki said how the sermon to the throne and the after party.

I bet this going the best most beauty.

Officer Daiki asked are you going?

Officer Hiroki say I have invent for my girlfriend and I going.

I get my tux and girlfriend get new dress.

Officer Daiki say So was family and I going to.

I get my tux with my girls have new dress.

Karl was listening to the Officer Hiroki and Officer Daiki talking.

Officer Daiki said I bet the hard to broke in to.

Officer Hiroki said Do you remember looks on the faces of the Eviction Notice in immediately of the property.

That they had go found a new place to live.

That Karl house was foreclosed by the bank.

Officer Daiki said they been live off poor Luna.

I so happy that Princess Ivy put stop to it.

Karl couldn't believe that Ivy would kick is sons out on their ass.

Luna would keep them around.

Because of her big heart and always what a big family.

Officer Daiki said down by the river!

You dumb vampires never learn.

Officer Hiroki said poor like rich boys.

Their father is jail and flat on your ass!

Now few them working and living small apartment.

Officer Daiki said Good thing!

Luna has come back to Japan now from France from her wine vintner.

Luna inherited from mother stated.

I bet they have her wine at after party.

Karl couldn't believe that Luna had a wine vintner in France.

Officer Hiroki said that wine best in world.

* * *

Both officers walked down to Karl cell.

Karl was sitting their looking at them.

Officer Daiki say Karl

Karl said what?

Officer Daiki say what kind bird does fly?

Karl said Penguin.

Officer Daiki say No!

A jail bird.

Karl said funny!

Dumb dogs!

Officer Hiroki is going have to miss the crowning of Queen of the werewolf's.

You will not be their to watch it.

The only time you see it in TV.

Both officers started laughing at Karl.

Karl said I am King of Vampire.

When my lawyer get her.

I will get this cell.

* * *

A woman officer said Mail call.

The the inmate came to bars to see if they get mail.

She walked up to Karl cell and called out Karl Sakamaki.

Guy from few cell down from Karl.

Yell said I have information on Karl Sakamaki.

He is the reason that I am in here.

Officer Hiroki said Quilt down Bulklee.

Bulklee said that he told me to go late Queen Faith house.

Take items and sell them to Antique furniture.

That baster never pay me.

Karl said I don't ow you nothing.

I never meet you before.

Bulklee said you are lie baster.

Few more inmates started yelling that they had information Karl Sakamaki.

Karl walked put his hand out for the letter.

She said back up.

Karl stood their looking at her.

Shu reached in pocket pulled out small button.

Karl scream and grabbed his collar his neck.

Shu said Back up!

Karl started backing away from the bars.

She put letter it between the bars.

Letting up on the button.

Officer Hiroki said Karl.

You remember that you are in Super Max Prison for vampires and Werewolf alone.

This place hold the worried Prisoners in the world.

We control you and everyone here.

The collar around your neck

Let us know where you are at all times and Your Magic doesn't work at all.

Female officer started moving down to the other cells calling out other name of the inmates that listening to her.

Karl walked up and grabbed letter.

Seeing that it was open.

Open and reading to found that his lawyer.

Said get new lawyer!

That you have not pay in two years.

Karl said Shit!

Officer Hiroki and Officer Daiki walked away from Karl.

Karl sit on his bed and started thinking what to do.

Felling that he was losing his mine.

* * *

Shu walked from his home at Laputa Asagaya, 2 Chome-12-21 Asagayakita, Suginami City, Tokyo 166-0001, Japan.

Few hours by himself thinking what Ruki had said.

Then taking the train and getting a ride.

Showing up at Luna front gates.

Shu could see Gypsy in her yard.

Knowing they might be trouble.

Good thing that I came.

You will not have to face them alone.

Shu jumped to over the gate.

Landing on the other side.

Looking around and staying in shadows.

Make sure that he didn't get seen.

Moving to from shadow to shadow.

Teleport to Yui outside porch doors.

Seeing Damon and Yui in bed together.

Yui getting fucked hard in ass by Damon.

Shu knew that puppy was alone.

Jumping to Luna porch and seeing Ivy sleeping in Luna old bed.

Shu knew that Luna was in hind room in third floor of house.

Teleport to hind room.

Seeing Luna mother picture hug on the wall.

Shu started walking to the bedroom.

Founding Luna sleeping in her bed.

Luna had arms wrapped around stuff bunny.

She looks like little kid with stuffy animal.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

Taking pictures of Luna and button.

Put his cellphone in night stand.

Started taking off his clothes and getting in to bed.

Pulling back the cover and found Luna in blue underwear and white belly shirt.

Shu laid down next to Luna.

Watching her chest slowly rise and fell with each breath that she took.

Thinking how sexy looking.

She look like in her underwear and bra.

Her sliver hair laying around on the pillow.

Luna look like a goddess.

Shu thought puppy does look like little kid with that bunny in arms.

Watching Luna sleep.

Shu reached down picked button out of Luna arms.

Putting the bunny on the nightstand.

Shu reach his arm and turn Luna head to him.

Lean down and kiss Luna sweet lips.

Luna slowly wake up and seen Shu sitting above her.

Shu said you are not dreaming. Puppy.

Luna said ShuShu!

Shu said I love you.

Luna sit up and looked Shu.

How did you get here?

Shu said I walked, train, and get ride.

Luna said you did this for me?

Shu said Yes!

Luna smiled.

Shu said you didn't think that I come to get you?

Luna say No!

Shu thumb her nose.

Luna put hand on nose.

Shu say you dumb!

The radio turn on and started playing Within Temptation - Let Us Burn.

Shu said I love when you do that.

Luna craw in his lap and started kissing Shu.

Shu wrapped his arms around Luna wasted pulling her to him.

Luna said I miss you! Shu

I am sorry!

I didn't know that Aunt Ivy.

Had give you Eviction Notice in immediately of the property.

Until I was in France.

Shu said why did you call me?

Luna said I did.

I talk to Ruki.

Shu said Ruki didn't tell us anything.

Luna giggle

Luna started kissing on Shu neck and using her tough looking for sweet spot.

Shu said someone hurry?

Luna move closer to Shu and bit down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu could hear Luna drink from him.

Shu started feeling horny and happy.

Luna pulled away.

Licking his neck.

Luna started nabbing on Shu ear lop.

Shu said I love you! Puppy

Luna started moving her hips on crock.

Shu kissing Luna neck sweet shot and bit down.

Started drinking Luna blood founding it was hot and smell had change.

Shu knew that puppy was in heat again.

Sending Shu in to over drive.

Shu pulled Luna belly shirt off and threw in floor.

Both of them started kissing each other with passion and love.

Shu grabbed Luna breasted and cresting.

Luna had arms on shoulder and other middle on his back.

Luna nails began to grow.

Shu started kissing down chain to neck.

With each kiss that Shu give Luna making what Shu more.

Shu kissed breasted bone down to Luna breasted sucking on right on.

Playing with left.

Rubbing his thumb of Luna nip drive mad with passion.

Luna moaning.

Shu moved to the other breasted and playing other one.

Luna pulled Shu in made it looked baby mother breast drinking milk.

Luna still hand on his head and on back.

Shu lay Luna on her back.

Shu started kissing down Luna belly making Luna back coming off the bed and moaning.

Grabbing Luna underwear and pulling off.

Shu grabbed Luna legs forced them open.

Luna started playing with breast.

Shu put his finger in Luna mouth.

Luna suck on them for him.

Luna started sucking on them.

Shu move putting inside of Luna finger Luna.

Found the right nerves behind the g shot and playing with them.

Luna could feel that Shu fingers was deep inside.

Shu found Luna g shot.

Luna body jolt.

Shu move his fingers little back and found it.

Luna started breath harder and started moaning loader.

Shu knew soon that she would cumming and squirted for him.

"After few minutes,"

Luna started screaming and squirted over Shu shoulder.

Shu didn't stop playing with making hornier

Luna body started shacking with the enjoyable that she found.

Shu started licking Luna bottom to top.

Making her beg.

Luna started moving her hips and moaning.

Shu could playing lips sucking on them.

Luna started feeling Shu was playing.

Shu pulled Luna leg and started playing with Luna clit sending passion to her core,

Shu hadn't stop playing with Luna g shot making close of cumming again,

Started playing Luna nerves again making Luna go crazy.

Luna squared again.

Shu couldn't believe that Luna squirted two times in a roll.

Luna sit up.

Pushing Shu over on his back and started licking his dick.

Shu could see puppy being more agrees.

When her wolf was waking up.

Shu lay back and let Luna do as please.

Luna put her tough at the base up the shaft making Shu little grunts.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Shu moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick .

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down as far as could be feel that crouch on it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

Luna noticed that Shu was lasting longer then normal.

Luna deep though his dick.

Shu grunt and moan.

He really love that Luna learn to do that.

Shu started finger Luna as sucked his cocked.

Luna started moaning.

She joyed sucking Shu cock and hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down and same spreed she was jacking off.

Shu could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Shu close his eyes.

Luna could feel that Shu was about give Luna mouth full.

Luna move down his dick grabbed her hair and as slow move up his cock when started cumming in mouth.

Luna drinking it down each drop.

Shu relived that Luna stop sicking his dick when he came in her mouth.

Shu said hurry puppy?

Luna said Yes!

Give me more.

Go back to work making him hard again.

When Shu was rock hard again.

Luna climb on sit on his dick and started riding.

Shu said you want control right out gate?

Luna said Yes!

I want you to enjoy himself.

Luna sit back up and move her silver hair behind her,

Luna started moving up and down by herself.

Nice a slowly.

Shu put his hand on her hip to help her know how fast or slow.

Luna move his off her putting on the bed.

Have to watch and not touch.

Luna run down his chest.

Shu put his arms behind his head.

Watching Luna riding him and enjoy herself.

Shu did need know how long this was going lasted.

Luna started playing with our beast.

The moon light hit Luna body making more beauty then every.

Shu thought she more beauty that first time seen her.

As the moon raise in the night sky.

They could hear sound of the werewolf's howl at the moon.

moaning again.

Shu grabbed her pulled down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Luna started fucking little faster and started cumming on dick.

Started fucking going at her own speed for once.

Luna love the way a dick felt inside of her.

Shu started moaning

Luna was playing with chest.

Luna moaning and enjoying his body.

Playing with chest with head back moaning.

Luna started cumming his dick.

Shu grabbed Luna hips holding her while he fucked her throw it.

Luna screaming his name out.

Shu said My turn.

Flipping over on her back and started fucking Luna.

Pulling Luna over arms and drill in to her,

Shu was going to cum and full her worm full.

But he wasn't going stop fucking until they came together.

Kissing Luna started fucking Luna hard.

Luna started moaning wrapping arms around his arms.

Shu fucking harder then normal making hornier.

Luna wrapped legs around his waist.

Luna started cumming and dig her nail in back.

Shu said pull the nail back.

Puppy.

Luna pulled her nail out of his back and said Sorry!

Shu grabbed hand and seen that nail growled.

Shu said pull them back in?

Watching started going back to normal.

Shu pinned Luna rusted to bed and started fucking the hell out off.

Luna kissed Shu chin line.

Shu said you shouldn't done that?

Luna said why?

That my spot.

Luna licked it again.

Shu started fucking harder then before.

Luna started feeling that she was cum again.

Shu was about to cum again.

Luna looking at hie neck and started smelling it looking for the sweet spot.

Shu was doing the same thing.

Both of them cum at the same time.

Luna and Shu bite down and started drinking off each other.

Shu cock in to Luna worm and cum fulling up with sperm.

Shu thought I hope you get pregnancy

Luna kissed him.

Both the fell sleep.

Shu keep his cock inside of Luna.

Hoping that his sperm didn't coming out.

Making Luna his forever.


	110. Talk with Gypsy!

Luna awake up in the Shu laying on top of her.

She remembered that they night together and love having him again.

Missing is arms around her, smell, and dick inside of her.

Damon had been with Yui for weeks.

Leaving Luna alone.

But she knew that Shu love her.

Last night, Shu show her how much that he need her.

Showing her love.

A lot different thought started running threw her mine.

Shu said Good Morning! Puppy

Luna looked at Shu.

Kissing Shu with passion.

Saying Good Morning! Love

Shu move his hip pushing his dick deeper inside of Luna.

Luna moan.

Shu said what do you have to do today?

Luna said will breakfast. meet Ruki at gates, talk to Queen of Gypsy, have dress made, and a lot more.

What you have do today?

Shu said Nothing!

Luna said how about work.

Shu realizing that he had to work.

Said call in sick today.

Luna smile at Shu.

Shu said you say that meet Ruki today.

Luna said Yes!

Shu said I send his ass packing.

Luna say he was going be here to talk to the Queen of Gypsy.

Daddy Ruki said that I couldn't trust the Gypsy.

Shu said that you can't.

Luna said They crusted Damon.

Shu said really!

Shu started kissing Luna.

Pulling out of Luna.

To check to see if sperm come out of Luna.

Shu could see sperm started coming out Luna pussy.

Thinking soon you will be caring my children.

I make sure that it my children and not Damon kid.

Luna get up and went to take shower.

Shu walked in bathroom and help wash Luna body.

* * *

Shu and Luna came out of the bathroom.

Shu get his clothes back on.

Luna started looking threw her clothes.

Shu said do you need help?

Luna said Yes!

Shu picked red long skirt and top.

Luna picked on red underwear put them on.

Shu could see underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Luna knew that Shu was watching her put on her bra.

Reaching grabbing red long skirt with slit up the right side up to hip.

Her top red top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her tum.

With a red choker around neck with a moonstone crystal hag from it.

Her hair pulled back in pony tail with bangs around her faces.

Luna said did you what the show?

Shu said I love you and the show.

Kissing Luna with love.

Pulling Luna to him.

Luna said are you ready for breakfast?

Shu said Yes!

Luna was finishing putting her red boots on.

Shu said you have shit kicker on.

Luna smiled at Shu.

Shu and Luna walked down stairs out threw the mirror.

* * *

Both Shu and Luna walked in to dinner room.

Yui, Damon, Logan, Ashley, Hope, Miss April, and Ivy seen Shu standing next to Luna.

Luna said is their problem?

Ivy said why is he here?

Luna said I asked Shu come and have breakfast with me.

Luna and Shu walked by everyone.

Hope jump up and run up and hug Shu.

Hope said you came to visit us?

Shu said Yes!

Ivy said when did he get here?

Shu said last night.

Ivy looked hard at Shu.

Not liking that he was back in house.

Damon said this my house.

I want him gone.

Luna say SILENT!

Everyone turn and looked at Luna.

Luna said this my house.

Shu said stay clam! puppy

Luna say No one have the right tell me.

Who come and go from my house.

I have so much to do today.

I asked Shu to help me.

I don't want hear any word about it.

Luna sit down.

Miss April could see Luna was found her voice.

If she needs Mongrel help that find.

She looked stress out.

Miss April put a plate in front of Shu.

Handing Luna veil to Luna.

Luna open and drink it and hand it back to Miss April.

Shu started eating like have not eat mouths.

Luna watching Shu eat.

Luna put her hand out on his hand and slow down.

Shu said I sorry!

Luna said slowly your eating.

Are you hurry?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said what will not do.

Ivy started eating a lot more food and asking wield food all the time day.

Ivy said this room need a good cleaning.

Luna looked at Ivy

Miss April realized that Ivy started to nesting.

Knowing the baby will be here soon.

Luna said what?

Ivy said this house need a good cleaning.

I want Classic Southern Fried Chicken with mash potatoes, grave with corn bread and coleslaw.

Miss April said I make it to night.

What is Classic Southern Fried Chicken?

Shu looked at Luna

Luna said Ivy pregnant.

Shu was surprise.

Luna get up.

Walked over sideboard get notepad and pen.

Walking back to table.

Luna started write down how to cook Classic Southern Fried Chicken.

Tearing it off and hand it Miss April.

Miss April said Thank you!

Luna started down everything that she had to do today.

Shu could see that Luna was write a lot.

Shu said we will one step at at time.

Keep you clam and not over stressing you out.

Luna smiled at Shu.

Damon was getting piss off.

Luna started eating her breakfast.

Shu was telling what is like to have to live poor.

Founding it hard.

Understanding what he mean need to learn his listen.

Knowing that he would get want.

Founding out that he had to stand on this two feet.

That it was right that Ivy giving them Eviction Notice in immediately of the property.

I think to teach us live is unfair.

Luna was listening to Shu talk.

Damon said that bullshit!

Hope said Damon bad word.

Miss April walked over swear jar.

Damon put money in the jar and said Sorry! Pup

Ivy said Shu showing Luna.

His actions speak loader then words.

To learn true about one self.

The bell started ring from the school.

Hope said time for school.

Jumping from the chairs.

Logan and Ashley getting from their school books.

Luna said hold up.

You three.

Did you forget something?

Hope, Logan and Ashley come a hug Luna.

Shu smiled.

Luna get up from table.

Shu was right behind Luna.

* * *

Shu and Luna walked across the yard to the Gypsy.

Luna looked across to gates and didn't see Ruki at all.

Shu said Looking Ruki.

Luna said Yes!

Shu said not here.

He lied to you.

Luna rolled her eyes.

I hate being lye to.

Shu said I know puppy.

Luna said do you?

Shu said Yes!

Tapping her nose!

Shu said be-careful don't let them tick you.

Luna looked at Shu and nod.

Shu grab Luna hand.

They walked to the Gyps.

A woman came to Luna and bow to Luna.

The woman said I would like to me the Queen of Roman Gypsy.

Come and we will speak to her.

They walked over to tent .

They could bands of the Queen Gypsy and her people flag.

The tent was looked old.

The woman open the flap door.

Go in.

Shu went first and Luna was behind him.

They could few old woman sitting around older woman.

The woman said This Queen Selena.

Like you to meet the Queen of the werewolf's.

Selena raise to her feet and bowed to Luna.

Luna bow to Selena.

Shu bowed after Luna did.

Luna said I would welcome you to my land.

Selena said sit and talk.

Luna said Shu sit

Luna sit on top of Shu in lap.

Selena said I have dream of you child.

Your blood is wolf and vampire.

The bare the mark of the wolf.

You found your equal and yet you stand alone.

Why is that my child?

Luna say Easy!

We are always alone.

My equal right is dog house.

You people cured him change him in to black panther.

Selena said Are you speaking of Damon Sakamaki.

Luna said Yep!

Selena say My great great grandmother cured him.

Shu said wow!

Luna said I must take my leave.

I have a lot to do day prepare for the my crowning.

We will speak again.

Luna get up and pulled Shu to his feet.

Luna turn around walked out door with Shu right behind her.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna said we have a lot stuffs to do day.

Shu said what next.

* * *

Luna and Shu walked back in the house.

To Luna and Shu walked mirror.

Going back to Luna bedroom.

Luna walked in the bedroom getting her mp3 player, sunshades, journal, art pad, cellphone, dept card, and few more items.

Shu said what next on the list?

Luna said we have to your job and talk to your boss.

Shu said why do we have to talk to my boss.

Luna said you forget call in and sick.

Dumb ass!

Shu grabbed Luna pulled her to him and kissing her.

Luna pulled away.

Luna said get your phone and let go.

Shu went to get his cellphone.

Shu turn around putting journal in bag.

Shu want to read it.

Luna looked Shu and smiled.

Luna picked bag and teleport to the front door.

* * *

Luna said Called for the Mr. Kawakami.

Shu teleport to front room.

Seen Luna speaking to someone.

Shu walked over Luna.

Seeing Mr. Kawakami standing in front of Luna.

Luna said prepare the limo

We leave at once.

Thank you!

Mr. Kawakami said Yes! Queen

Out the front door.

Luna turn around and seen Shu standing their.

Luna said what?

Shu said that he used to work for us?

Luna said Now!

Mr. Kawakami works for me.

Shu and Luna walked out the front door to the limo.

* * *

Luna cellphone bell sound.

Luna reached down and seen it was Ruki.

Ruki said boss call me in to work.

Sorry! I can't make it.

Shu seen the message.

Luna wrote limo and send

Luna reached in bag pulled out mp3 play and put them in ears.

Pushing the play button.

Luna pulled journal out bag and started write down everything she have do.

Talk to the Roman Gyps, having dress made, baby-stuffs, Groceries, Kurosawa Music violin Shop, and few things.

Luna mark threw the Talk to the Roman Gyps from the listed.

Shu love have Luna to himself.

Shu pulled ear pod out of Luna ear asked where we going first?

Luna say to your job to talk to boss.

Shu said your going eye pop him.

Luna nod.

Shu started kissing Luna and putting hand up leg.

Shu said where after that?

Luna said get dress from crown and after party.

Shu said I am invented your crowning and after party?

Luna say did you invented?

Shu said I don't know!

The window come down Mr. Kawakami.

We are here at Kurosawa Music violin Shop.

Luna said Thank you! Mr. Kawakami

Shu open the door to street.

Stepping out first and looking around make sure everything fine before Luna get out.

Shu put his hand out for Luna.

Luna put hand in Shu hand.

Walking in to shop.

* * *

Shu handing Luna hand.

Shu said my boss name is Mr. Yamazaki

Mr. Yamazaki came out from the back.

Seen Shu standing next to goddess.

Why did you come in to day?

Luna said that my fault. Mr. Yamazaki

Please forgive and giving him small bow.

Luna said Shu was help with resting with violin.

Mr. Yamazaki said ow!

Please don't mad with him for not coming in.

Mr. Yamazaki said what kind of violin was resting?

Luna said my Circa 1700 number 001.

Mr. Yamazaki drop open in disbelieve that she has Circa 1700 number 001.

Now! I understand why Mr. Sakamaki didn't come in to day.

Luna set up to Mr. Yamazaki and looked in eyes.

Luna say Mr. Yamazaki.

You will forgive Mr. Sakamaki for not coming in today.

You will pay more money for the work that he does for you.

Mr. Sakamaki is best worker that you have.

You will pay him.

When he doesn't come in at all.

You will be nicer to people.

Do you understand?

Mr. Yamazaki say Yes!

Luna said today is day off and you pay him.

Mr. Yamazaki say Yes!

Luna blinked and step back.

Mr. Yamazaki said Mr. Sakamaki

Why don't you take the day off.

Shu said Thank you! Mr. Yamazaki.

Luna and Shu turn around walked out of Kurosawa Music violin Shop.

They both climb back in limo.

Shu said impassive. puppy

Luna said Thank You!

* * *

Luna said do you want look baby-stuff or dress?

Shu said Baby stuff

Mr. Kawakami where do wish to go now?

Luna said someplace the sell baby stuff.

Shu said how are you going to pay all this?

Luna said I load.

Shu said Karl steel all your money.

Luna said few thousand dollars from me.

What he didn't know?

I have wine vintner in France.

Money that other house and trusted fined.

Jewels and lot more.

Shu popped open and mouth.

Shu said your loaded.

Luna said close your mouth.

Shu said Damn! Puppy

Shu started kissing Luna.

Pulling up at the baby store.

Luna said Thank you! Mr. Kawakami

Shu open the door to street.

Stepping out first and looking around make sure everything fine before Luna get out.

Shu put his hand out for Luna.

Luna put hand in Shu hand.

Walking in to shop.

* * *

Shu and Luna this could see all the baby stuff.

Luna went to get shop carted.

Luna get baby shampoo, Diaper Rash Cream, Diapers, baby whips, Bib, cribs, change table and more.

Shu could see Luna mother side come out.

Shu asked Luna if she want baby?

Luna said someday.

I want yard full.

Shu say I will help you with that.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu said what was that look for?

Luna said nothing!

Shu said bullshit.

Luna belly growled

Shu said someone hurry?

Luna pay for all baby stuff and asked if the dealer?

The manger said Yes!

Luna give them address.

They said it will be dealer to night or torrow.

Luna said Thank You.

The walked out of store with two bag full baby stuff.

Luna said baby take a lot of stuff.

Shu said Yes! They do.

Luna asked are you come home with me or your home and stay?

Shu said I come home with you to night.

Luna said good!

You can help pushed Yui


	111. Yui Punishment

Luna and Shu walked in the house.

Founding really quilted.

Luna said I miss Ayato chaise Yui down the stairs.

Shu said are you thinking about let us move back in?

Luna said maybe!

Shu said what Ivy would have say about that?

Luna said I don't know.

Miss April walked to to Luna.

Luna said Yes!

Luna hand the bag to Miss April

Miss April said what is?

Luna said baby stuff!

Miss April said Dinner ready!

Shu and Luna walked in dinner room.

Seeing Damon and Yui talking.

Yui was flirting with him.

Luna started growl at Damon.

Shu knew Puppy not happy.

Luna eyes turn red.

Shu said Clam puppy!

Luna and Shu walked in dinner room

Walked by everyone and sit down.

Shu could see that was at her breaking point.

Luna started eating without word.

Miss April hand the bags to Ivy and said Luna went get this for you today.

Ivy started looking throw the bags to see what Luna get for the baby.

Luna said a deal truck will arrive soon.

With few more items for the baby.

Ivy said Thank You! Sweet heart.

Damon said talking Yui in front of Luna.

Shu looked at Luna.

Luna was looking at Damon.

Luna teeth and nail started growing.

The room started grow cold and lights being to flicker.

A storm started build out side.

Shu linked to Luna

Puppy clam down!

Luna said NO!

Ashley is cold in here.

Damon looked up and seen Luna.

Seeing that eyes was red, teeth full grown, and Luna nail was full out.

Knowing that Luna upset with him.

Damon said is something wrong? My love

Luna growl.

Ivy knew that Luna had enough with Damon and Yui.

Showing and priding in front of her.

This would be first fight that Ivy seen.

Ivy said Hope, Logan and Ashley out room. Now!

Hope, Logan and Ashley jump up and grabbing their plate running out dinner room.

Shu could see Hope, Logan and Ashley moving fast out of the room.

Yui was looking around not understanding what was happening.

Shu knew that Puppy was going to pop.

He didn't blame her.

Ivy and Miss April started backing way from Luna.

Luna said Yui and Damon

I fuck sick of see you too together!

You have been with Yui for mouths.

Your was my mate!

Damon said I sorry! My love

Luna said Shut up!

How dare you!

You speak to me.

Yui forget who own you.

To night I will punished you.

Damon will learn not fuck with me.

You dumb dog!

Walking over to Damon and Yui.

Damon stood up and said I sorry my love.

Please forgive me.

Luna back hand him.

Shu could see Damon went to the side.

Leaving red mark on his face.

Damon looked at Luna.

Knowing he fucked up.

Grabbing her hair pulling neck back and bite in to her.

Luna started drinking from Yui.

Yui started cry that it hurt!

Luna pulled away and said Shu get us bottle of wine for to night.

I need to punish Yui to night.

Remind her who she belong to.

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Grabbing Yui teleport to her bedroom.

Shu said you really did now. Dog!

Yui is going to pay for fuck you.

Damon said Shut up asshole!

* * *

Luna threw Yui on her bed.

Tonight you will learn that you fucked up.

Yui said My Queen.

Please forgive me.

Damon said it would please you.

Luna said he lie to you.

This doesn't please me.

To have my girlfriend fuck mate without me.

The flirting will stop!

I own you!

Luna looked at Yui and back hand Yui

Knocking Yui to the ground.

Shu walked in to bedroom to see Yui on ground.

Shu was hold two glass, wine and cork screw.

Putting on dresser and turn around.

Started watched Luna with Yui.

Making happy to see Yui and Luna together.

Yui was getting up from the ground.

Luna slapped her back to the ground.

Shu smiled.

Luna said to night you will not sleep at all.

Shu and I will take our turns on you.

Until you can't stand or move.

Luna said take your clothes off.

Yui started taking off her clothes.

Yui tears come from her eyes.

Shu knew that Luna was really pissed off.

The radio came on and started playing Joan Jett - Do You Wanna Touch Me

Shu thought songs play on Luna feeling.

The song was heavy and really beauty sounding.

I would expand a lot why radio turn and wield times.

Luna grabbed Yui pushed her on the bed.

Luna walked over to bag on pulling out collar and handcuff.

Put collar around Yui neck and handcuff behind her back.

Luna grabbed Yui chain.

Luna sit on the bed.

Putting Yui over knee and started spanking Yui butt cheeks!

Yui said I learn my lesson.

Shu could see that Yui was flinching on the thought getting ass spanked.

Shu really thought that cute and sexy.

That Yui was getting ass cheek spank by his puppy.

Shu knew that he wasn't get any sleep at all.

The first smack on Yui ass cheeks.

Was anticipation of her first smack was drive Shu in the edge.

Luna slapped Yui ass cheek turning it nice rose red.

Yui cry out in pain.

Shu was getting extricated in seeing Puppy enjoy herself.

Luna slapped Yui other ass cheek making Yui cry out in pain.

Smacking few more time making cry in pain.

Luna pushed Yui in the floor.

Shu walked over and sit on the bed.

Leaning over and kissing Luna with passion.

Luna pulled Yui chain pulling her close.

Shu asked for I have my turn with Yui.

Luna said Yes! ShuShu

Shu grabbed Yui chain pulled Yui to him and said suck my dick.

Luna open Shu paints.

Shu stood up and Luna pulled Shu paints and boxer down.

Shu pulled Yui next to Shu cock.

Luna grabbed Yui hair and say open your mouth.

Yui didn't open her mouth.

Luna grabbed nose.

Few second.

Her mouth open to get breath of air and Luna shaved Yui head on Shu cock.

Luna said you suck Shu dick.

Like a good whore.

Pushing her head on deeper on Shu cock making gap on it.

Shu said you made gap on dick.

Luna said Yeah!

Shu sit down and grabbed Yui hair pushing her down on her cock.

Yui started sucking Shu dick.

Luna push Yui head down and gap on his dick.

Shu said I about to cum.

Luna said catch in her mouth and drink it up.

Shu started cumming in Yui mouth.

Luna pushed Yui head down.

Make her deep thought Shu cock as shot is load in to her mouth.

Luna started undressing and and taking off underwear.

Grabbing Yui chain making eat her pussy.

Shu was watching Yui eat puppy pussy.

Luna said do it right.

You little slut!

Pushing Yui face in Luna pussy.

Yui being eating Luna pussy.

Luna reached over to Shu and started sucking his dick.

Shu took off his clothes and and getting dick suck by Luna.

Luna was deep toughing Shu without gap and moaning.

Luna enjoying Shu and Yui.

* * *

The room started return to normal.

Luna pulled Yui up and bite Yui and drinking her again,

Shu join in and started drinking from Yui.

Both of them pulled back.

Luna pushed Yui on the bed and spaded her legs open.

Luna was checking to see if still a virgin.

Both Shu and Luna could see that Yui was still a virgin.

Luna said Honey do you want some pussy?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said why Yui pussy.

Shu started eating Yui pussy making moan.

Luna get up from the bed.

Walked over dresser, open the wine and pour a big glass of Wine.

Luna knew what happen to Yui.

When she drinks to much wine.

Yui get fucked up.

Luna asked Shu

Do you want wine with that pussy?

Shu said Yes! Please

Going back eating Yui pussy making Yui moan load.

Luna walked over to the bed and sit on the bed.

Taking a drink and found it was every good wine.

Give Shu drink of the wine.

Shu found it was sweet and really nice.

Luna made Yui drink it.

Shu said your wine?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said it sweet.

But it not over sweet.

Luna said Thank You!

Shu went back eating Yui pussy.

Yui moaning

Luna said you are not aloud to cum.

Yui started feel that she was going started cumming.

Yui said I going to cum.

Shu stop eating Yui pussy.

Luna pour more wine in mouth and started kissing her.

Shu said do you think that learn lesson?

Luna said No! I don't think learn her lesson.

Shu said I think you right.

Yui said I learn my lesson.

Luna hand Shu wine glass and sit on Yui face making eat Luna pussy again.

Shu turn back around and founding Luna making Yui eat pussy again.

Shu back eating Yui pussy again.

Luna started moaning and Yui started moaning.

Shu pulled back and I want fuck now.

Luna get up and started kissing Shu.

Shu said I want you.

Luna get doggy style

Shu get behind Luna and started rubbing is cock in Luna pussy.

Luna tells Yui sit up and lay under.

I want you suck on Shu balls and show me pussy.

Luna snapped fingers.

The Yui handcuff fell.

Yui did what she was told.

Yui lay under Luna and started sucking Shu balls while Shu fucked Luna pussy.

Luna moaning

Shu grunted having Luna on fuck dick and Yui suck his balls at the same time.

Shu pulled out Luna and put it in Yui mouth to suck the Luna juices off his cock.

Putting dick back in side of Luna and started fucking Luna pussy making moan.

Luna moaning and enjoy Shu fuck her.

Luna looked at Shu and fuck me. My love.

Shu started bang Luna pussy.

Yui started eating Luna pussy while Shu fucking.

Luna moaning loader.

Shu looked down and see Yui eating Luna pussy.

Making his dick harder.

Luna felt that started cumming.

Luna said I going cum.

Shu knew Luna going started squirting in Yui face.

Shu was going make Luna is baby mommy.

Luna started cumming hard

Luna juice went all over Shu cock, balls and Yui face.

Shu started fucking again.

Luna moaning again.

Shu get Luna wild spirit.

Luna started kissing Shu.

Luna feel Love both ends and what more.

Shu fucking Luna slower and faster.

He feel that he going to cum inside of Luna for the first time to night.

Shu pulls Luna hair making her-head come back and said Have my children?

Luna started cumming and Shu came at the same time.

Put after he cums keep fucking Luna filling up with his seed.

Shu keep dick in side of Luna make sure that Luna body didn't reject it.

Shu keep fucking Luna.

They came together two more times.

Yui was watching Luna get fucked.

Making sure Luna cum hard each time.

Both of them started feeding on Yui threw out the night and fucking all night.

Drinking the wine that Luna bring back from France.

Shu fucked only Luna that night.

Yui was pushed lasted all night to dawn.

Before Shu and Luna stop fucking.

Shu come inside of Luna five or six times.

Shu really keep is dick inside of Luna all night long to make her pregnant.

Luna get pregnant.

But Shu came sperm out and didn't make her pregnant.


	112. Vist the Sakamaki brothers!

Luna awake up

To found Shu and Yui still sleeping.

Luna felt like her self.

Enjoying herself.

Luna went in bathroom and clean up.

Came in bedroom.

Luna had shopping for dress for crowing today.

Luna was going to take Yui with her.

Luna picked on black underwear put them on.

Underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Her top red top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her belly.

Putting her black leather paints and leather jacket.

With a red choker around neck with a moonstone crystal hag from it.

Her hair pulled back in pony tail with bangs around her faces.

Luna walked her dresser getting backpack.

Getting her mp3 player, sunshades, candy bars, new journal, cellphone, dept card, and few more items.

Luna had a plain for Yui.

Today was the day.

Yui and Luna was going to see other brothers.

Leave Shu in bed with a journal that he might what to read with a note.

Telling all the secrets that she didn't tell him.

Luna awake Yui up and told get dress.

Telling her leave collar round her neck.

Yui get dress.

Luna put arms around Yui

Teleport to her room.

* * *

Luna and Yui was in Yui bedroom.

Luna made you wear black skirt and black short.

Walking in dinner room.

Damon could see was wearing collar around her neck.

Luna sit next to her and way from Damon.

Damon said I sorry my love.

Luna said your butt in the dog house.

Learn to jerk off.

Yui started eating her breakfast.

Yui told me that it would please me that you two together?

Damon said Yea!

Luna said will you lie to her.

It doesn't please me.

To have my lady in wait to be with my mate.

You will not go any where near her again or you will be out of your ass!

I sorry pups!

Handing money to Miss April.

Is that understood?

Damon said Yes!

Luna said good!

Ivy smiled to see that get bully full of it.

Luna and Yui eat breakfast together.

Luna said Miss April

A truck with baby will arriving today for the baby stuff.

Like cribs, high chairs, and more baby stuff.

Ivy was happy.

Luna said Room across the hall will became the baby room.

Damon will clean the room out.

Miss April make sure you will do it.

This part of your punishment.

You will put the baby stuff together.

Miss April or Ivy make sure you do it.

Damon said Yes! My love

Luna get up from table.

Pulling on Yui chain.

Yui and Luna walked out side.

Hanging helmet to Yui.

Luna get on motorcycle and Yui get on the back.

Yui said I sorry! My queen

Luna started driving threw the front gate with Yui in Tokyo.

* * *

Shu awake up

Found that Luna and Yui was gone.

Thought must be down stair at breakfast.

Founding one of Luna journal in the bed.

Shu smile.

Shu read the note.

Dear Shu

You have been after me with this journal.

I thought you might what to read now.

This are secrets that I keep from you all this years.

Shu open the journal and started reading.

From the date and who they came from.

Shu was surprise in most of them.

Understanding why Puppy would let him read it now.

All the Sakamaki & Mukami dark secret that keep from everyone.

Luna was the one that they couldn't keep it from.

* * *

Yui and Luna pulled fabric shop.

Luna walked in buy white with little blue color.

Luna had idea for the patterns her dress.

Found the pattern that Luna like.

Leaving the shop and climb back on her motorcycle.

Yui climb on the bike.

Started the bike and head to food with Yui.

Luna stop at Denny's food for the brothers.

Knowing that not eating few days like Shu has.

Yui could see that pulling up Denny's .

Luna pulls in the park lot.

Yui said why are we here for?

Luna say food!

Yui say we ate!

Luna say it not for us.

Yui said who is it for?

Luna say soon you will found out?

My little pup!

Getting off her motorcycle and pulling Yui with her.

Luna order a lot food and walked back her motorcycle.

Climb back and making Yui hold the food.

* * *

Luna drove Laputa Asagaya, 2 Chome-12-21 Asagayakita, Suginami City, Tokyo 166-0001, Japan.

Pulling up and parking in in front of the build that brothers lived.

Yui looked to see it looked nice place.

Yui asked who leave her?

Luna said Shut up!

Pulling her Yui chain.

They walked to four floor.

Going down to three door on the right.

Luna pulled Yui behind.

Yui was still caring the bags of the food.

Luna knocked on the door and waited.

Reiji open the door

Seeing Luna standing other side with Yui and smell food.

Reiji said Come in.

Luna kissed Reiji

Reiji grabbed Luna wasted pulled into him.

He was enjoying the kiss that he long for.

Luna pulled away.

Luna said We bring you all of you food.

Yui said From Denny's.

Reiji could see that Yui was collar around her neck and bags of food.

Luna pulled Yui chain making her fellow.

Reiji smile to see Luna pulling Yui like rag doll.

Reji took the food from Yui and put on the counter.

Luna and Yui could see the at room was small with the door on the back side.

Luna walked over table and sit down pulling Yui to her.

Telling Yui sit in the floor like good pup!

Yui sit down and lay her head on Luna leg.

Luna started patting her.

Reiji open the food getting food.

* * *

Few second later the door open.

Ayato, Latio, Kanato and Subaru open the door.

Found Luna, Yui, and Reiji in the kitchen.

Luna at the table, Yui in the floor, and Reiji at the counter with food.

Kanato said I smell food.

Luna say Do you?

Ayato said why is she here?

Luna say To bring you food and investor to my crowning.

You ass!

Subaru walked over to Luna pulling her to her feet and kissing Luna with passion.

Latio said my turn. Asshole

Ayato said I want Yui.

Yui looked at Ayato.

Ayato could see that Yui had collar around her neck and chain to Luna hand.

Kanato said I hurry!

Luna walked around pulling plates out of the cabin.

Started opening the food that she bring to them.

Kanato walked over to Luna

Who this for?

Luna say for all of you.

I thought you might some food.

Reiji was started boiling water for the tea.

Reiji said he had questions for her to answer?

Luna said I will answer your questions.

If I can asked few my questions?

Reiji said deal!

Luna full the plate up with equal parts.

So that say more then me.

Luna calling each brother by name and giving them plate.

Each brother give Luna kiss.

Latio get some sweet tea.

Kanato said why does Latio get the sweet tea?

Luna said Latio has job.

Latio smiled at Luna.

Luna said don't worry.

I brought you something to. Sweet prince

After your finished your breakfasted.

You can have it.

They sit down and started eating.

Luna went sit down again pulling Yui to her.

Started patting and rubbing her head.

* * *

Reiji poor the hot water in to tea cup.

Sitting down across from Luna.

Reiji said why did you give us Eviction Notice in immediately of the property?

Luna say I didn't.

That was Aunt Ivy doing.

I found out about it in France.

Reiji said Why did you go to France for?

Luna said I wouldn't talk to news reporters and found out that I have a wine vintner in France.

Reiji said where did you get that from?

Luna said My mother husband.

So I inherited from him.

Reiji said WOW!

Luna pulled Yui chain and said Bag!

Yui hand Luna to her.

Luna open bag and pulled out invests to her crowning.

Handing them to Reiji.

Reiji said what that for?

Luna said invests to her crowning.

Reiji open his invests to see was Luna crowning.

Reiji said Thank you!

To invent us your crowning.

Luna said We are family.

Reiji said are you already do?

Luna said Stress out!

Picking up tea and smelling it.

Reiji said I didn't put anything in it.

Luna said I know!

Luna took small slip.

Reiji said Are you asking for help?

Luna said Yes! Mommy Reiji

Reiji said he would help her out.

Luna said Good!

I have wolfs coming in from America, Frances, South Korea, Russia and all over the world coming to crowning.

I have Gypsy in front yard.

I have to invent vampires to crowning.

The only two vampires I know is Miss Clare, and Karl.

Reiji said I come over tomorrow.

Help you with inventing the right vampires to crowning.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Reiji said Do you say their Gypsy in front yard?

Luna said Yes!

I know that I can't trust them.

Reiji said Damn right you can't trust them.

Reiji said why Yui on chain?

Luna said punishment for being whore and pissing me off.

Reiji said I have work soon.

Luna said I came here for few reason.

I want to check on all of you.

Bring you food.

Asked your help.

Reiji said I will always be here help you.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji.

Luna drink her tea.

Seeing Subaru coffin was next to the wall.

Kanato was talking to Mr. Teddy.

Luna pulled Yui chain.

Ayato looked at Yui with wearing.

Luna said Sweet Prince

Would you like your gift now?

Kanato said Yes!

Luna move her hand behind was bar of chocolate bar.

Kanato jump up and run up to Luna.

Grabbing the chocolate bar.

Giving Luna hug and kiss.

Luna open it hand it Kanato.

Kanato run over to Mr. Teddy and started eating.

Luna watching him eating chocolate bar and look like little kid.

Yui said Stop! Ayato

Ayato was smelling Yui and touching Yui.

Latio said I going to work.

Luna say have nice day at work.

Latio give Luna kiss.

Subaru pushed Latio off Luna.

Subaru pulled Luna to him.

Luna let go Yui chain and started kissing Subaru.

Subaru said I want to be with you.

Luna said soon.

Reiji said well I have to go to work.

Luna said have fun.

Luna stood up and said Come pup!

We will take our leave.


	113. Visting the Mukami brothers

Yuma was walked down to home.

Seeing Reiji, Luna and Yui coming out of with Reiji.

Yuma said what hell? Four eyes

Luna said Hello! Honey Bear

Yuma said what are you doing with my sweetheart?

Reiji said She come to visited us.

Reiji walked by Yuma.

Yuma walked up to Luna and grabbed Luna.

Giving her biggest kissed.

Pulling away and come visit us too?

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Pulling Yui with her.

Yui said I come.

Yuma unlocked the door and walked inside.

Luna could see it same lay out as the other brothers home.

Azusa was watching TV.

Yuma said Azusa

Look who come to visited.

Azusa turn and looked at Luna and Yui.

Smiling to see Luna and Yui standing in front of him.

Azusa said did you come to take us home?

Luna said No!

Azusa turn back to the TV.

Luna let go of Yui chain walked over grabbing Azusa.

Pulling off the coach and stuck Azusa.

Kicking few time.

Azusa said hit more.

Luna started punching him.

Yuma and Yui was watching punch and kick Azusa.

Yui said Luna is stress out of the crowning and other stuff.

Yuma looked Yui.

Turning back Luna and Azusa.

Luna sit down on the coach.

Azusa said hit me more.

Luna picked up one of his knife and playing with it.

Luna grabbed Azusa arm and cut him.

Azusa said Justin!

Luna slapped Azusa

Yuma walked over and sit down with Luna.

Luna cut Azusa again.

Yuma said someone fun over here.

Luna smile.

Luna kicked Azusa in floor.

Azusa said I can be good.

Yuma put his hand on Luna leg.

Luna put head on Yuma shoulder.

Luna said Yui clean up Azusa

Now! You slut!

Yuma said Livestock piss you off?

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

Yuma said what she do?

Luna said fuck Damon for mouths with out me.

Yuma said Poor! Sweetheart.

Luna yawn!

Yuma put his arm around Luna.

Luna fell a sleep in Yuma arms.

* * *

Luna cellphone went off.

Yuma reached inside and took out of leather jacket.

Looked at the number and seen it Shu.

Yuma said Luna cellphone

Shu said Funny! Puppy

Yuma said I not you puppy.

Shu said who is this?

Yuma said Yuma

Shu said why are you answer Luna cellphone?

Yuma said Sweetheart is sleeping next me.

You dumb ass!

Shu said where are you?

Yuma said home!

Shu said I at her house and she at mine.

Yuma said laughing.

Wrong! Next door.

Shu said wake her up

Yuma said No!

Leave her alone Shu!

Let sweetheart sleep.

Shu said I really need to talked.

Yuma said Nope!

Hug up on Shu!

Like hell I am going wake up for lazy ass!

Yuma said Livestock

Yui said Yes!

Yuma said where the hell is going on with Luna?

Yui said what do you mean?

Yuma said why is Shu doing at her house.

Yui said help Luna with Gypsy in front yard, punishment me, and other stuff.

Yuma said Sweetheart looks Stress out!

Yui said the up coming crowning.

My love is stress out about it.

Yuma said why are you wearing collar?

Yui said I was fucking Damon for mouths.

Luna didn't know.

Damon lie to me.

Yuma said go and fix up Azusa.

Yuma kissed Luna forehead.

Say I help you.

Felling sleep on the coach with Luna.

Yui and Azusa talked for hours.

Waiting Luna sleep.

* * *

Ruki and Kou walked in house.

Founding Yui and Luna in house.

Luna sleeping next to Yuma and Yui was head on Luna lap.

Azusa was waiting TV holding arm where Luna had cut him.

Kou said what is she doing here?

Ruki say Sleeping!

Luna was having a nightmare.

Ruki could tell that Luna was having a nightmare.

Awaking her up.

Luna started looking around like wild animal.

Ruki put his hands on each Luna face to make her look at him.

Luna was breathing hard.

Ruki said clam your breathing. Baby!

Luna looked at Ruki.

Ruki could tell that Luna was upset or scared about something.

Remember that Luna had seeker and knew what might or will happen.

Ruki knew that fortune wasn't stay it always change.

Luna said Daddy Ruki.

Ruki kissed Luna

Did you have nightmare?

Luna nod yes

Ruki said what is about?

Luna said someone come.

Ruki say who come?

Luna said I don't know.

Ruki said I take care of you.

You look stress out.

Luna said I am!

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Pulling her way from Ruki.

Luna asked what time it?

Ruki said about six o'clock.

Luna said we have to go.

Ruki said where are you?

Luna said Home!

Yui said Miss April and Ivy going upset with us?

Luna looked Yui

Grabbing and pulling her to Luna

Luna bite down and started drinking.

Yui said It hurt!

Luna keep drinking from Yui.

Pulling away and said Shut up!

Throwing in floor.

Yuma, Kou, Ruki and Azusa looked at Luna back at Yui.

Luna said do you want drink?

All them jump at Yui.

For their drink.

Luna reached in pocket pulled out cellphone

Sending at text to Ivy

Telling her to go and eat.

We will home late.

Don't want up for us.

Take care of your self.

Luna

Luna sending text.

Luna reached in bag pulling the invasion to her crowing.

Luna said how we go dinner?

Kou said where?

Luna said Denny's.

Down the street.

Ruki said that would be nice,

Luna said I pay for it.

Yuma said Sound good.

Yuma licking his lips.

Luna stood up and reached down grabbing Yui pulling up.

Luna said I have something each of you.

Handing the the invasion to her crowning.

Ruki said Thank you!

Kou said what this?

Luna say invasion to my crowning.

If you don't have this you don't get in.

Kou, Ruki, Yuma and Azusa kissed Luna.

Azusa said I miss Eve blood.

Yui was feeling light head.

Luna pulled Yui chain.

Luna started walking out of house.

The brothers right behind and locking the door.

* * *

Luna picked Yui and carried Yui down the stairs to the street.

Looking around for her bike and seeing sitting same.

They walked down the street found vampire eating off elderly woman.

Luna stop and looked at it.

Ruki stop and turn around to see what Luna was looking at?

Ruki could see what Luna was looking at?

Yuma said where did they go?

Turn around and seen them looking down ally at something.

Kou and Azusa stop and turn around.

Luna said bottom feed.

Luna hold out Yui chain to Kou.

Wait here!

Kou took the chain.

Luna, Yuma, and Ruki walked down the ally.

Seeing vampire feeling off older woman.

Ruki said be-careful.

Luna say what are you doing?

The man turn around and see Luna standing their with two vampires.

Yuma said what are you doing to that woman?

Woman said feeding.

Luna said you don't feed on the elderly or young ones.

This is assisted the law.

The man said I don't care.

Luna looked at him and said silent.'

How dare you speak to me.

You noting but bottom feeder.

Luna said Kill them.

Yuma and Ruki started killing him.

Luna walked over and older woman.

Help her up and looked in the eyes.

Luna said you will go home and take care of your self.

Forget this happen to you and remember that attack bat.

It bite you.

So go to doctor for a shot.

Don't walk home alone again.

Do you understand?

The lady said Yes!

The woman walked away.

Luna turn around Ruki and Yum holding male vampire by the arms.

Luna walked over pushed in to his chest.

Grab is hearty and pulled out of his body.

The male turn to dust.

Luna nail full grow out.

The vampire heart turn to dusty.

Ruki and Yuma was surprise the at Luna killed vampire.

Luna turn around walked away.

Yuma and Ruki looked at each and run after Luna.

Ruki said I hope you wash your hand before you eat.

Luna said I will. Daddy Ruki

Yuma said you surprise me.

Luna smile.

* * *

Ruki, Yuma and Luna came out of the ally

Kou, Azusa and Yui just standing their.

Luna reached for Yui chain.

Kou said you just killed vampire with your hand.

Luna said bottom feeder that attack the young or elderly.

They don't live.

Azusa smile at Luna.

As they walked down the street.

Reiji was coming out of the book shop.

Running in to them.

They passed Reiji and keep walking.

Reiji walked behind them asked Luna

Where are you going?

Kou said to Denny's

Reiji fellow the to Denny's.

* * *

Back at the house.

Luna and Yui climb on Luna motorcycle.

Reiji said I meet tomorrow at your house.

The Mukami brothers looked at Reiji.

As Luna pulled away.

Luna could hear Yuma said what that mean?

Luna drive back to house.

Stopping in front house.

Both of the get off Luna motorcycle.

Luna reached in seat bag get cloth out.

Luna and Yui walked in house.

Founding Damon standing by stair waiting them get home.

As Luna and Yui came in front door.

Luna undid Yui collar.

Damon said Where have you been?

Luna looked Damon and turn walked way from Damon.

Damon grabbed Luna arm.

Pulling her to him.

I asked you question and Luna sneezed.

Luna said I don't feel good.

I going to bed.

Luna said you finished your punishment?

Damon said No!

Luna said Ivy need the baby stuff before the baby get here.

Sneezing again.

Luna walked away Damon caring her cloth to her bedroom.

* * *

Luna walked in to her bedroom and found Shu still in her bed sleeping.

Putting her cloth on dresser.

Started undressing and sneezing.

Leaving underwear and bra on and walking in to the bathroom.

Using the bathroom.

Shu was awake and watching Luna undressing.

Luna walked out of the bathroom and climb in bed.

Shu snuggle up to Luna and said I going to punish you for being out late.

Luna said Shit!

Shu said I read your journal and found out secrets that I didn't know.

Luna said you always tell me no secrets!

I couldn't hold them in any more,

Shu said you was holding a lot of secrets.

Luna said they don't mine and I shouldn't have to keep them.

Shu said it not finer for you care someone begs.

But that part of you gifts.

Luna sneezed.

Shu said are you sick?

Luna said I don't feel good.

Shu check Luna forehead it was warm.

Shu said I will be right back.

Telephoning to kitchen to found Miss April.

But she wasn't in the kitchen.

Shu went to her bed room and knocked on the door.

John open the door

Shu said Luna sick again.

Miss April said I make some special tea for her to drink.

Shu and Miss April went to kitchen.

Miss April asked Shu

If he moving back in?

Shu said I would like to move back in?

Miss April said This not good time.

Shu said I want to take care of Luna.

After the tea was brew.

Miss April and Shu came back to Luna bedroom.

Hearing Luna throwing up.

Shu came in when Luna flushed.

Shu picked Luna and cared to bed.

Luna sneeze again.

Miss April check and Luna has a cold.

Shu said I take carry of you.

Luna drink her tea and lay down.

Miss April leave room.

Shu said you sick!

Poor Puppy!

Luna said Mommy Reiji will be-here tomorrow.

Help invent the right vampire to my crowning.

Shu said I will help him.

Put your not getting out punishment.

I will wait until feel better.

Before I punish you for be bad again.

Luna had her head on his chest.

Shu pulled the cover over both of them.

Shu was loving being with Luna.

But he knew that he would have to go back to work few days.

Kissing Luna on head.

Felling sleep with Luna in arms!


	114. Shu taking care business!

Shu awake up.

Luna still sleeping.

Shu put his hand on Luna forehead check seeing still had a fever.

Founding that Luna didn't have a fever.

Which that made Shu happy.

Looking up at the clock seeing it was three in morning.

Shu want puppy.

Shu thought was going to make puppy pregnant.

Remembering Puppy was wearing underwear and bra.

Pulling his boxer off.

Rolling Luna on her back and opening her legs.

Hearing her heart beat racing.

Untie bow the Luna bro.

Shu to remove it from her body

Started kissing down neck, smelling her blood under skin.

Made him hurry for a little Luna blood.

Smelling, looking for sweet stop and slowly biting in to her skin.

Drinking down her blood without waking her from her slumber.

Pulling back and seeing Luna had waked.

But her eyes still closed.

Looking back at neck and not seeing his bite mark

That he just give her had disappeared.

Started kissing neck, and down her chest boned until he came to beautiful breasted.

Her nips was standing up.

Shu begging kissing and sucking on.

Luna moan in sleep.

Shu moved to other nip, began suck and playing in cresting other breasted in hand.

Luna put her hand around his back and back on his head.

Holding like mother giving baby mother milk.

Luna said baby hurry again.

Shu looked up at Luna seeing sleep.

Thinking to himself that she talking in sleep again.

Shu said Yes! Mommy.

Luna said you are just bad as father!

Shu giggle

Shu started kissing down her belly until he came to pussy.

Seeing Luna underwear was same color and pulling down.

Lifting Luna butt of the bed and pulling them off.

Smelling them to get Luna scent off them.

Making his dick harder.

Opening Luna legs and kissing inter leg found Luna shot.

Making moan again.

Luna moved her hand on belly.

Shu reached grabbed hand and hold her hand.

Shu said Marry me and have my children.

Luna said Shu!

We getting married in hour and fuck again.

Shu say Yes!

Shu started kissing out lips.

Moving and opening outer lips.

Could smell Luna pussy was sweet.

Kissing on lips and moving up until coming to clit.

Using two rubbing around her clit.

Sucking his finger slowly putting inside of Luna and feeling that Luna was tight like normal.

Slowly move in and out slowly making her wet.

Luna moaning.

Luna body started making juice easier for Shu finger her.

Shu reached deep in to Luna found G Shot.

Playing with making Luna moan again and again.

Reaching behind G-Shot and started playing making Luna body started jolting and making Luna moan loader.

Luna body begin to started tensing up.

Luna squirted all over him and the bed.

Shu pulled back with smile on his face.

Kissing her clit one more time.

Putting dick inside of her slow making love to her.

Taking his time making her feel good.

Slowly moving in and out of Luna.

Feeling Luna was still tight around his cock.

Shu put his hands around legs and pulling back

Luna started moaning.

Shu pulled her him and started giving it her.

Luna started moaning and painting.

Shu lay on side pulling to her and fucking faster.

Kissing shoulder.

Shu said I love you and take carry of you.

I need you more then anyone in the world.

Please have only have my babies.

Luna said Shu!

Shu said Our wedding night.

Pushing his dick deep inside of Luna.

Feeling that shack and quiver around his dick.

Never feeling that before.

Luna moaning.

Shu slowed down and started enjoying it a lot.

Pulling Luna leg up and fucking her faster.

Making her moan loader.

Shu turn Luna had and started kissing her.

Luna put hand on Shu butt.

Luna started cumming in sleep on his dick.

Moaning load.

Shu keep kissing her.

To quieted her down.

Pulling out of Luna

Putting a pillow and rolling Luna on to her front side with ass up in the air.

Shu get behind her slowly putting his cock in side of Luna.

Taking his time making her feel good.

Slowly moving in and out of Luna.

Feeling Luna was still tight around his cock

Shu put his hands around her hips.

Slowly fucking her.

Luna started moaning.

Shu started making love to Luna.

Luna started moaning in sleep.

Shu was enjoying Luna body.

Rubbing his hand sides and up her back.

Taking his time.

Deep inside of Luna pussy.

Giving her long stocks with dick.

Shu was moaning

Luna moan

Shu said You be my wife.

Luna said Yes!

Shu get above her putting his hands on the bed and moving his feet up.

Started fucking longer and deeper inside of her.

Luna moan with each stock that he give her.

Shu started feeling Luna cumming on his dick.

Shu cum for me puppy.

Luna moaning

Luna pussy tight down on Shu dick.

Her body stacking and jolting.

Shu pulled out of Luna rolling on her back.

Shu said you going have baby?

I going full you up with my sperm.

Luna moan!

Shu rolled her over on her back.

Opening her legs wide.

So that he would have better acceded to Luna pussy.

Playing with her little keep her wet.

Shu put his dick back inside of her.

Slowly fucking her again.

Luna pulled legs up.

Shu put his arms under legs and started fucking Luna.

Shu please have my baby?

Biting down and drinking from Luna.

Luna said Yes!

Shu looked at Luna.

Making him happy to Luna.

Shu fucking Luna hard.

Luna started moaning loader.

Shu keep fucking Luna.

Shu cum inside of Luna.

Keep fucking her making Luna accept his cum and get her pregnant.

Shu rolled over on his back and Luna laying on top him.

Shu started moving his hips and fucking Luna.

Felling Luna cum on his three more time.

Before he cum inside of her again.

Fulling her pussy with his sperm again.

Rolling over on top of Luna and going sleep with dick deep in side of her.

* * *

Shu wake up in the morning.

Looking to see Luna sleeping next to him.

Shu remember fucking Luna while she sleep.

That first time that she didn't awake up and fuck him.

Shu kissed Luna check.

Luna snuggle up to Shu.

Shu remember Reiji was coming to help Luna today.

Looking at time and see it seven in morning.

Getting up get clothes back on and head down stair.

Someone knocked on the door.

Shu open the door and found Reiji standing other side.

Reiji said what the hell are you doing here?

Shu say getting Luna breakfast.

Reiji said are you living her now?

Luna said No!

Shu said your sick!

What are you doing up?

Luna looked Shu.

Luna said Hurry up!

Get my breakfast.

You lazy baster!

Luna say Come in. Mommy Reiji and Daddy Ruki

Reiji turn around to see Ruki standing behind him.

Luna turn around walked in Study!

Reiji and Ruki looked each other.

* * *

Walking in to Study and found Luna sitting in on chair.

Ruki said what was that about?

Luna just looked at them.

Luna sneezed and coach

Reiji said your sick.

Ruki say you must get earbbly.

When your sick.

Shu walked in study with Luna breakfast and special tea.

Music started playing out know where.

The name of song was Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca

Reiji and Ruki looked radio and seen it turn on self.

Reiji said did you that?

Shu said Puppy did it.

It apart of puppy power.

Ruki said that cool!

Shu hand special tea to drink.

Luna said Thank You! Shu

Taking a drinking.

Sneezing.

Shu put the tray on the table next to Luna.

Shu pulled Luna out of chair.

Sitting her sit and pulling her in to his lap.

Ruki and Reiji could see that Shu was being possessive freak.

When it came to Luna.

Reiji said we need make of list of vampires that need to invented to the crowning.

Luna was drinking her tea and sneezing.

Shu said You need punished for speaking to me like that.

Luna looked Shu

Turn back to Ruki and Reiji.

Reiji walked around to desk and sit down.

Pulling notebook and pen.

Who invent to the crowning.

Luna said America, France, Russia, Japan, China, South Korea, and all other wolfs.

Miss Clare, Richter brothers, and Karl vampires that I know.

But Karl and Richter will be not show!

Reiji said not funny.

Luna said wasn't being funny. Mommy Reiji.

Luna started coaching and sneezing.

Shu said eat your breakfast

Taking her cup away from and set on the table.

Luna reached for the plate.

Picking the plate and set in lap.

Luna seen eggs and bacon with bread.

Started eating bacon.

Reiji was making listed of vampires.

Ruki could see Luna was tied and sick.

Eating her eggs and bacon.

Shu watched Luna making sure that she eat her breakfast.

Luna feed Shu last bacon and put her plate back on table.

Ruki watched Shu eat bacon.

The radio started playing Within Temptation - All I Need.

Luna reached tea cub.

Picking it up.

Taking a drink and was just holding it.

When her eyes started cloud over,

Shu said what is Puppy?

Luna speaking.

Shu grabbed Luna cup and sit on the table.

When day became night,

Night became day,

When the two worlds come one a pond this day.

They grow stronger.

Stronger became weaker.

The moon will bleed,

Cry's in night while be silent.

By the sound of thunder.

To take back what was taken,

Eyes of eyes yellow,

Hair of red, and on all fours .

It is their call card.

Two will come

Stand in front of ten.

Two will hind one.

But the ten will fall by the way,

two will guard the other.

and two will fell.

Before the one.

Luna close eyes and fell away from Shu.

Shu grabbed Luna pulling her to him.

Shu lay Luna head on his shoulder.

Reiji had wrote down each world that Luna had said.

Ruki said what does mean?

Shu say I think someone coming.

Ruki say Baby had nightmare at house yesterday.

She said that someone was come.

Reiji started looking at what Luna said.

Understanding what first parted of it to be Lunar Ellipse.

Reiji was thinking about a Lancaster event.

Damon world and Human world came together.

When they powers are weaker.

Shu said Reiji what do you have to say.

Reiji said Luna is talking about Lancaster event.

Damon world and Human world came together.

In the middle of Lunar Ellipse.

Shu say when is going to happen?

Reiji said I don't know.

Luna had fell sleep after the vision.

Ruki said how she doing?

Shu said Sleeping!

* * *

The door open to the study.

Damon and Ivy walked in Study.

Seeing Reiji, Shu and Ruki.

Shu holding Luna in arms and lap.

Ivy said what are you doing here?

Rubbing her belly.

Reiji said help Luna.

Make a list of vampires to come to crowning.

Damon didn't like Shu hold his mate.

Damon walked over grabbing Luna from Shu.

Pulling Luna in his arms.

Luna put arms around his neck and lay on shoulder.

Damon said Stay way from my mate!

Ivy said take her to room and put her bed.

I think it time you all to leave.

Shu said No!

Luna had a vision.

Someone coming for her.

Ivy said interesting!

Who is coming?

When are they going get her?

You have no answers.

Get out!

Reiji, Ruki, and Shu walked by Damon, Luna and Ivy.

Reiji said Tell Luna called me.

Damon said No! We will not.

Ivy pointed at the door.


	115. Damon Re-clam Luna

Damon lay Luna in her bed.

Smelling Shu on Luna body.

Taking her clothes off.

Shu smell disappeared when he took her clothes off.

Damon could see Luna body.

Making him every horny.

Damon open Luna legs.

Smelling her pussy.

Leaning down opening slowly and licking bottom to top.

Making circle around her clit with his tough.

Luna started moaning.

Damon started taking off his clothes.

Damon want Luna body, mine, soul and hearty.

Sticking in tough in Luna hole.

Making her wet.

Putting his finger inside of Luna reaching G Shot and hind it.

To Luna shot.

Luna started reacting Damon playing with shot in side.

Damon started licking Luna clit and finger fucking Luna.

Luna started moaning.

Luna awake and feeling finger inside of her.

Luna looked to see playing with her pussy.

Seeing it was Damon.

Luna was feeling little delicious tingles in side her boiling to surface.

Luna move legs putting next to Damon.

Feeling that she was going started cumming.

Luna said I going cum.

Damon realizing that Luna was wake.

Damon said cum for me. My love.

Luna grabbed Damon hair.

Luna started to climax on Damon.

Damon say Cum for alone me.

Luna squirting over Damon and bed.

Luna riding the spasms running threw her body.

Luna get started kissing Damon and pulling him to her.

Reaching down and started jacking Damon off.

Damon running his hands up and down back.

Luna said I miss you.

Damon said I sorry!

To leave you alone for so long.

I will never leave you again.

Luna kissing Damon.

Climb on top Damon and sitting down on his dick.

Feeling how big and wide.'

Damon could Luna was tight.

Luna said your big and wide.

Damon said ride me.

Luna started moving up and down on cock.

Looking each eyes and started kissing each other.

They hold each other and Luna started ridding Damon.

Damon said Show me how much you love me.

Damon started sucking Luna right breasted.

Luna pulled close and enjoy Damon sucking breast.

Damon suck and nipping and playing other breast.

Luna started moving hips.

Luna could that Damon was bottom out in Luna pussy.

Damon grabbed Luna hips.

Making fuck him harder.

Luna put hands on Damon shoulder.

Luna moaning and painting.

Damon grunting.

Luna started climax on Damon dick.

Damon said started cum for me. My love.

Damon could feel Luna pussy grabbing his dick.

Pushing Luna on her back and started fucking Luna pussy.

Started slow and getting faster bounding Luna pussy.

Luna wrapped around his legs.

Luna put hands on his ass.

Grabbing his chicks.

Damon started kissing.

Luna said I love you!

Damon said I love you too

Damon started kissing Luna.

Damon pulled out Luna and Doggy style.

Luna get hand and knees.

Damon put his dick back inside of Luna.

Grabbing Luna hips and started bounding Luna pussy.

Luna started moaning and painting.

Feeling how big and wide Damon was.

Damon grabbed Luna up arms pulling back and fucking her.

Luna moaning and said Fuck me!

Damon said I own you.

Bounding Luna pussy.

Damon said I going cum.

Luna said give it me.

Damon cum inside of Luna

Fulling her up.

But Damon didn't stop fucking Luna.

Damon want to show her how much that he love her.

Luna said Give me more.

Damon started fucking Luna again.

Laying on top of her kissing her shoulder and neck.

Damon started moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna looked over at Damon.

Started kissing him and begging.

Fuck me!

Damon put his hand round Luna neck and his was between Luna playing with clit.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Damon said Cum on my dick.

Luna body started climax on Damon dick.

Damon bite down and started drinking from Luna.

Making cum harder.

Luna was shacking.

Pulling out of Luna.

Luna said I want to ride you.

Damon pulled out of Luna and lay down.

Luna climb on top of Damon.

Putting it back inside of herself.

Putting her behind her.

Damon grabbed her hips.

To help her move up, down, slow or faster.

Luna played with breasted.

Damon grunt and moan.

He love having Luna ride him.

Luna started cumming multiple time while riding him.

Damon was close to cumming too.

Luna said I going cum again.

Damon sit up.

Luna put arms around his neck and Damon had his around wasted.

Luna and Damon started looking each other sweet shot, biting down, and drinking from each other.

Cumming together and drinking together made bound so stronger.

Broken the bound with Shu.

Shu could feel the bound to Luna disappeared.

Pulling back.

Both of them was out of breath.

Luna get up and laid down next to Damon.

Damon cover both of them.

Kissing her and say sweet dream. My love.

Luna say Sweet Dream! My love

Luna had her head on his chest.

With arm on belly and her right leg on his right leg.

Damon had his arm around her.

Both feel to sleep in each arms.

* * *

Three day later,

Luna and Damon come down stairs to have breakfast.

Ivy could see Damon and Luna holding hands.

She knew that Damon get back together.

Luna had a smile on her face.

Miss April said Damon

You finished putting crib together.

Damon said No!

But Luna need more.

Luna sit down in chair.

Miss April give Luna veil.

Yui looked Luna and Damon.

Ivy asked Luna

What are you going do today.

Luna said I am going work on dress for my crowing.

I going to stay home until I feel better.

Miss April said Good!

Damon and Logan in to town for you tuxes for my crowning.

Mr. Kawakami will taking in to town.

I what Damon get a tux fit for king.

Ivy said I will be going to.

Making sure everything right.

Damon looked at Luna.

Luna beginning eating her breakfast.

Luna said Tomorrow!

Mr. Kawakami will take Ivy, Ashley, Yui, Miss April, Hope to get your dress for the crowning.

Miss April said I will tell Mr. Kawakami to take Ivy, Logan and Damon in town to get tuxes.

Luna nod.

Luna finishing her breakfasted.

Damon kissed Luna in front of everyone.

Telling her that he love her.

Luna said Yui come with me.

Yui walked behind Luna to her bedroom.

* * *

Luna grabbed Yui started kissing her.

Taking her in bathroom.

Luna said take your clothes off.

Yui did what Luna tolled her.

Luna turn on the shower.

We are going to shower together.

Luna took clothes and open the door to shower.

Luna started help washing Yui back for her and Yui doing the same.

Yui hair, back and legs for her and Yui did the same with to Luna.

Luna get on her knees so that Yui could was Luna hair.

Luna kissed Yui in shower and said I want you?

Reaching Yui and started playing with Yui clit.

Yui started moaning

Luna grabbed Yui small breast and started playing with the nips.

Yui started feeling that she was going cum.

Luna said are you going to cum?

Yui said Yes

Luna said cum for me.

Kissing on you shower looking sweet shot.

Bite down and drinking from Yui when she climax.

Luna put her finger in Yui asshole and started fucking that tight little ass.

After Yui climax.

Started feeling the figure in ass.

Luna putting second figure in ass.

Yui said it hurts.

Luna soon it will good.

Pushing deeper in Yui ass.

Luna started replaying with Yui clit.

Luna pushed Yui on the wall.

Still figuring her ass hole.

Yui started moaning and moving her hips.

Luna figure Yui asshole and rubbing Yui clit at the same time.

Yui pussy juice running down her legs.

Moaning and enjoying the passion that Luna was giving her.

Yui said I going cum again.

Luna said cum again.

Yui started cumming.

Luna turn off the shower and dry off.

* * *

Took Yui to bedroom.

Laying Yui on the bed and started kissing softly on lips.

Luna started moving down her neck to chested.

Slowly kiss and sucking on them making her moan.

Luna left hand started playing with nip's flicking them and plucking them making them stand out.

Yui started moan.

Luna knew that Yui wasn't going to stop all.

Move to left nipple and started licking them making moan Luna name.

Luna started playing with Yui small beast giving them sneeze making Yui moan again.

Luna other hand with down between Yui legs and started playing with pussy.

Make Yui moan with showing Yui passion.

Yui grabbed Luna hair and moan.

Luna moving Yui nip to other nip.

Sucking and playing other breast with other hand.

Luna looked Yui and said do you want me?

Yui said Yes! Baby

Making Luna smile.

Luna started kissing down her tum.

Luna pushing Yui legs on the open the bed.

Yui let go Luna hair.

Luna moved to Yui legs kissing her inter legs making Yui moan louder.

Asking does it feel good?

Yui said Yes!

Luna smell Yui pussy making lick her lips.

Asking I going make you cum again.

* * *

Damon walked started eating Luna pussy.

Luna looked behind to Damon eating her pussy.

Luna moaning.

Damon knew something up with Luna.

Luna bent reached for Yui pussy .

Luna spread Yui and licking from the bottom to the top.

Luna moan

Yui back bend off the bed and moan louder.

Luna started licking Yui clit and Yui moan.

Yui could feel that she close to cum.

Luna reached behind grabbing Damon head.

Luna feeling so good have eat my pussy.

Yui looked to see Damon came to party.

Yui crawl over to Damon and started undoing his paints.

Reaching boxer and pulling down.

Damon started figuring Luna and reaching for Yui back head.

Yui started sucking Damon dick.

Damon thought Luna suck better Yui.

But would like if Yui and Luna both suck his dick together.

Soon that he would have both.

Luna started climax and squaring.

Damon pulled back from Luna.

Luna turn around and grabbed Damon pulling on the bed.

Yui get one side of Damon and Luna on the other side.

Yui and Luna started kissing each other and playing with Damon at the same.

Damon love have two lady kissing each other and playing with him at the same time.

Luna pulled Yui down started lick top and bottom at the same time.

Damon put is hands on Luna and Yui head,

One of dreams coming true.

Have two girls suck dick at sometime.

Luna was on the bottom and Yui was top and the base started moving slow up to the head of his dick.

Damon moan.

Both Luna and Yui use their toughs around the head and kissing each other with dick in the middle.

Luna started sucking his dick.

Damon moan again.

Luna started kissing and licking Damon balls.

While Yui suck Damon dick.

Damon grabbed Yui head pushing down making her gag on his cock.

Luna smile to hear the sound Yui gag on Damon cock.

Luna went back kissing the side of the Damon dick.

Damon had his hand on back of her hand and said use more toughing.

Luna wispier my turn.

Luna started sucking Damon cock.

Damon could the different when Yui and Luna way of sucking dick.

Damon put his hand on Luna hand.

Yui suck Damon balls.

Yui put one Damon in mouth with Luna sucking his dick.

Luna that Damon was about blow in her mouth and Luna come here Yui.

Yui came back to dick and started sucking it again.

Luna put hand Yui hand said catch in your mouth and share with me.

Damon came in Yui mouth.

Luna started kissing Yui taking half Damon cum in her mouth.

Both Yui and Luna went back sucking Damon cock making him hard again.

Damon love having Luna and Yui sucking hard dick.

Luna pushed Yui down on the bed.

Luna and Yui started 69 each other.

Damon get behind Luna.

Putting his dick in Luna pussy.

Damon could feel Yui touch around Luna pussy and his dick at the same time.

Luna moaning and enjoy Damon fuck her.

Luna looked at Damon and fuck me. My love.

Damon started bang Luna pussy.

Yui started eating Luna pussy while Damon fucking.

Luna moaning loader.

Damon looked down and see Yui eating Luna pussy.

Making his dick harder.

Luna felt that started cumming.

Luna said I going cum.

Damon knew Luna going started squirting in Yui face.

Luna started cumming hard

Luna juice went all over Damon cock, balls and Yui face.

Damon started fucking again.

Luna moaning again.

Damon get Luna wild spirit.

Luna started kissing Damon.

Luna feel Love both ends and what more.

Damon fucking Luna slower and faster.

He feel that he going to cum inside of Luna for the first time to night.

Damon pulls Luna hair making her-head come back.

Luna started cumming and Damon came at the same time.

Put after he cums keep fucking Luna filling up with his seed.

Damon keep dick in side of Luna make sure that Luna body didn't reject it.

Damon keep fucking Luna.

They came together two more times.

Yui was watching Luna get fucked.

Making sure Luna cum hard each time.

Both of them started feeding on Yui.

Luna and Yui fell sleep.

* * *

Damon get up and shower and went down stair.

Knowing Luna and Yui was sleep until he came back.

Luna still sick and Yui would take care of Luna.

Mr. Kawakami asked Damon if he was ready to go get his tux for the Queen.

Ivy and Logan walked down the stair together.

Ivy asked Damon is ready now?

Damon said Yes!

Mr. Kawakami went get the limo.

Ivy, Logan and Damon walked out side and get in limo head to Tokyo to tuxes for the crowning.


	116. Subaru and Luna Date

November 25

After dinner,

Luna was tier of staying home and want to have little fun.

Staying home and making her dress for the crowning.

Sitting in her room.

Thinking something really fun to do.

Luna looked over at the clock.

Seeing it was nine o'clock.

Getting off the bed walking over putting on black leather paints, leather top, choker with moonstone crystal and leather jacket.

Grabbing her backpack, with mp3 player, dept card, cellphone and few other items.

Grabbing her helmet.

Teleport to motorcycle.

Climb on and started it over.

Heading out the gates down the dirty road the the highway.

Heading to Tokyo for some fun.

* * *

Subaru said Hello!

Luna said Hello! Subaru

Subaru said Pet!

Where are you?

Luna said at DyDo Drinco Ice Arena

About go on the ice alone to skating.

Subaru said you know how to skate?

Luna say Yes!

Subaru said Where have you been?

Luna said at home making my dress.

Subaru said I bet it beautiful.

Luna said Did you get your tuxes for the crowing?

Subaru said No!

We don't have the money.

Luna said Poor! Subaru!

Well I guess I have to call trailer and have them go to you get size.

Have your tuxes made for you.

You all pay me back with a lot of work.

Subaru said Deal.

Luna said are you coming or not?

Subaru said I come.

Luna giggle

Subaru said what funny?

Luna said they way you said that.

Remember you say that play time together.

Subaru said Shit up!

Luna said oh! Shit

Subaru could hear someone hello! Baby

Luna said Hello! Bradley.

Subaru remember Bradley from school.

Subaru said stay way from Bradley.

Luna said hurry!

Hug up with Subaru.

Subaru move faster.

* * *

Luna started skirted away from Bradley.

Bradley skating behind Luna.

Grabbing her wasted and said dance with me again?

Luna cellphone in leather jacket.

Bradley said I want to go on date with you?

Luna said No!

Bradly said why?

Luna looked at Bradley.

Luna said if you want dance with me.

Let do this before friend get her and kick your ass again.

Bradley said I always knew something different from the other people at school.

Luna turn and looked at Bradley.

Luna said what ever vampire.

Bradley said how did you know?

Luna said I could smell it and teeth give away.

Bradley grabbed Luna hand pulling on middle Ice Arena.

A song started playing.

Luna looked Bradley

Luna said did you that?

Bradley said Yes!

The name of the song was Within Temptation - All I Need

Luna and Bradley started dancing on the ice.

They moved around the ice with speed and grace.

Luna doing tricks that Bradley wish that could do.

Bradley asked Luna

Where did you learning that?

Luna say secret.

Bradley say Sorry!

To hear about your father.

Luna looked at Bradley.

Shit happens.

Bradley said What are you doing Christmas?

Luna said I busy!

Bradley said Do you want to Christmas party?

Luna said where?

Bradley said My family is going crowing of Queen and after party.

Luna said I am going to be their.

Bradley said that we can hang out together?

Luna said we will see.

Bradley asked what do you do for living?

Luna said I went in to the family business.

Bradley said what is that?

Luna said Little of this and that.

I can't really tell you.

Bradley asked you finished school?

Luna said Yes!

What your third year this year?

Bradley said Yes!

Luna said what does your family do?

Bradley is Father is lawyer.

Luna said interesting!

What kind of people does it represent?

Bradley said Your Father!

Or did.

But told him to get a new lawyer.

Luna giggle.

* * *

Subaru said Pet!

Luna said Subaru!

Subaru said Come here now.

Luna started skirted to Subaru.

When Bradley grabbed Luna waist pulled her to him.

Bradley said Fuck off! Subaru

Leave us alone.

You can't have her.

Luna looked Bradley.

Subaru said take your hand of her.

Bradley said Make me.

Luna looked at Subaru and back at Bradley.

Bradley grabbed Luna face and kissed Luna lips.

Luna pushed Bradley way from her.

How dare you touch me!

Luna skited to Subaru.

Bradley said I love you!

Luna rolled her eyes at him.

Subaru open the door.

Luna get off the ice and walked over boots.

Started taking off ice skits and putting on her boots.

Subaru said Stay away from her or I have to kick your ass again.

Bradley said I waited for her.

Subaru said You keep waiting on her.

You will never be with her.

Luna picked up and walked to front to turn the ice skits back in.

Subaru walked behind Luna.

Bradley had made his mine to get Luna from Subaru.

* * *

Luna and Subaru walked outside.

Subaru grabbed Luna waist and I said to stay away from him.

Luna looked at Subaru said I tried.

Walking over Luna motorcycle.

Bradley came out behind them.

Subaru climb on and started it.

Luna climb on the back.

Luna and Subaru pulled away from Bradley.

Hoping to leave him in dusty.

Luna asked where do you want to go?

Subaru said Anywhere that Bradley not.

* * *

Subaru pulled up at Namco Nakano.

Luna said Arched.

Subaru said Why are we at Arched?

Luna looked Subaru.

Luna said to have fun.

Subaru said this going suck.

Luna said have fun and stop being stick in mud.

Subaru thumb Luna nose.

Luna said what did you do that for?

Subaru said Don't what me have punished you?

Luna said No Punished.

I be good or good at it.

Subaru giggle.

Luna took Subaru hand pulled in Arched.

Subaru could see kids.

Luna and Subaru walked around looking at the games.

Luna played few games.

Keep winning food.

Subaru said what are you do all that?

Luna said eat some and you give to the brothers.

Subaru said Keep for myself.

Luna said You don't like sweets.

Subaru said Stop that!

Luna said my bad.

Subaru could see Bradley and friends looking at Luna and Subaru.

Luna smelling the air.

Looking over at Bradley and friends.

Why are they here?

Subaru said I think it time to leave.

Luna win again.

Bend down and pick meat sticks out prize area.

Putting in bag.

Bradley and his friends started walking to Luna and Subaru.

Luna stood up and pulled Subaru away from them.

Luna walked out side to motorcycle.

Walking over Luna motorcycle.

Bradley came out behind them.

Subaru climb on and started it.

Luna climb on the back.

Luna and Subaru pulled away from Bradley.

Hoping to leave him in dusty again.

* * *

Luna and Subaru pulled up at Gut Grill.

Subaru said Are we hurry?

Luna said Yes!

Both them walked inside and sit down in back of the place.

Luna said order what ever you like my love.

Subaru started kissing Luna.

Pulling Luna to him.

Luna pulled away.

Thumb Subaru on the nose.

Order from menu.

Subaru whisper I want your pussy.

Luna said stop thinking dick and order.

Subaru said I have to punish you later.

Luna said I forward to it.

Subaru smiled at Luna.

The waiter walked over say what do like

Luna said Two mid rare stacks with cheese fries!

With big sweet tea.

Subaru said Let hope that Bradley found out us.

Luna said That why sitting back of place away from the front door.

So we can see if he comes.

Subaru put his hand on Luna leg.

Luna said I found that Bradley asked me out again.

Subaru said Not happening.

Luna said I found some information from Bradley.

Subaru said really.

Luna said Did you know that his father was Karl lawyer?

But not anymore.

Tell Karl to get new lawyer.

Subaru said really.

Luna said Bradley runs his mouth a lot.

He asked me to my own crowing and after party.

Subaru said Oh really!

Luna said I told him that I would be their.

I think really surprise.

When he found out that I am getting crown.

He asked me hang out with him.

Subaru said Like hell!

Luna said I busy not paying attached to him.

Subaru said busy!

The waiter came back with food.

Luna and Subaru started eating.

Asked how date so far?

Subaru said this date?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said this date?

Luna said Yes!

Subaru said Go home and fuck.

Luna said if you want to?

Subaru said I want to.

Both of them eat their dinner.

Luna pay the bill.

* * *

Both Subaru and Luna could see that Bradley sitting on Luna bike.

Subaru said I going kick is ass.

Luna said Go get him.

Subaru and Luna walked up to Luna motorcycle .

Subaru said Get off!

Bradley said No!

Luna said Get off my motorcycle. Now!

Bradley said clam down. Baby.

Subaru said two guys push Subaru.

Subaru punch in both guys kicking them ground.

Luna said what do you want Bradley.

Bradley said I want a date with you?

Subaru said No!

Bradley said Shut up! Poor baster

Luna say Why do you date me?

I really don't like you at all.

So get lost.

Bradley said Beautiful, smarted, and sexy.

Luna say cheap words and rolled eyes at Bradley.

Subaru still kicking the other two guys asses.

Bradley said I love you.

Luna said If you don't get off my motorcycle in next two seconds.

I am going to call the royle list maker.

To have your mother and father names pulled from guest list.

That you will have to tell them.

why can't go.

Bradley said can you do that?

Luna said Damn Right!

Reaching in jacket and pulling out her cellphone.

Bradley get off Luna motorcycle and said don't call.

My mother and father will never forgive me.

Luna said Subaru Stop!

Subaru stop punching one of the guys.

Standing up and next to Luna.

Luna said you will leave me alone.

Subaru said Come Pet!

Subaru climb on Luna motorcycle.

Luna climb on the back and wrapped her arms around Subaru waist.

Subaru drive away from Bradley for the hope last time to night.

* * *

Luna and Subaru pulled up to Luna house.

Subaru could see the Gypsy in Luna front yard.

He knew that Luna need him.

To keep them way from her.

Pulling up to front door.

Turn off Motorcycle.

Putting Luna keys in pocket.

Subaru and Luna walked in Luna house.

Luna grabbed Subaru arm.

Said this way.

Subaru said your room next to music room.

Luna said Nope!

That Ivy room now!

My room is different place.

Subaru looked Luna wield.

Both Luna and Subaru walked the hall of this old mansion.

Walked up a mirror on the wall.

Subaru looked at Luna.

Luna found hind button and hear chick.

The mirror open.

Subaru was really surprise to see hind door behind the mirror.

Luna giggle.

Subaru said I knew their was something here.

Luna step in door over frame of the door walking in.

Subaru walked threw right after her.

The mirror close back behind them.

Luna turn around locked door.

Keep anyone following them.

Subaru could see threw the mirror to there side of the door.

You watch people trying found the hind button.

Luna say Yep!

Shu, Reiji and I came here looking for you after you get hurt from werewolf.

We fallowed your smell but it end here.

Now I know why!

Luna smiled at Subaru.

As they walked up the stairs to found the door from her dream opening it.

Luna and Subaru found door top of stair.

Opening the door and looking for a hind floor in the house.

Subaru could see it was hug.

Where are we?

Luna said apart of the house normal people don't know about.

Luna said My room!

Subaru looked around and seen Luna mother picture hag on the wall.

Seeing Luna dress for the crowing.

Luna said I worked on this dress for my crowing.

What do you think?

Subaru said I really like it.

Subaru was looking around and found Luna bedroom.

* * *

Subaru picked Luna up and carried her to bedroom.

Put Luna on the bed.

Luna put her bag next to the bed.

Subaru said get under dress and open to me.

Luna started taking off leather jacket and throwing in the chair next to bed,

Reaching down started taking off her boots.

Her top and leather paints.

Until Luna was black wearing underwear and bro that change each other.

Subaru started taking of his jacket, tore shit, boots paints and boxers.

Luna black underwear and bro was take off.

Luna was lay on elbow with her legs wide of for Subaru.

Subaru want give Luna the best passion and love that he could could every giver.

Crawling between Luna legs and started kissing Luna with passion.

Subaru dick inside pussy.

Luna moan Subaru mouth.

Subaru and Luna was surprise that Subaru dick right inside of Luna.

Subaru started moving his hips in Luna.

Luna wrapped around Subaru.

Her around Subaru legs and arms around his back.

Luna moaning and enjoying having Subaru dick was inside of her.

Subaru would trusted his dick inside of Luna.

The bed started creaking while sending both in excited and passion for each other.

Subaru could feel Luna pussy was tight around is dick.

Luna could feel that Subaru was big.

Both of them enjoying each other.

Luna started feeling that she was started cumming on Subaru dick.

Luna moaning loader.

Subaru said cum pet

Luna started cumming hard and fasted.

Subaru pulled up her legs around arm and started fucking deeper,

Luna said Yes! My love

That fucking feels so feel good.

Luna could feel Subaru balls slapping against her.

Making her want Subaru more.

Subaru said for her get doggy style.

Luna get on her hand and knees.

Subaru started fucking Luna grabbing hips making her moan loader

Subaru slapped Luna ass and keep fucking making feel better each time.

Slapping on Luna ass again making Luna what more.

Subaru balls slapping against Luna clit.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said fuck me more.

Grabbed Luna hips and smack her ass again.

Luna moan again.

Subaru lean over Luna started kissing her.

Grabbing beast and squeezing them.

Luna cumming on his dick.

Subaru said that faster last on.

Luna said fuck me more.

Luna moan louder.

Luna said dawn!

Subaru said I feel that I deep in side of you.

Making Subaru want more.

Pull Luna hair making her head back.

Luna said moan again

Subaru slap Luna ass.

Luna said again

Subaru pulled out of Luna and said lay on your side

Luna lay of left side.

Subaru get behind her lifting her brush leg high and putting his dick back inside her,

Started fucking started kissing Subaru.

Luna like the way that Subaru show her love.

With out saying it,

But by showing it.

Subaru reached around started playing with her clit and fucking her at the same it.

Luna throw head back and started moaning loader.

Subaru kissing her neck.

Biting down and drinking from her making cum again.

Luna said drink all you want my love!

Subaru let go and said you tasted better anyone.

I love you My pet,

Luna said my Love!

Good you feel so good.

Don't stop!

More Please!

Making Subaru fuck her harder.

Making moan loader.

Luna started playing with her breast.

Subaru said ride me.

My pet!

Luna crawl on top of Subaru putting the dick in side of herself.

Luna remove hair to behind her.

Subaru said you more beautiful with your silver hair and pale side.

Luna said thank you My love!

Subaru put hand on hip to help Luna know how fast or slow to go.

Luna started playing with chest.

Subaru said you feel good inside.

I going to fuck you more.

Luna said Please do.

I love how you feel in side of me.

Making her moan again.

Luna put hands on his chest and started fucking faster,

Luna said I going to cum again.

Subaru said I going to cum too.

Sitting up Luna kissed should started looking for the sweet spot.

Subaru was doing the same.

Luna found her and Subaru found his at the same time biting started drinking each other.

Subaru Luna pull away sometime.

Luna kissed Subaru.

Luna lay her head on his chest and wrapped arm round him.

Subaru kissed Luna

Subaru said I love you my pet

Luna just looked at him.

They fell to sleep in each other arm.

Subaru remember that his pet was tasting and best lover.

He didn't want to let her go.


	117. Trouble in the water

Luna get in shower cleaning Subaru cum off her leg and out of her.

Walking back in bedroom.

Changing in black jeans, with black long sleeves and black leather boots.

Luna walks in bathroom putting makeup and fitting her hair.

Putting in ponytail with bends around her face.

Picking up Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black.

Luna put her sunshades on head.

Picking coat, helmet and backpack walking down stairs.

Luna walked in dinner room.

Luna could see Hope, Ivy and Logan sitting at the table.

Luna asked where Yui and Damon at?

Ivy said they didn't know?

Luna get up from the table and say eat everyone.

Going up stair to Yui bedroom.

Luna heard moaning coming from Yui room.

Luna open the door.

Found Damon and Yui together again.

Luna said you baster and whore!

Luna couldn't take it anymore!

Turn around, slamming the door and walking down stairs.

Damon pushed Yui to side.

Yui said oh!

Grabbing his paints.

Yui knew that they fucked up again.

Luna grabbed her coat, helmet and backpack.

Open the front door and leave the house.

Everyone hear Luna motorcycle started over.

Damon open Yui porch doors to see Luna tail lights going threw the gates.

Subaru walked down stair to dinner room.

Ivy said what the hell is going on?

Miss April get swear jar

Put in front of Ivy.

Ivy put money in jar.

Subaru walked over table, sit down and say I don't know.

Miss April said when you get here?

Subaru said Last night!

* * *

Ivy went upstairs to Yui bedroom.

Founding Yui and Damon together.

Ivy said what the hell is going on in this fucking house?

Damon said Luna found fucking Yui asshole again

Luna took off!

Yui said we missed up.

What the hell is wrong with both of you?

Ivy said Damon.

You are Luna mate and you are fucking Yui.

What the hell is wrong with you?

Damon said I fucked up.

Ivy said Yui

You are Luna lady in waiting.

You are not be fucking her mate.

I will punished you both later.

But right now we need to found Luna.

Before something bad happens to her.

It your fucking doing and now fix it.

Ivy slam the door.

Ivy walked back down stair.

Ivy said Subaru.

Call your brothers.

Luna gone missing!

Subaru walked in front room called brothers.

To tell them that Luna was missing.

What was going on at the house?

* * *

Luna was sitting at bench at Showa Kinen Park next to lake.

Luna cellphone went off.

Pulling out of jacket and looking who calling?

Everyone started calling Luna.

But Luna didn't answer any of them.

Luna need time to think.

As the hours passed with out word from Luna.

Luna turn off her cellphone.

(Time Jump)

Luna said take this right and keep go for 15 miles, take a left for 5 miles. half mile go right and Luna point at back alley.

Luna stop at trash cans and wait.

Reached up on the wall building opening small box on the wall with key in it.

Pushed in, turn it left and pull out all the way right.

Heard click and in front the road dip down under the road.

Luna close the box and said drive in slow and turn lights on.

Drove slow in underground park-lot.

Luna found space to park.

Luna said get tired them showing up.

Luna climb her motorcycle.

Luna walked up to door.

Knocked on the door.

Luna said open the fucking door

A small window open and said password

Luna said Rockabilly!

David close window and opened the door.

David said Long time know see girl!

Luna said Been Busy!

Luna grab the door and pushed David.

Luna want a drink.

Push people out of the way.

Kelly said Hello! Baby!

Luna kiss her.

Kelly said where have you been?

Luna said busy!

Kelly said Bradly looking for you?

Luna said Thanks! Head up.

Luna to the bar and said 2 Up and 2 down.

* * *

Bradley walked up to Luna.

Put his arm around her and Hello! Baby

Luna turn and seen it same Bradley yesterday.

Luna said What up?

Bradley said sorry! About yesterday.

Luna said Thank you!

Bradley see two shoots and 2 beers.

Are you really going drink all that?

Luna said No!

Luna push shot Bradley.

Bradley and Luna pop shot and slam it down.

Bradley shot broke.

Luna said are you OK?

Bradley said it broke.

The bartender started I get you free ones on house.

Luna said Thank you.

The bartender give them 2 shots.

Luna said thanks!

The bartender said No! Problem.

Luna pulled his hand to her pulled glass out.

Bradley kissing Luna.

Luna pulled Bradley in to her.

Bradley could feel that he was horny and happy to be with Luna.

Luna pulled away from Bradley.

Bradley said I sorry!

Luna said Don't be sorry!

You feel want you feel.

Bradley pop the shots down with out break this time.

Luna took drink of beer and hand his to him.

Bradley said let dance together.

Luna smile at Bradley.

Bradley was cloud nine.

* * *

Luna cellphone went off.

Reaching in her jacket and seen it was Shu.

Luna answer it.

Luna said what Shu?

I kind of busy here.

Shu said where are you?

Luna said that is good question.

Shu said are you drinking?

Luna said oh! Yea!

Shu said come home?

Luna said Later!

Hug up on Shu.

Shu said she hug up on me.

Subaru linked to Luna.

Seeing Luna dancing.

Luna was enjoying herself.

Feeling at Subaru was linked her.

Luna broke the link.

I remember that smell where she is at.

Thinking to think where it was.

Realizing that she was.

Subaru said Luna is at The Underground.

Shu said I told her never go back their again

But she didn't listen.

I am going to have to punish her.

Subaru said I help you.

* * *

Shu, Reiji Latio, Ayato, Subaru, Yuma and Ruki.

Remember where The underground was.

Reiji said remember that was track to open the door.

Latio walked over to the box on the wall.

Open it turn it left and all way right and nothing happen.

Latio try again.

Ruki said their must be trick it.

Reiji said try Pushed in, turn it left and pull out all the way right.

That how it works.

Latio did it and heard a click sound.

Ayato said Oh! The door open.

Latio close the door to the box and started walking in ramp with down.

Reiji said that the reason that her scent stop and disappeared.

Ruki said smart to hind from us.

We never look here for them.

Latio said best way to hind from the cops!

Shu said I come Puppy.

* * *

Shu knocked on the door

Little window open up!

David said the password.

Subaru said break the all rules.

David said Wrong!

Close the view door.

Subaru said what?

Reiji said Good going! Subaru.

Subaru said that was password last time.

Reiji said they must change it.

To something new!

Ayato said Damn!

Latio seen few lady's.

Went to talk to them getting password to open the door.

Reiji watch Latio hitting on woman.

Shu said this pissing me off!

Yuma said we cause lot hell last time.

Shu said Shut up!

I remember it bitch to get in as time.

Latio walked over and knocked on the door.

Little window open up!

David said the password.

Latio said Rockabilly!

Window close and heard the unlock and door open.

David said come in.

Sweet chicks!

Shu said Shit!

Reiji said Good Going Latio.

* * *

Shu said spiraled out and look for her.

All the boys started walking around looking for Luna.

Shu walked up to the bar and asked the bartender.

If he seen tall, silver long hair with blue eyes.

The bartender said Maybe.

Is she your girlfriend?

Shu said Yes!

The bartender said are you talking about Luna Moon?

Shu said yes!

The bartender say does Luna own you money?

Shu said No!

The bartender said Luna is here to night.

They order few shots and beers.

The bartender said what can I get you?

Shu said Shot!

The bartender pour and Shu pay for it.

Luna might be on the dance flood or back table with Bradley.

Shu looked at Bartender.

* * *

Bradley and Luna dancing.

Grabbing around her waited.

Luna seen Shu sitting at the bar.

Luna said Shit!

Bradley said what is it?'

Luna said Shu here.

Luna said let go.

Pulling Bradley off the dance flood.

Luna said come with me.

Bradley said Where?

Luna looked Bradley

As Luna pulled Bradley behind her to the front door.

Luna turn around ran from Shu.

In hoping to get around Shu to the front door or backdoor.

Luna looking over a shoulder to see Shu at bar.

Ayato and Latio was hitting few woman a underground club.

Not looking for Luna.

Yuma said getting a drinks and few talking to ladies.

Latio and Ayato hitting few woman by the front door of the club and had their back to them.

When Luna and Bradley by pass them.

Someone open the door to come in.

When Luna and Bradley running out by David.

Bradley climb back of motorcycle back.

Luna climb on front drive out up the rap pass drive with helmets.

* * *

"Few hours later"

Luna sitting in bed drinking wine and smoking weed.

Relaxing and thinking about what Damon and Yui did.

With pissed Luna off.

How he would fuck her again after she told not to.

Damon came in to Luna bedroom door.

Seeing Luna drinking wine and smoking weed.

Damon said I sorry! My Love

Luna turn looked at Damon and say you don't love me.

You sleep with my lady in waiting and you leave me alone for mouths to be with her.

Knowing that I was stress out about my crowning.

Damon said You fucked Subaru.

Luna said Subaru show me love.

Where was you fucking that whore.

Damon climb in Luna bed and grabbed Luna.

Damon said to night I will show you.

How much that I love you!

Damon said to night.

I going fuck the hell out of you.

Make you beg me fuck you.

Luna was loved when Damon was assertive to her.

Making her want Damon more.

Damon grabs Luna pulling her to him.

Luna said My love!

What are you doing?

Damon said you deliberately go out of your way to fuck or screw Subaru.

Luna said No!

When you are flirting with other guys or with other guys.

It get me little riled up and piss me off.

You belong to me.

Luna said It piss me off.

When you with Yui and not me.

I am your mate.

Damon said I am your mate.

Luna said you don't act like it.

Damon said I want you.

Luna said take me.

Laying back with her legs wide open waiting for Damon to take her.

Damon said your mine and no one else.

Luna say show me! Baby

Damon was taking off his clothes and show Luna his dick.

Saying this the only dick that you need to worry about.

This dick you work to make it hard.

Get inside of your tight little pussy and ass.

Luna started sucking on Damon dick.

Luna reached Damon.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Damon little grunts.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Damon moan.

Luna hand never stop moving.

While lick the head of dick.

Damon said play with balls to my love.

Kissing balls and licking Damon ball.

Slowly sucking each of them.

Damon started painting and moaning.

It felt so good.

Putting the head of Damon dick back in mouth.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Damon was moaning and painting.

Luna reached hand Damon belly.

Feeling his body.

Making her want more.

Luna slowly mouth around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went started deep toughing his dick.

Damon was surprise that Luna could do that.

He fucked love it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

She joyed sucking Damon cock.

Hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down.

At same spreed she was jacking off.

Damon could feel that he was close cumming.

Luna back up open to Damon and said eat my pussy.

Damon lick Luna pussy and started figure fucking her.

Reaching deep inside of Luna hinting G-Shot and behind it.

Luna started moaning and enjoying Damon inside of her.

Making her want him more.

Damon started figure fucking Luna.

Luna started moaning loader and make me cum.

Started playing more with Luna G-shot and behind it.

Moving her hips in to Damon face.

Luna moaning loader and said I going to cum. My love.

Damon said come for me. My love.

Luna started cumming and squeaking over the bed and Damon.

Damon said Now you will take my cock.

Putting his head of cock inside of Luna.

Luna felt that he was big and wide.

Damon pushed his deep in Luna tight pussy.

He felt that Luna grabbed him and holding him inside of her.

Damon said Damn!

Tight on my dick. My love.

I fuck love it.

He started moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna said you so big and wide.

You filling me up.

Damon say I going to fuck you that you never need any dick every again.

Luna said Yes! Baby

Take me and clam me.

Damon said I own you.

You will take all of cock.

Started bounding Luna pussy.

Making the creak and shack.

It sound like it was going break any time.

Luna love having Damon bounding her pussy.

Damon said Do you think that Shu or Subaru could bang your pussy like this?

Luna said No!

Damon said I know you like when I fuck hard, fasted and deep in your tight little pussy.

Their is no way that Shu or Subaru has seven inch dick, and wide uncut dick.

Do you feel how it stretch your pussy out?

Luna said Your bigger then both of them.

I want to have your baby.

Luna said make mommy!

Damon love to her Luna say these words to him.

Damon said You will bear my children.

Kissing Luna and fucking harder.

Making her cum on his dick.

Damon was going full her up with sperm and make her mommy.

I fuck love when your forceful.

I love when your in my womb.

Luna had arms around Damon back.

Giving Damon a long passion deep kiss with each of strokes.

Making her body want him more then anyone on the plant.

Luna say I said I love your cock and only your cock.

Making Damon fuck harder.

Making Luna moan loader then before.

Luna started cumming and squirting over Damon balls and cock.

Damon said you just cum.

Now balls are wet with your juices.

Pulling out Luna and telling her get doggy style.

Luna get doggy style.

Damon slapped Luna ass.

Making load moan loader.

Luna started begging for him to slap her some more.

Luna started shacking her ass at Damon.

Damon grabbed Luna hips and put his dick back inside of her.

Slamming is cock all the way inside.

Making Luna gash with passion.

As Damon started pounding Luna tight pussy.

Luna and Damon started moaning and panting for each other.

Making Luna cum again on Damon cock.

Damon didn't stop fucking the hell out of Luna.

Luna said Honey you bottom out my pussy.

It feel so good don't stop fuck me more.

Damon said that good that I bottom out your pussy.

Your body know my touches and shape of my cock.

You cry out for me to touch only you Now!

Luna said I love you! Damon

Damon said I love you! Luna

Kissing each other.

Luna said I want to ride you.

Damon pulled out of Luna and lay down.

Luna climb on top of Damon.

Putting it back inside of herself.

Putting her behind her.

Damon grabbed her hips.

To help her move up, down, slow or faster.

Luna played with breasted.

Damon grunt and moan.

He love having Luna ride him.

Luna started cumming multiple time while riding him.

Damon was close to cumming too.

Luna said I going cum again.

Damon sit up.

Luna put arms around his neck and Damon had his around wasted.

Luna and Damon started looking each other sweet shot, biting down, and drinking from each other.

Cumming together and drinking together made bound so stronger.

Broken the bound with Subaru.

Subaru could feel the bound to Luna disappeared.

Subaru knew that Luna and Damon fucked.

He started making plane to keep Luna in his life.

Pulling back.

Both of them was out of breath.

Luna keep Damon inside of her.

Make sure that get pregnant.

Damon rolled over on Luna and started kissing her.

Felling to sleep in each other arms.


	118. Luna Vision Meaning

Luna awake up

Getting up from bed.

Putting white underwear and bro.

White long skirt with slit up the right side up to hip.

White boots that belt up the outer side.

Her top white top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her abbes.

With a small choker around neck with a moonstone crystal hag from it.

Her hair pulled back in pony tail with long bangs haggling around face.

Picking new journal, laptop, art-pad and mp 3 player put them in bag.

Leaving Damon sleeping in her bed.

Luna was little hurry!

Walking out of bedroom, down stairs, out threw the mirror, down the halls, going to kitchen.

Luna was hurry.

Walking in the kitchen found Hope in cookie jar.

Luna sneak up grabbed Hope and over her mouth.

Keep her from sq-inking lordly.

Hope looks to Luna.

Luna said be quietly.

Let go of Hope and said get you.

My little cookie monster.

Hope looked Luna and smile.

Luna say Now!

Take few cookies and go to bed.

Hope grabbed few cookies and went to bed.

Luna smiled at Hope.

Reaching in cabin and grabbing the veil.

Drinking it so that couldn't get pregnant.

Luna didn't need to have baby before her crowning.

There was so much to do.

Knowing that children wouldn't live.

She would miss-care again.

Putting it back empty.

Luna started baking her some muffins and sing to herself.

Luna was sing song Come Little Children.

Making her some coffee too.

Luna started making her some blue berries muffins.

* * *

"Hour later"

Luna ate her a lot of the muffins.

Picking coffee cup and started to study.

Luna put coffee cup on coaster the desk and sit down.

Luna pulled laptop out, sitting on the desk and turn on.

Wait it boot up.

Taping in the password.

Reaching for coffee cup and taking a drink.

Sitting back down on the coaster.

Taking her mp 3 player and put the ear pods in ears and turn on.

Pulling out new journal and open it.

Reaching in desk and get pen.

Started down her remembering the vision that she had.

Writing down what she seen and the words that heard.

* * *

When day became night,

Night became day,

When the two worlds come one a pond this day.

They grow stronger.

Stronger became weaker.

The moon will bleed,

Cry's in night while be silent.

By the sound of thunder.

To take back what was taken,

Eyes of eyes yellow,

Hair of red, and on all fours .

It is their call card.

Two will come

Stand in front of ten.

Two will hind one.

But the ten will fall by the way,

two will guard the other.

and two will fell.

Before the one.

* * *

Turn the next page and started thinking what it mean.

When day became night, Night became day,

The first part was easy figure out

It was a Lunar Eclipse.

Luna started looking up when the Lunar Eclipse was.

Founding out it was going be December 25 that year.

Luna up Blood moon in January.

Write it down in the journal.

Luna was surprise with information founding out.

Lunar Eclipse and blood moon was lasted two steps of the tarred.

Luna found out this year was about of tarred.

Sitting back in her chair.

Moving on to next part.

Reached for her coffee cup and found that see need more coffee.

Get up and going back to the kitchen thinking.

Luna didn't see anyone sitting at the table.

Everyone watched Luna walking in to the kitchen and back out the door.

Without ever looking at them.

Miss April and Ivy could tell that Luna was in lost in her thoughts.

Luna was lost in her thought.

Thinking about sound of thunder.

When sound of wolf pack moving together.

Eyes of eyes yellow, Hair of red, and on all fours?

Luna remember the dreams the eyes was from wolfs!

Hurrying back to study to write down her thoughts.

* * *

Sitting back at desk and write down.

Luna knew who was coming she write it down.

Moving to next parted

Stand in front of ten.

Luna remember that was six Sakamaki and four Mukami..

Damon and Luna would stand behind them to guard one.

But the ten will fall by the way,

The six Sakamaki and four Mukami would fell.

Damon and Luna would stand behind them to guard one.

Luna thought what Luna and Damon was going guard them from.

Remember that Yui told about Richter.

Remember that Richter put Cordelia hearty inside of Yui body.

She thought are they after Yui or blood.

Luna thought Yui was really tasted.

Luna started down everything she thought.

Sitting back in the chair.

Laughing to her.

Luna looked at the clock and could see that she been siting all six hours with two cup coffee.

She know that why want and it was Yui blood.

But they couldn't take it.

Yui couldn't give it.

It belong to Luna.

Luna close her journal.

Luna knew she had to talk to Reiji about found out.

If Luna leave house Ivy blow top again.

So Luna grabbed all stuffed and teleport back to bedroom.

* * *

Walking over to cellphone texted Shu

Need to talk to Mommy Reiji.

Soon. I you tell him.

Laying on bed waiting answer.

Shu called Luna

Luna said Hello! ShuShu

Shu say why do you need to Reiji?

Luna say It really important that I speak with him.

As soon a you can tell him.

Shu said Why?

Luna said just do as I asked for once.

Stop asking fifty thousand questions.

Just do as your told.

Damn!

Hugging up on Shu.

Shu thought Puppy hug up on me.

Something must be going on.

To have snap at me like that.

I going to pushed her again.

Started thinking how to punish her.

Shu went back to work.

Luna put cellphone night stand and went to sleep.

Luna really sleep.

* * *

Luna dream of two shadows come out and Luna could see it was two man.

They was standing under the Lunar Eclipse.

With energy wolfs around them.

The wolfs was Eyes of eyes yellow,

Hair of red, and on all fours .

It is their call card.

Luna could see what they looked like.

She knew they was Founders!

Luna knew who they was and what they are.

Feeling that would send wolfs first.

Going after Sakamaki & Mukami.

Luna awake up.

Breathing heard and looking around seeing what time it was.

It had been five hours.

Getting up and grabbing the art pad started drawing them with wolfs.

* * *

Shin Tsukinami

Shin has ruffled rusty strawberry blond hair with a part on the left side.

He has a sharp gold eye with a slit down the middle like his brother's.

He wears a black eye patch covering the left side of his teal glasses along with his left eye.

The eye patch has two thin white lines crisscrossed over it.

He has three blue studs in his right ear, and the one in the middle is smaller than the other two.

The second of the man had Carla Tsukinami

Carla is a tall, slender young man with white hair with dark purple-brown fringes at the tips.

He has sharp golden eyes.

Those eyes resemble snake eyes.

He wears a black scarf with crests embroidered on it; the scarf covers the bottom portion of his face and is wrapped around his shoulders and draped along his arms.

The energy wolfs was around them.

The wolves was dark grave with red energy come from them.

With the Lunar Eclipse in the night sky.

* * *

Luna walked in Dinner Room with art pad and Journal.

Luna said I am few guest to night?

Ivy said who come?

Luna say the Shu, Reiji, Yuma, and few more.

Damon said NO!

Luna said this not up for conversation that wish to have you right now.

Damon said I don't association with at trash.

Luna said you going sit here and tell me what I or can't do in my own house?

Damon said Yes!

Luna growl at Damon.

Damon grown at Luna.

Ivy say Stop both of you!

Yui, Hope, Logan and Ashley looking at Luna and Damon.

Found out which one would won.

Logan said Mommy won!

Ashley and Hope started laughing.

Damon, Ivy, and Luna looked at children.

Luna get smile of her face.

Luna started laugh with Hope, Logan and Ashley.

Damon and Ivy looked at Luna and children.

* * *

After dinner.

Luna walking by the front door.

Stop and turn to the front door and open.

Reiji was going to knock on the door.

Luna said come inside Mommy Reiji, and brothers.

Turning and walking to study.

Yuma said how does Sweetheart do that?

Each of them just look at each other.

Luna smiled while walking to study.

Luna walked in study and looked over at the radio.

The radio started playing Within Temptation - Let Us Burn.

Everyone looked at the radio.

Yuma said How did the radio do that?

Shu said Puppy did it.

Reiji said one of powers.

Everyone looked at Luna.

Yuma sit down in one of the chair.

Luna sit down in Yuma lap.

Yuma was happy that Sweetheart was sitting in his lap.

Not in Shu lap.

Yuma put hands around Luna waist.

Luna said the reason that I call you hear for reason.

Luna threw journal over to Reiji

Reiji catch it.

Luna said Mommy Reiji read that and you will found what I know.

The first page is what I said in middle of vision.

Second and third is meaning for it.

Reiji open the journal started read the journal.

While sitting at the desk.

Luna writing and looked up at her.

If this is true.

We have fucking problem.

You are going need us to move back in.

Luna looked at Reiji.

I will talk with Aunt Ivy about letting you move back in.

Luna said their more.

This is want I seen in vision and sleep early.

Reaching and grabbed Art pad.

Open it and hand it to Shu.

Shu reached took Luna art pad and seen the picture.

Reiji said what is it?

Shu lay it on desk to show Reiji.

Reiji jump up and do you know who this is?

Luna said Their names are Shi and Carla Tsukinami.

The last two Founders!

Reiji couldn't believe that Luna knew their names.

Shu was surprise.

* * *

Knock on the door.

Luna said Come in.

Yui walked in with tea.

Luna said Thank You! Little pup.

Luna put finger over lips.

Ayato said Pancake!

Yui turn to seen Ayato.

Yui started making tea Luna tea.

Reiji said I will do that.

Yui said I can do it.

Moving Reiji hand away tea pot.

Luna say Thank You! Little pup.

Yui pour Luna tea.

Reiji grab Yui turn around and push her out of the room.

Walking back to tea set and started making him and Luna some tea.

Hand it to Luna.

Luna said Thank You! Mommy Reiji

Luna smell it and took small slip.

Shu watch Luna smell it before take a drink it.

Shu knew what his puppy was doing.

Yuma said who is Founders?

Luna looked at Yuma.

Say They are who.

I want died for years ago.

They are locked in Castle in Demon world.

That Karl put them their and keep them their.

Put with Karl being sick.

They going get out.

Shu said when are the coming?

Reiji said Lunar Eclipse on December 25.

Reiji say Lancaster event.

Damon world and Human world came together.

Shu said that Luna eighteen birthday and crowing.

Ruki said The fortune is not sit in stone.

It could always change.

Everyone looked Ruki.

Luna said I understand what your getting at.

Subaru said At lasted someone understand what Ruki is talking about.

Luna said that fortune could always change and not like the past.

Reiji said like what?

Luna could invent them to crowing.

Hold off the fight between you and them.

Reiji said Our power weaker in the Lancaster event.

Luna said my powers will stronger then yours.

Reiji said your power come from wolf side and not from vampire side.

Luna said The Lancaster event will not event me at all.

It will make stronger.

Shu said You will guard her from them.

Ayato said who her?

Luna said Yui.

They will go after her.

Ayato said Pancake.

Luna nod Yes!

Yuma, Ruki, Subaru, and Ayato looked at Luna puzzled.

Reiji, and Shu knew what Luna was talking about.

Reiji said that mean that we will have move back in.

So that we can guard Yui and Luna from the Shin and Carl.

Luna said you will have talk to Ivy about that.

Reiji said we will do that.

Ruki, Subaru, Yuma, Shu, Ayato and Reiji want to move back to house.


	119. Karl Nightmare and Visitor

Karl was laying his bed thinking about the night everything went wrong for him.

Remembering how his world get turn upside down.

Every word and action that was Karl did to Luna.

Founding Luna never adopted Luna.

That judge never sign them.

He was kick himself for not checking the adopted papers.

When two officers walked up bars and said Karl Sakamaki.

You have a visitor.

Karl open his eyes to see Officer Kumiko and Officer Hayashida standing out side his cell door.

Officer Hayashida said get you lazy ass of your bed.

Officer Kumiko Get up, backing away from the bar, turn around putting his hands on the wall and face the wall.

Do not move.

Karl started thinking who came to visit him.

Officer Hayashida said not fast move or you get shocked again.

Karl get from his bed, put his hand on the wall.

Officer Kumiko open cell door six.

Karl could hear the door open.

Officer Hayashida walked in and push Karl against the wall.

Officer Kumiko walked up with leg shackles.

Hearing the leg shackles knocking together.

Officer Hayashida said spird your legs.

Karl did want both officers want him to do.

Officer Kumiko started putting them around Karl legs.

Officer Hayashida grabbing Karl turn him around and two heavy handcuffs around each rested.

Officer Kumiko back away from Karl.

Officer Hayashida said don't do anything stupid.

Your ass will end up in the fucking hole for mouths.

Without seeing daylight or night sky for fucking mouths.

Officer Kumiko said started moving.

Karl started moving and found it really hard to move in leg shackles.

Having to take baby steps to get anywhere.

Karl was happy that he was getting out of cell for little while.

Karl started moving from his cell to see other inmates looking at him.

Few inmates reaching out of Karl and said you going to be new bitch.

Officer Kumiko reach radio said shock inmates one threw five.

Light them up.

Karl could the other inmates started screaming.

When started getting shocked.

All the inmates started grabbing the collars and screaming.

Few of the inmate saying that they be good.

Pulling away from the bars and Karl.

Officer Hayashida say if going act like animals.

We are going treat you like animals.

Karl said who come to visited me?

Officer Hayashida said Don't know who come to visited you.

* * *

Both Officer Hayashida and Officer Kumiko moved Karl threw five check point came to visitor center,

Officer Yagi looked at Karl.

Karl could see Officer Yagi was black hair with pink eyes and young woman.

Started telling Karl the rules of do and don't when seeing a visitor.

Karl couldn't be beauty.

Officer Yagi said do understand the rules?

Karl said Yes! Officer Yagi.

Officer Yagi said your visit will visitor will be on the other side of unbreakable glass.

Your visit will be taped.

Officer Yagi tap the window of the control room window.

Officer Tsukamoto reached down push the button that open door visit five.

Officer Hayashida and Officer Kumiko started making Karl started walking to threw the visit door five.

Karl could see chair, table with blasted door over the window.

Officer Hayashida told Karl to sit down.

Karl walked over to chair and sit.

Both Officer Hayashida and Officer Kumiko step back to door.

So the could watch Karl.

The door close behind them.

Karl could see both officers standing next to door.

* * *

Light started flashing green.

The blasted door started moving up and show Karl visitor was Reiji.

Reiji said Hello! Father

Karl said Hello! Reiji.

It really good to see you my son.

Reiji said the reason that I came here to inform you what been going on.

Karl said Tell what is going on at the house with your sister?

Reiji said Why didn't you look Luna adopted papers?

Karl said was busy with our things.

Reiji said Ivy give us Eviction Notice in immediately of the property of Midori Ward, Sagamihara, Kanagawa.

Now we are live in slums with the trash.

Working for our own money.

Three of brothers are working to have a place to live.

Karl said I sorry that I didn't prepare you for really world.

It listen that you must learn on your own.

Reiji said Because you fuck us.

Karl said I sorry! Reiji.

I thought that Luna would have taking care of all you.

But to found out Ivy had you eviction from Luna house.

Reiji said whey a bigger problem coming our way.

Karl looked at Reiji.

Reiji said Founders coming.

Karl said what do you mean that Founders coming.

Both of them are locked in castle in Demon world.

I put them their.

Reiji said they going get out.

Because your are sick and die father.

Karl said do you know when they are going to attack?

Reiji said Yes!

Luna had a visions and told her.

December 25 on birthday and crowning in middle of Lunar eclipse.

They are come and will be fight for Yui blood and Luna.

Karl said You will have to protract your Luna and Yui from them.

Reiji said our power are going weaker and Luna power grow stronger.

Luna get her powers from the wolf side of her and not from vampire side.

Karl found really information really surprise that Luna powers came wolf and not vampire side.

Karl said Reiji

I need you to found a lawyer that will take my case.

I need to get out of here.

Reiji said How am I going to get you out of his Max prison?

Karl said Get my lawyer and tell him that I need to get out prison.

Reiji said That not going happen father.

Their is No lawyer that will take the your case at all.

Your lawyer drop you.

Because you forget to pay him.

Karl said Reiji

Your sister and Yui will die.

If I don't get out of here.

The Founders will use them both.

Reiji said Shu and I have been talking with Ivy.

Let us move back in the house.

Ivy will not let us move back in house.

Karl said work harder to get back in the house with Luna.

Tell her that all of you must portent Luna and Yui from the founders.

Light started flashing red and door started closing between Reiji and Karl.

* * *

Karl would lay in bed.

Remembering that day.

Being at the top of the world and now he at bottom.

How is world was turn upside down.

Thinking about how things went bad so fast.

Remembering grabbing Luna around the neck.

Luna didn't fight back.

Playing the intend children.

Making him look like the big bad monster

How the Police Department busted into the room.

They have been watching them with video with congested of steeling money from sons and Luna.

Attacking Luna and chocking her made it altered of a miner, and timber murder.

Thinking all things that he should have different.

Each night he would dream.

Beginning of dreaming of Luna sitting at the end of of his bed.

Karl could see Luna was wearing red sun dress with hair in pig tails, bare feet and moonstone crystal haggling from choker.

Luna said Daddy!

Time to wake up.

Karl sit up and see Luna sitting waiting for him.

Asking Luna what are you doing here?

Luna looking with most beauty blue eyes and smile showing her fangs at him.

Luna stood up and said walk with me. Daddy.

Karl took Luna hand.

Karl get out of bed and started walking with Luna.

Luna started pulling to bar of cell doors.

Karl said the door is lock.

Luna push bar door and it open to field.

Karl turn to Luna and seeing her smile at him.

The sun out without cloud in sky.

Karl could Luna hair was shinny in sun.

Luna said Daddy!

Push me on tree swing.

Luna would lead him to tree swing and sit down.

Karl said how did we get here?

Luna said I don't know. Daddy

It's your dream.

Luna said push me. Daddy

Karl walked behind Luna and started swing her on the tree swing.

Few push on the swing.

Luna hair would fly in the air.

Luna come to stop and turn look at Karl.

Luna said Their is a storm coming.

Are your ready?

Karl said little Luna

What are you mean that storm coming?

Luna point in sky to see their dark clouds in the distant.

Karl sit up in bed over in swat over his body.

Seeing that back in cell at the prison.

Thinking to himself that odd dream to have about Luna.

* * *

The few nights later.

Karl started dreaming.

Karl could see it Hope birthday party.

Luna sit down next to him and Luna putting her head Father Karl shoulder.

Karl said you do know how to threw a party.

Karl said I think I need a drink?

Luna said me too.

Karl yells at Shu to make us a drink.

Shu walks by them in the house to make Father and Luna a drink.

Shu come out with two drinks and give them to Father and Luna.

Shu kiss Luna.

Karl said did you have one of the cup cakes you made?

Luna said I ate one early right out of the oven.

I hard time keep Shu from eating them and icing.

Karl said Pup's on popped on sugar.

Luna smile showing him her fangs at him.

Luna get up and said dance with me Daddy.

Reaching for Karl.

Karl get up and started dancing with Luna.

Karl dream started change to Karl and Luna took the dance floor.

The music beings to play the waltz.

Luna looks up at Father Karl and smile showing her fangs.

As the song comes to the end.

Father Karl drops to one knee and says Everyone bow before the Queen of the Werewolf's.

The sound of breaking glass as the werewolf's jump throw the windows.

Karl could see it was werewolf's coming threw the windows.

All vampire bowing their heads.

As the werewolf's stop before her and bow to their Queen.

Baby slowly walked to her side and bows.

The vampires started screaming and running everywhere.

Smoke canters started fulling the room .

Karl said what is the meaning of this?

The brothers heading for Luna side.

Werewolf change in wolfs.

The hunters, vampires and werewolves started turning on Karl.

Karl turn to see Luna and Damon standing their in each others.

The brothers standing around them.

Shu said Why father would you do this to us?

Luna looking at Damon and turn a watching them attack Karl.

Luna smiling while watching Karl get attack by the hunters, vampires and werewolves.

Karl could see Damon was wearing his crown and Luna hand a crown on her head.

The doors open and Richter, Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa come walking in to ballroom.

Karl said Hell No!

Sit up and looking around found that back in cell.

Over in our sweat.

Saying to him self what the hell about.

* * *

After that each of his dream started getting worsted.

Making him feel that he was losing his mine.

Started thinking of plain get out of cell and out of the prison.

Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa standing other side of the bars.

Looking at Karl in cell.

Each of them started laughing at him.

Cordelia said You do know that they are poison you with each blood bag and meal that you get.

Beatrix said You was great king once.

Now look how the great king as felled to nothing.

Christa said You drive me mad.

Now we will drive you mad.

Richter said I will take care my daughter now.

I will take her away from your poor baster sons.

Her mate will not found her.

She will be my wife and mother of my children.

I will be king now.

Their nothing you can do about it.


	120. It's a Girl

December 1

Ivy was standing at the oven in noon cooking her something to eat.

Luna said Aunt Ivy

Ivy said Yes! sweet child.

Luna said I think that you spring a leak.

Ivy said my water just broke.

Luna said what does that mean?

Ivy said the baby is coming.

Go get Miss April now.

Luna took off running threw the house.

Luna run out of the kitchen threw Dinner room, threw Foyer up the stairs, down the hallway to Miss April bedroom door.

Luna started knocking on the really hard and yelling for Miss April.

John open the door and said what wrong?

Luna said The baby coming in kitchen.

Miss April jump up and grab her bag.

Started heading down stairs to the Foyer.

Luna, Damon and Yui walked in to dinner room.

They found out the baby was coming and would be here anytime.

Hope said where do baby come from?

Everyone just looked at Hope.

Miss April said I tell you later. Hope!

Luna said what do we do now?

Miss Rosa said wait.

The baby be here anytime.

Luna said OK!

Miss Rosa and Miss April said we think it best Luna and Damon go to their room.

Damon said Why?

Miss April said Blood.

Miss Rosa said the smell make you act different.

Send both you in overdrive and want kill Ivy and Baby.

Luna said I have something do out side the house anyway.

I being leaving the house.

Damon said you made your choose who come live with us?

Luna said Yes!

Yui said I hope it not Ayato.

Luna said No! Ayato or Shu.

* * *

Luna walked in to Panda Cafe where Ruki work.

Everyone in Panda Cafe could see Luna wearing Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black.

Luna walked over to table in the back next to the wall.

Pulling her Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black and sit on the chair next to her.

Everyone could see Luna wearing black jeans, with black long sleeves and black leather boots with her sunshades.

Luna sit her bag in the chair next to her.

Luna looking around and see all the Panda bear around the cafe.

Thought to her self that cute.

Sitting down at the table.

Reached in bag pulled out book and mp3 player.

Putting the ear pods in airs and turn it on.

Luna started reading her book.

Ruki walked up and said what can I get you?

Luna said I will have hot coco without ma-shoos and some panda cookies?

Ruki said I make you sandwich too.

Luna said I need to talk you?

Ruki said I get off in thirty minutes.

Be a good girl and wait for me.

Close her book and seeing the name so the book.

The name of her book was called The Crow.

Luna smiled.

Ruki went to make Luna order.

* * *

Ruki and Luna walking out the Panda Cafe.

Luna and Ruki climb on the back of Luna motorcycle.

Driving down the highway.

Ruki realizing that Luna wasn't going to his house.

Ruki asked Where are we going?

Luna said to have fun. My love

Ruki knew that Luna was up to something.

Ruki said where are going to have fun?

Luna said ROUND 1.

Ruki said what is Round 1?

Luna said the arcade!

Luna pulled up in the park lot.

Saying we are here.

Taking Ruki hand pulling him with her.

Walking to big building and seeing different shops.

Ruki said this Round 1?

Luna said No! You silly

This a building that call Mall.

Ruki said we going to Round 1.

Luna said Round 1 is here.

You act like you never been to arcade before?

Ruki said I have not.

Luna looked at Ruki and said Really?

Ruki said Yes! Really

Luna said Surprice.

Luna cellphone started ringing.

Reaching inside coat and pulling out.

Seeing Shu was calling.

Luna hug up on Shu.

Ruki said Shu?

Luna said Yep!

Luna pulled Ruki with her to the build called Round 1.

Luna pulled Ruki in side.

Ruki could see how big the place was from the out side.

Luna walked over to machine and put a card in and put some money in the machine.

Ruki asked why are you doing that?

Luna said You have pay to play.

Luna said I put the card from this place and putting some money on the card.

So we play together?

Ruki said OK!

The card came back out and Luna took it from the machine.

Ruki said what do we do now?

Luna said we walked around and found what games easy to win from.

Ruki said easy picking.

Luna looked Ruki said easy.

Luna seen a game and looking at how to win some meat sticks.

Luna swipe the card.

And started knocking them of in prize shoot.

Ruki said you won!

Luna reached down and getting them out of prize shoot.

Handing them to Ruki put them in to the bag.

Ruki said my turn.

Luna move out of the way so Ruki could win some.

Luna swipe the card and Ruki started winning some.

Luna said good going. My Love

Luna reached down and getting them out of prize shoot.

She put them in bag.

When Luna cellphone went off again.

Ruki reached in Luna coat.

Seeing it was Shu again.

Ruki hug up on Shu.

Luna smile.

Ryuk pulling Luna to him and kissing Luna.

Luna enjoy the kiss between Ruki.

Ruki pulled away.

Luna turn and started playing game again.

Luna started winning more snacks, chips, candys, chocolaty and picky.

* * *

Ruki was happy to be with Luna.

Luna and Ruki was sitting ice-cream shop.

Luna said their is something I need talk to you about?

Ruki said you know can talk to me about anything?

Luna said You know Shu and Mommy Reiji is trying to get back in house?

Ruki said yes!

Luna said while my Aunt Ivy said I can choose four of you move back in house with me.

Ruki said who have you choose to move back in the house with you?

Luna said I want Yuma and you move back with me.

That leave two more pick?

Who do you think should come and live with us?

Ruki said I think all the Mukami brothers move back in house with you.

Luna said I think you are right.

I don't think that Sakamaki have learn anything.

But if you do move back in.

That must keep your jobs.

Ruki said we can do that for you.

Luna started eating her ice-cream.

Ruki said we will show you that you made right choose.

Luna said Good!

When Luna heard Damon calling for her.

Luna said I take you home so that you tell them.

You get tell your brothers about the move tomorrow.

Ruki said We back in house and living with by tomorrow.

This is going drive the Sakamaki brothers mad.

When they found out that us Mukami brothers have move back your house.

That you chose us over them.

Luna started eating her ice-cream again.

Luna heard Damon calling for her again.

She knew need to get home.

That Damon was calling her.

Luna finish her ice cream.

(time jump)

Luna pulled in front of Ruki apartment build.

Ruki get off Luna motorcycle.

Ruki give Luna goodbye kiss.

Luna seen Reiji standing in front of his door and watch.

Luna said Call you later!

Mommy Reiji is watching us.

Ruki said let him watch.

Pulling away leaving Ruki

Ruki turn around started walking to apartment building.

Reiji waited Ruki.

Reiji said That was nice of our sister to drive you home from work.

But you get off work six hours ago.

Ruki said So what?

What I do with Baby none of your business.

Reiji said are you fucking her?

Ruki just looked at Reiji.

Ruki walked in apartment and close the door.

* * *

Luna walked in house and smell the scent of blood.

Walking in dinner room and found Aunt Ivy giving birth.

Luna drop coat, backpack and helmet on sideboard.

Walking over to side of Ivy and said I am here.

Luna grabbing Aunt Ivy hand,

Ivy looked at Luna and hold Luna hand.

Miss April and Miss Rosa could see that Luna wasn't going for her.

Luna said the blood isn't getting to me at all.

Miss April and Miss Rosa looked at each other and back Ivy.

Ivy said I feel that need to push!

Miss Rosa said push.

Ivy started pushing.

Luna hold Ivy hand threw birth of the baby.

When the baby was born.

Miss April started clean the baby and found it was girl.

Everyone holding breath until the cry.

The baby started crying.

Luna and Ivy smiled at each other.

Logan and Ashley was watching to see if have boy or girl.

Miss Rosa said it a girl.

Ashley and Logan hug their mother.

Miss April clean the baby.

Started smelling to see if it was wolf or were-vamp

Miss April could tell that it was wolf and not were-vamp.

Miss Rosa looked at each other and found she was wolf.

Luna said While?

Miss April said it She is wolf and not were-vamp.

Ivy said that good.

Luna smile to know that her niece was wolf and not like her.

Luna said This mean you pregnant before you was want Karl.

Ivy said I was pregnant before I was with Karl.

Luna said it Jack baby and not Karl.

Ivy was happy.

To found that it Jack baby.

Miss Rosa hand the baby to Ivy.

Luna said what are you going name her?

Ivy said Faith Lily Blackstone.

Luna hug Ivy and said Thank you!

Mother would be happy to know that her name will live on.

Ivy hand Luna the baby.

While Miss April and Rosa help Ivy clean up.

Luna looked down at Faith Lily Blackstone and holding her in arms.

Damon came down and seen Luna holding the baby in her arms.

Luna looked at Damon and smile.

Damon thought Luna looked beautiful with the baby in arms.

Knowing someday she would be holding their child in her arms.

Making him love Luna more.

Luna said would you like to meet Faith Lily Blackstone.

Damon looked down at the baby and at Luna face.

Seeing Luna went smile of her face.

Damon said I will send the call to tell the pack.

Ivy had her baby.

Luna walked out side with the baby in her arms.

Luna said would you like to meet Faith Lily Blackstone.

Damon looked down at the baby and back at Luna face.

Seeing Luna with smile of her face.

Damon pulled Luna face to him and give her kiss.

Telling her that he love her.

Pulling away.

Damon said I will send the call to tell the pack.

To let them know that Ivy had her baby.

Luna said Thank You! My mate

Luna walked out side with the baby in her arms.

Every wolf heard Damon call telling them the baby was born.

Luna pack started howling in cheer.

The baby was princess was born.

Luna pack sending the message back to home land.

That Ivy had baby and new princess was born.


	121. The big surprise!

Richter walked up.

Luna turn to look at Richter.

Richter bowed to Luna.

Was surprise to see him standing their.

Giving the baby to Yui and told her go inside with baby.

Yui took the baby and walked inside.

Went to tell Miss April them Richter showing up.

Luna said Hello! Richter

Richter said Hello! My Daughter

Damon came to Luna side.

Luna said what are you doing here?

Richter said I came for your crowning.

Luna said I happy to see you again

Why don't you come in.

I need to speak you about something.

Damon looked at Luna.

Luna said This way. Richter

Turn around and walking in side.

Richter walked in the house behind Luna.

Damon said Why the hell are you letting this man in my house?

Luna said Richter has information that I need.

Damon said What are you talking about?

Luna linked Damon and said Founders!

Damon said I go make us tea.

Luna said thank You!

Luna keep walking to Study.

The door to study opening without Luna touching it.

Richter and Luna walked in to the study.

Luna said Please have a seat.

The radio came on started playing ft. Against The Current - Legends Never Die

Richter turn and looked at the radio.

Seeing the door close by it self.

Turning back around and said your powers getting stronger.

Luna said Yes! They are.

Richter could see that Sakamaki and Mukami brothers wasn't up Luna ass.

Richter said where are Sakamaki and Mukami brothers?

Luna said I guess you don't know what happen the last time you was here.

Luna said You don't know what happen to Karlheinz?

Richter said No!

Luna said Karlheinz is in the state prison.

Richter said what for?

Luna said was arrested for assaulted of minor, attempted murder, theft, forged and other pending charges.

Richter looked at Luna and started laugh.

Richter said How did someone catch him?

Luna said Karlheinz stool from me.

Forged my name, put a lead on this house to buy his house and didn't pay the bill.

Taking money out of my bank account and get my bank frozen.

He took his sons money.

The Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station catch all been video taped and with your congested to it.

Karlheinz didn't look at the my adopted papers.

If he had.

He would seen that Judge never sign them.

Richter said Damn!

Luna said Plus!

I made the Sakamaki and Mukami move all the items that Karlheinz took from me.

Back in three moving trucks and give them all eviction Notice in immediately of the property of Midori Ward, Sagamihara, Kanagawa.

Now! They are living in the slums.

Found out with it like to work for their money.

Richter said You make me Proud of you.

Taking a play out your daddy playbook.

Luna smile.

Luna said told them not fuck with me.

They didn't listen to me.

Richter started laughing.

* * *

Miss April knock on the door.

Luna said Come in Miss April

Please pour the tea for us.

Miss April walked over and started pouring the tea for both of them.

Luna said Their something I need to asked and I want you tell the true.

Richter said I tell you want I know.

Luna said What do you know about the founders!

Richter eyes get bigger.

Richter said They bad news!

Luna said Are you saying that Carla and Shin Tsukinami.

Richter said How do you know their names?

Luna said You will found out I know a lot of stuff.

But that is not important right now.

What I will tell you they are coming.

They will become for Yui and me.

I need to know how to fight them.

Richter said beginning telling Luna about the two founders.

When Richter finished telling about the founders.

Luna said interesting!

Thank You for the information about the founders.

You know that you can't stay.

Richter said Yes! I know.

Luna said Thank you for come by and telling about the founders.

But now it time take your leave.

I have a lot of thinking before me.

Get up from chair and Miss April show Richter to the door.

Miss April said None a problem. My Queen

Luna walked out the door.

Ivy standing their looking at Luna.

Luna smiled at Ivy.

Ivy get the message that Luna used him.

Ivy said Good! I have few things to say to that man.

Luna said Knock yourself out.

Luna awake a way.

Ivy walked in to study to have alone talk with Richter

Luna said My love wait for you upstairs and licking her lips a Damon.

Damon slap Luna in the butt.

Damon said get your ass upstairs for some fun.

Luna started walking to bedroom with Damon.

* * *

Luna was sleeping in her bed.

When her cellphone ring.

Luna reached for it.

Seeing it was Shu number.

Luna answer and said Hello! In a sleepy voice.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said what is Shu?

Shu said you have a lot of balls.

Luna said Thank you!

What the hell bitching over now?

Shu said I found out that the Mukami brothers coming to live with you and not me.

Luna hung up on Shu.

Shu looked down at his cellphone

Calling Luna back and Luna voice mall.

* * *

Luna was walking by the front doors.

Hearing foots coming up the stairs.

Luna turn and looked at the door.

Walking over opening the door to found Yuma, Ruki and Azusa walking up the steps.

Luna said Welcome Home! Yuma, Ruki and Azusa.

Yuma walked up and said it good to be back home.

Ruki walked up to Luna.

Azusa smiled at Luna.

Yuma said you made the right choose.

For the Mukami brothers to come back and live with you again.

Luna said Breakfast ready.

We need to talk.

Yuma grabbed Luna and started kissing her in front brothers.

Luna pulled away.

Grabbing Azusa and hug him.

Azusa said Thank you! For choose us.

Luna said Your welcome!

Luna turn around and walked in dinner Room.

Walking sitting down in her chair.

Yuma, Ruki and Azusa could see Ivy was breast feeding at the dinner table.

They sit down at the table at the started eating.

Luna said Hungry?

Ruki could see Yuma was grabbing different bowls and started putting it on his plate.

Ruki said Yuma share with the family.

You are just as bad Kou is.

Luna giggle.

Yuma said I hungry.

Luna said Stop! Acting like wield wolf.

Where are table manners.

Did you forget them at the door step.

Yuma looked up at Luna.

Started eating what was on his plate.

Everyone started eating breakfast.

Luna said Richter show up yesterday!

Ruki, Yuma and Azusa stop eating and looked at Luna.

Yuma said what the hell did he want?

Luna said He here for the crowning.

Ruki said You know he up something.

Luna said Always!

But he did have information on the Founders that might be useful.

How to fight them.

Luna throw the journal to Ruki and said read this.

Ruki catch and said I read this found us game play.

Luna said Thank you!

I that why I rink you Lead Warrior in my pack.

Ruki said what does that mean?

Damon said The lead warrior takes his/her orders directly from the alpha, and sometimes the beta.

They are the main leader, general, or captain of the warriors in the pack.

Luna said step above the warriors in pack.

Ruki said Thank You!

Luna said Honey Bear is warrior, Azusa is pup and Kou is a scout.

Luna said Now! You know your rank in my pack.

Yuma said what are scout do?

Damon said The scouts are the scavengers of the pack.

They will hunt small creatures and will help survey the land with the warriors.

Luna stood up and said come Damon.

Damon get and walked out the front door with Luna.

* * *

Luna and Damon was taking awake around the front gate.

When heard a something.

Luna and Damon walked over to front gate and found a basket.

Luna been down and smelling the air.

Damon said Be-careful my love.

Luna remove the cover and found a baby in the basket.

Damon and Luna could smell in wolf pup.

Luna reached down picked up the baby from the basket and found a note.

Damon said wolf pup.

Luna said Honey! We can't leave it out here.

We talk the baby and note inside.

Read what it say.

Luna pick up the basket.

Damon and Luna started walking back to house with the baby in Luna arms.

Damon said You do look good with that baby in your arms.

One day you will be holding our children in arms.

Luna smiled at Damon.

Luna, Damon and Baby come in house.

Ivy walking down stair when Luna and Damon came back in house.

Ivy could see Luna was holding a baby in arms.

Where did that baby come from?

Luna said Damon and I found this baby outside the gates with this basket and note.

I think someone leave it our door.

Ivy said what does the note say.

Luna said we don't know.

Walking in dinner room.

Miss April was washing dishes.

Luna said I think someone made a stinking.

Hope, Logan and Ashley came in the room.

Ivy said Ashley go get me Diaper and some wipes.

Ivy said Luna give me the baby.

Luna hand the baby to Ivy.

Damon reached down get the note that came baby.

Luna reached up and open the letter and started reading it.

* * *

Dear Sister!

I love you so much.

I sore that we drifted apart.

That we missed so many happy time together.

I am a afraid that my time is short on this earth.

Please take and rise my sweet baby.

I know that you will love him as much as I do.

I have not name him.

Because I want you too.

This is only gift that I can give you.

So please love him as much as I do.

I love you dear sister

Amber

* * *

Luna put the letter on the table.

The baby started to cry.

Seeing Luna, Damon, Ivy, Hope, Logan, and Ashley holding baby whips and diaper.

Ivy started change the little boy diaper.

Miss April walked in to dinner room.

Seeing the letter on the table and pick up started reading it.

Ivy finished change the baby.

Want are we going to with you little one.

Miss April said Joseph and Alice has miscarriage baby.

We could call for both of them to come to house.

Maybe they know who this Amber is?

Luna looked at Damon and say make the call.

Damon said Yes! My love

Damon walked out of dinner room.

Open the front door.

Begins to call of Joseph and Alice to come to house.

Joseph and Alice call back.

(Few minutes later)

Joseph and Alice walking to house.

Damon said Luna would like talk to both you about something.

Joseph and Alice walked in house.

Luna said please come in to dinner room please.

Both Joseph and Alice walking in dinner room and bow to Luna and Ivy.

Luna said Does anyone know someone call Amber?

Alice said I have a sister name Amber.

Luna hand her letter from her sister.

Both Alice and Joseph read the letter.

Joseph said This is the reason that you miscarried,

Now! I have a son.

Alice looked up and smile.

Joseph reached out for the baby.

Ivy hand Joseph the baby boy.

Alice said My sister give us her baby boy to us.

Damon said what are you going to name him?

Alice said I will call him.

Joseph Jr after my husband.

Joseph kissed his wife.

Miss April was happy that she got a new grand baby.

Ivy said Both of you will live in house with your new baby.

Both Alice and Joseph looked at Ivy.

Luna said You both sleep next door to Nurser.

Ivy said Baby Faith and Joseph jr share room together.

Joseph said we can't do that!

Luna said Queen orders!

Both Alice and Joseph said Yes! My Queen.

Luna said Miss April.

Please show Alice and Joseph to the Nurser and new room.

Luna said we have call get a new baby bed, boys clothes for Joseph jr.

Joseph said Hope!

You have a new baby brother.

Would you like to meet him?

Hope said Yes! Daddy

Alice couldn't believe that the Queen said they was going to move in Queen house.

Alice hug Ivy and Luna.

Miss April walked over to Alice, Joseph and Hope.

Damon grab, turn around and kissed Luna.

Ivy said I will feed Joseph jr and Faith.

Alice said Thank you! Princess Ivy.

Ivy said I have milk and he need to eat.

Ivy, Alice, Joseph, Hope, Miss April walked out dinner room to show them their new room and baby room.


	122. Damon and Luna Date night

Damon and Luna still kissing each other.

Pulling away.

Damon said I love you.

Luna said I love you.

Yuma coming to dinner Room to get something eat.

Damon picked Luna and teleport to their bedroom.

Yuma didn't like the way Damon had his hands on his sweetheart.

Damon said I think it time for us to bath together.

Damon sit Luna down on the bed.

Walking in bathroom and started running the bath.

Luna cellphone started ringing.

Luna put her hand and her cellphone fly across the room to Luna.

Catching it and see who calling.

Founding out it was Shu.

Damon walked back in bedroom wearing nothing.

Damon could see Luna looking down at cellphone.

Damon said Dumb ass!

Luna said Yes!

Damon took Luna cellphone and turn off.

Pulling Luna off the bed.

Started taking off Luna clothes until she was full nude.

Damon picked up Luna up walking to bathroom.

Luna reached around Damon neck.

Damon walked in the bathroom and put her in the tub.

Luna could smell honey and lavender.

Getting in behind Luna.

Luna lay on Damon chest and Damon wrapped arms around Luna.

Damon said I know you are worried about the crowning and other things going on.

Luna said I don't understand or know what happening around me?

Damon said what is wrong?

Luna said the Founders are coming for Yui and I.

Damon said I will guard you both with my life.

Luna said I don't what to do?

Damon said Can't you see what is coming?

Luna said One thing about being seeker.

I can see everyone future and passed.

But I can't see mine at all.

Damon said that sucks!

I guess that good must come with bad.

Luna said what are we going to do?

Damon said Tonight we will leave wolf at the door.

We are going to worries about it tomorrow.

But to night we going to date together.

Luna turn and looked at Damon.

Damon said You will have to wait and see what it is?

We going to have dinner, dancing, movie and you going love it.

Luna said It's a surprise!

Damon said Yes!

Luna said I love surprise!

Damon said you going to love this one.

Luna said are we leave the house?

Damon said Yes!

Luna said without the brothers.

Damon said Yes!

Luna started kissing Damon.

Damon started washing Luna body.

Luna love having Damon wash her body.

Luna turn around started washing body.

Damon kissing Luna and grabbing breast.

Luna started moaning.

Luna sit down on Damon dick.

Feeling Damon was getting hard on.

Damon said we need to get dress for our date.

Luna pulled way and get out of the tub.

Damon get up from the tub.

Luna grabbing the towel to dry off.

Damon said I know you want to fuck right now!

Luna said I fine!

Damon said we have fun to night.

Luna said All night long?

Damon said Yes! My love

Luna smile at Damon

Damon said Now! Go get dress in something sexy and get ready to leave.

Luna said OK!

Luna started looking threw her clothes to found something sexy.

Damon put on black jeans with white shirt with black shoes.

Brush his hair.

Telling Luna get dress and get ready to go.

I be right back.

Luna said Yes! My love

Giving Luna kiss and teleport out of their bedroom.

* * *

Luna thought what to wear.

The radio came and started playing Celine Dion - Ashes

Remember dress that wear Latio and Her wild party years ago.

Luna picked up her underwear put them on.

Luna underwear moving up legs slowly until stop around butt.

Started putting on her black bra with her.

The next thing that went on was legs stocking with black grade belt that to hold stocking up.

Putting on her stocking moving up her legs and using hold on grade belt hold up stocking up.

Luna picked on black dress with a slip up each sides.

Luna put on boots that came to knees.

Putting her moonstone choker around her neck and was hang down.

Luna walked in bathroom and started doing her and putting on makeup.

Using dark mark up around her eyes and red lipstick.

Damon called out to Luna.

Luna walked out the bathroom.

Damon seen Luna wearing something sexy.

Damon said You are beautiful and your sex.

Damon said Damn!

Luna said do you like my love?

Damon said Yes!

Luna walked over picking up bag, cellphone, mp3 player and few more items.

Damon said are you ready?

Luna said Yes!

Damon and Luna teleport out Luna bedroom to Foyer.

Yuma said I need a ride to work?

Luna said Here take my motorcycle and be-careful with it.

Yuma give Luna kiss and hug.

Luna said Goodbye! Honey Bear

Yuma said I take care of my sweetheart motorcycle.

Luna and Damon get in limousine together while Yuma was on Luna motorcycle.

Damon said why did you give Yuma your motorcycle to night?

Luna said Honey bear haves to go to work and we are a date together.

Beside if the Sakamaki brothers see my motorcycle at where Honey bear work.

They will be their looking for me.

Give us more time together.

Damon said Smart!

Damon said I think you look really sexy in that dress that wearing.

Luna said Thank you! My love

Luna crawl on top of Damon and said I want to fuck you right now!

Damon said So you want my dick inside of you again.

Before dinner, dancing and movie.

Luna said I want you give a tasted what to came tonight.

Damon and Luna started making out in back of the limousine.

* * *

Luna and Damon pulled up in front of Century court Marunouchi.

Mr. Kawakami rolled the window down and We are here.

Damon said Thank You! Mr. Kawakami.

Damon and Luna walked in to Century court Marunouchi.

Walking up the woman at the door.

The lady said Hello!

How can I help you night?

Luna their is varnished for Damon Sakamaki.

The lady said Here you are.

Please fellow me.

Damon took Luna arm as they both walked together.

Damon looking around the room and thought was really nice place for both them to eat.

Seeing Latio was playing grand piano that sit in corner of the room was black and white colors.

Both Damon and Luna walked behind Lady to table next window.

Both them could see night lights.

She thought was beauty.

The waiter came up and said name was Samantha.

Samantha told both of them about night chef choose is beef with .

Asked what she would like to drink?

Luna said We will have red wine.

Luna said we have a red wine. Please

Samantha went in back and came out with bottle of nice bottle of wine.

Samantha pour the wine for Damon and Luna.

Samantha said What you like to eat?

Luna said can you give us sometime to look over menu.

Samantha said She will be back.

Take all the time in world to look over menu.

As Luna and Damon looked over menu.

Luna want min rare stack with stem veg.

Damon said honey!

What do you want to eat?

Sandy came back asked she was ready order?

Luna said I will have min rare stack with stem veg.

Damon said make that two.

Sandy wrote down both Damon and Luna order and walked away.

The man on piano play few songs.

Luna said Honey!

I need to go to little girl room.

Damon get up and help Luna from her chair.

As Luna went walking to the girl bathroom.

* * *

Luna cellphone started ring.

Damon reached in Luna bag and pull out Luna cellphone.

Seeing it was Shu calling again.

Damon answer the call.

Shu said Puppy!

Damon said No! Dumb Ass!

Shu said who am I talking to?

Damon said Damon!

Shu said I need to talk to puppy!

Damon said While you can't talk to right now!

Shu said why can't I talk to her?

Damon said that she gone to bathroom.

Shu tell her I called again.

Damon hung up on Shu.

He could feel Luna was came back.

Damon blocked Shu number from Luna cellphone.

So that Luna wouldn't get Shu call anymore.

Cleaning all call, messages and removing Shu number from Luna cellphone.

Putting it back in her bag.

* * *

Luna walked back to Damon.

Damon get and pulled out Luna chair for her.

Luna sit down and kissed Damon.

Damon walked around sitting back in chair.

Luna said Do you know this where Yui and I had date here?

Damon said Yui told me about this place where both dinner.

Shu and you was have dinner here.

But he didn't show up and you had have dinner the night by yourself.

Luna said Yes!

Damon said Now! This is our place holding Luna hand.

Samantha came out with both Damon and Luna min stacks with stem vegs.

Luna and Damon started eating and drinking wine.

Luna and Damon love being together.

Latio seen Luna and Damon together sitting at the table together.

Damon and Luna laughing and loving each other.

Latio took a break and went make call Shu.

Latio texted Shu

Naughty puppy and Damon was at Century court Marunouchi together.

Shu sent text back be their soon.

Luna was loving being with Damon.

Latio walked up to Luna and Damon table.

Naughty puppy and Baby!

Both Luna, Damon turn and looked at Latio.

Luna said Sexy Latio.

I didn't know that you worked here?

Latio said down next to Luna.

Putting hand on Luna leg.

Latio started playing with Luna leg.

Damon said take you prev hand off my mate.

Latio said We did you choose the Azusa, Ruki and Yuma come live with you?

Luna said I want my best warrior around me.

Latio said what am I?

Luna said scout!

Both Luna and Damon finished the dinner.

Luna drink her wine and kissed Latio on the cheek.

Getting up and walked over and pay the bill.

Luna and Damon would be leaving before Shu and other brothers could get their.

She knew Shu, and brothers came to asked why choose the other come live with her.

Luna didn't want to answer that question at all.

* * *

Luna and Damon get back in limousine and pull away from Century court Marunouchi.

Latio text tell that Luna and Damon just leave Century court Marunouchi.

Both Damon and Luna come walked outside.

Mr. Kawakami open the door to limousine.

Damon and Luna get in limousine

Damon said to the Tokyo Loose.

So we some dancing and feeding virgins girls.

Luna cuddle up to Damon.

Damon pulled Luna head up to look at him.

Give her a deep loving kiss with passion.

Damon put her hand on inside Luna leg and started moving up her leg to pussy.

Started rubbing Luna making really horny.

Damon started playing with Luna pussy making her wet.

Luna started moaning.

Damon pulled away from Luna.

Damon said how the date so far?

Luna said soon it will be a lot better.

Damon smiled at Luna.

Luna pulled Damon back in a kiss with her.

Damon want Luna right their in Limousin.

But he was going to make her wait for his dick.

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front of Tokyo Loose Dance club.

Damon get out first and Luna get out right behind Damon.

Luna grab Damon arm and walked in to the Tokyo Loose Dance club together.

Both didn't know Subaru was walking down street together.

Subaru was across the street.

Subaru text Shu.

Tell him that Luna and Damon was at Tokyo Loose.

Shu sent text back that be their soon.

Keep her busy!

Subaru wrote back I try.

When Subaru seen Luna and Damon walk in to Tokyo Loose Dance Club together.

Subaru thought he was going with his pet.

Why she choose the Mukami brothers to come and live with her.

Subaru started across the street behind Luna and Damon.

Subaru want answers from his pet.

Subaru walked up to the bounder.

The bounder said fifteen dollar to get in!

Subaru said Move!

The bounders said make me little boy!

Subaru grabbed the bounder and started kicking his ass.

* * *

Damon and Luna walked to table and sit down.

Damon said I have to used the little boy room.

Luna said I order our drinks for us?

Damon kissed Luna

Subaru walked over to Luna.

Subaru said Pet!

Luna turn her head to see Subaru.

Subaru grabbed Luna arm and pulling out of her seat.

Luna said where are we going?

Subaru pulled Luna out on the dance floor and started dancing with Luna.

Subaru turn Luna around to face him.

What in the hell are you doing with Damon?

Luna said Date night!

Subaru said why is the Mukami brothers living in your house.

Luna said Aunt Ivy said I could choose four of you.

To move back in the house with me.

Subaru said so you choose the Mukami brothers to move back in.

Luna said I choose Daddy Ruki and Honey Bear to move back in with me.

But after talking to Daddy Ruki.

He help me make up my mine the last two could be.

Yesterday Richter show up at the house.

Subaru said what the hell does he want?

Luna said I think that he up to something.

Richter said that here for the crowning.

But I don't invent him at all.

Did you?

Subaru said Hell No!

Damon walked back to the table found Luna bag.

Damon turn around and seen Luna dance with Subaru on the dance floor.

He walked over grabbed Luna spinning around and started dancing with her.

Damon said what is he doing here?

Luna said to asked why the Mukami brothers living in your house and not him.

Damon rolled his eyes at the question.

What is wrong with Sakamaki brother to question your choose.

Subaru grabbed Luna waist pulling Luna out Damon arms.

Damon said what is wrong with you.

Don't you see that my mate is dancing.

Subaru said I don't give a damn.

Luna spin to face Subaru.

Damon said let her go.

Subaru said why don't back off and let me dance with her.

Luna said I got go bathroom.

Pulling away from Subaru and walking back to table grabbing her bag.

Subaru and Damon started fighting over Luna on the dance floor.

Luna went to bathroom again.

* * *

Luna walked to back to table and seeing Damon, Shu and Subaru sitting together.

Started order a drink at the bar.

Luna walked over and sit at dinner booth alone.

Started drinking calling Yuma at work.

Yuma answer cellphone

Luna said Hello! Honey bear

Yuma said Something wrong?

Luna said Subaru and Shu show up.

I don't want to talk to them.

Can you came and get me?

Yuma said Honey! I be their soon.

Luna hung up and watched Shu, Damon and Subaru started drinking.

All three of them started talking and waiting for Luna get out bathroom.

Not knowing that Luna was watching them.

Luna get up and walked out side and waiting for Honey bear to get their.

(time jump)

Yuma pulled up in front of Tokyo Loose seeing his sweetheart.

Waiting for him wearing her black dress with a slip up each sides.

Remembering sweetheart where the same dress at Latio and her wild party at the house years ago.

Luna walked up to Yuma climb on wrapping her around Yuma.

Yuma said you look beauty Sweetheart.

Luna said Thank You! Honey bear.

Luna said I hungry.

So let go get something to eat at Kurasushi.

Yuma drove away from Toyko Loose night club with Luna.


	123. Yuma and Luna date night

Yuma and Luna drove away from Tokyo Loose Night club together.

Leaving Shu, Subaru and Damon in the Night Club.

All three waiting for Luna get back from lady bathroom.

But Luna was with Yuma on Luna motorcycle leaving them sitting at Night club.

Yuma was so happy that Luna called him to come get her.

Both Yuma and Luna could see Tokyo night light going by.

Shu called Luna cellphone and get this this line out of order.

Please call this line later.

Shu said what the hell is wrong with Luna cellphone?

Damon said I don't know.

Taking a drink of his beer.

Subaru called Luna cellphone.

It went to voice mail.

Subaru said Shit!

It went to voice mail.

Damon link to Luna seeing lights going by.

Seeing highway and feeling arms around someone else waist.

Luna could feel Damon was watching Luna movements.

Luna broke the link between them.

Damon said My love have left the building.

Shu and Subaru said Damn!

Subaru said went open the app to trace Luna cellphone.

Founding Luna cellphone was off.

Shu said what are you doing? Subaru

Subaru said I have tracker on Luna cellphone to my cellphone.

Shu said is that how you found puppy so fast.

When she on date with Yui?

Subaru said Yes!

Shu said Shit!

Damon started laughing at Shu and Subaru.

* * *

Yuma and Luna pulled up in front of Kurasushi restaurant.

Pulling up and parking lot.

Luna get off first and Yuma get last.

Yuma grabbed Luna hand walked inside.

Both walked to machine pushing few button to get a table.

Peice of paper came out with number on it.

Luna could see the was number table 25.

Yuma and Luna sit down and waited for them call their number.

Luna said I never been her before.

Yuma said That good.

I think you will like this place.

The food is really good and price $1 to $ 5 dollars each plate.

Luna cuddly up to Yuma.

Both Luna and Yuma number was called out.

Both walked over to their table in back and sit down across from each other.

Yuma show Luna how to order her food.

Luna watched Yuma show to work video screen.

Luna said I want something that not on cover-belt.

I can order it from the video screen?

Yuma said Yes! Sweetheart

Ever five plate watch video screen and see if we win a prize.

Luna said what do they have to drink?

Yuma show Luna dinner drink that she could get.

Luna said Cherry Coke!

Yuma order his sweet cherry coke and he get a beer.

* * *

Luna cellphone started ringing.

Luna reached in her bag and pulled out cellphone.

Seeing it Reiji calling Luna.

Luna wrinkle her nose at the name on cellphone.

Yuma told cellphone and seen the name was Reiji.

Yuma answer the call.

Yuma said What is it? four eyes

Reiji said I need to talk to Luna.

Yuma said Sweetheart is busy right now.

Reiji said what is she doing?

Yuma said none of your business. four eyes

Luna smiled at Yuma.

Luna looked at cover-belt to see Luna and Yuma drink show up.

Reaching, picking up and put them on the table.

Luna reached over started open Yuma beer for him.

Yuma said be-careful not cut yourself.

Luna said Yes! Honey bear

Open Yuma beer and without cut herself.

Pouring in Yuma glass and sit in front of Yuma.

Reiji said I want to talk to Luna right now!

Yuma said No! Four eyes

Hung up on Reiji.

Luna took a drink of Cherry coke.

* * *

Subaru was checking to see Luna cellphone was on.

Subaru could see the apps was working.

It started moving looking for Luna cellphone was on.

Moving to Kurasushi restaurant about thirty five minutes away from them.

Subaru said I found pet!

Shu looked over at Subaru.

Damon said where is my mate?

Subaru said at Kurasushi restaurant about thirty five minutes away from them.

Shu, Damon and Subaru get up and pay the bill.

Walking over to limousine and getting inside.

Damon said To Kurasushi restaurant.

* * *

Subaru, Shu and Damon came walking in to Kurasushi restaurant.

All three of them was looking for Luna.

One of the works came out said can I help you?

Shu said we are looking for someone.

We are looking sister and brother.

The work said what does she look like.

Subaru said sliver hair with Black dress on.

The work said table 25.

Damon, Subaru and Shu started walking to table to 25.

Founding Yuma and Luna sitting across from each other talking to each other.

Shu sit down next to Luna.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna looked up and said Yes! Dumb Ass!

Damon grabbed a chair sit down next Shu at the end of the table.

Subaru sit down next to Yuma.

Shu said what do you think that you doing?

Yuma said about to play food game.

Do you want to play?

Shu, Subaru and Damon said Yes!

Luna said Sound fun.

Yuma said lose has to eat something we don't like.

Luna said you are make snails are you?

Yuma said No!

Something else?

Luna said I don't like seaweed or fish eggs.

Yuma said I don't like Caterpillar roll.

Subaru said that makes two of us.

Damon said elk meat!

Shu said snail, and fish eggs.

Yuma said pick number 1 threw 5.

You have to eat what on the plate to win.

But if you don't eat it you lose.

Luna said who starts?

Shu said Puppy go first.

Yuma said Sweetheart, Yuma, Shu, Damon and Subaru.

Yuma said pick number 1 threw 5.

Luna said number three.

Yuma started count and picking up third plate.

They could see Luna had shrimp and rice.

Yuma said number four.

Yuma could see it was squid plate.

Shu said Two

Yuma picked up raw fish with rices.

Shu said Damn!

Damon said five

Luna started counting and picking up Raw beef.

Subaru said One

Yuma picked up egg and rice plate sitting in front Subaru.

Luna hand every chopsticks.

Shu put hand on Luna leg and started playing with Luna leg.

Luna said Stop! Shu

Damon said Shu stop playing with my mate legs.

Shu said blow me.

Luna said Can I watch?

Everyone turn and looked at Luna.

Yuma started laughing.

Shu said you blow all you like.

Luna blow on Shu face.

Subaru, Damon, Yuma die laughing at Shu and Luna.

Luna put the plates in where the plates go and watch video screen to see if win little toys.

Yuma said we can give the toys to Hope and little friends outside.

Luna smiled Yuma.

Luna said I have to little girl room.

Shu said make sure you come back to the table.

Or you going wish you had.

Luna said what is wrong with you Shu?

Shu said I want to know why Mukami brothers is living in your house and not the Sakamaki brothers.

Luna said Move!

Shu said I not going move until you tell me why?

Luna could see people sitting around them.

Luna said Move Now!

I have to pee.

Damon said could tell that Luna had to pee.

Damon said Move Shu

My mate has to go to bathroom.

Shu get up and move out of the way.

Luna grab her bag and head to bathroom.

Luna sent text to Yuma and said let go now!

Yuma said I need to go check on Sweetheart.

She not feeling good.

Shu said Something here made her sick.

Subaru moved so Yuma could get up.

Yuma had drink down his beer and grabbing Luna cherry coke.

Walking to Luna was paying for their meal.

Leaving Damon, Shu and Subaru sitting at table again.

Luna and Yuma walked out door.

Both of them walked over to Luna motorcycle.

Yuma get on first and Luna climb on the back behind Yuma.

Yuma said where are we going now?

Luna said let go home.

Yuma pulled away from the Kurasushi restaurant.

Yuma started heading home.

Luna reached around Yuma and grabbed his dick.

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear.

Yuma said do you want to fuck.

When we get home?

Luna said Yes! Honey Bear

I want you make love to me all night long.

Yuma drove faster to get home.

Luna took a drink on cherry Coke.

* * *

Subaru, Shu and Damon still siting at the table waiting for Luna and Yuma come back to the table.

Shu said looked at time to see they sitting their ten minutes.

Subaru said I go an check on pet!

Damon close eyes and seen the highway again.

Shu could see Damon eyes gone white.

Damon said My love have left the build again with Yuma.

Shu said where are they going?

Damon said Home!

Shu was getting really pissed off.

That puppy wasn't answer the cellphone or his questions.

Subaru said Pet isn't in bathroom.

Yuma and pet are gone again.

Shu said They are heading home.

Damon link break again.

Damon walked out of Kurasushi restaurant.

Shu and Subaru was walking behind Damon.

Damon said I going to have punish his mate for leaving him with Shu and Subaru.

Damon get in limousine and said Home!

Subaru and Shu get in limousine with Damon.

* * *

Luna and Yuma pulled up in drive way.

Both of the them climb off the motorcycle and walked inside the house.

Aunt Ivy said it about time that you came home.

Luna looked at Aunt Ivy and what wrong now?

Ivy said Richter show up again.

Luna said what did he want this time?

Richter said he had more information for you.

Ivy give Luna a large en-vole with something inside of it.

Luna said did Richter come in house?

Ivy said No!

Luna said I have to go and check on something.

Luna grabbed Yuma arm and teleport to bedroom on the third floor.

Yuma said where are we?

Luna said My hind bedroom.

Yuma looked at Luna.

Luna walked in bedroom and didn't found anything out of place.

Luna want to make sure mother crown, spell-book, jewels, and few more items was hind and was safe.

Found them all them.

Closing the safe in closet in pass way was locked again and spell in place keeping safe.

* * *

Luna change her clothes and put on a light blue Styled Baby doll lingerie.

She walked out of bedroom and live-room.

Luna said Honey bear.

Can I asked a question.

Yuma said Yes! sweetheart.

Yuma turn around from Queen Faith picture.

Seen what Luna was wearing.

Yuma mouth drop open.

When he seen what Luna was wearing.

Luna said does this make look ugly?

Yuma said Hell No!

You look fucking hot and so fucking sexy in that lingerie.

Luna said do you like it?

Yuma said Hell Yes!

Yuma said do a little slow spin for me.

Luna slowly turn around show Yuma her backside of sexy lingerie.

Yuma walked over.

Yuma picked Luna up, carried Luna to her bedroom.

Sitting Luna on the bed and started taking off his clothes as fasted as he could.

Yuma said tonight.

I going fuck you so hard, fast and deep in your pussy.

Then flip you over fuck tight sweet little ass of your.

While you wear that sexy lingerie all night long.

The radio came on started playing Cascada - Because The Night.

Yuma grabbed Luna pulling her to him.

Started kissing Luna with passion, love, ecstasy, and lusted for Luna.

Luna started feeling Yuma passion, ecstasy, lusted and love that he had for her.

Yuma grabbed Luna ass checks and give her good squeeze.

Luna had her around Yuma neck.

Luna moan load.

Yuma started moving lips down Luna body to her neck and kissing a smelling her neck looking for her sweet spot.

But his Yuma hand went up Luna back side.

Bite down and started drinking from Luna found out Luna blood was hotter then normal.

Sending Yuma in to over drive.

Yuma said your blood is really hot and your smell has change.

Luna said I am in heat!

Yuma started moving down Luna body kiss her skin.

Luna moving her hand down Yuma back.

Yuma pull back Luna started kiss on Yuma chest.

Luna slowly kissing down chest to abbes until Luna came to Yuma hard dick.

Put her tough at the base up the shaft making Yuma moan.

Used tough at the head of his dick making Yuma moan.

Luna hand never stop moving while lick the head of dick.

Slowly mouth around head of his dick and slowly moving down his dick making him moan loader.

Luna went down started deep toughing him.

Hearing Yuma grunting and moaning.

Using her tough around his dick.

Luna started moving up and down and same speed.

Yuma push Luna on her back and pulled down sexy underwear.

Luna open her legs to Yuma.

Yuma said Tonight! I going drive you fucking mad.

Luna grabbed Yuma fingers and started sucking on them.

Yuma bent down stared kissing Luna outer lips by open to inter lips.

Yuma moved finger out Luna mouths started playing with Luna clit with his finger tips.

Luna started moaning.

Yuma started kissing inside Luna leg making her moan.

Yuma bite down on Luna spot make more hornier.

Luna gasp and started moaning.

Luna started playing with back of Yuma neck.

Still tasting Luna blood was still hot and smell driving him mad.

Yuma turn and start eating Luna pussy.

Started figuring her hit her G-Spot drive Luna wild and crazy with passion for her Honey bear.

Luna started feeling her body starting jolting and shacking with passion.

Started feeling at she was started cumming any minute.

Yuma keep up the pasted to making Luna started squat over him and bed.

Luna scream threw cumming.

Yuma said Are you ready for me? sweetheart.

Luna said yes! Honey bear.

Yuma put his dick next Luna pussy and rubbing the head of his dick on Luna clit making her body jump every time he hit clit.

Putting his dick outside of her hole.

Started pushing dick inside of Luna pussy hole.

Started feeling how tight Luna pussy was around his dick.

Yuma pushed his dick all the way inside of Luna.

Luna gasp on how big her honey bear was.

Yuma lay down on top of Luna.

Yuma said God your so tight around my dick.

Luna started kissing Yuma.

Yuma started moving his hip back and forward nice and slow.

Yuma pushed Luna legs over back and around his arms.

Fucking Luna fasted and making the bounds and creak.

Luna moaning and enjoying Yuma dick inside of her.

Luna said I what you fuck me more.

Yuma knew that Luna was his.

No one would know take her way from him every.

Luna stared feel more passion.

Luna wrapped legs around him and hand his back.

Yuma started fucking her putting all dick inside of pussy could feel that Luna pussy was pulling him in side of her.

Yuma love it

Luna started moan loader.

Louder then she could remember.

Luna said Please Don't Stop! Honey bear

Yuma fucked Luna harder making cry out in passion.

Luna started feeling that she was about started cumming on Yuma dick.

Luna say I going started cumming.

Yuma said good you just cumi on my dick. Baby

Do it again and again.

Luna started moaning again right after Luna hand cumming on Yuma dick.

Yuma fucked Luna hard and slowly.

Luna asked if she could ride him?

Yuma rolled on his back.

Luna sit up and started fucking Yuma.

YLuna moaning and enjoying his body.

Playing with chest with head back moaning.

Yuma moan and chest grumbled.

Luna fucked him.

Reaching up and grabbing Luna around wasted.

Help her move up and down.

Yuma said having fun up their?

Luna licked lips at him.

Yuma said fuck me sweetheart.

Luna moaning and playing with her breasted.

Luna put her hand on his chest.

Yuma said you look so beauty wearing that sexy lingerie.

Luna started moving up and down on Yuma big dick.

Yuma slap Luna ass making move fast and making his dick go deeper in Luna pussy.

Luna moaning and enjoying herself.

Yuma reached up and grabbed Luna pulling down started kissing his while still riding him.

Luna making circle with her hip driving Yuma started moaning and could feel Luna mussels started tightening up.

Luna said I going to cum again.

Yuma slapped her ass.

Making her started fucking again and started cumming on Yuma dick.

Yuma started moving his hand up Luna body until came to breast and giving good squeeze.

Making started moaning and panting for Yuma.

Yuma sit up and started kissing Luna as she cum on his dick.

Yuma said get doggy.

Luna get up and got on hands and knees.

Looking back at Yuma.

Yuma bent down and started eating Luna pussy again.

Luna making started moaning it felt good.

Yuma get up behind Luna

Putting his dick back inside of Luna.

Started fucking Luna slowly and faster.

Yuma slap Luna ass and grabbing Luna.

Pulling her into him.

Luna moan loader.

Slapping Luna ass again.

Slapping her ass making fuck him faster and slower.

Pulling Luna making moan and paint for him,

Yuma laid on top Luna grabbing Luna neck.

You will fuck only me.

Luna said Yes! Honey bear

Yuma was pounding Luna and squeezing Luna breast.

Luna started cumming on his dick again.

Yuma and Luna started kissing.

Yuma keep fucking Luna harder.

Luna moan

Kissing each other.

Yuma started playing with Luna clit and fuck at the same time.

Making her cum again.

Luna reached around touching Yuma chested.

Yuma grabbed Luna upper arms pulling her back and started fucking again.

Yuma push Luna on her belly and keep fucking Luna.

Luna started feeling that she was going started cumming.

But this time Yuma was going started cumming with Luna.

Yuma grabbed Luna neck.

Yuma said Tonight!

Going keep fucking you until you get pregnant with my child.

Luna was surprise to her honey bear say that he want baby with her.

Yuma started feeling that started cumming in Luna pussy.

Yuma bite in to Luna neck and started drinking.

While Luna bite in Yuma arm and drinking from him.

Pushing deeper in to Luna pussy fulling Luna pussy up.

Luna started cumming while drinking from Yuma.

Yuma pulled out of Luna and lay down next to Luna.

Luna put her head on Yuma chest.

Both of them was breathing hard.

Yuma grabbed Luna head and started kissing Luna again.

Luna pull away and lay her head back on Yuma chest.

Both Luna and Yuma feel asleep.

Before Shu, Subaru and Damon get home.


	124. Luna midnight Surprise

Shu teleport to Luna bedroom and found Luna laying in her bed covered over.

Shu crewel in to Luna bed and pulled the cover back.

See Luna wearing light blue lingerie with underwear.

Shu mouth open and eyes get big.

Thinking Damn!

Started getting nude as fast he could.

Thinking to night you are going get punishment.

I going to fuck the hell out of you.

Make remember who you belong to.

I think that you have forget.

The radio was playing Lady Gaga - The edge of Glory.

Founding out Luna sleeping with button the bunny in her arms.

Shu pulled out his cellphone started taking pictures of Luna wearing light blue lingerie with underwear.

He wasn't go to wasted his chance to see Luna wearing something sexy lingerie.

Shu started moving Luna around getting different pictures.

Making Luna do sex posses on the bed for him.

Shu put his cellphone away.

Reaching for Luna cellphone to found out why couldn't in touch with her.

Founding out someone had remove his number from Luna cellphone and see that someone blocked his number from calling her.

Started thinking that it must have been Damon doing.

Remembering after called her and talk to Damon.

Puppy couldn't get in touch with her again.

Shu remove the block on his number and put his number back in cellphone.

Shu move closed to her put his arm over her.

Moving closer to Luna moving until he could smell Luna smell.

Reaching up started moving Luna hair out of the way.

Shu started kissing her back and shoulder.

He could smelling puppy blood under skin.

Founding her sweet shot, bite down and started drinking from his puppy.

As Luna blood fulled his mouth and remember her how sweet was.

Pulling back and watching her heal from his bite.

Started kissing Luna neck and telling her awake up puppy.

Luna started awaking up to found Shu enjoying himself.

Shu slowly touching belly with his figure tips.

Luna started whimpering.

Shu could hear Luna whimpering.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu smile at Luna.

Started kissing Luna with passion and lust.

Shu pulled Luna to him and started kissing each other.

Shu touching Luna front. and feel her sink light blue lingerie .

Shu said you look so hot in sexy light blue lingerie with underwear.

Make me want to rip it off you and fuck your brain out.

Luna said I hungry!

Shu sit up and pulled Luna to him

Luna sit on his dick.

Reaching up and pulling Shu to her.

Luna started kissing Shu neck.

Looking for Shu sweet spot.

Biting down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu pulls Luna in to him.

Shu started feeling happy and horny at the same time.

Remember every-time that Luna feed he would feel it.

Luna pulled back with his blood dipping her lips.

Shu started licking and kissing Luna.

Luna get hand and knee move closer to Shu.

Luna reached out.

Started kissing, licking and sucking Shu balls.

Shu said Puppy

What are you doing?

Luna looked up at Shu.

Making master happy and went back kissing his balls.

Shu started feeling really good to have puppy kissing, licking and sucking balls.

Shu grabbing Luna hair.

Luna moved up to Shu dick.

Licking from the base up his shift to top of his man hood.

Grabbed Shu dick and started sucking on dick making him take it.

Shu started moaning and enjoying it.

Shu pushed Luna head all the way down on his dick making deep though his dick.

Luna said punish me master.

Shu pushed Luna head back to the base again.

Luna pushed up for air and started back sucking on his dick.

Shu started cumming in Luna mouth.

Luna turn around lay against Shu chest.

Shu said What are you doing?

Luna picked Shu hand put on her pussy.

Shu said do you want to new things?

Luna said Yes! Master

Shu started kissing back of her neck and shoulder looking for the sweet spot.

Shu bit down and started drinking from Luna.

Luna started moaning

Shu playing with breast at the same him as drinking from her.

Luna legs are spread wide open.

* * *

Damon walked in Luna bedroom.

Found Luna and Shu together.

Seeing Luna had her legs wide open.

Shu feeding on her and playing with breast.

Damon took his clothes off and get in bed.

Started kissing Luna inter leg hitting spot.

Making Luna started moaning loader.

Shu looked up and found Damon kissing Luna inter leg.

Damon looked up at Luna and Shu.

Shu said what the fuck Damon?

Damon said My mate leg wide open and waiting play with.

You was feeding from her and playing with breast.

Her pussy is just waiting for me eat her pussy.

Luna reached down and grabbed Damon hair.

Damon grabbed Luna underwear started moving down her legs and off.

Damon started licking Luna pussy making her moan.

Shu keep playing with Luna breast.

Kissing Luna neck and shoulder.

Luna started moan

Enjoy having Damon eating her pussy and have Shu play with breast.

Having both of them playing with her.

Feeling the lust and passion from them was drive crazy with desire.

Luna started moving her hips to let Damon know that she love with he was doing to her.

Damon started playing with Luna G-spot stimulation a react out of Luna body.

Shu started kissing Luna.

Luna was moaning and enjoyment from Damon and Shu together.

Damon knew that he was on the right track to make Luna have a orgasm.

Luna back arching and threw her pussy into Damon face.

Damon didn't stop eat Luna pussy and playing with G - shot making go crazy.

Luna started cumming hard because Damon will.

Making Luna shack with enjoyment and passion.

Shu driving his tough deep into Luna mouth.

Damon was so ready to started fucking Luna and make Shu watch again.

Damon grabbed Luna legs moving them up and moving closer to Luna.

Reaching down grabbing his dick and rubbing Luna clit making her moan.

Damon moved his dick down to her hole.

Slowly moving inside of her.

Making her pull away from Shu and moan.

Reaching Damon body and pulling closer to her.

Shu looked up and Damon was doing Luna now.

Shu said You asshole.

Damon smile at Shu.

Luna started moaning and enjoy having Damon big fat cock inside of her.

Damon started deep fucking Luna pussy making moan loader.

Damon with dick was both amazingly deep penetration and G-spot stimulation

Shu said I want my turn with my puppy.

Damon said Shut up!

Wait for your fucking turn.

Luna and Yuma started kissing each with every trusted in to Luna.

Damon grabbed Luna pulling her way from Shu.

Lay Luna down on the bed on her back.

Bring your knees high, resting them at the curves of your breasts.

Damon climb on top of Luna and started Damon started drilling in to Luna.

Luna started moaning with each drilling in to her pussy.

Shu get moving to Luna.

Putting his dick in her mouth for her started sucking on it again.

Waiting for his turn to fuck his puppy pussy.

Luna started sucking Shu dick making him hard.

Luna started cumming on Damon dick again.

Damon said Cum on dick baby.

Shu pulled his dick out of Luna mouth.

Shu said it my turn to fuck her.

Grabbing Damon pulling her out of Luna.

Shu said hand and knee

Pulling out Luna and getting behind Luna.

Putting Sh dick inside of Luna.

Started fucking Luna slowly and faster.

Shu slap Luna ass and grabbing Luna.

Pulling her into him.

Luna moan loader.

Slapping Luna ass again.

Luna started sucking Damon dick.

Keeping hard.

Damon put his hand on the back of Luna head.

Shu slapping Luna ass making fuck him faster and slower.

Pulling Luna making moan and paint for him,

Shu laid on top Luna grabbing Luna neck.

Shu was pounding Luna and squeezing Luna breast.

Luna started cumming on his dick again.

Shu and Luna started kissing.

Shu keep fucking Luna harder.

Luna moan.

Kissing each other.

Shu started playing with Luna clit and fuck at the same time.

Making her cum again.

Damon said my turn.

Shu said Fuck off!

Damon pulled Shu off Luna.

Damon said come ride me.

Damon lay down Luna get on top and started ridding Damon.

Shu put his dick back in Luna mouth.

Luna had hands on Damon chest.

Damon grabbed Luna hips help her move up and down.

Luna said started moaning.

Shu walked around getting behind.

Push Luna over putting his dick in ass.

Started fucking Luna easy in ass.

Both Shu and Damon fucked Luna at the sometime.

Luna started feeling that going to cumming.

Damon and Shu started biting Luna.

Drinking from Luna.

Luna keep moving her hips.

That Luna fuck more.

Luna started moaning and panting.

All three started cumming together.

Shu and Damon started to cum inside of Luna.

Luna bend down and looking Damon sweet spot.

Biting down and started drinking from Damon.

Shu did the same thing biting Luna other shoulder.

Luna keep moving her hips and fuck both making cum at the same time.

Luna pass out on top Damon.

Shu pulled out of Luna ass.

Damon stayed in.

Shu pulled off Luna of Damon and lay down between them.

Shu and Damon looked Luna.

Damon said that new and so different.

Shu said I love when have threesome.

Luna rolled over putting head Damon chest.

Shu snugged up to Luna.

* * *

In the middle of the night.

Luna open the door and walked inside.

Founding Ruki sleeping in his bed.

Closing the door and locking it.

Walking around his bed and climb in Ruki bed.

Started watching him sleep.

Luna thought how cute Ruki looked sleeping.

Ruki open his eyes to found Luna watching him sleep again.

Ruki said lay down and snuggle up to me.

Luna lay down next and snuggle up Ruki.

Ruki wrapped his arm around Luna and pulling her to him.

Luna scent had change to really sweet smell.

Ruki started kissing neck.

He could feel the heat from Luna body.

Ruki started getting horny.

Looking down and founding Luna wearing sexy light blue lingerie with underwear.

Ruki move his hand putting it on leg.

Started moving hand up her leg to underwear.

Luna started moaning.

Ruki wispier in Luna ear that sexy light blue lingerie with underwear.

Luna said I want you to fuck me.

Luna turn her head and looked at Ruki.

It might fascia of the moon that making horny right now.

I want you deep inside of me.

Ruki smile.

Luna started kissing Ruki put arm around his neck and enjoying the kiss.

Ruki was taking his time.

He want to show her true love.

Ruki started kissing Luna moving his hands down her body.

Feeling Luna body and sexy light blue lingerie under his fingers.

Ruki started kissing Luna neck moving down her body to her chest.

Ruki untie it from the front showing Luna chest to Ruki.

Luna moaning and enjoying Ruki.

Ruki started playing breast.

Luna nips was small circle.

Luna moan

Ruki said Your are beauty.

Luna smile

Laying her on back and getting on top of her.

Ruki started kissing Luna and started playing with Luna breast with his big hands.

Luna could feel his lust and love that Ruki had for her.

Ruki slowly move down to neck kissing every inch of neck.

Moving breast bone he came to breast.

Ruki could see Luna nipples was small and round.

They started getting hard.

Sucking her nipples and playing with other one.

Ruki was using is tough around her nipples.

Luna moaning and pull Ruki in to her breast for him suck on them.

It looked Luna breast feeding him.

Ruki played with each nipples using eat and sucking on them.

Luna moan again.

Run hand threw his hair and down Ruki back.

Ruki slowly moving down kissing to abbes making her back arch and moan loader.

Luna moan again.

Ruki grabbed her underwear and pull off Luna threw under over his shoulder.

Seeing Luna had hair down under.

Ruki striped her legs.

Smelling pussy juice smell so sweet like her blood.

Ruki kissed inter-legs making her wait to touch.

Turn to pussy smelling her and could that she was must be in heat.

Slowly opening her flower.

Luna reached down and grabbed Ruki hair.

Ruki started licking Luna pussy making her moan.

Luna started moan

Enjoy having Ruki eating her pussy.

Having both of them playing with her.

Feeling the lust and passion from them was drive crazy with desire.

Luna started moving her hips to let Ruki know that she love with he was doing to her.

Ruki started playing with Luna G-spot stimulation a react out of Luna body.

Luna was moaning and enjoyment from Ruki.

Ruki knew that he was on the right track to make Luna have a orgasm.

Luna back arching and threw her pussy into Ruki face.

Ruki didn't stop eat Luna pussy and playing with G - shot making go crazy.

Luna started cumming hard because Ruki will.

Making Luna shack with enjoyment and passion.

Ruki crawl up Luna body.

Luna was shacking with pleasure from cumming hard.

Ruki asked her ready to mate with him?

Luna said Yes! My Love!

I want you deep inside of me.

Ruki laid on top her, kissing sweet lips and slowly pushing deep inside Luna.

Ruki started slowly moving his hips in back and forward.

Could feeling that she was tied around his dick.

Loved it the feeling pussy always feeling like a virgin pussy.

Luna wrapped legs around his hips.

Ruki started fucking her making her moan with pleasanter.

Feeling Luna sucking him into her every started pull out.

Ruki said pulling in deeper in you.

I love it.

Luna moan loader every time trusted in to her.

Ruki pulled her right leg and started fucking harder.

Luna started moaning loader.

She was breathing harder

Ruki pulls out of Luna.

Say get on your hand and knees.

Luna get on hand and knees.

Luna started moaning feeling Ruki tough on her pussy.

Ruki slap Luna ass and making her moan.

Put his dick back in side.

Feeling how tight her pussy was around dick.

Ruki started moving in to Luna making Luna moan again.

Ruki holding her hips going as slow or fast.

He want to go slow or fast.

Luna could feel Ruki balls slapping in to her clit making her what to fuck more.

Luna moan and looked over her shoulder at Ruki.

Ruki could look in eyes she want him.

Ruki reach down grabbing her beast and giving them good squeeze.

Luna moan loader.

Ruki asking if if feel good to have me all the way in side of you?

Luna looked over her shoulder and your dick is so deep inside of me.

Give me more!

Fuck me harder.

Ruki said I love you. Baby

Luna said In middle of moan.

Luna started breath heavy.

Ruki started fucking Luna hard.

Slapping ass making yup!

Ruki could tell that Luna was about started cumming on his dick for first time to night.

Flipping over on her back started fucking slower.

So they could enjoy it.

At time Ruki speed up and slow down.

Ruki want to feel him and come together.

Luna back started arching and hips was making little circle.

He knew that Luna was going started getting off again.

Ruki would pull dick out of Luna and make her wait for him to cum.

Putting back in started fucking Luna slower making build back up.

Luna said I want to ride you. please

Ruki laid down on the bed.

Luna sitting on top of him.

Luna hair was covering breast.

Ruki said move your hair.

So I can see all of you.

Luna reach up moved her hair behind her.

Luna legs put them on each side of Ruki.

Luna started move up and down slowly.

Ruki put his hands on her hips to show her how fast or slow she could go.

Luna started playing with our beast.

Luna feeling that she was going started cumming again.

But this time Ruki was let her get off.

Ruki pulled Luna down to him and started kissing her.

Luna put her hands on his chest and keep riding him.

Luna started moaning loader.

Ruki said are going to about cum for me?

Luna said yes!

Shu said Cum for only me. Baby

Luna back started arch and Ruki knew she was about to cum on his dick.

Ruki sit up and started kissing Luna.

Luna started cumming hard.

Ruki put head between Luna breast and push down hard on his dick.

Luna started squirting over dick and balls.

Ruki and Luna fucked all night long.

Cumming together two the three times threw out the night.

Before passing out together.


	125. Yui and Luna day out

Shu and Damon snuggle up together.

Damon had his arm around Shu.

Shu awake to found Luna missing from the bed.

Turn his head and found that Damon was the one snuggle up to him.

Not his puppy.

Damon said Honey! Something wrong?

Shu said bet your ass their something fucking wrong.

Damon said honey! Do you want me to give you a good fucking this morning?

Shu said Hell No!

Damon eyes popped open.

Founding out that he was snuggle up to Shu.

Not to honey.

Both of them broke apart.

Damon said You sick baster!

Shu said your the one snuggle up to me.

Damon said where is my mate?

Shu say maybe puppy down stairs.

Both of them get up and get dress.

Shu seen his cellphone and a note laying on the her dresser.

Picking up and started reading it.

* * *

Dearest daughter.

I know that I have miss up in past.

I really hope that you can forgive me.

So I thought you might need this something to help you relax.

So I get this tickets a special day.

It a full day with a friend of your choosing.

To show you that I really care about you.

Love Always

Richter

* * *

Damon said something wrong?

Shu give the note to Damon.

Shu reached for cellphone.

Found a picture of Shu and Damon snuggle together.

Shu thought puppy think that she being funny.

Started looking threw cellphone to found Luna cellphone number and not founding it.

Shu turn, looked at Damon and said Damn it! Damon

Damon said problem?

Shu said you took my puppy name and number out of my cellphone.

Damon just looked at Shu.

Damon thought good going honey.

Rolling his eyes at Shu.

Shu started looking for the pictures that he took of Luna last night and founding someone delete all of them.

Shu said why did you delete all the pictures that I took of puppy lost night.

Damon turn and said what the hell are you talking about?

Shu said the all the pictures of puppy in her sexy lingerie.

Damon said you took pictures of my mate in her sexy lingerie without asking her if you could take pictures of her.

Shu said Yes! I did.

Damon said Maybe you should thought my mate found them and deleted them herself.

* * *

Both Shu and Damon walk down stair to dinner room.

Founding everyone but Luna and Yui sitting a dinner table.

Subaru said where is my pet?

Miss April said they went out for the day.

Shu said where did puppy and Yui go?

Ivy said would you like to know!

Shu said I am asking.

Yuma said none of your business.

Where my sweetheart go or what she doing.

Ruki said your not her keeper.

What my baby does is her business.

So keep your nose out of it.

Shu said fuck you!

Ruki said No! Thanks.

I am not in to guys.

Yuma started laughing.

April put swear jar under Shu nose.

Shu looked down at jar that Miss April holding under his nose.

Shu said what the hell is that?

Miss April said swear jar.

You put money in it when you swear.

So pay up.

Shu reached in pocket and pulled out 10 yen putting in jar.

Shu said Happy now!

Ivy said Yes!

Shu said what do you do with the money from swear jar?

Miss April say buy food.

Shu said Did someone wake up on wrong side of the bed this morning?

Ruki said Leave Aunt Ivy alone.

She have to feed two little ones.

Stop being a pain.

Yuma said both you go home?

Subaru was eating his bread and watching all them talk.

Ivy said I think that great idea.

I think it time for Shu to go home.

Shu said what about Subaru?

Ivy said I like Subaru.

Subaru looked up at Aunt Ivy.

when he heard his name called.

Shu said what about Subaru do you like?

Ivy said that Subaru has take care of Luna for me.

Being with her and care about her.

Not just for himself.

I believe that Subaru have learn his lesson.

But Luna will have to make choose to let Subaru come back and live with us again.

Leave him where he at.

Shu said that not fair.

Ivy said life not fair get over it.

Kou walking back in house.

Saying I am home.

Yuma said in here dumb ass!

We having breakfast.

Miss April hand the swear jar under Yuma nose.

Yuma reach in pocket and put ten yen in jar.

Kou walked in dinner room and found Shu and Subaru sitting at the table.

Kou said what hell are they doing here?

vy said When are you both going home?

Shu said something wrong with us being here?

Ivy said this Luna house and you don't live here.

* * *

(Time Jump)

Shu said I don't understand or know the reason that puppy would choose the Mukami brothers over us.

Latio said last night at Century court Marunouchi.

Naughty puppy said what she want her best warriors with her.

Subaru said I am a warrior in her pack.

Why in the hell I still live here with you?

Reiji said I think something is going on that Luna doesn't want known.

Not until it is time.

Kanato said I want to go home and live Yui and Luna again.

Ayato said why would that bitch take my pancake away from me.

Subaru said Because My pet own Yui.

Ayato said I had her first.

Latio said Naughty puppy get bitch-chann in bed with in six days after we meet her.

All brothers mouths drop open and looked at Latio.

Ayato said it took me a year get pancake just to kiss me.

Shu said I was first man.

That get to fuck Yui tight little ass.

Ayato punching Shu in his face and yelled at Shu.

Reiji just looked at his brothers.

Subaru said you get sucker punch.

Shu just lay on the floor.

Thinking that Ayato just mad that he didn't get fuck Yui tight little ass.

Subaru looked down a cellphone.

Opening the app that would help him to locate Luna. cellphone was on and that could track her.

Founding out Luna was at LaQua Spa Tokya Japan.

Started looking up how fast the train would take to get LaQua Spa.

It would take him thirty-seven minutes to get where his pet was.

Get the answer to why she would choose Mukami brothers to live her house with her.

Putting his cellphone away.

Looking around at the other brothers to see if they would realize that he was going to found Luna.

Subaru get up moving to the door.

Reiji said where are you going?

Subaru said I think I know where she might be.

Shu said where would that be?

Subaru said My pet is at West Tokyo Lane.

Latio said where the hell is that at?

Subaru said West Tokyo lane, 9 Chome-1-1 Shinmachi, Ome, Tokyo Japan.

If I remember that today they give a free sweets to first hundred people that show up.

Reiji said how far is this West Tokyo lane from here?

Subaru said about hour away.

You have west of here on the train.

Until you come to Ozaku Station.

Take the bus and be their in eleven minutes.

Look for four way for the West Tokyo Lane on the corner.

It not to hard to find.

Kanato said I want to go.

Reiji said you want the free candy they giving away.

Kanato said Luna be their too.

Subaru walked out the apartment know that he was sending them on wild goose chase.

In the opponent direction.

Where Luna was really was.

Thinking how long will it take for all of them to find that Subaru had pulled wool over their eyes.

Knowing Luna that would be proud of him.

Founding out what he pulled a prank on his brothers.

Sounding something at she would pull on them.

Bring a smile to his face.

* * *

Yui and Luna walking out of Laqua Spa.

Both of the was so relaxed from time at the spa.

Luna and Yui was surprise that Richter send tickets for both of them go somewhere nice together.

Walking over to limousine Mr. Kawakami was holding the door open for both Yui and Luna to get in together

Luna said to go to ROUND 1, 1 Chome-11-22 Kichijoji Honcho, Musashino, Tokyo Japan.

Mr Kawakami said Yes! Queen

(thirty minutes later)

Mr. Kawakami pulls up in front of ROUND 1.

Luna said we will be back in hour or two.

Mr. Kawakami open the door so both Yui and Luna get out together.

Luna cellphone started ringing.

Luna took it out and found it was Subaru.

Sending his call to voicemail.

Subaru could hear the voicemail.

Leave your number and name.

I might get back with you.

If not I don't give a damn.

So fuck off!

Subaru smile.

Hung up!

Subaru thought to himself sound like his pet.

Standing outside of LaQua.

Founding out both Yui and Luna had leave thirty minutes before he get their.

Trying to think where would you after get spa.

Subaru called Yui!

Subaru get Yui voicemail telling him call back later.

Leave your name and number.

Have a nice day.

Hearing the beep.

Subaru said Yui.

Call me when you get this.

Where the hell are both of you?

Hang up!

Subaru thought make me fuck chase both of you.

When I get yhei I going to punish you both.

Make me look like a ass.

Checking to see if Luna cellphone was on and it was.

Using the app founding out that she was at round one near their house.

Subaru thought I going in enjoy punishing both of you.

This be last time that you make me look like asshole.

Why the hell would my pet make me chase her?

Unless she hiding from something or someone.

Maybe she hiding from Shu.

He was hope that he could get to her before she move on to the next place.

Subaru walking back to train station.

* * *

Luna pulled Yui in side.

Yui could see how big the place was from the out side.

Luna walked over to machine and put a card in and put some money in the machine.

Yui asked why are you doing that?

Luna said You have pay to play.

Luna said I put the card from this place and putting some money on the card.

So we play together?

Yui said OK!

The card came back out and Luna took it from the machine.

Yui said what do we do now?

Luna said we walked around and found what games easy to win from.

Yui remember that Luna was really good at this games.

Luna was play for big box of cookies.

In three try and win the big box of cookies.

Yui reach down grabbing the big box of cookies out of the prize shot.

Putting in Luna big bag.

Both of them move to the next game of Gummy Bears.

Luna swipe the card.

Luna moving the claw and grab the tin box with Gummy bear.

Winning them again.

Yui was really surprise that Luna could win at this games.

Yui reached down grabbing Gummy bears out of prize shot.

Luna seen Snoopy stuff dog.

Thinking that she would like win it for herself.

Luna grow up with not having anything that other didn't have first or break first.

She want something she had work for it.

Walking over and swift the card started playing for the prize in three try.

She winning it.

When Luna cellphone started ringing.

Luna reached in coat.

pulling it out found out it was Shu.

Luna answer the call.

Luna said Hello!

Shu said Puppy

Where are you?

Luna said where are you?

Shu said we are at West Tokyo lane, 9 Chome-1-1 Shinmachi, Ome, Tokyo.

Luna said why are you their?

Shu said looking for you.

Luna said I am not their.

I have never been their entire life.

Why would you go their?

I am at Round 1 near your house.

Shu said Subaru said that you was here.

Luna said you believe him.

You are as dumb as a box full rocks.

Luna started laughing at Shu and brothers going to West Tokyo Line about hour away.

Shu said Puppy!

Stop laughing at me.

Reiji said did you found Luna?

Shu said Yes!

She is at Round 1 near our house.

Reiji said Subaru sent us on wild goose chase.

Kanato just found out they don't give a free candy.

Now! We will have to listen to Kanato throw a fit on the way back home.

Ayato said I going kick Subaru ass!

Latio said I bet Subaru kick your ass again.

Luna had hung up on Shu and started playing games again.

Luna started playing Airhead candy.

Winning about six of them in one go.

Yui reached down picking them up out of the prize shot.

Putting them in the bag with other candy and puppy that Luna had won.

Moving down to Luna seen gem pusher.

Luna started playing for a tower of candy bars.

Yui was surprise to candy tower of candy bars.

Yui asked what are you going to with all this goodies?

Luna said tonight we here going a movie night.

I want to watch something funny.

I thought we need snacks.

So we cuddle up to Damon or Yuma or Ruki with.

Yui asked Luna.

It would OK! with her if Damon fuck in the ass to night.

Luna said It fine with me as long Damon want to.

I guess I could have Ruki or Yuma fuck me at the same time.

Yui said we can make out same time.

Luna said Now! That sound like a fucking party.

Yui giving Luna kiss while Luna started winning candy bars.

Yui put the candy in bag that Luna won.


	126. Movie Night

Luna walked in to living room big bowl of cheese popcorn and few drinks.

She was happy that no one was sitting in front the TV.

Ruki was at work.

Yuma, Damon and Yui was sleeping in their rooms.

Ivy was upstairs with the baby's.

Luna was sitting down in front of TV to watch Super Troopers 2.

Seeing it five minutes before the movie came on.

Luna knew that her Honey bear would want to watch the movie with her.

Getting up from Yuma big chair and going to his bedroom.

Knocking on the door.

Waiting to hearing some noise coming from the room.

But no sound came from the bedroom.

Open the door and seeing a big lump in the bed.

Luna walked over the side of his bed.

Luna said Honey Bear.

Pushing him to wake up.

Yuma said Go away!

Rolling over on his back.

Luna crawl on the bed and sit on top of Yuma.

Reached leaning down and started kissing his lips.

Yuma said someone horny.

Luna said it movie time.

Yuma said I sleeping.

Luna said it Super Troopers 2.

Beside you prombed me you watch with me.

Yuma looked at Luna give him a sad puppy face.

Yuma said That doesn't work on me.

Luna said you get your big ass up.

Yuma said NO!

Luna said I make you get up.

Yuma said I going back to sleep.

Beside I worked last night.

I need to sleep.

Luna climb off the bed.

Luna said you get up now or wish you had.

Yuma said Sweetheart let me sleep.

Luna said Fine!

Grabbing the side of the bed and flipped Yuma out of bed.

Everyone could hear Yuma hit the floor.

Yuma said you win.

Luna put the bed back the way it was.

Yuma looked over the bed at Luna.

How in the hell can you do that?

Luna said I'm strong.

Yuma stood up show off his nude body to Luna.

Luna smiled at Yuma.

Yuma said see something that you like?

Luna started blushing.

Yuma started getting dress putting on jog paints and tea shirt with socks.

Yuma grabbing Luna up and walking down stairs.

* * *

Yuma carried Luna in to the living room.

Yuma could see a big bowl of cheese popcorn and drinks waiting for them.

Yuma put Luna down and sit down in his chair.

Luna crawl up in Yuma lap.

Grabbing a blanket on top of both of them.

Yuma asked what is blanket for?

Luna said both snuggle up in to.

Yuma said movie better not suck.

Luna grabbed cola.

Yuma watched Sweetheart try to open can.

Yuma said be careful not to cut your self again on the can.

Cutting her finger on the can again.

Yuma grabbed her finger and put in his mouth.

Licking the blood off her finger.

Luna pulled her finger out his mouth.

Yuma said I think I found something that you are not good at?

Luna said good thing always around lick the blood off my finger for me.

Yuma said I will always lick on you.

Luna said sound like a good time.

Yuma reached around Luna with is left hand.

Yuma pulling Luna closer to him biting down in left side neck and started drinking from Luna.

Using his other hand grabbing Luna breast and give a good squeeze.

Luna started moaning and grabbing Yuma leg.

Reiji said take your hand off what is mine.

Yuma pulled back from Luna.

When the hell did you get here? Four eyes

Luna turn and looked Reiji standing there.

Luna said Mommy Reiji.

Reiji said I get here just in time.

Luna looked at Reiji.

Reiji walked over grabbing Luna hand pulling out of Yuma lap.

Turn around walk to study pulling Luna with him.

Luna said Where we going? Mommy Reiji

Reiji walked in to Study pulling Luna behind him.

Reiji close the door behind her.

Pushing her against the wall.

Started kissing Luna giving her a passion kiss.

Pulling back from Luna.

Luna walked to chair sit down facing Reiji.

Reiji said We need to move back to house.

Luna said why?

Reiji said I think it would be wise for you to have more guards before the founders show up.

Luna said You have three minutes.

To tell way You think I should or shouldn't let you move all the Sakamaki brothers move back to my house.

If you can't give me good reason.

I don't hear any word about it.

Do you understand?

Reiji said Yes! I understand.

Luna said Good! Go

Reiji said I think it would wise that you let us move back in your house to guard Yui and you from the founders.

I have information on the founders that might useful and how to fight them?

Luna listen Reiji for three minutes.

Luna said Time up!

I will think about what you said.

I will let you know what I think in a day or two.

But right now!

I going to watch my movie that I missing.

You hang out with me if you want.

But I going to watch my movie.

Luna get up from the chair and walked to the door.

Walking back in the living room and found Honey bear was missing from his chair.

Luna said Now! Where in the hell did Honey Bear go?

Reiji said bathroom!

Luna said I really hope that he didn't go back to bed.

Both Reiji and Luna walked up stairs.

Luna walked back to Honey Bear bedroom and found him sleep in bed again.

Luna said Honey Bear!

She started pointing Yuma to wake him up.

Reiji walked to Yuma bedroom.

Yuma said leave me alone!

Luna said you don't get up.

I will make you get up.

Yuma said flip me out of bed again.

Luna pulled the cover off Yuma.

Yuma grabbed pillow over his head.

Luna said Do you think that pillow is going to save your ass?

If you don't get your ass up in next two seconds.

I going to something to you not going to like?

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Please leave me alone.

Please let me sleep.

We watch it later.

Luna said your a lier!

You promos to watch the movie with me.

Now! You backing out on your word.

Luna grabbing the bed and flip bed and Yuma on over on the floor.

Luna turn around walked out of the room.

Looking at Reiji and keep walking.

Slamming the door behind her.

Reiji said Now! Look what you have done.

Yuma said don't put this on me.

I want was to fucking sleep.

Reiji said You really piss her off.

You remember what happen when she get mad.

Yuma said I guess I get off lucky.

Reiji said you need tell her that your sorry.

Maybe she forgive you dumb ass!

Yuma pushed the bed off him.

It surprise how she can flip me and the bed over.

Reiji said that was funny!

Yuma get up and walked to the door to found it wouldn't open.

Yuma said what the hell the door will not open.

Reiji said Did you land on your head and forget how to open the door?

Yuma said No! It just will not open.

Reiji said Move!

Reiji turn the knob and pull on the door.

But it still wouldn't open.

Luna had turn in her wolf.

Yuma said the door lock.

Here I thought you smart brother.

Yuma unlocked the door and open it.

Founding Luna wolf sitting in front of the door.

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Luna stood up and started growling at Yuma and Reiji.

Yuma said I so sorry!

I fucked up.

Please forgive me.

I so sorry.

Reiji back up from Luna.

Luna looked at Reiji and Yuma.

Luna jump into Yuma arms.

Yuma said who is my good girl?

Luna licking Yuma face.

Yuma said how about we go watch our movie together?

Luna barked at Yuma.

Reiji said what the fuck?

Yuma said Dumb ass!

We need to talk.

Yuma walked down stairs caring Luna in wolf form.

* * *

Reiji walked in living room and found Luna still wolf form sitting in Yuma lap.

Yuma said sit down.

Reiji sit down and said what do you want talk about?

Yuma said Luna is going threw something right now!

You need understand she is going threw last apart to our Queen it called mythical lycanthrope.

Reiji said she change from vampire to wolf form?

Yuma said Yes!

Luna may not turn back to vampire form for while.

Reiji said When it she started change in wolf form?

Yuma said about week ago.

Reiji said Now! I understand why we couldn't get hold of her until now!

Luna looked Yuma and barked.

Yuma said what is it?

Luna looked at popcorn.

Yuma reached over for the popcorn.

Give her hand full.

Luna started eating out Yuma hand.

Reiji said this reason that Luna need us to live back with her.

We could guard her from attack.

Yuma said I can't let you move back in.

That not my call.

It is hers.

Point at Luna.

Luna reached over using her paw try grab the remote.

She end up using her mouth get hold of remote.

Reiji started giggle

When he seen Luna with remote in her mouth.

Yuma reached over grabbing the remote out of Luna mouth and turn on TV.

The movie started playing.

Yuma said sweetheart happy now.

Luna nuzzle Yuma.

Yuma started patting Luna.

Reiji said look making out with dog.

Luna growl at Reiji.

Yuma said I forget to tell you.

Sweetheart understand every word you say.

Reiji said didn't know that.

Sorry! Honey

Luna looked Reiji and back at the movie.

Yuma started laughing at the movie.

Luna was giggle at the movie.

Reiji said this not funny.

Luna growl again.

Yuma said Shut up!

Can't hear the movie.

Reiji watched movie with them.

* * *

Miss April came in living room and said lunch time.

Oh! Hello! mongrel.

Reiji said Stop! Calling me mongrel.

Luna started barking.

Yuma said are ready to eat.

Luna jump down and walking by Miss April.

Yuma turn off Tv and started following Luna to dinner room.

Everyone was sitting at table.

Reiji was right behind Yuma.

Luna walked up to her chair.

Yuma pulled chair out for Luna.

Luna hop up in chair sit down.

Yuma said That good girl.

Started scratching behind Luna ear.

Making Luna started leaning into Yuma.

Damon came in wolf form with Yui.

Reiji could see Damon was wolf form too.

Ivy was breast feeding baby at the table.

Reiji said Do you have breast feed at the table?

Ivy said Yes!

Faith is hungry.

Joseph Jr will eat after princess Faith done.

So shut up!

Yui pulled Damon chair

Damon hop in his chair.

Yui sit down next to Damon.

Yui said Good to see you. Reiji.

Reiji said Good to see you. Yui

Is Damon going threw what Luna going threw?

Yui said Yes!

It called mythical lycanthrope.

Reiji said why do they call it mythical lycanthrope?

Ivy said because Luna and Damon are the first go threw it.

Reiji said where did you get the name from?

Yuma said Luna and Damon give that name.

Reiji said This different!

How long do you think it will lasted?

Miss April said maybe a month or more.

We don't know.

Ivy said why will have to the Gypsy about this.

Reiji said what does the Gypsy know about them?

Luna and Damon barked.

Yui said They hungry.

Miss April walked in kitchen and getting them a plates for both of them.

Reiji said Yui

You understand Luna and Damon in wolf form?

Yui said Yes!

Reiji said interesting!

Ivy said Luna

Not at the table.

Everyone turn to see Luna scratching her shoulder with her foot.

Yuma said Sweetheart.

Does someone need a bath?

Luna moving her head up and down.

Yuma said after lunch.

I give us both nice hot bath together.

Damon started growling.

Luna growling at Damon.

Ivy said not at the table.

Both Luna and Damon stop growling.

Luna started eating like a wolf.

Yuma was watching Luna eat her lunch.

Thinking it was so cute.

Ivy asked Reiji

Are you staying long?

Reiji said maybe.

Yuma started eating his dinner.

* * *

Luna get up from the table.

Yuma said where are you going?

Luna barked.

Yui said Luna need the bathroom.

Getting up following to the front doors.

Yui open the door.

Found out it storming.

Luna was scared to go out side.

Luna running from the front doors.

Running up stairs down the hallway and under Ruki bed.

Yuma said every time it storms.

Sweetheart get scared.

I have to go find her.

Damon jump out of his chair.

Yuma yell get back here.

Everyone searched the house looking for Luna.

Yuma found Luna hiding under Ruki bed whimpering.

Come here sweetheart.

Ruki came in bedroom and said what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?

Yuma said Sweetheart under your bed and scared to come out.

Because of the storm.

Ruki looked under his bed.

You can come out now.

Luna keep whimpering when the lighting came down.

Ivy said did you found Luna?

Ruki said Yes!

She under my bed.

Damon came in the bedroom and went under bed.

Yuma said what are you doing Damon.

Damon lay next to Luna.

Started licking on her.

Ruki said if you come out.

I rub your belly.

The way you like it.

Luna started moving out under the bed.

Yuma looked at Ruki.

Damon was right behind Luna coming out from under the bed.

Jumping on Luna started trying to fuck her in front of them.

Yuma grabbed Damon pulling him off top Luna.

Ruki pulled Luna to him.

I got you baby.

That big bad wolf hurt the baby.

Ruki picked Luna putting her on his bed.

Luna lay down on side.

Ruki started rubbing side and belly.

Making her feel better.

Luna enjoying it.

Ruki layed down next to Luna.

When turn back normal size.

I going fuck your tight pussy and your little ass.

Make you cum multiple times.

Luna looking Ruki and lick his face.

Yuma said not going to happen. Ruki

Luna and I going to hot bubble bath together.

Maybe she can wear new lingerie for me.

Ruki said What?

Yuma smile.

Ruki turn to Luna looking at them.

Luna started turn back to normal size.

Ruki said Luna!

Luna said I didn't do anything.


	127. Big Problems

December 9

Luna awake up before everyone awake in house.

She was tired staying home and doing nothing.

Luna put on her leather pants, basic long sleeve bodysuit Stretchy jumpsuit tops with her Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the color black.

Luna packed her backpack with her cellphone, mp3 player, dept card, back-pack, art stuff and few more items.

Luna picked up helmet.

Walking to front door of the house.

Leaving the house heading to Tokyo.

Luna going to go the arcade and lunch at Kurasushi restaurant.

Climbing on her motorcycle and driving threw the gates down the dirt road to highway.

(time jump)

Luna gone to Round one Yokohama Tsunashima shop.

She win candy, chips, other prizes.

Have the hole day to her self.

Luna was playing candy pusher.

When her cellphone started ringing.

Reaching in pocket and seeing it was Shu calling her.

Ending the call sending it her voicemail.

Luna didn't talk to anyone.

They would want her tell them where she was.

Or tell her to go home.

Luna wasn't going home until she want to.

Luna went back playing candy pusher.

Started winning candy bars.

Putting sixteen different candy bars in prize bag.

Moving to the next claw game.

Started playing for cookies box.

After three try and winning it.

Putting the big box of cookies in new bag.

* * *

Bradley walked behind Luna grabbing her around her waist.

Kissing her neck.

Luna turn and looked to see who was kissing her neck.

Founding out it was Bradley.

Luna said Hello! Bradley

Bradley said Hello! Baby.

Are you having fun?

Luna said Yes!

Bradley said I see that your winning again.

Luna said Yep!

Bradley said what are you doing today?

Luna said I having a day to myself.

Bradley said Sometime good have a day to yourself or you go fucking mad.

Luna giggle.

Bradley reached down pulling Luna meat sticks out of prize shut and putting her bag with candy bars.

Luna said Thank you! Bradley.

Bradley said your welcome.

Luna moving to the next game and started playing to win chips.

Bradley said this game is really hard to play.

Luna started playing and winning it two turn.

Bradley said this really good chips.

I can't believe that you on them.

Luna said talent!

Bradley said you have really talent at this games.

Luna said Thank you!

Bradley grabbed chips and put them in new bag.

Luna cellphone started ringing.

Pulling cellphone out and founding it was Reiji calling her.

Sending Reiji call to voicemail.

Moving down to next game.

Bradley said you are not answering people calls.

Luna said I don't want to talk to them.

Unless it girlfriend or friends.

Bradley said you are in girls?

Luna said Yes!

Bradley said cool!

Luna started playing for Pocky sticks.

Winning all different kinds of them.

Luna could see was winning green tea ones.

Luna said Do you like Pocky stink in green tea?

Bradley said they good.

Luna said I don't like green tea ones.

You can have them.

If you want them.

Bradley said thanks!

Bradley took the green tea pocky stinks out and put them in his bag and the others in Luna bag.

Luna had two big bag full of candy's, chips, cookies, and other food items.

Luna asked Bradley want are you doing to day?

Bradley said nothing.

Luna said do you hang out with me?

Bradley said Yes!

Luna said let go!

Pulling Bradley with out the door.

Bradly said I get motorcycle for my birthday.

Luna said did your father buy it for you or did you build it?

Bradley said My father buy for me.

Luna said I built mine.

Bradley said wow!

Luna said what color is yours?

Bradley said Black.

Luna walked up to her motorcycle and could see that Bradley had new motorcycle sitting right next to Luna's old motorcycle.

Luna looked older the Bradley.

Luna put her helmet on and bags in her saddlebags.

Both Bradley and Luna climb on their motorcycle.

Both of them started driving down the road together.

Bradley asked where are we going?

Luna said to Suzukiya Liquor Store.

Bradley said why are we going their?

Luna said Jack.

Just keep your mouth shut or wait with at bikes.

Parking in front of the stories.

Bradley waited for Luna come out the Liquor store went few bottle of Jack.

Putting them in her saddlebags.

Bradley couldn't believe that sell them her.

Luna looked at clock and found it ten o'clock in morning.

Bradley said where are we going now?

Luna said Let go ice skating at Lazona Skate Rink.

Bradley said sound fun.

Getting to have Luna to himself with anyone fucking with them.

It took them thirty minutes to get to Lazona Skate Rink together.

* * *

Bradley and Luna pulled up at Lazona Skate Rink.

Walking into together and getting their slates together.

Asking the guy to play music so they dance together.

The man said not a problem.

Shu could see Luna was ice skating.

The song started Celine Dion - Ashes.

Luna skating out to Bradley.

Bradley and Luna started dancing on the ice together.

Shu knew that Luna was ice Skating with Bradley.

Shu didn't know that she could ice skit and why the hell was she was with him.

Shu told his boss that working half a day.

Shu hand to train station to Lazona Skate Rink.

Luna said that she had go bathroom and meet Bradley on the ice when she was done.

While Luna was in bathroom.

Luna answer cellphone

Shu said where the hell have you been.

I have been calling you all morning.

Luna said cool your jets.

Don't talk to me in that tone.

Shu said Puppy!

You have been every disobedient and wield for way to long.

I going to have to punished you again.

Luna said Fuck You!

Shu said what did you say?

Luna said Fuck You!

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Kiss my ass!

You can go fuck yourself.

I going to have fun with Bradley.

Shu said Bradley.

You are with Bradley from school?

Luna said Yep!

Shu said what?

Why the hell are you with him.

Luna said I going to fuck his brains out.

Shu said WHAT!

Luna said you heard what I said.

Shu getting pissed off.

Shu looked threw Luna eyes and seeing her looking in mirror.

Shu said tell me where you are?

Before you do something dumb.

Luna said You shouldn't be worried about me.

I have information for you.

Luna said I found out that Miss Bando your landlord.

She works for Cloth of God out Europe secretive.

They own the build that you live in.

Shu said who are they?

Luna said Hunters!

Shu said Fuck!

Are you telling me that you found out about the hunters names and that we are live in apartment own by them?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said How long have you known about us living in their building?

Luna said about few weeks.

Shu said Now! You get around telling us about them.

Luna said I would have thought you would found sooner about them from the last time that we run in them.

Shu said we run in them before?

Luna said Yes!

Don't you remember?

Shu said No!

Luna said Damn!

So you don't remember killing Sam at all?

Shu said No!

Luna said So you don't remember Yui is step daughter of Seiji Komori.

Shu said Seiji Komori is Yui step father.

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Holy Shit!

I can't believe that forget all that and more.

Luna said You forget your violin at that house too.

Shu said you drug me.

That when father try to get me married some other lady.

That I do remember.

Luna said I didn't drug you.

Kanato ate same cookies from the same bag.

He didn't get drug.

Shu said bullshit.

Luna said whatever!

Good Bye!

She hung up on Shu.

He watched Luna and Bradley together dancing on ice.

He really hope that he could get their before she leave and go somewhere else.

Not knowing that Luna could hear him thinking so much.

Shu was about ten minutes away.

When Bradley said I have go.

Luna said Bye! Bradley.

Bradley said can I call you sometime?

Luna get Bradley number.

Luna said I call you when I free time.

Shu thinking you not be calling him.

Luna said stop thinking so much.

You hurting my head.

Shu said wait for me their.

Luna said No!

Breaking the link between them.

Luna getting off the ice and putting her boots back on.

Handing to return them skits back front.

Walking out the front doors.

Shu could feel that Luna near him.

Luna climb on motorcycle and started it up.

Driving away from the Lazona Skate Rink.

North on Highway 15.

Passing Shu going the other way.

Shu could see Luna going right by him on the train.

Shu said Shit!

Woman said something wrong young man?

Shu said No!

I just remember to do something.

Shu started thinking where are you going now?

* * *

Luna pulled up in front of Kura sushi restaurant.

Pulling up and parking lot.

Walked to machine pushing few button to get a table.

Piece of paper came out with number on it.

Luna could see the was number table 11.

(Few minutes later)

A woman called Luna number out.

Luna hand piece of paper to woman and give her card for table 67.

Luna started walking to where her table was sitting.

Sitting down in back of the place.

Luna started ordering her a sweet tea with lemon.

Luna could see salmon with cheese on belt.

Pulling the plate from the belt.

Pulling a few more plates to go with it..

Getting her chopsticks.

Luna put her hands together.

In Greek saying Thank you! Mother Moon.

Started eating.

Shu linked to Luna.

Asking her where are you?

Luna said You again.

Shu said Puppy!

That is no way talk to your master.

Luna said You are not my master.

Where are you?

Luna said having lunch.

Shu said where are you?

Luna said I not telling anything.

Shu said tell me now!

Luna said No!

Shu could seeing that eating salmon with cheese.

Realizing where his puppy was.

Shu said I found you puppy.

Luna said leave me alone.

I want eat in peace.

Shu said No!

Luna thought don't upset me.

Shu said why?

Luna said I change in front of everyone.

Because of my mythical lycanthrope.

Shu said what is Mythical Lycanthrope?

Luna thought I change if I want to or not.

It hurts when I change in wolf form.

They might kill me.

Because of it.

Shu said I want you to stay calm.

I will be their soon.

* * *

Shu came threw the front door and smelling the air to found puppy scent.

A woman asked Shu if she could help him?

Shu said I looking for my girlfriend.

She have silver long hair with bight blue eyes.

The woman said table 67 in the back.

She is very beautiful.

Shu thought I think so.

Shu started moving to the back.

Found Luna in back at table 67.

Seeing that she had eating three new plates.

Shu sit across from Luna.

Luna looked up at Shu

Asking if he was hungry?

Shu said Yes!

Luna grab you plate of the coverbelt.

Shu said screen and started looking threw different foods.

Shu get him a beer.

Luna grabbed few more plates.

Shu said hungry?

Luna said Yes!

Luna started put plates threw slut and after five video started playing and lost.

Shu said What the hell was that?

Luna said small game to see if you win a prize or not.

* * *

Luna cellphone ring.

Reached in leather jacket pulling out cellphone.

Seeing the name of the cellphone.

Shu could see Luna face change.

She answer her cellphone.

Luna say Hello!

Officer Kumiko said My Queen.

I have some bad news to reported.

That Karl Sakamaki have escaped from prison.

Luna said in deep wolf voice.

WHAT!

When did this happen?

Officer Kumiko said sometime in the night.

Luna said I want he found Now!

Officer Kumiko said Yes! My Queen.

I want a man hunt for him.

Shu could see Luna started to change.

Shu said puppy calm down

Luna hand cellphone to Shu.

Talk to Officer Kumiko.

I meet you behind the building.

Shu said Go!

Shu could see Luna eyes turn red, both set teeth growing in and her nails Started grow longer.

Luna get up.

Luna said pay for the food with my card.

Luna leave her jacket and backpack.

She walked out side.

Running to behind the building and started changing in to wolf form.

Shu asked the officer.

What is going on?

Officer Kumiko said That Karl Sakamaki have escaped from prison.

Shu said how did he break out?

Officer Kumiko said he get collar off his neck and disappeared without trace.

Shu said found him now!

That Queen orders!

Officer Kumiko said Understood.

Shu hung up.

Shu drinking down his beer.

Eating few food on puppy plates.

Grabbing Luna coat and backpack.

Walking to front door.

Paying for the meal with Luna card running credit.

Shu thought how am I going move threw Tokyo with wolf.

Shu walked out side and behind the building.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna came out in wolf form.

Shu said this your mythical lycanthrope.

Luna link to Shu.

Saying Yes!

If you look in my backpack.

You will found my collar and leash.

Put it around my neck.

Shu put the collar around Luna neck with her leash.

Luna said Now!

This the only way.

You can walk threw Tokyo with a wolf.

If anyone asked about I am your big puppy.

Shu said where are your clothes?

Luna walked over bush.

Picked them up and carried to Shu.

Shu put Luna clothes in her backpack.

Luna said if you look in my saddlebags.

You will found my candy, chips, cookies and few bottles of jack.

Shu said you have been busy.

Luna said I know.

Luna call Mr. Kawakami

Tell him pick me up at Kura sushi restaurant.

Call you brother Subaru come pick up my motorcycle.

Then call your Mommy Reiji inform them about the move back to house.

Shu said Yes! Puppy

Luna and Shu walked over to Luna saddlebags and pulling her stuff out of the bags.

Shu called Subaru to come to Kura sushi restaurant and pick up puppy motorcycle.

Subaru said why?

Shu took picture of Luna sent it Subaru cellphone.

Shu was keep wolf picture in cellphone.

Thinking it was cute.

Subaru said he was coming.

Luna and Shu walked over bench.

Shu started call the people on Luna listed.

Luna standing next Shu.

Shu started rubbing Luna head with his hand.

After Shu was done calling everyone.

* * *

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Yes! Shu

Shu said This first time I seen you in wolf form up close.

I think you kind of cute.

Luna just looked at Shu with red eyes and wag her tail.

Laying her head on Shu legs.

Shu said Oh! Puppy

What are we going to do?

Luna said I was thinking it time for family come home.

You all come home with me and live with me again.

Not go back to your death trap of apartment.

Shu said what Ivy going to say about us moving back.

Luna said She understand.

When you tell about Karl breaking out prison.

That you are their to guard Yui and I from the founders.

Luna just looked Shu.

Shu keep rubbing Luna head.

Shu said this help you calm down.

When I rubbing your head.

Luna said I like it.

Ruki give good belly rubs.

Shu said puppy!

That will have to stop!

Luna said why?

If feel good.

Shu said I will be giving you belly rubs and rubs you from now on.

Luna smell the air.

Shu said what is it?

Luna said Subaru coming.

Subaru walked up.

Seen Shu and his pet in wolf form.

Luna said go home now.

Shu said just wait and we go home.

Shu said take Luna motorcycle back to puppy house.

We are returning home again.

Subaru said It about time.

Luna just looked at Shu.

She started jump up on Subaru and barking.

Shu pulled Luna back and way from Subaru.

Luna made chocking.

Subaru said why did you pull my pet away from me?

Shu said Puppy need act like a lady.

Luna said Shit!

That hurt.

Nipping Shu in the leg.

Making Shu jump and say stop that.

That hurt.

Luna say payback is a bitch!

Shu said not funny!

Subaru took Luna keys away from Shu.

Started Luna motorcycle and drive back to her house.

Shu said I going to have punish you?

Luna said Oh! Great

Same old record playing again.

Get a new tune.

Shu said You really need stop talking aback to your master.

Luna said not my master.

Just fuck toy.

Shu looked at Luna with mouth open.

Surprise to hear puppy say these words to him.

Shu said I going to fuck you when we get home.

Luna said Shu might have problem with that idea.

Shu realizing that Luna was wolf form.

Shu said I wait after you turn back to normal size.

Luna said You might have wait for awhile or jack off.

For witch come first.

Shu looked at Luna flicking her nose.

Luna move away from Shu.

Shu pulled Luna back to him and said where do you think you are going?

Luna didn't look at Shu.

Shu said I talking to you.

Luna just looked at Shu and didn't say anything.

Shu said I can wait.

Luna started singing in head and waiting for limousine pull up.

Shu said pick a new song.

Luna keep sing the same song over and over again.

Shu said I sorry!

Luna yawn!

Laying down and going to sleep waiting for limousine pull up.

Shu thought sometime you can be pain in ass.

Luna said I know!

Shu said your not sleep.

Luna said want go home now!

I tired of waiting on people.

Shu said I been waiting for you all my life.

Luna said I horny.

I think I let Damon fuck me.

When I get home.

Shu said not going to happen.

Luna said not like you going fuck anytime soon.

Or it going look funny.

Shu fucking horny wolf.

Shu said I lock you in bathroom away from Damon.

Luna wimpier!

Shu said that good Idea.

Luna said someone let me out.

Shu said I lock you up stair in your bathroom.

Where no one knows where you are.

Luna said Damon safe me.

Shu said Shit!

Is this happen Damon at the same time?

Luna said I don't know.

Shu fell sleep.

Luna lay down next to Shu and wait for the limousine.

* * *

Mr. Kawakami pulled up in front of where Luna and Shu was laying.

Mr. Kawakami walked over to Luna.

Undoing her leash and putting her in limousine.

Getting stuff and leaving Shu behind on the bench sleep.

Luna sleep all the way home.

Damon came out to meet Luna.

Founding Luna had turn back in normal size.

Luna awake up and looked at Damon.

Damon picked Luna up and carry Luna in to house.

Luna said I need to Aunt Ivy.

We have a problem.

Damon said can it wait until I get you dress.

Luna said yes!

Yuma give Luna his shirt to put on.

Luna was sitting at dinner table.

Aunt Ivy said what is the problem.

Luna said I get a call today.

From Officer Kumiko.

To tell me that have some bad news to report.

That Karl Sakamaki have escaped from prison.

Ivy was surprise to hear the news about Karlheinz.

Ivy said The house is on lock down.

You will not leave with out someone with you from now on.

Ivy told Miss April make the call to the pack to be on look out for Karlheinz.

Miss April called John.

John walked in dinner room and said Yes! Honey

Ivy said Make the call to the pack.

Karlheinz had broke out of prison and might be after the Queen and I.

Subaru wasn't surprise to hear that father broke out of prison and might after his pet.

Subaru said I think that my brothers and I move back in house to guard Yui and my pet from Karlheinz and founders that coming?

Luna said I second it.

But you must all keep your job or get jobs.

Ivy turn to Luna and are you going let them move back in this house.

Luna said Yes!

Tomorrow I want a meeting with the Sakamaki brothers.

Here at the house on the rules of this house.

Subaru you make sure that your brothers show up.

Anyone doesn't show doesn't move back in is that understood?

Subaru said Yes!

Luna said good.

Luna get up and said now!

I need to sleep.

Teleport from the dinner room to her bedroom.

Leaving everyone down stairs in dinner room to talk.


	128. Damon and Luna fun time

Luna was sitting on her bed and reading her book of the werewolf's.

Damon walked inside their bedroom.

Saying to Luna.

I don't believe you will found the answers in that book.

Luna looked up at Damon!

Luna went back to her book looking for answers.

Damon sit down next Luna and close the book.

Luna looked back at Damon.

Damon pulled Luna close to him.

I know that you are scared.

You have the right to be.

But I will take care of you.

Guard you and look after you.

As my mate and lover.

Someday as my wife and mother of our children.

Luna climb in Damon lap and wrapping arms around his neck.

Damon put his arms around her waist and just hold her in his arms.

Luna said I feel the war is started.

I don't know what to do.

Will I be strong to fight founders.

When they come to take both Yui and I on the day of my birth.

Damon said who are this founders?

Luna said Shin and Carl Tsukinami.

The last two founders.

Luna could hear Damon take deep breath.

Luna looked up at Damon and said what wrong? My love. Damon said I know them both.

We grow up together.

Luna said Honey!

Damon said I know how to fight them and defeat them.

Luna looked at Damon with a surprise look on her face.

Kissing Damon and pulling him to her.

Luna said I love you.

Damon said I love you too.

Luna said I want you to make love me like the first time.

Damon smile at Luna.

Luna get up from the bed and said I will be right back.

Walking in bathroom.

* * *

Luna change her clothes and put on a Sexy red Lingerie Lace with G-String Thong and red high heels.

Pulling her hair back and putting on little makeup.

Looking at herself in the mirror.

Thinking that Damon going freak out when he see me wearing this sexy teddy to night.

The radio came on and started playing Boys to men - I'll make love to you.

The lights turn off and the candles light around the room.

Damon was laying in bed in nude.

Waiting for his mate come back in the room.

Moved book of the werewolf and made the the bed.

Thinking to himself what is surprise?

Luna walked back in to bedroom.

Wearing the sexy teddy.

Damon mouth drop open when seen his mate wearing that sexy teddy in the color of red.

Putting his hand out to her.

Luna walked across the room to bed.

Damon said You are so sexy and to night I going make all your dreams come true.

I going to make love to you.

Luna move closer to Damon.

Damon started kissing Luna slowly touching her lace teddy with hands.

Pulling her to him.

Damon started moving down Luna neck kissing on her body.

Luna started moaning and enjoying the feeling of Damon lips on her skin.

Damon could tell that Luna was in heat.

Sending him in over drive.

Damon found Luna sweet spot and bite down.

He started drinking from Luna founding that her blood was hotter then normal.

Luna pulled Damon into her.

Rubbing shoulders and back of his head.

Damon reached up grabbed Luna ribbon in front of the teddy and pulled losing the bow.

Seeing that Luna wasn't wearing a bra.

Open teddy and seeing the Luna nips was hard and standing out.

Seeing his board shoulders, muscle arms, and six pack abbes.

Damon started kissing down Luna breastbone to her beauty breast.

Sucking on nip and nipping on them making stand out.

Luna pulled Damon in breasted.

Damon wrapped his arm around wasted.

Luna let moan.

Running hands down his back.

Each touch was driving them mad with excited for each other.

Luna moaning

With hands on Damon shoulders.

With his other hand squeezing other breasted.

Damon moved to the other breasted to show it love too.

Luna moan.

Damon looking up to Luna and seeing enjoy on her face.

Damon started lay on the bed.

Putting Luna hand on the pillow.

Damon say I going to show you night like the true goddess that you are.

Luna pulled Damon started kissing with love and passion.

Moving down Luna kissing each belly,

Making her back arch.

Making her moan with each kiss.

Sending passion and love to her core.

Making Damon and Luna what each other more.

Luna could feel love that he had for her.

Luna moan.

Damon run his hands body to her hips and pulled sexy underwear off.

Seeing Luna hand silver hair down under.

Kissing her legs to her feet.

Moving inter legs.

Luna started giggle

Damon said are you tickle on your legs?

Luna said yes! My love

Damon say that good to know.

Kissing inter leg and hitting spot.

Luna let out surprise moan.

Damon knew that he found her spot by the loaner moan.

Moving Luna pussy.

Damon could smell Luna scent.

Taking it in.

Damon want tasted her juice.

Sparing Luna pussy open and licking from the bottom and around her clit.

Making whimper.

Damon hearing Luna moan and whimper for him to touch her.

Sucking on lips before moving to her clit.

Luna running her finger threw Damon hair and playing with her breasted at the same him.

Damon started licking on Luna clit.

Started playing with fingering reaching deep inside of Luna found Luna G-Shot and started playing with it.

Making Luna started jolting.

Luna started moaning load.

The feeling around Damon finger was tight.

He remember his mate was like a virgin each time made love to her.

Hitting the shot behind her g-shot making Luna moan loader.

Damon started playing with both at the same time.

Making Luna joint and shack with passion.

Until said getting really load and started screaming.

Knowing that Luna was going started squirted.

Luna squirted over Damon on to the bed.

The radio came on started playing Cascada - Because The Night.

Luna said May turn and sitting up and removing the teddy.

Pushing Damon back and leading down using her tough at the base up the shaft making Damon little grunts.

Luna used tough at the head of his dick making Damon moan.

Luna hand never stop moving.

While lick the head of his dick.

Damon said play with balls.

Kissing, sucking, and licking Damon each balls.

Slowly sucking each of them..

Damon started painting and moaning.

It felt so good.

Putting the head of Damon dick back in mouth.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Damon was moaning.

Luna reached hand up to Damon belly.

Feeling his body.

Making her want him more.

Luna slowly toughing around head of his dick.

Slowly moving down his dick making him moan louder.

Luna went started deep toughing his dick.

He fucked love it.

Using her tough around his dick making place hand on her help with move it.

She joyed sucking Damon cock.

Hearing him all out her name and moan

Because it felt good.

Luna started moving up and back down.

At same spreed she was jacking off.

Damon could feel that he was close cumming in her mouth.

Damon grabbed back of Luna head pushing down and cumming her mouth.

Luna keep sucking making hard again.

Damon said lay down my love.

Open to me.

Luna did what Damon told her.

Laying on her back and opening her legs to Damon.

Damon licked Luna pussy again.

Luna started moaning again.

Damon put the head of his dick on her clit.

Started rubbing making her want him.

Damon said are you ready to mate with me?

Luna say Yes! My love.

Damon said to night you will became my mate.

Putting his head inside of Luna.

Luna felt that he was big and wide.

Damon pushed his deep in Luna tight pussy.

He felt that Luna grabbed him and holding him inside of her.

He started moving his hips in to Luna.

Luna said you so big and wide.

You filling me up.

But he didn't what this feel to go away or stop.

Laying on top of Luna.

Kissing her with passion and true love for her.

Damon slowly fucking Luna.

Luna said you feel so good inside of me.

Damon started kissing Luna slowly fucking.

Luna wrapped arms and legs around Damon.

Each time Damon went pull out of Luna.

He could feel that sucking him back in.

Damon fuck loved it.

Started fucking Luna harder and deeper,

Making him moan and grunt.

Making the bed creaking.

Sounding like it was broke.

But they didn't care.

They want each other.

More then anyone in the world.

Making her started cumming on his dick.

Luna say I cumming. my love.

Damon said you feel so good.

Cum on dick. My love.

Luna moaning and digging nails in back.

Damon kissing Luna neck, bit down and drinking from Luna.

Pulling back and kissing Luna.

Damon said hand and knee

Pulling out Luna and getting behind Luna.

Putting his dick back inside of Luna.

Started fucking Luna slowly and faster.

Slapping her ass making fuck him faster and slower.

Pulling Luna making moan and paint for him,

Damon laid on top Luna grabbing Luna neck.

You are my bitch now!

You will fuck only me.

Luna said Yes! My love

Damon was pounding Luna and squeezing Luna breast.

Luna started cumming on his dick again.

Damon keep fucking Luna harder.

Luna moan and call out Damon name.

Kissing each other.

Damon started playing with Luna clit and fuck at the same time.

Making her cum again.

Luna reached around touching Damon chest.

Damon grabbed Luna upper pulling her back and started fucking again.

Luna and Damon was together all night long.

Spending hours fucking each other.

Making Luna cum multiple times over and over.

Damon cum in side of five different time threw out the night.

Really hope that he get her pregnant with his baby.

Around dawn stopping and felling to sleep.

All ties with Luna broke with Shu and anyone else.

* * *

The brothers could feel the ties with disappeared all at once.

Remember what happen when Luna and Damon where together.

Shu came home in the middle of the night.

Reiji said where have you been?

Shu said puppy leave behind at Kura sushi restaurant.

Sleeping on the bench outside.

We was waiting for Mr. Kawakami to arrive pick us up and take us to her house.

I think that Mr. Kawakami took her home and leave me behind.

Ayato said that sound like our sister.

Kanato was laughing at Ayato said.

Reiji said We called to Luna house tomorrow.

If you don't show up.

You don't move back in.

Shu said puppy found out that Miss Bando our landlord.

She works for Cloth of God out Europe secretive.

They own the build that we live in.

Reiji said who are they?

Shu said Hunters!

Reiji said Shit!

Now! I understand why she want us move back in house?

Shu said No! You don't.

Shu said Puppy!

Found that we been living this apartment own by the hunters for few weeks.

Reiji said Now!

Luna get around telling us about them.

Shu said that I said.

Puppy thought you would found sooner about them from the last time that we run in them.

Reiji said when did we run into them last time.

Shu said other house.

When we found out Yui step father.

Reiji said I don't remember have talk about Yui father?

Shu said I know.

Because it happen at the other house.

Ayato said who is Pancake father?

Shu said Yui is step daughter of Seiji Komori

Reiji said What?

All the other brothers looked around at each other.

Reiji said I have to have along talk with Luna.

Shu just looked at Reiji.

I found out that father escaped from prison.

He might heading after puppy and Aunt Ivy putting in prison.

Reiji said how did father do that?

Shu said Officer Kumiko called puppy.

To report that father broke out prison.

Officer Kumiko said he get collar off his neck and disappeared without trace.

Reiji said holy shit!

Shu said Thank you!

For telling about was happening to my puppy?

Reiji said you mean her mythical lycanthrope?

Reiji said did you see change?

Shu said No!

After getting call from Officer Kumiko.

About father!

Luna started change in Kura sushi restaurant.

I hear her wolf voice came out.

Reiji said my bad.

Ayato said what the hell is Mythical Lycanthrope?

Shu said wolf came out faster and it hurts.

You found out when you piss puppy off.

I found if we keep her calm.

Puppy will not change.

Reiji said That good.

Subaru called us early about the meeting tomorrow.

That he was going stay Luna house to night.

Telling us pick all stuff with his coffin.

That Mr. William and will be by tomorrow to pick us up and stuff.

Shu said well we need to sleep.

All the brothers went to bed for the night.

They was happy that get go home.


	129. Sakamaki brothers come home

December 10

Luna had awake up earlier.

Getting dress in day.

Putting on her white long skirt with slit up the right side up to hip.

Her top white top that tide around neck.

Showing off some of her back and her abbes with moonstone around neck hang from choker.

Going down stairs to the kitchen.

Started cooking breakfast for everyone in house.

She love to cook and make different foods.

But doesn't get the chance most of the time.

Miss April would be up and cook for everyone in house.

That was one thing.

No one knew about her.

She was hope keep that way.

Started making Perfect Egg Rolls, Korean pancakes, blueberry muffins, with bacon.

Making each of the plates really full.

Putting them on the table.

Yuma came threw the front door and smell the food cooking.

Started making Perfect Egg Rolls, Korean pancakes, blueberry muffins, with bacon.

Making each of the plates really full.

Putting them on the table and walking back in kitchen to make so more food for her family.

The coffee was brewing.

Yuma came threw the front door.

Smell the food cooking and hearing music come from the kitchen.

Thinking to himself that wasn't Mrs. April cooking.

She doesn't listen to music first in the morning.

Yuma walked in to dinner room.

See different foods on the table and the plates was really full.

Yuma walked in kitchen and found sing Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone playing.

Founding out it was is sweetheart dance and sing to the music while cooking.

Yuma walked up behind Luna and grabbing her hips pulling them in him.

Luna looked back over her shoulder and seeing it was Honey bear.

Yuma could see that Luna was holding fresh bread right out of oven.

Yuma said Good morning! Sweet heart.

What is the reason are you cooking for me?

Luna smiled at Yuma.

Luna said we have problem?

Yuma said what is the problem?

Luna said Karl escaped from prison yesterday.

Yuma said you worried.

That he come after you?

Luna said Yes!

Yuma grabbed bread putting on the counter.

Pulling Luna to him.

I make sure that noting will happen to you. Sweetheart.

Holding Luna in arms and putting his hand on her ass.

Luna putting her head on Yuma chest.

Yuma know understood why she might be worried.

Yuma said you sleep?

Luna said little.

Yuma said I can't feel you anymore.

Did you fuck Damon last night?

Luna said Yes!

Yuma made up his mine!

That he was going to take sweetheart to bed after breakfast.

I going to fuck your brains right out of your head.

Luna pulled away started butting the top of the bread.

Yuma said come and sit with me.

We will have breakfast together.

Luna looked at Yuma.

Picking up the bread and walking into dinner room with Yuma.

Luna said I forget the knife for the bread and get cup of coffee.

Yuma pulled Luna chair out.

Luna sit down at the table.

Yuma walked in kitchen took get knife of the bread and make Luna cup of coffee.

Walking back in dinner room and found Luna started making his and her plate.

Yuma didn't mine to see sweetheart making him a plate.

When Ruki walked in dinner room and found Luna and Yuma sitting at table.

Seeing someone had cook a lot of different foods.

Ruki said who cooked breakfast?

Yuma said Sweetheart did.

Ruki said what do we having for breakfast?

Luna said Perfect Egg Rolls, Korean pancakes, blueberry muffins, with bacon and sweet bread.

I hope you like it?

Ruki said I don't think you every cook for us before.

Luna said I have cook all of you before in the other house.

Yuma and Ruki looked at each other and try to remember.

Luna said don't hurt yourself.

The magic around the other house.

Made you forget what happen their or where to found other house.

Ruki walked in to kitchen to get his coffee.

Still trying to remembering what he forget.

But he was still coming up blank.

Walking back in dinning room and sitting down next to Luna.

Started reaching for food.

Taking a bite of the Perfect Egg Rolls.

Found it be very good.

Better then ones that he try to make.

Telling Luna this are really good.

Luna said thank you! Daddy Ruki.

Kou and Azusa walked in dinner room and sit down at the table.

Kou said Morning!

Yuma said Sweetheart cooked us breakfast.

Kou said I have work in hour.

Azusa just sitting at the table.

Luna said Azusa

You need to eat something.

Kou asked is the Sakamaki brothers really coming to live here?

Luna said The reason that they are come back to live with us is that we will need them guard Yui and I found Karl, founders, hunters or anything else pop their head up.

Beside I found out that Miss Bando your landlord.

She works for Cloth of God out Europe secretive.

They own the build that Sakamaki brothers are live in.

Azusa said who are they?

Luna said Hunters!

Yuma said I don't like it.

You know they try to take over the house.

Luna said I want Daddy Ruki and Aunt Ivy set ground rules.

You have their right to punished them when you fit too.

Luna was looked Ruki.

Ruki said Thank you! Baby

Luna said you are my Lead Warrior.

Kou said where do I rank?

Luna said Scout!

Azusa said what about me?

Luna said Pup!

Yuma said I am Warrior.

Luna finished her breakfast.

Started getting up from her chair.

Yuma grabbed Luna arm asked where are you going?

Luna said study.

I have work to do.

Getting ready for birthday and party.

Yuma let go of Luna arms.

Luna walked in kitchen to get more coffee.

Walking out kitchen and said Kou it your turn to clean up.

Kou said Bullshit!

Luna put hand Ruki shoulder and said make sure he does it Daddy Ruki.

Ruki said I make sure that Kou does his chores.

Luna kissed Ruki on the check.

Azusa you eat up now!

Azusa started eating.

Kou said that bullshit!

Luna said I don't care.

Do it anyway.

Luna started walking out of dinner room.

Yuma knew after breakfast.

He was going fuck sweet heart on old Reiji bed behind study.

Thinking all the things he was going to do to her.

Ruki said Yuma

You drilling.

* * *

Shu called Luna

Luna answer cellphone

Shu said puppy!

Luna said leave your name and number.

I might give shit to call you ass back or not.

Shu said Funny!

Luna said want is it Shu?

Shu said What time should we show up?

Luna said now!

Shu said we all on train with everything we own.

Do you think you did yesterday was funny?

Luna said I don't do anything.

Shu said Like leave me sleeping on the bench.

Luna said did you forget I was in wolf form.

Mr. Kawakami picked me bring home.

Leaving your Dumb ass on bench alone.

Beside I was fucking sleeping.

Shu said watch your mouth.

Luna said I say want I want say and when I feel like saying it.

I don't bow to you.

You bow to me.

So remember your fucking place.

Shu said my place is by your side.

Fucking your brains out.

Luna said that Damon job.

Shu said I make remember how good I am.

Luna said you keep telling yourself that.

One day might good at it.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna hung up on Shu.

Calling Luna back.

Damon snuggled with Luna.

Shu called went to voicemail.

Reiji said something wrong?

Shu said Puppy! Being smart ass again.

* * *

The Sakamaki brothers walked in house.

John was standing by the stair.

Telling them to go in to the kitchen.

The Queen is waiting for all you.

The Sakamaki brothers could see Luna sitting at the head of the table with Yuma, Damon, Yui, Azusa, Ivy, Miss April and Subaru standing around her.

Luna said please have a seat.

I don't want to hear any back talking.

Do you understand me?

Reiji said Yes!

All the Sakamaki brothers sit down at the other end of the table.

Waiting for Luna to speak.

Luna said new rules for the house.

You will fellow this rules.

1\. Our bedrooms will be on the first floor of the house.

Your bedrooms will be older part of the house.

Miss April will be showing you will be sleeping.

Mommy Reiji will not be sleep behind the study.

Because it play room for the children.

The study is no longer your.

If you want to use the study that fine.

2\. That you be quiet we have two babies in his house.

Princess Faith and Joseph Jr are trying to sleep in what use to Shu bedroom.

Shu was surpice that Luna turn his bedroom a nurse for the babies.

that you not taking over the house.

Aunt Ivy and I are the boss around here.

4\. Is that you will keep your jobs.

Subaru, Azusa, Kanato, and Ayato will be getting a job.

5\. All of you all paying rent $350.00 month each and dept of $300 from each of you.

The first and last mouth rent will be paid before moving in.

Do on the first of each month.

If four day later on payment will be 10% add to your bill day.

Luna lawyer walked out of Kitchen.

Reiji and Shu could see the lawyer used to work for Karl.

Mr. Tadasu lay the contract in front of each of them.

Reiji telling brothers not to sign.

Let me read it first.

Reiji read the contract and understood that they will all paying $8100 just to move in to house.

Reiji turn his brothers and said we will have pay $1050.00 just to move in this house.

With all of us will have $6100 month.

Reiji remember the apartment cost a lot higher.

Said We will pay this.

Shu couldn't believe that Puppy was going make him pay rent to move back in house.

All the brothers sign the contract.

Mr. Tadasu picked sign contracts from the brothers and put them in his briefcase.

Luna said Thank You! Mr. Tadasu

For your help with the Sakamaki brothers.

I will see you at my crowning.

Mr. Tadasu bowed Luna and Ivy.

Mr. Tadasu said We will talk soon.

Thank you for inviting my family to your crowning.

Walking out of dinner room with John.

Getting up from the table.

Luna said Miss April please show the Sakamaki brothers where they be sleeping.

6\. You will keep your hands off Yui.

Their will not chasing around.

You will not feeding from her.

Having sex with her.

Is that understood?

She belongs to me alone!

Everyone just looked at Luna.

Ayato said No!

Luna started growling at Ayato.

Saying don't fuck with me. little boy.

Luna eye change color and teeth longer with her finger nails.

7\. Luna said last rule is my bedroom is off limits.

Luna teleport to her bedroom.

Ayato said what the hell is going on with our sister?

Subaru said I don't know.

Shu said I didn't see that coming.

Reiji said stop your bitching.

Miss April said watch your mouths in this house.

* * *

Luna called Bobby

Bobby answer cellphone.

Luna said Hello! Bobby

What are you doing to night?

Bobby said nothing

Luna come by the house and we will go out to night.

I call Sky and take Yui with us.

For a wild night on the town.

Bobby said I bring Bella with us.

Luna said see you soon.

Hung up and calling Sky.

Telling her same thing.

Luna took a shower.

Walking back in bedroom putting on her Women Thigh High Socks, black body suit, with Basic Versatile Stretchy Flared Casual Mini Skater Skirt and leather heel boots.

Walking back in bathroom putting on dark makeup with red lip stick and pony tail with begs around her face.

Luna thought she looked sexy and hot.

walking back bedroom get Picking up Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the black and two helmets

Luna had her cellphone, mp3 player, dept card, back-pack, art stuff and big bag put them backpack.

Luna put her sunshades on head.

Luna teleport to Yui bedroom and found her reading book.

Luna walked over Yui and said we are going out to night for some fun together.

Luna picked red Casual Plain Simple T-Shirt Loose Dress with white leggings with black knee boots.

Luna get black belt putting around Yui waist.

Putting little makeup on her eyes with red lipstick.

Yui seen herself in the mirror and looked different.

Luna pulled her back and put earring in ears and black collar around her neck with moon hang from it.

Getting her coat.

So put something really sexy.

Luna heard Sky and Bobby motorcycles coming up the drive.

Luna teleport them to front door and walked out the front door together.

Both Luna and Yui climb on Luna motorcycle.

Luna started motorcycle drove away from the house with her friends and Yui.


	130. Wild Night with friends

(Dinner time)

Everyone was at dinner table together.

When Damon came in asked has anyone seen Luna and Yui.

Reiji said here we go again.

Ivy said she couldn't leave house with out someone with her.

Latio said Bitch-chan is with Luna.

Ivy said I meant vampire or Damon.

Not Yui.

Yuma started laughing.

That Sweetheart was up old tricks again.

Ruki called Luna

Getting her voicemail.

Subaru went to cellphone and couldn't track Luna or Yui cellphones.

Shu said Subaru

The tracker Luna cellphone.

Subaru said I can't find them.

Luna or Yui must have turn them off.

To keep us from tracking them.

Reiji said Can anyone link with Luna?

Damon was only one that could.

But he wasn't going tell them that.

Everyone looking around the room everyone.

Damon pass the meat?

Someone pass the meat to Damon.

Ruki said where do you think that she would take livestock to?

Latio said party, night club or anywhere.

Subaru said we are in trouble.

* * *

(Hour later)

Luna, Yui, Sky, Bella and Bobby pulled in front of 1 oak Tokyo night club.

Pulling in together with other motorcycle that looked like Sky, Luna and Bobby motorcycle.

All them started walking to front door.

Sky seen Micheal.

Luna could see that Micheal had black hair with green eyes.

Micheal could see Luna, Yui, Bells, Bobby and Sky was together and walking in front of him.

Micheal said Hello!

Come in and having best time of your young life.

Luna asked underground pass.

Micheal give Luna underground pass for all them.

Luna say their might six or more guys.

Come her looking for us.

Please don't let them in.

She looking Micheal in eyes.

Call for back up and make really hard them get in.

Micheal said not a problem.

Luna kissed Micheal on the lips.

Micheal open the door.

Luna said Thank you! Micheal

Sky always love how Luna could talk people doing what she wants.

Luna, Yui, Sky, Bella and Bobby walked inside the nightclub.

Walking to the lift and pushing button.

When the doors open.

They walked inside open the doors and putting the card in and pushing down button to 2nd basement floor.

Luna hand to push down putt two time to get lift to move.

The doors close and lift started moving down the shaft to 2nd basement level.

Yui said where are we going?

Bobby said best wild party.

Kissing Bella

Luna put hand Sky and Yui ass.

Give big squeeze and making both jump.

Sky said Honey are you fucking Yui.

Luna said I fucking both you tonight at the same time.

Both Yui and Sky looked at Luna.

The doors open and they could see wild party going on.

The name of the song was Vengaboys - Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!

Luna grabbed Yui and Sky arms walking in room together with Bella and Bobby behind them.

Luna pulled Sky and Yui with her to the table.

Walking up to empty table.

Luna push Yui in sit and made move over to the middle.

Sky get on the other side Yui.

Bobby and Bells go get the drinks for every one.

Yui said this new and different.

Luna said You so right pup.

Sky started kissing Yui.

Luna started taking pictures to send to Shu.

Luna sent Shu a pictures.

Shu started looking at pictures.

Seeing the first picture of Luna, Sky, Yui, Bella and Bobby together.

The second on was Yui and Sky kissing each other.

The next was Luna kiss Bella.

Shu said Puppy!

You must having good time to show me that you dance club all of you at.

Trying figure out where puppy and Yui was.

Ayato asked said Does anyone might know their that bitch took my pancake to.

Shu said Puppy took Yui to nightclub.

Ayato said how do you know?

Shu said I looking at pictures sent to me from puppy.

Ayato and Latio came over started looking pictures and see Yui kiss some girl.

Latio said Damn! Bitch-chan

Ayato said who that whore with my pancake?

Shu said puppy girlfriend Sky!

Latio said I know this place.

Everyone looked Latio.

Subaru said where is that?

Latio said 1 Oak Tokyo 2nd basement.

It really bitch to get in.

You have know one to get in or have pass to get in.

Shu said do you have a pass?

Latio said Yes!

Shu sit up and saying Latio go get the pass.

It time go get Yui and puppy.

Not knowing Luna had vision and seeing Shu and others coming for them.

Leaving before the get their.

* * *

Yui, Sky, Bella, Bobby and Luna went Adores Shibuya arcade to play games.

Luna new it would harder to find them.'

They walked into and started playing games.

Luna started differnet games and started winning prize out of the games.

Luna was winning playing for Choc Baby candy.

Yui was putting in winning bag.

Yui remember that Luna was good at this kinds of games.

Each game that Luna win from that Sky or Yui would get prize out for her.

Luna hand won Macadamia candy, jelly beans, ch-octal cookies, meat sticks, different chips, candy bars

Luna won a key ring with key on it.

Found out open the door to bigger prize like tablet.

Sky said you just won a new tablet.

Luna could see it new tablet that came out that year.

Luna surprice that she won the prize.

Putting in new bag.

Sky and Yui kissed Luna.

Luna started playing for new key and founding one more.

Yui open the door and Luna win a new cellphone.

Luna said Damn!

Yui said so happy for you.

She didn't use her magic to win them.

Bobby said Bella and I going home.

Sky said Luna

Just won two keys from game getting tablet and new cellphone.

Luna show Bobby and Bella new tablet and cellphone she just won.

Bella said you are so lucky at this games.

Bobby said I won duck for Bella.

Luna said that lucky duck.

Bella smiled at Luna.

Luna said I don't know about you but I fucking hungry.

Lets go get something to eat.

Sky, Yui and Luna walked out arcade together.

Luna said let go to Kurasushi restaurant together.

Sky said this be fun.

Yui and Sky watched Luna take picture of the build where the was at and sending it to Shu.

Yui said what are you doing?

Luna said the boys chasing us.

Let see if finger out where this is.

Sky said you play to much.

Luna said it fun.

* * *

1 OAK TOKYO 2nd basement when the new picture came in.

Shu sitting at the bar asking if picture of Sky, Yui, Bobby, Bella, and Luna.

The barter said that guy and her order drinks.

Shu open the new picture of Luna, Sky and Yui was standing out side of Adores Shibuya.

Shu knew that was four miles away from where he standing.

Shu called Luna.

Getting her voicemail again.

Thinking where are you going puppy?

Are you going make me chase you.

I going love punished both of you to night.

I going to fuck that tight pussy and make link between us.

So keep up with you ass!

Shu looking around found brothers hitting different girls.

Thinking to himself I have chaise you both by my self.

That is fine with me.

I get fuck Yui tight little ass and both your holes by myself.

Walking over to lift and leaving the brothers.

The brothers didn't realized Shu had leave behind.

Subaru, Latio, Reiji, and Ayato hitting different woman trying to get laid.

Shu knew the will be hard to found them.

Shu was thinking I drink and I play at arcade.

Where would I go.

Shu thought Luna bed for some fun time.

But stop thinking like himself and think like puppy.

Shu realized that Luna with Sky and Yui together.

They might be hungry night parting.

I would go get something to eat.

Where does puppy like to eat.

Coming up with answer

Remembering Luna like that Kurasushi restaurant at Yuma took her too.

Looking it was sixteen minutes away from him.

If he ran as fast he could over roof tops.

Maybe get their before they could.

* * *

Sky, Yui and Luna pulled up in front of Kurasushi restaurant.

Pulling up and parking lot.

Yui get off first and Yuma get last.

Sky and Luna grabbed Yui hand walked inside.

Sky walked to machine pushing few button to get a table.

Price of paper came out with number on it.

Yui could see the was number table 25.

Sky, Yui and Luna sit down and waited for them call their number.

Sky said I never been her before.

Luna said That good place to eat.

I think you will like this place.

The food is really good and price $1 to $ 5 dollars each plate.

Yui cuddly up to Luna.

Luna, Sky and Yui number was called out.

All three of them walked over to their table in back and sit.

Yui said I be right back.

Luna said don't take long pup.

Luna show Sky how to order her food.

Sky watched Luna show to work video screen.

Sky said I want something that not on cover-belt.

I can order it from the video screen?

Luna said Yes! Baby

Ever five plate watch video screen and see if we win a prize.

Luna said what do they have to drink?

Show Sky dinner drink that she could get.

Luna order three cherry cola.

Shu said order him a beer.

Luna said Shit!

Shu sit down next to Luna.

Sky said who are you?

Shu said Shu Sakamaki.

Shu said who are you?

Sky said Luna girlfriend Sky.

Yui walked back and found Shu sitting at the table.

Shu said Yui sit down.

Yui sit down next Sky.

Shu put his hand on Luna leg.

started playing with inter leg.

Making it really hard to sit still.

Luna said Let eat something.

Shu watched Luna, Sky and Yui started getting plates of cover-belt.

Shu said where mine!

Luna said you paying for it.

Shu moved hand closer Luna pussy.

Making Luna grabbed something off the cover-belt for Shu that would make him stop teasing her.

Shu could see it was shrimp and rice.

Luna remember that she was left hand.

So that he would have to take hand of Luna leg to eat dinner.

Shu looked at Luna and said feed me?

Luna said No!

Luna pushed Shu hand off her leg.

Sky said I have go to bathroom and I will be right back.

Sky said Luna come with me.

Shu said Puppy not going anywhere.

Luna said I have to go bathroom too.

Shu get up and letting Luna go to bathroom.

Sky said is Shu messy with you?

Luna said Yes!

Putting hand on my leg.

Sky walked out of the bathroom and to manger.

Talking to the manger about Shu Sakamaki is sex additives at my best friend and she doesn't like it.

I would like have remove from our table.

The manger said which table is Shu sitting at?

Sky said table 25 with other friend girl.

The manger walked over table 25 and asking Shu move from his seat.

Shu said I would like to know why can't sit here?

The manger you need learn to keep hands to yourself and off one of the ladies sitting at this table.

Shu get pissed off to found out Luna or Sky had inform the manger about what she was doing to his puppy.

Shu get up and moved to different table so he could watch Luna and Yui.

Thinking to himself that Sky doing.

Sky asked to move different table and away from him.

The manger said not a problem and move Luna, Sky and Yui to table 1.

Yui asked what is going on?

Sky was sex adverted at Luna.

I didn't like it.

Yui said Shu get mad.

Luna looked at Yui.

They ate their dinner together and get up and leaving together.

Shu wasn't looking when they leave him behind.

Luna want put miles between them.


	131. A passion night

Damon move the cover back and away Luna body.

Started kissing neck and shoulder.

Feeling the heat coming from Luna.

Damon was getting really turn on.

Smelling Luna body.

Started down chest and sucking on her breasts.

Making her nips stand out.

Started moving down Luna body across Luna abbes to her pussy.

Smelling that Luna was still in heat.

Making Damon go in over drive.

Damon kissed in Luna inter leg and biting down started drinking from Luna.

Hearing his moaning in her sleep.

Pulling back and started kissing Luna above her pussy and around it.

Taking in the smell of Luna.

Moving down to her pussy and kissing outer lips.

Slowly opening her pussy licking from bottom to the top over her clit.

Making Luna moan again.

Damon started enjoying licking Luna pussy without putting finger in pussy.

Rubbing her inter legs making her moan.

Luna started awaking up and moaning.

Reached down grabbing Damon long hair.

Damon could see Luna was enjoying him eating her out.

Luna started moving her hips and open wider for Damon.

Damon slow down licking Luna bottom to top again.

Luna feeling so good.

Reaching down her breast and playing with them.

Damon asked does it feel good? my love.

Luna said Your the fucking best! My love

I love the way lick my pussy and the way fuck me.

Damon said To night.

I will make love to you.

Luna started feeling that she was started cumming on Damon face.

Luna said I going to started cumming.

Damon said cum for only me.

Luna started moving up and down.

Damon knew soon.

That his mate started cumming for him.

Luna and Damon was feeling the pull together.

Damon and Luna was moaning for each other.

Luna started cumming on Damon face.

Damon waited for finished cumming before he would put his finger in side of Luna making her squirt for him.

Luna body started shacking and moaning louder.

Her backed arched when she cam for him.

Damon put his finger inside of Luna.

Started finger fucking Luna and eating her pussy at the same time.

Making Luna moan and panted for Damon.

Damon knew that Luna was his.

Started finger fucking harder and kissing on legs.

Pussy making Luna started moving and enjoying figuring her.

Luna feel that started like going peeing.

When Luna getting louder.

Started squaring over bed and Damon.

Luna sit up and started kissing Damon with passion and love.

Moving down his chest kissing and licking his chest.

Damon was hand left hand on Luna back and right hand on side of Luna face.

Loving feeling of her kiss and licks on his chest.

Damon said I love you.

Luna looked up and said I love you too.

Before moving back down to his abbes.

Luna moved down to Damon dick.

Suck his cock like she worship it.

Purse her lips and let it slip inside, and then swish her tongue all over the head.

Damon started moaning and enjoying the new way that his mate sucking his dick.

She use your tongue and lips.

Luna was french kiss the head of Damon cock.

Was kiss it, suck on it, swirl your tongue around it, over it, under it, encircle it.

Damon grabbed Luna head pushed Luna down his dick.

Luna was swirling her tongue around shift of his dick.

Making Damon fucking Luna face.

Damon was moaning and panting while Luna sucking his dick.

Luna was trying to eye contact with Damon while Damon was moving his hips.

Luna very gently use your thumb and forefinger to pinch the skin between the two balls, and slide your fingers from the base of Damon scrotum to the tips of Damon testicles.

Luna took her mouth off Damon dick his balls with her mouth.

Putting her hand on Damon dick.

Keep your hand going on Damon dick as Luna lick all around his testicles with a broad, flat tongue.

Try taking each ball in your mouth for a minute.

Licking in between the balls, going all the way from the back of his scrotum to the front.

Damon was really moaning and fucking enjoying new way playing with his balls.

Feeling that started cumming soon.

Luna move back and said I want you fuck my breast on cum on my body.

Damon get up and pulling Luna off the bed.

Damon grabbed Luna breast and putting dick between them and started fucking them.

Making cum on Luna breast and in her mouth well fucking her breast.

Luna said Now!

I going to ride you wild stallion.

Damon was loving his made want to fuck him.

Damon laid on the bed.

Luna climbed back on the bed after clean her self off.

Facing away.

she kneels astride Damon while facing away from him.

Damon put his hand on ass and using other hand on his dick moving back and forward on Luna clit.

Making Luna more horny.

Luna slowly sit down on Damon dick.

Feeling it feeling her inside up.

Damon could feel how tight mate pussy was around his dick.

Both of them was enjoying each other.

Luna started moving up and down on Damon.

Damon grabbed Luna hips to help her move.

Luna to have complete control over the speed and depth of penetration.

Luna and Damon was moaning and enjoying them self.

Luna put her hands on Damon legs started moving up and down faster.

Damon slapped Luna ass.

Luna moan and started bounce on Damon dick.

She started moving her hip in small circles.

Damon grabbed Luna hair pulling her head pack making her lean back.

Luna put hands on Damon chest and keep moving on Damon dick.

Damon said this fucking feels so good.

Luna said I love the way you fuck me.

Damon love hearing Luna say something like that to him.

Knowing that his mate love what he was doing to her.

Keeping her in mood.

Luna would go up and Damon would go down.

Luna went down and Damon would go up.

The meet in middle.

Damon reached around Luna started playing with Luna pussy.

Luna started moaning.

Started feeling that she was started cumming again.

Luna said I going to cum.

Damon started rubbing Luna clit faster.

Luna put her head back and started moaning louder.

Luna started cumming and Damon started fucking Luna faster.

Making her squirted over Damon dick and bed.

Damon said Get up and lay on the edgy of the bed.

Luna climb off Damon and lies on her back, legs spread and knees slightly bent.

Damon stands next to the bed.

Putting his dick back inside of Luna.

Damon put a pillow underneath Luna hips may make her more comfortable, plus it gives him an extra-deep angle of penetration.

Damon started moving hips and pushing dick deeper inside of Luna pussy.

Luna started moaning and looking at Damon.

Showing that she love want he was doing to her.

Luna started playing with breast and moaning.

Damon grabbed behind Luna knees and fasted fucking faster.

Luna said I this feel so fucking good.

Damon said I am fucking loving seeing your body as my dick moves in and out of you.

Luna started feeling with the way that fucking he was going make her cum faster then normal.

Damon had made up his mind that to night Luna was going to get pregnant with his baby.

Damon started feeling Luna was going started cumming again on his dick.

Damon stop and pulled his dick out of Luna pussy.

Making her wait for him put it back in.

Luna was touching Damon arms and chest.

Damon put his dick back inside Luna

Started fucking Luna faster making her started cumming on his dick and making cum cry out.

Luna started shacking and moaning with a panting for Damon.

Damon lay on side and telling her come and spooning me.

Luna face the same way as Damon.

Damon put his dick in Luna pussy again.

Slowly touching Luna body and slowly moving his hips.

Making Luna moan.

Damon grabbed Luna breast.

Giving it good squeeze and started moving back and forward in Luna.

Luna enjoying having do a lot different things in making love to her.

Luna put arm around his neck and slowly kissing.

Both of them was enjoying them self's.

Being together and make love each other.

Kissing each other without a care in world.

Luna had her hand on Damon leg.

Slowly moaning and enjoying with Damon was doing to her.

Feeling that started have orgasm again.

Damon put his hand on Luna hip.

Give her slow gently rocks.

Luna could feel Damon balls hitting her clit.

Making her body feel so good.

Damon love how his mate felt inside and soon that she cum on his dick again.

Damon said Honey!

Get on your hands and knees with ass up in the air.

Damon had stop for minute or he was cum inside mate to fast.

Damon was enjoying himself.

He was going cum in pussy and full it up with his sperm.

Really hope that she would get pregnant with his baby.

Luna get up on her hands and knees with her feet together.

Damon kneeling behind her with your knees outside hers.

Damon guide himself into her pussy.

Give Damon full control of the movement.

Putting his hands on her hips for leverage, or even pull her body back to meet him.

There's something gritty, raw, and animalistic about it all that makes it so hot.

Damon fucking love having power his mate.

Drive her crazy for him.

Pushing deep inside of Luna pussy making moan louder then normal.

Damon started moving slow and building up really fucking her.

Pulling her hair and smacking her ass.

Making moan and painted for Damon.

Saying fuck me!

I love have your dick deep inside of me.

Damon love having his mate talk dirty to him while he was fucking Luna tight pussy.

Damon feeling about to cum.

Bending down and moving his mate hair.

Started kissing on Luna neck and shoulder to found her sweet spot.

Luna feel that she cum really hard.

Luna started looking for Damon sweet spot on his arm.

Both of them biting each other and drinking from each other.

Damon slam his dick deep inside of Luna.

Fulling her pussy up with his sperm.

Luna hand cumming at the same time.

Damon pulled dick out of Luna.

Laying down next to her.

Kissing her and telling her he love her.

Luna looked at Damon and said I love you too.

Damon pulled the cover both of them.

Luna snuggled up to Damon and fell sleep.

* * *

Shu had listen to his puppy and Damon fuck for hours.

Wishing it was him that could be with his puppy.

Don't understanding why he couldn't get in bedroom and stop her from fucking Damon or joining me.

What in the hell was wrong with his puppy?

Shu couldn't understand why his puppy get trouble with manger at store.

Thinking it was Sky doing and not his puppy.

Shu getting upset all the different things running threw his mind.

When all his brothers came in to bedroom.

Shu could see that they was fucking drunk.

Latio said you not going to believe what happen to night?

Shu said I don't care.

Ayato said Reiji get laid night.

Shu looked Ayato and not believing that Reiji get laid.

Saying I don't fucking believe that he get laid.

Latio started showing Shu pictures of the girl that Reiji fucked.

Latio said how was your night?

Shu said I get fucked over to night.

Puppy girlfriend is really bitch.

Kanato said what did she do?

Shu said I found puppy at Kurasushi restaurant.

Sky had me almost kick out of Kurasushi restaurant.

Because I had my hand on puppy leg.

I guess that Sky didn't like that.

Latio said I would fuck Sky!

Reiji said Maybe you should realized that Sky doesn't like when someone fucking with her girlfriend.

You must have pissed her off.

Shu said Now! I have listen Damon and Luna fuck for few hours.

I want to fuck join in.

Latio said they call me a prev.

Ayato said That means that pancake his at home.

He turn around walking out of bedroom.

Reiji said In the contract that we sign we can't fuck Yui.

If he does fuck her without asking Luna.

He can get us all kicked the out of the house.

Shu said you mean if he fucks Yui.

That fuck this all up?

Puppy kick us out with thought?

Reiji said Yes!

Shu and all the other started going after Ayato to stop him.

* * *

(The next day)

Everyone sitting around dinner table.

Waiting to see if Luna or Damon was going to show up.

Damon in his human form and Luna in wolf form walking in to dinner room.

Shu said where is puppy?

Luna walked around the table.

They could see the chair started moving on the own.

Miss April said here let me help.

Subaru said where is pet?

Luna jump up in her chair in her wolf form.

Yuma said Good Morning! Sweet heart.

Luna looked Yuma and bark at Yuma.

Subaru, Kanato, Latio and Ayato was really surprise to see Luna in wolf form and sitting in chair.

Shu and Reiji knew about Luna turning in to wolf form.

Kanato said why is Luna in wolf form?

Ivy said Luna and Damon are going something they call mythical lycanthrope.

Logan said it means Magical werewolf!

Ayato said that is dump name for what is happen to them.

Who came up with that name?

Yuma said Luna and Damon did.

Ruki said Luna and Damon both mythical and werewolfs.

Kanato said what does that mean?

Ashley said That Damon and Luna will turn in wolf form if they want to or not.

Ayato said Does all wolf have go threw this?

Miss April said No!

Ivy said Damon and Luna are only two going threw it.

Reiji said How long do think it will last?

Ivy said we don't know?

Latio said why is Damon going threw it?

Miss April said we don't know why this happen or how to stop it.

All we can do is wait and see how long it will take.

Luna howl.

Subaru said poor pet.

Luna looking around the room at the brothers.

Yuma reached over started scratching Luna behind her ear and making Luna tough come out mouth.

Shu couldn't believe that Yuma was scratching behind Luna wolf ear and making her happy.

That was his job.

Miss April put full plate of meat in front of Luna and Damon.

Luna and Damon started eating.

Luna finishing before everyone was done with breakfast.

Luna jump down and walking out dinner room to the living room and getting up in Yuma chair.

Grabbing the remote with her mouth and laying in chair with her.

Using her paw to turn TV on.

Started change channel.

Founding the show how it was made was on TV.

Yuma walked in living room and found Luna sitting in his chair and watching how it was made.

Yuma asked if he could sit with her.

Luna hopped down.

Yuma picked up remote and sitting his chair.

Luna get back in chair with Yuma.

Laying across his lap.

Both of them was watching how it was made.

Yuma didn't know that Luna like this show at all.

Yuma started rubbing back as they watched the TV show.

Shu walked in and found Luna and Yuma sitting together.

Shu said puppy!

Luna and Yuma turn looked at Shu.

Shu said come sit with me.

Luna turn back and keep watching her show with Yuma.

Shu said puppy!

I talking to you.

Yuma said leave her alone and let her watch her show in fucking peace.

Shu said Shut up! Yuma.

Yuma said Dumb ass!

Luna smiled.

Luna turn around and seen that Shu was sleeping after hour of her show.

Get down and walking out of living room heading to her bedroom.

Luna needing a nap.

Shu was acting like he was sleeping.

Luna was walking down the hallway to bedroom.

walking in bedroom next to mirror to get pass way door.

Shu walked quit behind Luna to see where she was going.

Luna walked up to wall and touched part of the wall.

Door slide back and Luna walked in.

The started closing behind Luna.

Shu started walking over to the wall feeling around pushing button.

Found the right place would open the door.

Seeing it was behind the mirror.

Shu could hear Luna moving up stairs.

Walking inside and up the stair behind her.

Coming inside Luna living area.

Not seeing Luna anywhere.

Thinking to himself you are in bedroom.

Walking over her bedroom and found Luna laying on her bed in still wolf form.

Shu walked in and said I found you puppy!

Luna looked at Shu and lay her head back down on the pillow.

Shu said we need to talk about what happen last night.

Laying down next to Luna.

Shu said I don't like how Sky treat me last night.

What give the right tell manger on me?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu started telling Luna is problem with Sky.

Luna close her eyes and fell to sleep.

Thinking to herself.

That she didn't care if he like Sky or not.

That was Luna girlfriend and best friend.


	132. Christmas Party

December 12

Luna walked down stairs dress.

Walking in dinner room and sitting at table.

Seeing all her brothers, mate and Yui face looking at her.

Luna said Good Morning! Everyone

They could see that Luna was in good mood.

Ruki said why are you in good mood today?

Luna said I just awake in good mood.

Damon said Luna and I are going to Mall today.

Aunt Ivy asked why are you going to mall today?

Damon said We made up our minds last night.

We are going have Christmas party for the pups of the pack.

Miss. April said I think that really good idea.

I think that pups would really enjoy have time with their Queen.

Luna smiled at Damon.

Luna eat her breakfast and called for Mr. Kawakami.

Mr. Kawakami walked in dinner room.

The brothers could see ex driver was working for Luna now.

Reiji thought how smart Luna was in getting people that used work for them or father.

Luna said Mr. Kawakami get limousine we leave at once.

Mr. Kawakami said Yes! My Queen!

Turn around walking out door away from the brothers.

Kou said I have go Mall too for my job.

Luna said so I get to hear you whale and try to sing.

Yuma started laughing.

Kou said I can sing.

Luna said Everyone here knows I could sing you out under the table.

Kou said why do you always fucking with me?

Luna said simple it fun.

You always get pissed off.

So I win on default.

Kou said On of the days.

I will beat you at something.

Luna said Like what buttons.

Kou looked at Luna with a piss off look on his face.

Yuma and Ruki started laughing at Kou and Luna fighting.

Kou said their must be something that you are not good at?

Ivy said will you two stop fighting at the table.

She was breastfeeding baby Faith.

Reiji said do you have breastfeed at the table?

Ivy said No!

I do it piss you off.

Reiji said What is wrong with this family?

Yui said Nothing!

It just you.

Everyone looked at Yui in surprise to hear her say something like that to Reiji.

Luna and Yuma started laughing at what Yui had said to Reiji.

Luna said Mommy Reiji

How was your date last night?

Reiji said How did you know that I had a date last night?

Luna said Because I set you up to get laid.

Hope to calm you butt down.

Latio started laughing.

Everyone started laughing at Reiji.

Everyone was surprise that Luna would have set Reiji up to get laid.

Reiji said are you tell me that you sent me up with Becky because you thought I need to get laid?

Luna said Yes!

Beside you always uptight about everything.

I just thought you might like have some be with you.

She really nice girl.

Reiji said Thank you!

Luna said your welcome!

Luna get up from the table and said I will all meet you in the limousine in five minutes.

Teleport to her living area in front of her mother picture and walking in bedroom.

* * *

Shu was right behind her.

Grabbing Luna around the waist and pushing her on the bed.

Shu said I want you right now!

Luna said well you can't have me.

I am so busy.

But if your good boy maybe later.

Luna picking up mp3 player, art pad with pencils, journal, dept card and few more items.

Luna put on her Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the color black.

Putting up her coat and putting her backpack on.

Luna started feeling wield and taking a step back.

Shu grabbed Luna.

Asking her something wrong?

Luna said I need blood.

Shu asked here how long as it been that you having drink blood.

Luna said last time that we together.

Shu said You can't go without drinking blood for more then two weeks.

Your body can't take it anymore.

Shu said I will have to came with Damon and you today.

Just encase something happens.

Luna said you have work.

Shu said you are more important then work right now.

Don't want anything to happen to you.

Shu pulled Luna in his lap and moving coat and shirt so that Luna get to his neck.

Luna smelling skin and using her tongue to found his sweet spot.

Luna bite down and started drinking from Shu.

Shu started feeling the passion and happy at the same time.

Remembering what it was like before her teeth came in.

Luna pulled back with his blood on her chin.

Shu grabbed Luna and licked chin get the tasted of his blood in mouth.

Luna get up from Shu lap and said let go.

Luna teleport to limousine and getting inside and removing her back pack to sit down.

Damon pulled Luna next to him.

Luna started pulling out journal and mp 3 player.

Putting ear pods in her ears and open her journal.

Started writing in different language.

Shu sit down right next to Luna.

Looking over at what Luna was doing.

Seeing she was writing in her journal.

Founding out it was different language which was make it really hard for Shu to read.

Shu grabbed Luna journal and pulling it away from Luna.

Luna said give it back to me.

Shu said I would like to know why you are write in different language then normal.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Damon said something my mate does you don't need to know.

Shu said I wasn't talking to you.

I asking puppy.

Why she writing in different language.

Luna said Shu.

The reason that write in different language is because I felt like it.

Their are things that I do you don't need to know why I do this things.

Just understand it make me feel better.

Reiji said Now! Give Luna journal back to her.

Stay out of her business.

Shu said Shut up!

Subaru said you always put your nose in her business.

Luna eyes started clouding over.

Shu said puppy!

Luna said nothing.

Damon grabbed Luna pulling her to him.

Reiji said Don't touch her.

Kou said what happening?

Subaru said pet his seeing something.

Well have the answer soon or not.

Luna seeing her mother.

Her mother said you must leave them tomorrow and go South to Wanrong Township.

You need to speak to Eiichiro.

Faith said Don't not telling them.

Where you are going at all.

Your mate will need to say behind and wait for you.

Luna said Yes! Mother

I will do as you say.

Tell them nothing.

Luna close her eyes and open to see the brother and Damon looking at her.

Luna said what?

Shu said well?

Luna said I seen the founders, Richter and Karl are all coming to my crowning.

Few more unwanted guests.

Ruki said who are unwanted guests?

Subaru said that good to know why keep getting fucked.

Luna reached over grabbed journal out Shu hands and said now you know what in my journal that you can't read.

Shu said in that journal is this will happen.

Ruki said Might happen if we can change it.

The fortune can always change.

Luna said Yes! It not like the passed.

Luna started writing something different in that journal.

Luna said Hunters and wild werewolf's.

They coming to get something.

I couldn't see what they wanted.

Kou said that fuck great.

Knowing that she would have to leave everyone and head south on to Wanrong Township to speak to Eiichiro.

She remember seeing in vision black beauty her Pegasus.

Knowing have pack a bag in secret and leave before dawn.

* * *

After dropping Shu, Ruki and Reiji off at work.

The limousine pulled up in front of Caretta Shiodome Mall.

Kou said this Mall that working at today.

How did you know?

Yuma said seeker.

You dumb ass.

Kou started getting out the limousine.

When Lung grabbed Kou leg making fall face first in sidewalk.

Subaru said Damn!

Luna step out and said did you have nice trip?

Yuma said See you next fall.

Kou said you did that on purpose to me.

Luna said are you saying I did something you?

Kou said Yes!

Luna say Prove it!

Kou looked mad at Luna.

Luna smile at Kou.

Kou said you better not fuck up my face.

Luna it would make look cuter.

Yuma, Subaru and Damon started laughing at Luna had said.

Kou storming off!

Yuma said I not surprise that Kou would get upset about felling the ground.

* * *

Heading to get the toys that children of the pack.

Luna didn't have time to wasted.

Damon said what wrong honey?

Luna said I don't have time waited.

We have much to do today.

Damon said Are you bake goodies or buy them?

Luna said I going to bake goodies for the pups.

Damon said our pups will love when you make them goodies.

Luna said I make you some goodies too.

Damon grabbed Luna and started kissing her in middle of the Mall near the stage.

Kou started his show sing to all the his fan girls.

Luna turn around and watched Kou show.

Yuma and Subaru stop next to Damon.

Yuma said get a room.

Luna, Subaru, Yuma and Damon walked in toy shop.

To keep up the toys that Luna called in yesterday.

Luna paid for five bags.

Yuma said I board.

Damon said shut up!

You bitch about everything.

Luna said watch your mouth.

They are children around.

Yuma just looked at Luna.

Damon said you just get that out of your head.

You will not be sleeping with her.

Luna turn around and said be quiet.

I don't want to hear any word came out anyone mouth.

I will have punish all you if one step out of line.

Is that understood?

All said Yes!

Luna said Good!

They could see that Luna hand started getting bad mood.

Two people walking out with five bags.

Yuma get up and said I get them for you.

Luna said Thank you! Honey bear.

Luna said I meet you limousine.

I have to go bathroom.

Damon said not alone.

Luna walked out shop and walking away from them.

* * *

Heading to the bathroom.

Luna hungry was growing.

She need blood.

Luna was looking at hot guy.

Walking over to him and sit down in his lap.

Luna said I thought you was cute.

So I thought I came over her to say hello! To you!

The guy mouth drop!

Luna said you looking at my hot body ?

The guy said Yes!

Luna said would you like to touch me and fuck my brains out.

The guy said Yes!

Luna pulled in to photo booth and started kissing him .

The guy said are we going take pictures.

Luna said Do you want me?

The guy said Yes!'

Luna said let kiss your neck first.

Luna sit on his lap and kissing his neck.

The made started getting hard on with moving of Luna hip,

When the man started cumming Luna bite into his neck and begin to drink her full.

Luna eye popped him and say to forget she bite you.

She walked away without taking pictures with him.

Leave him with out any memory of her.

Going to bathroom and went to limousine.

Luna had few more places to go

Before going home.

* * *

Yuma, Subaru, Damon and Luna came home.

Luna walked in to kitchen with making goodies for the party.

Founding out Mrs. April had cooked and make the cookies and cakes for the pups.

John and few other pack went found Christmas tree to put up in house.

Luna walked up stair bedroom.

Started making her hot lavender bubble bath.

Luna put on some music something funny.

Luna laughing at the song Matt Rogers - Suck on My Cock

When her cellphone started ringing.

Luna answer it.

Shu said Hello! Puppy

Luna said Hello! ShuShu

Having fun?

Shu said No!

Asking what are you doing?

Luna said Laying hot lavender bubble bath listen to dirty Christmas songs.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna laughing.

Shu said I have work until eight o'clock to night.

Luna said that fine.

I have something I have do anyway.

Shu said called to hear your voice.

Luna said I going to take a nap before the party.

Hung up on Shu.

* * *

The party started around six o'clock after dinner with brothers.

Luna Christmas party ran for few hours.

All the pups of her pack was in ballroom.

Having the best time of their lifes and having fun with Luna.

They played games and dance.

Luna have giving out the gifts to pups.

Seeing their face getting gifts from her made them smiled and Luna smiled.

The girls get Teddy bears, dolls, and more.

The boys get baseballs, bats, gloves and more.

They eat cakes, cookies and the best time of their lifes.

Around ten o'clock

The mother started coming to house to get your children for Luna.

Luna was tied and to boys to clean up.

Telling them that she was going bed for the night.

No one knew that Luna would be gone before morning.

Heading far away from everyone.

Luna put a bearer around her bedroom.

She pack her secret bag and went to bed for the night.

Not making love Damon or anyone.

Luna was really tied.

Snuggle up to Damon.

Shu found out the bearer was up around her bedroom.

Making go bed in his room.


	133. The Cleansed

Luna awake up in bedroom.

Rolling over and seeing Damon sleeping right next to her.

Luna get up from the bed.

Started getting dress for the long trip.

Wearing her Levi Jeans with Women's Lightweight V-Neck Tunic Sweater and put her black riding knee boots.

Grabbing her Lapel Maxi Coat With Long Sleeves with hood in the color black.

Grabbing her backpack that already packed and putting it on.

Walking over to Damon.

Reaching down a kissing his lips and telling him.

I love you and I be back soon.

Take care yourself.

Teleport down stairs to the front doors.

Luna reached for the front doors.

When Mrs. April said Luna

Where in this world do you think are you going?

Luna stop and turn around and looked to see Mrs. April standing behind here.

Luna said The cleansing.

Mrs. April said it about time that this happen.

Luna said How did you know this going happen?

Mrs. April said because your mother Faith said it would happen.

When the time came for you cleansing to pure mine, body and soul.

Handing Luna bag and saying take this with you.

I pack you some food for your trip.

Don't worry I take care everything.

Kissing Luna on forehead between the eyes.

Luna said be careful if Karl or Richter show up.

Miss April said I will be careful.

You be careful on your trip.

Luna said Yes! Miss April.

Walking out side with Luna and seeing Luna Black stallion.

Both Mrs. April and Luna walked over to the black stallion.

Black stallion bow his head to Luna,

Luna bow to him.

Asking him if he ready for the long trip my friend?

The Pegasus move his head up and down.

The Pegasus lower Luna climb on.

Luna put her hand in main and climb on his back.

The Pegasus turn started running with Luna on his back,

The wings open and started flipping and took to the air.

As they fly away from the house handing South to South to Wanrong Township.

So that Luna could talk to Eiichiro.

Founding out why her mother send their.

She knew the brothers soon be wake up and founding out that Luna was gone.

Miss April cover foot prints and made it look like nothing out of place.

* * *

Everyone was at dinner table together.

When Damon came in asked has anyone seen Luna?

Reiji said here we go again.

One of this days she keep her butt at home.

Shu said I guess we have go looking for her?

Subaru and Ruki went to app to track Luna.

Founding out they couldn't find her.

Ivy said I can't believe that Luna would disappear with telling someone.

Miss April said I know where Luna at?

Everyone turn and looked at Miss April.

Luna leave at dawn this morning for the cleansing.

Ivy said the last step before taking the crown.

When will Luna be back.

Miss April said before the crowning.

Reiji said who is take care of Luna business?

Ivy said Miss April and I will.

We have so much to do.

Getting ready for crowning and ballroom for party after the crowning.

Ivy said All you boys have fitted for tuxes for the crowning.

So I will taking you in town to get you tuxes.

Something black and white.

The brothers looked at each other.

Ruki said I have to work today.

Ivy said call in sick.

Ruki said I can do that.

* * *

Shu was laying on his bed.

Thinking about Luna.

When cellphone beep.

Shu open the text.

Founding out it from puppy.

Luna wrote you have dirty mind.

Shu wrote back call me.

Luna called Shu

Shu answer the call.

Asking where are you?

Luna said I sitting on deck looking at stone frogs trying stand on each other or hell fuck pile.

Shu started laughing.

Luna said what are you doing?

Shu said laying on my bed and waiting for you come home.

I didn't get to fuck you before you leave me hind.

Luna said Ohh! Poor Baby.

Shu said when are you coming home?

Luna said day before my crowning.

Shu said I want to make love to you.

Luna say I would like that.

Shu said Why did you leave?

Luna said Their something that I need to learn and short time to learn it.

Shu said different packs started showing up at the house.

Luna said that good.

More to portent my family from hunters, wild werewolf's, founders and everything else pop their heads up.

Shu said that good to hear.

Your Aunt Ivy took us to get our tuxes for the crowning.

Luna said Black with white stripe.

Shu said How did you know.

Luna said Did she take you to Yamadaya-Tokyo?

Shu said Yes!

Luna said last week I called them and told them that ten guys would be showing up to get tuxedos made under my name.

Shu said puppy!

You didn't have do that?

Luna said Yes! I did.

I want you to look nice.

Beside you work it off.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said if you give great fucking.

Your bill for the tuxedos payed in full.

Shu said I give a really great fuck that going blow your mine.

Make it where you look funny walking for week.

Luna said I holding you that.

Shu said You can take it to bank.

Luna said I going to bed now.

Talk to you later.

Shu said good night! Puppy

Luna said Good Night! Shu

hung up on Shu.

Shu was so happy that his puppy called him.

Founding out that his puppy would be home before her crowning.

Made him really happy.

Shu pulled out his dick and started jacking off.

* * *

December 24

Around eleven o'clock at night.

Luna and her black beauty flying their the night air back to her house.

The black Pegasus stared heading down to the ground.

The Pegasus landing in a run and came to stop.

Luna climb off and said thank you my friend.

Patting and rubbing his neck the black Pegasus.

The other wolfs could see them both in the yard

The black Pegasus bow to Luna.

Luna bow back to her black Pegasus and saying thank you my friend.

But now we both need to rest we have a big day tomorrow.

Luna walking in to house and find all lights was turn off.

She really like how the house was so quietly.

She was hungry and heading to kitchen to make her something eat.

Putting backpack and coat on the end of the table.

Started making her Creamy Shrimp and Crab Alfredo Pasta.

Took Luna about thirty minutes to make her dinner.

She turn off the stove.

Getting a big bowl and putting the Creamy Shrimp and Crab Alfredo Pasta inside.

Putting the bowl on the table.

Walking back in to the kitchen.

To get her something to drink.

When Latio said when did you get back?

Luna turn and seen it was Latio.

Luna said Hello! Sexy

About thirty minutes ago.

Latio give Luna big hug and put his hands on her ass.

Luna moan.

Luna asked are you hungry?

Latio said yes!

I was going make me sandwich.

Luna said what some of Creamy Shrimp and Crab Alfredo Pasta?

Latio said Yes!

Luna picked up fork and hand it to him

Walking by him and grabbing his hand pulling him with her.

Latio could see how big of bowl his naughty puppy had.

Are you going eat all this alone.

Luna said not any more.

Both Luna and Latio sit eat hole bowl together and hand fun together.

Luna said Well I going to bed.

We have alot to do tomorrow.

Luna put bowl in sink with forks and glass.

Latio said Good Night! Naughty puppy

Luna said Good Night Sexy!

Luna picked up coat and backpack.

Luna teleport to her bedroom.

* * *

Founding no one in her bedroom.

She was thinking where are you honey.

You better not with Yui.

Luna turn on her music and started playing Richard Marx - Right Here Waiting

Taking her clothes off and walking in bathroom.

Leaving the door little open.

Shu could hear sound song playing and thinking that puppy must be home.

Taking sweet time get home.

Luna bend over checking the tempter of water in the nude.

Shu smile to see that Luna nude again.

Luna turn on the shower, step in and washing up.

Letting the water in hitting in her face.

Shu walked in bathroom and took his clothes off.

Not seeing Shu get in shower with her.

Get in started cleaning Luna back.

Luna let out moan.

Luna turn around with her eyes closed.

Started washing her hair.

Shu started washing her front side.

As the water run down Luna middle breaths.

Like a river down woods.

Free and Wild like Luna was.

Luna turn around and bend over get shampoo and using it in her hair.

Shu said let me do that. Puppy

Luna turn to see Shu standing behind her.

Luna really love having someone wash hair for me.

Shu was happy that getting touch each part of Luna again.

Shu wash the shampoo out of her hair.

Shu reached around Luna grabbed Luna tits making her moan again.

Reached other hand around putting on pussy.

Playing with her making moan again.

Shu started kiss shoulder Luna making her let out moan.

Luna started feeling Shu passion for her.

Luna started cumming after few minutes later.

Shu didn't stop after Luna cum.

He want to take her in the shower and in the bed.

Luna turn started washing Shu body.

Shu grabbed Luna hair.

Shu say suck my dick.

Getting on her knees .

Reaching for Shu and started sucking his dick in shower.

As the water run over both them

Luna busted and started reaching for him.

Luna put her hand on him cock and started licking him.

Luna put Shu cock in her mouth,

Started sucking and using her tough.

Rubbing Luna back with his hand.

Shu could feel that he was going to cum in Luna mouth.

But Shu wasn't going to stop until both them came together.

Shu pull dick out of Luna mouth and started cumming on breast.

Luna looked down and seen what just done to her.

Luna said you blow your load on big beauty beast.

Shu turn Luna around and started washing is sperm off Luna breast.

Luna said I going to have punished you for being bad.

Shu said I love getting punished by you.

Squeezing Luna breasts together.

Making Luna moan.

Luna reach over grabbing towel and getting out leave Shu in shower with water on.

Luna said Shu take shower

Shu you need bath?

You stink.

You are not going to touch me until take a shower.

Walking out of bathroom.

Shu couldn't believe that puppy would tell him that he stink.

* * *

Shu takes shower and clean up.

So that he could touch his puppy.

Getting ready for her to punished him.

Walking in bedroom and found Luna sleeping on middle of the bed.

Shu thought you are sleeping.

I don't think so.

Miss April and Ivy walked in Luna bedroom.

Found shu crawling in to Luna bed.

Ivy said what are you doing Shu?

Shu stop and turn around looked seeing both Miss April and Ivy standing at foot of the bed.

Shu said Nothing!

Ivy said get your clothes on and leave this room.

You remember the rules that was set in place.

Shu said No!

Miss April said Luna not to be touch before the crowning.

You dumb ass!

Luna grabbed blanket and pull it over her.

Shu get up from the bed.

Started putting on his clothes.

Saying this so unfair.

Miss April said Don't care!

Ivy said we have dress her for bed.

You know that Luna has been cleansed.

Her body, mine and spirit all cleansed.

You don't need fuck up.

Miss April said Go to bed.

Shu teleport to his bedroom.

* * *

Luna sit up and looked at both of them.

Saying his Shu gone?

Ivy said Yes!

Thanks! Mother moon.

Shu took a shower for tomorrow.

Miss April said I don't think every take a shower.

Luna said I have something import to tell both of you.

I have a plan for tomorrow.

Miss April started getting Luna bed clothes ready.

As Luna started telling the both the plain to both of them.

Luna put her bed clothes.

Miss April and Ivy smiled at Luna.

They knew it was a good plain.


	134. The Crowning and after Party

Luna awake up.

Looking at the clock on the dress and seeing around was noon.

Luna thought want day will be a busy day.

Went the crowning, birthday, and Christmas Day.

Getting up and getting in leggings, white socks and sweater.

Heading down stairs and found the house to quietly.

Luna thought it wield quit around here.

Where in the hell was everyone?

Luna walking in dinner room and found food at the head of the table with a note.

Picking up the note and read the note.

Sitting down at the table.

Removing the cover and founding dumplings, Cabbage Rolls, salmon, vegetables, and gimbap.

Luna thought to herself this are favorite foods that I like to eat.

Seeing a can of coke.

Reaching over started opening the coke.

When Kou walking by bitching to himself.

Luna said Hello! Kou

Kou stop and turn around to see Luna sitting at the head of the table.

About to open the coke.

Kou said When did you get home?

Luna said Last night.

Kou said did you sleep while?

Luna says Nightmares about to day.

Kou said you need eat your breakfast or lunch.

Don't worry about anything.

We are taking care of everything.

Luna went open the can and cut her finger on the can.

Luna said this happen every time try open can of soda.

Kou could smell Luna blood.

Kou walked and grabbed Luna hand.

Put her finger in his mouth.

Getting a tasted of Luna blood for the first time.

Founding it was sweeter then his Little Maso-kitty blood.

Making him want more.

Luna reached up moving his hair way from his eyes and looked Kou in the eyes.

Putting hands on each side of his face.

Started speaking to Kou.

There are people in this world.

Only found beauty in the broken little things.

When they couldn't see it was never broken from the beginning.

Look inside yourself.

You will found that you was never broken.

Just lost in the storm.

Kou couldn't believe that Luna would say that to him.

Started eating her lunch.

Kou turn around walked in cellar!

Luna walked up hind Kou.

When Kou get bottom of steps.

Luna said Kou.

Kou turn around and say Yes! Luna

Luna said that your manager.

He has been steeling money from you.

The last album that you made.

He only give you 1/4 of the money that you made.

He been pocking the rest for himself.

Selling few your songs to other Artists.

Passing them off as his songs and pocket the money.

I just thought you like know.

Kou said that son of bitch.

Luna get close the door behind Kou.

She locked the door.

Luna walked over sit down and started eating her lunch.

Hearing Kou yelling at his manager about steeling money from him and selling his song to other Artists.

Ruki walked in dinner room.

Seeing Luna having her lunch at the table.

Asking have you seen Kou?

Luna said the cellar.

He on phone yelling at manager.

Ruki said what am I going to do with him.

When their work do?

Luna said You don't need to worry about Kou.

Kou manager was steeling from him.

Kou only give you 1/4 of the money that you made.

Manager been pocking the rest for himself.

Selling few Kou songs to other Artists.

Passing them off as his songs and pocket the money.

Ruki said Thank you!

For telling Kou about his manager.

Walking over and kissing Luna.

Ruki said Finished your lunch.

Happy Birthday! Baby

Luna said Thank you! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki walked over to the cellar door and found it was locked.

Knowing that this his was baby doing.

Locking Kou in the cellar.

Unlocking door and walked down stairs.

To ask him what was taking so long.

Kou was yelling at his manager and Ruki.

Luna get up with a full belly and her coke.

Walking out of dinner room started to bedroom.

* * *

(Six o'clock in evening)

Luna looking at her dress that hand made herself.

She made it look like something from the Renaissance period.

Seeing the it was red velvet with gold liner with black ribbon in the front.

With long sleeves that come down to ring around middle fingers.

Get dress on and it fit like a glove.

Luna put her gold high heal.

Walking in the bathroom started putting little sky gold make-up with eyes shadow, lashes, and red lipstick.

Luna did hair pulled bangs to small ponytail.

Putting on gold earrings and red moonstone crystal choker.

Walking in bedroom and going after her box.

Feeling butterfly in tummy.

Luna teleport to down stair to top of the staircase.

Seeing all the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers standing by front door.

Ayato said what the hell taking so long?

Shu slapped Ayato in back of the head.

Ayato said what the hell?

Shu said Shut up!

Here Puppy comes.

Ayato looked up at the top of the stairs.

To see Luna

Luna slowly walks down the stairs caring the box from her trunk.

Shu knew it was important to puppy.

Not knowing what it was.

Miss April and Ivy was waiting at bottom of the stairs case.

Luna hand Damon the box.

Ashley was holding a red pillow.

Luna, Ivy and Miss April unlocked the box.

Damon was holding the box for Luna.

Seeing it was crown, necklace and ring inside box.

Miss April picked up the crown and place it on the red pillow.

Ivy put necklace around Luna neck.

Miss April picked up the ring and put on Luna middle finger on right hand.

John took the box and put up for later.

Damon said are you ready my love?

Luna said Yes!

Ivy said The Mongrels will go first out of the house.

Then I will tell Ashley with four wolfs to guard the crown and Ashley.

If anyone for the crown like Richter again.

Damon said I waiting for mate at the other end.

Luna was looking up at Damon.

When her Luna eyes started clouding over.

Seeing their energy wolfs and blood moon.

Seeing the founders coming.

Luna close her eyes.

Damon put arms around Luna.

Asking what is it?

Luna said the Founders are coming.

Sending their energy wolfs first.

Damon said I the brothers want is going on.

To ready for the attack.

Damon kissed Luna lips.

Turn around walking out the front doors.

* * *

Luna said I am ready.

Ivy said Open the doors.

Luna female guards open the front doors.

Miss April said Ashley you will go first and Luna will be right behind you.

Ashley said Yes! Miss April.

Luna watch Joseph and three best male guards walk with Ashley down the red carpet with crown on the pillow.

Vampires and Werewolf could see the crown.

Luna step out of the house fallowing Behind Ashley.

Not close put that she could see if anyone goes for the crown.

Luna turn at to walked down in front everyone.

When John said Please rise to Princess Luna and fortune Queen.

Everyone rise to their feet.

Luna took a deep breath and let it out.

When Karl-heinz step up next to Luna and took her by arm.

Luna turn and seen it Karl-heinz standing next to Luna.

Luna was surprise to see him next to her.

Karl-heinz said are you surprise to see me little minks.

Luna said No!

I knew you get out jail sooner or later.

Luna said I am happy to see you.

Kiss Karl-heinz on the chick.

Beside it wouldn't be right if you wasn't here.

Luna and Karl-heinz slowly walking down the aisle together.

Luna said I know your upset with me.

You must understand why I did it.

Karl-heinz said because I stool from you.

Put your mother summer house to buy own.

Luna said You could just asked me for the money.

I would have give it to you.

Karl-heinz said I should have asked you for the money.

Now! I paying for for it.

Luna said you be out before you know.

Giving wink!

Coming to the end of the aisle.

Let go of Luna arm.

Saying I really like your dress.

Luna said Thank you! Daddy

Luna walked up to the thrown and sit down on thrown.

Karl-heinz walked over where Sakamaki and Mukami brothers was standing.

Damon and Yui sitting in front role.

Not believing that Karl-heinz show up.

Bradley could see Luna sitting on the thrown.

Telling his mother and father that he knew her.

Bradley father said be quiet.

I trying to hear what is happening.

Bradley mother said that nice dear.

You think that you know the future Queen.

Bradley said I know for fact.

* * *

Luna walked and sit down like really Queen with ankle cross right over left, hands together, Head up and level to the floor with looking relaxed shoulder, and back straight.

Karl-heinz could see how Luna was sitting like really Queen on a thrown.

Making him every proud to see that Luna knew how to sit like lady.

Luna siting on thrown and listen everyone.

The Queen of Gypsy started speak.

Talking in Romania.

Luna started feeling different.

Luna link to Damon.

Asking him could look at the moon.

Damon looked at the moon and could see the Lunar Eclipse had started.

Damon said it started.

Luna said when moon total Eclipse they will attack.

Damon get up from his seat.

Walked over to Shu and Reiji.

Telling them total Eclipse they will attack.

Karl-heinz was listening to Damon, Shu and Reiji talking about that attack from the founders.

Damon said they will send the energy wolfs first.

To wear us down before they attack.

Karl-heinz looked at the moon seeing that moon was almost half Eclipse.

Richter walked beside Karl-heinz.

Richter said what did I miss?

Karl-heinz turn turn and looked Richter.

The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers started feeling weaker.

Richter said Does anyone feel weaker?

Karl-heinz said Look up at the moon.

This is Lunar Eclipse in Damon and Human world.

* * *

Ivy said I am Ivy Blackstone.

I am late Queen Faith Artemis twin sister.

I am stepping down as temper Queen.

Now that Luna Artemis has come of age.

Ashley walked carrier the pillow with the crown.

Richter could see the crown on the pillow.

What the crown that could make him powerful.

The could see the crown was gold with Rudy stones with one moonstone.

Ivy picking up the crown off the pillow and place it on Luna head.

All howl the our future queen of the werewolf's.

The wolfs started howling for the their Queen.

All the vampires started clapping.

Luna stood up.

Started feeling really different.

Luna started rising in to the night sky.

Everyone started seeing a bright blue light around Luna.

Shu said what the hell is going on with puppy?

Karl-Heinz said Power shift.

Luna is getting all full powers.

Like you will Shu when you take the crown.

Luna is now Queen of the werewolf's.

Soon as feet touch the ground again.

She will have all her full powers as Queen.

Everyone was watching as Luna arms came out to sides of her.

Luna was change from feet to her head.

The dress that she was wearing started changing as the crown began to change.

Everyone had never seen anything like that before.

Seeing the sleeve started change in dragon plates down her arms.

Smaller dragon plates move down her body.

The top of her breast was open and came down to v.

Two dragon plate over Luna breast.

Smaller plates moving down Luna body.

Luna hips had midden dragon plates.

Her upper legs and dragoon plated down to her boots.

The heals started turning dragon plate knee high boots.

Luna have dragon leather cap down her back.

The crown beginning change in gold ivy band around her forehead.

The new crown had red set in it Rudy's started growing in up around moonstone on top.

Luna started moving down to the ground.

Putting her feet on the ground and bending down.

Put hands on the ground.

The vampires and wolfs was so surprise in the change.

Everyone was so quite.

They didn't know what to do.

Luna begin to rise to her feet and stood before everyone.

When the total Luna Eclipse happen.

All the vampires started feeling weaker.

The wolfs was growing stronger.

When everyone hear wild howling.

Luna knew that founders was coming.

Luna said Everyone listen to me.

Please go inside and enjoy yourself at party.

I will join shortly.

Ivy said You heard the Queen get to moving.

Bradley said I want to talk to Luna.

Bradley father said No!

Get in side.

Grabbing Bradley arm pulling inside the house.

* * *

Karl-heinz said what going on?

Luna said Founders!

Damon had Yui arm pulling to Luna.

Shu said puppy for seen it.

They going to attack us.

To get puppy and Yui.

Karl-heinz said like hell they will.

The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers standing around Yui and Luna in the middle of the circle waiting attack.

When they seen the energy wolfs heading right at them.

Yui had hold of Luna leg like scared child.

When the wolfs started attacking the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers.

Karl-heinz, Richter and Demon still holding their ground.

Each of the brothers jump around and fight the energy wolfs.

Luna seen two of the wolfs was different from the others.

Luna said Father!

Look at the different two wolfs in back.

They are different from the others.

Karl-heinz could see they wasn't glowing like the others.

Luna put her hands in the sky.

Started speaking in Greek words.

Each of the energy wolfs started flying to Luna.

Becoming ball of energy above Luna and Yui.

Leaving the last two normal wolfs.

Luna started exceeding the energy from the founders wolfs making it hers.

It was making her stronger then the others.

When energy ball was gone.

Karl-heinz and Richter was surprise to see that Luna claim the energy as her own.

Luna said Carla and Shin Tsukinami.

Carla and Shin change to their normal form.

Karl-heinz said why did you come here?

Carla said I would have thought you would have figure that out?

Luna said To take back what was taken.

But you don't understand I will never give her to you.

Shin said Shut your mouth.

Luna looked Shin and back to Carla.

Karl-heinz and Richter seen what Luna did to Shin.

Thinking to himself smart.

Taking control and paying him no mine.

Shin didn't like that she wasn't paying him need mine.

Luna said I would to invented you both come join the party.

We might talk about it later.

But right now we party and joy yourself.

Carl said We would like that.

Shin said Brother!

Carl said Quilt!

Luna said Richter will show you the way to the house.

Ayato took Yui arm and started walking to house with her.

Ayato was never let him have her.

That was his pancake.

As Carl and Shin walked to house with brothers and Richter.

Karl-heinz asked Luna

What do you have up your sleeves?

Luna said I have a plan.

Karl-heinz said what is it?

Luna took Karl-heinz arm and started walking to house.

Telling Karl-heinz the plan.

Making him smile and laugh.

Thinking to himself how damn intelligence she was.

Both Carla and Shin really underestimate her.

Making him so damn proud of her.

* * *

Karl and Luna walked in house together.

Shu said what the hell just happen?

Luna said Look like someone was wasn't paying tench.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna giggle.

Karl turn to Luna.

Saying I think it time for you change for the party.

Well I inform your brothers of the plan.

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Miss April said Come with me.

Luna turn around and walked up stairs.

Karl started telling the brothers the plan.

All the brothers could believe that Luna came up with good plan.

(Ten minutes later)

Luna came out wearing a new dress.

Walking out to staircase.

Where all her brothers, Karl and Damon was waiting for her arrive.

Karl, Damon, and brothers looked up the staircase seeing Luna wearing new dress.

They could see the dress in two pieces showing her abs.

The top parts had jeweled on her busted in little gems.

The bottom was spited up the side to show right leg.

Seeing light blue high heals on.

Her hair was still breaded down her back.

Seeing the dress was beautiful.

Luna put left hand on the rail slowly walking down the staircase to the brothers.

Walking by each brothers bowed to her,

Luna stopping at Karl.

Asking is this better? Daddy

Karl said Yes!

Now you are dress for a ball.

Luna said I like it.

Damon took Luna arm around his.

Turn and started walking to ballroom double doors.

* * *

As the doors slowly opens with her brothers and Karl behind Luna and Damon following behind.

Damon and Luna walked in to the ballroom.

They all see vampires, werewolf, and founders standing in ballroom.

As they walked up to the thrown and turn around sit down.

Luna said let the party begin.

Latio started the music up.

Karl asked Luna for father and daughter dance.

The music beings to play the waltz.

Karl and Luna dance together.

Karl said they really underestimate you.

Your intelligence and your gift surprise even like of me.

Luna said By underestimating your opponents can occasions tip their hands to show me their cards.

Karl smile at Luna.

Understanding what she was getting at.

As the song comes to the end.

Shu walked up to Karl and Luna.

Asked if he could cut in.

Karl said fine with me.

Luna looked at Shu.

Shu said where did you go?

Luna said I can't tell you.

It's secret!

Shu said No Secrets!

Luna said far away.

Shu said how did you get their?

Luna said Black Beauty.

My Pegasus took me.

Shu said So that is how you travel without your motorcycle.

Luna said Yep!

Shu said puppy!

Why did you leave me?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Luna said for the cleansing.

Dumb ass!

Shu pop Luna on the nose.

Luna said why do that?

Shu said Puppy being bad again.

You need to be punished.

Luna said maybe later!

It my birthday.

Beside I busy right now.

Shu said I know your busy.

But I need little loving.

Luna looked at Shu.

When Carla walked up to Luna and Shu.

Carla said I would like to dance with young lady.

Luna said That would be nice.

Luna took Carla arm.

Damon was watching Luna and Carla together.

Luna looked up at Carla giving him small smile without show her teeth to him.

Carla started turn on his charm.

But Luna wasn't falling for it.

The song started to play Heart - Alone.

Carla pull really close to him.

Looking in to Luna blue eyes with silver hair.

Luna and Carla started dancing.

Carla could smell Luna scent was of lavender and honey.

Luna could see that Carla eyes was golden eyes with that somewhat resemble those of a snake.

Luna asked why are hiding your face from me?

Carla said something that I do.

Luna reached up and pulled his black scarf away from his face.

Her finger tips touching his skin.

He could feel that she was hot to the touch.

Thinking really nice she would touch him to move black scarf away from his face.

Making him want her more.

Seeing that she was scared of him.

Thinking how to take her and girl away from all this.

But Carla didn't know that Luna was information on him just by touching his skin.

Shu and Damon was watching how Luna touch his face.

They knew that Luna was get information on him.

Just by touching his face get all the information that she need from him.

Luna said Now! I can see your face.

Carla could smell that their was something about her.

But he couldn't figure it out.

Carla asked her name?

Luna say My name is Luna Artemis.

Your name is Carla Tsukinami.

The first born son of First Blood King.

Carla said you do have you information on us.

Luna said I get my information from someone you might know.

Carla said who would that be?

Luna said Richter Sakamaki.

I would not trust him as far someone throw him.

Carla laugh.

Carla said you have something of mine.

Luna said I didn't see your name on her.

Beside she belong to me forever.

Carla said you will give her to me.

Luna said why would I do that?

Carla said It would be in your best interest.

Luna said That isn't good reason that would hand my hand maid over to you and your little brother.

Beside I save her from the Sakamaki brothers.

Have to live them for rest of her human life.

Carla just looked at Luna.

Could see that she wasn't fallowing for his mind games.

Trying to read her and getting nothing.

Carla said are you saying No to me.

Luna said Maybe I need think about it.

Carla said that good idea.

Luna said You know your kind of cute.

Carla said you think I kind of cute?

Luna said Yes!

Carla said You are beautiful.

Luna said Thank you!

Luna spin away from Carla.

Disappearing from his sight.

Carla started looking around to find Luna.

* * *

Damon had Luna with him.

Luna said you like way that I played him?

Damon said Yes!

Damon asking did you get information that you need from him?

Luna said Yes! My love.

Damon started kissing Luna lips.

Luna pulled back.

The song started playing was Richard Marx and Donna Lewis - At The Beginning

Damon and Luna started dancing together.

Enjoying being together.

Luna smiled a Damon.

Seeing Damon was wearing all black and his hair pulled back in ponytail down his back.

Luna started thinking to herself how dashing that he looked in tux.

Made her love him more.

Damon and Luna was looking at each other in eyes.

When Luna eyes started clouding over.

Damon pulled Luna in to his chest to hind the fact Luna seeing something.

Luna seeing the hunters move on the house.

She could see it was soon.

When the last strike of the clock at midnight.

The last part of the plan was going to happen.

Luna close her eyes and pulling back.

Damon said Well?

Luna said They coming at last strike of midnight.

Damon in ten minutes from now.

Luna said Yes!

Make sure that you are with Yui when it happens.

It will happen fast.

Make sure you ready for it.

Carl walked over grabbing Luna arm.

Pulling her to him and way from Damon.

Asking her did you think that you get away from me?

Luna said It my party.

It not like I have anywhere to be at this minute.

Carla said I see that you know Damon Sakamaki.

Luna said Damon told me that he knew Shin and you from all time ago.

Is that true?

Carla said Yes!

But you have to be careful not full in love with him.

He wild and untamed animal.

Luna said You don't have worry about that happening to me.

John walked up with tray with wine on it.

Luna reached over and took two glass from the tray handing one to Carla.

Saying thank you!

John said your welcome. My Queen.

Luna took a drink for wine glass.

Carla took a drink from wine glass and found the wine was smooth.

Say this wine is smooth and good tasted to it.

Luna said Thank you!

It came from my wine vinger.

Carl was surprise that Luna had wine vinger.

Founding out something about her he didn't know.

When the clock started charming.

Luna knew the hunters was coming.

The clock sticks midnight.

The power goes walked over grabbing Luna arm.

Sound of braking windows.

Smoke canters started fulling the room.

Carla turn to Luna.

Luna acting scared.

Grabbing Carla arm and dropping wine glass on the floor.

Carla made up his mind that potent Luna from the hunters.

Luna started coughing.

Luna cover her nose and mouth.

Smoke canters started fulling the room.

Carla turn to Luna.

Luna acting scared.

Carla said I protect you.

Luna said what is it?

Carla said vampire hunters.

Luna said you so strong and brave to protect me.

Luna step back away from Carl in to the crowd of people.

Disappearing from his sight again.

Carla turn around to see that Luna wasn't there.

Thinking to himself that Luna must be really scared.

Luna went to the secret door and escaping the room.

Damon and Yui had gone threw same secret door before Luna did.

Karl-hainz, Richter and sons waiting the hunters to attack.

Not knowing Luna, Damon, Yui, Ivy, John, Miss April and the pack wasn't in the room with them.

Leaving the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers to clean up the messy.

When smoke started to clear.

The hunters started attacking vampires and founders.

* * *

Luna walked to Study.

Leaving a white rose and letter on the deck.

Knowing brothers would found sooner or later.

Luna walked out side to Black Beauty.

Climbing on his back and flew into the night.

Flying in to the storm of snow.

While Damon, Yui, Ivy and everyone else went threw the tunnels to waiting limousine.

Leaving the house for while or until it safe to come home again.


	135. Carla and Shin trouble

March 1

Luna had gone to arcade in Tokyo Japan for a little fun before going home again.

Shu called Luna cellphone.

Luna answer and Hello!

Shu said puppy!

Luna said What do you want?

Shu said where are you?

Luna said the best place in this world.

Where the hell do you think that I am?

Shu said I don't know.

That way I asked.

Luna said Dumb ass!

Where are you?

Shu said at work.

Luna asked when do you get off?

Shu said few hours.

Luna told Shu

I come get you and take you dinner.

Shu said where are we going to dinner?

Luna said Kurasushi restaurant.

Shu said I almost get kicked out of that place.

Because of Sky your girlfriend.

Luna said don't worry!

Shy is not with me.

Shy in somewhere else.

Luna said I come and get you.

Be ready to leave when I get their.

* * *

Luna pulled up in front front shop.

Waiting for Shu outside.

Luna getting tire of waiting for Shu.

Walking up to shop and found some robbing the store.

Luna looked in shop.

Shu seen Luna looking inside with evil look on her face.

See Shu and owner getting hold up in shop.

Luna started making the lights started flicking on and off.

The robbers said what the fuck is going on?

Shu said She upset again.

The robber said bullshit.

You both playing games.

The owner said this hunted.

The robber said Bullshit.

Luna move back from the windows.

The windows covers came down over the windows.

The shop went dark.

Both robbers said What is hell is going on?

The owner get down and thought the shop was hunted.

Shu said I think that she really piss off now.

Luna teleport in to shop.

Moving in quietly.

When grabbing guy with gun showing her teeth and red eyes at him.

Making him scream like little girl.

Knocking the gun out of his hand.

Shu moved on the other guy.

Luna used her deep wolf voiced ROARING at him.

The robbers said please!

Please don't kill us.

Luna used her wolf voice again.

ROARING at again.

Making the robber piss down his legs.

Luna push him down and roaring again.

Shu had knocked the other guy out.

Luna looked at Shu.

Showing her teeth and red eyes at Shu.

Shu nod his head at Luna.

Teleport out of the shop.

The lights came back on and window cover went up.

Shu said call police.

The owner said I do believe that place in hunted.

Shu said I think that she like us.

She keep us safe.

Shu knew the place wasn't hunted at all.

But was going to play long.

Thinking to himself thank puppy later.

The owner said thanking lady.

Calling the police.

The police came and leave with robbers.

Both of robbers talked about the ghost.

The police said really putting in back of the car.

Luna knew the cops was normal people.

The cops thinking the both robbers was crazy.

Shu walked out shop.

Founding Luna sitting on motorcycle eating a cookie with her sunshades on.

Shu walked up to Luna.

Saying you scared the shit out both of them.

Luna said One of the pissed himself.

Holding a cookie out to Shu.

Shu kissed Luna and taking cookie way from Luna.

Putting the cookie in mouth and getting on the back of Luna motorcycle.

Luna drive away from the shop.

* * *

Shu and Luna pulled up in front of Kurasushi restaurant.

Pulling up and parking lot.

Shu get off first and Luna get last.

Shu grabbed Luna hand walked inside.

Both walked to machine pushing few button to get a table.

Peice of paper came out with number on it.

Shu could see the was number table 69.

Shu whisper in Luna ear that he would love they do 69.

Luna said do you always think with your dick?

Shu said when it comes to you.

I do.

Making Luna roll her eyes at Shu.

Both of them sit down and waited for them call their number.

Shu cuddly up to Luna

Both Luna and Shu number was called out.

Both walked over to their table in back and sit down cross from each other.

Luna said do you want me show you how to work screen or you to dumb understand it?

Shu said what your tongue.

Luna said you watch it for me.

Shu said I put it work.

Luna rolled her eyes at Shu again.

Shu asked Luna

Why did you stay way so long?

Luna just looked at Shu.

Reaching over and grabbing plate off the conveyor belt.

Not answering his question.

Shu said I talking to you?

Luna said I have my reasons.

Shu asking I would like to know that that was?

Luna said More like who?

Shu said Founders!

Luna said Bingo!

They want with I have.

They are not getting her.

Shu said we could guard both of you?

Luna said Don't have worry about my hand maid anymore.

Where I sent her to.

They will never find her.

Shu said what you mean sent her somewhere?

Luna said nothing!

Shu grabbed Luna hand.

Luna looked at Shu and saying don't worry.

Yui is still alive and with Damon.

Shu said their something that you not telling me.

He thinking where the hell did you send her to.

Why send her way?

Luna said I have to portended her from them.

The want to started the race again.

They want her have children.

Shu looked at Luna with surprise.

Luna saying you will never find her.

So don't think about looking for her.

Luna said that is why I sent her where they would never find her or live to tell about it.

Luna reached over grabbing her glass and get up went to bar to get beer to drink.

Shu could understand why felt that she had to portent Yui from these baster.

Feeling that more to it.

Luna walked back and sit down started eating more food.

Shu said You are going to leave to?

Luna just looked at Shu with food in her mouth.

Shu wait for stop eating before getting his answer.

Luna said Maybe!

Shu said Yes or No!

Luna said I don't know yet.

Let you know when I know.

Until then answer is maybe.

Shu made up his mind that fuck her so he could link to her.

Luna said what are you thinking about?

Making a link with me find if fly way from you?

Shu said Maybe!

Luna just looked at Shu

Luna said I guess you want to fuck me.

Shu said Yes! I do.

Luna said you going have wait.

It time of the month.

Shu said that fine and moon coming too.

Luna said I know.

Dumb ass!

Shu could see how much Luna had ate.

Remembering puppy always eat a lot when time of the month and moon was coming.

Luna started eating more.

Playing the game and winning five toys.

Luna put them in her bag.

Luna went to bathroom.

Shu picked up Luna bag and waiting at the door.

Luna walked out of bathroom and pay the bill.

Walking out side and climb on her back and driving back to house.

* * *

Both Shu and Luna came threw the front gates and seen a limousine in the drive way.

Luna pulled up to the door.

Shu and Luna came to stop.

Luna smelling the air and started growling.

Shu asked What wrong? Puppy

Luna said they are here?

Shu put on his game face.

Shu said stay behind me.

Luna said until step out of line.

Luna reached down pulling bags of snacks out saddle bags.

Both Luna and Shu walked in the house.

Seeing Carla and Shin standing in Foyer talking to Reiji and Ruki.

Shin was bashing Ruki.

Luna standing their with her helmet and bags in hands.

Luna asked what in the hell is going on in my house?

Carla and Shin turn around to see Luna wearing black leather jacket, paints and leather riding boots.

Carl said Honey cake!

I came to take back what is mine.

Luna said Nothing in this house is yours.

I would like both to leave my house.

Not return until you how to treat people of all races.

Equal and fair.

Carla said Honey cake!

You know we better then them.

Luna said They are my brothers.

I don't care half or full vampires and any other race.

You don't think you better then other people.

Reiji, Ruki and Shu was all surprise in Luna answer.

Shin said we are better then all of you.

Luna said Shin.

Stop show your ass in front of your brother.

Trying act big a bad.

You are not better then us.

You nothing!

But scared little boy living brother shadow.

Carla could see that Shin started getting pissed off.

Luna said see Daddy.

Shin get upset and show his ass.

When face with the true.

Karl-heinz said I can see that someone full of himself.

Standing behind Luna with hands on her shoulders.

Carl said I think it time for us to leave.

Shin said hand her over?

Luna said No!

Shin said Now!

The doors open and Shin fly threw the front doors by himself without any touching him.

Carl said Nice trick! Karl-heinz.

But we will be back.

Luna said Goodbye! Carla.

Carla walked out side and turn around to Luna.

Luna made the doors close in Carla face.

Karl-heinz said You are getting stronger.

Luna said I need a nap.

Karl said we talk later.

Luna said Yes! Daddy.

I looking for it.

Karl kissed Luna between eyes.

Luna teleport to her bedroom.

Reiji said that surprising that Luna could do that to Shin.

Your sister powers are still growing.

Both Carla and Shin really underestimate her.

Luna intelligence and her gifts surprise even like of me.

Something that your sister told me.

By underestimating your opponents can occasions tip their hands to show me their cards.

Reiji understanding what Luna was getting at.

Would turn the table in their favor.

Reiji said You know Luna is so right.

Karl-hainz said most of the times Luna is right.

Good thing that she playing for our team.

* * *

Luna was in kitchen cooking dinner for the family.

While before Ruki or Reiji got to the kitchen.

Started cooking honey butter fried chicken.

Luna was working on boneless skinless chicken breasts.

Luna started singing to herself.

Not knowing Shu was listening to her.

He was sitting under the counter in dinner room.

He was guarding her in her home.

Luna started making apple dumplings.

Stopping in middle of making apple dumplings.

Going to bathroom to use it.

Ayato came in dinner room and found Shu sleeping under the counter.

Ayato walked in kitchen found that someone was cooking.

Thinking it was Reiji.

He was going to pull little prank on him.

Not knowing that she working on.

Couldn't wait to eat her dinner that she made.

Luna started sing again.

Putting Shu back to sleep.

* * *

(Dinner Time)

Yuma kicked Shu.

Telling him get his lazy but off dinner room floor.

Luna walking in to dinner room with the honey butter fried chicken.

Karl was surprise in the food on the table.

Sitting down at the head of the table like always.

Luna sit at the other end.

Karl asking Reiji or Ruki did you cook to night?

Both of them said No!

Luna said I cooked.

Everyone was surprise in founding out Luna cooked dinner.

Ayato came in lasted with Latio.

Sitting down at the table.

Luna put her hands together and said thanking mother moon.

Started eating dinner.

Everyone talked and enjoyed them self at the meal on the table.

(After dinner)

Reiji walked in the kitchen founding Chocolate Cake with big heart cut out side of the cake with Chocolate cake balls in the heart.

Thinking to himself that she must really love them do something like this for them.

The topping was chocolate ball and chocolate candy.

Seeing apple dumplings sitting next cake.

Thinking to himself that must time of the month again.

Bring the apples Apple dumplings out sit them on the table.

Walking back in the kitchen and picking up Chocolate cake.

Everyone could see what the cake looked like.

Kanato seen the cake and could not believe his eyes.

Knowing that Luna made that cake.

Getting really happy to see the Chocolate cake.

Couldn't wait get hole cake to himself.

Luna started picking up apple dumpling and putting them on her plate.

Started eating them.

Before anyone telling to stop eating.

Luna thought this really good.

Ayato could see Luna eating the apple dumpling by herself.

Not saying anything about what he did.

Thinking at Reiji would get in trouble with father.

If something happen to Luna.

Thought it was pay back for not bring pancake with her.

Luna finished the apple dumpling before everyone finished off the cake.

Getting up from the table and felt wield.

Luna teleport to bedroom.

* * *

Luna went in shower.

Founding out that stop her period.

After ten minutes in shower.

Luna put on belly shirt and pair clean black underwear.

Laying down on the bed and felling a sleep.

Shu walked in Luna bedroom found her sleeping in middle of her bed.

Thinking to himself why she would go bed so ready.

Was hurting or having cambers?

Seeing Luna laying on side wearing underwear and belly shirt.

Taking off his shoes next to dresser.

Walking over and climb in bed with Luna.

Moving his puppy over to side of the bed.

Her butt was laying in the middle of the bed.

Thinking you are going share the bed.

Laying next to her.

Rolling her over putting her head on his chest.

Putting his arm around her and holding her in arm again.

Making it feel like the old days.

Could smell that his puppy scent had change.

Shu said Puppy!

Did you stop?

Is that why came up stairs so fasted.

I hope so.

You making my dick get hard.

Luna said Shut up!

I am trying to sleep you dumb ass!

Shu said Sorry!


	136. Ayato get in trouble again

Subaru walked in Luna bedroom and found Shu with Luna.

He didn't like that Shu always thought he had the right to be with his pet all the time.

Picking Luna up and teleport to his bedroom.

Laying her in side of his coffin.

Climb in and laying down.

Pulling her to him.

Luna snugged up to him.

Subaru love it.

Having his pet with him throw out night.

Not knowing what was going on threw out the night.

Luna awake up and found herself in Subaru coffin.

Putting her hand out to open the coffin.

The seeing her hand and founding them really small.

Luna started crying like baby.

Subaru said what wrong my pet?

Opening his eyes and founding out that Luna had change in the night.

His pet had turn in to baby.

Luna keep crying.

Subaru open his coffin and get out.

Looking at Luna and seeing that change in the night.

Reiji open Subaru bedroom door.

Asking what the hell is crying?

Subaru said That!

Reiji walked over and see baby in coffin.

Asking where the hell did that came from?

Subaru said I think it my pet as a baby.

Reiji looked at Subaru and back at Luna.

Trying figure it out.

What might have happen to her.

Luna keep crying.

Subaru said pick it up and make it stop crying.

Yuma walked Subaru bedroom.

Pushing Reiji and Subaru out of the way.

Picking Luna up and holding her in his arms.

Telling her everything going to be ok?

Turn around asking where did this baby come from?

Subaru said I think that my pet.

Luna lay her head Yuma chest.

Luna quilted down.

Reiji said your good with babies.

Yuma asked where do you think that his baby came from?

Subaru said I think that baby Luna.

Yuma walking by Subaru and Reiji.

Reiji said where are you going?

Yuma said put a Diaper on her.

Before she goes every where.

Walking by Latio, Ayato and Kanato.

All three of them looked Yuma and baby together.

Ayato keep quilt about what he did.

* * *

Yuma caring baby Luna into the study.

Reiji and Subaru standing in study waiting for Yuma and Luna.

Ruki, Yuma and baby Luna came in study.

Karl-heinz could see Yuma holding Luna.

Luna was wearing Rompers black with stars and moon on the front with white socks.

Luna still had her very long hair.

Ruki said we are going to have to cut her hair.

She pulls on her hair.

Karl-heinz said I think it would be best.

If Reiji does it.

For one of us to cut your hair. Little Luna.

Reiji said I go get the cutters and everyone get hair cut.

Luna just looked at Karl.

Luna started moving to cookies on Karl-heinz plate.

Yuma said you don't get cookies until after breakfast.

Luna getting upset.

Yuma said No!

Ruki said how old would you say Baby is?

Karl said Maybe six months old.

I need check up. little Luna.

See if everything is fine.

Luna pulled away from Karl-heinz and hind her face.

Ruki said that No!

Yuma asked what is?

Holding up animal pacifier.

Luna reached for it and put in mouth.

Karl said that what it for.

Goes in her mouth.

Luna sucking on it.

Ruki said Baby Faith and Joseph Jr was here.

Their two cribs up stairs.

I guess Luna staying one now.

Karl-hinz said until figure out how this happen to Luna.

Family meeting in living room after Baby Luna get her breakfast.

Luna started kicking.

Yuma said who going feed her?

Ruki said I go make her something to eat?

What babies eat?

Yuma said come on. Sweetheart.

We go and found you something for your breakfast.

Caring Luna out the door.

Saying Uncle Ruki will make something to eat.

Ruki said We do I have to be Uncle?

Yuma said because I say so.

Shu seen Yuma and baby Luna coming out of the study.

Yuma said take picture it last longer.

Shu said anyone seen puppy?

Ruki says Yes!

You have too.

Shu said what the hell does that mean?

Yuma said look down.

Watch your mouth in front of her.

Shu said it not mine!

Yuma said I would like you to meet baby Luna.

Shu just looked at Luna.

How in this world did this happen?

Ruki said we don't know.

All we do know that Subaru and Reiji found her this way.

Luna started getting up set.

Yuma said we are going?

Shu said where are you going?

Ruki said Breakfast for Baby.

* * *

Hour later

Yuma came out of the kitchen with baby Luna.

Telling her that she good girl.

You eat all your breakfast,

Luna burp!

Shu said I will take care of her.

Yuma said I need to sleep.

I have work to night.

Luna looked at Shu.

Yuma said this Shu!

He will take care of you until I get up.

Luna reached out.

Shu hold Luna under her arms.

Yuma said Don't you know how to hold baby?

Shu said No!

Yuma said hold her close to you.

Don't let her fall.

If something happen to her.

I kick your ass all over this house.

Ruki could see Shu holding Luna closer to him.

Shu walked in live-room.

Laying on the sofa and sitting Luna on his chest.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Shu started talking to Luna.

Asking her question and not getting any answer.

Luna laid down on his chest and went to sleep.

Shu went to sleep.

Luna open her eyes and seen Ruki standing over her.

Ruki reach down picking Luna up and walking out of living room with Luna.

So that Reiji could cut her hair.

Karl could give her check up and see how might have happen.

Ruki knew Shu was unfit to take care of her.

Thinking if you can't take care of her like this.

How are he going take care of children with her.

Leave them for her take care of them.

Like Karl-hienz did to you and brothers.

Spoiled little rich boy.

This is your wake up call.

Why is so fucking Dumb?

This show her that you are not the right fit for her.

* * *

Luna get away from everyone and crawling threw the house.

Come across Kou bedroom and going inside.

Watching him dance around room and sing to himself.

Luna crawling under his bed and looking up from under is bed.

Started giggle when trying new dance move and sucking at it.

Kou stop and looked around to hear where giggle was coming from.

Founding Luna up under his bed.

Kou knew it was Luna.

Asking her what are you doing under my bed?

Luna reached out and touching Kou leg and seeing himself dancing around and sing to himself.

Kou said what was that?

Did you show me what I was doing wrong?

Luna move head up and down for yes!

Kou thought to himself is that new power?

Luna moving side to side.

Kou said Is that you other gift?

Luna moved up and down.

Kou said you have more one power all the time?

Luna moved up and down.

Kou said come here.

Luna crawled out from his bed and sit in lap.

Kou said you know that this first time we really get to talk?

Luna just looked Kou.

Giving him kiss on cheek.

Kou giving Luna hug.

Saying that was cute.

Hearing Shu calling for Luna.

Luna crawled back under his bed to hind from Shu.

Kou stood up.

Shu open the door and said Baby puppy?

Kou said Nope!

Did you lose our baby sister?

Shu said No!

I didn't lose her.

I misplace her or crawled off.

Kou said not in here.

Keep looking for her or father going kill you.

Shu that what I worry about.

Closing the door and walking down the hallway.

Luna crawling over to wall.

Hitting secret button and crawling threw hind door.

Kou said you come out now.

Looking under bed and founding her gone.

Thinking how in world can she do that.

Going back dancing and singing.

Luna came to Ayato bedroom.

Move around looking stuff all bedroom.

Luna found the bottle that Ayato used.

Putting in her Diaper and moving pass way from Ayato.

Getting out Ayato bedroom with him sleeping on the bed.

Not knowing Luna was in bedroom and looking for what might have be used.

Moving down the to study.

Coming to study door and using her magic to open the door.

Crawling inside and around the desk to Karl.

Pulling on Karl paints leg.

Karl looked down and seen Luna.

Karl said I working on making you big again.

What do you think about that?

Luna started clapping.

Karl picked Luna and sit on his desk.

Luna pulled bottle out of her Diaper.

Karl said what is this?

Luna touch Karl hand and showing him where it came from.

Karl said what was that?

Did you show me where it came from?

Luna moving her head up and down.

Karl said do you understand what I saying to you?

Luna moved her head up and down again.

Karl said so you have brains and intelligent at that age?

Showing her fangs at Karl.

Asking who bedroom did it came from?

Luna point a the later A.

Karl said Ayato!

Luna moved head up and down.

Karl said Why am I not surprise that Ayato would do this?

Luna just looked at Karl.

Shu came in and found Luna sitting middle Karl desk.

Shu said their you are?

Luna turn and looked Shu and back at Karl eating a cookie.

Karl said Go and get Ayato make come to study.

I going to Reiji help make cured your sister to turn back to normal.

Now that we know what used to make her this way.

Shu close the door.

Karl called Reiji to come to study.

Shu went get Ayato out of bed and was told to go to study.

Reiji came in study found Luna sitting Karl lap at the desk and eating a cookie.

Karl hand Reiji the bottle.

Luna picked up cookie and reached up to Reiji holding a cookie.

Reiji said No thank you.

That your cookie.

Karl said baby Luna found something in Ayato bedroom.

I believe this was used to turn your sister this way.

Reiji asked how did he get hold of this?

Luna burp!

Reiji and Karl looked at Luna.

Luna just looked at Reiji.

Reaching down grabbing new cookie.

Karl said I want you cure your sister.

Reiji said it might take time.

I found the cure make back to normal.

Shu, Yuma and Ayato came in study.

Karl said Yuma take your sister out of the room.

Yuma picked up Luna walked out study.

Shu was right behind Yuma.

When Karl said Shu stay.

I have bone pick went you too.

Shu get yell at felling sleep while watching Luna.

Ayato get yelled at for doing that to his sister.

Luna sleep in Yuma arms.

Reiji worked on the cure few hours until coming up with cure make Luna normal size again.

Karl said how we going get you sister drink it?

Ruki said Chocolate milk!

Reiji put in Chocolate milk in bottle.

Walking in living room found Yuma watching TV with Luna sitting in arms.

Yuma said what is that?

Karl said the cure.

Yuma wake Luna up.

Handing her Chocolate Milk.

Luna started drinking and started working change Luna back to her normal size.

Luna baby clothes ripped off Luna and diabor came off.

Luna was back to normal size with shorter hair.

Luna said I going kick Ayato ass!

Reiji said that our sister.

Luna change in wolf formal and turning to where Ayato was.

They could hear Ayato screaming and running threw house.

Luna was on his tail biting his legs and chasing around the house.

Karl said I love having family together.

You never know what will happen.

Ayato said Stop bite me.

That fucking hurts.

Karl started laughing at Ayato.


	137. Goodbye letter!

Dearest Brothers,

By the time that you reading this letter.

I am letting you know that I am know longer at the house.

You might not understand or know reasoning that I doing this.

Because I trying to keep Yui Komori safe from Shin and Carla Tsukinami.

Both Shin and Carla want Yui for one reason.

which are to mate with her and restore their race.

I am going to join Yui and Damon.

Because I feel that Yui would not be safe in Japan at this time.

I have sent both somewhere else together.

Now! I will be joining them.

I don't know how long we will be gone.

But don't worry about us.

Just know that we are safe.

Mr. Kawakami will taking the rent money each month from all of you.

Mrs. Kawakami will be cleaning the house until we return.

Both Mr and Mrs Kawakami don't work for any of you.

Mr. and Miss Williams will becoming to house.

To check up keeping and repairs to the house.

Aunt Ivy will be staying in Japan.

Please keep your jobs.

For the brothers that are not working.

Get you lazy ass off the sofa.

Get your ass in gear and look for work.

You dumb ass!

Your sister!

Luna

* * *

Reiji put letter on kitchen table.

Surprising that his sweetheart would leave this house.

Before all them get up and tell us herself.

But Luna must have been running out of time.

Ruki walked in dinner room found Reiji sitting at the table with letter in his hand and coffee cut sitting in front of him.

Ruki just looked at Reiji.

Asking something wrong?

Reiji said Luna is gone.

Handing the letter to Ruki.

So that Ruki could read the letter.

Ruki couldn't believe it that is baby was gone.

Ruki said I not surprise that she would leave us behind again.

I hope that call and let us know what happening.

Yuma came threw the front doors and seeing both Ruki and Reiji in kitchen again.

Yuma said what for breakfast?

Ruki said Baby is gone!

Yuma said Where did she go?

Reiji said Don't know.

Yuma said what do you don't know where my sweetheart gone to.

Ruki hand the letter to Yuma to read.

Yuma started reading the letter and founding out Luna leave Japan.

To join sow and Damon in somewhere in world.

Shu asked where is puppy?

Yuma hand the letter to Shu.

Shu started reading the letter to found out that Luna was gone.

Shu said Shit!

When do you think that she come back?

Reiji said Someday!

Ruki went for his cellphone and open the app to find Luna was on the move.

Ruki said Luna on move.

She is at the airport up North at Aomori Airport.

Shu called Luna.

Luna answer the call.

Shu said puppy!

Luna said what is it Shu?

I don't have time to listen to you right now.

I have a plane to catch.

Shu said Where are you going?

Luna said I going to join Damon and Yui.

Shu tell me where you going?

Luna said I don't think it wise for me to tell you where I going.

Just understand that I have to keep Yui safe.

Well I have go.

Luna said Good Bye! Shu

Take care of yourself.

Shu said I wait for you.

Luna said that nice.

Hug up on Shu.

Turn off her cellphone

Started boarding the plane.

Leaving the her world behind that grow up knowing to found her place in this world.

* * *

Five Years later

Luna was on the plane flying to Japan.

By herself.

Luna had been sick and couldn't understand why.

Thinking Miss April could help understand the reason that she was feeling sick for the past few weeks.

Luna had called head to let John know that she was coming in and pick her up at airport.

Luna had to spend time at the airport.

John was waiting for Luna arrive.

When Luna came walking out of the door.

Feeling sick to stomach again.

John asked her if ready to go home?

Luna said Yes!

Luna get in back of the limousine.

Fell a sleep in the back riding back to house.

John awake Luna.

Luna sit up and still feeling sick to her stomach.

Getting out of the limousine Luna started house.

She thought I keep from tell that I sick queit.

Until I figure out what wrong with me first.

Ivy and Miss April walked over to Luna.

Hugging Luna neck and how they missed her.

Ivy said You look the same as you did when left the house.

Luna said Thank you!

For saying something nice.

But I need to sleep I had a long trip.

Miss April said Your bedroom is read for you.

Ivy, John, Miss April and Luna walked in house together.

Luna could see Hope had grown to beautiful teenager.

Hope hug Luna neck and Luna said You grown pup.

Hope said You look the same.

Thank you!

All Christmas cards and Birthday cards that you sent to me.

I loved the home made gifts that you sent to me.

Luna said Your welcome. Pup

Luna head up to bedroom to take a nap before dinner.

* * *

Luna was taking hot bubble bath and thought she would call her brothers.

Luna called everyone cellphone and didn't get answer.

Thinking to herself that they forget about her.

She started felling lost again.

Wishing that Damon had came back with her.

But knowing that Damon had things that finished back at the other house.

Getting out her bubble bath and going to bed.

To cry herself to sleep.

Shu went to his bedroom.

After is date with new girlfriend.

Checking the messages.

Founding Luna had called him earlier.

Shu started feeling like a piece of shit.

Not answer her call at all.

Remembering he was in middle of sex with other girl.

When Luna called his cellphone.

Remembering that he would wait for her.

But it had been five long years.

Does puppy remember what told her?

Still feeling like a piece of shit.

Maybe come back to be with him again.

Thinking about breaking it off with the playmate.

Maybe calling it was good time bring Yui back home.

Many questions started running threw his mine.

He would wait her to come home.

Thinking where have see been.

Where does she live now?

Is going to stay.

She going leave again.

He would have wait to this answers.

What does she look like?

When is coming back.

All this different thought keep running threw is mine.

* * *

Ayato and Yuma was outside playing basketball.

When the gates open.

A black Dodge Challenger pulled threw the gates with black tented windows.

Both of them stop playing a watched the Dodge Challenger stop in front of the house.

Ayato said who the hell is that?

Yuma said maybe one Latio girlfriends.

Why in hell should I care who it is.

The driver door open.

They could someone getting out wearing black leather riding boots, black jeans with white Sleeve V-Neck T-Shirt.

Both of them could see it was Luna.

Yuma said Sweetheart.

Ayato said great the bitch his home.

Yuma just looked at Ayato.

Luna had her hair in a pony tail.

Seeing that her hair was shorter.

Luna grabbed backpack and a bag from Tomiz shop.

Close the car door.

The could hear the sound of the lock of the car door.

Yuma walked over to Luna.

Grabbing around the waist turn her round and giving her big nice long kiss.

Luna pulled back and said Hello! Honey Bear.

Yuma said where in the hell have you been?

Luna said everywhere.

Luna said I going in kitchen to cook.

Could really be dear and watch Ayato for me.

We don't want something bad to happen like last time.

Luna give Yuma kissed at walked in to the house.

Didn't give Yuma time to answer her question.

* * *

Luna was in kitchen started cook her something to eat.

Turn on the music and started listening to André Rieu - Ballade pour Adeline.

She started cook Brussels Sprouts in Alfredo Sauce with bacon and Roasted Spatchcock CHICKEN.

Started making the cookies to go with them.

Luna started making French Macarons in the color pink, blue, and peach colors.

Reiji walked up behind Luna.

Seeing her making something.

Putting arms around waist.

Luna said Hello! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji kissed Luna neck.

Luna said how is world treat you?

Reiji pushed Luna against the counter.

Asking her where have you been?

Luna turn her head and said Everywhere.

I went to see the world.

Luna said Mommy Reiji.

Could check the chicken so it don't burn.

Make sure that Macarons too.

Reiji said Stay right their.

Don't go anywhere.

Luna smiled at Reiji

I be right here.

Reiji could see that Macarons and chicken wasn't burning.

Checking the pot on the stove top and see cook slow.

Reiji said Do like to cook and bake.

Luna said I thought I would have lunch.

Turning head back and keep Italian Cheese Bread.

Luna had flower on the counter.

Luna stared working the dough.

Stop and put on oven mints and pulled the Macarons out of the oven please and just sitting on the other counter.

She turn back and around started working the dough again.

Reiji love watching Luna work the dough.

Kissing on Luna neck while she work the dough.

Shu said how long are you keep touching my puppy?

Before Reiji could answer.

Luna said How long have you been fuck that two bit whore?

That you call girlfriend.

Shu was surprise that puppy.

Would know about his girlfriend.

Reiji smiling to hear Luna talk back to Shu again.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna said Dumb ass!

Shu seen Reiji giggle

Shu said what the hell are you laughing at?

Reiji said You!

Thinking to himself that nothing as changes between them.

Doesn't matter how long they been apart.'

Luna put the bread in the oven.

Putting on mites again and removing the chicken from the oven.

Putting it on the stove and opening it.

Opening the other pot and give good stir.

Before turn it off and leave it on stove.

Luna said watch and make sure that Ayato doesn't fuck with them.

I be right back.

Luna teleport to bathroom.

Going to bathroom and using it.

* * *

Luna walked back in dinner room and found the kitchen table set up.

Shu went to kiss Luna.

Luna put her hand in his face.

Shu started kissing her fingers.

Luna pulled her hand back and said please stop.

I wouldn't touch you to bite you.

Reiji smiled again.

Shu said You love me.

Luna rolled her eyes at Shu.

Sitting down at end of the table.

Karl-heinz walked in dinner room founding Luna, Reiji and Shu sitting at the table.

Luna said Hello! Father

Karl-heinz said when did you get here?

Luna said about two hours ago.

I hope you don't mine that I cook dinner earlier.

Karl-heinz said Shu

Go get you brothers and tell them that dinner ready.

Luna looked at Shu.

Saying get to it.

You dumb ass.

Reiji smiled to her on Shu ass again.

Karl-heinz sit down at the table.

He was happy that he had his family together again.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table.

Ayato said where is my pancake?

Luna said with her husband and child.

Ayato said what did you say?

Luna said Yui get married and had a child.

She going second child is on the way.

Ayato said how could let her do that?

Luna said Because she loves him.

Beside he one of members of my pack.

I know he would take care of her.

Karl couldn't believe that Luna would let Yui get married and have child.

Thinking half werewolf and human children.

Hole new breed of creatures in this world.

Ayato started yelling at Luna.

Luna just looked at Ayato.

Luna said that was her path in this life.

Get over it Ayato.

You don't always get want you want.

I would have thought you would have learn that by now.

I guess not.

Ayato said she was mine.

Keep yelling at Luna.

Luna said Ayato!

Shut your damn mouth.

I really sick hearing you bitch about it.

Before I shut you up.

Everyone could see that Luna eyes started turning red, teeth started coming down and her nail started growing longer.

Karl could see how fast Luna temper showed her head.

Karl looked Ayato that still bitching about Yui.

Luna get up from her chair.

Walked around the table and grabbed Ayato neck.

Picking him up by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

Showing him both sets her fangs.

Ayato started feeling scared.

For the first time of his life.

Luna said I don't want hear any word come out your mouth unless I ask you questions.

Is that understood?

Ayato said Yes!

Karl said Luna.

Put him down.

Luna drop Ayato on floor.

Luna said sit down and eat your dinner.

Remember to keep that mouth shut.

Luna was growling at Ayato.

Making him feel scared of Luna.

She turn around walked back to her chair and sit down.

Started eating her dinner.

Karl said I would like to talk you after dinner little Luna.

Luna said Yes! Father.

Everyone was surprise that this time wasn't Shu or Reiji that pissing Luna off.

Latio said Ayato you looked scared of Naughty puppy.

Luna looked at Shu

Growling at Shu.

Subaru love to see that Luna again.

Yuma and Subaru still working as bounders at night clubs.

Both of them said goodbye to Luna.

Just in case leave again.

Luna just looked at them wield and thinking to her self why are telling Goodbye!

I am not going anywhere.

They are so odd.

Latio could see big plate different colors Macarons behind his naughty puppy.

Thinking to himself did she buy them or make them.

Luna eyes started turn white.

Seeing Carla and Shin in their wolf form.

They was heading to the house.

Luna close her eyes few seconds and open them.

Karl said what is little Luna?

Luna said they are coming.

Shin and Carla moving on the house.

Karl said I want you to go to your bedroom.

Wait for them to leave.

Luna said Yes! Father

Getting up from her chair walking in kitchen get something to drink and walking back to the Macarons.

Picking them up.

Saying be here in five minutes from the south.

Karl said Thank you!

Luna walked over to Latio.

Putting few of the Macarons on his plate and giving kiss on his cheek

Teleport out dinner room to bedroom.

Latio said Naught puppy love me.

Shu said bullshit!

Latio said she told me that like me more

Kou said Bullshit!

Latio said it true.

You ass holes.

Karl-heinz said Shut up!

All of you.

We have big problem coming are way.

You dumb asses!


	138. The Plain

Luna sitting on her bed reading the book by Steven king - Rose red.

Luna love how story was about a hunted house and people in the house.

They most of them had powers.

Which make feel better about herself.

She knew the story was make up.

But help Luna feel better about herself.

Thinking she could write about life.

Most people would have thought it was made up story.

All turns and all the wield shit that happen to her over the years was true.

But they wouldn't know it.

Making her laugh to self.

She started feeling hungry.

Thinking out make something to eat.

Luna get off her bed and heading down stairs using secret door that to the kitchen.

Luna knew each of secret doors in the house.

How to get around without anyone seeing her.

Walking in to the kitchen.

Luna was in kitchen cooking spring rolls shrimp with stuff cheese rolls.

Taking her time in the kitchen cooking her something really good to eat.

Luna finished cooking and went to her bedroom.

Using the secret doors again to get to her bedroom.

Hearing Shu, Reiji and Karl talking about Shin and Carla.

Luna keep listening hearing they been searching for Luna and Yui for the past five years.

Shu telling Karl that Puppy knows where they are at.

I don't think that she would tell us.

Karl said we need to know where little Luna is keeping Yui hidden at.

Reiji said You know that Luna can't be every hard head when telling us.

What she keep secret.

Luna thought you damn right I can be.

They just don't understand or know why I keeping herself from all you.

Thinking to herself a lot of dumb asses.

If I tell them they would go looking for something doesn't want to be found.

Beside Yui is not their problem anymore.

Going to her bedroom and started eating her snack.

Thinking to herself that come with a good plain that wouldn't backfire on her.

Luna went got her laptop.

Started looking up Cloth of God out Europe secretive.

Founding information how location that would throw Shin and Carla off Yui tail in lead them in lion den of hunters.

Not founding much on Cloth of God out Europe secretive.

Luna remember that Shu girlfriend was daughter of the hunter.

Teleport to Shu bedroom and get his cellphone.

Started looking Shu girl friend name and found that cellphone number.

Remember her name and cellphone number.

Thinking I need to have little chat with her and found out what she new about Shu.

Turning off Shu cellphone and going back to her bedroom.

Putting a bearer around her living area and bedroom.

So that Luna could work on her plain.

Without someone always fucking with her.

Looking up Mio Moto address on the computer.

Founding out where Mio Moto lived.

Writing down the address to Mio Moto apartment.

Luna could see her address and how to get her apartment on 2-8-4 Kyobashi, Chuo-ku Tokyo.

She knew that Shu had work tomorrow.

Luna would leave before Shu leave the house for work.

Thinking it time for Luna go see Mio Moto.

Mio help she would get information on the hunters that would help Luna.

Luna smiled to the plain that Shu had come up with.

Getting the information that she need and making Mio a slave to her wishes.

Throwing everyone off and wouldn't see what was happening until it was to late.

Luna finished her snack and turn off her laptop.

Going to bed and getting some rest before putting the plain in action.

Picking up button her bunny.

Covering them up and going to sleep.

She knew that had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning Luna awake up holding her bunny.

Not founding anyone in her bed at all.

Which made Luna so happy.

Getting dress wearing black Levi Skinny jeans with white Tank Top Sports Crop with black leather heal boots, Unisex Hip Hop Punk Trousers Chain Wallet Chain Jeans Pant Chain on right sided of her jeans and Grommet Belt Goth Punk Studded Eyelet Grommet Belt.

Putting her black leather choker with moonstone crystal stone around neck.

Walking in bathroom doing her hair and putting on makeup.

Luna looked in the mirror looking bad ass.

Walking out bathroom grabbing cellphone, Mio Moto address, car keys, backpack, art-pad, journal and few more items heading down stairs using the secrets door to the kitchen.

Walking in to kitchen and not seeing any one.

Luna made the coffee.

Started cook Tmagoyaki omelettes, french toast, rice and Twisted doughnuts.

Luna leaving breakfast on table.

Leaving a note to let everyone know that she business in town and let them know that breakfast on the table.

Grabbing her backpack walking out of dinner room.

Heading for the front doors walking out.

Taking her keys of her pocket and getting in her Dodge Challenger.

Started it up.

Driving threw the front gates.

Before anyone could get out of bed to stop her.

Luna started playing song Lady Antebellum - Need You Now.

Driving to Highway not hearing cellphone ring.

She knew that she had to get Mio Moto apartment before she would leave to go to work.

Luna had a really good plain.

* * *

Ruki, Shu, Latio, Karl and Reiji walking in to the dinner room.

Smelling the breakfast sitting on the table.

The note that Luna leave behind letting them know that she had business to take care in Tokyo.

Ruki walked in the kitchen found the coffee was already made.

Shu reached over picking up the note and open it started reading it.

Karl said what does it say?

Shu said It from puppy!

Karl said could stop calling her puppy.

Your sister is not dog or bitch.

Shu said Not going to happen.

Latio said who made breakfast?

Reiji said Luna.

Latio said My naughty puppy!

She must love me.

Kou said No she doesn't.

She love me.

Yuma said to make fun of you.

Everyone started laughing at Kou.

Because it was true.

Ruki said that was good one.

Kou give evil looked at Yuma.

Yuma said Stop looking at me like that.

Karl-heiz said children stop at the table.

Shu stop texting your little sister.

Everyone sit down at the table and started eating the breakfast that she made for them.

Everyone want to know where their little sister had run off to.

Remember that she had business in Tokyo.

Reiji thought what kind of business that she take care of or something else a work here?

Was this the reason that she came back to Japan take care of something that she couldn't tell anyone about.

Shu was thing about what Karl, Reiji and him talked about get the location out of her to where Yui was.

Why would father want to know where Yui was.

The other brothers sitting around table talking and fighting over the food that Luna had made for them.

Kou said anyone going to Tokyo this morning?

It time to leave and go to work.

Yuma said I going to bed.

Subaru get from the table walking down hallway to his room.

Yuma head up stairs to bedroom for some sleep.

Reiji, Ruki, Latio, and Shu was heading for the front door.

Shu was texting his puppy and not getting any answer.

Leaving Karl-heinz sitting at the dinner table with a lot of dirty dish's.

Mrs. Kawakami walking in house.

To started cleaning the house.

Karl-heinz get up and said their dirty dish on the kitchen table.

Mrs. Kawakami said not part of contract.

To clean up after your children or you.

I guess that you are going to have to learn.

If you are going to live in this house.

How to wash dishes with out breaking them.

You lazy bum.

Karl-heiz couldn't believe that Mrs. Kawakami would talk to him in that tone.

Turn walking in the kitchen to broom closet get clean items to started clean the house.

Mrs. Kawakami said get you butt in this kitchen get water and soap ready and bring the dishes with you.

You might want take off that coat you are wearing or going to get wet.

Mrs. Kawakami show Karl how to make dishwater and show him how wash a dish.

Telling he was will was the other dish and dry them.

Don't forget put them away before you do anything else.

Wash the table and dry the table.

Walking away clean house and do her job.

Thinking how soon that he would break dish or two before he would learn the right way of doing them.

This would show him being poor sucks.

* * *

Luna arrive Mio Moto apartment building.

Going up to second floor and walking down to her door.

Knocking on the door.

Waiting for Mio Moto to answer the door.

Luna could hear dead lock unlock and the door open.

Luna see a small frame young woman with medium size breast with black hair and green eyes.

Thinking to herself not bad looking.

Just little makeup and different clothes she could look at better.

Luna said I am looking for Mio Moto.

Mio said that me.

Luna said that really good to know.

Luna looked Mio in the eyes and telling her you answer all of my questions truthful.

You will fellow my order to the letter.

Luna walked in to Mio Moto apartment.

Telling her closing the door and locking the deadbolt.

Mio did what Luna told her to do.

Luna walked over to sofa and sit down.

Telling Mia come sit with me.

Mio walked to Luna and sit down next to Luna.

Luna said I want you tell me about your father?

Mio said My father is Priest at St. Andrews Catedral Tokyo.

Luna said what else does your father do?

Mio said work for Cloth of God out Europe secretive under Sora.

Luna said Where is your father right now?

Mio said In St. Andrews Catedral Tokyo.

Luna asked are you working for them?

Mio said Father asked me.

If I found out anything about vampires in Japan.

To write it down in a journal and send it to him.

Luna said I want that journal.

Go get that journal bring to me now.

Mio get walked in bedroom picking up journal out nightstand.

Luna grabbed away from Mio.

Open it looking threw it found out she was taking notes on Shu Sakamaki.

Luna asked is anything else that you found out?

Mio said No!

Luna looked Mio eyes and said Their is something I need you do something.

I need you to work for me now.

I want you get more information on Cloth of God out Europe secretive?

Mio said Yes!

Luna said give me your cellphone number.

Mio give Luna her cellphone number.

You went to Yoyogi park Flea Market.

You was looking for something that Shu might like.

I want you get dress and wear something nice.

Go toYoyogi park Flea Market.

Started looking for something that you think that Shu might like.

You will meet me and like right off the bat.

Do you understand me?

Mio said Yes!

Luna kissed Mio lips.

Luna said when I leave your apartment.

You will not remember anything at all.

But you will remember what I said.

You work for me and not your father.

Luna smiled at Mio.

You want to go to Yoyogi park Flea Market.

Started looking for something for Shu.

Luna stood up and walked over to the door.

Unlocking the door and remember what I said.

Leaving Mio Moto apartment caring the journal on Shu.

Walking down stairs to her Dodge Challenger and driving away.

Mio awake up from daydream.

Not remember that Luna was in her apartment.

Thinking to her self that she was going Yoyogi park Flea Market.

Look something that Shu might like.

* * *

Luna driving to Yoyogi park Flea Market.

Taking her fifteen minutes to Yoyogi Park Flea Market.

Started looking at different dishes.

Trying remember what kind of dishes that Mommy Reiji collection.

Coming up blank.

Luna send a text to Reiji.

Asking him what are dishes that you collection?

Few minutes later

Reiji sent a text back.

Telling her they was Royal Copenhagen's Blue Fluted 1800's.

Luna took a pictures of set of dishes with maker mark on them.

Reiji mouth drop open.

When he was looking at the pictures.

Reiji asked how much for the set?

Luna said $100.00 for 18 in set.

Reiji said buy it and pay you later.

Luna said OK!

Luna started haggling the man down to $50.00 for all pieces in the set.

The man started careful wrapped all pieces in the set and boxing them up.

Luna took the dishes back to her car and put them in backseat.

Locking the car up again and going back to flea market.

Luna was walking back to flea market.

* * *

Walking back to flea market and started looking Mio Moto.

Seeing her looking at books.

Luna walked next to her.

Mio bump in to Luna.

Saying I am sorry!

Luna said It's fine.

I see that you like books.

Mio said Yes! I do like books.

I am having wield feeling of Déjà vu.

Luna said like we meet before.

Mio said Yes!

Luna said Maybe we meet in pass life.

Mio said Maybe!

Luna said My name is Luna Artemis.

Mio said My name is Mio Moto.

Luna and Mio greet each other.

Mio said I really like you.

Their something about you that make me feel safe.

Luna said That good to know.

Both Luna and Mio walked threw flea market stopping in front fruit stand.

Luna started buying strawberry, Kaki, Apples, pears, peaches, and bananas.

Luna started looking men shirts.

Luna asked Does she have boyfriend?

Mio said Yes!

Mio asked Luna do you boyfriend?

Luna said No!

Luna finding a shirt thinking her honey bear might like.

Remembering in was one his favorite team for Canada hockey team.

Luna could see it was in size and for $1.00 for new unused with tags still on.

Luna get three short sleeve t-shirts in the colors of red, black, and grey with Canada hockey team logo on them.

Luna thought her honey bear would like this.

Paying for them before moving on.

Putting in new bag.

Both Mio and Luna walking came to end of the flea market.

Luna said do you need ride home?

Mio said No!

I have to go work.

It was nice to meet you.

Luna said it nice to meat you too.

Luna give Mio Moto her number.

Mio put Luna number in her cellphone.

Luna said I call you sometime and we hang out again.

Mio said I would like that.

Both Luna and Mio said their goodbye and different ways.


	139. Shu reports to Karl

Luna in park lot caring Shu something to eat.

Walking threw the front door of Kurosawa Music violin Shop.

Hearing the bell ring on the front door of shop.

Seeing the inside of the business had brighter color of white and green.

Seeing the same little man working in front of the shop.

Luna asked Is Shu here?

The owner said Yes!

Shu is in the back.

Luna said Thank you!

Walking in the by owner in a sexy walk.

The owner watched Luna walk right by him.

Luna give the own little smile without showing her teeth to him.

Walking in back and seeing Shu working on a violin.

Luna said Hello! Shu,

Shu looked up to see Luna stand next work bench.

Luna said I bring you some food for your lunch.

Shu said That was nice of you to bring me lunch.

Luna said is their something wrong?

Shu said Yes!

Their something wrong.

I would like you to stop coming by my work place.

Luna said Did I do something wrong?

Shu said I don't love you anymore.

Luna said I understand that you don't like me any more.

You found someone else without strings.

Turn around and drop his Shu lunch in trash can.

Moving her hand making tools fly off the work bench started attack Shu.

Shu was so surprise that his puppy.

Didn't take that the news to good.

Luna slowly walked threw the shop.

Making the temperate started dropping at fast rate.

Shu and Mr. Yamazaki could see their breath.

All the light bulbs started popping all over the shop.

The strings on the violins started breaking.

Looked up at video recorder stop working and fell from the ceiling.

Showcase glass started busting.

The front windows started blow out in to street.

Mr. Yamazaki asking spirit calm down.

Luna walking threw broken front door and around the building to her Dodge Challenger.

Getting inside Luna started the motor.

Shu walked out front and seen what his puppy had done to front of the shop.

Seeing Luna Dodge Challenger pass in front of the shop.

Knowing that he really fuck up this time.

Mr. Yamazaki shop looked like war zone.

Shu knew that is puppy threw a hell of a fit.

Mr. Yamazaki paid the price for it.

Mr. Yamazaki say you need help clean up the shop.

Then you go home.

While figure out what happen here?

Shu said I break up with my girlfriend.

Mr. Yamazaki looked at Shu.

The spirit must dislike you breaking up with your beauty girl friend.

Now I know the spirit is woman and die of heartbreak.

Shu just looked at Mr. Yamazaki and thinking to himself.

The spirit didn't go this it was my puppy doing.

This want happen when she get pissed off.

Shu walked in the back to get the broom.

Reaching down picking the lunch out trash can.

Shu could see it was bento box.

Opening up and found mid rare steak strips with pineapple rice.

Apples slices and bananas chips.

Making Shu feel like shit.

Knowing that his puppy made him something nice.

He treat her like shit.

Throwing her away like trash.

Founding a note that read.

Have nice day. Shu

Mr. Yamazaki walking in back asking Shu want is taking you so long to get the broom?

Shu laid bento box on table.

Going to get the broom to clean up his puppy mess.

Feeling like shit.

Knowing that it was his fault she threw a fit.

Trying figure out how make her forgive him.

* * *

Shu called Luna.

Luna didn't answer call.

She sent his call to her voicemail.

He knew that puppy was mad.

By calling her he could track her.

Seeing that his puppy was at home.

Shu came up stair and founding Luna founding her back and key.

Not founding Luna upstairs.

Shu walked in bathroom and started taking a piss.

Doing his business turn around found something on counter.

Shu looked down at the book and finding strips.

Going back few weeks and founding out the his puppy was doing Pregnancy Tests, Ovulation Predictor.

Reaching down and found the box under the counter for Easy Home Branded 100 Pregnancy Tests, FSA Eligible, Powered by Premom Ovulation Predictor iOS and Android APP, 100 Tests.

Shu fucking realizing that his puppy was trying to get pregnant.

Thinking to himself if his puppy want a baby.

Shu would give her fucking baby.

Went back to log and found out she was ovulation.

Knowing it is best time for puppy started making baby with him.

Shu started thinking that something father would like to know about his puppy.

Picking up log book and box of strips.

Teleport down stair out side of Study.

Not hearing anything coming from study.

Knocking on the door.

Karl-hiez said come in.

Shu open the door and walking in caring the log book and strip box.

Shu close the door and said father!

I found out something I think that you might want to know about my puppy.

Putting box of strips and log book on the desk.

I believe that puppy want to get pregnant.

Karl-heinz looked at Shu.

Reaching over picking log book and opening test strips seeing when Luna was Ovulation.

Karl-heinz looking threw log book and say in her first cycle.

Reaching grabbing the box turn to see the name of the band and founding out little Luna was using Easy Home Branded 100 Pregnancy Tests, FSA Eligible, Powered by Premom Ovulation Predictor iOS and Android APP, 100 Tests.

Karl-heinz said Shu

This telling us that little Luna is Luteinizing Hormone.

For the next 12 to 36 hours little Luna will be ovulation.

When is best time that she could get pregnant.

It saying that this morning started ovaries and predict ovulation.

This is every good sign that my little Luna could get pregnant with one of my sons baby.

Shu said To night is the Dark Moon.

Karl said what is Dark moon?

For the next three day the moon will look disappear from the night shy making wolfs on of three things.

They will fight, fuck or sleep.

Must of the time it puppy want to fuck and sleep for three days.

If you go out side and look at the moon.

You will see why the wolfs call it dead moon.

Shu said the first thing I have to do it found my puppy.

Puppy stuff up stair in bedroom.

But she is not.

Karl just looked at Shu.

Shu said Father!

I have thinking about the plan.

Getting location out of puppy on where about Yui might not work on her.

Karl said What is problem Shu?

Shu said puppy came by my work to day.

We had little bit of problem.

When I told that I didn't love her.

She didn't take the new to good.

Move her hand made tools on work bench fly off and attack me.

When she walked threw front of the shop.

She making the temperate started dropping at fast rate.

Mr. Yamazaki and I could see their breath.

All the light bulbs started popping all over the shop.

The strings on the violins started breaking.

The video recorder stop working and fell from the ceiling.

Showcases glass started busting.

The front windows started blow out in to street.

The shop next door blow out their front window.

The cafe was close for the day.

Karl was surprise that little Luna had so much power.

But would need to learn to control it.

He knew could not run hind like before.

She would found him and really punishing this time.

Karl said I will help your sister control her powers.

If she doesn't learn to control them the hunters will kill us to get to her.

They could kill her or use her.

Both Karl-heinz and Shu started looking for Luna.

Spending hours looking for Luna.

Not founding her at all.

Luna was sitting on roof and looking over the land.

Drawing and writing in journal.

* * *

The radio turn it self started playing Rammstein - Du Hast.

Luna walked in kitchen and started prepare to cook dinner.

Getting chicken, mushrooms, flour, salt, pepper and few more items to cook Chicken Marsasala.

Luna getting cutting board from under counter and started cutting up the mushrooms.

Reiji walking in kitchen found Luna cutting up the mushrooms and hearing the radio playing Rammstein -Du Hast.

He was surprise that his love would be listening Rammstein.

Reiji walked up behind Luna putting arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

Luna turn head to see Reiji standing behind her.

Reiji asked what are cooking for dinner?

Luna said Chicken Marsasala.

Reiji asked if she want help cooking?

Luna said If you want to Mommy Reiji.

Have you every made Chicken Marsasala before?

Reiji said No!

Luna said This recipe come from Italy .

Reiji asked Luna so what can I do.

Luna said put salt and pepper on the chicken and in flower too.

The next song came was Rammstein - Engel.

Luna said oil in pan with a piece of garlic and some butter in the pan.

Let the butter melt before you put in chicken.

Make sure cover the chicken in flour before you put in pan.

Luna said print is dead everything now is online.

Reiji said there is always few people like read information out of good book.

Luna said that fucking truth.

I love founding good book, curling up and drinking coco without marshmallow.

Reiji found out Luna didn't like marshmallows.

Asking why don't you like marshmallows?

Luna said to sweet!

Reiji could see his love knew about cooking.

Getting be with her without anyone else around fucking it up.

Luna asked how your day at work?

Reiji said few people came in book store.

Luna said print is dead everything now is online.

Reiji said there is always few people like read information out of good book.

Luna said that fucking truth.

I love founding good book, curling up and drinking coco without marshmallow.

Reiji found out Luna didn't like marshmallows.

Asking why don't you like marshmallows?

Luna said to sweet!

Luna pulled out new pan putting oil in the pan.

Putting the mushroom in slowly cooking them with few more items.

Reiji asked where did you learn this recipe?

Luna said when I was in Italy about few years ago.

Turn and looking at Reiji.

Luna said you can stop fishing on where Yui is?

I know about the plan to found location on the where about of Yui is.

Reiji said I don't know what you talking about?

Luna said You suck at lie.

I heard Shu, Karl-heinz and you talking found out Yui location in study a day ago.

Reiji said how did you hear about this so called plan.

Luna said The walls have ears and eyes to see it.

Reiji was thinking cameos around the house.

Not knowing Luna spy on them.

Behind walls.

Luna said tell the truth and shame the devil.

The true will came save you.

Reiji said yes! It true.

Luna turn Reiji head and kissed his lip.

Sending him over the edgy.

Remembering what happen when the last time kissed Luna.

Pulling back and looking at Luna.

Reiji asked did we every sleep together?

Luna just looked at Reiji.

Reiji could see Luna eyes started clouding over.

Reaching grabbing keep her falling.

Luna was seeing Carla and Shin come to house to night.

Shin bitch over the dinner.

Carla said dinner really good.

Karl-heinz, all brothers and both founders would started fighting over location of Yui.

Luna close her eyes and open to see Reiji again.

Reiji said something wrong?

Luna said Carla and Shin are come to the house to night.

Karl-heinz, all brothers and both founders would started fighting over location of Yui.

But I am the only one know where she is.

I am not telling.

Reiji said I thinking it best that you don't tell.

Luna move mushrooms back of stove.

Luna said as for a side dish we will have Italian Pasta Salad.

I teach how to make it.

Reiji kissed Luna and grabbing her ass making jump.

Reiji love when Luna jump in his arms.

Luna go to ice box pulling out green pepper, medium red onion cherry tomato, mozzarella pearls, cucumber and ham bites.

Reaching up in cabin pulling pasta and black olives.

Telling Reiji put the pasta on with little of salt.

Yuma bitch about tomato.

Luna said They are for cooking and eating.

Honey bear just have get over it.

Beside I used them.

Next song came was Rammstein - Ich Will.

Luna said You know that I seen Rammstein at one of their Concerts in Germany.

Reiji said where in Germany did you go to?

Luna said I was in Berlin Germany.

Reiji said Damn!

Luna said I learning how to speak German.

Reiji said I can help teach you how to speak it.

Luna said Thank you! Mommy Reiji

Reiji asked how many different languages can you speak?

Luna said Greek, Latin, French, English, Japanese, and Spanish.

Reiji said Damn!

Luna said I realize something about this family.

Reiji said what is that?

Luna said Why does everyone say Damn a lot?

Reiji looked at Luna and said I don't know why?

Luna said that our family motto.

Making Reiji laugh.


	140. Hope Rebellion

Luna was sitting outside in one of lawn chairs.

Listening to music and enjoying the day.

Reading her book by best love writer.

Enjoying being outside after a week of nothing but raining all the time.

Luna was so enjoying the sun.

Having time to herself with one of brothers was wanting something from her.

Just sometime for herself.

Thinking noting bad is going to happen to day.

When Hope William walked up and seen Luna sitting in one of lawn chair.

Hope could see Luna wearing crop shirt and short blue jean shorts and no shoes.

Hope said Luna.

Luna looked over the book at Hope.

Luna close her book and laid it on table next to her.

Pulling out her ear pods out of her ears.

Luna was surprise to see that Hope Williams standing in front of her.

Getting see how she had change in five years.

That little girl almost grown up and turning into a beauty young woman.

Luna asked something wrong with pack?

Hope said Yes!

Luna asked what is wrong?

Hope said Father is being unfair.

Telling watch Joseph Jr. all the time.

Homework is was hard.

I want to be wild and free like you are.

I want to be with new friends and boyfriend.

Luna said Hope!

You are so young still don't understand everything in this world come with price.

So Joseph giving some responsible to watch your brother.

Do you homework.

I would see that as good father looking out for his daughter.

Luna said what his your boyfriend name, age and does he have a job or goes to school with you?

Hope said Johnny Silverman.

Has brown eyes and black hair.

He really tall and wear a leather jacket.

He is nineteen years old and works in sells.

Luna said Don't you think that he to old for you?

Hope said No!

Beside you dating Damon .

Luna said You get me there.

I do miss Damon.

Luna asked How long have you both been together?

Hope said few months.

Luna said When can I meet him.

Hope said in few hours.

He had go to work.

Luna thought I going have long talk with him.

Luna said I go get us something to drink.

Get up walking the back door.

Running in Reiji.

Asking to go out side and watch Hope here.

Luna put Hope necklace in her pocket.

* * *

Teleport in to bedroom.

Luna walked in bedroom and grabbed her cellphone.

Started calling other house.

Miss April answer telephone.

Luna said Miss April.

I have a question.

Miss April said Yes! My queen

Luna said Why did Hope run away from home.

I have Hope here at other house?

Miss April said You keep her their.

We are on away.

Hope run off with the wild boy from the other pack.

Is he their too?

Luna said Hour he will be.

Miss April said Hope been acting rebellions for the pasts few weeks.

After that wild boy show up.

Luna said Hope has been lie to me after arrive here.

Miss April said I going wear her ass out.

I bring the patted.

Miss April said John, Joseph, Alice and I will on away to deal with Hope.

Luna said Yes! Miss April.

The bearer will be up around house.

Where they can't leave.

Hope and Johnny will be waiting for you arrive at the house.

Miss April said will be their soon.

Luna said see in eight hours.

Hung up cellphone.

Teleport back to kitchen and looking out the window.

Seeing Reiji and Hope sitting out side together.

* * *

Luna could see someone at the gates.

Knowing Johnny Silverman have arrived at the house.

Luna walked out back door and said Come Hope!

Johnny have arrive at the front gates.

Hope said that was fast.

Reiji looked at Luna.

Thinking to himself that something going on.

What is really reason Hope was their.

Hope and Luna walked their gates to front yard.

Reiji walked back in house and looking out windows in dinner room.

Seeing someone at the gates.

Founding a note on the table.

Telling him to stay in house.

Reiji knew something really going on.

You will understand soon what is going on.

House is on lock down.

Reiji keep watching as Luna and Hope walked to front gates.

Hope and Luna walked to front gates.

Both of them standing their looking at Johnny standing on the other side of the gates.

Luna open the gates to let him in and closing behind him.

Seeing the motorcycle that he was pushing looked like Luna motorcycle.

She was hope it wasn't her motorcycle.

Watching him like a hawk.

Luna asked I see that you drive a motorcycle.

Do you know what kind it is?

Johnny said it 2005 Harley-Davidson.

Luna said look like 2001 Harley - Davidson.

Asking where did you get it from?

Johnny said From my girlfriend.

Luna looked over at Hope!

Hope didn't look at Luna.

Johnny, Hope and Luna started walking to the front door of the house.

Luna said Hope take Johnny inside wait for me.

Their something I must do first.

I will be right behind you.

Luna walked over lifting the seat and seeing Luna name under the seat.

Luna knew it was her motorcycle.

Rising her hand to sky.

Started saying words bearing up a bearer around the house.

Luna was going to punished both of them.

* * *

Johnny and Hope was standing at bottom of the stairs.

Talking if Luna would let them stay few night before move on?

Yuma and Kou came down the stairs.

Seeing Hope and some guy with her.

Yuma said Hope!

Who did you bring to dinner?

Hope said This Johnny Silverman.

My boyfriend.

Yuma and Kou stop and looked at Hope.

Luna walked in close the door behind her.

Walking behind both Hope and Johnny.

Seeing Yuma and Kou standing at the top of the stair.

Luna said I see you meet my brothers.

Johnny said Yes! Luna.

Yuma was watching Johnny like a hawk.

Luna said Hope come here.

Their is something I would like asked you.

Hope said what is it now?

Giving Luna attitude and sass.

Luna said Do not sass me little girl.

Hope said whatever!

Luna said Get your ass over here right now!

Using her wolf voice.

Yuma, Reiji and Kou could tell Luna was not playing.

Luna said Hope Lily Williams!

I am so disappoint in you Hope.

You have dishonor you family and my pack.

For want you have done.

I will have put at rink of Lower Rankings at Omega.

Hope said what did I do wrong?

Luna said You would do something I thought you would never do.

After I have done so much for you.

Do you think you could get away with it?

Hope said Yes!

Luna slapped Hope across the face.

Knocking Hope to ground.

You would steel from me.

Taking my motorcycle and give it to this drug dealer.

Running away from home at your age.

Johnny said Hope!

What is she talking about?

Luna yelled Silents!

Yuma walked over grabbing Johnny by the neck.

Pushing him in front on and pushing him to his knees.

Luna said what about your pack?

Is this how you repay them?

Not showing the Queen of the werewolf some respect.

Johnny said Fuck you Bitch!

Luna nod at Yuma.

Yuma punched Johnny knocking him floor.

Luna said I will be speaking to your family Johnny Silverman.

Johnny said My family is apart of wild pack.

We don't fellow your rules.

Luna said Soon they will.

You will be under my rule.

But until that time my brothers have fun playing with you.

They are not werewolf's.

They vampires and it feeding time boys.

Johnny is all yours!

As for Hope hands off.

Luna turn around walked to outside to get her stuff.

Hearing scream coming from Johnny.

Luna knew her brothers wasn't going nice about it.

Telephoning to her bedroom for nice bath.

Wait for Miss April, John, Alice and Joseph come get Hope.

* * *

Luna was laying in bedroom sleeping until Miss April show up to deal with Hope!

Damon came in sit down on the bed.

Watching Luna sleep and dreaming of Damon and her together again.

Bending down touching Luna face.

Started kissing her lips to wake her up.

Luna open her eyes and seen Damon right above her.

Luna asked Am I dreaming?

Damon said No! Honey

Am sitting right next to you and kissing your sweet lips.

Luna sit up and hugging Damon.

Started kissing him.

Shu was watching Damon, Luna threw creak of the door between living area and bedroom.

Luna said I miss you so much.

Damon said Home was lonely with out you there.

Luna climb in his lap and wrapping arms around his neck.

Damon hug Luna kissed her neck.

Started kissing each other.

Luna moved closer to Damon dick.

Asking will you make love me to night?

Damon said Yes Honey!

All night long.

I will fuck you like you like it.

Deep, fast and hard.

Luna smiled just thinking about Damon and her being together.

Shu said Like hell you will.

I don't like have someone touching what is mine.

Luna said not this again.

Damon said Luna belong with me.

Luna said You have girlfriend.

Her name is Mio Moto.

She lives at her apartment on 2-8-4 Kyobashi, Chuo-ku Tokyo.

Mio Moto small frame young woman with medium size breast with black hair and green eyes.

But you don't know about her is a hunter daughter.

Mio has been working for the hunter keep recorders on vampires in Tokyo and you.

But I had a little talk with her.

Now Mio work for me.

Spying on the hunters get information on meeting.

If they are going attack any of the vampires or werewolf's.

Don't tell you didn't know that Mio worked for hunters all the time that you fucked her.

You didn't read the journal that keep next to bed?

Shu said No!

I didn't know that she was hunter daughter.

Luna said You suck!

Damon started laughing at Shu.

Shu so surprise that his puppy new more about his girlfriend then he did.

Shu said I still own you.

Damon said Nope!

She belong with me.

You dumb ass!

Luna smiled.

Luna started kiss Damon again.

Shu still couldn't believe that Mio worked for hunters.

Now works for his puppy and spying on the hunters.

Was thinking could that be reason that blow up my job.

Because Mio Moto working with the hunters.

Not because I told her that I didn't love her anymore or both together.

Luna asked when did you get back to Japan?

Damon said Yesterday!

Luna said Why didn't you call me?

Damon said I was so tired.

Now I have you in my arms.

Shu said where did you came from?

Luna said Not so fast.

He will not tell you where we live together.

Where Yui and family lives.

Damon said Not like he could get to her anyway.

Both Damon and Luna laugh about it.

Shu said we need to know where location of Yui is.

Luna said No!

We will not tell you or father where she is.

Your plan will not work on likes of us.

Dumb ass!

You didn't think that I didn't know about the plain that Reiji, Father and you came up with to found the location of Yui Komori.

Shu looked at Luna.

Surprising that his puppy knew about the plan.

Luna said Something wrong Shu!

Did I busted your bubble.

Shu said How did you know about the plan?

Luna said Wall have ears to hear with and eyes to see with.

Shu said You knew about the plan all this time.

Luna nod yes.

Shu said that is reason you blow up my job?

Luna said Some of it.

Beside I going buy the building and the one next door to it.

Turn them in to Bar that sell my wine and Arcade with a bakery to sell goodies.

Damon said We are staying Japan for while?

Luna said Yes!

Damon said That good to know.

Now we can started making our family.

Shu said The only family puppy is going to started my family.

As my wife and mother of my children.

Damon said Bullshit!

Luna started moving Damon side.

Damon stood up.

Saying Luna will be my wife and mother of my children.

Luna knew it was good time to go down stairs.

Because Damon and Shu was going started fighting again.

Not wanting to round when that happens.

Putting on her jeans on and teleport to Foyer.

* * *

Luna could hear Miss April wolf voice yelling coming from the Study.

Walking over to Study and walking inside.

Found Hope and Johnny both get yelled at.

Luna could see Miss April and Alice was yelling at Hope.

Johnny was get yelled at John and Joseph.

Luna listen them yell at both of them.

Luna said I think it time that Hope Lily Williams need to learn listen.

Miss April said You are right my queen.

Luna said I been thinking that I will make simple out Hope.

Thought about sending her to a girl boarding school up north at at Toyotomi Japan.

Where she would learn most hardest lessons of her life.

Where they would teach her hard work is earn and not given.

Where they take everything was given to her.

Like cellphone, shoes, clothes and everything else.

They will give her dress and tracker all times

You will go to school and work well you their.

Miss April said I think is great idea my Queen.

We will leave in morning.

Where bad girl wolfs are send.

You understand what is like to earn preserves or you will get punishment.

Hope couldn't believe that her queen was going send her away for all that she did to her.

Luna said when you turn twenty-one years old.

We will come and get you.

You started earning place in pack.

Is that understood young lady?

Hope started crying and saying Yes! My queen.

As for Johnny will be going to jail.

Where he will lot different listen.

Luna turn to Karl-Heinz.

Karl-Heinz call the Metropolitan Police Machida Police Station.

Have Officer Daiki and this Officer Hiroki come pick up Johnny Silver for drugs dealer and steeling of my motorcycle.

Karl-Heinz said how do you know he drug dealer.

Luna said because crack cocaine and mushrooms in his leather jacket on the right side.

John open Johnny Silver jacket and found it.

John said The queen is right.

Luna said it time for a late night snack.

Walking out of study in kitchen.


	141. Midnight run

Luna came down stairs in her wolf form.

Walking down the hallway from her bedroom.

All the brothers threw Teddy.

They was playing keep way from Kanato.

Luna was watching Ayato throw teddy Yuma to each other.

Kanato yelling to give Teddy back.

Luna was sitting and watching.

When someone step of her tail making her yelp!

Everyone stop and turn to see who step on Luna tail.

Seeing it was Kou.

Yuma said Kou watch where you stepping.

Kou said She need to watch where I walking.

Luna bite Kou in ass.

Making Kou started scream.

Everyone started laughing at Kou.

Karl-heinz said what the hell is going on?

Seeing Luna biting Kou.

Starting laughing himself to see children getting along.

Turn around walking back in kitchen.

Shu said Puppy!

You might let go that.

You don't know where it been.

Luna stop biting Kou.

Walking over to the door and putting her paw on the door.

Started barking.

Shu said what is girl?

Luna keep barking.

Damon said Honey!

Need to pee.

Opening the door and Luna run out in yard.

Started going to bathroom.

Shu watching Luna peeing in yard.

Asking are you coming back?

Damon said You are fucking dumb ass.

You know you don't understand her in wolf form.

Both Damon and Shu looked back to see Luna running and jumping a light buys.

Damon and Shu started disagreement of Luna again.

Luna started hearing howling.

Stopping and listening.

Taking off and running in woods North of the house.

Damon and Shu wasn't watching Luna at all.

Yuma stop Shu and Damon fighting.

Telling them it time to eat.

Yuma said where is sweet heart?

Both Shu and Damon turn to see Luna was gone.

Yuma said Karl-heinz is going to kick your ass for losing Sweetheart.

Shu said Don't tell him.

Ayato said To late!

Latio told Karl-heinz at Damon and Shu lost Luna again.

Karl-heinz getting up from the table.

Walking to the front door.

Looking at Shu and Damon.

Saying I want you both of you to and found my little girl.

Before something happens to her.

Do you understand me?

Shu said Yes! Father.

Damon said Yes! Karl-heinz.

Don't come home until you both found her.

Karl-heinz slammed the door on both Shu and Damon faces.

Shu looked at Damon.

Saying turn in wolf and find my puppy.

Damon said Stop call her puppy!

Shu said Not going happen.

Damon took off his clothes and turn in to the black wolf.

Found Luna went pee.

Damon started peeing on top of it.

Shu said what are you doing?

My puppy went pee their.

Damon founding scent and took off in to the woods to the North.

Shu fellow behind Damon in woods.

Damon keep following Luna scent.

Shu running behind Damon.

* * *

(Time Jump)

Luna return to the house.

After a night running over the land.

Enjoying herself.

Knowing Shu and Damon following threw woods and fields.

Running them in circles for hours.

Knowing that they must get lost trying pick up her scent.

Luna walked up to Study door.

The door open and Luna walked in.

The door close behind Luna.

Luna walked over to Karl-heinz sitting one of the chairs.

Luna put her head in Karl-heinz lap.

Karl-heinz said when did you get home?

Luna looked at Karl-heinz.

Karl-heinz said that right you can't talk when you are in your wolf form.

Luna jump in Karl-heinz lap and laid down.

Karl-heinz said Someone need Daddy time.

Luna moved head up and down.

Karl-heinz said That fine!

Started running hand threw Luna fur.

Karl-heinz found that Luna fur was really soft.

But she need bath.

Luna laid her head down and went to sleep.

Shu came in Study hour later.

Founding Luna sleeping in Karl lap.

Shu said Puppy!

Their you are.

You make Damon and I run all over green earth to find you.

I find you are right here with father.

Karl-heinz started laughing.

Knowing that sounding like their sister.

Shu said Good thing that Damon still outside looking for you.

Luna looked at Shu and get down from Father lap.

Sitting in front of Shu and barked at Shu.

Walked by Shu to door and barked again.

Shu open the door and said now where are you going?

Karl-heinz said She can't talk in wolf form.

Shu looked at his father and said I know.

Karl-heinz said Shu come here.

Karl-heinz said something happen that I don't understand.

Shu said what do you mean?

Karl-heinz said when Luna was sleeping.

I was rubbing hand threw her fur.

I started seeing want she was dreaming about.

Shu said it could been a vision about pass or something will happen.

Karl-heinz said founders are coming tomorrow to have dinner with us and Luna.

Shu said anything happen?

Karl-heinz said Shin is bitching about food and Carla is going to kidnap Luna.

That is why I going to send Luna home tomorrow.

Before the come for dinner!

Shu said I will be going with puppy and Damon to the other house.

Karl-heinz said I want you to call me when you get their.

Shu said Yes! Father

Now go get your rest for the trip tomorrow.

* * *

Next day

Luna wake up earlier and had gone down stairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Before everyone was up and started bitching about something that Luna didn't give a damn about.

Making herself some Mac 'N' Cheese, Fried Chicken, Potato Cheese Balls, and Banana Muffins.

Listening music from Mp 3 player while making her breakfast.

Luna had to go in Tokyo today and see what to leave house before everyone was up.

Karl-heinz walked in dinner room and seeing Luna sitting at end of the table reading the newspaper.

Walking in to kitchen to get some coffee and plate for his breakfast.

Walking back in to dinner room.

Standing next to Luna.

Reaching over grabbing food off the plates and grabbing the newspaper out of her hands.

Luna looked at Karl-heinz.

Luna said I was reading that!

Karl said Now! I going to read that.

Karl walked around the table and pulling out his chair.

Went to sit down and hitting the floor.

Luna had used her magic to move the chair to side.

She started laughing.

Karl said Luna.

Luna said did you have a nice trip?

Maybe I see you next fall.

Yuma and Subaru started laughing at their father.

Karl said Not funny!

Luna keep laughing.

Using her magic making the newspaper fly across the room back to her.

Luna said I told you.

I wan't done with that.

Karl get off the floor and sit down at the table.

Yuma and Subaru came in and give Luna kiss.

Karl said what are you doing today?

Luna said I have go in Tokyo today for some business.

Karl said Yesterday something happen I would like asked you.

Luna looked over the newspaper and said what is it?

Karl said When you came in study last night in wolf form.

Getting up my lap went to sleep you had vision.

Luna said So!

Karl said I seen it.

Luna just looked at Karl.

Saying that odd.

That has never happen before to me.

So what did you feel something while you seeing I seen?

Karl said Yes!

I think it time for you return to the other house.

Luna said Damon and I will leave before they get here.

Karl said I want Shu to go with you?

Luna said Why?

Shu said keep eye on you.

Luna said What about Mio Moto?

Karl said who?

Luna said Shu girlfriend.

Shu said don't!

Yuma, Reiji, Subaru turn and looked at Luna.

This morning.

I get call from Mio Moto.

Telling me that the hunters.

Are going to make a move Shin and Carla tomorrow at their house early in the morning.

Karl said that good to know.

But Shu have lot to answer for.

Shu said Yes father.

Luna slapped Yuma hand from her plate.

Reiji walked in dinner room.

Finding Luna, Subaru, Yuma, Shu and Karl sitting at table eating breakfast.

Reiji could see the food on the table.

Ruki walked in behind Reiji and said Move!

Reiji turn and looked at Ruki.

Ruki pushed Reiji out of way.

Giving Luna kiss and walking in kitchen get his coffee.

Reiji walked in kitchen to his coffee.

Ruki walked by him and standing next to Luna.

Touching her hair asking I see your hair have grew longer over night.

Luna said it happens every time I turn in wolf form.

Karl said because wolf has long hair.

Luna keep eating her banana muffin.

Subaru said what the hell are these?

Luna said Potato Cheese Balls.

Shu asked what are you eating puppy?

Luna says banana muffins.

Subaru said this banana muffins.

Are you trying kill me?

Luna said If I want to kill you.

I wouldn't do with my favorite muffin do so.

Yuma said You like banana's.

I will give you banana you eat on.

Reiji said not at the table.

Luna said Father!

I need to talk to you after breakfast about something every in important.

Karl said what would that be?

Luna Seiji Komori.

Karl looked up at Luna.

Karl said grab some breakfast and meet me in Study.

Luna get some more muffins and more coffee.

Walking in to the study.

All the brothers went to the door to listen want it being said.

Luna put hand in air and putting a bearer around the study to keep the brothers from listening in.

Sitting across from Karl.

Karl said Tell me want is going on.

Luna said Well!

I have a deal with Seiji on the behalf a Yui.

As long that I keep her safe and way from Carla and Shin.

But he coming to dinner tonight.

Karl said Are you saying Seiji is coming dinner here?

Luna said Yes!

Karl said What!

Luna just looked at Karl.

Karl said when was going to tell me?

Luna said Now!

Karl said what the hell are we going to do?

Luna said well have dinner in yard.

Have a cook out?

Sit back and Seiji try to kill Shin and Carla.

Karl just looked at Luna.

Luna started feeling sick again.

She get went to bathroom behind study and throw up again.

Karl said are you alright?

Luna threw up her breakfast again.

Karl watching Luna throw up.

Started thinking that Luna could be pregnant.

Karl said Luna.

When was last time that you had sex?

Luna said about three months ago.

Karl telling Luna after you done.

Come back in study for check up.

Luna said Yes! Father

Throwing up again.

Luna came back in to study.

Karl started giving Luna checkup.

After giving Luna a check up telling go back to bedroom and get some sleep.

Luna said Yes! Daddy

Putting hand above their head saying few words and bring down the bearer around the study.

Reached for the hind switch open the bookcase to hind stairs.

Karl watched Luna walked in and bookcase close behind her.

Karl smiled.

Sitting down started thinking about Seiji, Carla and Shin coming for dinner to night.

Shu said puppy!

Luna said what is it Shu?

Luna sit down sofa in living area started taking off her boots.

Shu asked what did you talk to father about?

Luna said Carla, Shin, and Seiji coming dinner to night.

Shu sit down next to Luna.

Saying you know Seiji, Shin and Carla are coming to house for dinner with each other.

Luna said Yes!

But to night Shin, Carla and Seiji going fight and I not going to miss it.

Shu said We are fucked if they started fighting in house.

Luna said we are having cook out in front yard.

Shu said who cooking?

Luna said Ruki or Reiji.

What do you think that we should have for dinner?

Shu said you thinking about eating while they fight?

Luna said yes!

Luna get up and walked in bedroom and lay down next to Damon.

Shu walked in climb in bed with Luna and Damon.

Luna went to take her nap before dinner.


	142. Big Secret!

April 7

Karl-heinz was sitting in study.

When study telephone ring.

Karl answer telephone.

Saying hello!

Miss April said Karl-heinz.

Karl said speaking.

Miss April said this Miss April.

I calling to check on the Queen.

Karl said I think that Luna might be pregnant.

She has been throwing and sleeping for days.

Miss April said we are coming to house.

We will be their in twelve hours to check on the Queen.

Karl said we will be waiting for you arrive.

Hung up and calling everyone come to study.

All the brothers and Damon walking in to Study.

Karl inform them to clean the house from top to bottom.

Ayato, Kou, and everyone has do it.

No and or but about it.

Just do it.

Reiji and Ruki go to store for the food for the house.

Shu said what money?

Damon said I have asked my honey if we use her card to get food for the house.

Reiji said I have a lot of coupons that we could use.

Karl said I will make sure.

All of you do this for your little sister.

Kou said why are really doing this?

Karl said Don't question my orders Kou.

Why I what you to clean the house.

Shu said I clean puppy bedroom.

Subaru said leave my pet alone asshole.

Karl rises his voice and said Shut up!

You will all do I tell you.

Now get to fucking work.

Leave your sister alone.

All brothers get up stand cleaning the house.

Ruki and Reiji waited for Damon to get the card from Luna.

Reiji said What do you think that is means?

Ruki said I not sure.

But soon we will find out.

Damon teleport back to Foyer with the card.

Telling Reiji and Ruki that he was going to the store with them.

Karl watched Ruki, Reiji and Damon leave to go store.

While the other brothers cleaning house.

* * *

Shu came in Luna bedroom.

Founding that puppy was still sleeping.

Walking over sitting down next to her.

Reaching over moving her hair way from face.

Shu thought want is going on puppy?

Getting and going to bathroom.

Kicking trashcan and knocking it over.

All the stuff fell out.

Shu reached down and started putting back in trashcan.

When Shu found a pregnancy test.

Looking at it.

Shu understood that his puppy was sleeping for.

Getting happy to found out this puppy was pregnant.

Walking in her living area.

Started thinking that his puppy had been moody lately, breasts are little bigger, peeing a lot, nausea and now sleeping a lot.

Thinking was it Damon baby?

Is this way father want us to clean house.

Knowing that his puppy caring a baby.

Walking back in to Luna bedroom and founding Subaru laying next to his puppy.

Subaru had Luna head on his chest rubbing her back.

Shu said Subaru.

What in the hell are you doing with my puppy?

Subaru said what the hell does it look like I fucking doing asshole.

Shu said Touching my puppy.

Subaru said lower you voice.

My pet is trying to sleep.

Luna move her arm around Subaru side.

Shu said get off the bed and stop touching my puppy.

Luna awake up and looked at Subaru and back at Shu.

Saying could you be quiet.

Your voice could wake the dead.

Dumb ass!

Shu said it about time you wake up.

You been sleep for three hole days.

Luna went to sit up and get dizzy.

Shu said are you dizzy?

Luna said Yes! Dumb ass.

I guess my sugar drop again.

Shu said let get you dress.

I will take you down stairs and get you something to eat.

Subaru said I will be taking her down stairs.

Luna said Stop fighting.

Someone get me some god damn clothes.

Shu said when was going to tell us that your pregnant.

Subaru turn and looked at Luna.

Luna said When I felt like it.

Subaru could understand what his pet was going threw.

Losing their baby before.

Subaru walked over grabbing shirt and shorts.

Started dressing Luna by himself.

Shu said what the hell wrong with you Subaru?

Subaru said You never understand what is like to know if the baby will live or die.

Picking Luna up in his arms.

Luna put arms around his neck.

Both of them teleport to dinner room together.

Leaving Shu behind to figure out what Subaru meant.

Subaru put Luna in her chair.

Kissing her and saying I sorry.

To talk like that about our baby.

Luna said Don't be sorry.

Just be happy that she or he is watching us.

Waiting to be born in this world.

Subaru said how did you get so wise?

Luna said I don't know.

Sometime I stumble threw it.

Kissing Subaru again.

Subaru walked in kitchen and open the icebox pulling out cola.

Walking backing dinner room give Luna the cola.

Asking what do you want to eat.

Luna said ham, cheese Tamagoyaki.

Subaru said how do I make that?

Luna getting up from her chair still feeling dizzy.

Subaru said Pet.

What are you doing?

Walking in kitchen and sitting on counter.

Luna said telling Subaru how to make it.

While she try to open the can without cutting herself.

But Luna said Shit!

I cut my self.

Reiji grabbed Luna finger and put in his mouth.

Before Subaru could turn around.

Luna said Hello! Mommy Reiji.

Subaru said get your mouth off my pet finger.

Reiji could tasted that Luna blood was different from normal.

Yuma grabbed Reiji and threw his ass out the back door.

Luna said Thank you Honey Bear.

Yuma said not a problem Sweet heart.

Subaru, Ruki, Luna and Damon could tell Yuma love threw Reiji out the back door.

Luna took a drink of cola.

Ruki said Baby!

Luna turn head and looked at Ruki.

When her eyes started clouding over.

Luna started speaking a different language.

Everyone stop to watch Luna.

Karl walked in and hearing Luna speaking in Gothic.

He understood what Luna was saying.

The other brothers was looking each other.

To see if anyone could understand what was being said.

Shu said Puppy!

Ruki said Shh!

Luna stop talking and close her eyes.

Started falling forward.

Karl grabbed Luna and keep from falling.

Holding her against him.

Karl rubbed the back of her head.

Subaru said what the hell was pet saying?

Karl said Little Luna was speaking Gothic.

Shu said what is Gothic?

Reiji said Dead language.

Picking sticks out of his hair.

Karl picked Luna up and carried to behind study in bedroom.

Karl had turn it in to his bedroom.

Laying down on his bed and saying you are all off limits when it come to my bedroom.

She will rest here.

Subaru said I cooked for her.

Ham, cheese and Tamagoyaki.

Ayato said I will eat it.

Give it here?

Subaru said it in kitchen.

Karl started pushing the brothers out of his bedroom.

Shu said puppy is pregnant.

Karl said I know Shu.

The other brothers was really surprise to found out that Luna was pregnant and was caring a baby.

Shu hand his father pregnancy test that said pregnant.

Karl looked down and smiled.

Miss April is on way here to make sure that Luna is pregnant.

Reiji said father

You know what this means?

Luna is carry a baby?

Damon said the baby is mine.

I am the father of the baby.

Karl said Luna and Damon are starting a new race of were-vamps.

We have be-careful right now.

Their will not be fight, yelling, screaming in this house.

If you have a problem come to me.

Leave your sister out of it.

She will need to rest, eat healthy foods and have every little sugar.

You sister is pregnant and we don't need to stress her out.

She is about three months pregnant.

I think the baby will come next six month in October.

Everyone could see Karl-heinz was really happy to he was going to be Grandfather to boy or girl.

Yuma said we have to keep anyone find out that Sweetheart is pregnant.

Karl said you are right.

Reiji said I was thinking it might if Luna return to the other house until the baby is born and little older.

Before anyone found out that Luna is pregnant.

Shu said what are you saying?

Yuma said The best place for sweetheart is here with us.

Karl listen Luna had said about the hunter that was coming on first day of summer in dead moon.

To kill the founders of each races.

Karl said I will think about sending Luna home.

In the kitchen Luna was speaking in Gothic.

It was a warning that hunter will come to kill all founders of all races.

Ruki said didn't baby have vision about Carla, Shin and Seiji coming cook out.

What if this is warning?

Karl-heinz said in first summer a hunter will come to kill founders of all races.

Reiji said first day of summer.

The hunter came to kill father, Carla, Luna and Damon.

That mean we don't be here when they get here.

Yuma said sound good to me.

Luna said we going home?

Damon said honey!

What are you doing out bed?

Luna said I hungry.

Subaru where is my food.

Ayato said I ate it.

Luna said figures!

Reiji said I will cook for you and baby.

Luna said good!

Turn and walking in bathroom and throw up again.

Azusa asked if Luna sick?

Karl said Morning sickness.

Luna came out with Damon.

Everyone know that I pregnant?

Damon said yes! Honey.

Luna looked at everyone.

Walking out of the study going to kitchen.

To make her Ham, cheese, Tamagoyaki and drink her cola.

Damon had is hand on her ass.

* * *

Luna was sitting in Yuma lap watching a Bad Santa.

Damon was talking to Karl.

Shu came in living room and find his puppy sitting with Yuma.

Luna burp loud.

Yuma said Good one,

Shu said lady don't act that way.

Luna said did you hear something?

Yuma said Dumb ass being boss again.

Luna smiled at Yuma.

Yuma started kissing Luna lips.

Shu said Asshole!

Stop kissing my puppy.

Yuma said No!

Shu said puppy come sit with me.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Turn back around and started watching Bad Santa.

Yuma said Shu go make us cheese popcorn.

Shu said No!

Luna said But the baby want it.

Shu said Damn!

Kid not here and all bossing me around.

Shu walked out of live-room.

Luna burp again louder then first one.

Yuma said Damn Sweetheart.

You are getting better.

Luna playing with Yuma neck.

Luna said Thank You honey bear.

* * *

Shu walking back in living room and just founding his puppy sitting in chair.

Shu walked over and said move over.

Luna stood up and took cheese popcorn.

Shu sit down in Yuma chair.

Saying come in sit in master lap like good puppy.

Luna sit down in Shu lap pulling her feet up.

Seeing Luna was still watching that movie.

Shu asked where is Yuma?

Luna said Honey bear had to go work.

Luna snuggle up to Shu.

Shu put his arm around Luna and touching Luna legs.

Shu said I can't believe your pregnant.

Luna said Guess what it was news me to.

Shu said I wish it my baby and not Damon.

Luna said if wishes was dishes.

You would need a hard hat and a wooded spoon.

Shu said someone being funny again.

Luna smiled at Shu.

Shu pulled Luna to him and kissed her.

Luna started eating cheese popcorn and watching her movie.

Luna put head on Shu shoulder.

Enjoying being with his puppy again.

Before someone always come in and fuck it up.

At the end of the movie.

Luna had went to sleep in Shu lap.

Shu teleport to his bedroom.

Shu want to make love to Luna.

Before Damon dumb ass took her way from him.

Shu get up off the bed and locked bedroom door.

Started removing his and puppy clothes.

Looking at Luna and seeing his puppy hand small belly.

Started kissing her belly.

Shu started moving up Luna belly to her breasts.

Started licking and kissing.

Founding his puppy started giving milk from them.

Shu started sucking on them getting milk out of them.

Tasted little sore,

Thinking to himself more fruit and vegetables you milk turn sweet.

I will drink from you.

Until you miscarry this kid or give birth.

I keep drinking after that.

If you miscarry this kid.

You will have my kids.

Shu get hit in back of the head.

Knocking him out cold.

Dark figure grabbed Luna and disappeared from Shu bedroom.

The dark figure disappear in to night with Luna.


	143. Disappearance

When Reiji walked in Shu bedroom.

Finding Shu knocked out and laying full nude on the floor.

Reiji walked up and kick Shu.

Saying get up you lazy deadbeat.

Shu said Stop kicking me.

Reiji said why in hell are you nude and laying on the floor?

Shu says something hit me in back of the head and knocked me out.

Reiji said Where is Luna?

Shu said Puppy on the bed.

Reiji said Their is no one the bed.

You have lost your fucking mind.

Shu looked on the bed and found in empty.

Saying someone as kidnapped puppy again.

Reiji just stood their looking at Shu.

Saying why in hell would Luna be in your bed?

Shu said I was going to make love to her.

Reiji didn't believe Shu that someone took Luna.

Saying maybe Luna hit you and knocked your ass out.

Shu said Why would my puppy hit me.

When she was sleeping.

Reiji said You was going to rape her.

Reiji punched Shu.

Saying Stay away from my love.

You good for nothing deadbeat!

Reiji walked out the door and slamming behind him.

Giving smile.

Enjoying punching Shu in his face.

Shu get dress and found puppy clothes was still their.

Seeing a broken lamp next to bed.

Shu knew that Luna had been kidnapped again.

* * *

Reiji could have seen from Shu bedroom.

Luna clothes next to the bed and broken lamp laying on floor.

He knew that Shu was telling true about get hit in the head.

Thinking someone might have kidnapped her.

When John and Joseph walking the front door with Ivy.

Ivy looking around and see that not bad clean.

But need work on clean skill.

Luna wasn't going stay with horny boys and thief.

Gods know what they are doing to her.

Ivy want to get Luna fast and get out of there.

Take back to Miss April and Rose.

Check on the pregnancy and make sure the baby alright.

Seeing house looked like a fucking dump.

Turn to Reiji telling to clean up this dump.

What the hell is wrong with you boys.

You live like a pigs.

Reiji didn't like how Ivy was talking to him.

John said Where is the Queen?

Kou walked threw the front door.

Singing to himself and seeing Ivy.

Asking what is she doing here?

Joseph said here for the Queen.

You stupid vampire!

Kou said I am not stupid.

You dump werewolf.

Joseph blow off Kou.

Ayato, Latio and Kanato started laughing how Joseph blow Kou off.

Shu walking in the Foyer.

* * *

Damon was sitting in Luna and his bedroom.

Thinking about the baby that Luna was caring in her belly.

Damon was thinking all the things could or might happen to her.

Realizing that he was going to be a father.

To young life that Luna and him crated together on Valentine's Day.

Not knowing what to do.

But he want to be a good father.

Better then his father was to him.

Knowing that Luna couldn't do this alone.

Millions different thoughts running threw his mind.

Started feeling sick to stomach.

What to hold his Luna in arms.

Tell her everything will be fine.

Not knowing Luna was missing.

Shu walking in bedroom.

Telling Damon that his puppy was kidnapped again.

Damon yelled at Shu.

What happen to Luna and baby?

Shu said was you listening to me?

Damon said No!

Damon said who would take her?

Shu said I have few ideas.

Like Carla, Shin, Micheal, and Richter.

Damon said where was she kidnapped?

Shu said in my bedroom in bed.

Damon looked at Shu.

Thinking was Shu going fuck the mother of his child.

Shu could see that face wasn't happy at all.

Damon get up from the bed.

Walking down stair to Shu bedroom.

Find Luna clothes next to Shu bed.

Turn around and looking at Shu.

Saying what was going do to my honey?

Shu said I make love to her.

Reiji said he was going rape her.

While Luna sleep.

Damon attack Shu.

Started punching Shu.

Reiji watched his brother get beat on.

Ivy and Karl-heinz walked in Shu bedroom.

Found Shu get ass kicked by Damon.

Reiji standing around watching Shu get ass kicked.

Karl-heinz said what the hell is going on my house?

Ivy said this not your fucking house.

Remember this Luna house.

Karl-heinz turn and looked Ivy.

Ivy said what old man?

Reiji was surprise in Ivy tone at father.

Reiji said Shu try to rape Luna.

When she was kidnapped by someone.

Karl-heinz and Ivy stop fight.

Turning to Reiji with pissed off look on their face.

Karl-heinz and Ivy looked at each other.

Started watching Damon kick Shu ass.

Karl-heinz was going have a long fucking talk with Shu.

Knowing this not right way shit need to be handed.

Damon said at the end.

You come Luna again I will fucking kill you.

Punching Shu knocking out again.

Damon stood up.

Shu blood dripped off Damon knuckles.

Karl-heinz and Ivy could see that Damon wasn't playing when it came to Luna.

Looking down at Shu seeing it was going take while to heal.

Damon change in to the wolf.

Started using his nose on bed and started smelling the bed.

Found Luna, Shu and someone else.

Damon barked at Ivy.

Damon moved around and found the smell in the room.

Barking at Ivy.

Ivy said are you sure?

Damon barked again.

Ivy said see where it goes.

Karl-heinz said what is it?

Ivy said Werewolf!

Not from Luna pack!

Damon followed smell out to yard and down road.

Where it stop.

Knowing someone knew how get around the house with out being seen.

Walking back to house and walking in side.

Barking at Ivy and telling that end before highway.

Someone knew how get around the house without being seen.

Ivy said Thank you Damon!

* * *

(Time Jump)

Three months had passed went out a word.

The police had been looking for Luna for months.

With out finding any clues on whereabouts Luna Moon Artemis.

Damon would go out every day and night to search for his mate.

Without finding one clue on where she was.

Being feeling sick for no reason.

Ivy told him that was Luna was sick and he was feeling it.

Luna walked in house wearing a Cowl Neck and Over The Shoulder Maternity Dress in color of red with white slide on shoes.

Seeing the house was peaceful and empty.

Going up to bedroom and started packing her stuff.

Started listening to Dolly Parton ft. Billy Ray Cyrus - Romeo.

Luna smile and enjoying peace.

Picking up all of her stuff.

Leaving Damon a envelope sitting on dresser.

Walking down stairs and putting her stuff in the backseat of her Dodge Charger.

Climb in moving the seat back to make some room for her and baby.

Thinking to herself we are going to the arcade to sweets and we will go get dinner before going home my baby.

* * *

Shu walked in house and could smell Luna scent hang in the air.

Thinking to himself puppy.

Walking down the hallway to the mirror.

Opening it up and going to Luna bedroom.

Walking in bedroom and could smell it strong.

Thinking to himself puppy.

You have come home and where are you know?

Seeing the letter on the dresser.

Reaching down and grabbing it.

Seeing it had Damon name on it.

Not giving a damn and open it.

Started reading the letter anyway.

Shu started reading the letter.

Seeing and remember that Luna beautiful handwriting.

Shu pulled out cellphone and called Luna.

Getting her voicemail.

Shu said puppy come home.

Please call me when you get this call.

I have questions on where you have been all this time.

Puppy call me.

I love you!

Hung up!

Walking over sit on the bed.

Looking around seeing her things was missing from the room.

Thinking maybe Damon put them away.

Getting up and checking.

Founding out her stuff was missing.

Thinking to himself maybe I can track her movement.

Going to tracker and found her in Tokyo at Round 1 in Chome-11-22 Kichijoji Honcho, Musashino, Tokyo.

Shu said I found you puppy.

I coming to get you.

You have been a bad puppy.

Need to be punished for disappearing with out trace.

Not letting me know where you was.

Taking the note with him and not letting Damon know that his puppy had leave not behind.

Teleport to foyer and heading to Round 1 to found his puppy.

Make her come home.

* * *

Hour later

Shu walked in Round 1.

Started walking around and looking for his puppy.

Seeing her wearing nice dress at candy pusher game winning candy bars.

Walking behind Luna and watching her win at the game.

Seeing different candy she was winning with the candy bars.

Luna smelled the air and realizing that Shu was near her.

Thinking to herself why was he here?

Behind down and founding out his puppy was listening to her music.

Reaching up and pulling one ear pods out of her ears.

Saying where have you been? Puppy

Luna knew she was fucked.

Turning and looking at Shu.

Luna said around.

Turn back around keep playing the game.

.Shu said it time to go home.

Luna turn to Shu and saying No!

I will not return to house.

Until I feel like it.

Shu could see that his puppy was still pregnant.

Luna turn back to the game.

Shu said Puppy!

Luna didn't look at Shu.

Shu said I know that your hormones all over place.

But I am looking out for you.

Luna stop playing and looked at Shu with evil look.

Shu could see that his puppy was not in mood.

Luna show Shu her fangs and closing her mouth.

Turn around and keep playing the game.

Shu walked up and rubbing her shoulders.

Telling that he was sorry that I upset you.

But we all have been worry about you.

Luna said why?

Shu said you was kidnapped.

Shu asked who was the person that took you?

Luna said Uncle Adulf Artemis.

My father Rolfe Artemis twin brother.

Adulf want to meet me before he died.

I am the only living air to the family.

Shu said why didn't you call us and let us know what was happening?

Luna said That Adulf Artemis want to spin time with me before he pass-away.

Adulf knew about Richter had done to mother.

After the fire he thought I had die with family.

When I inherited the vintner in France.

He want to meet me.

Founding out I looked like mother.

So now I inherited is hotels and his money.

Shu said Your Uncle Adulf

Just wanted to meet you.

Luna said yes!

Where is Adulf Artemis body now?

Luna said with my mother and father in the same resting place.

Up North.

Shu said what kind of hotel did in inherited?

Luna said Tokyo Station Hotel here in Tokyo.

Their are other hotels all over the world.

In one France, Italy, Los Vegas, Big bear in California in the U.S.A and Canada.

Shu mouth drop open.

Shu knew that his puppy was worth millions of dollars.

Thinking father is going to have a fit when he found out that puppy is worth more money he could dream.

Luna reached down picking winnings out of the game and putting in bags.

Getting up from the chair and having problems.

Shu started helping Luna get up.

Luna said I have to bathroom again.

Saying to herself baby could you please get off my bladder.

Shu giggle!

Luna said Shut up!

* * *

Luna come out bathroom.

Seeing Shu flirting with other girls.

Thinking to herself someone dick getting hard again.

I don't have time spend waiting his dumb ass.

Turn around walking over to her bags and picking them up.

Leaving as she walked out the front door and to her Dodge charger.

Leaving Shu behind.

Thinking to herself I need to get something to eat.

Before the long trip home up north.

Driving to 7-eleven to get gas and food and drinks..

Luna driving back to house up north.

Started listening music and enjoying peace to herself.

Because soon no one would give her peace to herself.


	144. Pregnancy Hell

Luna walked in house.

Seeing the house was peaceful, quiet and calm.

Feeling that she could some quiet time.

Miss April walked out dinner room and founding Luna standing Foyer with few bags.

Saying Welcome home Luna.

Luna turn and bent down grabbing the soap.

Shu slapped Luna ass.

Luna turn and looked at Shu.

Standing up putting the soap back.

Shu said I want to make love to you.

Luna step out of the shower.

Grabbing the own towel and said I think you need to cool off.

Turning water on cold hit Shu in face.

Making him jump back and yell Puppy.

Luna giggle walking out of the turn to Miss April and saying thank you.

Miss April said We have been so worry about you and baby.

Luna said I sorry to make you worry about us.

Hugging Miss April feeling a emotions and started crying.

Miss April could hear Luna crying for no reason and telling her everything will fine.

We will take care of you and unborn child.

But first you need a check up.

Just make sure that nothing wrong with baby.

Luna said Yes! Miss April still crying.

Both of them walked in Study.

Miss April call sister Rosa.

Luna sitting one of the chair and waiting Rosa to arrive.

Luna asked why am I crying for?

Miss April said Your emotions are your body's natural coping mechanism.

When the feeling is there it's usually because your body needs to do it to feel better.

Crying will almost always help.

You don't need any increase stress and anxiety.

If you feel that you need to cry.

You go head and do it.

Luna said I came home and way from chaos in the other house with these crazy boys.

Stopping crying.

Miss April said Good!

Can you tell who kidnapped you this time?

Luna said Adulf Artemis.

Miss April said your father Rolfe Artemis twin brother.

Do you know why Adulf kidnapped you for?

Luna said Adulf want to meet me before he died.

I am the only living air to the family.

Adulf knew about Richter had done to mother and father.

He went to found Richter and kill him.

After the fire he thought I had die with family.

When I inherited the vintner in France.

He knew that want meet me.

Founding out I looked like mother.

So now I inherited is hotels and his money.

Miss April said Adulf has pass-way?

Luna said Yes!

Asked he could lay to rest next to Mommy, Daddy, and my brothers.

Miss April said I will call your Ivy.

I will inform her of Adulf passing.

Tell her what happen to you.

That they need return home.

That Adulf need to be lay to rest with the family.

Luna said Thank you!

Miss April said not a problem.

Luna said can we have chicken and dumplings for dinner?

I have been craving it all the time.

Miss April said Yes! Luna.

Rosa walking in room and could see Luna sitting in one of the chair.

Rosa smiled to see Luna was pregnant.

Started giving Luna full check up.

After the check up.

Luna said I going take bubble bath and take a nap.

Rosa said You need to take it easy until that little one get here.

Miss April said don't worry about anything.

Rosa and I will take care of everything in house until your Aunt Ivy get home.

Luna smiled at both of them.

Luna hug each of them.

Picking up bags walking to bedroom for her hot bubble bath.

* * *

Damon came in Luna bedroom and sit down on the bed next to Luna.

Reaching down and touching her belly.

Feeling the baby moving inside of her.

Damon said Soon you will be here.

Your mommy and I will get to meet you.

Your little prince or princess.

I love you as much.

Just as much as your mommy love you.

Luna awake up and seen Damon sitting next to her talking to their baby.

Reaching up and touching his face.

Damon turn his head and seen Luna was awake.

Saying I didn't mean to awake you up.

Luna said Happy to see you talking to our little one.

Damon bend down and kissed her lips.

Telling her I was so worry about both of you.

Luna said I sorry I made you worry about us.

Damon said who kidnapped you?

Luna said Adulf Artemis.

Damon looked at Luna.

Asking how is he doing?

Luna said That Adulf Artemis want to spin time with me before he pass-away.

I inherited his hotels and money.

Adulf passed away about week ago.

Damon said I so happy that you and baby are good.

Luna said Adulf made sure that I and baby was taking care of.

Damon lay behind Luna

Holding her in his arms and kissing her neck.

Saying Karl-heinz was freaking out.

Not knowing where you was.

Luna said Karl-heinz need understand that you can't control people.

Making him worry about baby and I was good thing.

It shows him that I hold the power over him.

Damon smiled at kissed Luna lips while rubbing Luna belly.

Asked did Miss April or Rosa give you and baby a check up?

Luna said Yes!

Miss April said we are good and nothing wrong.

Damon said that fucking good.

To know both of you good and nothing wrong.

Luna yawn.

Damon said come and sleep.

You need your rest.

I will protect both of you from everything and everyone.

Damon cover Luna over with covers.

Pulling both of them closer to him.

Protecting her and unborn was his life goal.

He had wait so long for her.

He wasn't get both of go without with hell of a fight.

He love her and unborn children that she was caring.

* * *

Luna walked in the music room caring tray with teapot and few tea cups with hot tea with lemon and honey.

Sitting on a table in music room.

Walked over to the window and open it.

Smelling the fresh air coming to music room.

Opening and pulling out her violin from case.

Luna said are your ready my old friend to make beautiful music again.

Are you ready dance in stars again.

I know that I am.

Everyone could her a violin playing threw out the house.

Miss April said Luna is playing again.

Good to hear sound of music in this house once again.

As she made Luna chicken and dumpling for dinner.

Ivy said Yes it is.

Luna was playing the song Vivaldi Concerto in A Minor third movement.

Shu heard the violin playing and realizing the piece was Vivaldi Concerto in A Minor third movement.

He was been reading that piece to get it right.

Thinking it himself that his puppy knew how to play it without making a mistake.

Karl-heinz was new bedroom listening to song.

Trying to figure out was Luna or Shu playing that piece.

Walking out his new bedroom in to the hallway and seeing Shu standing their listening to song.

It was his little Luna that was playing that piece with out making a mistake.

Shu and Karl-heinz walked up to the music room.

Founding door was locked Shu try to open it.

But it wouldn't open at all.

Karl-heinz said move Shu.

Saying something the Shu couldn't understand and the door open.

Shu relized that puppy used magic to lock the door.

Karl-heinz just looked at Shu and rolling his eyes.

Both walked in to music room and seen Luna playing a new song.

Luna was playing Céline Dion - My Heart Will Go On.

Both Karl-heinz and Shu could see Luna face smiling.

As Luna was looking at her violin as play slowly and enjoying playing the song.

Both walking over and sitting on the sofa.

Karl-heinz see a cups on the tray with teapot with sugar, honey and milk.

Picking up one of the cups and pouring himself tea.

Founding the tea to be smooth and very good tasting with a good smell to it.

Lot different from Reiji black tea.

Thinking to himself this tea is best that he had in long time.

Karl-heinz could see the talent from Luna.

The fire that burn inside of her.

When came playing her violin.

Luna move on to the next song and started playing song Dolly Parton - I will always love you.

Shu and Karl-heinz could see passion that she had for music.

They couldn't see the truth.

That she was playing for unborn child.

When Luna came to end of the song.

Both Shu and Karl-heinz started clapping.

Luna looked up and seen both sitting of sofa.

Surprise both of them was in house without her knowing about it.

Luna said when did you get here?

Karl-heinz said about six hours ago.

Shu said I have been working on that piece for months.

You played like you knew the song by heart.

Luna said which one are you talking about?

Shu said Vivaldi Concerto in A Minor third movement.

Luna said it's one of my favorites songs.

Beside I need to practice.

So I don't end up like you.

Losing the passion and fire.

Shu looked at Luna and surprise look on his face.

Karl-heinz said I could see passion and fire burn in side of you when you play your violin.

Luna said Thank you!

Shu stood up and try to take Luna violin.

Luna said why don't you play with your violin.

Leave mine alone!

Karl-heinz said we don't know where his violin is.

Luna said Dumb ass leave it here with me.

Because what him to married Bloom Kill-more.

Karl-heinz said Shu you leave your violin here with Luna and still bring home with you?

Shu said She drug me.

Luna said Bullshit!

Shu said the drugs was in the cookies give me.

Luna said Are you sure that I drug you.

When Kanato ate from the same cookies.

Nothing happen to him.

I think you more tired then you realized.

Shu said Puppy need stop lie and tell the truth.

Luna said I didn't drug you.

I think you need get off your high horse.

If you play a violin why don't you play with yours.

Shu looked at Luna and said I know your lie to me.

Luna said You believe whatever you want.

I don't give a damn.

If you don't mine.

I going to dinner.

Putting her violin back in case with Shu's.

Locking the case.

Turn around and saying now you can't play with any of them.

Because you are being a spoiled little brat.

Karl-heinz smile when Luna shut Shu down.

Shu said this not fair.

Luna said life isn't fair.

So stop fucking bitching about it.

Luna walked by Shu.

Karl-heinz said where are you going?

Luna said Dinner!

Karl-heinz said Shu pick up the tray.

Take to kitchen with out breaking it.

Shu said Yes father!

* * *

Karl-heinz and Luna walk in dinner with Shu tailing behind and seeing everyone sitting at Luna table.

Luna said Hello!

Ayato said about time for you show up.

Luna walked behind Ayato and put hand squeezing his shoulder and said you do know I live here.

Ayato said Yes! I do.

Latio, Kou, Yuma and everyone started laughing at Ayato.

Ayato reaching and started rubbing shoulder where Luna had him.

Yuma moved Luna chair out for Luna sit down.

Luna sit down and said Thank you! Honey bear

Yuma said Sweetheart!

You had us worry?

Luna said Sorry!

Their was something that I do alone.

Karl said would you like to tell us what that was?

Luna said The three months that I disappeared was because of my Uncle Adulf Artemis.

My father Rolfe Artemis twin brother.

Adulf want to meet me before he died.

Reiji said why didn't you call us and let us know what was happening?

Luna said That Adulf Artemis want to spin time with me before he pass-away.

Adulf knew about Richter had done to mother.

After the fire he thought I had die with family.

When I inherited the vintner in France.

He want to meet me.

Founding out I looked like mother.

So now I inherited is hotels and his money.

Karl-heinz said which hotels did you inherited from him?

Luna said someone can't his mind of my money again.

Karl-heinz started missing with napkin and looking down.

Luna said their is one in Tokyo that I own now.

Tokyo Station Hotel here in Tokyo.

Ivy said What are you do with money that inherited?

Luna said I been thinking about wolf packs all over the world in building schools and other things.

Ivy said You think about your people before yourself.

Ivy seen Karl-heinz when Luna told them inherited hotels and money.

It looked like slapped shit out of him.

Thinking it was cute.

Their are other hotels all over the world.

In one France, Italy, Los Vegas, Big bear in California in the U.S.A and Canada.

Everyone mouth drop open.

Karl-heinz couldn't believe that Luna was worth millions of dollars.

Miss April walked sitting plates on table.

Luna started crying.

Yuma said Why are you crying now?

Luna said I want chicken and dumplings.

Not Chicken with dumplings.

Miss April said you want Chicken and dumplings so I made what you asked for.

Luna keep crying!

Luna said I want Aunt Ivy chicken and dumplings.

Ivy said misunderstanding!

Luna please stop crying.

I will cook tomorrow for lunch.

Luna whimpering.

Luna said OK!

If you promise.

Ivy said Promise to cook chicken and dumplings for you.

But you have to eat what Miss April cooked for you to night.

Luna shacking head yes!

Shu said you called me spoiled brat.

Look at you acting the same way.

Luna said I wasn't born with silver spoon shove up my ass all my life like you.

You entailed little piece of shit.

Yuma, Kou, Ruki and Azusa started laughing at Shu.

Reiji said don't piss her off.

Faith and Joseph jr was covering their ears heard bad words come out brothers and Luna mouth.

Luna said Sorry pups!

Ivy said Children stop!

Before I have get the swear jar out again.

Luna said Yes! Aunt Ivy.

Ayato said hell no.

That swear jar cost me arm and leg.

Miss April said need watch your mouth.

Luna said pass the chicken and dumplings in whimper.

Yuma passed plates to Luna.

Luna said Can I have tea?

Miss April said Yes! Luna

Luna said Thank you! Miss April.


	145. Yui Returns

Ivy and Karl-heinz walked in dinner room.

Found Luna, Damon, and Kanato sitting on the kitchen table eating cookies together.

Laughing and enjoying them-self.

Ivy said children!

Everyone stop!

Slowly turn to see Ivy and Karl-heinz with cookies in mouth.

Ivy said what in hell is happening here?

Kanato said we have some cookies.

Karl-heinz said Do you know what time it is?

Luna said Yep!

It time for a late night snack!

Karl-heinz said go to bed.

Damon said No!

We want cookies.

Beside this not your house.

Asshole!

Luna and Kanato started giggling.

Karl-heinz said Damon shit up!

Luna said The baby hungry and I want cookies.

Why don't you go bed.

Karl-heinz said You heard your father.

Luna said don't care!

Ivy reached down to grabbed the cookies from Kanato.

Kanato started throwing a fit over the cookies.

Luna eyes started clouding over.

Damon said Honey!

What is it?

Karl-heinz said Stop Kanato.

Kanato said No!

I want cookies.

Ivy said Kanato give these cookies.

Kanato started fighting with Ivy over the cookies.

Not realizing Luna was having vision.

Luna sit like a stone.

Dropping the cookie on the table.

Karl-heinz knew something was going to happen.

Each time that Luna seen the fortune would come to pass.

Karl-heinz reached down taking Luna hand and said show me with you see.

Damon said what are you doing?

Karl-heinz said Shut up Damon!

Luna started showing Karl-heinz her vision.

Karl-heinz could see Richter, Carla and Shin standing out side of the bearer.

Richter using stones to punch a hole in bearer.

Seeing the stones was white.

The started looking it hole started opening wider for Richter, Shin and Carla step threw the bearer.

Calling for Luna.

Seeing himself coming to the front doors.

Richter said I came to take what is mine.

Karl-heinz said not here is yours.

You will leave and never return to this place.

You are not wanted here.

Richter said I am here for my daughter and unborn child.

Seeing Shin and Carla behind him.

Watching Richter pull a hunter knife from jacket.

Karl-heinz said Do you think that he would keep his word on give you Luna?

Richter is liar.

He want to be come king!

I know all your secrets.

Carla said We are here for Luna and Yui.

Luna is mine!

The unborn child will became mine.

Karl-heinz said like hell it will.

Karl-heinz and Luna was back in dinner room.

Luna closed her eyes.

Damon grabbed Luna and holder in his arms.

Karl-heinz let go of Luna hand.

Knowing what was going to happen.

Thinking on a plan to make sure noting happen to Luna or unborn child.

Luna started crying.

Karl-heinz said I will never let them have both of you.

Ivy slapped Kanato and grabbed Teddy.

Still fighting over the cookies.

Luna reached over grabbing Teddy from Ivy.

Kanato could see Luna holding Teddy in arms.

Seeing Luna was sad.

Kanato said something wrong?

Luna said Can I borrow Mr. Teddy for while?

Kanato said Yes!

Luna said thank you! Sweet prince.

Getting up from the table and walking away.

* * *

Luna walked down the hall with teddy in her arms.

When hearing Kou yelling out in his sleep.

Opening the door and walking in side.

Closing the door behind her.

See Kou looked like he was having a nightmare.

Luna walked over and sit down on Kou bed.

Reaching over and putting hand on his head.

Kou keep saying No over and over again.

Luna saying shh!

Be quiet now.

Listen to Lullaby.

Dream a better dream.

Luna started sing Kou the lullaby of the moon.

Kou calm down and sleeping better!

Luna started playing with his hair and keep sing to Kou.

Not knowing Ayato and Latio was listening from their bedrooms.

Their bedrooms was on each side of Kou bedroom.

Luna finished sing to Kou.

Reaching picking up Kou head and putting back on his pillow.

Luna carried Teddy out of Kou bedroom.

Slowly walking around and ending up on the roof.

Knowing Richter, Shin and Carla would be at house tomorrow.

But she wasn't going to be home.

Going to get Yui from airport.

Luna would have travel to visited mother soon.

Felling wield and looked up at the moon.

Making a wish on shooting star.

Wish for a better life.

Holding Teddy in arms.

Not knowing it would come true or not.

Luna and walking out her bedroom.

Luna was black maternity leggings with Maternity T-Shirt and Knee-High leather Boots.

Caring backpack.

Miss April said Luna!

Are you going visit your family today?

Luna said I have go pick up Yui airport and stop to visit mother.

Miss April said the wolfs are ready for the attack.

Luna said they will be-here when sun set and in front of the house!

Rip them apart!

Miss April said Yes! My queen.

Luna said you know what to do?

I will be home tomorrow after the fight.

Miss April said Yes! My queen.

Luna walked out the house and over to dodge challenger.

Damon open the passenger door.

Sitting down next to Luna.

Luna said you want to come with me to get Yui Komori from the Misawa Airport?

Damon said Yes! Honey.

Reaching over and kissing Luna on her lips.

Luna drive away from the house with Damon.

* * *

Everyone was on the edgy waiting for attack.

When the sun started setting.

Karl-heinz and Ivy was watching out the window.

When seeing Richter, Carla and Shin come from the woods.

Heading for the house.

Karl-heinz said are you ready?

Ivy said it surprising that would come here.

Just to get Yui and Luna.

When both of them are not here.

Karl-heinz turn to Ivy.

Saying are you saying Luna isn't here at all?

Ivy said Yes!

Luna and Damon went to pick up Yui Knomori up at the Misawa Airport two hours ago.

They will be back later.

Karl-heinz said that good to know.

Ivy said Luna made the bearer stronger and stones are not going to work.

The only thing Richter is going to do is light his ass on fire.

I going to laugh.

Beside the wolfs out side the bearer are going to attack them when Richter use the stones.

When that happens Carla and Shin are going to caught in cross fire.

They are going to rip them apart.

Karl-heinz said Little Luna has been busy standing this all up.

Ivy said Miss April and John are Luna Betas.

Karl-heinz said how do rank work in pack.

Ivy said Luna is the truth Alpha and Omega.

John, April and I are Beta's.

Joseph and Alice are Sentinel.

The older wolfs are Elders in back.

Then their is Assassin their are alone three them hole pack.

This are high ranks.

The lower ranks have Lead Warrior, Warrior, Lead Hunter, Hunters, Lead Scout, Scout, Pup Watchers, pups, Subordinates, and last is Omega.

Karl-heinz said what is omega?

Ivy said the omega are bottom of the pack.

The omegas are the lowest of low in the pack, lower than the subordinates.

Don't be surprised if they don't receive much respect if any at all.

They are only placed in this position if they've done anything to disrespect the alpha.

Sometimes a new member may be placed with this rank if the alpha is a bit mistrustful of them.

They eat last or they don't get eat at all.

Karl-heinz said What about Miss Rosa?

Ivy said Rosa is Elder and pup watcher.

The elders sometime watch the pups in pack.

Karl-heinz was surprising that the wolf have ranking.

Both of them turn back to window to watch Richter getting the stones out of jacket.

Start saying something when the wolfs came out woods started attacking Carla and Shin.

Karl-heinz was surprise to see Richter get hit power electric shocked knocked him off his feet.

Karl-heinz said Damn!

Ivy said Karl watch your mouth.

Shu and Reiji was watching Shin and Carla fighting with wolf and losing.

Richter was laying on his back and drop the stones.

The stones flew threw the bearer.

Out of reach of Shin, Carla and Richter.

Ivy said It looks like Shin and Carla having really bad time with wolf of Luna pack.

It time to information out Richter.

Ivy grabbed hold Karl-heinz and teleport to front of the house.

Ivy reached down and picked up the stones and put them in her pocket.

Karl-heinz said how are we going get threw the bearer?

Ivy said easy.

Pointing at her necklaces and grabbing his hand.

Telling him hold on to me.

Ivy and Karl-heinz walked threw the bearer.

Karl-heinz could feel the cold and wet on his skin.

Ivy and Karl-heinz grabbed each Richter feet and started dragging him threw the bearer.

Carla could see Karl-heinz and woman dragging Richter thew a waves and disappeared from sight.

Shin said this damn werewolf are trying to kill us.

Carla said let get out of here.

Both taking off threw the wood with wolfs on their tails.

Ruki, Kou and Yuma started laughing to see that Carla and Shin running from the wolfs.

Kou said Luna pack really made hard on them.

Yuma said Good to see they are running for their lies.

Ruki said I was surprise they found their way here to house.

Azusa said why did they come here for?

Ruki said let go found out what Richter has to say?

* * *

Luna, Damon and Yui was sitting at Conveyor belt sushi restaurant having dinner together.

Enjoying their time together.

When Luna cellphone ring.

Luna reached in backpack and could see it Shu.

Answering her cellphone.

Asking what is Shu?

Shu said puppy!

Where are you?

Luna said having dinner.

Luna said Yui.

Please order me some french flies with chicken strips.

Shu said did you just say Yui?

Luna said Yes!

Shu said Your plan worked.

The bearer put Richter on his ass.

Luna laughing.

Shu said you can come home now.

Luna said I be home tomorrow.

I have plans to do with Yui and Damon to night.

Yui said what do you want drink?

Luna said hot coco with out marshmallows.

Damon said Beer!

Yui said I have green tea?

Luna said that tasted like shit,

Damon said honey!

Watch your mouth.

Luna said eat me.

Damon said later.

Shu said Puppy!

I will eat you all night long.

Luna said why you have done it in pass seven months?

Shu said blow me!

Luna said That Reiji job.

Shu said I am not gay!

Luna said are you sure about that.

Shu said puppy!

I going to have to punish you.

Luna said why?

Shu said you being a bad puppy.

You will bring ass home right now.

Luna said Nope!

I going to have fun.

With Damon and Yui all night long.

Shu said puppy!

You better not fuck Yui and Damon.

You forget who you belong to?

Luna said I belong to myself.

You dumb ass!

Shu said come home now!

Luna said not going to happen.

I be home tomorrow.

Shu started getting upset with Luna.

Luna hung up on Shu.

Making more mad.

Calling her back and getting voicemail.

Damon asked was that Shu again.

Luna said yes!

Being boss again tell come home.

Damon said we have plans to night.

Luna said Yes! my love.

Damon started kissing Luna and rubbing her belly.

Yui thought it was cute!

Seeing how much Damon and Luna love each other.

Bring a new life in the world.

Yui didn't realizing what was going to happen to her that night.

Damon and Luna going to take turn with Yui all night long!


	146. Carla kidnaps Luna

October 30

Luna had nightmares all threw the night.

That Carla and Shin came to take Yui and Luna from house.

Burning down the house around the Sakamaki and Mukami trying to kill them all.

Awake up and feeling uncomfortable and was feeling menstrual cramps with back pain.

Looking next to her and found the bed empty.

Feeling that she was alone.

Getting up from the bed.

Walking over to dresser pulling out leggings and one of Damon big shirts.

Walking out of bedroom to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The house was quiet and still before all the chaos would started.

Making her coffee and get Yuma cookies from a top of icebox in the cover.

Yuma didn't know Luna knew about his cookies.

Yuma was hiding them from Subaru and Kanato.

Miss April or Ivy wouldn't make cookies or cakes.

Getting her coffee with sugar and milk.

Heading upstairs to the music room.

Sitting down in from the piano started playing and sing at the same time.

Luna was playing and sing the song Carrie Underwood - Blown Away.

A storm started building outside the house.

With lighting, high winds, and clouds was black as night.

Her feelings was making the storm stronger and powerful.

Karl-heinz wake up to sound of thunder that shook the house.

Waking almost everyone up.

Karl-heinz looked out side and seen clouds in sky seeing they different then normal.

Started thinking that little Luna could be doing this.

Karl-heinz walked out study hearing piano playing.

Reiji asked Father!

What shook the house.

Karl-heinz said I believe that Luna is doing this.

I have seen this before.

When we went to beach years ago.

I believe that her feeling are crating the storm.

Reiji said it would take a lot of magic to crate a storm like that.

Karl-heinz said keep your brothers away from Luna.

Let me go up stairs and found out what going on.

Karl-heinz walked stairs to music room.

Reaching for the door and get shocked.

Knowing that Luna powers need to be control before she kill someone or herself.

Hearing Luna said what are you doing here?

A second voice said I came to take you way from the Sakamaki, Mukami and Karl-heinz.

They can't protect you from me.

You belong with me.

Hearing struggle and room went quiet.

Karl-heinz open the door and found the stool knocked over and window open.

Walking over to the window and seeing storm started breaking apart.

Turn around walking down stairs.

Calling for everyone telling the Luna missing.

Kidnapped by someone.

Shu said Not again.

Karl-heinz said Queen his missing.

You say something so fucking dumb.

Yuma said Good going dumb ass!

Ivy sent female wolf up stairs to finding the scent.

Ten minutes later.

Female guard came down and bow to Ivy.

Saying the scent belong to one of the man came here few months ago for the queen.

I find these hairs.

Handing the hairs to Ivy.

Ivy could see it was white hairs.

Karl-heinz said do you know what this means?

Ivy said not good.

Luna is pre-labor with the baby.

Damon is going throw a fit.

When he found out Luna has been kidnapped by the founders.

Yui said I surprise that Carl would do this.

Reiji said what do you mean?

Yui said I would have thought he would have sent Shin to kidnapped Luna and not do himself.

Everyone looked at Yui and surprise Yui had said something smart.

Because that was not normal for her.

Ayato said I surprise pancake said something so smart.

Kou said you are so dumb like Shu.

Ayato said Shut up!

Karl-heinz Yelled SILENT!

This not time for you fight.

We need to find the Luna.

* * *

November 4

Shu sleeping and started dreaming of Luna.

Luna walking in his bedroom wearing Cherrydew Womens Sexy Lace Babydoll Lingerie Open Front Nightie Outfits in the color red with red high heels.

Luna walking to Shu in sexy way to the bed.

Luna said Master!

I have something to tell you.

Shu said You look so fucking hot in lingerie.

Making my dick really hard.

Luna walked up putting hands on each side of his face.

The answers that you seek to your questions.

Look in trunk for the leather journal writing Notebook.

Everything I know about Shin and Carla Tsukinami are inside.

Give it to Karl-heinz.

Leaning down and kissing Shu.

Shu awake and thought Luna came to him.

My be one of her powers.

Getting up from his bed and heading to Luna bedroom.

Shu walked in Luna bedroom smelling scent coming from her things.

Going to closet and looking for her trunk.

Founding it in back of the closet.

Pulling out and opening it.

Seeing many different items from different part of the world.

Wishing that he could have been with her.

When get to see different places.

Seeing postcards from France, Russia, United States of America, Germany, Norway and more places.

Started looking for the journal that Luna spoke about.

Founding it hidden under family albem.

Reaching down and picking it up.

Walking back in to Luna bedroom and sitting down on Luna bed.

Opening it and seeing Luna hand writing.

Seeing the date in journal.

The night before crowning.

As Shu read the journal.

Seeing the world threw her eyes.'

Remembering that night when she became the true queen of the werewolf's.

Keep reading and found out information both Shin and Carla Tsukinami.

Things didn't want know about them.

Shu knew Luna just touching Carla that night.

Getting all that information off him.

He never seen it coming from her.

Damon was holding the Luna baby in his arms.

Shu said Puppy came to me.

Telling about the information on both Shin and Carla Tsukinami.

Damon said Get out of my bedroom.

Shu get up and walked to the door.

Saying baby need to be change.

Damon looked down at the baby.

* * *

Shu walked down stairs and knocked on the study door.

Knew father would love getting his hand on the journal.

Karl said come in.

Shu open the door .

Reiji and Ruki standing at the map looking for places that could have taken Luna to.

Shu said Father!

I have something important that you need to read.

This is one of Luna journals on the night of her crowning.

Luna touched Carla face that night.

The information on the both of them.

Their plans for Yui.

Their dark secrets that they hidden from everyone.

Karl said where did you get this journal?

Shu said puppy!

Come to me in dream.

Told me where I could find this journal.

When I wake up.

I went find that journal.

Where puppy told me.

Karl said my little Luna is powerful.

But needs to be control.

Taking the journal and said leave me.

Reiji bring me some tea.

Reiji said Yes Father!

* * *

Karl sit down and open Luna journal.

Started reading and found that Luna had beautiful hand writing.

Carla Tsukinami is the First Blood King.

He is also the elder brother of the founding demons.

He is the first son of Krone and Giesbach, the former First Blood king.

Carla is a tall, slender young man with white hair that has dark purple-brown fringes at the tips.

He has sharp golden eyes that somewhat resemble those of a snake.

He wears a black scarf with crests embroidered on it.

The scarf covers the bottom portion of his face.

Is wrapped around his shoulders and draped along his arms.

He also wears white gloves.

(Personality)

The First Blood who possesses both intelligence and reason.

However, he hides a secret sadistic violence underneath that.

Within his long lifespan.

He has a lazy and calm character.

He enjoys prolonging the agony of his victims.

Even though he can match Karl-heinz in power.

He prefers not to attack directly.

But take his time to play mind games with his opponents.

which is usually the main reason for disagreement between him and his younger brother Shin.

Carla usually doesn't underestimate his opponents, unlike Shin.

Carla has a very strong sense of duty to his race and to his family.

Even though he had serious issues with them.

He also has an immense pride as a First Blood.

But even he would put his race's future above his pride.

Carla can appear cold, mysterious and very hard to read.

He can even pretend to be friendly in certain occasions.

But behind that he hides a huge dose of cruelty and usually is all part of his mind games with his victims.

He doesn't do anything without a good reason.

Which is all part of his plan to get revenge for the destruction of his kind on Karlheinz.

Who he blames for it.

He is very cruel, sadistic, and humiliating as he brutally tortures.

The heroine in order to not only purify her blood from the vampire virus that is tainting it and preventing his plans to move forward.

But also to break her emotional bonds with the vampires.

He tries to push her to absolute despair and break her completely in order to be able to then.

Become her only hope and only light.

Easier for him to reach his goals.

Which are to mate with her and restore his race.

Notes!

(Abilities)

As a founder, he has the ability to transform into a wolf, snake, bat and an eagle.

Never uses these, even though he possesses the highest level of magic which makes him extremely powerful.

(He wasn't sick from the Endzeit.)

He probably would have been more powerful than Karl-heinz.

His only weakness is the Endzeit.

He got from his father during their duel for the throne.

He constantly coughs when he overexerts himself.

Dislikes Japanese food.

Loves art, which is why he collects paintings.

Hates the stench of vampires.

Gets his looks from his mother, Krone.

Loves raw ham.

Karl-heinz stop and thinking to himself.

How wise little Luna was write down everything that she found out about Carla.

Reaching over and picking up tea cup.

Taking a drink.

Sitting the tea cup back down and started reading about Shin.

Shin Tsukinami is the younger brother of the founders.

He is the second son of Krone and Giesbach, the former First Blood king.

Shin has ruffled rusty strawberry blond hair with a part on the left side.

He has a sharp gold eye with a slit down the middle like his brother.

He wears a black eye patch covering the left side of his teal glasses along with his left eye.

The eye patch has two thin white lines crisscrossed over it.

He has three blue studs in his right ear, and the one in the middle is smaller than the other two.

(Personality)

Because he possesses a high pride as a founder.

He looks down upon the other bloodlines.

He hates any race who is under the Ancestor bloodline, but hates the Vampires and Vibora the most.

Normally his speech is polite.

But when he loses his temper.

His words turn violent and often contain hurtful or insensitive remarks.

Shin is a very sadistic character.

He takes pleasure in the others misery and pain.

He looks down upon everyone aside from his brother.

Shin enjoys pranking, torturing or humiliating the heroine.

He also likes to make her feel embarrassed.

Shin usually follows the orders of his older brother Carla.

Who he fears and respects.

Shin is often too hotheaded and rushes into action while his brother prefers to think before acting.

Shin often underestimates his opponents looking down on them.

Which sometimes gets him into serious troubles.

Shin is very prideful and narcissistic.

He believes he is stronger than he actually is.

He respects his older brother as the current king.

But doesn't plan to always live in his shadow and waits for the moment to become the alpha instead.

He admires Carla.

But also holds a deep grudge against him.

Which he hides to the very last moment until he is more confident that he has a chance to win.

Obtaining Yui for him not only means he to be the one to inherit the First Blood kingdom and hold the future of his race.

But also to win and prove himself in front his brother.

However knowing his brother's powers.

he does it secretly and carefully.

Shin can easily snap and act completely out of control not calculating the consequences.

Notes!

(Abilities)

As a founder, he has the ability to transform into a wolf, snake, bat and an eagle.

However, he prefers using his wolf form.

He has high strength, speed, and regenerative abilities.

Summoning and controlling familiars.

He is able to wield a sword as well as using magic but not as strong as Carla's.

he is not as powerful as his brother Carla.

Shin's biggest weakness is underestimating his opponent and acting without thinking.

Which lets him off guard and vulnerable to mortal attacks.

Shin can die only by decapitation or Endzeit.

(But doesn't have the disease.)

He loves nuts.

He loves long baths after running around in his wolf form.

Karl-heinz looked up from Luna journal.

Started thinking how much information that little Luna leave behind on their weakness and best plan for action.

Knowing Luna never did anything small.

Making him so proud of her.

Started thinking with his information.

Karl-heinz turn the page.

Seeing the home address with telephone number.

Note under it!

The day will come.

Where the end is just the beginning.

The name of my daughter is Athena Dawn Artemis.

Karl-heinz thought little Luna knew this would happen.

But she didn't know when it would happen.

Realizing something will happen to Luna.

They would have to be careful on their attack.

Make sure that plain work to the letter.

Making sure that Luna didn't caught in cross fire.

Knowing that Athena would need her mother.

Reaching over tea cup and founding empty.

Getting up and started working a plain that would work.

Taking his time to work on the plain.

Started thinking how make sure that didn't see coming.

Karl-heinz worked for days alone.


	147. The unseen life saver!

November 7

Luna awake and finding herself in different place.

Sitting up and seeing the room was looked simple.

Seeing a desk and wall in wood panels.

Sitting up and feeling different.

Looking down and finding she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Thinking where is my baby?

Looking around the room for her baby.

When the door open and Carla walking in room.

He was caring silver tray.

Luna could scent eggs and bacon.

Luna said where is my baby?

Carla said you don't need worry about the baby.

Sitting tray on the bed.

Standing up and saying I sorry to inform you.

That your baby was still born.

She died on October 31 at midnight.

Luna heart sink.

Started crying over her baby.

Carla said you don't have worry about baby.

I sent back to Karl Sakamaki to take care of it.

All you have know that I am here.

I will take care of you until full healed.

Luna said was it girl or boy?

Carla said the baby was girl.

I want you eat your breakfast and rest.

Luna reached over grabbing silver tray and pulling to her.

Seeing eggs and bacon.

Luna said their is something missing from my breakfast?

Carla asked what is that?

Luna said where is my fresh virgin blood?

Carla said I will go get you some.

Luna said normal I drink off Yui blood.

Carla said that good to know that Yui is still virgin.

Luna said Yui is my handmaid and she tasted good.

Carla said you been drinking off Yui all time?

Luna said Yes!

You think I keep her around because of her looks.

Did you?

Carla said No!

But I tell that you have great tasted in blood.

Luna said thank you Carla.

Luna give Carla small smile.

Carla crawled on the bed.

Pushing the tray side.

Reaching out touching Luna face.

Seeing that her eyes was blue as the ocean.

Her skin as white as snow and her lips are nice color pink.

Reaching down about to kiss her.

When Shin came in and said telephone.

Carla turn his head and looked at Shin.

Saying I coming.

Getting from the bed.

Saying I want you eat your breakfast and get some rest.

Luna said I will.

Carla and Shin leave Luna new bedroom.

Luna heard the door lock.

Started eating her bacon.

Luna feeling like a loser.

Thinking how Damon was going upset that she lose the baby.

Not knowing that her daughter was live and with the Damon right now.

* * *

Carla answer telephone.

Saying Hello! Karl-heinz.

You have something that belongs to me.

I would like to have it back.

Carla said Luna is mine.

Karl-heinz said I understand that you believe that my little Luna belong to you.

But her daughter would like to have her mother back.

Carla said Luna will never see her child.

I told her that kid died when she was born.

My love will cry for her baby for a while.

Knowing that I am here and keep her safe.

Away from the likes of you that want to hurt her.

She will need me more then you.

You became nothing about a memory to her.

Karl-heinz said your full of shit.

I know my little girl need her daughter in her life.

When she found you lied to her.

Little Luna will hate you.

She going kick your ass all over the place.

I will stand back and watch her.

As I laugh my ass off with my sons.

Carla said give it time Luna will be in bed with me.

Soon we will have amazing night with me.

With passion and fire.

I will rock her world.

Karl-heinz said keep dreaming.

My little Luna will never have sex with you.

When she has the pick of my sons.

Carla said what do you really what?

Karl-heinz said tomorrow!

My sons and I will becoming to your house.

To talk about give my little girl back to me.

Because for next three day is going to be dead moon.

Something is going to happen to her.

She will be going threw her mythical lycanthrope.

It will be hard for both of you understand or know what is happening to my little girl.

Her moods will change and she will fight with you.

Locking her bedroom will not work.

My little girl is powerful and deadly.

I know how to control her alone.

Carla said bullshit!

Karl-heinz said you don't believe me.

By the end of the night you will know I was right.

You would have listen to me.

Karl-heinz said See you tomorrow.

I bring nice wine.

Hang up on Carl.

Before saying No to them coming to dinner.

Shin said what was that about?

Carla started telling Shin what Karl-heinz had said.

* * *

(Sunset)

Luna awake up.

Looking down at want she was wearing a red satin long sleepwear nightgowns came to her feet.

Thinking how nice night dress was.

Get out of the bed and walking over to the door.

Founding the door was locked.

Thinking to herself that this door will not keep me locked in this room.

Waving her hand and the door unlocked.

Reaching down and opening the door.

Founding a dark long hall way.

Luna slowly walking down the hallway.

Seeing different paintings hang on walls.

Found some of them ugly and same very classic looking.

Luna walked up to painting and started looking at it.

Carla finding Luna looking a master of work in one of the halls leading away from his bedroom.

Walking up behind Luna and putting arm around her.

Asking how did you get out of your bedroom?

Luna said threw the door.

Carla said what are you doing?

Luna say looking a this painting.

Carla seen what Luna was looking at.

Asking what do you think about this painting?

Luna said while I find it very interesting.

Their is two different ways you can look at this painting.

One that man looking up at the moon.

The other is that man looking at you.

While you are the one in the hole in ground whit moon in background.

Carla realizing how Luna could see this painting and different way then normal.

Leaning down started kissing Luna neck.

Luna turn her head and looking at Carla.

Carla started kissing Luna and pushing his tongue in Luna mouth.

Moving other hand up Luna front until coming her breast.

Grabbing Luna breast and giving a nice hard squeeze.

Making moan because of the pain.

Luna realizing what was happening.

Knowing that she couldn't be with Carla.

Teleport away from Carla.

Carla found it impressive that his love could teleport away in middle making out with him.

* * *

Carla walked in kitchen and finding Luna dancing.

Hearing the music playing and thinking what kind of music is this.

Seeing Luna moving her hips to music.

Keep watching Luna cutting up carrots, Broccoli and the chicken.

Watching Luna dancing and cook at the same time.

Carla said I didn't know that you could teleport.

Luna turn and looked at Carla.

Carla could see Luna eyes had turn a different color.

Luna said their are a lot of things about me you will never know unless I want you know.

Carla said your eyes have change color.

Luna asked what color are they now?

Carla said Red.

Luna went back cutting the chicken.

Carla said is this part of your mythical lycanthrope?

Luna asked how do you know about my mythical lycanthrope?

Carla said Karl-heinz.

Luna turn and looked at Carla.

Asking when did you speak to him?

Carla said today.

They are coming to dinner in tomorrow.

Luna said really?

Carla said Yes!

Luna said you guess you cook that ham in icebox.

Carla said that my ham.

Luna looked at Carla.

Luna started putting chicken in fryer and slowly cooking it with carrots, and broccoli.

Carla asked what are you cooking?

Luna said Chicken Stir fry.

Carla said it smell good.

Luna said well thank you.

Removing from pan and putting it one the plate.

Carla said where mine?

Luna said you get off your lazy ass cook it.

This one is mine.

Dumb ass.

Carla said watch who you are talking to!

Luna looked Carla from top to bottom.

Rolling her eyes at him.

Walking out of the kitchen.

Carla standing in kitchen when the radio and light went off by them self.

Thinking to himself how impressive Luna was with powers.

Luna was sitting a table eating her dinner.

Watching the dead moon in the sky.

Carla could see Luna was looking at the moon that looked odd.

Asking her something wrong?

Luna didn't answer him or look at him.

Carla grabbed Luna arm and said look at me.

Luna snapped her head around and looked at Carla.

Showing both set of fangs in her wolf voice telling to back off and don't fuck with me little man.

Carla couldn't believe what was happen to Luna.

Carla remember what Karl-heinz had said about the mood swings would change drop in hat.

The lights started turning on and off.

Hearing howling coming from outside of the house.

Carla said calm down.

Luna stood up and said in wolf voice shut up.

You don't have the right to tell me want to do.

Using her magic push him backwards away from her.

Luna walking away from dinner room started walking to the front door of the house.

The front doors open by them self.

Luna could see Richter standing at the front doors about to knock on the door.

Richter said calm little one.

Your daddy is here to safe you.

Luna said Move!

Richter reached in pocket and pulling out needle.

Luna started walking by when Richter injected the needle in Luna neck.

Luna grabbed her neck and feeling wield.

Taking a next step.

When felling forwards.

Richter grabbed Luna and picking her up.

Putting her head on shoulder and arms around his neck.

Turn around disappeared in the night with her.

Knowing Luna was in middle of dead moon.

Started thinking how brother Karl-hienz is going to kill both Carla and Shin.

When found something has happen to daughter under their watch.

* * *

Shin walked in house cover in mud.

Finding Carla sitting at the table.

Shin sit down next to Carla.

Reaching over and grabbing the plate.

Started eating Luna dinner.

Asking who cooked this?

Carl said Luna.

Shin said this good.

Shin said we have a big problem.

Their is a large pack of werewolf's out side the house.

Carla said that is problem.

But we have a bigger problem.

Shin said what that?

Carla said Luna is really powerful.

With her mythical lycanthrope is going to be hard to control her.

Shin said what is mythical lycanthrope?

Carla said Luna eyes change color.

Luna have two sets of fangs on bottom and top.

I find her to possesses the highest level of magic which makes her extremely powerful.

I get the feeling that Luna can't control it or doesn't know how to control it.

I think that Luna might be founder and young one to boot.

Know I know why Karl-heinz want her back.

Shin said Do you think that Karl-heinz using her magic or because that she is founder.

Carla said I don't know.

But we will found out tomorrow.

When they come to dinner at the house.

Shin looked down at plate and found it empty.

Thinking about telling Luna how good her food was.

Asking where is Luna now?

Carla said I don't know.

She get upset with me storm off somewhere.

Shin said I go look for her.

Carla said good luck with that.

She in bad mood.

Shin didn't hear Carla leaving the table to look for Luna.

* * *

(Next Day)

Carla and Shin had search all over the house and grounds to find for Luna.

Coming empty in their search.

Thinking where in the hell is she at.

Not knowing that Richter had Luna from right under their noses.

Shin and Carla standing in dinner room.

When their was knock at the door.

The butler open the door and seen Karl-heinz.

The butler bowed to Karl-heinz.

The masters have been waiting for you to arrive for dinner.

Please fellow me I will show you to dinner room.

The hole family of the Sakamaki walked in dinner room.

Seeing Carla and Shin sitting at the table.

Carla said have seat and let eat this dinner.

Karl-heinz sit down first at the table with both Tsukinami brothers.

The Sakamaki brothers sit around their father.

Reiji said what a minute.

Why isn't Luna not here at the table with us?

Carla said Yesterday!

I should have took your warning about Luna.

Last night I get to see her mythical lycanthrope in full force.

Karl-heinz said tell me what happen.

Carla said Luna mood change in a drop of hat.

I find her to possesses the highest level of magic which makes her extremely powerful.

Her eyes change color red, two set fangs bottom and the top set.

Making radio, lights turn on and off my themselves.

Her voice change in to a deep voice and knocking back way from her.

Luna might be founder and young one to boot.

Karl-heinz said Yes!

My little Luna is a founder.

Still learning to control her powers.

That is the reason I told you give her back to me.

But you didn't listen.

Now you understand why I told you to give her back to me.

Where is she now?

Shin said we don't know!

Carla said Luna stormed off and disappeared with out a trace.

We have searched for her and can't find her.

Karl-heinz said Reiji

Inform the pack that the queen has disappeared without trace.

I want her found now.

Reiji get up from the table.

Leaving the dinner table to go inform the pack about Luna.

Shu looked at his plate.

Started thinking to himself.

I came to here bring you home.

This two asshole upset you and make you run away from them.

When I find you I will give you nice hot bubble bath.

Then will make love under the stars all night long.

I make sure you get pregnant with my child.

So that you will marry me first and make me king.

We will rule together and Damon can second husband.

Karl-heinz said Shu!

Shu are you listening to me?

Subaru elbow Shu in side.

Shu said what?

Subaru said stop thinking with your dick for minute.

Father talking to you.

The other brothers laughing at Shu.

Reiji walked up to Karl-heinz.

Lending down telling one of the hunter have found Luna scent with Richter scent together.

Believing that Richter as taking Luna again.

Karl-heinz knot his head.

Standing up and said we are leaving.

All sons stood up and walked out dinner room.

Carla said what happen?

No one said anything to Carla or Shin.

Disappearing in to night.

Leaving Carla and Shin behind with out telling them anything.

Subaru picked up Luna wine and disappeared with it.

Thinking they didn't get free shit assholes.


	148. Special Day!

Richter had been drugging Luna to keep her quiet.

Until the time came to use her to get want he wanted.

Luna awake up and could hear Richter talking to someone about getting more drugs.

Luna get up from bed.

Knowing that she need to leave that place.

Not letting Richter caught her.

Seeing that she full nude.

Grabbing one of Richter shirt and putting it on.

Looking out the window and seeing she was near the top of the building.

Opening the window and started climb down the drain pipe to get away from Richter.

Luna didn't realize that Mio Mote lived in the same building as Richter.

Luna could see it raining.

But she need to get the hell out of their.

She was scared.

But she was going to brave.

Was climb down the drain pipe until came to the ground and get the fuck out of their before he could caught her.

Slowly opening the window and climb out on the edge.

Moving down to drain pipe.

Started climb down passing the Mio Mote apartment window.

Not seeing Mio Moto was watching Luna climb down the drain pipe.

Saying Shu honey!

Shu said what is Mio?

Mio said their something really odd to see out the window.

Shu said what is that?

Mio said their teenage climb down the drain pipe.

Shu just looking at Mio.

Thinking to himself what the hell is she talking about?

Mio said She really pretty.

Shu said what does she look like?

She wear wet white long white men shirt.

With white skin with silver or white color hair and blue eyes.

Shu thinking to himself it sound like puppy.

Realizing what Mio Moto just said.

Getting up out of bed and walking over to window.

Looking out window and said where?

Mio said moving down drain pipe of this building.

Shu looked down over the rail.

Seeing Luna moving down the drain pipe carefully.

Shu yell at Luna to stop.

Luna looked up and thought it Richter.

Making started hurry down the drain pipe faster.

Shu yelled at Luna again to stop!

But Luna didn't look up.

She just keep moving down as fast as she could.

Mio said I hope that she doesn't fall.

She would be really brave to leave a build by drain pipe.

Shu said My puppy always doing things you wouldn't believe.

Mio said their something about her.

Shu looked up and thought you don't remember that you work for her.

That fucking smart puppy.

Shu get dress and leave Mio apartment.

Running to ground floor and around to drain pipe before his puppy disappeared in to the city.

It would be really hard to found her.

Shu reached the drain pipe and found hand print in blood.

Reaching over and finger threw the blood.

Tasting it and found that Luna blood had tasted of drugs in it.

Thinking puppy someone been drugging you.

Now you free and somewhere in Tokyo.

Puppy you cut your hand.

Shu started looking around.

Trying to found his puppy scent and see where it goes.

Founding Luna scent and following for few block until it started rain.

Shu couldn't believe it was rain.

But Luna had disappeared with out trace from Shu.

* * *

(Time jump)

Luna walked in house up North.

Still wearing the shirt from Richter.

Luna said Hello! Anyone here.

Not hearing anyone around.

Luna head to bedroom.

Founding a crib with her bunny sitting in it.

Reaching down and picking up her bunny.

Remembering growing up always caring this bunny everywhere with her.

Walking over and sitting down on the bed.

Holding her bunny in her arms.

Laying down and crying herself to sleep.

Not realizing that her daughter was still living.

Damon came in put his daughter in her crib.

Looking around for the bunny.

Turn to the bed and seeing Luna sleeping holding the bunny in arms.

Damon so happy to see his love in their bed holding daughter bunny.

Walking over and reaching down taking the bunny out of Luna arms.

Putting in the crib with their daughter.

Damon walked over sit down on the bed.

Watching Luna sleep.

Reaching down touching her face.

Luna slowly open her eyes.

Looking up at Damon.

Saying Honey!

I so sorry that our baby didn't live.

Damon said what are you talking about?

Luna said I give birth to still born.

Damon said who told that?

Luna said Carl!

Damon said I not surprise that he would tell you that.

Must have been part of his mind games.

That you would need him more.

But hate to tell you that our daughter is life and right over their.

Damon said I have someone here that would like to meet you.

Luna sit up and looked at Damon with surprise look on her face.

Damon started kissing Luna lips.

Enjoying the kiss from Luna.

Pulling back and realizing that Luna nude.

Damon get up and walked over to the crib.

Reaching down and picking up their baby.

Luna could see the baby was wrapped up.

Seeing that baby had white hair like Luna.

Asking does she bare the mark?

Damon said Yes!

On her back like us.

Luna said this means that she is future queen of the werewolf's.

Does she have a gift?

Damon said Yes!

She can show what has happen to her.

Luna reached out for the baby.

Taking the baby and started feeling the connect to her.

Luna started unwrapping and holding her to her breast.

Damon asked what are you doing?

Luna said it time for Athena Dawn Artemis to get her mothers milk.

Damon said her name is Athena Dawn Artemis.

Luna said Yes!

Damon said that is beautiful name for our daughter.

But her last name is Sakamaki.

Luna said we will talk about that later.

Damon wasn't let that go.

But they would talk it later.

But right now I need to bond with Athena.

Giving her my breast milk is away for us bond together.

Athena moving her mouth around looking for Luna nipple to get Luna breast milk.

Luna started helping Athena get just right placement.

Athena founding Luna nipple and beginning to suck.

Luna started singing lullaby that her mother sing to her.

The house started feeling brighter.

All wolfs outside the house could see the energy flowing from the house.

Ivy and Miss April realizing what that mean.

That the queen and princess was together.

Ivy said The queen has return to us.

All the wolf started howling sending message that queen had return to house.

Ivy and Miss April started heading to house.

Making sure that Luna had return to them.

Miss April and Ivy enter the house.

Seeing the energy coming from Luna bedroom.

Yui said what is happening?

Miss April said soon we will know.

Ivy went up stairs and seeing the energy was coming from Luna and baby.

Realizing that Luna and baby was bonding together.

Ivy walked over to Luna.

Started help Luna make sure baby right placement to good flowing of milk.

Ivy could hear the lullaby that Luna was sing was Nordic Lullaby.

Which Ivy and Faith mother sing to them when they little.

Knowing future queen was hearing the Nordic Lullaby.

Ivy smiled at Luna.

Touching Luna back of head and join singing the Nordic Lullaby to the baby.

Asking Luna name of the is?

Luna said Athena Dawn Artemis.

Damon said Sakamaki.

Ivy said Luna is right.

Your daughter cares the last name of Artemis.

As the past queens have done for thousands of years.

Luna and Damon looked at Ivy.

Damon said what are you talking about?

Ivy said All the past queens have caries the last name of Artemis for thousands of years.

It will not change.

You and Luna might get married.

But Luna and Athena last name will never change.

But when Luna has son their last name will be Sakamaki.

Damon said If Luna and I have sons their last name will be Sakamaki.

But what happens if Luna has girls.

Ivy said daughters will have last name of Artemis.

Damon said their will always be Artemis around?

Ivy said Yes!

Damon said that is smart.

Sitting next to Luna and kissing Luna.

Ivy walked down stairs to door.

Opening the door and said the queen has return to us.

Athena Dawn Artemis and Luna are bonding together.

Miss April was happy to her the fortune queen name was Athena Dawn Artemis.

Miss April said I will inform the pack.

That queen and princess are bond together.

Yui said that is beautiful name for the princess.

Ivy said Luna picked wise for good name of her daughter.

Yui said where has she been all this time?

Ivy said at dinner to night we will found out.

But right now that she need to be with princess.

Make the bond stronger.

* * *

Damon and Luna came down from their bedroom.

Luna was wearing black legging, white socks and white tank top.

She was caring Athena in her arms.

Seeing Yui, Faith and Ivy sitting at the table.

Miss April and John standing waiting Luna to arrive at the table.

Luna was showing how happy she truly was.

Each member could see Luna beautiful inside and out.

Miss Rosa knew with new princess soon running threw the land and hunting with her pack.

Joseph and April walking house seeing Luna with her baby in arms.

Knowing that new princess someday running with pack.

Learning how wolf and a wise queen to fortune pack members.

Miss April walked to Luna.

Reaching out taking Athena from Luna.

John pulled out Luna seat for her.

Luna sitting down and Damon sitting across from Luna.

Ivy said I have a lot of questions for you.

Luna said I answer them the best that I can.

Ivy asked what happen to you?

Karl-heinz said you was taken by Carla and Shin?

Luna said yes!

Until after I give birth Athena Dawn.

Damon said when was Athena Dawn born?

Luna said October 31 at midnight.

Ivy said that good to know.

Luna on first night of the dead moon.

I heard your cry for me Damon.

But I showed both set of fangs.

My wolf voice came out telling Carla to back off and don't fuck with me little man.

Damon smiled at that.

Luna said I used my magic on him.

Pushing hard against the wall.

The light was turn on and off.

Hearing cry's of the pack outside the house.

Luna stood up and said in wolf voice shut up.

You don't have the right to tell me want to do.

I started walking away from dinner room.

Walking to the front door of the house.

The front doors open by them self.

I seen Richter standing at their front door about to knock when I walked by him.

Using a syringe on me and drugging me.

Taking me back to house at 2-8-4 Kyobashi, Chuo-ku Tokyo top apartment in that build en.

That I had to climb down the drain pipe to get away from him.

Damon said Yui to night will be watching Athena.

Luna and I have little fun to all night.

Faith said what are you going to do?

Luna smiled Damon idea.

Damon said I going to take good care of Luna.

Give a nice hot bath and few more things.

Luna said I like that idea.

Damon said I know you do.

Faith said Mommy!

When is daddy coming home?

Ivy just looked at Faith.

Luna said Aunt Ivy she waiting for answer.

Ivy turn to Luna and said you be quiet.

Luna giggle!


	149. The begin of the end

April 28

Everyone at other house could hearing howls started fulling the night air making the sit up and look around.

Karl-heinz get up and looked out the window in the yard.

Seeing shadows across the land.

Something dark pass in front the window as fast it could go.

Making thinking what in the world was happening out side the window.

Seeing all wolfs running over the yard.

Thinking to himself what in world is going on in wolfs.

I have not seen or heard anything in months and show up out of the blue.

Something must be going on.

I need to know what is going on?

Getting out bed and getting dress.

Started heading outside found what is going on.

Coming out study seeing Yuma, Reiji, Shu Ruki and few more brothers standing in Foyer.

Yuma asked what is going on?

Karl-heinz said I don't know.

I will go and see why they have arrived.

Kanato said they here to kill us.

Kou said I hope not.

Because I am to pretty to dead.

Yuma said every one know Kanato prettier then you.

Kou said No he not!

Karl-heinz said Shut up! Kou

Shu walked beside his father.

Opening the door and walking out together.

Both Shu and Karl-Heinz could see a lot different wolfs never seen before.

Tents going up in the yard.

One big muscle up with chain-mail with black shoulder pieces, black breastplate sign cuts on it with black leather paints and boots.

Giving orders to other wolfs in the yard.

The man had long white hair pulled back in long braid down his back.

Karl-Heinz said who is boss here?

Older man turn around Karl-heinz and Shu could see Luna birthmark on his chest plate.

With a load wolf voice I am.

Shu looked over the men shoulder seeing the flag pole get raised,

Seeing Luna flag started raising to the top when the wind blow straight her flag with same mark on back.

Realizing Luna birthmark was Luna family crest.

Both Shu and Karl-Heinz could see older man had long white beard.

Who are you sir?

Karl-Heinz said I am Karl-Heinz.

The king of vampires.

I would like to know what the hell is going on?

The older man said my name is Takeo.

I am leader of queen guards.

Karl-heinz said are you hear to help found the queen?

Takeo said No!

We are here for war against the Tsukinami brothers and Richter Sakamaki for crimes against the crown.

Karl-heinz knew the crimes against the crown was something not play with.

Meaning they will die by the hands of the queen or army.

The queen will be arriving soon.

We must be ready for battle of war.

Shu said how will the queen be arriving?

Takeo said back of wing horse.

In her dragon armor with her mate beside her.

Karl-heinz said I would like to talk queen soon as she arrives.

Takeo said tell Queen that you will stop by.

Started yelling at other females woman about getting the food ready for dinner.

Shu get the feeling that brush off.

Karl-Heinz and Shu started walking back to house.

Both Shu and Karl-heinz walked back in house.

Reiji said what happening out side father?

Karl-heinz said this are queen guards.

They are getting ready for war against Richter, Shin and Carla.

Each brothers looked dumb face at their father.

Richter, Shin and Carla crimes against crown.

Ayato said what does that mean father?

Karl-heinz said that mean death!

Shu said Where the hell as puppy been all this time?

Karl-heinz said Luna must have been with her daughter.

Shu looked at his father.

Ruki said I need be outside and am the Leader of warriors.

Karl-heinz said Ruki stop!

You don't understand.

This are the top dogs of pack members.

They guard the queen them selves.

You are leader of the less pack members.

Yuma said sweetheart rack us lower what we thought?

Karl-heinz said Yes!

Normal pack you would be higher.

Your forgetting this are werewolf's and not wolfs.

A lot different you think.

I am learning my self.

You will stay in house and that fucking order.

Your sister will being arriving soon.

Kou said I have work.

Karl-heinz said call and cancel it.

You will stay in house and way from them.

You will stay in house or they will rip you apart without thinking about it.

The queen will never know or what happen to you.

All the brothers could understand why Karl-heinz telling his sons to stay in house and way from her top werewolf's.

Reiji said if the top queen guards are here.

Does that mean that we will join the war?

Karl-heinz said let me talk to your sister first.

In hope that I can talk her out of it.

Yuma said Why would sweetheart wait until now to attack them?

Karl-heinz said that is easy one.

Luna want to get facts strait first before make a move on them.

Working out a plan in case things don't go her way.

When home to be with her daughter too.

Beside this will be good information on werewolf's.

Founding out how they move and attack.

Just encase they turn on us and attack us.

Azusa said why would Luna attack us?

She love me.

Ayato said kick around like a pet.

Azusa said I can became her pet.

Then Luna kick around if she want to.

Latio said Freak!

Yuma said I would be her sex slave.

Shu said that my puppy!

* * *

For almost thirteen hours everyone wait around for Luna to arrive.

Shu was looking out side at all the wolfs in the yard.

Trying figure out why Luna was taking action on them now.

Each of the brothers was watching TV or sleeping or eating.

Shu looked up in the night sky seeing something coming to the house.

Everyone in house getting the feeling Luna was their.

Making come to the Foyer and wait her arrive.

Thinking to himself could that be puppy.

Shu keep watching, realizing it was Luna and Damon on back of the Pegasus flying in.

Thinking to himself I make her stop this shit right now.

Puppy need to be punished for disappearing from Mio Moto apartment building.

Walking out of bedroom and down the hallway to foyer.

Thinking to himself how to make his puppy stop before someone get hurt or dead.

Karl-heinz and other brothers standing foyer.

Waiting for Luna to arrive.

Karl-heinz and Shu started walking out side to the front step.

Seeing Luna armor and Damon wearing plated armor.

Shu could see it was the same armor that Luna get on crowning.

But this time that black Pegasus had armor.

Shu and Karl-heinz watched all wolf bow to Luna.

Luna started dismount the Pegasus and say Takeo.

Have you send the scouts to location of Shin and Carla house?

Tokeo said Yes! My Queen

We wait scouts to return.

Luna said inform at once they return.

One female wolf walked over to Luna bow and taking ranges from Luna hand.

Luna said Make sure Black beauty and Apple field is taking care of?

The female wolf said Yes! My Queen.

As Damon dismount handing her the ranges to her.

Female wolf walked away with Black Beauty and Apple Field.

Luna asked is everything ready?

Tokeo said we almost done My Queen.

Luna said Good Work! Tokeo.

Tokeo said Thank You! My Queen.

Turning to house seeing Karl-heinz and Shu standing on front steps of the house.

Damon took Luna arm and started walking up to the house.

Karl-heinz and Shu bowed in front of Luna.

Shu said could see that his puppy wasn't playing.

Luna said Rise!

Karl-heinz and Shu stood back up.

Karl-heinz said Luna.

I would like to speak to you in the study alone.

Luna said Yes! Father.

I have much to say to you.

Come understanding that you will not change my mine.

The crimes against the crown will be death.

Mommy Reiji

Will you fix us some tea please?

Reiji said Yes! Luna

Both Luna and Karl walked in study.

Close the door in Shu face.

* * *

Shu didn't like have door close in his face.

Thinking to himself funny father and puppy.

Damon asked Shu did you broke it off with Mio Moto?

Shu said Yes!

Damon said How did Mio Moto take it?

Shu said not good!

Mio throw shit at me.

Damon started laughing.

I bet that was funny as hell.

Shu walked over stairs and sit down.

Latio said that why fuck them and leave them.

Damon and Shu looked at Latio.

Damon said You should think Luna.

That Mio Moto couldn't tell her father about you if she want to.

Shu looked at Damon and realized that Luna had took steps for his and their safe

Shu said Oh! I will.

Latio said By fucking her again.

Damon said do always think about sex?

Latio said Yes!

Shu said Prev!

* * *

Just then the study door open.

Luna and Karl-heinz walking out together.

All the brothers standing around looking to father.

Karl-heinz said the war is happening.

The crimes against crown will stand.

As King of Vampire bow down on one knee lowering his head.

Saying King of the vampires and as your father.

The Sakamaki and Mukami will fight.

With Artemis and as queen of the werewolf's.

All the brothers and Damon being to bow to Luna.

Luna said As guards of the Queen of Werewolf's.

You have duties to fill.

You will be outside from Dawn to dusk training.

You not talk back to Tokeo.

Tokeo will not take your lip.

Do you understand me?

Brothers said Yes!

Luna said Kanato

Mr. Teddy will have stay in house.

If you take him outside they will ripped him apart.

You don't want that?

Kanato said No!

Luna said will put Mr. Teddy in window.

So that he watch you all day training.

Honey Bear and Subaru you both do good in front lines.

Daddy Ruki,

Good on strategies and overcome the strength gap

working with Tokeo plan good attack.

Luna looked at each brother in face.

Saying to report to Tokeo now.

Mommy Reiji please wait minute.

I would like talk for second.

Reiji said Yes!

All the brothers was surprise to see Luna wasn't playing at all as the walked out house.

Reiji walked up to Luna.

Luna said I would like if you do something for me.

Reiji said yes!

Luna said please give this to Tokeo for me.

This are everyone placement in my army.

Reiji said Yes! My Queen.

Luna said you may go now.

Reiji kissed Luna in front of Karl-heinz and Damon.

Turn around walking out of the house.

Luna had surprise look on her face.

Karl-heinz said don't see that coming.

Luna said me neighter!

Damon started laughing.

* * *

Luna was standing the kitchen cooking homemade shrimp tortellini in alfredo sauce.

Putting the shrimp in the pan.

When Ruki walked behind Luna.

Putting arms around Luna and kissed her neck.

Luna turn head to see who was kissing her neck.

Luna said I hope you hungry for dinner?

I making homemade shrimp tortellini in alfredo sauce.

Ruki said it smell and look good.

Luna said Thank you!

I learn this in Italy.

Ruki said I was put with Generals.

Luna said that good to know.

Shu get place with second wave soldiers.

Ayato get put in first wave.

Luna said the first to die.

Ruki said Ayato should learn not to shoot his mouth off.

Tokeo knocked him on his ass few times.

Luna said I told you all that Tokeo wouldn't take it.

Ruki said Yes! You did.

Ayato learning that Tokeo isn't someone mess with.

Luna said I bet that funny as hell Ayato get knocked on ass few times.

Ruki said Yes! it was.

Luna smiling to hear Ayato get knocked on ass few times.

Ruki said you look beautiful when you smile.

Luna said Thank You!

Luna said it looked ready.

Ruki said here let me get for you.

Luna step side give oven met to Ruki.

Ruki turn off the stove picked pot off iron put on the other one.

Luna smelling the air and said the garlic bread.

Ruki turn off the oven and open the oven.

Pulling two pans full with garlic bread that golden brown bread.

Ruki said it look really good.

The are golden brown.

Luna said I need set table for dinner.

Ruki said Baby!

You cook for us and put us in army.

Why don't you go sit down in your chair.

Let me do everything else.

Luna said Yes! Daddy Ruki.

Luna reached in icebox and pull bottles wine out.

One was red and other white.

Luna couldn't remember which one goes with shrimp tortellini in alfredo sauce.

Luna asked Daddy Ruki.

Does white or red go with shrimp tortellini in alfredo sauce?

Reiji said white!

Luna said Thank you! Mommy Reiji.

Reiji walked taking bottle out of Luna hand.

Luna walked over and sit down in chair at the table.

Ruki asked Reiji

Could set the table for dinner?

Luna cooked dinner for us.

Reiji said Yes!

Opening the bottle of wine pouring in wine glass for Luna.

Reiji walked over to Luna handing glass of wine.

Setting the bottle of wine on the table.

Started setting the plates for dinner.

Luna asked Mommy Reiji

How did first day go?

Reiji said I working second wave leaders.

Luna said that good!

You have get the second wave in the right place.

The brothers started walking in dinner room.

Kanato walked in sitting down in seat with Mr. Teddy.

Telling Mr. Teddy everything was happening with him Luna army.

Luna said Kanato

Can Mr. Teddy see you where he sitting?

Kanato said it nice place he see everything.

That good that Mr. Teddy see you.

We don't Mr. Teddy get worry about you.

Kanato said Mr. Teddy said Thank You for nice place to sit watch everything.

Luna said Mr. Teddy is welcome.

Ruki and Reiji know that Luna was acting like Mr. Teddy was really person.

Putting up Kanato acting like kid.

Kanato said what is for dessert?

Luna said it surprise.

You will just have to wait and find out.

Kanato said I want did now!

Luna said Kanato

We have wait for everyone get here.

Have dinner with everyone before you have dessert.

Kanato said I want it now!

Luna said No! Kanato.

You will wait for everyone to get table.

Kanato started yelling I want now.

Luna get up from the table walked around the table.

Getting Kanato face showing her fangs at him.

Reaching grabbing Mr. Teddy arm pulling out Kanato hands.

Kanato could see Luna fangs lot bigger then he remember.

Luna said one more out busted.

You will not get dessert or Mr. Teddy for month.

Do you understand me?

Kanato said Yes! Sissy!

Luna said you sit at this table and wait like everyone else.

Is that understood?

Kanato said Yes! Sissy.

Luna turn around walked way with Mr. Teddy in hand.

Putting on table behind her chair and sitting back down in her chair.

Reaching over picking up the wine glass.

Taking small drink out of it.

Ruki and Reiji have never seen Luna get on Kanato like that before.

That was first time Kanato call Luna Sissy before.

Reiji could see Luna figure nail was full grow.

Karl-heinz had been watching Luna handle Kanato.

Was surprise that didn't hurt him or kill him.

Thinking that Luna hand it well.

Damon came in sit down across the table for Luna.

* * *

Everyone sitting at the table when Shu walking slow.

Luna said what took you so long old man?

Shu could see Mr. Teddy sitting behind Luna chair and Kanato not screaming or cry over his teddy bear.

But sitting silent waiting for dinner.

Thinking something must have happen with Kanato.

Shu was hurting.

Shu said what the hell is wrong with Tokeo?

He put me threw hell.

Yuma said what wrong Shu?

With laying around didn't help with energy.

Luna said this want happen you lay around all the time.

Tomorrow you will train again and feed.

So stop your bitching over the little things.

Maybe this help you strong and power.

Understanding what your body can handle and can't.

Shu said funny!

Everyone sitting around the table started eating and drinking wine.

Enjoying being around each other as a family

Karl-heinz asked Luna.

What kind of training are you still learning?

Luna said Tokeo been teaching me about short sword and dagger fight.

Karl-heinz said your brothers know how to fight with swords.

Maybe tomorrow I they show you.

What you doing wrong?

Luna said that will be good.

Help figure out why keep getting hit in chest up close.

Luna looked over at Ayato with nice black eye.

Luna said Ayato.

How did you get the black eye?

Ayato said what is wrong with Tokeo?

Luna said did you shoot your mouth off again?

Tokeo put you in your place.

After I told you.

That Tokeo would not take your shit.

Ayato said Yes!

Luna said Why Ayato?

After I worn you not to.

Would you do something so dumb?

Ayato just looked at Luna.

Karl-heinz said answer the question?

Ayato said it was joke.

Which Tokeo didn't laugh at.

Luna said I heard that you was put in first wave?

Ayato smile and said Yes!

Luna said what are smile at.

The first wave almost always dies.

Ayato smile fell.

Ayato looked at Luna and father.

Luna said now you understand what happen to first wave.

Tomorrow you will work three time as hard everyone else.

You will not shoot your mouth off again.

Maybe if your lucky and I am good mood.

I might put you in second wave.

Do you understand me?

Ayato said Yes!

Luna said Leave table.

You will not get dessert.

Go to your bedroom.

Luna stood up and said Ayato.

I want you up at five in morning.

Full dress and waiting in dinner room.

Is that understood?

Ayato said Yes!

Luna said Get out of my sight now.

Luna was using wolf voice.

Ayato looked at Father!

Father said you heard your sister.

Now leave.

Ayato get up from dinner room and storm off.

Shu never seen Luna like that before.

Luna sit down at the table.

Reaching over picking wine bottle pouring more wine.

Shu said puppy!

Luna turn looked at Shu with red eyes.

Saying I never seen you like that before?

Luna said Yes!

You have at the other house.

Shu said I found it really sexy.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Saying when is he going to grow up.

Shu said I don't know.

I was thinking maybe later.

You and I can take nice hot bubble bath together.

Then have little fun under the sheets.

Luna just looked at Shu.

Damon said Shu!

Stop hitting on my baby mommy.

Shu said what do you have say?

Luna said I pass.

I have other plans for later to night.

Looking at Damon.

Shu said puppy!

Yuma said Shu!

Stop Sweetheart doesn't want your small dick.

Shu said my dick isn't small.

Damon said Yes! It is

I seen it.

Shu said bull shit.

Luna get up from the table.

Picking up the plates and taking in kitchen.

Ruki said baby!

Here let me help you.

Luna said thanking You! Daddy Ruki.

Luna told Ruki which one to give Kanato.

Saying this will help him fell sleep.

He looks like walking dead.

If he would sleep he look better.

Ruki turn Luna around and started kissing Luna.

Luna was enjoying kissing Ruki.

Ruki asked they could be together again.

Luna looked at Ruki and smiled.


	150. Karl-heinz realized the truth

Karl-heinz sitting lawn chair and drinking his tea.

Watching Luna learn to fight with short sword.

Seeing that Luna had learn so much fight with short sword.

Watching her prancing sword fighting.

Luna try to attack Tekeo and missed him few inches.

Tekeo said better!

You are learning!

Seeing what she was doing wrong!

Tomorrow having one sons show her what she doing wrong.

Teacher better on close combit.

Why is she using that sword to fight with?

Are the teaching how each work and encase that have use it to fight with.

Which is smart.

Seeing Tokeo hit Luna with sword on side of her leg wit side of sword.

Thinking to himself that going leave a bruise on her leg.

But it will teacher what she did wrong!

But could see what Luna had learn was a lot.

She still had a lot to learn.

Karl-heinz watching Luna learn how attack seeing getting closer to Tokeo.

Tokeo told Luna that learn more each day.

Someday you will master at the sword.

Luna said Thank you Tokeo for teaching me.

Tokeo said good know that learn faster most troops at the sword.

Karl-heinz said Luna come here for minute.

Luna put short sword away and walked over to Karl-heinz.

Luna stood in front of Karl-heinz.

Karl-heinz said please have a sit.

Tell talk about things.

Luna sit down in lawn chair.

Karl-heinz said I been watching you fight with short sword and seeing what you are doing wrong.

Tomorrow one of my sons will teach you how fight with sword.

Luna said if you think that is best father.

Karl-heinz said how is leg where Tokeo hit you?

Luna said it hurts.

But it will heels soon.

To night we going hunting for blood.

Karl-heinz said I get call from Yui.

She will be arriving soon.

I want you stay at the house to night and feed from her.

Luna said Yes! Father

Karl-heinz said how is Ayato doing?

Luna said Ayato working with Tokeo wife name Popper.

She is just like Tokeo old school.

I watch her knock him on his ass few time all ready.

Pointing at Ayato working cutting wood for the fire.

Both of them could see Ayato with out shirt and silting wood.

Seeing the axe slipping the wood in one cut.

Seeing a big woman walk up to Ayato.

Saying when your done cutting wood.

You will move over their and stack it up nicely.

Ayato wasn't back talking Popper

He was following her orders.

Karl-heinz said that is first time.

I seen Ayato listen someone order without popping off the that mouth.

Karl-heinz said that is first time.

I seen Ayato listen someone order without popping off the that mouth.

Luna said Their are people in this world will not take his shit.

Knock the hell out of him.

They are bigger and stronger then him.

Maybe stop is bullying and teasing people.

When they started bullying and teasing him like his Cordelia did him growing up.

Karl-heinz turn and looked surprise at Luna.

Karl-heinz didn't know that Cordelia was teasing and bullying Ayato.

Luna looked up at Karl-heinz.

Saying I am going get in trouble?

Karl-heinz said you will not get trouble for something that you can't control.

Is this part of your gifts being a seeker?

Luna said Yes!

I wrote all down in journal that I keep up stairs.

Karl-heinz said I would like to read it.

Luna said I bring down at dinner.

Luna yawn!

Karl-heinz said you sound sleepy.

Luna said little.

I was thinking about going inside and taking a nap for while.

Karl-heinz said I think would good idea.

You don't over do it.

I will pick up the slack.

Kissing Luna forehead.

Telling to go and rest for while.

Take care of that leg.

Luna said Yes! Father!

Getting up and heading inside.

Karl-heinz walked out in to yard.

Heading Tokeo tell him that Queen gone rest.

That he was picking up slack.

* * *

Luna and her brothers walking out dinner room.

When the front door open.

Everyone turn and seen Yui standing their holding her bag.

Luna said it about time to show up.

Mr. Kawakami appeared to take her bag to her room.

Yui said thank you! Mr. Kawakami

Mr. Kawakami said You are welcome.

Disappearing with her bag.

Latio said Bitch-chan!

Did you come to visit us?

Yui said No!

I came here for Luna.

Latio give Yui putting hands on her ass.

Kanato said Ayato!

Yui come home.

It look like Latio taking your place.

Ayato looked up at Yui fight Latio hands.

Ayato said Pancake!

Walking over grabbing Yui and pulling her to him.

Saying get your hands off my pancake you prev.

Ayato started pull Yui shirt down and take bite from her.

When Luna punch in side of his face knocking Ayato off Yui.

Ayato took step side when Luna hit him.

Karl-heinz and brothers seen Luna punched Ayato in face by Luna.

Knocking him away from Yui.

Luna said Remember Ayato.

Yui belongs to me pulling Yui to her.

You asked me if you drink from her.

Remember your place.

Luna holding Yui in her arms.

Ayato said I sorry! I forget!

Luna said this will help you remember.

I seen something and it was gone.

Tomorrow you will work for me.

Is that understood?

Ayato said Yes!

Luna said Honey bear and Ruki

Keep eye on Ayato to night.

Make sure that he doesn't kill anyone to night.

If he step out of line knock him back in place.

Ruki and Yuma said Yes! Baby and Sweetheart.

Karl-heinz walked behind Luna and Yui.

Saying tonight you will go and feed.

You all come home at midnight no later.

Shu said what about puppy?

Karl-heinz said Luna will feeding off Yui.

She has stay here will she full guard.

I want you all home at midnight.

Or you will punished all of you.

Is that understood?

All the brothers and Damon said Yes!

Shu walked over and kissed Luna.

Whispering I love you. puppy

Damon kissed Luna.

Shu and Damon turn around walked way with his brothers.

Luna said Father!

Karl-heinz looked down to Luna.

Luna said here their journal that want to read.

Karl-heinz reached out and taking it.

Saying Thank you! Luna.

That was nice hit to Ayato.

Luna said Thank you!

Karl-heinz said I think that he will remember who Yui belong to now on.

What was it that you seen?

Luna said Love for Yui.

The fire that burn in side of him.

Before is study pride get in away.

Karl-heinz said OK!

Luna and Yui turn around walking from Karl-heinz heading up stairs to Yui bedroom.

So that Yui could unpack.

* * *

Karl-heinz walked inside of the study.

Opening the door and walking inside.

Sitting down one of the chairs.

Opening the journal started reading.

Finding out things that he didn't know.

What his sons did or didn't do.

Spending hours reading on each of sons.

Founding that Reiji broke Shu gold violin.

Melting down to gold nugget.

Which upset him on the cost of that violin.

Burning the village near old house trying to kill Edgar.

Founding Ayato, Latio didn't kill Cordelia.

Found in out Richter doing.

But Kanato did burn her and put ashes in bottle that inside Mr. Teddy.

Stopping reading and realizing Luna had many gifts.

Knowing everyone history and the secret that keep silent.

But they couldn't hidden from her.

Thinking that Luna powers was a lot stronger.

Thinking what she been doing trying a better world for all of us.

Started reading about Subaru secrets and founding it wasn't long a his brothers.

* * *

Shu walked in house hearing the piano playing.

Going up stairs and walking in music room.

Founding Yui and Karl-heinz sitting next to each other.

Yui was eating popcorn and listening to Luna play the piano.

Walking over and sit down next to Yui.

Reaching over grabbing some popcorn.

Shu could see Yui had bite marks on shoulder where Luna bite her.

Luna was playing the song Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody and sing the song.

Shu asked Yui

How long has puppy been playing the piano for?

Yui looked up at clock and few hours.

Karl-heinz said asked her play for him.

After reading one of Luna journals.

Shu looked Yui wield!

Trying think what journal might look like.

Asking what did the journal look like?

Yui said with black with gold on the spine with red ribbon coming out it.

Shu remember must be one Luna journal.

Remembering that was the one with all their secrets inside of it.

Knowing that Father now knew dark secrets that he hidden from everyone.

He knew that they was fucked.

That he would have punished puppy letting father get hold of it.

Luna started playing the song Scott Joplin - the Entertainer.

Shu thought is fun nice and sound different from the other songs that puppy knew.

Yui said who wrote this song?

Karl-heinz said Scott Joplin it called the Entertainer.

It was wrote around 1900's.

Yui said I like it.

Luna moved on a different song!

Started playing Christina Perri - a thousand years.

Luna taking her time and playing softly.

Reiji, Latio, Kanato. Azusa, Yuma and Ruki, Ayato walked in music room and seeing Luna playing the piano.

Ayato looked at Yui.

Seeing Luna bite mark on shoulder.

Karl-heinz looked over at them.

Was happy see brothers came music room to see who playing piano.

Karl-heinz said Ruki

Go get the other brothers tell them come to music room.

Ruki said Yes! Sir

Leaving the room.

Shu knew that they going get it now.

Luna started playing the song David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium.

Latio really like this song.

All brothers listening to Luna play and sing the song.

When all brothers walking in music room.

Karl-heinz waited Luna to finshen playing and singing the song.

When Luna came to the end of the song.

Karl-heinz said little Luna.

Luna looked over at Karl-heinz and said Yes! Father,

Take Yui and you leave the room.

Luna said Yui let go make cookies in kitchen.

Kanato happy to hear Luna and Yui was kitchen to make cookies.

Karl-heinz said I need to talk to my sons.

Luna said Yes! Father.

Luna and Yui walked out the room and close the door.

Started walking down the hallway to kitchen.

Both Yui and Luna could heard Karl-heinz started yelling at his sons.

Yui said what was that about?

Luna said all the dark secret that brothers hidden from everyone.

But they could hidden it from me.

When you remember when not to touch me?

Yui said Yes! When first came here.

Luna said that was apart of my gift.

When people touch me.

All the secret or memory are open to me.

Yui said when your eyes go white.

When they kissing you or touching you.

Luna said Yes!

Yui said what about me?

Luna and Yui walked down the hall.

Luna said when I touch you.

I didn't see your darkest secrets.

I seen your life growing.

How happy they was before you came her.

It is the odd thing!

You are angle walking around devils and wolfs.

With heart of gold and spirit shines bright in darkness.

Yui said Luna you say the nice things at time.

Luna said your welcome.

* * *

All the brothers came out Music room piss-off.

Founding that their father found out dark secrets that keep hidden from everyone.

Reiji couldn't believe that Luna had wrote every one down in journal.

What get his hands on that journal found what was inside.

Ayato and Latio was surprise that didn't kill that mother.

That it was Richter who did kill her.

But Kanato burn her body.

Shu knew that he have hidden that journal or get burn it.

Having their father yell at them.

For all secrets that keep hidden that came to light.

Shu came out and started looking for his puppy.

Before anyone else get her.

Making up is mine that he was going to punished her good this time.

Started looking over the house for his puppy.

All the bothers couldn't believe that Luna would see pass or dark secrets.

Reiji, Shu and few more brothers was looking for Luna.

Ayato was looking Luna and Yui.

Was going ask if fun with his pancake.

Shu went to Luna bedroom and found Luna and Yui together up stairs in Luna bedroom.

Thinking to himself that he should have looked her first.

Founding Luna eating Yui pussy.

Standing back and watching Yui moaning.

Enjoying have Luna eat her out.

Shu made up his mind that puppy was going get punished letting father have that journal.

Waiting Luna finished eating Yui pussy before letting her have it.

Yui started having cumming in front of Shu.

Shu thought that didn't take long.

Shu walked and stood behind Luna.

Saying Puppy!

Luna turn her head and seen Shu standing behind her.

Saying something wrong?

Shu said you could say that?

I just get yelled at by father.

Luna said You don't say!

Shu said Father!

Read your journal on our hidden secrets.

Luna said So!

Getting up on hand and knees.

Shu said puppy!

I going have punished you disobey me.

When I told you that it danger thing that no one read it.

Luna said I didn't do anything.

Shu said bullshit!

Grabbing Luna hair pulling her back.

Saying tonight I going have to punished you.

Telling Yui to leave the room.

Luna said Get off of me!

Shu smacked Luna ass making wimpier.

Luna said you hurting me.

Shu said Shut up puppy!

I think you forget who own you.

Yui get up and get dress.

Leaving Luna to calm down Shu and standing in other room.

Shu reached down picking one of the collar putting around Luna neck.

With her chain.

Shu said to night you are going please me.

I going fuck you until you drop.

Slapping Luna ass again.

Making Luna whimper.

Telling get you fine ass over her and undress me.

Luna said No!

Shu pulled chain to him.

Shu looked Luna in eyes and said I said under dress me puppy.

Luna said Do yourself lazy ass!

Shu grabbed Luna hair and pulled her head back.

Reaching up move Luna hair and biting down.

Started drinking Luna.

Remembering Luna tasted covering his touch and warming inside.

Founding that her tasted didn't change at all after having kid.

Luna said Shu

You hurting me.

Pulling his head back and said undress me puppy.

Luna started removing Shu jacket and started undo his shirt.

Shu said when are going to learn your listen that I own you.

Luna said No one own me.

I am wild and free.

Luna snapped her figures.

Shu disappeared Luna bedroom and reaping slapping in lake out side.

Karl-heinz standing on lake shore.

Shu thought puppy was going get now.

Karl-heinz said Shu!

Would like to tell me why playing in lake?

Shu looked up and seen Karl-heinz standing on shore looking at him.

Shu said Shit!

Karl-heinz knew that answer when asked it.

The letter in journal tipped Karl-heinz to be standing at lake at few minutes to one in the morning.


	151. Big problem with head

Reiji walked in dinner room.

Founding the dinner room and seen all plates around table.

Their was dumplings, rice, and Tamagoyaki egg roll already on the table.

Hearing song playing was Christina Perri - A Thousand Years softly.

When Luna came out off the kitchen with soft milk bread Loafs in hands.

Walking over to table with soft milk bread Loafs sitting down on the table.

Reiji couldn't believe that his sweetheart already up and cooked breakfast for them.

Reiji said Good Morning! Luna

Luna say Good Morning! Mommy Reiji.

I think that everything need we need for breakfast.

Seeing that forget the butter.

Turn around walking in kitchen and getting the butter.

Reiji said that anything that I could do?

Luna said go and wake up the everyone for me.

They might be mad me right now.

For writing down darkest secrets!

Reiji turn around walked dinner room.

Reiji went every brothers bedroom and awake them up.

Telling Luna cooked breakfast.

Ayato didn't talk back to Reiji.

Reiji was surprise that Ayato didn't talk back to Reiji.

Thinking that punishment must really work on Ayato.

Reiji remind Ayato.

That he work for Luna today.

Luna seen something in you last night.

Then your pride get in way.

You need show Luna want she seen last night.

Ayato realized Luna was making him better man for Yui.

He love Yui like Damon and Shu love Luna.

Knew that he would deeper for found it.

Today that he was going show Luna again.

Getting up and getting dress for the day.

Out the door before Reiji say anything.

Reiji thought Ayato had change .

Luna was making a better man for Yui.

Yui was coming out of the kitchen caring butter knife.

Ayato walked over Luna and hugged her.

Luna stood like stone and surprise.

Thanking Ayato never does this.

Ayato said I understand that you make me better person for Yui.

Luna said Good that you see want you doing was wrong.

Today will show love have for her.

You have grown and learn from your mistakes.

Night you will prove to me.

Luna could feel that Ayato was telling the truth.

Karl-heinz could see Ayato hugging Luna.

Founding it odd for him act different.

Luna punishment was doing it job.

Karl-heinz said Good Morning Children!

Everyone said Good Morning Father!

Ayato let of Luna and smiled at Yui.

Yui looked Ayato and smiled back at him.

* * *

Knock on the front door.

Mr. Kawakami open the door.

Seeing one Luna scout.

Mr. Kawakami said Yes!

The scout said I need speak with the Queen.

Mr. Kawakami said fellow me.

The scout walked in house.

Mr. Kawakami close the door and started walking to Dinner Room.

Walking in dinner and saying one of your scout!

Luna said Thank you! Mr. Kawakami.

The scout walking around the brothers and Karl-heinz.

Standing next to Luna knee down and bow is head.

Holding up a roll of paper to her.

Luna reached over took it.

Opening and being reading it.

Closing it and say thank you! Tsuyoshi.

Good job!

Now go and rest.

Latio and Kou could see what scout looked like.

Tsuyoshi said Thank you my queen.

Getting up and leaving the house.

Luna sit back and looked troubled.

Karl-heiz said problem?

Luna said we have spy in our mites.

Plus that Carl and Shin is building a army of wild vampires.

Karl-heinz said that is not good.

Wild vampires are hand control.

Luna said We need smoke the mole out of it hole.

Karl-heinz said don't do anything until think about it.

Luna said Yes Father!

Asking brothers to eyes and ears open.

If you see anything out odd come let me know or father know.

All brothers said Yes!

Now it time for more train.

Everyone getting up from the table.

Yuma started eating few more bites of egg.

Luna watched Yuma grabbing more eggs.

Karl-heinz said Shu

Clean the table and do the dishes.

Shu said why?

Karl-heinz said yesterday in lake.

The reason ended up in lake.

Shu said Yes! Father

* * *

Ayato, Luna and Yui walking around in middle of the troops.

Ayato could see what Yuma, Subaru, Shu, and Reiji was doing.

Thought he would be in middle of it.

Seeing working on line up.

Luna was watching each them and problems in line up.

Seeing how line up wasn't right.

Thinking to herself how make it better.

Walking next Tokeo and seeing yelling at them.

Making Ayato and Yui run after Luna.

Telling Ayato go get two staffs and bring them here.

Ayato walked to get staffs for Luna.

Yui had wrote down things in her note book that need to be change.

Few minutes later.

Ayato show up with two staffs.

Luna took one of the staffs from Ayato.

Ayato still holding the other staff.

Saying Tokeo!

Tokeo turn around see Luna.

Luna said let me help with the line up.

Tokeo said Yes! My Queen

Telling Ayato and Yui stand there.

Luna yell listen up.

I seen you have problem with your line up.

Some of you stand behind and some in front of the others.

This is easiest part of your training.

Some how you all of you have problem with this part.

I going help you fix it so you can move on next part.

Your not listening to want is being said to you.

Luna started walking to Reiji on his right side.

Putting the staff butt on the ground.

Saying I need to imaginary a line from my staff over the ground to end.

Your tip of your toes need to be touching that line.

So move now if you toes are not touching.

Seeing a lot of men move to line.

Tokeo, Ayato and Yui could see Luna fixing the problem fast.

Luna say Ayato come here.

Ayato walked over to Luna.

Luna reached up taking other staff from him and hold this staff right here.

Don't move it.

Ayato took the staff from Luna and face the men.

Luna walked behind the men see line.

Seeing few men wasn't on the line.

Luna walked behind them and hit them in back to move forwards to came other end.

Luna said see where you standing shoulder to shoulder in line.

That is right way to stand in battle.

Yuma, subaru and Shu know understood what she was talking about.

Tokeo could see change in men when Queen was their.

Luna said go pick up your shields and get asses back on the line.

Watching her men go get shields and line back up putting tip of the toes back on line.

Luna said I will call out orders.

I want you to show me want you learn.

Luna said Archery!

Watching the men rise the shields at a ninety angle to block the Archery arrows.

Luna said block.

The men move shield back down.

Luna said forward march.

The men started moving.

Luna said Stay together made it look like wall that moving.

Tokeo watching Luna had done with her men.

Teaching them in minutes want normal weeks to do.

Luna said stop and about face.

The men stop and turn around.

Watching few men making mistakes.

Luna called them out of it.

Saying if you fuck up.

You are dead or men next you is dead.

Because your fuck up.

Shu, Subaru and Yuma looking at Luna.

Thinking how hot she looked give them orders.

Seeing different way teaching them for Tokeo.

Tokeo would yell at them and made it hard understand him.

Luna work with them few more time until they get right.

Making her smile to see that they had learn in short time.

Luna said Tokeo.

Take men teach them march together.

Tokeo said Yes! My queen.

Tokeo say yelling at the men to march.

* * *

Later the that day.

Karl-heinz was sitting his lawn chair again.

Watching Reiji and Luna sword fighting.

Seeing having Reiji show Luna right way fight.

Yui was worry for Luna and playing with Ayato hair.

Ayato love it and watching Luna learn fighting.

Ayato had his head Yui lap while played with his hair.

Karl-heinz could see Luna had learn a lot more from Reiji.

He knew picked the right son show Luna how to fight.

Seeing wasn't get hit a lot by Reiji.

Karl-heinz looked out army.

Thinking to himself who turn on their people and their queen.

Every wolf would be out to kill them soon they found out who they are.

Their any reason that could be doing this.

Like a family member or money!

Shu, and Yuma came up sit down next to their father.

Karl-heinz could see both tied.

Asking hard to day?

Shu said Puppy!

Stop by the second wave and teach us how line up right.

Then show right way do things without screaming at us.

What the hell is wrong with Tokeo?

Karl-heinz said old school doesn't play.

He training you to be troops.

Yuma said screaming at all most of the time.

It heard understand what he talking about.

Shu said puppy!

Did busted up for fucking up.

The show up what did wrong.

We learn better with her then Tokeo.

Karl-heinz said I talk to Tokeo talking about it.

Shu was watching Reiji and Luna sword fighting.

Seeing Reiji hit Luna with sword.

Saying Reiji just hit puppy with sword.

Karl-heinz said it teaching tool.

When she fuck up.

Reminder that need work on it.

Shu said I don't like it puppy get hit.

Yuma said It help her learn what not to do.

Shu said I still don't like it.

How long as puppy been fighting with swords?

Karl-heiz said few hours.

Little Luna learn a lot from Reiji.

Found out Luna has fighting style of her own.

But I can tell you that little Luna had learn more hours.

Then you did years fighting with swords.

Yuma said that Sweetheart is extremely intelligent and smarter the Reiji is.

Beside being music gifted and learning more then normal.

Karl-heinz said every father was could hope have child like her.

Yuma said Let hope that her daughter is just like her mom.

When it come music gifted and extremely intelligent.

* * *

Both Luna Reiji and finished fighting each other.

Putting swords away.

Walking over where Shu, Yuma and Karl-heinz sitting.

Luna walked over sit down Yuma lap and not Shu lap.

Shu didn't like seeing Yuma holding his puppy.

Luna reached around Yuma and started playing with his hair.

Yuma was loving having his sweetheart in arms and playing with his hair.

Karl-heinz asked Luna

What are you going to about spy?

Luna said Cellphone!

Karl-heinz cellphone started ring!

Yuma, Reiji and Shu looked at Luna.

Karl-heinz answer it and found the drug that used on Luna.

Founding the name and what it was for.

Luna kissing Yuma neck and Yuma was getting horny.

Shu was talking Reiji about spy.

Yuma and Luna teleport to his bedroom for a little fun.

Karl-heinz turn around and asked where is little Luna at?

Reiji and Shu turn to see Yuma and Luna was gone.

Shu started thinking Yuma took off with his puppy.

Getting up and head for the house.

Reiji walked behind Shu.

Shu open the door and listen for something like moaning.

But when he didn't hear anything.

Started walking to Yuma bedroom up stairs.

Reiji walked behind they came to Yuma bedroom.

Shu open the door founding Luna and Yuma was sleeping in each other arms.

Yuma had his wrapped around Luna holding her to chest.

Luna had snuggled up to him.

Yuma looked over Luna and both of them.

Asking what are you doing in my bedroom?

Reiji said Father!

What to know where Luna was.

Yuma said sleeping in my arms.

Now you both know where she is.

You can leave my room.

So we can get our sleep together.

Shu said I will be leaving your room with my puppy in my arms.

She can sleep with me.

Yuma said Leave her alone.

Beside Shu other people like to be with her.

Not just you.

Shu walked over to Yuma bed.

Storm said building out side with lighting.

Big bolt lighting came down knocking out the power to house.

Making Luna jump awake and grabbed Yuma.

Yuma pulled Luna closer to him.

Feeling tumble in his arms.

Shu said Puppy!

I here to hold you in my arms.

Luna put her face in Yuma chest.

Yuma said back off!

Showing his fangs at Shu and Reiji.

You think you can have what you want.

But you can't you in tale piece of shit.

She is mine!

Back off!

Any bolt came down making Luna jump again.

Just then.

Karl-heinz came busted threw the door.

Yelling at Shu and Reiji get your ass out side.

Their is a typhoon come in.

Stop what your doing and get ass out side.

We have save the tents.

Yuma!

Want the hell are you doing with little Luna?

Yuma said Holding sweetheart.

She scared of storms.

Karl-heinz said stay with her make sure nothing happen to her.

Yuma said Yes! Karl.

Karl-heinz said Luna taking lead on this.

Luna said Yes! Father

Still tumbling Yuma arms.

Karl-heinz was out the door closing behind him.

Yuma said I have sweetheart!

Luna said Thank you for standing against Shu.

Yuma said Shu is asshole and have's no right you.

Beside your free and wild.

You don't have master.

Know one can't tame you.

That is want like about you.

Yuma and Luna lay back down still holding Luna is arm.

Ever bolt came down making Luna jump.

Until Luna fell asleep in Yuma arms.

Yuma went to sleep with Luna.

Knowing that he was with her threw the storm keeping safe.

Shu had nothing to do with it.


	152. Wedding Proposal!

Damon came home after few days.

After he went to feed with the brothers and the typhoon that side wiped them.

Walking in house and seeing wolf children running threw house.

They was laughing, playing and chasing each other.

Reiji walked in caring a tray full of drinks.

Saying children it snack time.

Kanato sitting stairs with teddy.

Damon thought what Reiji do now.

Having another play date with the children.

Seeing Kanato jump run over to Reiji get his Chocolate drink.

Damon said what did you wrong now Reiji?

Reiji said nothing!

Their parents are working really hard.

Luna asked if I watch the children for while.

I said that I would as long she need me.

Where in the hell have you been?

Damon said I need time to think about something.

Where is everyone?

Reiji said Yuma, Shu, Ayato and Subaru working marching with Tekeo.

Ruki is with the generals.

Latio are working with the scouts.

Azusa is working with archers.

Where Kanato need to be.

Not drinking chocolate milk with the kids of the pack.

Kanato said break time.

As Kou is off doing job in Tokyo.

As Luna and Father is interrogating Micheal for information on Carla and Shin army.

The same Michael that kidnapped Luna years ago.

We still looking for the spy in are group.

Damon said I miss a lot.

Sarah said I hungry!

Pulling Reiji jeans leg.

Reiji said I make you sandwich.

The other children started saying they yelling they was hungry too.

Reiji turn around walked in dinner room to something to eat.

Saying It looks like it lunch time and nap time.

I can my quiet time.

Damon laugh.

Damon went up stair to take a shower and get nap.

* * *

Dinner time,

All brothers and Karl-heinz was sitting at the table.

Waiting for Luna arrive.

Damon walked in dinner room.

Could see Luna chair was empty.

Asking where is my love?

The brothers all turn to Damon.

Karl-heinz said No there.

She will joins us soon.

I hope!

Damon said Karl-heinz

I need to speak you after dinner.

About something important alone.

Karl-heinz said Yes! Damon.

Saying Subaru go found sister.

Tell her it time to eat dinner.

Subaru walked out the front doors.

But Luna was out side with her troops.

Subaru looking around to see if could found his pet.

Seeing one young woman working in the kitchen.

Working with Popper.

Luna walked over to young woman.

Reaching out put hands on young woman shoulder and touching skin.

Luna eyes started clouding over.

Seeing Carla and Shin telling her they could help found her mother.

But they do this for her if spy on the Luna.

Luna close her eyes.

The young woman had turn and seen it was queen.

Seeing Luna eyes was white.

The young woman knew that the queen was seeker.

That Queen had found that she was spy.

Waiting for return to herself.

Luna close her eyes and slowly open.

Looking at the young woman.

The fell her knees asked her forgives me.

Luna said I know that you are spy.

What do you have say for yourself.

Please understand I was on looking for mother.

They told me that could help me.

If I help them.

Luna said I know!

I seen it!

I know that you haven't made a drop yet.

You fighting with yourself.

If you should or shouldn't do it.

You want to found your mother.

But you don't want betray you family and people.

You thinking about tell me.

The young woman said Yes!

Luna asked what is your name?

The young woman said Annabelle.

Popper turn to Annabelle was on her knees in front of the Queen.

Walking up to Queen Luna and Annabelle.

Bowing in front of Luna.

Luna said Rise both of you.

Popper said May I asked what is going on?

Luna said Annabelle is spy for the Tsukinami.

Popper was surprises.

Luna said But I get to her first.

Before made up her mine to spy or tell me about what Tsukinami.

Popper asked Annabelle is true?

Annabelle said Yes! Popper.

Popper said why child?

Annabelle said I just found my mother?

They told me they could help me found her.

Popper said You know your mother Amber was in drugs.

Luna turn look and said what did you say?

Popper is her mother was in drugs.

Luna said not that!

The name?

Popper said Amber!

Luna asked did your mother have sister name Alice.

Popper said Yes!

Now that you remind me.

Luna said I sorry to tell this.

But your mother as dead about five years ago.

When your baby brother appeared at the front gates.

Damon and I found him as baby.

Annabelle looked surprise to found her dead for five years ago.

That she has baby brother that she never seen.

Luna said You will be happy to know that Alice and Joseph.

Too him her heart beat as their son.

Popper said Joseph Jr.

The bate son.

Luna said Yes!

Popper said that is good to know that bates are family.

Luna said but I wish that you came to me Annabelle about Tsukinami.

They used you to get me.

Carla lye about Athena to me.

Telling me that she was still born.

When it was not.

Luna said tomorrow come to house.

You will make that drop with false information.

I have idea.

Popper and Annabelle said Yes! My Queen.

Annabelle looked Popper and said the Queen is seeker!

Luna said That is my gift.

Popper was surprise out found the Queen is seeker.

Subaru walked up behind Luna grabbing her wasted puller to him.

Kissing Luna check.

Saying it time for dinner.

Luna said Thank You! Subaru.

Turning back and said remember want I said.

Popper and Annabelle see in morning.

Both Popper and Annabelle said Yes my Queen.

Popper said We will have talk later.

Annabelle said Yes! Popper.

Popper said we need feed the troops.

Grabbing Annabelle arm and slapping her in back of the head.

Subaru asked what was that about?

Luna said I found spy!

Subaru looked at Luna.

Subaru said Damon home.

Luna said It about fuck time.

Where did he go Timbuktu for his dinner?

Subaru said Maybe!

Walking back to house.

Subaru had his hand on Luna ass.

Giving her good squeeze few times.

Making Luna look him and give a smile.

Subaru and Luna walked in house together.

* * *

Subaru and Luna walking dinner room seeing everyone face.

Karl-heinz said thanking you showing up for dinner.

Luna said I had business to take care of.

Subaru said Pet has found the spy.

Karl-heinz said that is good news!

Luna and Subaru walked over seat sitting down.

Luna said It was Annabelle!

Everyone looked each other and didn't know who that was.

Azusa said who she?

Luna said She cooked for troops with Popper.

Ayato said Black head with brown eyes and small.

Luna said Yes!

Ayato said Annabelle was quiet and space out times.

Luna said Annabelle was thinking on taking Tsukinamis deal.

They lied to her to spy on me.

She was looking for her mother.

Her mother named is Amber.

Amber is Alice older sister.

Everyone looked Luna.

Luna said The baby that Damon and I found a gate was Amber son.

Ruki said The baby show up on the same day we move back in house.

Luna said Yes!

Which means Annabelle is Joseph Jr older sister.

Damon said Alice and Joseph are bates in pack.

Luna said Yes!

Annabelle was fighting with her self.

If should tell me or not to tell me or take their deal.

Karl-heinz said you know for a fact?

Luna said Yes!

I touched her and seen it.

So I know it true.

I have plan for the Tsukinami brothers and their army.

Karl-heinz said we will talk this after dinner.

Luna said pass the shrimp.

Before Kou show up.

Yuma said Or we never get any.

Damon said like the bread.

Subaru looked at Damon.

Everyone started laughing.

Karl-heinz looked at his children and Damon.

Seeing laughing and enjoying spinning time together.

How one children can bring family together.

Luna looked worried about something.

That she was holding inside.

Holding the world on her shoulders and making better world for her daughter.

Luna looked at Karl-heinz and smile at him.

He would asked her later what she hiding inside that no see.

* * *

Damon walked behind Luna.

Grabbed her waist and turn her around to look at him.

Reaching up to her face and kissing her.

Telling her I need to speak to Karl-heinz before you do.

Luna looked Damon said Yes my love.

Damon kissed Luna again.

Yuma walked up behind Luna.

Reached down grabbing Luna waist and pulled her way from Damon.

Reaching down picking Luna up and walked away to living room.

Damon could see Ayato acting different around Yui.

He wasn't teasing her about her chest or like of.

But being nice to her.

Thinking was really or he acting to please Luna.

Karl-heinz said Damon.

Damon turn walked in to study to speak with Karl-heinz.

Something that might change his life for ever.

(Hour later)

Luna was sitting Yuma chair bushing her honey bear long hair.

When Karl-heinz and Damon walking in live room.

Damon could see Shu laying on sofa sleeping.

The TV was baseball game was playing.

Watching her brush Yuma long hair.

Seeing Yuma was watching the game and loving Luna brushing his hair.

Like the way she brushed his hair.

Taking time and enjoying her self.

Damon said Honey!

Luna stop brushing Yuma hair.

Yuma looked up to see Damon and Karl-heinz standing next to the door.

Luna said Yes my love.

Damon said We need to talk.

It is really important.

Luna looked worried.

Getting and putting brush on the table.

Damon and Luna walked in Foyer.

Karl-heinz walked in behind Luna and Damon.

Closing the door to living room.

Damon said Honey!

Their is something that we need to talk about?

Luna just looked at Damon and said what is it?

Damon said The reason that I didn't come home for few days.

While it is because I was thinking about something impotent.

I feel it is the right time to asked you.

We share a daughter together and I would like us move forwards in our lives.

Damon reached in his pocket to ring box.

Getting one knee asking Luna to marry me?

Opening the ring box.

Luna mouth dropped.

Luna just looked at Damon.

Karl-heinz couldn't believe that this question would making Luna speechless.

Luna reached down touching the ring.

When Luna started clouding over.

Seeing the ring belong Luna mother Faith.

When Rolfe proposal to her mother.

Bring tears to her eyes to see it was her mother ring.

Given to her by Rolfe.

When he asked to marry her.

Luna close her eyes.

Reopening her eyes with tears down her face.

Grabbing the ring from the box.

Leaving Damon holding empty box on one knee.

Asking her to marry him.

Turning and walking away without answer Damon question.

Walking in to the study and locking the door.

Started crying over the vision that she seen.

Getting seeing her mother and father together.

Never getting to see what Rolfe looked like alive.

Hearing his name killed by Luna really father.

Damon looked Karl-heinz in stock that Luna didn't answer him.

They could Shu screaming at Damon in living room.

Yuma said you knew this might happen.

Will you clam yourself and stop acting like rice kid.

Every brother in the house could her Damon asked Luna to marry him.

Then hear Shu screaming at Damon over Luna.

Ayato telling Yui.

That Damon asked Luna.

She would marry him?

Yui said I hope she said yes to him.

They have a beauty daughter together.

Ayato looking at Yui.

Started thinking to himself would you say yes.

If I asked you marry me?

I would asked Luna first.


	153. False information

Everyone waited around Luna answer Damon wedding proposal.

Not knowing they would have wait longer get answer.

Karl-heinz told everyone to go bed.

I feel that little Luna needs time to think about it.

Not realizing Luna was working on something different.

Everyone had gone to bed for the night.

Karl-heinz went up stairs to use Shu bedroom to sleep.

Luna came out after everyone had to bed.

Going in kitchen making coffee.

gaurdThen up to Yui bedroom to get her cellphone.

To talk to Yui father Seiji.

Telling him that Shin and Carla Tsukinami have build army of wild vampires.

Telling Seiji are planing to came take Yui from me.

Please help me keep her safe them.

Seiji told Luna that he would get army move in on location.

Where they would go leverage on them.

Luna knew Seiji want to keep his daughter safe and way from vampires in the world.

Telling Seiji everything he need fight wild vampires.

Seiji not knowing that Luna was using him.

Luna made sure that Hunters and wild vampires fight with each other.

Hoping to kill two birds with one stone.

Seiji told her that they would attack them in about week.

Luna give Seiji beside location to attack them.

Putting in good location to attack them all sides.

Luna knew Seiji would love take out thousands of wild vampires at once.

Hung up with Seiji.

Sitting back laughing how her plans was coming together.

Make up false information that Shin and Carla would believe that Luna doing.

That Luna moving her whole army to knew location.

Remembering what Michael told them about Shin and Carla army.

Working threw the night and drinking coffee to stay awake until it was done.

Knowing Popper and Annabelle would be arriving in morning to get information.

So that Annabelle could put in place that Shin and Carla would pick it up.

Luna was going tell Popper make sure Annabelle followed threw with Luna orders.

* * *

In the morning.

Karl-heinz, Ruki and Reiji was in the dinner room.

When their was knock on the front doors.

Yuma open the front doors and seen Popper with Annabelle standing at the front door.

Annabelle standing behind Popper.

Popper said we are here see the Queen.

Luna said Popper and Annabelle.

Please come in my study.

We have business to talk about.

Popper said Yes my Queen.

Come Annabelle.

Pulling leash went collar Annabelle neck.

Both Popper and Annabelle walked by Yuma.

Yuma could see want Annabelle looked like.

Yuma found cute.

Remembering that she was spy.

Entering the study Luna close the door.

Karl-heinz said Little Luna is up to something.

Yuma said that was Popper and Annabelle.

Annabelle was collar with chain leading Popper hand.

Ruki said it chain of shame that they wear to show catch.

That they are being punished.

Reiji said Luna sometime wear chain when she turn in wolf form in public.

Ruki said people think pet.

Reiji said Knowing Luna it about Annabelle being the spy for Shin and Carla

Sending false information to Shin and Carla.

Karl-heinz looked over the new paper at Reiji.

Close the paper and laying on the table.

Getting up and grabbing his coffee heading to study.

Karl-heinz went to knock on the door when it open.

Seeing Popper and Annabelle.

Popper holding yellow envelope and chain leading to Annabelle collar.

Karl-heinz said Luna in need to speak with you alone.

Popper and Annabelle walked with the yellow envelope and chain.

Leaving the house with yellow envelope.

Karl-heinz said what did you just do?

Luna said come in and tell you.

Karl-heinz walked in study door close behind him.

Luna said Shin and Carla army is meet the hunters army less week from now.

Karl-heinz said do you think wise bring in hunters to do with wild vampires?

Luna said Yes!

I do.

You are not seeing the big pictures.

I killing two birds with one stone.

Hunters will kill the some wild vampires.

Wild vampires kill the hunters.

Then want is left Shin and Carla army that we will fight.

I have big surprise for Shin and Carla.

Karl-heinz said what was in yellow envelope?

Luna said false information about army.

When they will think that I moved my whole army to get ready for the war.

They will move their army to counter acted with their army.

Leading their army in killing field with hunters on each side of them.

By using the hunters taking on wild vampires and kill them.

So killing two birds with one stone.

Karl-heinz looked at Luna.

Saying that is really good idea that been working on.

What about Damon wedding proposal?

Luna said One thing at time.

Plus I need time to think about it.

But right now I need my head in the game of war.

You can't win.

If you thinking about something else.

I don't want to lose.

If you don't think three moves hand other player.

You can win.

Damon will have to wait for my answer.

But right now I going to bed.

So Good night Daddy!

Reaching kissing his check.

Walking over turn off and close her laptop.

Using hind door in study to her bedroom.

Luna walked in and close behind Luna.

Karl-heinz said Luna full of surprises.

* * *

Week later!

Luna was out in yard with Reiji practicing her sword fighting.

Reiji could see how much Luna had learn a lot in weeks of teaching her.

Founding Luna had own style with flips and kicks will fighting with Reiji.

Karl-heinz was surprise with Luna not answer the question to Damon wedding proposal still.

Knowing that Shu and brothers was surprise when Damon asked Luna hand in marriage.

Shu more upset with Damon asking her.

Founding more surprising that Luna didn't answer the question.

To cry about it seem pointless.

Lot of questions run threw Karl-heinz mine.

But he knew he had his problems.

He was still seeing ex-wife's hang around laughing at him odd times.

Yui looked at Karl-heinz.

Moving her head over where ex-wife's standing.

Turn her head walking and holding hand next to her face.

Karl-heinz thought did Yui seem them?

Does she have gift too see spirits?

Christa said that young lady over their could see us.

Maybe she get with my sweet Subaru.

He need someone good take care of him.

Beatrix said That good to know that someone could see us beside Karl-heiz.

Cordelia said That Bitch!

Beatrix said are you still mad that couldn't take over her body.

Cordelia said My heart and blood flows threw that body.

Beatrix said Your lover Richter tricked you in follow in love with him.

So that he could became head of the family.

How did that turn out?

Cordelia said That piss me off.

Richter used me like toy and lied to me.

Karl-heinz couldn't believe that Yui could see them.

Hearing ex-wife's fighting over shit they at did or try to do.

Christa said any realized that a lot boys in family and few girls.

Beatrix said Yes! Christa

Their are a lot of boys in family and few girls in family.

At lest Richter had a Luna and has daughter Athena Dawn Artemis.

Karl-heinz looked at Beatrix and said you mean Sakamaki.

Beatrix said No! I don't.

Each queen and princess have last name Artemis.

That goes back thousands years.

The sons have father last name.

But husband can change their last name to Artemis.

Karl-heinz said Ivy Blackstone.

Beatrix said wrong!

Luna Aunt Ivy Artemis.

Jack Blackstone was Ivy Artemis husband.

She didn't take his last name.

Beatrix said Faith and Ivy are twins and both have the last name Artemis.

Hope and Logan are twins and still have Artemis as their names.

Baby Faith is Artemis.

Your not the father of Baby Faith.

Jack Blackstone is.

You couldn't make anyone like Damon and Luna.

But Damon and Luna made Athena Damn Artemis.

A new race that you couldn't do.

Karl-heinz thought he would asked Luna that.

Reaching down started pouring tea in his cup.

He knew Beatrix was right.

* * *

Luna walked down the hallway to her sweet little prince bedroom.

Caring a cake that she made for her Kanato.

Remembering it was his favorite kind of cake

Chocolate cake with favorite fudge icing with raspberries on top.

Come to his bedroom door and knocking on the door.

Wait for answer.

Kanato said Go away!

Luna said Sweet prince!

I bring a something really sweet.

I know it's your favorite.

Chocolate cake with fudge icing with raspberries on top.

Raspberries for Mr. Teddy.

Luna could hear Kanato say to teddy that their favorite cake.

The door open and Kanato and Mr. Teddy looking out the door.

Seeing the cake that Luna holding in front of her.

Kanato said come in.

Luna walked right by Kanato and Mr. Teddy.

Walking over and sitting the cake on his table.

Kanato closed the door.

Luna pulled a knife out.

Cut the first piece of the cake and put it on plate.

Reaching down picking up the cake and hand to Kanato.

Luna sit down next to the table.

Kanato said are you going to eat some?

Luna said No!

I made it just for you and Mr Teddy.

Kanato didn't know that put sleep drug in side of the cake.

So that Kanato could get sleep again.

The bags was showing under his eyes.

Kanato said you made a cake just for Mr. Teddy and me?

Luna said yes! Sweet prince.

Reaching over wrapping his mouth.

Luna watched her little prince eat three pieces in one sitting.

Knew drug soon kicking in.

It would put hims sleep.

Luna get up moved his bed.

Kanato started yawning.

Luna said come here little prince.

Kanato get up with teddy.

Laying down next to Luna.

Luna started sing to Kanato.

Kanato started felling to sleep.

Listening to Luna sing to him.

Felling to sleep fasted.

When Luna finished sing to Kanato.

Kanato was fast a sleep.

Luna get up Kanato bed.

Taking Kanato shoes next to the bed.

Reached grabbing cover Kanato over.

Saying Good Night my sweet princes.

Have some sweet dreams.

Kissing his for head.

Walking over picked up the cake, knife and plate with fork.

Walking out of Kanato bedroom.

Running in to Ayato and Latio in the hallway.

Luna asked they want some cake.

Both of them said Yes!

Luna give them two piece each.

Leaving nothing on the plate.

Knowing that fast a sleep soon.

Reiji standing by his door and watched Luna give the last pieces to Ayato and Latio.

Hidden the evidences in her bothers tummies

Reiji said that nice trick that you pulled on triples.

Luna looked and smile as she keep walking right by Reiji without saying anything.

Reiji walked back in his bedroom.

Sitting down and started reading book.

His mine keep going to Luna.

Thinking to Luna will take Damon wedding proposal.

She hasn't answer him.

Does she want to get married?

Stop realizing that no one asked what she want.

They always want they want from her.

Is she happy or not!

Does she want more then what is give to her?

Thinking question come to his mine about Luna.

* * *

Luna had left the house in wolf form.

Tekeo and three other soldiers leave with Luna.

Running threw the fields, woods and out side of the battle field.

Using the moon light to light their way.

The could smell the dead on the night wind.

Luna and Tokeo walked up the hill.

The three guards stood behind Luna and Tokeo.

Founding a lot died hunters and wild vampires.

Looking down at the battle field seeing a lot wild vampires feeding off died hunters.

Luna said Tokeo

Wild vampires are bottom feeders.

They feeding the dead.

Tokeo said vermin!

Shin seen white wolf with red gray wolf.

Both the stood looking down on hill looking down the field.

Shin said Carla.

Look the white wolf again.

Carla seen white wolf with red gray wolf looked at the battle field.

Seeing Shin and Carla get hurt in battle.

Carla said I would like catch the white wolf.

Give it Luna.

Then she would love me.

Luna and Tokeo turn around run back threw woods and field to house.

Leaving Shin and Carla hurt in battle field.

Karl-heinz standing by the front door when Luna came in.

Saying where go?

Luna said The battle field!

I found out a lot wild vampires and hunters was killed.

Wild vampires are eating from the dead.

Shin and Carla was hurt in battle.

My plain worked.

Karl-heinz said that good to know.

You are not to leave the house without a guard.

Luna said I went with a Tokeo and three guards.

I need to see if my plan worked.

The bottom feeders are drinking from dead.

It tell me that Shin and Carla can't hold their end of the deal.

With fresh blood supple for them.

Soon they will turn on Shin and Carla.

Beside I have to work next part of the plan.

Karl-heinz looked at Luna.

Reaching up kissing his check and said Good night Daddy!

Luna teleport to her bedroom.

* * *

Damon said Honey!

We need to take about you not answering wedding .

Luna looked at Damon.

Saying please understand I love you.

But I can't talk about my answer right now.

I still making up my mine.

If you love me.

You will give some more time to think about it.

Damon said I understand that you feel that more time to getting married.

Luna walked over drawer and pulled out book of the werewolf's.

Walking and sitting down the bed.

But you know what you can do for right not.

Say take your sweet ass.

Down to the kitchen make me some hot coco.

Damon said with hot milk?

Luna said Yes! My love.

Luna open the book and started looking for the right spell.

Shu came in sit next to Luna.

Saying Hello puppy!

Luna looked up.

Saying Hello ShuShu.

Busy right now.

Can't play with you right now.

Shu looked down at the book and seeing blank.

Asking is that new journal.

Luna looked at Shu and realized that he forget.

Saying this every important to me.

Shu said why this journal impotent you?

Luna said because it not journal.

This old book is the book of the werewolf's

Shu said that father been looking for that book for years.

After your mother Faith pass away.

Luna head spat back at Shu.

What do you know about this book?

Shu said Father said spell book.

Luna said Karl-heinz or anyone can't get this book.

Beside they never read.

They would see the empty pages.

The only person that can read this book is queen of the werewolf's.

But I see each page full with spells.

It is passed down from Queen to Queen for thousand of years.

Soon I will pass to Athena Damn.

When the time comes for her be queen.

You promise not tell anyone or father about this book.

I will kick you seven hard times in nuts.

Shu said I promise that never tell.

Luna said Don't what this book felling in wrong hands.

Shu said that would be bad thing?

Luna said bet your ass it would.

Leaning over give Shu a kiss.

Turn back around started looking for the right spell.

* * *

Luna found the spell that she need to learn.

Started reading what she need for the spell.

Asking Shu hand her note pad and pen.

Shu reached over open side drawer.

Open and reached down grabbing pen and not pad.

Damon said Honey! I

I am back with your hot coco.

What the hell is doing Shu doing here?

Shu said I came to my puppy.

Damon said you have in our bedroom and sit our bed.

The radio turn it self on started playing Ava Max - Kings and Queen.

Luna reached taking pen and note book from Shu.

Started writing down all Ingredients.

Damon said here honey!

Luna reached up and took coco.

Damon said be careful not burn your self and get on the book.

Luna said Yes! Honey.

Luna looked down and said Honey!

Damon said yes my love.

I don't like marshmallow.

Damon said wrong one.

Saying that mine.

Taking coco away from her and giver the other cup.

Shu found out that Luna didn't like Marshmallow in coca again.

Asking why don't you like marshmallows?

Damon said To sweet and smell of them.

Shu said I didn't know you didn't like marshmallow?

Luna said Yes you did know.

You forget when leaving the our house.

Shu said oh!

Leaning over and kissing on Luna neck.

Damon said Stop that!

Shu said Puppy like when I nipple on her neck.

Luna took a drink and keep reading about the spell.

Saying tomorrow I need to go liberty and found where Ingredients are.

Shu said what is spell for?

Luna said I surprise Shin and Carl on the battle field.


	154. Betrayal of Friendship

Everyone sitting around the dinner table at breakfast.

Waiting for Luna and Damon to arrive.

So they could have breakfast.

Damon and Luna walking in together.

Damon went sit down at the head of the table.

But founding Karl-heinz sitting in his seat.

Sitting down next to Azusa and Reiji.

Luna was caring the book of the werewolf and bag.

Passing by everyone not paying any attention.

As if they wasn't even their.

Each of them watched Luna walk in to kitchen.

Founding that she was lost in her thoughts.

Karl-Heinz said Good Morning little Luna.

Luna didn't speak to anyone.

Ruki said Karl-Heinz.

Said No point less to talking her.

When lost in her thoughts.

Luna walked by everyone not paying any them attention.

She doesn't know you are their.

They could started hearing the cabins being opening.

Hear things getting moved around.

She was getting food storage containers, knifes, spoons, bowls, stone and pestle.

Putting storage containers, knifes, spoons, and bowls in new bag.

Founding really hard to found the stone and the pestle.

Saying where is it?

Reiji get up from the table and walked in kitchen.

Before started she started throwing stuff all over the place.

Founding Luna hand and knees looking under the cabins looking for something.

Luna said where is the stone and the pestle at?

Reiji said in study.

Why do you need it?

Luna looked up at Reiji.

Saying why in hell is in Study?

You know for cooking.

Reiji said I was last night.

Luna said I hope you clean after using it?

Reiji said Yes I did.

Luna said Good!

I haven't have clean it.

Luna stood up and close the door to cabins.

Saying I need to borrow your Chemistry set?

Well just few items out of it.

Reiji looked surprise at Luna and said Yes!

Reiji was surprise have sweetheart asked use his Chemistry set.

Seeing that different others by asking to use it.

Thinking which items that might need.

Trying think what she might be doing with it.

Luna turn around, walking over to herbs and started looking threw the herbs.

Picking up the ones that she need.

Reiji said are you going to join us for breakfast?

Luna nod her head yes.

Reiji asked what are you doing today?

Luna said every important working!

Something very important to last of the my plan.

But you do something for me.

Reiji said anything!

Luna said could you get a vile of Yui blood.

I need blood of a virgin.

She is the only around here.

Beside I hate needles.

Let hope that Ayato didn't break her in.

I don't have kick Ayato ass around house again.

Reiji said Not a problem.

Luna turn around and grabbing the bag put herbs inside.

Saying that is everything.

walked by Reiji leaving standing in the kitchen.

Walking to the table sitting down and seeing her plate full of food.

Shu and Yuma had put food on Luna plate for her.

Luna put hands together and saying thanking moon for the food.

Started eating her breakfast.

Everyone looked at Luna.

Watched her sit and eating her food.

Not say a word to anyone.

Karl-heinz said little Luna.

Asking her what are you doing today?

Luna stopped eat and said I going to working on the last part of my plan.

Started eating again.

Shu asked puppy.

What is wrong?

Luna stop eating and said Nothing!

Shu said what is going on?

Damon said My love will in ballroom today.

Working on last part of the plan.

My love doesn't need interruptions today.

She must not be touch anyone until she done.

Their will be guards at doors to keep everyone out.

No one enter the ballroom at any time with out my say so.

That means you Shu!

Reiji smile when hearing Damon say Shu name.

Beside you be out side working with the second wave.

You are working on spit seorsum.

Yuma said Tokeo yell at us.

We don't understand what it means?

Luna said It's old Latin meaning spit apart.

Saying I will be giving orders in old Latin.

I feel that you need to learn it.

To understand what I am saying to you.

Beside all werewolf's already understand how to speak old Latin.

Ayato said what do you mean spit apart?

Luna said like women legs.

Kou, Yuma, and Latio smiled.

Luna showing what she mean with her hands.

Subaru, Ayato, Reiji, Shu and Yuma all saying ow!

Damon said their IQ just drop ten points.

Everyone else started laughing to Subaru, Ayato, Reiji, Shu and Yuma.

* * *

After breakfast.

Reiji, Damon and Luna walked in Study to get want Luna need.

Damon making sure that Reiji didn't touch Luna at all.

But to help her caring stuff to the ballroom.

Reiji could see three man guards standing in front of the doors.

Guards open the doors and bowing to Luna.

Luna smiled at them.

Both Reiji and Damon seen table in middle of floor.

With candles in white and black.

Reiji and Damon came out ballroom.

The guards close the doors and stood in front of them.

Blocking everyone coming threw these doors.

Damon said No one enters!

Three men nod their heads at Damon.

Damon turn walked out the front doors of the house.

Reiji said Yui.

Luna is going to need a vile of your sweet virgin blood.

Come to the study.

So I get it from you.

Yui said coming.

Ayato Stop.

Ayato said No!

Give a nice sweet kisses and little loving.

Yuma grabbed Ayato by the shirt and started dragging him out of kitchen.

Yui said Thank you Yuma.

Yuma smiled at Yui.

Ayato said I trying to get some loving from pancake.

Yuma said did you forget piggy belong to sweetheart?

Ayato said No I didn't forget.

I want my pancake.

Yuma said you have asked sweetheart first!

Karl-heinz watching Yuma dragging Ayato out the front doors.

Turn watching Yui walking to study.

Karl-heinz thinking that is children are full surprises me.

Luna stop eating and said work.

As the day went on as normal.

Each of the brothers was learning for the coming up battle.

Karl-heinz was in study reading.

Hearing Luna chants in old Latin.

Founding impressive that she knew old Latin.

Every once in hearing a popping noise come from the ballroom.

Thinking to himself something most going good or bad.

As long she doesn't blow up the house.

I don't punished her for it.

But she is good girl and cute.

Hoping everything turns out alright for her.

Hours pasted hearing the chanting still coming from the ballroom.

Thinking to himself soon little Luna might be done.

Maybe she can cook dinner for us.

She make the food tasted better then Reiji or Ruki.

The doors open and Luna said Finished.

Holding a leather bag in hand.

Luna could see three guards looking at her.

Saying I am hurry.

Let go raid the kitchen.

One of the guards say Queen the book.

Luna said Thank you for remind me.

Reaching kissing big guy on check.

Making blush and smiled.

Luna turn around and walking back in ballroom.

Reaching down closing the book and locking it.

Picking up and put in the bag with smaller bag.

One of the guards said what a stuff on the table?

Luna said I make useless vampires clean it up.

What use are they good for?

One guards said Nothing!

Luna smiled.

Three guards smiled at Luna.

Luna and three guards walked in kitchen.

Founding Yuma cookies and eat both boxes.

While cooking for her guards to show them that she carry for them.

Keeping people from interruptions her.

Luna end up cook and making Creamy Butter Chicken for her guards to show that thanks.

Each of the guards could see their queen was just like them.

Eating as much as the could.

Smiling and talking to each of them.

Showing that care about her people.

Calling werewolf family.

* * *

Dinner time.

Damon, Karl-heinz and brothers came in dinner room.

Found their dinner and a note sitting on the table.

Karl-heinz reached down picking up the note.

Open it and read it.

Founding out Luna and Yui had gone out for the night.

They will be with Sky and Bobby going to Tokyo Dome for the concert for Ramstein.

Be home later to night.

Reiji please clean up the ballroom.

I will be safe and feed for the come up battle.

Karl-heinz we need to talk about the coming up battle tomorrow.

Karl-heinz close the note and put in pocket.

Reiji said everything alright?

Karl-heinz sit down.

Saying Your sister have gone out for the night.

To feed and fun with her friends Sky and Bobby.

They have gone Tokyo Dome for the concert for Ramstein.

Reiji need to clean up the ballroom.

Please leave your sister alone to night.

Let her be with her friends.

Ayato was happy that his pancake sitting at the table with them.

Damon said what the hell worry with my love?

I feel that she pulling away from me.

Yuma said Why don't you get off her back?

Sweetheart doesn't answer to you.

What give you the right know what or where she goes?

Damon said She is my mate and love of life.

The mother of my child.

Ruki said I am not surprise that didn't learn.

That Luna make her own way in this world with any help from anyone.

Shu said puppy is mother to Athena Dawn and queen to wolfs.

Soon we will be battle with Shin, Carla Tsukinami and wild vampires.

Subaru said having one night of fun isn't going to kill her.

Bobby, Sky and Pet are together.

Having the biggest time a night on the town.

Damon said I am her boyfriend and father of Athena Dawn.

Yuma said you her one of lovers.

Not her husband, father, boyfriend, or brothers.

She doesn't have tell you shit.

Everyone taking shot at Damon over Luna.

Karl-heinz raised his voice telling them shut up.

Everyone turn and looked at Karl-heinz.

Karl-heinz said in a clam voice.

No one realized that your sister has been worried about the up coming war.

If she going to live or dead in battle.

When Luna ready to answer Damon wedding proposal.

You will have your answer.

Until that day.

You will understand the pusher that she is under right now.

To stand alone to show her daughter and her people.

That need to strong and brave to lead a big pack of wolfs in to battle.

You will back the fuck off her.

Let her have one night with her friends.

Damon didn't realized that Karl-heinz was right.

She love has been worry about the war.

Holding inside of her self all this time.

Not tell anyone how she felt about it.

Shu was texting Luna.

Puppy is everything alright.

I just found out you have gone Tokyo Dome for the concert for Ramstein.

What the hell is Ramstein?

What kind on music do they play?

Sending the text.

Getting answer back.

Ramstein is band from German.

They play punk rock, Gothic metal, and hard rock.

If you still don't know what I talking about look it up.

Or ask your lover Reiji want Ramstein is.

You dumb ass!

Shu text back.

Puppy! Don't make have to punished you being bad again.

I love you puppy.

Let me come to you puppy.

We make love all night like the old days.

Karl-heinz said Shu!

Shu stop texting your sister.

Let her and friends have fun to night.

Shu looked up and said Yes father.

Sending the text to Luna.

But Luna didn't answer back.

Ruki and Subaru tracker app just stop working.

* * *

The show was in middle of the concert.

When Luna was texting Shu.

Looking up to found Bobby and Shy making out next to Luna.

Luna started getting really upset to two best friends making out with each other.

Bobby and Sky didn't seem care that Luna standing right their.

Watching both of them.

Luna powers started making the lights started flicking on and off.

Everyone else thought it was part of the show.

Really fast and popping one at a time.

The band Ramstein stop playing.

When speakers started blowing out.

The temper started felling really fast.

Making everyone said feeling cold.

Luna yelled Sky and Bobby.

What the hell are both of you doing?

Making Bobby and Sky turn around to Luna.

Both was lost for words.

When they did it in front of Luna.

They been doing for months behind Luna back.

Both of them could see Luna blue eyes had change color from blue to red.

Luna yell how could you both do this?

Breaking your bond and promise that we made.

Bobby said Luna.

Let us tell you what happen?

Luna said Fuck You both!

Sky knew that Luna was upset.

Luna said How could you betray our friendship?

For piece of ass you slut!

I forbid this relationship between you both.

Luna slapped Sky knocking over seats in front them.

Punched Bobby in eye knocking him to floor.

Making the power go out.

So they couldn't see that Luna was change.

Her fangs came down all the way and nails full grown.

Sky could see Luna was changing in from them.

Luna turn around and grabbing backpack.

Storming away from both of them.

Started walking up down the roll seats.

Heading up the stairs to front doors of Tokyo Dome.

Feeling that lost both best friends and family again.

Feeling alone and lost in the storm.

Heading outside of Tokyo Dome.

A powerful storm started building with heavy lighting.

Bobby and Sky started chasing Luna out of the Tokyo Dome.

But Luna get away before they catch her.

Sky and Bobby stop chaise Luna.

Feeling last their best friend.

Sky said we fucked up Bobby?

We forget about the bond that we made back at the Night Brook Orphanage.

Bobby said we was children when made that bond.

I guess that Luna never forget about bond.

Sky said it made us friends and family that day.

With tears came down from her eyes.

Knowing Luna would never talk to them again.

Or forgive them turn their back on her and their blood bond.

Bobby said How are we make Luna understand?

Sky said Luna is our little sister and we broke her heart.

Making alone in world again.

We have do something make it better.

Luna had payed the ultimately price for our sneaking around and times together.

She will never talk to us or forgive us.

Bobby said Luna hit hard like a fuck man.

We will found a way.

We call her all the time until talk to us again.

Tomorrow we go to her house and make her talk to us.

But both knowing Luna head strong.

It would be long time.

If every forgive them for lie to her.

Yuma, Reiji and Shu was watching TV,

Watching concert and seeing what happen at the concert.

Seeing Luna powers came out and fucking up everything.

Reiji said Luna upset again.

Yuma said Bobby and Sky are betrayal of friendship.

Ruki said this not good.

Losing her friends and family on the same day.

Shu said let go get puppy.

Subaru couldn't found her on their app.

Making them go Karl-heinz.

Tell him what happen that concert.

Karl-heinz said Telling all sons to go found sister.

Be careful that sister started killing people and feeding off them.

Bring her home and we talk about this.

Take care of her until feel better.

Ruki said Baby lost in storm again.

Ayato said what does that mean?

Ruki said she feel lost or alone.

Yui said I could understand why.

Two best friends betrayed her.

They were family.

Shu said I will make her feel better.

Ruki said sexy isn't going work this time Shu.

This job belong to me.

I help her with her problems and listen to want she has say.

Shu said I don't that?

Ruki said No! You don't.

Yuma said you think with your dick.

Shu said blow me!

Ayato said that Reiji job.

Everyone started laughing Shu.

* * *

When the brothers started walking to front doors.

The doors open and guards fulling the Foyer with weapons out.

Karl-heinz said what is reason for this?

One of the guards said we have caught Richter Sakamaki.

He will stand trail for crimes against the crown.

Brothers could see that Richter had been bated up and hog tied.

Karl-heinz said this way to dungeons.

Tomorrow!

I speak with Queen about Richter about standing trail crimes against the crown.

Bothers wait around until that Richter locked up.

Guards make sure that couldn't he get out.

Richter said what is the mean crimes against the crown?

Karl-heinz said you been drugging the Luna and kidnapping.

Which by the way we a vile of that drug.

That is evidence that you where drugging her.

Because it showed up in blood.

Until time right to became king and the head of this family.

But she get away from you.

Now Luna and I will pass judgement on you.

Richter said I am her father!

Karl-heinz said you never her father.

I was only man that was father to her.

I am the one she call Daddy!

Not you.

Tokeo said don't think you get out of this bars.

This cage can hold werewolf in full moon.

So you are not getting anytime soon.

Richter knew that he was fucked.

Was come up with plan get out his problem.


	155. Aftermath of the betrayal

As for Karl-heinz, Damon and Yui watching the news about the odd weather over Tokyo.

Yui said I believe that Luna could be doing this?

I mean making weather act like this?

Karl-heinz said I remember a day at the beach.

When Luna was upset at her brothers.

I seen a storm started building over the ocean.

It disappeared.

When both of you leave the beach.

All the signs was their.

But I feel that might have miss it.

I didn't see it until it was to late.

Now her powers have grew out of control.

Damon said do you believe that help her control her powers.

Karl-heinz said Yes!

It will take a long time to teach her control them or it will kill us all.

Damon said Something must have happen to make her upset.

Yui said Yuma, Reiji and other brothers was watching the concert Rammstein that was happening Tokyo Dome.

Both Karl-heinz and Damon turn to Yui.

Karl-heinz said My sons said little Luna powers came out full force.

The people around didn't realized that came from her.

Thinking must be part of show.

Yui said Luna was with Bobby and Sky at the concert for Rammstein.

Could they did something make upset?

Karl-heinz and Damon looked at Yui and thought Yes!

Founding what Bobby and Sky piss her off.

Yui said Luna said Bobby and Sky betrayed her.

They was kissing at concert.

Something about a blood bond.

Damon and Karl-heinz looked at Yui not understanding what she talking about.

Yui said Sky and Luna was dating.

Seeing Bobby kissing Shy could have pissed her off.

Because Sky and Luna dating.

Maybe Sky fucking Bobby behind her back.

That might be reason that she pissed off.

Damon and Karl-heinz was surprise that Yui knew more both of them about Luna and Sky dating.

Damon said Sky and Luna are dating while I dating her?

Yui said Yes!

Beside Luna and Sky grow up together.

Yui said Luna is Bisexual.

What you didn't know that?

Where have you been.

Yui walked out of living room.

Karl-heinz said Damn!

* * *

The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers was out in Tokyo looking for Luna.

Going different places that she might go.

Latio and Ayato went bars to look for Luna.

But end up staying picking up woman for good night.

Shu and Reiji gone to Arcades to see if she their.

Subaru and Yuma gone to Sushi Conveyor Belt Restaurants.

Kanato and Azusa went to mall.

Kou was tour up north and didn't know what was happening in Tokyo.

Ruki was strip club asking if they seen Luna.

But founding out that Luna hadn't been their at all.

Getting worried that Luna might went off the deep end.

They had searched all night.

Ruki went to app and found it started tracking Luna to night club.

Seeing the name of the was Party On.

Thinking to himself that was new night club that just open.

Hoping that he could get to her before hurt or kill someone.

The storm over Tokyo looking bad.

Ruki knew that he was only one that could calm her down.

Arriving at Party on.

Seeing the lights and music was going strong.

Founding the place was packed with beautiful woman.

Understand why his baby would be here.

This was best place for feeding.

Beside their was hot woman in here.

More surprise Latio or Ayato wasn't here.

Walking to bar speaking to bartender.

Asking he seen a beautiful woman with white with silver hair and bright blue eyes and look like goddess.

The bartender said hell yes!

You would have to blind not see her.

The goddess can drink.

She had ten shots and three large bottles of Jack.

Ruki knew that his baby was drunk.

Ruki said to know where she might be?

The bartenders said on the dance floor.

She have moves.

Ruki said she got more then that.

The bartender just looked at Ruki.

Ruki started smelling the air.

Trying found Luna scent.

Founding a lot different scents.

Remembering what Luna smell like.

Moving threw the crown and looking for Luna.

Seeing her dancing in middle of dance floor with few different woman with marks on their necks.

Knowing that Luna had been feeding from them.

Shu called Ruki.

Just to asked him.

If he found puppy.

Ruki said No!

I have not.

But Ruki was lying to Shu.

Thinking it better Shu didn't know where she was.

Shu said call me when you found her.

Ruki hung up on Shu.

Moving closer to Luna.

Walking up in front of Luna.

Luna turn around and seen Ruki standing there.

Ruki said it time to go home.

Luna said No!

I don't want go home right now.

Ruki said Baby please.

Let go home and I make everything better.

Luna said I having fun with my new friends.

Ruki reached over putting his hands on Luna shoulders.

Saying I understand upset with other friends betraying you with sleeping together.

Luna said You don't understand anything.

They broke their blood bond with me.

They went behind my back and sleep together.

Not coming to me and talking about it.

Like the promise they would.

Ruki said you sleep with Sky.

Luna said that different Bobby knew about it.

He used watch us together.

Ruki now hated Bobby more.

Luna said What I don't understand Bobby would cheat on girlfriend with Sky.

Bells wasn't happy when I told her about them.

Ruki said Bobby had girlfriend?

Luna said Yeah!

Ruki asked what Bobby girlfriend have say about it?

Luna said I don't know.

I have to check phone!

But I get the feeling that Bells not happy about it.

Ruki pulled Luna close to him.

Saying baby let go home together.

I will take care of you.

Ruki pulled Luna close to him.

Saying baby let go home together.

I will take care of you like always.

We can talk about anything.

But you need to calm down.

You are making hell of storm happening outside.

Luna said I don't mean to.

When I get upset shit happens.

Ruki said I know baby.

So lets get stuff and go home.

Luna looked at Ruki and said Ok! Daddy Ruki.

Ruki and Luna walked over table.

Luna reached down grabbing few bottles of jack in her backpack.

Ruki reached down taking Luna hand.

Saying let go home together Baby.

Luna looked at Ruki.

As Ruki pulled Luna to front door of the club.

So that Luna could see lighting coming down.

Luna said Did I do that?

Ruki said Yes!

Luna said My bad!

Ruki said you need calm down and stop the storm.

Before someone get hurt.

Luna said easy then done.

Ruki said try!

Luna just looked at Ruki.

* * *

Ruki and Luna both arrived home and walked in house together.

Both of them couldn't seeing anyone or hearing any one.

Ruki said everyone out looking for you.

Luna just looked Ruki.

Luna said They are not looking for me.

They are out having time of their lives.

Getting drunk and trying to get laid.

Ruki said they are looking for you.

Luna said Bullshit!

Ruki popped Luna nose and said stop that.

Luna put hand on her nose and looked Ruki.

When Damon and Karl-heinz came out living room.

Damon said honey!

Luna turn and looked at Damon.

Damon said I been so worry about you.

Grabbing her holding in his arms.

Started kissing her and asking her.

Where have you been?

Luna said I went out friends.

Their has something that I need to tell you.

Damon said what is it?

Luna said You know when you asked me to marry you?

Damon said Yes!

Luna said You know that I love you.

But at this time.

I don't feel that I am ready to get married.

I need to show our daughter and our people.

That the Queen is strong and can stand alone.

Maybe someday.

I will ready to get married.

But it not this time.

Damon said I understand.

That you don't feel right time to get married.

I will wait until you are ready get married.

We can started our lives together.

Kissing Luna in front of Ruki and Karl-heinz.

Damon said I want you keep the ring.

Luna said I was planning on keep anyway.

Beside it my mother wedding ring.

When Rolfe asked my mother to marry him.

Karl-heinz said how did you know that Queen Faith wedding ring?

Luna said The day Damon asked marry me.

I had a vision of the pass.

when Rolf asked my mother to marry him.

That is reason I was crying for.

Not because Damon asked me to get married.

Because I felt Rolf and mother love on the ring.

You crying over what seen.

Ruki said The imprinted on ring of that memory.

Luna said Yes!

It not mother Faith memory it was Rolf memory.

I could feel something from Rolf.

That is first time.

Damon asked Luna

Where did our daughter get her name from?

Luna said Rolf and grandmother on mother side.

Rolf and Adulf mother name was Athena.

Mother Faith and Aunt Ivy mother name was Dawn.

So I but them together and get Athena Dawn.

Uncle Adulf asked my daughter be name after his mother.

Beside like it and agree to it.

To show respect for family.

Karl-heinz said tell me about Adulf?

Luna said Uncle Adulf was die from old age.

He went hunted Richter after found out what he did to mother.

By killing twin brother and raped my mother.

Beside my mother and Uncle Adulf knew that Richter sperm donor to me.

They came up with plan to hind it from the world.

By saying Rolf was father and not Richter.

He want to get know me before pass away.

Uncle Adulf only learn me when inherited the wine vinegar in France.

He send his men to find me.

When seen me with his eyes and told that I looked like mother Faith.

but my eyes was different.

When he passed away.

I was the only family member and unborn children of the crown.

Seeing the birthmark telling him the I was living server of the family.

He knew that it was my birth right take the crown.

So he gave everything he had to me.

His Hotels, money, land,mines, and houses all over the world to me and fortune children of the crown.

Karl-heinz said how long does wolfs live normally?

Luna said about two hundred years.

Adulf was one hundred and ninety five years old.

Give or take.

We are balance between vampire and humans.

With out werewolf's.

The fucking vampires would have take over this world.

Used human like cattle.

Karl-heinz said is that Adulf told you?

Why their werewolf in his world?

Luna said Yep!

When Luna eyes started clouding over.

Started once again speaking in a different language.

Ruki, Karl-heinz and Damon looked at Luna.

Luna speaking in Latin.

Ruki didn't understanding what Luna saying at all.

Damon and Karl-heinz understood what Luna saying.

Hag to ever world that was being said.

Luna stop talking and close her eyes.

Started falling down.

When Damon grabbed Luna.

Keep her falling to floor.

Damon grabbed Luna.

Picking her up in his arms.

Damon said I take her rest for while.

Karl-heinz said I work to do.

Founding what little Luna meant.

Ruki said what did baby say?

Damon said Luna was speaking Latin.

Ruki asked Damon if understood Latin?

Damon said Yes!

Ruki walked behind Damon and Luna.

Founding out where Luna bedroom was in house.

Couldn't believe that it was behind a mirror.

Thinking to himself how smart Luna was.

To hind it right in front everyone.

The fucking Sakamaki sleep down the stair and hall from the door to her bedroom.

Never knowing her bedroom right above them.

Caring her backpack and bags to bedroom.

Damon cared Luna in her bedroom.

Laying her on the bed.

Started taking off boots and jeans.

Seeing that Luna was wearing sexy underwear.

Ruki said here is her stuff.

Putting on the dresser.

Damon said I need to go to the study.

Found what my love vision meant.

So don't fuck with her.

Let her sleep and calm down.

She had big day.

Ruki said that understatement of the year.

Walked over to bed and lay down next to Luna.

Reaching over grabbing Luna pulling her to him.

Putting Luna head on his chest.

Getting hold her in his arms all night long.

Enjoying having Luna in his arms.

Founding out where Luna bedroom was.

It would easy for him come in to her bedroom any time now.

Ruki kissed Luna forehead and said I love you Baby.

Luna said I love you too honey!

Ruki was surprise to hear Luna say to him.

Making really happy.


	156. Forgive of the Betrayal

Few days later.

Luna was sitting under a apple tree in the yard next to lake.

Drawing on her art pad of the lake.

When Ruki came up and sit down next to her.

Reaching over putting arm around Luna waist and kissing on cheek.

Saying is something wrong baby?

Luna looked at Ruki.

Saying I feel that lost in storm again.

I feel that friends forget about me these years ago.

Leaving me behind at that orphanage.

So they could have better life with their new family.

I was little girl when they left at the age of six.

But I used to wait every day with button in arms for them to come back.

Looking out the front window of the orphanage.

I wait for them to come back to get me for years.

But they never came.

I don't understand did I do something wrong?

Ruki said No!

You didn't do something wrong.

I sorry that you friends didn't come back to you.

But your fortune was different from them.

Both Sky, Bobby stood behind Luna and Ruki.

Listening what Luna was saying.

Founding her word cut them like knifes.

Feeling that they did something wrong.

Knowing they broke their blood bond and promise to come back for her.

Both of them remember that not leave her behind alone.

Hearing the words coming out Luna mouth about her waiting for them for years.

They felt their hearts rapped out of their chests.

Bobby said Luna

Luna and Ruki turn and looked at them.

Sky said We are sorry for what we did?

Ruki could see Luna attitude started show it head again.

When Luna face change showing fangs.

Luna said which part are you sorry for?

The part are you both sorry for?

Leave me at the fucking at Night Brook Orphanage alone or having sex with each other behind my fucking back.

Bobby said both!

Luna growled.

Sky could hear Luna low growled.

Know Luna was upset.

Ruki said Disappointing in both of you treat her like that.

Knowing that she wait for both come back get her.

Why didn't both of you write or call her?

Bobby said well?

Sky said our family didn't want more kids.

They told us that she would forget about us.

Ruki said Bullshit!

Luna wolf voice came out said stop lying.

Family don't leave each other behind.

Luna reached down grabbing pulled out envelope out of bag and hand it Bobby.

Bobby looked down, seen envelope and seen it was marked blood bond.

Sky said how do you remember what happen so long ago?

Luna said I never forget anything.

Saying we wrote it down.

Just encase one of us forget.

Putting in envelope.

All the rules that we would live by.

Their was ten main rules that never forget.

The first one was we never leave each other behind.

If one get a adopt all get adopt together.

The second one if we sleep together.

All three of knew about it before doing.

We talk about it.

Beside I didn't forget the promise that we made these years ago.

But I can tell that both of you forget.

I guess that you didn't want little sister after all.

Sky and Bobby said we do want our little sister.

Luna said Why didn't you both come back for me?

Bobby said I was ten years old.

Sky said was eight years old.

Luna said doesn't madder.

We was family and we don't leave each other behind.

I going to have to punished both of you.

Sky knew that she was in trouble.

Bobby said what do you mean?

Bells walked behind Bobby and Sky.

Luna said Bobby.

Want about Bells?

How would Bells feel found that you sleep with Sky?

Bobby stop and realized that didn't just hurt Luna.

Bells yelled Bobby!

Making Bobby turn around and see Bells standing their holding collar in her hands.

Bell pushing them apart and stood next to Luna.

Saying Luna is true friend.

When called me and told me that both of you sleeping together.

Sending the pictures kiss at the concert.

Bobby said Bells.

Please understand I didn't mean this to happen.

Sky said we was drinking and it just happen.

Luna said Bullshit!

Both of you sleeping together for six months.

Bells said Bobby how could you do this us?

You been sleeping with whore for six months behind our backs?

Bobby said Yes!

How did Luna know?

Ruki said Sky told us about few minutes ago.

You dumb ass!

Luna giggle to herself.

Ruki said it time for judgement of your friends.

Luna reached and put hand to Bells.

Bells put collar in Luna hand.

Luna turn to Sky and say bow before your queen.

Sky step forward and get on her knees.

Luna reached down putting the collar around Sky neck.

Bobby said what the hell are you doing?

Ruki turn to Bobby and knocking to ground.

Standing over Bobby and looking down at him.

Yuma and Kou walked behind Bobby.

Seeing what was happening at the lake.

Luna was putting the chain on collar.

Turn to see Bobby was on the ground.

With Ruki looking down at him like pray.

Luna smiled showing her fangs.

Kou said what did we miss?

Bells smiled at Yuma.

Yuma looked at Bells and smiled back.

Remembering what Luna and he did with her in the hotel years ago.

Thinking to himself that they have good time again.

Kou said what the hell was that about?

Yuma said Nothing!

Luna looked Sky and said stay dog.

Sky looked down at the ground.

Not dare look up to see Bells or anything.

But Bells looking at her growl at her.

Luna walked over Ruki and Bobby.

Putting her hand on Ruki.

Luna reached down grabbing Bobby pulling him to feet.

Making him look at her in the eyes.

Luna said you need understand and listen my words.

You don't live in world that you think you do.

Their are things in this world.

That normal human don't know about like vampires,werewolf's and magical creatures that share this world together.

But understand that their is war coming.

You will pay for betrayal to me.

I am the Queen of the werewolf's.

Ruki is a vampire.

You will not leave my compound without my say so.

Is that understood?

Bobby said Yes!

What are you?

A vampire or werewolf?

Luna said I am new race in this world.

Bells and Sky turn to look at Luna.

Luna said I am a were-vamp.

Bells said a hybrid of the two races.

My family as been waiting for you.

Luna looked at Bells.

Ruki said we talk later.

Bells nod her head yes!

Luna said You will keep our secret until the day you die.

Never telling anyone our secrets.

Bobby looking Luna in eyes and said Yes!

Luna said you never sleep with Sky again.

You never betray me again or family.

Bobby said Yes! Luna

Luna step back and blinked.

Bobby blinked.

Luna said Now your punishment will be?

Well let Bell take care of that.

Bells step up next to Luna.

Saying that thank you my Queen.

Luna said don't go easy on him.

Beside you know what I mean.

Bells said I know what you mean.

Luna reached kissing Bells in front of Bobby.

Making Bobby mouth drop open to see Bells kissing Luna in front of him.

Turn around grabbing Sky chain and said I have plans for you to night.

You are not going get any sleep.

By morning you are going worry the fuck out.

Reaching down picking up art pad and putting in her backpack.

Saying I think my brothers are going love being with you to night.

If you love getting fucked.

I turn you in to whore.

You will please each of them and make them all happy.

If they are not happy.

You will do it again and again.

Every night until you learn not betray me again.

I hate to tell you some of brothers might be a little freak and odd.

Pulling her chain making Sky following Luna.

Yuma said Sweetheart!

Let me go first.

Luna said you have her after I finish with whore.

Kou said I don't want seconds.

Yuma said Dumb ass you will third.

* * *

Luna was laying next to Sky.

Sky was full nude and laying on front.

Luna was using her fingers tips slowly moving up and down Sky front side.

Sky said honey!

Are you really going to pass me around for vampires to fuck me?

Luna said Maybe.

If you good girl it will not happen.

If your a bad girl will my brothers will take turn screwing your brains out all night long.

Are you going to be good or bad for me?

Sky said Good!

Luna smiled showing her fangs.

Sky started moving away from Luna.

When Luna grabbed Sky hair pulling her back to her.

Saying where in fuck to you think you going?

I think you didn't learn your listen.

Do I need to teach you new listen?

Sky said your fangs have come down.

Luna said are you afraid of me now?

Sky nod her head.

Luna moved finger down Shy pinch nipple hard.

Making Sky whimper from pain.

Luna said you fucking piss me off.

How could you fuck Bobby?

When you belong to me alone.

Sky said I sorry!

I didn't mean for it happen.

Luna Shy pinch nipple hard.

Luna said Maybe!

I need fuck you tight little ass again.

Going harder until can't cum again.

Sky looked at Luna.

Getting up on and moving on top of her.

Saying I think you need a good fucking help you remember who you belong to.

I want you get doggy and put that nice ass in air.

Sky did what Luna told her to do.

But didn't know that Luna was going fuck her in tight little ass hole.

Luna started eating Sky pussy.

Sky started moaning and enjoying having Luna eat her pussy.

Luna reached and started playing Sky asshole.

Sky said Honey!

Are you going fuck me in asshole?

Luna said Yep!

Shy said it going hurt?

Luna said little.

But it will feel really good.

You will climax really hard.

Shut up and take it bitch.

Slapping Sky ass hard making whimper.

Going back and eating Sky pussy.

Fingering Sky asshole making open wide for Luna.

Putting the K-Y jell on the fake dick.

Luna put fake dick on the edge of sky asshole.

Luna asked if she ready?

Sky said No!

Luna said to late for that bitch.

So shut up and take with I give you.

Luna slowly feel Sky up with a fake dick in her ass.

Sky gasp and said it hurts

Luna started pushing deeper inside of Sky asshole.

Luna started pulling out of Sky.

Putting her hands of Sky hips and started fucking Sky ass really hard.

Sky said it hurts.

Please stop it hurts to much

Luna slapped Sky ass and grabbing Sky hair.

Saying it to late to stop bitch.

Luna started fucking Sky harder.

Sky started crying and begging Luna to stop.

But Luna didn't listen and keep fucking pounding her.

Subaru walked in to Luna bedroom.

Founding Luna fucking Sky asshole.

Sky was crying it hurt.

Seeing that his pet wasn't taking easy on her.

Subaru started taking off his clothes.

walking in front of Sky and Luna.

Getting on the bed getting in front Sky.

Luna said do you want join the fun?

Subaru said Yes! My pet.

Subaru grabbed Sky hair and said suck my dick.

Pushing his dick inside Sky mouth and started fucking her face.

Sky started gagging on Subaru dick.

Luna reached over and started kissing Subaru.

Making Sky scream with ecstasy Luna and Subaru was giving her.

Drive Sky over the edge with passion and ecstasy for Luna and Subaru.

Luna started talking dirty to Sky cheap whore

You like it getting asshole pounded and dick in your mouth.

when we drive you fucking mad.

Your ass belong to us.

Subaru said Pet let me fuck you.

Luna said yes Subaru.

Luna pulled out Sky and removing the strip on.

Making Sky under her as Luna put her ass in air.

Subaru walked around the bed.

Getting behind Luna and started rubbing is cock in Luna pussy.

Sky lay under Luna and started sucking Subaru balls while Subaru fucked Luna pussy.

Luna moaning and panting as Subaru fucked her.

Subaru grunted.

Well he fucked Luna.

Making Luna moan and enjoy passion that came from Subaru.

Sky suck his balls at the same time.

Subaru pulled out Luna.

Putting his dick in to Sky mouth to suck all pet juices off his cock.

Putting dick back in side of Luna.

Started fucking Luna pussy making moan louder

Luna moaning and enjoy Subaru fuck her.

Luna looked at Subaru and say fuck me harder.

Subaru started pounding Luna pussy.

Sky started eating Luna pussy while Subaru fucking her.

Making Luna moaning loader.

Subaru looked down and see Sky eating Luna pussy.

Making his dick harder.

Luna felt that started cumming.

Luna said I going cum.

Subaru knew Luna going started squirting in Sky face.

Subaru knew Sky would soon get surprise from his pet.

Luna started cumming hard and juice went all over Subaru cock, balls and Sky face.

Subaru started fucking again.

Luna moaning again.

Subaru get Luna wild spirit again

Luna started kissing Subaru.

Subaru fucking Luna slower and faster.

He feel that he going to cum inside of Luna for the first time to night.

Hoping that his pet would get pregnant with his baby again.

Really hoping that his would care full term this time.

They came together two more times.

Sky was watching Luna get fucked.

Making sure Luna cum hard each time.

Both of them started feeding on Sky threw out the night and fucking all night.

Both Luna and Subaru started cumming at the same time.

Subaru pushed deep in Luna pussy fulling up with his sperm.

Started fucking her again.

Making hard Luna to reject his sperm

Subaru fucked only Luna that night.

Before Subaru and Luna stop fucking.

Subaru come inside of Luna five or six times.

Making sure that none of his sperm came out all night.

Subaru layed on top of Luna until morning and keep dick inside of her.

Sky had passed out both Subaru and Luna drink from her all night until she couldn't move.


	157. The dinner party!

Their was knock on the big heavy front door of the house.

Mr. Kawakami open the front door.

Looking out side and see two young men standing on steps of the house.

Asking how can I help you both today.

Carla said we were invited to have dinner party with Luna.

Mr. Kawakami said Yes!

You both must be Carla and Shin Tsukinami.

The Queen has been waiting for your arrive.

Please fellow me and do keep up.

Shin looked at Carla.

As the walked up to large doors going in ballroom.

Mr. Kawakami open the doors and walked in side.

Both Carla and Shin walked behind Mr. Kawakami into the ballroom.

They could see the room had large table sitting in middle and set for dinner.

Seeing the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers standing around talking to each other.

Both Shin and Carla didn't care about them at all.

They was looking for Luna.

Founding her standing next to Damon and Karl-heinz with drink in their hand.

Mr. Kawakami said the guests have arrived.

Karl-heinz said Thank You!

Mr. Kawakami walked out of the room and closing the doors behind him.

Everyone looked at Shin and Carla before turn back around talking to each other.

When Carla walked up to Luna grabbing her waist pulling her to him.

Saying in loud voice stay away from her you Mongrels.

How dare you take what is mine?

Luna rolled her eyes at Carla.

Saying they didn't take me from your house.

All that goes Richter Sakamaki.

Carla and Shin looked at Luna.

Damon pulled Luna away from Carla.

Shin grabbed for Luna when Yuma step in way.

Knocking their hands from Luna.

Yuma said who are you calling Mongrels?

Luna said if you two are going to fight go out side.

I don't want my shit broken.

Beside my brothers do that already.

Ayato, Kou and Latio started laughing.

* * *

Shu walked up to Shin and Carla caring tray with wine glasses.

Luna reached up taking two wine glasses.

Handing out to Shin and other to Carla.

Take this of and enjoy our time together.

Turn back around and taking new glass.

Saying thank you Shu.

Shu said your welcome puppy.

What Shin and Carla didn't know that Reiji had given them Mickey like Miss April did their father.

The two glasses that Luna took from the tray.

Reiji had put powder in two wine glasses.

It would help make Shin and Carl get relaxed.

Luna took a new wine glass that didn't have anything in it.

Taking a small drink from it.

To show that nothing to worry about.

Shin and Carla took drink from the glasses.

Founding out the wine tasted really nice.

Carla said this wine in lovely.

Luna said thank you!

I really glad that you like it.

Reiji came out and said dinner is served.

* * *

Damon walked up to Luna and took her arm from Carla.

Walking over to table.

Pulling out her chair for her.

Luna sit down first.

Saying thank you honey!

Both Shin and Carl looked at Luna and Damon.

Damon said something wrong?

Shin said Damon!

When did you get here?

Damon said always been here.

You both to busy fighting over my woman.

Beside Luna is mother on my child.

Carla and Shin mouth dropped.

Karl-heinz knew that shut their mouth for minute.

When Karl, Shin and Carla sit down at the table.

The bothers started bring out soups.

Putting them in front all them.

Shin said what is this shit?

Luna said Soup or dishwater.

You take your pick.

Subaru smiled Luna answer to Shin question.

Luna picked spoon and started eating.

Carla said I would like understand or know your reason having this dinner party with us?

Karl-heinz said we need to talk both of you.

Luna said please understand or some reason for this negotiation or debate the war between our two army's.

What I don't understand why you would being in bottom feeders to fight a war that you can't win.

Knowing you can't control them or keep their blood supply up would a big problem for you.

Shin said how would know that we Mongrels to fight our war for us?

Luna said well that easy.

The increase of wild vampires in area pull in hunters.

Carla said we was attacked by the hunters few weeks ago.

Luna said you don't say.

The reason that came because all the wild vampires in this area.

They must of thought something was up.

Did stop to think that look bad on both of us.

Carla said No!

I didn't think that hunters would found out wild vampires are in this area.

Luna looked Shin and batted her eyes at him.

Making Shin feel that Luna was flirting with him.

Luna give Shin smile that drove him mad with jealous.

Looking in her eyes and want to swim in they forever.

Moving down her body and thinking how sexy she was.

Making him think that was goddess on this world.

My brother doesn't desire her.

Knowing that Shin obtaining Yui and Luna for himself.

Hopping that he would snap and act completely out of control.

Which make his brother step in and stop Shin making ass of himself like in the pass.

Ruki knew that Luna was playing mine games with both Shin and Carla.

Giving them dost of their own medicine.

* * *

When it came time for dessert time.

The last meal was dessert.

It was was small cake for each of them.

Shin asked what the hell is this?

Luna was getting bored of all stupid remarks coming from Shin.

Luna thought just little longer.

I will never have worry about your dumb asses again.

When one of the scouts came in ballroom.

Walking up to Luna and bowing.

Luna reached over and took the note.

Saying Thank you!

The scout said your welcome my queen.

Opening the note and started reading it.

Founding out her army had attack bottom feeders.

Most of them dead and some run off.

Few hundred was late and they still fighting.

Soon they would fell.

Luna was happy to know that her part of plan worked.

Close the note and calling Reiji to her.

Reiji step forward and took the note from Luna.

Walking around the table to his father and handing him the note.

Karl-heinz took the note and open the note.

Started reading out founding the reason for the dinner party.

To keep Shin and Carla busy meanwhile her army attacked their army.

Making him happy and proud of her.

Founding out how damn smarted his daughter truthfully was.

Pulling the wool over their eyes.

Karl-heinz looked at Luna.

Thinking to himself want else does she have up her sleeve for the both of them.

Luna looked back at Karl-heinz with smile on her face.

Karl-heinz said Thank you Luna.

For making this small blood cakes for each of us.

Luna said you are welcome father.

I had to make few more cakes.

Kanato keep eating them.

* * *

Damon walked beside Luna.

Saying honey.

Luna looked up at Damon.

Damon said it time for their gift before they go home.

Luna said thank you for reminding me.

Turn back to Shin and Carla.

Saying I really hope both of you like your party gift.

Getting up from the table.

Damon said fellow Luna.

She would like to give your gift now.

Carla, Shin and Karl-heinz get up from the table.

Walking over to where Luna was standing.

Luna said Shin and Carla.

I found something that I thought both you would like to have.

Clapping her hands together.

Reiji and Yuma wheel it up behind Shin and Carla.

It had a covering it.

Both Yuma and Reiji backed away from it.

Luna back away and moving Karl-heinz with her.

Saying I really hope that you like the gift that I found for both of you.

It is something really special.

It one of a kind.

Carla said that so nice of you get us gift.

When a storm came up over the house.

Bolt of lighting came down making Luna jump.

The power in house with out.

Luna said just great not power is off.

When the brothers started lighting the candles to light the room.

Luna said Shin and Carla.

Why don't you open your gift now.

Shin reached up pulling the cover off the mirror.

Carla said you get us mirror!

Luna said Yes!

It is a very special mirror.

This mirror is mirror that you came threw to get to this world.

I think it time for you go back threw it.

Shin and Carla looked at Luna with surprise.

Karl-heinz thought to himself.

This want little Luna had up her sleeve.

Making him so proud of her.

When all the brothers and Damon threw small bottles with green powder at them.

The bottles hit floor in front of them.

Shin said you missed.

Subaru said No!

We didn't.

You dumb asses.

Luna had beginning chaining the words.

Saying Open the gates to the other side.

Return what came threw to for which it came.

Send them threw time and space back to the castle.

Luna had lifted off the ground with her hands out with palms up.

Everyone could see bright green lights coming from Luna.

Luna said hands of time.

Reach threw time and space.

Take back what came threw the mirror.

Everyone could see silver hands coming out the mirror.

Started grabbing Shin and Carla.

As Carla and Shin started to fight.

Carla said No! my love.

Luna stop this!

Shin said you bitch I going to kill you and baster of children.

More hands came out of mirror grabbing both Shin and Carla.

Pulling threw threw the mirror.

Karl-heinz knew Luna was doing high power magic.

Knowing high power magic came with a price.

That Luna would have pay.

Karl-heinz said stop little Luna.

Luna magic stop.

The mirror cracked and broke into pieces.

Luna fell to the ground.

Didn't move at all.

Karl-heinz reached down checking Luna.

Each of the brothers talking about what happen.

Damon rushed to Luna side.

Karl-heinz said bring to study.

I need give her full check up.

Damon picked Luna up.

Karl-heinz turn to his sons.

Saying in loud voice to Shut the fuck up.

Making the brothers turn to their father.

Seeing Luna lifeless body again.

Damon said it looks like honey just sleeping.

Saying wake up honey.

Luna didn't wake up.

Karl-heinz and Damon rushed from the room.

All the brothers looked upset again.

Seeing that their sister payed the price for the magic that she used.

* * *

(Time Jump)

Damon sitting next to Luna.

Holding her hand.

Waiting for to wake up.

Karl-heinz said little Luna did high powerful magic.

Now she paying the price for it.

I don't know if she will awake up or stay like this forever.

I sorry their nothing I do for her now.

Damon started crying for Luna.

Asking her why my love.

Why would do this?

Karl-heinz said for Athena Dawn and family.

Luna never did anything with out good reason.

Just understand how much she love you and her baby.

She didn't want her Athena to grow up in a world full of monsters.

Damon said Thank you! Karl-heinz.

Now I have to call Ivy.

Tell her what is happen to Luna.

I feel that she is going to be pissed off.

Karl-heinz remember what happen Ivy get pissed off.

Does this mean Ivy would step in as queen?

Damon said Yes!

Until Luna awake up or Athena come of age.

Karl-heinz said this is going to be hell everyone.

That fucking woman fucking dislike with passion.

Damon said that you problem.

Karl-heinz said Fuck!

Walking out the door.

Yelling at Shu shut the fuck up.


	158. Information!

Hello! Everyone.

Thought it was time for this part of the story to come to end.

I hope you enjoyed reading the story.

I started writing Luna knew started story line.

What if Luna get redo on her life.

Come and join me in the story.

I hope that you like it.

It called Luna do over.


End file.
